Esperar lo Imposible
by Mouse92
Summary: Nadie sabe como empezo, pero de pronto el mundo cambio, un mundo lleno de muertos que parecen regresar, personas huyendo, unos son buenos, otros solo buscan hacer el mal, aqui ya no sabras si eres bueno o malo, o solo te acoplaras a lo que esta nueva vida te depara, un grupo de personas que no se conocian, ahora estan juntos en esto, tratando de no matarse en el intento
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Mi nombre, es Bulma Briefs, no sé cómo inicio todo, solo sé que hace 3 meses decidí salir de la cuidad unos días, mi familia tenía una casa en las montañas alejada de la gran ciudad, como un espacio para refugiarse, tengo 23 años, mi padre era un gran científico, el fundo la Corporación Capsula, muy famosa, pero hace poco empezó a trabajar con un nuevo científico llamado Doctor Maki Guero- Suspiro la joven un momento, mientras limpiaba de su frente un poco de sangre

-No sé exactamente en que trabajaban, no lo menciono, yo quede al frente de la empresa y luego, conocí a Yamscha, eso fue hace 2 años, era un gran chico, nos íbamos a casar pronto, y solo vine aquí a descansar, salir un rato de la rutina, cuando escuche lo que pasaba por las noticias, hable con mi padre, le dije que iría de inmediato a la cuidad, pero me pidió quedarme, dijo que todo se controlaría y que estaríamos en contacto, y así fue durante 3 semanas, hasta que dejo de llamar, estaba sola en la casa, esta estaba bien abastecida, así que por momento no me preocupe, hasta una semana después- Miro la Katana que tenia, la observo en silencio un minuto antes de seguir

-Había un hermoso caballo, lo tuve desde pequeña, lo escuche relinchar sin parar, me asuste, la gente no suele llegar hasta esa zona, y di gracias a mi padres por insistir en aprender a usar armas ya que temían por mi seguridad, y claro lamente no haber traído a Androide 16 conmigo, pero cuando Salí, lo vi, parecía como cualquier persona normal, sin embargo el caballo callo, me acerque a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero note que no me miro, me acerque y lo vi, estaba desgarrando a ese animal hermoso, comiendo sus carnes y todo los que salía de el, de pronto paro para olfatear, sentí mirarme y de a poco se me acercaba, olía mal a muerto y así era como estaba, podrido y desgarrado del abdomen, fue al primero que vi, mi primer instinto fue dispararle pero pareció no hacerle nada, hasta que un disparo dio en su cabeza y se detuvo- Concluyo levantándose del suelo

-Esa es mi historia, claro hasta que te encontré con tu hijo en aquella casa, lo demás lo sabes- Dijo Bulma, dirigiéndose a un fregadero para lavarse la sangre del rostro

-Es la primera vez que hablas de tu pasado antes de esta vida, no sabía que tú lo habías afrontado sola, yo al menos tenía a mi hijo- Contesto la otra mujer

-No me gusta hablar de ello, pero tú has mejorado mucho, desde que te conocí te acuerdas como los encontré, en verdad eran un desastre, pensé que no lo lograríamos pero aquí estamos

 **Flash Back**

 **Hace 1 mes**

 **Bulma estaba recorriendo la zona de las montañas tratando de realizar un mapa de la zona, y buscando lugares donde hubieran suministros, hasta que escucho gritos a lo lejos, parecía ser un niño, al acercase vio que era una mujer con un niño, ella protegía a su pequeño lo mejor que podía, con un cuchillo militar, eran varios mordedores como ella les decía, eran unos 5 acercándose, la mujer luchaba por proteger a su hijo**

 **El niño se echo a correr, detrás de un árbol, sin notar que ahí avía uno muy cerca, estaba a punto de tomar a niño, cuando solo sintió salpicar un poco de sangre prudefacta en su rosto, el niño lloraba y no abría los ojos**

 **Una mano lo silencio, y abrió los ojitos en desesperación, el tenia 7 años apenas, vio a una mujer de ojos grandes y azules que le hizo señas para silenciarlos**

 **-Tranquilo, no grites, eso solo los atrae- Lo miro y señalo al que avía matado a un lado –Ahora quédate aquí, mientras voy con tu madre- El niño solo asintió**

 **La mujer luchaba con otros dos, había matado uno enterrando el cuchillo en su cabeza pero otros dos rápido la agarraron, ella trataba de liberarse, para no ser mordida ni nada, la mujer solo sintió a uno de ellos caer a un lado con un filo de una espada atravesado en su cabeza, dio un golpe al otro para hacerlo retroceder y enterrar el cuchillo en el, el ultimo solo fue cortado de la mitad de la cabeza por aquella mujer de cabello azul que apenas notaba**

 **Se detuvo un instante estaba cansada, había salido con su hijo por comida, y solo llevaba el cuchillo que su esposo había dejado, un chuchillo militar, muy útil en aquel momento, dio gracias de que no le pasara nada a ella y a su hijo, por un momento creyó que sería su fin**

 **-¿Están bien?- Pregunto la chica peli azul**

 **-Gracias, tú me ayudaste- La miro y no vio a su hijo –Gohan –Grito desesperada**

 **El niño salió del árbol corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **-Mami no grites, atraerás a más de ellos- Dijo entre sollozos, mientras se abrazaban**

 **La peli azul los vio, y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella la detuvo, volvió y miro a la mujer y al niño que había con ella**

 **-No te vayas, no sé donde estés, pero es tarde y es más peligroso, te puedes quedar con nosotros, nuestra casa es aquí cerca, es lo mínimo después de ayudarnos- Dijo la morena**

 **-Bueno no sería mala idea, pero temprano tengo que partir- Contesto**

 **-Mi nombre es Milk, y mi hijo Gohan, dime quien eres-**

 **-Yo, solo soy Bulma- Dijo ella, sabía que su apellido era famoso así que no dijo mas**

 **Esa noche, huyeron de la casa, al caer la noche, una horda de aproximadamente 20 mordedores se acercaban, y no podían darse el lujo de quedarse, notando que en la casa había algunas armas, ordeno a Milk tomarlas todas junto con los cartuchos y todo aquello que les sirviera, el niño agarro una mochila metiendo un poco de ropa y la foto de sus padres y otras de ellos juntos, así escaparon en medio de la noche, lograron llegar sin contratiempos hasta la casa de Bulma en las montañas, por la mañana**

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Como olvidarlo, gracias por habernos traído aquí contigo, y por ayudarme a manejar las armas que tenía en casa-

-No se te olvide que me has enseñado combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Dijo Bulma riendo

-Nos hemos cuidado mutuamente, sabes algunas veces pienso que fue de mi Goku, cuando esto empezó llamo, avisando que estaría fuera, que era un problema menor y se podía contener, la verdad tardaron esas cosas en llegar hasta las montañas, como crees que sea la cuidad ahora- Dijo Milk mientras preparaba la cena

-No sé, nunca eh llegado tan lejos, los mapas que hice son de la zona, y las comunicaciones ya no son posibles, por más que intento, hasta eh pensado regresar a la corporación, ahí está el laboratorio, podría lograr más, incluso activar a 16, el seria de gran ayuda- Dijo Bulma, después de haber cambiado sus ropas

-Lo mencionaste antes, dime quien es Androide 16?-Pregunto

-Estuve trabajando en el, es un robot, con forma humana, creado para protección, como te dije mis padres se preocupaban de un posible secuestro, así que lo diseñe, era mi compañero hasta que vine aquí, lo deje no quería que nada me molestara, eran mis vacaciones, y valla vacaciones- Suspiro

-Señorita Bulma, dígame ese Androide, nos cuidara, es fuerte- Pregunto el pequeño Gohan quien apenas bajaba de su cuarto donde avía estado dormido

-Si pequeño, el nos protegerá- Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Y tal vez ahí pueda estudiar mejor a estos muertos, estoy segura que algo podemos hacer, pero aquí me es imposible, no tengo mis materiales ni laboratorio ni nada- Dijo con frustración

-Tranquila Bulma, tu sabes que ir a la cuidad sería peligroso, tardaríamos mucho, necesitaríamos un coche, y gasolina, además no sabemos que encontraremos ahí-

-Lo sé también Milk, pero es nuestra única opción dime quieres estar aquí toda la vida encerrada sin saber si hay más personas, quizás podamos hacer algo

-0o0-

-Han pasado tres meses Kakaroto, en verdad crees que esa mujer y tu hijo siguen con vida, es suicida lo que pretendes, ahora estamos aquí, esta gente nos necesita y tu quieres ir por unos fantasmas- Dijo enojado un hombre de cabellos en forma de llama, de piel bronceada y con un pantalón militar

-Se que ellos están ahí, lo sé Vegeta, son mi familia no los puedo abandonar, ellos siguen con vida, y los buscare, no te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, yo iré solo, ellos son mi prioridad, lamento que no encontráramos a Tarble, pero piensa que fue lo mejor, tal vez el igual está vivo- Dijo tratando de calmarse, el seguía con la esperanza de recuperar a su familia

-Yo soy realista, el ya no está, era muy débil, crees que se logro salvar, lo vimos no te acuerdas- Dijo él con su ceño fruncido

 **Flash Back**

 **2 meses atrás**

 **-Esto se salió de control, que son esas cosas Vegeta- Dijo Goku**

 **-No sé, pero no permitiré que nos lleven con ellos, hay que salir de aquí, estamos cerca de la ciudad donde mi hermano estudia, hay que ir y buscarlo- Contesto frentico mientras en las instalaciones sonaba una alarma roja pidiendo que se evacuara el lugar**

 **Días después llegaron a la universidad, estaba vacía, desértica, solo por los muertos que se levantaban para atacar, ellos eran militares entrenados, les fue fácil abrirse paso hasta los dormitorios, el lugar que solía ser el cuarto de su hermano, estaba vacío, todo estaba tirado, la cama desgarrada, la pared manchada de sangre descompuesta, y dos de esos seres muertos con heridas en la cabeza**

 **Buscaron en el resto del lugar, pero no había nada, más que muertos, parecían alumnos y maestros, no había nadie con vida ahí solo ellos**

 **-Vegeta lo encontraremos- Dijo Goku tratando de animarlo**

 **-No Kakaroto, no lo ves aquí no hay nada, hay que irnos de aquí- Dijo después de días de búsqueda sin hallar ningún rastro de su hermano**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ellos habían logrado refugiarse en un gran edificio en las orillas de la cuidad, ahí avía mas personas, mujeres, niños, hombres, todos con diferentes oficios, todos cooperaban para mantener seguro el lugar, Goku pensó que su familia se dirigiría ahí, pues era uno de los lugares de refugio que se habían formado, pero no llegaban, y no podía comunicarse con ellos

Tenía la esperanza que al estar en las montañas su hogar, ellos siguieran bien, que esos seres no hubieran llegado tan lejos, tenía planeado ir por ellos, tomaría solo suministros indispensables, un arma y un pequeño machete, era todo, solo eso necesitaba, el saldría a buscarlos

El refugio era grande, había alrededor de 100 personas, sería un buen lugar para llevar a su familia, el no descansaría, tenía que volver a verlos, a su hijo y a su esposa, guardaba una foto de ellos, era lo único que le quedaba de ellos

-0o0-

-Gure, dime segura que es lo mejor- Pregunto otra chica

-Tranquila Nizu, estaremos bien, el mejor lugar son las montañas, creerme, y lo mejor es trepar y descansar en los arboles, aquí no nos alcanzaran- Dijo Gure, era una chica de unos 17 años, y Nizu era una amiga, ellas estaban en casa de Nizu cuando todo paso

Gure y Nizu eran chicas de hogar, acostumbradas a no salir, a quedarse en casa, pero tuvieron que cambia, los padres de Nizu fueron mordidos, no dijeron nada y una noche en la casa se transformaron en esas criaturas, oyeron gritos desesperados y Gure y ella huyeron

Sabían como escabullirse, eran buenas para esconderse muy a menudo lo hacían, salían de sus casa a escondidas para ir a fiestas, así que eran expertas escondiéndose, y se defendían con lo que tuvieran, lograron conseguir un martillo, y un bate de beisbol, que utilizaban como último recurso

Fueron a las montañas lejos de la cuidad, que era invadida, sabían de los refugios, pero temían poder llegar solas, dormían los arboles, trepaban lo más alto que podían y ahí descansaban a salvo, y buscaban agua y llenaban varia botellas, entraban a los lugares vacios, llevándose toda la comida que podían tomar

-0o0-

No muy lejos, en una casa abandonada cerca de la cuidad, había dos hombres, uno era un joven, de cabello extraño, en forma de llama, con flequillo, y otro, un chico un poco mayor en edad pero sin duda muy bajo de estatura

-Krillin que haremos, no crees que lo mejor sería ir a uno de eso refugios de los que se escuchaban- Dijo Tarble

-No sé, tú has visto las calles esos están ahí, y es peligroso, será bueno arriesgarnos- Comento

-Pero debemos tratar de localizar a nuestras familias, yo sé que mi hermano está ahí, el debe seguir con vida, no puedo dejar de buscarlo- Dijo Tarble

-Lo sé, pero recuerda, a penas escapamos del Campus, eso era un caos, ahora hay que estar seguros, tenemos que seguir, si tu hermano es listo, saldrá de la cuidad, ahí no queda nada- Dijo Krillin serio

-No, a ellos se les ordeno quedarse en la cuidad, ellos estarán ahí, el no se moverá, estoy seguro- Dijo serio

-Tranquilo lo encontraremos, pero por ahora hay que asegurar bien esta casa, quiero descansar, hace días no dormimos bien-

-0o0-

-Bulma que hacen tu y Gohan- Grito Milk saliendo de la casa

-Tranquila Milk, sabes que las cosas son diferentes ahora, el tiene que aprender a cuidarse solo, es bueno que al menos sepa disparar un arma no crees?- Dijo Bulma en tono serio

-No, el es un niño- Sentencio

-Lo es, pero no vez la situación, esos mordedores pueden aparecer, no podemos estar seguras, que tal si nos atacan, el debe aprender a defenderse Milk, entiende, además es por su propia seguridad-

-Mamá se que papá habría deseado que te cuidara, por favor déjame hacerlo, yo no quiero que pase de nuevo- Lloró –Mamá yo soy el único hombre aquí y es mi deber protegerlas así que déjame hacerlo- Dijo el niño lo más serio que pudo

-Hijo, tu, eres un niño, no deberías estar viviendo esto- Dijo agachándose para estar a su altura-

-Si madre, pero nos toco vivir así, y no quiero que por mi algo malo suceda, yo aprenderé mama-


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Gure, despierta, shh Gure- Trataba Nizu de despertar a la chica a su lado, el sol apenas se reflejaba

-No mama 5 min, además no quiero ir a la escuela- Se quejo, la otra chica, llevaban cerca de dos semanas en el bosque cerca de las montañas

-Maldita sea Gure despierta ya- Y le dijo un pequeño golpe

-Que pasa Nizu- Se quejo aun adormilada, y Nizu le señalo hacia un costado en la parte baja, había humo cerca, así que decidieron ir, sigilosas se acercaron, para ver, pero no estaban preparadas para la escena que verían

Era un grupo de 5 hombres, todos parecían temibles, tenían arrastrando a dos chicas, jóvenes, parecían haberlas golpeado, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y sangraban, no era difícil imaginar que habían sido violadas, las muchachas solo lloraban, sollozaban pero esos animales no las dejaban

Nizu y Gure se miraron por un momento, querían ayudar, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada con esos tipos, eran enormes y ellas solo dos chicas con poca fuerza, quizá si intentaban algo, acabarían de la misma manera, decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar el camino contrario, ya que ellos parecían dirigirse al bosque donde ellas estaban

-0o0-

Bulma y Milk, seguían con su rutina, durante el día una de ellas salía de la casa, buscaba cerca, donde hubiera comida, agua y otras cosas, trato de buscar y en una choza abandonada logro hallar dos radios de corto alcance

Ese día en especial, Bulma dejo a Milk y Gohan en casa, ella quería ver si podía ampliar un poco mas sus mapas, quizás llegar más cerca de la cuidad y evaluar la situación, le pidió a Milk no esperarla, le dijo que regresaría al día siguiente, ella quería ver la manera de llegar, pero sola sería lo mejor, podría moverse mejor, y así Milk y Gohan estarían más seguros, ahí en las montañas pocos mordedores aparecían y las lecciones de Gohan con el arma parecían funcionar

Cuando se adentro mas en el bosque, lleno de arboles y demás, pudo sentir que era observada, trato de buscar a su espía, pero no lo hayo, siguió su camino hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo, por instinto saco un revolver que tenia, apuntando directo a la cabeza de una joven

Era una chica de ojos negros y cabello lila, era pequeña, parecía joven, la miro fijamente

-¿Quién eres niña?- Sin dejar de apuntar con su arma

-Tranquila, mi nombre es Gure- Y señalo hacia un árbol arriba –Y ella es Nizu, solo queríamos avisarte que no sigas ese camino, por ahí hay un grupo, son hombres y han estado abusando de unas jóvenes, no sabemos si las han matado o que mas, es todo lo que vimos- Dijo la chica

-Ustedes venían con ellas?- Pregunto bajando el arma

-No, pero tampoco podíamos ayudar, ellos son 5 y nosotras no somos fuertes, no podíamos hacer nada- Dijo apenada Nizu que bajaba del árbol

-Y a donde se dirigen, ustedes no se ven muy grandes, que edad tienen-Pregunto Bulma

-Yo tengo 17 y Nizu 16, somos amigas, nosotras no sabemos solo estamos huyendo, es lo único que podemos hacer- Contesto Gure

-Vienen de la cuidad?- Interrogo –Díganme el camino necesito llegar ahí- Apresuro a decir

-Sí pero, ahí no hay nada, está plagada de esos seres, será difícil, escuchamos rumores de refugios pero nada es seguro, mejor no vallas- Comento Nizu

-Hagamos un trato, yo les llevare a un lugar seguro, ahí estarán bien, casi no llegan mordedores, pero a cambio necesito que me digan cual es el camino, tengo que ir, es lo mejor que puedo hacer- Dijo en tono serio

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo Nizu y Gure aceptaron la oferta que la chica les hizo, parecía que podían confiar en ella

Estaba a punto de caer la noche, cuando llegaron a la casa en las montañas, rápido salió una morena con un arma cargada apuntando a las sombras

-Milk soy Bulma, tranquila vengo con compañía- Grito para que la morena no arremetiera contra ellas

Milk bajo el arma, Gohan salió detrás de ella corriendo hacia Bulma, ambos la abrazaron

-Milk, Gohan ellas son Gure y Nizu, las encontré en el bosque y se quedaran con nosotros-

-Mucho gusto, estamos agradecidas que nos dejen quedarnos- Saludo Gure

-0o0-

-Kakaroto llevamos dos semanas caminando, estás seguro que incluso sabes donde carajos es tu casa- Estaba molesto Vegeta, al final acompaño a Kakaroto, eran compañeros y no lo pensaba abandonar, total él lo siguió aun cuando no hallaron a Tarble

-Tranquilo Vegeta, es cerca, mira puedo ver la casa es esa- Señalo emocionado, al ver la casa a lo lejos, era pequeña, pero era su casa

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero vio la puerta abierta al llegar, eso lo asusto, de inmediato saco su arma, Vegeta hizo lo mismo, entraron, y lo primero fue, aparecieron 3 mordedores atacándolos, pronto los mataron, trataban de usar poco las armas, a menos que fuera muy necesario

Rápido se dirigió a la que era la habitación de su hijo, estaba vacía, y la que compartía con su esposa igual, noto que los cajones estaban abiertos, vaciaron casi todo el contenido

Vegeta reviso el resto de la casa encontrando 2 más de esos seres, matándolos con un cuchillo militar que llevaba

Examino que ninguno de los dos fuera la esposa de su compañero, no quería pensar que pasaría, gracias a Kami, no era ninguna

-Kakaroto esto esta vacio, no hay nada- No supo que mas decir, sabia como se sentía llegar con la esperanza de ver a algo o alguien, y ver que era todo lo contrario

-No Vegeta, te equivocas, Milk y Gohan escaparon- Dijo mientras tomaba una foto del suelo

-Que dices?, como pudieron, mira se que estas mal pero piénsalo-

-Se que huyeron, varias de las ropas de ellos no están, casi todas las armas que tenia y los casquillos no están, las fotos, estoy seguro que siguen con vida, están afuera lo sé-

-Kakaroto, es mejor regresar, si esa mujer escapo, de seguro esta en uno de los refugios- Dijo Vegeta

-Tal vez, pero ya es tarde, hay que sacar esos cuerpos, pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana seguiremos-

-0o0-

Tarble y Krillin, seguían en aquella casa, la verdad era que aparentemente estaban bien, todo parecía tranquilo, pocos mordedores habían aparecido, pero necesitaban suministros, no tenían ya muchas cosas, tenían que salir a buscar, dado que Tarble había trabajado un tiempo repartiendo pizzas, conocía las zonas cercanas, así que sabían a donde ir, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos

Su hermano le había regalado un gran chuchillo, tipo cierra, así que la usaba, Krillin era bueno con las armas improvisadas, logro conseguir un machete pequeño, en una tienda cerca por la que habían pasado, con esto se podían defender

Tenían listo todo para salir, a la mañana, irían por suministros, había una gran tienda de comestibles, iban listos, pues no sabían que podían encontrar ahí adentro

-0o0-

La mañana llego y Bulma tomo el camino, salió antes que saliera el sol, quería estar de regreso esa misma noche de ser posible, dadas las coordenadas de las chicas no le tomaría tanto, y dado que cerca del bosque había carretera, pensó en tratar de encontrar algún vehículo, espero que todo saliera como deseaba, y sin más se despidió de las chicas de la casa

Mientras Milk, le dijo a las chicas donde estaba el baño, tenían días sin bañarse, y les dio ropa para que se cambiaran, era lo único que podía hacer por ellas, y les explico cómo podían ayudar en la casa, todas tenían que cooperar, incluso el pequeño Gohan

Las chicas se bañaron, como agradecieron que hubiera agua, luego con el pequeño Gohan les enseño como podían cazar, pusieron trampas en la mañana, esperando que algo callera, ese niño era inteligente, su padre lo llevo de campamento en algunas ocasiones enseñándoles a cazar, les sorprendió que le dejaran portar una nueve milímetros

Pero comprendían que dada las circunstancias, entendían que el niño aprendiera, incluso ellas no sabían manejar un arma, apenas avían matado a uno o dos de esos seres y todo por necesidad, por lo regular trataban de evitarlos

Mientras Bulma seguía su camino, llego hasta el fin del bosque cerca de la cuidad, dio gracias de encontrar una bicicleta, la tomo, ya era de tarde, pero se detuvo donde encontró una tienda departamental, no le caería mal tomar un poco de ropa, tantas mujeres y con pocos atuendos, entro sigilosa con la katana en la mano, siempre alerta

Tomo lo que creyó les quedaría a cada una, y algunas cosas para el pequeño Gohan, incluso cogió un par de tenis para cada uno, tanteando las tallas, las guardo en una capsula vacía que tenia, y siguió su camino

-0o0-

Tarble y Krillin habían llegado a la tienda de comestibles, al entrar encontraron a unos cuantos de eso merodeadores, lograron acabar con ellos, aunque les costó más de lo que esperaban, dejándolos por completo cubierto de la sangre podrida de estos, salieron con varias latas, y uno que otro gusto para ellos, venían caminando por la calle vacía, tratando de no hacer ruido y estar alerta

Se detuvieron un rato, estaban cansados, habían caminado todo el día, pero no querían hacer ruidos tomando algún vehículo, no querían atraer más merodeadores

A lo lejos vieron una bicicleta acercarse, en ella una chica de cabello azul largo, hecho una trenza, un pantalón color crema, y una playera escotada, dejando ver parte de su brassier y escote, tenía en la espalda algo colgando, y en las caderas se distinga un cinturón un revolver en el

Ellos iban caminando, cuando la chica los vio, de inmediato se bajo de la bicicleta desenfundando su katana, mirándolos fijos, le habían dicho de unos tipos aprovechándose de mujeres, si eran estos, ella les daría pelea

Ellos se detuvieron, Tarble alzo los brazos, dejando a Krillin sorprendido

-Tranquila chica, no sé qué crees pero no estamos aquí para hacerte nada, y dudo que nos tengas como objetivo- Dijo Tarble con una sonrisa, estaba relajado

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto sin dejar su posición de pelea

-Mi nombre es Tarble, y el es Krillin- Señalo a su amigo

Kriillin la observo por un momento, estaba algo desalineada, y no llevaba maquillaje ni nada, pero parecía haberla visto antes

-Yo sé quién eres- Dijo el chico calvo –Claro eres Bulma Briefs la hija del Doctor, el dueño de Corporación Capsula no es así-

-Quien dijo eso- Ella contesto a la defensiva

-Tranquila, pero tu foto salió en varios periódicos, cuando tomaste el control de la compañía y luego se anuncio tu compromiso con un chico, era uno famoso pero no lo recuerdo

-Sí, soy yo, y ustedes que hacen, porque siguen aquí-

-Tranquila, venimos por suministros es todo, nosotros vivimos por aquí y conocemos la zona, mejor que nadie- Suspiro –Ya nos íbamos hasta que apareciste comento Tarble

-De verdad conocen la zona?- Pregunto relajada

-Sí, es fácil podemos ir casi a donde sea- Dijo Krillin sonriendo

-Entonces ayúdenme, necesito llegar a la C.C.- Dijo bajando su arma

-Eso está lejos, y en medio de la cuidad, es peligroso chica, no creo que encuentres a quien busques, te aseguro que todos han huido- Dijo Krillin

-Yo podría ofrecerles algo, veo que no tienen armas muy decentes, y en la C.C. hay armas, les podría dar algunas si me ayudan, incluso suministros y algunas capsulas, eso les hará mas fácil llevar lo que necesiten- Ofreció como intercambio

-0o0-

Vegeta y Kakaroto salieron de la casa, comieron algunas cosas enlatas que quedaron en la casa, tomaron un cambio de ropa, Goku ofreció a Vegeta un pantalón que no estuviera roto y una camisa, solo quedaban sus placas militares y sus armas, un pantalón militar, que Goku tenía guardados ahí, tomaron las armas que quedaron y municiones, metiéndolos en una maleta que cargaron, junto con los suministros

Caminaron hasta el bosque, pensando en regresar a la cuidad, pero unos gritos los detuvieron de su camino, se adentraron un poco más a donde venían los gritos, eran desesperados y parecían incluso de agonía

Cuando llegaron vieron desde una distancia prudente, a 5 tipos grandes, estaban violando y torturando a dos chicas, ellas no parecían más que unas niñas aun, rápido saco Goku una G 18, y Vegeta una semi automática, se miraron rápido, entendiendo lo que tenían que hacer, no podían dejar a esas chicas ahí

Se acercaron poco a poco, estando a buena distancia se escucharon dos disparos al mismo tiempo, resonaron en todo el bosque, les dieron a dos de los tipos directo en la cabeza, uno de ellos que tenia a una de las chicas, la soltó brusco, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara con una roca, empezando a sangrando

El otro dejo a la chica rápido, agarraron sus armas, dejando escapar unos disparos, Vegeta saco un cuchillo militar acercándose a uno de los que abusaba de una de las chicas, empezaron a soltar golpes, y pronto dejo entra el cuchillo por un costado del hombre, pero este seguía en pie, le dijo una patada en el mismo lugar haciéndolo caer del dolor, y enterrando el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza

Mientras Goku disparo a las piernas de uno, dejándolo cojeando, pero pronto otro lo tomo de los brazos, dejando al otro golpearlo en el abdomen, sin embargo logro conectarle un golpe al que lo golpeaba, haciendo doblar, y de un cabezazo el otro lo soltó, una seria de golpes por los tres se estaba dando, hasta que Vegeta saco el arma disparando en el corazón de uno y Goku agarro al otro por el cuello, en un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello dejándolo caer

Se acercaron a las chicas, una de ellas estaba muerta, el golpe en la cabeza la había matado, quizá de manera instantánea, la otra estaba apenas consiente, solo alcanzo a ver a Vegeta tomándole el pulso y se desmallo


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta tomo a la chica, ella estaba muy mal herida, sangraba, estaba golpeada, sabían que no podrían moverse con ella en esas condiciones, tenían solo dos opciones, quedarse ahí a la intemperie o podrían regresar a casa de kakaroto, al menos ahí, podrían estar más tranquilos al menos por el momento

Kakaroto, cargo a la chica hasta llegar a su casa de nuevo, la llevo a la cama de su hijo, la chica no parecía más grande de unos 15 o 16 años, era una niña, seguía inconsciente, la dejo ahí, y saco unas ropas que quedaron de su esposa, esperando que a la chica le quedaran, las dejo a un lado, para cuando despertara

-Vegeta, creo que lo mejor sería tratar de recorrer la zona, esa chica está muy mal, no creo que podamos irnos pronto- Comento Goku serio

-Si lo he notado, ahora tendremos que cuidar de esa niña- Dijo con molestia

-Tranquilo hombre, se que te molestan estas situaciones pero ella está bien, ya nada le pasara- Trato de animar a su compañero

Poco sabia de él, solo que su padre mato a su madre, era un hombre violento, dejándolos huérfanos, dado que termino en la cárcel y el y su hermano quedaron solos, cuando eran muy jóvenes

La chica despertó al día siguiente, mientras Goku y Vegeta estaban fuera, estaban planeando que hacer, si regresar o tratar de buscar en la zona

-Estoy seguro que mi familia sigue por aquí Vegeta, ellos no estaban en los refugios, tendré que buscarlos, tal vez pueda encontrarlos-

-Kakaroto debes de pensar con la cabeza fría, ellos puede que ya no estén, mira como encontramos tu hogar- Comento Vegeta, si bien no quería ser cruel, tenía que ser realista

-Yo no puedo perder la esperanza, son todo para mí-

Adentro de la casa, la chica despertó, vio el cuarto, y su ultimo recuerdo era un hombre de cabellos en forma de flama que la había salvado, vio a un lado la ropa, se la puso, aunque le quedo un poco grande, salió del cuarto hasta donde escucho las voces, eran dos hombres, uno, el tipo que avía visto antes y el otro uno con cabellos alborotados, y alto

Salió con cautela, temiendo aun, pues llevaba una semana con esos animales, que habían abusado de ella y la otra chica que no sabía de donde la habían llevado

Goku sintió la presencia detrás de ellos y se volteo en reflejo con un arma, cuando vio a la chica con cara de espanto, la bajo

-Lo siento, no pensé que estarías despierta ya, mi nombre es Kakaroto, o puedes llamarme Goku- Se presento

-Mucho… gusto mi nombre es… Bria- Contesto asustada

Vegeta solo la volteo a ver, se veía un poco descansada, no le dio importancia, y volteo su mirada

-Lo siento ese es Vegeta, el es de pocas palabras sabes, y dime Bria, te sientes mejor?- Dijo sincero

-Sí, muchas gracias, ustedes me salvaron, pero donde estas la otra chica, la que estaba conmigo- Pregunto buscándola

-La mataron- Dijo seco Vegeta sin mirarla

La chica palideció, y se echo a llorar, no la conocía, nunca le pregunto su nombre, pero padecía el mismo sufrimiento que ella cada día, ya ahora estaba muerta, que clase de mundo era ese, tan cruel

-Tranquila, era algo tuyo, como acabaste así niña- Dijo Goku en tono paternal

Ella dejo de llorar y empezó a sollozar, y le conto

-Yo vivía en la calle, cuando todo empezó estaba con otros amigos, después aparecieron esos seres tan extraños, huimos, pero me separe de los demás, estaba buscando uno de los refugios de los que se hablaban pero antes de encontrarlos, vi una tienda, tenía hambre y pase, no me di cuenta cuando un hombre entro tras de mí, me tomo y me llevo con los demás, ahí vi a esa otra chica, yo no sé cómo se llamaba, ella solo me miraba y lloraba junto conmigo, yo no tengo familia solo soy yo- Termino, no quería contar los detalles horribles de su desgracia

-Entiendo, tranquila nosotros no te haremos daño, mira venimos de uno de los refugios, esta era mi casa, estamos buscando a mi familia- Saco una foto de su hijo y se la mostro –Se llama Gohan, ahora tu puedes ser parte de mi familia, que te parece Bria?- Dijo él con una gran sonrisa sincera

Bria respondió a su sonrisa con una igual y asintiendo con su cabeza

-Niña descansa porque si estas mejor partiremos en la tarde, hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible- Dijo Vegeta en tono serio

El era un hombre poco sociable, no le gustaba mucho la atención de las demás personas, lo encontraba incomodo, pero no podía dejar de ayudar a nadie que pasara por una situación tal, el jamás se atrevería a golpear a una mujer, a violarla jamás, eran cosas que odiaba, pero tampoco esperaba ser el "héroe" de nadie

-0o0-

Bulma logro convencer a Krillin y Tarble, lograron llegar a C.C. esta era una fortaleza, dado que la electricidad no servía, tuvieron que ingeniárselas para pasar la gran barda que rodeaba la casa, ya adentro encontraron que esta había sido evacuada, pues ahí mismo estaban algunos laboratorios con trabajadores, no había nada, estaba "limpia" y vacía, Bulma logro conectar la energía, todos estaban felices, ahí había suministros, había camas limpias, había de todo, y una gran barda que los protegía

Bulma bajo al laboratorio, ahí estaba Androide 16, no lo pensó ni dos veces, de inmediato lo activo, sabía que era su mejor opción, el podría protegerla a ella y a las demás mujeres, incluso tal vez Krillin y Tarble podrían, ellos parecían ser chicos buenos, pero nunca sabes

Androide 16 despertó, vio a Bulma con una gran sonrisa como de costumbre, pero estaba diferente, venia armada, de manera visible, se veía cansada, esto no le gusto

-Bulma pasa algo, te noto diferente- Pregunto

-Si 16, a decir verdad todo ha cambiado, pero para no darte largas explicaciones, podrías actualizar tu base de datos, busca todos los datos de estos últimos 4 meses y lo sabrás, dudo que logres encontrar mucho, pero si lo esencial- Dijo mientras lo dejo y actualizaba su base de datos

Mientras en la cocina Tarble y Krillin comían con mucho ánimo, días sin buena alimentación, asían estragos, y pronto vieron a la peli azul aparecer donde ellos

-Bueno, hemos cumplido con nuestra parte Bulma, mañana nos iremos, claro con las armas que prometiste- Dijo Krillin

-Díganme que piensan hacer, ustedes son buenos, son escurridizos, por así decirlo pero a donde irán- Pregunto ignorando lo antes dicho por el calvo

-Bueno, sobrevivir, y buscar a mi hermano, Krillin no tiene familia, pero yo tengo un hermano, tengo que encontrarlo- Comento Tarble

-Cuántos años tienes chico- Pregunto

-Bueno tengo 18, estaba estudiando, entre a la universidad- Comento con una pequeña risa –Según para mejorar mis posibilidades futuras, pero bueno ya no hay futuro o si-

-Yo pienso que podemos hacer algo, yo tengo que buscar a mi padre, el tal vez nos ayude, se que él podría encontrar como remediar esto, solo que dejo de comunicarse después de un tiempo- Comento Bulma

-Yo no sé, pero sé que hay que tratar de sobrevivir por el momento, dinos te quedaras aquí, esto es una fortaleza, estarías protegida- Dijo Krillin

-Yo, no puedo, hay otras personas, estoy con otras personas que me esperan, tal vez incluso podrían venir conmigo, se que nos ayudarían y nosotras a ustedes- Comento con cautela

-¿Nosotras?- Dijeron ambos

-Bueno, somos 4 chicas y un hombre, bueno un niño, estamos en las montañas, podrían ayudarnos, ahí ay menos mordedores y con ustedes y 16, eso sería mucha ayuda para ambas partes-

-¿16?- Dijo Krillin con una ceja levantada

Y en ese instante apareció ante ellos un hombre de gran tamaño, cabello rojo y mirada pacifica, los hombres pensaron que no había nadie en la casa, en ningún lugar vieron a este hombre, y ahora estaba detrás de Bulma y esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta y de pronto Tarble por instinto la tomo de manera brusca y la puso detrás de el

Bulma se sorprendió, no entendió que fue este arrebato del joven, cuando noto como él y Krillin se ponían delante de ella y tomaban poses defensivas ante 16, ante la acción 16 solo miro a Bulma, la vio tranquila

-Bulma quienes son ellos- Pregunto sereno al no verlos como amenaza

Krillin y Tarble vieron a la mujer con expectativa, este tipo la conocía

-Bueno 16, ellos son Tarble y Krillin, Krillin Tarble el es Androide 16, es un robots con apariencia humana, es mi protector, es por quien vine más que nada-

Los chicos se relajaron, pero parecía un humano, solo que uno grande y amenazante

-Saben no me equivoque con ustedes- Comento Bulma a sus compañeros aun con sus miradas en 16

-En que no te equivocaste- Pregunto Tarble

-Bueno ustedes deben venir con nosotros, serán una gran ayuda y veo que nos protegerán y nosotras a ustedes, además es mejor que seamos más personas unidas no lo creen- Dijo alegre

-Te parece si mañana te decimos, ahora iremos a dormir la verdad no lo hemos hecho bien y aquí no creo que logren entrar, así que si nos permites descansaremos- Dijo Krillin para retirarse con Tarble

Bulma se quedo con 16, este logro buscar algunos archivos, noticias, todo lo relacionado con lo que el mundo se había convertido, entonces entendió todo, no había sido mucho pero incluso encontró un video, era uno clasificado

Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mientras aparecía un sujeto de prueba, era de una nueva bacteria no conocida, el hombre la había adquirido y no sabían cómo, el hombre iba a examinarlos y ahí fue donde empezó todo a salir mal, llegaron más hombres y así fue como se extendió, congelo la imagen donde el ser era, parecía muerto pero su piel era desgarrada, podrida, sabia más o menos a que se enfrentaban

-Bulma donde piensas ir, dime quienes son esas otras mujeres- Pregunto 16

-Las encontré, estaba en la casa en las montañas, ahí están, y no las podemos dejar, igual hay que buscar a mi padre y mi madre, no sé qué fue de ellos, dime en lo buscaste aparecía algo-

-Muy poco, solo se dieron noticias alertando a el público, hablaron de refugios, incluso que esto seria algo fácil de erradicar pero lo último que pude encontrar fue de hace 3 meses, parece que es lejos, un tipo laboratorio, ahí parece que trataban de solucionar esto pero no hubo mas-

-Bueno, iremos por ellas, talves lo mejor será regresar aquí, total esta abastecido y es difícil entrar, podríamos protegernos- Comento la peli azul

-Llevaremos a esos chicos- Dijo 16

-Si aceptan por supuesto, ellos serian de gran ayuda, créeme afuera es un caos ahora, esta vez será todo difícil, no será como antes cuando salíamos 16, voy a descansar- Concluyo Bulma

Androide 16 solo asintió con la cabeza, el tenia una idea de lo que pasaría, no estaba preocupado por él en lo mas mínimo, su cuerpo era robótico, y estaba acondicionado con armamento, además tenía una fuerza descomunal pero le preocupaba algunas de las cosas que había encontrado en su búsqueda, no debería ocultarlo de Bulma pero él estaba hecho para su seguridad, la protegería y poco a poco le explicaría

En una recamara de la casa Tarble y Krillin pensaron en la oferta de la chica

-Como vez, ella es fuerte, podría ayudarnos, y si lo que dice es verdad estaríamos acompañados y seria de más ayuda no crees- Comento Krillin a su amigo

-Pero yo…- Suspiro -tienes razón tal vez sea lo mejor ir con ella, esa chica parece confiable sabes-

-Sí y muy bonita- Comento Krilin haciendo que rieran los dos

-Sí y se ve que no es de las fáciles, así que no te lo recomiendo- Dijo Tarble a su amigo

-Ahora menos conseguiré una pareja, sabes- Dijo triste Krillin

Tarble lo miro un instante, no había pensado en eso, era cierto ahora que todo había cambiado, que tal vez no volvería a ver a hermano, tal vez nunca tendría una pareja

-Bueno piénsalo así, podemos decirle a Bulma que hago un androide mujer no crees- Dijo con una risa, para animar a su amigo

Los dos siguieron charlando un momento hasta quedar completamente dormidos, las camas eran cómodas, y avía tantas habitaciones, quizás podrían todos regresar ahí, estarían seguros, el problema sería regresar con mas personas como compañía, ellos 3 pasaron desapercibidos pero mas, bueno sería un poco mas complicado dada la ubicación de la C.C.

Al día siguiente, se fueron temprano, tomaron todo lo que pudieron, fue más fácil, llevaron todo en las capsulas que había en casa de Bulma, ahí entro mucha comida, armas, y ropa, de regreso Bulma se acordó de aquella tienda, tal vez los chicos no les caería mal llevar algunas cosas para ellos, parecía que igual carecían de ropas y pues ya no había mundo así que no estaba mal tomar algunas ropas si nadie más lo haría

Y así se dirigieron, con 16 fue muy fácil, el no se asombro por las criaturas que vio, pero sí de cómo estaban por toda la cuidad, la gente parecía incluso escasa, como si solo fueran ellos, los demás eran solo muertos, pero con eso los 4 se dirigieron a las montañas llegarían según sus cálculos para la noche, lograron conseguir un par de motos, gasolina y así llegarían más rápido, y eso les ayudaría

Se habían acercado bastante a las montañas, Bulma iba en una moto con 16 y en la otra Krillin y Tarble


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

En la casa en las montañas, las chicas estaban en sus labores, Milk había practicado tiro con Gohan temprano, ese niño estaba aprendiendo bien, pero Milk no dejaba de pensar que esa no era la vida que quería para el niño

Gure y Nizu ayudaron a preparar los alimentos, según los datos, Bulma llegaría esa noche o la mañana siguiente, pero les preocupaba todavía esos tipos que habían visto anteriormente, ellas le comentaron todo a Milk, pues tenían que estar preparadas

-Milk tu, ¿crees que Bulma regrese bien?- Pregunto Nizu

-Claro que si, ella es muy fuerte saben, además inteligente así que no se preocupen ella llegara- Dijo la morena

-0o0-

Ya era tarde, Goku , Vegeta y Bria salieron, antes de ir al refugio en la cuidad decidieron que buscarían cerca por si la esposa de Goku estaba por las cercanías con su hijo

La chica parecía estar mejor, seguía muy golpeada, pero ella decidió que podía continuar con ellos, insistió a Goku para partir, ellos le hacían sentir segura, incluso trato de acercarse a Vegeta

-Hola Vegeta, no te di las gracias por ayudarme- Dijo ella mientras Goku se alejo para ver si podía ver algo, y dejo un momento a Vegeta con la chica

-Htm-Fue lo único que dijo

-¿Tú tienes familia?- Pregunto, pero él no le dijo nada –Ustedes se conocen de hace tiempo no, se ve que Goku y tu son buenos amigos-Comento

El solo la miro, no entendía por qué la niña seguía insistiendo en hablar con él, se estaba desesperando de que Kakaroto no regresara, se relajo cerca de un árbol, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos tal vez así la niña se callaría

Ella pensó que el se había dormido, así que se acerco a él, incluso se inclino, ella vio al hombre atractivo, y pensó que después de salvarla ella podría agradecerle, tal vez ella podría… trato de acercarse a besarlo pero el abrió los ojos y la vio

Rápido alejo a la niña -¿Qué crees que haces mocosa?- Sentencio –Yo no te he… no es mi intención hacerte nada- Dijo Vegeta extrañado de lo que la chica pensaba hacer

-Yo pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos…- Dijo Bria

-No pienses nada, no me interesa, dime mocosa cuántos años tienes- Pregunto molesto

-Tengo 15 años, pero…-

-Eres una niña, no me interesa tocar a una niña, no vuelvas a hacerlo entiendes niña- Dijo en tono molesto

Pronto llego Kakaroto, Vegeta jamás estuvo tan feliz de verlo, si era cierto él era un hombre y pues tenía sus necesidades, pero jamás se aprovecharía de una niña que lo más probable es que estuviera mal emocionalmente después de todo lo que le ocurrió, por nada en el mundo tocaría a una chiquilla

-Bueno si seguimos, pude ver una casa, parece no haber nadie, tal vez podríamos pasar la noche ahí, está más cerca de la cuidad, mañana podríamos partir, en el camino buscare, pero seguro por ese camino tardaremos menos- Dijo Goku

-Está bien Kakaroto, iremos ahí-

Luego de caminar hasta que vieron la casa de cerca, era bastante grande, todo estaba apagado, tal vez estaría vacía, así que decidieron entrar, siempre con cautela, dejaron a Bria afuera de la casa por si encontraban algo adentro, Goku le dio una semi automática, le dijo que solo tenía que apuntar y disparar

Ellos entraron, Vegeta se quedo en la parte baja, y Goku subió a inspeccionar la planta alta

Mientras revisaba la casa Vegeta sintió a alguien detrás suyo, se volteo de manera brusca, vio a una niña, parecía de la edad de Bria, pero esta le estaba apuntando con un arma, y detrás de la niña había otra

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Dijo Gure, ellas dormían en una habitación en la planta baja, y al sentir que abrieron la puerta salió con cautela para ver si era Bulma

Vegeta seguía apuntando –Tranquilas si, díganme ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?- Pregunto en tono frio

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, es mejor que te vayas o disparo- Le temblaba la mano, ella no había disparado un arma antes, y Vegeta se dio cuenta

-0o0-

-Maldita sea, como nos quedamos sin gasolina- Grito Bulma

-Tranquila, dinos esta aun lejos la casa, si es así podríamos quedarnos aquí, y mañana continuar, ya es tarde- Le dijo Krillin

-No, si vamos a pie, estaremos ahí en una hora o poco mas, tenemos que llegar, si esos tipos que Gure me dijo siguen por aquí, podrían encontrarlas y no me arriesgare, así que iré, pueden quedarse pero me llevo a 16- Dijo segura

-Iremos todos, así que dinos el camino- Respondió Tarble

En el camino, los 4 encontraron todo tranquilo, Krillin y Tarble eran bastante platicadores cosa que a Bulma le agrado

-Bueno mi hermano es militar, ellos estaban encargados de unos refugios, solo que no me dijo donde estaría, por eso no pude buscarlo, pero sé que está vivo- Dijo Tarble

-Bueno si es la mitad de listo que tú, no lo dudo sabes- Le dijo Bulma

-Oye Bulma, y 16 no habla mucho eh- Comento Krillin

-Bueno el, es reservado, pero luego se acostumbraran, es buen chico- Le respondió –Y Tarble ¿cómo dices que se llama tu hermano?- Pregunto

-Vegeta, es parecido a mí , pero….-

-Puedo ver la casa es esa- Dijo ella interrumpiendo al joven

-Alto Bulma- Dijo 16 , todos lo miraron –Dijiste que eran solo 3 mujeres y un niño, ¿no?- Pregunto

-Si, así es porque, que puedes alcanzar a ver-

-Hay dos hombres entrando a la casa- Dijo

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Krillin

-Si solo dos están dentro, puede que mas estén afuera, Milk se sabe defender, así que Krillin entraras conmigo, y Tarble y 16 busquen fuera de la casa- Los miro para ver si habían entendido

Ellos asintieron

Una vez dentro, -Krillin, ve arriba, subiendo las escaleras en el fondo hay una puerta, ahí es el cuarto de Milk, ten cuidado ya que no te conoce pero si ves a un hombre, haz lo que tengas que hacer- Dijo –Yo iré por Gure y Nizu ellas están aquí abajo-

Llevo consigo la Katana desenvainada y escucho a Gure hablar, se acerco lo más posible, y vio a un tipo, un poco más alto que ella, estaba de espaldas a ella, apuntaba a Gure y Nizu, las niñas estaban aterradas, las manos de Gure temblaban, iba a cortar al tipo pero algo le llamo la atención, ese cabellos tan extraño en forma de llama, parecido al de Tarble

Vio el bate de beisbol con el que Nizu llego, lo tomo, y se acerco con cautela haciendo señas a las niñas de no hacer ruidos mientras se acercaba al tipo

-Vamos mocosa no vas a disparar esa arma así que…. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente, no vio venir el golpe detrás de la cabeza

Gure y Nizu corrieron a donde ella –¡Bulma!- Y la abrazaron

-Tranquilas, pero hay otro tipo dentro, sin embargo no se preocupen, vine con 16 y unos muchachos que son confiables, mientras ay que atar a este tipo- Nizu fue por una cuerda a una habitación de la casa –Gure ¿Este es uno de los tipos de los que me hablaste?- Pregunto mientras le quitaban las armas que traía

-No, a este no lo había visto-

Un disparo se escucho, venia de arriba de la casa, y seguido otro de fuera de la casa

-Maldición, quédate aquí, ata a este tipo iré a ver arriba-

-0o0-

Krillin subió, pero vio los otros cuartos abiertos, así que empezó a revisar

Goku ya había llegado al último cuarto, lo abrió y vio la cama revuelta, pero no había nadie, así que inspecciono, tal vez si había gente ahí

Milk escucho ruidos y al no escuchar a Bulma, pensó que alguien más estaba ahí, tomo a Gohan y se encerró en el baño del cuarto, tomo el arma que había con ella, si alguien pasaba esa puerta y no era Bulma moriría

Goku empezó a revisar, y vio otra puerta, iba con el arma en mano, abrió despacio, entrando con el arma por frente

-Deténgase, quien sea, si entra lo matare- Dijo Milk levantando al pequeño Gohan

-¿Milk?- Grito Goku al reconocer la voz de su esposa, y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su esposa y niño detrás de ella

-¡¿Papa!?- Dijo Gohan , Milk aun no lo creía, seguía apuntando, mientras su marido se acercaba

-Milk, Gohan, sabía que estarían bien, yo lo sabía, vamos cariño baja el arma, estoy aquí- Dijo mientras se acerco, guardando su propia arma, y Gohan ya estaba en sus brazos

-¿Goku como?-Pregunto Milk mientras abrazaba a marido

-Yo fui a la casa, te busque pero no estaban, pensé, por un momento pensé que no los volvería a ver, pero tu como es que estas aquí- Dijo mientras la besaba en la frente, y también a su hijo

-Bulma, ella nos trajo- Contesto Gohan

Pero antes de contestar, sintieron unos pasos acercándose, Goku rápido tomo el arma que le avía quitado a su esposa, se puso frente a ellos, -¿Vegeta?- Pregunto pero no respondieron

Krillin escucho a un niño, y sin pensarlo se puso frente a la puerta apuntando al hombre que estaba de pie frente a quien supuso era Milk y Gohan, de quien Bulma le hablo

-Déjalos, no toques a esa mujer o al niño-Dijo Krillin

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Pregunto, y miro a su esposa para ver si sabia quien era pero ella negó con la cabeza y sin más disparo, no para matarlo pero si cerca del chico, si pensó que lastimaría a su familia estaba equivocado –Aléjate de aquí chico, si no quieres morir, vete, esta es mi familia- Krillin se asusto pero siguió firme

Pronto Bulma grito subiendo la escalera –¿Krillin, Milk, Gohan, están bien?- Y vio la puerta abierta del último cuarto se acerco con la katana

-Mami es Bulma- Dijo Gohan

Cuando ella apareció detrás de Krillin, vio al hombre frente a Milk y lo reconoció por las fotos, era su esposo, el hombre le apuntaba ahora a ella

-Bulma, ¿conoces a ese tipo?- Pregunto Milk saliendo detrás de su marido

-Sí, creo que todos debemos calmarnos si, Krillin tranquilo este tipo es el esposo de Milk, no es así Goku?- Se dirigió a él, mientras ella guardaba su arma y Krillin bajo la suya

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Pregunto desconfiado tomando a su esposa

-Papi es Bulma ella nos ayudo, nos trajo con ella, es su casa- Dijo el pequeño

El miro a su hijo y a su mujer, ella asintió, y el bajo el arma

-El es Krillin, viene conmigo él y otro muchacho, nos ayudaran, también traje a 16, pero dime cuantos de ustedes son, porque el de abajo no está muy bien, lo siento pero no confió en nadie, y lo ate- Dijo Bulma

-Vegeta y una chica, está afuera- Contesto

-¿Vegeta?- Pregunto Krillin –El podría ser…- Fue interrumpido

-Bulma auxilio- Gritaron abajo y todos corrieron

Llegaron y vieron a 16 cargando a una chica y a un chico, estaba frente a Nizu y Gure quienes se morían del miedo

Goku apunto al hombre, pues vio que llevaba a Bria inconsciente y a un joven sangrando

16 vio a Bulma y a los demás, dejo a la chica en el suelo con delicadeza

-Bulma hay que ayudar a Tarble, la chica le disparo en la pierna, ella parecía asustada, solo la dormí, igual a él, lo que hay que hacerle le dolerá- Comento tranquilo

-Por favor 16 acompáñame, en el cuarto lo haremos-Vio a las chicas –Tranquilas vienen conmigo ellos no nos harán daño, tampoco el tipo que ataron, por cierto despertó?-

-No, creo que lo golpeaste muy duro- Contesto Nizu

-Bueno Goku, puedes llevarlo a uno de los cuartos, procura estar cerca, si despierta no quiero que arme alborotos- Dijo, el asintió

-Bulma voy contigo yo puedo ayudar a Tarble, soy enfermero, puedo extraer la bala-Dijo Krillin

-Perfecto, pide todo lo necesario, Gure ayuda a Krillin-

-Vamos Goku, lleva a Vegeta a un cuarto, y Nizu y yo llevaremos a la niña a otro- Dijo Milk

-Milk ese chico, no te parece familiar-Le comento Goku a su esposa mientras dejo a Vegeta en un cuarto, lo estaba desatando, habían dejado a Bria con Nizu y Gohan para cuando despertara

-Sí, se parece mucho a Vegeta, no habías dicho que tenía un hermano?-Pregunto la morena

-Bueno si, pero no lo encontramos, ¿tú crees que sea ese chico?- Pregunto

-Pues si lo es, creo que tu amigo debe agradecer que Bulma lo encontró y lo trajo- Dijo ella mientras veía a Vegeta, el tipo era medio idiota, en algunas ocasiones cuando hablaba con su marido, lo escuchaba, era un pesado, pero no lo conocía mas allá de cómo era físicamente

-0o0-

Gure ayudo a Krillin, por suerte Tarble estaba inconsciente o eso hubiera dolido mucho, la bala le dio en la pierna, por suerte quedo alojada en la carne, solo tenían que abrir la herida, sacar la bala y coser, por suerte encontró alcohol y otros utensilios necesarios, Bulma tenía botiquines de primeros auxilios

Mientras ella hablaba con 16

-¿Qué paso con esa niña?- Pregunto

-Estaba afuera, no parece haber nadie más, pero cuando vio a Tarble se asusto y disparo, por suerte fue en la pierna, y la dormí, el chico estaba gritando así que pensé que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, despertaran en una hora más o menos- Contesto 16

-Bueno, ellos no son hostiles, uno es esposo de Milk, y padre de Gohan, el otro tal vez sea el hermano de Tarble, aun no lo sé, pero es tarde, me quedare con el chico, cuida al tal Vegeta, si despierta avísame, estoy seguro que Goku quiere pasar la noche con su esposa y no con ese tipo-

-0o0-

Bulma se quedo con Tarble, después que lo costuro Krillin, Gure le mostro donde podía dormir, y mientras Nizu y Gohan se quedaron con la chica, si despertaba era mejor ver caras jóvenes, 16 se quedo frente a Vegeta estimando que despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, el golpe fue duro, pero por suerte solo fueron unos 3 puntos lo que le tuvo que poner Krillin

Goku fue con su esposa, tenia tanto que decirle, estaba feliz, la había encontrado, y a salvo, con otras personas que se estaban ayudando, el se los agradecería infinitamente

-Milk, perdóname por no haber llegado antes- Le dijo después de haber escuchado todo lo que paso, y cuando Bulma los hallo

-No Goku, ahora estamos juntos otra vez y esta vez no nos separaremos, es una promesa- Y lo beso, tenia tanto tiempo sin ver a su marido –Hay que dormir, es tarde ya mañana hablaremos mejor cariño- Y se quedo recostada en los brazos de su esposo, que por primera vez en meses pudo dormir tranquilo


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Bulma estaba recostada en un mueble que 16 metió al cuarto donde Tarble estaba, en caso que despertara tenía que hablar con él, pero estaban cansados todos por el viaje, así que se quedo dormida al poco tiempo

Después de media noche escucho ruidos, y de inmediato se despertó, para ver a Tarble tratando de pararse

-Tranquilo,¿ qué crees que haces?- Le pregunto al chico que no la había visto

-¿Bulma, que paso, donde estamos?- Le contesto adolorido -¿Los tipos que entraron, la chica que paso?-

-Cálmate, estamos en la casa, la chica te disparo, por eso no debes pararte, toma esto te ayudara con el dolor- Le acerco unas pastillas y un vaso de agua –Tarble dime una cosa, ¿Tu hermano, Vegeta dices que se parece a ti, que mas cuéntame?-

-Eh, bueno el es un poco más alto que yo, es algo idiota- Se rio –Y siempre parece estar enojado también….- No termino pues se durmió

-Lo siento pero tenias que descansar, además tal vez ese chico si sea tu hermano, eso espero mañana lo veras, tienes suerte chico- Y lo beso en la frente antes de salir

-0o0-

Bria se levanto, con un pequeño de un lado de su cama, y una chica en el piso a lado de ella, se asusto de principio al no ver ni a Goku ni Vegeta con ella, el pequeño a su lado se empezó a despertar, era ya de día, y el sol se asomaba

-Hola dice mi papa que te llamas Bria, soy Gohan- Saludo alegre el pequeño, ella se quedo mirándolo un momento, la foto que Goku le enseño de su familia, este niño se parecía tanto, sería que los encontraron

Ella asintió con su cabeza, cuando Nizu empezó a despertar –¿Gohan ya se despertó?- Pregunto adormilada

-Sí, mira ella es Nizu, también vive aquí con nosotros, ¿tú también te quedaras con nosotros?- Pregunto Gohan

-Hola mucho gusto, eres Bria, Bulma dijo que cuando despertáramos bajáramos a comer, sabes aquí todos debemos ayudar, si quieres puedes salir, al rato Gure y Yo saldremos a cazar, Gohan nos enseño- Comento con una sonrisa

La chica no hablo, solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras todos estaban en el comedor, excepto Tarble y Vegeta quienes seguían en cama

-Cariño, ve con Tarble, llévale el desayuno y checa que este bien- Dijo Bulma a 16

El solo asintió como llevo la comida

-Yo iré a revisarle la herida y a cambiarle las vendas, tal vez hagan falta más, dinos ¿ay algún lugar cerca donde conseguir?- Pregunto Krillin

-Bueno hay un pequeño poblado, ahí tal vez, tengo un mapa te lo puede dar 16, si quieres llévalo- Contesto Bulma

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?-Pregunto Goku bajando con su esposa

-Bueno de echo dado tu historial, porque no les ayudas a estas chicas a usar un arma, para que no disparen mal o se queden sin hacer nada- Comento Milk mirando a las 3 jóvenes –Además Gohan igual está aprendiendo podrían salir un rato- Comento a su esposo

-¿Has dejado a Gohan dispara?-Pregunto el asombrado

-Si papa, yo tengo que aprender porque era el único hombre y tengo que defender a todas aquí, ¿verdad?- Dijo alegre

-Bueno yo iré al cuarto del incapacitado, le llevare algo de desayunar- Dijo con una sonrisa Bulma

-Disculpa Bulma pero tal vez no sea buena idea él es medio gruñón podría incluso…. El…- Trataba de decir Goku

-Tranquilo no hará nada, además es una forma de romper el hielo, y tengo preguntas para él, créeme se lidiar con idiotas si a eso te refieres- Le guiño un ojo

Bria se molesto pues supo de quien hablaba y no le agradaba la idea de nadie cerca de Vegeta, pero pues el ya le había demostrado que no permitiría a nadie acercarse

-0o0-

En el cuarto de Tarble, este desayuno, se sentía menos adolorido

-Valla esa chica no tiene puntería pero sí que te lastimo- Comento Krillin a su amigo

-Estaba muy asustada, de hecho esta golpeada, parece que antes que el esposo de Milk la encontrara con el otro chico, la habían atacado- Comento 16

-Eso explica todo, pero cuando voy a pararme, no me puedo quedar aquí como un inútil- Dijo molesto Tarble

-Solo un par de días, no será mucho, iré con 16 a buscar más vendas, y analgésicos, no te preocupes-

-0o0-

Bulma llego al cuarto donde Vegeta seguía durmiendo, el se veía más o menos tranquilo, dejo la comida a un lado, y se asomo por la ventana, vio lo verde del pasto, pensando que debía haber una forma de acabar con todo y regresar a lo que era la vida antes, debía encontrar a su padre, tendría que partir con 16

El hombre se empezó a despertar después de un rato, ella se acerco con cautela, ese tipo tenía cara de pocos amigos, el la miro un momento antes de hablar

-¿Quién eres, y dónde estoy?- Exigió molesto

-Tranquilo, soy quien te dejo en esa cama hasta hoy, estas en mi casa, y si vas a gritar por el golpe, déjame decirte que no me agrado verte apuntarle a mis chicas- Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al hombre –Ahora ¿quién eres realmente tu?-

-Mujer idiota, ¿Pero que te has creído?- Se busco sus armas pero no tenía nada cerca, de hecho lo único era una catana a un lado de la mujer

-Bueno, si te quitamos todo, no eras muy confiable, y además de militar, podrías intentar algo, en lugar de preocuparte por qué no comes, ahí está el desayuno- Le señalo la comida a un lado

-No quiero, debes haberla envenenado, ¿Dónde está el idiota de Kakaroto y la chica?- Pregunto molesto, le dolía aun la cabeza y sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer porque la chica tenía un arma y el no, ella tenía una ventaja en ese momento

-Come, te hará bien, y toma el medicamento ahí, no te estamos haciendo daño, solo quiero saber algunas cosas sobre ti-

-Si quieres que coma esa mierda, pruébalo, quien dice que no me van a envenenar o algo así, maldita mujer- Contesto molesto

Ella se acerco y probo la comida, -Bueno te diré que aquí cocinan bien, y créeme no te estamos haciendo nada, tu amigo y la chica están bien-

El la miro desconfiado aun, la comida olía bien pero aun dudaba de la chica, porque estaba ella y donde estaba Kakaroto, porque no estaba ahí, será que ella y las otras niñas, no podrían, eran mujeres solamente, como ellas los podrían atacar

-0o0-

Goku se fue con Gohan, Nizu y Gure, les iba a enseñar a disparar, Bria no quiso ir, prefirió ayudar a Milk en la casa, con la limpieza de la cocina, y a revisar las ropas y demás cosas que llevo Bulma, ella se sentía por el momento mas cómoda ayudando dentro

-0o0-

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta, -Oh hombre come, tienes que comer, luego tengo algo para ti, estoy segura que te interesa- Dijo ella mientras se asomaba por la ventana de nuevo

El al verla distraída, se levanto y la tomo de los brazos acorralándola en la pared

-Mujer no tengo paciencia, ¿dónde está el idiota y la chica?- Dijo en tono serio y peligrosamente cerca de la mujer

-Bien, tu amigo esta con su hijo, y la niña esta abajo, come y te daré algo especial, tómalo como un obsequio, se que te interesara Vegeta- Dijo ella lo último en tono meloso

Haciendo que el empezara a notar el efecto de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de aquella mujer, y sin querer sus ojos bajaron hasta su escote, que dejaba ver buena parte de su pechos, además de llevar una pequeña prenda de short que apenas cubría sus piernas

-No me interesas mujer, eres solo una vulgar- Y la soltó brusco

Ella se echo a reír

-Bueno hombre tenias que ser, y déjame decirte que no es lo que crees estúpido, lo que te daré esta abajo, así que si no quieres no comas, pero acompáñame, tomo su catana y de inmediato la puso en la garganta de el –Pero si vuelves a tocarme, te aseguro que no quedaras en pie, créeme no todo es lo que parece- Amenazo

Bajo con el hombre, quien seguía desconfiado, escucho voces de mujeres, una era de Bria, y se escucho tranquila, la mujer caminaba a un cuarto, donde salió un gran tipo

-Cariño, está despierto, le traigo visitas- Dijo Bulma

-Si Bulma pasa, nosotros regresaremos saldré con Krillin, ¿todo bien?-Pregunto al ver al tipo detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido como analizando todo esperando a atacar

-Si cariño, no te preocupes, el es solo un idiota que no sabe agradecer pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

Se escucho un gruñido por parte de Vegeta

Entraron al cuarto, donde un joven estaba acostado, con una herida en la pierna, el chico puso su mirada en la peli azul, para desviarla al joven junto a ella

-Les dejo solos, creo que tienen cosas de las cuales hablar, Tarble estaremos ahí afuera grita si necesitas algo- Y le guiño un ojo haciendo a Tarble sonrojar

Los hermanos seguían viéndose. Como la puerta se cerró

-¿Vegeta como has llegado?- Pregunto el chico tratando de levantarse

-¿Pero que te ha pasado, porque no puedes moverte de aquí?- Ahora era él quien pregunto, retirando las sabanas para notar la herida en la pierna del chico -¿Quién te ha hecho esto Tarble?- Pregunto molesto

-Tranquilo, fue un accidente, ayer una chica estaba asustada y me disparo, estábamos afuera revisando pero no fue nada- Contesto, estaba feliz de que su hermano llegara –Trate de buscarte, pero la escuela, todo se salió de control y tuve que salir, luego conocimos a Bulma y llegamos aquí ayer, pero dijo que aquí solo había 3 mujeres y un niño- Comento el

-Nosotros llegamos anoche, la idiota azul me golpeo, parece que pensó que les haríamos algo, estoy con Kakaroto, no lo he visto pero….. – Suspiro –Tarble fuimos por ti, no había nada, pensé que tal vez… hermano no sabía si sobrevivirías, yo estoy feliz de verte, ahora que te recuperes debemos pensar que haremos-

-Podemos quedarnos, Bulma es científica, ella dice que puede buscar a su padre que tal vez exista la posibilidad de arreglar todo, lo mejor sería ayudarla-

-¿Quién?-

Ellos siguieron discutiendo los pros y los contras de quedarse, estuvieron ahí un buen rato, Tarble estaba emocionado de haber encontrado a su hermano, eso le ayudaba a sentirse aliviado

-0o0-

-Llegamos, bueno, ahora ay que buscar un hospital o farmacia lo que sea- Comento Krillin

-Ay que dividirnos, será más rápido- Contesto 16

Tomo camino encontrando un edificio que parecía haber sido un hospital, entro parecía que había sido evacuado, había sangre por todos lados, cristales papeles todo tirado, vio venir a un mordedor hacia él y de su mano saco un cuchillo clavándolo en su cráneo, lo observo, posiblemente necesitarían uno aun con "vida" para que trataran de analizarlo

Llego a una bodega donde tomo todo lo que pudo, medicamentos guantes, vendajes, etc, se limpio la sangre que había impregnado su ropa por los demás que mato, encontró varios, a pesar de no tener vida y ser un robots con aspecto humano, estos parecían seguirle si lo veían

Krillin encontró una pequeña farmacia, pero estaba rodeada de mordedores, estos parecían estar tranquilos no se movían más que pasos de un lado a otro de modo tranquilo, el decidió que solo no podría, tendría que ir por 16, en caso que él no hubiera encontrado nada, tendrían que regresar ahí y vaciar la farmacia

Cuando logro hallar a 16 el venia con algo de sangre en sus ropas, pero había encontrado suministros, por el momento no tenían que regresar a la farmacia, con lo que 16 encontró podría terminar de curar la herida de Tarble

-0o0-

-Valla Gohan si que has aprendido bastante hijo- Comento Goku

-Si es un chico inteligente, nos ha enseñado a cazar, el nos dijo que hacer, es realmente un buen niño- Comento Nizu

-Papa dime ¿verdad que nos quedaremos aquí con Bulma, Nizu y Gure?- Pregunto el pequeño

-Bueno hijo, si tu madre quiere, no veo por qué no, aquí es tranquilo, más que en la cuidad, aunque no se, tal vez las niñas busquen también a sus familias no crees- Comento a su hijo mirando a las niñas con el

-Nosotras estamos solas, ya no tenemos familia, la verdad es que Bulma Milk y Gohan han pasado a ser eso para nosotros- Dijo Gure – Nos encantaría que se quedaran, pero si no pueden lo entendemos-

-Bueno, ahora hay que ir al bosque, ahí deben estar algunos mordedores, deben aprender a disparar a uno, no pueden quedarse sin moverse, si una de esas cosas los atrapa no les tendrá lastima, y ustedes tampoco, así que no deben vacilar- Comento el viendo con determinación a los chicos a su cargo –Además deben aprender a usar armas que no hagan ruidos, como cuchillos, machetes, o cualquier cosa, eso sería mejor, las armas de fuego serian un último recurso por llamarlo así-

-Bueno pues vamos- Contesto Gure decidida

-0o0-

-¿Qué tal te fue Bulma, no se puso de malas?- Pregunto Milk

-Un poco, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, bueno creo que estará más tranquilo ahora que encontró a su hermano- Comento mientras ayudaba a limpiar un poco – Saldré, tengo que tratar de encontrar algunas cosas, iré a las casas que están deshabitadas, pensaba esperar por 16 pero tal vez tarde- Comento a su amiga

-Podrías llevarte a … bueno la chica nueva por lo visto no es opción, y yo no puedo acompañarte, estarás bien?- Pregunto

-Si no te preocupes, si no regreso es porque se me hizo tarde, si no estoy aquí mañana a mas tardar en la tarde entonces preocúpate- Y le guiño un ojo a su amiga

-Yo te acompañare, claro necesito mis armas-


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Bulma y Milk miraron al hombre que estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, ninguna había notado al hombre ahí

-Bueno chico, dime ¿No prefieres quedarte con tu hermano?; Yo tal vez tarde, no creo incluso regresar hoy- Le dijo Bulma sinceramente

-Mi hermano está bien aquí, no irá a ningún lado, y creo que…. Bueno yo podría ayudarte, las cosas ahí afuera no son un juego chica azul- Contesto tranquilo

-Si quieres- Contesto –Te daré tus armas, y por cierto, tu hermano trajo ropa, si quieres puedes traer alguna, no sé si regresemos hoy o mañana, pero no dudo que sepas el camino de regreso en caso de ser necesario- Comento mientras lo dirigía a donde sus armas

-Valla, para ser puras mujeres aquí, ustedes tienen muchas provisiones, y armas- Le comento al ver todas las armas, y demás en un cuarto

-Te dije, no todo es lo que parece- Y le guiño un ojo –Nos vamos, hay que salir mientras hay luz, y tratar de regresar-

-0o0-

-Señor Goku- Dijo Nizu despacio

El volteo a donde la niña, ahí venia un mordedor, ellos se escondieron, era hora que ellos lo hicieran, tenían que aprender

Gure salió, se acerco de a poco y estando cerca le clavo un cuchillo en el cráneo, dejándolo caer, sus manos sucias con la sangre en descomposición, no noto que venía otro cerca de ella, cuando de pronto un disparo se escucho

Era Gohan, el niño se asusto, pero no iba a paralizarse de nuevo, ni permitir que a Gure le pasara algo, ella lo miro a el, y luego volteo, directo en el cráneo dio el chico, y a ella unas pequeñas gotas le habían caído

-Tranquilo Gohan, baja el arma- Dijo Goku, quien iba a reaccionar, pero su hijo le gano

Gure corrió a donde Gohan y lo abrazo –¡Gracias¡- Ella estaba nerviosa, Nizu se quedo muda, el niño lo hizo, lo que ellas tanto temían, pero tenían que aprender

-Hay que regresar, ya se hace tarde, y tu madre debe de estar esperando, vamos niñas- Comento Goku

Los 3 asintieron, Gohan aun seguía asombrado por como reacciono

-0o0-

Bria había terminado sus labores, ella fue con Milk, ella estaba preparando algo de comer, vio por la ventana, venía Goku, con Gohan, Nizu, y la otra chica, que parecía llamarse Gure, una de ellas venia manchada de sangre, se asusto, pero venia caminando bien, tranquila, así que pensó que no la habían herido

-Disculpe señora Milk, si me da un plato puedo llevárselo a Vegeta, no lo he visto, creo que sigue en su cuarto- Comento la niña

-Oh cariño, no será necesario, el no está, salió lo más seguro es que venga tarde- Y le sonrió

-Bueno, entonces lo veré luego- Dijo ella

Milk no noto que la niña se entristeció porque aquel tipo no estaba en la casa, ella siguió con sus cosas, estaba feliz, su marido estaba ahí, era lo único que importaba, su padre había muerto el año pasado, así que su esposo e hijo eran su única familia y aquí estaban todos juntos

Gure se fue a bañar, no iba a comer con esa sangre y oliendo al carajo, cuando por fin fue a la cocina, encontró que apenas venían llegando 16 y Krillin, cargaban algunas cosas médicas, y 16 estaba sucio, supuso que los habían intentado atacar

-Oye, ¿Gure no?- Pregunto Krillin

-Sí y ustedes, 16 y tu eres… se me olvido- Comento

-Krillin, un placer, Gure podría pedirte un favor, Tarble está en su recamara, podrías llevarle algo de comer, el está un poco molesto por no poderse parar, tal vez si vas tú el no sea tan necio- Comento con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno, creo que puedo, ya lo hago- Y fue, llevo un plato para él y otro para ella, el día anterior lo vio, pero estaba inconsciente, tal vez hoy podría hablar con él, se veía un chico tranquilo, y bueno ella no hablaba con muchos muchachos

-0o0-

Vegeta y Bulma iban callados, en el camino no hablaron, ella iba con la catana en la mano alerta de cualquier movimiento, y él con un semi automática, y un machete el cual llevo colgando del cinturón alrededor del pantalón

De pronto vieron una casa, se veía vacía, ella decidió que podrían entrar, necesitaba recoger todo lo posible, y tratar de encontrar algún modo de comunicación, o cosas que le ayudaran a crearlo

Entraron con cautela, el primero ella detrás de el, en completo silencio, habían 3 cuerpos en descomposición cerca de la cocina, era asqueroso, Bulma se agacho para revisarlos, eran 2 mujeres y el otro parecía un hombre, dejo la catana en el suelo

Vegeta fue a la parte de arriba de la casa, reviso, eran 3 puertas, abrió la primera, era un cuarto, se veía intacto, parecía que era de una niña, era rosa, con las sabanas de muñequitos, lleno de peluches, y cuentos de princesas, lo cerro, quienes hubieran vivido ahí, ya no estaban, abrió la segunda puerta y pronto dos mordedores lo atacaron, mandándolo al suelo, puso la punta del arma en la boca de uno disparando, dejando a los dos fuera de combate

Tenía sangre en el cuerpo y la ropa, los hizo a un lado, la chica de inmediato subió, y lo vio en el suelo con sangre descompuesta

-¡Bueno, eres duro eh!- Comento mientras él se paraba

El la miro venia con la catana, le iba a contestar pero vio que de un movimiento rápido el aquella filosa hoja quedo a solo centímetros de su cuello, ella miraba fijo, jalo de a poco la catana de regreso a ella, el volteo como un sonido hueco detrás de el

-Deberías revisar mejor Vegeta- Le dijo cuando vio que había salido un tercero de aquella habitación, pero él no lo noto, ella de un rápido movimiento le atravesó con el arma uno de los ojos, dejándolo caer cuando la retiro

-Eres rápida chica- Le dijo mientras examino los cuerpos, se levando y vio que ella entro a la ultima habitación

Ahí una pequeña, era una niña, tenía una bata rosa, manchada, sucia y rota, la niña tenía una colita alta, de cabellos rojos, caminaba hacia ella estaba tan cerca, pero ella no quería, no a una niña, y un disparo se escucho venir de un lado de ella, miro al hombre con el arma

-Yo no podía, era una niña- Comento al hombre

-No debes de dudar nunca mujer, estas cosas sean niños, hombres o mujeres no se detendrán, ellos ya están muertos- Le dijo mientras vio que ella volteo su mirada

-Debemos sacar los cuerpos, se está oscureciendo, podríamos quedarnos aquí, pero si gustas te puedes ir de regreso, la casa no esta tan lejos, yo mañana seguiré buscando- Comento ella

Era la 4 casa en que entraban, habían tomado ropa, comida, y algunos medicamentos que encontraron, las casas eran una lejos de otro pues estaban en las montañas, estaban sucios, llenos de sangre, de los mordedores que encontraron

-Yo te acompañare chica, tu encontraste a mi hermano, me lo devolviste, creo que te lo debo- Contesto frio pero sincero, era una forma de agradecerle, si no hubiera ido con Kakaroto, si esa chica no hubiera llevado a su hermano con ella, el tal vez no lo habría visto de nuevo

-Bueno pues hay que sacar todos los cuerpos- Mientras guardo su arma, y empezó, cargo a la pequeña asta afuera, dejándola hizo una tumba poco profunda y enterró a la pequeña

Llena de tierra, su cara sus brazos, no le importo, no dejaría a la niña ahí

El saco los demás cuerpos, los dejo fuera, vio a la mujer pero no dijo nada, se veía que lo de la niña le había afectado, entro y vio que todavía servía la ducha, se baño, quería quitarse ese maldito olor a muerte de el

Ella termino, entro a la casa, se sentó en un mueble, vio una foto, parecía una pareja con una pequeña, de cabellos rojos, se pregunto que había pasado con esa familia, como todos terminaron así, y los otros, habrían sido atacados, tal vez

Vio que Vegeta se había cambiado, el hombre salió, tenía un pantalón militar, no llevaba camisa, solo las placas que daban en el ejercito, el no le dijo nada, y ella tampoco, no quería hablar, se levando y fue a bañarse, se ducho, se quito todo el olor de sangre, la tierra, sus cabello azul, debajo de la regadera, dejaba ver un rastro de sangre salir de el

Salió, se vistió, bajo vio a Vegeta, se había puesto una camisa color verde opaco, abrió una lata de comida y empezó a consumirla, ella lo imito se sentó, el la miro

-Yo voy a quedarme despierto, voy a estar aquí abajo, por cualquier cosa uno tiene que vigilar, duerme y luego…- Lo interrumpió

-Luego levántame, yo vigilare después, tu también tienes que dormir, estaré en el cuarto de arriba, si pasa algo, solo grita, te vendré a cuidar- Dijo ella con una risa burlona

-Claro chica- Dijo en tono serio

-Mi nombre es Bulma, sabes eso de chica no me agrada Vegeta- Contesto

-Como digas chica- Contesto indiferente

Ella lo miro, pero se rio, no dijo nada y se fue al cuarto

Ahí estaba ella pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pensó en todo el tiempo que paso sin estar con nadie, en estos momentos pensó que iría sola a esta búsqueda, tal vez estar sola, podría ella juagar un rato con ella misma, tendría privacidad, pero no ahí estaba ese tipo, bueno el estaba abajo, podría aprovechar mientras un rato

Empezó a tocarse, recorrió sus pechos, hacia tanto tiempo, sintió como sus pezones empezaron a endurecerse con el contacto, se quito los pantalones, quedando solo en bragas, empezó a descender una de sus manos, iba despacio recorriendo su cuerpo

Bajo hasta su bragas, empezó a tocarse por encima, cerrando los ojos recordando al hombre que estaba ahí, sin camisa, con sus perfectos músculos, kami se veía tan bien, y empezó a llevar sus dedos adentro de sus bragas, estaba tan mojada solo de imaginarlo, empezó a meter sus dedos, y empezó a gemir ante el contacto, movimientos rápidos, se sentía tan bien, estaba disfrutando tanto

Se retorcía debajo de las sabanas, se estaba dando tanto placer… que no midió el nivel de sus gemidos

Vegeta se quedo en la planta baja, pensando en la chica, si era cierto lo que dijo Tarble, tal vez si podrían ayudarla, si era científico, ella podría servir de mucho, pero también estaba el hecho que ellos estaban asignados a proteger los refugios, aunque había mas gente para el trabajo

Estaba pensando en todo eso, cuando escucho un ruido extraño, venia de la parte de arriba de la casa, " _Sera que le paso algo a la chica_ " pensó, y entonces saco su arma, fue despacio, mientras subía las escaleras, mas ruidos escuchaba salir, del cuarto donde se suponía estaría ella, por un momento pensó que se había lastimado con algo, pues era de noche, y ahí no había luz, apenas los rayos de la luna iluminaban la casa

-0o0-

Gure fue a donde Tarble, ellos comieron juntos, ella le platico como ellas tuvieron que salir, le dijeron que encontraron a Bulma y los llevo a esa casa, ella estaba contenta, y él era agradable, tenía una mirada tranquila aquel chico, le agradaba

-¿Entonces el idiota que nos amenazo anoche es tu hermano?- Pregunto molesta

-Bueno el no siempre es así, estoy seguro que no quería hacerles daño- Dijo el apenado

-Pues sí, pero Bulma lo golpeo- Rio la chica –Imagino que no debe ser feliz con eso- Dijo con una risa todavía

-Es muy orgulloso, creo que no le agradara sabes- Comento el –Por cierto, desde la mañana, ya no lo vi, ¿Sabes donde esta?- Pregunto

-Yo no lo he visto desde ayer, pero dijo Milk, que salió con Bulma, llegaran en la noche, o mañana no se- Contesto ella tranquila

-¿Juntos?, Bueno- Dijo el pensativo


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Bulma debía estar, de ahí venían los ruidos, y de un golpe la abrió con el arma en las manos, pero no esperaba la escena que estaba ahí ante sus ojos, la peli azul estaba solo en bragas, la ventana de esa habitación dejaba entrar suficiente luz para que pudiese distinguir la silueta de la chica solo con bragas y su mano dentro de ella, bajo el arma, ante la imagen

" _Maldita chica, se ve tan…. Jodidamente bien….¿Pero qué carajos hace?_ " Pensaba, mientras la seguía mirando hasta que…

-¿¡Vegeta!?-Grito ella -¿Qué haces aquí, estás loco, que te pasa?- Grito mientras se tapaba con las sabanas delgadas de la cama, Se puso roja de vergüenza, la había encontrado en el momento más inapropiado posible, ¿Porque incluso estaba ahí arriba, se suponía que estaría vigilando abajo?

El no salía de su asombro, esa chica era hermosa, y si de por si el verla con la poca ropa que la cubría le era atrayente, ahora así, era muchísimo más, maldita sea su cuerpo empezó a responder ante la situación, y se empezó a excitar ante la vista

Lo noto, y se volteo de inmediato, -Yo… maldita sea chica, te escuche, parecía que te habías lastimado, vine a comprobar que estabas bien… pero veo…. De hecho…. Bueno no imagine lo que estabas haciendo, pero ya vi que estas muy bien- Dijo lo último en tono sarcástico

-Pues es que, no pensé que vendrías, yo no me imagine que tu…. Oh kami, vamos somos adultos no, esto es normal, mira yo tengo mis necesidades sí, es como tú, me dirás ahora que nunca lo has hecho- Dijo indignada

-Bueno si, pero no grito y hago que la gente se preocupe pensando que me paso algo, que carajos te pasa- Seguía volteado, su maldita excitación no se iba, quería ir directo a la cama y darle a la chica lo que quería, tal vez eso la ayudaría y al él también, pero luego, que iba a hacer, si esta era una de esas que quiere algo serio, el no quería compromisos, y menos con esta chica

-Pues es mi puto problema, si yo quiero grito, si quiero me toco, si quiero hago lo que me plazca idiota, es mi cuerpo- Le grito, y se levanto con las sabanas aun cubriendo su cuerpo, para ponerse en frente de el- Tú no eres quien para decirme que madre hacer- Dijo frente a él tocando con un dedo su pecho, no había notado a su excitado compañero

El sintió su mano, de un movimiento rápido, le quito la sabana que la cubría, maldita sea ya estaba al borde, su buen juicio valió madres en ese momento, ahí estaba ella descubierta frente a él, sus pechos eran tan grandes, ella tan hermosa, y estaba ahí para él, en ese momento sabía que podía tomarla si quería pues, ella también estaba excitada

Ella vio como el recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, en esos ojos negros que se confundían con la noche había un deseo, lujuria, lo mismo que en ella, bueno porque no aprovechar la compañía, total podrían tener un encuentro sin más, ella no buscaba nada mas, solo quería desahogarse un poco, esa mierda de mundo, todo estaba jodido, ella no sabía si encontraría a su padre, y aquí estaba con este chico, que parecía dispuesto a ayudarle con su problema momentáneo

Se acerco a ella, y la tomo de las caderas, la beso, sentía un deseo tan grande de poseerla, ella correspondió al beso con pasión, con deseo, estaba ansiosas, y el de manera hábil tomo sus caderas, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras abandono su boca para besar su mejilla, y luego morder su lóbulo

-Podías haberme pedido que viniera no crees, te puedo ayudar mejor de lo que crees chica- Dijo de manera seductora y provocativa en su oído, mientras lo mordía de manera suave

-Bueno Vegeta, porque no me ayudas ahora que estas aquí- Le contesto en un ronroneo sexy

El tomo su mano, la bajo hasta su miembro excitado, ella lo tomo, se sentía tan bien, el bajo sus besos hasta sus pechos, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones, degustándolos como si estos fueran un dulce exquisito. Ella jadeaba con el contacto, mientras que el seguía con su hábil lengua jugando con sus pechos

Ella seguía tomando el endurecido miembro, metiendo la mano en el pantalón, empezando a quitarlo, estaba de mas y ella rápido le bajo los pantalones, y siguió moviendo su miembro en sus manos, haciendo que dé el escapara un gruñido, sus manos eran suaves pero hábiles, ella sabía lo que hacía, y él empezó a bajar sus manos a sus caderas, de manera rápida la levanto, la llevo hasta la cama

La deposito de manera delicada en ella sin romper la unión, mientras seguía tomando sus pechos, y luego regreso a su boca, ella había enredado sus piernas en sus caderas, el tuvo que soltarse de ese agarre, escuchando un quejido por parte de ella, cosa que le hizo sonreír para sus adentros

-Tranquila Bulma, si crees que te dejare así…- Le dijo entre cortado

-Ni lo pienses Vegeta- Le contesto ella, estaba al borde del éxtasis, si creyó que podría dejarla así estaba totalmente equivocado

Ella empezó a tomar con sus manos uno de sus pechos, moviéndolo despacio y gemía, Vegeta solo podía verla haciendo tal cosa, haciendo que se excitara aun mas, sus dedos pasaron por su abdomen, de manera delicada hasta llegar a su bragas, bajándolas lentamente, y pronto metió dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que dejara salir un grito de placer, el movía sus dedos de manera hábil dentro de ella, los metía y los sacaba de manera rítmica

Ella se retorcía de placer, mientras seguía tocándose, y él la miraba hacerlo, sus gestos de placer, eran de verdad tan exquisitos

-Vegeta- Grito ella, estaba desesperada –Hazlo, te quiero dentro de mi vamos- Pedía la peli azul

El sonrió, -Estas ansiosa eh- Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, pero la verdad es que el también estaba ansioso por poseerla, y saco sus dedos, los llevo a la boca de ella quería que ella se probara, el sabor de sí misma, ella lo hizo, lamio sus dedos, haciendo que él se estremeciera, dejando escapar un gemido, y se puso en la entrada de ella, sin más de un solo movimiento entro en ella, escuchando como gritaba y gemía debajo de el

El también gemía ante el placer, la chica era totalmente deliciosa, delicada, estar dentro de ella era totalmente enloquecedor, la embestía con fuerza, el también gemía con el contacto, ella empezó a gritar su nombre, haciéndolo enloquecer, deseándola más, ella mecía sus caderas al ritmo que él la embestía haciendo que fuera más profundo

-Oh Vegeta- Gritaba ella, ese chico era maravilloso

-Bulma ahhhh- Gruño cuando sintió que no podía mas, dejándose venir dentro de la chica, sus clímax se juntaron haciéndolo más placentero, ya luego se preocuparía por las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora estaba jadeando, sudando y dentro de la chica azul

Se dejo caer encima de ella, entre sus cuello, ella olía tan bien, con su aroma combinado con el suyo, y de a poco salió de ella, dejándose caer a un costado de la cama, pronto se dejo vencer por el sueño, estaba agotado, el día había sido totalmente abrumador, sus ojos se cerraron

Ella lo miro un momento mientras él se dormía, ese chico era un idiota sí, pero estaba tan bien hecho, miro y podía notar con la poco luz, que su pecho tenía algunas heridas, se veían viejas, ella lo acaricio, sintió como él se estremeció, después salió de la cama, tomo su ropa y se vistió, se sentía con mas ánimos

-Bueno Vegeta, creo que te reemplazare, veo que estas muy cansado- Le susurro como si el escuchara, ella tomo su catana y se fue a la planta baja de la casa, se quedo ahí, estaba pendiente, no podían confiarse, y bueno después del buen sexo obtenido se sentía con mas energías

-0o0-

En la casa, todos estaban en sus cuartos, Milk con Goku, Gohan y Bria compartirían de ahora una recamara, 16 se quedaría con Tarble por cualquier cosa que necesitara, pues era obvio que Bulma no llegaría si no hasta la mañana siguiente, Krillin se quedo en otra habitación, Nizu y Gure compartían cuarto, les hacía sentir más segura, el cuarto de Bulma, y el de Vegeta estaban vacios, bueno solo un momento

Cuando Gohan quedo profundamente dormido, Bria salió de la recamara, ya se había enterado que Vegeta había salido con Bulma, y eso no le pareció, pero seguía pensando que el regresaría esa misma noche, y ella le tendría una sorpresa, se escurrió hasta su cuarto, se quito sus ropas y se metió en la cama de él, ahí estaría esperándolo cuando regresara

El la salvo, la llevo con ellos, ella se estaba obsesionando con él, pero este no le quiso corresponder, ella seguía aun un poco lastimada, pero quería estar con ese chico, si tenía que meterse en su cama, prácticamente ofreciéndosele lo haría, y así lo hizo, ahí le esperaría

Sin embargo el sueño la venció, se quedo dormida, el nunca llego

-0o0-

La mañana estaba apareciendo, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de aquel cuarto, Vegeta empezó a abrir perezosamente los ojos, se había quedado profundamente dormido, seguía desnudo en la cama, recordando lo sucedido con la chica azul, pero no la vio por ningún lado, seria acaso que se despertó antes que el

Salió de la cama, se vistió, y bajo, encontrando a la chica ahí, en el mueble, tenía la catana en las manos pero se había dormida, no aguanto la noche en vela, se acerco poco para despertarla, no había terminado de acercarse cuando de su otra mano salió un revolver, apuntándolo

-Vamos chica, lo de ayer tu lo querías también, no me mataras por eso – Le dijo, al ver el arma, que acaso se volvió loca

Ella se estaba apenas despertando, pero sintió a alguien cerca, y no podía confiarse en esos momentos –Vamos Vegeta, te dije que no debías acercarte así, no te vi- Dijo aun adormilada

-Bulma, lo que paso ayer… yo quería decirte…- Comenzó, tenía que decirle que él no estaba en ningún momento en una relación con ella, ni nada parecido, solo había sido sexo

-Vegeta, te lo dije anoche, somos adultos, lo de anoche solo fue sexo hombre, no te estoy diciendo que nos casaremos ni mucho menos- Contesto ya más despierta –Hay que desayunar, y salir, todavía podemos revisar otros lugares antes de regresar- Comento

-Si es lo mejor- Contesto más tranquilo, bueno esto era mejor de lo que esperaba, esa chica no le dijo nada, ni se puso obsesiva, bueno y el sexo fue fantástico, se sentía de mejor humor

Comieron y salieron, siguieron su recorrido buscando otras casas, para saber si había habitantes o cosas que pudieran serle de utilidad, fueron en silencio, no encontraron a otras personas en el camino, pero si otros muchos mordedores, había demasiados, tuvieron que luchar demasiado, solo pudieron entrar a dos casas mas, había demasiados mordedores para seguir arriesgándose y decidieron regresar, ya habían obtenido demasiadas cosas aun así

-0o0-

Bria se despertó cuando escucho pasos en la casa, noto que Vegeta no había aparecido por ningún lado, tal vez no llego a la casa en toda la noche, se vistió y salió de su cuarto a escondidas

Fue abajo, con los demás, todos estaban tranquilos, ese día Gure, Nizu y Gohan salieron a casar, Goku salió con Bria y Milk, iba a empezarla a entrenar para usar armas, no se preocupo por los chicos pues 16 también fue con ellos, Krillin se quedo con Tarble, tenía que cambiar el vendaje, y revisar la herida, estaba bien, y con los medicamento que consiguieron, lograron que el dolor disminuyera de manera significativa

-0o0-

-Oye Krillin, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que este mejor, digo te quedaras con Bulma y los demás?- Pregunto a su amigo

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Contesto- Pensé que nos quedaríamos con ellos, pero dime es porque apareció tu hermano, el no quiere quedarse- Comento

-Pues no se ha decidido, dijo que lo pensaría, yo le comente que Bulma es científico que podría ser que su padre pueda ayudar a encontrar alguna solución a todo esto- Contesto a su amigo

-Pues eso espero, yo me quedare, la ayudare, si ella construyo a 16, puede que tenga una posibilidad, no crees- Contesto sincero a su amigo

-Si eso pienso, por cierto, ya te está creciendo el cabello- Se echo a reír, mientras miraba como a su amigo le empezó a crecer el cabello –¡Pensé que eras calvo!- Dijo aun riendo

-Ya te había dicho que me afeitaba la cabeza- Dijo en tono serio y molesto

-Vamos hombre era una broma tranquilo-

Y escucharon que alguien entro a él casa, Krillin se paró de inmediato, sabía que estaban solos en la casa, no podía ser que los demás regresaran tan rápido, así que tomo él una escopeta que había ahí y salió, tendría que ver quien estaba entrando


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-¡Milk, Gohan, Gure, Nizu…!- Grito Bulma al entrar en la casa

-¡Mujer, no grites!- Se quejo Vegeta detrás de ella

-Bueno lo siento pero es para avisar que regresamos- Le dijo mirándolo molesta

-Pues créeme no le queda duda a nadie en esta casa que regresamos con esos gritos- Dijo el masajeando sus tímpanos adoloridos

-Idiota- " _Claro pero el muy imbécil anoche ni se quejo_ " Pensaba, cuando vio a Krillin aparecer

Krillin los miro asombrados, pues estaban sucios, llenos de sangre, tierra, como si hubieran caído por un precipicio

-Bueno parece que no les fue bien- Comento Krillin

Ella le sonrió –Bueno tampoco nos fue tan mal, conseguimos varias cosas, pero creo que aun así no fue suficiente, de hecho tengo que hablar con todos, dime Krillin ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto curiosa

-De hecho todos salieron, solo estamos Tarble y yo en la casa, pero no creo que tarden en llegar, Nizu, Gure, Gohan y 16 fueron a cazar, y Goku, Milk y Bria fueron a practicar tiro- Contesto Krillin

-Bueno en cuanto regresen, debemos reunirnos, tengo algo importante que comentarles, mientras iré a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa- Dijo mirándose –Nos vemos- Y se dispuso a ir al baño

Vegeta fue a ver a su hermano, el seguía recostado, aun no podía moverse y pensó seriamente que no estaría mal ayudar a Bulma, si esa chica podía serles de ayuda, porque no ayudarla, tal vez si sería lo mejor quedarse con ellos y ayudarlos, pero primero a bañarse y cambiarse porque estaba asquerosamente sucio de sangre podrida y tierra

-0o0-

Con Gure y Nizu, ellas estaban colocando las trampas, mientras 16 y Gohan fueron por otro lado colocando trampas, regresarían al día siguiente para ver si alguna de ellas había obtenido resultados, estaban contentas las chicas, pues se sentían mejor con los chicos en la casa

16 Y Gohan se empezaron a llevar muy bien, 16 era como un niño grande, a pesar de que por fuera parecía un hombre adulto, era como un niño, asombrado por la maravilla de la naturaleza, por como las cosas se formaron, pero también era protector, sabía que su misión era proteger ante nada primero a Bulma, pues así se había programado, y ahora se acercaba mas a estos niños que conoció a raíz de esta tragedia, le agradaban esos tres niños, quería poder protegerlos igual

Luego de terminar de poner las trampas todos se reunieron y regresaron a la casa, iban contentos, pero alertas, en el camino encontraron a un mordedor, estaba atascado en un árbol, 16 lo iba acabar pero Nizu lo detuvo

-No 16, deja que yo lo haga, tengo que poder hacerlo- Dijo la niña, ella se acerco con un machete, y se lo clavo en la cabeza, haciendo que este salpicara un poco de sangre descompuesta en su ropa

Luego llegaron a la casa para encontrarse con Milk, Bria y Goku en el camino a la casa, se juntaron todos y fueron rumbo a la casa, venían hablando contentos, Gohan se subió a la espalda de su padre, cuando al fin llegaron sintieron un olor a comida, se sorprendieron de ver a Bulma cocinando, pero estaban felices de verla de nuevo de regreso

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Gure antes que nadie

-Bueno de hecho de eso quiero que hablemos, claro después de comer, y que se acuesten los pequeños- Dijo Bulma mirando a Gohan

-Claro Bulma- Dijo Goku

Todos se dispusieron en la mesa, comieron y 16 llevo a Tarble su comida y se quedo con él hasta que terminara, luego tendrían que reunirse en su cuarto para hablar con todos

Vegeta se sentó en silencio y comió, solo de reojo dedico una mirada a Bulma, no noto que Bria lo buscaba con la mirada como queriendo decirle algo

Después de la comida, Gohan se fue con Nizu a su recamara, Bulma le pidió que fuera, luego hablaría con ella, pidió a los demás ir al cuarto de Tarble, una vez dentro

-Bueno Bulma ¿Qué pasa, dinos que es eso de lo que quieres hablar?- Pregunto Milk

-Encontramos varias cosas de utilidad, sin embargo necesito regresar a la cuidad pues….- Antes de terminar

-Yo te puedo acompañar, no importa si tardamos, si necesitas ir ahí es mejor que te acompañe- Dijo Vegeta, dejando a Goku impresionado de que se ofreciera

-Gracias, pero no será posible, al menos no por ahora Vegeta, esta vez 16 se irá conmigo, lo siento, pero mi estadía en la cuidad es más duradera, tengo que regresar a la Corporación Capsula, ahí sigue la tecnología con la que trabajábamos y demás, ahí tengo más opciones para analizar a uno de eso seres, incluso podría hacer comunicadores de larga distancia, sin que ocupen alguna red telefónica- Empezó a explicar

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Bulma nos dejaras?- Pregunto Gure

-No cariño, yo tengo que irme, me encantaría que todos fueran conmigo, se que la Corporación es segura, y ahí podríamos estar bien, pero Tarble sigue herido y eso retrasaría la ida, necesito sin embargo irme ya, mientras más pronto llegue será mejor, y con 16 ayudándome será para mi más fácil-

-¿Bulma, Nizu y yo podríamos acompañarte ahora?- Pregunto Gure un poco tímida, pero no quería dejarla, ella les ayudo y ahora querían estar con ella, aunque igual deseaba que los demás fueran

-Bueno si, podrían venir conmigo ahora, y si los demás deciden que después de que Tarble mejore alcanzarnos, me encantaría ahí les estaríamos esperando, pero tendría que irme mañana, mas tardar pasado mañana- Suspiro – Díganme ¿irán?, Tarble y Krillin saben el camino-

-Yo si iré, pero cuando sepa que Tarble está bien- Dijo Krillin

-Goku, Bulma nos ha ayudado tanto, tal vez deberíamos acompañarla- Dijo Milk a su esposo

-Si papa, yo quiero que estemos juntos- Insistió el pequeño Gohan

-Creo que te alcanzaremos en cuanto Tarble este mejor- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Bulma miro a Tarble, Vegeta y Bria quienes aun no decían nada, pensando si los volvería a ver en alguna ocasión

-Creo que podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda, y si ese lugar es seguro pues creo que será lo mejor, ahí estaremos, ¿no es así Tarble?- Dijo Vegeta

-Si hermano, en cuanto pueda moverme de aquí, iremos Bulma, con todos ahí estoy seguro que podremos tener mejores posibilidades-

-Gracias, la verdad esperaba que aceptaran, en cuanto llegue hare lo posible por contactarme con mi padre, y empezar con todo lo necesario, y ahí estaremos esperando, dejare un papel con las contraseñas para que puedan entrar, en caso de que no estemos cuando lleguen- Dijo contenta a sus nuevos amigos

-Bueno creo que hablare con Nizu, tengo que decirle que se prepare para salir- Comento Gure

-Si es lo mejor, y ya es hora de acostarse, ¿Quién se quedara haciendo guardia?- Pregunto Milk

-Yo, dado que no necesito tanto tiempo de recarga, puedo quedarme- Contesto 16

-Y yo me quedare con Tarble hoy, si necesita algo aquí estaré- Contesto Krillin

-Bueno es hora de irnos todos a descansar- Concluyo Goku

-0o0-

Todos partieron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras 16 salió de la casa, a una distancia prudente, donde pudiera ver la casa, los alrededores, mientras los demás dormían

-0o0-

Goku y Milk estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido

-Vamos Goku, nadie escuchara nada- Decía Milk a su esposo, mientras se subía en el

-Pero y si viene Gohan?- Pregunto ansioso

-No lo hará, ese niño cuando se duerme cae rendido- Contesto a su esposo

-0o0-

-Nizu le dije a Bulma que nos iríamos con ella, pues creo que es lo mejor que no vallamos con ella ahora- Dijo Gure a su amiga

-Creo que es lo mejor, además los otros dijeron que llegarían después no- Comentaba Nizu –Pues nos iremos con ella y 16, y esperaremos por los demás, solo espero que podamos conseguir hacer algo-

-Bueno esperemos que Bulma encuentre lo que sea que este mal con esos seres, ella podría saber- Dijo Gure con esperanza

-Lo sé, sabes tal vez encontremos a algún conocido, si aún quedan ¿no crees?- Dijo Nizu

-Si Nizu, incluso pienso que paso con mis padres- Dijo Gure un poco triste

-Tranquila, piensa positivo, esto es solo una nueva vida, es todo amiga- Comento tratando de ayudarla

-0o0-

-Me sorprendió mucho que mi hermano quisiera ayudarla, tal vez ahora que la conoció se dio cuenta de que ella es realmente buena y que podría ser de ayuda- Comento Tarble a su amigo

-Bueno si, a mi me sorprendió mas que se ofreciera a acompañarla, sabes creo que a tu hermano le gusta Bulma- Dijo Krillin mirando a la ventana

-No creo, mi hermano es… como te lo explico, el no es de esos, así que no lo creo, más bien a de saber que ella es un buen elemento, solo eso explicaría su comportamiento- Dijo normal –Oye Krillin acaso sabes si Gure, bueno tu sabes, ella vino con Nizu pero ella ¿tú crees que tenga novio?- Pregunto un poco inseguro

Krillin lo miro ahora con atención, levantando una ceja -¿Te ha gustado la niña verdad?- Se rio –Bueno creo que no me sorprende, es decir cuando ella viene estas más tranquilo, incluso te comportas más torpe amigo- Dijo Krillin

-Eres un idiota, y eso no responde mi pregunta- Contesto Tarble

-No sé, no he hablado mucho con ella, solo sé que vino con Nizu, tal vez deberías preguntarle antes de que se valla, seguro se viene a despedir de ti, no te preocupes hombre- Contesto a su amigo

-Creo que debería decirle, tal vez…. Bueno le diré mañana-

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba en su cuarto, pensando en porque acepto alcanzar a la chica azul, pero bueno ella era una buena opción, después de todo si ella podía investigar algo de todos lo sucedido, eso les ayudaría, y si ese lugar era seguro, entonces tal vez era lo mejor

Cuando vio que su puerta se abrió de a poco, dejando ver una silueta de mujer, acercándose a el

-Vegeta sigues despierto- Dijo Bulma

-Mujer ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Vegeta serio, pero la verdad el estaba pensando en ir al cuarto de la chica

-Bueno, quería darte las gracias por acompañarme, y decirte que espero que si puedan alcanzarme en la corporación- Dijo ella en voz baja

El se incorporo en la cama, la miro – ¿Solo a eso has venido mujer?- Pregunto –Yo pensé que querías que te ayudara con algo- Dijo seductor a su oído

Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo respondió ante eso, pues si en parte a eso iba, la verdad es que el sexo con él fue grandioso y porque no repetirlo, si ninguno tenía un compromiso ¿no?

El empezó besando sus hombros, -Vamos Bulma se que no solo viniste a darme las gracias- Dijo el ante su piel, y es que el también quería repetir lo sucedido

-Vegeta yo solo quiero…-

-Sé lo que quieres, y yo también, así que porque no eres directa- Dijo y entonces la tomo y la puso debajo de el

Ella lo beso, y él le respondió, tomándola de su cintura, acariciando su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus dedos cada parte de la chica, ella se estremecía, -Vegeta- Gemía ella, mientras él seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de ella

No le costó quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, quito el short que llevaba la chica junto a las bragas de esta, y le quito la blusa que llevaba, notando que solo era la blusa que llevaba puesta, sin otra prenda debajo, y rio cuando la quito

-Eres una chica demasía vulgar, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo él, cerca de su piel, mientras depositaba besos en su abdomen

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Dijo ella entre gemidos

El no respondió, seguía besando su piel, era dulce su sabor, ella era realmente irresistible, y él la deseaba, el ya no tenía camisa, dejando ver sus perfectos músculos, ella toco cada cicatriz que tenia, preguntándose cómo era que su cuerpo estuviera así de herido, pero no pregunto, mejor beso cada una de manera delicada, para que en lugar de tener malos recuerdos, fueran suplantados por éxtasis

El gemía ante los besos de ella, sus labios eran delicados, y se sentía tan bien cuando lo besaba, ella tocaba las cicatrices, dejando un rastro de sus besos, y bajando para quitar el pantalón de Vegeta que parecía que estaba ansioso por salir de el, y ella no dudo en quitarlo

Mirando la gran erección de él, ya que la noche anterior, estaba tan ansiosa que no lo noto, ella se movió dejando ahora a Vegeta bajo ella, y entonces beso sus labios, bajando a su pecho, a su abdomen, y llegando a su miembro, que estaba en extremo excitado, puso su boca en él, y entonces empezó a tomarlo, metía y sacaba de su boca el miembro de Vegeta, haciéndolo gemir de placer, y entonces empezó a sentir como el empezaba a dejar un liquido con sabor dulce, mas rápido chupaba el miembro de su amante, y el solo podía sentir como el placer lo invadía al punto que pensó que si seguía así, podría correrse en la boca de la chica

Pero ella no le dio tiempo de reacción, haciendo que el gruñera cuando se corrió en ella, dejando toda su semilla en la boca de aquella peli azul, ella se subió en el, volvió a besarlo, todo su abdomen duro, haciendo que él se volviera a excitar, y su miembro volviera a responder a las caricias de la joven

Entonces decido que no dejaría que pasara lo mismo, y se puso encima de la chica, y entonces sin más la penetro, y empezó a embestirla, mientras ella tapaba su boca con sus manos para no dejar escapar los gritos que tenia, y gemía con desesperación, mientras él la embestía con más ímpetu, mirándola a los ojos, viendo como ella trataba de controlar sus reacciones, eso lo excito mas

Cuando sintió ella su orgasmo llegar solo pudo aferrarse a su cuello –Oh Vegeta….oh…..- Decía en su cuello, el sintió tanto éxtasis, sonrió pues podía volver loca a esta chica cuando él quisiera, y ella hacía lo mismo con el

Entonces se dejo correr dentro de ella, gruño fuerte, como su éxtasis llego, y puso su rostro entre los pechos de la chica, no quería aun salir de ella, quería quedarse así unos minutos más antes de que ella saliera como la noche anterior, pero ninguno noto que el sueño los invadió, dejándolos dormidos ahí, uno a un lado del otro en un abrazo

Y tampoco notaron, que alguien los había visto y escuchado….


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Androide 16 estuvo cuidando la casa durante la noche, mientras actualizaba lo mas que podía su base de datos, intentando encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad para llegar al Doctor Briefs, o en su defecto al Doctor Gero, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, nada podía encontrar de la ubicación de los Doctores

Mientras en la casa empezó a amanecer, con dos amantes ahora en la misma cama, Vegeta empezó a despertar pero a diferencia de la mañana anterior, esta vez Bulma seguía en la cama con él, por un momento pensó en despertarla y sacarla antes que alguien se diera cuenta, pero igual no era como que le importara, él y la chica solo tenían sexo causal, no eran ningún tipo de pareja, de hecho Vegeta no conocía el concepto, pues nunca tuvo una pareja, así que decidió dejarla, el tenia cosas que hacer

Gure y Nizu estaban listas para salir, tomaron las ropas que Bulma les llevo, y dejaron un poco para que Bria y Milk pudieran cambiarse, mientras se empezaron a despedir de los habitantes de la casa

Gohan las abrazo, estaba dejando que sus lágrimas le vencieran

-Nos veremos pronto, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gohan a las niñas

-¡Claro que si, estaremos esperando a todos en la Corporación!- Contesto Nizu

-Bueno creo que iré a despedirme de Tarble- Comento Gure

-0o0-

Mientras Bulma se estaba alistando para la salida, había tomado lo necesario y dejo escrito las claves de acceso a la casa de la Corporación en caso de que no se encontraran cuando ellos fueran, no pudo hablar con Vegeta, pues él y Goku habían salido temprano, era lo mejor, el chico no era nada suyo y eso de despedirse era algo que dadas las circunstancias no parecía lo mejor

Bria apareció justo detrás de Bulma cuando esta estaba dejando las claves

-Ah, hola Bria que bueno que te veo, mira estas son las claves- Y le extendió la mano a la chica

Ella la tomo con una sonrisa falsa, estaba molesta y no quería que fueran a la Corporación a alcanzar a Bulma, pero si ella tenias las claves podía perderlas accidentalmente y hacer que tomaran otro camino, no permitiría a Vegeta cerca de esa tipa

-Claro Bulma, nos veremos ahí en un par de días- Dijo Bria

Bulma tomo sus cosas y bajo, tenía que hablar con Milk y el pequeño Gohan, en verdad se habían hecho amigas, después de todo estuvieron solas, ellas se ayudaron y se protegieron, solo esperaba que nada pasara en esos días que perjudicara a ninguna parte

-0o0-

-Hola Tarble, ¡qué bueno verte ya mejor!- Comento Gure al chico que podía ya sentarse sin necesidad de ayuda

-Gure, dime ¡¿Ya se van?!, es muy temprano aun- Contesto

-Bueno mientras más temprano mejor, así tal vez lleguemos hoy mismo a la corporación, no podemos perder el tiempo y no quiero estar en la cuidad mucho tiempo- Comento con una sonrisa

Se acerco al chico, ese muchacho era muy agradable, y guapo, lo miro unos momentos, ella quería que él fuera con ellas, ojala no cambiara de opinión

-Uhmm Gure, yo te quiero preguntar algo- Dijo Tarble con un liguero sonrojo y algo nervioso -¿Tú tienes algún novio, tu sabes uno ahí afuera que aun busques?- Pregunto un tanto torpe

Gure se sintió un poco extrañada con esa pregunta

-¿Novio?, pues la verdad no, solo mis padres que no se si siguen ahí, pero espero que si están todavía sigan bien sabes, y… tu….. ¿Tienes novia, la estabas buscando o algo así?- Pregunto un poco triste, no pensaba que ese chico tuviera una novia

No se dieron cuenta los jóvenes, de unos pares de ojos viendo la situación, estaban escuchando todo tratando de no reír ante los jóvenes, pues era obvio que querían pedirse algo ambos y los dos estaban muertos de nervios, y ninguno decía nada

-Krillin sshh- Decía Bulma –Si te ríes nos verán y arruinaríamos el momento

-Lo siento, pero jamás imagine que Tarble si iba a ser capaz de decirle a Gure que fuera su novia- Susurro el chico

Y de vuelta con Gure y Tarble

-No, para nada yo nunca antes… bueno como decirte pues con la escuela no había tiempo para tener una novia, y ahora que el mundo es un caos, tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero…..- Suspiro pesado

-Tarble ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Gure

-Gure yo quería decirte, bueno ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo rápido, tan rápido que apenas se entendió, y vio su cara de asombro –Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero no quiero que pase algo y no haberte dicho que me gustas y que me gustaría que fueras mi novia- Dijo un poco más calmado

Gure sintió sus mejillas rojas como un tomate

-Tarble yo….. –No sabía que decirle, nunca antes tuvo un novio, y jamás imagino que un chico así de guapo se lo fuera a pedir, pues ella era siempre el centro de burla de sus antiguos "amigos" por ser un poco baja de estatura y no parecer tener 17 años –Si quiero Tarble –Y rápido se acerco a él y le dio un beso corto en los labios, haciendo que los dos se pusieran rojos

Después de unos momentos de verse a los ojos ambos, -Te prometo que iré a la Corporación, me recuperare pronto y estaré ahí, Gure yo te cuidare por favor espérame ahí- Dijo él con su sonrojo aun

-Te esperare ahí, por favor recupérate pronto-

Y pudo escuchar desde afuera un grito llamando por ella, era hora de irse

-0o0-

Bulma y Nizu estaban en la puerta de la entrada, esperando por Gure y 16, cuando vieron a Vegeta y Goku regresar, traían algunas cosas en la mano, cuando por fin llegaron 16 y Gure, Bulma les dio un último adiós

-Nos veremos pronto, por cierto Vegeta no se te olvide que prometieron ir, además ahora me llevo algo que le interesa a un Ouiji demasiado- Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Haciendo poner a Vegeta rojo, " _Acaso ella cree…, no ella misma dijo que no era más que sexo_ " Pensó Vegeta

El no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza

Krillin se rio, cuando vio la cara de Gure ponerse roja, y Bulma igual rio al ver a la chica, y así partieron a la Corporación, dejando atrás al resto del grupo

-0o0-

-¡Maldita sea esto se salió de control!- Grito un hombre grande con una arma en las manos mientras disparaba

-¿Cómo ocurrió?, tienen que salir, no podemos seguir aquí, hay que huir vamos, saquen a toda la gente que puedan- Se escuchaba

En uno de los refugios, empezó un desastre sin saber cómo se infectaron algunas personas dentro del recinto haciendo que ese día fuera un verdadero infierno

Estaban corriendo, habían personas que habían sido mordidas, y querían ayuda pero no podían dárselas pues sabían que eran infectados, la gente corría de un lado a otros, niños y mujeres gritando, era un verdadero caos

Todos empezaron a correr fuera del recinto, huyeron a todas direcciones, mientras un hombre iba a salir, pudo ver a una pequeña, estaba aferrada a una mujer que no se podía mover, era su madre pero uno de los mordedores la había atacado, y para defender a su hija tomo una tabla cercana, pero antes de poder darle fin, la mordió desgarrándole parte de su pierna, haciendo a la mujer caer y no poder huir

La niña lloraba de manera desesperada, y estaba aferrada a su madre

-¡Por favor bebe corre, vete no puedes quedarte, bebe por favor vete con alguien!- Gritaba la mujer en desesperación

-No mami, no me iré sin ti, vamos mami levántate tenemos que irnos- Decía la niña entre su llanto, que parecía ahogarla, no quería irse y dejar ahí a su madre

El hombre las vio, sabía que no podía hacer nada por la mujer, ella moriría pronto y se convertiría, y la niña, no podía dejarlas ahí, aunque estuviera infectada, sería una maldita muerte peor dejarla ahí con todos esos mordedores cerca, así que tomo una decisión

La mujer seguía gritando, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon, la cargaron junto con su niña que seguía en brazos de su madre, vio a el hombre y lloro, pensó que la dejarían morir ahí

-Nos vamos- Dijo el hombre y sin más se llevo a la mujer y la niña

-0o0-

Gure y Nizu estaban hablando de lo sucedido con Tarble, mientras que caminaban rumbo a la cuidad, Nizu se emociono muchísimo pues era el primer novio de su amiga, iban platicando animadas

-Chicas luego charlan, deben de estar atentas, recuerden que no vamos a un día de campo, esto está infestado y si nos descuidamos podría significar la muerte, así que no se distraigan- Les regaño Bulma

Era cierto, de no ser por 16, que venía hasta el final, un mordedor pudo atacar a Nizu quien por venir hablando no lo noto, y cuando al fin lo hizo este estaba demasiado cerca y ella tropezó, pero llego 16 a tiempo, con su puño atravesó la cabeza del ser, y lo arrojo a un lado

-Vamos se está oscureciendo, creo que no llegaremos hoy a la Corporación- Comento 16, pues era tarde y el sol se ocultaba, la Corporación estaba todavía lejos y las chicas estaban cansadas, no podían seguir así en la noche, sería más peligroso

-Tal vez debamos buscar en una casa- Comento Gure –Es mejor descansar hoy y mañana seguir, yo no puedo más necesito reponer fuerzas y un baño- Dijo mirándose

-Si es lo mejor, yo igual – Contesto Nizu

Entonces fueron, vieron varios lugares, edificios desiertos por todos lados, solo caos y suciedad, no había nada, y entraron por una pequeña puerta, esperando que si había mordedores pudiesen limpiar y quedarse, así que Gure y Nizu hicieron guardia afuera mientras Bulma y 16 entraron a inspeccionar

Bulma llevaba una capucha y la catana, 16 iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta color hueso, el utilizaba más que nada sus manos, pocas veces hizo uso de sus armas

Bulma escucho a una mujer quejarse, era débil la voz, y se apresuro al lugar, con 16 detrás de ella, al pasar la puerta de donde venían los quejidos, un hombre rápido apunto con una AA-12, directo a Bulma

Vio que había una mujer en el suelo, con una niña abrazada, y con la pierna herida, y al hombre con el arma

-Tranquilo, no queremos dañarlos, solo queríamos un lugar donde refugiarnos- Dijo Bulma tranquila

-¿Cuántos son?- Pregunto el hombre

-Solo dos chicas mas, están ahí afuera- Contesto –Esa mujer, ella necesita ayuda, 16 puede ayudarla- Comento señalando a 16

-¿Acaso es medico?, aunque fuera así, a esta mujer la mordieron- Dijo bajando el arma

-Sí pero aun no morirá, según la información estará así unos días, ella… - Iba a continuar pero vio a la niña, y no quiso decir nada mas, 16 sabia que la mujer sufriría y no era bueno que la pequeña viera

-16 ve por Gure y Nizu, y cierren bien esta puerta, trae el botiquín medico- Dijo Bulma

16 Fue por las niñas

-Mi nombre es Bulma- Saludo, y se acerco da a poco a la mujer –Te vamos a ayudar, tenemos unos medicamentos, te ayudaran- Dijo a la mujer

-Gracias, mi nombre….. ah….. –Se trato de tocar la pierna –Mi nombre es Miguel- Contesto la mujer –Y mi hija Videl-

-Es un placer- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, y notando que 16 había regresado –El te ayudara- Dijo Bulma señalándolo

Gure y Nizu entraron y vieron la escena, Gure tapo su grito al ver la pierna de la mujer

-Videl no quieres ir con mis amigas, ellas tienen comida, ¿Por qué no vas, mientras ayudamos a tu mami?- Dijo Bulma, haciendo señas a las chicas

-Mami, ¿Está bien si voy?, quiero comer- Dijo la pequeña

Su madre asintió, y le dio un beso, dejando en el cuarto a Miguel, Bulma, 16 y el hombre

El miro con atención, cuidando cada cosa que hacían a la mujer, y viendo con curiosidad a peli azul, no recordó verla en ningún momento en aquel refugio

-¿Ustedes no son del refugio verdad?- Pregunto curioso

-No, venimos de las montañas, ¿Había un refugio cerca?- Pregunto Bulma, mientras 16 terminaba de vendar a la mujer -¿Qué paso, como terminaron usted y su esposa aquí?-

-No es mi esposa, no la conocía, al menos no tanto, la señora estaba en el refugio, no sabemos cómo pero gente del refugio se infecto y entonces todo fue un caos, estábamos saliendo, la vi con la niña, no se estaba ayudando a nadie que estuviese infectado, sabía que la dejarían, y volví por ella- Comento el – Mi nombre es Brolly, y soy Marine-

-¡Lo siento!, no sé qué decir, pero le aseguro que podemos les podemos ayudar- Dijo Bulma

-Bulma- Dijo Miguel –Podría pedirle un favor, mi niña, se que moriré pronto, por favor llévese a mi hija, cuídela- Dijo la mujer con lagrimas

-Tranquila, trataremos de hacer algo, mañana iremos a la Corporación Capsula, ahí podría incluso tratar de analizarte, tal vez puedo ayudarte- Dijo Bulma acercándose a la mujer

-¿Corporación Capsula?- Pregunto Brolly


	10. Chapter 10

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Después de que Bulma, Nizu, Gure y 16 partieron, los demás empezaron sus labores, ya se estaban acostumbrando a sus deberes, mas tarde ese día Goku salió con Bria y Gohan, tenían que seguir practicando con armas, mientras Milk estaba preparando la comida

Vegeta fue al cuarto de su hermano, quería ver que tal iba su pierna

-Veo que estas mejorando más rápido de lo esperado- Comento a su hermano, que estaba tratando de levantarse

-Lo tengo que hacer Vegeta, mientras más rápido me recupere más rápido iremos a donde Bulma y las chicas- Comento Tarble, tratando de ocultar lo relacionado a Gure, no quería decirle a su hermano, pues él era un poco molesto con eso de las relaciones de pareja, no le parecían, y no quería un ridículo sermón

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ir a donde esa mujer?- Pregunto un poco molesto, _"¿Acaso a Tarble le interesa?, pero ella es… no puede ser eso"_ Pensaba Vegeta

-Dijimos que iríamos y que les ayudaríamos Vegeta, no sé si has cambiado de opinión, pero iré con ellas, no pienso dejarlas- Dijo mientras seguía en su intento por levantarse

-Iremos Tarble, lo dije pero no tienes que forzarte, si lo haces solo te lastimaras mas y no llegaremos ahí pronto- Contesto un poco intrigado por la actitud de su hermano

El prácticamente le dijo que aunque él no fuera a la Corporación, el estaba dispuesto a ir y no dejar a la mujer, esto era algo que no espero de su hermano

Mientras pensaba en eso, entro Krillin quien llevaba medicamentos y un vendaje nuevo, para Tarble

-Bueno joven enamorado, debes tomar tus medicamentos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Krillin, y entonces noto que la cara de Vegeta se frunció más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver

Tarble hizo señas a su amigo para cerrar la boca, pero ya era tarde, ahora solo podía esperar que su hermano empezara con un discurso

-Entonces es por eso Tarble, ¿te gusta Bulma?, pretendes ir ahí por esa mujer- Dijo Vegeta un poco irritado a su hermano -¿Por qué si quiera crees que esa mujer te corresponderá hermano?- Empezó sin querer a hablar con un poco de celos en sus palabras

Dejando impresionado a Tarble, el nunca pensó que Vegeta pensara que era a Bulma a quien él pretendía

-Bueno ella es bonita, pero yo no… no quiero a Bulma- Dijo Tarble un tanto molesto por el cómo Vegeta le decía si creía que le corresponderían, pues en primer lugar no era Bulma, y en segundo ya le habían correspondido

-No me mientas Tarble, es mas esa mujer antes de irse dijo que ahora se llevaba algo que era importante para un Ouiji, ahora entiendo, ¿dime acaso ella y tú?...- No quería ni pensar que la respuesta fuera positiva, ósea que se estuvo acostando con la mujer que su hermano… no podía ser así, tenía que ser otra cosa

-¿¡Qué!?- Grito Tarble –No Vegeta, mi novia es Gure- Grito, y entonces cerró su boca, sabía que había hablado de mas

Vegeta lo miro extrañado, levantando una ceja como interrogándole, Gure era la chica que había apuntado a él cuando recién llegaron, parecía una niña como Bria, y su hermano y esa niña no tenían mas que días de conocerse, ¿o no?

-¿La chiquilla de cabellos morados?- Pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio

-Si Vegeta, ella es mi novia, yo iré porque le prometí a Bulma hacerlo, y ahora esta Gure con ella y no la pienso dejar, tengo que cuidarla, tengo que mejorarme y poder protegerla hermano- Dijo decidido, esperando alguna de sus típicas platicas de lo idiota que es enamorarse

-Está bien, de todos modos lo habíamos prometido Tarble, iremos para que veas a la chiquilla esa- Dijo Vegeta más tranquilo, y sin más salió del cuarto

Dejando a Krillin un poco intimidado por la conversación de los hermanos Ouiji, mientras se acerco a Tarble, quien se veía más relajado y le dio sus medicamentos, y cambio sus vendas

-Tu hermano es muy raro Tarble- Comento Krillin ante lo sucedido

-Sí y no lo entiendo, si no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso por Bulma, creí que por un momento que incluso estaba molesto con la idea de que ella me gustara, pero no puede ser- Dijo y se rio el mismo ante su idea

Charlo un poco mas con Krillin, le conto lo sucedido con Gure y que deseaba pronto salir para partir a la corporación

-0o0-

Vegeta salió un rato, tenía que despejar su mente después de lo que hizo, por un momento el pensar que su hermano y la chica azul estuvieran juntos, o que su hermano pensara en entablar algún tipo de relación con la chica lo molesto

No entendía por qué, el no era de los chicos que se quedan con una mujer, el solo tuvo un par de aventuras que no pasaron de una noche con alguna chica, y después no había mas, pero con esa chica peli azul había estado dos noches seguidas, y el solo pensar que alguien más estuviera interesado en ella le molestaba

Fue a los bosques, recordó donde los chiquillos habían dejado trampas, fue a verificarlas y en el camino trato de despejar su mente lejos de la chica azul, y también hacia un poco de ejercicio, mientras mataba a unos cuantos mordedores que aparecían en el camino

-0o0-

-Papa ves que ya estoy mejorando- Dijo el pequeño Gohan a su padre, quien lo miraba con orgullo, el niño aprendía rápido

-Claro que si Gohan, creo que ya te puedes defender solo chico- Dijo con orgullo –Vamos Bria, debes aprenderá a disparar, y a usar otras armas silenciosas, como cuchillos, machetes, cualquier cosa filosa, que pueda acabar con esa cosas, recuerden que ellos no tendrán piedad, y que hay personas que igual no lo harán- Comento serio mientras recordaba cómo habían encontrado a Bria

-Si Goku, yo aprenderé también como Gohan- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pues estaba más tranquila de saber que Bulma ya no estaba ahí con ellos

Y ellos estuvieron cerca de la propiedad mientras practicaron con armas blancas ahora, Goku les enseño un par de técnicas de auto defensa cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de ser necesario

-0o0-

En la noche todos se habían reunido en la casa, Vegeta estaba hecho un asco, logro encontrar algunas de las trampas aun con sus presas, y otras por desgracia las encontró con mordedores comiéndose lo que habían atrapado, después de una ducha todos cenaron en silencio

Todos tomaron camino a sus recamaras, Krillin y Goku se quedaron se iban a turnar para hacer guardia ese día, primero Goku y luego Krillin, ya lo habían decidido, y así lo hicieron

Vegeta se fue a su recamara, mientras veía el techo pensó en donde estaría la mujer azul en esos momentos, pensando si estaría ya en la dichosa corporación

Y quedando profundamente dormido

Después de entrada la noche, Bria se aseguro de que el pequeño Gohan estuviera dormido, y salió de la recamara, iba de puntitas, llevando una bata larga, y entro de manera sigilosa al cuarto de Vegeta, el estaba dormido, solo como un short, y el torso descubierto, ella se quito la bata y entro en la cama, acercándose a el

Vegeta inconsciente, al sentir el cuerpo cálido de una mujer, la tomo y la acerco a él, Bria estaba encantada, pensó que esta vez no la rechazaría, ahora que no estaba Bulma ahí, ella podía encargarse de conquistar al chico

-Bulma, pensé que no volverías chica- Dijo Vegeta entre sueños

Bria se molesto y se separo de el brusco, y Vegeta entonces se despertó, el sabía que Bulma no estaba ahí, así que….

-Niña ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Dijo molesto, pues la chiquilla se había metido en su cama semidesnuda

-Yo pensé que tú querías compañía- Dijo molesta –Pero ya me di cuenta que la única compañía que quieres es la de esa- Dijo casi en un grito –Vamos Vegeta, ¿Qué tiene Bulma, acaso no te atraigo para nada?- Decía mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa frente a el

Vegeta estaba molesto, esa niña ya le había colmado la paciencia, en primer lugar era una niña, y con Bulma era diferente con ella fue solo sexo, algo sin compromiso por parte de los dos, y esta chiquilla parecía acosarlo, y no era fea pero no era algo que el deseara

-Mira Bria, debes tener claro que eres una mocosa, no voy a estar contigo por favor retírate de mi habitación, no lo vuelvas a intentar, y con Bulma no tengo nada niña- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirar a la niña

-¡Yo los vi anoche, ustedes estaban aquí y ella…! - No quiso continuar - ¿Son pareja acaso?- Pregunto mientras tomaba su ropa

-No niña, y tampoco le dirás a nadie que viste a Bulma en este cuarto conmigo- Dijo él en tono amenazante, asustando a Bria

-No te volveré a molestar Vegeta, pero aunque no quieras verlo, esa chica no te va a querer, yo la vi en el periódico antes, esa chica estaba comprometida, ¿No crees que su novio esta por ahí buscándola?- Dijo mientras salía de la recamara totalmente humillada

Vegeta entonces se quedo pensando unos momentos en lo dicho por Bria, ¿la mujer estaba por casarse?, y si el tipo ese estaba buscándola, bueno no eran nada ellos y el solo se acostó con ella por puro deseo nada mas

-No me interesa para nada si ella tiene una pareja por ahí- Se decía mientras trataba de volver a dormir

-0o0-

Bulma le explico a Brolly quien era ella, le dijo que era científico, que en la corporación podían tener a Miguel, si no podían curarla al menos tratarían de que no fuera tan dolorosa su muerte, y trataría de averiguar que había en ella, que era el virus que los ponía así, aunque no era su especialidad trataría de hacer lo mejor posible

Le ofreció a Brolly acompañarlas, el acepto pues no sabía a donde habían ido sus demás compañeros, y el no tenia familia a la cual buscar o algo parecido, y la oferta de Bulma era buena, además el seria de gran ayuda para las chicas, el hombre era grande y fuerte, un marine entrenado

Bulma se ofreció para pasar la noche en guardia, luego se turnaría con Brolly, el necesitaba descansar, después de salvar a Miguel no había descansado casi nada por estar pendiente de la mujer y la niña

16 Se quedo con la mujer y la niña, tenía que estar ahí en caso de que lo peor sucediera, no podía permitir que la niña lo viera y menos cuando tuvieran que acabar con su vida, así que él estaba vigilándola

Gure y Nizu aprovecharon a descansar mientras Bulma hacia guardia

Entrada la noche, Bulma estaba en la sala de la casa alerta, pudo ver por la ventana, que pasaron un par de personas, ninguna se dirigió a donde estaba por suerte, pero parecía que estaban huyendo, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de ayudar a todos, no sabía que intenciones tenían, en ese mundo ahora era difícil confiar en cualquiera

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo pensando que era 16 pues, era una mano bastante grande y pesada, como la de 16, pero se equivoco, este era Brolly

-¿Brolly pasa algo?- Pregunto un poco angustiada, pues este hombre a pesar de ser enorme e imponente tenía una mirada cálida

-Creo que es mi turno Bulma, debes descansar igual, no puedes pasarte la noche en vela muchacha- Dijo él en tono sereno y cálido

-Creo que tienes razón, en un rato hay que partir a la corporación, ahí estaremos más tranquilos y seguros todos- Comento mientras un bostezo salió de ella, estaba ya cansada

-Ve Bulma, yo me quedare, no permitiré que nada pase por esa puerta, lo prometo- Contesto el dándole una cálida sonrisa

Ella se fue con Gure y Nizu, se acomodo con las chicas y se relajo, entonces se quedo dormida, horas después tendrían que partir y no podía permitir retrasarse, tenía que descansar un poco

Ella no tenía ya esa belleza de revista, no había maquillajes, no había como arreglar sus cabellos, pero aun así ella tenía una belleza natural que sobresalía, y no paso desapercibido para la mayoría de los chicos…

Brolly estaba haciendo guardia, recordando que ahora lo importante era sobrevivir, y proteger a esas mujeres que estaban ahí; cuando se llevo a Miguel no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría antes de tener que matarla, pero ahora con Bulma y las chicas, era más fácil, pues la niña se sentía más en confianza con ellas, y el estaba más tranquilo igual


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

A la mañana siguiente pudieron llegar a la corporación sin ningún inconveniente, 16 se encargo de llevar a Miguel, una vez ahí Bulma fue con 16 y Miguel al área medica de la corporación, encendió algunos pocos aparatos para poder ver los signos vitales de la mujer, y así tenerla bien monitoreada

-Miguel, lamento decir esto, pero es necesario que cuando no esté nadie con usted la dejemos con sus manos y piernas atadas a la cama- Dijo 16 – Es por seguridad, lo siento pero morirá pronto y si no hay nadie aquí usted podría ser una amenaza- Continuo el hombre

-16 no digas eso, yo tratare de hacer algo…- Regaño Bulma

-No Bulma, yo entiendo, es la verdad, se que moriré y no quiero poner en peligro sus vidas y menos la de mi hija, por favor hagan lo necesario, y cuando ya no esté díganle que tuve que reunirme con su padre- Dijo Miguel, con una lagrima en su rostro, cada minuto para ella era solo un poco más de tiempo, en cualquier momento moriría lo sabia

-Te ayudaremos, por favor no pierdas la esperanza- Dijo Bulma

-0o0-

Gure llevo a Videl a la cocina, sacaron unas capsulas, y ahí estuvieron un rato, comieron unas galletas que Gure guardo para una ocasión especial, pero el encontrar a una pequeña era una ocasión especial sin duda, así que las compartió con la pequeña

-Dime Videl, ¿cuántos años tienes pequeña?- Pregunto Gure, a la niña que tenía unas migajas de las galletas en su boquita

-Tengo 5 años, pero pronto cumpliré 6 años- Decía mientras levantaba su mano señalando sus cinco deditos –Pronto seré muy grande y podre ser fuerte para cuidar de mi mama- Dijo la chiquilla

Gure le dio una sonrisa triste, sabía que la mujer moriría, no había forma de que Bulma pudiera encontrar algo que le ayudara, solo podían darle medicamentos para el dolor pero dudaba que pudieran hacer mas

-Estoy segura de que serás una chica muy grande y fuerte Videl- Contesto Gure

-Gure ¿Puedo ver a mi mama?- Pregunto la pequeña

Gure no sabía que contestarle, pues sabía que la habían llevado al área médica pero tenían que hablar con ella, y no querían que la niña estuviera presente, estaba pensando como decirle a la niña que aun no podía verle….

-¿Videl?- Llamo Bulma, y entro en la cocina, cuando vio a la pequeña con Gure –Aquí están, Videl, 16 te llevara para que veas un rato a tu mami antes de que se duerma, pues acuérdate que esta enferma y hay que darle medicinas, pero estas la dormirán un rato, así que ve con 16 por favor- Dijo Bulma

-Pero….- Decía la niña mirando a 16, jalo la ropa de Bulma para que ella se pusiera a su altura, tenía que decirle algo pero no quería que nadie más le escuchara, y Bulma se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña –Bulma a mi me da miedo 16, el es un poco… no se me asusta- Dijo la niña tímida

Bulma se rio, y miro a 16 quien parecía un pequeño y se volvió a Videl –Te aseguro que él es bueno, solo se ve un poco grande y eso asusta pero él es muy bueno, y te digo un secreto- Dijo Bulma mas cerca de la niña –El guarda unos dulces, dice que los compartirá con sus amigos, estoy segura que podrías conocerlo mejor y será tu amigo, y luego le pides de esos dulces te parece- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo a la niña

-Lo intentare, pero ¿ustedes estarán cerca verdad?- Pregunto la niña

-Claro, tu solo grita y ahí estaremos si-

Y con eso 16 se llevo a la pequeña niña a donde su madre estaba, dejando a Bulma y Gure en la cocina

-Bueno debemos acomodarnos, ¿Dónde está Nizu y Brolly?- Pregunto Bulma

-Nizu dijo que iría a ver los cuartos, pero Brolly no se a donde pudo ir- Contesto

-No importa, aun así hay que ir a ver las recamaras, debemos asignar los cuartos, y claro los de los demás, estoy segura que vendrán así que debemos dejarles a cada quien su recamara, si llegan y no hay nadie al menos debemos dejarles las cosas más fáciles ¿no?- Dijo Bulma

-Claro vamos, tú dime solo el nombre y lo anotare en las puertas- Contesto Gure

Con eso las dos fueron a donde las habitaciones, en realidad eran demasiadas, la Corporación era grande, pues ellos eran los más ricos del mundo, y su casa contaba con el suficiente espacio para almacenar bastantes personas, así que asignaron habitaciones y llegaron a una donde había un balcón dando a el patio, y ahí en ese balcón estaba Nizu

Estaba tan distraída con la vista que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron Gure y Bulma, pero ella estaba en otro mundo, no dejaba su mirada de donde la había fijado, y entonces las chicas avanzaron a donde ella miraba con interés, hasta llegar a la chica, quien apenas las noto

-¡No hagan ruido, nos vera!- Dijo Nizu

Y entonces Gure y Bulma dirigieron su mirada al chico en el patio, este se había quitado la camisa, estaba solo en un pantalón azul, parecía hacer una seria de ejercicios, estaba sudando, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su piel, pasando por sus músculos bien definidos, parecía tallado por los dioses griegos, se veía realmente guapo mientras se ejercitaba, las chicas por un momento quedaron como idiotas viendo al chico…

-Oye Gure tu no deberías estar aquí mirando ese chico es para el disfrute de Bulma y mío, tu querida amiga tienes novio así que mejor…. Ve a ver qué haces amiga- Dijo Nizu con una sonrisa a su amiga

-Pues si tengo novio, ¡pero no soy ciega Nizu!, además si a esas vamos, Bulma también debería irse, ella tiene algo con el hermano de Tarble, ¿No es así Bulma?- Dijo Gure, cruzando los brazos

Bulma quien se reía de las chicas por su pleito hacia el chico, quedo azul al escuchar lo dicho por Gure, mierda, ahora que, ella y Vegeta no tenían nada, pero claro las chicas tal vez no lo entenderían, dejo de reírse y miro a las muchachas

-Yo no tengo nada con el amargado ese, no de donde sacas eso Gure- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho –Yo soy soltera y puedo darme el gusto de ver todo eso de ahí afuera- Continuo

-Bulma yo te vi, no me digas que no porque te vi salir del cuarto de Vegeta, y querida no soy tonta ustedes tienen algo- Dijo Gure de manera acusadora –Niégalo Bulma anda- Seguía

Nizu la miro sorprendida, en verdad ella y Vegeta tenían algo, le impacto pues el tipo parecía un grandísimo idiota y no hablaba con nadie, incluso el maldito daba miedo

-¿Bulma en verdad?- Pregunto Nizu aun incrédula

-¡No!, yo no tengo nada con ese chico, bueno si estuve con él, contentas pero solo fue algo casual, no es que estemos en una relación, ese tipo se nota que no es de tener una pareja, y además solo fue algo… solo paso- Dijo un poco exasperada –El y yo no somos nada, yo puedo ver lo que quiera y punto- Dijo molesta

-No es justo Bulma, tú tienes a Vegeta, Gure a Tarble, déjenme a Brolly y lárguense las dos, ya tienen con quien andar, así que adiós, este chico es para mí- Dijo Nizu poniendo sus manos frente de ellas, moviéndolas indicándoles la salida

-Oye pero yo…- Y no termino de decir nada Bulma cuando Nizu ya la había empujado lejos del lugar junto a Gure

-0o0-

Brolly estaba ejercitándose en el patio mientras disfrutaba después de meses un poco de paz, pues ciertamente en la corporación no había ningún mordedor, era muy grande y sin duda era una fortaleza, no podrían entrar ahí los mordedores, claro que eso pensó igual del refugio, sin embargo tenían aun que investigar como sucedió eso, si todos estaban sanos

Lo bueno es que Miguel había sido puesta en un cuarto con un par de medicamentos para el dolor, que le habían ayudado mucho, el podía sentirse relajado por unos momentos, al menos ahí estarían seguros

Miro al cielo cuando vio que el sol se empezó a ocultar –Espero que todo esto se pueda arreglar, el mundo debería volver a como era antes, de no ser por ese maldito….- Dijo en voz alta, pues nadie estaba cerca para escucharlo –Esa chica, ojala logre algo debo confiar en ella-

Luego de eso fue al interior de la casa, Nizu preparo ese día la comida, ellos se sentaron y a Brolly le sorprendió ver a 16 ahí, pero sin siquiera tomar un poco de la comida, el chico era grande, así que debía alimentarse bien pues parecía un chico con bastante fuerza, lo miro unos momentos

-¿Oye 16, tu no comes acaso?- Pregunto inocente, mientras el solo sonrió

-No necesito alimentos como los humanos, solo debo descansar y así recargo mis baterías, la verdad Bulma hizo un buen trabajo en mi, y con mis últimas actualizaciones mi tiempo de recarga es corto- Explico el

Brolly se impacto, levantado la ceja sin saber como interpretar lo dicho, ¿Acaso el no era un humano, sería uno de los experimentos?

Bulma vio la cara de Brolly así que decidió explicarle, -El es un robot, lo cree cuando tenía 16 años, por eso se llama así, pero tiene apariencia humana, y es como un niño, no tiene un corazón- Dijo guiñándole el ojo –Pero es un buen chico, ¿Verdad cariño?- Dijo Bulma a 16

El asintió con la cabeza

-¿En verdad, es un robot?- Pregunto Brolly incrédulo –¿Y tú lo creaste?- Volvió a preguntar

-Así es, a nosotras también nos sorprendió cuando lo vimos, esperábamos algo más robótico y menos humano- Comento Nizu con una risa

-¿Gure de verdad 16 es un robot?- Pregunto la pequeña Videl a la chica

-Sí, y uno muy agradable, sabes él y Gohan se llevaban muy bien, seguro que cuando venga también serán amigos- Le contesto

-No, yo no puedo hablar con niños, ellos son muy malos conmigo- Decía la pequeña con una mueca en sus labios

Gure sonrió ante lo dicho

Mientras… Con Brolly…

-Es increíble, de verdad has creado a un androide impresionante- Dijo mientras 16 le permitió ver un poco su panel de control

-Oigan estamos comiendo, para eso vallan al laboratorio- Dijo Gure cuando los vio

-0o0-

Los días pasaron, Brolly ayudaba a las chicas con sus entrenamientos, ellas habían aprendido rápido, y 16 y Bulma habían podido salir por víveres, y otras cosas a la ciudad, por desgracia no siempre eran buenos días, en algunos momentos veían a personas que habían sido atacadas, en estados críticos, no podían ayudarlos y tenían que matarles, en sus condiciones era lo mejor que podían hacer

Brolly también salía en estas excursiones, procurando siempre dejar a alguien al cuidado de Miguel y Videl, Brolly se encariño con la niña, era una pequeña con un corazón enorme, amorosa y contagiaba su alegría a donde estaba, y se empezó a sentir cómodo con la presencia de los demás

-0o0-

Videl estaba platicando con su madre ese día, ella le conto como Gure y Nizu le contaban historias de sus demás amigos, y que tendría más amigos, incluso le contaba a su madre que de 16, poco a poco le perdió el miedo, el era muy agradable, lo único que no le gustaba era que cuando algunos de ellos regresaban de alguna excursión siempre llegaban con sangre en sus cuerpos, ella sabía de los monstruos que estaban ahí afuera, pues los vio el día que huyeron de el refugio en donde se encontraban ellas, y le asustaba que les pasara algo parecido a su madre, ella no quería que ninguna mas enfermara

-Mami, ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?, quiero enseñarte el resto de la casa, es muy bonita y además aquí no entran eso monstruos mami- Dijo ella inocente, sin percatarse de que ella estaba ya muriendo, no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo de vida

-Cariño no podre ver la casa, yo tengo que hacer un viaje, uno muy largo con tu padre mi vida- Dijo Miguel a su hija, quien empezó a cambiar su semblante por uno triste

-Pero mami, yo no quiero que vallas con papa aun, ¿Quién me cuidara mama?- Preguntaba angustiada

-Mi vida- Decía Miguel mientras acariciaba la cara de su pequeña niña – Ahora Bulma te cuidara, ella estará contigo, recuerda que debes obedecerle cariño y que no debes permitir que esos monstruos se te acerquen nunca mi vida- Decía cansada, ya no podía mas

Bulma quien estaba presente noto que las fuerzas de Miguel estaban muy apagadas, 16 igual lo noto así que decidieron que era hora, tenían que alejar a Videl de ahí, pues el final de Miguel estaba demasiado cerca

-Bulma por favor llévate a Videl- Le dijo Miguel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y miro a su hija por última vez, le dio un beso –Cariño me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que ahora ellos son tu familia amor- Le dijo a su pequeña –Te amo Videl, tienes que ser una chica muy fuerte mi amor-

-Yo lo seré madre, peo promete que tu regresaras, verdad que nos veremos de nuevo?- Pregunto la niña

-Así será mi vida algún día- Dijo y Bulma tomo a la niña, se la llevo del lugar para que no presenciara lo que 16 haría cuando muriera

-0o0-

Brolly, Nizu y Gure estaban esperando en la cocina, sabían que la condición de Miguel había empeorado y Bulma no había podido determinar el virus que afectaba, era algo muy complicado, así que estaban esperando que las noticias de Miguel, cuando vieron a Bulma con la pequeña entrar a la cocina

Bulma bajo la mirada, ellos entendieron

-Videl por que no vienes con nosotras al jardín, podemos jugar ¿No quieres?-Pregunto Nizu

Ella miro a Bulma –¿Puedo ir Bulma?- Pregunto la pequeña

-Claro cariño, ve con ellas a jugar un rato, pero recuerden que la cena se servirá y no tienen que venir sucias eh- Dijo con una sonrisa

Y ellas salaron de ahí, dejando a Bulma con Brolly…

-Miguel, ¿Ella ha muerto ya?- Pregunto Brolly

-Pronto, 16 se quedo él se encargara de ella, no pasara nada, pero no sé como hare ahora con Videl, yo no soy una chica que sepa cuidar de un niño, y tengo miedo- Se sincero con el hombre

Brolly la abrazo de manera delicada –Bulma todo saldrá bien, recuerda que no estás sola- Le dijo suave


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

En la casa de campo todos estaban tranquilos, la herida de Tarble iba sanando con rapidez, ya podía levantarse y andar por la casa, estaba aun así desesperado por irse, llego a la cocina el dolor ya casi era nulo, todos lo miraron cuando entro…

-Me siento de maravilla, creo que podemos partir ya a la Corporación Capsula- Comento Tarble con una sonrisa

-Tú todavía no te ves tan bien como para irnos Tarble- Comento rápido Bria

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella Tarble, apenas puedes andar por la casa, amigo espera al menos uno o dos días más- Contesto Krillin

-No puedo, la cuidad es un caos y a pesar de que la Corporación es segura no podemos asegurar que estarán bien, necesito estar ahí pronto- Dijo Tarble molesto

-Y en tu estado ¿crees seriamente que les serás de ayuda hermano?- Pregunto Vegeta serio –Así solo estorbaras, descansa pronto partiremos, por cierto la mujer dijo que iba a dejar unas contraseñas, ¿Quién las tiene?- Pregunto

Todos se miraron, cuando Bria por fin se levanto de la mesa y miro a Vegeta

-Ella me las dio, pero…. Las he perdido, no sé donde las puse- Dijo agachando su cabeza en señal de redención

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Milk exasperada –Como las perdiste Bria, ahora como iremos, si ellas no están ahí no podremos pasar- Dijo Milk molesta

-Bria ¿Cómo que las perdiste?- Pregunto Goku tratando de calmar a su esposa

-Bueno yo las había guardado, pero anoche las busque pensando que pronto no iríamos por que Tarble ha mejorado, pero entonces no las encontré- Contesto sumisa

-Aun así iremos, si Bulma no cambio la clave, yo la aprendí- Comento Tarble –Ese día que fuimos la vi ingresar la contraseña de la puerta, si no la ha cambiado podríamos entrar- Dijo él determinado

-Entonces así será, partiremos en dos días, nos iremos muy temprano antes del amanecer para llegar el mismo día, así que preparen todo- Comento Vegeta

-0o0-

Dos días después en el bosque….

-Estoy feliz, pronto veremos a las chicas y 16- Dijo Gohan feliz a Bria –¿No te hace feliz, veremos a nuestros amigos?- Dijo el emocionado

-Si Gohan, muy feliz de verles- Dijo sarcástica, pero Gohan no lo noto

Milk si lo noto, vio a Bria molesta desde que Vegeta dijo que ese día partirían a la Corporación a reunirse con el resto de su grupo, se acerco a ella mientras tomaban un breve descanso, estaban cerca de la cuidad, y pudieron ver las motos que habían dejado Tarble, Krillin, Bulma y 16 la primera vez que fueron, si lograban conseguir gasolina podían adelantarse algunos y mientras Milk hablaría con Bria

-Oye Bria, dime ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ir con las chicas, no te agradan?- Pregunto sin poner tantas excusas

-Milk no lo entenderías- Dijo la chiquilla, dandole una mirada a Vegeta

-Lo entiendo, sabes cuando Goku y yo nos casamos fue porque me embarace de Gohan, éramos unos chiquillos, pero él era muy guapo y todas las chicas le seguían, yo por otra parte era muy explosiva, y él me eligió a mí de entre las demás, quienes eran dulces, amables, y se desvivían por él- Comento Milk, y Bria la miro con interés –Él me eligió Bria, no podemos forzar a nadie a querernos, seguro que encontraras a un buen chico- Concluyo tratando de animarle

-¿Lo dices tú que tienes a tu esposo eh hijo no?, yo no tengo nada mas Milk, mis amigos se fueron, me abandonaron, quien dice que ustedes no lo harán- Dijo furiosa y se alejo de Milk

Vegeta y Goku no lograron conseguir gasolina cerca, así que seguirían todo el recorrido a pie

-0o0-

-Brolly ¿Seguro que no hay problema en que te quedes con Videl hoy?- Pregunto Nizu a Brolly

-No, la cuidare mientras ustedes regresan, solo por favor chicas cuídense, va 16 te las encargo- Dijo dándole una palmada

16 Sonrió –Son mi prioridad- Dijo con alegría

-0o0-

Era de noche ya, estaban cerca de la corporación, podían verla, todas las luces estaban apagadas, podrían jurar que no habría nadie, todos estaban juntos, un poco sucios, pero salió todo bien durante el recorrido

Se acercaron, se escucharon gritos cerca, venían acercándose, mientras Tarble estaba tratando de ingresar la clave

-¡Vamos Tarble, no que sabias la maldita contraseña!- Dijo Vegeta molesto mientras apuntaba a la nada

-Ya voy espera- Dijo el chico nerviosos

Los gritos eran cada vez más cerca cuando lograron abrir la puerta, todos entraron, y cerraron detrás de sí, una vez en la entrada, pudieron percatarse de la gran barda que rodeaba la casa

Brolly estaba en el cuarto de Bulma con Videl, quien tenía miedo y no quería que la dejara dormir sola, y dado que ninguna de las chicas habían regresado Brolly se quedo en el cuarto con ella, cuando escucho que la puerta se activo, sintió un alivio de pensar que por fin habían regresado, pero pronto se fue, cuando no escucho la voz de ninguna

-¿Bulma, Nizu Gure?- Dijo Goku, en tono bajo

Nadie contestaba, iban con las armas desenfundadas, todos, mientras Tarble les dijo en qué dirección estaban las habitaciones, Vegeta y Krillin subieron, junto a Tarble

Mientras Milk, Goku, Bria y Gohan se quedaron abajo en la cocina, sacaron un poco de alimento y comieron, estaban exhaustos, pero habían llegado

-Mami ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?- Pregunto Gohan

-Tal vez salieron, pero seguro no tardan, ves que todo estaba ordenado, ellas deben regresar hijo- Dijo Milk revolviendo sus cabellos

Vegeta, Krillin y Tarble notaron que en las puertas de los cuartos había escritos sus nombres, los de todos, y Tarble se adentro al que decía Nizu y Gure, pero estaba vacío, sin embargo estaban algunas de las cosas de Gure ahí, eso le alivio, junto a ese cuarto el de él, así que entro

Vegeta vio el que decía Bulma, iba a abrir cuando este se abrió y un arma apuntaba directo a su rostro, un hombre estaba detrás del arma, con mirada molesta -¿Quién eres y como lograste entrar aquí?- Pregunto Brolly

Pronto Tarble y Krillin escucharon esa voz desconocida, y fueron donde la voz

-¿Quién mierda eres tú, y donde está la mujer?- Dijo Vegeta igual apuntándole

Entonces Tarble llego con Krillin, y vieron la escena, en la puerta el nombre de Bulma, pero detrás de ella un hombre al cual no habían visto antes, le apuntaron igual, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera disparar, una voz saco a todos de sus posiciones

-Brolly, ¿Es mama Bulma?- Pregunto una pequeña quien estaba detrás de las piernas de Brolly

Vegeta, Krillin y Tarble bajaron sus armas, ante lo dicho por la niña -¿Bulma es tu madre?- Pregunto Tarble

Brolly entonces le apunto -¿La conocen, de donde conocen a Bulma? –Pregunto

-No, pero ahora que mi mama se fue con papa, dijo que Bulma me cuidaría, y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Conocen a Gohan?- Pregunto la niña

Brolly la miro extrañado, serian los amigos que Bulma dijo que llegarían, podría ser, después de todo habían pasado 3 semanas desde que estaban ahí…

-¿Conoces a Gohan?- Pregunto Krillin

-No, pero Gure dice que tiene más o menos mi edad y que no es tonto como los otros niños, dice también que será mi amigo como 16- Dijo la pequeña quien no abandonaba las piernas de Brolly

-Aun no respondes, ¿Dónde están las mujeres, y que haces en el cuarto de Bulma?- Pregunto de nuevo Vegeta a Brolly

-¿Son los amigos de Bulma, los de las montañas no es asi?- Dijo Brolly ignorando la pregunta de Vegeta

El gruño al no recibir una respuesta…

-Brolly y Bulma se van a casar y serán mis padres, ¿Verdad Brolly?- Dijo Videl, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-Videl, hemos hablado de eso pequeña- Dijo Brolly más tranquilo

Vegeta se molesto, y sin decir más, entro al cuarto con su nombre, dejando a los demás mirándose extrañados, mientras él se recostó en la cama sin poder pedir más explicaciones

Mientras Brolly y Videl bajaron a conocer a los demás, Brolly llevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos para que se sintiera protegida

Goku rápidamente miro hacia el hombre que venía con la pequeña en brazos

-¿Quiénes son, y las chicas?- Dijo, haciendo que los demás voltearan a donde el hombre

Videl escondió su cuerpo más en Brolly, había mucha gente nueva, y le asusto un poco

-Mi nombre es Brolly, ella es Videl y supongo que son los amigos de Bulma, Gure Nizu y 16- Dijo Brolly –Ellas salieron, no han regresado desde la mañana, no sabemos cuánto tardaran, nunca antes tardaron tanto- Dijo bajando a Videl, quien miro a donde el niño, su ojos azules examinaban al niño, seguro era el tal Gohan

El sonrió a la niña, y ella le saco la lengua, haciendo que Gohan se sintiera extraño

Todos se presentaron, mientras que Vegeta espero a que bajara el tal Brolly y la niña, entrando al cuarto de Bulma, vio que solo había unas ropas de mujer ahí, así que el tal Brolly no estaba durmiendo ahí con la mujer, salió y vio que había otra recamara con el nombre del chico, y bajo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir

-Todos tienen habitaciones asignadas, tienen el nombre de ustedes, así que si quieren pueden ir a descansar, yo me quedare esperando un poco mas, Videl ¿Dormirás con Gohan y Bria, o te quedaras en el cuarto de Bulma?- Pregunto Brolly

-Me quedare en el cuarto de mama Bulma, al menos hasta que regresen, ¿Puedo?- Pregunto la pequeña

-¿Tú eras el prometido de Bulma?- Pregunto Milk interesada

Vegeta también deseaba saber eso, así que presto más atención a lo que el hombre tenía que decir

-No, las conocí apenas hace 3 semanas, Videl tiene la intención de comprometerme con ella- Dijo con una sonrisa –Pero yo…, bueno soy marine ellas me ayudaron y me invitaron a venir con Videl y Miguel- Dijo Brolly

-¿Quién es Miguel?- Pregunto Goku

-Mi mama, pero ella se fue con papa hace unos días, ahora Bulma me cuida- Dijo la pequeña, haciendo un nudo en la garganta de Goku –Ella se enfermo, un monstruo le mordió- Dijo la niña

-Pero eso no pasara con Bulma, Nizu y Gure, por que 16 esta con ellas, además son fuertes recuerda Videl- Dijo Brolly en tono paternal

-Bueno tal vez serian una gran familia- Comento Bria –Parece que tienes madera de padre, y Bulma es hermosa, quizás…- Decía cuando alguien más entro

-Deberían de ir a dormir, yo me quedare esperando a la mujeres- Dijo Vegeta

-Yo también hermano, hasta que no llegue Gure no me iré a dormir, si ella no está aquí, puede que algo les está pasando, no me moveré- Dijo Tarble con seriedad

Vegeta asintió en dirección a su hermano

-Yo estaré aquí adentro despierto igual, ellas me pidieron cuidar a Videl, así que estaré con ella- Dijo Brolly

Todos tomaron camino hacia las habitaciones, cada quien asignado a una, claro Gohan y Bria en una, y otra era para Gure y Nizu, mientras todos los demás tomaron sus cuartos para descansar, Vegeta y Tarble esperaron en el patio de la corporación por una señal de las chicas, pero después de un rato, solo escucharon gritos desesperados

-¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA, DEBEMOS REGRESAR POR ELLAS, MIERDA SUELTAME NO PODEMOS DEJARLAS!- Gritaba una voz femenina, mientras un hombre la tenia echada sus hombros como un costal de papas, mientras ella gritaba frenéticamente, abriendo las puertas de la Corporación

Tarble y Vegeta apuntaron al hombre, solo para notar que era 16 y traía una chica solamente, quien seguía gritando

-Tranquila Gure, iré por ellas pero no puedo llevarte, Bulma dijo que te trajera segura y no salieras de aquí- Dijo 16, quien de inmediato se puso en posición de pelea, pues sintió a alguien tras de él, solo para mirar a Vegeta y Tarble

Tarble de inmediato corrió y tomo entre sus brazos a Gure, quien estaba descontrolada, gritaba

-No suéltame, tengo que regresar por ellas- Decía desesperada

-¿Gure que paso, y Nizu y Bulma?- Pregunto Tarble

Gure entonces lo miro, y se aferro a el de inmediato - ¡Tarble!- Dijo entre sollozos –Se llevaron a Nizu, y Bulma fue tras de ellos- Decía con desesperación

Vegeta estaba intranquilo, como que se llevaron a la otra niña y Bulma no estaba

-¿Qué paso con las mujeres?- Su pregunta iba dirigida a 16

-Nizu se separo, cuando le escuchamos gritar, vimos que unos hombres la llevaban, igual pudimos notar que agarraron a otras dos chicas, junto a ellos cadáveres recientes de hombres, Bulma me pidió traer a Gure a salvo, y ella fue tras Nizu, dijo que ellos no le harían nada si su intención era tener mujeres, nos estábamos comunicando por los radios, pero hace unas dos 2 dejo de transmitir- Comento 16 -Iré por ella, a la ultima ubicación, Gure estará aquí, llevare a Brolly y las encontraremos- Afirmo

Mientras Brolly había salido, pues la alarma de la puerta sonó, vio a Gure llorando aferrada a Tarble, mientras que 16 explicaba

-Nos iremos ahora mismo si es necesario- Dijo Brolly – No podemos perder tiempo-

Entonces antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la corporación sonó, alguien golpeaba de manera frenética, 16 se dirigió, abrió la puerta solo para ver a un joven, golpeado con heridas punzantes

-Ayúdenme y les llevare a donde sus amigas, pero también deben rescatar a las mías- Dijo antes de desmayarse frente de ellos


	13. Chapter 13

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Horas antes de la llegada de 16 y Gure a la Corporación…..

-Bueno chicas, debemos encontrar un par de metales como este- Señalando un metal en la mano de Bulma

-Luego de conseguirlos vamos a ir por un par de ropas para niña, Videl está en la edad donde crecen rápido- Dijo en tono un tanto maternal

-Valla Bulma te has apegado mucho a Videl sabes, bueno ella es una niña muy agradable- Comento Nizu –Mmm ¿chicas podría decirles algo…?- Comento Nizu

-¿Nizu paso algo?- Pregunto Gure interesada

-Es que chicas…. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero necesitamos…. Bueno en la casa no hay toallas femeninas….- Comento Nizu apenada, a pesar de que 16 era un androide, seguía siendo chico y no deseaba que le escuchara

Bulma sonrió, -Ahorita vamos a la farmacia, está cerca una creo que la pasamos- Comento –Además necesitamos otros artículos como anticonceptivos y así- Dijo Bulma de lo más natural

Gure y Nizu dispararon todo su color rojo por la cara, Bulma se rio

-Oigan ay que cuidarse niñas- Dijo ella divertida

-Pero nosotras ni siquiera… ay Bulma no digas eso- Contesto Gure súper avergonzada

-Bueno es normal, las parejas por lo regular se protegen para no generar embarazos no deseados, o incluso evitar enfermedades, y ahora a como está la situación actual, todos aquellos que tengan parejas sexualmente activas deberían hacerlo, lo más recomendable es que lo hagan, no desearan estar en una situación como esa- Comento 16 naturalmente, mientras miraba a las tres mujeres con él

Haciendo que las mandíbulas de Nizu y Gure cayeran al suelo, -Ok, esto pasa por pedir toallas femeninas- Dijo Nizu –Iré yo pero no pienso traer eso… si quieren lo buscan ustedes, yo ni pareja tengo- Contesto Nizu cabizbaja

-Espera un momento, ya casi terminamos y te acompañamos- Le dijo Gure a su amiga

-No te preocupes, llevo el machete, nada pasara nena, recuerda que el lindo de Brolly me ha enseñado bien- Y le guiño un ojo a su amiga

Nizu fue a la farmacia, entro y encontró con que dos mordedores estaban dentro, tomo el machete con ambas manos y lo enterró justo en medio de la cabeza de uno, cuando este cayo trato de quitarle el machete, viendo al otro acercarse, estaba muy cerca, cuando logro quitar el machete, cortándole un brazo a un mordedor, luego rebanando su cara por la mitad

Mientras hacía eso, pudo escuchar unos gritos desesperados, entonces se agacho escondiéndose en la farmacia…..

-0o0-

Kurota(17), Akane(18) y Launch eran ladrones antes de que el mundo se fuera a la fregada, ellos tres se criaron en una casa hogar, Kurota y Akane eran gemelos, y Launch se hizo buen amigo de ellos, mientras todo esto pasaba ellos lograron sobrevivir como siempre, escondiéndose y robando

En el camino de todo lo sucedido dieron con un grupo, eran dos hombres más y 3 chicas, ellos se acoplaron, Vivian en varios lugares, entraban en las casas deshabitadas tomando todo lo que hubiese, ropa comida y demás, pero ese día se fijaron en las chicas que venían con ese tipo alto, ellas parecían tener capsulas, eran excelentes para almacenar, podían tomar algunas de las que tenían

No pensaron en dañarlas, solo tomar algunas de sus capsulas, Kurota y Akane, estaban vigilando a Bulma, Gure y 16

Mientras Launch, Manie, y Tom estaban asegurándose de los pasos de Nizu,

Mientras las dos chicas que quedaron, Urabi y Haly, se quedaron a una buena distancia, ellas eran un poco miedosas, y no querían que se lastimaran, así que las dejaron un poco más al margen de cualquier situación

Pero unos 7 tipos, aparecieron de la nada, justo atacando a Urabi y Haly, ellas trataron de correr pero ellos se rieron de las intenciones de ellas, y de un golpe las desmayaron, notando que había mas personas, entonces siguieron el camino, encontrando a Launch Manie y Tom, los atacaron mientras estaban desprevenidos

Launch saco una ametralladora, empezó a disparar, mientras Manie aventaba cuchillos con gran agilidad, Tom empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con dos de ellos, Launch grito mientras vaciaba su arma, hiriendo a dos de ellos, hasta que uno la tomo por detrás, le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas tirándola al suelo

Todos los demás escucharon los gritos, Akane y Kurota fueron de inmediato notando el grito de Launch, pero igual fueron atacados, los tipos eran muy fuertes, mataron a Tom y Manie, Kurota quedo gravemente herido, pensando que había muerto lo dejaron ahí tirado, mientras vio como se llevaron a su hermana y Launch, también pudo ver que de la farmacia sacaron a una chiquilla de los cabellos, ella gritaba y luchaba pero fue inútil

Poco después aparecieron las dos chicas y el hombre que el vigilo con Akane, el mejor opto por hacerse el muerto

Bulma se agacho reviso el pulso de Tom, -Los mataron, y se llevaron a otras dos chicas- Dijo mirando a 16

-Tenemos que seguirles, no pueden llevarse a Nizu, Bulma no podemos dejarle- Decía Gure

-No lo haremos, pero si ellos buscan solo chicas es mejor que te vayas a la Corporación, 16 por favor llévala, no dejes que salga, y trae a Brolly, si me encuentran solo a mi tal vez no me hagan nada, les informare que encuentro pero mantén a Gure a salvo, no quiero que se la lleven- Y con eso siguió con cuidado a los hombres, mientras vio que llevaban a otras dos chicas mas, eran 5 en total, entre ellas Nizu

Gure gritaba, pateaba a 16, quería ir por su amiga así que la tomo y el hecho a la chica en sus hombros, le tapo la boca y la regreso, no notaron al chico casi moribundo que les seguía, el había visto antes a esos tipos, los habían evitado cuando solo eran él, Akane y Launch, pues vieron que hacían con sus rehenes

Así que si había una posibilidad de recuperar a su hermana y amiga eran esos chicos, que la chica azul menciono

-0o0-

Bulma llego hasta una estructura que parecía una vieja fábrica, era enorme, y vio que las chicas eran llevadas a dentro, parecían en su mayoría hombres, había pocas mujeres que ella pudiera contar, estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, llamo por la radio a 16

-Te acuerdas que en la cuidad había una fabrica vieja de fundición de metales…. Shhh..Aquí…shhh…vengan- Y la comunicación se corto… -Mierda…- Dijo Bulma, dejo la catana en el suelo mientras iba a revisar el radio cuando un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza le apago las luces

-0o0-

-¡No por favor!- Rogaba Nizu a los hombres

La tiraron a una especie de habitación, junto a Launch y Urabi , las tres estaban un tanto preocupadas, se miraron unos segundos…

-Launch, ¿Dónde están, los mataron no es así?- Dijo Urabi con lagrimas en sus ojos

Nizu solo escucho, pensando en que había pasado con Gure y Bulma, ellos no las habían encatrado eso esperaba

-Urabi no lo sé, pero saldremos de aquí- Decía Launch tratando de calmar a su amiga

Nizu empezó a quebrarse, estaba desesperada y no conocía a las chicas de ahí –Tranquila niña, eso no ayudara en nada- Le dijo Launch

-Es que yo estaba con mis amigas, dijeron que les esperara un momento, de no ser por eso yo no estaría aquí, tengo mucho miedo- Declaro Nizu asustada

La puerta se abrió, los hombres entonces se acercaron a Urabi, estaban atabas así que por más que Launch quiso no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran, mientras Urabi gritaba desesperada

-¿A dónde me llevan?- Gritaba Urabi mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos

Nizu miro horrorizada, pero escucho algo…

-¡Imbéciles, poco hombres, suéltenme malditos y devuélvanme a mi amiga malditos!- Grito otra chica

Nizu distinguió la voz de Bulma de inmediato, trato de gritarle pero Launch le hizo señas, -Niña si la conoces mejor no digas nada aun- Le dijo Launch lo más bajo que podía

Bulma fue aventada a otra puerta donde estaba Akane con otra chica, una que no vio antes, no estaba con las demás chicas que los tipos se llevaron, la aventaron y callo de golpe

Akane había logrado desatar sus manos, pero tenía que fingir, una vez que la puerta se cerró, miro a las dos mujeres, Bulma trataba de quietarse las sogas que le ataban, estaba en una esquina, solo miraba a Akane y la otra chica, no las conocía pero sabía que no podía ser bueno el lugar donde estaban

-Una vez que ellos te sacan de aquí, no vuelves nunca- Dijo la chica un tanto asustada y paranoica

-¿Sabes lo que les hacen?- Pregunto Bulma

-No, pero cuando llegue vine con otras tres chicas, poco a poco se las llevaron y no aparecieron nunca más, mataron a los chicos que estaban con nosotros- Suspiro la chica –Me dicen Titi, por cierto- Comento la chica

-Me llamo Bulma, y te aseguro Titi que no descansare hasta que salgamos de aquí, además vendrán unos amigos,… ellos no ayudaran- Dijo segura

-No podrán chica, son muchos cuando llegamos vimos a varios, conté unas 30 personas al menos- Dijo Akane, ya se había quitado las sogas –Lo mejor sería huir de aquí, yo debo buscar a 3 chicas que venían conmigo- Dijo Akane, miro por la puerta, pero no podía abrirla

Titi la miro –Ayúdame por favor, suéltame y hare lo que quieras- Le dijo a Akane, esta la miro

-No confió en nadie, quien dice que no les ayudas, si quieres desátate tu niña- Le dijo a la chica

-Ayúdanos, con nosotras será más fácil salir, te lo puedo asegurar, yo podría abrir la maldita puerta, claro si tuviera mis manos libres- Comento Bulma

Las horas pasaban, la noche estaba cayendo mientras en la fabrica las chicas se debatían por ayudarse, Nizu estaba desesperada, pues podía escuchar gritos, unos desesperados, estaba asustada, sabía que Bulma estaba ahí, pero no sabía si Gure igual, tenía mucho miedo que ellas hubieran terminado ahí por su culpa

-0o0-

En la casa 16 llevo al joven a la enfermería, levantaron a Krillin y este le suturo las heridas, y lo amarraron, el chico tenia ojos azueles y cabello lacio negro, con un buen porte físico

Vegeta, Tarble, 16 y Krillin lo miraron irritados, querían que despertara ya, no podían esperar

Mientras Brolly se preparo, tomo armas y dejo a Videl con Gure, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, para dirigirse a donde los demás

-0o0-

-¿Amor, sabes algo de tu hermano?- Pregunto Milk a su marido, seguían despiertos ajenos a los problemas que acosaban la casa

-No Milk, sabes que desde que se alejo no lo he visto, solo deseo que este bien- Dijo Goku a su esposa

La beso de manera romántica, le miro unos momentos –Pensé que no te vería de nuevo, me asuste mucho Milk- Le dijo mientras le depositaba besos tiernos

-Nosotros también, esta situación se salió de control- Rio un poco –Pero hemos encontrado a nuevas personas que están dispuestos ayudarnos, no estaremos solos, y Gohan… bueno el me preocupa, no será como los demás niños…- Dijo triste

-Te entiendo Milk, yo tampoco deseo que mi hijo crezca en un mundo donde es matar o morir, pero si no queremos que le pase nada, tenemos que enseñarle a protegerse- Le dijo a su esposa mientras la abrazo, tierno pero transmitiendo seguridad

Milk entonces beso a su esposo, se subió en el, mientras dejaba besos en su labios, y sus mejillas, le dio una sonrisa picara, mientras él le sonreía, y la tomo de la cintura, él la atrajo mas así mismo y le dio un beso mas apasionado

-Milk, ¿tú crees que no lo notaran?- Decía el un poco agitado

Ella negó con la cabeza –Vamos Goku todos están o durmiendo o están vigilando, no te preocupes cariño- Dijo ella mientras movía sus caderas rozando su sexo con el de su marido, él empezó a acariciar sus caderas, mientras ella gemía ante el contacto de las manos de su esposo

Entonces ella empezó a quitar su playera, dejando ver sus pechos, entonces Goku los tomo, los empezó a masajear mientras ella se arqueaba del placer, entonces el tomo uno de sus pecho y los empezó a succionar, mientras gemía contra sus pechos, ella seguía moviendo sus caderas, mientras que poco a poco se quitaron su ropas

De nuevo ella se subió en su marido, entonces se dejo entrar en ella, cuando escucho un gemido ahogado mientras ella se balanceaba sobre el miembro de el, haciéndole gemir de placer

Ella se movía mas rápido, y empezó a gemir con más fuerza

-Oh Goku….Oh si….- Gemía mientras entraba y salida de ella su marido

-Miiiilllllkkkk- Gimió el mientras sentía como ella llego a su orgasmo, haciendo que el sintiera un placer increíble

Entonces la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la cama, levanto su piernas, dejándola descansar en su pecho, mientra la volvió a penetrar, marcando un ritmo más rápido, mas intenso mientras ella volvía a gemir sin control, y el jadeaba mientras más placentero se hacían sus toques, ellos estaban sudando, y estaban empezando a agotarse, cuando Goku sintió que se dejo correr, no quería hacerlo por completo en ella, así que salió de ella, pero un poco tarde, la mayor parte de su semilla quedo dentro de ella

El se dejo caer a un lado, agotado y con el corazón acelerado, la miro, ella era tan hermosa, y la amaba tanto, le dio un beso en su hombro mientras ellas igual seguía agitada, el lo miro y lo beso

-Te amo Goku- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Yo también Milk, te amo como no te imaginas- Le dijo mientras la abrazo y la dejo en su pecho para que descansaran

Milk se quedo dormida en el pecho de su marido, mientras que él se quedo unos momentos pensando en el pasado….

 **Flashback**

 **-Goku tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante- Dijo Milk muy nerviosa, se veía preocupada**

 **Ellos estaban en la escuela, eran apenas de 16 años**

 **-Milk, estas pálida ¿Has estado de nuevo enferma amor?- Pregunto el angustiado**

 **Ella entonces se rompió, y empezó a llorar desesperada, cosa rara en ella, siempre fue una chica muy fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente, ella no era como las demás, siempre le decía las cosas directas y no era del todo un amor, era más bien como un reto y eso le gusto, una chica que no se desviviera por agradarle, pero verla así, débil y frágil era nuevo para él, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza**

 **Ella levanto su mirada, estaban en el patio de la escuela, en un lugar donde nadie les pudiera ver ni oír, entonces ella lo vio –Goku estoy embarazada- Soltó ella sin más, mientras más lagrimas brotaban de su ojos**

 **El palideció, no sabía cómo actuar, ellos se estaban cuidando, no sabía como iban a lidiar con un embarazo**

 **Ella estaba destrozada –Te irás, ¿no es así?, yo tengo miedo pero no podría matar a mi hijo Goku yo… - Ella no termino, él le cayó poniendo su dedo en sus labios**

 **La miro directo a los ojos….. –Milk jamás te diría que hicieras algo así, esto es algo que no esperaba al menos no por ahora, pero lo resolveremos juntos, tranquila, estaré contigo siempre, no te pienso dejar sola- Le dijo seguro, mientras le abrazaba más fuerte**

 **Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor –Te amo, pero si crees que no podrás, dilo ahora Goku porque si luego decides dejarnos, no lo soportare- Le decía ella**

 **-Jamás los dejare, yo estaré con ustedes siempre Milk, solo confía en mí por favor- Y beso su frente –Te amo Milk-**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y entonces el sueño le venció, si bien Gohan para nada fue planeado, si era cierto que fue una grata sorpresa, ellos aprendieron con el tiempo a madurar y terminar de crecer juntos con su hijo, amándose y fortaleciendo ese cariño

-0o0-

En la enfermería los chicos solo se miraban unos a otros…

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Tarble viendo que ninguno rompía el silencio

-Iremos por ellas, no las dejare, yo debí ir en lugar de las niñas- Se lamentaba Brolly

-Iré entonces- Dijo Tarble

-No iras, estas aun un poco débil, no podrías, es mejor que te quedes y cuides de tu novia ella está muy mal hermano- Dijo Vegeta mirando serio a su hermano –Iré yo y las traeremos, pero sería bueno saber porque este chico dice que puede ayudar- Comento mirando al chico que seguía en la cama de la enfermería

-El no tardara en despertar, en cuanto lo haga hay que preguntarle todo lo que sabe, debemos salir lo antes posible- Dijo Krillin –Yo también iré, seré de ayuda- Aseguro el hombre bajo

-Sera bueno que seamos 4, debemos de mantener esto lejos de los oídos de los niños, podrían ponerse mal, sobre todo Videl- Comento Brolly preocupado

-Es lo mejor, no comentarle a nadie más, si preguntan debemos decir que se quedaron buscando provisiones, pero que iremos a ayudar a traerlas, si no podemos levantar el pánico entre los demás y no creo que sea conveniente- Dijo 16, y todos asintieron

-Tarble, tienes que calmar a tu novia, ella estaba alterada, es mejor que estés con ella, nosotros esperaremos para que este muchacho nos diga que sabe, tu ve mejor con ella- Le dijo Vegeta, despidiendo a su hermano, no quería que estuviera presente si tenían que torturar al chico para sacarle información

Eran aproximadamente las 3 am cuando el chico empezó a moverse, quejándose del dolor en su cuerpo, se quería mover pero le era inútil, estaba atado a la cama de hospital, despertó solo para ver a Vegeta, Brolly, Krillin y 16 rodeándole

Trago duro, al único que reconoció fue a 16 de cuando les estuvo siguiendo

-Yo les puedo ayudar, se donde se llevaron a sus amigas, pero ayúdenme, igual se llevaron a 4 chicas que venían conmigo, y mataron a mis amigos- Dijo Kurota un poco molesto –Ellos, los hemos visto antes, casi siempre se llevan a mujeres, están en una fábrica abandonada- Comento Kurota

Mientras los demás le escucharon con mucha atención, entonces….

-¿Dónde exactamente esta esa fabrica?- Pregunto Brolly con voz amenazante

-Yo les puedo llevar, tengo que ir con ustedes, tengo que ir por ellas, ustedes solos no llegarían, yo conozco bien la ciudad, se por donde podríamos entrar sin ser vistos- Dijo, pero seguía atado a la cama

Vegeta se desespero y apunto un arma en su rostro -¿Por qué carajos deberíamos confiar en ti miserable?- Dijo irritado

-Era una chica de cabello azul, la vi irse tras ellos, no sobrevivirá créanme, y la otra niña tampoco, ella iba muy asustada, estoy segura que la niña no sabía ni defenderse, en cambio la otra aunque pudiera, son varios, le mataran se los aseguro, y mi hermana fue llevada con ellos- Contesto él -Suéltenme y les llevare a donde están- Contesto, mientras seguía moviéndose tratando de sacarse los amarres que lo tenían en la cama

-Pensé que te habían matado, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te encontramos junto a los demás?- Pregunto 16

-Pensé que me matarían, yo tengo que ir por mi hermana y las chicas que iban con nosotros, solo pido que me ayuden a entrar, ustedes también tienen gente ahí que les importa, y si no salimos pronto ellas no vivirán- Dijo Kurota ya intranquilo

-Entonces iras, pero si mientes y les pasa algo a las mujeres, te aseguro que morirás de manera indescriptible- Amenazo Vegeta, con mirada fría y penetrante

-Lo sé, pero no pasara, también deseo rescatar a los míos- Contesto él con demasiada confianza

Bria había bajado de su cuarto a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero vio luces encendidas en otra dirección de la casa, y se acero a donde la luz, solo pare ver a los chicos, y ese muchacho nuevo, uno que no había visto antes, y escucho lo que habían dicho, se entero de lo que sucedía

Entro a la enfermería, iba solo con una bata, todos voltearon a donde la niña –Iré con ustedes, si es cierto que solo se quedan con chicas puedo serviles- Dijo ella mirándolos a todos

-No iras niña, te quedaras- Le dijo Vegeta autoritario, no deseaba ponerla en peligro, era una chiquilla aun

-Puedo manejar bien una pistola, puedo serles de utilidad, se andar por las calles sin ser vista- Contesto ella –Iré quieras o no Vegeta- Dijo ella

-Si piensas ir, debes saber niña que podríamos morir, ese lugar esta llenos de gente que no se compadece de nadie, ahí será matar o morir, no habrá otra opción- Comento Kurato mientras 16 le soltaba las manos y los pies de la cama

-Entiendo perfectamente, iré no me quedare aquí- Contesto en tono seguro mientras miraba a Kurato

-Entonces prepárense, partiremos ahora mismo, esperaremos afuera en la entrada, no podemos perder ni un minuto más- Dijo Brolly quien ya estaba preparado

Salieron de ahí, no despertaron a Goku ni Milk, salieron a mitad de la madrugada, en las penumbras de la noche, con sus armas, y algunas provisiones extras, la misión era simple, recatar a Nizu y Bulma, no pensaban regresar sin ellas

Se adentraron a la ciudad, encontrándose con algunos obstáculos, sobre todo mordedores, esos fueron fáciles de acabar, ya que la mañana había llegado, pudieron ver a lo lejos la fabrica, se detuvieron un momento

-Esa es la fábrica, ellas deben estar ahí- Dijo Kurota

16 Se agacho un poco lejos, había unos trozos de tela, y el radio que Bulma llevaba, estaban tirados, miro a los demás –Bulma estuvo aquí, creo que también la tomaron- Dijo 16 y entonces apunto hacia los arbustos –Sal de ahí, se que estas ahí- Grito con voz imponente

Todos entonces se reunieron con 16, apuntando hacia el arbusto, y de ahí salieron dos hombres, ellos salieron con las manos en alto

-Tranquilos, no veníamos a hacerles daño- Dijo uno de ellos

Kurota disparo en la pierna del chico, atrayendo la atención de todos, se acerco mas al tipo y le dio un golpe seco en el rostro –Maldito tú estabas ayer, dime miserable ¿Dónde están las mujeres que se llevaron ayer?- Dijo con ira, mientras lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para hacer que lo mirara fijamente

El chico escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió –No sé, solo te puedo asegurar que dos de ellas están muertas ahora mismo- Dijo sonriendo –Y la exótica chica, la que pensó que podía hacer algo ella sola, esa debe estar ahora con Zarbon… el maldito debe estar disfrutando de esa perra azul, la maldita es hermosa, pensaron que sería un desperdicio matarla pronto- Dijo el hombre

Brolly no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho, apunto directo a él rostro del chico -¿Cómo entramos, y donde exactamente esta la chica azul maldito?- Pregunto Brolly

El chico solo rio, y Vegeta no espero más, le disparo en la cabeza

-¿Eres un imbécil, ahora como sabremos donde esta?- Dijo Brolly molesto

-Él no te diría nada, en cambio este- Dijo mientras miraba al otro chico, estaba aterrado, se notaba en su mirada –Si no nos dice como entrar y cuantos hay, lo que le paso a tu amigo será solo un alivio para ti, porque te hare sufrir tanto que la muerte solo será un premio- Amenazo Vegeta al muchacho

Este solo asintió –Les diré todo, no se quienes son las chicas, pero sé donde las llevan a todas y donde Zarbon se lleva a las que el toma- Dijo el chico muy asustado

Bria estaba impactada, no podía creerlo, esto de verdad era matar o morir, pero estaba ahí, y su plan no era precisamente rescatar a Bulma, es mas ella haría lo posible por qué no regresara mas con ellos, estaba molesta por esa chica, no permitiría que ganara


	14. Chapter 14

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Bulma estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de desatarse –Mierda, esos miserables me quitaron mis armas, los malditos, en cuanto salga los matare, son unos animales- Decía mientras intentaba desatarse

Akane seguía intentando abrir la puerta, pero era inútil, no podía así que volvió su vista a la chica azul, estaba luchando con los amarres, se acerco a ella

-Chica si te ayudo, y no eres capaz de abrir esa maldita puerta yo misma te matare maldita- Dijo Akane en tono amenazante, mientras que la desataba

-La abriré, te lo aseguro…- Y cuando sintió sus manos libres fue primero a desatar a Titi, la chica estaba feliz, lloro de felicidad, sus lagrimas salían a mares –Tranquila, saldremos chica, todas nos iremos de aquí- Dijo Bulma a la chica

-Apúrate azul, tengo que ir por otras chicas- Dijo Akane bastante alterada

-Tranquila, ya voy chica, al menos dime cómo te llamas- Dijo Bulma mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, cuando escucharon un ruido cerca

Se pegaron a la puerta, y escucharon gritos, Bulma miro a las chicas -¿Conocen esa voz?- Pregunto en un susurro

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, y entonces Bulma continuo con la puerta

-Akane, ese es mi nombre- Contesto Akane después de unos minutos

-Pues te tengo noticias Akane- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa –Lo logre, la puerta está abierta- Dijo, y entonces abrieron de a poco la puerta, vieron a dos tipos, estaban dormidos parecía que cuidaban el lugar

Akane miro a las chicas –Esto es matar o morir ¿Están listas?- Pregunto seria

Bulma asintió, y Titi dudo un poco, no era buena con armas, era más delicada sin duda…

-Titi quédate aquí un minuto, Akane y yo iremos y vendremos por ti, tranquila- Dijo Bulma haciendo a la chica tranquilizarse

Bulma y Akane salieron de puntitas iban acercándose a los chicos, había un cuchillo en la mesa junto a ellos, otro teína un arma que sobre salía de su pantalón y un machete pequeño, así que Bulma tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y Akane con mucho cuidado tomo el pequeño machete que el chico tenia, con cuidado de no despertarle

Una vez que ambas tenían las armas… Bulma clavo sin ninguna compasión el cuchillo en el cráneo de uno de los chicos, mientras la sangre brotaba de manera salvaje, sus manos llenas de sangre y su rostro igual

Akane entonces sin ningún parpadeo enterró el machete el rostro del tipo, salpicándole sangre a ella y a Bulma, se limpio con la manga de su ropa, pues su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, volteo a donde Bulma y sonrió –Eres buena, pensé que eras una mimada- Dijo en un susurro

-Y yo que eras una idiota- Contesto y fueron por Titi

-Toma el arma, ¿Sabes disparar niña?- Pregunto Akane

Titi asintió con un fuerte trago de saliva, tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir…

-Ok vamos por las demás- Dijo Akane mirándolas

Pasaron por las celdas, cada que pasaban habían otras chicas, todas rogando por ayuda, a pesar de que Akane no quería detenerse Bulma no podía dejarlas así y mas sin saber lo que les podía pasar…. Así que abrió todas las puertas que podía, liberando a mas chicas, en total encontraron a unas 12 chicas, todas de diferentes edades, unas pequeñas y otras no tanto, hasta que dieron con la puerta donde se podía ver a Launch tratando de desatarse y a Nizu, ella estaba aterrada

Pero levanto su vista solo para ver a Bulma mirarla –Nizu cariño, tranquila te sacare de este maldito lugar- Dijo Bulma con una lagrima a su amiga

Nizu trato de pararse, tenía una gran sonrisa -¿Bulma, y Gure?- Pregunto un poco angustiada

Bulma intentaba abrir la puerta –Tranquila ella está bien, esta en la casa con 16- Decía mientras seguía con su labor

-Chica apúrate- Dijo Akane un poco intranquila

Logro abrir la puerta, y fue directo a Nizu, ella lloraba mientras Bulma le desataba las sogas y limpiaba sus lagrimas –Tranquila, pronto saldremos de aquí cariño, pronto- Decía calmándola

Akane fue a donde Lauch estaba, le ayudo -¿Dónde está Haly, Urabi y Ann?- Pregunto desesperada

Launch le miro un poco contrariada –A Urabi se la llevaron poco después de llegar, no se a donde Akane, y Haly pensé que estaría contigo, no he visto por nada a Ann- Contesto mientras se levantaba -¿Qué hacemos ahora?, los chicos ¿Todos ellos murieron?- Pregunto triste, pues Kurota era como su hermano al igual que Akane

-Sus amigos murieron, les vi antes de que viniera lo siento mucho- Dijo Bulma interviniendo –Pero pueden venir con nosotros, si no tienen a dónde ir- Ofreció amable

-Olvídalo chica, solo queremos recuperar a los nuestros- Contesto Akane

-La escuchaste azul- Dijo Launch

Todas salieron, pero no sabían que rumbo tomar, iban a ciegas por el lugar, tomando lo que encontraran para sobrevivir, se fueron separando casi todas

Entonces unos 5 tipos aparecieron de la nada, las chicas se miraron, ellos se rieron y caminaron despacio a donde las chicas, iban aproximadamente 7, contando a Bulma, Akane, Launch, Nizu y Titi

Bulma miro a Nizu –Corre, vete y no vuelvas, vete de aquí, sal malditas sea y no regreses nunca Nizu- Dijo a la niña quien le miro con horror

-No pienso dejarte aquí Bulma, ni lo pienses- Dijo ella

-¡Maldita sea Nizu lárgate de aquí!- Grito - vete y cuida a Videl dile que iré luego, vete ahora-

La niña corrió junto a ella Titi, mientras…

-Búscalas Akane, yo me quedare, ayudare a la azul, encuéntralas- Dijo Launch

-Regresare por ti- Dijo Akane y se retiro, mientras otra chica le siguió, dejando a Bulma, Launch y otra chica frente a los 5 hombres, uno de ellos se detuvo

-Jeice ve por esas chicas- Dijo uno de los hombres

El joven asintió y fue tras la otras chicas, mientras las chicas se prepararon para atacarlos, no dejarían que les hicieran lo que desearan sin pelear….

Bulma empezó a lanzar patadas, y mover el cuchillo de manera precisa ante su oponentes, cortando el rostro de uno de ellos dejándole una gran cicatriz en el rostros, abriéndole más la boca, el tipo le golpeo el abdomen, ella de doblo del dolor, mientras miro a donde Launch, la chica era fuerte, lo último que vio fue a Launch siento jalada de su cabellera, mientras atravesó a uno de ellos con el machete… y entonces no supo mas…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Mierda que es esto, ¿Qué carajos hacen estos malditos?- Dijo Akane en voz alta cuando encontró una habitación, estaba llena de sangre por todos lados, y cabellos en el lugar, el olor de la muerte era repugnante

-Es la arena, aquí pelean, si vives te damos la oportunidad de que vivas y seas uno de nosotros chica- Respondió Jeice apareciendo detrás de ella

Akane le miro –Miserable, ¿Dónde está Haly y Urabi?- Pregunto

-Si tus amigas pasaron por aquí, deben estar ahí- Señalo otra puerta –Ábrela chica- Ofreció este, con una sonrisa maldita…

Ella no dejo de amenazarle con una pistola que había conseguido, y abrió la puerta… había solo trozos de personas, armas por todos lados, y vio lo que mas temía, solo la cabeza de Ann, su amiga más joven, ella no sabía defenderse, y junto a ella pudo distinguir una mano, en ella un anillo que jamás se quitaba Urabi, unas lagrimas salieron de su mejillas, volvió su mirada al chico

-Maldito miserable, donde esta Haly- Dijo histérica

-Tendrás que matarme perra- Dijo con una maldita risa

Ella jalo el gatillo, pero la maldita arma no funciono, se trabo, y el chico aprovecho eso para atacarla, le golpeo el rostro, y dio una patada en las costillas de ella, haciéndola caer, con una sonrisa

-Mátame maldito- Dijo ella con su sonrisa

-No, eres valiosa, eres fuerte, incluso tal vez deba pedirte para mi hermosa- Dijo antes de que se desmayara…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma despertó… estaba atada a una silla, su cuerpo seguía llena de sangre, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sin duda no estaba en uno de los cuartos del principio, y ellos no le habían matado… miro a un lado y otro pero estaba sola, en la habitación solo estaba esa silla, y nada mas…

-Maldita sea debo salir- Dijo con frustración…

-Oh preciosa, mejor acostúmbrate, no saldrás de aquí nunca… - Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

Quiso mirar a donde la voz pero no podía girar tanto… -Suéltame miserable, ¡Eres tan poco hombre que no piensas dar la cara maldito!- Grito en su furia…

El se acerco, y acaricio su cabello ensangrentado... la olio… -Eres una chica valiosa, eres como un corcel salvaje, eso me gusta azul- Dijo el chico

Era alto, con cabello largo, un porte elegante, muy guapo… pero maldita sea era un enfermo sin duda…

-Te disfrutare tanto, me gustas chica, has hecho algo que casi nadie hizo, jamás habían salido tantas prisioneras, eres sin duda única- Dijo el chico, mientras paso su mano por el rostro lleno de sangre de Bulma bajando por su cuello… -Eres una luchadora, esa sangre lo demuestras… incluso si me agradas y te portas bien podría conservarte por mucho tiempo…- Dijo con una sonrisa enferma

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Akane despertó, junto a ella Launch, y Nizu, las dos chicas estaban golpeadas

Ellas le miraron con temor…

-Mierda nos atraparon de nuevo- Dijo Launch escupiendo sangre

-Malditos, ¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto Nizu

-La chica azul, lo último que vi es que ella había caído pero no estaba muerta, tal vez la encerraron de nuevo- Contesto Launch –¿Akane lograste ver a las chicas?- Pregunto a su amiga, ahora estaban más amarradas que antes, incluso no podían ni mover un musculo

-A Urabi y Ann- Contesto Akane, bajando la cabeza –Ellas ya no están Launch- Dijo con frustración recordando las imágenes de sus amigas mutiladas

-¡Miserables!- Grito Launch con coraje…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En las afueras el grupo había sacado la máxima información de aquel chico, les dijo como entrar, así que con mucho cuidado entraron… iban con sigilo, llevaron al joven, 16 lo tenía bien agarrado mientras iban pasando… todos con sus armas de frente, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino…

-Tendremos que dividirnos- Sugirió Bria, ganándose la mirada de todos –Así abarcaremos mas, y podremos dar con ellas- Dijo mirando que todos estaban como incómodos con la idea

-La chica no está mal, podríamos dar con ellas más rápido- Dijo Brolly

-Está bien, yo iré con Bria- Dijo Vegeta

-Iré con 16- Dijo Brolly – Y nos llevaremos al chico, el nos guiara a donde estén-

-Entonces iré con Kurota- Dijo Krillin mirando al chico un poco desconfiado… -Todos lleven sus radios, y pidan ayuda si es necesario – Continuo

Tomaron caminos distintos….

Krillin y Kurota fueron por unos pasillos, encontrando una habitación llena de sangre, como si fuera una arena de juegos, abrieron la puerta solo para ver los cadáveres de algunas mujeres, Kurota distinguió a Ann, apretó los dientes y salió del lugar, Krillin salió de ahí horrorizado de ver tantas partes de cuerpos mutilados…

Siguieron su camino encontrando a 4 tipos, estaban en un lugar, parecía que cuidaban un pasillo…

-Esas perras lograron salir, si dejamos que vuelva a pasar nos mataran a nosotros- Dijo uno de ellos

-No podrán, la chica que logro abrir la puerta esa ahora con Zarbon- Rio otro de ellos, uno más bajo

-Bueno el seguro doma a esa fiera, creo que él maldito se quedara con ella un buen tiempo…- Decía un tercero

Kurota y Krillin aparecieron directo, apuntando a los tipos, ellos miraron y rieron y apuntando a los chicos igual

-Valla, valla nadie había llegado tan lejos antes- Sonrió uno Gordo, asqueroso en verdad -¿Por cuál de las perras piensan morir?- Pregunto con una sonrisa histérica

Kurota sonrió, y disparo directo en la cabeza de uno de ellos, y bajo dio una patada tirando a otro al suelo, y le dio un golpe en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente

Krillin disparo en el hombro del tipo gordo, y pronto saco un cuchillo, de un rápido movimiento corto la pierna de otro, un corte limpio, este se trato de levantar para atacarlo, pero sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían de manera rápida, nos sabía que pasaba, y miro su pierna, la sangre brotaba demasiado rápido, y miro a Krillin

-¿Qué hiciste maldito?- Le pregunto el hombre

-El cuerpo tiene venas principales, esa era solo una amigo- Dijo Krillin, mientras el hombre se desvaneció

Apunto directo al rostro del gordo, mientras Kurota enterró un cuchillo en la cabeza del que había desmayado, luego fue a donde el gordo

-¿Dónde están las mujeres maldito?- Dijo con mirada fría –Si no quieres morir ahora dinos, o acompañaras a tus amigos- Decía mirando a los otros tres en ese charco de sangre

-Están detrás de esas puertas- Dijo mientras que sangraba del hombro y señalo con la cabeza el pasillo donde estaban las puertas con las chicas... –Las llaves están en esa mesa, tómenlas y llévense a su perra, y lárguense malditos- Decía mientras Kurota iba a donde las llaves

Kurota miro las llaves, y luego de tomarlas regreso a donde el chico donde Krillin seguía apuntando, Kurota tomo su arma y sin pestañar disparo directo en el ojo del chico, atravesándole mientras salía parte de su cerebro por el disparo tan cerca

Krillin le miro –El maldito lo merecía, viste los cuerpos no, una era mi amiga- Dijo Kurota

Los dos se dirigieron a las puertas, se repartieron las llaves…Kurota abrió una puerta, estaba vacía, solo había manchas de sangre y unas sogas, nada más en ellas

Krillin abrió una puerta, lo primero que vio fue el pie de alguien en su rostro, luego su arma estaba en las manos de una chica, una rubia de ojos verdes… iba a dispararle cuando…

-¿Krilin eres tú?- Grito Nizu, quien estaba siendo desatada por Akane, entonces Launch le miro

-¿Lo conoces, vino por ti niña?- Dijo la rubia

Krillin miro a Nizu y sonrió -¿Estás bien, no te paso nada?- Dijo parándose, la chica corrió a abrazarlo

Krillin miro sus golpes, -Tranquila Nizu, en la casa te curare, no quedaran marcas te lo aseguro- Decía el mientras abrazaba a la niña, estaba feliz de encontrar a una de ellas… Mientras Akane y Launch les miraban

Krillin volteo a ellas, Launch seguía apuntándole –Vengo por ella, y una chica Bulma, igual por otras, un chico viene conmigo venimos por otras chicas- Dijo Krillin protegiendo con su cuerpo a Nizu

Entonces detrás de la puerta Kurota apareció, apuntando, pues vio al enano entrar, pero no salía, y vio a su hermana y Launch

Ella dejo caer el arma, y ambas chicas corrieron a donde Kurota, le cayeron encima, lastimándole, pues sus heridas aun dolían

-¡Pensamos que habías muerto!- Dijo Launch, dándole un golpe en las costillas

El se doblo un poco de dolor, -Saben que se necesita más para acabar conmigo- Dijo Kurota –Sin embargo Tom y Manie, ellos murieron- Confeso

-Haly y Ann también, no sabemos donde esta Urabi- Dijo Akane, y miro al chico bajo -¿Vienes con él?- Pregunto Akane

-Sí, él y otras 4 personas, ellos me ayudaron y les dije que les ayudaría, no podía entrar solo- Confeso avergonzado

-Entonces hay que ir por Urabi, matar a cualquiera que pase por esas puertas y encontrar a la azul- Dijo Launch

Esculcaron los cuerpos de los tipos que habían matado antes Krillin y Kurota, tomando las armas que poseían, las chicas las tomaron y fueron en busca de los demás….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma miraba al chico frente de ella, sus ojos irradiaban odio puro deseaba estar suelta tomar su catana y atravesar al maldito, pero sabía que la situación era otra, así que jugó con lo que tenía a la mano

Dio su mejor sonrisa, aun con el rostro cubierto de sangre, sus ropas sucias y demás –Bueno yo puedo ser mala cuando deseo, pero siempre he disfrutado de hacer feliz a un hombre de verdad, tal vez seas ese- Dijo ella en tono seductor, lo mejor que podía dado que desea matar a hijo de puta

Él sonrió, todas caían a sus pies, pues era apuesto y ninguna podía tener quejas, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo

Se acero a la chica, y la beso furioso, rompiendo su labio haciéndola sangrar un poco, y sonrió –Te puedo asegurar cariño que soy todo un hombre, y te hare gozar como no te imaginas- Dijo mientras tocaba sus cabellos, y se alejo un poco, su entrepierna estaba hinchada, esa chica tan salvaje le excitaba de sobre manera

Empezó a acariciar su miembro por encima de su ropa, mientras la miraba, ella bajo su mirada a donde las manos de él, estaba asqueada, pero si quería salir de ahí y sacar a Nizu tenía que saber cuándo actuar, le miro a los ojos…

-Si me sueltas las manos, podría ayudarte con eso- Dijo con mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa macabra

Sonrió –Tranquila cariño…- Contesto el hombre

Se bajo un poco el pantalón, y saco su miembro para que ella lo mirara, mientras él seguía masturbándose, y se acerco, rompió la camisa que llevaba, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, su sostén estaba rasgado, ella dio un grito de dolor pues al hacerlo el maldito rasgo su piel

Soltó una de sus manos, -Tócalo cariño, te encantara- Dijo sínicamente, mientras… –Abre la boca pequeña- Ordeno mientras se acercaba

Ella abrió su boca, mientras veía que él pensaba introducir sus dedos, y acercaba su miembro a su piel expuesta, y cuando metió sus dedos a su boca, ella cerro con gran fuerza, mordió lo más fuerte, logrando arrancar dos de los dedos del miserable, y con la mano suelta le aruño tan fuere como pudo el rostro, dejando tres líneas de sangre en su cara, este gritaba de horror, cuando miro su mano ensangrentada, dos de su dedos no estaban, ella tenía sangre en su boca, y escupió las partes de sus dedos

Ella le sonrió –Atrévete maldito a poner algo mas en mi boca, y te aseguro que lo perderás- Dijo en tono amenazante

Él hombre no podía hacer mucho, su mano sangraba y estaba adolorido, la perra lo había atacado, la maldita era fuerte, y eso que se veía frágil, entonces con la mano buena, le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y otro en el rostro

-Te matare de la peor manera perra estúpida- Grito y la tomo del cabello y la jalo hacia atrás, ella aruñaba su rostro con su mano suelta –Sufrirás como no te imaginas, te violare sin compasión alguna, te daré a los demás y dejare que te hagan lo que deseen luego maldita te hare sufrir con tu muerte- Le dijo en tono amenazante, paso su mano mutilada por su rostro –Si hubieras sido buena estúpida, te abría dejado solo para mí, pero no eres más que una puta- Dijo sonriente, y la dejo

Salió y vio al tipo a lado de la puerta –Átala bien y vigílala- Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano mutilada, miro al chico –Regresare, no la toques- Dijo con autoridad

Vio a Zarbon con la mano ensangrentada, y los rasguños en el rostro, sin duda esta era una chica era una fiera, diferente a cualquiera, si las otras del día anterior eran como esta, serian una gran adquisición para el jefe, al principio pensaron que serian un desperdicio cuando sacaron a las otras que habían llevado

El chico entro, vio a Bulma lastimada, la avían golpeado, pero aun así con la poco fuerza que parecía tener ella trataba de liberarse del agarre de las sogas, él le miro divertido hasta que noto que a un lado sobresalían dos trozos de algo, se acerco y levanto un dedo, lo tiro asqueado, miro de nuevo a la chica y la amarro con más fuerza

-Maldita salvaje, eres solo una puta- Dijo él chico

-¿Salvaje?- Dijo y rio –Yo, cuando ustedes son quienes tratan de abusar de mujeres por creer que somos débiles malditos perros cobardes- Dijo sin quitar la vista de chico, este se veía joven, no pasaba de 20 años…

Le apunto a la cabeza, iba a matarla, no merecía vivir, y entonces un disparo se escucho… un disparo sordo….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Mientras fuera de ahí, pero cerca…

Vegeta y Bria caminaban por los pasillos y vieron dos caminos, eran cortos, pero habia grandes puertas, como las que describió el chico, y Bria miro a su derecha, viendo a penas una sombra entrar a uno de los cuartos

-Iré por el pasillo derecho, tú toma el otro, cualquier cosa disparare o gritare- Dijo con determinación

-¿Segura niña?- Pregunto Vegeta

-Claro, y no soy una niña- Dijo molesta y camino hacia la derecha, si encontraba antes a Bulma la mataría, podría decir que ya la habían matado, así se quitaría ese estorbo…

Mientras Vegeta camino por el pasillo contrario, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, entonces callo y rápido se levanto, cuando vio que venía una patada, la logro detener, haciendo al tipo ir hacia atrás, y le dio un golpe en las costillas

El hombre saco un cuchillo y trataba de manejarlo con la mano izquierda, pero era inútil, no podía manejarlo bien y Vegeta aprovecho eso, tiro al tipo al suelo, y lo golpeo, le quito el cuchillo y entonces lo amenazo… cuando logro verle bien…

-Pero miren quien es, nada más que el traidor de Vegeta Ouiji- Dijo el hombre, sin duda estaba lastimado, podía ver Vegeta que su mano estaba vendada, de manera extraña

-¡Zarbon!- Dijo Vegeta con desdén -¿Dónde está la chica de cabello azul maldito?- Pregunto apretando los dientes

-¿Vienes por la perra azul?- Pregunto y rio a carcajadas –Valla amigo, pensé que tenias mejores gustos, digo no es que la maldita no esté buena, además de ser una fiera, algo tan excitante en ella sabes- Dijo y entonces se estremeció de dolor

Vegeta apretó el cuchillo, lo introdujo en sus costillas y le dio vuelta –Maldito no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo con basura- Dijo y apretó mas el cuchillo –Dime donde esta- Volvió a preguntar

-Le has dicho alguna vez que te dedicabas a ser un vulgar ladrón, o que incluso secuéstrate personas para poder mantener al inútil de tu hermano, claro antes de hacerte el héroe y unirte al ejercito- Decía con una sonrisa –Vamos, eras bueno, pero decidiste irte- Le dijo con dolor

Vegeta saco el cuchillo de sus costillas, y lo acerco a su rostro… le corto una línea larga y mal delineada, el hombre se quejo -¿Dónde está miserable?- Volvió a preguntar

-Muriéndose, la disfrute mucho Vegeta, tu puta es buena, tiene una boca tan dulce… la maldita la sabe usar hubieras estado ahí, ella gemía cual puta cuando sintió como la penetraba, me dijo que nunca antes había estado con un hombre de verdad- Le dijo pues sabía que Vegeta lo mataría, no podía evitarlo, pero si podía hacerlo sufrir un poco con la idea de la chica –Es una puta vulgar, disfruto cada toque, cada embestida, es la mejor que he tenido Vegeta…- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sínica

Vegeta estaba furioso, solo de pensar en ese animal poniéndole sus asquerosas manos encima de Bulma le repugnaba, tomo el cuchillo y lo inserto en su entrepierna y le corto a lo largo, Zarbon grito con horror y entonces lo dejo ahí, no podía moverse y se desangraría, Vegeta lo sabia

-Miserable animal- Dijo con desdén mientras se levanto dejando al hombre ahí en el suelo, y entonces escucho un disparo, en dirección donde Bria había ido

Iba a ir en dirección donde ese sonido, pero…

-Vege…ta…- Tosía Zarbon –No eres mejor que yo amigo- Seguía- Dile tu perra la verdad si es que la vuelves a ver…. Dile todo lo que hiciste…. Se sincero amigo….- Decía mientras agonizaba ahí en el suelo

Vegeta se detuvo y regreso a donde él, - La chica no me interesa, es solo una… amiga de Tarble…- Dijo dudando un poco –Pero no me compares jamás contigo basura- Dijo y entonces disparo a él hombre en la cabeza

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe solo para ver al tipo en el suelo con un disparo en el cráneo, y miro a los lados solo para mirar a Bria, primero sonrió de verla, pues parecía sana, no se veía lastimada, pero su rostro cambio cuando ella no dejo de apuntarle con el arma que tenia

-No saldrás de aquí Bulma, despídete maldita, Vegeta es mío y no pienso dejar que te encuentre nunca- Dijo ella mientras miraba a Bulma, estaba golpeada, llena de sangre, sin duda había sufrido y ella rio….

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Su, gracias por tus comentarios, y si me llegan de inmediato a mi correo pero tardan en publicarse aquí, así que créeme tomo en cuenta lo que pones, así que por ti… capítulos más largos y veremos más de Milk y Goku**


	15. Chapter 15

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Con Brolly y 16, las cosas no iban mejor… pues iban caminando con aquel chico que habían encontrado… les guio a la arena a donde llevaban a las chicas a pelear… entraron al cuarto donde estaban los trozos de personas, en su mayoría mujeres…

Brolly fue a donde las armas estaban y vio la catana que Bulma utilizaba, era sin duda muy particular… la tomo y la se la colgó, vio al chico… -¿Dónde estás las chicas?- Pregunto en tono molesto -¿Quién mierda está a cargo de este miserable lugar?- Pregunto de nuevo

El chico negaba con la cabeza…. –Nunca lo he visto, solo me mandan con otros a buscar chicas, no se casi nada, solo sé que vienen aquí y luchan por sus vidas, y otras….bueno otras simplemente… ellas son dadas como sacrificios- Dijo el chico agachando la mirada

-¿Qué clase de sacrificios?- Pregunto 16 algo intrigado, el sacrificio no era nada bueno si tomamos en cuenta que estaba hablando de mujeres dadas a esos actos…

-Hay un lugar donde tienen varios de esos seres, los trajimos, no sé porque pero si se que si alguien hace algo que no es propio es arrojado vivo para que lo destrocen, y algunas de las mujeres que llegan y no tienen utilidad van directo ahí…- Comento el chico

Salieron de ese lugar, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los cuartos donde eran retenidas las mujeres, pero antes de incluso llegar, un disparo resonó por la sala, voltearon y vieron a un chico

-Jeice, ¿Qué has hecho?- Dijo el muchacho que 16 llevaba

Le había dado un tiro en el pecho…

-Los trajiste maldito traidor, estos deben ser los que han causado tanto alboroto- Dijo molesto apuntando ahora a Brolly y 16, -¿Quién desea morir primero miserables…?- Pregunto el chico…

No noto a la rubia que estaba detrás de él, y sin más enterró una daga en su espalda, que atravesó hasta el corazón, la rubia giro para quedar de frente al muchacho… le dio una sonrisa escalofriante…

-Debiste matarme cuando pudiste idiota- Dijo ella mientras veía como la vida se iba de los ojos de aquel joven

Brolly y 16 miraron a la chica, y detrás de ella vieron a Kurota, Krillin, otra chica rubia y Nizu… esta ultima corrió a donde ellos y se les fue encima, más bien se fue encima de Brolly quien la abrazo con desesperación, y la cargo, mientras se aferraba a su cintura

-¿Nizu estas bien?- Dijo mirando a la chica, con detenimiento, mientras noto las marcas en piel, las toco con cuidado -¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte tal cosa Nizu?- Pregunto el chico exasperado

Nizu le miro, no podía creer que Brolly estuviera tan preocupado por ella, le dio una sonrisa mientras le seguía abrazando

-No importa, están aquí, ahora solo hay que ir por Bulma, y una chica que es amiga de Launch y Akane- Dijo Nizu mientras Brolly la bajaba –No sabemos dónde está, en las celdas ya no estaba, pero… ¿Cómo tienes su catana?- Pregunto cuándo noto la catana de Bulma en la espalda de Brolly

-Hay un área donde tienen muchas armas, suponemos que todas las que les quitan a quienes traen, ahí estaba el arma de Bulma, ahora hay que ir por ella, iremos juntos- Dijo 16 y todos asintieron

Brolly noto las ropas de Nizu casi destrozadas, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la dio para que ella se cubriera mejor, ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se la puso

Llegaron a otra área completamente desconocida, abrieron una habitación, era enorme y llena de mordedores, sangre y rastros recientes de humanos… era totalmente grotesco… cerraron antes de que pudieran salir de ahí

16 Fue a otra puerta, la abrió y vio dos mujeres, amarradas, con poca ropa y vendadas de los ojos

-Por favor- Suplicaba una de las chicas –No tengo fuerzas, por favor no me torturen más- Decía con voz muy apagada

16 Se acerco a las chicas, les quito los amarres –Tranquilas, no les haremos nada, díganme como se llaman?- Pregunto de la manera más tranquila, más serena que podía

-Mi nombre… es Celery- Dijo una de ellas con voz aterrada, pues el hombre frente a ella era imponente, y las habían violado, y golpeado, ya no lo soportaría

-Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas chica?- Pregunto de nuevo 16

-Haly- Fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras sentía como les quitaban aquellos amarres

Estaban tan débiles que les era imposible moverse para siquiera tratar de defenderse de aquel chico, no podían moverse, sus piernas estaban débiles, y sus cuerpos dolían demasiado para intentara algo, y cuando sintieron que el hombre las cargo, se espantaron

-Por favor, de verdad no tenemos energía alguna, déjenos por favor- Rogaban

16 Siguió su camino hasta encontrar a los otros chicos, de inmediato Kurota fue y tomo a Haly, mientras que él, Akane y Launch la inspeccionaban….

-Malditos, ¿Haly, estas bien, bueno estas estable, Haly?, soy Kurota- Decía el chico con desesperación

Akane acariciaba el cabello de la chica, mientras se lamentaba…

-Kurota- Dijo la chica, cuando abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio –¿Morimos, dime estamos muertos?- Pregunto ella con su voz débil y entonces se desmayo en los brazos de su amigo

Kurota la cargo, -¡La llevare yo!- Le dijo a 16, quien aun tenia a otra chica con el

Este asintió, mientras Krillin reviso a ambas chicas, las dos estaban heridas en múltiples áreas, y totalmente debilitadas, no podían caminar por si solas, habría que llevarlas cargando hasta la Corporación y ahí podría atenderles mejor

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma miro a Bria directo a los ojos mientras la chiquilla se reía… -¿Qué carajos te pasa Bria, estás loca o qué?- Pregunto contrariada por la actitud de la chiquilla –Soy Bulma, ¿que no ves?, ayúdame debemos salir de aquí- Le decía, pero la chiquilla no dejaba de apuntarle

Bria le seguía mirando, -Se que eres tu Bulma, solo que no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí, Nizu sin embargo tiene la posibilidad de salir de aquí, pero tú no querida, te matare, no puedo dejar que Vegeta te encuentre aquí, seguro que te salva y te vuelves a meter en su cama y no puedo permitirlo- Dijo mientras seguía apuntando a la chica, quien le miro con extrañeza

-Niña estás loca, Vegeta me dijo que no tenía ningún compromiso, ¿Qué te pasa mocosa?- Grito en su desesperación

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!, te metiste con el chico equivocado, ahora morirás por eso- Dijo y le dio una sonrisa, cuando un disparo mas se escucho en aquel cuarto

Bria seguía sonriendo, pero entonces toco su pecho, estaba saliendo sangre de ella, toco vio su sangre, miro a Bulma, pero esta seguía amarrada

Bulma le miro impresionada, a la persona detrás de Bria, pues de todas las personas imaginables para ayudarle, no imagino nunca que apareciera aquella chica de entre un ducto de la ventilación, y disparara a Bria….

-Te equivocaste chica, pero esta mujer me ayudo y no pienso dejar que le hagas nada- Dijo Titi, quien se avía colado en uno de los ductos encontrando a Bulma, no pensaba dejarla, después de todo esa chica fue la única quien se arriesgo a ayudarle

Bria miro a la chica que le avía disparado… -¿Quién eres tu maldita?- Pregunto mientras se empezó a caer

Titi apunto a su cabeza –¡Tu muerte niña estúpida!- Dijo y disparo…

-¡No Titi!- Grito Bulma, pero Titi ni siquiera pestaño cuando disparo a la chiquilla, quien cayó a los pies de la chica

Titi miro a Bulma –No lo entiendes, aquí es matar o morir, ella te iba a matar Bulma, no iba a tentarse el corazón, esa niña te iba a liquidar- Decía mientras le ayudaba a desatarse, dejando el arma de lado –Nos iremos por los ductos ahí no nos encontraran, y podemos regresar por las demás- Dijo Titi

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Pregunto Bulma algo cansada mientras terminaba de ser desatada de los pies, cayendo por la debilidad pues estaba golpeada

-Yo era arquitecto, antes de todo esto, acabe la escuela iba a trabajar en una gran compañía aquí en la ciudad, por eso estaba aquí- Dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a Bulma para levantarse

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Mientras Vegeta, iba a donde había escuchado el primer disparo… pero no sabía de dónde venía el sonido exactamente, pero pronto escucho dos disparos mas, y entonces corrió a donde el sonido de aquellos disparos, sabía que Bria podía disparar, pero aun así seguía siendo una chiquilla… Fue con cautela, abrió una puerta, solo para ver sangre, y cuatro personas, dos de ellas, estaban tratando de pararse, cuando se encontró con la mirada de una chica

La chica rápido busco su arma, pero estaba algo lejos, y miro al hombre, quien prestó atención al destello azul que vio en la otra chica, aunque estaba llena de color rojo por todos lados, podía distinguir ese cabello azul, aun con sangre, la chica parecía débil, y se acerco rápido guardando su arma

Titi se paro, y dejo a Bulma mientras fue por el arma… mientras…

-¿Mujer, estas bien, Bulma que tienes?- Pregunto tomando a la chica… quien le miro directo a los ónices, no podía creer que en verdad estuviera Vegeta ahí… -Mujer ¿Estas herida?- Preguntaba mientras le revisaba….

Vegeta sintió un frio metal en su cabeza, la chica estaba apuntándole a quema ropa… -Aléjate de ella, si quieres seguir respirando miserable no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo- Dijo Titi con voz escalofriante…

-No Titi, el viene por mi y Nizu, el es un amigo… Vegeta… es mi amigo Titi, el viene a ayudarnos- Dijo Bulma, mientras sentía las manos de él, que le ayudaban a pararse

No le dio importancia a la chica que le apuntaba, tampoco noto el cuerpo de Bria en el suelo… -¿Puedes caminar mujer?- Pregunto Vegeta, cuando la ayudo a levantarse

-No creo, muy poco, pero hay que ir por Nizu, y otras chicas, ellas nos ayudaron, no podemos dejarles- Decía

Titi dejo de apuntarle cuando noto que no les haría daño, mientras quitaba las armas de los cuerpos que estaba ahí, tenían que salir de ahí… -Debemos irnos, se como regresar a las celdas- Dijo Titi

Vegeta miro a Bulma, estaba golpeada, llena de sangre, unas manchas más recientes que otras, sin duda la habían lastimado, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, exponiendo su piel en gran manera, su cara llena de sangre seca, y en su boca sangre un poco más fresca… su cabello azul manchado de rojo, entonces miro a su alrededor, miro un par de dedos, miro a un chico y entonces… noto el cuerpo inerte de Bria… tenía dos disparos, uno en el pecho y otro en su cabeza

Le miro, pero no se acerco a la chica, más bien tomo a Bulma y la cargo, miro a la otra chica -¿Qué paso, como murió la chiquilla?- Pregunto un poco molesto, él debía cuidarla, tal vez aquel chico le mato

-Le dispare, la niña iba a matar a Bulma, parecía estar molesta, le apunto y le dijo algo de un tipo, no sé ni me importa, pero Bulma me salvo, así que le debía la vida- Dijo Titi dirigiéndose a la puerta… -Es ahora o nunca, vámonos-

Vegeta llevo a Bulma entre sus brazos, solo dio una última mirada a donde Bria, y negó con la cabeza " _Esa niña estaba muy mal, no podía evitarlo_ " Pensó, y luego se dirigió a la puerta llevándose a Bulma con él, y siguiendo a la otra chica

-Vegeta, debemos ir por Nizu- Decía Bulma con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia

-No te desesperes Bulma, venimos 4 mas, la encontraremos y la llevaremos igual- Dijo mientras la dejo en el suelo un momento, pues sintió pasos cerca, le hizo señas a la otra chica, y entonces le dio una arma a Bulma –Ya sabes que hacer mujer- Le dijo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la Corporación….

Tarble, Gure y Videl amanecieron juntos, la luz le empezó a despertar… al igual que unos gritos en la casa, eso hizo que Tarble despertara de inmediato, tomando el arma que había dejado en una mesita a un lado de la cama y abrió la puerta del cuarto con cautela…

-¡¿Tarble, eres tú?!- Dijo en gritos Gohan

Tarble suspiro, y guardo el arma –Gohan que paso, ¿Por qué gritas eh?, recuerda que hablamos acerca de no gritar a menos que estuviéramos en peligro o una emergencia- Dijo Tarble aun adormilado, mirando el cuarto, donde las dos chicas apenas se despertaban

Gohan miro a Gure y Videl, y sin más entro corriendo directo a donde estaba Gure… le cayó encima a la chica, tenía una gran sonrisa

-¡Gure estás aquí!- Dijo Gohan contento pues no había nadie más en la casa, por más que toco en las otras puertas nadie salía, ya se había asustado… -¿Dónde está Nizu, Bulma y 16?, quiero verles- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Gure sintió un nudo en el estomago pero se tranquilizo, no podía quebrarse frente a los niños… -Ellos vendrán más tarde, los demás fueron a ayudarle porque… tenían muchas provisiones… ellas vendrán pronto Gohan- Dijo mientras le sonrió al chiquillo, estaba feliz de verle claro… -Oye, ya te presente a mi amiga Videl, ella tienes casi tu edad- Decía Gure mientras presentaba a los niños

-Hola Videl, mi nombre es Gohan- Dijo el alegre, mientras la niña solo le sacaba la lengua y se escondía detrás de Gure

Tarlble se acerco, tal vez sería bueno que los niños fueran a jugar mientras el trataba de hablar con Gure… -Vamos Videl, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Gohan el lugar?- Dijo el acercándose a donde estaban

Videl negó con la cabeza –Los niños se burlan de mí y me lastiman, no iré con ese niño sola- Dijo con un puchero en su boca

-Yo no te voy a lastimar, eso no es correcto, ¿Por qué te haría daño?, eres una niña y debo de cuidarte, tal como mi padre y todos los chicos que están con nosotros- Dijo Gohan mirando a la niña, quien le vio con sus ojos azules un tanto incrédula

-¿Entonces serás mi amigo como 16?- Pregunto ella acercándose un poco al niño

-Sí, y también te voy a cuidar, y te puedo enseñar a cazar y defenderte- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces si te enseño la casa, ben Gohan te enseñare donde Bulma me deja jugar, y donde es buen lugar para esconderse para que 16 no nos encuentre…- Decía la niña mientras se llevo arrastrado al pequeño Gohan…

Gure sonrió un poco mientras los niños se iban, pero luego de que se perdieron de su vista miro a Tarble, su cara cambio a una de tristeza… -¿Crees que las encuentren?- Pregunto con un nudo en su garganta, trato de no llorar

Tarble se acerco a su novia, la abrazo con fuerza, y acaricio suavemente sus cabellos… -Ellas van a regresar Gure, confió en todos ellos, seguro que no van a regresar sin traerlas, Nizu y Bulma van a regresar, te lo prometo- Dijo mientras le dio un beso en la frente

-Confió en ti Tarble- Le dijo mientras se escondía entre sus brazos, necesitaba apoyo sin duda…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk y Goku se despertaron con una gran sonría, antes de levantarse para ver a los demás miembros de la casa…

-Quédate un rato mas aquí Goku, estamos a salvo, tu viste la barda, nada pasara amor- Dijo Milk mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas entre su marido

Goku le abrazo con fuerza –Solo un rato, debemos ir a ayudar a los demás- Contesto a su esposa mientras que la tomo en un abrazo fuerte, trasmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía por ella

Ella entonces se empezó a mover de un lugar a otro, estaba un poco ansiosa –Goku, debo decirte algo importante, pero no sé como lo tomaras- Dijo mientras volteo su mirada donde su marido estaba

Él estaba en silencio, pero le miraba como dándole la pauta para que ella hablara, Milk lo noto y sabía que tenía que decirle a su marido… tenía que hablar con él…

Se sentó en la cama, y agarro sus piernas, entonces Goku se sentó igual y le tomo de los hombros, -Milk ¿Dime de qué se trata?- Pregunto con clara preocupación en su voz

-Es Bria Goku, la niña esta… creo que se siente atraída por tu amigo Vegeta, y creo que ve a Bulma como un obstáculo- Dijo Milk, eso le había molestado todo el camino, pues el comportamiento de la chica era muy extraño durante esos días, temía que pudiera causar algo malo entre los miembros de la casa

Goku le miro con impresión, una gota de sudor apareció en su rostro, y se quedo mirando el techo pensativo

-No se Milk, sabes que Vegeta es muy reservado con su vida pero no creo que él esté interesado en Bria, es una niña y Bulma… bueno no creo… tal vez Bria esta así por lo que le paso, seguro aun se siente insegura, hablare con ella de todos modos- Dijo Goku a su esposa para tranquilizarla

Milk le abrazo –Goku no quiero que nada malo pase, se que Bria es una buena chica pero necesita entender que todos aquí nos queremos ayudar- Decía Milk -¿Todos estaremos bien verdad cariño?-

-Trataremos Milk, les protegeré, no permitiría que nada les pasara-

Después de un largo abrazo bajaron para encontrar a Gohan con la pequeña Videl en uno de los cuartos, jugando como dos niños normales, Milk miro la escena enternecida, al menos ahora su hijo tendría otra niña de su edad para jugar, y no sentirse tan desigual en ese mundo, mientras Goku fue a ver a los demás sin encontrar a nadie más en la casa, solo los niños y Tarble y Gure…

Los cuatro adultos se reunieron en la cocina, mientras que Milk y Gure preparaban el desayuno, Goku miraba a Tarble quien parecía un poco nervioso…

-¿Dónde están las chicas, y que paso con los demás?- Pregunto Milk mientras servía un poco de comida -¿Salieron de nuevo temprano?- Pregunto…

-Sí, ellos salieron, regresaran tal vez tarde-Se apresuro Tarble a contestar

Goku le miro intrigado –Tal vez debamos alcanzarlos, dime ¿A dónde fueron?- Pregunto tranquilo

-No nos dijeron, solo nos pidieron cuidar de los niños, y que no les despertáramos, pensamos que tal vez estaban cansados por el viaje aquí- Dijo Gure mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Mientras en la Fabrica….

Vegeta, Titi y Bulma tenían las armas apuntando, si había alguien por llegar a donde estaban no dudarían en disparar, ni por un segundo…

Pero la persona que apareció no era para nada de los malos, al contrario, vieron a Broly acercarse, con el otras personas, Titi distinguió a Nizu, incluso vio a Akane, pero a los hombres no les conocía, bien podrían ser amigos de Bulma y Vegeta o mas idiotas de ese lugar, pero las chicas venían tranquilas…

Bulma vio a Nizu, se medio paro, y se arrastro un poco, hasta quedar a la vista de todos

-¿Nizu, cariño?- Grito eufórica

-¿Bulma?- Corrió Nizu y se abrazaron, lagrimas salían de ambas chicas, y Bulma miro a 16 y los demás chicos

-¡Gracias por venir por nosotras!- Dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Nizu, y fijo su mirada en las chicas que cargaban, una la traía 16 y otra venia con un chico que no había visto pero parecido a Akane, incluso ella y Launch iban con ellos

-¿Bulma puedes salir de aquí caminando?- Pregunto Brolly

16 Se quito la camisa que llevaba, y se la dio a Bulma, esta se la puso, claro le quedo enorme, pero era mejor que estar con su ropa desgarrada, mientras se la ponía noto que sus piernas estaban débiles aun… miro a Brolly, este llevaba su catana, y se la extendió

Ella la tomo con una sonrisa, sin duda prefería su catana… -No sé si podre moverme del todo, pero si ay que salir de aquí cuanto antes- Dijo ella en tono de preocupación…

-No te preocupes Bulma yo te lle…- Pero Brolly no termino la frase

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta la tomo de las caderas, la cargo y la llevo, -Nos vamos ahora Bulma- Dijo y no permitió que nadie protestara, no iba a permitir al tal Brolly llevarla si eso pensaba –Te llevare mujer, pero nos vamos ahora mismo de este maldito lugar- Dijo

Pero antes de irse… -¿Dónde está Bria?- Pregunto Krillin buscando a la chica

Titi supuso que era la niña a la que había disparado, iba a contestar con la verdad… pero…

-Murió, la mataron- Dijo Vegeta seco, sin más explicación

Todos se miraron, no podían creerlo, o pensarlo, era una niña, pero después de ver los atroces que podían ser esos malditos, entendían que podía haber pasado y ninguno pregunto mas, todos se dirigieron a la salida, no querían estar más en ese lugar infernal…

Se detuvieron después de un rato de camino, tenían que descansar, la verdad ninguno de ellos había podido descansar en toda la noche, y ese día había sido bastante peligroso… la noche empezó a caer, y aun estaban lejos de la Corporación…

-Deberíamos descansar, no podemos seguir- Dijo Krillin mirando al resto, todos asintieron

Encontraron una tienda departamental, entraron había un poco de mordedores, 16 pudo acabar con todos sin desgastarse, limpiando el lugar para que todos pudieran entrar y descansar

Las chicas fueron revisadas por Krillin, principalmente Haly, Celery, y Bulma, quienes iban mas graves, lo bueno fue que llevo un kit de la casa de Bulma de primeros auxilios, y ahí en la tienda Nizu, Launch y Akane buscaron algunas ropas para las chicas, así pudieron cambiarse y darle ropas a las demás

Les ayudaron a limpiarse un poco, aunque muy poco pues no había agua en el lugar, pero Krillin limpio las heridas graves, las que pudieran llegar a infectarse, y fue a donde Bulma, necesitaba limpiar la herida en su pecho, pues su piel se había levantado en esa zona, pero le daba pena decirle a Bulma… así que cuando llego y la vio un poco mejorada…

-Bulma, sería bueno si limpiaras… bueno la herida de tu pecho… no sé si tu…- Decía un poco nervioso

-Yo le ayudare enano, vete a ver a las otras chicas, yo puedo ayudar a la mujer- Dijo Vegeta con voz ronca e imponente, estaba ahí, pero Krillin no lo había notado

-Claro Vegeta, les dejo entonces, aquí está el liquido, pásenlo en las heridas abiertas- Dijo el chico mientras salió del lugar

Vegeta tomo la botella con el liquido para limpiar las heridas de ella, Bulma entonces se quito la camisa y dejo que Vegeta le ayudara, el limpiaba sus heridas sin decir nada, su mirada era estoica, no se podía decir si estaba molesto o si quiera si sintiera algo… así que Bulma decidió hablar…

-Vegeta, Bria me amenazo, me dijo que era una amenaza para ella y para ti- Dijo tomando su mano, para que dejara de limpiarla y le miro a los ojos –No quería que ella muriera, Titi pensó que ella iba…. Pues….- Trataba de decirle

-Lo hubiera hecho Bulma, ella te iba a matar, la chiquilla tenía un extraño sentimiento, pensó que eras mi pareja y se molesto, aunque le explique que no éramos nada, y le dije que ella no me interesaba, sin embargo creo que siguió pensando que eras algo mío- Dijo él mientras volvió a su piel para terminar de ayudarle

-Ella no debía morir Vegeta- Dijo Bulma molesta –Era una niña, ella solo quería estar contigo, tal vez si yo no hubiera…. Si ese día no hubiera estado tan…- Suspiro pesado

Vegeta le miro unos instantes, -Bulma aunque nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros no habría estado con la niña, era una mocosa, además no estaba bien, la encontramos en mal estado después de días de abuso, yo no hubiera aprovechado eso en una niña- Dijo el mirándole con dureza, pues es que nadie más que la misma niña tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Kurota ¿Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto Akane

Ellos estaban un poco alejados, con Haly, y después de que Krillin la reviso y le dio liquido para limpiar sus heridas, mientras ella seguía inconsciente, los demás debían pensar que harían

Kurota miro a su hermana y su amiga –Tal vez debamos ir con ellos, el lugar donde están es seguro, estuve ahí y además tienen medicamentos, eso ayudaría a Haly, además de que no tenemos ni provisiones ni nada en absoluto, después de que Haly mejore podemos pensar si irnos- Dijo mirando a las chicas

-Si tú crees que es lo mejor yo te apoyo Kurota- Dijo Launch a su amigo

Miraron a Akane, esperando una respuesta de su parte, ella les devolvió la mirada

-Está bien, pero luego que Haly se recupere, lo volveremos a hablar- Dijo Akane con una mirada un poco molesta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Segura?, deberías dejar que Krillin te revise Nizu- Decía Brolly a la chica

-Estoy bien, no me paso nada grave, solo unos golpes, Krillin necesita ayudar a las demás chicas no a mi- Dijo ella mientras trataba de protegerse del frio, la noche sin duda estaba fresca

Brolly lo noto y se acerco a la chica, la envolvió en sus brazos, y le dio una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió

-¡Gracias Brolly!- Dijo Nizu mirándole


	16. Chapter 16

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

La noche en la tienda departamental estaba bastante tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de algunos de los chicos…

Pero aprovechando la tranquilidad y que los la mayoría estaría durmiendo para esos momentos 16 aprovecho para aclarar algunos puntos con Brolly, pues si no mal recordaba le había visto en algunos videos de los que encontró del Doctor Briefs con los experimentos hechos con él Doctor Gero…

Se acerco a Brolly quien estaba despierto vigilando, mientras observaba a Nizu tranquila descansar, al menos ahora con ellos ahí sin duda nada les podría pasar a las chicas… cuando vio a 16 acercarse, tomando asiento a su lado, su cara pacifica como de costumbre…

16 le sonrió… -Veo que Nizu está durmiendo muy bien- Comento 16

-Ella tuvo un muy mal día, y mala noche, sin duda le hacía falta descansar- Dio un gran suspiro

-Brolly sin duda tu sabes lo que está pasando, se que fuiste uno de los voluntarios para el proyecto de los Doctores, Briefs y Gero…- Comento sin más 16

Brolly le miro con una ceja arqueada… -¿Sabes algo de los experimentos?- Pregunto un poco intrigado… -¿Bulma lo sabe?- Dijo mas interesado sin duda

-Bulma aun no sabe, no se lo he dicho, cuando se entere también tendré que decirle que el Doctor Briefs probo su químico primero con ella- Dijo 16, mientras que Brolly no podía creerlo…

-¿Qué dices?, no puede ser, los primeros con los que se probo fue otros cuatro compañeros y conmigo, eso fue hace casi un año, ¿Cómo podría ser Bulma una de las personas de prueba?- Se quedo pensando unos momentos –Es por eso que sus cortes, todas sus heridas curaban más rápido de lo normal, eso explica mucho… sin embargo ¿Cómo?- Pregunto de nuevo

-Encontré en las computadoras de la Corporación los videos donde el Doctor empezó, esto lo hizo hace muchos años, incluso antes de probarlo en ustedes, y en el cuerpo de marines, en militares y personas de importancia, él lo creo cuando Bulma tenía 18 años, ella había enfermando grave, el Doctor no quería que Bulma muriera, diseño ese suero… hasta que fue seguro probarlo en ella, Bulma no lo sabe sin embargo…- Dijo mientras miro a Nizu, la chica realmente se veía tranquila

-¿Por qué entonces se nos dijo que seriamos los primeros?- Se pregunto en voz alta

-Se que no lo entenderás del todo, pero él lo creo por su hija, no quiso decirle nada, en los videos el Doctor explicaba que si algo no salía como el planeo, deseaba que se supiera que era por salvarla, pero si funcionaba no quería que Bulma supiera de esto, yo apenas encontré esos datos, antes nunca tuve que revisar sus archivos, y tiempo después entro en el proyecto de Guerreros- Comento 16

-Pensé que solo los doctores y unos pocos sabíamos- Contesto Brolly

-Y así es, de hecho yo tuve que infiltrarme en la base de datos personales del Doctor, sin embargo no todos lo saben, al menos Goku y Vegeta no saben que igual fueron vacunados con esta sustancia, al cuerpo de marines, militares y demás solo se les dijo que le vacunarían contra un virus, pero sus cuerpos estaban siendo preparados para la siguiente fase, ahí fue donde todo salió mal- Comentaba mientras Brolly le prestaba toda la atención –Los doctores creyeron que podrían crear soldados casi indestructibles, pero un error en los cálculos del Doctor Gero provocaron un incidente, creando a estos "mordedores"- Dijo mientras que bajaba unos videos de su computadora personal

-Pero se suponía que solo serian mejoras para el cuerpo humano, para ser más resistente y curar más rápido, ¿Por qué arriesgarse?- Dijo Brolly un tanto conmocionado

-Por poder, los humanos buscan todos tener el poder, si se hubieran creados estos súper guerreros el país con estos elementos serian quien dominaría, no contaron con que podría ser una catástrofe, vi los videos de tu experiencia… vi los de Bulma, y otros más, hasta llegar a donde todo salió mal; no puedo asegurar si los Doctores siguen vivos pero tengo que darte algo- Dijo mientras saco de uno de sus dedos un chip

-¿Qué contiene esto?- Pregunto Brolly tomándolo

-Es toda la información, Bulma no puede saber todo aun, ella no sabe que sus células han sido alteradas, aquí sin embargo están los archivos de los Doctores, y los nombres de todos aquellos que fueron vacunados con ese químico- Dijo 16

-¿Por qué me lo das a mi 16?- Pregunto

-Si algo me llegara a pasar antes de confesarle a Bulma todo; tú serias la persona idónea para decirle todo, sabes acerca del experimento Guerrero, y podrías incluso decirle porque accediste a ir voluntariamente aun cuando te dijeron que corrías el riesgo de morir, confió en ti Brolly- Continuo 16 mientras se levanto para retirarse –Harás lo correcto, por cierto Bulma trato de darme emociones, no las entiendo del todo pero ella siempre dice que si amas a alguien tienes que decirle antes de que sea tarde, y dadas las circunstancias, te recomiendo no tardar… si tienes miedo por ser rechazado, podría decirte que estas en un 90% equivocado- Dijo mientras se retiro

Brolly se sonrojo un poco, no pensó que 16 se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos crecientes por la chica… mientras guardo aquel chip que 16 le dio, sin duda esperaba no ser él quien le dijera a Bulma acerca de todo… sin notar que alguien más escucho su conversación con 16

Mientras 16 fue a donde Bulma estaba, sin duda sus heridas estaban cerrando, mucho más rápido de lo esperado, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente, sus heridas sanaban más rápido de lo normal, sus sentidos eran más agudos, su instinto de lucha igual… la miro unos momentos recordando cuando ella le construyo…

Noto a la persona atrás de él… pero no se volteo para verle siquiera…

-16 ¿Entonces el Doctor Briefs, está vivo o no hay solución para esto?- Pregunto el chico serio al androide frente a el

-No sé bien, lo último que supe fue que el experimento se salió de control, ellos podrían estar escondidos, sin embargo la posibilidad en mínima- Contesto mientras miraba a Bulma

-¿Se lo dirás?, ella es muy inteligente, si ella viera los datos del Doctor no crees que podría hacer algo- Comento el chico

-Ella no se especialista en esos campos, aunque tratara necesitaría ayuda, yo no puedo ayudarle, tal vez tu sí, pero no mucho, en cambio si alguno de los doctores vive hay mas posibilidad Krillin- Dijo al fin 16 mirando al chico de pequeña estatura

-Quieres decir que hay una posibilidad de que todo esto siga igual ¿No es así?- Dijo tragando duro, no quería pensar que tendría que vivir en mundo así por el resto de su vida

-Existe esa posibilidad, no queda más que esperar encontrar a uno de los doctores, sin embargo Bulma no debe saber aun de su estado, o incluso los demás, ellos están bien si saber que sus cuerpos fueron alterados, si les decimos podría crearse un pánico, pensando que se convertirán, sin embargo las sustancia que tienen es completamente diferente- Dijo al chico mientras que se acerco a Bulma y le observo algunas de las heridas, casi desaparecidas

-Entiendo, ahora entiendo porque esta comportándose diferente su cuerpo, entonces no diré nada, pero si puedo ayudar en algo solo dime por favor- Dijo Krillin

-Lo hare, pero ahora debes descansar, en la mañana debemos ir a la Corporación- Dijo mientras se sentó a un lado de Bulma –Me quedare aquí cuidando, si pasa algo les despertare-

Krillin entonces fue a otro lado del lugar, tenían que descansar unos momentos, sin duda estaba agotado, y al llegar a la Corporación tendría trabajo, sin duda esa chica Haly y Celery necesitaban bastante ayuda médica, y debía estar ahí para ellas…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la Corporación… había caído ya la noche sin saber nada de los demás miembros del grupo…

Mientras tanto Gure acostó a los pequeños, por primera desde que todo había empezado Gohan pudo tener un día normal, como cualquier otro niño jugando con Videl, ella era agradable, sin duda muy inteligente, ambos niños acabaron agotados… haciéndole más fácil a Gure dormirlos… mientras en la sala de la Corporación se encontraban Milk, Goku y Tarble esperando…

Cuando por fin bajo Gure con ellos, el ambiente ahí estaba tenso… trato de regresar por donde había llegado pero una voz le saco de su camino…

-Parece que va siendo hora de que nos digan que está pasando, ¿No creen?- Pregunto Goku con tono serio y escalofriante…

Gure retrocedió de su camino… se puso frente a Goku y Milk, tenían que decirles la verdad, ellos ya habían tardado demasiado, podría haberles pasado algo incluso…

-Goku, Milk, la verdad es que Nizu fue secuestrada en nuestra salida, Bulma fue tras de ella, pero pensamos que igual se la llevaron, y los chicos fueron por ellas, junto con un joven que habían atacado ese mismo día… dijo saber donde las tenían- Comento Gure por fin

-¿Y Bria, fue con ellos?- Pregunto Milk algo intranquila

-Creemos, cuando yo les vi solo iban Vegeta, Krillin, 16, Brolly y ese chico Kurota…. Pero puede que Bria quisiera ayudarles- Dijo Tarble –Yo iba a ir pero por esta maldita herida que aun no me deja andar del todo; Vegeta prefirió que no les dijéramos nada al menos no hasta que regresaran-

Goku se levanto, llevo sus manos a su cuello… estaba sin duda alguna estresado… miro a donde los chicos estaban y luego a su esposa

-¿El lugar a donde iban, está lejos?- Pregunto con clara preocupación en su tono de voz

-No sabemos, el chico menciono una fabrica pero no la conozco- Contesto Tarble –Han tardado, ¿Crees que algo salió mal Goku?- Pregunto ahora Tarble preocupado

-No debemos alterarnos, si no han llegado hay dos opciones, 1) Encontraron a Nizu y Bulma, y puede que no hayan podido llegar aquí todavía, o 2) Algo no salió como planearon; cualquiera que sea debemos esperar, los niños están dormidos y es tarde nada podemos hacer ahora más que esperar la mañana- Dijo Milk tratando de calmar a ambos chicos… mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo –Vamos, Brolly, 16 y Vegeta son buenos, ellos no se dejaran tan fácilmente, debemos confiar en ellos- Comento

-Yo me quedare esta noche esperando, iré a hacer guardia fuera, ustedes traten de descansar- Dijo Goku despidiendo a los chicos, quedando a solas con Milk… le miro unos instantes

-Deberías quedarte con los niños esta noche- Le dijo después de unos instantes… -Yo esperare hasta el amanecer, si no han regresado iré a donde sea a buscarles- Dijo apretando sus manos

-Goku no puedes, ¿A dónde iras?, debemos ser pacientes amor, solo me preocupa que Bria fuera, no estoy segura si eso es bueno- Comento con tristeza en sus ojos –Goku espero que todos vengan con bien- Dijo mientras le dio un beso tierno a su esposo antes de ir a donde los niños

Goku salió, monto guardia toda la noche esperando verles pasar por la puerta a todos, y esperando conocer a ese chico Kurota…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure se recostó en la cama que compartía con Nizu " _Por favor chicas, ustedes son muy fuertes, tienen que regresar, si no quien me dirá como enseñarle a Videl, o que tengo novio y debo de dejar de mirar a Brolly entrenando_ " Pensaba Gure con una lagrima en sus ojos…. Amenazando con bajar

Cuando se sintió envuelta entre unos fuertes brazos… miro a Tarble junto a ella…

-¡Gracias por estar aquí!- Dijo y se recargo en él

-Todo saldrá bien Gure, confió en todos ellos, las traerán y todos estaremos juntos de nuevo- Decía de manera consoladora… mientras ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, dormidos abrazados…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Antes de incluso amanecer… muy temprano 16 empezó a despertar a los miembros del grupo, Bulma se encontraba en mejores condiciones sin duda alguna… sus heridas poco profundas estaban casi inexistentes, mientras las demás eran cicatrizadas con bastante rapidez, impresionando a algunos de los presentes… pero no dijeron nada…

16 tomo a Celery, la chica a penas podía sostenerse en pie, mientras que Kurota ya no podía llevar a Haly, sus heridas se abrieron y estaba cansado… no quería pero tuvo que permitir a Brolly llevar a la chica para ir más rápido…

Todos tomaron sus armas… y camino de nuevo a la Corporación…

-¿Cómo es que te has recuperado tan rápido mujer?- Pregunto Vegeta a Bulma mientras caminaban

-Es normal Vegeta, así ha sido hace años, mis heridas curan con más rapidez, debe ser algo en mis genes, ¿Por qué lo has preguntado?- Dijo ella mientras iban con cuidado de no toparse con otras personas o mordedores… -¿Quieres saber si los medicamentos que tiene Krillin son especiales?, ¿Es por tus viejas heridas?- Pregunto al chico

-No, solo me sorprendió, además mis heridas son viejas hace mucho nada me deja una cicatriz nueva- Comento…

Mientras Nizu iba adelante junto a 16, quería llegar ya, ver a Gure darle un gran abrazo, quería estar en la seguridad de la Corporación… pero se detuvieron unos instantes cuando un ruido les estremeció… alguien estaba cerca… todos pararon en gran silencio… y observaron

Vieron a unos hombres… estos iban caminando a paso veloz, apenas escucharon algunas cosas…

-Vamos rápido, algo paso, parece que entraron y se llevaron a algunas de las mujeres- Grito uno mientras corría…

-Debemos llegar pronto antes de que se entere- Contesto uno…

Corrían rápido… sin dejar tiempo para darse cuenta de las personas cercanas, mientras el grupo tenía sus armas en mano… esta vez no se llevarían a nadie, 16 y Brolly habían dejado a las chicas en el suelo para tomar sus armas… dispuesto a pelear, Bulma saco la catana, sin duda esta vez no la volverían a tocar… Nizu tomo una semi automática, apuntando a los chicos… Launch saco una ametralladora… todos iban a luchar… pero los tipos iban corriendo a gran velocidad, sin duda les apuraba llegar…

Siguieron su camino hasta que pudieron ver la Corporación… se apresuraron a llegar… Bulma iba a poner la contraseña de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro y mandándola al suelo… cuando se rebeló al culpable del incidente…Goku y Tarble le miraron asombrados y en el suelo, sin decir más Goku la tomo en brazos…

-¿Bulma estas bien, porque si no podías andar te han dejado ahí tirada?- Preguntaba inocente mientras la metía la casa…

Mientras el resto entro y rápido cerraron tras de sí las puertas…

-Lleven a Haly, Celery y Kurota a la enfermería, los revisare, y cambiare los vendajes de Kurota- Dijo Krillin mientras Brolly y 16 obedecieron llevando a las chicas

Kurota, Akane y Launch fueron también, querían ver que haría el chico con sus amigos… no pensaban dejarlos solos sin saber que hacia…

Mientras los demás fueron adentro de la casa, donde Goku había puesto a Bulma en el mueble, mientras ella le decía un par de maldiciones por el golpe en el rostro… Goku solo tenía los brazos en el aire en señal de redención…

-¡Perdóname por favor, pensé que estabas herida… íbamos a buscarles!- Dijo cuando vio a su esposa y Gure entrar…

-¡Regresaron!-Grito Gure, acercándose a Bulma, la abrazo cuando sintió que alguien más se unió…. Era Nizu, las dos chicas estaban ahí… se abrazaron un largo tiempo hasta que Milk le interrumpió…

-Por que pretendían mantenernos al margen, ustedes inconscientes…- Dijo cuando empezó a llorar –Que bueno que estén bien….-Dijo acercándose a las chicas…. Pero luego les miro… -Necesitan una ducha- Dijo haciendo que Bulma y Nizu se rieran a carcajadas…

Después de ver a Videl y saludar al pequeño Gohan, Bulma tomo camino a su cuarto para ducharse, sin duda le hacía falta, al igual que los demás…. Mientras en la cocina se encontraron Goku y Vegeta….

Goku estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla decidió que era mejor preguntar… -Vegeta ¿Dónde está Bria, no fue con ustedes?- Pregunto consternado…

Vegeta miro a su amigo, sin duda debía decirle… -Kakaroto la chiquilla murió, le dispararon- Comento mientras tomo asiento…

-¿Cómo, quien hizo eso?- Pregunto furioso… cuando una silueta femenina apareció en la cocina

-Yo mate a una chiquilla- Contesto Titi mientras entraba… -No sé quién eres, pero esa niña estaba mal, iba a matar a Bulma… le dispare rápido; no sufrió supongo- Dijo mientras que Goku le miraba furioso

Trato de calmarse…. Miro a la chica de nuevo… -Cuando Milk pregunte, es mejor no decirle que la mataste tu- Dijo mientras se sentó y asimilo la noticia…

Nizu llego a la cocina… iba ya con sus ropas… más tranquila, miro a Titi…-Te estaba buscando, se les asignaran habitaciones, debes venir conmigo para que te demos una- Dijo Nizu a la chica, llevándosela del lugar, dejando a los hombres solos nuevamente

Goku miro a Vegeta nuevamente -¿En verdad Bria trato de matar a Bulma?- Pregunto serio

-Eso parece, cuando encontré a Bulma estaba con esa chica, la estaba ayudando a escapar y Bria estaba muerta- Dijo tranquilo…

Goku masajeo su sien –Vegeta… dime la verdad amigo… ¿Tienes algo con Bulma?- Pregunto mientras dio un suspiro

Vegeta entonces le miro con una ceja arqueada, un poco irritado… -Kakaroto mi vida personal no te incumbe, esa chica y yo no tenemos nada…- Dijo furioso y yéndose del lugar…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma llego a la enfermería… miro a Celery y Haly, estaban mejor… con medicamentos y limpias… ella llevo algunas ropas para las chicas… dejando las de Haly y Celery a un lado de su cama… mientras vio a Krillin salir con Kurota, sin duda le había cambiado algunos vendajes, pues sus manos iban cubiertas de vendas rojas… les sonrió…

-Vine para avisarles que podemos asignarles habitaciones, no sé si iban a querer una cada uno o pensaban compartir…- Comento Bulma al chico

-Compartiremos una, no tenemos problemas- Contesto Akane un poco irritada, pues vio a su hermano mirar a la chica un tanto interesado… -Dinos donde azul-

-Si me acompañan, por cierto traje ropa para ustedes, es lo que tenemos, luego podemos conseguir otras que les agraden, además en los cuartos hay baños, si quieren pueden ducharse, es lo mejor a Milk no le gusta que bajemos a la comida sucios…- Comento mientras los tres le siguieron….

Caminaron por los grandes pasillos de la Corporación, topando con Nizu y Titi, quien estaba enseñándole su habitación… mientras Bulma abrió la puerta de otra…. Y entro…

-Bueno creo que esta es perfecta para los tres… solo esta esa cama, pero podemos traer otra al rato, le diré a 16 que les ayude, pueden instalarse, sus nombres estarán en la puerta, todos los demás estamos en las habitaciones con nuestros nombres si me necesitan, es donde dice Bulma- Dijo mirando con recelo a Akane

Launch ser rio… -Entendimos chica-

-Comeremos en un rato, alístense para bajar, y por cierto… Kurota… no tengo ropa de chico, veré si alguno es de tu talla y te mandaremos algo, bueno solo resta decirles, aquí todos apoyamos en algo, si quieren pueden estar juntos en las tareas, o no, es su decisión… hablaremos luego…- Dijo Bulma saliendo dejando a los tres chicos en la habitación

Mientras en el pasillo vio a Videl correr a donde estaba… -¡Mama Bulma!- Corría la niña y se aferro a ella

-¿Paso algo Videl?- Pregunto ella un poco asustada

-Es que Gohan atrapo una iguana, y dice que será la comida… yo no me quiero comer a ese animal feo Bulma- Dijo la niña con cara de asco… haciendo a Bulma reír

-Tranquila, el solo estaba jugando contigo…- Decía mientras calmaba a la niña…

Brolly apareció, mientras llevaba a Gohan con su iguana por el pasillo, asustando a Videl

-No comeremos eso Gohan- Dijo Videl molesta

Brolly se rio ante eso… -Vamos estas pequeñas son deliciosas- Dijo acercándose a Bulma y la niña

-No Brolly, porque le dices eso a la niña, ya no querrá comer nada y tu no ayudaras el resto del día- Dijo Bulma furiosa

-Vamos ella debe aprender, además son buenas, y Gohan la atrapo solo, eso es una gran Azaña para el pequeño- Dijo mirando al chico con la iguana

-Además siempre las comíamos en casa y saben ricas, ben Videl, vamos a la cocina mi mama sabe prepararlas- Dijo el niño

Videl entonces trato de acercarse al niño quien le guio a la cocina dejando a Bulma y Brolly….

-Si no come te la mandare en la noche y te molestara a ti cuando muera de hambre- Dijo con mirada asesina a Brolly

Este le sonrió… -Bueno seguro le hare comer, y le gustara… vamos ella debe aprender Bulma, no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar nada…- Decía cuando…

-¡Parecen casados….!- Grito Gure junto a Tarble que pasaron por el camino – No peleen tortolos- Dijo mientras siguieron su camino…

Bulma y Brolly se sonrojaron… no podían creer que lo gritara, ahora todos pensarían que algo pasaba entre ellos, incluyendo al pelinegro que iba por el pasillo, que alcanzo a escuchar a la niña, y vio a Bulma junto al chico…

Se detuvo un momento y miro a Bulma con recelo y sin mas fue a su habitación… cerrando con fuerza tras de sí…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la cocina estaban Nizu, Milk y Titi en los preparativos… cuando vieron entra a Goku… iba con un arma colgando en su pecho…

-Milk, tengo hambre, ¿Ya terminaron?- Pregunto con preocupación, cuando escucho su estomago

-No Goku falta poco, espera y saca esa arma de la cocina, no me gusta que manches todos aquí- Dijo mientras se acerco a su marido… -Ve por Gohan y que venga con Videl… tienen deberes, y no sé donde se metieron esos niños-

Goku iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio a los niños entrar con una gran iguana en manos…

-Mira mama lo que traje, ¿Verdad que la cocinaras?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa…

Titi se sorprendió… -¿No comeremos eso verdad?- Dijo insegura…

Nizu se rio y le toco el hombro… -No sabe igual que se ve, te aseguro que es mejor, Gohan nos hizo probarlas antes- Comento… mientras Titi seguía desconfiada de el animal ese….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Valla que es grande esta casa- Comento Launch después de Bañarse

-Eso parece, y realmente es segura… sin embargo no sé si debemos confiar en ellos- Dijo Akane…

-Parecen buenas personas, me han ayudado a encontrarlas, trajeron a Haly y le están dando medicamentos Akane- Comento Kurota mientras revisaba sus heridas… su cuerpo entero estaba mal, pero al menos el medicamento para el dolor le ayudo mucho… -Debemos estar aquí al menos hasta que Haly esté en mejores condiciones… o podemos quedarnos…- Dijo a su hermana y amiga

-¿Tu quieres quedarte?- Dijo Launch intrigada –Parece que hay algo más Kurota que no nos has dicho, no será que te empezó a gustar la chica azul y quieres quedarte por ella- Comento Launch de manera acusadora

Antes de que Kurota pudiera contestar… la puerta sonó…

-Soy Krillin, Bulma dijo que trajera algunas ropas para Kurota- Grito el chico desde afuera del cuarto

Kurota abrió la puerta… miro la ropa y al chico –Gracia…- Iba a cerrar...

-Pueden bajar a comer con el resto, por cierto se que aun no tienen obligaciones, pero necesitare ayuda en la enfermería estos días, si gustan pueden ayudarme- Comento Krillin…

-Lo pensaremos- Dijo Launch

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma entro al cuarto donde Vegeta estaba, parecía dormido, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados y el recostado en la cama… así que se acerco de manera sigilosa hasta llegar al chico…

Antes de decir algo sintió el frio metal en su pecho… una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Vegeta…

-Pensé que no debíamos acercarnos a la gente cuando duerme- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Eres un idiota, no estabas dormido y sabias que era yo- Dijo molesta, dándole la espalda

-¿A qué vienes Bulma, acaso tu novio no te da lo que quieres?- Pregunto en tono burlón mientras se sentó en la cama -Oh, ya se claro, ahora que estoy aquí debes de acordarte de lo bien que la pasamos, y claro ese idiota no debe ser tan bueno…- Dijo a la chica

-Oh vine a decirte que bajes a comer, y no seas un idiota…- Dijo y se rio… pues Vegeta frunció el ceño y gruño molesto

-Yo bajare cuando quiera- Dijo irritado

-Por cierto Vegeta, Brolly no es mi novio… no seas celoso, tal vez incluso pase a tu cuarto más tarde, o deje abierta mi puerta si decides venir… y no te enamores de mi Vegeta, es una sugerencia… - Dijo y le guiño un ojo mientras salía….

-Mujer vulgar- Resoplo Vegeta… " _Tal vez no sea tan mala idea ir…_ "


	17. Chapter 17

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Celery y Haly se recuperaron, las chicas se incorporaron a los integrantes de la casa, al principio se desconcertaron… no podían creer que habían salido de ese maldito lugar infernal, estaban un poco inseguras de principio

Haly primero vio a un chico de baja estatura… él estaba platicando con una chica de cabello azules… se asusto un poco al notar la catana de la chica, que colgaba en su espalda, pensando que seguía en el mismo lugar y que pronto moriría…

Cuando….

-¡Despertaste!, tú debes ser Haly, dinos ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos azules

Haly solo podía asentir con su cabeza, pero claramente preocupada… cuando Krillin se le acerco para revisarle… ella por instinto se alejo y una lágrima le siguió…

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, solo quería ver que estuvieras mejor… además mírate… y mira este lugar ya no están con esos animales- Comento Krillin señalando a los lados…

Haly miro a su alrededor, era cierto este lugar era diferente… y en eso sus ojos cayeron en una puerta por donde venia Akane y Kurota bajando…Haly no podía creerlo…

-¿Akane, Kurota… están bien?- Dijo al fin Haly

Ellos fueron más a prisa con la chica… Akane le miro y abrazo con fuerza

-Tranquila, estamos bien, ya no estamos con esos idiotas, estamos fuera, ellos nos están ayudando, te curaron… estamos bien- Dijo Akane en un suspiro

Bulma y Krillin decidieron dejar a los chicos solos, avisaron a Launch quien estaba ayudando a Videl a usar cuchillos, la verdad era buena enseñándole a la niña, pero ahora que su amiga estaba mejor era bueno que ellos conversaran en privado… así que les dejaron…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Videl dejo sus prácticas con Launch, ya podía usar cuchillos mejor de lo esperado, aunque aun no le dejaban salir de la seguridad de la corporación… solo había visto que Gohan salió en un par de ocasiones con su padre y otros miembros del grupo, pero a ella no se le permitía…

Fue a donde estaba Brolly, el era un gran chico, sin duda se apego mucho a él, se sentó a su lado, Brolly estaba mirando al cielo, el día era tranquilo, no habían tenido problemas en esos días… cuando se percato de la pequeña a su lado… le miro con una sonrisa…

-Brolly tu… ¿tú no quieres casarte con Bulma verdad?- Pregunto la pequeña contristada

-No Videl, la quiero mucho es una gran amiga, pero ella no me gusta… te lo he dicho pequeña, no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte así- Contesto

No era la primera vez que platicaba con la pequeña de este asunto, pero ella era persistente, de verdad quería una nueva familia… y pensó que con Brolly y Bulma podrían formarla… pero tenía que entender que no podía obligarlos…

-Pero aun así, tú seguirás siendo como mi padre, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto ella con sus ojos tristes, y un puchero en sus labios

Brolly le sonrió… -Siempre que tú me aceptes… yo estaré ahí para ti pequeña- Dijo el tomándola en un abrazo…

Videl sonrió… luego le miro… -Oye Brolly, ¿cuántos años tienes?, dime ¿No quieres tener hijos?- Pregunto curiosa…

Brolly se sonrojo un poco… no estaba muy preparado sobre todo para la segunda pregunta… miro a Videl

-Tengo 20 años Videl, y nunca había pensado en tener una familia, sabes… yo en verdad no sé si podría formar una alguna vez- Contesto sincero…

-¿Por qué?, estoy segura que serás el mejor padre, yo te amo… eres muy bueno- Dijo Videl dándole un beso en la mejilla… y luego miro que Gohan estaba por el patio, iba corriendo con un par de libros… -Voy con Gohan, seguro Milk quiere que estudiemos…- Dijo la pequeña un poco irritada… odiaba eso pero tenía que hacerlo, Bulma le dio instrucciones para estudiar con Gohan

Brolly vio a la pequeña irse, y no noto a Nizu, quien escucho su plática…

-Bueno eso si es nuevo, pensé que te interesaba Bulma- Comento Nizu detrás del chico

-No, aun no entiendo porque piensan eso, no me interesa Bulma de esa manera, además ella está con Vegeta, me dirás que no has notado que esos dos tienen algo- Decía con una sonrísa

-Bueno todos lo hemos notado, aunque ellos lo nieguen, creo que están en una etapa de negación, aun no entiendo porque- Comento Nizu –Bueno que te parece si me ayudas a practicar… digo si no estás ocupado-

Brolly le sonrió nervioso –Claro que no, de echo iba a buscarte para ver si querías practicar conmigo un rato-

Ambos empezaron una serie de ejercicios, y entrenamientos para autoprotección, Brolly le enseñaba técnicas para defenderse, y Nizu apreciaba este tiempo con él, sin duda Brolly era un gran chico

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Un mes ha pasado más rápido de lo esperado para los miembros de la Corporación Capsula… no tienen grandes inconvenientes… solo un par de mordedores pero estos han sido fáciles de aniquilar, pero ahora procuran que siempre que salgan por víveres u otros utensilios, siempre valla uno o dos de los chicos… acompañado de las chicas, no pensaban revivir el horror de hace tiempo…

Bulma estaba en una farmacia, buscando medicamentos… algunas vendas, antisépticos, y demás, todo para heridas menores… y entonces vio… una prueba de embarazo… la tomo y la miro…

-No puede ser cierto, pero… maldita sea me he cuidado… pero tengo un retraso de 15 días, si esto me pasa me muero, además Vegeta no es como el chico que se queda contigo y te apoya, es mas ni siquiera tenemos una relación… maldita sea solo es sexo… gran sexo pero aun así- Se decía… cuando escucho una voz sacarle sus pensamientos…

-¿Bulma todo bien?- Pregunto Tarble

Entro a la farmacia, Bulma estaba tardando más de lo normal, y aunque Vegeta negara la relación con ella, todos habían notado la cercanía de ambos, y Tarble no iba a permitir que algo le pasara, mas sabiendo que su hermano lo mataría sin duda, pues aunque no lo dijera se preocupaba por ella…

-Si Tarble, solo que no encontraba unas cosas que pidió Krillin pero aquí están…- Dijo mientras sostenía un frasco

Se guardo la prueba de embarazo… no quería que nadie la viera… mas tarde en la casa se haría la prueba, esperando con ansias que fuera negativa…

De regreso pasaron por alguno víveres… iban Tarble, Bulma, Kurota y Launch….

Sin duda todos se estaban adaptando en la casa, los nuevos chicos estaban ayudando mucho…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku había salido con Milk y Gohan, tenían que practicar, Gohan debía aprender a defenderse sin necesidad de sus padres presentes, no sabía cuándo podría estar solo en una situación de riesgo…

Milk sorprendía a Goku, sin duda ella podía manejar las pistolas con facilidad, Bulma le enseño bien… y Gohan estaba más seguro…

Cuando regresaron a la casa, los tres estaban agotados… se tiraron un momento en el patio de la corporación…

Goku no noto que tanto Milk como Gohan se quedaron dormidos en su regazo, eso sin duda se sentía como en los viejos tiempos en su casa en las montañas… cerró los ojos un momento…

 **Flashback**

 **-Milk ¿Estás bien?, te has estado moviendo muy extraño esta noche- Comento Goku un poco adormilado**

 **-Goku- Dijo ella con voz asustada –Goku, creo que…- Antes de que terminara**

 **-¿Esta mojado?- Pregunto cuando sintió la humedad en la cama… se levando y miro a Milk, ella estaba mojada como si se hubiera orinado…**

 **Ella le miro aterrada…. –Goku creo que se me rompió la fuente- Decía ella asustada, pues apenas tenía 7 meses de embarazo, no era normal**

 **Goku se quedo mirándole… no sabía qué hacer… se paralizo…**

 **-¡Goku, llámale a mi padre, dile que rompí mi fuente, tengo que ir al médico ahora mismo!- Gritaba ella desesperada**

 **-Sí, eso hare, ahora mismo voy… espera aquí, no te muevas… todo saldrá bien… tú no te asustes… yo iré…- Decía desesperado, se puso la ropa al revés, ni siquiera lo noto, estaba totalmente alterado…**

 **-Goku ve ahora mismo, deja de perder el tiempo- Grito Milk con dolor…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Esa fue la noche más aterradora de mi vida, pensé que les perdería…- Decía en un suspiro mientras apretaba más a su esposa e hijo a su pecho…

Les miro… dio un beso en la frente de cada uno, y quedo dormido junto a ellos un momento… invadido por los recuerdos del día que Gohan nació… les dio el susto de sus vidas, pero el niño era fuerte… sin duda ese día lo demostró

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Tenemos que ir a la Corporación Capsula, en las computadoras del doctor debe estar la información necesaria para reiniciar el programa Guerreros, es nuestra esperanza…- Comento un hombre de tez pálida

-No creo que podamos entrar, está bien resguardada, y además hay gente viviendo ahí, parece como un refugio señor- Comento un tipo a su lado… estaba aterrado pero era cierto

-Me importa poco si hay gente, iremos y los sacaremos, si tienen que morir no es mi problema, quiero esos archivos, todo lo relacionado al programa, debo tener todo eso… si logro conseguir que mi ejército acabe con esta plaga, entonces no habrá nada que me detenga…- Comento el hombre de tez pálida

-Pero… ¿entonces atacaremos a las personas ahí?- Pregunto el chico

-Mejor aun, llevaras algunos de estos malos experimentos y se los dejaras como regalo, los obligaremos a salir, y tomaras lo que necesito de ahí, y no quiero errores, quiero que hagas todo como te he dicho- Sentencio

-Sí señor, lo haremos… llevare a los mejores elementos-

-Eso espero… ahora retírate- Contesto el hombre

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma se hizo la prueba, la dejo en el baño, mientras se preparaba para una ducha estaba un poco alterada, pero sin duda una ducha le caería bien… el agua estaba algo tibia…

Cerro sus ojos mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo debajo de la regadera… estaba tratando de olvidar el hecho que tenía un retraso… pero entonces…

Sintió unas manos fuertes tomándola de las caderas… apretándole… sin duda no noto a quien invadió su baño relajante, el culpable de su estado actual… miro a su invasor… solo para toparse con esa sonrisa ladina que estaba empezando a enamorarle sin duda…

El chico ya estaba completamente desnudo y en su ducha, Bulma le sonrió coqueta…

-Vamos Vegeta, no podías esperar a que anocheciera para venir… además… podrían verte entrar a mi recamara…- Decía en tono bajo… cerca de su rostro…

El solo le miro… no dijo nada… y sin más invadió sus labios… se estaba volviendo adicto a esta chica, por más que se decía a diario que sería la última vez que le permitirá entrar en su cama, cada noche flaqueaba…

La llevo hasta que topo con la pared… ella estaba por completo mojada… su piel expuesta ante él, cuando entro para ver a la chica después de su pequeña salida, no pudo evitar escuchar el agua de la regadera… trato de irse pero su curiosidad le gano, dejándose llevar por ella entro y la miro… ahí estaba con su cuerpo expuesto… sus curvas perfectas…esa piel tan delicada que era solo suya, y cada noche recorría… no lo pensó y entro detrás de ella…

La volteo, ella miraba a la pared donde Vegeta le había acorralado… mientras sentía la manos de el pasar por sus caderas, hasta llegar a su sexo… iba despacio… cuando sintió la húmeda entrada de ella… metiendo sus dedos despacio… mientras de los labios de ella solo podían salir gemidos…

-Ah… ah Vegeta….- Decía entre cortada sintiendo la fuerza de sus dedos en su interior

El sonrió contra su espalda, estaba amando hacerle gemir de tal manera y solo con el contacto de sus dedos en ella, sin duda esta chica le pertenecía… dio un beso en su espalda mientras, rozaba su pene totalmente endurecido… esa chica lo excitaba de sobre manera…

El empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido en ella, el agua caía en sus cuerpos, haciéndoles más fácil el sentirse el uno a el otro, sus cuerpos resbalaban… el solo gruño contra su piel, ante el placer de tenerle ahí, no podía dejar esa necesidad por esa chica azul…

Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió su orgasmo… Vegeta lo noto, esto sin duda inflaba su orgullo, el provocarla a tal grado, era algo que no podía evitar gozar…

Saco sus dedos de su sexo… ella volteo a mirarle… mientras el llevo sus dedos a los labios de ella, mientras Bulma abría su boca para dejarle introducir sus dedos… los lamia con delicadeza… tomo su mano y la metía y la sacaba de su boca mientras chupaba, sintiendo su propio sabor… mientras Vegeta miraba esta acción, sintiéndose más estremecido…

El dejo escapar un gemido… ella hacia eso solo para provocarle… y el no podía aguantar… ella era tan dulce, tan salvaje, una extraña combinación de todo… luego de quitar de sus dedos el dulce néctar de sí misma, bajo su mano para que esta tocara uno de sus pechos, el empezó a masajearlo con fuerza… luego la beso… mientras bajaba sus besos a su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su recorrido… bajando hasta sus pechos… con su mano tocaba uno, apretando su pezón endurecido… mientras su boca invadía el otro… dio pequeñas mordidas… mientras ella empezó a gemir más alto…

-Vegeta… oh por kami Vegeta….- Decía mientras sentía el placer de su toque

-Dilo, Bulma dilo mas…- Decía Vegeta contra su piel, mientras sequia apoderándose de sus pechos…

Ella le miro un tanto extrañada… sus mejillas enrojecidas…

-¿Qué, que quieres que diga Vegeta?- Pregunto extasiada, su voz era de puro placer…

Vegeta levanto su mirada, chocando con sus ojos azules… se acerco mas a ella, hasta llegar a su oído…

-Quiero que digas mi nombre, una y otra, y otra vez… quiero que no se te olvide nunca Bulma- Dijo con voz ronca, excitada….

Ella se estremecía… cuando él la levanto en un rápido movimiento… dejando solo la punta de su pene en la entrada de ella…

Bulma se estaba desesperando, quería sentirlo dentro, pero el solo le miraba, impidiendo que su miembro entrara por completo en ella

-Hazlo por favor, te necesito- Decía Bulma mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello mojado, ese peinado en flama era ahora desvanecido por el agua…

-Entonces di mi nombre, solo eso te pido… hazlo- Exigió

-Vegeta… vegeta… vamos Vegeta hazlo- Dijo desesperada…

Mientras más lo repetía, el más se dejaba entrar en ella, con cada llamado que ella hacia Vegeta dejaba entrar más su miembro, hasta por fin entrar en ella, la chica sin duda estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida… haciéndole olvidar todo… entonces solo podía embestirla con fuerza… cada vez con más rudeza… transmitiéndole todo el poder que el poseía… con cada embestida…

Ella jadeaba… gemía… rogaba por mas… y el no dudaba ni por un momento en darle lo que ella pedía, al contrario…

La tenia sostenida por sus muslos, alzándola, y haciendo más profundas las entradas… sus senos resbalaban contra su duro pecho… ella le besaba con pasión… y con algo mas además de la lujuria, este beso era diferente… ella se estaba enamorando de ese chico… se aferraba a su espalda…

Vegeta correspondía sus besos, a sus caricias… jadeaba y gruñía mientras la penetraba… ella era por completo deliciosa… sin duda no quería nadie más cerca de ella, era suya ahora… le pertenecía… y él era el único que sería capaz de llevarla a esos límites… sin duda no dudaba que la huella que estaba dejando en ella era una que no podría desaparecer nunca…

La miraba mientras mordía sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos… sus gritos… cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y le enterró las uñas… ella estaba sintiendo otro orgasmo y él lo sabía, así que empezó a embestirle con más ímpetu… sintiendo él mismo su liberación acercándose…

-Bulma…. – Dijo contra su piel cuando se corrió en ella…

Dejo su rostro contra el suyo, cuando sintió un beso suave en sus labios… Vegeta le miro con ojos bien abiertos… después de eso… la bajo con cuidado, esperando que sus pies tocaran el piso… estaban jadeando… el sudor se combinaba con el agua de la regadera…

Ella seguía enrojecida… " _Maldita mi suerte, porque no pude sentir todo esto con Yamcha… porque me pasa con Vegeta, el no es como Yamcha, me enamore de un chico que no podrá amarme nunca…_ " Pensaba mientras le veía…

Vegeta salió de ahí… se miro en el espejo arriba del lavabo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un dispositivo… uno que nunca había visto…

Lo tomo en sus manos, y vio que había dos líneas rosas…. Bulma salía de la ducha… cuando lo vio con la prueba de embarazo, iba a quitársela, pero el tomo la caja de donde salió el dispositivo… lo leyó….

Miro de nuevo el dispositivo en sus manos, y luego volteo a ver a la chica, frunció el ceño profundamente…

-No me interesa si estas embarazada, debiste cuidarte… espero que no pienses en tenerle- Decía mientras ella salió de la ducha

-¿Qué?, Vegeta tú crees que yo quería esto, sé que no es el momento ideal para un embarazo… pero- Refutaba

-Pero nada, tu y yo no somos nada, solo nos divertimos… no quiero un mocoso, esto es tu problema… no me busques hasta que soluciones esto- Decía con tono cortante, y salió de ahí, molesto…

Bulma tomo la prueba… vio las dos rayas rosadas…

" _Mierda, no puede ser… embarazada… y enamorada de un idiota_ " Se decía mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos… se dejo caer ahí en el baño… tenía que pensar que haría ahora… sin duda Vegeta no le ayudaría

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La noche cayó en la Corporación… las cosas estaban algo tensas en la casa, se podía sentir el ambiente más pesado…

En la cena todos estuvieron muy callados… solo Videl y Gohan parecían normales… los demás estaban algo estresados, cada uno en sus propios problemas…

Akane aun dudaba si debían quedarse con ellos, estaba desconfiada… pero Launch, Kurota y Haly se habían adaptado bien, nos sabía como acoplarse…

Celery estaba más tranquila, se había apegado a Krillin, ella había sido doctora así que ayudaba a Krillin, ambos estaban formando una linda amistad… y Titi estaba contenta, su vida había cambiado con estos chicos, todos se apoyaban… dio gracias por conocer a Bulma ese día…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kurota se quedo junto a Tarble para vigilar en la noche la Corporación… ambos estaban platicando… pero luego de un rato Kurota decidió dar una vuelta por el complejo… encontrándose con alguien en la puerta de entrada… iba con una gran capucha… tapándole por completo… pensaba sin duda salir, y por lo visto sin ser detectado… así que fue a donde la persona…

La tomo del brazo y la volteo solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules llorosos…

-¿Bulma qué pasa, a donde piensas ir ahora?- Pregunto extrañado…

Ella llevaba su catana y un cuchillo, sus ropas normales y una gran capucha… miro a Kurota…

-No le digas a nadie, por favor… vendré antes que todos se despierten, tengo algo que hacer, pero debo ir sola, por favor Kurota- Suplico…

-No puedes salir sola, recuerda lo que paso, si quieres voy contigo, podría ayudarte- Ofreció Kurota

-¡NO!, De verdad debo ir sola, por favor… te prometo que regresare antes que lo noten- Volvió a suplicar…

Kurota le soltó… le miro con resignación…

-Si no has vuelto para el amanecer iré por ti… dime ¿Dónde estarás?- Pregunto

-Cerca, iré al centro de la ciudad, no tardare hare todo rápido, gracias por entender Kurota- Dijo ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se acostó… no podía sacar de su mente esa idea de ser padre…

" _Ella no lo entiende… como voy a ser padre, ella no sabe casi nada de mí, y aun así se entrego sin reparos a mí, ella está aquí… ella está esperando ahora un hijo mío… por kami… esto no puede ser… yo no puedo ser padre, no soy como Kakaroto, yo no sé como rayos tener una familia… no puedo… ella debe entenderlo además esto era solo sexo, no teníamos ningún compromiso…. Esto está muy mal_ " Pensaba mientras trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible, se había acostumbrado al calor de Bulma a su lado

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la Corporación se habían acostumbrado a ir al cuarto del otro en busca de una buena sesión de sexo, pero en la última semana sin darse cuenta, Vegeta estaba quedándose toda la noche en el cuarto de Bulma, ya no pasaba desapercibido para nadie que ellos tenían algún tipo de relación… pero él no quería admitirse a si mismo sus sentimientos crecientes por ella

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure y Nizu estaban en su habitación… ambas chicas estaban despiertas, no podían dormir, el aire se sentía más frio sin duda aquella noche… Nizu se levanto de la cama y fue al balcón… ahí se detuvo a mirar la luna un momento…

-Gure, ¿tú crees que esto termine algún día?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar al cielo

-No se Nizu, pero si esta será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, debemos acostumbrarnos, ser más fuertes, no podemos permitirnos morir a lo tonto Nizu- Contesto aun recostada en la cama…

-Solo que hay veces, que me gustaría tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí, sabes- Comento Nizu un poco contristada

-Gracias por el papel que me das, tú sabes que me preocupo por ti, igual Bulma, Brolly, Videl… en fin Nizu todos te procuramos… o no lo crees así- Decía Gure levantándose de su cama

-Bueno si, pero yo me refiero a alguien como un novio, al menos tú tienes a Tarble, el te quiere, siempre viene a darte un beso de buenas noches, cuando sale procura traerte algo… no se Gure, quiero a alguien así… mira a Milk, ella está con su esposo y su hijo, hasta Bulma está con el gruñón de Vegeta- Comento y se fue a la cama, se recostó en ella

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Brolly?- Pregunto Gure un poco insegura… -No crees que él es muy grande para ti… digo no es como que me importe mucho eso de la edad, pero pues no se Nizu- Gure no sabía cómo ayudarla en estos momentos, seguro era algo de Brolly

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma camino hasta llegar a una farmacia… abrió la puerta que estaba atascada… había tres mordedores dentro… le corto la cabeza a uno… y luego le atravesó el ojo, a los otros dos los atravesó al mismo tiempo, pues se habían atorado en una de las entradas… una vez que los dejo en el suelo, cruzo a donde los medicamentos

Vio vitaminas… eran para el cuidado del embarazo… y otros suplementos alimenticios que servían para mujeres embarazadas en estado de desnutrición, sin duda tendría que tomarlos, pues dadas las circunstancias, no podría llevar un control prenatal, pero…

También había medicamentos que se usaban para abortos, dado que no debía tener mucho tiempo aun de su embarazo, podía usarlos y así no tener el problema de un embarazo, y todo lo que conllevaría…

Se debatía entre si debía tener al bebe, claro sin la ayuda de Vegeta, pues dejo claro que no deseaba a ese hijo, o no tenerle y abortarlo ahora que estaba a tiempo de esto… sin duda las dos opciones le tentaban….

No le había dicho a nadie más en la casa de su estado, y nadie lo había notado… pero en esos momentos deseaba que hubiera alguien ahí para ayudarle a tomar una decisión…. Se dejo caer al piso con ambos medicamentos en sus manos

-¿Qué debo hacer?, podría sola cuidarlo no lo dudo, ahora con Videl sé que puedo, pero es muy riesgoso un embarazo ahora…. No tengo idea… ayúdame kami a tomar la mejor decisión- Decía mirando al techo…

Vio uno de los frascos en sus manos y saco una de las píldoras llevándola a su boca… la trago sin más… había decidido que hacer… no había marcha atrás

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por su comentarios… faltan varios personajes por aparecer en esta historia… pronto veremos a otros de los personajes de Dragón Ball**

 **Bueno me encanta The Walking Dead, Soy leyenda, Guerra mundial Z entre otras pelis y series de este tema, pero sin duda nunca eh visto Residen Evil, esa jamás la vi, así que no se si la idea de la vacuna es parecida, pero sin duda me gusta el tema de los zombies**

 **Y sigan opinando como creen que van las historias de estos personajes, sin duda amo a Vegeta y Bulma, pero tratare de hacer mas historia de los demás chicos, solo puedo decirles que les esperan muchas peleas, sufrimientos y muertes…**


	18. Chapter 18

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Kurota miraba a la puerta de la Corporación, estaba empezando a desesperarse, Bulma no llegaba… y para colmo empezó a llover… parecía una tormenta pues el agua estaba cayendo de manera precipitada

Tarble y Kurota se refugiaron dentro de la casa, pero en las entradas… cuidando que todo estuviese tranquilo…

Pero pronto se escucho un ruido extraño, no era la tormenta que se había precipitado, no esto era como si de camiones se tratara… como motores en movimiento

Los dos chicos se alarmaron… se pararon con sus armas apuntando a lo desconocido… cuando de pronto se escucho un sonido seco, una serie de golpes… pronto notaron como 4 camiones abrieron las paredes de la Corporación Capsula… abriendo sus puertas traseras… donde bajaron varios mordedores…

Kurota empezó a disparar… los camiones se alejaron dejando a los mordedores ahí… junto a otras personas, quienes iniciaron el fuego cruzado contra Tarble y Kurota…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku y Milk despertaron con el impacto a las murallas de la Corporación… se miraron y escucharon disparos y gritos

-¡Nos están atacando!- Decía Goku mientras se levanto rápido, se puso sus ropas tomo sus armas…

Milk miro por una ventana, había varios mordedores en el patio… se estremeció… se vistió lo más rápido posible

Tomo sus armas… iba a bajar junto a Goku, pero este le tomo del brazo… le miro unos momentos…

-Por favor no salgas, quédate aquí, si vas no estaré tranquilo Milk, si algo te pasa…- Decía mientras le dio un beso desesperado

-Pero tengo que ayudarles, son muchos Goku… tengo que ayudarles….- Decía ella desesperada, quería bajar, podía escuchar gritos…

-No Milk, quédate y ve por Gohan por favor- Decía Goku, mientras iba a la puerta… -Escóndanse y no salgan Milk por favor- Rogo mientras salió….

Vio por el pasillo a Launch, la chica llevaba su metralleta, colgando también llevaba un machete largo… más adelante vio a Krillin, el chico llevaba una pistola, y colgando un rifle…

Goku siguió hasta bajar… fue hasta donde Kurota, el chico estaba disparando a un par de mordedores, pero la lluvia y la noche no ayudaban a su visión… así que cuando uno estuvo cerca de el, y lo jalo de la pierna lo tiro… Kurota le dio una patada, logrando que lo soltara… pero su arma la había perdido, iba a sacar un cuchillo de sus pantalones… pero el mordedor venia cerca… escucho un disparo, y cerró los ojos… era Goku que había dado directo en el ojo del mordedor

Goku extendió el arma de Kurota de nuevo al chico… este la tomo así como se levanto…

-¿Qué carajos paso?- Pregunto Goku, se escuchan gritos pero parecían venir de fuera…

-Nos atacaron, derrumbaron la muralla, debemos pelear y huir, ay demasiados, tenemos que sacar a todos… no podremos…- Decía Kurota apuntando a la nada…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta no había podido dormir así que había escuchado todo, estaba con el pantalón, así que solo tomo una playera y sus botas, tomo su semi automática y un rifle de francotirador que tenia consigo… salió, solo para ver que Videl y Gohan se habían despertado, ambos estaban en pijamas… los niños estaban muy pequeños incluso el no quería decirles que podían estar en peligro

Gohan se acerco a donde Vegeta, pues todos corrían en todas direcciones

-¿Qué está pasando señor Vegeta?- Pregunto mientras sostenía la mano de Videl quien bostezaba

Vegeta le miro… no le agradaban de todo los niños, pero miro al niño

-Chico, ¿Ay algún lugar donde tú y la mocosa puedan esconderse?- Pregunto serio…

Gohan se quedo pensando… en eso Gure apareció, tenía un arma en sus manos… miro a los niños… se acerco rápido…

-Videl, Gohan, vallan a su escondite, ese donde 16 nunca les encuentra, y nos salgan de ahí hasta que uno de nosotros valla por ustedes, tienen que estar callados…- Decía mientras un golpe más se escucho, junto a varias descargas de pistolas…. Miro de nuevo a los niños, tomo la mano de Gohan puso una semi automática en sus manos, y a Videl le dio un cuchillo –No salgan de ahí, y si alguien aparece y no lo conocen, dispárele Gohan, no lo dudes Gohan, debes disparar- Decía desesperada mientras Nizu corrió a donde estaba

-Váyanse ya niños, la chica te dijo donde mocoso, no salgan de ahí- Dijo Vegeta con voz imponente

Los niños se fueron, Gohan corrió con Videl, fueron al escondite donde nunca 16 les había encontrado, tomo el arma… Videl guardo el cuchillo, llegaron y se encerraron…

-Shhh no debemos hacer ruido- Decía Gohan

-¿Todo está bien Gohan?- Pregunto la pequeña….

-Bueno, no querías ver las cosas que pasan fuera, pues creo que pronto las veremos así que no debemos movernos de aquí- Decía el pequeño mientras se ponía frente a Videl

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Titi salió vio a Tarble… iba a ir a donde el chico pero sintió un golpe en su espalda… era una bala, le había atravesado el brazo… se cayó ante el contacto de la bala dio un grito de dolor…, se levanto, apuntando a la oscuridad, sintió unos brazos ayudarle a sostenerse, vio a Tarble el chico era fuerte… le estaba ayudando, su brazo dolía

-Vamos debemos ir por los demás y salir de aquí, nos están invadiendo, no podremos aguantar…- Decía Tarble mientras le ayudaba…

-Si… vamos- Contesto Titi…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta noto a todos corriendo pero no veía a Bulma por ningún lado… cuando bajo encontró a Kurota junto a Akane… estaban mojados… se acerco a ellos

-¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto indiferente, como si nada estuviera pasando

Kurota bajo la mirada… iba a contestar pero…..

-Bulma no está en la casa, ya la busque, sus armas tampoco están solo una nota…- Decía 16 quien había aparecido… llevaba sus armas y sangre, fresca y otra putrefacta…

-¿Cómo que no está, donde está la chica azul?- Pregunto Akane

-Ella salió, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que volvería antes del amanecer- Contesto Kurota…

Sintió un golpe en la mandíbula… -¿Por qué carajos la dejaste salir?- Grito Vegeta molesto… -¿Alguien la acompaño?- Pregunto molesto

-No Vegeta, salió sola… ella dijo que necesitaba ir sola, mierda no es mi mujer, no pude detenerle- Decía en el suelo…

Celery apareció… -Debemos salir, no solo mordedores… hay también otras personas, pude ver que vienen otros camiones, con la lluvia y la noche no podremos hacer mucho… solo salir de aquí lo antes posible…- Decía la chica desesperada

-Nos vamos entonces, busquen a los demás, y salgan… nos veremos en las montañas… la casa en las montañas, ahí iremos todos- Decía Goku apareciendo

Todos iban a salir, pero antes… 16 tomo a Vegeta

-Es para ti Vegeta- Dijo 16 extendiéndole la nota que había encontrado en el cuarto de Bulma

Vegeta la abrió… los disparos se escuchaban pero en esos momentos solo quería saber qué era eso que dejo antes de salir esa noche

" **Vegeta si estás leyendo esto es porque tome una decisión en cuanto al bebe, pero también es por que tome otra decisión… se que al principio de todo esto, te dije que era solo sexo, algo para pasarla bien, y así fue… pero ahora ya no puedo, no mas Vegeta, tenga o no al bebe no quiero que volvamos a lo que hacíamos… Vegeta me está afectando, pero nos soy una chiquilla, sé que no quieres un compromiso con nadie y no te lo pido, no te molestare mas… gracias por estos días peor serán los único…**

 **Mi decisión en cuanto al bebe es…."**

La nota no estaba completa… Vegeta arrugo el papel…

-Mierda Bulma, ¿Dónde carajos estas chica?- Se decía en un susurro…

En esos momentos sintió un tirón de su brazo…

-Vamos Vegeta debemos irnos de aquí…-Gritaba Celery desesperada pues él no se movía

Vegeta reacciono cuando vio a Tarble entrar con Titi sangrando… el chico iba rápido…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk salió y se topo con Haly….

-¿Qué pasa Haly, a donde vas?- Decía Milk desesperada…

-Nos vamos Milk, dijo Goku que nos fuéramos a las montañas… no hay tiempo que perder… vamos- Decía mientras la arrastraba

-Pero mi Gohan, debo buscarle….- Decía pero en eso… se escucho un disparo… impactando la casa… destruyendo varias paredes… haciendo caer a Milk y Haly

Krillin las vio y corrió a donde las mujeres… Milk estaba inconsciente… Haly se levanto… miro a Krillin y vio a Milk, tenía sangre en la cabeza…

-Vámonos… hay que llevarla- Decía Krillin y entre los dos se llevaron a Milk

Salieron con Milk en brazos, iban con rapidez entre toda esa locura

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Brolly apareció donde Vegeta y Tarble con Celery…

-No aguantaremos…- Decía cuando escucharon el impacto que destrozo paredes en la Corporación…

-Debo ir por Gure- Dijo Tarble… dejo a Titi con Brolly –Iré por ella, váyanse… debemos irnos ahora- Comento

-Te ayudare chico… vamos- Dijo Celery ambos tomaron camino a donde las chicas estaban fuera….

Llegaron y vieron a las chicas, estaban Nizu y Gure, las dos disparaban a los mordedores… pero en eso… mientras Tarble se acercaba… vio como Nizu cayó junto a Gure… le habían disparado en el abdomen… la chica se dejo caer… la lluvia estaba más intensa…

-¡NIZU!- Grito desesperada Gure…

Apunto en dirección de donde la bala parecía haber llegado… disparo en esa dirección… oyó un grito de dolor… y luego desesperación… vio varios mordedores detenerse en un punto… parecía que habían tomado a alguien….

Tarble llego con Celery… esta examino rápido a la chica… miro a Tarble que tenia a Gure entre sus brazos…

-Debemos llevarla a un lugar seco… y curarle la herida para que no se infecte, aquí no puedo hacer mucho, debemos irnos- Dijo la mujer

Tarble se acerco y tomo a Nizu en brazos… se fueron alejando, saliendo por una de las bardas rotas….

-Vámonos, nos encontraremos en las montañas con el resto, ahora hay que salir- Grito Celery….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Akane y Launch estaban luchando, encontraron a dos tipos tratando de entrar a la casa…

Launch disparo a uno de ellos… dio en las piernas nada mas… y lo dejo en el suelo… y se acerco

Mientras Akane saco una espada de la casa de Bulma, corto el brazo de uno de los tipos, donde tenía el arma… luego lo miro… y le corto por la mitad la cabeza… dejando que la sangre corriera por el piso de un pasillo en la Corporación…

El chico que Launch había acorralado se rio

-Perras creen que somos los únicos, vienen mas, y no podrán con todos…- Decía mientras escupía un poco de sangre….

Akane le dio una patada en la pierna, donde Launch había disparado… él hombre dio un grito agudo de dolor…

-¡Maldita!- Grito desesperado

-¿Por qué nos están atacando animal?- Pregunto Launch ya perdiendo la paciencia….

-Por los archivos…- Dijo antes de que 16 le dispara en la cabeza…

Launch y Akane le miraron irritadas…

-¿Qué te pasa…?, el iba a decirnos que buscaban- Decía Akane mientras se acerco al androide

-No importa ahora, lo que importa es que debemos irnos… la mayoría ya no está, debemos partir, vienen mas- Dijo 16 caminando en dirección a un salida…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kurota y Goku estaban un poco ocupado… una horda de diez merodeadores les había acorralado en el patio… vieron la sombra de 16, junto a otras dos salir de la casa…

-Debemos salir de aquí- Decía Goku mientras disparaba…

Pero se quedo sin balas, la G-18 ya no tenía municiones, las había dejado en su recamara al salir apurado… se molesto, saco su cuchillo y empezó a abrirse camino en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo con los mordedores…

Kurota dispara, saco su cuchillo y empezó a ayudar a Goku, la noche estaba pasando, pero la lluvia no… escucharon que un camión entraba… este se puso frente de la casa, y de él bajaron varios hombres…

Goku y Kurota seguían peleando con los mordedores la sangre que les caía se disipaba pronto por la lluvia, una vez que acabaron con los que le atacaban… Goku quiso regresar a la casa

-Debo ir Kurota, los niños deben estar ahí- Decía pero Kurota lo sostenía fuerte del brazo

-No Goku, alguien más debió sacarlos ya, es peligroso está llena de esos tipos, y tienen armas, municiones y nosotros no, debemos salir de aquí ahora, los niños deben estar con el resto- Gritaba desesperado mientras vieron una salida vacía

Goku miro a Kurota, y entonces tomaron camino por donde la salida estaba… dejando así la Corporación destruida atrás…

Corrieron hasta llegar a un edificio… parecía una vieja tintorería abandonada… así entraron y se refugiaron de la lluvia

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Todos habían salido de la casa… corrieron en direcciones contrarias… pero sabían a donde ir después, todos irían a la casa de las montañas, donde habían estado juntos por primera vez…

Vegeta estaba con Brolly y Titi, entraron a una edificio vacío, un almacén, Brolly deposito en el suelo a Titi, la chica sangraba, el brazo le dolía en gran manera… se quejo de dolor… la bala aun estaba alojada en la parte trasera de su brazo

Vegeta se acerco a la chica

-Déjame ver la herida- Decía mientras ella se inclinaba un poco adelante…

-¿Qué tan mal se ve?- Pregunto Titi con preocupación…

Vegeta la examino…-No mucho, pero no te debes mover, aunque duela lo que hare es mejor si o te mueves chica- Decía mientras saco su cuchillo

Corto parte de la piel donde la bala se había alojado… Titi grito horrorizada y desesperada… Vegeta dio un par de vueltas, hasta que saco la bala de la chica… ella seguía sangrando… corto un trozo de su pantalón, e hizo un torniquete a la chica…

-Esto te ayudara, al menos hasta que veamos al enano o la Doctora…- Dijo mientras se sentó a un lado…

La nota de Bulma estaba en su pantalón, pero estaba por completo mojada… podía romperla si la sacaba

" _Bulma porque mierda tenias que salir de la casa… ahora donde estas… tu y mi hi… maldita sea… en verdad… ahora que hare… si les paso algo yo no podría perdonármelo… seria toda mi maldita culpa… maldición"_

Brolly miro por el lugar, esperando encontrar algo, estaban mojados, hacia frio sin duda pero no había nada en ese lugar estaba por completo vacio… miro a donde Titi y Vegeta mientras este le extraía la bala

Se llevo las manos al rostro… " _Mierda, donde carajos se habrá metido Nizu… yo debí hablar con ella cuando tuve la maldita oportunidad…_ " Se reprendía mientras miraba el almacén

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Krillin y Haly sacaron a Milk, lograron llegar a una farmacia, había tres mordedores, los habían acabado, Krillin rápido tomo un par de antisépticos…

-Hay que curarle es herida pronto- Decía a Haly

-Claro, tu dime que hacer y yo lo hare- Dijo la chica

Krillin limpia la herida mientras le decía a Haly que necesitaría para curar la herida de Milk… ella se apresuro a pasar a Krillin todo lo que el pidió

Después de curar la herida de Milk, está todavía no despertaba… la pusieron cerca de los medicamentos… la lluvia caía mientras la mañana empezaba a querer aparecer… Haly miro por una ventana… vio algunos mordedores pasar… se agacho y se sentó junto a Milk

-Maldición, ahora que vamos a hacer… esa casa de la que hablaron dime Krillin ¿es segura?- Pregunto un poco preocupada

Krillin le miro, se trataba de secar un poco el agua de la lluvia… sonrió

-Tranquila Haly, ahí estaremos bien, quizás no como lo estábamos en la Corporación, pero es seguro… debemos llegar ahí… partir en cuanto podamos de aquí- Dijo mientras reviso la farmacia, buscando algo que les pudiera servir

-Debemos encontrar al resto Krillin- Comento Haly mientras sus ojos se apagaron y se rindió al sueño, estaba agotada

-Los hallaremos… te lo aseguro- Decía Krillin

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku y Kurota caminaron, iban sin rumbo fijo hasta dar con un edificio… trataron de entrar, la puerta estaba abierta así que con los cuchillos en las manos… se abrieron paso lento… sus pasos no eran silenciosos pues el agua que llevaban les hacía sonar mientras caminaban… haciendo que rechinaran por el lugar

Parecía no haber nadie en el lugar… entraron en una puerta, eran departamentos… cuando cruzaron vieron el lugar saqueado… revisaron todo en busca de mordedores o incluso otras personas, pero parecía seguro…

Goku se quito las botas, las escurrió… y las puso en el suelo…

Kurota miro por una ventana… suspiro… estaba molesto… no había visto a su hermana, o Launh o Haly, además de que dejo irse a Bulma sola, ahora no sabía dónde estaría, no podían ir por ella, y seguro ella trataría de regresar…

-Ella va a regresar, debo ir- Dijo mientras se levanto del suelo…

Goku lo detuvo

-Tranquilo, si lo dices por Bulma, no creo ella es muy inteligente no creo que se atreva a entrar, ella sabrá que nos fuimos y nos buscara en esa casa te lo aseguro- Le decía Goku para calmarlo pues se veía alterado

-Pero no entiendes, yo la deje salir sola, ahora mira todo lo que paso, si le pasa algo a ella no me lo perdonaría…- Dijo con un gran suspiro

-¿Kurota sabes que ella y Vegeta están en un tipo de relación extraña verdad?- Pregunto Goku un tanto preocupado pues conocía a Vegeta y era un tanto posesivo si se sentía amenazado en cualquier aspecto

-Lo sé Goku, no soy idiota pero aun así… ella es una buena chica, tu amigo no la merece, es un idiota… que ni siquiera reconoce tener algo con Bulma- Decía molesto…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure y Celery iban con sus armas de frente… dispararon a un par de mordedores que encontraron, hasta que las armas se atascaron por la lluvia intensa… Gure saco una navaja que llevaba con ella…

Tarble llevaba a Nizu cargando… la chica se desangraba… estaba sollozando del dolor pues no podía soportarlo…

-Déjenme aquí… yo no puedo seguir mas…- Decía Nizu con su voz apagada… estaba sintiéndose terrible…

Celery se acerco a la chica… toco su frente, a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayéndoles, la niña estaba muy caliente, había empezado un cuadro de infección… y la fiebre era parte de ese cuadro…

-No puede ser esta delirando- Dijo Celery preocupada –Debemos encontrar donde refugiarnos y tratar de curar esa herida lo antes posible, no podemos esperar tanto- Informo de manera rotunda

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Antes de eso en la farmacia con Bulma…

Bulma se tomo las vitaminas para el cuidado del embarazo, después se quedo un momento ahí en la farmacia en el suelo… miro a su alrededor…

-Te voy a tener bebe, tu y yo saldremos adelante, con Videl estaremos bien los tres, te lo prometo pequeño, sé que no tendrás un padre, pero eso es mi culpa, por enamorarme de un idiota que no sabe amar cariño- Decía mientras abrazaba su abdomen de manera protectora…

La lluvia se hizo presente… ella miro el agua caer

-Bueno debemos tomar eso como una buena señal, ahora ay que regresar… mañana le daré la notica a Vegeta, y esto se acabara, no habrá más nada entre nosotros, solo Videl, tu y yo pequeño- Decía mientras tomo las demás cajas con vitaminas…

La encapsulo… todas las que había y salió de ahí, se puso la capucha y se fue… tomo camino de nuevo a la Corporación…

Mientras iba por el camino encontró a un par de mordedores, llevaba solo armas blancas así que procuro no hacer nada de ruido cuando los mataba… lleno sus ropas de sangre, pero la misma lluvia le limpiaba..

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la Corporación, no dio crédito a lo que vio… la gran barda que rodeaba la Corporación estaba destrozada, había varios huecos enormes en ella… escombros salían… pudo ver un par de camiones cerca… trato de acercarse lo más que podía…

Vio a unos tipos saliendo de la casa… lo bueno era que la noche la ocultaba… vio varios mordedores en el suelo… sin duda habían peleado… pero la pregunta era, ¿Había alguien más en la casa o todos huyeron?

Se acerco un poco mas… vio a varios tipos salir de la casa… entro por una puerta trasera… fue a donde las habitaciones… estaban saqueadas, todos los cuartos, entro al suyo, la nota no estaba y sus cosas estaban revueltas… miro debajo de un cajón, ahí estaba una mochila con varias capsulas de emergencia, las tomo… iba a irse del lugar pero… entonces recordó donde Videl se escondía, pensó en ir y dar un pequeño vistazo antes… solo para asegurarse que todos hubieran salido…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gohan y Videl estaban intrigados, escucharon gritos durante horas… pasos, iban de un lado a otro y voces de tipos que no conocían… Gohan siempre mantuvo el arma apuntando a la puerta… mientras Videl se quedo atrás de el preocupada… bastante tiempo había pasado sin que nadie hubiera ido a verles

De pronto vieron la perilla de la puerta girar… Gohan iba a disparar

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta miro a un hombre, uno que nunca había visto, tenía una cicatriz enorme… un ojo en blanco… y una risa siniestra…

Gohan trato de disparar pero el arma no disparo… el niño se asusto

-Mira que encontré, un par de mocosos olvidados aquí…- Decía el hombre con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Aléjese de nosotros! – Grito Gohan poniéndose en posición defensiva frente a Videl

-Pero si tenemos un pequeño héroe, tranquilo mocoso… no les hare daño, al menos a la hermosa niña no- Decía el hombre

Su mirada asquerosa se clavo en la pequeña de ojos azules… Gohan se puso delante de ella cubriéndole con su cuerpo… el hombre saco una pistola, la apunto al pecho del pequeño Gohan, dispuesto a disparar… rio ante la acción protectora del pequeño…

Gohan y Videl cerraron los ojos, pensaron que quizás ese iba a ser su final… ambos se tomaron de las manos…

Pero el disparo nunca llego… lo que si llego fue un líquido caliente en el rostro de Gohan, y las manos de Videl… ambos niños abrieron los ojos…

-Nunca volverás a amenazar a estos niños imbécil…- Dijo Bulma mientras retiraba su cuchillo de la cabeza del tipo que se atrevió a querer dañar a los niños…

Gohan y Videl le abrazaron….

-Pensamos que nos habían olvidado- Decía Videl triste con sus ojos llorosos…

Bulma le miro… -Tranquila pequeña… solo llegamos un poco tarde… ahora saldremos de aquí- Decía mientras limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de la pequeña

Videl trato de mirar el cuerpo del hombre, pero Bulma se lo impidió…

-No debes verlo pequeña, este tipo era malo y no meceré ni siquiera que lo mires cariño… ahora vamos por ropa para ustedes, y saldremos de aquí, ya no es seguro quedarse pequeños-

-Bulma yo trate… pero el arma no disparo… lo siento…- Decía Gohan apenado…

Bulma le dio una sonrisa… -No es tu culpa Gohan, nada paso… ahora vamos a salir-

Fueron de regreso a donde las habitaciones… entraron a la de los niños, estos se cambiaron y tomaron las capsulas en su cuarto… Bulma fue a los demás cuartos buscando las capsulas que habían guardado en caso de emergencia, los idiotas que habían llegado no las habían encontrado… sin duda el saqueo no era por lo que iban… debía haber algo más de su interés…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¡ESTAN VACIAS…. TODAS LAS COMPUTADORAS, NO TIENEN NADA!- Grito un chico de estatura media, era gordo y asqueroso… tiro con furia las computadoras….

-Alguien vacio todo del Doctor… ahora ¿Cómo le decimos?- Pregunto otro hombre, este parecía estar asustado…

-No lo sé, el señor dijo que aquí estarían todos los datos, sin ellos es imposible, seguro no le agradara nada esta noticia…- Dijo mientras dio un golpe seco en la pared

-Y ¿Por qué no buscamos al Doctor, cualquiera de ellos que este con vida podría ayudarnos no?- Pregunto el hombrecillo

El gordo se quedo pensativo… dio unos pasos

-No sería mala idea…pero no sabemos en donde podrían estar… pero debemos hacer el intento- Contesto…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma había escuchado eso… Videl y Gohan igual… habían tomado todo lo necesario para salir de la casa, pero antes se toparon con estos dos tipos… salieron aprovechando aun la oscuridad y salieron… la lluvia empapo a los niños… peor no se detuvieron en su camino… tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro, y tratar de encontrar al resto de los chicos

" _¿Por que buscaban archivos de mi padre…?"_ Se preguntaba mientras seguía con los niños hasta mirar un edificio enorme, parecía un almacén…


	19. Chapter 19

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Tien… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Pregunto un pequeño joven, era de estatura baja… parecía un niño aunque no lo era… miro a su hermano quien era demasiado alto, calvo y con gran fuerza…

-Tranquilo Chaoz… estaremos bien… solo debemos llegar a ese refugio, estoy seguro que estaremos ahí pronto… no debes preocuparte- Le contesto a su hermano…

Llevaban dos semanas caminando, sus ropas eran jirones… Tien llevaba como arma principal un arco y flechas, era demasiado bueno con eso… y había conseguido una pistola 9 Milimetros… su hermano llevaba una Magnum .44, además de llevar un hacha pequeña pero con gran filo… ambos iban cubiertos de sangre…

Después de caminar por un rato mas… ambos se detuvieron… pues encontraron una vieja tienda… parecía una abarrotera… así que decidieron que pasarían para ver si quedaba algo, pues no habían comido, y se morían de hambre…

-Tenemos que entrar… pero debemos ser cautelosos Chaoz, iremos en silencio…- Decía Tien a su hermano mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda…

Chaoz asintió en dirección a su hermano… se puso justo detrás de él, pues su hermano era quien abriría la puerta, primero Tien intento abrir normal, presionando el pomo, pero estaba cerrado, así que hizo a un lado a su hermano y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta… esta se abrió de golpe… pero por desgracia… había varios mordedores en el lugar, y al escuchar el ruido empezaron a dirigirse en dirección a los hermanos…

Tien empezó a lanzar flechas a los que podía, siempre certero… todas sus flechas dirigidas a las cabezas de los seres… mientras Chaoz saco su hacha, no quería hacer ruidos con el arma… así que saco su hacha y con ella cortaba a los seres…

Sin embargo en un descuido de Chaoz, se vio rodeado de unos 7 mordedores, volteo a verlos a todos, venían cerca y no podía con todos a la vez, y su hermano tenía sus propios problemas…

" _Este será mi fin… por kami… pero no moriré sin pelear… eso nunca_ " Pensaba Chaoz… saco su arma, iba a disparar a los que pudiera… pero en eso y de la nada… apareció frente de él, un bate… uno que tenía todo en su alrededor alambre de púas… y empezó a golpear a varios mordedores que le rodeaban…

Tien tenía sus propios mordedores quienes le estaban rodeando… disparaba y sacaba las flechas lo más rápido posible… de pronto noto la horda que estaba cerca de su hermano…

-¿Chaoz?- Grito, pero él no respondió…

Entonces vio al chico de cabellos negros, largo… que llevaba un bate y ayudaba a su hermano… y de pronto una daga voló justo a un lado de su rostro… casi podía sentirla cortarle la mejilla, pero no fue así… miro a donde la daga había dado, y fue directo en la cabeza de un mordedor que se acercaba a Tien…

Miro a quien la tiro, y justo detrás de él, era una chica… una muy bonita… tenía el cabellos azul, sus ojos igual… y llevaba solo un short corto y lo que parecía ser un top… solo eso le cubría… pero la chica era buena con las dagas sin duda… pues además de la que tiro… tenía un par mas… con las que empezó a atacar a los mordedores…

Tien entonces regreso su mirada a los mordedores… siguió tirando sus flechas, la chica se movía rápido… cortado y enterrando las dagas… mientras del otro lado… Chaoz tomo su hacha y siguió impactando a los seres… mientras el joven del bate le ayudaba… ninguno dijo nada… los cuatro estaban demasiados ocupados como para presentarse…

Después de un rato, y de haber matado a casi todos los mordedores… pues habían logrado encerrar a algunos en un cuarto… los cuatro se miraron, estaban sucios, cubiertos de sangre…

La chica apretó más su cola de caballo… sonrió al chico de cabellos negros… y miro a los otros dos…

-Ustedes se metieron en problemas- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa –No pensábamos entrar aquí, hasta venir con más personas, pero ustedes se adelantaron- Comento…

-Gracias por su ayuda- Decía Tien… mientras miraba a los dos, tratando de ignorar las vestimentas de la chica…

-No nos agradezcan, nosotros igual necesitábamos entrar, solo nos ayudamos mutuamente… por cierto mi nombre es Yamcha y ella es Maron- Decía el chico, tenía dos cicatrices en su rostro… pero parecía un buen tipo

-Soy Tien-

-Mi nombre es Chaoz… nosotros…- Decía el joven pero no podía terminar, no sabía si sería bueno decirlo

-Buscamos un refugio, nos esteramos de uno bien abastecido y que era una fortaleza, que está cerca, ahí nos dirigimos- Comento Tien…

Yamcha y Maron se miraron… luego vieron a los chicos…

-¿Solo ustedes dos?- Pregunto Maron… los miro detenidamente

-Sí, solo estamos mi hermano y yo- Decía Tien

-Entonces pueden venir con nosotros, ¿No es así Yamcha?- Pregunto la chica….

Yamcha parecía meditarlo… ellos venían de ese lugar, era una fortaleza, pero por desgracia no confiaban en todos, habían pasado por malas situaciones… pero estos dos chicos no parecían se malos, tal vez si sería bueno llevarlos, además de que eran buenos con sus armas y serian de gran ayuda….

-Claro, ustedes pueden venir… pero primero debemos tomar lo que venimos a buscar… vamos Maron- Dijo Yamcha

Los cuatro chicos entonces tomaron lo que habían ido a buscar, el lugar estaba algo saqueado, pero aun así tenía algunas provisiones que les serian de ayuda, Yamcha entonces saco de su pantalón un par de capsulas, metió en ellas todas las provisiones que habían tomado él y Maron

Tien entonces miro al chico… todos conocían las capsulas, pero para este punto eran muy pocas la personas que poseían algunas, pues eran demasiado valiosas, ahí podían cargar provisiones sin ser estorbosas… y eso le llamo la atención a los hermanos…

-Valla, pensé que no habría más capsulas Hoi Poi- Comento Tien

Yamcha se volteo para mirarlo… sus ceño se frunció un poco… trato hasta que se relajo un poco…

-Bueno… yo conservo algunas, la mayoría tenían cosas que ya no son relevantes, ahora sirven para lo necesario… las cuido mucho, son demasiado útiles- Decía Yamcha

-Tal vez demasiado… hay cosas que son como son, no podemos vivir en el pasado- Dijo Maron un tanto irritada… sin duda esos temas alrededor de las capsulas le molestaban…

Tien y Chaoz notaron como la actitud de la chica cambio a molesta en cuando mencionaron las capsulas, por lo visto había algo ahí que no debían preguntar… al menos no de nuevo frente de ella… todos siguieron con su trabajo de tomar todo lo posible

En un punto los cuatro se sentaron un rato en el suelo de la abarrotera… Tien y Chaoz comieron, encontraron algunos paquetes de comida, dulces y enlatados, y como morían de hambre no querían esperar, así que comieron ahí mismo… ambos estaban contentos, llegarían pronto a ese refugio… podían suspirar aliviados después de tanto que habían pasado

Maron trato de conseguir agua en el baño del lugar… se sentía demasiado sucia, quería limpiarse un poco de sangre que tenia… estaba un poco irritada, no quería que Yamcha empezara a recordar idioteces, deseaba que olvidara su pasado, así como ella lo había hecho, pero para él parecía resultaba ser mas difícil… suspiro al no encontrar nada de agua

Yamcha se recargo sentado en la pared… miro una de las capsulas… y se perdió en sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos….

 **Flashback**

 **-Hola cariño… te ves muy guapo hoy… ¿Alguna razón en especial?- Pregunto entusiasmada una chica peli azul, iba corriendo a su encuentro… tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto**

 **Se sonrojo al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, ella era sin duda hermosa, su novia, la mujer que el quería…**

 **-Bueno… parece que se te olvido, pero hoy es nuestro primer aniversario de novios- Dijo un poco nervioso –Pensé que podíamos… salir a algún lugar especial… yo necesito decirte algo importante- Decía cuando unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su rostro, estaba muy nervioso**

 **-¿En verdad?- Dijo ella, y entonces sonrió, y empezó a reír…. –No podría olvidar una fecha tan importante amor… es mas tengo algo especial para ti- Decía la chica mientras extendió una capsula –Solo debes abrirla fuera de la casa, anda vamos- Dijo y lo arrastro al patio**

 **-Pero Bulma, no te he pedido nada… nena no sé que es pero no debiste hacerlo- Decía con una sonrisa**

 **-Yo quería hacerlo Yamcha, es especial para ti, vamos por favor amor-**

 **Llegaron al patio delantero de la Corporación Capsula… Yamcha abrió su capsula, en ella había un auto nuevo, el último modelo que sacaría la compañía de Bulma, ni siquiera había salido a la venta aun, él se impacto ante el regalo, sin duda no lo esperaba…**

 **-A donde vallamos, podemos llevarlo ¿No crees?, además es el mejor- Decía Bulma orgullosa… -Yo misma lo diseñe, es genial ¿Verdad?- Decía segura de sí misma**

 **Esa misma noche, estaban regresando de su cena, todo había sido genial… una vez que regresaron a la Corporación, entraron a la casa, pero Bulma y Yamcha fueron al techo de la Corporación, vieron las estrellas un rato, una costumbre que estaban adoptando… ella se recostó en él… suspiro y Yamcha entonces tomo aire… saco de su pantalón una caja de terciopelo…**

 **Bulma miro la acción y vio la pequeña caja, sus ojos azules se iluminaron… no podía creerlo…**

 **-Bulma… yo quiero pedirte…. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo- Dijo el nervioso…**

 **Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de su novia… solo asintió… y entonces le coloco el hermoso anillo, era demasiado caro, pero ella lo valía, para él solo importaba ella, se había enamorado de su peli azul…**

 **Se besaron…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Bulma- Susurro muy bajo, para que nadie más le escuchara

" _No debí irme a ese maldito viaje nunca, pero como iba a saber que esto pasaría durante este maldito viaje, y cuando volví por ti, ya no estabas, la corporación estaba vacía… por kami, te extraño tanto… Bulma perdóname el no haber estado ahí para protegerte, si estas en el otro mundo por favor, no me juzgues, se que lo que tengo es Maron es solo para tratar de olvidarte, pero se parece tanto a ti, perdóname amor_ " Pensaba… hasta que

Escucharon a los seres que habían encerrado, estaban golpeando la puerta… y esta empezó a ceder ante la presión… Yamcha se paró de inmediato….

-Nos vamos ahora mismo, es hora de partir… Maron apúrate no podemos permanecer más tiempo- Decía Yamcha

Tien tomo sus cosas, se levanto a prisa con Chaoz y salieron de ahí… los cuatro se adentraron a otras zonas de la ciudad… casi llegaron a las afueras… pero la noche empezó a caer… y no la verdad era que todos estaban muy cansados… necesitaban dormir un poco…

-Creo que deberíamos descansar… mañana podremos continuar y llegar, estoy muy cansada- Comento Maron –Y necesito una ducha- Se quejaba

-Podemos entrar a una de esas casas, parecen vacías….- Dacia Chaoz señalando un conjunto de casas, estaban aparentemente vacías

-Sería una buena idea… podemos descansar ahí- Dijo Tien

Yamcha asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar… entraron a una de las casas, estaba vacía… completamente saqueada… fotos rotas tiradas por todos lados, sangre… cuchillos, y fuera había una casita… una de esas que son para niñas, tenía una resbaladilla a un lado… sin duda ahí había vivido una familia…

Checaron los cuartos, había tres recamaras… todas vacías…

Maron entro a uno de los baños… abrió el grifo y rogo que hubiera agua para poder darse una ducha… gracias a Kami había… dio un grito de felicidad

-¡Hay agua….!- Grito la chica

Asiendo que Yamcha sonriera desde la sala, donde se encontraba con Tien y Chaoz…

-Ella es algo extraña… - Decía Chaoz en dirección a su hermano

-Chaoz no seas imprudente- Reprendió Tien

-No se preocupen, Maron es demasiado despistada y entusiasta en algunas ocasiones, ella es simplemente diferente… es Maron- Comento Yamcha

-Gracias por llevarnos a ese refugio, la verdad estábamos pensando que ya no lo encontraríamos… dinos ¿Cómo es?- Pregunto Tien

Mientras Maron se metió a la ducha… estaba feliz de poder quitarse ese maldito olor a muerte y suciedad de su cuerpo

Mientras con los chicos…

-Bueno, es seguro así que no deberán preocuparse más, eso si todos debemos apoyarnos, cada quien tiene obligaciones y demás, cuando llegue con Maron, nos pidieron ayuda para las provisiones, ya que nosotros estuvimos fuera un tiempo y sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos… somos una comunidad… Bojack es quien se encarga de todo ahí, es quien dirige ese refugio- Decía Yamcha –Seguro que ustedes se adaptaran mejor ahí, nosotros no hemos adaptado muy bien- Decía a los chicos

-Entonces ¿Es tu novia?- Pregunto Chaoz curioso, pues la chica era algo extraña

Yamcha se sonrojo… -Si, ella es mi pareja… desde hace un tiempo…- Contesto un tanto nervioso

 **Flashback**

 **Caminaba por la ciudad… iba Yamcha y Puar con una espada que tenía en su casa, una que Bulma le había regalado, ya que ella era fanática de ese tipo de armas, cuando vio a una pareja caminando entre los caminantes… él chico era alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, jaloneaba a una joven, ella era demasiado parecida a Bulma**

 **Iban a caminar en dirección contraria, pues iban a uno de los refugios de los que habían escuchado hablar… pero entonces… la chica grito**

 **-¡Tim me lastimas… por favor no me dañes… hare lo que digas!- Gritaba adolorida la chica… parecía asustada**

 **Yamcha entonces poso su atención a la chica… ella no parecía ir de muy buena gana con aquel chico… entonces decidió que se debían acercar y comprobar que la chica estuviera bien… fue con Puar a donde la pareja…**

 **Ella estaba llorando, cuando estuvieron cerca… vio en sus brazos marcas, seguro por la forma en que aquel tipo la sostenía, era un idiota sin duda… entonces, vio a la pareja tratando de entrar a un local, él tal Tim, soltó a la peli azul un momento… pero cuando abrió la puerta salieron 5 de esas cosas… todo estaba reciente y sin duda tomo por sorpresa a la pareja**

 **La chica grito y traro de correr, pero el chico la sostuvo… cuando un mordedor atrapo el brazo del chico y lo mordió este se dejo caer, pero seguía sosteniendo a la chica…**

 **-¡Tim debemos irnos…!- Decía Maron desesperada –Vamos, nos mataran… Tim por favor- Y entonces noto su brazo, lo habían mordido… entonces hizo lo que nunca**

 **Vio que el mismo ser que lo había mordido, lo haría de nuevo, y su novio Tim tenía un par de Dagas con él, así que tomo una y la clavo en el mordedor…**

 **Tim no la soltaba… pero no se paraba para retirarse tampoco…**

 **-Vamos Tim- Decía Maron**

 **-¡No!, me moriré, que no ves que me han mordido… pero no puedo dejar que te vayas, si yo me muero tú te mueres conmigo- Decía el chico, sacando un arma de su chaqueta**

 **-¿Estás loco?- Pregunto ella asustada…. –Mierda Tim ¿Qué te pasa?-**

 **Pero el no respondió nada… estaba apuntándole cuando de la nada, su mano que mantenía prisionera a Maron fue cortada, el grito…**

 **-HIJO DE PUTA… ¿QUIEN ERES MISERABLE, ACASO UN AMANTE DE ESTA PUTA?- Grito con odio al chico de cabello largo y ojos negros…**

 **Maron estaba en shock con lo sucedido, vio al joven de cicatrices en su rostro, y junto al chico vio a un chico que parecía joven, un muchacho adolecente sin duda, de ojos azules y cabellos negros era medio llenito…**

 **-¡Miserable, querías matarla… eres un imbécil!- Grito Yamcha…**

 **Golpeo la mano de Tim donde estaba su arma… y lo vio retorcerse de dolor… volteo su mirada a la chica que estaba ahí, le extendió la mano**

 **-Vamos, te puedo ayudar, iremos a un lugar seguro, te lo prometo- Decía a Maron… ella solo lo miro horrorizada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada….**

 **Tim se levanto, trato de golpear a Yamcha, pero este se volteo y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago… luego dio una patada arrastrando en el suelo, y el chico cayó de nuevo**

 **Puar que estaba ahí con su amigo, solo gritaba**

 **-Vámonos Yamcha, vienen mas de esos mordedores- Decía el adolecente**

 **Entonces Yamcha tomo a la chica, la llevo cargando fuera del lugar, sin duda se parecía mucho a su Bulma…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de un rato, todos se habían duchado, se cambiaron algunas de sus prendas… y Chaoz y Tien fueron a uno de los cuartos, no les molestaba compartir una recamara… mientras Yamcha y Maron fueron a otro cuarto… la noche estaba avanzada…

-Debes olvidarla… ella no volverá Yamcha, pero ahora estoy yo contigo y yo… te quiero… me estoy enamorando mucho de ti- Decía Maron al chico con el que compartía la cama

-Perdóname Maron, no te mereces esto, yo también te quiero, es solo que en ocasiones pienso que debía cuidarla, pero como dices ella ya no está, tu eres mi presente… y serás mi futuro Maron…- Decía mientras deposito un dulce beso en los labios…

Maron entonces tomo esto como una buena invitación para abrazarlo y besarlo desesperada…

Yamcha la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza, se aferro a la chica, necesita su calor, su cuerpo, necesitaba de ella para olvidar… era su único consuelo…

Maron se subió en él, meneando las caderas para que rozara su cuerpo con él de Yamcha…, lo vio cerrar los ojos y dejar un gemido salir de sus labios… ella sonrió ante eso… entonces tomo una de las manos del chico, llevándola hasta uno de sus senos, haciéndole que tocara sus pecho, él apretaba su pezón… haciéndola gemir…

Entonces Maron se quito las prendas que todavía le quedaban… para así poder estar desnuda frente a su pareja… ella era sin duda hermosa… se acerco de nuevo a Yamcha para besarlo… dejando un hilo de saliva en su besos…

El se estremecía… entonces se sintió un tanto incontrolable, la tomo de las caderas… la atrajo de manera posesiva a él, y la beso con pasión, después de unos momentos… la volteo y la puso en posición de perrito en la cama… solo veía su espalda, su cabello, y entonces sin más… penetro a la chica…

Ella gemía… no muy alto para no ser escuchada por sus nuevos compañeros… pero estaba excitada y quería gritar… sin duda el sexo con Yamcha era muy diferente, él la hacía disfrutar, no la lastimaba nunca…

Yamcha cerró los ojos mientras la embestía… tiro de su cabello un poco… se reclino un poco a la chica, tomo uno de sus senos y los apretaba mientras aceleraba sus embestidas… perdiendo el control

-Si Yamcha… ah así… más… más- Gemía Maron

Yamcha estaba llegando sin duda al clímax… no podía soportarlo más… cuando sintió que iba a correrse… entonces salió rápido de dentro de Maron, no quería correrse en ella, pues no llevaron ningún otro anticonceptivo, pues no pensaban tardar… así que se corrió fuera de ella…

Estaba agitado… se dejo caer a un lado, tenía sus ojos cerrados aun…

" _Bulma… ah Bulma… te deseo tanto, te extrañe tanto_ " Pensó, incluso iba a decirlo… pero entonces…

-Te amo Yamcha- Dijo Maron aun agitada…

Regresando así a Yamcha a la realidad… esa no era su Bulma, ella no estaba más, ahora era Maron con quien compartía todo, pero por un momento sintió que había vuelto con su novia, la chica a la que amaba… que estaba haciéndole el amor a Bulma… pero no era ella, jamás volvería a ser ella…

Sonrió a Maron, no pensaba mentirle, y Maron lo sabía y lo aceptaba…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Crees que les paso algo?- Preguntaba el adolecente… Puar estaba desesperado… no había visto a Yamcha y Maron regresar…

-No creo, debes tranquilizarte, sabes que pudieron tener algún inconveniente… ellos volverán pronto- Contesto Oolong

Era un adolecente de cabellos rubios, viejo amigo de Puar, uno que no pensó encontrarse en el refugio, además de que el chico tenía una nariz extraña, parecía un cerdito, cosa con la que Puar solía molestarle… pero Oolong, igual molestaba a Puar por sus ojos azules tipo felino…

-Espero que regresen pronto…- Decía Puar suspirando….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar remoto…

-No puedo hacerlo solo… ¡maldición!… deben dejar que la busque, ella podría ayudarme, mi hija es la única que podría ayudarme con esto- Gritaba un hombre mayor, de cabellos lila

-Doctor por favor entienda, es muy valioso, no podemos perderle, usted es nuestra única esperanza… ya mande a unos hombres… ellos encontraran a su hija si esta aun está con vida se lo aseguro… ellos han sido los mejores hombres… sin duda los recuerda ¿no?- Decía un hombre viejo, calvo, era un veterano de Guerra, el encargado del Proyecto Guerreros… su nombre Roshi

-Lo sé Roshi, conozco bien a Turles, Leo y Hiro, ellos son buenos, pero no es lo mismo, es mi hija- Decía desesperado… -Maldición Roshi, yo debía protegerla… ahora está ahí afuera sola, y en esta mierda… se que vive pero no quería que esto pasara…- Decía mientras frotaba su cien

-Te entiendo Briefs, pero si quieres solucionarlo, deberás hacerlo desde aquí, no puedo permitirte salir y quedar expuesto, solo tú podrías hacer algo… sé que no es lo mejor, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento- Decía Roshi

-Lo sé- Dijo el Doctor resignado…

Vio a Radiks, el chico estaba ahí, todos ellos, Turles, Hiro, Leo y Radiks, habían sido cuatro de los cinco voluntarios del proyecto Guerreros, y todos estaban ahí para proteger al Doctor, nunca lograron contactar a Brolly, sin duda en sus sangres podía haber algunas respuestas, pero no parecía haber nada, y eso frustraba al Doctor

Ahora con solo Radiks, trataría de seguir tomando muestras y ver si podía hacer algo por solucionar todo….

 **Flashback**

 **-Doctor Briefs, es un placer conocerle… mi nombre es General Roshi- Se presento el hombre en la oficina del Doctor… -Mire ira al punto, lo necesitamos para un proyecto secreto pero no podemos decirle nada, claro a menos que acepte claro está- Comento el hombre**

 **-Parece algo muy interesante… pero no podría aceptar a menos que me digan que está pasando…- Dijo el Doctor**

 **-Vamos doctor, no me dirá que no imagina el propósito de esto… ¿verdad?- Dijo el viejo mientras tomo asiento –Léalo, estoy seguro que le interesara Doctor- Dijo el viejo**

 **Le había entregado una carpeta con los documentos del Proyecto, este era el Proyecto Guerreros, tenia algunos prototipos de suero, para mejorar el sistema inmune de los seres humanos, y otras capacidades, en este ya estaba trabajando el Doctor Gero, un viejo amigo del Doctor Briefs, de hecho él fue quien lo menciono para seguir en estas investigaciones…**

 **El Doctor trago duro, el ya había hecho este suero que ellos estaban buscando, lo había probado en su hija de hecho, pero no podía revelar esa información sin duda alguna, eso podría traerle problemas, pero le preocupo notar unos errores… podían ser fatales si se probaban en humanos… tal vez no sería mala idea trabajar en esto, claro ocultando lo que él ya sabia**

 **-Acepto, entrare solo denme tiempo, tendré que dejar a mi hija al frente de la empresa sin que sepa la razón del porque me iré- Decía el Doctor Brief…**

 **-Lo sabia Doctor… le daremos dos semanas, y le esperamos Doctor- Con eso él General Roshi salió de la oficina del Doctor… -Nos veremos pronto Doctor- Dijo en un despido**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Maldición, ¿En qué momento todo se fregó…?- Se preguntaba el Doctor con un leve suspiro

-Doctor ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Radiks

-Tranquilo muchacho, todo está bien es solo que esto de mi hija me preocupa… ella está sola y fuera… no es algo bueno para una chica- Rio el Doctor ante el recuerdo –Ella es fuerte… se que está viva, sabe sin duda manejar varias armas…- Dijo el Doctor

-Me imagino, debe ser todo un genio como usted, vera que la traerán Doctor, se lo aseguro- Comento Radiks

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Turles, ¿Crees que encontraremos a la hija del Doctor?, es decir ella podría estar muerta… no creo que una chica pueda sola en un mundo así- Decía Leo

-Bueno he escuchado al Doctor decir que ella maneja varios tipos de armas- Comento Hiro…

-No me importa, si él Doctor la necesita, la encontraremos y la llevaremos a donde él, entendieron- Dijo Turles en tono irritado

-Tranquilo Turles, te alteras demasiado amigo- Dijo Hiro

Los tres iban camino a la Corporación Capsula, el Doctor les dijo donde estaba, incluso les dio la dirección de la casa del campo… en alguna de las dos casas podía estar su hija, y no pensaba trabajar sin saber cómo estaba su hija… la necesitaba y Turles era consiente… así que solo quería encontrar a la chica…


	20. Chapter 20

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Bulma, Videl y Gohan entraron al edificio… los niños se pusieron detrás de Bulma, los tres estaban mojados, y sin duda cansados… Videl abrió bien los ojos y reconoció el lugar… era un poco diferente de cómo lo recordaba… pues este estaba lleno de sangre… el hedor era grande sin duda… había aun unos cuantos cuerpo que estaban en el suelo en avanzada descomposición

-Es el viejo refugio- Dijo ella sorprendida…

Bulma y Gohan le miraron… ella pareció entender que querían saber más… así que continuo

-Aquí es donde mi madre y yo estuvimos… era el refugio, donde Brolly nos encontró y nos saco… nosotros nos quedábamos en otra sección de este lugar… es por ahí- Dijo la pequeña señalando una puerta…

-Iremos con cautela… recuerden que ahora puede estar o no habitado niños… no debemos separarnos- Decía Bulma mientras avanzaban…

Llegaron a un lugar donde había varios catres… gracias a Kami estaba vacío… Bulma dejo a los niños ahí y reviso las áreas cercanas… no había mas nadie, así que regreso a donde los niños… se quito la capucha… estaba por completo empapada… los niños se desvistieron y se cambiaron sus ropas húmedas por unas secas…

Gohan era un niño por completo despistado igual que Goku, así que se quito la ropa sin más, frente a Videl y Bulma… era un niño, pero Videl se molesto un poco…

-¡Gohan!- Grito –No debes de quitarte la ropa frente a las niñas- Decía en tono de regaño

Bulma se rio, la niña parecía sin duda la madre del pequeño

-¿Por qué?, además siempre me cambio frente a mi madre y no me dice nada- Decía Gohan en tono inocente… la verdad no entendía el problema…

Videl se quedo pensando un momento, ella tampoco veía lo malo en eso… pero recordó a su madre decirle que no debía ver a un niño sin ropa, y que a ella tampoco la podían ver sin ropa, y no dejar que ningún niño la tocara… pero Gohan… bueno el era Gohan, no le iba a dañar, además que había de raro en él… medito eso un momento

-Bulma ¿Por qué no debemos desnudarnos frente a otros?- Pregunto Videl

Bulma entonces tosió un poco… cof… cof…

" _Bueno creo que esto es algo que algún día hablaríamos… porque incluso me lo preguntan ahora… kami esto de ser madre es más difícil, solo espero que él bebe que viene no sea tan curioso siendo aun un niño pequeño_ " Pensaba mientras ideaba como explicarle a los niños… seria todavía una larga noche…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure y Celery siguieron hasta que encontraron una casa, esta era grande… trataron de abrir pero les era imposible…

Tarble se acerco… tomo a Nizu con fuerza… entonces golpeo la puerta, esta se abrió… Nizu estaba bien aferrada a Tarble… pero ella seguía aun hirviendo en fiebre… no se veía nada bien el panorama para la niña…

Entraron al lugar… parecía limpio y vacio, algo muy extraño… Tarble dejo a Nizu en un mueble que había en la entrada… tomo su arma… esta se había mojado poco, así que aun serbia… dejo a Nizu con Celery

-Deben de buscar paños, agua fría… y algunos medicamentos… esperemos encontrar algo aquí… si no Nizu no aguantara mucho- Comento Celery...

Gure asintió… siguió a Tarble… buscaron en la casa… en la cocina pudieron ver ordenados varios utensilios de cocina… tomaron rápidamente los trapos… gracias a Kami del grifo salía agua… Gure se fue pronto con Celery… mientras Tarble siguió registrando la casa

No encontró a nadie, ni vivo ni muerto, parece que salieron dejando todo ordenado con la esperanza de volver… no parecía que nadie más hubiera entrado antes a saquear el lugar… Tarble encontró entonces un cuarto… en el había gran variedad de aparatos médicos… lector de signos vitales, camilla, jeringas… y una gran variedad de medicamentos…

Tarble no sabía mucho de medicina, pero seguro Celery diría si algo de eso les ayudaría… fue por ella y la llevo hasta esa habitación…

Celery examino el lugar… vio los medicamentos…

-Parece que tenían a alguien con tratamientos de quimioterapia y demás desde aquí… - Comento mientras seguía viendo todo… -Algunas cosas servirán para Nizu, sería bueno traerla a esta habitación, dudo que los antiguos dueños se molesten si tomamos algunas cosas- Comento

-La traeré… por favor Celery has todo lo posible- Decía Tarble

-Lo hare, te lo prometo- Contesto…

Mientras Gure estaba poniendo en Nizu los paños con el agua fría… pero de inmediato se calentaban, Gure seguía cambiando los paños… iba a dejar a Nizu rendirse… ella tenía que ser fuerte…

-Nizu vamos, aguanta encontraremos algo que te ayude… -Suspiro mientras acaricio su rostro… -No puedes dejarme Nizu, no sé si mis padres aun están fuera… pero ahora tú, Tarble y el resto del grupo son mi familia… por favor… no te mueras- Decía, entonces las lagrimas brotaron…

Ver a Nizu así la puso mal… ella se veía débil… no abría sus ojos y apenas movía sus manos…

Tarble se acerco a su novia, toco su hombro…

-Debo llevarla… Celery cree que algunas cosas que encontré le servirán, y debes descansar, ha sido una larga noche, y todavía nos espera más- Decía en tono sereno

-Yo la cuidare… no puedo dejarla ahora Tarble- Contesto Gure segura, no dejaría a su mejor amiga… por nada

-Entonces todos estaremos cuidando de Nizu hoy- Dijo

Entonces se acerco a la chica, la cargo y fueron al cuarto donde Celery estaba moviendo un par de cosas, y separando medicamentos…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La lluvia se disipo ya entrada la mañana… sin duda el arcoíris que salió después de la tormenta no traía alegría para varios de los sobrevivientes, apenas se podía notar… pues el cielo aun era un tanto nublado…

Vegeta se había dejado vencer por el sueño… estaba agotado… no podía mas, después de un descanso se despertó… estaba sentado aun, con la ropa todavía húmeda, miro a donde Brolly el igual estaba dormido, vio a la chica, parecía dormida aun

Miro el techo… saco con cuidado la nota que Bulma le había dejado, esta era casi ilegible, se había borrado casi por completo, suspiro…

POV Vegeta

Sé que no debí decirle eso a la chica… pero no soy el mejor candidato para padre, es decir cuide de Tarble después que nos quedamos solos, pero como seré un padre, si nuestro padre fue un bastardo, el maldito asesino a nuestra madre, era solo un borracho dominado por ese vicio… y acabo con la vida de nuestra madre… lo odio, jamás lo visite en la cárcel

Después de eso… sufrimos, no sabía qué hacer para cuidar de Tarble, ambos estábamos aun pequeños, y no teníamos mas familia… hasta que conocí a Zarbon, él insecto me propuso trabajar para su jefe… al principio era todo normal, no parecía haber nada malo con los trabajos, eran cosas menores… como repartir algunos pedidos… más que nada entregas… pero necesitaba más dinero para mi hermano y para mi… ahí fue donde todo empezó mal

Sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer trabajos riesgosos, incluso llegue a secuestrar personas, era bueno en la lucha y eso le gusto al jefe, tuve peleas clandestinas… pero el limite fue cuando ese imbécil de Zarbon abuso de una chica, se suponía que solo la secuestraríamos, en cuanto el padre diera el dinero la chica regresaría… pero ese imbécil la violo… incluso me invito a hacerlo, eso me repugno… había caído muy bajo, tenía que salir de ahí

Cuando cumplí los 18 me enliste… desde entonces pertenezco al la fuerza militar… ahí conocí al idiota de Kakaroto… es lo más cercano a un amigo verdadero…

Nunca toque a una chica sin su permiso… pero tampoco jamás me apegue a ninguna, solo fueron una noche de placer y se acababa… ni siquiera puedo recordar sus nombres, o sus rostros… pero con Bulma todo ha sido tan extraño y diferente…

Ella es adictiva… no puedo dejarla, cada vez quiero más de ella, todo en ella me enloquece, claro jamás le diré como me hace sentir… pero en verdad hay algo diferente, se que ella no me aceptaría si supiera toda la basura que hice antes de… era un vulgar ladrón… un pobre diablo, y ella siempre una niña rica… de no ser por esta mierda de mundo, jamás la habría conocido… pero ahora esta alguien más en juego…

Maldición, no sé qué hacer… tengo que ir por ella, tal vez regreso… y no puedo dejarla sola… al menos no sabiendo cómo el mundo está, tendré que ir por ella… mierda, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Fin del POV Vegeta

Brolly se despierta al escuchar el rechinido de los zapatos húmedos de Vegeta… él parece perdido en sus pensamientos, no quiso decir nada… pero pronto tendrían que salir de ahí y tomar el camino que llevaba a la casa en las montañas… no podían tardar, Titi necesitaba un medico

Pasados unos momentos Brolly se levanto, ganando así la atención de Vegeta…

-Dejo de llover, deberíamos partir ahora… es mejor irnos lo antes posible- Comento Brolly

-Vete con la chica, te diré como llegar a esa casa… tienes que pasar por el bosque…..- Decía dándole una serie de instrucciones…

Brolly le miro perplejo… ¿Acaso el no iría?

Pasaron unos minutos y Vegeta había explicado todo, Brolly entendió bien cuál era el camino a seguir para llegar a esa casa… pero…

-¿No vendrás a la casa de las montañas?- Pregunto serio…

-Aun no, debo regresar a la Corporación, si la mujer volvió ahí, tal vez no sepa que paso con el resto, ella podría estar buscándonos a ciegas… no podemos dejarla atrás, pero lleva a la chica, seguro que el resto llegara, ellos podrán atenderla- Comento, tratando de ocultar su preocupación por el donde Bulma estaría…

-Está bien Vegeta, te esperaremos ahí- Dijo Brolly

Con eso, despertó a Titi, la chica estaba algo fría… todavía cansada y adolorida… Brolly la tomo en brazos y se fue con ella, mientras Vegeta tomos sus armas, salió de aquel almacén, y se dirigió de nuevo a la Corporación en busca de esa chica… Bulma

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Akane y Launch estaban dormidas en el bosque… habían corrido hasta que sus piernas no dieron para mas... llegaron a la entrada del bosque… 16 les ayudo… encontraron una cueva… entraron para revisarla pero solo había una familia de roedores viviendo en ella…

Se refugiaron ahí de la lluvia… 16 no dejo de vigilar en ningún momento, así que las chicas aprovecharon para tomar un breve descanso, les hacía falta… y la verdad aunque Akane se sentía aun desconfiada de esta nueva unión a este grupo, no podía negar que con 16 se sentía protegida

-Esa chica azul te hizo muy bien, eres fuerte 16- Comento antes de caer dormida

16 solo sonrió… miro la lluvia… saco su mano… las gotas caían pero él no podía sentir el frio del agua, o esa sensación de la textura de las gotas, unas gordas, otras punzantes… nada… solo era un androide…

Miro a las chicas, ellas iban a estar dormidas un tiempo más aun… así que aprovecho…

Cerró sus ojos como si fuera a prepararse para dormir, pero no, iba a ver uno de los videos que había encontrado del Doctor

 **Video:**

 **-Este es el experimento Guerreros… él Doctor Gero y un servidor, hemos estado trabajando en este nuevo suero… con solo unos milímetros del mismo, estamos seguros que el ser humano promedio podría llegar a fusionar sus células a tal grado que estas podrán regenerarse mejor ante cualquier herida, incluso mantener al sujeto casi libre de cualquier enfermedad… bueno empezaremos con los experimentos en humanos…- Decía el Doctor Briefs**

 **Pasaron 5 candidatos, todos sabiendo a que se enfrentaban…**

 **-¿Tu nombre y porque aceptaste ser voluntario?- Pregunto el Doctor Gero a un chico de piel un tanto pálida, su cabello alborotado**

 **-Mi nombre es Turles… soy marine… y acepte por que, bueno no soy el más fuerte sin duda en el cuerpo de marines, pero si esto funciona, seguro que podría hacer más por mi país… por todos… y si no llegara a funcionar… yo estoy consciente de todo, el doctor Briefs me explico…- Suspiro el chico mirando a la cámara –Estoy listo- Concluyo**

 **Fin del video…**

 **Video 2:**

 **-Han pasado meses desde que se vacuno con el suero a todos los marines, militares y otros civiles… la vacuna ha sido contemplada como una vitamina para el mejoramiento inmune, no se les ha dicho a los vacunados, pues no tenemos aun suficiente para el resto de las personas en general, pero ahora que hemos probado su efectividad… bueno debemos mejorarlas, Briefs no quiere, cree que es peligroso…- Decía Gero… tomo una probeta con un poco del suero, este era verde agua…**

 **-Si logramos esto… haremos una nueva raza de súper humanos… Briefs tiene miedo, pero yo no… así que por eso estoy grabando esto… son…- Miro su reloj –Las 3 am, Briefs duerme mientras yo hago los cálculos y mejoro el suero… debe estar listo en unos días, tendrá que entender que podíamos con esto… amigo si estás viendo esto, solo quiero que sepas, no hay riesgo… los cálculos son precisos, la próxima vez no temerás a la innovación- Decía mientras se le veía hacer una serie de cálculos en su libreta, y poner algunos químicos de manera cuidadosa la probeta**

 **Fin del Video…**

 **Video 3:**

 **-Hoy es el día… han aprobado el nuevo suero, se probara en humanos… bueno el viejo Briefs no estará aquí… mírenlo por favor- Decía el Doctor Gero mientras movía la cámara enfocando al otro doctor**

 **El estaba en el teléfono, tenía una sonrisa… y un cigarro… apenas se escucho una conversación…**

 **-Hija debes quedarte ahí unos días… yo te alcanzare pronto, creo que mi trabajo acabara pronto cariño- Decía el Doctor Briefs**

 **La cámara lo dejo de enfocar… para centrarse en él doctor Gero de nuevo…**

 **-Está hablando con su hija, esto es secreto pues no debemos comunicarnos con nadie en el exterior, así que este video será editado… bueno llegaron los demás… así que vean lo que logre por favor- Dijo y entonces fijaron la cámara para unos puestos donde se pondrían los nuevos candidatos…**

 **Habían entrado 10 candidatos para las pruebas… todos entendieron el riesgo… y cerca de ahí, estaban sentados varios altos funcionarios, y millonarios para el financiamiento de este… querían ver en primera fila el nuevo progreso**

 **Los doctores explicaron cómo debía funcionar el suero, reacciones alternas… todo… y procedieron, los diez chicos fueron vacunados… por desgracia algo no salió bien…**

 **Los chicos empezaron a tener convulsiones extrañas… sus ojos rodaban hasta quedar en blanco, los signos vitales de los chicos estaban en una loca montaña rusa… subían y bajaban los números… los presentes miraron con horror, mientras los doctores y otros presentes trataban de hacer algo…**

 **Pero entonces todos los monitores... sonaron piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Miraron a los chicos, sus cabezas hacia abajo, todos muertos… una chica que trabajaba corrió por el resucitador…**

 **Después de unos minutos… dos de los chicos parecían despertar… pero sus signos vitales seguían mencionando… nada, debían estar muertos…**

 **Uno de los presentes miro esta escena impresionado… se acerco…**

 **-Creo que están vivos- Comento mientras se acerco a uno de ellos**

 **Lo desconectaron, el hombre ayudo a levantarlo… junto a la chica que había llevado el resucitador… pero en un ataque el chico había mordido la espalda del hombre, arrancando un poco de piel… luego modio el brazo de la chica, con gran fuerza, casi desgarrando hasta el musculo**

 **Los dos gritaron horrorizados… dejando al chico caer, este empezó a arrastrarse siguiéndoles… mientras los otros 9 empezaron a despertar, queriendo salir en busca de las personas que había ahí…**

 **Todos corrían de un lado a otro….**

 **Fin del Video**

 **Video 4:**

 **-Soy el Doctor Briefs, es el día… 7 desde que descubrimos que nuestro experimento fallo… sigo en el laboratorio… no puedo salir, está infestado… maldición, desde aquí puedo comunicarme con mi hija… pero no será por mucho, no le he dicho nada… si alguien encuentra este video…- Suspiro mientras miro a la cámara… -Mi hija, Bulma Briefs… por favor pequeña… no me juzgues… lo arreglare… pequeña tienes que ser fuerte- Decía el hombre con su cara angustiada, estaba algo sucio, unos cortes se veían en su cara**

 **-El Doctor Gero… bueno no sé donde esta… todo se salió de control, las personas que dejamos salir, estaban infectadas… esto debe estar ya propagado por la ciudad… maldición tardamos una semana en entender que había pasado, los que han sido mordidos por infectados… morirán en un par de días, pero vuelven, no tienen signos vitales, pero si una gran necesidad por carne fresca, a menos que su cabeza sea herida, seguirán su camino… valla de una forma u otra creamos súper personas… maldición…-**

 **Unos pasos se escucharon a gran velocidad… y unos gritos a lo lejos…**

 **-¿Doctor Gero?-**

 **-¿Doctor Briefs, o alguíen?-**

 **Se escuchaba en ecos… eran bajos…**

 **El doctor miro la cámara, y volteo… -¡Estoy aquí, ayúdenme!- Grito**

 **Fin del Video**

16 Reviso el último video unas tres veces… tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera donde podía haber sido el laboratorio del Doctor… pero no encontraba nada… el lugar solo se veía en ruinas, un laboratorio viejo y por completo desordenado…

-Al menos borre todos los archivos antes que esos tipos los encontraran… no entiendo quienes eran… debo encontrar a Bulma, creo que es hora de decirle todo- Se decía mientras la lluvia se detuvo…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku y Kurota habían vuelto a la Corporación… pues no estaban del todo convencidos que todos hubieran partido, además que Bulma pudo regresar buscándoles…

Pasaron por uno de los muros destruidos… vieron varios mordedores tirados en el patio… otros cuerpos habían sido desgarrados, pero ninguno conocido, por suerte… entraron a la casa… vieron un rastro de sangre, pisadas…

Entraron a una sala… estaba saqueado… vieron una computadora tirada en el camino…

-Debemos revisar los cuartos… y… los niños, ellos tenían un lugar cerca de la enfermería… debemos ir, si se escondieron debió ser ahí- Comento Goku

-Iré a los cuartos, ve por el lugar de los niños, veremos que encontramos- Dijo Kurota

Goku fue con precaución a donde la enfermería, vio más sangre… corrió apresurado… entonces vio a un hombre de aspecto horrible, tenía una herida en la cabeza… estaba justo frente el armario donde los niños se escondían… este estaba abierto y vacio…

Suspiro aliviado por un momento… examino al hombre… la herida era punzante, pero dada la altura del tipo, debió provocarlo un adulto, los niños solos no lo hubieran hecho… bueno al menos alguien tenía a los niños… salió de ahí, iba por Kurota…

Mientras Kurota fue a donde las habitaciones, todas saqueadas… sangre en los pomos de las puertas… entro al cuarto de los niños, vio las pijamas de los niños, estaban tiradas y mojadas…

-Salieron- Dijo en voz baja… volteo para salir de ahí, cuando sin darse cuenta, un puño se impacto en su rostro, con gran fuerza… lo tiro al suelo

Se levanto rápido para mirar a Vegeta furioso…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Vegeta?- Grito furioso

-Estúpido, maldito insecto… no ves… no está, hay sangre por toda la mierda casa, en su recamara hay sangre… maldición… por que la dejaste irse sola… ellos pudieron…- No termino de decir nada cuando Kurota le dio una certera patada en las costillas

Vegeta se doblo poco del dolor… lo miro y sonrió

-Imbécil, Bulma es más inteligente que eso, ella no puede estar mal… además de eso, ¿Por qué carajos te importa?, ¡no te has cansado de decir que ella no te importa, que no es nada tuyo, aun cuando te he visto salir de su recamara en medio de la noche como un puto cobarde!- Grito Kurota molesto… -No mereces el cariño que te da Vegeta- Decía…

-¿Cuál cariño?, ya veo… te refieres al sexo tan placentero que tengo con ella- Dijo en tono indiferente… entonces Kurota lo golpeo de nuevo… miro a Vegeta con odio, este sonrió –Entonces Kurota, dime… ¿Te molesta que la chica este conmigo, en mi cama y no en la tuya?- Pregunto

-No mereces a esa chica, si ella estuviera conmigo… la protegería… no la trataría como una puta… no sería un cobarde- Escupió con rabia…

Los dos se hicieron de golpes… hasta que por fin Vegeta tomo a Kurota en el suelo… lo miro fijo estaba muy molesto…

-No la trato como una puta… entiende esto insecto… esa chica es mía, solo mía y ni tu ni otro insecto se le acercara… esa mujer es mía, no te ilusiones imbécil- Gruño en dirección al chico…

-¿La quieres Vegeta?- Pregunto Kurota un poco adolorido de los golpes…

Vegeta lo soltó… no podía… no sabía cómo admitir que de hecho así era…

-Es mía, es todo lo que debes entender insecto- Dijo

Goku llego rápido, pues escucho algunas cosas romper… y Kurota gritando, junto a otra voz que podía reconocer donde fuera… solo para encontrar a Vegeta y Kurota en un pleito…

-No hay nadie, debemos irnos a las montañas, seguro todos llegaran ahí… no podemos perder tiempo- Dijo Goku a los dos hombres

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk, Haly y Krillin tomaron camino en cuanto el cielo se despejo… entraron en el bosque… iban cansados y hambrientos… los tres se miraban agotados, la cabeza de Milk aun dolía, lo bueno fue encontrar un par de pastillas para el dolor…

-0o0-00-0o0-

-Ya no hay mas chocolates… tal vez debo ir por más- Decía un chico de tez rosada… su cara llena de chocolate, sus dedos igual, y a un lado de él había un gran hacha manchada de sangre…

-No creo que sea buena idea… llovió anoche, las calles no deben ser las mejores hoy- Comento él chico que estaba sentado a un lado… era corto, el chico era calvo y de ojos verdes…

-Déjalo Dende, que haga lo que quiera, de todos modos ira por los estúpidos dulces, ya lo conoces- Le dijo un hombre de gran estura… era parecido a él joven pequeño

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Picoro?- Pregunto el chico

Este solo asintió…

-No tardare… iré rápido…- Decía el chico mientras tomo su hacha… dejando a los otros dos en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior….

Camino pasando por aquel cuarto donde anteriormente era el lugar donde todos los refugiados dormían, no noto a las tres personas que estaban dormidas en el lugar… su meta era clara… quería un par de chocolates… iría a algunas tiendas cercanas para poder conseguir esto, que era su mayor adicción…

Caminaba por las calles despejadas después de la lluvia… movía su hacha en círculos, como si de un juego se tratara… en el camino vio tres tipos extraños, uno con cabellos en forma de flama, otro con varias puntas… parecía una extraña palmera, y el tercero de cabello largo lacio… se escondió detrás de una pared, mientras los vio pasar…

-Seguro que todos estará esperándonos… los encontraremos- Decía el chico con cabellos de palmera…

-Eso espero- Gruño el chico de cabellos en forma de flama, parecía molesto…

Después de que los vio alejarse lo suficiente siguió su camino… luego de conseguir los dulces deseados, regreso… camino con más calma, consiguió otras golosinas… sus manos iban llenas, al igual que la sangre que lo cubría, para él era como si nada pasara, la muerte le era familiar… no se sentía mal cerca de ella

Pero entonces… topo con unos ojos azules, que parecían despertarse… era una niña… en el lugar donde él, Picoro y Dende habían estado viviendo…

Videl miro al hombre de piel rosácea… él era gordo, y tenía las manos llenas de dulces… por un momento se asusto, hasta que el hombre le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole un par de golosinas con una sonrisa…

-¿Quieres?- Pregunto con una sonrisa…

Videl asintió sin decir nada… tomo la golosina…

-¿Eres malo?- Pregunto entonces la niña… pero antes de que el chico respondiera… la pequeña se desvaneció… con el dulce en sus manos…

El hombre se acerco a la pequeña… -¿Estás bien…?, oye niña despierta… niña- Decía pero la pequeña no respondía

Guardo todas las golosinas… y tomo a la niña del suelo, empezó a caminar a paso rápido, con la niña en sus brazos…

Gohan salió en busca de Videl, solo iba al baño, pero estaba tardando, hasta que vio una sombra grande, corrió a donde la sombra, para ver a un hombre grande se cargaba a Videl, la estaba llevando a prisa…

-¿Qué haces, donde te llevas a Videl?- Grito mientras siguió al hombre…

Este miro al pequeño detrás de él… pero no se detuvo, siguió su paso… abrió una puerta y entro apurado…

Picoro y Dende le miraron extrañado, había regresado pero no con lo de costumbre, ahora traía a una niña… ambos hombres se acercaron rápido pues la niña parecía estar mal

-No respira- Comento Dende

-¿Dónde la encontraste Buu?- Pregunto Picoro…

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir… revelando a un niño… que tenía un arma, apuntando en dirección al hombre que cargaba a la niña

-¡Suéltala… no le harás daño!- Grito Gohan desesperado

Bulma se despertó al escuchar un grito, no vio a los niños a su lado, tomo de inmediato la catana, se puso unas botas… y salió… Gohan gritaba… así que fue a donde la voz del pequeño… solo para escuchar otras voces…

-No le haremos daño… pero ella no está bien… debemos ayudarla niño… ¿La conoces?- Preguntaba Dende tratando de calmar al niño airado

-Sí, yo la cuido, a ella y a Bulma…- Decía Gohan…

-Entonces mírala, ella no está bien, no está respirando bien… parece que tiene algo… yo solo la ayudare… si… baja tu arma no queremos lastimar a nadie- Seguía Dende

Buu la recostó en una mesa y Dende la examino, mientras Gohan se acerco más a la niña... Entonces Bulma entro… sin decir nada movió su arma con gran fuerza… Picoro se interpuso… protegiendo con sus brazos a su primo… ganándose así una gran herida causada por la catana de la chica peli azul…

-No toquen a estos niños- Dijo en tono amenazante


	21. Chapter 21

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Milk, Krillin y Haly siguieron el camino durante todo el día, el bosque fue un poco desafiante pues la lluvia había hecho de las suyas… sus ropas llenas de lodo y plantas adheridas a ellos

Se detuvieron cuando el sol estaba a punto de volver a esconderse… no podían seguir mas, Milk aun estaba cansada

Se detuvieron, se sentaron en unos troncos y piedras por el camino, Milk miro al cielo… los arboles eran tan grandes que cubrían casi todo en el bosque… suspiro en decepción

Haly la observo… -Milk ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con clara preocupación

-Lo siento… pero no dejo de pensar donde esta mi Gohan- Decía con su voz un poco apagada

-Tranquila Milk, seguro que Goku o alguno de los otros chicos lo tomaron consigo, seguro que deben estar camino a la casa de las montañas… no debes preocuparte por él, además es fuerte como su padre… y sabe defenderse- Dijo Krillin tratando de animarla

Milk suspiro… -Eso espero… Gohan apenas es un niño… no debería estar pasando algo como esto- Comento

-A decir verdad…- Comento Haly –Me sorprendió… sea quienes fueran, ¿Por qué nos atacarían?- Decía mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, se había enredado un poco

Milk y Krillin miraron a Haly con expectativa… sin duda eso también les hizo pensar a ellos

-0o0-

Después de un poco de sueño, Akane, Launch y 16 continuaron su recorrido… las chicas eran fuertes así que no se detuvieron por nada… a pesar de que el camino se les hizo un poco difícil, pues su pies se hundían en el lodo

La noche había caído ya, cuando 16 se detuvo de la nada… haciendo que Akane y Launch le observaran… tenían sus armas listas para ser usadas…

-¿Pasa algo 16?- Pregunto Launch en voz baja, no querían llamar la atención

-Estamos cerca… veo la casa es aquella- Decía 16 extendiendo su mano en dirección a donde la casa era

Por la oscuridad apenas se podía ver… las luces estaban apagadas, parecía como si nadie hubiera llegado aún a ella

Los tres se acercaron… revisaron primero por fuera… encontrando a un mordedor, se había atascado entre algunos productos de limpieza para el campo… así que Akane lo mato rápidamente con la espada que ahora poseía

Entraron con cautela a la casa… 16 encendió las luces principales, la casa parecía un poco desordenada, sin duda alguien había pasado por ella en ese tiempo, era poco el desorden… había un poco de provisiones aun, así que Akane y Launch comieron algo antes de ducharse… mientras 16 espero fuera, en espera de alguien más llegando

Pasaron las horas… las chicas dormían un poco más tranquilas… entonces 16 pudo ver entre los arboles una sombra grande… se movía con rapidez… era un poco extraña, además de ser solo una, esta se dirigía a la casa… así que se adelanto… fue al encuentro de la sombra, debía ser alguien porque caminaba demasiado rápido para ser un mordedor

Al estar más cerca… el hombre apunto con un arma… pero rápidamente la bajo cuando vio a 16…

-Necesito ayuda… ¿Dónde está Celery o Krillin?, necesito que revisen a Titi, ella recibió un disparo y no se encuentra bien- Decía Brolly mientras caminaba con la chica en brazos

-No están, solo Akane, Launch y yo, ustedes son los segundos en llegar… pero llévala adentro, tratare de revisarla- Dijo 16

Mientras examino a la chica

El torniquete ayudo a que la chica no siguiera desangrándose, pero por desgracia la herida se había infectado… la suciedad, el polvo y otros factores ayudaron… la chica necesitaba medicamentos… pero no había nada… tendrían que salir y esperar que todavía se pudiera ayudar a Titi

 _-0o0-_

El día siguiente paso… Launch y Akane miraron a Titi, trataron de ayudar a la chica, la cuidaron, poniendo paños de agua fría para baja su fiebre… pero no podían hacer mucho…

En el atardecer, la luz reflejo a lo lejos a Krillin, Milk y Haly quienes caminaban agotados… pero en cuanto vieron la casa apuraron sus pasos… llegaron entusiasmados… Milk corrió dentro de la casa

-Gohan… Goku… ¿Están aquí?- Grito emocionada…

Pero no respondieron… entonces Haly llego detrás con Krillin… y escucharon voces salir de uno de los cuartos… fueron a donde las voces…

-No creo que podamos hacer nada por ella, la herida se infecto y no conseguiremos nada para revertir eso… creo que…- Decía 16 un poco apagado… sabia que la chica moriría si no lograban controlar la infección

-Entonces… ¿Eso es todo… no podemos hacer más por ella?- Pregunto Akane furiosa, frustrada…

Milk entro de golpe, haciendo que Krillin y Haly cayeran dentro del cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupada…

…...

Akane abrazo a Haly… estaba feliz de encontrarla… miro a Krillin

-Gracias chico- Dijo y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla

Krillin se sorprendió de este acto… sus mejillas se tiñeron a rojo por la rubia… entonces…

Cof… cof… -No deberías… cof… ustedes deben saber que nosotros nos ayudamos…- Comento nervioso Krillin –Pero dígannos ¿Alguien esta enfermo?, díganme para que lo revise….- Decía acercándose a 16

-No se podrá, es Titi, le dispararon en la Corporación… esta grave- Dijo 16

-0o0-

Vegeta, Goku y Kurota estaban cerca de llegar a la casa de las montañas… en el camino tomaron algunas provisiones… sus botas estaban aun húmedas…

Iban bastante adentrados por el bosque… Goku estaba aun preocupado, tenía la confianza de que Gohan y Videl estaban con un adulto, pero todavía no sabían con quien… y debía encontrarlos, deseaba que estuvieran ya en la casa

Caminaron por el bosque… pero en eso… Kurota piso mal, no se dio cuenta pero un par de hojas estaban cubriendo un gran hueco… y entonces Kurota cayó al hueco, este término en un pequeño riachuelo, una vez que termino de caer miro hacia arriba donde antes estaba…

-Mierda… carajo ¿Dónde caí?- Se decía mientras se trataba de levantar… se había mojado mas…

-¿Kurota estas bien?- Se escucho un grito de parte de Goku…

Kurota trataba de verle, pero nada… desde su posición era imposible mirar algo

-Estoy bien… solo debo levantarme y salir, espérenme- Grito en respuesta, el lugar estaba por completo húmedo y lleno de tierra resbalosa

Tratar de subir y regresar era un poco difícil, pero no había otra forma, no tenían nada para ayudarle a subir… así que Vegeta y Goku tenían que esperar al hombre para que saliera….

-Vegeta ¿Está todo bien?, si te lo pregunto es porque te he visto un poco distraído… ¿Es por Bulma?- Se arriesgo Goku a preguntar… aprovechando que estaban "solos"

Vegeta lo miro con una ceja arqueada… no quería por nada hablar de lo que estaba pasando, y menos con Kakaroto, eso sería como si se mostrara débil, como si aceptara ante los demás el hecho de que Bulma le importaba más de lo que él mismo deseaba admitirse

-No pasa nada Kakaroto, son imaginaciones tuyas- Dijo indiferente –No sé por qué crees que tiene algo que ver con la chica- Decía, sin notar que aunque quisiera ocultarlo Goku se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con eso

-Aun así Vegeta, se que Bulma es inteligente, sabrá donde buscarnos, y si no entonces nosotros iremos por ella- Concluyo

Vegeta iba a replicar algo… pero entonces escucharon unos pasos… se pusieron alertas, fueron a inspeccionar el lugar, eran 3 mordedores que estaban por el lugar… se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban

Entonces sacaron sus armas y fueron a donde estaban los mordedores para matarlos…

Kurota luchaba por salir, y lo logro, se lleno de lodo pero logro salir de aquel hueco, para así retomar su camino a la casa…

Una vez que estuvieron cerca… Goku noto que Milk estaba sentada en la entrada, se veía como preocupada… seguro que estaba esperando por él, quizás Gohan ya estaba ahí… así que se adelanto un poco para ir

Milk vio a su esposo salir de entre unos árboles… ella se levanto para abrazarlo

-¡Goku estas bien!- Grito eufórica aferrándose a su esposo…

Goku la tomo de la cintura y la levanto… la beso con anhelo, quito unos mechones de su rostro… entonces toco una gaza puesta con cuidado en su cabeza… la miro detenidamente

-Milk ¿estás herida?- Pregunto mientras la revisaba

-No es nada grave amor… pero dime ¿Dónde está Gohan?- Pregunto mirando a donde Vegeta y Kurota venían, pero no se veía a su hijo con ellos... volvió a mirar a su esposo -¿Tú tienes a Gohan verdad?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa

Goku negó con la cabeza… -Yo pensé que tú estarías con él, por que cuando regresamos a la corporación capsula note que alguien había ayudado a escapar a los niños- Comento mientras miro al resto del grupo en la casa, salir a verles…

Milk se aferro a Goku y empezó a llorar descontrolada

-Como que no está contigo, ¿Entonces donde esta?- Preguntaba entre sollozos

Brolly entonces intervino al ver a la mujer en ese estado….

-Tal vez esta con alguno de los chicos que aun no llegan, recuerden que falta, Gure, Tarble, Nizu, Celery, Bulma, Videl y con ellos debe estar Gohan- Comento, así tranquilizando a Milk

Vegeta miro sorprendido -¿Tarble y su novia no han llegado?- Repitió…

-Solo estamos los que ves Vegeta- Constes 16

-0o0-

Una semana ha pasado desde que se reunieron algunos de los chicos en la casa de las montañas… mientras tanto en el antiguo refugio…

-Toma Dende, traje todo lo que pediste y algunas cosas para mi… tenemos que hacer algo, no puede seguir así- Comentaba Bulma con angustia mientras miraba a la niña recostada

-Gracia Bulma… pero debemos hablar, en privado- Comento Dende

Los dos se alejaron del resto de los sobrevivientes que estaban ahí cerca, Gohan y Buu estaban ocupados mientras este le enseñaba como usaba su hacha, y comían dulces… Picoro solo miro impaciente a donde Bulma y Dende se alejaban… aun tenía una gran herida en el brazo causada por Bulma cuando los encontró, les costó un poco hacerla entender que solo querían ayudarles

Una vez lejos de los oídos de los demás…

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Bulma preocupada

-Si Bulma… Videl está grave, no sé si podamos hacer algo por ella… y creo que debes cuidarte mas, quizás los demás aun no lo han notado, pero sé que estas embarazada, eh visto los medicamentos que tomas diario… y creo que deberías decirle a los demás… tú no puedes estarte mal alimentando en tu estado- Comentaba con seria preocupación

Bulma lo detuvo… -Mira Dende… embarazada o no, el alimento es escaso, no le quitaría a ninguno parte de lo que le corresponde, de por si casi no hay… no insistas, por eso tomo esos medicamentos, y por lo de Videl…- Suspiro pesado –Creo que yo sé como curarla… pero no debes comentar esto… al menos no todavía, primero lo haremos… tienes que tomarme una muestra de sangre- Dijo extendiendo su brazo al chico

Dende le miro extrañado… -¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo ayudaría a Videl?- Pregunto curioso

-Hace 3 años estaba buscando información, y entre a los archivos restringidos de mi padre… encontré un experimento de mi padre, uno particular… él me inyecto con un suero porque estaba muy enferma, desde entonces mi cuerpo sana más rápido… se recupera mejor y no me enfermo… al principio me molesto… pero luego entendí que lo hizo por amor… si logramos producirlo, podemos salvar a Videl- Decía Bulma

-¿Cómo es posible…?- Dijo impactado… -Bulma… ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?- Pregunto

-Trataremos… si lo logramos debemos vacunar al resto… pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto… es peligroso si no sale como esperamos- Comento…

Los dos regresaron con el resto… dieron una dosis de medicación a la pequeña… comieron pocas porciones de comida… y luego Dende y Bulma trabajaron en los análisis de Bulma, para determinar que pudieran crear el suero

Mientras Gohan practicaba algunas posturas defensivas con Buu y Picoro…

-0o0-

-¿Cómo la vez Celery?- Pregunto Tarble, entrando al cuarto donde Nizu estaba

-Está mejor… pronto podremos partir de aquí, dime ¿Crees que nos sigan esperando en la casa de las montañas?- Pregunto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con algunos medicamentos

-Si lo harán, no te preocupes… además todavía estamos nosotros juntos para cuidarnos- Comento con una ligera sonrisa

En ese momento entro Gure, iba con un revólver y un cuchillo que metió en sus pantalones… miro a Tarble quien parecía un poco desconcertado…

-Tenemos que salir… se acabo la comida, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Comento con clara seriedad

Celery le miro un poco asustada… -No sé si quiero ir… la verdad preferiría quedarme con Nizu- Dijo Celery

-No te preocupes… iré con Gure, ella no va a salir sola de aquí, la cuidad es peligrosa- Decía Tarble mientras iba por sus armas

Sus ropas estaban un poco sucias, y algo rota… pero no tenían mas de donde escoger así que se tuvieron que conformar… era mejor que nada

Los dos chicos salieron de la seguridad de la casa donde estaban… caminaron un poco antes de encontrar algunas casas abandonadas… entraron para encontrar algunos suministros… pero la verdad era que varias habían sido ya saqueadas… dejando prácticamente nada…

Estaban un poco desconcertados al no encontrar casi nada que les fuera de ayuda… Gure se sintió un poco decepcionada… después de entrar a varias casas y encontrando casi nada, se dejo caer en el suelo… estaba muy mal, dejo salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos… y se puso a llorar desesperada

Tarble se acerco a ella, no le gustaba verla así… pero podía entenderla, sabía que la situación no era la mejor, eso estaba poniéndoles mal… la abrazo con fuerza… y ella se dejo caer en su pecho mientras sollozaba

-Tranquila Gure… sé que esto no es lo ideal pero saldremos de esto, yo hare todo lo posible por que salgamos de esta situación- Decía de manera consoladora, mientras que acariciaba la espalda de Gure… haciendo pequeños círculos

-Lo siento, pero no puedo Tarble… tengo miedo, de no poder ser los suficientemente fuerte para este nuevo mundo…- Se lamentaba…

Tarble levanto su barbilla, limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió tiernamente… -Eres una chica muy fuerte Gure… podremos salir adelante, te lo aseguro, además no estás sola recuerda que me tienes a mí, yo soy tu novio, tu pareja y no pienso dejar que te rindas nuca- Dijo cuando entonces poso sus labios en los de ella

Dándole un beso tierno… mientras Gure se aferro a su cuello, entonces las manos de Tarble por instinto empezaron a bajar… tocando su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de algo frágil… empezó a sentirse demasiado caliente… el calor venia de dentro de su cuerpo, como si le quemara…

Entonces Gure dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, mientras aun se besaban… el sentir las manos de Tarble por su cuerpo le hizo sentir un placer tan grande… que deseaba sentir más, entonces lo miro, sus labios abandonaron su boca, para bajar a su cuello… le empezó a besar con delicadeza…

Tarble se reclino un poco para poder darle mejor acceso a Gure de su cuello, empezó a estremecerse… estaba sintiéndose muy excitado, era demasiado bueno, pero entonces…

-Auch- Se quejo Tarble, quien por instinto se alejo un poco

Gure le miro con un poco de vergüenza… -Lo siento… yo no quería…- Decía apenada… lo había mordido un tanto agresiva lastimándole…

Tarble la miro, y toco su cuello donde le había mordido… -Tranquila… no fue nada, solo que creo que fue un poco fuerte… es todo- Comento Tarble acercándose de nuevo

-Perdóname… pero yo nunca antes he hecho esto,.. Tal vez no debería… te lastimare y no quiero- Dijo Gure mordiendo sus labios…

Tarble la tomo de la mano y la jalo a donde él estaba, estrellando sus labios con los de ella, después de darle un beso más apasionado… la miro

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho Gure, pero quiero aprender contigo- Le dijo casi en un susurro, haciéndole estremecer…

Ella asintió y entonces volvieron a sus caricias… eran suaves, un poco torpes por parte de ambos, pero siguieron, continuaron hasta que Tarble empezó a quitar las ropas de Gure, despacio no queriendo hacer nada que ella no quisiera

Gure estaba aun nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de la vergüenza, cuando se sintió descubierta frente a Tarble se cubrió sus senos con sus brazos, y se dio media vuelta, trato de volver a ponerse su ropa pero Tarble la abrazo… llegando a sus manos, bajándolas de a poco

-No quiero que me veas… me siento…- No termino Gure cuando empezó a gemir placenteramente ante las caricias, que Tarble daba a sus pechos…

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida….- Le susurro –No te lastimaría jamás… por favor déjame- Decía excitado, su voz que parecía siempre suave ahora pasaba a una más grave…

Gure le dejo… entonces se despojo Tarble de sus propias ropas, una vez que los dos estuvieron desnudos frente al otro… se acomodaron

Tarble se sintió nervioso… pero su instinto lo llevaba, empezó a deslizar su miembro por la entrada de Gure… con cuidado… y de a poco comenzó a entrar en la chica, quien dio un gritito de dolor… sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación…

Tarble empujo de a poco dentro de ella, se acerco a sus labios, y la beso… jadeaba, estaba sintiéndose mejor que nunca…

-Tranquila, el dolor pasara… te lo prometo- Aseguro…

Gure asintió, y después de unos momentos, tal como prometió, el dolor empezó a menguar… pasando a ser un placer tan grande, que ella misma empezó a empujar sus caderas contra él, haciendo más profundo el encuentro… no duro mucho pues pronto los dos llegaron a sentir un placer tan grande… dando un gemido ahoga el uno al otro…

-Ah Gure- Gimió cuando se corrió

Tarble salió de ella antes de que toda su semilla se quedara dentro, no quería que ocurriera algo que no tenían previsto… se dejaron caer a lado del otro… se miraron y se besaron…

-Perdóname… yo… lamento que haya sido tan corto- Decía entre jadeos Tarble

-Fue mejor de lo que pensé… - Contesto besándolo, abrazándole y quedando un rato en su pecho

-0o0-

-Esta vacio… alguien ataco la Corporación, pero la hija del Doctor estuvo aquí Turles- Comento Leo mientras bajaba de los cuartos donde de la Corporación... –Y algo mas… creo que Brolly estuvo aquí- Dijo

-¿Brolly?, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Hiro bajando su arma

-Los cuartos tenían nombres… había varias personas aquí, entre ellos estaba el nombre de Brolly, y estaban algunas cosas de marine… creo que se encontraron- Comentaba Leo

-Entonces la chica vive, no creo que este muerta, debemos ir a la otra casa, tal vez huyeron en esa dirección- Dijo Turles mientras se limpiaba la cara –Descansaremos un rato aquí, y luego partiremos-

-Como ordenes… veamos si dejaron algo de comida- Decía Hiro entrando a la cocina, revolviendo lo que había para encontrar suministros para alimentarse

-0o0-

En la casa de las montañas…

-Ha pasado una semana- Decía Milk afligida… -¿Crees que les paso algo?- Pregunto a su esposo a su lado

-No Milk, ellos deben estar bien, no sé porque se han tardado, pero seguro que están bien… por favor confía- Decía mientras la abrazaba

-No quiero que Gohan este… no quiero pensar que lo mordieron, o que le hicieron algo- Decía triste… sus ojos perdidos en la nada

16 se acerco a ellos, también deseaba poder decir que pronto Bulma y el resto estarían de regreso, pero la noticia que llevaba en esos momentos no era la esperada…

-Titi acaba de morir- Comento en tono inexpresivo

Goku y Milk miraron al androide… asintieron

-La van a enterrar- Comento 16

-Ayudare entonces… por favor quédate con Milk un rato- Pidió Goku mientras fue a donde los otros para preparar el lugar para Titi

-0o0-

Vegeta había estado muy alterado esos días, ni su hermano ni Bulma llegaban al lugar donde se encontrarían… además de que la chica había muerto, no pudieron hacer más por ayudarle… después de ayudar a cavar una tumba fue a una de los arboles cerca de la casa

Se quedo ahí mirando al bosque…

" _Tienen que aparecer… ellos deben estar bien, ambos demostraron ser fuertes, ellos vendrán o si no regresaremos por ellos_ " Pensaba mientras veía a lo lejos el bosque…

Kurota se acerco a donde estaba… iba serio

-Vegeta se que deseas regresar… si lo haces estoy dispuesto a acompañarte- Dijo serio…

Vegeta le miro extrañado… -¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?- Pregunto un poco irritado –Además no necesito de tu ayuda…- Decía cortante mientras se alejo de regreso a la casa

Kurota se quedo mirándole un momento, hasta que Akane se acerco a él

-No debería meterte en esos problemas hermano- Comento con seriedad –La chica azul esta con el idiota ese, ¿Por qué tratas de insistir?- Pregunto

-¡Es mi problema Akane, no te metas!- Dijo molesto dejando ahí a su hermana

-Hombres… son unos idiotas- Resoplo Akane

-0o0-

-¿Estás seguro Picoro de llevar a Gohan contigo?- Pregunto Bulma mientras veía al niño prepararse para salir

-Tiene que acostumbrarse, el mundo es esto ahora, no puedes protegerlo siempre- Contesto serio

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que no puedo dejar de preocuparme, es un niño… por favor solo tengan cuidado- Dijo en tono serio… -Yo no puedo ir… Dende y yo estamos trabajando en algo importante-

-No te preocupes, el niño volverá sano y salvo- Dijo Picoro

Gohan apareció listo para salir… -Nada me pasara Bulma… yo no permitiré que nada me pase- Decía firme, con determinación

Salieron los dos, dejando solo a Dende, Buu, Bulma y Videl en el refugio…

-0o0-

Lejos de ahí… en otro refugio…

-Tendrán que salir de nuevo, sé que es muy pronto, pero necesitamos que busquen algunas cosas en la cuidad- Decía el hombre frente de él, Bojack –Se que es arriesgado, pero nosotros estaremos en otros lados, por favor vallan, tardaran lo sé pero los necesito- Comento

-No te preocupes entendemos bien, sabemos que es nuestro deber ayudar a las personas aquí, iremos y trataremos de regresar lo antes posible- Contesto Yamcha

Maron solo asintió… estaba acostumbrada ya a esto, salir con Yamcha por provisiones y demás, era como su vida diaria ahora… como si su trabajo fuera este

Los dos salieron de la casa donde Bojack estaba

El lugar era grande, rodeado por una gran muralla que les protegía dentro de ella, estaba cuidada por otros de los sobrevivientes que vivían en el lugar, gente que iban rescatando en ocasiones, cuando varios de ellos partían a buscar cosas fuera de la seguridad del refugio

Se detuvieron un rato cuando llegaron a donde ellos vivían… pues estaban ahí como una pareja mas del lugar… Yamcha miro un instante a la chica

-¿No te molesta tener que salir tan pronto?- Pregunto con sincero interés

-No, está bien ya me acostumbre a eso… solo que…- No termino de decir

-Sabes que no permitiría que nada te pasara ¿verdad?- Le dijo dándole un beso –Yo te voy a proteger Maron, estamos juntos en esto- Aseguro a la chica, cuando ella lo abrazo con gran fuerza

-Te amo Yamcha- Dijo ella mientras seguía entres sus brazos…

El no dijo nada, solo suspiro y beso su frente….

-0o0-

Picoro y Gohan estaban caminando por la cuidad… iban con sumo cuidado, habían encontrado una horda de unos 20 mordedores, estaban obstruyendo una de las calles, así que decidieron que era mejor alejarse de ahí y encontrar un nuevo camino…

Tomaron otro rumbo, vieron unas casas abiertas…

-Deberíamos revisar ahí Gohan- Dijo Picoro con voz seria… -No debes distraerte niño, recuerda que no estamos siempre solos- Dijo y entraron los dos… con cautela

Escucharon ruidos provenientes de uno de los cuartos de la casa… parecía que había alguien dentro… así que Picoro tomo su arma… camino despacio hasta estar frente a la puerta de aquella habitación…

Abrió de golpe, entonces apunto a los sujetos dentro del cuarto… eran unos muchachos…

….

Gure y Tarble se estaban vistiendo para salir del lugar… pero entonces la puerta se abrió… detrás de ella un hombre alto, calvo y de ojos verdes les apuntaba…

Gure levanto sus manos de manera instintiva… Tarble miro su arma estaba cerca… de un rápido movimiento la tomo y apunto al hombre…

-Déjanos tranquilos… es mejor que te vayas- Dijo con autoridad Tarble…

….

Gohan entonces apareció detrás de Picoro con su pistola… miro a Gure y Tarble… sonrió…

-¿Están bien… donde estaban?- Pregunto Gohan mientras se acerco a ellos

Gure abrazo al niño… lo miro… -¿Gohan… donde están… que pasa?- Pregunto la chica

Tarble y Picoro seguían apuntándose… entonces los dos miraron al niño

-¿Gohan los conoces?- Pregunto Picoro

-Sí, ellos estaban con nosotros cuando escapamos… ellos son buenos señor Picoro- Dijo el niño

Entonces Picoro bajo su arma, al igual que Tarble…

Los cuatro hablaron de lo pasado, Gure y Tarble explicaron donde estaban con Nizu y Celery, mientras Gohan y Picoro, le contaron cómo era que Bulma, Videl y él llegaron al refugio… así que decidieron acompañarles para que pudieran irse juntos de nuevo, pues seguro les esperaban aun en las montañas


	22. Chapter 22

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Tarble, Gure, Picoro y Gohan llegaron al refugio mientras todavía había luz, los cuatro entraron… iban siempre con precaución, pero una vez que estuvieron cerca del cuarto donde se encontraban los demás… bajaron sus armas, se podían escuchar voces, parecía un hombre y se reía

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a donde las voces, vieron a Buu, estaba contando bromas y haciéndole caras a Videl quien había despertado, pero se veía débil, muy cansada… pero aun así reía con las ocurrencias de Buu

Entonces ambos miraron a los jóvenes que caminaban junto a Picoro y Gohan…. Buu solo sonrió, mientras Videl trato de levantarse para saludar a Gure y Tarble

-Nos encontraron… ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto la niña animada… -¿Brolly viene con ustedes?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos miraban mas allá esperando que los demás entraran…

Gure se acerco a la niña, la abrazo y miro a la niña que se veía enferma… le sonrió

-No vino, ellos están en las montañas, esperando por nosotros Videl… pero iremos por ellos, y traeremos a Brolly para que vea a su chica preferida ¿Te parece?- Decía Gure

Mientras Tarble dio un pequeño recorrido al lugar, notando que Bulma no estaba a la vista… entonces topo con algunos medicamentos que estaban por ahí alejados, sin querer los movió, haciendo que se cayeran, así que se agacho para tomarlos…

-Son las cosas de Bulma- Dijo Picoro en tono serio, común de él

Tarble solo asintió mientras los recogió, entonces le llamaron la atención… y los leyó antes de ponerlos en su sitio… volteo para mirar a los demás…

-¿Bulma está embarazada?- Pregunto un tanto incrédulo, dejando al resto igual… -¿Ella tendrá un hijo de Vegeta?- Volvió a preguntar…

Gure se sorprendió… Videl apenas entendía, estaba tan cansada y débil, que no escucho bien la pregunta de Tarble… Picoro y Buu se quedaron intrigados…

-Ella no ha dicho nada, ¿Por qué lo piensas chico?- Pregunto Picoro

Tarble alzo el medicamento de sus manos… -¿Ella está tomando esto?- Pregunto

-Si a diario, toma dos veces al día esos medicamentos, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Pregunto Buu

-Son vitaminas para embarazadas… si ella los está tomando eso significa- Decía mientras se llevo las manos a la cara… se tallo con fuerza –Bulma está esperando un hijo de Vegeta…- Aseguro mirando a los demás ahí

En esos momentos paso por la puerta Bulma y Dende, ambos se veían exhaustos además de ir con una pequeña botella conteniendo un liquido extraño… entonces fue cuando Bulma se percato del silencio y de la presencia de Gure y Tarble…

-Por Kami… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Decía mientras fue a donde Gure, la abrazo y luego a donde Tarble, haciendo lo mismo…

Pero los chicos se quedaron extrañamente callados cuando ella los saludo, haciendo que Bulma se extrañara… ella se veía un poco más delgada, sus ropas eran un tano rotas y sucias, parecía estar mal alimentándose, y no pasarla del todo bien, pero más le preocupo la actitud de los jóvenes

-No dirán nada… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes… por que están tan serios?- Pregunto Bulma, entonces miro a Tarble y vio que tenía en sus manos sus medicamentos -¿Qué haces con esos medicamentos Tarble?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa

Entonces por fin Tarble hablo, -Tu y mi hermano… ¿Ustedes esperan un hijo?- Por fin pregunto, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro… que pronto paso a una cara de decepción cuando Bulma por fin contesto

-No Tarble- Dijo de manera rotunda… -El hijo que espero es solo mío… no tiene padre- Decía determinante mientras le arrebato los medicamentos de sus manos, los guardo

Tarble decidió que no era el mejor momento para hablar con Bulma, así que no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto por el momento, lo que si fue que convencieron a todos para partir con ellos a la casa donde se alojaban y mantenían a Nizu, con la promesa que sería mejor para la propia salud de Videl

Bulma y Gohan aceptaron de inmediato… aunque les costó un poco mas de trabajo convencer a Picoro, Dende y Buu, pues estaban acostumbrados a ser solo ellos…. Pero decidieron acceder a ir con ellos al menos un tiempo

Salieron del viejo refugio, todos se trasladaron a la casa… Tarble llevo a Videl, mientras los demás despejaban el camino de los mordedores que aparecieron por el camino, en ese tiempo Gohan había mejorado su puntería en gran manera, ya no le daba temor apuntar y disparar a los mordedores…

Llegaron a la casa por fin, estaban algo cansados pero al menos estaban en un lugar mejor que el refugio…

Después de las presentaciones con Celery y Nizu, todos fueron a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche…

Bulma se quedo en la cocina por un rato, después de que todos habían partido a sus lugares para pasar la noche… estaba un poco abrumada por la situación, no quería decirle a Tarble nada de su embarazo, sabía que Vegeta dejo muy claro que él no deseaba a su hijo, así que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a su hermano… pues el bebe era solo suyo. Además de que la salud de Videl seguía empeorando… tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza

Estaba tan metida en su mente que no se dio cuenta de la chica que entro a la cocina… cuando la noto, dio un pequeño brinco, toco su pecho mientras controlaba su respiración

-No debes hacer eso Gure… maldición me asustaste- Dijo un poco agitada Bulma

Gure se sentó frente a ella, iba con cara seria, no dijo nada mientras se sentaba… dio un pequeño suspiro y entonces por fin miro a Bulma

-¿Por qué dices que él niño es solo tuyo?- Pregunto directamente

Bulma entonces cambio su cara, parecía molesta…

-Mira Gure… se que este niño tiene un padre, pero él dejo muy claro que no quería nada con este niño, además de todo Vegeta y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de relación…- Suspiro pesado… se acerco a Gure –El me dijo que no le importaba, que era mi problema, y es cierto Gure; yo no le pediré nada a Vegeta, por eso este niño solo es mío- Decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de Gure y tocaba su vientre

Entonces apareció alguien más… él chico que se oculto para escuchar la conversación que le interesaba

-Pues si mi hermano no se piensa hacer cargo de su hijo, lo hare yo Bulma- Dijo Tarble apareciendo ante las chicas

Bulma solo lo miro con una sonrisa –No Tarble, además mi hijo estará bien, nada le pasara… ahora vamos a dormir… tenemos muchas cosas que pensar en la mañana- Dijo Bulma despidiendo a los jóvenes

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Es todo, no puedo esperar mas Goku, iremos a la ciudad para buscarles… tienen que aparecer, estoy segura que algo los retiene, debemos ir por ellos- Decía Milk a su esposo mientras los dos estaban haciendo guardia en la casa de las montañas

-Te entiendo Milk, a mí también me preocupa que no aparecieran aun… creo que lo mejor será partir de nuevo por ellos, en cuanto a amanezca se lo diremos a los demás, aunque tienes que saber que quizás solo seamos tú, Vegeta y yo- Contesto Goku mientras envolvía a Milk entre sus brazos, miraba al bosque, esperando una señal de que aparecieran todos

Milk que estaba recostada en el pecho de su marido, levanto la vista para ver lo serio que este se encontraba, sin duda él también estaba preocupado…

-¿Crees que Vegeta nos ayude?- Pregunto Milk un poco sorprendida… -Es decir, se que Tarble tampoco aparece… pero él es tan… bueno como decirte, parece que no le importa nadie, parece tan molesto siempre- Decía mientras se aferraba a su esposo

Goku bajo su mirada a su esposa, le dedico una sonrisa, entonces paso sus dedos por el rostro de ella, contorneando su cara…

-El es así, pero te aseguro que se preocupa por su hermano… y por Bulma- Dijo mientras bajo sus labios para besar a su esposa, después de ese beso la miro, sus ojos estaban tristes… -Perdóname por no haber sacado a Gohan… por no ser más fuerte para protegerlos de todo lo malo, pero te prometo que los encontraremos y los traeremos de vuelta con nosotros-

-Nadie tuvo la culpa… las cosas se salieron de control, pero recuperaremos a nuestro hijo, y al resto de nuestra familia- Dijo Milk, entonces se fundieron en un beso tierno

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mañana llego para los sobrevivientes… mientras unos despertaron con seguridad otros estaban en el camino buscando provisiones mientras caminaban por el nuevo mundo infestado de nuevos seres

Yamcha y Maron estaban por el camino, recogiendo lo necesario para llevar al refugio, los dos estaban caminando a paso apurado, deseaban terminar lo antes posible para poder regresar cuanto antes a la seguridad del refugio

Se detuvieron por unos instantes cuando sin darse cuenta llegaron a la destruida Corporación Capsula… las paredes estaban abajo, se veía claro que algo había pasado ahí… entonces por instinto Yamsha se adentro a la casa… y Maron le siguió

Maron no tenía idea de donde exactamente se encontraban… solo que si Yamcha entraba ella igual… y para sorpresa de ambos, encontraron cadáveres en descomposición… eran varios, dentro de la casa sangre, todo por completo saqueado

Maron subió las escaleras para buscar algo que les sirviera, entonces vio que en las puertas de las recamaras estaban nombres escritos… uno de ellos Bulma, entonces se llevo la mano a la boca para impedir gritar por el descubrimiento

Miro a Yamcha que estaba viendo las puertas de los cuartos con los nombres en ellas…

-¿De quién es esta casa Yamcha?- Pregunto Maron un poco triste, temía a la respuesta….

Yamcha entonces se percato de la puerta en el cuarto de Bulma, esta tenía su nombre… miro a Maron…

-Bulma vivía aquí… creo que ella está viva- Dijo mientras abrió la puerta, entonces miro que las cosas estaban tiradas, había sangre en el suelo… reviso las cosas de Bulma, entonces abrió algunos cajones

Maron le siguió… miro una foto de la chica, estaba tirada por el lugar, en ella solo aparecía la chica, era ciertamente parecida a ella… no dijo nada, hasta que miro a Yamcha, él había levantado una pequeña sortija

Yamcha había encontrado el anillo que le dio a Bulma, estaba guardado… entonces se percato de la mirada de Maron…

-Debemos irnos de aquí Maron- Dijo mientras metió la sortija en una bolsa de su pantalón… Maron asintió y salieron del lugar… ninguno quería comentar nada del asunto

Los dos caminaron por el lugar, recorrieron varios lugares, antes de detenerse… vieron una casa de la cual salió una chica con capucha… llevaba una catana, e iba con un niño… pero se podía ver un liguero destello azul de la chica

Yamcha miro interesado a la mujer… pero no dijo nada de el azul que destello por unos momentos… en cambio…

-Deberíamos quedarnos por la zona… parece un lugar seguro- Comento a Maron

-Pero y si nos encuentran… parece que hay gente cerca, y no sabemos si son de fiar Yamcha… tal vez deberíamos alejarnos de aquí- Dijo Maron tratando de irse pero Yamcha se negó

-No creo que pase nada, además había un niño… no pasara nada, tal vez incluso sería bueno ver de quienes se trata, podrían ser personas de utilidad para el refugio- Comento Yamca

-Espero que no nos estemos equivocando-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Todos decidieron ir de regreso a la ciudad, después de que Goku y Milk expresaron su deseo por ir en busca de Gohan y el resto, los demás se apuntaron casi de inmediato…

Primero Vegeta, 16, Kurota y Brolly, quienes ni siquiera lo dudaron… entonces los demás igual accedieron… todos regresaron…

Al ser un grupo algo grande, iban un tanto lento… por fin en la noche llegaron a la ciudad, decidieron quedarse cerca de los limites… pues había anochecido y no querían arriesgar a nadie…

Brolly se acerco a Vegeta para remplazarlo en su vigilia… este parecía por completo concentrado en un punto en el horizonte

-Vegeta puedes ir a descansar yo me quedare pendiente de ahora en adelante- Comento Brolly mientras se acomodaba

Vegeta solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza… entonces se retiro sin decir nada, iba caminando dentro de la casa donde estaban alojados para conseguir un poco de sueño… pero sus ojos se desviaron a una sombra que paso a toda prisa

Trato de mirar la sombra, se acerco lo suficiente a una ventana… entonces miro otras dos sombras ir corriendo… apunto su arma en caso de que decidieran regresar, y ahí estuvo un rato mas antes de por fin caer dormido

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la casa con Bulma y Dende… ambos estaban en un pequeño cuarto, donde pensaban terminar su nuevo proyecto… sin duda lograron deducir el compuesto que Bulma avía adquirido gracias a su padre… aunque aun no podían tener el medicamento listo… salieron en busca de las sustancias que les faltaban, encontraron solo un poco de los químicos, y otros los remplazaron, logrando así regresar sin darse cuenta de que eran observados a pocos metros de distancia…

Entrada la noche cuando por fin consiguieron su objetivo…

-Creo que estará listo mañana en la tarde Bulma- Dijo Dende un tanto agotado

-Eso parece, solo espero que los químicos que hemos suplantado no sean peligrosos, y si funciona debemos vacunar al resto, al menos para los que alcance el medicamento… solo espero que si funcione Dende- Contesto estaba empezando a marearse, producto del embarazo y la mala alimentación -Creo que tengo que descansar… no me siento muy bien- Dijo antes de desplomarse ahí mismo frente a Dende

Este corrió en su dirección… grito por ayuda, y apareció Picoro y Tarble, ayudándole a poner a la chica en una cama…

-¿Qué le paso Dende?- Pregunto Tarble un tanto inquieto…

-Solo me dijo que quería descansar, que no se sentía bien, creo que es por su embarazo… además de que no ha estado comiendo como es debido, los medicamentos que toma le ayudaran pero no del todo… tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Dende mientras pasaba alcohol por la nariz de Bulma tratando de levantarla

-Bueno es obvio que necesitamos ayuda… creo que mañana mismo partiré en busca del resto de nuestro grupo, deben estar preocupados por nosotros y además Bulma no puede seguir así… quiera o no mi hermano tendrá que ayudar en esto- Dijo Tarble un poco molesto…

Picoro y Dende solo se concentraron en ayudar a Bulma a despertar… lo lograron, ella volvió en sí, mirando a los tres chicos rodeándola

Todos fueron a descansar con la esperanza que pronto solucionarían varios de sus problemas…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mañana siguiente Yamcha y Maron se levantaron temprano, ambos chicos siguieron con su cometido… prometiendo regresar a donde estaba la casa aquella para inspeccionar más de cerca a las personas que la habitaban…

Llegaron a una gran fabrica… estaban llena de cajas selladas, parecía una empacadora, las cajas estaban regadas por todo el lugar así que decidieron abrirlas y ver que podían encontrar pero para su mala fortuna, las cajas solo contenían vasos y demás platicos… solo tomaron algunos de estos productos pues no querían satura sus capsulas

Salieron del lugar para seguir en su búsqueda…

-Yamcha, ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Maron mientras descansaban

-Claro que está todo bien, porque lo preguntas… dime ¿pasa algo…?-

-Me refiero si entre nosotros está todo bien… es decir, si Bulma estuviera viva, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo, me abandonarías?- Pregunto mientras jugaba con una de sus dagas

Yamcha no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta… le miro unos segundos antes de si quiera pensar en contestar, entonces sin más le planto un gran beso, dejándola un poco impactada

-Estamos bien Maron- Dijo después de aquel beso

Maron sonrió y entonces siguieron su camino

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Dende le aseguro a Bulma que podría terminar el medicamento para Videl él solo, después de todo Bulma le dio explicaciones exactas, y con los conocimientos de Dende podrían producirlo sin inconvenientes, así que esa mañana en las puertas se fueron Tarble y Bulma

-Si tú confías en que ellos protegerán a las chicas, creo que yo también puedo confiar en ellos Bulma, aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras, y que acompañara otra persona… - Decía Tarble incomodo…

-Te entiendo pero con las circunstancias, era mejor que fuéramos solo tú y yo, así llegaremos más rápido, y no te preocupes, los chicos son buenos tipos… además se que Gure y Gohan tienen mejor puntería- Bromeo un poco con la situación… tomaron camino por la ciudad para ir a aquella casa en las montañas

No se detuvieron en el camino, solo tomaron rutas alternas, pues algunas calles estaban por completo plagadas de mordedores, parecían tranquilos mientras estaban en una gran horda sin atacar, pero si no querían ser sus presas era mejor evitarlos… y así lo hicieron

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El grupo más grande de personas, siguió su camino un poco más tarde ese día… la verdad se habían quedado dormidos sin ninguna explicación… pero después de retomar el rumbo vieron lo que pareció una chica de cabellos azules… iba casi corriendo a prisa…

Haly y Akane lo notaron…

-Creo que es Bulma- Dijo Haly en un grito

Ganándose la atención de todo el grupo

-¿Bulma pero donde?- Pregunto Milk mientras se acercaba a las chicas

Todos siguieron la ruta que Haly y Akane habían dado… entonces lograron mirar a un joven de cabellos negros que se adentro a donde la chica había entrado, el iba con una gran espada…

Sin pensarlo más… 16 y Vegeta fueron apresurados a el encuentro donde la chica y aquel hombre se habían metido… los demás siguieron tratando de calmar a Vegeta y 16, pero estos no parecían escuchar mucho de lo que se les decía…

….

Maron y Yamcha estaban dentro de un edificio, sin darse cuenta Maron se había hecho una herida en el brazo, luchando con un mordedor… por un momento se pensó mordida, pero después de revisarle bien, solo fue un corte provocado por sus propias dagas…

Corrieron para esconderse un momento mientras Yamcha vendaba la herida y seguían con su camino…

Mientras que Yamcha trataba de vendar la herida… dejo su espada, se agacho para ayudar a Maron… estaban terminando cuando escucho unos crujidos en el lugar… se levanto casi por reflejo tomando su espada, y Maron detrás de él con sus dagas

Caminaron hasta una puerta, solo asomo Yamcha un poco el rostro y entonces tenía una semi automática apuntándole…

-¿Dónde está la chica?- Se escucho una voz ronca… bastante aterradora

Maron estaba detrás de Yamcha, escuchando la pregunta… no conocía la voz, pero sin duda no sonaba para nada amistoso… saco un par de sus dagas… mientras Yamcha miraba al individuo, era un poco bajo de estatura, en comparación con él

-¿Qué quieres de ella?- Pregunto Yamcha mientras hacía tiempo… pensando en cómo idear para salir de eso

Entonces 16 apareció del otro lado, tomando a la mujer por el brazo… poniéndole fuera de la protección de Yamcha…

Maron entonces empezó a forcejear con él hombre, le enterró dagas por el brazo, pero este no sangraba ni se quejaba de dolor alguno… ella gritaba

Yamcha aprovecho y le dio un golpe a Vegeta, quien respondió de inmediato, sin prestar atención a la chica o 16

….

Tarble alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a Krillin….

-Bulma creo que los encontramos- Dijo

Bulma se detuvo miro a donde Krillin, estaba como montando guardia en la entrada de un gran edificio…

-Creo que regresaron… vamos Tarble, seguro Milk estará ansiosa buscando a Gohan- Dijo mientras caminaron a donde Krillin

Una vez que estuvieron cerca…

-¿Krillin?- Gritaron casi al unisonó ambos chicos

Este se volteo a mirarles un tanto extrañado…

-¿Bulma?- Pregunto como si se tratara de un fantasma…

-Claro que soy Bulma… pero que te pasa Krillin, un par de días y ya no me reconoces- Bromeo Bulma

Tarble iba a preguntar algo, cuando un disparo se escucho… los tres se agacharon al ruido entonces se miraron

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Tarble mientras entraban los tres… encontrando al resto en un gran espectáculo…

…..

16 tuvo que disparar al techo para aplacar a Vegeta y Yamcha… pues seguían en los golpes, mientras el noto que la chica no era Bulma, así que la durmió…

El resto del grupo había llegado, todos apuntaban a Yamcha para matarlo en caso de no dejarles tomar a Bulma…

Entonces Yamcha se percato… miro a todos con desconfianza, eran demasiados no podría hacer nada en caso de que decidieran matarlos

-No es ella… nos equivocamos- Dijo 16 mientras devolvía a la chica al suelo

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Pregunto Vegeta molesto…

Se acerco a la chica… efectivamente no era ella, esta era otra chica, parecida a Bulma si pero no era ella…

Yamcha aprovecho y tomo su espada… -¡Suelta a Maron imbécil!- Grito, haciendo eco

Vegeta soltó a la chica, miro a Yamcha un poco desencajado… entonces…

-¿Bulma… Tarble?- Se escucho la voz de Milk gritar en dirección contraria

Todos miraron a donde los gritos de Milk… no se podía ver bien a Bulma, pues Milk la estaba ahogando… mientras que Tarble se adentro para estar cerca de su hermano

-Vegeta… ¡pero qué carajos!- Dijo cuando vio a Yamcha y la chica parecida a Bulma…

Yamcha se impacto ante el nombre… dejo caer la espada, haciendo que resonara

Vegeta entonces se iba acercando lento a donde Milk y el resto tenían a Bulma, entonces la dejaron…

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes…

-Veo que están bien… pero que…- No termino cuando vio a Yamcha quien se le había quedando viendo como si fuera una ilusión, un fantasma, una broma del destino…

Vegeta noto a donde la mirada de Bulma se poso… gruño un poco, pues que tenia ella que mirar a ese tipo…

-¿Bulma en verdad eres tú?- Alcanzo a preguntar Yamcha

Bulma se quedo un tanto desencajada… no podía creerlo, ahí estaba frente a su antiguo prometido, el chico con él que pensó casarse en un momento, y también estaba ahí él padre de su hijo, Vegeta quien solo miro con enojo a los dos

-Yamcha…oh por ka….- Y entonces sin más, se desmayo de la impresión…

Antes de que callera unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron… Vegeta había tomado a la chica entre sus brazos, ella se veía un poco pálida….

-Maldición, Bulma… te dije que no era buena idea que vinieses conmigo- Dijo Tarble mientras se acerco a Vegeta quien tenía a Bulma entre sus brazos

Entonces Tarble empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el rostro de la chica… pero no reaccionaba…

Yamcha se acerco a ella, sin avisar prácticamente se la arrebato del los brazos a Vegeta, se dejo caer con la chica en brazos, empezó a acariciar su rostro y lagrimas salían de su rostro

-Bulma… amor estas bien… Bulma ¿Estás bien?- Empezó a llamar desesperado, no dio importancia al resto de las personas que estaban ahí, que le miraban impactados

Vegeta y Tarble se miraron desconcertados antes la actitud del chico ahí presente, no dejaba de mirar y tocar a la chica, mientras más le veían parecía ser que mas tocaba a Bulma, entonces sintió que alguien más le quito a la chica de los brazos, miro al hombre… él mismo que le había golpeado

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Grito Yamcha desesperado… trato de acercarse a la chica, pero entonces Tarble se interpuso entres él y su hermano

-No sé quien seas chico, pero Bulma es la mujer de mi hermano- Dijo Tarble en tono autoritario

Entonces silencio invadió la habitación, todos se quedaron callados, miraron a los tres hombres que estaban en el medio de todos. Nadie quería comentar nada… incluso Vegeta estaba un poco incomodo con la declaración de Tarble, pero tampoco pensaba soltar a Bulma, y menos después de ver la actitud del tipo con Bulma

Entonces Krillin se acerco un poco a los tres hombres…

-Tú eres él prometido de Bulma, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto de pronto

Ganándose las miradas asesinas de Tarble y Vegeta, mientras que el resto solo alcanzo a gritar…

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos

-¿Tú eres el chico con él que Bulma se iba a casar?- Pregunto Launch

Yamcha se quedo mirando a la rubia –Si Bulma es mi prometida… ella es mi novia- Declaro mirando con ira a Vegeta –No sé quien seas, pero te aseguro que esta chica es mi novia, no se por qué piensas que es tu mujer- Decía alterado…

Entonces una voz le saco de sus planes

-Yamcha… cariño, ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Maron, quien estaba despertado de su inconsciencia

Entonces Yamcha miro a la chica, ella estaba aun en el suelo, pero cuando Maron vio a todos se asusto, tomo sus dagas, y de inmediato se puso en pose de pelea…

Vegeta miro a la chica un poco molesto… -Parece que te equivocas de mujer, por lo visto esa es tu novia- Dijo Vegeta quien se dio media vuelta con Bulma aun en brazos –Nos vamos todos ahora- Sentencio

Yamcha se fue de inmediato a donde Vegeta, le tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta

-Bulma Briefs es mi novia, así que no te permito que te la lleves lejos de mi idiota- Dijo

Vegeta gruño… se soltó del brazo de Yamcha

Entonces Bulma empezó a moverse, ella se empezó a mover en los brazos de Vegeta…

Yamcha y Vegeta la miraron como esperando a que reaccionara…

Entonces Bulma despertó, miro a los ónices de Vegeta, entonces medio sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de molestia de Vegeta, parecía más enojado de lo normal… y ahí fue cuando se percato de la otra mirada en ella… la mirada de Yamcha

Bulma se estremeció, Vegeta la dejo pararse… entonces se acerco a Yamcha, le abrazo con gran fuerza y empezó a llorar…

-Yamcha estás vivo- Dijo entres sollozos

-Mi amor… bebe estas aquí… perdóname por no seguir buscándote- Respondió Yamcha mientras la envolvía con fuerza entre sus brazos…

Maron vio la escena, lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, ya había visto a Bulma, sabia quien era la chica, y sabia de los sentimientos de Yamcha, trato de salir de ahí, pero 16 la sostuvo, ella miro al hombre y lloro sobre de él

Vegeta estaba más que molesto, junto con Tarble… ambos parecían querer matar a Yamcha…

Los demás solo miraron atónitos la escena, Goku se preocupo, pues podía sentir la mirada de odio de Vegeta, sabía que en cualquier momento podía explotar y ocasionar algún problema

…..

-Parece que la chica azul tendrá unos pequeños problema… es decir el novio y el amante- Dijo divertida Akane a Kurota en un susurro

-Eres una idiota Akane- Se quejo Kurota


	23. Chapter 23

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Todos estaban tan absortos con la escena tan emotiva de la recién encontrada pareja, que no se dieron cuenta de un par de mordedores que se acercaban justo detrás de 16 y Maron; para cuando lo notaron fue por el grito ensordecedor de Maron, pues vio con claridad como la piel de 16 era arrancada en un gran pedazo, pero este parecía no estremecerse ante la perdida

Vegeta de inmediato saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza del mordedor, disparo y este callo, y ahí notaron la gran horda que caminaba en dirección a ellos

16 toco la parte herida, había logrado perforar su primera capa de piel sintética, y cortó algunos cables, nada grave para el caso, así que dirigió su vista a los mordedores… para esto Bulma y Yamcha se habían separado, y tomaron sus armas, miraron al resto del grupo

-Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo- Dijo Tarble mientras apuntaba

Goku tomo la mano de Milk, y corrieron todos, en dirección a la salida… pero por un pequeño tropiezo Milk cayo, y se lastimo la pierna, no podía moverla… Goku se detuvo un instante y fue a donde su esposa

-Vamos Milk, te ayudare a pararte- Decía mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo…

-Me duele… oh, ¡cuidado Goku!- Dio un grito cuando vio a dos mordedores cerca de ellos, y el arma de su esposo en el suelo

Goku iba a tomar su arma, entontes vio un reflejo pasar, impactando a los dos mordedores; la chica que habían confundido con Bulma apareció, se acerco y tomo de vuelta sus dagas, miro Goku y Milk…

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir Milk, mientras Goku la cargaba y la llevaba fuera

Maron no respondió, solo siguió su camino… sus ojos estaba un poco irritados por el llanto previo

Akane saco su espada, mientras corría; también se detuvo un momento cuando miro que un mordedor apareció de la nada justo a un lado suyo, iba a cortar tan rápido como lo vio, pero en eso Krillin apareció, el chico tomo un tubo que había encontrado y sin pensarlo impacto al mordedor que estuvo a punto de ataca a la chica… Akane solo miro al chico y le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento mientras retomaban el camino de salida

Yamcha había tomado la mano de Bulma, olvidando por completo a Maron, él solo corrió con Bulma en mano, si detenerse por un momento… Bulma miro atrás, vio que el resto corría detrás de ellos, se alivio… pero algo en su corazón sintió un hueco, cuando miro a Vegeta quien disparaba y corría al mismo tiempo… así que desvió su mirada de él, concentrándose en la salida…

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar, cerraron aquella puerta… poniendo todo lo que podían para mantenerle segura… todos estaban exhausto por esa pequeña carrera… Goku puso a Milk por un momento en el suelo… entonces Bulma se soltó de Yamcha y fue a la pareja… quienes se veían agitados

-Debemos ir con los demás… estamos en una casa- Comento Bulma mientras se agachaba para ver la pierna de Milk

Goku miro a Bulma, le toco el hombro para que esta levantara la vista a él, -Bulma… dinos algo ¿Sabes dónde está Gohan?- Pregunto Goku

Bulma sonrió, y asintió…

-Está con nosotros en la casa… junto a Videl, Gure, Nizu y Celery… no deben preocuparse, podemos regresar ahí- Dijo Tarble mientras se acerco a la pareja al igual que Bulma

Vegeta tenía el impulso de ir a donde Bulma, preguntarle por aquel embarazo que tanto le había irritado, pues era claro que ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su cuerpo era más delgado… y ese desmayo no le había gustado… pero no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo frente al resto… y luego miro al joven peli negro, este caminaba en dirección a ella

Tarble se inclino, tomo la mano de Bulma… con sumo cuidado -¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto – Se sincera, te acabas de desmayar… tu salud no se ve del todo bien… si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos a la casa- Ofreció el joven Ouiji

Bulma le sonrió… -Vamos hombre, no soy ninguna niña pequeña… estoy bien, puedo moverme, solo fue impresión- Decía mientras miraba de nuevo a Yamcha

Yamcha entonces se acerco a ella, la volvió a abrazar, y sin pensarlo estrello sus labios a los de ella, dándole un beso con tanta pasión, tanta necesidad contenida…

Y todos callaron por un instante… Bulma no estaba correspondiendo como se esperaba, pero eso no detuvo a Yamcha… -Bebe… te extrañe tanto…- Dijo aun cerca de sus labios, sus respiraciones se encontraban… mientras sostenía la cara de Bulma entre sus manos, para que ella lo mirase

-Yamcha… yo… debemos….- No término de hablar

Vegeta no iba a permitir esto, le valía un carajo quien era ese tipo, si era el ex novio de Bulma, o prometido, eso era pasado… ahora esa mujer era suya, y sin importarle nada fue directo al chico con un puño cerrado impactándole el rostro… tumbando al chico, iba a golpearlo de nuevo cuando, Kurota y Goku lo detuvieron…

-Cálmate hombre… no te pongas así- Decía Goku mientras sostenía con fuerza a su amigo, tratando de calmarle

Bulma no sabía que pensar… miro a Yamcha en el suelo, mientras una chica corría a su auxilio, y miro a Vegeta, sus ojos eran rojos, parecía que iba a salir fuego de ellos… se acerco a él

Al verla acercarse, trato de calmarse… pero Bulma le dio una fuerte cachetada, dejándole un poco confundido, seguro ella estaba molesta aun con él, pues lo último que habían hablado antes de separarse había sido la negativa al niño

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Grito -No tenias por que golpearlo… ¿eres estúpido?-

Vegeta la miro con coraje, mientras lo sostenían… logro salir del agarre de Kurota y Goku, y tomo a Bulma de los hombros y sin pensarlo le planto un beso… uno hambriento, deseoso… uno que ella si correspondió… su cuerpo no le obedecía, solo se dejo llevar

-Eres mía… y nadie tiene por que tocar lo que es mío… no me importa quien haya sido ese tipo en tu vida- Dijo Vegeta señalando a Yamcha. Después de besarla… su corazón se había agitado tanto… su respiración era irregular, y su mirada fija en ella, olvidando al resto…

-No somos nada Vegeta… ya no, yo decidí tener a mi hijo, y eso no te incluye… por favor suéltame- Contesto en tono bajo, no quería que nadie más que Vegeta escuchara lo que tenía que decir a él

Vegeta le soltó, pues no se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza la piel de la chica… miro a su alrededor… todos miraban a los dos con expectativa, Tarble se acerco a ellos…

-Tú y ese hijo que llevas son míos- Fue lo último que dijo Vegeta antes de tomar sus cosas y alejarse de ella

Bulma fue a donde Yamcha y la chica, se agacho para estar a la altura de Yamcha, le ayudo a levantarse… miro a la chica

-Gracias por ayudarle, mi nombre es Bulma, soy….- Dijo Bulma extendiendo su mano a la chica

Antes de que Maron pudiese contestar….

-Debemos salir de aquí, es peligroso… deberíamos ir a esa casa que mencionaste Bulma- Dijo Brolly dando un paso adelante

Todos asintieron… Goku tomo de nuevo a Milk en brazos, quien a pesar del dolor en la pierna, tenía una gran sonrisa… pues al menos ahora estaba segura que su hijo se encontraba bien, y entonces todos tomaron camino, siguiendo a Bulma y Tarble, quienes iban delante del resto…

…..

En un momento Maron se detuvo, mientras seguía en la ayuda de Yamcha, pues el golpe proporcionado por Vegeta le había afectado de mas…

-Yamcha… dime que haremos ahora, ¿Te quedaras con ella?- Pregunto con la voz lo más tranquila posible

Yamcha por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no había tomado en cuenta, ni los sentimientos, ni la situación actual con Maron, la chica estaba concentrada en el camino, pero igual parecía verse una tristeza detrás de sus ojos azules… tomo su mano

-Ella está viva… yo la sigo amando Maron, por favor perdóname… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero perdóname, yo hablare con ella y veré si quiere ir al refugio… si no me quedare con ella- Decía con las manos de Maron entre lazadas

-Y ella… ¿Todavía te quiere?- Pregunto soltándose del agarre… -No ves… es más que claro que ella y ese chico tenían algo… vamos Yamcha, ella tal vez y no desee seguir contigo, pero yo estoy aquí para ti- Dijo de manera tierna… ofreciéndose con tanta necesidad

Yamcha desvió su mirada de ella, se alejo un poco, no quería contestar… no podía creer que fuera cierto, pero él mismo había conseguido otra pareja pensando que Bulma había muerto, pero el solo pensar en Bulma en brazos de otro le molestaba, y más cuando ese otro parecía vigilarla con tanta insistencia…

…

Tarble se acerco en un momento a su hermano, quien caminaba molesto, detrás de Bulma, vigilándole, no quería a ese tipo cerca de Bulma por nada, así que sin darse cuenta su actitud parecía de un animal marcando su territorio

-¿Cómo la encontraste Tarble?- Pregunto Vegeta a su hermano menor

-Gohan nos encontró, él y Videl estaban con Bulma y otros chicos que parece ser que encontraron después de salir de la casa de Bulma, son buenos tipos, todos están en la casa donde nos quedamos- Comento tranquilo

Vegeta arqueo una ceja, se detuvo en seco, y tomo a su hermano de la camisa… lo acerco más a él

-Dime… cof… cof… ¿Cómo ha estado…? ella se ve un poco enferma- Dijo Vegeta un poco apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir la necesidad de cuidar, o informarse de la salud y protección ajena, solo de su hermano…

Tarble de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno acusador, molesto… y miro directo a Vegeta

-Ella no está muy bien, dime ¿Tú fuiste capaz de decirle que no te arias cargo del niño que espera?- Pregunto Tarble con firmeza a su hermano, Vegeta se impacto y no contestaba –Maldición Vegeta… dime, ¿es cierto eso?, Bulma no ha estado comiendo como debe, trata de cuidar de su embarazo pero en esta situación es muy difícil… me importa poco si no quieres hacerte responsable…- Iba a continuar con sus palabras a su hermano, pero Vegeta le interrumpió

-Está bien Tarble, si deseas saberlo… maldita sea, ¡me asuste!- Dijo en tono un tanto alto… miro a su hermano menor –Mira Tarble no estoy acostumbrado a nada de lo que me pasa con esta chica… es decir, ella me importa pero es tan extraño… nunca antes me había pasado esto, y cuando me entere del embarazo, no supe que hacer, solo pedirle que se quitara el problema- Se sincero ante su hermano, era la única persona con la que podía expresar estos sentimientos nuevos para él

Vegeta se llevo las manos a la cara, se froto el rostro mientras trataba el mismo de asimilar lo que le había confesado a su hermano

Tarble se acerco un poco a Vegeta, lo miro unos instantes antes de hablar, suspiro pesado, en verdad esto era muy extraño pues nunca antes Vegeta le había expresado inquietudes como las que ahora mostraba

-Vegeta… debes decidirte y hablar con ella, pues por lo visto este chico Yamcha, el piensa que Bulma y él siguen juntos, y puede que Bulma lo acepte hermano, creo que tienes cosas que pensar- Dijo Tarble en consejo… entonces dejo un momento solo a Vegeta con sus pensamientos

…..

Llegaron todos a la casa donde estaban los demás sobrevivientes, Maron y Yamcha miraron asombrados pues era el mismo lugar de donde vieron salir personas el día anterior… todos se adentraron al lugar… encontrándose con un hombre alto… de mirada fría

Gohan llego pronto a la entrada, mirando con asombro al resto de su grupo, pero su mirada se endureció cuando miro a su madre, quien venía en brazos de su padre, no podía dejarla caminar con libertad, así que Gohan corrió a su madre para examinarla

-Mamá… ¿Te mordieron?- Pregunto mientras revisaba a su madre con esmero

Milk lo detuvo y entonces lo abrazo con fuerza… -No hijo… solo me lastime la pierna… oh Gohan, pero tu estas bien- Dijo Milk mientras se aferraba a su hijo, haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara y apenara

-Mamá todos nos miran- Dijo en un susurro a su madre… mientras Goku le revolvía el cabello con una sonrisa

-Sabía que estarías bien… eres un luchador- Dijo Goku con orgullo al niño, pues este venia armado, parecía incluso más grande…

….

Después de las presentaciones con el resto del grupo todos se reunieron en un espacio grande, mientras que Celery, Dende y Brolly estaban en la parte médica con Nizu y Videl

-Aquí no hay tanto espacio como lo había en la Corporación, así que debemos dormir en pares o tercios… sé que es un poco incomodo… tal vez incluso más debamos ocupar una habitación, o dormir en otras partes de la casa- Comento Gure al resto mientras buscaban donde sentarse

-Bueno el único problema realmente serán las camas, ahí si no sabemos cómo hacerle, creo que o duermen de dos, o en el suelo… - Comento Bulma

-No habrá problema, los niños podrían estar con nosotros- Dijo Goku, ofreciéndose amablemente a lo que Milk asintió

Así empezaron a hacer grupos para ocupar menos espacio, las habitaciones quedaron así:

Goku, Milk, Gohan y Videl

Krillin, Akane, Kurota, Haly y Launch

Tarble, Gure, Nizu, 16 y Brolly

Celery, Maron, Yamcha, Vegeta y Bulma

Picoro, Dende y Buu

Aunque claro no les pareció a todos la repartición, pero era lo más conveniente… aunque Nizu ya no necesitaba estar en el área medica, Videl todavía no podía salir, así que Bulma prefirió pasar la noche en donde la niña, era mejor estar ahí, que con Vegeta y Yamcha encerrados en el mismo espacio

Mientras Vegeta y 16 iban a tomar el primer turno para cuidar de noche, pues prefería mil veces dormir en la intemperie a compartir un espacio con aquel idiota que trataba de arrebatarle a Bulma

Una vez que la noche llego, todos tomaron sus caminos… Dende logro terminar la vacuna para probar en Videl, antes de dormir paso por donde Bulma y la niña, las dos estaban hablando tranquilas, Videl estaba feliz de ver a Brolly con ellos, entonces Dende proporciono la vacuna a Videl, esperando que en el transcurso de la noche esta hiciera efecto

Bulma y Yamcha no pudieron hablar durante ese tiempo, pues ella se ocupo de otras cosas importantes, entre ellas Videl, y Yamcha y Maron aun tenían asuntos pendientes, y la noche apareció antes de que pudieran darse cuenta

Bulma pasó despierta gran parte de la noche, acariciando el cabello de Videl mientras esta era vencida por el sueño… observando la evolución de la pequeña mientras la nueva vacuna hacia efecto en su joven cuerpo…

POV BULMA

Videl pequeña, te ves tan tranquila mientras descansas… sabes, creo que hoy ha sido el día mas estresante y tranquilo a la vez… es decir, me alegro de saber que Yamcha está vivo, es solo que no tengo idea de cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no podrá ser, estoy embarazada de otro hombre, uno del cual me enamore… pero él no sabe amar, solo sabe de caprichos, y ni mi hijo ni yo somos unos juguetes los cuales tomar cuando quiera y rechazar de igual manera

Estoy confundía ahora… se que lo correcto es decirle a Yamcha de una vez lo que pasa, pero me aterra su reacción, aunque también me pregunto si esa chica con la que viene es… su pareja

No tengo el derecho a molestarme por eso, yo misma me entregue a Vegeta pensando que él no estaba, pero aun así el pensar que Yamcha está con esa chica hace que me moleste… por kami esto es algo extraño, no sé qué debo hacer… no puedo decidir cómo hablar con él, pues en cuanto sepa de mi embarazo… se que se alejara de mi por completo, y tampoco deseo eso

Quizás debo dormir un rato, tal vez eso aclare mis ideas… seguro descansar me ayudara

FIN POV BULMA

….

Pasado de la media noche, ya que todos excepto Vegeta y 16 descansaban… uno de los chicos salió de la habitación, camino a pasos sordos por la casa… buscando el lugar donde Bulma se encontraría… y llego, abrió la puerta con cuidado solo para mirar a la peli azul en una camilla acomodada con una pequeña mientras dormían las dos plácidamente

Entonces se acerco mas a la chica, toco con cuidado su hombro, tallando suave tratando de no moverla brusco… la peli azul abrió los ojos, tallándose suave para mirar con la poco luz que Yamcha estaba justo a un lado de ella, con una mirada tierna… sonriéndole

-Bulma… ¿Podemos hablar?- Pidió el hombre, en tono suave y bajo, para no despertar a la pequeña

Bulma asintió… -Pero por favor fuera de aquí, no quiero despertar a Videl- Dijo Bulma mientras salía de la mano de Yamcha, los dos se dirigieron a una pequeña sala… ahí tendrían la privacidad necesaria

Al llegar Bulma tomo asiento, miro a Yamcha un momento, los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras se observaban… apenas se podían ver unas pequeñas sonrisas salir de los labios de ambos…

-Yamcha… debemos hablar, durante este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado- Empezó Bulma –Mira no soy tonta, se que la chica con la que llegaste debe ser ahora tu nueva novia…-

-Bulma por favor déjame explicarte eso… ella y yo si estábamos juntos, pero solo porque pensé que tú… yo pensé que tal vez estarías muerta, todo paso tan rápido… te busque, regrese por ti, llegue a la Corporación, pero no había mas nadie- Explico Yamcha –Bebe… tienes que perdonarme, todo este tiempo solo pensé en ti… en donde podrías estar, si te habías convertido en una de esas criaturas…- Se levanto, saco de su bolsillo el anillo que encontró anteriormente en la corporación… lo puso a la vista de Bulma –Podemos regresar todo a la normalidad… tu y yo podemos estar de nuevo juntos- Decía Yamcha mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo, volviéndose a declarar

Mientras en una esquina, en la oscuridad, estaba Vegeta, quien tenía planeado hablar con Bulma, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba con Videl, más bien se encontraba a solas con aquel chico que estuvo comprometida… quien tenía todas las intenciones de recuperar a Bulma, mientras él pudo escuchar lo que Yamcha declaraba, mientras mostraba una joya a la joven… mientras hacia todo lo que él quizás nunca se atrevería a realizar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí….

En medio de la noche, por fin los tres soldados habían llegado a su segundo destino, la casa de campo propiedad de los Briefs… ahí estaban por fin, mirando de lejos, pues parecía no estar habitada… se acercaron los tres con cautela

Llegaron a la puerta, los tres se pegaron a las paredes… Turles bajo un poco la mira de su arma, y miro a sus compañeros…

-Entraremos con cuidado… - Dijo en toco bajo, y haciendo señas para que Hiro y Leo le siguieran

Los otros dos chicos asintieron mientras que seguían a Turles, quien prácticamente derribo la puerta de una patada, entrando con las armas por delante… viendo todo a su alrededor, buscando a personas… vivas o muertas, pero no parecía que nadie estuviese ahí

Los tres se dividieron, después de encender las luces de la casa buscaron más de cerca alguna señal de la hija del Doctor. Todo parecía limpio, como si fuera reciente el abandono de la casa, platos lavados, sin polvo alguno, como era de esperar si no hubiesen estado en uso por largo tiempo, pero esos eran demasiados limpios, como el resto de la casa

Turles miro en las habitaciones de la residencia, buscando algún indicio de quienes eran los ocupantes de la misma, pero estaba limpio… vacio, estaba a punto de retirarse de la ultima habitación a la cual había entrado… pero justo cuando volteo su mirada para salir de ahí, miro que tras la puerta había una nota pegada

Se acerco y arranco de golpe aquel papel, parecía una escritura fina…

" **Para quien le encuentre:**

 **Chicos, todos regresamos a la cuidad por ustedes… no sabemos si están juntos, o si cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, pero si alguno llego aquí y no estábamos, por favor esperen aquí, regresaremos**

 **Atte Krillin"**

Turles leyó la nota y bajo con ella en sus manos, encontrando a Leo en la cocina, con un vaso de agua en las manos, mientras que Hiro entraba nuevamente en la casa, pues hizo una revisión rápida al perímetro.

-Aquí estuvieron personas, y por lo visto no salieron hace tanto tiempo- Comento Turles mientras dejaba la nota sobre la mesa

Leo la tomo y la leyó en alto, para que Hiro escuchara…

-Parece que hablamos de un grupo, deben ser los mismos que estaban en la Corporación… pero se están moviendo mucho- Comento Leo

-Eso parece… por lo visto perdieron gente igual, encontré una lapida en la parte trasera de la casa… no tiene nombre- Comento Hiro mientras se quitaba el arma… dejándola sobre la mesa

Turles le miro con una ceja levantada… -Pues tendremos que desenterrar a quien este ahí- Decía después de tomar un sorbo de agua

Leo escupió el agua, se limpio la boca con el antebrazo y se levanto, para así mirar mejor a Turles -¿Por qué debemos hacer tal cosa?- Pregunto

-Es la única manera de estar seguros que no es la hija del Doctor quien murió, y no perderemos más tiempo buscándole… así que no molesten, mejor descansen un poco, en cuanto salga el sol desenterramos el cuerpo para verificar quien murió en esta casa- Dijo con determinación Turles

-Como quieras, yo descansare… mañana te ayudo con eso, solo toma en cuenta que no sabemos cuánto tiempo tiene ese muerto, la única manera de determinar si es la hija del Doctor será por el cabello, solo espero que no sea ella, el Doctor tiene fé en que si encontramos a la chica le ayudara a resolver esto- Comento Hiro mientras tomaba su arma y se iba a otro sitio de la casa para tomar una breve siesta

Turles igualmente tomo sus cosas y decidió ir a la entrada del lugar, dejándose caer en el suelo… durmiendo sentado con su arma entre las piernas, mientras la sostenía con firmeza, acostumbrado siempre que aun en el sueño estuviese alerta de cualquier peligro latente, y más ahora que había tumbado la puerta de aquel lugar… miro una vez más al bosque… pero esta noche prometía ser tranquila, solo el ruido común de animales, era lo que sonaba aquella noche, así que se relajo un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejándose consumir por el sueño…

-Te encontraremos Bulma Briefs- Dijo antes de caer en el sueño profundo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En otra parte lejana…

-Dime Briefs… ¿Has logrado algo con las muestras de Radiks?- Pregunto el viejo Roshi mientras se acercaba al Doctor con una taza de la cual salía el aroma amargo a café

El Doctor miro al Viejo General… regreso su mirada a su computadora –Nada útil, solo puedes utilizarlo para sacar paso a paso la sustancia administrada a él, algo con lo cual estoy familiarizado, pero… aun no entiendo donde estuvo el error de Gero, creo que deberemos traer a un infectado, tendré que analizarlo e infectar a otro ser vivo, ver su reacción y tratar de contrarrestarlo… tengo algunos suplementos en mente, pero si eso no hay mucho que pueda hacer- Dijo mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente en el computador

Roshi se quedo meditando un momento en lo dicho por el Doctor, era muy riesgoso capturar a un infectado sin tomar las medidas necesarias… pero las instalaciones aunque un tanto pobres, podrían contener a este huésped, y seria de ayuda para determinar si había una cura posible que ayudara

Entonces Roshi miro con interés a la pantalla del Doctor, parecía buscar algo, pues se abrían y cerraban ventanas de manera consecutiva y rápida…

-¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo el Doctor, no era una pregunta para Roshi, más bien era un comentario para él mismo

-Dime Briefs, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Roshi mientras se acercaba mas a la pantalla, ahí vio un video que corría, con un par de personas…. -¿Dónde es eso?- Pregunto por impulso

-Es mi casa… y ahí está… es mi hija- Dijo el Doctor asombrado mientras veía las imágenes corriendo…

Se podía ver a Bulma junto a dos jóvenes, estaban caminando por la casa, Bulma llevaba una catana, su favorita después de haberla comprado… la vio bajar a los laboratorios, y regresar con el arma en la espalda… podía ver a los hombres en su cocina, y a Bulma llegando poco después tomando asiento con ellos, luego la imagen mostraba a 16 apareciendo, desde el momento que había salido del laboratorio hasta que llego a donde Bulma y los otros dos jóvenes, quienes se impresionan y uno incluso trato de proteger a Bulma… vio todo lo que aconteció la primera vez que Bulma, Tarble y Krillin fueron a la Corporación en busca de 16, trato de buscar más videos de seguridad de su casa, pero no había más… era todo

-Tenias razón Briefs, esa chica parece fuerte… y por lo visto está acompañada, creo que pronto la tendrás de vuelta, los chicos la encontraran- Dijo Roshi con optimismo viendo las imágenes correr en la pantalla

El Doctor entonces cambio rápidamente la pantalla, pero entonces todo apareció en negro… no podía encontrar los datos que tanto buscaba

-Borraron todos los archivos de mis computadoras en casa- Comento mientras seguía intentando recuperar más, pero le fue inútil

-¿Crees que tu hija lo hizo?- Pregunto Roshi

-No, ella no tenía idea de en que trabajaba, y la persona que lo hizo borro específicamente los datos acerca del Proyecto Guerreros, esto debió ser alguien familiarizado con el trabajo, aunque no entiendo que ganaba con borrar toda la información… algo no me agrada- Decía el doctor ajustando sus lentes para mirar más de cerca el monitor

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Señor Freezer no encontramos nada… estamos seguros que uno de los habitantes de la casa destruyo los archivos del Doctor, alguien ahí sabía lo que hacía- Comento el hombre gordo, se podía notar el pánico que tenia al entrar y dar esta noticia a su jefe

-Eso es interesante… eso quiere decir que ay más personas familiarizadas con esto, bueno ahora tendremos que buscar al Doctor, o a cualquiera que se involucro en eso… pero quiero los datos, esta nueva sepa, puede ser mía- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa de lado

Miro a los hombres que estaban a su servicio, todos asentían en entendimiento, la mayoría tomaron su camino de vuelta, preparándose para volver a salir… pero entonces

-Díganme ¿Algún informe de quienes entraron a donde Zarbon y su muerte?- Pidió el hombre

Los presentes se miraron unos otros… negando, nadie sabía mas del tema… hasta que entro uno de los hombres, que sobrevivió en aquella ocasión, había quedado mal herido… pero lograron ayudarle, aunque el hombre perdió un brazo por completo…

-Señor no se quienes eran… pero era un grupo conformado en su mayoría por hombres, por lo visto tomaron a sus mujeres… solo alcance a ver a algunos de ellos, y escucho que Zarbon dijo algo de un tal Vegeta… no tengo idea si ese nombre le es familiar- Comento el hombre

Freezer sonrió… y despidió a todos con un gesto de su mano, sin decir más nada… una vez solo miro a un punto fijo

-Así que el mal agradecido de Vegeta estaba ahí… entonces el chico sigue con vida, y por lo visto tiene intereses particulares, bueno no puedo negar que el hecho de que matara al idiota de Zarbon, fue una ayuda… era un idiota, un cretino… le dije que dejara sus malditos hábitos, pero su deseo enfermo lo acabo- Suspiro mientras tocaba su nariz –Ahora mi prioridad es el Doctor y sus conocimientos, si encuentro a Vegeta será un premio extra… a menos que este muerto ahora- Dijo mientras reía….

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, por seguir esta historia… creo que ya notaron que será un poco larga, solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado y no se aburran… jajajaja**

 **Espero sus comentarios, y díganme… ¿Qué regrese con Yamcha? ó ¿Qué Vegeta le pida perdón y formen una familia?**

 **Estoy casi segura de sus respuestas, pero aun así me gustaría saber su opinión, a mi no me desagrada Yamcha pues en la serie quedan como buenos amigos.**

 **LunaEstival( … Si tengo dos cuentas, bueno después de terminar mis historias que ya empecé aquí creo que solo usare la otra cuenta**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a LunaEstival(, AnniBriefs, Veros, XkanakoX, Flanny15, noeli vb, VyB, marialaurajs y claro a Su**


	24. Chapter 24

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Ven aquí Gohan, duerme en medio de los dos ¡por favor!- Pidió Milk a su hijo, estaba tan alegre de verle, que solo quería tenerle lo más cerca posible, así que después de vendarle bien la pierna, decidió que dormirían los tres juntos

-¿Segura mamá?, es que siempre dices que si mi papá esta no debo dormir con ustedes, además ya me acostumbre a dormir solo- Contesto un poco apenado, la verdad él también deseaba estar cerca de sus padres, esos días sin ellos fueron extraños

-Vamos Gohan, ven a la cama hijo- Dijo Goku extendiendo su mano, mientras tocaba la cama en el medio, señalándole a Gohan donde dormiría

-Pero solo hoy… porque ya soy grande y no debo dormir con ustedes- Dijo el pequeño mientras con total alegría se metía en medio de la cama

-Claro que si, te prometemos que solo te lo pediremos hoy hijo… pero vamos complazcamos hoy a tu madre, ¿Te parece?- Pregunto Goku, mientras envolvía entre sus brazos a su hijo y esposa…

-Sí, quiero que me complazcan hoy- Contesto Milk en un bostezo mientras sus ojos se vencían al sueño –Mañana me contaras todo lo que paso antes de que llegáramos Gohan, y en especial quiénes son esos chicos que están ahora con ustedes- Decía Milk en voz baja

-Si mamá, ellos son muy buenos… nos ayudaron…- Y con eso Gohan cayo dormido

... ..

Launch se levanto en medio de la noche, camino fuera del cuarto donde se encontraban, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los chicos con los que estaba, pues todos parecían tan tranquilos dormidos… la verdad estaban muy relajados, tenían nuevos "amigos", por así decirlo, quienes les estaban ayudando a sobrevivir en este nuevo caos, y volver a estar juntos les ayudo mucho a cambiar los ánimos de algunos de ellos

Camino hasta llegar a la cocina, todo estaba tan oscuro, que decidió llevar su arma consigo, por cualquier cosa, la verdad todo ese tiempo le enseño que nunca sabes cuándo puedes ser atacado, ya sea por mordedores o por otras personas. Al llegar a la cocina, encendió la luz, solo para ver a una peli azul sobresaltada, quien dejo caer un vaso de plástico con un poco de agua

-Lo siento Bulm… o perdón, me equivoque, sabes se parecen mucho… por cierto mi nombre es Launch- Se presento a la chica

Maron, recogió el vaso que había dejado caer, llevaba solo unas bragas y un top

-Un placer Launch, mi nombre es Maron, y si ya me di cuenta que Bulma y yo somos parecidas… -Suspiro con desanimo

-Sabes Maron, algunos de los chicos… bueno ellos están despiertos haciendo guardia… y bueno tu estas…- No sabía cómo exponer el punto, de su falta de ropa…

Maron se miro, entonces miro de nuevo a Launch, sin comprender a donde quería realmente llegar con eso… -Si escuche que algunos de sus amigos hacen guardias de noche, lo cual me parece genial- Comento en tono normal, pues no sabía porque esta conversación venia al caso

-Si… pero yo me refiero chica a que tu estas muy descubierta… podrían verte y quizás no sea muy bueno, ¿Entiendes?- Pregunto mientras la señalo de pies a cabeza

-Ah, a eso te refieres… pues no tengo la culpa de ser bonita, así que si me disculpas…- Dijo retirándose de ahí un tanto molesta por el comentario de la rubia

Launch solo se rio, mientras busco un poco de agua

...

-¿Qué dices nena, te casarías conmigo?- Pregunto Yamcha mientras seguía arrodillado

Bulma llevo sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo mientras lagrimas salían de ella, su llanto pasó a ser un poco más audible, estaba por completo impactada…

Yamcha se levanto y la abrazo, mientras acariciaba sus brazos… -No llores nena, yo te amo… te prometo que no volveré a dejarte por nada- Decía mientras trataba de retirar sus manos de su rostro

Vegeta estaba escuchando todo, su rostro se endureció más, al escuchar la propuesta de matrimonio de Yamcha, y cuando Bulma empezó a llorar no sabía cómo debía tomar aquella reacción, él nunca antes deseo estar con una chica por más de una noche, y ahora no quería que Bulma se casara con ese tipo… no podía soportar la idea de que ese imbécil estuviera con ella, que tocara la piel que el toco, que le acariciara como él lo había hecho, el solo pensar en ella disfrutando de estar con ese idiota le revolvía el estomago… estaba a punto de salir de su lugar para poner un alto a lo que pasaba… pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento, Bulma paro el llanto para contestar a Yamcha

Bulma se tranquilizo, trato lo mejor que podía de limpiar sus lagrimas mientras miraba a Yamcha, quien estaba a punto de besarla… Bulma detuvo ese acto con un dedo

-No… no puedo Yamcha- Dijo con voz débil

Yamcha paró en seco aquel beso que iba a proporcionarle, la miro con intriga –Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto aun sorprendido… -Bulma ya te dije que Maron… ella, nena yo solo te am…-

-Escuche bien cuando lo dijiste Yamcha, pero tú no me dejaste hablar… yo no puedo regresar contigo, ya no te amo… y –

Entonces Yamcha la soltó de golpe, dio un pequeño grito frustrado, y miro a Bulma

-Solo dime algo ¿Es por ese tipo, estas enamorada de ese imbécil que me golpeó?- Pregunto molesto, su timbre de voz era agudo

-En parte es por él Yamcha, tienes que entender… pensé que no te volvería a ver, pero eso no es lo importante- Respondió igual molesta… -Tienes que escucharme, hay algo mas… primero, Videl- Dijo ella

-¿Videl, la niña con la que estabas?- Pregunto mirándola fijo -¿Qué tiene que ver esa niña con lo que no me ames mas Bulma?- Decía

-Nada, y todo, esa niña perdió a su familia, y antes de morir su madre me la dejo a mi Yamcha, esa niña ahora es como mi hija, tengo que cuidarla y velar por ella….y además hay alguien más Yamcha- Decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera, esto le estaba irritando

-¿Otra persona?, solo son pretextos Bulma… son idioteces, nada tiene que ver que esa niña este a tu cargo, yo te pedí que nos casáramos, porque quería una familia, hijos… eso lo incluye, y no me molestaría cuidar de esa pequeña…- Contesto airado, sentía que solo eran más pretextos para no aceptar que seguro ella estaba más que atada a aquel tipo

-¡Estoy embarazada Yamcha y es de Vegeta!- Grito exasperada –Maldición Yamcha… no quería decírtelo así… pero-

-¿Estas embarazada de ese?- Pregunto nuevamente, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y entonces cayó al suelo… -¿Qué hice mal Bulma… que no te di?- Pregunto derrotado… -Yo quería una familia contigo, una vida a tú lado… pero, estas con otro, le darás lo que yo desea a otro… al menos dime algo- Pidió con los ojos cubiertos, no tenía el poder para verla en esos momentos

Bulma se sentó… se tallo el rostro, no quería decirle así la notica, pero de todos modos se enteraría, su panza crecería y no habría manera de ocultarlo

-Dime Yamcha- Pidió

-¿El te ama como yo te ame, el quiere a ese hijo, tanto como yo lo hubiera querido?, ¿Es mejor hombre que yo Bulma… te conoce tanto como yo?- Pregunto con voz débil, cansada –Y tú ¿Lo amas a él? ¿Más que a mi Bulma?-

Bulma entonces sintió una puñalada en el corazón… claro que sabia las respuestas a esas preguntas… trato de respirar profundo, miro al techo y luego al suelo, su silencio tardo un rato

-Lo amo Yamcha… pero, él solo se acostó conmigo porque era una liberación para ambos, yo me enamore de él, pero Vegeta no me ama, y tampoco desea a mi hijo, aunque hoy me dijo que éramos suyos, es un puto egoísta… solo quiere lo que desea de momento- Contesto -El no sabe nada de mi… solo fui una diversión, pero eso no me importa ahora, yo tendré a mi hijo… nada le hará falta- Declaro con orgullo, sin mostrar lo dolida que estaba por todo lo que ocurría con ella

-¿Y si yo te dijera que no me importa que estés esperando al hijo de otro, que yo me hare cargo de él, que aun así te amo?- Pregunto anhelando con todo su corazón que su respuesta fuera positiva

-Te diría que no puedo hacerte eso, no quiero dañarte, yo te quiero Yamcha, te aprecio mucho… pero no te amo mas, y no puedo permitir que tomes una responsabilidad que es solo mía

-Veo que todo lo tienes muy claro… valla jamás pensé que esto pasaría, maldición pensaba que para estas fechas serias mi esposa, que estaríamos en planes de tener una gran familia… uno nunca sabe que su vida puede cambiar tanto en solo poco tiempo- Comento con una risa irónica

... ..

-No puede ser… ¿Enserio aquí en medio de la puta casa?- Grito una rubia a todo pulmón –Maldición, hay lugares… además… ¡¿Maron?!- Dijo sorprendida

En ese mismo momento, salieron a prisa Yamcha y Bulma quienes estaban dando por concluida su plática, solo para mirar en el pasillo a Launch con una cara de sorpresa, mientras que el suelo se encontraban Vegeta y Maron en una posición comprometedora, pues la chica estaba semi desnuda encima de Vegeta quien tenía el pantalón desabrochado y casi por la mitad de las piernas

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- Grito Yamcha exasperado

Los gritos despertaron a Tarble, Gure, y Krillin quienes se apresuraron al lugar de donde provenían

Mientras que Vegeta empujo sin ninguna cortesía a la chica encima de él, y se levanto de golpe, entonces subió su pantalón y se abrocho… mientras se maldecía mentalmente, buscando con la mirada a Bulma

-No es lo que parece… yo puedo explicarlo… solo chocamos- Decía Maron rápidamente, tratando de dar una explicación válida para su estado

-Parece más bien que aquí no se pueden controlar las putas hormonas… típico de hombres, son unas malditas bestias- Dijo Bulma con furia –Para eso bien pudieron buscar algún maldito lugar privado- Escupió con disgusto

-¿Qué carajos?- Dijo Krillin una vez que llego al lugar, y vio la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo

Maron estaba vestida muy liguera de ropa, sonrojada y Vegeta parecía muy irritado

-Maldita sea, no debo de explicar nada, pero para que sepan todos, aquí no paso nada, esta inútil se cruzo en mi camino, haciendo que cayéramos y se le enredo la ropa en mi cierre, así que pueden deducir el resto- Dijo por fin Vegeta extremadamente, molesto y ¿avergonzado?, si demasiado

-IMBECIL… PRIMERO BULMA Y AHORA MARON- Dijo Yamcha soltado un golpe a Vegeta, quien lo esquivo fácilmente

-¡¿Qué dice Vegeta?!- Pregunto Tarble a su hermano… -Tranquilo por favor…- Pidió a Yamcha mientras tomaba a Yamcha para evitar un pleito que acabara mal

-Yo me largo, no tengo nada que ver en esta mierda- Dijo Bulma ofuscada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería, tratando de que sus lágrimas de decepción no fluyeras fuera

-Creo que yo también- Dijo Launch imitando a Bulma

Gure no sabía a dónde mirar, o que decir, estaba por completo es shock y sin ser vista, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era salir de ahí, pues no parecía que eso fuera por buen camino

-Yamcha, te juro que no es lo que piensas… yo iba al cuarto, cuando desperté no estabas, fui a la cocina para buscarte… vamos tienes que creerme- Decía Maron mientras se acercaba al chico, tomándole el rostro con sus manos para hacer que la mirara

-Claro que no paso nada… maldición, esto es una completa estupidez, me largo… yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo esa tipa- Dijo Vegeta mientras salía nuevamente al jardín, necesitaba aire después de todo lo ocurrido

Yamcha miro con ira contenida a Vegeta, sabía que no estaba en posición de discutir con el hombre en esos momentos, así que opto por dejar su deuda para otro momento, mientras tenia cosas que aclarar con Maron, ella seguía ahí dando un espectáculo semi desnuda, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, ante la mirada sonrojada de Tarble y Krillin

-Vamos a la recamara, mañana regresaremos al refugio- Dijo apretando los dientes, mientras tomaba el brazo de Maron

Sin embargo no la llevo a la habitación la cual les habían asignado, más bien la metió a una pequeña habitación vacía, cerro con fuerza la puerta y sin más, beso con fuerza a la chica, con tanta desesperación… como si quisiera dejar todas sus frustraciones ahí en sus labios, olvidar todo lo ocurrido, el rechazo, y dejarle claro a Maron que ahora le pertenecía… y ella lo dejo

Y ahí se quedaron por el resto de la noche, Yamcha tratando de olvidar y saciar sus ansias, frustraciones y demás, mientras Maron, se entregaba a él por algo más, un sentimiento que nacía en ella con más fuerza…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma regreso a la enfermería, estaba tan irritada por la escena tan bochornosa que había presenciado, se sentía herida… Vegeta no perdió ni un poco de tiempo tratando de acostarse con esa chica, bueno ella lo conocía poco, pero sabía que no era un hombre que no aprovechara para tener una buena sesión de sexo… se maldijo mentalmente un rato mas…

Se quedo dormida con lágrimas involuntarias que no quisieron controlarse para no hacer acto de presencia

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

" _Yo sé cosas de ella, es decir… se que le gusta… maldición, si se cosas de ella_ " Se decía Vegeta mientras miraba la casa desde el jardín, recordando las palabras de Bulma, pues ella le había dicho al idiota que no lo aceptaría, y eso le agrado de sobre manera, pero ella también había dicho que era un egoísta, que no sabía nada de ella, y que no quería a su hijo, o a ella misma….

" _Todo esto empezó por la maldita lujuria de esa mujer… y no tengo la mas mínima idea de que me hizo, esa chica seguro que me hizo algo… no puedo creer que esté pensando en cosas que le gusten, en cómo hacer para que entienda que ahora es mía, y no puede andar pensando en estar con otro… me volveré loco_ " Se repetía lo ultimo una y otra vez

Así paso la noche en vela, haciendo guardia mientras pensaba en alguna manera de arreglar su error

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El sol había salido, alumbrando con intensidad el cielo… y ya tres hombres habían terminado de excavar la tumba improvisada que había en la casa de campo de los Briefs….

Turles se cubrió la nariz con el ante brazo… -Maldición… creo que murió hace un tiempo- Dijo mientras se agachaba para ver mejor a quien fuera el muerto

-Date prisa Turles, esto apesta hombre- Se quejo Leo

Entonces el rostro se descubrió de tierra, era un chica, para su alivio el rostro aun era reconocible, y su cabello no era azul, así que rápidamente descartaron la idea de que el cadáver perteneciera a la hija del Doctor Briefs… un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de Turles

-Bueno esto confirma que la chica tiene buenas posibilidades de seguir con vida… así que debemos seguir buscando, tenemos dos opciones, quedarnos y esperar, o ir de nuevo a la cuidad- Comento Turles a sus compañeros que lo miraban mientras aun seguía en aquel hueco con la difunta

-A mi me da igual, pero debemos tapar a esa chica… está muy mal- Comento Hiro mientras se alejaba un poco

Turles solo rio ante la acción de su compañero… y miro a Leo quien lo miraba esperando una orden

-Dejaremos una nota, volveremos aquí en dos semanas si no encontramos a la chica, pero lo mejor será ir a la ciudad, debemos informarle que su padre aun vive, y que la llevaremos con él, siendo una orden directa del mismo Doctor Briefs- Explicaba Turles a Leo y este solo asentía mientras volvían a cubrir el cuerpo con tierra

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma despertó por una mano que le estaba acariciando suavemente el cabello, enredándose un poco en ella, tirando con un poco de fuerza de el mismo… entonces sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente para ver a quien la acariciaba, cruzándose así con un par de ojitos azules que parecían haber amanecido de mejor ánimo… Videl se veía de mejor estado, aunque la niña seguía débil, asimilando el medicamento proporcionado en la noche, sin duda era la primera vez en días que su semblante se veía con ánimos, con una dulce sonrisa…

-Buenos días hermosa- Saludo Bulma con cariño mientras acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña

-Buenos días mamá Bulma… sabes creo que eh dormido mucho, ya quiero levantarme de aquí- Decía en una queja la pequeña

-Pronto lo harás, solo tienes que estar aquí, uno o dos días más… recuerda que tienes que estar bien sana, así podrás salir conmigo cuando valla por provisiones, y enseñarle a todos lo mucho que has aprendido, en especial a Brolly quien estaba muy feliz de verte ayer. ¿Recuerdas que nos encontraron verdad?- Pregunto Bulma mientras se levantaba para estirar sus músculos

Videl asintió levemente con la cabeza… entonces escucharon la puerta, al abrirse vieron a Brolly y Dende pasar con un plato de comida, para la pequeña Videl

Bulma se aparto un momento mientras Brolly se acercaba a la niña, haciendo que esta sonriera y comiera con tantas ganas, y una enorme sonrisa… mientras Bulma y Dende se alejaban un poco de ellos para hablar sin ser escuchados

-Dime, ¿Crees que este evolucionando bien con el medicamento?- Pregunto Dende mientras daba un breve vistazo a la chiquilla

Bulma se cruzo de brazos, -La veo mejor, como si estuviese recuperando… espero que eso sea positivo, solo debemos mantenerla vigilada, ver como sigue el día de hoy, si funciona deberemos tratar de crear más, y vacunar al resto… o al menos a la mayoría- Decía en voz baja, como un susurro a Dende

Este asintió… -Bueno ahora debes ir a comer algo, recuerda que estas embarazada y debes cuidarte, no puedes dejar que esto te absorba… tienes que ver por ti también Bulma- Dijo Dende despidiendo a la peli azul

...

Brolly se quedo un rato mas con Videl, pues la verdad extrañaba igual a la pequeña, se había colado en su corazón… estuvo ahí hasta que vio llegar a Gohan, el niño se veía muy feliz de ver a Videl mas despierta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la cocina, el silencio era incomodo, solo había leves miradas entre los presentes… ninguno quería decir una palabra, unos por que no sabían que pasaba y otros porque no querían problemas recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior… pero

-Tengo que salir… Milk necesita unos analgésicos, y parece que hay pocos… iré a recorrer y ver que puedo conseguir- Menciono Goku mientras comía, ajeno a la tensión en el ambiente –Vegeta, pensaba pedirte que me acompañaras… me serviría mucho una mano- Seguía diciendo el hombre

Antes que Vegeta diera su respuesta, Bulma entro a la cocina, sintiendo las miradas en ella…

-Bulma que bueno que estas aquí… mira ten come por favor- Dijo Gure caminando a ella, pues sabía de su estado, y sabia que debía alimentarse mejor…

Vegeta miro de reojo a la chica, ella se veía de mal semblante, parecía que había llorado durante el resto de la noche…

Bulma se acerco al lavabo, limpio un poco su cara y tomo asiento, sin decir nada, solo sonreírle a Gure por la atención, comió todo en su plato, la verdad el embarazo le producía más hambre de lo normal pero no dijo nada, sabía que debían limitarse pues eran varios y la comida escasa

-Valla alguien tiene hambre hoy- Comento Haly cuando vio como comía Bulma

Ella se sonrojo un poco, y bajo su velocidad… -Si verdad… eso parece- Dijo nerviosa

-¿Nos vamos Kakaroto?- Dijo de pronto Vegeta dejando su plato de lado

Goku miro a Vegeta, este se levantaba ya de la mesa, dejando su plato con casi la mitad de su comida aun ahí… cosa que sorprendió un poco a Goku, pues no le estaba apurando tampoco para salir

-Vegeta no tengo prisa… dime ¿Ya no vas a comer eso?- Dijo Goku señalando el plato con comida

-No… estoy bien, ahora vámonos Kakaroto mientras más rápido mejor para tu mujer, ¿no?- Pidió Vegeta

-Disculpe Vegeta… mmm ¿en verdad no comerá el resto?- Pregunto Gure, quien aun se sentía intimidada por la personalidad de Vegeta –Se lo pregunto por qué… bueno Bulma podría comérselo si no le molesta…- Dijo ella mientras estiraba la mano en la mesa para tomar el plato

Tarble solo sonrió un poco para sí mismo… no dijo nada de lo que pensaba, pero le agrado este gesto que quizás hizo su hermano incluso sin ser su intención

-Como veas niña… por mí que lo haga- Dijo mientras salió de ahí para ir por sus armas

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en realidad la mayoría quería saber ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Kurota y Launch estaban terminando sus platos, dando poca importancia a lo que pasaba, mientras que Celery miraba a Bulma, quien tenía una cara de completo asombro… entonces entraron Maron y Yamcha, quienes se veían mas descansados

Goku se quedo mirando el palto… -Bulma si no tienes más hambre… ¿Me lo puedo comer?- Dijo inocente a punto de tomar el plato, pues Bulma parecía que no iba a tocar aquel plato

-¡…No Goku…!- Regaño Tarble parándose de su asiento –Deja a Bulma, debe alimentarse un poco mas… que no ves que ella está embarazada- Soltó el chico sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes no tenían idea de aquel embarazo

-¿Estas embarazada?- Se escucho la pregunta, salió de varias voces, así que no se distinguían, no podía decirse quienes preguntaron, pero seguro todos

Pues Kurota escupió la comida, mientras Launch y Maron abrieron los ojos grandes, casi sin creer lo que habían escuchado, Yamcha hizo una mueca de disgusto… no le agrada eso del embarazo…

-Felicidades Bulma…- Dijo Milk abrazando a la chica… -Bueno al menos una buena noticia en el medio de todo esto…pero Bulma, ¿No estás feliz?- Pregunto al ver que Bulma solo se había congelado, no había abierto la boca durante varios minutos

-Que noticia… Vegeta va a ser padre- Comento Goku mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y soltaba una risa – Por eso esta de ese humor de perros – Dijo completamente distraído, se acerco a Milk, le dio un beso en la frente… y se retiro, en busca de sus armas, preparado para salir con Vegeta

Bulma sonrió nerviosa –Bueno, no podía ocultarlo de todos modos, se enterarían- Dijo a los que estaban en la mesa

Después del alboroto matutino Bulma pudo comer un poco más, dando gracias mentalmente a Vegeta pues la verdad hacia días que se sentía más hambrienta, y esto le ayudo a calmar un poco, aunado a las vitaminas que estaba tomando

... ..

Todos los miembros de la casa se dividieron para algunas labores, en particular la de salir en busca de mas suministros, pues pensaban permanecer un tiempo en aquella casa, claro ahora tomando mas medidas preventivas… pues iban a procurar no ser vistos, para así evitar los ataques al menos el mayor tiempo posible

Bulma y Dende entraron a un pequeño laboratorio improvisado… donde siguieron unas pequeñas investigaciones, mientras Bulma arreglaba el brazo herido de 16, no tardo mucho pues el daño no era para nada grave, este no daño ningún sistema del androide

-Bueno grandote, creo que estas listo de nuevo- Dijo Bulma palmeando el hombro de 16 –Creo que con esto aguantaras un poco mas… sabes si pudiera te haría mejoras, claro de haber sabido como acabaría todo, te hubiera hecho más resistente- Comentaba mirando su trabajo terminado

-Bulma, dime ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese chico Dende?- Pregunto curioso el androide cuando vio que había varios tubos y sustancias que parecían familiares

-¿Esto?- Dijo señalando los tubos y demás –Mira 16, hace tiempo mi padre realizo una nueva cepa que hacía más resistente el cuerpo humano…..- Bulma explico todo a 16, quien escucho con gran atención mientras ella hablaba

16 se sorprendió, Bulma sabía casi toda la verdad, ella se había enterado de que su padre la había vacunado con aquel medicamento, sabía como incluso desarrollarlo con ayuda de Dende, pero no sabía que este había sido ya producido en grandes cantidades, con mejoras… que incluso algunos de los miembros del grupo lo llevaban en su sangre

-Creo que si funciona en Videl, podríamos desarrollar más, incluso vacunar con esto a el resto, eso ayudaría a que fueran más resistentes, no tendríamos problemas con las enfermedades comunes, y las heridas curarían más rápidamente… aunque me temo que no sería bueno comentarlo aun, no quisiera que esto cayera en manos equivocadas- Termino Bulma su explicación

-Bulma, tal vez tengas que ver algunas cosas… son de tu padre- Dijo 16 parándose, sacando un pequeño disco de su memoria

Bulma lo tomo, su expresión era de sorpresa… sonrió a 16 -¿Lo encontraste?- Dijo con total felicidad

-No, por desgracia la base donde estaba fue destruida, y la ubicación era casi imposible de descifrar- Comento 16

Antes de poder seguir con su conversación, fueron interrumpidos por Dende, quien había salido por unos momentos, y no tardo en regresar

-Disculpa Bulma, pero uno de los chicos que llegaron quiere hablar contigo- Comento el pequeño joven –Está esperando fuera-

Bulma tomo el disco, lo dejo en la mesa… miro a 16 –Volveré para ver que tienes para mi 16- Dijo saliendo del lugar

...

Yamcha se encontraba esperando por Bulma, había tomado una decisión, no podían quedarse con ellos, tenían que regresar al refugio, pero podían llevarles a ellos… si eso deseaba

Vio a Bulma salir de aquel cuarto donde se encontraba, ella se veía un poco mejor que en la noche anterior

-Bulma, nos iremos de aquí… a nuestro refugio- Dijo en tono calmado

-¿Qué, porque?- Pregunto un poco entristecida –Yamcha ustedes pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario… yo te aprecio, esperaba que pudiésemos ser amigos- Dijo ella mientras lo miraba un poco angustiada –Mira Yamcha el mundo ha cambiado mucho, pero podemos protegernos unos a otros, ustedes pueden quedarse- Seguía diciendo sin parar –Es más si es por lo que ocurrió ayer con Vegeta… bueno eso no sé qué decirte, la verdad pensé que esa chica era tu pareja… - Pero Yamcha la detuvo

-No es nada de eso…- Dijo por fin

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto

-Bulma, no conoces a estos tipos, estoy seguro de ello, pero ahora los ves como tus amigos, y sabes que debes protegerles, igual nosotros… con la gente del refugio, nosotros les ayudamos… nos necesitan; pero ustedes pueden venir, ahí podrías tener a tu hijo, hay médicos Bulma… es como un pueblo, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?- Pidió Yamcha –Todos pueden venir Bulma… piénsenlo- Dijo

-Lo pensaremos, te lo prometo… pero aun dudo que podamos partir hoy mismo, la verdad yo tengo planes diferentes, mi padre aun puede estar vivo… pero le diré a los demás, ellos decidirán- Dijo Bulma, con eso vio que Maron se acerco

Yamcha lo noto… entonces sonrió a Bulma –Regresare por ustedes, solo cuídate mucho, vendré lo antes posible, ahora tenemos que llevar esto… ¿Tú entiendes verdad?-

-Claro que entiendo Yamcha, sé que no defraudarías a nadie… solo cuídate mucho, sabes dónde estamos- Se despidió Bulma

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta y Goku salieron, caminaron un poco por las calles de esa ciudad… se encontraron con un par de mordedores, no tuvieron la necesidad de usar sus armas, optaron por usar cuchillos y otros instrumentos que no provocaban grandes ruidos

-Oye Vegeta… por cierto ¡Felicidades!- Dijo Goku con alegría mientras entraban a una vieja tienda comercial…

-¿Por qué me felicitas?- Pregunto curioso –Creo que la falta de comida y esta mierda de mundo te volvió loco Kakaroto- Dijo mientras tomaba algunas provisiones que serian de gran ayuda

-Por tu hijo Vegeta, sabemos que Bulma está embarazada- Dijo con total alegría

Vegeta se tenso un poco, tenía en cuenta que se enterarían, claro que no lo podría ocultar siempre, pero no sabía aun como manejar esta situación, se sentía un poco incomodo por la actitud mostrada por Kakaroto aun

Así que se quedo callado, no dijo hizo ningún comentario más respecto a el embarazo de Bulma

Observaron con cuidado todo lo que había en el lugar, esperando encontrar lo necesario para la casa, mientras revisaban el lugar notaron un cuarto que estaba sellado, parecía ser una bodega… con precaución para ver que había en aquel lugar

Al llegar ahí y abrir la bodega encontraron varios cuerpos en descomposición, de niños y adultos… parecían haber muerto bastante tiempo atrás pues sus cuerpos estaban muy desgarrados de su pieles, casi caída por completo en ciertas áreas, pero al estar un poco más cerca de ellos, no se dieron cuenta que uno empezó a moverse

Goku trato de revisar algunos cuerpos, para al menos darse una idea de quienes eran, o si llevaban algo de valor… pero este de pronto se despertó y ataco a Goku

Mientras que los otros estaban igualmente despertando, así que Vegeta al ver la situación reacciono rápido, sacando el arma disparo a algunos, mientras Goku hacia lo mismo, tratando de esquivar a otros, una vez que lograron terminar con esos mordedores, terminaron llenos de tripas, y sangre sobre su ropas, haciendo que olieran a muerto… sus cabellos estaban pegajosos… la sangre putrefacta estaba secándose en ellos

-Qué asco- Se quejo Vegeta mirándose –Maldición… necesitamos una larga ducha… esto es peor que cuando estábamos en servicio- Decía mientras que seguían revisando los bolsillos de los mordedores

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Yamcha y Maron se fueron, con la promesa que regresarían pronto, esperando que Bulma, y el resto del grupo tomaran una decisión… pues ella había sido clara al decirle que no podrían irse ese día con ellos, pues no estaban ahí Goku o Vegeta, y no pensaban tomar una decisión sin ellos… y no les dejaron más opción, que retirarse al refugio, pues llevaban un par de días fuera y sabían que todo lo que habían tomado era necesario para la gente de ahí

...

La noche llego, todos tomaron sus caminos, Kurota y Krillin quedaron haciendo guardia, esperando que Vegeta y Goku regresaran, pues había caído la noche y no había rastros de ellos aun… trataron de no desesperarse pues sabían que podían confiar que ellos no morirían, al menos eso se decían todos

El resto escucho la propuesta de Bulma, de ir a ese refugio el cual había ofrecido Yamcha, y todos quedaron pensando en la opción, tratando de tomar una decisión con este respecto

...

-¿Tú crees que sea bueno ir a ese lugar Akane?- Pregunto Launch a su amiga

-No sé, la verdad se escucho tentadora la oferta… pero, tú sabes que siempre me eh sentido mejor en lugares con menos personas, la verdad apenas me estoy acostumbrando a todos aquí- Comento con una mirada indescifrable

Pero para Haly y Launch eso era una buena señal, pues la rubia ya confiaba en este grupo, y eso era una gran ganancia para ellas

-Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo aun… creo que no debemos precipitarnos- Comento Haly

...

-¿Ustedes que opinan de esa propuesta?- Pregunto Nizu

Estaban todos en el cuarto, pero ninguno había dormido después de esa noticia

-No creo ir, Bulma dijo que buscaría a su padre… y prometí ayudarla en eso, pero- Suspiro Tarble –Si creen que estarán seguras ahí chicas, deberían ir, Gure volveré pero tengo que ayudar a Bulma, si su padre puede hacer algo para cambiar esto no podemos perder la oportunidad- Dijo Tarble levantándose y sentándose en la cama…

-Yo iré con Bulma, tengo una deuda con ella- Comento Brolly

-Creo que no debemos decidir aun- Fue lo único que dijo Gure, pues se sentía en gran controversia

... ..

Bulma se quedo otra noche a lado de Videl… el día había sido agitado, tanto que se olvido por completo de el video que 16 le había dado, estaba mirando a la niña, ella parecía mucho mejor, seguro que había hecho el efecto deseado la vacuna…

Suspiro en un momento, y miro su catana a un lado de la cama de la niña, esta había sido limpiada recientemente, se vio reflejada en el filo

-Tengo que seguir, buscar a mi padre… ¡por kami el video!… bueno ya es tarde, mañana lo veré, solo espero que haya tomado la mejor decisión- Se decía mientras levantaba un poco su blusa, mirando su panza, apenas y había crecido… no se notaba tanto el cambio

Se quedo dormida con Videl…

...

A la mañana siguiente se levanto por un ruido que parecía un quejido… miro a la niña, estaba sentada con una sonrisa, mientras comida una manzana roja… la cual se veía realmente apetitosa

-Videl… ¿Y esa manzana?- Pregunto sorprendida

Videl la miro y sonrió, se limpio la boca, y trago el trozo de manzana que tenia aun en la garganta… -No sé, pero cuando desperté estaba puesta a un lado de mi, es mas también dejaron una para ti… mira- Dijo Videl señalando a un lado de Bulma, había una gran manzana igual

-Pero…- Dijo tomando la fruta… -¿Quién dejo esto aquí?- Se pregunto en bajo mientras alcanzaba la jugosa manzana…

" _Valla quien habrá encontrado fruta fresca… pero por kami esta delicioso_ " Pensaba Bulma mientras mordía aquel fruto… llevaban mucho tiempo si fruta fresca, y esto sabia a gloria


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Mi primera actualización del año!… espero que todos estén muy bien, y que este año todos los escritores sigan teniendo historias extraordinarias para que leamos, y que los lectores sigan encontrando historias de su agrado, esperando que igualmente sigan leyendo mis locas historias, y sean de su agrado… les deseo lo mejor para este año**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Goku había llegado ya muy tarde la noche anterior, oliendo a muerte. Milk se levanto para ordenarle darse un baño, pues no pensaba dejarlo meterse a la cama con esas ropas, le comento la propuesta del joven ex pareja de Bulma, pero Goku estaba tan agitado que lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco, así que no comentaron nada al respecto, hasta ahora…

-¿Crees que debamos irnos a ese refugio?- Pregunto Milk a su esposo, mientras ambos estaban en la cocina

-No sé qué decirte Milk-Contesto honesto – Suena a una gran oportunidad de que todos estemos seguros, pero… la verdad, es que aquí estamos bien, es decir los chicos nos apoyan, buscamos provisiones, medicamentos, la casa es de buen tamaño, y segura… y Gohan está con Videl, así que como sea tiene a alguien de su edad… pero, dime ¿Tú deseas ir a ese lugar?- Pregunto tomando asiento, mirando a su esposa quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, caminando con el pie vendado, haciendo que todo eso fuera un poco gracioso

 **Flashback de Goku**

 **-Hola Milk,…. ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto nervioso, estaba muy asustado de hablar con esta chica, pues por lo regular eran ellas las que venían a él, pero ella no lo hacía…**

 **-¿Goku?- Pregunto impresionada -¿Pasa algo, dime necesitas ayuda con alguna materia?- Pregunto Milk volviendo a sus asuntos…**

 **Iba caminando en dirección a clase de deportes, miro su hora, y vio lo tarde que se estaba haciendo…**

 **-Oh, voy tarde Goku, pero sea lo que ibas a decirme, hablamos más tarde, nos vemos- Corrió la peli negra…**

 **-Pero Milk….- Suspiro cuando la vio desaparecer… -¿Por qué me pones tan nervioso?- Se pregunto…**

 **Más tarde ese día, cuando iba a salir rumbo a su casa, vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas, estaban haciendo un círculo, y se escuchaban gritos…**

 **-No se te ocurra tocarme estúpido… prefiero quedarme aquí- Gritaban a todo pulmón**

 **Goku se acerco movido por la curiosidad… cuando llego miro a Milk en medio, su pierna se veía mal, ella trataba de levantarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil, y también vio a un compañero tratar de ayudarla….**

 **-Te dije que no me toques, que acaso eres estúpido- Grito molesta**

 **-Vamos Milk, alguien te tendrá que ayudar, no podrás irte así, parece que te lastimaste mucho- Dijo el chico**

 **Mientras otros se reían, pues la chica había caído graciosamente, lastimándose así un tobillo, tensando de mala manera los músculos, y se estaba hinchando ya**

 **-¿Por qué no se largan?- Grito Milk –Esto no es un ningún espectáculo, así que lárguense todos, no necesito ayuda- Dijo por fin levantándose… y caminando a como podía entre todos, aguantándose el dolor que sentía en cada paso**

 **Todos se empezaron a ir, dejando por fin a la chica… Milk solo alcanzo a llegar a la entrada de la escuela antes de sentir que sus piernas temblaban, y se dejo ir… pero no llego al suelo…**

 **-¿Goku, de nuevo tu?- Pregunto al chico que la había atrapado**

 **-Bueno, es que… si necesito ayuda, para un examen, iba a preguntarte si podías estudiar conmigo… podemos ir ahora a tú casa, o la mía… ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, nervioso**

 **Milk sonrió… -Pero suéltame… no puedo caminar si me estas agarrando- Dijo amablemente… parecía estar un poco sonrojada**

 **-Si… perdón… yo solo pensé que tal vez… olvídalo-**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Pues, estaríamos con mas personas, tal vez Gohan pueda dejar de salir… y tratar de llevar una vida normal, como un niño de su edad- Comento apoyándose contra la encimera

-Milk, debes tomar en cuenta que si esto sigue, Gohan tendrá que ser fuerte, no podremos permitir que deje de entrenar y aprender a matar, creo que él ya no tendrá esa vida normal que deseas- Contesto con tristeza, aunque era mejor que tuvieran en claro las cosas desde ahora porque lo más probable era que su vida fuera así por mucho tiempo, por no decir que ya no cambiarían las cosas

Milk dio un gran suspiro… se sentó a un lado de su esposo, lo miro un momento mientras tocaba su mano, acariciando en pequeños círculos… y regalándole una gran sonrisa sincera

-Creo que tienes toda la razón, pero yo no quiero perder la esperanza de que esto pueda solucionarse Goku- Y se levanto dando un beso en los labios de su esposo, mientras este la envolvía con sus brazos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran más… y así empezó a besarla con más pasión

Estaban en una muy grata sesión de besos apasionados, tanto que las manos de Goku estaban bajando por la espalda de su esposa, con delicadeza, hasta llegar a su trasero, apretando un poco, sintiendo una gran excitación en el momento….

-¡Aaaayyy pero qué asco!- Se quejo un pequeño de cabellos negros que había entrado, para encontrar esa situación incómoda…. – No hagan eso- Dijo el niño con las manos en el rostro

Milk dio un pequeño brinco, y Goku de inmediato la soltó, como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído, ambos se separaron de golpe, con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas…

-Gohan, pero que no dijiste que irías con el señor Picoolo a entrenar en el patio- Dijo Goku aun avergonzado, sus mejillas ardían, y el niño aun tenía sus manos cubriendo sus ojos

-Sí pero, vine a buscarte, pensando que querías entrenar con nosotros, seguro que la forma en que el señor Picoolo entrena te gustara, es muy bueno… pero, no pensé que tú y mamá… bueno mejor me voy- Dijo dando la vuelta, tratando con una mano de orientarse, mientras la otra cubría aun sus ojos…

-Gohan, ¡Cuidad…!- Dijo Milk

Pero en antes de terminar el niño, había chocado con la pared… Milk solo se llevo la mano al rostro, y luego rio… pues el niño se levanto aun con los ojos tapados, y volvió a intentarlo…

-¿Y ahora tú, porque vienes con los ojos cerrados?- Pregunto Nizu a Gohan, cuando esta iba pasando por la cocina…

-Bueno, eso es… como decirlo, mis papas tenían un momento de padres, muy incomodo… no quiero volver a verlos, ¡es muy raro¡ - Dijo el pequeño saliendo por completo del lugar

Nizu se rio y miro a Goku y Milk en la cocina, ambos se volvieron a sonrojar… Goku, trago duro y luego salió casi como huyendo de la cocina…

-Iré con ellos a entrenar- Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, se había levantado demasiado temprano, solo consiguiendo unas pocas horas de sueño, ya que después de llegar a la casa y tomar una ducha para quitarse todo el hedor que tenia, camino un poco por la casa, no quería entrar al cuarto que le habían asignado, pues supuso que solo estaría esa chica Celery, el idiota ex de Bulma y la chica tonta, y no deseaba otro mal entendido con Bulma…

Luego de pensar un rato, fue a donde sus cosas, tomo dos manzanas de las que habían encontrado él y Goku, de regreso a la casa, todavía no lo creía… pero estaban muy contentos, así que tomaron todas las posibles, luego las lavo bien, y fue a la enfermería… esperando encontrar lo que deseaba ahí

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, vio a Bulma, ella estaba mal acomodada en la cama con la pequeña Videl, era obvio que las dos entraban bien, pues era una pequeña cama para solo una persona, pero sabía que Bulma no se movería de ahí hasta que la niña no saliera… se acerco lo suficiente para mirarla mejor**

 **Tenía un pantalón rasgado de las rodillas, y una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su escote, la tela era un poco delgada, así que su cuerpo se veía claramente a través de ella, la blusa estaba muy percudida… pero eso que importaba en esos momentos, la mujer se veía profundamente dormida, así que poso sus ojos en su vientre…**

" _ **Bulma, ¿en verdad en poco tiempo me darás un hijo?, ¿Cómo incluso tendrás un bebé?, aquí no tenemos un hospital, ¿Y si algo sale mal?, ¿Y si mueres?... No, eso es estúpido, algo me dice que eres muy fuerte chica, pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?..."**_ **Pensaba mientras su mano bajo hasta tocar su cabello, de pronto un fuerte instinto le dijo que la tomara y la llevara a otro lugar y volviera a poseerla con pasión, como antes lo hacía casi a diario**

 **Estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo, sus ojos recorrían con lujuria su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho, que subía y bajaba con cada respiro… entonces noto que estos parecían estar creciendo, y sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano bajo por su rostro, su cuello y entonces pasando por sus pechos… haciendo que ella se estremeciera con el toque, sin llegar a despertarse, pues sus manos le eran ya familiares, que su cuerpo no las sintió como amenaza… solo dejo escapar un gemido, pues su piel estaba más que excitada con aquel toque**

 **Y Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros al mirar la reacción de ella, y entonces tomo una de las manzanas y la dejo a un lado de ella… iba a comer la otra, pero en eso vio a la niña, ellas se veían como si de hermanas se tratara, Bulma parecía protegerla con mucha ternura, entonces pensó en como él había cuidado a Tarble, y miro su manzana…**

 **-Solo porque Bulma parece tener mucho interés en ti mocosa- Dijo en bajo y dejo la otra manzana a un lado de la niña**

 **Y con eso salió de ahí, pues estaba empezando a excitarse mucho, y no quería comerte ningún error con Bulma ahora**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Suspiro mientras recordaba lo que había hecho horas antes… luego vio que su hermano salía de la casa con su novia, ambos se veían felices. Se separaron y Tarble fue a donde Vegeta se encontraba

-Pensé que no llegarían hasta hoy- Comento Tarble mientras se sentaba en el pasto, el día se estaba nublando, como si la lluvia fuera a caer en cualquier momento

-Hubo pequeños inconvenientes- Fue todo lo que dijo Vegeta

-¡Ah!, bueno pues qué bueno que regresaron pronto… Vegeta debemos hablar- Dijo Tarble

Vegeta solo lo miro extrañado, -Pensé que eso hacíamos- Contesto con sarcasmo

-Si bueno, pero es algo serio… ayer que se fue Yamcha y Maron….- Decía

-¿Quienes?- Pregunto Vegeta con una ceja arqueada

-El ex novio de Bulma y la chica con la que venía- Dijo Tarble resoplando, no le agradaba Vegeta interrumpiéndole

-¿Así que se fue el idiota…?- Dijo en voz alta, pero no era una pregunta para Tarble, más bien era una afirmación para el mismo

-Sí, bueno como te decía, ayer que se fueron, le dijeron a Bulma que si queríamos ir a ese refugio, donde ellos están, parece que tienen muchas personas ahí, además de que viven en mejores condiciones, y algunos están pensando en ir Vegeta…- Pero una vez más, Vegeta interumpio

-No veo la necesidad de ir a ese lugar, aquí estamos protegidos, o que ¿Acaso no te crees capaz de cuidar este lugar Tarble?- Pregunto Vegeta

Tarble entonces miro a Vegeta, y sonrió… -No es eso Vegeta, yo solo te pensaba comentar que no iré, claro si decidieras ir, luego te alcanzaría, ahora tengo que ayudar a Bulma, recuerda que prometimos ir con ella por su padre- Dijo a su hermano, y entonces la lluvia empezó

-Yo también, así que no iremos, es un hecho, además la mujer no saldrá ahora, no puede casi andar con ese embarazo- Dijo Vegeta mientras que miro al cielo, dejando que la lluvia callera libremente en su rostro

-Eso imagine Vegeta, bueno iré a dentro de la casa- Comento, dejando a Vegeta solo, pues era claro que no pensaba meterse

Este solo asintió…

... ..

Picoolo, Goku y Gohan entraron a la casa, pues la lluvia empezó a intensificarse. Goku solo dio gracias que un día antes fueron por lo necesario para pasar al menos unos días, así nadie se arriesgaría a salir con la lluvia

-Valla sí que eres bueno Picoolo, pero dime ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de todo esto?- Pregunto Goku mientras se tocaba el pecho, pues se había mojado, necesitaría quitarse esa camisa… aunque hacia tiempo no enfermaba con una simple lluvia, pero no podía estar seguro

-Trabajaba para la policía, en cubierto- Fue su respuesta

Gohan, miro con admiración a ambos hombres

-Eso explica que seas tan bueno con los combates, valla pues me da gusto que Gohan y las chicas se toparan con ustedes, creo que era lo mejor que pudo pasar- Comento Goku a Picoolo

... ..

Luego de unos momentos Gohan los dejo, y busco en su cuarto algo de ropa, seguro su madre se enojaría si seguía mojado por la casa… pero al entrar a la recamara miro a Videl, la niña se había terminado de vestir, y se veía mejor, y sin dudarlo Gohan corrió a su encuentro… apretándole entre sus brazos

-Videl, ¡Estas mejor… qué bueno!- Grito mientras cargo a la niña

Ella sonrió y devolvió el abrazo… -Si, ya no me siento mal, y Bulma y Dende me dejaron salir, ya podemos jugar, y seguir entrenando… ¿Verdad que me seguirás ayudando?- Pregunto, y fue cuando noto a Gohan mojado, su cabello, sus ropas… todo -¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto, pero no tuvo que escuchar respuesta por parte del pequeño, pues la lluvia se intensifico y se hizo audible

-Bueno, parece que estaremos en la casa un buen rato- Dijo Gohan –Me tengo que cambiar, y debes salir, porque no debes verme desnudo Videl- Dijo él, mientras buscaba su ropa

Videl asintió, -Iré con Brolly, ¿Vienes después verdad- Pregunto

-Sí, Me acaba de cambio-

... ..

Akane salió de su recamara, la lluvia les impido hacer cualquier cosas fuera de la casa… y eso era un tanto frustrante… suspiro pesado, y fue a un área de la casa que parecía un recibidor, tenía la espada que había tomado de casa de Bulma, la cuchilla era hermosa, y se reflejaba muy bien en ella… sonrió cuando se miro, pero luego volvió a malhumorarse…

-Parece que estar encerrada no es lo que te gusta- Escucho que le dijeron… -Sera pasajera la lluvia, así que no te preocupes- Comento el chico y se acerco un poco

Ella volteo su mirada, -Si, bueno eso espero- Comento fría

-Dime algo Akane, ¿Tú y Kurota… bueno ustedes hace mucho que son pareja?- Pregunto Krillin, no sabía por qué hacia esa pregunta, pero su curiosidad pudo mas… pues ellos parecían demasiado unidos, tal vez….

-Que idiota, Kurota es mi gemelo, ¡Y soy la mayor!- Dijo molesta… miro con dagas en los ojos al chico

Krillin sonrió nervioso… -Perdón, lo que pasa es que ustedes nunca se separan, y bueno… uno piensa cosas- Menciono con un temor, y el sudor bajo por su rostro, una chica molesta y con un arma no era una buena combinación

Akane sonrió cuando vio la reacción del chico – Pues que estúpido de pensarlo… pensé que eras más inteligente Krillin- Y con eso se paro, se acerco a él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Krillin se paralizo, y se sonrojo muy fuertemente… quedando ahí, con cara extrañada por la actitud de la rubia, quien solo sonrió y salió de aquel lugar… no sin antes mirar a Krillin, y giñarle un ojo

...

Bulma salió un rato, tomo su catana y se dirigió al patio, entonces empezó una seria de ejercicios, cuando la lluvia empezó, sin embargo eso no la detuvo, al contrario… eso necesitaba para descargar poco las frustraciones y emociones tan fuertes que había estado recibiendo

La lluvia había hecho que su ropa se pegara a su piel, marcando su cuerpo a detalle, mientras su cabello en una coleta, caía en frente un poco, así que decido soltarlo, y entonces la catana se movía con fuerza, de un lado a otro, y luego golpes y patadas a un oponente invisible

" _Tengo que ser fuerte… no puedo dejar que nada nos pase hijo, encontraremos a tú abuelo, y, seguro que él sabrá que hacer, te prometo que nada nos pasara_ " Se decía mentalmente mientras seguía… sin importar cuando la lluvia se intensifico… el agua se sentía de lo mejor, eso era incluso relajante…

Sin embargo no se percato cuando el viento empezó a mover con fuerza algunos árboles fuera de la casa, o cuando su pelo volaba con más intensidad, y que ella misma se movía sin control casi por el viento intenso

...

Launch ayudo a Milk, junto a Celery, pues aunque Milk quería, su pie no repondría del todo… así que dejo a las chicas ayudarle un poco. La verdad todos se sentían ya como una gran familia, pues aunque no se conocieran del todo, ellos se protegían, velaban el uno por el otro, eso los estaba uniendo de manera única

-¿Entonces Celery, dinos algo, ¿Ya te acostumbraste a estar con nosotros?- Pregunto Milk

Celery sonrió, -Creo que son lo más cercano a una familia, además que me sacaron de aquel lugar, nunca podría terminar de agradecerlo… de no ser por ustedes, creo que estaría muerta- Comento ella con cierto tono amargo, los recuerdos aun dolían

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que tenemos que estar más alertas ante cualquier cosa, las cosas han cambiado, solo demostrando lo malo de las personas- Comento Launch de pronto

-Eso parece, sin embargo lo que todavía me pregunto es cómo es que se crearon esos seres, es decir… algo en la genética debe haber sido drásticamente alterado, no es normal que uno muera, y de pronto regrese con fuerza y un hambre insaciable por sangre, y órganos vivos- Dijo Celery, entonces puso pose pensativa, y se quedo en una esquina –Tal vez si pudiéramos examinar uno, estoy seguro que entre Bulma, Dende, Krillin y Yo, podríamos encontrar algo- Comento de pronto

Launch y Milk le miraron, -¿Crees que sería seguro tomar uno?- Pregunto Milk un poco preocupada

-Bueno tomando las precauciones necesarias, no veo lo malo- Comento ella

...

Kurota se encontraba dormido, las noches en vigilia no eran para nada buenas, así que su cuerpo exigía descanso después de estar tanto tiempo alerta, quedando por completo en sueño profundo, sin escuchar o notar la lluvia, que golpeaba con fuerza la casa… y el viento empezó a mover los arboles y las ventanas de manera casi agresiva

Mientras que Akane entro a la recamara, mirando a su hermano descansando, así que decido no molestarlo, y solo se puso a un lado suyo, recostándose boca arriba, y escuchando la intensidad de la lluvia, está cada vez era mayor… Akane solo pudo dar un breve vistazo, una de las ventanas era azotada, eso no se veía muy bien

... ..

-Oh por kami, esta lluvia está muy fea- Comento Celery, mientras se abrazaba y se reconfortaba ella sola…

Buu apareció, el chico venia con una típica sonrisa, se sentó en la mesa y miro a Celery

-Es solo un huracán - Comento Buu sin más preocupación

-¿Cómo sabes que es un huracán?- Pregunto Launch… ella siempre tenía un arma ente sus pantalones, y esta era muy visible

-Eso parece, no es normal que el viento este tan fuerte, si fuera una simple precipitación normal, esto no pasaría, además… parece que tardara unos días, quizás debamos acondicionar la casa, puede ser un poco peligroso- Decía el chico dando vueltas en su silla

Milk y las chicas se miraron, pues el chico parecía de los mas desinteresado por la situación, parecía más bien un pequeño jugando en la silla, cosa que les estaba desesperando… pero la información que dio podría ser muy útil, así que debían decirle a los demás, quizás era extremo pero no estaba de mas proteger la casa en contra de un huracán, ya que se podía poner muy peligroso en cuestión de tiempo

... ..

Vegeta seguía fuera de la casa, hasta que sintió que esa lluvia se estaba intensificando, al igual que el viento, que a lo lejos se veía como movían los árboles, de manera agresiva, quizás no era buena idea permanecer ahí en esos momentos, así que dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa

Pero algo llamo su atención cuando caminaba de regreso, y es que pudo escuchar un grito, y su instinto lo llevo a ver de quien se trataba, pues no parecía un grito de auxilio, pero seguro que tampoco era bueno, cuando se acerco a donde el ruido había sido, miro que era Bulma, ella estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento, su catan a apenas destella entre las gotas de lluvia

Ella daba pequeños gritos, mientras más se movía, su cara era claramente molesta, pero no se dio cuenta de quien la miraba… mientras Vegeta la observo absorto durante unos segundos, ella era tan diferente a lo que él pensó al principio, cuando supo que era la hija de un hombre rico, se la había imaginado mimada, débil, y asustadiza, pero ella había demostrado una y otra vez la valentía que poseía… y eso era quizás la razón principal por la que se sentía tan atraído por esa chica, además de poseer una belleza única, aun en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, ella era hermosa siendo natural

Pero algo más llamo la atención de Vegeta, y fue que el viento soplo más intensamente, y con eso una serie de objetos volaron por encima de ellos, parecía que eso no era normal, entonces se percato de un gran tronco, estaba volando en el aire… y este se dirigía en dirección a Bulma, quien no lo había notado, pues estaba dándole la espalda

Vegeta no lo pensó tanto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a ella, tirándola con fuerza al suelo, no sin antes sentir el filo de la navaja pasar por su pecho, pues ella había dado una media vuelta con fuerza, cortando a lo largo el pecho de Vegeta, quien ahora estaba encima de ella, mirándola con incógnita, pues sentía un ardor extraño, pero el agua amortiguaba dicho ardor

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Vegeta?- Pregunto Bulma irritada al sentir el golpe, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras Vegeta se pegaba con más fuerza su cuerpo, incomodándole un poco, pues ambos estaban mojados

-Cállate, eres muy escandalosa- Reprendió Vegeta – Además no te fijas en nada mujer- Dijo con disgusto

-¿A qué te…?- Decía empujando a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas, sin notar que sus manos se empezaban a llenar de sangre, mesclada con la fría agua de la lluvia… logrando empujarlo un poco fuera de su cuerpo, pero eso fue la peor idea que tuvo

El gran tronco paso por encima de ambos, golpeando a Vegeta en la cabeza, al momento que Bulma lo empujo, haciendo que este se dejara caer encima de Bulma… quien se quedo sin aliento cuando vio lo que había pasado

-¿Vegeta, estas bien?- Dijo cuando reacciono, pues el cuerpo del hombre estaba recargado en ella, y empezó a doler –Vamos hombre… no puedo creer que esto te haya lastimado, tienes la cabeza tan dura… estúpido Vegeta- Musito lo último, trato de darle la vuelta, lo bueno que el agua ayudo a que pudiera ser mas resbaladizo

Una vez que le dio vuelta, se puso encima de él, -Vegeta, despierta hombre… pero ¿Qué?- Se pregunto cuando miro el pecho del hombre, la camisa estaba rasgada, y estaba manchada de rojo, toco y entonces su dedo tenía sangre, mientras la lluvia rápido la lavo, luego miro su catana, estaba limpia, pero seguro era por la lluvia… se desespero… alzo la camisa del chico, vio el gran corte

-Vegeta… vamos despierta, vamos yo no pude hacerte eso, pero tu grandísimo idiota, te acercaste sin decir nada… Vegeta no era mi intención hombre- Empezó a gritar desesperada, mientras tomaba su rostro y besando su mejilla con desesperación

Vegeta empezó a despertar, miraron a Bulma, quien estaba sentada a horcajadas en él, y tomaba su rostro, mientras besaba su mejilla, y esto le hizo sentir un gran alivio en el alma, y sin pensarlo, tomo a Bulma de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, se apodero de sus labios… besándola con tanto deseo, pasión, y lujuria… y aunque al principio ella lucho, después de unos segundos correspondió con la misma intensidad, hasta que les falto el aire, y recordaron la situación en la que se encontraban

-Eres muy escandalosa- Dijo Vegeta cerca de sus labios, mientras miraba su rostro mojado, su cabello cayendo en el rostro de él, y aun así se podía notar su sonrojo, pero su piel empezaba a enfriarse más…

-Estas lastimado, debemos entrar… no es seguro- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Bulma, estaba nerviosa, excitada, molesta y feliz, todo se revolvía dentro de ella

Vegeta trato de levantarse, y ahí fue cuando el corte le dolió, y miro su camisa, estaba rasgada, y la lluvia diluida con su sangre corría debajo de él, entonces miro a Bulma, ella trato de ayudarle…

-No era mi intención, tu llegaste y me tiraste de la nada Vegeta- Comento a su pregunta silenciosa

-Tú no te diste cuenta, ese maldito tronco te iba a lastimar, y no iba a permitir que algo les pasara a ustedes- Comento apoyándose un poco en ella

Bulma se detuvo en seco, el viento movía su cabello pesado y húmedo, mientras se enredaba en el, una serie de objetos que volaban en el viento. Ella miro a Vegeta unos instantes… no sabía cómo responder a ese acto

-Gracias… Vegeta, eso fue muy amable de tu parte, ahora vamos a la casa, ahí podremos curarte, no creo que el corte fuera tan profundo- Comento y así ambos se adentraron a la casa, mojando todo en su camino hasta la enfermería

... ..

Videl y Gohan estaban llevando cosas pesada, todo lo que hubiera que ayudara a tapar las ventanas, para prevenir que se rompieran lastimando a alguien dentro, mientras que los adultos caminaban de una lado a otro, tapando todo los huecos de la casa, por donde pudiesen entrar objetos de fuera….

-Creo que ciertamente eso tardara un tiempo- Comento Brolly después de resguardar áreas comunes, estaba agitado… había visto por las ventanas la fuerte precipitación

-Eso parece, eso parece ser un fuerte huracán, creo que todos estaremos encerrados en la casa, solo esperemos que esto tenga un buen efecto en los mordedores, tal vez los mate- Comento 16, quien se había encargado de sellar la puerta principal, ahora iba a otras entradas

...

Nizu y Gure trataban con todas sus fuerzas de poner un cuadro pesado en la ventana, pero el viento no les ayudaba, les estaba causando un gran problema…

-Con fuerza Nizu, que si no nos quedamos sin donde dormir- Comento Gure mientras empujaba

-¿Dónde está tu novio?, ¿Para qué sirve si no es para esto Gure?- Contesto Nizu un poco exasperada

-Tonta, fue por algo para clavar esto bien a la pared, y que pudiese cubrir bien el cuarto, recuerda que lo mandaste a él tontita- Suspiro cansada, ya no podían las dos…

Tarble llego con Buu lo más rápido posible, quitándoles el peso a las chicas, mientras Buu clavaba el cuadro con fuerza en la ventana

Así aprovechando Nizu y Gure para dejarse caer al suelo, agitadas, y un poco mojadas

-Esto es terrible, dime ¿Podría ser peor?- Comento Nizu, mientras ayudaba a Gure a levantarse…

...

Bulma y Vegeta fueron directo a la enfermería, pasando casi desapercibidos por el resto de los ocupante quienes corrían de un lado a otro. Tan pronto como llegaron, Bulma termino de cortar la camisa de Vegeta, tirándola a un lado… Vegeta solo sonrió a esto

-Si quieres más privacidad, solo cierra bien la puerta- Comento Vegeta con una sonrisa

Bulma solo ignoro el comentario -Recuéstate un poco, traeré algo para ayudarte a cerrar la herida, tal vez tenga que coserte Krillin- Decía Bulma mientras abría cajones, y sacaba un par de gazas, y alcohol de ellos

Vegeta se toco la herida, apretó un poco… y se quejo – No es tan profundo- Comento con una mueca en el rostro –Eres buena con esa espada, deberías ponerte a ti a cuidar del resto – Comento divertido… ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Bulma

-Eres un tonto Vegeta, deja de decir tonterías, eso se puede infectar… déjame ayudarte, así que quédate quieto hombre- Pidió acercándose y limpiando alrededor, para poder bien el corte, este no era tan profundo, pero sería más seguro pedir que le cosieran

Pasó el alcohol y apretó un poco

-Maldita sea Bulma, no soy de piedra… ten cuidado mujer- Dijo tomando su mano y mirándole fijo

-Lo siento Vegeta… solo déjame limpiar un poco- Dijo ella apenada, pero la verdad lo hizo con intención, era una buena oportunidad para descargase un poco de su coraje

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Debemos encontrar un refugio pronto Turles, esto está empeorando hombre- Comento Hiro, estaba tratando con sus brazos de protegerse, pues el viento estaba muy agitado

-Ya lo note… estúpido- Dijo Turles

Habían estado caminando por un gran rato, mientras llegaban a un viejo edificio, este se veía muy deteriorado, parecía viejo y descuidado

-Entraremos ahí, y esperaremos que esto se detenga- Comento Turles, señalando el viejo edificio –Entraremos prevenidos, recuerden que aun tenemos una misión que cumplir- Dijo mientras caminaban los tres

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Radiks estaba un tanto angustiado, había perdido toda esperanza de algún día volver a ver a su familia, miro al Doctor, el hombre estaba fumando un puro… había sacado el ultimo que le quedaba en una caja… se acerco a él

-¿Esta seguro que si traigo a un infectado le ayudara Doctor?- Pregunto de nuevo al hombre

-Creo que es la mejor opción, aun no logro entender como el compuesto de Gero reacciono de tal forma, dudo que haya hecho cambios mayores a la sustancia original, pero nada es seguro- Comento dejando libre el humo

Radiks asintió… iba dar vuelta para salir, pero una duda invadió su mente –Disculpe Doctor, pero… ¿Si logra encontrar lo malo, los curara?- Pregunto, pensando que si su hermano o familia estuviesen infectados tal vez tenían una oportunidad

-No se Radiks, el plan original es ese, pero en caso contrario, seria buscar la manera de eliminarlos sin arriesgar nuestras vidas- Dijo el hombre, entonces se percato de la mirada de Radiks… suspiro -Yo también me preocupo por mi hija, sé que hay muchas familias rotas por ahí Radiks, pero no por eso te mentiré chico, aun no se con que me topare cuando analice a un infectado- Confeso el Doctor

-Lo entiendo Doctor-

Mientras tanto Roshi estaba limpiando algunas armas, un tanto alejado de los hombres, solo se percato del Doctor fumando, mientras Radiks parecía estar haciendo demasiadas preguntas

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Iré por Krillin, o quien esté disponible, tienen que coserlo Vegeta- Dijo Bulma después de limpiar bien el torso del hombre

El tomo su mano antes de que pudiera irse… -Bulma, debemos hablar… sobre lo que paso con la chica, ella y yo… no paso nada con ella Bulma- Trataba de decir, como una explicación

Cosa que le resultaba muy difícil, pues nunca antes tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie, es mas sentía que no tenía porque hacerlo, pero eso parecía lo correcto… además solo seria a Bulma, los demás les daban igual, podían pensar lo que desearan, menos Bulma

Ella lo miro, sus ojos se entristecieron, pero no pensaba demostrarlo –No tienes que explicar nada Vegeta, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, yo no soy una niña obsesiva, el hecho de que este embarazada no quiere decir que debas decirme todo lo que haces, ni con quien- Decía, y con cada palabra su corazón se encogía mas… -Recuerda que solo era sexo, no era como que nos amaramos ni nada Vegeta- Dijo sacando su mano de la de Vegeta

Vegeta sintió un dolor en el pecho, con las palabras de Bulma…"Solo era sexo, no era como que nos amaramos" Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez… la soltó, y dejo que fuera por alguien más para terminar de curarle…, pues no sabía que decirle a eso

Así que Bulma dejo la enfermería, pues no sentía que no podía seguir en esa conversación con Vegeta, pues aun dolía mucho, y pensaba que si lo evitaba podría doler menos

Mientras Vegeta se quedo recostado, su cuerpo estaba cálido, a pesar del frio de la lluvia, siempre que Bulma estaba cerca, su cuerpo reaccionaba con calidez, extrañado por eso… paso su mano por su cabello mojado… se estaba frustrando, sentía ansias y necesidad, una desconocida, pero que cada vez era más fuerte

-Esto es tan estúpido… no puedo creer que me encuentre… ¿Enamorado?- Se pregunto a sí mismo, suspiro pesado, y miro de nuevo su herida… -Ah, no fue nada grave… sanara pronto- Y sonrió recordando cómo se veía Bulma bajo la lluvia y atacando a su rival invisible


	26. Chapter 26

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-¡Vamos hombre, debemos ayudar al resto!, esto está empeorando… solo debemos asegurar algunas casas más- Grito Yamcha, corría con todas sus fuerzas, con sus manos al frente, protegiéndole de algunos objetos que volaban en dirección a ellos

-Esto no parece normal, es un cambio climático muy extraño- Le contesto Ten, quien al igual que Yamcha se protegía de cualquier objeto

-Puede ser, recuerda que ahora muchas industrias no funcionan, el mundo está lleno de una nueva brisa de infección y putrefacción, y demás, eso debe estar afectando… pues nunca antes algo así había ocurrido… vamos faltan pocas casas…- Seguía, mientras miraba como otros habitantes del refugio hacían lo mismo

Todos corrían en diferentes direcciones, mientras trataban de proteger las casas que ocupaban en el refugio, niños, jóvenes y adultos, todos ayudaban en lo posible

…

-Maron, ya termine con las ventanas… ¡valla, esto está un poco extraño!… qué bueno que estamos seguros aquí- Dijo Puar, pero vio que la chica simplemente se encontraba distraída, sin siquiera mirarle… -Eh, Maron ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el pequeño

Ella lo miro, y negó… -Solo me quede pensando, Yamcha está ayudando al resto, espero que termine pronto, y regrese, pues aun falta asegurar la puerta… por lo que dicen estaremos encerrados uno o dos días… tal vez más- Comento distante

-Tranquila Maron, fue con Ten, y seguro que terminan rápido, ellos son muy fuertes, no les pasara nada- Comento con alegría

-Sí, tienes razón, el regresara… se que regresara, no hay nada mas par a él- Comento con un suspiro, haciendo que Puar no entendiera nada

Este solo la miro con ambas cejas arqueadas, con sus grandes ojos abiertos, puestos en ella… no dijo nada, pues desde que habían regresado de la ultima excursión Yamcha y Maron parecían un poco distantes, como molestos incluso, y ninguno parecía tener ganas de comentar nada de lo sucedido, así que Puar no hizo ninguna pregunta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En el laboratorio con el Doctor Briefs…..

-Muchacho, será mejor esperar… parece que hoy el clima estará mal, será peligroso que salgas, en cuanto la lluvia pare, podrás ir… solo recuerda que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, tengo listo el sedante para él infectado- Comento el Doctor Briefs, mientras sostenía un frasco con el liquido prometido

-Como usted diga Doctor, en cuanto calme un poco, saldré, mientras más rápido lo tengamos, más rápido lo analizara- Dijo Radiks, el hombre estaba desesperado por salir…

El viejo Roshi se quedo cerca, miro a ambos hombres, solo eran ellos ahí, privados casi de cualquier comunicación con el mundo fuera, pero debía ser así, pues era el lugar más seguro… no había otro…

 **Flashback Roshi**

 **-Si la encontramos con otros sobrevientas, ¿Traeremos a todos General?- Pregunto Turles**

 **Roshi se quedo meditando, miro el lugar, no era muy grande, además de que en su mayoría ahora era un laboratorio, suspiro –No, solo traigan a la chica, es la única que nos importa- Contesto mientras miraba al Doctor, quien no era consciente de la plática –No podemos tener aquí a más personas, si están en un lugar seguro déjenlos, si no ustedes tendrán que tomar una decisión, pero recuerden que la misión es la chica- Comento mirando ahora a los tres hombres**

 **-Entonces eso haremos, daremos prioridad a la chica-Comento Hiro, mientras tomo su arma, y se la colgó en el cuello**

 **-Perfecto, entonces espero que pronto estén de regreso, recuerden que es importante, ella es quien ayudara a Briefs- Dijo Roshi despidiendo a los hombres**

 **Fin Flashback Roshi**

" _¿Por qué tardan tanto esos jóvenes_?" Pensaba Roshi, mientras miraba al Doctor interactuar con Radiks

Se estaba desesperando, los días corrían, sin noticas de los jóvenes, y tampoco ninguna noticia del Doctor, algo que dijera que había algo que hacer para acabar con la plaga que ellos mismos habían creado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma corrió en busca de quien pudiera ayudar a suturar la herida de Vegeta, estaba mojada, su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, y tenía frio… pero todos parecían estar ocupados, miro como corrían de un lado a otro mientras sellaban con cualquier objeto pesado las ventanas, las puertas, y cualquier lugar que permitiera la entrada de aire a la casa…

Hasta dar con Dende, el pequeño hombre estaba asegurando una ventana cerca de la sala de la casa, ayudado por Launch, ambos haciendo mucho esfuerzo, pues el viento golpeaba más duro… incluso el agua había entrado a la casa…

-Dende, tienes que ayudarme… es…-Decía Bulma con la voz temblorosa, el frio empezaba a calarle los huesos

Dende le dio una rápida mirada, ignorando su estado, pues su preocupación ahora era tapar todo en la casa… -Bulma ahora no puedo, por favor ve por alguien más… no es un buen momento- Comento mientras ponía su cuerpo contra una tabla

Esta la habían conseguido, después de romper dos bases de cama, necesitaban las tablas para proteger las ventanas, y dormir en colchones en el suelo no era para nada malo, de hecho era muy cómodo, pues pocas veces podían encontrar lugares con comodidades…

Bulma entendió, así que no dijo más, fue en busca de otro de los habitantes de la casa… miro a Krillin, pero este corría con Gohan, estaba empapado igualmente, y resbalo por el pasillo…

-Krillin, necesito que me ayudes, alguien tiene que suturar una herida…- Dijo pero este se levanto, y siguió su camino… solo la miro de lejos

-Estaré ahí en unos momentos, por favor espera…- Grito mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Ahí lo entendió, todos estaban ocupados, y si quería algo, tendría que hacerlo ella misma, así que tendría que ser ella quien cociera la herida del pecho de Vegeta, no quedaban más opciones, era eso o dejarlo con una herida abierta, y con riesgo de infectarse… regreso a la enfermería…

….

Vegeta tomo asiento a la orilla de la camilla, miro las gazas y demás utensilios dejados por Bulma… luego miro su pecho, sí, tenía que cocer esa herida, por seguridad, para evitar cualquier infección por tener esa herida abierta… así que tomo lo necesario y comenzó a curarse… total la practica ya la tenía, pues en los campos de batalla no había quien los curara, eran solo ellos

Gruño cuando sintió que la aguja traspaso su piel, era doloroso y ardía, pero era algo común para él, ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, así que siguió con su tarea… pero con cada toque se quejaba un poco más… apretó un poco para poder suturarse bien, dio un par de puntadas

Miro la catana de Bulma, la había olvidado justo a un lado de la cama… " _Valla que eres buena con esa arma, has sobrevivido mucho tiempo sola, incluso cuando esos animales te tomaron… eres demasiado valiente mujer… ¡y yo me eh portado como un cobarde!… tratando de alejarte cuando lo que más deseo es tenerte cerca, aun cuando no tengo ni idea de cómo ser un padre, o un novio, pero te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, quizás no pueda ser todo lo que esperabas, pero prometo protegerlos… si, por que yo no huyo, no soy un cobarde Bulma… te lo demostrare_ " Pensaba mientras miraba aquella arma, entonces el ardor de su pecho lo regreso a su tarea

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica de cabellos azules, se abrazaba a sí misma, frotando sus brazos con sus manos, como buscando una fuente de calor, y es que la ropa mojada no era para nada grata en esos momentos… se acerco a Vegeta, quien estaba por terminar de cocer su herida, y solo levanto la mirada para verla… temblaba, como si una hoja de papel fuera

-Parece que todos están ocupados… pero ¿Tú lo hiciste?- Pregunto un tanto asombrada al verlo terminar, dar una última puntada y asegurar bien, para así romper el hilo… -¿Cómo… es decir…?- Tartamudeaba un poco Bulma

-¿Crees que alguien estaba ahí para cuidarnos en el ejercito?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado –Tenemos que hacer esto solos, así que es algo de rutina, además como te dije, no fue tan profundo así que no era nada grave… solo un par de puntos- Comento natural… dejando nuevamente todo en su sitio… dando una mirada rápida a Bulma, quien seguía temblando, mientras claramente buscaba darse un poco de calor ella misma

-Bueno Vegeta, parece que estas mejor, debo ir a cambiarme… y traer ropa para ti, pues supongo que no quieres andar por ahí mojado, te puede hacer mal- Comento Bulma, dándole la espalda…

-Espera Bulma, puedo andar… si no es mucha molestia… solo ayúdame un poco y yo mismo puedo llegar al cuarto por mi ropa- Comento como plan para sentirla más cerca, pues a pesar del dolor podía andar solo, pues su herida ya estaba cerrada… y era soportable

Bulma lo miro, y asintió… -Esta bien Vegeta, vamos… solo que debes tener cuidado, estamos mojados, y podríamos resbalar… además todos están como locos- Comento acercándose para ayudarle a sostenerse en ella

Vegeta se levanto, una mano la paso por sus hombros y otra rodeo su cintura… Bulma se incomodo un poco, y le miro con un poco de desconfianza, trato de retirar la mano que tomaba su cintura, pues pasaba por su vientre que empezaba a crecer, apenas y sobresalía, pero para ella era más que evidente…

-Vamos Bulma, tengo que sostenerme bien, si no podría caer- Dijo en tono inocente, pero consciente de sus acciones, pues así podía sentirla más, y brindarle un poco de calor, pues la temperatura de la chica era baja, en comparación con la suya, que por alguna razón siempre era cálida

Bulma solo lo miro… trato de no darle importancia – Vamos, debemos cambiarnos- Y se dirigieron al cuarto donde sus pocas pertenencias estarían

Pasaron por el pasillo, mientras el resto de los habitantes no les dio importancia, sus tareas para terminar de sellar la casa los mantenían ocupados. Bulma y Vegeta llegaron al cuarto, este ya había sido sellado, vieron sus cosas en el suelo, así que Bulma opto por dejar a Vegeta sentado en la cama, mientras tomo un cambio de ropa para dárselo, y ella tomaba el suyo…

-Tengo que cambiarme, ¿Podrías darte la vuelta mientras lo hago?- Pregunto Bulma un poco sonrojada, a pesar de haber pasado noches con él compartiendo su intimidad, en esos momentos le dio un poco de vergüenza que la viera

Vegeta la miro extrañado, con una ceja arqueada… -No hay nada que no haya visto ya Bulma, así que no veo por qué debo darme la vuelta- Contesto un poco divertido por la situación –Además no es como tu ropa cubra mucho chica, así que no veo la diferencia- Siguió con un poco de burla

-Lo sé idiota, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora que no… bueno, lo que sea, no puedes andar por ahí viéndome- Dijo con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, mientras su cara se enrojecía del coraje –No soy tampoco ninguna fácil, como para que me veas cuando desees, y luego botes… que estúpido- Musito mientras tiraba la blusa que se quitaba, arrojándola al rostro de Vegeta, apurándose a cambiar mientras este tenía la prenda

El solo rio un poco, y sin más… se quito el resto de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, sin atisbo de vergüenza…

Bulma estaba terminando de ponerse un short, a pesar del frio, no había nada más largo que le cubriera, tomo una blusa de mangas cortas, mientras le daba la espalda a Vegeta, quien se había quedado por completo embobado en el cuerpo de Bulma, mientras tomaba su ropa para cambiarse

Ninguno noto que la puerta se abría, revelando a si a un pequeño, Gohan estaba en busca de Bulma, y decido ir a la recamara que sabía le correspondía a ella, pues la había visto tomar ese camino, pero cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar ahí no solo a Bulma, si no a Vegeta desnudo…

-¿No dijiste Bulma que no debíamos cambiarnos frete a los demás?- Pregunto Gohan con los brazos cruzados, mirando ahora a Vegeta

Quien tan pronto como vio al niño, trato de cubrirse, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían… y Bulma solo soltó una risa burlona, mirando de reojo a Vegeta… quien parecía iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero sin perder detalle del hombre sin ropa

-¡¿Mocoso que en tu casa no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas?!- Grito furioso Vegeta –¡Largo de aquí mocoso… que no ves que…!- Grito

-Vine porque Dende me pidió buscar a Bulma, creo le pidió algo… dijo que ya no estaba ocupado- Comentaba Gohan despreocupado mientras ahora dirigía su mirada a Bulma, quien solo escondía su risa entre sus manos

Gohan solo trato de no dar importancia a Vegeta, aunque era un poco difícil, pues estaba tan alterado, que parecía que un aura asesina saldría de él

Vegeta enfureció, tomo sus pantalones rápidamente y se los puso mientras el niño estaba distraído, tenía ganas asesinas de tomar al hijo de su compañero y tirarlo por la ventana… pero se calmo, pues no era una opción en esos momentos

-Vamos Gohan, veamos que necesita… ahora dejemos solo a Vegeta, pues parece que está un poco irritado- Dijo lo último en voz baja, pues vio la clara tensión en él hombre

Salieron del cuarto dejando a un Vegeta malhumorado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En el refugio con Yamcha…

Solo faltaba ayudar a una casa para asegurar que todos los habitantes estuvieran seguros… pero algo desconcentro a Yamcha, y es que mientras iba corriendo por el lugar, miro a un niño y una mujer, ambos estaban tirados en medio del camino… parecía que algo les había pasado así que detuvo su paso, cambio de dirección y se dirigió a donde la mujer y él niño

Ten trato de seguirle el paso, pero, escucho los gritos de una mujer, eran en la misma dirección que la ultima casa a donde iban, así que decido ir a la casa, dejando a Yamcha solo

…

Llego a donde los cuerpos en el suelo, se resbalo cerca de ellos, miro a la mujer, esta tenía una herida en la cabeza, que sangraba, haciendo un gran charco en el piso, que se diluida con la lluvia… trato de moverla pero la mujer no respondió… se dirigió al pequeño que estaba a un lado, y el tampoco se movía

Movió a la chica, y retiro el cabello de su rostro, el agua hacia un poco difícil la vista, pero aun así reconoció a la mujer, ella tenía unos 26 años, con un niño de 6 años, quien era él pequeño a su lado, sin darse cuenta el anillo que había recuperado en la Corporación Capsula salió de su bolsillo, quedando en el suelo, dejando que el agua se lo llevara consigo

Se dirigió nuevamente a la chica….

-Olive, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto desesperado, los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados –Olive, responde… - Descubrió la herida de la cabeza de la chica, estaba abierta, un gran corte…

Dejo nuevamente a la chica en el suelo, y miro al niño… lo reviso en el suelo, lo más rápido que podía, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, el niño abrió los ojos, y los cerraba mientras el agua caída en su rostro, mientras un dolor pasaba por su cuerpo, recordando lo sucedido…

Había corrido con su madre, para refugiarse en una de las casas, pero algo les golpeo, y los llevo a l suelo, siendo ese su ultimo recuerdo consiente, hasta que miro a Yamcha, uno de los integrantes del refugio, quien se encargaba de llevarles comida y demás, uno que todos conocían pues arriesgaba su vida por ellos…

-¿Mi mamá?- Pregunto el pequeño con voz débil, tratando de incorporarse…

Yamcha sonrió cuando el niño despertó, pero su sonrisa duro poco, pues a un lado, se encontraba el cadáver de la madre del pequeño, su cuerpo estaba ya frio… trato de desviar la mirada del niño, tomándole del brazo

-Vamos Rinco, debemos ir a una de las casas… está empeorando el clima- Le dijo en tono suave al niño, pues no quería causarle ningún daño

-No, Yamcha, mi mamá… ella ¿Dónde…?- No termino de preguntar cuando miro que justo detrás de Yamcha había un cuerpo recostado, era su madre, a si que se acerco a ella, la lluvia había diluido casi toda la sangre, el pequeño no lo noto, así que se abrazo al cuerpo inerte de su madre

Yamcha toco su hombro, pero el niño no se movía, y el viento empeoraba, junto con la lluvia…

-Mami, despierta… vamos, tenemos que llegar a una de las casas… mami, vamos… mami- Repetía él chiquillo, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al notar que ella no respondía… solo se movía lo que él niño movía, su cuerpo parecía de una muñeca de trapo

Yamcha no podía esperar más, así que tomo al niño de la cintura, lo cargo contra su voluntad y lo llevo consigo a la ultima casa, donde Ten, lo estaba esperando para ayudar a las personas, corrió lo más que pudo, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, trato de secarse el cabello, y dejo al pequeño en el suelo… lo miro fijo, pues el niño gritaba desesperado

-Tienes que calmarte, debes ser fuerte… Rinco, entiende, ahora nos necesitan aquí, así debes ser muy valiente- Dijo serio, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas del chiquillo, trato de volverlo a la realidad moviendo sus hombros; él pequeño se empezó a tranquilizar, solo asintió a lo que Yamcha decía…

Una vez que él pequeño se calmo, Yamcha lo dejo, y se dirigió a donde Ten, para ayudarle a seguir con su tarea… mientras los miembros de aquella casa, se acercaban al pequeño, que relataba lo sucedido con su madre

…

-Creo que ya no vendrá, tal vez se quede en otra casa… es mejor que ya sellemos la puerta Maron, no podemos seguir esperando por Yamcha, el clima no mejora- Comento Puar, estaba empezando a temer lo peor, o dudar que su amigo regresara

Maron trato de mantenerse en calma, incluso quiso salir e ir por él, pero al abrir la puerta, el mismo viento le dejo claro que lo mejor era quedarse, pues había empeorado el clima, así que tuvo que cerrar con la ayuda de Puar

-Parece que no tenemos más opción, solo deseo que Yamcha decida quedarse donde este- Miro al techo… -Por favor Kami, cuídalo donde este… por favor- Suplico la chica

Entre ella y Puar, apuraron a sellar la puerta, lo mejor que podían, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible, pues sentían la furia del viento que azotaba las ventanas y demás

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Eh, grandote… necesitamos que ayudes, debes romper esto- Grito Haly a 16, quien de inmediato fue a donde la chica

Tomo un gran trozo de madera y lo rompió con facilidad, luego lo extendió a la chica, y prosiguió a ayudarle

-Gracias, eres muy lindo- Comento ella, y se dispuso a llevarlo a donde Kurota le había pedido

16 solo asintió, y siguió su camino, ya casi habían terminado de proteger la casa, ahora solo quedaba que todos tomaran ropas secas, se cambiaran y secaran un poco la casa, pues no pudieron impedir que el agua entrara un poco

…..

Videl se encontraba con Gure y Brolly, los tres estaban en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento…

-Veamos el lado positivo- Comento Gure tratando de sonreír y sonar lo más positiva posible

-¿Cuál según tú niña es el lado bueno de esto?- Comento de pronto Akane quien había entrado de pronto… agitando su cabello rubio –No te has dado cuenta de que, estamos siendo constantemente atacados por muertos vivientes, además ahora estamos encerrados en una casa sin poder si quiera salir al patio, y debo agregar que solo tenemos apenas un par de mudas de ropa… y…-

-Entendimos, estamos mal…- Comento Brolly rodando los ojos, mientras abrazaba a Videl, quien estaba recostada en su regazo, buscando protección y calor

Gure le miro, -Yo me refiero a ver lo bueno de todo esto, como que seguimos vivos, hay todavía comida, por lo menos tenemos donde dormir seguros, agua, y luz….- Comentaba Gure levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón…

En ese momento se escucho un ruido estruendoso, venir de fuera de la casa, y chispas destellaban; en la poca luz que las ventanas selladas daban… seguido por un par de bombillas rotas dentro de la casa, y claro la falta de luz…

Videl se aferro más a Brolly, apretando con fuerza, y este correspondió

-¡Aaaahhh! ¿Qué fue eso?- Grito la pequeña Videl, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre, quien de inmediato se paro, con la niña en brazos

-¿Qué carajo?- Dijo Akane, agachándose por el ruido…

Todo quedo en completa oscuridad, la poco luz que entraba era de los huecos que había en las ventas o puertas, mientras el resto era solo penumbras… se escucharon algunos gritos, gruñidos y un par de maldiciones en toda la casa… Akane solo logre irritarse más…

-¡Oye niña, no quieres decir otra cosa, digo para ver si igual se va a la fregada!- Comento irritada al último lugar donde se encontraba la chica

-No fue mi culpa, ni que tuviera poderes para destruir lo que digo…-Respondió a la defensiva

…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el pequeño Dende, quien se encontraba con Bulma y 16, en el laboratorio improvisado

-Creo que fue un corto, tal vez un transformador… esto es grave- Comento Bulma, levantándose…

16 Ilumino su palma, así alumbrando un poco el lugar, para mirar a Dende y Bulma, mientras la puerta se abría

De ahí venia bajando Buu, junto a Gohan, ambos parecían tranquilos

-¿Qué haremos, sin luz?- Pregunto un poco asustado Dende

Buu lo miro y rio un poco, -Es cierto, a Dende no le gusta la oscuridad- Comento divertido, mientras Gohan lo miro serio

Bulma abrió mas los ojos, y miro al joven, quien claramente estaba molesto con su amigo… -Tranquilos, seguro puedo arreglarlo, solo que debemos esperar… así no podre salir, pero solo será un tiempo, así que no te asustes Dende, te aseguro que nada pasara- Dijo de forma tranquilizadora –Además este chico puede alumbrar un poco, más bien lo necesario mientras esto pasa- Decía mientras palmeaba a 16

-Claro Bulma… lo que pidan- Comento el androide con una sonrisa

Dende se relajo un poco – Gracias Bulma- Contesto con una sonrisa

….

-Goku, ¿Qué fue eso… Goku?- Pregunto Milk aferrada al cuerpo su marido, quien la tenía abrazada con fuerza, para transmitirle confianza

-Relájate Milk, solo fue la luz, tal vez un poste, o algo afuera… pero no debemos preocuparnos- Comento para tranquilizar a la mujer

-¡Como me pides eso, ahora estaremos a ciegas, encerrados y… como cocinare, o como si quiera no chocaremos, y si nos caemos de una escalera, o algo!- Grito desesperada, asustada…

Entonces sintió que alguien toco su hombro, y se asusto mas, dando un brinco, tirando a Goku en el proceso…

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!- Grito asustada… trataba de subir en Goku, mientras este aun estaba en el suelo

-Milk, cálmate, ¿Qué pasa… que tienes?- Preguntaba Goku, sosteniéndole con fuerza….

-¡Algo me toco!- Dijo histérica

-Perdón, pero fue alguien, y fui yo Milk… Celery- Dijo la chica con risas

Milk se paro y se sacudió la ropa, se calmo, mientras Goku hacia lo mismo mientras reía por lo infantil de su esposa

-Maldición Celery, ¡Casi me matas de un susto mujer!- Comento Milk tocando su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez

-No te asustes, pero… bueno, no quería quedarme sola, así que vine a donde sus voces- Dijo apenada por la sorpresa provocada en Milk

…

Bulma se quedo con 16 en el laboratorio, mientras el resto se retiro, pues Gohan se ofreció para ayudar a crear una fogata dentro de la casa, para conseguir un poco de luz…

-¿Crees que puedas reparar ese cacharro?- Pregunto 16, mientras alumbraba un viejo generador que habían encontrado empolvado

Bulma lo miro –No tengo opción, debemos de tener energía al menos para almacenar esto… si no, todo el trabajo se irá al carajo- Comento mientras extendía la mano –Dame la llave de tuercas- Dijo al Androide quien obedeció

-Espero que funcione, pero dime algo… ¿Qué piensas hacer, vacunar a todos?- Pregunto intrigado

-No se podrá, pero si a la mayoría, al menos conmigo y Videl vacunadas son dos menos… - Comento Bulma distraída, con la cara pegada a aquel generador

-De hecho, Videl, Vegeta, Brolly, Goku, Buu y tú, son los que tienen esa vacuna en sus cuerpos- Dijo de pronto 16, tomando por sorpresa a Bulma, quien soltó su herramienta, provocando un chirrido…

Lo miro -¿A qué te refieres con Vegeta, Brolly, Goku y Buu?- Pregunto la peli azul, dejando de lado lo que hacía en el momento

16 dejo de alumbrar, así quedando los dos a oscuras…

-¡Maldición 16, dime que sabes, y que está pasando!, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos tengan esta vacuna?- Grito exasperada –Eso no tiene sentido, mi padre la creo para mi, una cura… pero no era comercial, y yo la cree para Videl… a menos que…- Se detuvo y medito unos instantes –Mi padre… su trabajo secreto, por eso no sabía que hacía, por eso se fue… él…- No termino la frase

-Lo hicieron en grandes cantidades, claro con mejoras- Dijo de pronto el androide –Todo estaba en los videos que te di, lo que dije que tenias que ver Bulma, pero creo que no lo hiciste- Comento 16

Bulma empezó a hiperventilarse… movía sus manos en el aire de un lugar a otro, empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, y caminaba de un lado a otro… hasta que golpeo con una mesa, se detuvo

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- Pregunto con la cabeza gacha, estaba tratando de entender todo

-Lo descubrí poco después de que me habilitaste nuevamente- Dijo 16, sonaba tranquilo

Bulma aspiro profundo… exhalando por la nariz, mientras trataba de que las ideas en su mente se aclararan… paso sus manos por su cien, y masajeo un poco

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto 16?- Pregunto en un susurro, pues no quería gritar, levantar la voz y atraer la atención de todos en la casa –Te dije que investigaras todo lo posible de mi padre, de lo que pudieras de esta situación, todo… ¡MALDICION!- Grito y tiro algunas de las cosas encima de la mesa, estaba empezando a enfurecer –Dime ahora mismo todo lo que sabes- Pidió más tranquila al androide

-Lo hare Bulma, solo debes entender que lo hice por tu bien- Comento el hombre de metal, tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible para no alterar mas a Bulma

Ella solo dio un suspiro en respuesta

Así 16, se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había encontrado, revelando la lista de personas que habían sido vacunadas con la primer cepa, quienes fueron voluntarios como Brolly, y quienes no tenían idea de que su sangre estaba alterada como Goku, Vegeta y Buu, también le en enseño el video donde todo había salido mal, donde su padre aparecía despidiéndose de ella, y al parecer es rescatado… absolutamente todo… no oculto mas nada

…

La mayoría trato de reunirse en uno de los cuartos de la casa, preocupados por la seguridad colectiva, aunado a la falta de energía que los había dejado en completa oscuridad

-Bueno, creo que somos todos- Comento Goku

-Falta 16 y Bulma- Dijo Nizu alzando un poco la voz

-Ellos están ocupados, Bulma trata de arreglar un pequeño generador de energía- Contesto Dende

-Entonces, ¿Eso significa que tendremos luz nuevamente?- Pregunto Haly, con una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad deseaba que para eso Bulma trabajara en aquel transformador

-No, es un pequeño generador, que si logra componer apenas abastecerá un pequeño congelador- Comento Dende, en medio de la penumbra

-¿Y para que trabaja en eso…?- Pregunto Milk, eso le irrito un poco –Deberíamos usarlo para…- Iba a continuar

-Milk, no estamos aquí para eso, seguro que Bulma sabe lo que hace, después puedes preguntar pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que pensar- Dijo Goku, interrumpiendo a su esposa

Milk hizo una mueca, y resoplo un poco irritada, pero no comento más nada… dejo que Goku siguiera con lo que tenían que hablar todos los ahí presentes

-Debemos decidir, ahora estaremos aquí encerrados un par de días tal vez, y ahora las circunstancias son un poco más desagradables, por decirlo de un modo, no hay luz y debemos aguantar- Comento Goku un poco preocupado, pues sabía que para él, Vegeta y Brolly no habría problemas, pues estaban acostumbrados a situaciones extremas, pero el resto no parecía igual

-No veo el problema, debemos estar así, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento- Intervino Kurota

-¿Seguro que estarás bien chico?- Pregunto una voz un poco aterradora, era Vegeta que estaba parado cerca de donde Goku se encontraba, al menos eso pensó, pues no lograba distinguir del todo a nadie

Kurota rodo los ojos, volteo a donde la voz –Claro Vegeta, déjame decirte que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a situaciones carentes, no nacimos con estrella como otros idiotas- Dijo de manera retadora

Vegeta gruño peligrosamente -¿Qué insinúas insecto?- Dijo de manera peligrosa

Estaba a punto de buscar y golpear a Kurota, pero una luz llamo la atención de todos, pues parecían dos lámparas brillantes

Miraron a donde la luz, alumbrando a todos los presentes, revelando la posición de cada uno de ellos, mientras se acostumbraban a la luz, que revelo al gran androide caminando en dirección a ellos

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero Brolly… debes ir al laboratorio, Bulma quiere hablar contigo- Dijo 16 alumbrando al marine –En privado- Recalco el androide

Brolly casi de inmediato comprendió lo dicho por 16, se imaginaba que era lo que Bulma deseaba hablar con él, así que no puso reparo alguno…

-Enseguida voy- Comento, y soltó a la pequeña Videl que tenía en brazos –Videl quédate un momento con Nizu, tengo que hablar con Bulma- Dijo la niña

Se escucho un gruñido peligroso -¿Por qué la mujer debe estar a solas con ese?- Ladro Vegeta impaciente

-Es algo privado Vegeta, si ella desea decirte luego, entonces lo hará – Contesto Brolly sin mirar al hombre

Este solo gruño más fuerte, y se dio media vuelta, saliendo del lugar…

Brolly se acerco a Nizu, le entrego a la pequeña Videl

-¿Vas a tardar mucho Brolly?- Pregunto la niña, aferrándose a su mano

-No creo… vendré pronto te lo aseguro, además no te quedas sola, aquí esta Nizu, Gohan, Gure- Comento Brolly con una sonrisa

Videl asintió –Pero hoy, ¿Me puedo quedar contigo para la noche?- Pregunto en tono suplicante

-Prometido- Dijo Brolly, y con eso se retiro, fue en dirección al laboratorio

16 apagó sus manos, y así Goku, volvió a su plática… acordando hacer un par de fogatas, con la madera sobrante de las bases de camas y unos cuadros, mientras que Milk y Haly se ofrecieron cocinar en las fogatas, mientras el resto tomos sus armas por mera precaución para estar ahí encerrados en la casa

….

Brolly llego con Bulma, esta le pregunto por lo dicho por 16, y Brolly a sabiendas de lo que quería ofreció una respuesta…

-¿… y lo conociste, a mi padre?- Termino Bulma de preguntar

-Sí, conozco a tu padre, lo vi el día del experimento, es un hombre muy amable Bulma, y para contestar al resto, déjame decirte que al principio pensé en decirte, pero luego supuse que no sabías nada, ya que se suponía que nosotros éramos los primeros en recibir la vacuna; me entere hasta que 16 me abordo, y me conto que el Doctor ya había probado la vacuna contigo… no sabíamos como tomarías la notica, pensamos que tal vez sería muy traumático, incluso que te molestarías de sobre manera por esto… no queríamos que pensaras mal, al principio este proyecto marchaba como debía ser- Dijo Brolly exponiendo su punto

Bulma suspiro pesado, levanto el generador, y lo conecto… encendiendo un pequeño refrigerador

-¿Ves esto Brolly?- Pregunto ella señalando un frasco en sus manos

El asintió -¿Qué exactamente es?- Pregunto

-La vacuna de mi padre, la administre a Videl, hice unos cambios con ayuda de Dende… es segura, podemos hacer mas y vacunar al resto- Comento mientras guardaba el liquido

-¿En verdad es segura?- Pregunto sorprendido

-Lo es, Videl reacciono como esperaba, ahora está mejor y sistema evoluciona para mejor- Comento la peli azul

Ninguno noto a Vegeta, que había escuchado toda la plática, enterándose así que su sangre estaba modificada con aquella sustancia que igual habían causado la crisis en la que vivían, dio unos pasos cerca para hacerse presente

-¿Entonces, por eso curamos más rápido, al igual que tú, Bulma?- Pregunto Vegeta, con voz grave, abriéndose paso hasta tocar la mesa

-¿Vegeta, desde cuando escuchas?- Pregunto Bulma impactada

-Se todo ahora Bulma, ¿Acaso no pensabas decirnos la verdad?- Cuestiono con voz un poco baja, peligrosa


	27. Chapter 27

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Tenía planeado hablar con ustedes, después de hablar a solas con Brolly, ¡pero parece que la privacidad ya no existe aquí!- Comento Bulma un poco irritada –No imagine que alguien, vendría a espiar mis platicas- Comento

-La privacidad ya no existe, aquí vivimos todos juntos, y a como están las cosas, privacidad será lo que menos tengamos- Le contesto Vegeta, ignorando lo dicho por Bulma, acercándose lo más que podía, pues igual el lugar estaba por completo oscuro, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad

-Bueno ya que estamos tres de nosotros, lo mejor sería plantearnos que haremos ahora, es decir, puedo hacer un poco más, pero…- Suspiro Bulma, se froto el rostro en la frustración –No sé cómo explicar a los demás, aunque seguro es nuestra mejor opción, pues así evitaremos lesiones graves… sin embargo, igual esto fue la causa de todo esto…en principio- Comento cansada

-Quizás no debamos decirles todo, es decir, no tienen que saber más, solo que esta vacuna les ayudara, pero no indagar más en el tema, no creo que alguno tenga aun así idea alguna de lo que se les suministrara- Comento Brolly – Es mejor si no das tantas explicaciones, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo

Vegeta y Bulma analizaron esa propuesta de Brolly, quizás sería lo mejor, para evitar el pánico, pensando que ellos podrían convertirse por la vacuna, cosa que era casi imposible

Hubo un silencio, como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación, de no ser por los dedos de Vegeta que tamborileaban en la mesa, y un suspiro de Bulma que salía de sus labios, mientras jugaba con algunas herramientas. Pero una duda entonces asalto la mente de Vegeta, ciertamente eso había sido la causa original… entonces

-Bueno, si nosotros igual tenemos esa alteración genética, ¿Por qué no pasa nada?, es decir, según lo que comentaban, fue un error de cálculos por tratar de mejorarlo, entonces, ¿No podemos revertirlo si analizamos más a fondo nuestra sangre y la de ellos?- Pregunto de pronto Vegeta, su voz parecía molesta. Pensó que sería lo más sencillo de pensar

-Eso desearía Vegeta, pero lamentablemente, no entiendo a fondo esta creación de mi padre, aunque entre Dende y yo fuimos capaces de reproducirla, te diré que nos costo, incluso pensamos que si no funcionaba solo lograrías matar a Videl, de manera más rápida- Comento Bulma un poco avergonzada –No cometimos el mismo error, pero aun así… no sabría como analizarlos a fondo, podría pedir ayuda a Dende, Celery y Krillin, pero sinceramente creo que el mejor para esto sería mi padre, o el otro Doctor que le ayudaba, ellos son los que saben realmente todo referente a este virus… yo no podría, ni ellos… lo siento- Se disculpo de ante mano

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿No puedes hacer más nada, solo la vacuna?- Pregunto Brolly

-Exacto, solo mi padre que fue el creador podría decir seriamente si algo podría cambiar, lo único que hemos logrado entender es… que a menos que nos muerdan directamente, no nos convertiremos, pero eso es todo, al parecer nadie es inmune- Comento Bulma, la oscuridad jugaba a su favor, pues no tenía que ver los rostros de los hombres mientras hablaba, cosa que le hacía más fácil explicar las cosa

-Parece que solo podemos ayudar a los demás, para que igualmente no sean tan débiles- Dijo Vegeta, entonces resoplo… -Bueno parece que es todo, así que Brolly, dime ¿No tienes una mocosa con la que ir?- Pregunto Vegeta de pronto, con tono indiferente

Brolly entendió la indirecta, así que sin más, decidió retirarse, solo despidiéndose de Bulma, mientras tomaba camino entre la penumbra, en busca de Videl, quien escucho aun seguía con el resto del grupo, dejando a Vegeta y Bulma a solas

Bulma solo ignoro el hecho de que Vegeta seguía ahí, a decir verdad no lo veía, y supuso que él también se había retirado del lugar, así que dio un largo suspiro, y recostó su rostro en la mesa… dio un grito ahogado en el lugar, tratando así de sacar toda su frustración, y liberar un poco todo los sentimientos encontrados que tenia…

-Que mal estamos… esto es- Decía aún con el rostro escondido, resoplando

-Noto que estas algo alterada, creo que por fin te estás volviendo loca mujer- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, quien seguía en el mismo lugar –Hablar solo es un poco extraño, incluso para ti- Dijo en broma

Bulma levanto la vista, tratando de ver algo, pero solo logro mirar la oscuridad, donde la voz provenía

–Pensé que te habías ido al igual que Brolly, ya es tarde Vegeta, y necesitas descansar… recuerda que estas lastimado hombre, trata de dormir- Sugirió ella, la verdad solo quería alejarlo de ella, pues aun seguía pensando en cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que sabía, su padre, los demás sobrevivientes, su bebe en camino…

-Bulma, creo que ya es hora de poner las cosas claras, debemos hablar, de el niño que esperas, de nosotros… de…- Pero no termino

-¿Nosotros, del niño?- Pregunto Bulma sorprendida –No te entiendo Vegeta, pensé que ese día habías sido muy claro conmigo- Respondió un poco a la defensiva

-Htm- Gruño un poco airado –Si me dejaras terminar… no te entiendo, simplemente hay veces que eres muy necia- Susurro lo último, pensando aun como era que había caído en el amor con esa chica – Estoy consciente de lo que dije ese día, debes entender que me tomo por sorpresa, es decir ¿Tú planeabas tener un hijo en un mundo donde no sabes si vas a vivir el día siguiente?- Pregunto serio

Bulma lo escucho atenta, -No Vegeta, creo que tienes razón, la verdad esto no estaba en mis planes, pero debes entender que tampoco era, embarazarme para que sintieras que debías estar conmigo por obligación, no soy así- Contesto tratando de defenderse, tampoco deseaba la lastima de Vegeta –No fue mi culpa, yo me estaba cuidando Vegeta, sabía que lo nuestro era solo algo de momento, solo físico… no pensaba que esto sucediera- Decía un poco irritada, ella jamás hubiera hecho alto tan estúpido como embarazarse para retenerle… ni a él, ni a nadie

-No creo que necesitaras hacer algo así- Apoyo Vegeta el punto de Bulma, pues ella no parecía de las mujeres dependientes, que necesitaran atar a un hombre a ella, al contrario, parecía demasiado independiente –Pero también, comprende que no estaba en mis planes un hijo, o una pareja estable, una relación… nada de esto- Comento, supo en esos momentos que ella iba a decir algo interrumpiendo, pues escucho algo chocar con la mesa con fuerza, así que hablo antes de que ella pudiera empezar a reclamar –Sin embargo, ahora estamos aquí, en la peor situación del mundo donde tenemos que luchar y correr por nuestras vidas, estas embarazada, y no voy a permitir que algo les suceda, tienes mi palabra de que estaré ahí para protegerles, y no porque me sienta obligado ó lastima, pues bien podrían impórtame nada, y dejarlos… pero Bulma, quiero… en verdad…- No sabía cómo admitirlo, le era un poco estúpido, y difícil

El silencio se hizo un poco incomodo entre ambos, pues las palabras parecían no querer salir de los labios de Vegeta, mientras Bulma estaba esperando, en verdad deseaba escuchar de sus labios algo que le dijera que él, deseaba estar con ella y su hijo, pues aunque el hombre fuera todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su novio, este era el hombre que amaba. Se desespero…

-¿Dime Vegeta, quieres protegernos, que te permita estar cerca del niño?- Pregunto, y suspiro –No te lo impediría nunca, pues también es tuyo Vegeta… solo deseo que si lo haces sea porque realmente es tu deseo- Confeso, pues Vegeta parecía no querer hablar más, incluso pensó si seguiría ahí con ella

-No… no es eso, bueno si, pero yo me refería a que… bueno, que fueras mi pareja, novia, compañera, mujer ó como desees llamarle, es lo que menos me importa, pero que seas mía- Dijo de pronto, tratando de sonar normal, y no alterado, ni nervioso. Pero nunca antes tuvo una relación con nadie, así que ¿Cómo decirle a ella? –Quiero que seas solo mía, que solo yo pueda tocarte y hacerte mía, no deseo que nadie más pueda tocarte como lo hago… y de igual manera te prometo que serás la única mujer con la que estaré, yo ¡te lo prometo!- Dijo por fin, soltando el aliento que no sabía que había contendió dentro de él, y dando gracias que el lugar estuviese oscuro, pues era lo más extraño que había dicho en su vida, y podía sentir sus mejillas arder, y no deseaba que nadie lo viera en esa situación, tan… comprometedora, donde admitía sentir algo por aquella chica

Bulma se quedo en silencio por un momento, casi sonó como una promesa de matrimonio, donde los dos se decían que solo serian uno del otro, casi…. Trataba de meditar en las palabras de Vegeta, pensando si era su mente jugándole mal, pues juraría que no estaba Vegeta ahí, pues él había sido claro, con lo de no querer a un niño…

-¿Me piensas contestar algo mujer?- Pregunto Vegeta un poco irritado, pues su silencio solo lo estaba incomodando, haciendo que sus nervios subieran

-Vegeta… ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que deseas?- Pregunto ella por fin, tratando de ocultar la alegría de su voz

-Creo que fui muy claro, y pensé que te habías dado cuenta que no bromeo… te lo digo en serio Bulma, quiero… que estés solo conmigo y con el hijo que esperas- Recalco nuevamente

-Yo… también quiero Vegeta… es decir, quiero que seas solo mío, y ser solo tuya- Dijo por fin, mientras se levantaba tratando de localizarlo… tocando el borde de la mesa, para ir al otro extremo

De pronto sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaba de la cintura, por detrás, atrayéndole con fuerza… mientras el aliento caliente tocaba su cuello, haciéndole sentir escalofríos… sonrió para sí misma

-¿Me estabas buscando?- Pregunto Vegeta con voz ronca, cerca de su oído, y luego besando su cuello, cosa que realmente estaba anhelando –Ahora solo eres mía Bulma- Dijo contra su piel, apretando un poco más su agarre

Ella se volteo, busco con sus manos su rostro, para poder acercarse a darle un beso, despacio, tierno… con amor

-Te quiero Vegeta- Dijo ella de pronto contra sus labios

Vegeta se sintió extraño, aunque deseaba poder corresponderle con las palabras, le era aun difícil… así que trato lo mejor que podía

-Bulma… yo…-

Bulma se acerco de nuevo, dándole otro beso, sellando sus labios con los de ella

-No importa si no lo dices ahora, se que lo sientes, ahora lo sé- Dijo con un suspiro de felicidad, pegándose a su pecho, mientras aspiraba su aroma, ese que tanto le gustaba

….

Nizu estaba aún en compañía de Videl, las dos sea habían quedado un momento después de que todos se fueron para arreglar las cosas para la noche

-Entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos así, a oscuras?- Pregunto Videl, quien se había sentando entre las piernas de Nizu

-Si Videl, hasta que puedan salir y arreglar las cosas desde afuera, pero no debemos temer, recuerda que somos capaces de defendernos- Comento tratando de ayudar a la pequeña

Videl volteo su mirada, -No me da miedo la oscuridad- Dijo Valiente –Pero lo que no me agrada, son los truenos, y el mal tiempo…- Confeso, pues la lluvia seguía azotando con gran fuerza

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada… solo tratar de ser valientes… ¿No crees?- Pregunto

Videl asintió, y pronto pasos se escucharon acercarse

-Listo, podemos hacer una fogata aquí, dijo mi papá que sería mejor aquí que hay más espacio, y evitaríamos quemar algo- Dijo Gohan, mientras iba acompañado de Tarble

-Vamos Gohan, empecemos- Dijo Tarble, agachándose empezando el fuego

-Yo también quiero ayudar- Dijo Videl de pronto

…

-¿Picooro, nos quedaremos con ellos verdad?- Pregunto Dende, mientras caminaba a un lado de Picooro

Este detuvo su camino, pronto Dende hizo lo mismo… pues dejo de escuchar los pasos de Picooro, mientras espero la respuesta de este

-No veo lo malo, después de todo, ellos parecen buenas personas… creo que no estaría mal quedarnos- Dijo de pronto, retomando su camino, dando por terminado aquella conversación

Dende sonrió, y no dijo más del tema, pues sabía que no debía presionar las cosas

...

Realizaron un par de fogatas dentro de la casa, en diversas áreas, así logrando alumbrar lo más posible de la casa, mientras algunas de las mujeres ayudaron a cocinar, tratando de estar todos con los ánimos en alto, mientras que los niños…

-Es como cuando mi papá me lleva de campamento- Comento Gohan frente a una de las fogatas, con un plato que contenía comida, mientras miraba a algunos de los ahí presentes

Videl se levanto de donde se encontraba con Bulma, y fue a donde Gohan, sentándose a su lado, y dejando su rostro descansar en su hombro, mientras cerraba sus ojitos

-Nunca fui a un campamento- Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos le pesaban y quería dormir, pero Brolly aún seguía comiendo –Pero suena divertido Gohan, ¿Cuándo seamos grandes me llevaras de campamento?- Pregunto en un bostezo

Gohan solo miro a la pequeña, le encantaba la compañía de Videl, así que trago la comida en su boca, y sin dudarlo –Claro, es una promesa… iremos de campamento y nos divertiremos, y te enseñare…- Iba continuar, cuando sintió la respiración de la niña bajar

Miro a la niña, ya se había dormido en su regazo, así que Gohan, solo trato de acomodarla lo mejor posible en su cuerpo, para que no se sintiera incomoda, y acaricio su cabello, retomando su comida

Akane y Launch miraban atentas el comportamiento de los niños, solo sonrieron

 **Flashback Akane**

 **-Hermano, ¿Por qué debemos vivir aquí?- Pregunto Akane, era solo una niña pequeña, y llegar a un orfanato nuevo siempre resultaba difícil, no tenía idea de con quien se podría encontrar**

 **Se aferro lo más que podía a su hermano, y caminaba pegada a él. Odiaba cuando los separaban, deseaba seriamente, que nunca nadie los adoptara y los mandaran a casas diferentes, pues eso era común entre los gemelos**

 **-Porque no tenemos padres, pero te aseguro que un día te sacare de aquí Akane, viviremos donde queramos, y haremos lo que quieras, saldremos, jugaremos, y nadie te volverá a molestar- Prometió el niño, apretando la mano de su hermana**

 **-Está bien Kurota, recuerda que lo prometiste- Dijo mientras hacía en su pecho una x, para sellar su trato**

 **Los dos pronto fueron llevados a una habitación, donde había otros niños, los sentaron y cortaron sus cabellos, a Kurota un corte normal, cortando todo el largo de su cabello, mientras a Akane le dejaron un poco arriba de los hombros el cabello. Ambos se miraron al terminar y se asustaron…**

 **-Ya los odio- Musito Akane saliendo de aquel lugar**

 **Los dos niños caminaban juntos, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, cuando separaban a los niños de las niñas. Una vez que Akane llego a donde dormiría, miro a su alrededor, había varias niñas, todas de diferentes edades, pero le llamo la atención una en especial… ella se veía llorosa, la niña se había hecho bolita en una de las camas, y de ella emanaba un olor extraño… como a químico**

 **Trato de no darle importancia, de dormir y dejar eso de la niña sin más problemas…**

 **Fin Flashback Akane**

Akane se levanto, había comido y acumulado un poco de calor en su cuerpo por la fogata, pero sintió una mano detenerle… era Krillin, solo sonrió…

-Disculpa Akane, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto con clara preocupación

Ella, se sentía un poco incomoda con su tacto, asintió… -Solo debo descansar, iré a dormir, gracias por preguntar- Dijo amable

-Yo solo quería pedir disculpas, en verdad solo pregunte… bueno por idiota, no quería que te molestaras, no era mi intención- Se disculpaba con nerviosismo

-No paso nada Krillin, olvídalo- Dijo y se fue, dejando al joven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

…..

Launch se acerco a Kurota, le toco el hombro y señalo a donde Krillin y Akane hablaban, luego rio un poco, y volvió su vista a su amigo

-Parece que alguien tiene interés en ella- Dijo bajo, mientras picaba su comida

Kurota frunció el ceño, y miro a Launch -¿Crees que le interesa el enano ese?- Pregunto serio, haciendo cara extraña

Launch se encogió de hombros, -Puede ser, además el chico ha sido amable, atento… y bueno, no como nada que conozcamos- Dijo de pronto, ganándose así una mirada de enojo

-Gracias por lo que me toca- Dijo Kurota negando con la cabeza, mientras vio a su hermana tomar su camino, dejando a Krillin

-Vamos, sabes que no me refería a ti, solo a los otros idiotas… tú eres diferente- Dijo dándole un golpecito en las costillas, mientras se recargaba en él

Kurota solo correspondió pasando su mano por la cintura de ella, atrayéndole, mientras su abrazo era protector, pues para él, Launch era su hermana… tallo sus hombros, mientras miraba a Vegeta, quien estaba parado detrás de Bulma, mirando fijo a la peli azul, quien llevaba su catana en la espalda, y comía frente al fuego…

Launch se quedo mirando la llama roja, cuando distinguió a Brolly, el hombre tomo a Videl, mientras decía algo a Gohan, y la llevaba lejos de ahí…

 **Flashback Launch**

 **El día había sido como cualquier otro, las niñas del lugar la molestaron, porque eran más grandes, en el baño, una de ellas, le había pintado sus rulos rubios, a un azul, olía a químico, y le molestaba… pero no pudo hacer nada, ella era delgada, pequeña y estaba sola, sin amigos ni hermanos, solo ella…**

 **Se metió en su cama, y se puso debajo de las sabanas, esperando poder dormir un poco… miro que habían llegado niñas nuevas al orfanato, no le dio importancia, pues eso solo significaba que habría nuevas niñas molestándole, haciéndole la vida miserable… eso era todo, así que solo trato de dormir**

 **Ya entrada la noche, por fin había conciliado el sueño, sin embargo sintió de pronto despertar, sus ojos se agrandaron, sintió que se ahogaba, pues le habían arrojado agua helada en el cuerpo**

 **-¡Aaaahhhh!, ¿Qué…?- Dijo ella, ahogándose, se levanto y vio a tres niñas, todas se reían de ella**

 **-Que tonta eres, Launch…- Se reían mientras a ella se le mesclaba el agua, con sus lagrimas**

 **Sollozaba, pues tenía frio, y no había quien le ayudara, era un gran orfanato para los huérfanos, no podían prestar atención a todos los chiquillos, y ella ya estaba acostumbrada, solo escondió sus ojos verdes en sus manos**

 **-Oye tú, que no tienes nada que hacer niña estúpida- Grito de pronto una rubia, de ojos azules, se había despertado por el alboroto, junto con un par de niñas, pero ninguna parecía querer ayudar –¡Déjenla tranquila!- Grito, y sin saber de dónde vino la fuerza… dio un golpe a la niña mas grande, haciendo que se callera de espaldas**

 **Todo pasó rápido, de pronto era una niña contra tres, claro que la rubia término un poco más maltratada que las otras niñas, pero satisfecha con lo que había hecho, pues logro hacer que las otras niñas se fueran del lugar…**

 **Sonrió, y miro a la niña en la cama, ella la veía con ojos grandes…**

 **-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- Pregunto ella, aún sollozaba**

 **-Por que no me dejaban dormir, y tu niña… ¿Por qué no haces nada, y tus amigas por qué no te ayudaron?- Pregunto**

 **-No tengo amigos, solo soy yo- Dijo apenada**

 **-Hueles horrible, ¿Qué te hicieron?- Pregunto**

 **-Me pintaron el cabello, ellas siempre me molestan, ahora lo harán contigo porque me defendiste… no debías hacerlo- Dijo como disculpa, metiéndose debajo de la sabana mojada**

 **-No, mi hermano no lo permitirá…- Toco la cama de la niña, y la sintió mojada -¿No piensas dormir aquí, verdad?, esta mojado… te vas a enfermar- Dijo la niña, y le retiro la sabana**

 **-No hay más camas, y no puedo hacer nada, no quiero dormir en el suelo- Contesto la pequeña**

 **-Bueno, si no te mueves y no hablas, tal vez puedas dormir conmigo- Señalo su cama –Creo que si entramos, así que vamos… por cierto me llamo Akane, y ¿Tú?- Pregunto**

 **-Launch… oye niña, ¿De verdad tienes un hermano?- Pregunto parándose, mientras las dos se dirigían a la cama de Akane**

 **Fin Flashback Launch**

-Vamos Launch, debemos descansar un poco… yo ya tengo sueño- Dijo Kurota, mientras le movía del brazo, trayéndola de su ensueño

Launch levanto la vista, y sonrió… -Vamos hombre… yo también quiero un poco de descanso, el día fue pesado- Comento la rubia, y se levanto con Kurota –Kurota… Gracias- Dijo de pronto mientras iban por el pasillo oscuro

Este solo tomo su mano, para ir con ella, no sabía por qué las gracias, tal vez por la ayuda para proteger las ventanas, quizás… él solo asintió, si bien la rubia ahora era ruda como su hermana, él era el único en saber que igual podía ser dulce y dócil

…

Picooro y Dende se encontraban en otro cuarto, donde igualmente habían logrado formar una fogata… el fuego alumbraba casi todo el cuarto

-Podemos dejarla… es decir, podría quedar encendida durante la noche- Comento de pronto Dende mientras ponía sus manos al frente, para recibir más calor

Picooro lo miro, levanto una ceja y sonrió… -No Dende, puede ser peligroso… pero tranquilo, en cuanto amanezca la casa se alumbrara un poco- Comento dándole una palmada en la espalda

Dende tosió, pues el golpe había sido un poco brusco… -Ya que, lo intente- Dijo derrotado

Buu, se levanto, y trato de acercarse lo más que podía a una ventana, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza, y se escuchaba con claridad como objetos azotaban contra la ventana

Mientras Celery y Haly comían, se habían puesto un par de sabanas que había, para taparse del frio, mientras terminaban su comida, y miraban frente a ellas

De pronto las dos se fueron recostando en el suelo, quedando profundamente dormidas frente al fuego, importando poco que el suelo estuviera frio… pues esta era su vida, ya se estaban adaptando a todo, incluso a la compañía

….

Bulma termino su comida, dejo el plato en el suelo… y suspiro, el frio le estaba molestando, soplo en sus manos, tratando de calentarlas, y luego las paso por sus piernas, frotaba para darse calor… hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, miro a Vegeta, quien solo la miraba

-Vamos, quiero dormir un poco- Dijo de pronto ella, levantándose y retirándose con el hombre

Una vez que la oscuridad se hizo presente, lo tomo del brazo…

-No debes preocuparte, se donde está la recamara- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, su paso era normal, tenía la noción de donde no pisar

-Si bueno, me eh llevado muchos golpes en la oscuridad y no quiero repetirlo…- Comento, de pronto se sintió acorralada entre pared y Vegeta

Este la tomo de las caderas, y busco sus labios, besándola con tranquilidad, mientras más le besaba, su beso se hacía más intenso… sus lenguas jugaban, compitiendo por llevar el control, y las manos de Vegeta viajaban por sus caderas, hasta su abdomen, levantando un poco la blusa

De pronto Bulma rompió el beso, bajando sus labios a su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas y besos, mientras Vegeta se estremecía, y le daba total acceso, mientras un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios

En un solo impulso la tomo de las piernas, levantándola, ella se aferro a su cuello, pasando sus manos por su cabello, enredando sus dedos… mientras que él la sostenía con fuerza, Bulma enrollaba sus piernas en Vegeta, y él, se movía con ella, tratando de encontrar el pomo de la puerta, mientras pegaba más a Bulma contra él, entonces levantando la blusa, y recorriendo su espalda

-Hay mucho tiempo que recuperar- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, cuando por fin había encontrado el pomo de la puerta, así entrando con ella en brazos

Bulma solo asintió…

Pronto una luz se hizo presente, haciendo que Vegeta se cubriera el rostro con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía a Bulma, quien dio un grito pronto…

Vegeta la bajo, y miro al causante de la luz, gruño cuando vio a 16, estaba casi frente a él… y de pronto una risita burlona se escucho detrás, justo donde Bulma miraba, así que volteo…

-No hagan mucho ruido, ya se durmió- Dijo Tarble, mientras señalaba a Gure, ella estaba recostada en uno de los colchones, mientras Tarble la tapaba con una sabana delgada

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí Tarble?- Pregunto de pronto Vegeta, molesto, frustrado, y avergonzado, había dejado de tomar a Bulma –Esta recamara no es la de ustedes- Dijo a su hermano, un poco más bajo al notar a la chica dormida

Tarble solo agito las manos, indicándole bajar su volumen –No sé si es esta Vegeta, solo entramos a una y nos acostamos, estamos cansados y no veo en la oscuridad hombre, no tenía idea que tú y Bulma… bueno, habían hablado- Dijo con una sonrisa

Bulma se había sonrojado, y 16 solo sonrió, pero seguía alumbrado a todos…

-Hay otro colchón, podrían dormir ahí- Dijo 16, tratando de solucionar el problema…

Vegeta estaba a punto de retirarse, pero la mano de Bulma lo detuvo

-Vamos, no veo lo malo… quiero dormir Vegeta, ¿Vienes conmigo?- Pregunto Bulma, y soltó la mano de Vegeta, se quito los zapatos, y se sentó en el colchón

Vegeta miro a Tarble, este ya se había acostado a lado de Gure, tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y Vegeta solo resoplo… miro a Bulma, ella solo señalaba el otro lado del colchón con la mano

Asintió, y se acerco a ella…luego miro a 16 –Puedes apagarte… esa luz no me dejara descansar lata- Dijo mientras vio que la mano de 16 se apagaba

-Como gusten- Respondió 16

Vegeta se acostó a un lado de Bulma, aunque estaba oscuro le daba pena tomarla para sentir su calor, pues se sentía observado por su hermano, aunque este ya se había dormido profundamente… más bien fue Bulma la que se acerco a él, buscando calor en su cuerpo, y Vegeta no dijo nada, solo la dejo… pero de pronto…

-¿La lata también se quedara?- Pregunto en ton bajo

Bulma ya estaba casi dormida –Si, eso creo… 16 también tiene que descansar… pero no te preocupes- Comento

-Tks-

-Descansa Vegeta, tienes que- Dijo Bulma somnolienta –De todos modos, no podíamos… recuerda que aun estas lastimado…- Comento tocando su pecho, donde se había cosido la herida

-Eso no era impedimento, en cambio estos tres si- Dijo un poco molesto

Bulma rio, y se quedo dormida…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Listo, estamos seguros… come ándale Minoshia –Ofreció el pelirrojo el trasto a su hermano, quien era su copia exacta, solo que en versión pequeña

-Gracias gran hermano- Dijo el pequeño, se seco el cabello y comió con muchas ganas, devorando todo el plato

Luego de eso se recostó el pequeño, tenía su cabeza en el lomo de aquel hermoso animal, su piel negra brillante, sus ojos verdes… su piel tan suave, una criatura hermosa, salvaje, que parecía solo una gatito indefenso mientras dormía junto a sus dueños, mientras el pequeño lo usaba como almohada, y su hermano lo veía, recostado contra la pared

Acaricio la cabeza del animal, este dormía tan profundo como su hermano pequeño…

-Sobrevivimos otro día- Suspiro el mayor, miro la lluvia y el viento… luego el cielo –Gracias Kami, solo permite que pueda proteger a mi hermano, y que lleguemos a un lugar seguro- Pidió

De pronto sintió que la pantera se movía, cambiando su cuerpo, mientras su patas se alzaban, dejando al niño sobre su panza rosada… y abría su boca lo más que podía, enseñando los majestuosos colmillos… y sus bigotes se movían un poco

-Tranquilo Hildegan… descansa- Tranquilizo el pelirrojo, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar un poco

Minoshia, despertó en medio de la noche, por un ruido ensordecedor… rápidamente tomo su espada, al igual que su hermano sabia de ellas, ambos entrenaban, y eran buenos… miro a su hermano, este había logrado conciliar algo de sueño, luego a la pantera quien también se había despertado…

El hermoso animal se puso frente al más pequeño, mirando fijo un punto… bajando las patas delanteras, como si estuviera a punto de cazar… se quedo inmóvil un momento, mientras Minoshia miraba, tratando de encontrar lo que ella había descubierto…

-Hildegan… ¿Qué ves?- Pregunto de pronto, con su espada en alto…

De pronto en un movimiento rápido, la pantera había atacado, sin darle tiempo a Minoshia de nada, pero el ruido causado por un par de trasto al caer, alerto a Tapión, quien pronto se levanto desenvainando su espada…

Cuando miro a su hermano, con una sonrisa… mientras que Hildegan llevaba en el hocico una rata, que recién había casado, suspiro en alivio, pues vivía alerta en todo momento, dando gracias de que aquel hermoso y majestuoso animal estuviera con ellos, pues era de gran ayuda para su protección

-Minoshia… Hildegan…- Dijo de pronto, guardando su arma

Ambos voltearon, como dos pequeños que se encuentran en plena travesura

-Solo cazaba una pequeña rata gran hermano, parece que Hildegan estaba aun hambriento- Dijo Minoshia, mientras acariciaba a la pantera, quien se restregaba en el niño, como si fuera un gato grande

-Eso veo, bueno descansen otro poco, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así el clima, además debemos encontrar pronto el refugio Minoshia- Dijo a su hermano

-Lo sé gran hermano, solo que no quise levantarte, pensé que un infectado había entrado- Comento el pequeño

Tapión lo miro, levanto una ceja… parecía muy serio, y Minoshia agacho la mirada, pensando que tal vez eso le ameritaría un fuerte regaño… pero no escucho nada, y para cuando levanto la mirada, pudo ver a su hermano con una gran sonrisa

-Eres muy valiente Minoshia, pero sabes que no importa, debes levantarme… recuerda que entre los tres nos cuidamos, así que ven… descansa un poco mas- Invito, mientras la pantera ya había retomado su lugar en el suelo

-Si gran hermano- Respondió Minoshia, el pequeño corrió y se recostó en la hermosa pantera negra, su compañera desde que era cachorro… miro a su gran hermano, que parecía que había perdido el sueño, pues miraba frente a él, dispuesto a quedarse en guardia

" _Gran hermano, te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que estés muy orgulloso de mí, yo seré tan fuerte como tú, y te ayudare a protegernos, llegaremos a un refugio y ayudaremos a otros, quiero ser tan valiente como lo eres tú"_ Pensaba Minoshia mientras su ojos esmeralda se cerraban, con la ultima visión de su hermano, quien parecía sonreír, sin mirarlo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Yamcha, ¿Todo bien hombre?- Pregunto Tien, mientras palmeaba su espalda… se habían quedado encerrados con la ultima familia a la que ayudaron, el tiempo no les dejo retirarse

Yamcha miro a Tien, asintió con la cabeza –Todo bien, solo estaba pensando… me preocupa un poco Maron, la deje sola en la casa… es decir no sola, pues se quedo con Puar, pero no dejo de pensar en eso- Contesto tomando su cabeza

-¿Seguro que de eso se trata?, es decir… sé que es tu novia, pero pareces alterado por algo más, no sé, te ves diferente amigo- Dijo Tien tratando de apoyarle, buscando una explicación para su estado

-Sí, no tengo otra cosa… todo bien, ahora hay que verificar que todos estén descansando, fue un día agotador- Comento, y fue a donde Rinco, el pequeño seguía aún mal por la muerte de su madre, callo dormido con lagrimas…

POV YAMCHA

No puedo dejar de pensar en Bulma, se que está viva, y me alegro mucho, pero… valla, ella tiene a alguien más en su corazón, lleva en su vientre al hijo de un hombre que no parece quererle… maldito, me quito lo que más quería…

No tengo ya el anillo con el que le propuse matrimonio, debí perderlo mientras corría de una casa a otra, era lo único que me quedaba como recuerdo de lo mucho que nos amamos, ahora no tengo nada, ella ya no es mía… mi único consuelo es pensar que decida venir y vivir aquí, al menos así podría estar pendiente de ella, de su embarazo… de su hijo, podría ayudarla, si ese idiota no lo quiere yo podría ayudarle, quizás ella más adelante…

No, se que no cambiara de parecer, la conozco, cuando decide que algo termino, así es… nada la hará cambiar de opinión… pensar que si hubiera estado cerca de ella, esto no hubiese pasado, pero tampoco la culpo, solo desearía que jamás nos hubiese sucedido

Pensé tanto en formar una familia con ella, quería hijos, una casa, estabilidad, y a ella como mi esposa, todo iba a ser maravilloso, pero el destinos se encargo de separarnos, mandarnos por caminos distintos… eso no cambiara el hecho de que le amo, creo que nada lo cambiara nunca

Me siento mal por Maron, pues si la quiero, y sé que no se merece esto, pero no puedo hacer mas, solo espero que sea paciente conmigo, espero que en algún momento la puede querer mas, como ella se lo merece… ella solo me ha apoyado, no puedo fallarle, estaré ahí para ella…

Bulma solo deseo que vengas, y al menos me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, como un amigo, como tu incondicional, y si ese tipo no quiere, yo te ayudare con tu hijo… si no me quieres contigo, bueno lo acepto, pero déjame ayudarte… yo daría todo por ti, incluida mi vida

Te amo Bulma Briefs, siempre te amare… perdóname por no estar ahí, y por favor, si alguna vez tu corazón regresa a ser mío, no dudes que te estaré esperando… siempre

FIN POV YAMCHA


	28. Chapter 28

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Días después….

En un par de matorrales se encontraban tres chicas escondidas… pendientes de todo movimiento, esperando el momento perfecto para entrar en acción, llevaban ahí en el escondite un par de horas, pues la gran horda de mordedores seguía ahí, no lograban hacerlos retroceder, ó que cambiaran de dirección

-¿Crees que consiguieron algo?- Pregunto Haly, dio media vuelta, y se recostó en el pasto, mientras limpiaba un gran trozo de madera, que usaba para defenderse

-Tal vez, dijeron que darían una señal- Contesto Akane, miraba fijo en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguna señal, algo que dijera que ellos estaban bien, y el plan seguía, pues hacía un gran rato se habían separado

-Debemos estar atentas, estoy segura que lograron algo- Comento Nizu, la chica tenía un bate, un poco manchado de sangre, de los mordedores anteriores

-Y yo que pensaba que el mal tiempo los habría acabado, ó al menos que serían menos…- Suspiro Haly un poco decepcionada

…..

-Solo hay una forma, debemos causar mucho ruido, seguro eso los atraerá- Comento Brolly, mientras caminaba agachado tratando de no causar nada que los pusiera en el foco de los mordedores

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Cómo haremos tanto ruido y así atraer su atención?- Pregunto Goku, estaba apuntando en dirección a un par de mordedores, mientras trataba de localizar algo, lo que fuera que les ayudara…

-Y si encendemos las alarmas de algunos carros- Dijo de pronto Gohan, el niño les había acompañado, y resultaba siempre de más ayuda

Goku miro por encima del hombro del niño, entonces sonrió –Eso suena excelente, creo que es hora de poner en marcha tu plan- Dijo alagando al pequeño –Que dices Brolly, ¿Sabes de coches?- Pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada a un par de autos que se veían muy abandonados

Brolly solo dejo salir una sonrisa de medio lado, -Solo debemos ponerlos en otra dirección, y serán la mejor distracción- Comento, y con eso los tres se dispusieron a realizar su plan

….

-Si no aparece una maldita señal pronto, iremos, y trataremos de ver que sucedió- Dijo Akane, con voz de mando, dejando muy claro que no estaba a discusión

Nizu asintió, y Haly retomo su lugar para seguir buscando señal de alguno de ellos

De pronto un ruido chillante se escucho, venia del otro extremo del lugar, dejando la puerta principal despejada, pues los mordedores empezaron su camino a donde aquel ruido tan escandaloso, mientras las chicas se miraron simultáneamente

-Esa debió ser la señal, lo lograron… lo resolvieron- Dijo Nizu, con una sonrisa de victoria

-Entonces no esperemos más, hay que entrar ahora chicas- Comento Haly, empezando a caminar, atenta a cualquier ruido

Seguida de cerca por Akane y Nizu, las tres caminaron rápido, llegando a la entrada del gran edificio, un olvidado hospital de especialidades, al llegar a la entrada, esperaron unos breves momentos, las tres con sus armas listas para atacar en cualquier momento

-Akane, se están tardando, tal vez deberíamos entrar, seguro que encontraremos más rápido lo que venimos a buscar, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo- Se quejo Haly, los nervios le estaban matando, odiaba tener que salir con el resto, de ser por ella hubiese preferido quedarse en casa

-No, debemos estar todos Haly, recuérdalo siempre… somos todos- Dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente

Los minutos pasaron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo, haciendo que cada minuto pasara como si de horas se tratara, mientras Haly desesperaba más, miraba en todas direcciones, y miro las escaleras, la segunda planta del lugar… ese era el destino, Bulma les dijo que buscar con exactitud

-Lo siento Akane, pero será más rápido si vamos de una vez amiga, si quieren esperen, yo iré por ellas- Dijo la chica, y con eso dejo a las dos mujeres, tomando camino adentrándose en las escaleras

-Haly… regresa, ¡maldición, no seas necia… regresa!- Dijo en tono alto, evitando que fuera un grito, pues aún no sabían que podían encontrar dentro

Akane resoplo, miro a donde Haly avanzaba, luego miro a Nizu… trato de pensar rápidamente que debía hacer, si seguir a Haly o quedarse y esperar al resto, estaba entre la espada y la pared… gruño furiosa

-Ve, yo esperare al resto, pero debes ir por ella, no sabemos si está despejado… ve Akane- Dijo Nizu, su expresión era realmente segura, sus ojos no dejaban duda

Akane la miro y asintió –Estaremos de vuelta pronto niña, no te asustes- Comento divertida, dándole una sonrisa

-No pueden asustarme fácil- Comento Nizu con una sonrisa

Akane corrió en dirección a donde su amiga estaba, casi saltaba de a dos los escalones, mientras llevaba su espada en la mano, aferrada con fuerza, de pronto cuando llego al ultimo escalón, de la nada salió un mordedor, y le cayó encima… tirándole en el acto, puso su mano como protección mientras forcejeaba, la espada había caído a su lado, y no podía tomarla, pues implicaba soltar un poco su defensa… metió su mano en el pantalón, y saco un pequeño cuchillo, y lo enterró en el ojo izquierdo de este, llenándose la cara de sangre deteriorada

Escupió un poco, y empujo con fuerza al mordedor, tomo su espada y siguió su camino, iba ahora más alerta

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Bulma ¿Segura que es el lugar?- Pregunto Vegeta, mirándola

-Bueno, nunca estuve aquí, pero estoy segura que es el logo, ahí debe estar lo que buscamos, en cuanto lo tenga, podremos administrar la vacuna, según mis cálculos alcanzara para los que aún no están vacunados- Comento, levanto la vista al edificio, no era muy grande, pero sabía que era el lugar adecuado

-Entonces debemos entrar, pero… no todos- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, la verdad no quería arriesgar a Bulma, a pesar de que sabía de su gran desempeño con la catana, aún temía que algo malo sucediera adentro, sabía que las cosas podían cambiar en cuestión de segundos –Entrare, junto al gordo rosado y Kurota- Dijo con desdén

-No, si alguien debe ir soy yo, ustedes no saben mucho, si no toman lo correcto será una pérdida de tiempo, así que iré yo- Sentencio Bulma

-Bueno, basta de discusiones, Kurota y yo, nos quedamos, estaremos pendientes de que el lugar siga despejado, ustedes tres entren….- Comento Launch

-No, eh dicho que el idiota va conmigo, no Bulma- Ladro Vegeta

-Mira Vegeta, no soy ninguna inútil, tienes dos opciones, ó vienes conmigo y Buu, ó te quedas con Launch y Kurota- Dijo por último Bulma, y emprendió el paso con Buu, quien iba justo a un lado de ella

-¡Mujer!, que necia- Musito entre dientes Vegeta, luego miro a Launch y Kurota – No tardaremos, abran bien los ojos- Dijo y siguió a Bulma y Buu

-Eso es valor, mira que me agrada mucho la chica azul- Comento Launch con una sonrisa

Kurota sonrió orgulloso –Lo sé, lo imagine desde hace mucho, esa chica es realmente buena, y tiene un carácter demasiado bueno…- Comento Kurota, mirando a donde Bulma desaparecía, su ojos eran brillosos

Launch lo noto –Olvídalo, no te metas en eso- Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas, sacándole de sus pensamientos

-Nadie se está metiendo tonta, solo digo lo que veo- Respondió

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

Radiks había tomado camino, su misión era simple… encontrar un infectado en el mejor estado posible, sin llegar a matarlo, debía sedarlo y llevarlo al laboratorio donde el Doctor Briefs se encontraba, el espécimen debía ser adulto, de preferencia

Camino por un largo rato, mientras recolectaba provisiones en el camino, había encontrado a un par de infectados, pero todos ellos en estados muy deplorables, la mayoría ya no tenía piel, de hecho esta les colgaba, y junto a ellas, una gran cantidad de entrañas, viseras, órganos y demás…

Y sin dudarlo, los mato, su arma preferida… una manopla, con la que le gustaba dar certeros golpes secos a los infectados, así rompiendo sus cráneos, mientras liberaba un poco de su frustración con esa acción…

Entro en una pequeña casa, pero se sorprendió de sobre manera, ya que en cuanto entro… una pantera le salto encima, el animal era impresionante, sus ojos verdes se clavaron con fuerza en la mirada de Radiks, mostraba los colmillos afilados y gruñía con fuerza, tenía las patas delanteras contraídas, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del animal, podía sentir el aliento del animal, mientras sus garras se habían clavado en sus brazos, empezando a rasgar con fuerza…

Su arma había caído, sus brazos inmóviles, trato de forcejear con el animal, pero este no terminaba de atacar, solo lo tenía sometido…

-¡Maldita bestia!…- Grito furioso

Antes de otra reacción, sintió una afilada hoja en su cuello, volteo la mirada, y ahí se encontró con un chico pelirrojo, quien empuñaba una espada en su cuello, con mirada fría

-Que carajos…- Dijo de pronto

-¿Quién eres, y que quieres aquí?- Pregunto Tapion

Radiks, no sabía si contestar, o matar a la pantera y luego golpear hasta el cansancio al tipo que se atrevía a retarlo, lo único que atino a hacer fue, fulminarlo con la mirada

-Hildegan, relájate… dale espacio a este tipo- Dijo con voz relajada, sin dejar de empuñar su espada en su cuello

Hildegan pareció entender a la perfección, pues relajo los músculos, dejándole más espacio al hombre, cerro el hocico y dejo de mostrar los colmillos, alejo un poco la cara del hombre, pero no dejo de apretar su manos, seguía enterrando sus patas en las manos, haciéndole imposible a Radiks escapar del animal

-¿Más cómodo?- Pregunto Tapión –Si no me dices quien eres, y que deseas aquí, en este instante le daré otra orden, que no será para nada agradable, así que sugiero que empieces amigo- Dijo con voz fuerte, dejando claro que no estaba jugando con lo que decía

Radiks se removió incomodo, y miro de nuevo al chico pelirrojo –No vengo para hacerte daño amigo, tengo un trabajo, y ese es procurar hacer algo que ayude a recuperar el mundo, así que déjame tranquilo, tengo trabajo- Dijo acompañando sus palabras con gruñidos, estaba molesto por ser sometido con tanta facilidad por un simple civil –Dile a tu maldito animal que me suelte… ó tendré que matarle- Sentencio

-¿Cómo confiar en que nos dejaras, y no trataras de dañarnos?- Pregunto, estaba por dar otra orden a Hildegan, pero una voz lo saco del pensamiento

-Gran hermano, tal vez dice la verdad- Dijo de pronto Minoshia, quien había estado presente, mirando con atención al hombre que apareció, mientras que Tapión lo interrogaba

De pronto la mirada de Radiks cambio, en dirección a la voz, claramente era una voz de hombre, pero pequeño, sonaba todavía aguda, entonces lo entendió, ese muchacho frente a él, no solo se protegía a sí mismo, si no a un pequeño

-Minoshia, vete de aquí, no te acerques hermano… te dije que te retiraras- Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Radiks en el suelo, sus ojos estaban aún más concentrados en él

-Pero gran hermano… no voy a dejarte solo, recuerda… somos tres cuidándonos- Dijo el pequeño

Tapión volteo para encarar al niño

-Tranquilo hombre, te dije que mi intención no era mala, no les hare daño…- Suspiro Radiks, el dolor en las manos era intenso, sentía que sus brazos se desgarraban –Mi intención es ayudar amigo, no les hare daño… es más, podría llevarles a un lugar más seguro… solo deben dejarme hacer mi trabajo- Contesto Radiks

Minoshia se acerco a Tapión, y miro al hombre, en el suelo, paso su pequeña mano por la de su hermano y bajo su espada, mirando a Tapión

-Yo le creo gran hermano, tal vez sea bueno dejarlo- Dijo el pequeño –Hildegan, déjalo- Ordeno el pequeño, haciendo que la hermosa pantera bajara del cuerpo de Radiks, y como un niño pequeño, la pantera se acerco a los pies de Tapión y Minoshia, mientras acostaba, pareciendo tan manso como un gato, dejando atrás a la temible amenaza presentada momentos antes

Tapión retiro su espada de a poco, mientras Radiks se levantaba, masajeando sus brazos, escupió un poco, y miro fijo a ambos chicos, y la pantera, sin duda ellos serian de gran ayuda para él, así como él podía serles de ayuda a ellos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Haly, ¿Dónde estás mujer?- Dijo Akane en voz audible, sin ser muy fuerte, estaba algo estresada, después de dos puertas… no encontraba a Haly

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, pero se desconcentro, al escuchar un ruido a su espalda, miro para ver si eran el resto de sus compañeros, pero no vio a nadie, suspiro y siguió su camino, miro una puerta entre abierta, y de ahí se escuchaba un ruido, era apenas audible, así que camino con precaución

Al entrar al lugar noto que este se encontraba algo oscuro, pero los ruidos de artefactos moviéndose eran constantes, y unos cuantos gruñidos se hacían presentes en el lugar, dio un paso adentro, en guardia, se pego a una pared y trato con una mano de encontrar un interruptor para encender la luz, encontró algunos, pero al encenderlos nada

-Maldición- Murmuro, y siguió tocando la pared

Encontró otro interruptor, lo apretó y este encendió un foco del lugar, que claramente iluminaba la habitación, solo para encontrarse con una gran horda de mordedores que se juntaban haciendo una especie de círculo, parecían estar alimentándose…

Iba a retirarse, dando pasos hacia atrás, tratando de no causar ruido, pero al hacerlo provoco que un par de instrumentos cayeran al suelo, logrando así ganarse la atención de varios de los mordedores, quienes en un momento fueron a su dirección

Corrió lejos del lugar, trato de cerrar aquella puerta para contenerles ahí, pero le era casi imposible, las manos y rostros de las personas infectadas, sobresalían de la puerta, Akane trato de golpearlos para hacerles entrar, y así poder terminar, al ver que sería imposible lograrlo para ella sola, solo corrió lejos de ahí… pero tropezó con Haly, haciendo que ambas chicas cayeran y dieran una vuelta en el suelo

Haly quedo encima de Akane, le sonrió, y mostro su mano –Lo encontré Akane- Dijo en victoria, mostrando el encargo de Bulma

Akane sonrió, iba a contestar, pero de pronto un par de mordedores estaban muy cerca de ellas, iban a morder a Haly en el cuello, pues habían caído sobre ellas, Akane tomo su espada, y atravesó a uno de ellos, pero al momento que lo hizo, otro alcanzo a morder su muñeca, desgarrando gran parte de esta

Grito ante el dolor, pensando que sería su fin, pues llegaban más, de pronto un par de disparos se escucharon, Haly y Akane miraron a Brolly, Goku, Gohan y Nizu, unos disparaban y otros atacaban de frente a los mordedores

-Vamos, chicas levántense… esto está infestado- Grito Goku, tomando a Haly del brazo, levantándole con facilidad, y alejándole

De pronto Akane trato de levantarse, pero al apoyar su mano, dolió y grito, ganándose la atención de ellos, Brolly miro su mano, sangraba y noto la mordida

-¡Akane te mordieron!- Grito Gohan horrorizado

-No es nada, puedo seguir- Contesto Akane, tomo su mano herida y se levanto, dejando la espada en el suelo

Todos estaban luchando, cuando de pronto Nizu se acerco a Akane, rompió parte de su ropa, y rápidamente apretó un torniquete un poco después de su codo, apretó con fuerza mientras dejaba su arma en el suelo, y miraba a Akane

-Esto servirá un poco, evitara que el virus corra por toda tu sangre…- Comento rápidamente, Akane asintió, Nizu la ayudo a caminar, alejándose un poco del lugar

Todos dieron pasos lejos de ahí, hasta entrar a otra habitación vacía, mientras escuchaban como los mordedores golpeaban la puerta, y gruñidos furiosos eran desde el otro extremo

Todos se acercaron a donde Akane, ella estaba sudando, el dolor era grande, y ya no podía resistirlo, se quejo en alto, y miro a los otros, sabía que estaban pensando en disiparle y así evitar que se convirtiera

-Akane, estarás bien… ¿verdad?- Pregunto Haly arrodillándose frente a ella, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su labio temblaba, estaba alterada

-No veo como, pero vamos Haly…- Se contrajo de dolor –Sabíamos que tarde ó temprano pasaría, así que no te preocupes…- Decía tratando de localizar a la chica, pues del dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados

-Extiende su mano Goku- Dijo de pronto Brolly

Goku le miro y asintió, se acerco a la chica eh hizo tal como Brolly pidió

Antes de que Akane protestara, Brolly levanto la espada de la chica, y de un movimiento rápido y certero, corto el brazo, justo donde terminaba el torniquete creado por Nizu, un grito desgarrador salió de los labios de Akane antes de desmayarse, Haly grito horrorizada, mientras que Gohan se limito a mirar lo que habían hecho. El brazo de Akane cayó al suelo, haciendo un charco de sangre

-Eso tal vez ayude, y evite que se convierta- Comento Brolly como si todos esperaran una respuesta a sus actos

-Era lo único que podíamos hacer, no había opciones- Dijo Goku

Deshizo el torniquete, lo volvió a crear, ahora más apretado, mientras que Akane seguía inconsciente, Haly empezó a vomitar lejos de ellos, el olor a sangre fresca y el ver el brazo de su amiga en el suelo había sido demasiado para ella, Gohan le siguió

-Haly, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunto el niño

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, y volvió a vomitar, luego saco una capsula, donde había guardado lo que había encontrado, la estiro a Gohan

-Por favor, guárdalas por mi… estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero perderlas Gohan- Dijo mientras pasaba la capsula al niño, este asintió y la tomo

Habían acomodado el cuerpo de Akane en el suelo, mientras pensaban la manera de salir del lugar, pues parecía que la única seria por la misma puerta por la que entraron, pero estaba infestada por mordedores

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Nizu, estaba sentada a un lado del cuerpo de Akane, evitando mirarla por un momento, pues la imagen seguía siendo grotesca para ella igual

-No hay opción- Dijo Goku

-Así es, parece que salir por la misma puerta, y enfrentar a los mordedores detrás de ella- Concluyo Brolly

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Cinco hombres estaban caminando con cuidado, entre los escombros de edificios, arboles y demás, todo lo que había dejado el huracán que había azotado la cuidad, estaban en una de sus misiones de búsqueda, cuando algo llamo la atención de algunos

-Mira Dodoria… no es ese Vegeta- Dijo de pronto uno de ellos, señalando en dirección al chico con cabellos en forma de flama que caminaba apurado, siguiendo a una mujer y otro joven, dentro de un pequeño edificio

Dodoria sonrió, asintió –Parece que después de todo, llevaremos buenas noticias al señor Freezer, seguro le gustara recuperar al inútil de Vegeta y enseñarle una lección- Dijo con una risa siniestra –Vamos, será un trabajo extra, seguro que eso nos hará ganar algo ante el señor Freezer- Dijo, haciendo señas, para que el resto de los hombres les siguieran

Entraron rápidamente, sin ser vistos… y escuchados, examinaron el lugar, en busca de Vegeta y sus dos acompañantes

…..

Kurota y Launch estaban pendientes de cualquier presencia, pero todo parecía "Tranquilo", habían encontrado las calles más despejada, casi sin rastros de mordedores, pensando incluso que estos habían sido en su mayoría eliminados por el mal tiempo

Se distrajeron, pues de los alrededores un ruido les llamo la atención, y eran objetos crujiendo, como si alguien estuviera caminando cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, así que ambos se dispusieron a donde los pasos se escuchaban

Caminaron con cautela, Launch se agacho un poco, miro unas marcas en la tierra, parecían ser de unas botas grandes, cuando iba a levantarse para comentarle a Kurota, sintió el frio de un arma en su cabeza

Gruño un poco, cuando vio que de la nada un tipo de gran tamaño noqueo a Kurota, dejándole en el suelo, iba a gritar, pero su boca fue sellada, con un brazo fuerte… trato desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre, no iban a volver a llevarla en contra de su voluntad a ningún lado, eso no iba a suceder, así que mordió duro la mano de quien la sostenía, este grito y la soltó

-Esta chica es ruda- Dijo sosteniendo su mano

Launch aprovecho y tomo su arma, apuntaba a los tres tipos, no sabía a cual disparar primero…

…..

Dentro del lugar, Bulma, Vegeta y Buu, obtuvieron sin inconvenientes lo que buscaban, además de encontrar una maquina casi completa de golosinas, así que sin pensarlo, Buu tomo su hacha, y rompió el vidrio de la maquina, dando gracias que el mal tiempo no hubiera dañado la maquina ni los dulces

-Mmmm chocolates…- Decía lamiéndose los labios mientras juntaba todo entre sus manos

Bulma tapo su boca, de pronto las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes… -Vamos Buu…- Dijo a duras penas, por alguna razón el ver tanto dulce le hizo sentir nauseas

Vegeta resoplo –Debemos salir de aquí, apresúrate gordo- Dijo, luego se acerco un poco a Bulma, la miro detenidamente, pensó que en cualquier momento vomitaría

Cuando por fin Buu arraso con la máquina de dulces, se dispusieron a tomar el camino de regreso, no sin antes comerse un par de chocolates, pero el ruido de voces los detuvieron, los tres de pegaron a una pared, y escucharon con atención, mientras miraban a un par de tipos quienes habían entrado al lugar

…

-Dodoria, ¿Seguro que Vegeta se encuentra aquí?- Pregunto uno de los hombres

-Cállate, el enano ese debe estar cerca… no hay salida, solo la principal, así que aquí esta, una vez que lo tengamos, procuremos no matarlo, seguro que el señor Freezer lo prefiere vivo- Contesto

Los hombres llevaban armas de fuego, apuntando en todas direcciones, de pronto se escucharon un par de disparos, pues habían salido un par de infectados, provocando que los hombres dispararan, mientras protegían sus propias vidas

…..

Bulma miro a Vegeta, este tenía la cara más molesta que de costumbre, alcanzaron a escuchar que buscaban a Vegeta, y un tal Freezer… irritando a Vegeta, mientras que Bulma se confundió un poco

-Vegeta ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto la peli azul, en tono bajo, un susurro que solo Vegeta escucho -¿Por qué hablaron de ti?- Dijo en medio de los disparos

Vegeta se volteo a mirarle… no quería contestar en el momento, de verdad deseaba no decirle nunca esa parte de su pasado, y menos en esos momentos -Lo único que debes saber, es que si ellos me atrapan, debes irte… no me busques Bulma, ni tú ni Tarble… promételo Bulma- Dijo serio, mirando como el semblante de ella cambia, su mirada se hacía más tensa… -Promételo mujer…- Dijo de nuevo, en tono más demandante

Bulma iba abrir la boca para negarse a tal cosa, y seguir insistiendo, pero los mordedores se acercaron de todo los lugares del edificio, ayudados por el ruido que provocaron los disparos, Bulma sintió que su rostro era empujado con brusquedad por parte de Vegeta, para luego sentir la sangre en su rostro… pues un mordedor se había acercado, y había estado a escasos centímetros de morderle

Buu cortó los brazos y la cabeza de otros dos, mientras Bulma, había atravesado con la catana a otro par… tratando de evitar armas de fuego, pero estaba siendo casi imposible, de pronto se vieron presas de los tipos ahí presentes, que habían descubierto a los tres, quienes se defendían de algunos mordedores

Ellos no lo notaron, hasta que una de las balas rozo el brazo de Bulma, haciendo que tirara la catana, y gritara por el ardor… Vegeta de inmediato saco su arma, y apunto a quien había disparado a Bulma, la bala dio en el pecho del tipo, dejándole en el suelo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido… de pronto no había mas mordedores, y ellos tres se encontraban rodeados de cuatro hombres, de los cuales Vegeta conocía a dos de ellos

Buu tenía el hacha en alto, dispuesto a atacar, Vegeta apuntada a Dodoria principalmente, mientras Bulma tomaba de nuevo su catana, y apuntada a otro de los hombres

-Pero miren, si es Vegeta… el desertor- Rio Dodoria, luego dirigió su mirada a los acompañantes de Vegeta –Y mira, si tienes amigos… y una linda, muy linda chica contigo Vegeta- Comento, lamiéndose el labio inferior, mientras miraba a detalle a Bulma –Se ve peligrosa… excelente- Dijo profundizando su sonrisa

-No los metas en esto maldita bola de grasa, si es a mí a quien deseas… deja que se vallan, y hare lo que quieras, no pondré ninguna resistencia- Dijo Vegeta, mirando de reojo a Bulma, quien se tenso un poco, mientras Vegeta esperaba que ella obedeciera y se fuera dejándole ahí –En cambio si decides hacer algo contra ellos, te aseguro que no saldrás de este miserable lugar para ver la luz de otro día- Sentencio

Dodoria negó con la cabeza, levanto una mano y siguió negando, mientras hacia un ruido con los labios…

-Me temo que no es tan simple Vegeta, veras traicionaste al señor Freezer amigo mío, luego matas a Zarbon, y dicen por ahí que por una chica… quizás la misma que tienes atrás tuyo… eso significa que ella también va- Dijo el hombre, mientras hacia una seña a otro de ellos, para que tomaran a Bulma

De pronto el arma de Vegeta se encontraba apuntando al chico que trato de tomar el brazo de Bulma, mientras que Dodoria estaba a punto de disparar a Vegeta, cuando sintió un ardor, y vio su mano caer… y la sangre corriendo…

En un movimiento tan rápido e imperceptible, Buu había cortado la mano de Dodoria, pero entonces dispararon al chico rosado… varios disparos en el pecho de este lo tumbaron, haciendo que al caer soltara el hacha, y una capsula donde había guardado sus dulces de la máquina expendedora… todo paso en cámara lenta en esos momentos

Bulma grito cuando vio caer a Buu, movió su catana y corto la cabeza de uno de los hombres, saco un arma y disparo a otro en el pecho y en la cabeza, Vegeta disparo al joven que había amenazado a Bulma, un disparo limpio entre los ojos, y luego disparo a uno de los brazos de Dodoria, haciendo que este se hincara frente de él, mientras se retorcía

La sangre de todos ellos corría, haciendo rápidamente un charco de sangre grande, mientras se mesclaba, Bulma y Vegeta miraron, solo quedaba Dodoria, Bulma se agacho para estar a la altura de Buu, este tenía su cuerpo cubierto en sangre propia, de mordedores y otros de los tipos, sus ojos se habían apagado, pero aun así sonreía, su boca todavía tenía unas cuantas manchas de chocolate, seguro se había comido algunos mientras salían… su sangre salía en grandes cantidades, Bulma lloro sobre su cuerpo…

-Buu, levante hombre… no querrás que Videl ó Gohan se queden con todos tus dulces- Dijo mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, sabía que era inútil pero no quería dejarlo –Buu, amigo… por favor dinos algo- Pidió, hasta que la voz de Vegeta la regreso a la realidad

-Miserable animal, te dije que si los dejabas ir no pasaría nada, ¡maldito insecto!- Dijo dando un golpe en las costillas del hombre -¿Cómo diste conmigo?- Pregunto

Dodoria grito, sentía como sus fuerzas mermaban, y los golpes de Vegeta estaban lastimándole más, haciendo su tortura aun mayor…. –Fue casualidad Vegeta, pero vamos… no me mates, yo podría ayudarte… Freezer te buscara ahora que sabe que vives aun- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, mientras escupía un poco de sangre

-No le daré el gusto de encontrarme, y si lo hace tendré que matarlo… nada me lo impedirá ahora- Dijo, luego hizo presión en la herida de bala, haciendo que el hombre gritara y gruñera

-El sabe de la chica… la matara… para hacerte pagar- Dijo Dodoria –Y tengo información, que te ayudaría… vamos Vegeta, puede serte útil- Decía con gran dificultad –Si no me matas, te diré lo que se, te diré lo que Freezer está tratando de hacer- Dijo con un gruñido

Vegeta frunció el ceño, lo miro un poco interesado, pero luego de unos breves momentos volvió a su habitual rostro, inexpresivo… -No me interesa nada de lo que ese idiota piense hacer, por mi que haga lo que le dé la gana- Dijo, estaba apuntando a Dodoria, a punto de disparar

Bulma lo miro interesada, por una parte no deseaba que mataran a nadie más, pero ese tipo no era de los que se tentaban el corazón, y ella lo sabía, así que debía dejar a Vegeta hacer lo necesario

-A ti, a todos les interesa Vegeta, Freezer no descansara, desea apoderarse de este virus, y hacer un ejército, para poder ser el más poderoso, para que sigan sus ordenes- Contesto, trago duro y miro a Vegeta –Tú sabes que Freezer tiene es sed de poder, y no se detendrá- Contesto

Bulma y Vegeta le miraron interesados, ambos deseaban saber un poco más, así que decidieron preguntar

-¿Cómo se supone que hará eso?, es decir, nadie sabe como inicio la infección- Comento Vegeta, aparentando indiferencia con el tema, mientras veía al hombre retorcerse de dolor

-El… sabe, está buscando al Doctor… uno que estuvo presente… dicen que él vive- Decía jadeante, la voz le salía con dificultad, aspiro profundo y continuo – Briefs, y su hija… Bulla, Bura o Bulma… algo así, la chica… él piensa que ella vive, y que sería útil para usar contra el hombre- Decía, sin notar los semblantes de sus oyentes

Vegeta se enfureció, mientras Bulma se desconcertó, no tenía la más remota idea de alguien más investigando a su padre, que tuviera conocimiento de los trabajos de este, y menos que ella estuviera en el camino de la persona, por instinto miro a Vegeta, quien solo le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, pues sabían que no tenían idea de quién era ella, así que buscaban a ciegas, al menos hasta esos momentos, pues Dodoria no la distinguió como la ex heredera de la corporación capsula

Dodoria seguía hablando, pero Bulma ya no estaba escuchando, su mente estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Vegeta resonó en su mente

-Eso no me importa, ese idiota no encontrara nada, crees que creeré que eso fue lo que paso, son puras estupideces de tu estúpido jefe, pero lo que si me interesa es saber donde la maldita lagartija se esconde- Dijo, bajo su mirada hasta quedar cerca de Dodoria, una sonrisa siniestras se asomo de sus ojos

Dodoria tembló, negó con la cabeza… -No puedo Vegeta, él cambia constantemente de lugar… no sé donde está ahora- Contesto –En verdad no tengo idea ahora Vegeta-

-¿Me crees idiota?- Gruño Vegeta –Si no supieras, dime como demonios regresarías, si pensabas entregarme con él- Dijo, apuntando más cerca el arma, para que entendiera que no estaba jugando

-Prefiero que dispares, de todos modos sabemos que lo harás, y a mí no me queda mucho tiempo- Dijo el hombre, rio con malicia, pues sabía que su vida se extinguiría rápido

Vegeta enfureció, y disparo

-¿Qué hiciste Vegeta?, ahora no tenemos más información de ese tipo- Dijo Bulma, estaba un poco irritada

Vegeta la miro, con los labios haciendo una mueca –Ese idiota no pensaba decir más nada- Dijo seguro, miro el cuerpo de Buu, y negó con la cabeza

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku tomo a Akane, la chica aún estaba inconsciente, la abrazo con fuerza en su pecho, y con su brazo libre tomo su arma, miro a su hijo y al resto…

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto a todos, ellos asintieron, y se pusieron frente a la puerta

-Es ahora, debemos salir de aquí- Comento Brolly, su mano en el pomo de la puerta, después de quitar todo lo que la obstruía

Al momento que la puerta se abrió, Brolly empezó a cortar y desmembrar ayudado por la espada de Akane, Goku disparo y golpeo a un buen numero de mordedores, mientras que Gohan apuntaba y disparaba, igual se ayudaba de una cuchillo de caza, esquivando a todos los posibles, pero la horda era grande, y Haly se asusto, en un momento se vio rodeaba por varios, trato de gritar por ayuda, pues logro ver que los demás avanzaban, dejándola rezagada

Pronto miro a Nizu, la chica estrello su bate en el cráneo de un mordedor, haciéndole explotar, mientras la sangre y parte putrefacta del cerebro saltaban hasta su piel y ropa, Haly había caído al suelo, pero la mano de Nizu le ayudo

-Vámonos, no debemos tardar…- De pronto un grito desgarrador salido de los labios de Nizu, y el sonido de una bala perforo su oído

-Nizu- Dijo Haly, vio al mordedor caer en su espalda

Una bala le atravesó la cabeza al mordedor, pero fue tarde, había mordido a Nizu en la espalda, desgarrando parte de su piel

Brolly disparo en esa dirección lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo hacer mucho, se acerco a Nizu, quien se había caído de rodillas por el dolor, toco su espalda, pero no alcanzo la herida, Brolly la miro, y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, se agacho, levantando a Nizu, haciendo que se apoyara en sus brazos

-Te sacare de aquí, pronto llegaremos a la casa- Dijo apretando su cintura, levantándole y saliendo con ella

-Gracias, siempre por estar ahí para protegerme- Logro articular Nizu

Haly miro con horror, y siguió a Brolly, mientras que Goku y Gohan siguieron su camino, corrieron hasta estar fuera del lugar, escuchando aún el ruido de las alarmas de los coches, luego Goku miro a Brolly, atento a Nizu, y noto la herida… la mordida en su espalda

Gohan la vio, estuvo a punto de comentar al respecto, pero la voz de Goku lo impidió

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la casa, necesitamos ayuda- Dijo y con eso partieron, sin mirar atrás, sin preguntarse si habían conseguido lo que al principio los llevo a aquel lugar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Launch miraba con interés a los hombres, pero sin duda el que más capto su atención, fue el que tenia parecido con Goku, podría haber jurado que era él, de no ser por la ropa y su piel grisácea, mirada penetrante, y aire de maldito, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco iba a meditarlo mucho, pues su vida estaba en riesgo, como la de Kurota

-Chica, no queremos hacerles daño- Dijo Hiro, mirando a Launch quien les apuntaba a los tres

-No me toquen imbéciles, lárguense de aquí, ó será su tumba- Sentencio la rubia, miro rápidamente el cuerpo de Kurota, estaba levantándose

-Lo sentimos pero los confundimos- Se disculpo Leo

De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Launch, y apunto su arma a Turles, quien le miro extrañado

Hiro y Leo se tensaron, al sentir a sus espaldas un par de armas…

-¿Vienen de parte de Freezer?- Pregunto la profunda voz de Vegeta, la sangre aun cubría su ropa, al igual que la de Bulma, y ambos apuntaban a uno de los hombres

-No, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esa rata- Contesto Turles, sin voltear a mirar, pues la rubia lo tenía encañonado

-No sé porque pero no parecen convincentes- Declaro Bulma, puso más presión en la espalda de Leo, haciendo que se estremeciera

Launch se percato de la falta de Buu, miro sobre el hombro de Turles a Bulma

-¿Dónde está Buu?- Pregunto –Azul, que sucedió- Pidió

-Lo mataron, hombres de Freezer- Contesto Bulma, haciéndole enojar más

-Nosotros somos marines, buscamos a un compañero, Brolly… y una científica… Bulma Briefs- Dijo Hiro de pronto

Todos miraron interesados, Launch abrió los ojos… mientras Kurota se removía, y se levantaba, mirando al grupo anonadado, apuntando a tres tipos que nunca antes había visto, pero sin duda más curioso por el que tenia parecido con Goku

-¿Para que la buscan?- Pregunto Vegeta, miro a Bulma, quien estaba lista para matarles

-Ella es de interés, no podemos dar información, solo que su padre vive- Comento Leo, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Turles


	29. Chapter 29

**Perdón por la demora, la verdad esta semana tuve muchas cosas que hacer, y no tuve internet, eso fue malo pues no actualice nada, y llore…. Luego por desgracia una gran amiga tuvo unos problemas, y estuve con ella, todo eso se junto y no pude subir las actualizaciones, pero aquí están, tarde pero aquí se las dejo.**

 **Gracias por preocuparse… Veros leí tus mensajes, no me paso nada, (grave), pero mil gracias por preguntar**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-¡Guarden silencio, no tienen por qué dar información de nada a estos civiles!- Sentencio Turles, su mirada era fija en la hermosa rubia frente a él, mientras regañaba a sus compañeros

-Pero Turles…- Dijo Hiro, quien sentía más la presión en su cabeza

-Nada, ¡eh dicho que se callen la boca!- Grito, y entonces todo se quedo en silencio

Kurota se levanto, miro a Vegeta y Bulma ensangrentados, apunto al hombre que amenazaba a la rubia, poniéndose frente a ella, y Turles le sonrió, una sonrisa de lado, que demostraba estar divirtiéndose con la situación

-Vamos hombre, no pensábamos lastimar a tu noviecilla- Dijo Turles divertido

-¡Ahórrate tu comentario imbécil!- Grito Kurota estaba a punto de disparar, pero algo le detenía, y era que nadie estaba disparando, más bien todos estaban muy pensativos

Por la mente de Bulma pasaban varias cosas en el momento, no sabía si debía creerles, sabía que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que su padre viviera, pero ahora igualmente sabía que había otras personas buscándole para hacer que este creara ese virus para malos propósitos, no tenía idea de que hacer en esos momentos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Señora Milk, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto Videl, entrando en la cocina, después de practicar un poco de combate, además de haber atrapado a una gran iguana con una trampa en el patio, la cual llevo a Milk

Esta le sonrió –Bueno que te parece si aprendes a cocinar, una chica no solo debe saber luchar, sino que también debe ser buena cocinera, además si te vas a casar algún día con mi hijo debes cocinar bien- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba sus utensilios de cocina

-Pero… yo no me quiero casar- Dijo asustada Videl, con sus manitos escondidas en su pantalón

En esos momentos Gure apareció, para presenciar la escena, y solo sonrió entre sus manos, mientras se acercaba a Videl

-Tranquila, Milk exagera… todavía estas muy chica para pensar en eso pequeña… ¿Verdad Milk?- Dijo desviando la mirada a la morena

-Puede ser cierto, pero ellos son de los pocos niños que quedan, y no estaría mal que sepan que de grandes se tendrán que casar, y darme muchos nietos- Dijo ilusionada, con ojos brillantes

Gure se hecho a reír, y Videl solo se asusto un poco

-Pero…- Dijo nerviosa la niña

-No le hagas caso, pero vamos… debemos ayudar a Milk, porque si no, es capaz de dejarnos sin comer hoy- Dijo Gure guiñándole un ojo a Videl quien asintió

…

-¿Qué pasa Krillin?, te ves un poco ansioso- Pregunto Dende, ambos estaban en el laboratorio improvisado

Krillin levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban perdidos, como si su mente en esos momentos estuviera en otro lugar, sin siquiera escuchar bien lo que Dende decía

-Eh… ¿Qué fue?- Pregunto Krillin volviendo su mirada a Dende, luego al ver la mirada seria de este, sonrió nervioso, llevo su mano a la cabeza y rasco –Disculpa Dende, es que me preocupe un poco… sabes, si esto funciona, nos ayudara mucho, al menos seria un avance- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, y poner atención a Dende

-Tranquilo, ya lo probamos, funciono en Videl, y ahora que regresen todos, lo terminaremos… veras que todo estará bien- Contesto Dende, con una sonrisa

-Sí, creo que solo estoy ansioso… eso debe ser todo- Dijo Krillin, y siguió con su trabajo, mientras él y Dende platicaban un poco mas

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En otro Refugio….

-Maron, tenemos que regresar… estoy seguro que tomaron una decisión- Dijo Yamcha

Ambos se encontraban en el refugio, las casas habían sido un poco afectadas, así que mandaron a varios grupos, para conseguir todo lo necesario para reparaciones, y víveres, mientras otros se hacían cargo de los muertos que dejo el huracán, y los niños y adultos que habían sufrido de perdidas

Maron cruzo sus brazos, miro a Yamcha, si bien no deseaba volver a donde Bulma, tampoco deseaba que su novio fuera solo a buscarla, y tomo una decisión

-Te acompañare, pero debemos decirle a Bojack, él debe saber que piensas traer a más personas, esta vez será un grupo grande Yamcha- Dijo mientras tomaba sus dagas, y las guardaba para salir

-No Maron, eh pensado en no molestarle con eso ahora, has visto como está la situación, saldremos haremos nuestro trabajo y luego iremos por ellos- Declaro, tomando su arma, ciñendo bien su espada a su cintura, y tomando su bate –Hablare con Puar antes de partir, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien Maron- Dijo y se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente –Lo prometo-

Ella asintió

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta dio un fuerte golpe a Hiro, dejándole inconsciente, Bulma copio su ejemplo, saco su arma y dio un cachazo con fuerza a Leo, quien no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando vio caer a Hiro. Launch sonrió a Turles, se acerco con su arma en manos, sin dejar de apuntarle, y una vez cerca dio un golpe en el rostro de Turles, con la culata del arma, tirando al hombre, quien aún así tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Idiota…- Musito Launch después de noquear a Turles

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto Bulma, miro a los tres hombres en el suelo, y luego a Vegeta

Kurota y Launch rápidamente revisaron a los tres chicos, ellos tenían no solo armas, si no un gran arsenal de municiones, y una foto de Bulma

Launch miro a Bulma con la foto en mano –Parece que si te buscan azul- Dijo extendiéndole la foto

Vegeta les miro con detenimiento, parecía estar meditando todo con mucho atención, Kurota se levanto, y se dio cuenta de la falta de Buu, estaba a punto de preguntar por el chico, pero la voz de Vegeta se lo impidió

-No creo que sean hombres de Freezer, puede que sean marines, pero aun no confió en ellos, lo mejor será llevarlos a la casa, pero bien atados- Suspiro, y miro a Leo y Turles –Dicen que conocen a Brolly, lo veremos- Dijo tomando las armas de Hiro –Si Brolly los conoce, seguro tendrá mas información que darnos, ahora si es todo… debemos irnos de aquí rápido, pronto oscurecerá- Dijo, y tomo a Hiro, colgándolo de su hombro para llevarlo

Kurota tomo a Leo, después de enterarse por Launch de lo sucedido con Buu. Launch y Bulma se miraron, luego a Turles, cada uno tomo una pierna del chico y empezaron a arrastrar el cuerpo

-Se parece mucho a Goku- Dijo Bulma en voz baja mientras tiraba de la pierna de Turles

Launch le miro –Bueno si, pero me cae mejor el otro… este simplemente no me agrada, esperemos que Brolly no sepa quiénes son, y así podremos divertirnos con él- Dijo seguido por una sonrisa

Kurota escucho a Launch, le dio una mirada rápida y rio

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Picooro se encontraba meditando fuera de la casa, en el patio; su concentración era profunda, hasta que escucho gritos, y golpes en la puerta para entrar a la propiedad, se saco un cuchillo de cazador, y camino rápidamente hasta la entrada, para distinguir las voces de Goku y Gohan

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, y vio al grupo lleno de sangre, a Goku, cargando a la rubia inconsciente, quien sangraba y aparentemente tenía un miembro amputado, luego desvió su mirada a Brolly, quien cargaba a Nizu, quien gritaba de dolor, e igualmente sangraba, todos pasaron rápidamente a la propiedad

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Picooro con voz seria, un tono normal para él

-No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, ¿Dónde está Celery, Dende o Krillin?- Dijo Goku, quien rápidamente ingresaba a la casa, seguido de Brolly

-En los laboratorios- Fue lo único que dijo Picooro, antes de que los gritos de terror inundaran la casa

Gure, Milk y Videl fueron corriendo al encuentro del grupo, pues habían distinguido las voces, pero su sorpresa fue grande, al ver a dos de las chicas en estados deplorables, Gure se aferro a Brolly

-¿Qué paso, dime Brolly que tiene Nizu?- Grito desesperada, trataba de quitar a la chica de los brazos de este, pero Brolly no se detenía, ni decía nada

Mientras Nizu apenas era consciente de la voz de Gure, sin embargo no podía contestarle nada, el dolor la segaba

Milk de pronto vio a su esposo, lleno de sangre, y miro que cargaba a Akane, quien parecía muerta entre sus brazos, se asusto, tomo a Videl con fuerza, tapando los ojos de la niña, y entonces miro que Gohan entraba, el niño tenía su rostro lleno de tierra y sangre, sus cabello alborotado y sus ojos tristes, le extendió los brazos y Gohan corrió a ella, para aferrarse a las dos mujeres

-Mamá… no podíamos hacer otra cosa… Akane, mi papá… él tenía que hacerlo, dijo que solo así había una posibilidad- Dijo, y entonces todas las lagrimas y la fuerza que tenia contendía explotaron, lloro y se apoyo en el hombro de su madre, desahogándose de todas las emociones

-Tranquilo hijo… estoy segura que tú padre hizo lo correcto, lo prometo… veras que todo saldrá bien- Dijo Milk de manera tranquilizadora, acariciando la cabeza de Gohan

Entonces Videl abrazo con fuerza a Gohan, se aferro a su cuello

-Gohan, estas bien… todo estará bien, se que papá Brolly sabrá que hacer, ellos son muy inteligentes... – Dijo la pequeña, y Gohan la abrazo, luego miro a la niña a los ojos azules, trato de limpiar las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en la niña

" _Yo debo de ser fuerte, por mamá, por Videl, por todos en la casa… ellas confían en nosotros, y yo debo ser igual a mi padre, a Brolly, al señor Picooro_ " Se dijo Gohan, calmo su llanto y limpio sus lagrimas

-Si Videl, ellos son muy inteligentes y encontraran una manera- Dijo el pequeño, quien seguía en brazos Milk y Videl

…

Tarble salió de la recamara, cuando escucho los gritos de Gure, y la voz de mando de Goku, lo primero que vio fue a Gure, quien prácticamente se arrastraba del brazo de Brolly, quien llevaba a alguien sangrando, así que fue hasta ahí, tomo a Gure y la separo del chico

-¿Qué está pasando Gure?- Pregunto al ver estado de su novia, quien apenas podía hablar, lloraba y tenía las manos moviéndose con gran nerviosismo

-Ella… Nizu… no está bien Tarble- Alcanzo a decir, con la voz quebrada

Tarble la abrazo con fuerza –Tranquila, deja que la revisen, y entonces sabremos que paso- Dijo apretando su cuerpo, mirando sobre el hombro de ella, viendo el rastro de sangre que habían dejado al pasar, escondió el rostro de Gure en su pecho y la levanto, evitando que viera toda la sangre que estaban dejando en el camino

-Tarble, no puede pasarle nada… ella es mi hermana- Dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose con fuerza en Tarble, quien la cargo y la llevo lejos de ahí

…..

De pronto la puerta del laboratorio improvisado callo, Goku impacto la puerta con su bota, tirándola en el instante, mientras que Krillin y Dende se levantaron de golpe de sus lugares, Goku hizo espacio en la mesa del lugar, tirando todo lo que había, y puso el cuerpo de Akane

Rápidamente Krillin y Dende fueron a donde la chica, la revisaron de manera rápida

Vieron el brazo amputado, y entonces el segundo cuerpo cayó en la mesa, esta era Nizu y sangraba de manera intensa, rápidamente Dende reviso el cuerpo de Nizu, la chica estaba fría, y tenía una gran mordida en su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba y ella decía algo en voz baja, pero no se podía entender con claridad

-Debemos sedarla… seguro que está sufriendo mucho- Dijo Dende

-No tenemos sedantes… ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Dijo Krillin, mirando el torniquete en el brazo de Akane, no quería quitarlo aun, pues sabía que solo provocaría que se desangrara

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, digan que debemos hacer para ayudarles- Dijo Brolly, su voz era desesperada, angustiada

Dende le miro, pensó rápido… -Vallan por Celery y 16, ayer tomaron nuevas provisiones, tal vez tengan algo para ayudarnos… nosotros las moveremos, debemos llevarlas a un lugar mas cómodo- Dijo Dende mirando a los dos chicos

Ellos asintieron y salieron a toda prisa

Mientras Krillin y Dende cargaron a las chicas, las llevaron a la enfermería del lugar, donde apareció Celery corriendo, seguida por Brolly, quien no quería salir del lugar

16 apareció poco después con dos pequeños botes, con liquido transparente, que Celey tomo rápidamente y puso en una jeringa

-Krllin debes quitar ese torniquete, debemos cauterizar la herida de Akane, no podemos permitir que siga perdiendo sangre, puede morir si sigue así- Grito Celery mientras inyectaba a Nizu, haciendo que el dolor disminuyera y los gritos de la chica pararan, para quedar dormida

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- Grito Krillin nerviosos mientras retiraba el torniquete

-Yo me encargo de eso- Contesto 16, quien se retiro la mano, y encendió una llama –Lo tendremos que hacer a la antigua, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Dijo 16, tomando el brazo de Akane, y rápidamente y con precisión quemo la zona de la herida, cerrando y parando el sangrado

Krilin se quedo impresionado ante la acción, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, dejo a 16 actuar como creía correspondiente

Dende miro a detalle la mordida en el cuerpo de Nizu, limpio alrededor y miro como el musculo había sido desgarrado, luego miro a Celery quien había sacado la aguja del brazo de Nizu, y Dende negó con la cabeza, entre cerrando los ojos, con clara decepción

-No podemos hacer nada, la mordieron… y no hay solución- Declaro Dende, recostando a Nizu de lado, dejando a la vista su herida

-Solo podremos esperar, y tratar de hacer que no sufra- Dijo al fin Celery

Brolly escucho eso, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y entonces se dejo caer de a poco, mientras su espalda estaba recargada en la pared, lagrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas, no dijo nada, no sabía que debía hacer o decir, solo se quedo ahí, mientras que los demás corrían y movían cosas de un lado a otro

16 saco a Brolly del lugar, mientras que Celery, Krillin y Dende se hacían cargo de la situación

…

Goku abrazo a Milk, quien seguía con los niños, mientras Haly estaba cerca, con la mirada gacha y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras trataba de limpiar un poco la suciedad de su rostro

-Goku dime, ¿Están bien?- Pregunto Milk, trato de limpiar un poco la cara de Goku, quien se veía consternado

El negó con la cabeza, miro a los niños –Niños vallan con Picooro, Gohan debes limpiarte y cambiarte- Dijo dando una orden, que Gohan entendió de inmediato

-Vamos Videl, acompáñame… debo cambiarme, y creo que darme un baño- Dijo mirándose la ropa

-Si Gohan, y de verdad necesitas un baño, luego te enseñare que cocine, y me ayudaras a llevarle comida a las chicas, pues si están enfermas seguro se quedaran ahí un buen rato, y las atenderemos bien- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Luego Goku volvió su mirada a Milk –Tuvimos que cortar el brazo de Akane, la mordieron, y no sabemos si eso ayudara a que no se convierta, solo lo hicimos por instinto… esperando lo mejor- Dijo con un gran suspiro, acaricio el cabello de Milk, dio un beso en su frente… miro de nuevo a sus ojos –Sin embargo… a Nizu, la mordieron en la espalda, yo… no creo que haya nada que posamos hacer para salvarla, solo queda esperar- Dijo con voz débil, claramente molesto

-No… eso no pudo pasar Goku… ustedes… ellas…- Dijo con voz quebrada, Goku la apretó en su pecho

Gure y Tarble habían llegado en esos momentos, escuchando lo que había sucedido, un grito ensordecedor se escucho, haciendo que Goku, Milk y Haly miraran a Gure, quien se había derrumbado

-No… Nizu no puede… ella no… diga que es mentira Goku, dígalo- Grito Gure, mientras Tarble la sostenía de la cintura, para que esta no se echara encima de Goku y lo atacara, pues estaba fuera de si

Los minutos pasaban, y Gure seguía gritando, a pesar de los intentos de Tarble por calmarla, no lo había logrado, ella estaba muy mal, sus ojos hinchados, su cara roja, y su cuerpo temblaba. Milk estaba en brazos de Goku, sentados, esperando una noticia de la situación de las chicas, ella se aferro a su cuerpo, mientras pensaba si debía hacer algo para calmar a Gure o dejar que la chica se desahogara. Haly estaba en una situación de shock, su mirada en el piso, mientras bloqueaba todo lo sucedido en su mente, trataba de no pensar en nada, pero era imposible con los gritos de dolor de Gure

De pronto hubo silencio, Gure se había callado, ella pareció desvanecerse, y Tarble miro a 16, quien tocaba el hombro de Gure

-Ella debe descansar, no ayudara mucho que este en ese estado, debes estar pendiente Tarble, Nizu no vivirá mucho y Gure deberá aceptar eso- Dijo el androide, ante la mirada atenta de los presentes

Entonces 16 miro a Milk, y a Haly – Deben ir, Celery dijo que necesitaba ayuda, deben limpiar a las chicas, y sería lo mejor que fueran ustedes- Comento con tranquilidad

Milk se levanto rápidamente –Claro que si, llevare unos trastes, y agua… Haly vamos, debemos ayudarles- Comento, limpio un poco su rostro y miro a Goku, quien asintió

-Ve Milk, yo me cambiare igual, tú solo trata de ayudarles por favor- Le dijo a su esposa, y ella se fue

…

Celery se encontraba con ambas chicas sola, había despedido a Dende y Krillin, para poder asear un poco a las chicas, pues se encontraban llenas de sangre y tierra, no podía dejarlas así, ó sus heridas podrían infectarse y eso solo seria mas problema

Vio entrar a Milk y Haly, se sorprendió de no ver a Gure, pero no quiso preguntar en esos momentos

Ambas chicas Milk y Haly se impactaron, si bien Haly ya sabía de la condición de ambas, no las había visto a tanto detalle como ahora lo hacía, mientras que para Milk fue un tanto grotesco, pues el brazo de Akane ahora no solo estaba amputado, si no que parecía quemado, y había un olor desagradable invadiendo el lugar, debía ser la sangre, la quemadura en el brazo de la chica, o el estado de ellos al llegar, no podían descifrarlo con exactitud

-¿Están dormidas?- Pregunto Milk, extendiendo un trapo, para limpiar el rostro de Akane

-Algo así, Akane esta inconsciente… y a Nizu le di algo para el dolor y dormir, espero que dure lo suficiente, pues no contamos con mas medicamento, aunque 16 se ofreció a ir por mas, no sé si los consiga- Comento, haciendo lo mismo que Milk, pero al cuerpo de Nizu

-¿Nizu morirá?- Pregunto Haly, con voz temblorosa

Celery se detuvo un momento –Lamento decir que si, no hay nada que podamos hacer, está infectada, y según tengo entendido tardara unos días, pero morirá y se transformara… no podíamos hacer nada, su mordida fue en un lugar imposible de remediar- Comento

Haly miro a Akane, tomo un trapo y lo humedeció, levanto la vista -¿Qué pasara con Akane?- Pregunto después de quitarle los zapatos para limpiar sus pies

-No sé, el cortarle el brazo fue una gran estrategia, aunque no sé si servirá, pero debemos esperar… aunque si logra sobrevivir hasta la noche, me temo que ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos practicar una transfusión… lo malo, es que no podemos hacer exámenes, no sé qué tipo de sangre tenga, ó quien podría ser compatible con ella… realmente no se ve nada bien para las chicas… debemos vigilarlas hoy-Contesto, Celery estaba quitando la ropa de Nizu, para poder limpiar bien a la chica

-Si es necesario, todos le daremos de nuestra sangre, pero debemos salvar a Akane, no podemos perder a más personas- Dijo Milk, limpiando el brazo amputado de la chica

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Radiks se sentó, estaba frente a Tapion y Minoshia, quienes parecían estudiarlo a detalle, mientras él solo miraba con gran interés a la pantera que no dejaba por ningún motivo a los dos chicos, esto sin duda le fue muy curioso

-Entonces… ¿Qué eres, y cuál es ese trabajo que según tú ayudara?- Pregunto Tapion después de un largo e incomodo silencio

-Marine, y mi trabajo es buscar a un infectado, hay un médico, él cree poder encontrar una cura, pero necesita un infectado en buen estado- Dijo sin más, no le importaba revelar todo, ellos no parecían malos muchachos

Tapion pareció analizar lo que salía de la boca de Radiks, algo en el chico no le agradaba, sin embargo a Minoshia se le abrieron los ojos, estaba asombrado

-¡Woah!- Dijo con gran admiración –Entonces debes ser bueno, ves gran hermano, te dije… él parece bueno- Dijo el niño, con una sonrisa –Pero… eso es muy peligroso- Dijo de pronto

Radiks se sintió bien al oír al niño tan entusiasmado con su persona, sin embargo noto que Tapion no lo era tanto

-Así es Minoshia, eso es peligroso, esas personas no razonan, lo único que saben es devorar todo lo que respire, y por desgracia somos el platillo principal, así que dinos amigo… ¿Cómo lo conseguirás?- Pregunto tomando asiento frente de Radiks

-A como sea, no importa, pero si el Doctor cree que puede haber una posibilidad yo confió en él- Contesto Radiks

-Y ese Doctor, ¿Qué asegura que sabrá que hacer cuando tenga uno de esos infectados?- Pregunto curioso Tapion

-No puedo revelarte esa información, es algo… delicado, pero yo confió en él, y puedo darles a ustedes un lugar más seguro, creo que no te gustaría que tú hermano este en este lugar, donde en cualquier momento infectados ó incluso otras personas podrían atacarles- Comento Radiks

-No nos preocupamos mucho, Hildegan es un buen guardián- Dijo Tapion mirando a la pantera, quien parecía dormir, pues sus ojos se habían cerrado

-Eso vi, pero te aseguro que ahí, hay más protección, claro… que ustedes tendrían que ayudarme con el infectado, sería mejor si tuviera una mano ayudándome- Dijo extendiendo su mano, como si fuera a cerrar un trato

Tapion miro a Radiks, luego a Minoshia… -¿Tengo tú palabra, que nos llevaras a un lugar seguro?- Pregunto Tapion serio

Radiks asintió –Te lo aseguro, si miento, siempre puedes ordenar a tu mascota acabarme, ¿No es así?- Dijo Radiks con una pequeña sonrisa

Tapion le extendió la mano, y cerraron su trato, ellos le ayudarían, y luego Radiks les llevaría a un lugar seguro, esperando ambos que el otro cumpliera con lo dicho

Minoshia abrazo a la hermosa pantera –Escuchaste Hildegan, tendremos un lugar seguro… y no estaremos solos, conoceremos a otras personas, tal vez incluso tenga amigos… ¿No te da gusto Hildegan?- Dijo animado, aferrándose a la pantera, quien dejaba que el niño hiciera lo que quería con su pelaje y cuerpo

Tapion sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano, le encantaba ver feliz al niño, y de verdad deseaba que algún día encontrara otros niños de su edad para poder al menos tener amiguitos, y darle un poco de la infancia que le estaba siendo arrebatada por la situación

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Ya estamos cerca?- Pregunto Launch en una queja –Este tipo pesa, y a pesar de no cargarlo, ya no lo aguanto… debimos obligarlo a caminar- Dijo la rubia soltando el pie de Turles

Bulma le imito, y Vegeta y Kurota pararon unos instantes

-No falta mucho, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que la noche nos agarre, y con carga extra- Comento Kurota

-Solo descansemos unos instantes, no puedo seguir arrastrando a este tipo- Dijo Launch, tomando asiento, y secando el sudor de su frente

Todos imitaron a Launch, tomaron un breve descanso, aprovechando el lugar… Kurota sintió curiosidad y pregunto

-¿Lo mordieron, ó lo asesinaron otros?- Pregunto al aire

Vegeta lo miro, había entendido a la perfección la pregunta – Lo mataron, le dispararon… debió ser una muerte rápida, el gordo… murió con mucho honor- Dijo Vegeta con tono serio

Kurota asintió; Bulma miro con detenimiento a Turles, el parecido con Goku era enorme

-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con Goku?- Pregunto mirando a Turles

Launch se estaba preguntando lo mismo, y encogió los hombros

-Milk una vez me comento de un hermano de Goku, pero… lo describió diferente, y este chico parece su gemelo- Comento Bulma

-No, Radiks es muy distinto… Kakaroto me dijo además que tenía problemas con su hermano, y hacía años que no sabía nada de él, pero este no es, aunque parece igual de estúpido que Kakaroto- Dijo Vegeta, de pronto se levanto –Mucho descanso, vamos debemos seguir… es mejor así- Dijo

Todos se levantaron y volvieron a su camino

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

16 y Picooro habían salido, pensaban buscar cualquier tipo de medicamento que Celery había anotado, encontrar cualquiera de la lista era importante, no importaba que fueran todos, pero si hallaban uno, Celery ordeno tomar todos

Las chicas estaban limpias, sus heridas ahora eran más visibles, mientras que Haly tuvo que darse un baño y cambiar su ropa, tratando de calmarse; Gure seguía dormida, bajo la atenta mirada de Tarble; Goku, Milk, Videl, y Gohan se encontraban comiendo en la cocina, mientras trataban de evitar los detalles tan escabrosos de la situación

De pronto la puerta se escucho, y algunos de los integrantes de la casa salieron a ver si el segundo grupo había regresado, y por un momento sintieron alivio a verles, pero luego todos centraron su atención a los tres cuerpos de hombres que habían caído en el pasto

Goku se paro frente a su familia, miro a Vegeta y Kurota

-¿Y estos quiénes son?- Dijo señalando a los tres hombres, extrañado por ellos -¿Están muertos?- Pregunto

-No, pero dicen conocer a Brolly… y buscan a Bulma Briefs, parece que es su misión- Declaro Vegeta

-A ti Bulma… pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Milk, mirando a los tres, y luego al que tenia parecido con Goku, y luego a su marido… no entendía que pasaba

-Dicen conocer a mi padre, pero…- No termino de hablar Bulma

-¿No confían en ellos verdad?- Pregunto Goku

Ellos asintieron

-La única manera es que Brolly diga si los conoce, pues estos también dicen ser marines… ¿Por cierto, y Brolly?- Pregunto Launch

Entonces el ambiente se tenso, pues de pronto salió Celery, la chica estaba tirando una gran cantidad de ropa ensangrentada, y unos cuantos utensilios, cuando sintió las miradas de todos en ella

-¿Paso algo… hirieron a alguien?- Pregunto Kurota

-Sí, no nos fue bien… lamentamos decirles esto… pero Nizu y Akane fueron mordidas- Dijo Goku, con cara seria, cambiando su semblante a uno molesto

De pronto el rostro de Kurota y Launch cambio, ensombreciéndose en gran manera… Kurota se abalanzo a Goku, y le soltó un golpe, tirando al hombre al suelo

-¡Como… mi hermana… pero si ella… no fueron capaces de cuidar de ella…!- Grito desesperado, su rabia lo cegó en el momento, y Goku solo se defendía de los golpes, no los devolvía

Bulma corrió a donde Celery. Launch trato de sacar a Kurota de encima de Goku, mientras los niños miraban la escena, Milk sostenía a Videl, y gritaba para que Kurota soltara a Goku

De pronto Gohan grito a todo pulmón

-Akane está estable, le cortaron el brazo… para que pueda sobrevivir- Grito el niño

Vegeta ya había tomado a Kurota, bajándole de encima de Goku, quien se limpiaba el labio inferior, donde empezaba a sangrar

Kurota y Launch miraron a Gohan, luego a Goku

-Así es, era la única manera de tratar de salvar a la chica… está en la enfermería, Celery y los demás la están atendiendo, sin embargo Nizu… por ella no podíamos hacer nada- Comento

Tan pronto como lo dijo, ambos corrieron dentro de la casa, para asegurarse de que la chica ahí estaba

Vegeta suspiro, miro a Goku, y rio

-Idiota… debiste defenderte- Dijo sonriendo

-No Vegeta, yo… lo entiendo, es su hermana, seguro que yo hubiera actuado igual… pero ahora dinos ¿Dónde está Buu?- Pregunto

Vegeta miro a los chicos en el suelo, y sin despegar su mirada contesto – Los hombres de Freezer, me encontraron… y mataron al gordo… él sabe que vivo, y hay algo más…- Dijo pero no termino, dio una mirada a los niños

Goku entendió

-Milk, por favor ve dentro con los niños, traten de hablar con Brolly, lo necesitamos aquí- Pidió de manera amable, y Milk entendió, pues entro con ambos niños

Dejando a Goku y Vegeta solos, con los tres hombres en el suelo

-Freezer, el hombre para el que trabajabas antes del ejército… eso no se oye bien, por lo que dijiste antes, ese tipo de cuidado- Comento Goku

-Y lo es, el tipo no solo me buscara, parece saber algo del padre de Bulma, parece que quiere al Doctor y el virus, piensa de alguna manera controlarlo y así saciar su sed de dominio, el miserable esta en busca de Bulma igual, sus hombres la quieren como carnada…- Gruño furioso

Goku se detuvo a meditar eso –Tendremos que hacer un plan, y procurar no decir mucho, no quiero a Milk asustada por esto… ahora tenemos otros problemas, las chicas y estos tipos, solo esperemos que Brolly sepa quiénes son- Comento

Vegeta le miro –¿Conoces a ese?- Dijo señalando a Turles

Goku lo miro detenidamente, se impacto con el parecido que tenía con el mismo, y negó con la cabeza

-No, pero es increíble… se parece a mí- Dijo impresionado

-Hay que amarrarlos, no quiero problemas si se despiertan- Dijo Vegeta

Ambos arrastraron a los tres chicos, y empezaron a amarrarlos, para que al despertar no trataran de arremeter contra ellos, pues si eran marine seguro peleaban bien

…

Bulma, Launch y Kurota entraron a la enfermería, donde las dos chicas estaban recostadas, mientras Dende y Krillin les atendían

Bulma corrió y miro a las dos, luego centro su atención en Nizu, quien estaba claramente dormida

-Nena, pero… ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo en tono maternal, acariciando su cabello, mientras veía que sus manos y pies estaban atados con mucha fuerza en la cama, entonces miro a Dende

-Lo siento, pero ella se convertirá Bulma… no tenemos más opción, si lo hace cuando nadie la vigile… será un caos- Dijo el joven Dende, con cara angustiada

Bulma soltó unas lagrimas, y se poso el pecho de la chica

Kurota y Launch miraron a Akane, lo primero que notaron fue su mano amputada, y que esta parecía quemada, luego algunos moretones en el cuerpo de la chica, además de estar igualmente amarrada

Kurota soltó los amarres, estaba nervioso y ansioso

-No deben… es decir- Dijo Krillin de repente, se asusto cuando Kurota lo miro, de manera casi asesina, entonces Krillin empezó a sudar –No sabemos si se convertirá, es por precaución- Dijo el chico

-No me importa si es por miedo, ó lo que sea… mi hermana no estará amarrada a ninguna cama de hospital, ¿Entendiste enano?- Dijo de manera peligrosa

 **Flashback**

 **-Launch, ¿Qué te pasa, porque vienes corriendo?- Pregunto un pequeño Kurota**

 **Launch se detuvo en seco, trato de aspirar, recuperando el aire por la carrera que había dado, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo estaba fatigado, y se sostuvo de Kurota, una vez que logro tranquilizarse**

 **-Akane, la señorita Regine, la mando a la enfermería, ella se puso muy mal… unas niñas querían molestarnos en la noche, y ella las golpeo… yo trate de ayudarla… pero la señorita Regine llego, y luego otros y le hicieron algo… no se qué paso…- Dijo con voz quebrada, entonces lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes –Perdóname Kurota- Dijo ella en suplica**

 **Kurota la aferro a su pequeño cuerpo, y la hizo dirigirle a la enfermería en el área de niñas, ahí se colaron ambos, para ver a Akane amarrada a la cama, y que ella parecía estar completamente dormida, pues no se movía. Trataron de abrir la puerta, pero solo un poco pues dentro estaba la señorita Regine, una mujer de edad madura, que se encargaba de las niñas en particular, con carácter detestable, y a su lado un hombre joven con bata blanca**

 **-Pero señorita, estoy seguro que no es necesario, es una niña apenas, y por lo que se, ella solo se defendía, mantenerle sedada es una….- No termino el médico**

 **-Es necesario, esta mocosa no ha causado más que problemas desde que llego- Dijo molesta la mujer, miro con desprecio a Akane -¿Ha visto como dejo a las otras niñas?, supongo que no, pero le diré que es un peligro… se quedara así un par de días, hasta que mejore, y luego veremos que hacer… su comportamiento no puede seguir así- Sentencio la mujer –Tal vez la mejor opción sea separarla de su hermano, así ambos aprenderían a comportarse-**

 **-Como diga señorita… pero… al menos quitare los amarres, estoy seguro que no hará nada malo señorita- Dijo tratando de desatar a la niña**

 **Entonces una mano lo detuvo –Eh dicho que la mocosa se queda así- Dijo la mujer entre dientes**

 **El doctor quien era un chico joven, se sintió un tanto intimidado por la actitud de la mujer, asintió y dejo que esta se fuera**

 **Kurota y Launch se escondieron, y cuando vieron que la señorita había salido, entraron a la habitación, tratando de despertar a la pequeña, pero no podían. Kurota se molesto por los amarres, su hermana no estaba loca, ella solo se defendía de otras chicas, sin pensarlo empezó a desatar a su hermana**

 **Launch le imito –Lo siento mucho Akane, yo tuve la culpa… por mi te molestan…- Dijo entre sollozos**

 **-Te prometo que te sacare de aquí, y luego nos iremos, viviremos en donde nadie nos moleste, lo prometo hermana… y también iras Launch- Dijo Kurota mirando a la rubia**

 **Entonces ambos se detuvieron, pues una sombra se paro justo detrás de ellos**

 **Fin Flashback**

Krillin retrocedió, y asintió, mientras que Kurota y Launch quitaban las cintas que mantenían sus piernas y brazo amarrado, entonces ambos revisaron más de cerca a la chica

Después de un tiempo de estar ahí todos ellos, los ojos de Akane empezaron a abrirse, siendo su visión un poco borrosa, pero luego aclarándose, para toparse con un par de ojos verdes que le sonreían…

-Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes…?- Pregunto Launch, ganándose la atención de todos

Kurota de inmediato se levanto para estar a la altura de su hermana, y sostenerle el brazo bueno, mientras Launch tallaba sus pies

-¿Por qué están ustedes aquí…?, ó por kami, ¿Estamos todos muertos?- Pregunto con voz débil

Entonces Krillin apareció, y de inmediato clavo una aguja en su brazo, Akane le miro extrañado, el chico parecía nervioso, pues escucho a Kurota gruñirle, y a Launch la vio dándole una mirada asesina, parecía que lo querían muerto

-¿Tú también estas muerto?- Pregunto Akane

Krillin se sintió extraño, no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza

-No estamos muertos, ni tú tampoco; estamos en la casa Akane, dinos ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?- Pregunto Launch

Antes de que Akane contestara, Haly entro a la habitación


	30. Chapter 30

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Brolly se encontraba en su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar sus ansias. Había perdido a algunos hombres en su trabajo, pero ninguno era tan cercano como para hacerle sentir tan mal como ahora se sentía, pues había empezado a familiarizarse demasiado con todos en el grupo, en especial con aquella chica, Nizu; que parecía admirarlo, siempre lo veía con un brillo especial, le hablaba como si fuera todo para ella, de alguna manera lo trataba de manera especial

Estaba por completo inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de un pequeñín le saco de todos esos momentos de recuerdos…

-Brolly… ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Gohan, acercándose un poco al hombre

Brolly lo miro, aquel niño tenía los ojos más grandes que había visto, además de una pureza que parecía no ser afectada por todo lo que les rodeaba

-Mejor Gohan, dime ¿Te pidieron que ayudara en algo?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie

-Sí, veras regreso el otro grupo, pero vinieron con hombres desconocidos, mi padre y Vegeta dicen que si puedes ir y ayudarles, son tres tipos, se ven muy fuertes… no sé por qué están aquí, pero los amarraron en el patio- Comento Gohan

Brolly se intereso –Voy enseguida- Contesto y tomo su arma, guardándola en su pantalón

... ..

Haly corrió y se dejo caer en el pecho de Akane, entonces lloro con total desesperación, mientras abrazaba las sabanas que cubrían aquel delgado colchón, donde Akane descansaba

-¡Perdóname por favor Akane, yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que paso… por mi estas así!- Dijo entre sollozos, mientras escondía su rostro

Akane se removió incomoda por la posición en que se encontraban –Eh, tranquila… me estas lastimando chica… no debes de ponerte así, mira que nada tan grave paso- Contesto ella, tratando de quitarse de encima a la chica que la aprisionaba –Y estamos en la casa, volvimos todos…- Dijo de manera más calmada

El resto de los presentes guardo silencio, y solo los sollozos de Haly eran audibles, Kurota cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, Bulma solo guardo silencio a un lado del cuerpo durmiente de Nizu, quien hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida por Akane

Launch estaba más que molesta, pensó por un momento reclamarle a Haly el que hubiera sido tan desesperada, el causar algo tan grave que tenía la vida de Akane pendiendo de un hilo, mientras Nizu solo esperaba para morir, ó que ellos mismos la mataran, si es que se llegaba a convertir, pues aun nada aseguraba que ella no sería de igual manera infectada

...

Brolly fue al patio, donde se encontraban Vegeta y Goku, terminando de amarrar a los tres nuevos chicos que habían aparecido, entonces se detuvo una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, pues rápidamente reconoció a los tres, pues habían estado con él, siendo voluntarios para la experimentación del Doctor Gero y Briefs

Goku noto su presencia y levanto la vista al hombre

-¿Los conoces Brolly?- Pregunto Goku, ganando la atención de Vegeta –Por que son la única razón por la cual respiran, dijeron conocerte y al Doctor, padre de Bulma- Dijo Goku en tono serio

-Son marines, compañeros… incluso conocimos del mismo modo al Doctor Briefs- Contesto Brolly aun sorprendido por encontrarles de nuevo y en esas circunstancias

-¿Seguro?… entonces… dinos ¿quiénes son?- Pidió Vegeta

Brolly se dispuso a contar todo a los dos hombres, desde como conoció a los tres hombres, hasta como llegaron todos a manos de los Doctores en el proyecto Guerreros

Ya entrada la noche, después de resolver quienes eran los nuevos hombres en la vivienda, habían dispuesto que Brolly, Androide 16 y Picooro, estarían ahí para cuando los tres hombres despertaran, y entonces tendrían que dar las explicaciones necesarias. Tomaron las medidas necesarias, los desarmaron, solo por mera precaución, aunque Brolly aseguro que no habría necesidad de tal cosa, ninguno quiso correr el riesgo

...

Gure despertó, sintiendo las cálidas manos de Tarble en su cintura, apretándole de manera protectora, tratando de no dejarla más de lo necesario

Ella se sentía cansada, los ojos le pesaban, y se sentía débil, entonces todos los recuerdos rápidamente volvieron a ella, su mejor amiga, la única persona que conocía desde antes de que el mundo colapsara, ahora estaba a punto de morir, convirtiéndose en una de esas criaturas, que eran por las cuales les hacían correr, y esconderse, tener una vida de fugitivos, temiendo y careciendo de todo. Lloro una vez más, pero sin moverse, solo acurrucada entre los brazos de Tarble quien estaba dormido

Trato de levantarse, alejando un poco las manos de Tarble de su cintura, removiéndose con delicadeza, lo escucho dar un leve gemido, y entonces se detuvo, lo miro, pero el chico seguía por completo dormido, suspiro aliviada y se levanto

-Tengo que estar ahí- Se dijo en voz alta, mientras se convencía de ver a su amiga, sin importar, ella no dejaría que Nizu pasara sus últimos momentos sin estar con ella, pues eran tan unidas, que estaba segura que de ser al revés, Nizu estaría con ella, y no la dejaría sola –Solo, te pido kami, dame fuerzas para verla y no derrumbarme- Rogo con las manos entrelazadas

Salió de la recamara, y camino en silencio, hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde todavía podía verse la luz salir de la puerta, y algunas voces se escuchaban dentro….

...

-Me quedare aquí toda la noche, no tienes que quedarte aquí Bulma, estaré pendiente de las dos, lo prometo- Dijo Celery con una sonrisa cansada, la verdad era que el sueño la estaba venciendo pero no quería decirlo

Bulma la miro, noto el cansancio en sus ojos, luego miro a donde Vegeta se encontraba en un rincón, con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, sabía que él, quería que ella regresara a la cama, pero se sentía en obligación por estar ahí con Nizu, que no quería dejarla… suspiro pensando

Launch y Kurota no se movieron por ningún motivo de donde estaban, Akane había vuelto a caer dormida, después de enterarse de lo sucedido con Nizu, de ver a la chica, y de tratar de recordar todo lo sucedido, mientras asimilaba que habían cortado su brazo para salvarla

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a Gure, la chica tenía sus ojos hinchados, Bulma levanto la vista para ver que Gure había entrado con miedo, ganándose la atención de todos

Gure camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la cama de Nizu, pasando por donde Launch estaba sentada, todos estaban en silencio… entonces Gure toco el cuerpo de Nizu, una lagrima volvía a salir, y sentía que iba a quebrase en esos momentos

Entonces sintió que unos brazos delicados la abrazaban desde atrás, pegándose en su cuerpo, cada vez aplicando más fuerza, para consolarla

-Se que no puedo decir nada que te ayude, pero… recuerda que todos somos familia, queremos a Nizu tanto como tú… y te queremos a ti Gure- Dijo Bulma, en tono delicado

Gure entonces sintió la confianza para llorar, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Bulma, y correspondió a su abrazo, y dejo que toda su tristeza la invadiera llorando con Bulma, mientras todos las veían, pero a ellas parecía no importarles

Después de unos minutos de estar así las dos, Bulma sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro

-Mujer, es tarde… debemos descansar- Dijo Vegeta, su tono era tan indescifrable, que no se podía decir si era una orden, una sugerencia, ó petición

Bulma iba a negarse, pero Gure se lo impidió

-Vete Bulma, yo… quiero quedarme con ella, por favor, déjame cuidarla esta noche… es mi hermana, solo eso pido- Dijo Gure en suplica

Bulma asintió, tenía razón, debía darle su espacio con Nizu

... ..

Goku y Milk estaban en su recamara, con el pequeño Gohan completamente dormido, pero a Goku todos los sucesos lo tenían alterado, con los nervios de punta, haciéndole imposible dormir…

Miro a su hijo dormido en un colchón a un lado de ellos, y sonrió… al menos tenía a su familia consigo, pero corría el riesgo de perderla en cualquier momento, podía pasarles algo como a las chicas en la enfermería… suspiro y acaricio el cabello de su esposa

Milk aun seguía despierta, trataba de no hacer ruidos, pues pensaba que sus dos hombre estaban dormidos, sin embargo noto, que Goku se estaba moviendo agitado, así que se volteo para mirar a su esposo, quien le miro sorprendido

-¿Goku, estas bien… es decir, estas tranquilo?- Pregunto ella en tono bajo

-Perdóname por despertarte Milk, no pasa nada cariño… solo descansa, yo solo estoy un poco intranquilo por las muchachas- Dijo dándole un beso a su esposa en la frente –Descansa Milk, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, para eso estoy yo…- Dijo en tono amoroso

Milk entonces se removió en las sabanas, y se sentó a horcajadas en su marido, le sonrió coqueta y le beso con ternura los labios…

-Yo también estoy preocupada, pero… se de algo que podría ayudarnos a calmarnos, y así poder descansar- Dijo ella contra sus labios, en tono juguetón, mientras acariciaba el pecho de su marido en un recorrido suave

Goku trago, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía de su esposa, pero el hecho de que su hijo estuviera a unos pocos pasos de distancia no le ayudaba mucho, así que dio una rápida mirada al niño, este estaba profundamente dormido…

-No se levantara ¿Verdad?- Pregunto

Milk solo asintió -Tú no te preocupes por él- Contesto sonriendole

Milk comenzó besando su mejilla, llegando hasta su oído, dándole una mordida juguetona en el lóbulo, haciendo que Goku se estremeciera, y se le escapara un leve gemido de los labios. Goku tomo a Milk de las caderas, bajando a sus piernas, recorriendo el largo de estas, apreciando que solo llevaba bragas en esos momentos, sin nada más que estorbara sus caricias, entonces busco sus labios, besándola con profundo deseo, abriéndose paso en su boca, explorando su lengua, bebiendo de ella con desesperación

Milk se dejo caer en su cuerpo, mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de manera incontrolable, entonces empezó un leve movimiento, para rozar su cuerpo con Goku, sintiendo entre sus piernas como su marido estaba por completo endurecido, haciendo que ella sintiera como sus bragas eran mojadas casi de inmediato

Goku entonces abrazo con fuerza a Milk, se levanto un poco y comenzó un recorrido por su cuello, dando besos húmedos, que luego dejaban ligueras marcas de mordidas, que solo lograban que ella jadeara, y deseara gritar, pero ahogaba todo para no despertar a su hijo, entonces las manos de Goku llegaron a sus pechos, donde empezó un masaje un tanto brusco, dando pequeños pellizcos, y mirando fijo como estos se movían, deleitándose con la vista de su hermosa esposa… levanto su vista, para mirar como Milk ahoga un gemido, mordiendo sus labios, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

De un repentino movimiento, Goku puso a su esposa a un lado suyo, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, dejándola por completo sorprendida, cuando se paró de golpe de la cama…

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Milk, estaba aun exaltada por el jugueteo con su esposo, pesando que este la tomaría, pero la había dejado de lado, y estaba caminado por el cuarto… hasta su hijo…

-No tardo… solo deja que haga algo…- Contesto Goku, mientras tapaba por completo a Gohan, dejando que una pequeña sabana, cubriera por completo a su hijo, tapándole por completo –Solo para estar seguros- Comento a su esposa

Tan pronto como lo hizo, regreso rápidamente a la cama, con una sonrisa picara, se posiciono encima de Milk, quien aún seguía intrigada con la situación, pero le resto total importancia cuando sintió que Goku recorrida sus piernas, llegando a su abdomen, donde le beso luego chupo… haciendo que ella se arqueara

Goku levanto su vista, le encantaba ver las caras de placer en ella -¿En donde estábamos?- Pregunto seductor

Llego de nuevo a sus pechos, y los movió en forma circular, luego acerco su rostro hasta ellos, y sonrió… -Ya me acorde…- Dijo y entonces su boca húmeda tomo su pecho derecho y empezó a chupar y deleitarse con ella, haciendo que Milk agarrara con fuerza la cama, tratando de no gritar, mientras sentía el cuerpo retorcerse… disfrutando de los toques de su hombre

Sintió la mano de Goku dejar su pecho, para bajar y acariciar su abdomen, apretando un poco, y entonces su boca paso hasta su cuello, subiendo hasta los labios de Milk, dándole un beso apasionado, dejándole sin aliento. Mientras su mano decencia hasta quitar la braga de su esposa, quien por instinto se apretó más a su cuerpo, arañándole un poco la espalda

Entonces sintió que Goku abría mas sus piernas, y ella lo permitió, sabía lo que venía y lo anhelaba, lo deseaba… sintió a Goku rozando su cuerpo con ella, dando leves gemidos al sentir a su esposa, como ella aventaba sus caderas a él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo

Goku se detuvo, miro los hermosos ojos negros de su esposa, la deseaba, la amaba, y estaba preocupado por ella, solo deseaba tenerle así, no perderle nunca… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirla, hacerla feliz…

-Te amo Milk- Dijo y dio un beso profundo a sus labios, mientras entraba en su esposa

Milk entonces ahogo su grito en los labios de su esposo, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de este. Goku empezó con un leve movimiento, entrando profundamente en ella, y entonces empezó a salir y entrar de ella, con más fuerza, mientras sus jadeos se ahogaban en el cuello de su esposa

Ambos trataban de no hacer ningún ruido tan fuerte, para no despertar a su hijo, quien no se movía de su dulce sueño

-¡Goku… no puedo… no aguanto…!- Dijo ella, al sentir su placer al máximo, estaba jadeante, gemía sin control y trataba de no gritar el nombre de su esposo, pues con cada embestida que le proporcionaba, deseaba gritar… se estaba desesperando

Goku solo atino a embestirla con más ímpetu, sintiendo como las piernas de Milk lo envolvían, apretándole contra su cuerpo, mientras sentía como sus pechos suaves frotaban su piel desnuda, y el calor hacia que sus cuerpos sudaran, haciéndole más fácil el embestirla. Sintió como su cuerpo lo aprisionaba dentro de ella, y entonces ambos sintieron llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo

Milk dio un pequeño grito, y apretó los dientes, tratando de contenerlo, mientras Goku caía rendido sobre ella, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, jadeante por el placer, mientras aun no salía de ella, sintió como la fuerza del agarre de Milk se desvanecía, dejándole libre de sus piernas

-Te amo Goku… no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo…- Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada, agitada aun

Goku le sonrió, y salió de ella, para ponerse a un lado suyo, acariciando su cabello húmedo, mientras la atraía a él, abrazándole como si sintiera que se la quitarían si no a aferraba bien a su cuerpo

-¿Crees que Gohan…?- Dijo Goku con temor

Milk sonrió, y entonces un gran sonido salió del niño… estaba roncando con fuerza

-No, Gohan está profundamente dormido… no debes preocuparte…- Dijo ella para calmarlo

Goku asintió, y se acomodo besando la espalda de su esposa, y quedando dormido en poco tiempo, con un alivio increíble

...

Dende se encontraba en aquel laboratorio improvisado, terminando las vacunas, esperando poder aplicarlas lo antes posible, para ayudar a la recuperación de Akane, y el resto del grupo

Tenía los ojos cansados, tallo su rostro y bostezo

-Tengo que terminar hoy mismo- Dijo a si mismo

...

Vegeta y Bulma llegaron a su cuarto, que compartían ahora con Gure y Tarble, encontrando a Tarble completamente dormido, y en la cama que compartían, había una pequeña niña de cabello negro, echa bolita

Vegeta se acerco a su hermano, sin ningún remordimiento dio una patada a su hermano, haciendo que este despertara de golpe, y exaltado

-Vegeta… ¿Qué pasa…?- Dijo adormilado, y entonces Tarble se levanto asustado, y busco su arma, temiendo lo peor…

-Tú mujer está en la enfermería con su amiga, deberías ir ahí con ella, y quedarte ahí…- Dijo Vegeta, y no era una sugerencia, más bien era una orden…, una demanda

-¿Qué?, ¿Gure fue a la enfermería?- Dijo despertando por completo, y efectivamente no estaba más ella a su lado, entonces sintió sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, Vegeta se estaba refiriendo a Gure como su mujer, y eso lo hizo un poco extraño…

-Sí, ¿Estas sordo?, te dijo que tu mujer está ahí, así que ve con ella, y quédate ahí- Repitió

Tarble asintió, entendía que su hermano deseaba privacidad con Bulma, como él había estado deseando con Gure, así que sin más se retiro de la recamara

Bulma se había acercado al cuerpo durmiente de Videl, la movió un poco, para despertar a la niña, ella le miro

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo…?, es que Brolly me dijo que no podía dormir con él hoy, y no quería estar sola… trate de ir al cuarto de Gohan y Milk, pero… estaba cerrado- Dijo Videl con una mueca, entonces miro a Vegeta, este tenía una mirada aterradora, y parecía disgustado

-Bueno Videl…- Dijo Bulma, notando lo mismo que la niña, a Vegeta quien parecía incomodo con la situación

Videl se levanto, no le agradaba del todo Vegeta, pero más que nada le temía por su mala cara de siempre, estaba a punto de retirarse, no pensaba decir más, estaba segura que a Vegeta no le gustaría que se quedara ahí con ellos

-Te puedes quedar niña… y otra cosa, ¿Sabes que Bulma es mi, compañera?- Pregunto Vegeta, en tono indiferente

Sorprendiendo a Bulma y Videl, por la reacción

-Sí, ella es tú novia, y mamá Bulma tendrá un bebe- Dijo la niña, recordando que Bulma le comento el estar embarazada, y tener a un nuevo bebe, que sería como su hermano –Y, tú serás el papá del nuevo bebe, y entonces… ( _mamá bulma ya no me va querer tanto_ )- Pensaba la pequeña, una lagrimita quiso salir de sus lindos ojos azules

Vegeta la miro directo, la niña era más que inteligente, tenía que admitirlo, y aceptarlo… pues la pequeña estaba incluida en el paquete, y Bulma no la pensaba dejar, y eso a él le agrado, ver a la mujer tan leal y protectora con aquella niña que no llevaba su sangre; sin duda estaba convencido que protegería a su hijo de igual manera

-Así es… por eso, no tienes…- Se detuvo, estaba por hacer algo tan bizarro para él, pero lo necesitaba, para sentir que Bulma le pertenecía por completo –No tienes que buscar más a Brolly como tu padre, tú quedaste al cuidado de Bulma, y eso quiere decir que igual bajo mi cuidado niña… así que puedes quedarte con nosotros, creo que eso haría una familia… normal- Dijo, y camino hasta donde Bulma, se despojo de sus zapatos y armas

Bulma no sabía que decir, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, miro a Videl quien de pronto tenía una cara de extrañeza, y de pronto una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, y corrió hasta Vegeta, de pronto la niña le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo

-Gracias… señor Vegeta…- Dijo Videl, y entonces se posiciono del lado contrario, donde Bulma se encontraba, y se abrazo a Bulma –Ya me agrada Vegeta- Dijo a Bulma en tono bajo

Vegeta se había quedado pasmado ante la reacción de la niña, no esperaba que ella actuara así, solo deseaba dejar en claro que todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Bulma era suyo, que ella le pertenecía, su mujer, y el hijo que esperaba… sin embargo estaba también aquella niña a la cual Bulma quería como propia, la cual se había hecho indispensable en la vida de su peli azul, y aunque le costó un poco, acepto ese hecho… y si ella era parte de Bulma, también seria de él, no de Brolly

Un gruñido salido de los labios de Vegeta, apenas asimilaba la situación, y no dejaba de serle extraño

Bulma sonrió, y coloco a la pequeña niña a su lado para que durmiera, la pequeña estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida casi de inmediato, mientras Vegeta solo había recostado con las manos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados, tratando de olvidar que no podía tocar a Bulma, por que aquella pequeña se había puesto en la misma cama

De pronto Bulma se movió, se recostó en el pecho de Vegeta, quien no la rechazo, solo la dejo acomodarse en él, entonces sintió que un dulce beso era depositado en su brazo

-Gracias por decirle eso a Videl, significa mucho para mí y para ella Vegeta- Dijo Bulma dándole otro beso, ella sabía que él aún no estaba dormido – Sabes, si Videl no estuviera ahora en la cama, seguro te daría algo especial por ser tan lindo…- Dijo con voz provocativa, y con una leve sonrisa maliciosa

-No me digas lindo mujer… no soy lindo- Murmuro con los ojos cerrados –Pero lo que sea que me quieres dar, puede ser ahora… podemos jalar a la mocosa a la otra cama- Dijo de pronto aprisionando el cuerpo de Bulma debajo suyo, en un movimiento tan rápido que hizo que Videl se quejara un poco

-No creo que sea buena idea, al menos no mientras Videl este en la recamara Vegeta- Contesto ella, con una sonrisa picara, y entonces le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Perfecto, como desees entonces- Dijo, y de pronto Vegeta tenia a Bulma cargada entre sus brazos, no dándole tiempo de quejas, él quería eso especial que Bulma le daría, y no esperaría solo porque la niña se encontraba ahí con ellos

La llevo asta abrir una puerta, y entrado, sin prender la luz, solo la bajo y aprisiono su cuerpo contra la pared, y ahí la empezó a besar de manera desesperada, mordiendo sus labios con tantas ganas contenidas… haciendo que ella correspondiera con la misma intensidad, mientras que sus manos tocaban con total confianza cada parte de su cuerpo, y ella enredaba las suyas en su cuello, atrayéndolo mas a ella, mientras pasaba de manera delicada por sus cabellos

El beso se rompió unos segundos

-Vegeta… eres un desesperado…- Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

-No veo que te estés resistiendo mucho- Contesto con ese tono tan propio de él, y una sonrisa de lado en sus labios

Bulma no le contesto, solo guardo silencio, y busco con sus manos su brazos, dando pequeños toques haciendo círculos, y luego besando detenidamente, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde comenzó a levantar la camisa que este llevaba aún, mientras que Vegeta decidió ayudarle con eso, terminando de levantarla, mientras ella delineaba cada parte de su torso, como si detallara cada musculo de su cuerpo, cosa que a Vegeta le encantaba, los toques suaves y con tanta devoción, le estaban haciendo reacción, pues nunca antes nadie había tocado su cuerpo así

Vegeta se pego un poco más a Bulma, empezó a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir, mientras que ella le daba mejor acceso; entonces Vegeta paso una de sus manos por el hombro de la peli azul, bajando hasta sentir sus pechos, tocándolos por encima de la ropa, dando breves toques, para luego bajar hasta sentir el short que llevaba Bulma, empezando a quitarle de manera experta, para luego retirar aquella blusa, que apenas le cubría

Las prendas caían sin ninguna dirección particular, mientras ellos se sumergían en un placer infinito, tocándose, como si fuera la primera vez que ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, como si desearan gravarse a detalle cada parte, siendo que ambos ya las conocían

El abdomen de Bulma estaba empezando a notarse, su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir distinto, para dar a conocer que el nuevo ser en su vientre, estaba tan presente como ellos ahí, y Vegeta lo noto, al tocarla, sintió el cambio… y una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios

Vegeta llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella, para hacer que se arqueara un poco más, mientras que la besaba, fundiendo sus bocas con ansias, estando ya ambos sin ropas, podían sentirse por completo, la calidez que estaban emanando ambos cuerpos, mientras sus bocas buscaban ganar una contienda, para luego separar aquel beso, y poder escuchar los gemidos que ambos estaban dando, ante su solo roce. Los labios de Vegeta se posaron en la piel de Bulma, saboreando cada parte de su recorrido, bajando a su cuello, para llegar a sus pechos, que estaban deseosos de atención, cosa que hizo de inmediato Vegeta, al tomar uno entre sus labios, dando ligueras mordidas, haciendo que Bulma soltara un gritito

Mientras Bulma llevo sus manos a la espalda de Vegeta, enterrando las uñas cuando sintió la mordida en su pecho, y su mano masajeando con vehemencia el otro, sin dejar de atender a cada uno, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por todos esos sentimientos de placer que corrían por su cuerpo

Leves gruñidos salían de los labios de Vegeta, contra la delicada piel de Bulma, que sin notar estaba siendo marcada a rojo, con los toques que su amante proporcionaba. Bulma entonces enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Vegeta, aferrándose a él con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a jadear, y gemir con mas intensidad, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a la niña que dormía del otro de la puerta

Vegeta sin embargo no estaba dándole ninguna consideración, le encantaba escucharla pedir por él, llamarlo mientras su placer aumentaba, así que sin dejar sus pechos, bajo su mano libre, para tocar sus piernas, y entonces abrirlas un poco para él, dando leves caricias, mientras se adentraba, encontrando que aquel dulce lugar entre las piernas de Bulma estaba más que listo para recibirlo, estando ya tan húmedo y cálido para él, que solo hizo que gimiera con fuerza al sentirlo. Sin darle tiempo a Bulma de reacción, llevo sus dedos dentro de ella, en movimientos lentos, dando leves toques circulares, para luego entrar y salir de ella, haciendo que ella mordiera sus labios, tratando de no gritar

Bulma sentía sus piernas derretirse, sentía como su placer aumentaba, de manera tan rápida, que no podía contener tanto, los gemidos y gritos que guardaba, estaba más que ansiosa, y entonces sintió que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, elevándose de a poco

Vegeta sin ninguna dificultad estaba levantando a Bulma de la cintura, mientras su boca buscaba la de ella, para saciarse de ella

Tan pronto como la tuvo en la altura que deseaba, dejo de besar sus labios, pues podía sentir que su peli azul estaba pronta a llegar a su orgasmo y no deseaba que lo hiciera de esa manera, al menos no en esos momentos, así que saco sus dedos, y tomo con fuerza sus piernas, que estaba enredadas en sus caderas, apretando con fuerza

Bulma estaba roja, su piel sudaba y el no poder sentir su liberación, la molesto un poco, estaba a punto de quejarse, pero entonces sintió como sin consideración, sin aviso alguna era penetrada en un movimiento intenso de placer, hacer que en esos momentos llegara su liberación, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Vegeta, dando un grito en su piel

Vegeta solo gruño al sentirlo, su ego solo aumentaba al saber lo que le provocaba a esa mujer que tenía en los brazos, no queriendo, revelar que ella lo llevaba a un frenesí igual de placer, descontrolándole por completo. Acariciaba sus piernas blancas, mientras trataba de llenarla por completo, mientras mordía su cuello, dejando después un rastro de besos húmedos

La tomo con fuerza, mientras la embestía de manera cada vez más ruda, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, arañando su espalda, gimiendo en su oído, mientras decía su nombre, y pedía más

Vegeta la complació, y entonces busco sus ojos, necesitaba verla, aquella mirada azul llena de placer, de entrega hacia él, quería mirarla directo cuando su clímax llegara, y así fue…

-Bulma… ya no puedo más…- Dijo de pronto, cuando sintió que no podía aguantar, así que embistió a la chica con más fuerza, casi como si deseara desgarrarla

Ella no se quejo, solo asintió y ambos llegaron juntos a sus clímax, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro, mientras Vegeta sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de Bulma para evitar que este cayera, ambos jadeantes, con sus cuerpos hirviendo… y sus respiraciones cortadas

Bulma le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Te amo Vegeta- Dijo con tanta debilidad, que parecía que iba a desfallecer ahí mismo

Vegeta sonrió, esas eran ahora las mejores palabras que podía escuchar, y que hacían que todo lo demás no importara, y como respuesta, solo abrazo con más fuerza el frágil cuerpo que sostenía con tanta ternura, escondiendo su rostro entre sus pechos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Bulma, mientras lentamente salía de ella y la bajaba

-Ahora, si… debes descansar chica- Dijo Vegeta divertido

Bulma solo sonrió, mientras ambos buscaban sus ropas, y volvían a la cama con la pequeña niña

Videl se había rodado, quedando en medio de la cama, mientras dormía profundamente, su respiración apenas se escuchaba en aquel cuarto, mientras sus cabellos alborotados estaban por todos lados

-La moveré, y así nos acomodamos- Dijo Bulma, agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña

-Sabes… dije que podía estar en la misma recamara, pero que no se le haga costumbre dormir en nuestra cama… porque no por eso, dejaremos nuestras actividades- Dijo seductor al oído de la peli azul quien se estremeció

-0o0-

No muy lejos de ahí, otra pareja estaba agotada después de un día de recolección, y su muy divertida vida sexual, ambos recostados en un abandonado centro, mientras trataban de cerrar sus ojos para descansar….

-Mañana podremos llegar- Dijo de pronto Yamcha, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación

-Todo saldrá bien, y el refugio volverá a ser como antes… lo haremos más seguro, para todos nosotros- Contesto la chica en su pecho, mientras acariciaba a Yamcha, haciendo que el hombre ronroneara

-Así será Maron, estaremos nuevamente seguros- Dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido con aquella linda chica en brazos

Maron sin embargo no podía dormir, algo le estaba molestado desde hacía unos días, un intenso dolor en el bajo vientre, que aparecía y desaparecía en todo momento, haciendo que se levantara, y tomara de nuevo su ropa, para ir a vigilar el lugar

Estaba cerca de una pequeña ventana, que daba a la calle, donde pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra, que parecía ser la de animales salvajes, como grandes felinos… se asusto y tomo sus dagas, pensando si debía ir y atacarles, o esconderse y tratar de no darle importancia

Miro un poco más atenta la escena, y miro una sombra más pequeña, caminando detrás de las otras, supuso que se trataba de algún cachorro y suspiro

Llevo sus manos a su vientre –Si tan solo te diera un hijo… tal vez ya no me sentiría así…- Dijo en aquella ventana

Yamcha se había despertado, al no sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al de él, solo pare encontrarla suspirando en la ventana, mientras tocaba su vientre. Se congelo, sabía que estaba dañando a esa chica, que no le había dado más que atenciones, que lo había querido sin pedir nada a cambio

Se acerco a ella, sin hacer ningún ruido, y la abrazo con fuerza… aspirando su aroma, quería gravárselo de manera permanente, como debía ser… sonrió contra su piel

-Yo… voy a estar contigo siempre Maron, eres mi chica… te prometo que no tienes que preocuparte de nada- Dijo y beso la mejilla de la chica

Maron se sentía protegida, amada en esos momentos… y lo acepto

-0o0-

16 estaba desarmando por completo uno de sus brazos, quitando con detalle y delicadeza cada cable que lo conectaba, mientras trataba de no dañar la piel sintética, dejándola lo más intacta posible, mientras que guardaba todo en un recipiente amplio, cuidando de no perder ninguna de sus valiosa piezas

Picooro lo noto, hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero evito preguntar el porqué de las acciones del androide, pues su preocupación principal era el que esos tres tipos frente a él, despertaran. Había llegado a él la noticia de Buu, un amigo que había conocido poco después de el virus, y ahora estaba muerto, en algún lugar, su cuerpo estaba tirado, pudriéndose sin poder siquiera darle un digno entierro, gruño un poco… pero tenía que aceptarlo, sabía que no se podía hacer nada por el chico ahora

Brolly estaba intrigado, no sabía por qué sus compañeros buscaban a Bulma, tal vez sabían algo del Coronel Roshi, ó alguno de los doctores. Estaba desesperado porque recobraran la conciencia y empezaran a hablar

Leo comenzó a removerse, dando leves gruñidos por el dolor que le había sido provocado, mientras trataba de poner sus manos en su cabeza, y abrir su ojos, pero todo parecía estar muy oscuro para poder notar algo… hasta que una voz retumbo en su cabeza

-¿Están bien?- Se escucho la imponente voz de Turles, quien igual se estaba despertando

-No deben estar más que un poco golpeados, y aun así eso no les afectaría en nada- Dijo Brolly al notarlos

16 y Picooro se levantaron rápidamente, y vieron a los tres hombres frente a ellos, quienes abrían y cerraban los ojos incómodos por la repentina luz

-¿Brolly?- Pregunto Hiro, cuando lo noto bien

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Y ustedes pensaran…. Con tantos problemas y esas parejas, no se podían aguantar…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer la historia. Tratare de subir los capítulos puntual, espero no volver a tener problemas con mi internet**


	31. Chapter 31

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Turles sacudió la cabeza, y busco al dueño de la voz, para encontrarse frente a Brolly, quien tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, sin embargo sus facciones tranquilas seguían ahí, siendo además que se encontraban dos tipos más justo a un lado de Brolly… y uno en particular llamo su atención, el hombre peli rojo, que no tenía un brazo en esos momentos….

-¿Cómo llegamos a ti?- Pregunto Turles, trato de levantarse pero se sintió atrapado… así notando que de hecho estaba amarrado, como los dos hombres que iban con él -¿Ya no confías en nosotros Brolly? – Pregunto, con una sonrisa, mirando a los dos hombres serios a lado de Brolly

-No confiamos en nadie, digamos… que las circunstancias cambian a las personas- Comento Picooro, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

Hiro y Leo trataban de ubicarse, buscaban algo en su entorno que les dijera donde se encontraban, ó como habían llegado al lugar, mientras Turles analizaba las reacciones de Brolly

-Entonces, si te conocían esos tipos… seguro ellos no trajeron contigo- Comento de pronto Turles

-Así es, pero díganme… ustedes les mencionaron que me buscaban, ya me encontraron, así que cuéntenme, ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto, el rostro de Brolly cambio a uno más serio

-Suéltanos Brolly, no somos tus enemigos, estamos aquí en una misión del Coronel Roshi- Dijo de pronto Leo, removiéndose agitado

Brolly y Picooro lo pensaron unos momentos, después de pensarlo bien, accedió, estaba seguro que no presentarían una amenaza, y deseaba saber que era lo que había pasado con el Coronel, y que buscaban

Turles, Leo y Hiro, se estiraron, sobaron sus muñecas, y notaron que sus armas y municiones fueron retiradas, pero de momento no hicieron ningún escándalo, más bien los tres se pusieron cómodos, para relatar la historia…

Contaron a Brolly y los demás, como era que habían rescatado al Doctor Briefs, siendo este el único sobreviviente de aquel terrible lugar que dio comienzo a la catástrofe, como habían logrado refugiarse en una base, donde el Doctor intentaba analizar alguna manera de contraatacar al virus, y el por qué de la búsqueda de Bulma, incluso le dijeron que siguieron su rastro a la ex corporación capsula y aquella casa en las montañas, dijeron todo lo que sabían… esperando que Brolly pudiera ayudarles con eso…

…

Gure se quedo dormida en una silla junto a Nizu, tomando su mano con fuerza, hasta que la sintió moverse… era débil, pero Nizu estaba despertando, para mirar a su durmiente amiga a un lado suyo, mientras en la esquina pudo notar a Tarble, quien igualmente había caído rendido por el sueño…

Pero el cuerpo de Nizu estaba hirviendo en fiebre, además de no poder hacer ningún movimiento, pues seguía atada a la cama, siendo solo sus dedos y cabeza libres… el silencio de la habitación era absoluto, y ella pudo ver a cada uno de ellos…

Volteo su cara, para mirar que Krillin tenía una especie de conexión al cuerpo de Akane, quien claramente estaba recibiendo de su sangre, pero el parecía igualmente dormido, sus ojos cerrados y su brazo extendido… entonces se aclaro la garganta… y Gure empezó a despertar

Abrió débilmente sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Nizu, quien apenas y sonreía a ella…

-Nizu… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto claramente preocupada, rozando las yemas de sus dedos en el suave rostro de su amiga –Nizu… te pondrás mejor, veras que si amiga…- Dijo esperanzada

Nizu negó con la cabeza, y entonces comenzó a llorar… -No Gure, no lo podre hacer… sé que no estoy bien… pero prométeme solo una cosa… recuerda que somos como hermanas- Dijo con voz débil, adolorida y cansada… entonces su cuerpo se sacudió

Gure se trago sus propias lágrimas, y asintió… -¡Hare lo que quieras… pero no te des por vencida!- Pidió apretando su mano

-Gure… mátame ahora… no quiero convertirme en esas cosas, por favor… dispárame, podemos ir al patio… ahí hazlo Gure, quiero mirar un lindo día mientras me voy con mis padres… pero no dejes que sufra aquí amiga- Suplico, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su mirada era cristalina…

Gure lloro, y negó con la cabeza, y se apoyo en su amiga más antigua… -No Nizu, eso no me lo pidas… por favor, no digas eso… Nizu- Lloro, y sollozo sobre ella

Nadie en la habitación parecía despertar con aquella charla… solo las dos amigas se escuchaban

Nizu trato de moverse, y nada… -Por favor… hazlo tú Gure, solo tú y yo… quiero que solo estemos las dos, eres lo más importante para mí, y si me eh de morir, será como deseo… no me lo puedes negar… hermana- Dijo, y sintió que sus manos eran liberadas

Gure la desato, y se abrazo fuertemente de su amiga, lloro sobre su hombro y sintió como Nizu le correspondía al abrazo

-Vamos Gure, ahora que esta amaneciendo… por favor vamos- Dijo Nizu, su cuerpo se sentía apaleado

Gure la levanto, y le ayudo a caminar, tratando de no despertar a nadie, tomo el arma de Tarble, y salió con Nizu, ambas caminaron lento, mientras se miraban y recordaban momentos felices de su adolescencia…

 **Flashback**

 **-Mira Nizu, ese es el chico que me gusta… dime ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto, señalando a un rubio, alto, de cabello rizado**

 **-¿La verdad, ó una mentira piadosa?- Pregunto divertida, y sonrío burlona a su amiga**

 **Gure le miro, entre cerró los ojos y le dio un codazo –No seas tonta y dime en serio que piensas- Dijo nerviosa**

 **Nizu sonrió –Ya, está bien… tonta, pues si esta guapo pero… no se Gure, no se me hace el chico para ti, pero si te gusta… creo que me gusta- Dijo no muy segura**

 **-Tal vez le pida que sea mi novio…- Dijo Gure, poniendo sus mejillas coloradas**

 **-Te apuesto todo un mes de tareas a que no lo harás por miedosa- Contesto Nizu, y corrió lejos para evitar la ira de su amiga**

 **Gure trato de seguirla, pero no la alcanzo….**

… **.**

 **-¡Apresúrate Gure, te juro que si no sales en menos de 5 minutos de ahí, me voy sola a la fiesta…!- Grito Nizu, casi tirando la puerta del baño, para apurar a su mejor amiga**

 **-Ya voy escandalosa, mejor ve y asómate por la ventana, y asegúrate de que nadie este ahí afuera para que salgamos- Devolvió el grito Gure desde el baño**

 **Nizu corrió y se asomo rápidamente, había sobornado a uno de los empleados para que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida. Breves minutos después miro que su mejor amiga salía del baño**

 **-Tonta, si acabaremos llenas de lodo, no se para que tanto arreglo- Se quejo Nizu**

 **Gure solo rodo los ojos….**

 **Fin Flashback**

…

Milk se levanto más temprano de lo habitual, y camino entres sus dos hombres durmientes, llegando la cocina, buscando un poco de agua…

Miro por la ventana, y vio que apenas amanecería, así que se relajo… y suspiro

-Desde aquí no se ven igual los amaneceres… al menos no como en las montañas…- Dijo al viento, mientras recordaba su vida y su casa

Bulma y Videl la sorprendieron, cuando sin más las dos aparecieron, entre bostezos… mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa….

Milk dio un brinco, cuando se percato de su amiga y la pequeña Videl, llevo su mano a su corazón, y entonces se sentó frente a ellas

-¿Bulma como te sientes?- Pregunto amable Milk

-Bien, solo… cansada… pero solo vine por algo de tomar, debo ir al laboratorio, tengo trabajo, y me gustaría terminarlo hoy mismo- Comento la peli azul

Videl casi deja caer su rostro en la mesa…

-¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo Videl?- Pregunto Milk al notar a la durmiente niña

-Yo… bueno…- No quería decir que no deseaba quedarse sola con Vegeta, aunque él, le había dicho que era su familia ahora, aun se sentía un poco intimidada por él, y sin Bulma cerca, prefirió despertar, e ir por Gohan, ó mirar a las chicas en la enfermería

-Ayer durmió conmigo y Vegeta, parece que él está bien con que Videl se quede con nosotros- Comento de pronto Bulma, ganando la atención de Milk

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron grandes, y miro fijo a Bulma… luego de unos segundo sonrió

-Valla, y yo que pensé que ese bruto no sabía de otra cosa, pero parece que está aprendiendo algo bueno…- Comento, y de pronto bostezo… se estiro un poco en la silla –Parece que seremos las primeras en esta casa en despertar… pero debemos salir Bulma, aunque es peligroso… creo que deberíamos conseguir cosas para Bebes, pronto tendrás uno, y sin ropa, ó algo que te ayude… necesita muchas cosas- Dijo mientras fijaba su vista en el vientre de la peli azul

Bulma se miro, la verdad no había pensado mucho en esas cosas, pues aún estaba reciente su embarazo, no tenia contado tener tantos meses… pero era cierto, el tiempo se le iría volando y si no se apuraba, tendría un bebe, y nada para su cuidado

-Creo que sería lo mejor, pero… a decir verdad no es todo lo que necesitare, y estoy segura que no conseguiré todo, solo espero lo esencial… dime Milk, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?- Pregunto

Milk sonrió, y asintió –Claro, primero que nada, ropa… aunque… bueno, no importa el color ni nada, a como estamos creo que será lo de menos- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero será una niña, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Videl, esperanzada… su mirada era brillante –Quiero tener una hermana, y así vestirla, y enseñarle cosas… y…- La niña tenía las manos envueltas como si cargara a un bebe, y lo meciera

Bulma no había pensado mucho sobre eso, si seria niño o niña, la verdad no importaba, solo esperaba que su bebe naciera bien, y entonces…

-¿Cómo tendré a mi hijo…?- Se pregunto en voz alta, y miro a Milk –Es decir, para eso necesitare a un Doctor, y medicamentos… y – Entonces se preocupo

…

Nizu y Gure siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al patio, y caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a recostarse en el pasto, mirando al cielo… donde el sol comenzaba su aparición matutina

Nizu sonrió y tomo a Gure con fuerza, la miro y sonrió triste

-¿Recuerdas que de niñas, en tu casa tuvimos una crema mágica, que daba súper poderes?- Pregunto Nizu, y su sonrisa se ilumino…

Gure rio entres su llanto y asintió –Sí, como olvidarlo, según si no las poníamos en las manos, nos daría tanta fuerza que podríamos jugar al beisbol, y solo conseguimos romper la ventana de la vecina…- Rio ante el recuerdo –Pensé que nos matarían, nunca antes había visto a esa vecina, y de hecho…-

-No querías que fuéramos, pensabas que vivían fantasma ahí porque nunca antes habías visto a alguien… lo sé, pero ve el lado positivo… no dio la pelota, no nos cobraron la ventana, y nos dio un gran trozo de pastel, que por cierto estaba delicioso- Dijo Nizu y tosió, pues la fiebre le estaba pasando factura

-Bueno, pero en otras ocasiones no nos fue tan bien- Dijo Gure

-No, pero siempre dabas la cara por mí, y salías mas regañada, por ser la mayor… y nunca te dije lo mucho que aprecie esos momentos, siempre me protegías como una hermana mayor… siempre lo has sido, hermana de otra madre- Dijo se abrazo a su amiga

Gure la tomo con fuerza –Nizu, puedes vivir varios días… todavía hay tiempo, y si se encontrara una cura, algo que te ayudara, yo me muero contigo si eso pasa….- Dijo entre llanto aferrada a su amiga

-Eso no pasara pronto, Bulma no puede… y yo quiero irme en paz con mis padres, y sin que todos sientan lastima, solo aquí contigo, recuerda… siempre juntas, en las buenas y en las malas- Dijo Nizu, su cuerpo estaba mojado, la fiebre estaba elevándose

-Eres una tonta, dices eso solo para que apriete un gatillo, y te mate. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es que me lo pidas, no podre hacerlo… no podría matarte, te quiero mucho Nizu, recuerda… ese día… _te dije que yo moriría primero para no sufrir por ti_ -

-Y ese día evitaste que un coche me atropellara, lo recuerdo… pero ahora te pido que lo hagas, me duele mucho y sé que no habrá nada que evite este dolor Gure, por favor, ayúdame… ¡te lo ruego!, no hagas que se lo pida a alguien más…- Dijo en suplica, y entrelazo sus dedos a su amiga –Es hora Gure, la mirada es preciosa, hazlo… quiero ver a mis padres pronto- Sonrió mirando el cielo, desviando la mirada de su amiga –Les diré que estas bien, y que tienes novio… seguro se pondrán histéricos, y te regañan desde donde estén, me reiré y te echare la culpa de todo, les contare todas nuestras travesuras… me divertiré viendo sus caras- Rio y sollozo

Nizu escucho a Gure reír, y de pronto llorar profundamente

-Te amo Nizu, recuerda que iré pronto contigo, y espero que no me cambies por una mejor amiga, yo nunca te cambiare, es mas… tal vez deba irme contigo ahora, así no estaremos solas, y haremos mil travesuras, ahí en el cielo, o el infierno, pues quien sabe a dónde nos manden, pero ten por seguro que iremos juntas- Dijo Gure, mirando el arma en sus manos

Nizu volteo y la miro –Ni lo pienses- Regaño molesta y gruño –Tienes a Tarble, y tienes que vivir, recuerda que esto es una lucha y una de las dos lo lograra, somos fuertes… demuéstrame quien eres Gure, no hagas una tontería… ¿Prometido?- Pregunto

Gure no dijo nada

-Maldita sea Gure, prométemelo, porque si vas conmigo juro por la eternidad no volver a hablarte- Dijo segura, con el ceño fruncido, y mirada desafiantes

Gure tardo unos segundos que para ellas fueron eternos. De pronto asintió y seco sus lágrimas

….

Tarble se removió incomodo, y abrió los ojos, para dar un breve vistazo a su novia… pero no vio su cuerpo donde antes había estado, así que rápidamente se levanto, para notar que Nizu tampoco estaba en la cama…

Desespero y comenzó a buscarlas en aquel lugar, y despertó a los demás que dormían ahí

…

Vegeta bostezo y se levanto de la cama, no vio a Bulma ni a Videl, pero no le dio importancia, pues apenas amanecía, sintió el lado contrario del colchón, y aun estaba un poco caliente, así que ambas mujeres no tenían mucho tiempo de haber abandonado el lugar

Tomo una camisa, la reviso… ya estaba un poco rota, pero no le dio importancia y se la coloco, fue al baño del cuarto donde horas antes había hecho el amor con Bulma, y se dirigió al grifo, para lavarse la cara… se miro en el espejo

Se coloco las botas, mientras tomaba sus armas, miro la catana de Bulma a un lado del colchón… entonces recordó que tenía que ir a ver a los tipos que habían llevado, según compañeros de Brolly, quería información

Iba a salir de la recamara… pero un ruido agudo se escucho en toda la casa, y él lo conocía bien, eso era un disparo… se tenso, pero rápidamente corrió, y fue a donde la fuente del ruido, pensando lo peor, que esos tres tipos no eran lo que decían

…..

Goku se despertó con el disparo, y tomo su arma, apenas y se coloco un pantalón, cuando miro que Gohan igualmente se había levantado y tomaba un arma, ambos corrieron y miraron a otros de los habitantes hacerlo

-¿Y tú madre?- Pregunto hosco, mientras torpemente corrían

Gohan no contesto

….

Otro disparo se escucho, junto a gritos desesperados, de mujeres, mientras que todos salían armados, recién despiertos…

Vegeta noto que había solo mujeres en el lugar, entre ellas Bulma y la novia de su hermano, junto a Videl y Milk

Se acerco rápidamente para notar la escena….

-¿Qué carajo te pasa Gure...?- Gritos de Milk y Bulma, mientras Videl estaba espantada

-¡Déjenme… yo me iré con ella, no pienso cumplir con mi parte…!- Grito Gure desesperada, entre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga, con una herida de bala en la cabeza, y una sonrisa en su rostro

La sangre de Nizu cubría el torso de Gure, quien estaba histérica

Milk la golpeo con fuerza, mientras Bulma tomaba de su mano el arma y la retiraba de la chica alejándose lo más posible, tomando a Videl

Milk sin embargo se agacho y sacudió a Gure –¡Esto iba a suceder, pero tú no tienes que morir igual, Gure… reacciona!- Dijo desesperada

Pero la chica no lo hacía, solo gritaba histérica, sus ojos nublados no veían a nadie, Gure solo escuchaba voces

Todos estaban ya en el patio, presenciando la escena

Vegeta miro a Bulma quien tenía sus ojos lagrimosos, y se abrazaba a Videl mientras las dos estaban de rodillas a unos pasos de Milk y Gure, fue hasta ellas, y se agacho con ellas, las rodeo en un abrazo…

Levanto el rostro de Bulma –Chica, ¿Estás bien… que paso?- Pregunto agitado, su corazón se acelero al pensar que alguien había arremetido contra ella

-Gure, le disparo a Nizu… ella le hizo prometer hacerlo…- Dijo con lagrimas, y se abrazo a Vegeta, quien no la rechazo

-Bulma, tarde o temprano pasaría, esa chica no iba a sobrevivir, yo sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, pero la vida es así ahora- Dijo tratando de consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Él estaba acostumbrado ya, el perder gente no era nuevo, y podía afrontarlo… pero ella no, su Bulma era muy frágil, aunque ella aparentara fuerza

De pronto los gritos de Milk y Gure se acallaron. Tarble tenía a Gure en brazos, y lagrimas traicioneras salieron del chico, mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su novia

Milk se volteo, y vio a su esposo… corrió a él, y se aferro a su cuerpo, Gohan abrazo a su madre, apresándola entre su padre y él

Vegeta dejo unos instantes a Bulma y Videl, camino hasta su hermano y toco hombro, para cuando Tarble volteo a verlo, una sola lagrima rodo en su mejilla y trato rápidamente de reprimirla

-Lo lamento Tarble, pero ahora esta es nuestra realidad, y tú novia solo tiene dos opciones, acepta la realidad y se hace fuerte ó, por desgracia no vivirá tanto- Dijo, su tono no quería ser frio, pero no podía impedirlo solo trataba de que su hermano entendiera que la pequeña chica debía hacerse más fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente

-No todos tenemos una piedra en lugar de corazón Vegeta- Contesto Tarble un poco irritado y se dio la vuelta, llevándose el frágil cuerpo de su novia con Celery y Dende que estaban cerca, hablando con él

Vegeta suspiro, y miro el inerte cuerpo en el suelo, luego miro a los demás. Los tres hombres que habían llevado consigo el día anterior estaban ahí en el patio, con rostros inexpresivos, mientras toda la escena pasaba frente a ellos, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Vegeta, el chico parecido a Kakaroto tenía la mirada penetrante puesta en Bulma

…

16 se acerco al cuerpo de Nizu, y lo tomo con mucho cuidado, mientras que Launch se acerco al androide, le palmo la espalda y este le miro…

-Te puedo ayudar grandote, dime… ¿Quieres que la enterremos en el patio?- Pregunto la rubia

16 le miro y sonrió de lado, su rostro siempre apacible estaba llenándose de la luz del nuevo día…

-Por favor, no podemos dejarla así, lo mejor es enterrarla… como se debe- Dijo el androide con la chica en brazos, mientras se alejaban

Launch lo siguió, hasta hallar el lugar donde dejarían el cuerpo de la chica

…..

Hiro, Leo, Brolly y Turles seguían en el patio, aún no asimilaban todo lo pasado. En el caso de Brolly, sus piernas fallaron y se dejo caer al suelo, apretó sus puños y ahogo su grito de dolor, frustración, solo se quedo ahí, mirando el pasto, mientras las voces de todos se escuchaban, y él no prestaba atención

Goku trato de consolar a Milk, y la llevo dentro de la casa, para así igualmente tratar de poner su demás ropa, y mirar luego como Tarble y su novia estaban

Turles avanzo unos pasos hasta donde Bulma se encontraba, secando las lagrimas de la pequeña niña de ojos azules, quien gimoteaba, y asentía con la cabeza. La hermosa chica de cabello azul que había en la foto de Turles, no se parecía mucho a la chica que estaba mirando, esta se veía desordenada, con ropas hechas casi jirones, sin embargo no le quedo duda, que era la misma, pues desde que había salido de la casa para ver la escena aquella, se fijo en ese azul de su cabello, sin perder de vista a la hermosa chica, su cuerpo en esas ropas sin duda no desestimaba la belleza que era la chica, claro con mucho menos glamor que en la foto

Antes de poder estar frente a la hermosa chica, un par de ojos negros se clavaron con odio frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Por qué están sueltos?- Gruño Vegeta

Turles sonrió sínico –Así que eres tú, valla te imaginaba… más alto- Dijo despectivo, la voz le sonó completamente familiar

Vegeta hizo caso omiso al comentario de Turles

-Es mejor que regreses con Brolly, aquí nada es de su incumbencia- Dijo con voz cortante el de pelo en punta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Te equivocas, la bella chica de ahí… me la llevare, es mi misión, y ni tú ni nadie me detendrá- Dijo retador

Vegeta le sonrió, un brillo apareció en sus ojos… este tipo no era como el débil ex de Bulma, ó el tranquilo e idiota Kurota, este si parecía un rival que quería destrozar, solo por insinuar que él no era quien para detenerle

Pero antes de que los dos hombres dejaran salir un poco de testosterona, la suave mano de Bulma paso rozando el brazo de Vegeta, poniéndose a un lado suyo, mientras cargaba a la niña, quien escondía su rostro en el cuello de Bulma

-Vegeta, por favor… deberías ayudar a 16, va a enterrar a Nizu, y yo tengo que terminar con las vacunas- Comento aun con voz temblorosa

Bulma entonces miro a Turles, quien le sonrió. Vegeta solo asintió

-Señorita Bulma, me da gusto encontrarla, la hemos buscado, su padre, él mando por usted, tal vez sea bueno que hablemos…- Dijo el hombre, mirando a Vegeta entonces – _Solos_ sería lo mejor- Dijo haciendo énfasis

Bulma lo miro desconfiada –Lo que sea que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo frente a Vegeta, no hay nada que él no pueda escuchar, pero será más tarde… supongo que si esta desatado es porque Brolly lo conoce y confía en usted y el resto, pero como vera, no es el momento apropiado…- Dijo la peli azul y se retiro de ahí, con mirada desafiante

Vegeta dejo a Turles, quien estaba atónito con la actitud tan desafiante de aquella chica, sonrió mientras veía que Vegeta se alejaba de él

-Parece que Bulma Briefs no solo es una chica mimada, valla que es interesante- Se dijo y miro de reojo a la peli azul, sin perder detalle de su cuerpo, imaginándose sometiendo a tal chica ante sus placeres…

…..

Bulma entro con Videl en brazos, fue directo al laboratorio, y puso a la niña a su lado, se veía más tranquila, y poco a poco el sueño venció nuevamente a la pequeña, quien tenía los ojos un poco llorosos aun

Tiempo después Gohan se presento en el laboratorio, con una sonrisa triste miro a su amiga durmiente a un lado de Bulma

-Bulma, vine… bueno yo, ¿tú crees que pueda ayudarte en algo?- Pregunto el niño, tímido al principio

Bulma lo miro –Claro… por qué no vienes, mira tengo que lavar bien estos aparatos, voy a terminar pronto pero necesito esto…- Bulma dio una serie de instrucciones al niño

16 se presento después, lleno de tierra, y con una bandeja, que coloco en la mesa… Bulma y Gohan lo miraron

-La enterramos- Soltó frio el hombre maquina, y vio que Bulma no dejaba de mirar su falta de brazo, y antes de que la chica preguntara – Creo que podrás hacer algo, estas partes… quizás sirvan para otra persona, estoy seguro que le serán mas útiles- Comento el peli rojo

Bulma se acerco y miro las piezas, perfectamente retiradas, no faltaba nada… luego miro curiosa a su amigo

-Ya veo tú punto, pero… ¿Crees que funcione?, tú cuerpo es completamente robótico, implantarlo a un humano no es difícil, incluso podría hacerse fácilmente una prótesis, pero… hacer que ella lo controle con total libertad será un gran reto…- Comento entusiasmada, una gran sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, esta era su área, y le era grata la idea de ese proyecto…

Gohan se asomo, aunque no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, estuvo atento a cada movimiento

….

Vegeta se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a su hermano dentro… quien sostenía la mano de su novia, y besaba delicadamente, antes de sentir una palma presionándole

Era Brolly, caminando con Hiro

-Debemos hablar, creo que sería bueno que venga Goku igual Vegeta- Comento Brolly, su tono era un poco diferente al usual

Vegeta se volteo, y Brolly estaba demasiado serio, asintió

-Iré por Bulma, esto es importante, y tiene todo que ver con ella, así que nos veremos en el laboratorio- Dijo Brolly

Vegeta alzo una ceja, y camino en dirección contraria

….

Leo se había quedado en la entrada de la casa, observando con mucha curiosidad a una morena, no perdiendo detalle alguno de la hermosa mujer, sin duda le agradaba, era muy bonita… pensó en hablarle…

Se acerco cauteloso hasta la mujer de cabello negro, y sonrió…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Leo- Se presento, y extendió la mano cortes mente a la mujer

Esta se detuvo, y lo miro extrañada… dudo por unos instantes…

-Un placer Leo… mi nombre es Milk- Sonrió la morena, y siguió con sus deberes

Leo quiso insistir con la hermosa mujer, hasta que un pequeño llego corriendo, llevaba un arma en el cinturón… y se acerco a Milk

-Mamá, ya estoy listo… el señor Picooro me acompañara- Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Milk se sorprendió… -Pensé que saldrías a cazar con Goku- Dijo todavía sorprendida

Leo noto eso… -Yo sé cazar, si me permites… puedo acompañar a tú hijo, soy muy bueno, y tengo entrenamiento, te aseguro que nada le pasara- Dijo sin más, con una sonrisa

Gohan frunció el ceño, no le agrado esta intromisión de un extraño en el cual no confiaba, y a Milk pareció tampoco agradarle tal cosa

-Eres amable Leo, pero no… gracias, confió en Picooro- Contesto la morena

-Soy muy fuerte, se defenderme solo, no necesito una niñera…- Replico Gohan, su voz sonó grave, autoritaria, casi como si celara a su madre…

Leo sonrió, no le importaba que la morena tuviera un hijo, a como estaban las cosas, no podía ponerse tan especial, además el niño era valiente y de carácter fuerte, le agrado…

-Eso parece muchacho, tal vez cuando regreses me puedas mostrar lo buen tirador que eres, y que tan bien peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, estoy seguro que tú has mantenido a tú madre a salvo todo este tiempo, y quien no… si es tan bonita- Comento, regresando la mirada a Milk

-Siempre la cuidare, y mientras yo viva nada le pasara- Defendió Gohan

…

Vegeta encontró a Goku, estaba sentado frente al lugar donde habían enterrado más temprano el cuerpo de Nizu, parecía estar orando, pues movía sus labios casi de manera imperceptible. Se acerco con cautela y espero un poco, hasta que Goku se levanto y lo miro

-¿Pasa algo Vegeta?- Pregunto, sacudió su ropa

-Los tipos esos de ayer, quieren hablar… supongo que nos dirán todo, pues estará Brolly, y Bulma igual. Debemos ir de una vez y enterarnos que es lo que esos tipos quieren aquí Kakaroto- Contesto un poco irritado, froto su cien

-Como digas… veamos que buscan – Dijo Goku y camino a la casa

Vieron salir a Gohan acompañado de Picooro, agito su brazo para despedirse de su padre, y este sonrió y le devolvió el saludo

-Vegeta… has pensado…- Pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, unos minutos, mientras meditaba

Siguieron su camino, pero antes de entrar al laboratorio donde se escuchaban ya varias voces, Vegeta se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Goku

-Kakaroto, recuerda que debemos ser discretos, aunque nos digan estos tipos algo del padre de Bulma, no podemos confiar en ellos, así que no vayas a hacer una de tus estupideces- Pidió y se volvió a frotar la sien, se recargo en la pared y sintió que su estomago iba a devolver todo…

Goku se asusto, Vegeta enfermo no era para nada normal

-¿Te has sentido bien Vegeta?, porque pareces enfermó- Comento con un golpe en sus espalda

-No es tu asunto Kakaroto, olvídalo… no fue nada, vamos, quiero saber que pasa…- Y entraron al lugar

Bulma y 16 se encontraban en una esquina, con algunas piezas robóticas en acción, cuando Vegeta y Goku aparecieron, y saludaron a la mujer

-Eh chicos, ¿Necesitan algo, ó piensan salir?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar la pieza que estaba encajando, mientras 16 cortaba con precisión lo que parecía piel

-Parece que los amigos de Brolly quieren hablar con nosotros, dijeron que estarían aquí… que extraño- Exclamo Vegeta

Bulma levanto la vista –Bueno, no ha venido nadie… pero antes de que ellos aparezcan, quiero que miren, ya tenemos las vacunas, podremos aplicarlas hoy mismo…- Dijo enseñando el liquido

Vegeta sonrió y asintió. Goku abrió los ojos grandes y trato de huir, hasta que Vegeta le tomo de la camisa, y lo regreso a su lugar

-¡Suéltame Vegeta, no pienso vacunarme, no se por qué deberíamos…!- Comenzó a decir desesperado

Bulma comenzó a reír

-¡Ya cállate Kakaroto!- Grito Vegeta y le dio un golpe en la espalda –No seas tan miedoso… eso no es para nosotros, solo para algunos de los que viven aquí- Comento una vez que Kakaroto se cayó y empezó a tallarse por el dolor

Goku iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a cuatro hombres detrás de ella

Los ocho se miraron…

-¿Entonces nos dirán todo?- Pregunto Bulma levantando la vista

-Así es señorita Bulma… primero permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Turles, marine, amigo de su padre, el Doctor Briefs, y ahora su protector…- Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa tratando de acercarse a la chica para tomar su mano

Antes de llegar a tocarla, la filosa hoja de metal apareció frente a la nariz de Turles, donde vio claro su reflejo, y luego a la chica que la sostenía con ambas manos, y una sonrisa en su rostro

-No tengo idea de que sabe de mi, pero le aseguro que no necesito protección, se cuidarme sola señor Turles, así que ahórrese esa estupidez- Dijo la peli azul retirando de a poco la catana, y colgándola en su espalda

La cara de seriedad de Goku y Vegeta no cambio ante el acto

Turles sonrió más profundo

" _Parece que es muy cierto, esta mujer podría sobrevivir aún estando sola, es una chica peligrosa… me pregunto qué tal…_ " Y su pensamiento fue cortado

-Bulma, parece que tú padre vive, y ellos saben donde esta- Comento de pronto Brolly –Son otros de los voluntarios para el primer experimento, y parece que el Doctor está buscando una cura, ó al menos eso intenta- Comento sereno acercándose a una silla

-Así es señorita Briefs, y pidió que la buscáramos, dijo que seguro seguiría viva, y que la necesitaría, que con usted ayudándole podría encontrarla- Comento de pronto Hiro

Bulma trataba de procesar toda la información, pero hablaban rápido, y parecía que todos querían hacerlo al mismo tiempo

-¡Silencio!- Grito de pronto, y todos se callaron –Empecemos, uno a uno… ¿Qué pasa exactamente con mi padre?, quiero saber todo- Dijo

Turles tomo la palabra y empezó su relato, explico tal y cual le había dicho a Brolly, como encontraron al Doctor, del lugar donde lo tenían, la seguridad que le proporcionaban, y cuanto el hombre había mencionado que había avanzado en sus investigaciones… hasta el momento donde los rastrearon hasta el campo…

-…. Tenemos ordenes de llevarle con él, debemos partir pronto, seguro que el Doctor estar a feliz, y con usted ahí, le será más fácil encontrar algo… así que debemos partir pronto- Dijo Turles… suspiro –Solo hay un pequeño detalle- Comento

Todos lo miraron a la expectativa

-La orden es solo llevar a Bulma Briefs, no podemos tener más sobrevivientes ahí- Dijo al fin

-No, eso no puede ser… si voy vamos todos, toda la gente de aquí va conmigo, ellos me están ayudando, y yo a ellos, no puedo simplemente irme, la gente está muriendo al por mayor, y los pocos que quedamos debemos estar juntos- Dijo golpeando la mesa

-Imposible, no hay espacio, toda esta gente será un estorbo- Dijo decidido Turles, encarando a la chica de ojos azules

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Lo confesare, llore cuando escribí la muerte de Nizu. Tengo grandes amigas, y la verdad la conversación de la crema, fue algo que me paso con una… ella me lo recuerda mucho, igual el día que evite que la atropellara un coche, estaba tan nerviosa… que le dije "** _ **Quítate flaca, yo quiero morir primero**_ **", mi corazón latía horrible ese día al penar en perderla. Cada que la veo me lo recuerda, y le eh dicho que solo deseo morir antes que ella, porque no podría soportarlo, es mi hermana…**


	32. Chapter 32

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Detente, algo no está bien…- Paro en seco Radiks

Haciendo una seña a Tapion y Minoshia, para que ambos se agacharan entre algunos arbustos, mientras contenían al infectado que transportaban, y Hildegan descansaba en completo silencio, pero siempre al asecho…

Tapion se acerco un poco a Radiks, se suponía que estarían si no en el lugar, donde recibirían refugio, al menos debían estar muy cerca, pero algo no había parecido bien a ojos de Radiks, quien hizo a todos parar

-¿Qué pasas Radiks, ves algo?- Pregunto Tapion, que buscaba a su alrededor pero no pasaba nada

-Es ahí, pero algo no parece estar en orden, lo mejor será que entremos despacio, y listos para ser atacados, podría haber gente ahí dentro, y gente no deseada- Comento Radiks poniendo una cara de claro disgusto

Tapion abrió más los ojos, y asintió a Radiks, miro a su hermano pequeño, quien parecía demasiado atento igual a todo

-Entonces vamos, no esperemos más Radiks- Dijo seguro Tapion

Y así avanzaron a paso lento, con las armas de frente, dispuestos a ser atacados y contraatacar a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa de todos al mirar que de hecho no había nadie en el lugar, estaba completamente vacio

Radiks bajo de inmediato su arma

-¿Doctor Briefs, General?- Pregunto en un grito -¿Doctor?- Volvió a preguntar, mientras caminaba por el lugar

Nada, el lugar parecía saqueado, las cosas que comúnmente el Doctor Briefs utilizaba estaban o bien en el suelo, o parecían haber desaparecido, pues no había rastro alguno. Tapion y Minoshia miraron atentos los movimientos de Radiks, el hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, y gritaba, mientras tomaba algunas de las cosas que había en el lugar, hasta que paró en seco y dio un golpe con fuerza en una de las paredes

De pronto Minoshia se agacho, y recogió un trozo de tela blanca, al menos parecía ser el color original, porque estaba algo sucia, y con un liguero tono a rojo, la miro detenidamente hasta que sus ojitos pasaron a otros trozos de tela, vidrio y demás… que se extendían por el suelo, hasta que su curiosidad lo hizo tomar un trozo de papel, que parecía estar escrito a prisa… lo levanto y leyó en tono alto

-Freezer- Dijo el niño, ganando la atención de Tapion y Radiks, quienes tenían cara de confusión

Radiks rápidamente se acerco al pequeño y tomo el trozo de papel en sus manos -¿De dónde sacaste esto niño?- Pregunto un poco irritado

Pero Minoshia pareció no entenderlo –Ahí estaba tirado… junto con esto- Dijo el niño extendiendo un trozo de tela

Radiks miro el papel, sabía que la letra era del Doctor, aunque este nunca menciono antes ese nombre, no tenía idea de por qué dejarlo en un papel, y si le serviría de algo, solo miro el papel, por unos minutos, le dio vuelta pensando que podría contener algo mas, pero nada

-¿Significa algo para ti?- Pregunto de pronto Tapion

Radiks lo miro, y negó –No, aquí nunca antes lo había mencionado el Doctor, no sé que trato de decir o si siquiera signifique algo… no tengo idea de que paso, este lugar nadie lo conocía… solo…- Y se cayó, sabía que sería casi ilógico pensar que sus compañeros hubieran regresado, y salir de aquel lugar con tanta prisa y más si eso significaba saquear ellos mismo el lugar

-Parece que alguien más lo sabía, y por lo que veo… no fueron amables, parece que hubo un fuerte ataque, ¿Había mucha gente?- Pregunto Tapion mientras revisaba algunas probetas rotas, y algunos casquillos tirados en el suelo

-No, solo el Doctor y el General, otros compañeros siguen de misión, seguro no han regresado, pero no se qué carajo paso aquí… ¡maldición!- Dijo frustrado y cayó en el piso

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Días después…

La discusión con Turles no llevo a nada a Bulma, ninguno quería ceder a sus peticiones, así que solo lograron salir molestos todos de ahí. Bulma termino la vacuna, mientras con ayuda de Dende esa misma tarde proporciono el medicamento a los habitantes de la casa, sin decirles claramente de que se trataba….

-Permíteme Tarble, será rápido… no le dolerá, está muy dormida…- Dijo Bulma, mientras tomaba con gentileza el brazo de Gure, para poder aplicar la vacuna

-¿Crees que estará bien…?, es decir por lo de Nizu, se que eran las mejores amigas, estuvieron juntas desde antes de esto Bulma, y yo… no quiero perder a Gure, la quiero mucho- Confeso el muchacho, mientras extendía su brazo para que Bulma le vacunara igual

-No se Tarble, ella estaba muy sensible, pero si te prometo que entre todos la ayudaremos a superar esto, sé que es difícil… pero debemos ser fuertes, y ella no será la excepción, veras que si Tarble… bueno termine con ustedes- Comento Bulma, después de vacunar al chico

Tarble miro a Bulma, quien tenía aun un par de vacunas en la mano -¿Y esta vacuna por que fue Bulma?- Pregunto curioso

-Solo es para cuidar que no tengamos enfermedades comunes, ahora que nos cortamos, que no tenemos tanto… es una vacuna general para las defensas, nada de qué preocuparse Tarble, solo si te sientes enfermo avísame… no debería haber efectos secundarios pero aun así, mantenme informada por favor- Pidió Bulma, y se agacho para apartar un poco del cabello de Gure de su cara, para mirarla mejor

Tarble se acerco a Bulma, le sonrió… -¿Cómo te has sentido?, con todo esto… no te he preguntado cómo vas con mi sobrino… dime, ¿Todo bien con Vegeta?- Pregunto con un liguero sonrojo Tarble, la verdad no le gustaba hablar de su hermano, pero estaba un poco preocupado por Bulma, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo

-Bien Tarble, creo que… bueno, parece que Vegeta esta distinto, con lo de mi embarazo, y todo… la verdad no pensaba que lo haría- Dijo la peli azul sonriendo

-Me alegro, al menos mi hermano ya comprendió, sabes… creo que eres la primera novia que le conozco, es decir… nunca antes me presento a nadie, no sé, tal vez por su trabajo…- Razono el más joven de los Ouji

-Quizás… ó tal vez eran tantas que ni sus nombres sabia- Bromeo Bulma, haciendo que Tarble se pusiera rojo como tomate

…

-Oye Turles, ¿Qué crees que es esa vacuna que la hija del Doctor y ese chico Dende, están poniéndoles?- Pregunto curioso Hiro, mientras ambos hombres veían a la peli azul salir de una habitación, mientras Tarble la abrazaba con cariño

-No tengo idea, cuando le pregunte solo dijo que un tipo de vitamina- Contesto un tanto distraído, mirando fijo a la peli azul, al punto de observarla a detalle, sin perder de vista los movimientos del joven

-Turles, ¿Sucede algo hombre?, te ves muy distraído hoy…- Dijo Hiro

Turles se volteo para mirarlo, los ojos entre cerrados, y fulminándole –¡No tengo tiempo de idioteces Hiro!, mejor ve a donde se encuentre Leo, no quiero que el idiota valla a arruinar esto, recuerda que no podemos permanecer mucho aquí… estoy ideando algo- Comento, volviendo su vista a Bulma

-Es porque la chica no quiere dejar a los demás sobrevivientes, eso será un gran problema si no lo solucionamos pronto Turles, el tiempo pasa… y mientras tardamos más…- Dijo, hasta que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Turles

No tuvo que decir mas Turles, pues Hiro entendió rápidamente el mensaje, y se levanto dejándole solo con sus pensamientos, mientras seguía a distancia los pasos de la peli azul

…..

Leo se encontraba en el patio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un poco de " _Tranquilidad_ ", pues no tenía que correr, ocultarse o cuidar su espalda, pues a pesar que los gruñidos de fuera se podían escuchar entre momentos, sabía perfectamente bien que estaban protegidos por los muros de aquel lugar… así que se relajo

Pudo notar que Milk, era la encargada sobre todo de cocinar, y algunos otros deberes de la casa, aunque igual la había visto entrenar en el patio, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y la chica era buena, parecía que sabía bien defenderse, y tenía un plan… acercarse al pequeño y luego a ella. Solo rogaba que Turles les diera tiempo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo su plan, ya que si la tomaba por pareja, tendría Turles forzadamente que llevarles con ellos, y para Leo esa idea sonaba bastante interesante

….

Vegeta estaba caminando por la casa con 16

-Bueno lata, saldremos… debemos traer algunas cosas, confiare en ti- Dijo con un gruñido

16 solo asintió –Avisare a Bulma, además debo saber si necesita algo para su embarazo- Dijo el androide ahora sin un brazo

-Buscare a mi hermano, nos acompañara… te veremos en la entrada lata, así que no tardes, quiero estar aquí lo antes posible-

Vegeta camino hasta donde la recamara, donde Tarble parecía recién duchado, pues su cabello aun escurría agua, mientras Gure parecía apenas despierta, con la mirada perdida, y pocos ánimos

-Tarble, saldremos… vienes conmigo- Ordeno, mirando a su hermano menor

-No puedo Vegeta, Gure necesita que este a su lado, por favor ve con alguien más…- Pidió amablemente Tarble

-No, eh dicho que vas… y no es pregunta, a tu mujer no le pasara nada, aquí se quedara Bulma, junto con la mayoría, así que vamos- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió de la recamara

Tarble miro a Gure –Saldré, pero estaré de regreso pronto ¿Crees que todo estará bien?- Pregunto dulce, mientras tomaba el rostro de Gure

Ella no respondió, su cabeza no estaba en las palabras de Tarble, más bien seguían en su amiga, y lo último que ambas habían hablado, sus recuerdos y su muerte… solo volvió a recostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a Tarble, sin embargo este busco su rostro, y dio un beso tierno en sus labios, sintiendo de pronto un sabor salado… pues Gure dejo escapar una lagrima

-Todo estará bien, yo no permitiré que nada te pase… disculpa por no cuidar más de Nizu, pero Gure… ¡Te amo¡- Dijo contra sus labios, acariciando su rostro

…..

Mientras salía Vegeta, tropezó con Kakaroto, quien igualmente parecía salir… pues llevaba sus armas, mientras Hiro seguía al hombre

-Vegeta… volveremos pronto, Celery pidió un par de cosas para Akane, ella está un poco mejor, la vi de mejor semblante…- Comento Kakaroto

-Kakaroto, pensé que estarías en la casa… dime ¿Quiénes van contigo?- Pregunto curioso de pelo en llama

-Solo me acompañara este chico, Hiro… pero no te preocupes, Brolly estará aquí, al igual que Picooro, Dende, Krillin, Kurota…- Iba a continuar cuando miro a Tarble y 16, listos para salir igualmente

-No tardes Kakaroto, yo igual estaré de regreso pronto… y no te descuides- Dijo lanzándole una mirada un tanto amenazante a Hiro

….

Bulma había terminado de vacunar a todos en la casa, con ayuda de Dende, así que decidió tomar un descanso, y la mejor manera de aprovecharlo era haciendo un par de ejercicios con su preciada Catana, por lo que se dirigió al patio, con el arma desenfundada

Comenzó una serie ejercicios, con un rival invisible, haciendo movimientos fluidos, mientras a lo lejos podía observar a Gohan y Videl, con uno de los tres chicos que habían llegado, quien parecía estar dando consejos a los niños, pues lo vio acomodar la mano de Gohan para apuntar mejor mientras que Videl practicaba con cuchillos

De pronto dio una vuelta completa con la catana extendida, y al girar alcanzo a dar un liguero corte en el rostro del tal Turles, quien sonrió solamente

Bulma paró en seco, y bajo la catana, mientras controlaba su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, vio la sangre bajar del rostro del chico, y lo miro como tocaba el su sangre y la probaba

-No deberías acercarte así, pude lastimarte gravemente- Dijo Bulma

-No ha sido nada, solo un rasguño… pero eso no es lo importante señorita Briefs, quiero que lo piense mejor, se que piensa que es cruel dejar aquí a toda la demás gente, pero si usted va con nosotros hay una posibilidad de encontrar una cura… y salvar a todos aquí- Dijo Turles, después de retirar la sangre de su mejilla

-¿Qué asegura que ustedes me llevaran con mi padre?, como le dije… podemos movernos todos, sabemos defendernos, le aseguro que serán de mayor ayuda… podemos conseguir vehículos, o algo para trasladarnos- Comento la peli azul, volviendo a sus ejercicios

Turles al ver la indiferencia hizo un rápido movimientos, dando un golpe en los pies de Bulma, haciendo que esta cayera al verse desequilibrada, mientras soltaba la catana por haber estado desprevenida, pero antes de tocar suelo, los brazos de Turles la tenían presa, con su rostro muy cerca de la chica Briefs

-Si nuestra intención fuera otra, créeme no estarían vivos ninguno de ustedes ahora mismo- Dijo Turles, sonriéndole con arrogancia

Bulma frunció el ceño, estaba hirviéndole la sangre… pero en unos segundos cambio su rostro, por uno más sonriente, acerco sus manos al cuello del chico, donde paso delicadamente sus dedos, dándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Eres muy fuerte… y listo Turles- Dijo ella con voz un tanto melosa

Turles ronroneo ante el tacto de la chica, le estaba agradando demasiado la posición de la peli azul

Bulma pasó sus manos hasta quedar detrás del cuello del chico, rodeándole con fuerza. Turles comenzó lentamente a levantar a la chica, mientras miraba los labios de Bulma, pensando si debía devorarla ahí mismo, y llevarla a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escuchar a la peli azul gritar cuando la poseyera como endemoniado, deseaba poder tumbarla ahí mismo, sin importar que alguien más le viera, o quizás clavarla en una pared, mientras que ella pedía más de él, estaba excitado

Bulma comenzó a acercar el rostro del chico a ella, y Turles no se resistió… sentía la calidez de los labios de la chica, estaba maquinando en su mente todas las formas, en que deseaba poner a la peli azul, todo el desenfrene que podría compartir con ella… hasta que un dolor agudo le hizo regresar a su realidad

Bulma impacto su rodilla en los testículos del chico, haciendo que se doblara del dolor, para luego de un liguero empujón, y mandarlo al suelo, donde ella se agacho para mirarlo más de cerca

-Si bueno, no tan inteligente… sabes odio a los imbéciles que creen que pueden conmigo por ser mujer, son tan estúpidos… se confían amigo- Dijo divertida, luego saco su pistola y apunto a las partes noble del chico –Mantén esos ahí cariño, o me veré en la necesidad de hacer un drástico cambio a tu sexo- Dijo tocando con el arma las partes sensibles del chico

-¡Estás loca… pensé…!- Dijo con dificultad Turles, mientras trataba de aminorar su dolor

-Me da igual, como te dije, nos podemos defender… también si los quisiéramos muertos ya lo estarían- Dijo Bulma y se levanto –Mientras más rápido decidas que todos irán, partiremos… solo hay que esperar a que Akane pueda levantarse- Comento y dejo al hombre en el suelo

Turles se levanto con dificultad, tratando de ocultar un poco su asombro, mientras se tallaba por el dolor

-Definitivamente chica, no te escaparas de mi… te llevare, y será por las buenas, o será por las malas- Dijo para si Turles al verla desaparecer dentro de la casa

….

Vegeta, Tarble y 16 corrían a paso veloz, para llegar a su destino, un edificio grande, que estaba rodeado de un par de mordedores, los cuales acabaron con gran facilidad, quedando cubiertos de su sangre…

Vegeta y 16 siguieron el camino, hasta notar que Tarble se había quedado rezagado, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la mano extendida en uno de los mordedores que habían matado, por unos momentos Vegeta pensó lo peor, pues su hermano no se movía… incluso su rostro cayó a tierra

Rápidamente regreso donde Tarble, lo empujo para mirarlo mejor… el chico tenía sangre pero ninguna parecía ser suya, y entonces levanto la vista a su hermano

-La conocía, ella estaba estudiando conmigo la carrera Vegeta… y yo la he mutilado- Dijo con voz frágil, al mirar de nuevo a la chica, con la cabeza abierta, y el abdomen a la mitad

Vegeta lo levanto, y miro a la chica –Tranquilo Tarble, no pierdas de vista la objetividad, no será la primera vez que pase… vamos, estamos cerca y debemos regresar pronto- Palmeo a su joven hermano y nuevamente se dirigieron al edificio

Una vez dentro revisaron todo el lugar, estaba saqueado, pocas eran las cosas que pudieron encontrar que les serian útiles. Tomaron algunas ropas, unas latas de comida, herramientas… hasta llegar a un área donde todo parecía de bebes, ropa, juguetes, camas, carriolas… la tienda parecía intacta, todo en su lugar…

-Parece que lo que menos importa en una situación así son las cosas para bebes- Comento Tarble sorprendido, mirando todos los artilugios

-Es poco probable que la gente piense procrear en la situación actual, seria descuidado…- Se detuvo 16 al sentir la mirada de ambos Ouji, como si desearan atravesarle los circuitos… -Tomare algunas cosas, le harán falta a Bulma-Comento el Androide, que se encamino y tomo un par de ropas, un moisés blanco, y algunos biberones

Vegeta seguía un poco impactado por aquello, ese fue uno de los momentos donde sentía más real al bebe en el vientre de Bulma, pues estaba tomando algunas cosas inconsciente para el mismo, ante la mirada divertida de Tarble, quien tomo un pequeño muñeco de felpa, y lo guardo…

-Bueno al menos seré el tío querido, y no tendré que gastar en los obsequios para mi sobrino- Comento con una sonrisa

Vegeta lo miro -¿Sobrino?, te refieres a él como hombre- Comento un pocos pasmado aun con la idea

-Bueno, espero que sea niño… digo no me molestaría que fuera una niña, solo que pienso que sería más conveniente, las niñas son más delicadas… y los varones no tanto, así que espero que sea un varón, aunque ¿Te molestaría que fuera una mujer Vegeta?- Pregunto Tarble

Vegeta miro la ropa de bebes, los colores diversos en esas pequeñas prendas para mini humanos… suspiro pesado –No había pensado en eso aun, ni siquiera medite si seria hombre o mujer, solo… espero que no sea nada de preocuparse… es decir cuando lo tenga… yo- Comento un poco nervioso, tomando con fuerza entre sus manos la ropita

-La posibilidad de que Bulma tenga un parto normal, es muy escasa… tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, si una complicación se presenta por mínima que sea, ya que no contamos con el equipo necesario para una situación similar, ó bien podría morir, e incluso perder a su hijo durante los últimos meses de gestación…- Comento 16 de lo más natural

Mientras a Vegeta le venían mil imagines a cabeza, de Bulma muriendo a causa de su hijo, incluso de su hijo muriendo, y demás mientras el gigante pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar del tema, una vena se pronunciaba en su frente. La cara de Tarble se desencajo…

-¡No digas eso 16; Bulma es fuerte, y todavía tenemos tiempo, encontraremos la manera de que dé a luz y de manera segura!- Grito de pronto Tarble, al ver la cara de su hermano y su creciente ira

16 opto por guardar silencio, ciertamente él igual estaba interesado en encontrar alguna solución al parto de Bulma, para evitar cualquier complicación, y que ambos salieran bien de todo

….

La noche llego rápido, Bulma estaba fuera esperando la llegada de Vegeta, Tarble, 16, Hiro y Goku, quienes aun no se presentaban. Videl decidió quedarse con Gohan, en la recamara, para así poder estar cerca de Gure quien no había comido nada, y parecía estar en un estado de inactividad

Krillin se la paso mayormente con Akane, pendiente de la rubia, mientras le transfundían sangre, y cuidaba de sus signos vitales. Mientras Kurota vigilaba de cerca esa interacción de su hermana con el joven de baja estatura

Haly, había evitado casi todo el tiempo posible encontrarse con sus amigos, aun se sentía devastada por lo sucedido con Akane, y no soportaba la mirada acusadora de Launch cada vez que la veía

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Agáchate Maron, y no hagas ningún movimiento- Dijo de pronto Yamcha, mientras extendía su mano y apretaba a la chica contra un árbol

Los dos se habían detenido de manera abrupta, al escuchar un motor acercarse, Yamcha se asomo un poco, miro que de hecho eran dos camionetas, y en ellas varios hombres armados, con risas socarronas en sus rostros, bañados en rojo, y entonces alcanzo a ver a un hombre que estaba golpeado, y claramente amordazado… parecía un hombre de edad, calvo…

No supo si había otra persona, pues pasaron rápidamente, haciendo suficiente ruido como para atraer a varios mordedores, así que una vez que pasaron, rápidamente decidieron esconderse en algún lugar cercano

-¿Quiénes habrán sido Yamcha?- Pregunto la peli azul, mientras se cortaba un trozo de tela para amarrar una herida en el brazo de Yamcha

-No tengo idea, pero estaban armados como nunca había visto, y creo que llevaban rehenes, ¡Maldición Maron, debemos andar con más cuidado!- Dijo dando un golpe seco en el suelo –No desearía toparme con esos tipos, y menos si solo estamos tu y yo solos, no quiero ni pensar que podrían… no, simplemente haremos nuestro trabajo y regresaremos al refugio… creo que lo mejor sería que no volvieras a salir conmigo Maron, esto está cada vez más peligroso- Dijo Yamcha, tomando un brazo de Maron, mientras acariciaba con suavidad

Maron tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Ni lo pienses, yo iré siempre contigo… te debo estar viva, y no pienso dejarte Yamcha, si algo te pasa…- Suspiro –No me quedaría nada…- Y dio un dulce beso en los labios de él, uno lleno de todo el amor que sentía

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Haly estaba merodeando por la casa, no había logrado dormir bien, así que decidió que mejor haría compañía a Bulma quien estaba haciendo guardia, esa noche… camino y paso por la enfermería, donde se asomo, para mirar a Launch sonreírle a Akane, mientras que Celery y Krillin preparaban algunas cosas en la esquina

Tropezó con Kurota, quien le miro de manera severa…

-Lo siento Kurota, no era mi intención… yo solo estaba caminando- Dijo tímida, arrepentida…

Entonces Kurota la abrazo con fuerza –No te culpo… ella está viva, pero no debiste Haly, no debes poner a nadie en peligro, incluyéndote…- Dijo y se separo de la chica, para luego levantar un poco su rostro, y mirarla… unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-Pero Nizu murió, y Gure jamás me lo perdonara- Soltó ella aferrándose a Kurota

Este solo la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras acariciaba su cabello

…..

Bulma estaba cerca de la entrada, sentada en el pasto, con una pierna cruzada… mientras revisaba las balas en su arma, luego de un rato la guardo y miro sus ropas, estaban percudías, mientras unos pequeños huecos se asomaban… entonces escucho unos gritos no tan fuertes, sabía que venían de mordedores que seguro estaban alimentándose

Se levanto rápidamente, su corazón dio un vuelco… al escuchar mas gritos, una de sus manos se acomodo lista para desenfundar la catana en su espalda… cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en la entrada de la casa, y un gruñido… se acerco despacio, dispuesta a abrir, tal vez los mordedores habían rodeado la casa impidiendo que los demás ingresaran… así que ella les haría un hueco para entrar…

De pronto los gruñidos de mordedores se dejaron de escuchar, ella paró en seco… no se escucho ningún disparo, ni siquiera pasos… solo cesaron de la nada

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Goku y Hiro, cubiertos de piel, sangre, viseras y demás… los cabellos en peinados extraños, mientras sus rostros parecían color negro… confundiéndose en la noche

-Maldición Goku, tardaste… ¿Por qué vienen así… paso algo, están heridos?- Pregunto la peli azul, acercándose al esposo de Milk

-Tranquila Bulma, no nos paso nada, tuvimos que correr pues nos habían acorralado, pero logramos salir, y conseguimos casi todo lo que necesitaba Akane- Dijo feliz, sacando una pequeña capsula y poniéndole frente a Bulma

-La verdad me sorprendiste Goku- Comento Hiro –Eres bueno… aunque aún sigo intrigado, pensaba que Turles y tú eran familia- Comento jadeante, mientras revisaba cuantas balas quedaban en su arma

-No sé nada de eso. Pero necesito llegar… ¿Dónde está Milk?- Pregunto a Bulma

-En su recamara, te quiso esperar, pero no aguanto… váyanse, yo me quedare esta noche haciendo guardia…- Comento la peli azul

-Pero Bulma, no creo que sea conveniente por tu….- No termino, cuando sintió que la peli azul le daba un gran pisotón en el pie izquierdo

Sonrió Bulma nerviosa –No pasa nada, me quedare Goku… no tengo nada que impida que este aquí… así que vete, tú esposa seguro te espera… por cierto Gohan se quedara con Videl, y Gure, así que estarán solo…- Dijo lo ultimo con cierta picardía

Goku no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, camino lo más rápido posible y se dirigió dentro de la casa

Hiro miro y se carcajeo

–No hay mucho espacio pero logramos acomodarlos, seguro que descansaran algo cómodos- Comento Bulma para indicarle que también se retirara

-Gracias señorita Briefs, me retiro… si necesita algo, por favor hágamelo saber… créame, tenemos mucho respeto por su padre, nosotros solo queremos que todo se solucione- Dijo respetuoso y dejo a Bulma

…

Bulma siguió esperando, hasta que por fin entrada la noche, miro que la puerta se volvía abrir, ahora revelando a tres hombres, que estaban claramente cansados, pues solo pasaron la puerta y dos de ellos se dejaron caer en el pasto, mientras otro solo los miro con expresión extrañada

Entonces sin pensarlo tanto Bulma se acerco y los miro, Vegeta y Tarble en el suelo, como si estuvieran heridos pues ambos tocaban sus estómagos…

-¿Les paso algo?- Pregunto ella preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para mirar más de cerca a Vegeta

-¡Tenemos mucha hambre!- Dijo Tarble con fina voz, casi como una súplica…

-¡Me asustaron… par de tontos, vallan a la cocina, ahí dejamos su parte de la comida!- Dijo Bulma casi en un regaño, mientras le daba un golpe a Vegeta en el hombro

Tarble se levanto y casi corrió a la casa, mientras 16 le seguía a prisa, con una enorme sonrisa, pensando en dejar las cosas que había conseguido para Bulma en su recamara

Vegeta tomo a Bulma del brazo con el que le goleaba, y la echo encima de él, y le sonrió…

-Entonces… ¿Te intereso?- Pregunto con diversión, ante los ojos asesinos de Bulma

Bulma tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe por el susto, pero Vegeta rápido había aprisionado sus labios a los de ella, y su cuerpo se había pegado por completo al de Vegeta, sintiendo casi de inmediato algo duro en la parte baja de Vegeta, haciendo que Bulma sonriera

-Entonces ¡¿Tanto me extrañas?!- Pregunto ahora ella, con sonrisa traviesa, mientras sus manos bajaban

Vegeta no le contesto solo dejo que ella, rozara su cuerpo con el de él, dando caricias suaves, y otras salvajes, hasta llegar a los pantalones, donde toco lo duro… y entonces metió su mano, y saco la pistola que Vegeta tenía en el pantalón… a lo que Vegeta sonrió, y luego se carcajeo

-¡Si, mi arma te extraño todo el día…!- Contesto entre risas

Bulma lo miro desafiante, y se levanto rápidamente –Tonto, yo que pensé que si me extrañabas… no importa, vete a comer, estaré aquí, me quedare a cuidar esta noche- Dijo mientras caminaba y se alejaba de la puerta, sin mirar siquiera a donde Vegeta estaba

Sin embargo no avanzo mucho, pues a pocos pasos sintió que era aprisionada nuevamente por la espalda, siendo sus brazos prisioneros a sus lados, mientras Vegeta descansaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Bulma, mientras aspirara el aroma de su cabello

-Vamos Bulma… no tengo tanta hambre, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo un rato… tenemos que hablar- Dijo Vegeta apretando un poco su agarre en la cintura de Bulma

Ella se volteo para mirarlo mejor, por primera vez veía a Vegeta con semblante relajado, su mirada se suavizó mucho, y su voz incluso pareció menos áspera de lo normal. Bulma sintió un poco de preocupación por eso… lo miro atenta durante unos segundos

-¿Algo anda mal, no es así?- Pregunto Bulma por fin

Vegeta se sentó en el pasto, y la invito a hacer lo mismo, así que Bulma se sentó entre las piernas de Vegeta, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, y suspiro…

Pasaron así un momento en silencio, antes de que Vegeta comenzara a hablar…

-Bulma- Dijo con leve suspiro, y miro al cielo… -Creo que debes saber todo de mí, no quiero que si más adelante algo pasara, y llegaras a saber… no me gustaría que dudaras de mi nunca- Dijo con dificultad, su voz parecía ahogarse en su garganta

Bulma levanto la vista, y lo miro… él veía fijamente el firmamento, y luego la miro a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Vegeta?, me estas asustando… ¿Qué te está pasando?- Dijo y trato de llevar sus manos a su rostro, pero Vegeta se lo impidió, tomando sus manos, y acercándolas poco a su boca, para darle un beso tierno

-Escúchame, y por favor… no interrumpas- Dijo haciendo una mueca en la boca, para demostrarle su seriedad

-Yo no interrumpo Vegeta- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces escucha- Y con esas palabras, apretó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de ella, como si deseara que ella no se soltara nunca de él, a pesar de lo que Vegeta tenía que confesar, sentía la necesidad de sentirla cerca, de sentir que ella estaría ahí para cuando terminara –Bulma, hace muchos años, mi madre murió… mi padre la asesino, era un hombre alcohólico, y en un arrebato, mato a mi madre, dejándome solo con Tarble, para ser sinceros… nunca lo visite en la cárcel, no sé si murió en una celda, si vivió… no me importo, pero eso me obligo a hacer algo para mantener a Tarble, era un muchacho… no sabía hacer nada, hasta que me encontré con un chico un poco más grande que yo… y me ofreció un trabajo, donde ganaría lo suficiente para mantener a mi hermano, sin embargo eso exigía de mucho tiempo, así que tuve que dejar todo… al principio, no vi nada malo… eran un par de entregas, nunca pregunte que entregada, no me importaba, no era mi trabajo saber que transportaba, luego cuando el jefe se dio cuenta de que era bueno para la pelea, me metí en algunas clandestinas, donde conseguí mas dinero…- Vegeta se detuvo un momento

Miro a la peli azul, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando a detalle cada palabra de Vegeta, mirándole atrapada en sus brazos, con una expresión confusa…

-Tarble no sabía nada, pero yo deseaba que mi hermano no pasara necesidades de ningún tipo, la verdad todo se comenzó a salir de control, las peleas fueron el inicio, después de eso, mis trabajos eran amenazar a algunas personas, cobrar deudas, a base de golpizas… al principio pensaba que todos eran merecedores de lo que les pasaba; a decir verdad al jefe le agrade mucho… pero en una ocasión todo fue diferente…- En ese punto, el agarre de Vegeta empezó a apretar un poco más, de manera inconsciente -… me pidieron ir por un chico, un muchacho rico… hijo de un hombre que tenía deudas con mi jefe, al principio pensé que era como los otros, unos golpes, solo para asustar al chico… pero pronto comprendí que se trataba de algo mas, el trabajo era secuestrar al chico, y hacer que el padre pagara la deuda que tenía, al tener a su hijo como rehén seria más rápido…-

Bulma entonces sintió su corazón apretar, un nudo en su garganta

-Cada vez era más peligroso, en una ocasión, tomamos a una chica, el trabajo era sencillo, su padre pagaría, y la devolveríamos sin un rasguño… pero…- Vegeta escondió su cara en el cuello de Bulma, buscando en su cuerpo el refugio que necesitaba, el perdón, todo… -Fue rápido, la teníamos en el lugar… pero el animal ese, decidió que la chica era linda, yo lo deje solo unos momentos, cuando regrese la estaba violando, la chica suplicaba que la dejara, la escuche pedirme ayuda… yo no sabía qué hacer… tenía 17 años, y la chica no parecía más grande que yo. Ese maldito incluso me ofreció abusar de la muchacha, me dijo que la tomara, que…- Las palabras no salieron, le daba asco aun recordar las palabras de Zarbon

Vegeta tenía miedo de la mirada de la peli azul, de su desprecio, de que ahora lo odiara, y le pidiera alejarse de ella, que no quisiera mas nada cerca de él, incluso le dio miedo de su hijo…

Bulma se había quedado atónita, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, todo lo que Vegeta decía era como un cuento de horror, en el que él había participado. Los brazos de Vegeta no dejaron de estrujarla, poco a poco, Bulma se soltó de su agarre, retiro con mucho cuidado las manos de Vegeta de su cintura, sintiéndose libre… mientras Vegeta sentía que su corazón se congelaba al sentir que ella se alejaba de su cuerpo, temiendo que ella correría lo más lejos, que incluso le temería… no lo deseaba y sobre todo no de ella

Poco a poco Bulma se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Vegeta, los ónices no querían encontrarse con ella, le huían, pues no le daban la cara… Bulma trago y llevo su mano a la mejilla de Vegeta, acariciando con delicadeza… haciendo que Vegeta volteara, para mirar que ella parecía tranquila

-¿Lo hiciste… Vegeta… la violaste también?- Pregunto de pronto ella, con un hilo de voz, con sus ojos azules cristalinos…

Vegeta entonces tomo su rostro con ambas manos –Bulma, yo jamás haría algo tan bajo… nunca me he aprovechado de nadie, no toque a esa chica… pero…- Y entonces Vegeta desvió su mirada nuevamente –Tampoco hice nada para defenderla, la deje con ese animal… y después hui de ahí, decidí salir de ese mundo, me lleve a Tarble lejos y me enliste…- Dijo él, aun con su rostro lejos del de ella

De pronto Vegeta sintió el cuerpo de Bulma que volvía a recostarse en su pecho, y un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la peli azul

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió, cuando murió Buu?- Pregunto ella

-Sí, eran sus hombres y ya sabe que estoy vivo, y me estará buscando por traidor… Zaboon, el hombre que te ataco en aquella ocasión, fue quien me " _recluto_ "- Dijo él

Entonces los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en sorpresa, todavía tenía el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba pensar en aquel tipo asqueroso que había tratado de abusar de ella, y entonces busco la mirada de Vegeta, y junto su frente a la de él, Bulma cerró sus ojos

-Gracias Vegeta… por decirme la verdad, por decirme algo tan personal…- Dijo ella, mientras buscaba la mano de Vegeta, para poder enredar sus dedos con los de él

Vegeta la miro, aun pensaba que ella huiría en cualquier momento…

-¿Quieres seguir estando a mi lado después de lo que te confesé…? Crees que seré un buen padre para este niño?- Dijo tocando su vientre

-Eres su padre, y sé que serás bueno… has cuidado a Tarble, lo has llevado lejos de esa vida, aun lo sigues protegiendo Vegeta, y yo… confió en ti, se que ahora eres diferente, creo en ti…- Dijo Bulma, y entonces dio un tierno beso en los labios de su amado

Vegeta no tardo ni dudo en corresponder a su beso, la necesitaba, y más ahora que le había confesado algo que tenía guardado solo para él, que deseaba no tener que decir a nadie nunca… pero sabía que no debía haber nada que más adelante pudiera ser un obstáculo para ambos. Enredo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y la pego lo más que podía a su cuerpo, mientras su mano subía, hasta llegar a su cuello, para profundizar su beso

-Bulma… dime que nunca me temerás… yo jamás te dañaría- Dijo contra sus labios, juntando sus rostros

-No tengo miedo de ti Vegeta… por si no lo recuerdas, me puedo cuidar, así que jamás podrías ponerme nerviosa- Dijo ella divertida, dándole otro beso, y pasando sus piernas por encima de las de Vegeta, sentándose frente a él

Quedando ambos mirándose de frente, con sus cuerpos entrelazados

Vegeta entonces comenzó a besar su cuello, con delicadeza mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de Bulma, pasando por encima de la blusa de la chica, hasta sentir su piel desnuda, y así adentrarse a en ella, para acariciar con cuidado aquella piel tan suave

Bulma echo su cabeza atrás, y un leves gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios, cuando sus dedos agarraron con fuerza, el cabello azabache dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que sintió las manos de Vegeta levantar su blusa, mientras sus besos descendían

-Aquí no podemos… nos pueden ver- Dijo Bulma entre jadeos débiles, tratando de tomar las manos de Vegeta para hacerlo detenerse

-Nadie nos vera, a estas horas todos deben estar dormidos… vamos Bulma, te necesito…- Dijo Vegeta en tono dócil, uno que por primera vez Bulma escuchaba, y le hizo helar la sangre

Los azules miraron a los ónices, y entonces las manos de Vegeta llegaron a las caderas, tomándolas con fuerza, para así levantarse con la chica, para ponerle debajo de él, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, hasta llegar a su brazos, para detenerse en su cuello y acariciarlo, como si temiera romperlo si pusiera más presión

Vegeta la miro a los ojos, y dio un beso en cada uno de ellos, luego en los labios de la chica…

-¡Déjame hacerte el amor Bulma!- Dijo en un susurro en los labios de ella

Bulma le devolvió el beso, uno tierno… -Pero si lo hacemos casi a diario Vegeta- Replico con una sonrisa

Vegeta le sonrió –Pero hoy será diferente… ¿No quieres estar conmigo?- Pregunto robándole un suspiro al empezar a retirar la ropa de la peli azul

-Siempre Vegeta…-

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, en caricias delicadas, en toques tan suaves… pero igualmente ambos se robaron suspiros y dulces gemidos del otro, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tomando sus pechos en sus labios, dando leves mordidas, para que ella gimiera, tomando su cabello con cuidado, para luego bajar su mano por su espalda. Bulma por primera vez podía sentir a Vegeta siendo demasiado delicado con ella, como si con eso quisiera decirle que la amaba, como si las palabra que no podían salir de su boca, su cuerpo las ejecutara ahí… en la oscuridad de la noche que era testigo de su entrega

Vegeta se posiciono en la entrada de ella, y de a poco se deslizo dentro de ella, mientras la besaba, y tomaba su cadera con fuerza… entraba y salía de ella, con lentitud, alargando así el placer de ambos, mirando en todo momento los ojos azules… viendo como Bulma se mordía los labios, y lo tomaba del cuello

De a poco su ritmo subió, y Bulma enredo sus piernas en su cintura, apresando con fuerza a Vegeta a ella, y sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas, y así escuchar un leve gruñido de parte de él

Bulma miro los ónices, lo vio entre abrir la boca… como si fuera decir algo mas, pero parecía que se arrepentía, hasta que el clímax los atrapo a ambos, y entonces Vegeta busco sus labios, para besarla con ímpetu…

-Te amo Bulma- Dijo en voz muy baja, y en un débil jadeo

Bulma estuvo a punto de no escucharlo, sin embargo solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte al escucharlo, mientras él se desplomaba encima de ella, y se acunaba en su pecho… para luego besarlo, mientras su respiración se normalizaba

…..

Mientras ellos tenían su momento intimo, Turles avía salido para mirar a Bulma… solo para ver a lo lejos dos sombras que se movían al unisonó, y escuchar leves gemidos… no tuvo que acercarse para saber que pasaba…

Su mirada se irrito, y sus puños se apretaron…

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok, yo se que Vegeta aquí se porta muy diferente, pero vamos… el hombre tenía que cambiar un poco su actitud, al menos con ella… ser sincero y mas romántico, aunque sea por breves momentos**

 _No estoy segura si la próxima semana subiré el capitulo el viernes, por dos razones_

 _Me estoy enfermando, y soy de esas que una gripa te manda a la cama por días… tipo muerto viviente_

 _Tendré una visita que, por desgracia odia que escriba historias y sobre todo lemon, me manda director al inframundo, y por desgracia, me domina cruelmente… cof, (mi madre), cof, cof… no diré quien, jajajaja_

 _Pero tratare de subir el capitulo siguiente lo antes posible_


	33. Chapter 33

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Dime Akane, ¿Cómo lo sientes?, ¿Te lastima?- Pregunto la peli azul, mientras terminaba de colocar la prótesis en el muñón de la rubia

Akane tomo asiento en la cama, y se removió un poco incomoda cuando un pequeño dolor punzante atravesó su cuello, y se toco, solo para sentir un muy pequeño dispositivo… y miro a la peli azul, y a 16, que le miraban con ojos de expectativa por su reacción

-¿Crees que funcione?- Pregunto la rubia desconfiada

-Pues, no sabemos… es la primera vez que intentamos algo como esto, por eso me gustaría saber cómo lo sientes, y si puedes moverte a voluntad,… a ver, extiende la mano- Pidió Bulma, mientras se alejaba un poco

Akane trato de extender su brazo, ahora robotizado, pero no podía… su rostro mostro su clara frustración…

-No te esfuerces tanto, mira debes relajarte… y como si fuera tu propia mano, muévelo… inténtalo de nuevo- Dijo Bulma en tono delicado

Akane le miro y asintió, entonces se relajo, y cerró los ojos, trato de mandar a su cerebro para que su nueva extensión, se pudiera mover… pero lo sentía aun inútil, hasta que dio un grito desgarrador, pero solo logro mover un dedo… soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y una lagrima quiso salir de los ojos azules

-Aprenderás, solo necesitas practicar… el que pudieras mover un dedo es suficiente- Comento 16, con una cálida sonrisa…

-Gracias… me diste… un brazo- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa triste, mirando al androide, ahora sin brazo, pero parecía no afectarle

-No me hace falta, y Bulma pudo adaptarlo, ella me creo para protegerla, y ella me ha dado ahora la instrucción de protegerlos a todos, si mi brazo era lo que te hacía falta, con gusto te lo sedo, es un placer- Dijo el androide, y extendió su brazo, para enseñarle un dedo de aprobación a la rubia

Por el corazón de la rubia, bajo un calor agradable, que anteriormente solo lograba asociar a su hermano y Launch

-Lo estás haciendo bien Akane, sigue intentándolo, solo no trates de sobre esforzarte de más, solo déjame revisar algo… por favor recárgate en frente, necesito mirar el chip- Pidió Bulma

Akane lo hizo, y rápidamente Bulma reviso el pequeño aparato escondido detrás de la cabellera rubia, miro nuevamente su creación, el brazo de 16, era enorme, pero después de un par de modificaciones, pudo adaptarlo para pasar por un brazo pequeño y delicado tal como los de Akane

-Sabes Bulma… al principio, no sabía si debía confiar en ustedes, pero nos han ayudado tanto… ¡gracias por esto!- Dijo Akane, tratando de formar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-Estamos juntos en esto Akane, en las buenas y en las malas- Contesto Bulma con voz suave

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y así revelando a Kurota, y Launch, quienes se asombraron al ver el brazo de Akane, pues parecía un milagro, volver a mirarla con ambos brazos

Kurota se acerco a Bulma, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un abrazo sincero, lleno de cariño, de gratitud

-¡Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hermana!- Dijo en tono bajo, casi en un susurro, cercad del oído de Bulma –Te debo mucho Bulma…- Y dio un dulce beso en la frente de la peli azul, sonrojándose un poco ante la acción…

Bulma solo asintió como respuesta –Le tomara un tiempo, pero sé que lograra acostumbrarse, y entonces podrá moverse, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo- Aseguro la peli azul

Launch le sonrió a Akane, y la curiosidad la llevo a querer tocar su brazo robótico

-Parece tan real- Dijo con un suspiro, mientras acariciaba la suave piel

Bulma y 16 dejaron a los tres solos en la habitación, dándoles espacio para que asimilaran la nueva manera de vivir de Akane, con ayuda de la nueva prótesis, podría volver a tener el control en su extremidad perdida, y ahora remplazada por un brazo robótico

…..

Celery se encontraba con Milk, fuera de la casa, tratando de acabar con algunos mordedores que se habían acercado demasiado a la casa, no querían una horda, así que tenían que contenerles antes de que fueran suficientes como para no poder con todos…

Milk demostraba gran practica, a la hora de dar patadas certeras mientras con un machete mediano, cortaba y traspasaba las cabezas de algunos mordedores, o decapitándoles… mientras que Celery, era más cómoda con un tubo puntiagudo, largo… atravesando a los mordedores a poca distancia, dejándoles caer al suelo, para luego sacar nuevamente su arma

Cuando ambas terminaron, se miraron… sus ropas sucias, y suspiraron, secaron el sudor de sus frentes, era agotador, pero también reconfortante, así al menos aliviaban un poco de presión

-Extraño el detergente- Dijo de pronto Milk, con una sonrisa triste

-Yo solo extraño mi consolador… ¡maldición, en serio!- Dijo pronto Celery, y entonces ambas chicas estallaron en risas

-Valla Celery, has alegrado mi día… en verdad- Dijo de pronto Milk, limpiándose un par de lagrimas por la risa –No es que me entrometa, pero… sabes, algunos de los chicos, que no tienen pareja, sabes… son muy guapos- Dijo Milk, con las mejillas sonrojadas –Digo, mi Goku, es el más guapo… pero…- Y de pronto fue cortada por la risa de Celery

-No sigas Milk… mira no lo quise mencionar, pues las únicas veces que lo hice, no salió muy bien… pero soy homosexual- Dijo de pronto la chica, y Milk de pronto abrió grande los ojos…

-¡Yo… no lo sabía…!- Respondió la morena impactada –Kami, entonces… lo que me dijo Goku, de cuando las rescataron… ¡Oh, debió ser todavía más horrendo todavía … Celery yo…!- Trato de disculparse por su reacción

Celery se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica, pensó por un momento, que su reacción seria, espantarse ante la revelación, quizás incluso alejarse de ella de manera inmediata, como otras personas antes lo habían hecho, sin embargo la actitud de Milk, fue totalmente distinta… ella parecía preocupada por la mala experiencia que había sufrido cuando la rescataron, por las violaciones sufridas…

-No pienso en eso, sabes… trato de pensar que eso nunca sucedió Milk… pero gracias- Dijo sincera, con una sonrisa cálida, en sus rostro que tenia salpicada sangre putrefacta

Milk abrió los ojos grandes -¿Por qué?- Pregunto aun sin entender

-Por no juzgarme, y por el contrario… preocuparte-

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, o que querer Celery, y dudo que alguien en esta casa lo haga, vamos… que no ves que todos somos diferentes, de no ser por esta catástrofe, tal vez ninguno de nosotros se conocerían… al menos paso algo bueno, ¿No?-

Celery asintió y ambas fueron a arrastras los cuerpos mutilados de los mordedores, para apilarlos, en alguna esquina donde no molestaran… ya que enterrarlos requería mucho trabajo físico

…..

Haly entro sin tocar al cuarto que compartía Tarble con su novia, sabía que nadie debía estar ahí con Gure en esos momentos, pues Tarble, Vegeta, los niños y Goku estaban practicando… mientras a Bulma la vio caminar con Dende y Picooro

Se asomo, y vio el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, recostado en el colchón, como si durmiera dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero realmente estaba despierta, y el plato de comida a su lado, apenas estaba mordisqueado… así que sin decir más, se acerco a la chica, esperando lo peor…

Se aclaro la garganta, pensando así que se ganaría la atención de la chica…

Gure no se volteo… solo dejo escapar un suspiro pesado de su garganta –No voy a entrenar Videl, ya te lo dije… por favor déjame sola- Su voz derrochaba toda la amargura y depresión que sentía –¡Vete Videl!- Dijo en tono un tanto fuerte **,** convencida de que la persona que había entrado a la recamara seria la pequeña niña de ojos azules que había estado tratando de animarla a salir de ahí

De pronto Haly sintió que el aire era pesado, y su cuerpo no podía moverse en ninguna dirección, ni para seguir adelante o para retirarse de ahí dejando a Gure sola, sus manos temblaban ante los nervios… hasta que suspiro pesado, y entonces Gure volteo para mirarle

De pronto los tiernos ojos llorosos de Gure parecieron encenderse en llamas, su mirada se oscureció, y de pronto y sin que Haly lo notara, la chica ya estaba encima suyo, golpeándola y gritándole…

-¡Maldita estúpida… todo eso fue tu culpa, por ti mi amiga está muerta… por ti Akane no tiene un brazo… por ti dispare una bala en el cerebro de mi mejor amiga!- Grito desesperada, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin control, gritaba sin importarle que todo se pudiera escuchar, golpeaba a la chica sin importarle que ella de hecho Haly no se defendía…. –¡Te odio… tuve que matar a mi hermana, porque no pudiste ser paciente… y no me dejaron ir con ella, me tienen aquí, vigilada día y noche, porque no confían en mi… cuando tú fuiste la única culpable!- Grito con amargura

Haly no podía defenderse, la chica aunque pequeña y delgada, tenía mucha fuerza, además de que había aprendido a pelear; Haly trato de todas las maneras esquivar los golpes, pero recibió la mayoría

-Perdóname… no quería que eso pasara, te juro que jamás le desee mal a Nizu, ¡Perdóname Gure!- Pidió, con el corazón en la mano…

Pero Gure estaba en un estado de completo descontrol, no podía escucharla, no podía comprender lo que hacía, solo actuaba por el impulso del momento, y nada mas…

Sangre empezó a brotar del cuerpo de Haly, haciendo un charco…

De pronto Gure se sintió lejos de su venganza, unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban, mientras acariciaban sus cabellos, y susurraban a su oído… meciéndola delicadamente, como una niña pequeña que necesita protección, y cariño

-Gure, por favor… tranquila… estoy contigo mi amor- Decía Tarble, mientras un brazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica y otro delineaba su cabello, sus labios tan cerca de su oído… haciendo que ella sintiera el calor de su aliento –Gure, reacciona… estás conmigo, yo te cuidare, por favor entiende… Grue te amo- Dijo desesperado

Al entrar por los ruidos al cuarto, la vio… golpeando a Haly al punto de casi matar a la chica, rápidamente la quito de encima, y la apreso a su cuerpo, entendía su estado de ánimo, pero quería hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera, estaba empezando a desesperar…

De pronto el frágil cuerpo de su novia, se relajo, y lloro…

-¡Tarble… mate a Nizu, le dispare, tuve que hacerlo… ella me lo pidió, dijo que no quería sufrir, que no quería sentir dolor, ni convertirse en esas cosas, y tuve disparar en su cabeza… la mate, a mi mejor amiga!- Dijo desconsolada, dejando que su cuerpo callera en el pecho de su novio, quien apretó su abrazo –No me lo perdonare, Tarble… ¡Ayúdame por favor!- Suplico la chica

Otros habitantes de la casa llegaron igual de rápido, Krillin cargo a Haly y la saco de la habitación, mientras que Dende, iba detrás de él, preguntando que necesitaría para curar a la chica golpeada

Bulma corrió hasta la habitación, para encontrar a Gure, en brazos de Tarble, desahogándose… por un instante sintió alivio, pero cuando vio la sangre en el piso el alivio paso a clara preocupación, pues de manera aparente la chica no estaba herida, eso solo significaría que alguien más si lo estaba y por la sangre… demasiado herido

Todos dejaron a la joven pareja, esperando que con ese desahogo de Gure la niña volviera a la normalidad, o al menos tratara de restaurarse….

…..

Leo se asomo por la cocina donde comúnmente se encontraba Milk, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ver… aun no tenía idea que la morena tuviera una pareja, es decir, había visto al chico que podía pasar por gemelo de Turles, pero a pesar de verlo platicar con Gohan, jamás pensó que se tratara de la pareja de Milk…

Hasta que se asomo a la cocina, y vio que ahí, Goku tomando a la morena por detrás en un abrazo posesivo, mientras besaba su cuello y molía sus caderas con la chica, que reía nerviosa…

-Milk… te ves tan sexy… por qué no escapamos un momento, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia- Dijo Goku, besando y mordiendo el cuello de su compañera… mientras tocaba sus caderas, apretando un poco en ciertas partes de la chica

Milk solo sonrió… -No te pongas así… alguien puede vernos aquí Goku, vamos compórtate, si Gohan viene…- Decía antes de sentir un cosquilleo, cuando Goku mordió su cuello, haciendo que un leve gemido saliera de sus labios…

De pronto Leo se aclaro la garganta, para ganar la atención de los dos presentes… haciendo que de manera inmediata los dos se despegaran, y miraran a Leo

Goku sonrió como era su costumbre, sin notar la cara desencajada del chico, que parecía que lo quería atravesar con dagas

-¿Qué tal Leo…?- Pregunto Goku con alegría, mientras volvía a tomar a su esposa por la cintura –Dime, ¿Cómo se han sentido?- Dijo amigable

Milk estaba sonrojada, las manos de Goku apresaban su cuerpo, de manera inconsciente, pero posesiva, y ella no se resistió

-Bien- Dijo seco Leo, posando sus ojos en el agarre de Goku, sobre la morena –Y ustedes…- No termino su comentario…

De pronto dos niños llegaron, con sonrisas enormes, y con sangre en sus rostros… Milk rápidamente se levanto para examinar a los niños

-¿Qué les paso… por que tienen sangre?- Pregunto desesperada la morena

Goku se levanto tras de ella, y examino igual a los niños, hasta que vio que ambos niños, tenían ligueros cortes en su rostro, y sus manos, nada grave….

-¿Gohan, por que están cortados… lastimaste a Videl?- Pregunto sorprendido Goku, pues siempre había inculcado al pequeño no dañar a ninguna chica, y a mas ahora, en especial a las que vivían con ellos…

-No padre… estábamos entrenando, pero…- Y entonces el pequeño bajo la cabeza, clara señal de que estaba arrepentido, avergonzado… algo había pasado –Videl se ha vuelto rápida, y yo… bueno, de pronto nos lastimamos sin darnos cuenta- Dijo en tono de suplica

Leo se quedo pasmado, cuando escucho al pequeño Gohan referirse a Goku como _padre,_ y más al ver la escena, pues ambos padres estaban angustiados, rápidamente lavaron las heridas de ambos niños, mientras que Milk y Gohan dedicaban miradas de admiración a Goku, quien solo podía darle una reprimenda leve al niño, mientras que a la pequeña solo le daba una mirada seria… ellos era su familia, y Leo no tenía idea… y eso no le agrado del todo, el ya estaba planeando que esa mujer y el niño de hecho fueran parte de su familia, una que él tal vez nunca tendría

De pronto a causa del alboroto Vegeta apareció, con sus típico ceño fruncido, mirando lo que sucedía, y dando una clara muestra de su desprecio a Leo, quien no paso por desapercibido eso…

-¿Qué está pasando Kakaroto?- Pregunto con esa voz tan fría… típica de Vegeta

Hasta que se acerco un poco más, y miro a la niña, las heridas no eran graves, pero aun sangraba, mientras eran lavadas por las manos delicadas de Milk

-Parece que los niños necesitan vigilancia constante, no deben seguir juntos con los chuchillos, mira lo que se hicieron- Dijo Goku señalándoles –Bueno, esto sanara pronto… si no fuera…- Y lanzo un suspiro, miro que Gohan y Videl tenían en sus rostros el arrepentimiento

Una vez que Videl fue limpiada de sus heridas, Vegeta se acerco, y sin decir nada tomo a la niña en brazos, y se la llevo… aunque no sabía como actuar, pues era una niña, sabía que había alguien que podía con la niña… Bulma

Gohan espero una reprimenda mayor, pero no llego…

Leo no sabía cómo reaccionara ante todo lo que paso ante sus ojos, primero se sorprendió, luego se molesto, y luego… la molestia paso a ira

…

La mañana siguiente llego pronto, los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban tensos, otros preocupados… la decisión se había tomado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y ahora todos estaban en el patio, mirándose… el silencio era un poco incomodo

-Entonces… ¿Debemos conseguir algún transporte?- Pregunto Picooro, poniéndole fin al silencio, estaba desesperando, si partirían lo harían pronto

-Sería lo ideal, así no moveríamos más rápido- Comento Goku, mirando a todos… -Debemos conseguir transporte, gasolina, y provisiones, así que deberíamos salir en varios grupos, así será mas ripidio… ¿Qué opinas Vegeta?- Pregunto el de cabellos alborotados

Vegeta solo asintió

-Entonces no se diga mas, llevare a Videl- Comento Bulma, mirando a la niña quien se impresiono, y solo asintió con una sonrisa –Conseguiremos provisiones- Dijo rápidamente

-Que te acompañe la lata- Dijo Vegeta, mirando a 16, quien sonrió

-Iré con Bulma y Videl- Dijo de pronto Gure, sorprendiendo a todos, pues era la primera vez que la chica se ofrecía a salir, y que hablaba con alguien más que Bulma y Tarble

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Tarble

Ella asintió –Mas manos son más provisiones- Menciono Gure

-Nosotros conseguiremos transporte, y gasolina, nos dividiremos…- Comento Turles, mientras se alejaba, acompañado de sus compañeros

-Nos dividiremos, Leo y Picooro irán con Goku- Dijo de pronto Brolly, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran – Vegeta y Turles pueden ir juntos, Tarble, Hiro y yo, iremos por otro rumbo, así conseguiremos avanzar más rápido…-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Krillin y Dende fueron por suministros médicos, mientras que los otros se dividieron, y fueron por provisiones, dejando en aquel lugar solo a Akane y Dende, pues la rubia apenas podía mover su brazo a voluntad

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El hombre de bata blanca, sucia y con unos rastros de sangre estaba en el suelo, con los brazos amarrados detrás de él, mientras miraba a su lado a el viejo que había sido quien le había ayudado a sobrevivir, estaba golpeado… a pesar de su edad, trato de seguir apoyándole, luchando hasta que no pudo mas…

-Roshi… Roshi, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto, desesperado, tratando de de ganar la atención del hombre

Solo logro escuchar un gemido doloroso por parte del hombre, que se retorció, y escupió sangre, sin abrir los ojos para mirarle

De pronto la puerta del lugar se abrió, y un par de hombres se revelaron, ellos tenían armas, y claramente estaban preparados para matar si era necesario. Tomaron al Doctor Briefs, y lo sacaron de aquel lugar…

-El jefe desea hablar con usted- Dijo uno de los hombres, mientras revisaba su arma

-¿Freezer, no es así, el es su jefe verdad?- Pregunto, estaba casi seguro que era él quien lo había encontrado, pues tiempo antes supo que el hombre trato de conseguir su suero…

Los hombres no le dijeron nada, solo lo arrastraron al lugar. Lo dejaron en una especie de comedor, donde pronto miro una copa en una mesa, con una especie de vino rojo, y entonces ahí apareció el hombre… Freezer

-Lo encontramos por fin Doctor, la verdad me estaba preocupando… ya estaba pensando que estaría muerto- Dijo con fingida preocupación, mientras agitaba su copa, y luego remojaba sus labios en ella

-¿Qué quieres, aun sigues con la idea de conseguir el suero?, no entiendo para que lo deseas, tú tienes ese suero en tus venas, ¿Qué ganas con mas?- Pregunto el Doctor, apretando los dientes… estaba molesto, sabia no podía haber nada bueno detrás de todo

Freezer dejo su vino en la mesa –Si quieres seguir viviendo, solo prodúcelo, y haz lo que tu estúpido colega no logro, mejóralo… y no digas que no podrás, tu sabes que es una estupidez, eres muy listo Briefs, lo lograras… pero en caso de que aun tengas dudas…- Dijo en un suspiro –Estamos tras tu hija, es increíble como esa chica sobrevivió… eso me hace creer que ella es más que importante, ¿Es así Briefs?- Pregunto con una arrogante sonrisa de lado

El Doctor, no dijo nada… trato de la mejor manera de no mostrar ninguna reacción ante lo dicho, esperando lo mejor…

Freezer se rio, ante el silencio del Doctor

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Videl corría a toda prisa, por unos breves momentos de descuido, tuvo que huir, corriendo en dirección contraria de los demás, hasta que tropezó y cayó de boca al suelo…

Un gruñido se escucho, estaba acercándose y la niña no podía deducir de donde el ruido provenía, aunque miro en todas direcciones, no veía nada, solo un par de casas, todas claramente abandonadas, con puertas y ventanas rotas… se levanto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entrando por una ventana rota

Pego su cuerpo a la pared, y tomo su cuchillo, lo sostuvo con fuerza, las heridas del día con Gohan estaban casi por completo cerradas… espero hasta que el mordedor, paso justo por la ventana, y entonces dio un patada, lo más alto que podía tirando así al mordedor, y una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo, enterró su cuchillo sin ningún temor… justo entre los ojos

Miro la sangre correr, era un hombre, o al menos eso parecía… pues su piel colgaba, y estaba muy descompuesto, dejo el cuerpo y regreso a la casa…

-¿Dónde estás Bulma…?- Se dijo un poco asustada….

 **Flashback**

 **Los cuatro se encontraban en una pequeña tienda, claramente ya saqueada, con los vidrios rotos, la puerta colgando… pero aun así, había algunas pocas cosas rescatables, entraron, y todo parecía normal… tomaron lo poco que encontraron… de pronto Videl empezó a hacer un baile un tanto gracioso**

 **Se acerco a Gure, quien tomaba una lata que estaba tirada, debajo de un anaquel…**

 **-Eh Gure, yo… necesito orinar- Dijo con sus mejillas rojas, avergonzada…**

 **Gure le sonrió –Tranquila, no debes apenarte… ven vamos a encontrar un baño- La guio mientras ambas atentas con sus armas caminaban por el lugar… no sin antes decirle a Bulma y 16, de manera discreta…**

 **Encontraron lo que quedaba de los baños… y Gure entro primero, tirando abajo las pocas puertas que aun quedaban, encontrando a un mordedor, que solo tenía la mitad de su cuerpo, pero aun así, trato de morderla… rápidamente Gure clavo una navaja en el ojo izquierdo del mordedor, luego se limpio unas gotas de sangre que le habían alcanzado…**

 **-Listo, no hay peligro Videl, anda rápido cariño… yo estaré aquí vigilando- Dijo y se paro Gure en la entrada principal**

 **-Gracias- Videl corrió, y rápido se bajo sus pantalones, y se dispuso a orinar…**

 **De pronto unos gritos se escucharon, y algunos impactos de bala se aunados a esos gritos, Videl termino lo más rápido, y se coloco sus pantalones, antes de llegar a la puerta; Gure ya había entrado, con su pistola en manos, y más sangre en su cuerpo… miro a la niña**

 **-Tengo que sacarte, parece que había mas de esos aquí… kami, Videl tengo que sacarte…- Dijo desesperada, y entonces ambas chicas retrocedieron, cuando vieron que una horda de mordedores se estaba acercando**

 **Gure disparo, hasta quedar sin balas, y entonces tomo el bate de Nizu, que había llevado consigo… Videl tomo su cuchillo, y se puso en pose de pelea, dispuesta a defenderse, junto a Gure… de pronto Gure miro en todas direcciones había una pequeña ventana, estaba rota…pero sabía que por el espacio, tenía una posibilidad de que Videl pasara por el lugar…**

 **De pronto Gure dejo de sentir el piso, y ambas chicas estaban encima de uno de los retretes… con la puerta cerrada, mientras golpes y gruñidos se escuchaban del otro lado… estaban por tumbar la puerta**

 **-Vamos Videl, sal por esa ventana, una vez fuera, quiero que corras, si ves que está rodeado el lugar, corre… ¿Recuerdas como llegar a la casa verdad?, no estamos lejos… vamos- Decía Gure, mientras levantaba a la niña, la empujaba por la ventana**

 **-¿Y tú, y Bulma y 16…?- Pregunto de pronto la niña, girando su rostro, negándose a seguir pasando por la ventana…**

 **Gure le empujo de los pies –No importa, tu corre… ¡No quiero que te quedes, corre… nosotros veremos qué hacer, pero… no puedo permitir que mueras, así que has lo que te digo niña desobediente…!- Grito desesperada, y dando el último golpe a la niña para que pasara por la ventana**

 **El delgado cuerpo de la niña paso, no sin dejarle un par de nuevos rasguños, y cortes causadas por el golpe al caer al suelo… pero se encontraba fuera, corrió rápidamente a la entrada del lugar, pero tristemente vio que había varios mordedores en el lugar… ¿De dónde habían salido…?, y escucho disparos, sabía que no podían ser de Gure… y luego gritos….**

' _ **Corre Videl… regresa a la casa niña desobediente'**_ **Las palabras de Gure retumbaron en su cabeza, y al ver a unos tres mordedores en su dirección, corrió sin mirar atrás, no podía hacer nada… solo buscar a los demás, y rogar que pudieran ayudarles**

 **Fin Flashback**

Dejo que su pequeño cuerpo se desvaneciera en el piso, se había cansado, y ahora que la adrenalina en su cuerpo había disminuido, su cansancio creció… estaba jadeante, y sus ojos pesaban… sin notarlo, la pequeña cayó en un sueño profundo…

El tiempo pasaba, y la pequeña niña despertó, con el pensamiento de ver a Bulma, la casa… pero un gruñido rápidamente le recordó que de hecho no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, más bien, se encontraba en medio de una casa abandonada, escondida detrás de lo que fue un mueble…

Saco su cuchillo, y lo presiono con fuerza, dio un rápido vistazo, para mirar cuantos eran… y jadeo con los ojos bien abiertos, eran 5, y estaban entrando por donde ella misma, tenía que pensar algo rápido si pensaba salir de ahí con vida, para poder regresar a la casa con su familia… sus ojos azules estaban asustados, su cuerpo temblaba…

Ella quería salir con Bulma, e ir por provisiones, que ya no la vieran como una niña indefensa… y ahora ahí se encontraba, en medio de el mundo, viviendo las desgracias que podían sufrir… sabia ahora a lo que Gohan se refería cuando le decía que era mejor para ella quedarse en casa, trago duro, tal vez ya no vería a Gohan… y los gruñidos se acercaban…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bueno, subí el capitulo antes, y un poco corto, pues como le comente, estaré ocupada, y ando media enferma, pero no quería que la semana pasara sin dejarles una actualización**

 **Solo puedo decirles, que el próximo capítulo tendrá muertes, espero que varias… así que si tienen por ahí una sugerencia estaré feliz de leer… cuídense, gracias por sus comentarios**


	34. Chapter 34

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Era de noche, la casa apenas alumbraba, para no atraer gente o mordedores no deseados al lugar, mientras dentro de ella, solo dos de los sobrevivientes estaban ahí… ambas chicas en la misma recamara, pero igualmente las dos con el mismo pensamiento…

" _¿Dónde están todos?"_ Era la pregunta obligada que ambas mujeres se hacían, el día paso despacio, pero ninguno de los demás sobrevivientes había regresado a la casa… y la preocupación, se estaba haciendo crucial en ambas mujeres…

-Celery, dime… ¿Qué tan tarde es?- Pregunto la rubia, mientras trataba de mover su brazo robótico, ese día había avanzado demasiado, podía mover la palma a voluntad… pero aun le constaba el resto del brazo

-No sé, pero ya hace un buen rato que se oscureció- Suspiro Celery, miro por la ventana del lugar… y luego sus armas, a un lado, mientras que Akane se levantaba tomando su espada -¿Qué haces Akane, a donde crees que vas con esa espada?- Pregunto Celery acercándose a la chica

-No podemos quedarnos aquí tranquilas, creo que algo malo paso… no es normal, ningún grupo ha regresado- Dijo un tanto angustiada, se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –Algo debió salir mal, iré…- Dijo con determinación

Celery la detuvo rápidamente –Vamos Akane, no seas necia, no sabemos a donde cada grupo fue, y aunque quisiéramos no podríamos ir por ellos… seguro que se han estado moviendo, tengamos paciencia… ¡por favor!- Pidió, pero la rubia no se detenía, seguía su camino

Akane llego a la puerta delantera, mientras trataba de abrir y cerrar su palma robótica, no le importaba tener solo una mano en perfecto estado, no pensaba quedarse mientras sus amigos estaban fuera jugándose la vida… ella no era débil

Antes de que ambas mujeres salieran, unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon fuera, pero cerca de la casa… y cada vez se acercaban mas… hasta que de pronto, un golpe seco retumbo en la gran puerta principal, alguien trataba de abrirla con insistencia, y Celery y Akane corrieron, para abrir la puerta, quien estuviera del otro lado, estaba sufriendo…

La puerta se abrió, revelando algo horrible… dos cuerpos pequeños… pero cubiertos de rojo, apestando a putrefacción, uno de ellos gritaba, mientras el otro, estaba inconsciente, y parecía de hecho muerto… ni Celery ni Akane reaccionaban, estaban pasmadas… hasta que…

-¡Rápido, mas acción… necesita ayuda… esta herida, por favor!- Grito desesperada la chica, mientras arrastraba el cuerpo cayendo de pronto con ella; levanto la vista molesta… _¿Por qué ese par no hacía nada…?_ –¡MALDTITA SEA, AYUDENNOS!- Grito con rabia y desesperación Gure, su rostro era casi inexistente, no se reconocía por tanta sangre, y a Bulma solo la reconocieron por su cabello azul, que apenas destacaba

Gure tenía pequeños hematomas en su rostro, y otras partes de su cuerpo que no eran visibles en esos momentos, cortes y raspones apenas se podían distinguir, de no ser por la suciedad de la tierra, y la sangre descompuesta, aunada a algunos pedazos de órganos que estaban enredados en sus cabellos. La cabellera azul de Bulma estaba roja casi en su totalidad, su pantalón roto, estaba teñido de rojo, y la sangre parecía fresca, pues aun bajaba por sus piernas, mientras que su cuerpo mostro heridas más profundas que Gure, un gran corte en la frente en una esquina hacia que su rostro se tornara a rojo por completo, y la sangre no parecía parar… sin duda ella estaba más dañada que Gure…

De pronto Celery y Akane reaccionaron, y tomaron a Bulma, quien no reaccionaba, la llevaron rápidamente dentro de la casa, mientras Gure se quedo en el pasto recostada, agitada… su corazón estaba demasiado alterado con lo sucedido, apenas tuvo fuerzas para regresar con el cuerpo de Bulma, y en cuanto se sintió segura detrás de las paredes de la casa… sus ojos se cerraron, el cansancio la invadía

…..

Pocos momentos después de la llegada de Gure y Bulma, la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando una figura masculina imponente, con rastros de un ataque agresivo, sangre fresca y putrefacta en sus ropas desgarradas, una pierna parecía fallarle pues cojeaba… miro a la chica en el suelo, se acerco para comprobar que ella vivía, puso su rostro en el pecho de la chica

El débil sonido del corazón de la muchacha se escuchaba, y un leve gemido salió de los labios de la chica…

-¿Tarble… estas bien… donde está Videl?- Pregunto la chica, claramente estaba dormida, parecía agotada

Turles la cargo, al estilo novia, y la llevo dentro de la casa… no pensaba dejar a una chiquilla fuera a la intemperie, y más que claramente se notaba que estaba agotada, y por su ropa y su hedor, habían sido atacados… puso a la niña en un sofá de la casa, y se dejo caer al piso… sus manos frotaron su cien

Tenía que explicar que había sucedido, y porque Vegeta no podría regresar jamás con ellos… eso no era algo que anhelara hacer, pero sabía que pronto alguien pediría cuentas… suspiro agotado, la casa parecía de hecho demasiado tranquila… no había ruido… eso no sanaba bien

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Vamos, falta poco… podemos llegar ahí- Dijo Brolly, estaba entusiasmado, habían logrado encontrar un vehículo de tamaño mediano, y algunos litros de gasolina

Sin embargo les había tomado todo el día, hasta entrada la noche, que pudieron regresar… los tres hombres, apenas habían sido agredidos por algunos mordedores, mientras esquivaron una camioneta con algunos pasajeros que parecían ser hostiles, pues estaban armados formidablemente, y parecían llevar personas como rehenes… por desgracia no podían hacer nada para ayudar a esas personas, así que optaron por no cruzarse por el mismo camino, lo cual sonaba lo más razonable

-Estarán felices, seguro que temprano podremos partir… esto fue muy fácil- Dijo con entusiasmo Tarble, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro satisfecho… con esto, ganaría más respeto de su hermano, y la admiración de su novia, quien vería cuan capaz era de protegerla – Hiro, dinos algo ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar a su refugio?- Pregunto

Hiro manejaba, no quito la vista del camino, pero aun así prestaba atención a lo dicho por Tarble, y después de unos breves segundos de pensarlo…

-Supongo que si vamos todos en coche, serán solo unos pocos días- Comento mientras un golpe hizo que pararan el coche de manera tosca, haciendo que el coche brincara, y haciendo que todos fueran empujados al frente -¡¿Qué carajo fue eso…?!- Pregunto Hiro, tratando de mirar atrás… pero la falta de luz impedía que reconociera lo que fuera que habían aplastado o chocado…

Brolly se tallo la cabeza, notando que había un rastro de sangre seca… se quejo en un gruñido bajo, y abrió la puerta…

-¿Con que porquería chocamos…?- Murmuro molesto saliendo para inspeccionar

Tomo su pistola, la tenia al frente, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento, entonces un gruñido hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran, apuntando a la nada por falta de luz… entonces la sombra de un animal tratando de levantarse se hizo más visible en su campo de visión, y por lo que se podía escuchar era un depredador…

Brolly dio un par de pasos retrocediendo, fuera lo que fuera era grande, y no estaba muerto, así que les causaría problemas si no le retiraban de ese lugar de manera inmediata, así que se subió al coche, donde Hiro y Tarble le miraban con intriga…

-Vámonos, atropellamos un maldito animal grande, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos a jugar con él- Dijo agitado

Hiro asintió y siguió manejando, no podían perder más tiempo y más si era algo que no les serviría de nada

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Launch llego con Kurota, ambos estaban algo sucios, y los dos olían a alcohol, sin duda su salida, resulto más que fructífera, además de un poco de gasolina y una moto; consiguieron un poco de víveres, además de algunas botellas de alcohol, las cuales no dudaron en probar… lo malo fueron los efectos secundarios, pues ambos se desorientaron, así que tardaron en encontrar su regreso a casa…

Casi todos los grupos habían regresado, por desgracia no todos estaban en la casa… y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de los faltantes…

Haly, Gohan y Milk llegaron con pocos suministros, el pequeño Gohan estaba lleno de lodo en su rostro, pero debajo de toda la suciedad, sin duda había una enorme sonrisa, había demostrado a su madre, ser muy inteligente, y poder protegerla, cuando un mordedor tato de atacarla y el rápidamente fue a donde ella, y la había protegido, matando a aquel mordedor ganándose una sonrisa aprobatoria de su madre…

Se sentía orgulloso, deseaba que su madre viera que ya no era más ese niño miedoso, él era fuerte, capaz de cuidarla a ella, a Videl y a todos en la casa, tal y como su padre lo hacía… tenía tantas ganas de encontrar a Videl y contarle todo lo sucedido, así que corrió para buscarla en su recamara, pero no la encontró… suspiro

Quizás Gure sabría donde estaba…

…..

Goku y Picoolo cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Leo, el hombre tenía una gran herida en el rostro, casi pasando por todo el largo de su mejilla, la sangre brotaba, haciendo que la mitad de su rostro se perdiera en el rojo….

No pararon, fueron directos a la pequeña área médica donde vieron a Bulma, ella se veía grave…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mañana despertó al Doctor Briefs, no había visto a Roshi, no sabía mas nada de él, ¿Lo habrían matado, ó lo tendrían en algún lugar encerrado practicando torturas en el hombre?, no sabía…

Solo era consciente de que Freezer lo tenía bajo amenaza, quería una cura, y más vacunas con mejoras, ese hombre estaba loco de poder… quería un maldito ejército, quería el control… eso era todo

Camino junto a dos hombres que reconoció como sus escoltas, ambos de aspecto desagradable. Aun no tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraba exactamente, solo escuchaba gritos, disparos y ¿agua?, si escuchaba pequeñas corrientes de agua…

El laboratorio era decente, pero aun así para hacer lo que Freezer deseaba necesitaba un infectado y en buenas condiciones, quizás uno reciente, y no tenía idea de que sus ordenes de un infectado serian tan bien complacidas, pues cuando llego… lo primero que escucho fueron gruñidos, y metal friccionado

Levanto la vista, ahí estaba su infectado, recostado en una camilla de metal, atado con fuerza, mientras trataba de moverse para morder a quien estuviera ahí… su sorpresa solo fue mayor al reconocer al hombre…

Era Roshi, el hombre que le había tratado de ayudar… ahora estaba en la cama, una clara mordida en su cuello desgarrado, le decían que lo habían dejado para ser su víctima, sin importar… ahora estaba convertido en uno de esos seres, y de echo iba a ser producto de las investigaciones del Doctor

Se quito los lentes… miro a los hombres que aun lo acompañaban

-¡¿Qué carajo significa esto…?! Este hombre estaba sano- Dijo con pesar, no podía creer que sacrificaran a una persona sana por algo tan vano como el poder

-Freezer lo ordeno, querías un infectado en condiciones excelentes y fresco… ahí lo tienes viejo, ¡Ahora a trabajar, o serás tal vez el siguiente!- Gruño su guardia

El Doctor sabía que no tenía más opciones, al menos no ahora si quería seguir vivo y encontrar a su hija

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mañana en la casa fue en silencio absoluto, nadie había preguntado por Vegeta, 16 o Videl, de hecho no habían notado la falta de los tres miembros, el cansancio, las heridas y todo, contribuyo a que todo cayeran en sueños profundos, por todas partes de la casa, mientras que Celery y Akane atendían las heridas de Bulma y Leo, quienes parecían ser los más graves para el caso…

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron despacio… trayendo consigo solo recuerdos de lo que había sucedido momentos antes…

 **Flashback**

 **Se encontraban lejos, en un pequeño poblado, habían hallado un vehículo en condiciones respetables, podrían usarlo… pero no fue lo único, el lugar donde lo hallaron era un viejo taller, donde habían encontrado piezas de utilidad, que podrían servir en caso de necesitar refacciones comunes**

 **Picoolo se encontraba revisando una pequeña bodega, donde colgaban correas, bandas… y unos neumáticos llenos de polvo, mientras veía si algo de ahí les podría ser útil…**

 **Goku trato de encender una moto vieja, que parecía personalizada, se subió en ella y trato de acelerar, pero esta no cedía… se molesto, pero pronto una idea le corrió por la cabeza, empezó a buscar con desesperación, y encontró una manguera un poco gruesa**

 **Leo tomo un par de herramientas, el lugar se notaba deshabitado desde hacía un largo tiempo. Logro bajar unas llaves, mientras miraba Goku, succionando con la manguera la gasolina que pudiera de los vehículos inútiles del lugar… era una buena idea al menos para no irse de ahí con las manos tan vacías**

 **Los tres se encontraban en sus labores, pero el ruido de motores de motos los saco a todos de lo que hacían, y rápido una voces gruesas se hicieron retumbar fuera del lugar…**

 **No tuvieron tiempo, se escondieron donde podían, tratando siempre de mantener el contacto visual, por cualquier problema… miraron a un par de tipos entrar al lugar, sus ropas eran gruesas, con botas enormes, mientras que uno de ellos… llevaba consigo atado a tres mordedores, a los cuales les habían cortado la boca, y sacado los dientes, y sus brazos estaban mutilados,** _ **una buena estrategia**_ **… pensó Leo**

 **Pronto el escenario cambio, y se vieron atacados, los habían descubierto… y a pesar de que los superaban en número, pudieron hacerles frente, sin embargo Leo no salió del todo bien**

 **Un hombre de baja estatura, llevaba consigo una espada celta corta, con la cual había logrado cortar el rostro de Leo, cuando intento clavarlo en el corazón de Goku…**

 _ **¿Por qué lo había protegido…?**_ **Se preguntaba en esos momentos, claro… Milk se veía muy feliz de tenerle**

 **Sin embargo ahí no termino, un último hombre entro después de la masacre…**

 **-Vamos dense prisa, el señor Freezer…- No termino sus palabras cuando miro los cuerpos destrozados, ensangrentados, con cortes e impactos de bala…**

 **Goku rápidamente se fue contra el hombre, quien se defendió de sus ataques, hasta que Picoolo lo tomo por la espalda, estando a punto de romperle el cuello… pero Goku lo detuvo**

 **-No, ¡Espera Picoolo…!- Grito cuando noto las intenciones del hombre**

 **Picoolo lo miro desconcertado, no habían esperado para matar a los otros, por que con este tenían que esperar, ¿Qué pretendía Goku?**

 **-No lo pienso dejar vivo… acaso estás loco- Respondió**

 **Goku cambio su gesto, por un ceño profundamente fruncido, y negó con la cabeza, su voz pasó a ser grave…**

 **-No- Dijo con toda autoridad –Pero, tú…- Dijo señalando al hombre -¿Dime, ese Freezer… donde se encuentra?- Pregunto con voz amenazante, apuntando su arma a la cabeza del hombre**

 **Leo y Picoolo se sorprendieron por la pregunta, ambos habían escuchado el nombre antes, y los tres sabían de los negocios turbios que aquel Freezer parecía tener, sin embargo parecía estar bien protegido, pero ahora… con el cambio radical de las cosas, ¿Por qué a Goku le importaba ese tipo?**

 **El hombre rio y escupió sangre… miro a Goku quien solo parecía molestarse más con la aptitud**

 **-Idiota, ¿Qué podrías ganar con saber eso…?, además aunque supiera algo, no te diría, es claro que no eres de los suyos- Dijo divertido, al ver como el labio de Goku hacia una mueca de desprecio, y un leve gruñido salía de los labios del hombre**

 **-Te puedo matar aquí, rápidamente ó puedes sufrir mucho- Amenazo**

 **Leo se dejo caer, sus heridas empezaban a cobrarle factura, tomo la misma espada celta corta con la que le habían lastimado, y trato de acercarse más a Goku y Picoolo…**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer si lo encuentras?- Pregunto el hombre, mientras Picoolo aplico más presión en su cabeza, haciendo que se quejara**

 **Goku quedo cara a cara con él tipo… -Lo mataremos…- Dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro**

 **El hombre se hecho a reír –El tendrá pronto un ejército, no lo podrán matar, y todos lo que sigan vivos, tendrán que obedecer al señor Freezer… así que por mí, mátame ahora… aun así no te diré nada imbécil- Gruño el hombre**

 **Se notaba en su mirada la determinación, no le importaba morir eso era claro…**

 **Picoolo se desconcertó al igual que Goku ¿Qué trato de decir con un ejército?**

 **Leo se aproximo lo más que podía, y paso de Goku, enterrando con fuerza, muy cerca de las costillas la espada, y haciendo un giro, que hizo al hombre gritar de agonía…**

 **Goku lo miro intrigado, él hombre de no ser por Picoolo se hubiera desvanecido por el agudo dolor…**

 **-¿Cómo planea formar un ejército Freezer?- Pregunto tomándole de la cabeza, acercándole a él**

 **La sangre estaba corriendo por su rostro, pero no le importaba… algo le decía que debía saber más…**

 **El hombre escupió a la cara de Leo, pero este no le importo… solo enterró un poco más el arma**

 **-Dime, o puedo tenerte así mucho tiempo… mis técnicas no serán pasivas- Dijo en tono bajo, pero terrorífico**

 **-Uhm- Se quejo el hombre, al sentir como lentamente giraba el arma en sus carnes –Encontramos… a un hombre, un científico… él lo hará posible…- Decía**

 **Pero de pronto su cuello se rompió, y callo sin vida a los pies de Leo, quien gruño furioso al mirar a Picoolo**

 **-¿Por qué lo mataste?- Grito –Estaba por decirnos algo importante, ese hombre…- Decía Leo**

 **De pronto se quedo en silencio… el ruido de motores llego a sus oídos**

 **-No hay más tiempo, debemos irnos rápido… si vienen mas no saldremos con vida- Dijo Picoolo en tono calmado**

 **Fin Flashback**

El débil olor a alcohol lo despertó por completo, mientras las voces débiles se acercaban más… hasta que pudo escucharlas con claridad

-Leo… ¿Te encuentras bien…?, Leo… Leo- Decían, mientras su campo de visión se hizo fuerte… era Celery, la chica que estaba frente a él, moviendo su mano mientras le llamaba

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto aun con la voz débil, el cuerpo se sentía fatal, como si le hubiera pateado durante días… era casi lo que le había pasado

Pronto la visión de un ojo se cerro, mientras sentía las suaves manos pasar por su rostro, mientras una venda le apretaba con fuerza

-Regresaron… Goku y Picoolo te han traído- Dijo Celery terminando su vendaje

…..

Gure despertó, poco a poco sintiéndose prisionera en su estado, solo para levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de que Tarble la abrazaba

Ambos estaban sucios, era obvio que el cansancio la venció la noche anterior, al igual que a Tarble, pues leves ronquidos se escuchaban salir de sus labios

Se removió un poco, para liberarse del agarre… entonces cuando por fin estuvo por completo despierta…

-¿Videl?- Grito despertando a Tarble, precipitadamente

-¿Qué dices Gure…? Qué pasa?- Pregunto, rápidamente se levanto, acaso era que alguien había entrado…

Entonces Gure corrió, en todas direcciones de la casa, despertando a todos los que estaban presentes, mientras gritaba por la niña, seguida de cerca de Tarble, quien no entendía la actitud de su novia, pues estaba frenética… hasta que recorrió toda la casa, sin encontrar lo que buscaba… salió corriendo a la entrada, paso la puerta, y miro en todas direcciones…

Tarble la tomo de los hombros, la metió, solo para encontrase con la mirada de todos, preocupados por la actitud de Gure…

-¿Qué está pasando niña?- Pregunto Launch, tenia resaca, la cabeza le estaba dando vuelta, y el ser despertada por Gure de esa manera tan impropia la estaba molestando

-¿Videl, alguno vio a Videl…?- Pregunto Gure, mirando a todos detenidamente –Ella debería estar aquí… ella, yo le dije que corriera, que regresara lo más rápido posible…- Dijo desesperada, mirando a todos, como si al hacerlo, de pronto la niña caminara presentándose…

Tarble se impaciento, la miro a los ojos -¿Qué tratas de decirnos Gure?, acaso no salieron ayer, con Bulma y… ¿Dónde está 16?- Pregunto entonces, por fin notando la falta del androide

Gure se tenso… lagrimas salieron de su rostro… y todos le miraron asustados

-¿Qué sucedió ayer Gure… donde están Videl y 16?- Pregunto con voz quebrada Milk, mientras sostenía con fuerza a Gohan, quien de pronto estaba temblando

-Lo que paso…- Comenzó Gure con su relato

 **Flashback**

… _Le dije que corriera, que no regresara… que si conocía el camino de regreso, y ella dijo que si, entonces, vi que corrió… mire sus pies hasta que se alejaron de mi campo de visión, y entonces…_

 **Unos mordedores estaban a punto de tirar la puerta, Gure tomo su cuchillo, si iba a morir ahí, lo haría luchando hasta quedarse sin fuerza, se lo debía a Nizu… ella prometió que sobreviviría por Nizu, pero si no lograba hacerlo por mucho tiempo haría que su amiga se sintiera orgullosa**

 **De pronto escucho mas disparos, lejos de ella, y la voz de Bulma gritando órdenes a 16, mientras los impactos de bala seguían, hasta que un silencio se hizo presente…**

 **Gure espero a que los mordedores aparecieran detrás de la puerta, tumbándola y mordiéndole… pero de pronto los gruñidos se fueron apagando… los golpes en la puerta de la misma manera**

 **Pocos eran los ruidos en aquel lugar, y Gure decidió salir… al abrir la puerta, lo miro… imponente como su sola presencia podía ser, estaba 16, atacando a los mordedores, que claramente le habían dañado. Por el ruido que provocaba 16, los mordedores se acercaron a él, desgarrando parte de su piel sintética y cables, es hombre estaba deteriorado, mientras unos 6 mordedores estaban encima suyo… y luchaba por quitárselos**

 **Gure aprovecho y elimino a los que aun quedaban, tratando luego de ayudar a 16, quietándole de a uno a los mordedores… pero cuando lo logro el androide, se desplomo en el suelo, un cable principal echaba chispas… y humo empezó a salir**

 **-16, vamos, debemos salir… no podemos quedarnos…- Dijo Gure apoyándose sobre el androide, para tratar de levantarlo**

 **-No podre moverme, creo que aquí termino mi camino… pero ¿Dónde está Videl… la mordieron, no llegue a tiempo?- Pregunto examinando rápidamente el lugar, buscando a la niña**

 **-La he sacado por una ventana, pensé que moriría aquí, y no podía hacer más por Videl que sacarla… debemos salir, seguro esta sola corriendo con miedo… vamos grandote, no te dejare- Decía, trato con todas sus fuerzas de cargarlo, pero era inútil, el metal pesaba demasiado para su frágil cuerpo**

 **-Vete… busquen a Videl, Bulma… ella debe ser protegida, y el bebe que espera, vamos… váyanse- Dijo 16, sacando a Gure de si mismo**

 **Gure estaba por negarse, pero de pronto gritos de dolor vinieron del otro lado del lugar, Bulma seguía luchando, y no la estaba pasando bien, Gure miro al androide, parecía un humano con múltiples heridas… todas mortales, mordidas, desgarres…**

 **-Regresaremos, seguro Bulma podrá repararte…- Dijo mientras se alejaba**

 **16 sonrió… y sus ojos se apagaron**

… **..**

 **Gure llego a donde Bulma, quien luchaba por contener a varios mordedores, en una zona del local, cuando ambas se miraron…**

 **-¿Dónde están 16 y Videl?- Pidió Bulma en un grito, mientras atravesaba por la mitad a un mordedores**

 **-Tenemos que salir… no podrás retenerlos más tiempo…- Contesto Gure, tratando de ayudarle, pero eran demasiados, y les empezaban a acorralar**

 **Bulma miro por donde 16 había desaparecido… sabia que cuando la dejo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero pensó que resistiría... a menos claro que haya sufrido un ataque significativo** _ **… ¿Y Videl?**_

 **-¿Dónde está la niña?- Volvió a gritar la peli azul mientras ambas retrocedían, con sus armas, manchándose de sangre, salpicando a todos lados…**

 **-La saque, no pensaba que podría lograrlo… ella debe estar corriendo, directo a la casa, debemos salir e ir por ella… en cambio 16 me salvo, y está muy mal, pero ahora mismo no podemos ayudarlo… ¡Bulma hay muchos!- Grito en respuesta**

 **Bulma trato de contenerles mas, quiso regresar por su amigo… pero noto que era inútil**

 **Las dos salieron de ahí, pero un tropiezo hizo a Gure caer, golpeándose de frente el rostro, rompiendo su labio, perdiendo su arma… los gruñidos estaba justo detrás de ella, siguiéndole de cerca… y cuando miro, los vio… tres mordedores tan cerca, que uno había tomado su pierna, y la empezaba a empujar contra él**

 **Trato de patearlo, pero la fuerza era increíble…**

 **De pronto, como si fuera el viento… unas gotas de sangre salpicaron su pierna, y la mano del mordedor quedo aferrada a ella, mientras su cuerpo estaba lejos ahora. Bulma la había levantado después de cortar la mano del mordedor**

 **-Gracias…- Dijo como respuesta, Bulma le había salvado la vida tantas veces…**

 **-Corre, no hay tiempo que perder, Videl nos necesita…- Dijo desesperada, corriendo nuevamente**

 **De ahí todo se volvió trágico, los pasos que daban eran inestables, no notaron cuando pisaron mal, cayendo en un hueco lleno de arena húmeda que solo logro provocarles heridas, quedando inconscientes en el fondo…**

 **Cuando Gure despertó, su cabeza dolía, sus piernas raspadas, moretones en su rostros… y miro a Bulma, su cabeza sangraba, su catana estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras sus piernas sangraban, miro al cielo… estaba oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado…?**

 **Se levanto, fue al cuerpo de Bulma, y trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no se movía… entonces el ruido de gruñidos se escucho cerca, arrastro sus pies, que estaban muy lastimados, y con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban… arrastro el cuerpo de Bulma ocultándole**

 **Miro, eran varios mordedores caminando…**

 **Espero que pasaran, trato de despertar a Bulma, pero su cuerpo parecía muerto, trato de escuchar su corazón, se pego a su pecho… y aun latía, la colgó en su espalda…**

 **-Tú me has salvado muchas veces… yo hare lo mismo, y prometo que encontraremos a Videl… lo prometo-**

 **Fin Flashback**

-La traje lo más rápido que podía… pero no encontré a Videl en el camino, cuando llegue debí quedarme dormida, porque no recuerdo más nada…- Suspiro, con lagrimas en sus ojos –Ella debería estar aquí- Dijo angustiada

-Deben tomar en cuenta que la niña, aunque buena con armas blancas, no deja de ser una mocosa, lo más seguro es que murió…- Dijo de pronto Turles, con ceño fruncido –Debemos movernos, no podemos permanecer aquí…- Impuso

-No, tal vez ella siga ahí afuera, y venga… no podemos salir- Dijo Gure en protesta

-De hecho debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible, no podemos seguir en esta zona, unos hombres buscan a la hija del Doctor Briefs, y están cerca… con Bulma en su condición actual, puede ser riesgoso… ayer escuchamos a esos tipos- Comento Krillin, con mirada gacha

-Así es, parece que buscan a la familia Briefs, si nos encuentran aquí, seremos presa fácil… Bulma está herida, Leo igual… hemos perdido a 16…- Decía de pronto Dende – Y el resto está herido…-

Tarble gruño en frustración -¡Maldición, Vegeta no piensas decir algo!- Gruño furioso… pero no recibió respuesta

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?- Pregunto Goku, mirando a todos lados

-Tal vez con Bulma, si ella está siendo atendida…- Comento Kurota

-Vegeta no está… el no volverá- Dijo de pronto Turles

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo, pero me quede prendida de una serie… y me robo el tiempo… (T.T)**

 **Yo dije que morirían personajes, aquí no murieron muchos, pero tranquilos, se irán pronto en los próximos capítulos**


	35. Chapter 35

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Los pequeños ojos de la niña se abrieron, solo para sentirse completamente mareada, lo último en su pequeña mente, era un par de mordedores acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, mientras los gruñidos eran cada vez mas amenazantes… y luego… _¿Luego que había ocurrido?_

Un leve gemido salió de los labios de la pequeña de ojos azules, y se levanta… mira a su alrededor, y el lugar parecía un cuarto… pero las paredes eran totalmente grises, no hay mas nada, solo una cama muy delgada, y es todo… un olor desagradable inunda sus sentidos, y frunció su nariz

Trato de orientarse pero no logra encontrar nada, no hay nada que le indique en qué lugar se encuentra, lo único que tiene segura, es que esa no es la casa donde esta toda su familia, donde están sus amigos, y que no llego ahí por si sola… entonces toco su pequeño cuerpo, para buscar las armas que ella poseía

Encuentro rápidamente sus cuchillos, y suspiro aliviada, al menos tiene con que defenderse… pero siendo una niña… ¿Cómo sobreviviría sola…?

"Pensamos que si tenias tus armas te sentirías más segura, aunque no es común ver a un niña con cuchillos tan filoso, y sobre todo, con sangre de infectados, y sin ningún rasguño" Pronuncio una voz femenina justo detrás de ella

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Vegeta no está… él no volverá- Dijo de pronto Turles

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los presentes, Turles examino rápidamente la mirada de todos, y en la mayoría vio _incredulidad,_ pero eso solo duro unos breves segundos antes de que se escuchara el crujir de unos puños, y un rugido desgarrador…

No se dio cuenta Turles cuando Goku ya tenía al hombre que parecía ser su doble, del cuello, mirando con un ceño profundamente fruncido, mientras su puño crujía con fuerza, se podían escuchar sus huesos… lo miro amenazante

Tarble estaba justo a un lado y un gruñido peligroso salió de los labios del chico, y saco su arma, apuntando directo a la sien de Turles, quien no decía nada, solo levanto la manos en señal de buena voluntad…

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?- Pregunto en tono peligroso Goku, con la mirada clavada en Turles… -¿Qué paso ayer?- Exigió

Turles soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones… -Primero suéltame, tu amigo murió… no podíamos salir los dos del lugar, y tu amigo me salvo la vida- Dijo en tono serio, con tanta calma como era posible

Goku relajo su rostro, dejo de apretar su agarre en el cuello del hombre… y lo miro nuevamente; estaba seguro que Vegeta no temía a morir, nunca antes pareció importarle, pero ahora con la noticia de ser pronto padre, le costaba creer que había muerto, era un hombre impresionantemente fuerte, inteligente… un guerrero

-¿Cómo paso?- Pregunto en tono más tranquilo

Sin embargo a Tarble esa respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo, su pistola hizo un sonido, cuanto quito el seguro, estaba dispuesto a matarlo ahí frente a los demás, no le importaba, pero antes de eso…

-Si Vegeta murió, llévame al lugar, quiero ver su cuerpo- Dijo con voz gruesa, se escuchaba casi como si fuera otra persona

Todos lo miraron impactados, Turles volteo para mirar al chico, y sonrió…

Hiro apuntaba a la cabeza de Tarble –Tranquilízate chico… no hay que salirse de control- Menciono el hombre

Tarble miro de reojo al hombre, y entonces… todos los presentes apuntaban sus armas a Hiro y Turles, haciendo contundente su punto, ellos dos iban a perder… si su plan era ponerse a pelear, no tenían oportunidad

Turles murmuro por lo bajo un par de maldiciones…

-No hay cuerpo, mira chico… podría llevarte, pero solo encontraras retazos de tu amigo, o quizás nada, nos atacaron esos infectados, y cuando mire por última vez a Vegeta, tenía a varios encima- Turles negó con la cabeza –El solo dijo algo de cuidar de este grupo, y no sé que mas… todo paso rápido chico… te aseguro que murió luchando- Comento Turles, e hizo un gesto con dos de sus dedos, indicando a Hiro que bajara su arma, pues no dejaba de apuntar a Tarble

Hiro obedeció, y bajo su arma… miro al resto, la mayoría había bajado sus armas… pero no todos

-Nos llevaras al lugar, no importa si solo encontramos un maldito dedo, pero no nos movemos sin saber que paso con mi hermano- Dijo en orden Tarble, y miro a Goku quien asintió dándole entender que estaba con él

Mientras, entre los presentes, Gohan se había puesto de forma defensiva de frente a su madre, que había bajado una pistola de su mano… su ceño estaba fruncido, y una lagrima le traiciono y salió… no creía aun que Videl estuviera muerta

-No tenemos tiempo, debemos partir lo antes posible, si encuentran a Bulma, podrían lastimarla… y por ella obtener al Doctor, mi misión siempre fue ella, y no perderé el tiempo- Dijo Turles con determinación y miro frio a Tarble –Si quieres chico dispara, pero si no lo harás… me retiro, sacare a la hija del Doctor de aquí, no arriesgare su vida…- Dijo y miro a Tarble, por unos segundos, y al ver que el chico dudaba, dio media vuelta, y camino seguido de Hiro

-¡Bulma esta embaraza, es hijo de Vegeta!… ¿Cómo mierda le diré que mi hermano murió?, ¿Cómo le diré que el padre de su hijo fue destrozado?- Grito Tarble cayendo de rodillas, y golpeando con fuerza el suelo

Los pasos de Turles se detuvieron, y un rugido de parte de Tarble se escucho cuando furioso siguió golpeando el suelo…

Turles apretó los puños a sus lados, y miro de reojo al chico… notando a la niña que horas antes había auxiliado, lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, mientras el chico tenía el rostro enterrado en el pasto. Gruño un poco… sabía perfectamente bien que algo le estaban ocultando de Bulma, pero no se había dado ningún indicio de que se tratara de un embarazo por parte de la chica… y no le agrado en lo más mínimo esa información

Goku, Broly y Picooro parecían meditar seriamente lo que estaba pasando, por un lado tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible para no correr riesgos con la hija del Doctor, pero por otro lado… querían cerciorarse de que Vegeta estuviera muerto, todavía tenían un poco de dudas… _¿Por qué dudar?, esos hombres no habían arremetido contra nadie anteriormente, ¿Por qué lo harían con Vegeta?_

Turles sintió todos sus músculos tensarse… -Con mayor razón me llevo a la hija del Doctor, no pienso arriesgarla más- Dijo con un leve gruñido, se sentía a punto de explotar de la ira que le comía por dentro

Camino dejando al resto del grupo en aquel lugar, no tenía nada más que decirles…

…

Goku se acerco a Tarble, se agacho para estar a la altura del joven y toco su hombro

-Tarble, yo… entiendo como estas, pero debemos reconocer que esto podía pasarle a cualquiera, tienes que tranquilizarte- Trato de consolar al chico

Goku sabía que debían actuar rápido, si era cierto que hombres de Freezer estaban por la zona, lo mejor era moverse rápido, y refugiarse lo mejo posible. Tenía el mismo deseo que Tarble por regresar, y buscar el cuerpo de su amigo, pero… miro al resto del grupo, y suspiro

No podían poner en riesgo al resto del grupo

-Tarble, si Vegeta estuviera aquí, desearía que fueras fuerte para proteger a Bulma, ella nos necesita a todos…- Dijo firme

Gure levanto la vista al hombre, ella sabía que el dolor estaba desagarrando a su novio, al menos ella vio a su amiga, la enterró, y se despidieron, pero Tarble, el no tuvo ninguna oportunidad alguna, perdió a su hermano de pronto…

-Tarble… vamos por favor- Dijo en tono bajo Gure, aferrándose a su novio

El chico levanto su rostro, miro a su novia, al amigo de su hermano… así que endureció su rostro…

 **Flashback**

 **-Eh Vegeta, dime ¿Cómo ha estado Bulma?, la veo un poco más relajada… me da gusto que pudieran hablar- Dijo Tarble con una ligera sonrisa**

 **Estaban en la recamara, era de noche y Bulma dormía plácidamente mientras Vegeta estaba parado cerca de la ventana limpiando su arma. Volteo para mirar a su hermano…**

 **-Tarble, ve a dormir… no quiero hablar- Respondió un poco cansado, aun estaba molesto por la interrupción de días antes cuando llevo a Bulma a la recamara y había tres personas extras en el lugar**

 **Tarble se rio, pero no se alejo, al contrario se acerco un poco más a Vegeta, dándole una palmada en su brazo**

 **-Vamos hermano, ya te pedí disculpas, ahora deberías estar tranquilo, veo a Bulma comer como se debe, o al menos como podemos, y su animo a mejorado… solo una cosa Vegeta, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido- Dijo en tono serio, casi como una amenaza**

 **Vegeta lo miro sorprendido, y luego ladeo la cabeza, se rio un poco –No tienes que amenazarme, sé que mi deber es cuidarlos Tarble, como lo hice contigo… ellos ahora son nuestra familia- Dijo mientras tomo a Tarble de la nuca, y lo acerco a su rostro**

 **Vegeta encontró los ojos el chico, y su mirada se intensifico… Vegeta y Tarble suspiraron pesado…**

 **-Tarble… si algo me pasara…- Decía Vegeta un poco molesto, el solo imaginarlo le molestaba… no quería pensar en eso, pero la posibilidad estaba**

 **Tarble lo miro más serio… -Hermano, no digas eso… no pasara nada-**

 **Vegeta lo corto… -Tarble, promete que la cuidaras, y a mi hijo, tanto como tu vida, como si yo mismo fuera… sabes que yo haría lo mismo, protegería a tu novia, y espero lo mismo de ti hermano- Dijo, con su mirada fija en los ónices de su hermano menor**

 **Tarble asintió… el silencio de pronto fue un poco incomodo**

 **-No le dirás nada de esta conversación, es un pacto Tarble- Dijo Vegeta, alejando a su hermano, y mirando de reojo a su peli azul quien dormía tranquila**

 **Fin Flashback**

Tarble sabía que debía ser fuerte, ahora Bulma era su responsabilidad, el se haría cargo de cuidarla junto a su hijo, tal y como lo haría con Gure… lo haría por Vegeta

Se levanto, y camino a la casa, seguido por Goku, y el resto del grupo…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Videl miro a la chica de la voz… era una chica alta, de cabello rojizo, lacio, y con flequillo… a pesar de verse un poco sucia, la chica tenía un sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Videl saco su cuchillo… no sabía si debía confiar en la chica, había escuchado historias de todos en la casa, incluido Gohan donde decían que no debían confiarse ni en los vivos… así que se puso a la defensiva

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto con su ceño fruncido

La chica levanto sus manos –Tranquila pequeña… no te pensamos dañar, mi nombre es Suno- Dijo la mujer, y de pronto la mujer se tenso… pues una voz venía detrás de ella

-Suno, ¿La niña nueva ya se levanto?- Pregunto otra voz femenina, solo que esta era de una niña pequeña

Suno rápidamente se interpuso, impidiendo el paso de la niña

-Ángela, quédate ahí… te he dicho que te quedaras con Rafan niña- Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Videl, ella seguía con su arma de frente

Sin embargo cuando Videl vio a la niña pelirroja, casi de su edad, que se aferraba a la pierna de Suno, su actitud cambio, bajo su cuchillo y miro curiosa a la otra niña. Suno lo noto y aprovecho para tratar de hablar con la niña de ojos azules

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?- Pregunto cautelosa Suno, mientras una de sus manos decencia, y se posaba en su hermana Ángela, como si la protegiera

Videl las miro –Mi nombre es Videl, y tengo que irme… debo regresar a mi familia- Dijo ella, en tono seguro

-Niña te encontramos sola, estaba llena de sangre, y parecías lastimada, creo que no será posible regresar ahora… estamos un poco retiradas de donde te encontramos- Comento Suno

Una lágrima quiso salir de la niña…

 **Flashback**

 **Gohan hizo un movimiento bruco, y logro darle un golpe a Videl, haciéndola sangrar del rostro… y tumbándola en el pasto…**

 **Sollozo adolorida, mientras miro a Gohan correr a ella, dando disculpas por lo alto**

 **-Videl… perdóname…- Decía el niño apenado**

 **-No pidas perdón chico, y tú… no llores, debes ser fuerte niña, nada de llorar… ¿Acaso crees que esas cosas se tentaran el corazón por ti, o alguna otra persona?- Regaño Vegeta con dureza**

 **Goku lo miro molesto –No seas así Vegeta es una niña pequeña- Dijo a su amigo**

 **-No, ella es una sobreviviente, y será fuerte… ¿No es eso lo que querías Videl?- Pregunto a la niña**

 **Videl se sorprendió, el casi nunca le decía su nombre, y ahora que le había dicho que podía sentirse como si fueran una familia, había notado un cambio de aptitud con ella, incluso la estaba ayudando a entrenar…**

 **La niña se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas… -Yo seré mas fuerte que todos, como Bulma- Declaro la niña con orgullo**

 **Vegeta sonrió, y miro a Goku… -Ella no es ninguna débil Kakaroto, así que no te metas… ahora, vamos de nuevo niña**

 **Fin Flashback**

Videl sintió su cuerpo tensar, y forzó a sus lagrimas a quedarse en ella, no pensaba mostrarse débil, ella era fuerte… ella regresaría a su casa, con su familia, ella haría que estuvieran orgullosos de ella

La niña pequeña y pelirroja asomo mas su rostro, y sonrió a Videl, y salió de detrás de las piernas de su hermana, y corrió a donde Videl, mirándola curiosa…

-¿Tú estabas sola ahí afuera niña?- Pregunto curiosa

Videl levanto una ceja extrañada, esa niña era muy sonriente por lo que podía ver, además de no verse tan sucia y con ropas desgastadas como Videl, o incluso Suno

-Yo soy una guerrera- Dijo Videl orgullosa

-Pues yo no, a mi me dan miedo… los he visto, pero nunca me dejan salir, solo salen Suno y Rafan, me dejan aquí, es muy seguro… mi nombre es Ángela, y es bueno conocer a otra niña- Dijo extendiendo su mano

Videl la tomo, y miro a otra mujer una de cabellos lilas…

-Solo somos tres, y contigo pequeña cuatro personas… ella es Rafan- Dijo Suno con educación –Vamos ven niña, seguro tienes hambre- Dijo y camino contrario a donde estaban

-Pero no me puedo quedar mucho, debo regresar con mi familia…- Insistió la pequeña de ojos azules

Rafan y Suno se miraron unos segundos… -¿Si tienes familia, por que estabas sola?- Preguntaron

Videl comió con ella, y les conto lo sucedido en aquel lugar….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los hombres de Freezer entraron, con un bulto en sus hombros, tirándole a los pies de su Jefe, sin ninguna consideración… haciendo que un golpe seco sonara al dejar caer el cuerpo

Freezer se dio la vuelta, y miro curioso… el cuerpo a sus pies, estaba sucio, olía a sangre, y no parecía tener vida alguna, pero entonces…

-Lo encontramos jefe, estaba tirado en un edificio, pensamos que estaba muerto… pero aun tiene pulso- Dijo el hombre rubio, su nombre Salza

Freezer sonrió… -Así que Vegeta Ouji está vivo… pues por lo que se ve, no por mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él jefe?, recuerde que dijo que lo quería vivo, así que por eso no lo hemos matado- Comento el rubio, sonriendo con malicia

-¿Lo mordieron?- Pregunto de pronto Freezer, examinando un poco más de cerca al hombre, apenas y podía notar que su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad

-No parece, más bien esta golpeado, y parece que le dispararon en la pierna y la espalda… pero el maldito es muy fuerte, no se ha muerto- Dijo Salza escupiendo con molestia, odiaba a Vegeta

-Llévenselo al Doctor Briefs, Vegeta será un excelente conejillo de indias, díganle que tiene todo el permiso para experimentar en su cuerpo, si lo necesita muerto, entonces se hará…- Dijo Freezer, sonrió

Los hombres arrastraron el cuerpo sin consideración, a donde el Doctor se encontraba, y al entrar lo vieron, el hombre parecía sudar, y con cuidado extraía sangre del cuerpo de el viejo Roshi

-Viejo- Llamo Salza

El doctor miro al hombre, y vio el cuerpo herido, que estaba ensuciando su piso… se ajusto los lentes, el chico parecía más muerto que vivo

-El señor Freezer lo mando, dijo que lo utilizaras para tus pruebas, y que si lo necesitabas muerto, nos lo hicieras saber… con gusto terminaríamos el trabajo- Dijo Salza, al tiempo que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Déjenlo en aquel lugar… no lo maten, yo… lo revisare en unos momentos-

Los hombres lo hicieron, pusieron el cuerpo de Vegeta en camilla, y salieron dejando al Doctor ahí solo una vez más…

Se acerco al cuerpo, y limpio superficialmente las heridas, notando los impactos de bala, y viendo que no había quedado ninguna en su cuerpo, habían salido de manera limpia, vio otras heridas, golpes, raspones… pero una en particular llamo su atención, era una herida grande en sus costillas, no podía decir si era una mordida… pero seguro parecía una, miro al chico

-No sé que abras hecho para merecer esto… disculpa, esto te dolerá… pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti muchacho- Comento el Doctor, más para sí mismo

Tomo una jeringa, y puso una sustancia espesa, de color oscuro… y lo inyecto directo en las venas del de cabellos en flama. Miro la reacción del cuerpo del chico, este a pesar de su inconsciencia, se estremeció con fuerza, y vio su rostro contraerse al dolor. Así que lo amarro con todo lo que tenía, los efectos aun no los sabría… pero sin duda si funcionaba, esperaba seriamente que ese chico no fuera un secuas de Freezer, o habría cometido el peor error de su vida

Suspiro, y miro como el cuerpo del joven se movía de un lado a otro, claramente en dolor

-Pasara muchacho, solo resiste…- Susurro

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Turles llego a donde Bulma y Leo, miro molesto a las mujeres, y se acerco al cuerpo de Bulma, apenas lo había visto

Las heridas poco profundas estaba sanando rápido, y aunque la curiosidad de Turles era grande, deicidio no hacer preguntas, no era el momento… solo quería que Bulma despertara, y poder sacarla de ahí, se acerco y tomo su mano, pasando sus dedos en forma circular

-Bulma… despierta…- Decía muy cerca de la chica, cuando acaricio la mejilla de Bulma, sintió un nudo en el estomago, cuando la sintió reaccionar, como si el quemara…

-Vid… Videl- Decía Bulma en leve murmullo… era todo

Turles miro a las mujeres

-Es todo lo que ha dicho desde que llego, parece que aun inconsciente la sigue buscando…- Comento Celery –Dormirá un poco más, quizás más tarde este consiente…- Comento cansada, frotándose la nuca

-Por qué no se retiran, seguro que ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer, además necesito hablar con ella- Comento Turles

-Ella no te va a escuchar- Replico la rubia

Turles la miro molesto, y Akane le devolvió la mirada de odio…

-Vamos Akane, debemos ver al resto, y debemos comer algo- Se acerco un poco más a Akane, y susurro muy bajo, solo para que la rubia escuchara –Además, este tipo se ve medio peligroso… pero dudo que le haga algo malo a Bulma, vamos… no pasara nada-

Akane lo dudo unos momentos, pero igual necesitaba ver a su hermano y Launch, con mala cara, ambas chicas salieron

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, aquí todo se está volviendo muy hostil Turles…- Comento Hiro

-Nos iremos, nos llevaremos a la chica- Dijo Turles decidido

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora mismo…- Dijo Turles, tomando el cuerpo de Bulma entre sus brazos, al estilo novia

-¿Pero ahora…?, los demás no están listos Turles… ¿Cómo mierda nos iremos ahora?- Dijo molesto Hiro

Un quejido se escucho detrás de ellos, era Leo, estaba despertando… y se tocaba las heridas, mientras maldecía por lo bajo…

Turles ignoro al hombre adolorido

-Nos estamos llevando solo a la chica, estoy arto de esperar, esto ya no es como ellos quieran, ahora somos nosotros quienes estamos a cargo, y nos estamos llevando a Bulma ahora mismo, sin que los demás sepan, así que vamos…- Dijo aferrando bien el cuerpo de la chica al su pecho

Hiro ayudo a Leo a pararse, una vez que los tres tomaron sus cosas, salieron por una ventana en aquel cuarto, de manera sigilosa salieron rodeando la casa, abrieron la puerta principal con el menor ruido posible, y tomaron un coche, Hiro manejaba, mientras Leo era su copiloto, y Turles fue en el asiento trasero con la chica en sus brazos…

Hiro miro por el retrovisor, Turles estaba serio, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Bulma

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, cuando ella despierte, nos matara… - Comento Hiro serio, mientras sus puños se apretaban al volante

Leo se quejo un poco de dolor –Podíamos haber esperado, díganme que paso, ¿Por qué tomamos a la chica y nos largamos?- Pregunto Leo

-No podíamos traer a todos, y esto estaba retrasándonos, y si es cierto que además de nosotros, ese imbécil de Freezer está detrás de ella, y de el Doctor, solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, ahora dejen de decir estupideces, tenemos que alejarnos lo más rápido de aquí- Comento Turles

Leo quiso preguntar más a fondo, pero después de una breve mirada a Hiro, entendió que la plática tendrían que dejarla para otro momento, pues Turles se veía bastante molesto

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tarble caminaba con Gure, iban rumbo a ver a Bulma, cuando Celery les detuvo…

-Tarble, lo siento mucho, lo de tu hermano...- Comentaba Celery

-No quiero hablar de ello, solo dime algo, ¿Cómo está Bulma?- Pregunto

-Ella está estable, golpeada, pero su cuerpo sana con bastante rapidez…es sorprendente- Comentaba con una sonrisa

…

Brolly y Goku estaban comentando lo ocurrido… cuando de pronto un ruido llamo la atención de los hombres, parecía un motor… y cerca de la casa, así que ambos tomaron sus armas, y salieron para inspeccionar que había pasado…

Goku apuntaba a la puerta, esperando que alguien entrara por ella… y miro a Brolly

-¿Qué fue eso… crees que alguien nos encontró?- Pregunto

-No sé, puede ser… pero...-

De pronto, Launch había salido junto a Akane… las dos mujeres intrigadas igual…

Tarble corrió, y Gure detrás suyo… llegaron hasta la salida, y todos empezaron a seguirle cuando vieron que los chicos no se detenían… Notaron a Tarble con su arma, igual que Gure, y ambos parecían molestos….

Launch iba a preguntar que había ocurrido… cuando Celery llego, junto a Milk y Gohan…

-Se… llevaron a Bulma… no está- Dijo Celery agitada

Brolly miro intrigado a la mujer, y luego a Tarble…

-¡Esos malditos, se la llevaron… no están, esos hijos…1- Grito Tarble molesto

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?- Salió Krillin con Dende

Y entonces todos se miraron, y todos los ojos de pronto recayeron en Brolly, quien estaba igual de impactado por lo ocurrido

-Tú, dijiste que los conocías, que eran de confianza, ¿Qué mierda significa esto?- Grito Goku, apuntando su arma al hombre

Milk tomo a Gohan con fuerza, y lo aparto de la escena…

Brolly estaba aun impactado, no entendía nada…


	36. Chapter 36

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Goku disparo, el ruido hizo que todos los presentes miraran a los dos hombres… la bala dio justo a un lado del pie de Brolly, quien no se molesto ni se inmuto ante el sonido del disparo

-La próxima va al pecho… ¿Dinos, que carajo pasa aquí?- Gruño furioso Goku

-No tengo idea, se lo mismo que tú… ellos dijeron que hoy nos iríamos, que reuniéramos suministros… que…- Entonces lo entendió, la idea llego a su cabeza de manera rápida… y suspiro, llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo froto

Goku se percato de eso, y su mirada se intensifico en el hombre -¿Qué sabes que no nosotros no Brolly, y esperemos que no sean mentiras, porque nada me haría más feliz ahora mismo, más que matarte por esto- Sentencio furiosos Goku, su mirada era penetrante, la ira lo envolvía, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido… muertes, secuestros… todo

Brolly miro a todos, parecía que estaban esperando por que hablara, y las miradas molestas se posaron en él, haciendo que se sintiera rechazado… y los entendía

-Turles menciono que su misión, era Bulma, llevarla sana y salvo… solo a ella, solo llevaría al resto por que Bulma lo pidió, pero… Goku… tú mejor que nadie sabe la importancia de obedecer órdenes, y más cuando la misión es tan delicada… supongo que Turles pensó que sería riesgoso mover a todos, y sobre todo por los eventos recientes- Explico Brolly, mientras trataba de analizar todo rápidamente en su mente

Goku parecía pensarlo… ciertamente el mejor que nadie sabía que cuando se les daban ordenes, tenían que seguirlas sin preguntar… y más en una misión tan delicada, pero aun así… él mundo había colapsado, y esas reglas estaban nulas… Bulma era parte de su equipo, de su familia, la mujer había salvado la vida de su esposa e hijo, y por Vegeta, que iba a encontrarla y protegerla a ella y a su hijo…

-La rastrearemos… además, ya no podíamos permanecer tanto tiempo aquí… así que lo mejor será salir- Comento Goku, y miro a Brolly una vez más, como si lo examinara de pies a cabeza

….

Yamcha camino con Maron muy cerca, ninguno quería separarse del otro… habían estado encontrando a mas mordedores de lo normal, por no contar, que se habían topado con un par de personas hostiles, así que ambos iban muy pegados…

-Estamos llegando… puedo ver la casa- Comento Yamcha mientras señalaba frente a ellos, entre unos arbustos

Yamcha se levanto y trato de avanzar, pero un quejido por parte de Maron lo hizo detenerse, para mirarla, ella se quejo más fuerte y Yamcha retrocedió y la tomo en brazos…

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- Pregunto examinándola, tratando de ver si ella poseía alguna herida visible, de la cual no se hubiera percatado, pero solo tenía unos pocos rasguños, y cortes, pero nada grave

Maron levanto su vista, y negó con la cabeza, levantándose, mientras trataba de olvidar el dolor, para que Yamcha nos preocupara

-No es nada, vamos… debemos llegar rápido, seguro que ya tomaron una decisión- Insistió la chica y corrió lo mas que podía con Yamcha, hasta llegar la puerta del lugar

….

Casi todos estaban reunidos dentro de la casa…

Milk se acerco a Goku - ¿Cómo vamos a ir todos Goku?, sería mejor que no tratáramos de movernos todos juntos, somos muchos…- Comento la morena

-Sería mejor que solo fuéramos un grupo pequeño, y dejar al resto en algún lugar seguro- Sugirió Picooro

Goku lo miro, examino esa opción, era la mejor, en todo caso…

-Entonces, iremos Picooro, Tarble, Brolly y yo- Dijo Goku, señalando a cada uno

-¿Solo ustedes cuatro…?- Reprocho Krillin –Yo podría serles de ayuda- Comento

-También deben quedarse algunos a cuidar del resto, y confió en que Kurota, Dende, y Gohan puedan cuidarles… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Goku

-No somos inútiles, podemos cuidarnos- Gruño Akane

Kurota se rio, y tranquilizo a su hermana. Luego miro a Goku y el resto –Nos quedaremos, y cuidaremos bien del resto… pero tal vez deberían pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a alguien más-

Goku negó con la cabeza –Tomen sus cosas, y guarden lo que puedan, nos marchamos ahora… tenemos que buscar un mejor lugar…

Se iban a retirar cuando una voz hizo a todos detenerse

-Nosotros tenemos un lugar para que puedan estar seguros, y… ¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto de pronto Yamcha, mirando en todas direcciones por la peli azul y Videl, la niña a cargo de Bulma

Milk miro a los dos jóvenes, que habían aparecido, estaban un poco sucios, cansados, tal vez habían corrido, porque ambo sudaban bastante…

-¿Yamcha, no es así?- Pregunto Milk, mientras se acercaba un poco

Yamcha y Maron asintieron

Todos los reconocieron rápidamente

-Regresamos, Bulma dijo que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos ustedes deberían ya tener la decisión, ¿Irán a nuestro refugio?- Pregunto Yamcha, aun buscando a Bulma

Tarble se acerco a Gure, la tomo de la mano y se acerco a su oído –Tal vez sea bueno para ustedes quedarse en ese lugar, ¿Qué opinas, deberíamos ir?- Pregunto en un susurro, mientras Goku hablaba con su familia, y del mismo modo el resto

-Si estamos en un lugar más grande, tal vez incluso más de ustedes puedan ir por Bulma, deberíamos aceptar… yo quisiera ayudarte, pero sé que seré mas un estorbo que ayuda- Se sincero la chica

Tarble asintió, y la beso en la frente –La encontrare, la traeré de nuevo a nosotros, regresare con mi sobrino y ella, y te prometo que nada de esto volverá a pasar amor, pero… si veo que ese lugar no es seguro, no pienso dejarte ahí…-

Goku hablo con todos, después de un rato, y de contarle todo a Maron y Yamcha, decidieron ir a aquel lugar, y Yamcha, Maron y Launch les acompañarían para ir por Bulma… todo estaba decidido, y todos salieron de aquel lugar, rumbo al refugio

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma comenzó a despertar, el dolor en su cuerpo era fuerte, pero soportable… sintió que su cuerpo era apretado, y algo cálido la mantenía… eran unos brazos, pero no se sentían familiares, y eso le molesto, trato de alejarse un poco del cuerpo, pero mientras lo intentaba, este solo se aferraba mas a ella… hasta que lo escucho

-Bulma, tranquila… estas bien, estas a salvo- Dijo una voz poco familiar, pero que trataba de sonar consoladora

Bulma se acostumbro a la poca luz, ya era tarde y dio gracias, pero no entendía por qué se sentía mareada, y sentía tanto movimiento… hasta que miro de lleno a Turles, quien tenía su típica mirada dura en él

El paisaje a su alrededor se movía, y entonces el ruido del motor lleno sus oídos, mas los murmullos de los otros hombres a su alrededor, que parecían hacerle preguntas, que ella no estaba escuchando…

Tomo asiento, y miro por la ventana… luego a Turles quien le hablaba…

-…Bulma… debes tranquilizarte, estamos bien… debíamos salir de ahí lo antes posible, todo se salió de control… pero estarás a salvo- Decía Turles, mientras trataba de acercarse a ella

Bulma retrocedió, lo más que podía, hasta topar contra la puerta, y miro a los tres hombres, entonces noto, que estaba encerrada en un coche, solo con los tres hombres… trato de mirar atrás, viendo si alguno de sus amigos les seguía pero noto que de hecho nadie más venia, ni alguien más venia delante… solo eran ellos y eso no le agrado, trato de conseguir su catana, pero no la tenía en su espalda, luego su arma… pero tampoco, estaba casi desprotegida…

-¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿Por qué solo estamos nosotros… que paso?- Pregunto irritada, tratando ella misma de encontrar una respuesta a su propia pregunta

Turles torno su rostro más serio, y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho… la miro a los ojos

-Vegeta murió, nos atacaron, y me salvo la vida, cuando llegue a la casa, me entere de lo que paso con Videl y 16, como te imaginaras llegaste inconsciente, la niña con la que ibas te llevo a rastras, ella igual no se veía nada bien, y Leo y su grupo se enteraron de la presencia de Freezer…- Y entonces se detuvo, mientras examinaba rápidamente la reacción de la peli azul ante la confesión… ella parecía completamente en shock, así que prosiguió –Por si no lo sabes, ese hombre, es un millonario, que tiene negocios turbios, y ahora que el mundo está hecho mierda, él quiere controlarlo… y la única persona con el medio para lograr algo parecido ahora, es tu padre… él doctor, solo él puede hacer algo… y parece que Freezer le tiene el ojo puesto, y para eso te necesita… por lo que sabemos, tú padre haría todo por ti, por tu seguridad… eso nos trajo a ti, y ahora te llevamos a él- Decía Turles

Leo y Hiro se limitaron a escuchar, no sabían que debían decir… Turles no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba siendo por completo sincero, y no tenían idea de que más les diría

Bulma de pronto apretó los puños, y dio un golpe en el mentón de Turles, y luego otro golpe en el mejilla, hasta que Turles detuvo sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza, mientras las sostenía, para mirar a los ojos azules, irradiando furia… rabia…

-Bastardo miserable, ¿Dónde está Vegeta…?, ¿Qué mierda hiciste?- Grito furiosa, parecía un animal a punto de matar a su triste presa….

-Bulma, tranquila… él murió, entiéndelo, lo mataron… una horda de infectados, todo paso rápido, no pude hacer nada por él… si yo hubiera sabido antes que estabas esperando un hijo del tipo… yo lo habría salvado, y…- Decía apretando mas sus manos, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de la fuerza que ponía, Bulma por la adrenalina, y Turles por coraje

Las lagrimas de Bulma se quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos, ella se estaba sobre esforzando por no llorar, por no abrir la puerta del coche y tirarse para buscar a Vegeta

-No puedo creerlo… Vegeta no pudo morir así, dime… ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto, estaba aun en el agarre de Turles

-Nadie más que nosotros viene, Bulma debíamos salir… no sabemos donde están los demás, pero era necesario… nos atacaron, Bulma… tú padre nos mando por ti, él te necesita… si no venias con nosotros con vida, toda esta misión hubiera sido un fracaso… tú puedes ayudar a salvar a los sobrevivientes… dime algo, si Freezer nos encuentra… ¿Quieres poner en riesgo la vida de los demás?, ¿De Tarble, Milk, su hijo, de la doctora… de todos ellos?- Pregunto con tono seco, casi tan frio…

Bulma parecía meditarlo, pues pronto su mirada llena de rabia, empezó a caer al suelo… seguía pesando en Vegeta, y luego en lo que decía Turles…

-Podemos luchar… somos- Iba a reprochar

-Morirían, ese hombre no está solo… ustedes son civiles, que saben mantenerse vivos, si… pero no saben nada de una maldita y verdadera guerra, ese hombre tiene gente calificada, y nosotros no íbamos a poder defender a todos, en cambio… si somos solo nosotros, nos concentraremos en cuidarte, como es debido, y tendremos al menos una posibilidad mayor…- Y entonces empezó a abrir sus manos, soltando de a poco a la peli azul –No puedes creer que una mujer con un hijo sobrevivirá, ni por que su marido trate de protegerla… y Brolly, es bueno, pero no podrá con todo, además el resto son solo niños, o civiles… que solo reaccionan para su propia supervivencia… tienes que entender, esto era lo mejor, para ellos-

Bulma lo miro a los ojos… tal vez Turles tenía razón, si era a ella a quien buscaban, no les harían daño a sus amigos, y ahora que Vegeta y Videl no estaban, ella no tenía razón para luchar tan fuertemente, y el resto… quizás sobrevivirían mejor sin ella

-Ellos podrán ir a un lugar seguro, pero no enfrentarse a esos tipos, era lo mejor Bulma… por tus amigos- Convencía el hombre

Turles se volteo un poco, y saco de su espalda la catana de Bulma, y se la extendió

-Pensé que si la tenias te sentirías mejor… se que puedes protegerte, pero aun así, nosotros lo haremos por ti, Bulma… perdona, pero lo hicimos por ti y por tu gente- Dijo Turles, en tono más tranquilo

Leo y Hiro guardaron silencio, si esa era la versión de Turles, también era la suya…

Bulma tomo su arma, la puso en su espalda… y luego respiro un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse… meditando toda la información recibida, tenía que pensar en todo y la oscuridad ya estaba invadiendo el lugar…

No dijo nada, guardo silencio, mientras miraba el paisaje, coches abandonados, personas muertas por todos lados a donde miraba, uno que otro animal salvaje corriendo, mientras los tres hombres guardaban silencio… casi podía oír la respiración de cada uno… hasta que la mano de Turles toco su hombro

-Deberías dormir, estaremos viajando lo más posible… solo pararemos para recargar el coche y buscar más gasolina, pero tú debes descansar Bulma… aunque si tienes hambre, encontraremos algo para ti pronto- Dijo el hombre, y miro a Bulma quien agacho la cabeza…

-¿Lo viste…?- Pregunto de pronto ella, casi se podían perder sus palabras en el viento… pues apenas habían salido de sus labios

Turles no entendía, y apenas la había escuchado

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto

-A Vegeta, ¿Lo viste morir, viste cuando lo mataron?- Pregunto apretando los puños, su cuerpo se tenso… y no volteo a ver a Turles

El suspiro, y asintió –Lo vi ser atacado, y cuando todos ellos cayeron encima de él, lo mordieron… yo lo vi morir Bulma- Dijo por fin

Ella asintió, y acaricio su vientre…. –Iré con ustedes, me llevaran a mi padre… y trataremos de resolver esto… pero si no, volveremos y mis amigos vendrán conmigo, así tenga que ir a donde Freezer y matarlo yo misma para que sea seguro- Dijo en tono serio, calmado, sin ninguna señal de miedo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los días se pasaron relativamente rápidos para todos…

-Estamos cerca…- Comento Yamcha, una vez que se detuvieron, para descansar

-En cuanto queden instalados partiremos por Bulma- Dijo Goku, quien revisaba a Milk, por un golpe en la pierna…

-Han pasado días, debimos partir justo después que ellos… ni siquiera tenemos idea de donde podrían estar- Se quejo Tarble, estaba tenso, los días solo lo habían molestado, la tensión en su cuerpo no parecía querer irse… y lo demostraba a cada minuto

-No, pero al menos sabemos que no le harán daño… ellos solo dijeron que el lugar quedaba al oeste, así que ahí iremos… y si es necesario buscaremos en cada puerta- Comento Brolly

-Y… no han pensado que esa chica estará bien, es decir… esos tipos la llevaron con el único familiar que le queda con vida- Dijo Maron, no tenia ánimo de molestar a nadie, solo quería hacerles ver que tal vez debían dejarla decidir –Además, Bulma no parece de esas chicas a las que se pueda someter… yo creo…-

-Ella me tiene a mí, a Gure… mi sobrino está en su vientre, somos su familia… aun si no llevamos la misma sangre, y no me detendré… la buscare…- Grito Tarble, estaba furioso

Yamcha se levanto, y se puso frente a Maron, pues Tarble se veía demasiado molesto, y temía que en su arranque pudiera lastimar a la chica…

-Tranquilo, Maron solo hizo un comentario…- Apoyo Yamcha, mirando al chico…

Tarble le gruño, aun no le agradaba Yamcha, y más por lo sucedido antes…

-Tranquilo Tarble, igual apreciamos a Bulma, y la buscaremos… como tú mismo comentaste, es ahora nuestra familia- Dijo su amigo bajo, Krillin, quien le palmeo la espalda, tratando de animarlo

…..

Yamcha y Maron se alejaron un poco del resto…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Yamcha, acariciando la mejilla de la chica

Maron asintió –No era mi intención que lo tomara mal, solo pensé que ella-

-Lo sé, pero es cierto… así como tú te convertiste en mi familia, junto a Puar, Oolong, Ten, y Chaoz… ellos ahora lo son Maron-

-Tienes razón… y les ayudare a buscarla- Dijo por fin la chica

Yamcha le levanto el rostro y la beso tiernamente –Maron, aunque la encontremos, quiero que sepas, que el que Vegeta ya no este no significa que te dejare, te hice una promesa…-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Con el Doctor Briefs…

Vegeta seguía inconsciente, todos los días el Doctor tomaba una nueva muestra de sangre, y revisaba los signos vitales del chico… estaba estable…

-Ahora, veamos… como va esa herida…- Comentaba para sí mismo el doctor, cuando movió a Vegeta, para revisar el lugar donde parecía haber sido mordido…

El hombre mayor abrió los ojos como platos… -No puedo creerlo…- Murmuro

La puerta se abrió, y revelo a tres hombres… con armas, y malas caras. Rápidamente el Doctor volvió a poner a Vegeta como se encontraba, haciendo que fuera imposible ver aquella herida…

Se ajusto los lentes, y miro a Vegeta indiferente, sin voltear a mirar a los otros hombres en la habitación

El hombre rubio camino por el lugar, tomando unas cuantas cosas en el camino, papeles, botes con líquidos extraños, entre otras cosas… y luego camino al cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta, lo miro más de cerca…

-Pensé que moriría pronto, dime viejo ¿Qué le has hecho para que sobreviva?- Pregunto con arrogancia Salza

-Solo le cure las heridas, las más superficiales… y probé un nuevo químico, pero no tengo aun muchas esperanzas de que funcione… creo que morirá en cualquier momento…- Comentaba el doctor, mientras extendía el brazo del chico inconsciente, mostrando un gran hematoma

-¿No funciono…?- Pregunto

-Parecía que sí, pero la rata que utilice murió días después… es la que está en el cubículo 6- Comento el Doctor

Salza miro rápidamente los animales, y efectivamente, la rata que estaba en ese espacio, parecía muerta… así que el hombre arrugo la nariz –Deberías desacerté de esas cosas, ya entiendo porque el señor Freezer no entra aquí… esto huele peor esos infectados…-

De pronto el monitor que indicaba los signos vitales de Vegeta, empezó a sonar, indicando que algo no estaba bien…

El Doctor Briefs rápidamente corrió a ver que sucedía; lo estaba perdiendo, sus signos vitales se iban al suelo, el cuerpo del chico se empezó a estremecer, su movía violentamente de un lado a otro, mientras su semblante estaba mostrando agonía…

Corrió, reviso sus pupilas, trato de animarlo, de inyectar incluso un poco de adrenalina que aun tenia…

Salza y los otros dos hombres presentes, estaban quietos, mirando todo lo que el hombre mayor hacia, sin meter un dedo… hasta que el monitor que marcaba la vida de Vegeta, hizo un sonido intenso…

Pit…pit…pppppiiiiiitttttt…

Indicando que la vida se había extinguido, no lo había logrado… había sido otro fracaso, y otra vida se había cobrado…

Salza dio un suspiro… -Fue duro, lucho por días… pero estaba muy mal, nada podría mantenerle… ¡imbécil!, de todos modos siempre odie a Vegeta…- Comento con una sonrisa, saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza del hombre… estaba a punto de disparar

El Doctor se interpuso entre el cuerpo sin vida, y Salza… extendiendo los brazos…

-Todavía me sirve, y este chico no se convertirá… no debes dispararle- Comento con urgencia el viejo, mientras seguía protegiendo el cuerpo

Salza le gruño, y empujo al suelo al viejo, haciendo que se golpeara en el proceso…

-No estás a cargo, has fallado otra vez… el señor Freezer te tiene mucha paciencia viejo estúpido, pero yo no… y no pienso dejar que el cadáver de este imbécil siga aquí, y que por un descuido tuyo eso nos lleve a la mierda, así que acabare con el trabajo que alguien empezó…- Dijo seguro, y sonrió con malicia…

De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon, y todos miraron sorprendidos, cuando vieron al mismo Freezer entrando a los laboratorios… con ceño fruncido, y mirando todo lo que sucedía… al Doctor en el suelo, con un golpe en el rostro, a Vegeta, declarado muerto por aquellos aparatos, y a Salza a punto de dispararle…

-Parece que escuche decir a nuestro buen Doctor que el cadáver del traidor le serviría, y por lo que dijo, no lo quiere lastimado…- Comento el hombre, relamiéndose los labios para mirar a Salza, quien aun tenía el arma contra el rostro de Vegeta -¿No fue eso lo que dijo Doctor?- Pregunto al hombre de bata

El asintió y se levanto… -Si, señor… su cuerpo puede estar muerto, pero aun me sirve… puedo examinarlo, su sangre… puedo ayudarme, este chico es mejor que la rata que murió… de él puedo sacar información, de su sangre y otros órganos, puedo deducir que salió mal… pero, si le disparan, no servirá de mucho… su cuerpo aun debe estar intacto durante uno o más días…- Comento el Doctor, mostrando el mayor respeto mientras hablaba a Freezer

Este le escucho atento y asintió… -Entonces aprovéchelo Doctor, quiero resultados…- Comento, dándose vuelta… pero una voz le interrumpió cuando trato de salir de aquel lugar

-Señor, es un maldito cadáver… qué más da si le disparo en la cabeza… además es el maldito de Vegeta…- Y sus palabras fueron silenciadas, cuando un el puño de Freezer se impacto en su rostro

Entonces, un golpe en su espalda baja lo hizo arquearse, de pronto se escucho un disparo… Freezer había tomado el arma de Salza y con la misma le había disparado en la cabeza, llenando de sangre la pared detrás del hombre, y un poco a Doctor que estaba cerca…

Freezer soltó un suspiro cansado… y miro a los otros dos hombres…

-Odio cuando alguien no entiende mis instrucciones, díganme ¿No fui claro…?- Pregunto a los otros hombres

Ellos rápidamente asintieron…

-Perfecto, no quiero repetirlo… así que saquen a este tipo de aquí, el Doctor no puede trabajar en un ambiente sucio…- Comento, mientras dejaba el arma en una mesa

Miro al Doctor quien estaba en estado de shock, aun procesando la muerte frente a sus ojos. Todavía estaba incomodo con la muerte, no podía acostumbrase… y ver al hombre, mientras le volaban los sesos, no era nada grato

Freezer lo miro, y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro – Tendrá que disculparme, ensuciamos… pero pronto limpiaran, y Doctor… tengo prisa, haga todo, y encuentre lo que deseo…- Comento, saliendo del lugar

El doctor solo logro asentir antes de que la figura del hombre desapareciera

Fue directo a una esquina, tomo un contenedor poco profundo y vomito… mientras tocaba su bata, donde unos trozos de cerebro del chico al que había matado Freezer, se encontraban en el, junto con sangre…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El embarazo parecía al fin empezar a ser notorio, la ropa de Bulma ya empezaba a apretarle, y su pansa estaba tomando su forma… pero junto a eso, un cansancio increíble estaba aunado a la peli azul

Estaban cerca… faltaba un día para terminar de llegar a su destino, y se encontraban parados… buscando gasolina, y comida…

Bulma camino junto a Turles, quien parecía no querer que nadie más se le acercara a la chica de cabellos azules… entraron a una vieja vivienda, que lograron encontrar…

Estaba aparentemente solo el lugar… y caminaron, Bulma con su catana, y Turles con su arma…

Bulma camino hasta un habitación, la abrió con prudencia, unos gruñidos aparecieron… entonces miro a dos niños pequeños, con la piel colgando, y sus ropas rotas, llenas de sangre y órganos visibles…

 **Flashback**

 **-Mujer esas cosas no importa si son niños, debes eliminarlos… ellos ya están muertos- Dijo Vegeta, después de disparar a una niña, que se acercaba a Bulma**

 **-No podía, era solo una niña-**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma saco un cuchillo, y se acerco, y lo enterró, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de los pequeños, una vez que dejaban de moverse los recostó en el piso con cuidado… y miro en toda la habitación, miro el desorden y polvo… entonces piso un marco, que estaba boca abajo… y lo levanto… una lagrima quiso salir, pero se obligo a no dejarla…

La imagen era de una mujer con dos niños, que reían grandemente, mientras uno estaba en sus brazos, el otro extendía sus manos para que ella lo cargara… eran los mismos niños, parecía que eran gemelos…

Bulma los miro, y los levanto, acostándoles en la cama, y los cubrió con la sabana, tapando por completo a los niños… dejo la habitación, no sin antes colocar la foto, a un lado de los niños muertos en la cama

Siguió recorriendo la casa, sin encontrar señal de otro mordedor, así que se acerco a donde la voz de Turles, estaba deprimida… la muerte de Vegeta, Videl, 16… y ser alejada de todos los que le quedaban, con tal de salvarlos… se sentía más sola que nunca, incluso la esperanza de ver a su padre no le satisfacía por completo

Llego a donde Turles, el hombre se había retirado la camisa, y parecía mojarla en un lavabo… pero cuando Bulma apareció la observo…

-¿Todo bien Bulma?- Pregunto, mientras escurría la camisa

Bulma asintió –No encontré nada que nos sirva, la casa está casi vacía…- Comento desganada, con la mirada gacha

Turles se acerco a ella, y levanto su barbilla… sus brazos eran fuertes, sus pecho estaba por completo construido, tenía un físico increíble… la miro con esos ojos negros que parecían molestos… y suspiro

-Sabes, él me dijo algo de protegerte… Bulma, no volverá, tú… estas aquí viva, y debes estar feliz, mañana llegaremos a donde el Doctor, y sé que entre los dos lograran algo- Y beso la mejilla de Bulma

Pero ella rápidamente se aparto… frunció el ceño y lo miro con odio –Te he dicho que dejes de tocarme… si no te eh matado es porque me llevaras a mi padre… pero que te quede claro Turles, tu y yo no somos siquiera amigos, o conocidos…- Escupió furiosa y salió del lugar

Tenía el humor muy inestable… había días tranquilos, días en los que no podía dejar de llorar por su amado Vegeta, días que trataba de ver todo lo positivo, incluyendo a su hijo en su vientre… pero días como ese, odia al mundo, por haber puesto a Vegeta en su camino, porque la abandono, por su padre vivo… por haber formado a ese grupo que considero su familia… se estaba odiando a si misma

…..

-Maldita sea Hiro… no entiendo porque Turles actuó así de precipitado…- Farfullo molesto Leo

-Cuando dijo que murió el tal Vegeta, todos se empezaron a poner un poco tensos, por eso salimos rápidamente…- Contesto el hombre

Leo lo miro y una sonrisa de lado apareció -¿Le crees eso de que lo mataron los infectados?- Pregunto divertido

Hiro se estremeció, y entonces rápido su mente actuó –No estarás insinuando que…-

-No sé, Turles es de carácter impredecible… y sabes que el tal Vegeta no le agradaba mucho, tal vez vio una oportunidad y la aprovecho- Comento encogiéndose de hombros

-No creo… es decir, ese tipo era la pareja de la hija del Doctor, y… bueno, no veo por qué Turles haría algo tan bajo, además ese tipo era fuerte, no creo que lo matara con tanta facilidad, seguro si fue un ataque tal como dijo-

-Si tú lo dices…-

….

Cerca de ahí, una pantera estaba al asecho, observando a detalle a los dos hombres


	37. Chapter 37

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Llegaron al nuevo refugio, todos se pararon en frente de un muro con sus armas en manos… Goku tomo la mano de Milk, y miro a Gohan, Tarble tomo a Gure de la cintura, aferrándola a su lado… mientras susurraba que no dejara de mirar atento a todos lados posibles, ella asintió; Kurota y Launch se miraron, entonces ambos chicos voltearon para mirar a Krillin tomar la mano de Akane, quien bajo su mirada la mano del chico, y luego la poso en él… Krillin, tenía una mirada dura, pero cuando vio a Akane, sonrió asintiendo… ella devolvió apenas una mirada; Dende miro a Picooro, quien solo asintió… Brolly miro en todas direcciones… mientras Haly se acercaba a Launch

Maron y Yamcha caminaron un paso más al frente, y entonces tocaron…

-Abran las puertas, ellos vienen con nosotros… son amigos- Grito Yamcha

Entonces la puerta se corrió, salieron de ella unos 6 hombres con armas apuntando a todos los que viajan con Maron y Yamcha… mientras que ellos hicieron lo mismo

Brolly y Goku se pusieron frente a todos sus amigos, apuntando directo a la cabeza de los hombres frente a ellos…

Yamcha rápidamente se paro en medio…

-Ellos vienen conmigo… eh dicho que son amigos, y se quedaran aquí- Dijo el joven mirando a sus compañeros en la puerta

Uno de ellos se adelanto, Gokua… un hombre de gran tamaño, y con cabello naranja, se planto frente a Yamcha, dándole una mirada dura

-Bojack no dijo nada de dejar entrar a nadie, ni menciono que los traerías- Comento, mirando por encima del hombro de Yamcha a todos los presentes

Yamcha se impuso, y miro a Gokua directo a los ojos –Yo mismo se lo informare a Bojack, estos hombres y mujeres necesitan un refugio, y serán de gran ayuda para nosotros, pensé que eso hacíamos… ayudar a otros sobrevivientes- Comento Yamcha, serio

Gokua le sonrió –Bojack salió, me dejo a cargo…- Y nuevamente miro a los presentes, detallando rápidamente con la mirada a las mujeres, quienes no notaron nada en el hombre

-No veo lo malo Gokua, Bojack nunca se ha negado a ayudar a otros sobrevivientes- Comento Yamcha

Gokua dio un paso atrás, y levanto el rostro…

-Se pueden quedar, pero… que entreguen sus armas- Dijo serio, con los brazos cruzados

-No- Dijo rápidamente Goku, dando un paso adelante –Mi gente no dejara sus armas, nosotros no estamos seguros de ustedes, y si prefieren que nos retiremos, eso haremos… pero no pensamos dejar nuestras armas con ustedes…- Dijo decidido, mientras miraba a Gokua

El hombre se rio… y negó con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Yamcha

-Parece que encontraste a tipos rudos, ¿No es así…?- Comento, dio un paso atrás, dando media vuelta… -Pueden quedarse, al igual que con sus armas, solo les pido que no las dejen a la vista, la gente aquí se siente segura, y no necesitan un recordatorio de toda esta mierda, en especial los niños… aunque…- Se detuvo y miro a Gohan, quien tenía una pistola, y otra mano en la espalda, donde sostenía una filosa navaja –Parece que ustedes no conocen eso, pues hasta su niño está dispuesto a matar- Comento el hombre con una sonrisa de lado

Goku miro a su hijo, el corazón le dolió un poco por el comentario del hombre, pues era cierto, Gohan al igual que ellos, estaba dispuesto a matar en caso necesario, para defender a su familia, y a él mismo…

Miro al grupo… -Entremos, guarden sus armas- Pidió, y todos hicieron tal cual el hombre indico

Yamcha los guio… mientras la gente los miro extrañados, pues ellos iban sucios, llenos de sangre seca, sus rostros cubiertos de tierra, sus cabellos estaban enredados, incluso Launch y Akane, tenían el cabello entre rubio y castaño de la suciedad…

Todos trataron de ignorar a la gente murmurando, hasta que llegaron a una casa, se veía un poco grande… y Yamcha abrió la puerta… de pronto un chico con ojos felinos apareció corriendo…

-Yamcha, Maron… ¿Ya están aquí?- Grito Puar, apareciendo con una enorme sonrisa

Entonces el chico se sorprendió, pues había demasiada gente, y no conocía a ninguno, además por lo que veía, eran gente que estaba fuera, y por lo que Yamcha le había contado, eran los tipos a los que quería ayudar… trago un poco, y miro con desconfianza, pues algunos tenían caras de pocos amigos…

(Picooro, Tarble, Goku, Launch, Kurota y Krillin)

Yamcha dio un paso a donde el chico… y miro a sus acompañantes –Ellos son los sobrevivientes de los que te había hablado, Puar ellos son…..- Los presento a todos, tratando de recordar los nombres de cada uno…

Maron tomo asiento, y se comenzó a quitar las botas…

Una vez que las presentaciones terminaron, Yamcha se dirigió de nuevo a ellos…

-Pueden quedarse aquí, como Bojack no está, no podemos darles otro lugar donde vivir… sé que es pequeño para todos…- Comentaba

-Está bien, mientras estemos todos juntos… el lugar no importa mucho- Comento Launch, asombrando al grupo

Yamcha asintió

-Les mostrare, hay solo tres recamaras, no sé cómo se acomodaran… esperemos que no muy apretados, y solo hay una regadera, eso es un poco malo… pero nos acostumbraremos…- Dijo Maron, mientras mostraba el lugar a algunos de los invitados

…

Tarble ínsito a Gure a observar la casa, mientras que él se quedaba con Goku y Brolly en la sala, para conversar con Yamcha

-¿Cuándo partiremos?- Pregunto Tarble, tallando su rostro… estaba desesperado –Nos llevan días de ventaja, y yo ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, deberíamos salir de inmediato-

-No podemos partir ahora, como Bojack no está, podría ser un poco difícil- Comento Yamcha

-¿Quién es ese tipo?, ¿Es el encargado de este lugar?- Pregunto Goku

-Más que eso, el mueve todo, y organiza todo… gracias a él, hay un sistema que nos mantiene con vida… el puso en orden todo aquí, y la gente lo respeta mucho- Dijo Yamcha

Goku y Brolly asintieron, pero Tarble seguía inquieto… Yamcha lo noto, así que se acerco al chico

-Se que estas desesperado, pero conozco a Bulma, es fuerte, e inteligente, nada le pasara… y la encontraremos… en un rato iré a Gokua, le diré que saldremos, que nos llevaremos a algunos de ustedes, pues divisamos un lugar con bastantes provisiones… seguro no dudara, y saldremos por ella… lo prometo chico, mañana nos iremos, pero debemos hacer todo bien…- Aseguro Yamcha, tocando el hombro de Tarble

El chico se quito brusco, y se retiro, buscando a su novia…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Oye Videl, y dinos… ¿Había mucha gente contigo?- Pregunto Suno

La niña de ojos azules y tristes asintió… -Si, mis papas… Brolly y Vegeta, mamá Bulma…-

-¿Tienes dos papas?- Pregunto sorprendida Ángela, sus manos estaba en sus mejillas

Suno le dio un liguero golpe en las costillas, y le susurro –Eso no se pregunta… es de mala educación-

Videl sonrió, y rio un poco… -Tengo tres… mi padre, Satán, que murió cuando todo empezó, y Brolly, mi segundo papa… quien salvo a mi madre cuando nos atacaron en el refugio… luego esta Vegeta, el novio de mi mama Bulma, ellos tendrán otro hijo…- Comento la niña

Suno parecía analizar la respuesta de la niña, y después de unos segundos asintió…

-¿Y quién te enseño a usar armas?, ¿No estás muy pequeña para usar cuchillos?- Pregunto Rafán, mirando a la niña, donde sus armas eran visibles

-Todos, ellos me ayudaron… yo no quería ser débil, y todos en la casa saben pelear, y aun así… murió mi madre, y Buu, mordieron igual a Akane, por eso debía ser mas fuerte… yo no quería que nadie muriera por mí, pero… creo…- Y la lagrimas trataron de salir… pero se las aguanto

Suno se acerco a la niña, y le revolvió el cabello –Tranquila pequeña… mira, todo pudo pasar… no sabes quién puede sobrevivir, como nosotras… yo no sabía defenderme… menos mi hermana, pero míranos, seguimos vivas- Dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña, tratando de animar un poco a la niña

Videl sonrió –Tienes razón, además Bulma es muy fuerte… y Gure y 16 igual estaban con ella… seguro que todos están bien… yo les buscare- Aseguro la niña

Rafán miro a Suno, ellas no estaban completamente seguras de que eso fuera cierto, ellas no eran expertas buscando gente, ni sobreviviendo, de hecho trataban desesperadamente de no toparse con nadie, por miedo… pero no dijeron nada a la niña, tratando de ocultarle sus propios sentimientos

Ángela, la pequeña niña sonrió y asintió a Videl… -Entonces tu me enseñaras a mi- Dijo entusiasmada

Suno rápido se paro –No, Ángela tu no tomaras armas… eres una niña, estas pequeña… y para cuidarte estoy yo… no quiero que te lastimen, o que lastimes a alguien- Dijo con voz gruesa Suno, levantando su mano para hacer notar su molestia

Videl se encogió de hombros, Suno se ponía más molesta por eso, que la propia Milk… al menos la madre de Gohan entendía que era la única manera de que él niño se cuidara por si mismo… pero Suno en realidad estaba muy molesta, parecía que iba a dar una cachetada a la niña de cabello rojo…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma dormía… mientras protegía su vientre, con sus manos cruzadas, y la catana sostenida con fuerza en su mano derecha

Turles la cargaba contra su pecho, la chica se había agotado, y aunque trato de negarlo, su cuerpo no pudo, y cayó en un sueño profundo, pero aun así… ella seguía protegiéndose, a ella y a su hijo, cosa que Turles admiro…

Pero gracias a eso, se había podido acercar lo suficiente para cargarla, y sostenerle contra su cuerpo de manera protectora… caminaron rápido, estaban casi en las puertas del lugar…

-Hasta parece que es tu mujer… como si fuera tu familia- Comento Hiro, cuando dio un breve vistazo a Turles y la chica en sus brazos

Turles se detuvo y miro unos breves instantes a la mujer en su pecho… ella tenía la mirada tranquila, y balbuceaba algunas palabras incoherentes, ella era hermosa incluso ahora… sin maquillaje, con la cara un poco sucia, y sus cabello semi peinado en una coleta…

-Estamos cerca, la puerta está ahí…- Señalo Leo cuando miro el lugar…

Turles salió de sus pensamientos, y camino más rápido… una vez que estaban en las puertas, abrieron rápidamente y entraron, protegiendo que nadie los estuviera siguiendo… pronto llegaron al lugar, pero algo detuvo sus pasos…

Un gruñido, fuerte… y trataron de identificar de donde provenía, pero no lo lograban… de pronto el ruido se hizo más profundo

-¿Quiénes son?- Grito una voz bastante molesta, estaba entre la oscuridad

Turles tenía poca movilidad con el cuerpo de Bulma en brazos… solo logro ponerse justo detrás de Hiro y Leo, los hombres trataron de apuntar a la voz y a los gruñidos pero era imposible

-¿Quién eres tú, y donde están las personas de este lugar?- Pregunto Hiro, apuntando a todas direcciones, buscando el origen de la voz

-Hildegan- Se escucho, y el gruñido se apaciguo un poco

De pronto otra voz apareció… pero débil, tan débil que parecía moribunda

-¿Leo, Hiro… Turles… son ustedes chicos?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, igualmente entre la oscuridad

Los hombres distinguieron la voz, sabían que era su compañero de batalla, Raditz, pero se escuchaba muy apagado… como si estuviera muriendo, y eso no era bueno…

-¿Raditz, donde estas?- Pregunto Turles –Cumplimos, tenemos a la hija del Doctor…-

De pronto las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a dos jóvenes, casi gemelos, de no ser que uno era mayor, y el oro no era más que un niño… pero ambos con espadas, y con una enorme pantera de frente que les protegía, seguido detrás de ellos… en una mesa, tendido estaba Raditz, tratando de levantar su rostro… con una sonrisa de victoria…

-Lo lograron… la tienen- Dijo débil, y volvió su rostro a la mesa… -Son mis compañeros, él… es Tapion, y su hermano Minoshia, me están ayudando… vamos Tapion, dile a Hildegan que los deje pasar- Dijo Raditz

Tapion asintió, y bajo su espada, dio una orden rápida a la pantera y esta se puso a un lado de los hermanos, dejándoles el paso libre

Los tres se movieron, aun desconfiando de Tapion, y Turles aferro más a Bulma a su pecho… hasta que llegaron a Raditz… tenía heridas defensivas en su cuerpo, y parecía demasiado cansado, y sudaba demasiado…

-Hombre, ¿Qué paso… donde esta él Doctor y el General?- Pregunto Leo, tomando el brazo de Raditz con fuerza, en un saludo… - Te ves jodido- Dijo con una sonrisa

Raditz rio, y miro más allá del hombre… justo al cuerpo en brazos de Turles, miro los cabellos azules sobre salir, y la filosa hoja de la catana… entonces Raditz sonrió…

-Están igual de jodidos… pero al menos la tienen… díganme, ella esta herida, ¿Por qué la traen en brazos?- Pregunto tratando de mantener la vista en la chica

Turles entre cerró los ojos –Ella se quedo dormida, esta… embarazada- Dijo pronto, haciendo que un silencio incomodo inundara la habitación…

Tapion se sorprendió, había visto a la chica… pero pensó que igual estaba herida, no embarazada, y Minoshia le tomo con fuerza del pantalón… haciendo que su hermano lo mirara, con la misma sorpresa

Raditz tosió un poco… -Joder, el Doctor estaría feliz…- Comento molesto

-¿Dónde está, que paso aquí Raditz?- Pregunto Leo, mirando el lugar, parecía un poco mas desordenado… no como el Doctor solía tenerle

-Lo tomaron, alguien entro… él, me pidió conseguir un infectado, parecía que iba a probar algo nuevo… cuando regrese el lugar estaba destrozado, encontramos una nota, con el nombre de Freezer, no sé qué significa… y decidimos esperar- Dijo Raditz

La mandíbula de Turles se apretó… miro molesto el lugar – ¡Ese bastardo miserable!- Gruño el hombre

Turles se apresuro, puso el cuerpo durmiente de la chica en otra mesa, que desocupo rápidamente… y se acerco de nuevo a sus compañeros, mientras ponían a Raditz al día con todo lo que habia acontecido mientras buscaban a Bulma, los lugares por los que pasaron, la gente que abandonaron, el embarazo de la chica Briefs… todo, incluso le hablaron de Freezer, haciendo consiente a Raditz de quien era el hombre, y lo que quería del Doctor, junto a ellos Tapion, quien miraba un poco desconfiado a los tres hombres que no conocía… Raditz les informo del trato con el chico, y como este le había ayudado, pues habían sido atacados por un grupo de hombres, hiriendo a Raditz… quien aun no se recuperaba del todo…

Los hombres estaban tan ocupados en una estrategia, que debían hacer… buscar al Doctor, o darlo por perdido… tratare de juntar a otros hombres, y formar algún tipo de alianza para ir por el hombre… rastrearlo y ponerle a salvo de nuevo, o ir solo ellos… una vez que Raditz estuviera completamente curado

…

Minoshia se acerco a el cuerpo de la chica, miro con gran curiosidad su estomago, que parecía abultado, y sonrió… ella era bonita, y su panza le causo mucha curiosidad, nunca había visto a una chica embarazada tan cerca… solo a un par de animales, pero era tan diferente

Miro igual el arma de la chica que estaba a su lado, el conocía de ese tipo de armas, las espadas y catanas eran la especialidad de los hermanos, así que le sorprendió un poco que la chica tuviera una como aquella… pero volvió rápidamente su vista a su vientre… la curiosidad era muy grande para el niño, quería tocar su panza y comprobar por el mismo si era como cuando los animales estaban embarazados, que podían sentirse los latidos del corazón de la nueva vida en ellas…

Miro a los hombres, ellos estaban hablando y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, de manera constante, su hermano le daba breves miradas fugaces… como una advertencia de no acercarse más a la joven en la mesa…

De pronto cuando su hermano se sumergió más en la plática, alargo su mano… con timidez, toco el vientre de la chica, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y sonrió… si podía sentir el débil latido de un corazón… pero pronto sintió algo mas, su instinto hizo que sacara su arma… la mano en el vientre de la chica quedo atrapada por otra mano…

Un ruido chirriante hizo a todos mirar a donde la chica y el niño… dos armas filosas habían golpeado en el aire…

Bulma rápidamente se incorporo… y miro al niño, que le miraba sorprendido… y entonces rápido miro su vientre, era la mano del niño la que sostenía su estomago, soltó de a poco al niño… y miro desconfiada, con la catana en mano…

Miro a Turles, estaba sonriendo sínico…

Miro a la pantera, que se había levantado rápidamente, el niño había retrocedido, y un joven muy parecido a él, estaba ahora frente al niño, con un brazo en su espalda… dispuesto a desenvainar su arma…

Bulma no sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba un poco desorientada, y despertar sintiendo que alguien tocaba su vientres, no le ayudo… además la mano no se sentía familiar, y por instinto protector tomo su arma, y la apunto al cuerpo extraño que sentía como amenaza en el momento, pero nunca imagino que de hecho era un niño pequeño… como Videl, como Gohan…

Turles se acerco a ella…

-Tranquila linda, estamos en el refugio… ellos son amigos, no te harán daño, ni a tu hijo… estas protegida, recuerda que si algo te amenazara, yo sería el primero en intervenir- Dijo tratando de acercarse a la chica de cabello azul que aun tenía el arma aun en el aire…

Raditz miro confundido a los otros hombres, la aptitud de Turles no era la del hombre que conocía, más bien parecía un hombre protegiendo algo muy suyo…

Bulma miro a Turles, asintió y miro a su alrededor… ahora tenía que confiar en el hombre, aunque no le agradara, era su única opción ahora… se levanto un poco temblorosa… y se sostuvo del brazo de Turles

Miro al niño… -Lo siento… pensé que me iban a atacar- Dijo como disculpa

El niño entonces le sonrió… y enseño su arma –También soy rápido, aunque me gusta esa catana… pero solo… solo quería saber que se sentía… ¡Perdón señorita!- Dijo el niño en disculpa

-Bulma miro al joven frente al niño –No, yo soy quien los siente… eres muy fuerte niño-

El asintió, y miro a su hermano que el sonrió

Bulma miro el lugar, parecía un laboratorio, estaba un poco desordenado, parecido al lugar de su padre… y trato de buscarlo con la mirada, pero no veía al hombre, solo a los tipos que le buscaron, al niño y otro hombre… además al tipo recostado, que parecía adolorido… pero no a su padre

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- Pregunto mirando a Turles, quien suspiro y miro a los ojos azules

Entonces Bulma supo que algo no estaba bien, algo pasaba… y suponía que su padre no estaba en aquel lugar como Turles había asegurado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El Doctor se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta, un día muerto… el cuerpo estaba frio, los labios del chico estaban lilas… pero aun así, el hombre mayor no termino con el cuerpo…

Lo miro curioso… -Vamos, si pasan los próximos 20 minutos, entonces esto no habría funcionado, vamos chico… pensé que eras mas fuerte- Dijo el Doctor, con los puños enterrados en el costado del chico

Se ajusto los anteojos una vez más… y miro su reloj, mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, mientras no dejaba de mirar al cuerpo del hombre… suspiro molesto…estaba seguro que funcionaria, pero ahora que faltaba poco para el tiempo límite…

Los minutos siguieron, y el Doctor suspiro derrotado, perdió la esperanza… se quito los lentes, y se tallo los ojos, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su escritorio, junto a sus líquidos, sus pruebas…

Justamente en el momento en que se iba, un leve gruñido se escucho, y él hombre miro de nuevo al chico muerto… el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, estaba moviéndose un poco… y los labios del chico temblaban, los labios lilas, estaban partidos… pero se movían un poco

El doctor rápidamente, toco el cuello, aun seguía frio… pero había un débil pulso en el cuerpo del hombre, y sonrió…

-Lo sabía, tu eres fuerte chico… sabia que lo lograrías- Dijo con gran felicidad, estaba por gritar… lo había logrado, ahora solo necesitaba asegurarse que él chico, era el indicado para lo que había logrado…

El cuerpo de Vegeta, se removió, y espasmos involuntarios se hicieron presentes, hasta que el chico empezó a toser, y parecía ahogarse. Rápidamente el Doctor levanto un poco el cuerpo, y lo volteo para que el chico no se ahogara… el hombre tosió, y vomito un poco de agua… luego inhalo profundo

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, el cuerpo se sentía por completo extraño, la respiración era irregular, y la luz del lugar lo había cegado temporalmente, solo sabía que estaba en muerto… o seo pensó, pero no estaba seguro si era eso… su ultimo recuerdo era el rostro de Turles, su maldita sonrisa sínica mientras le apuntaba con un arma…

La rabia le invadió… y trato de levantarse, pero tan pronto como lo intento, sintió el mareo invadir su cabeza, regresándole al lugar donde había estado acostado… pero podía escuchar con claridad todo… el latido de su corazón, incluso un segundo… podía sentir una respiración, cerca, sabía que no estaba solo en aquel lugar

Por alguna razón su oído parecía más sensible… _¿Acaso en el infierno esto era lo que pasaba?_

De pronto un olor extraño llego a su nariz, era sin duda una serie de químicos que él conocía, incluso podía oler algunos animales, el ruido de chillidos le molesto, y se tapo los oídos con las manos, los ruidos eran por completo molestos, estaban lastimándole… deseo que acabaran…

-Chico… tranquilo… debes concentrarte… estuviste muerto casi un día completo…- Decía el Doctor

Vegeta no le escuchaba, sus oídos zumbaban, el ruido era insoportable… necesitaba callar todo…

El doctor se acerco un poco más, y Vegeta sintió la presencia… trato de alcanzarlo… pero estaba débil, trato de concentrarse en solo la presencia cerca de él, trato de mover los labios que dolían de manera increíble…

Se concentro en los latidos del corazón del hombre, lo noto nervioso, pero no peligroso… por alguna razón, entonces trato de concentrarse en la voz del hombre…

-Muchacho… mi nombre es Briefs, Trunks Briefs…- Dijo el Doctor –Te inyecte un suero, que debería agudizar tu sistema, todo en ti… tu vista, tu oído, tu olfato, tu tacto, tu gusto… incluso tu fuerza… pero debes escucharme atento… estamos en manos de Freezer… tienes que decirme que no eres de sus hombres- Dijo el hombre de bata

Vegeta trato de razonar lo que estaba escuchando, su vista apenas estaba volviendo, pero todo era demasiado blanco, apenas y veía una silueta, que estaba deforme y se movía poco

Volvió a abrir la boca, estaba reseca… sentía que necesitaba agua

-Bulma… m-mi h-ijo- Dijo apenas de manera poco consistente

El Doctor no entendió nada, solo alcanzo a tomar un vaso, que rápidamente lleno de agua y lo acerco al chico

-Toma, debes estar deshidratado… bebe despacio chico… y pronto todo pasara…- Dijo despacio, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

Vegeta toco el vaso, y tomo despacio el agua… una vez que sus labios se humedecieron suficientes, volvió a hablar

-Bulma y mi hijo… ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto, mientras la silueta se aclaraba

El Doctor abrió grande los ojos, no conocía a nadie más con el nombre particular de su hija, y eso le impacto, acaso ese hombre hablaba de su hija, eso era imposible… su hija estaba comprometida con Yamcha, un ex jugador de Beisbol. Y el chico frente a él no, era nada parecido a lo que Bulma conocía… a menos que…

-¿Bulma Briefs…?- Pregunto el hombre, su voz sonó temblorosa

-Sí, ella… es mi mujer, donde esta ella y mi hijo… ¿Freezer los tiene?- Pregunto… -Usted… es ¿su padre?- Pregunto, cuando miro el color lila en el cabello del hombre

El hombre de bata blanca dejo escapar un liguero gritito… de sorpresa, y luego lagrimas… miro al hombre _, ¿Acaso el destino era así de bueno… que le mandaba a su mesa, al hombre que estaba con su hija…?,_ sintió su corazón acelerarse… su pulso se fue al cielo… y aun no podía creerlo


	38. Chapter 38

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta se levanto, aun estaba un poco mareado, desorientado. Podía mirar al Doctor, su cabello era lila, el hombre era de baja estatura, la bata que tenía, estaba algo manchada de diversos colores, y las manos del hombre rebuscaban algo en su ropa con mucha ansiedad, el corazón le latía de manera casi frenética. Miro a su alrededor, olía a animales, a químico, a alcohol, sangre, y carne podrida, así que arrugo la nariz, su olfato estaba detectando más de lo que él hubiera deseado…

Dio un par de pasos, y se miro las manos, las uñas estaban moradas, como si su circulación fallara, entonces miro al hombre… le pareció escuchar algo de " _Estuviste muerto_ " _¿Qué significaba eso?,_ _y eso de un suero en su sangre…_

Miro su brazos extendidos, sus venas visibles no se veían a tono verde como de costumbre, su color paso a uno oscuro, negro… y se extraño… giro su rostro, y entonces ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre, ese que decía ser Trunks Briefs

El Doctor saco un fotografía arrugada, se veía deteriorada, en muy mal estado, y la extendió frente a los ojos del joven que parecía querer matar a alguien, mientras miraba todo el lugar

-Ella, por favor mírala… ¿Ella es Bulma Briefs, eres su novio?- Pregunto, con lagrimas, aun seguía impactado

Vegeta tomo la foto, a pesar de lo maltratada, se veía claramente a su peli azul, pero muy diferente, con un traje sastre, muy empresarial, su cabello recogido, y estaba maquillada liguero, eso sí, los labios con un rojo intenso, tacones altos… ella no se parecía mucho a la chica de ahora, en jeans, con camisas pequeñas, cabello casi siempre suelto, el rostro lleno de tierra, brazos y piernas mas torneadas y fuertes… pero sin duda, seguía tan guapa, lo único malo de la todo, era el tipo a un lado de ella, que le tomaba la cintura mientras ambos sonreían… era el ex-jugador de beisbol

Le regreso la foto al hombre, y lo miro… -Ella, es mi mujer, y ella… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, donde estamos exactamente, como llegue con usted?- Pregunto, de pronto se sintió nervioso, demasiado… y entonces tomo al hombre del cuello -¿Mi hijo, nació… donde están?- Pregunto mas ansioso

El cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si lo hubieran atropellado indiscriminadamente, y parecía que había pasado meses, o años dormido, pues sentía que su cuerpo no se conectaba bien

El Doctor lo tomo de los hombros, y lo miro… después de limpiar sus lágrimas…

-No sé cuando te encontraron, pero llevas unos días conmigo… chico, mi hija… dime, ¿Después de que todo empezó, hasta cuando estuviste con ella, tienes una idea del tiempo?-

Vegeta trato de pensarlo… la había conocido cas meses después del incidente, y ella tenía unos meses de embarazo cuando supo por última vez que la tenía a su lado

-Creo que 10 meses, no se… no estoy seguro, quizás más o menos… yo estaba con ella, ese miserable me traiciono, trato de matarme… se que la quería, dijo que…- Entonces miro fijo al hombre frente a él…

-¿Qué paso chico, dime?- Dijo el hombre de bigote con apuro

-Dijo que la llevaría con usted, que era una misión… ese maldito bastardo mintió, ó… ¿Trabaja para Freezer?- Se pregunto lo último en un susurro tratando de analizar todas sus posibilidades

-¿Quién, chico dime quien tiene a mi hija, la lastimaron?-La preocupación en su voz era palpable

-Marines, dijeron que lo conocían… el proyecto, y Brolly, eran tres… Turles, Hiro y Leo-

El Doctor toco su pecho, y suspiro aliviado, su corazón se acelero y lloro

-Ella seguía viva- Dijo en tono bajo, y sonrió… luego miro al chico –No trabajan para Freezer, los mandamos el general y yo… pero hubo un ataque…-

Ambos hombres intercambiaron información, enterando al Doctor que su hija vivía, que había reunido a un grupo de gente, dándoles asilo en su casa, cuidando de ellos, desarrollando una nueva sepa de su propio material genético…

Vegeta se entero como el Doctor había sido tomado, como lo habían llevado al Doctor, y como había pasado por muerto, le mostro el liquido, era una muy rara muestra negra, espesa y olía muy extraño, el Doctor explico lo mejor que pudo…

-…No se puede administrar a cualquiera, morirán… de hecho tienes que morir, y volver a nacer, como si apretaras un interruptor de reinicio en el cuerpo humano, solo que si no eres compatible, o lo suficientemente fuerte, morirás, y no renacerás…- Explicaba mientras sostenía el liquido, no era mucho… -No puedo hacer mas, las sustancias son raras, y en estos momentos escasas… pensaba administrarla a otros tipos aquí, que pudieran ayudarme a salir…-

-No, no puede confiar en nadie… si son hombres de Freezer no vivirá mucho mas… esto no lo comunique… debemos salir de aquí- Dijo enérgico Vegeta

El Doctor Briefs lo miro serio, ¿ _Cómo pensaba que saldrían de ahí sin la ayuda de alguien más_?, ese chico estaba volviéndose loco…

-Estamos rodeados y vigilados constantemente por hombres de Freezer, ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí sin ayuda?- Pregunto curioso el hombre

Vegeta lo miro, parecía examinarlo… tomo una camisa que pensó era la suya, y se la coloco… para luego mirar serio al Doctor

-Tome lo que necesite, solo lo más importante, y ese liquido… dígame, lo sacare de aquí, y tendrá lo que quería… pero debemos salir de aquí- Dijo apurando al hombre, mientras buscaba armas, lo que fuera que le ayudara a salir del lugar

Vegeta revolvió el laboratorio, no había armas, solo unos pequeños bisturís, y unas tijeras, que era lo que podía funcionar, pero sin armas de fuego… suspiro molesto, y miro al Doctor, quien tomaba un par de artilugios, un par de jeringas, unos tubos negros, y los guardaba en una pequeña capsula que se veía vieja…

De pronto un ruido lo hizo reaccionar, eran pasos, y se acercaban a donde ellos…

Se acerco al Doctor rápidamente y detuvo su mano que seguía guardando cosas… lo miro serio, y le indico guardar silencio…

-Vienen, tendrá que estar tranquilo Doctor, necesitamos salir y para eso, necesitamos armas… ¿Comprende verdad?- Pregunto y el hombre asintió

-Ahí muchacho, vuelve al lugar donde estabas, ellos te creen muerto- Señalo el hombre la camilla

Vegeta la miro, no le agradaba volver a ese lugar, y fingirse muerto, era denigrante… pero era un plan, y necesitaba la mayor ventaja para escapar, y saber donde se encontraba, para así poder regresar con su familia, y arreglar cuentas con Turles, si es que seguía con vida

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Cómo que se lo llevaron, quien?- Pregunto la peli azul con irritación, trataba de entender lo que sucedía, pero todo parecía una jodida idiotez

Les había tomado tanto tiempo y sacrificio llegar a aquel lugar, para que luego dijeran que su padre no estaba, que había sido tomado por el tal Freezer

-Iremos por él- Declaro enérgica… estaba decidida

-No podemos, ellos tienen un ejército Bulma, somos pocos, Radiks está herido, tu embarazada, ¿Crees que así tendremos oportunidad?- Pregunto serio Turles, tomándole de los brazos, obligando a la chica a mirarle…

-Entonces iremos por ellos- Dijo molesta, y se logro retirar de los brazos de Turles –Si todos hubiéramos viajado, podríamos ir por mi padre… ahí estaba, Brolly, Picooro, Tarble…Ve….- Y su voz se apago… su corazón se volvía a romper… Vegeta ya no estaba, él ya no podía luchar

Todos la miraron extrañados, de pronto ella se veía débil, como si fuera a derrumbarse, y fue algo parecido, cuando débilmente se dejo caer al suelo, y agacho la mirada… era mucho, las emociones le estaban pasando, ella y no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría todo…

Raditz se quejo de dolor, pero no podía ver a la chica, solo los otros jóvenes quienes permanecían en silencio

Turles suspiro pesado, no tenía idea de que harían, ir por el Doctor era un suicidio, y más si llevaban a una Bulma embarazada, con cambios de humor tan extraños, que fácilmente la convertían en presa fácil de tomar

-Deberíamos esperar, al menos a que me cure por completo- Por fin comento Raditz con la voz un poco quebrada, el dolor era grande

-Por cierto, ¿Crees curarte solo?- Pregunto Hiro, mirando las heridas que saltaban a la vista en el cuerpo del hombre

-Tardaría mucho, sin embargo, Tapion iba a ir por algunas cosas para curarme, no necesito mucho, solo algunas cosas básicas- Dijo Raditz

Minoshia miro a su hermano, y jalando de su pantalón hizo que este se agachara para estar a su altura

-Tapion, ¿Me puedo quedar con la señorita?- Pregunto el niño, animado mirando a Bulma

Su hermano miro rápidamente a la chica, y luego a su hermano, entonces su vista fue a los otros tres hombres que no conocía, y no le inspiraban confianza… suspiro

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte Minoshia?, ni siquiera conoces a esa chica, podrían lastimarte- Dijo en un susurro, mientras veía a los demás hablar sin prestar atención

-Me agrada, además… me recuerdo a mamá, ella huele bien… así como olía mamá, y pensé que tal vez… ella bueno, me deje quedarme un momento a su lado, te prometo que no la volveré a lastimar Tapion… solo… que ella… por favor, no hare nada malo… y estaré en guardia, siempre pendiente con la espada hermano- Suplico, tenía los ojos tan grandes, en un pequeño puchero

Tapion se toco el puente de la nariz, y miro al niño con el ceño fruncido…

-Le preguntaremos, y si ella se molesta, iras… no quiero quejas Minoshia- Dijo con voz de mando, serio

El pequeño asintió

…..

-Vamos, iremos con el chico pelirrojo Hiro, mientras Leo se queda, quiero que estés pendiente de Bulma, por nada quiero que la dejes salir, ella no está en condiciones…- Mascullo Turles cada orden a Leo

-Turles, hombre… hasta parece tu mujer- Dijo en una tono un tanto bromista Raditz

-Preocúpate por pararte de ahí pronto, no quiero cargas- Fue su respuesta al hombre recostado

…..

Tapion y Minoshia se acercaron sigilosos a Bulma, ella tenía lagrimas… y Tapion estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de su hermano y decirle que no hablara, pues había notado el rostro abatido de la chica y sentía que no era el momento… sin embargo el niño fue más rápido

Toco la mano de Bulma, y mostro una gran sonrisa…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría quedarme con usted?- Pregunto amable, enseñando todos los dientes

Bulma levanto la vista, y trato de limpiar rápido sus lágrimas, para mirar al niño, y al joven que con él

-¿Quedarte conmigo?- Pregunto la peli azul curiosa

-Disculpe a mi hermano, mi nombre es Tapion, mucho gusto señorita… vera, saldremos por unos medicamentos, y mi hermano… bueno el tiene la curiosidad de quedarse con usted aquí, claro si a usted no le molesta- Comento amable el peli rojo, mostrando un rostro serio pero cálido

Bulma miro al niño de nuevo

-Estaré muy tranquilo, además si algo de esas cosas entra, se manejar bien mi espada, y puedo protegerla… lo prometo- Razono rápidamente Minoshia

Bulma sonrió, ese niño era alegre, tenía muchas cosas parecidas a Gohan, parecía muy enérgico, sin embargo era demasiado educado… y ella asintió

-Pero debes saber que me puedo cuidar, eh Minoshia…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y miro al mayor –No tengo ningún problema, puedes ir tranquilo… estará en buenas manos, y por cierto, gracias por lo que hicieron por mi padre- Ofreció ella

Tapion se encogió –Disculpe, pero nosotros no conocimos al Doctor, fuimos artistas… y Raditz nos ayudo, pero si podemos ayudarle a recuperarlo, con gusto… será un placer-

…

Turles miro entonces al chico pelirrojo, que amablemente le sonreía a Bulma, mientas el niño tocaba su vientre, con una sonrisa, y miraba a su hermano… diciéndole cosas, que hacían al mayor sonreír…

Turles gruño y miro a Radiks

-Esos civiles que ayudaste, tal vez sería bueno dejarlos fuera de todo esto…- Dijo fulminando con la mirada al peli rojo

Radits tomo con fuerza el brazo de Turles –Ni lo pienses, les prometí ayudarlos… y cumpliré Turles, ahora están con nosotros, y te aseguro que ambos son de mucha ayuda, además de esa bestia negra… - Dijo mirando a la pantera quieta, que miraba a su amos con la chica

-Eso espero- Y con eso fue a donde Tapion, Minoshi y Bulma

Hiro suspiro y miro a Radits –Esperemos que Turles no haga algo estúpido… está actuando muy raro- Comento cansado

….

-Ey, tú chico…- Dijo Turles a Tapion –Nos vamos, prepárate… debemos salir por las cosas para Raditz-

-Claro… - Y Tapion miro a Bulma –Gracias por dejar que se quede con usted señorita… y a ti Minoshia, te encargo a Hildegan… él se queda contigo, cuídense… protege a la señorita y a Radits- Dijo el chico peli rojo

-Claro gran hermano… promete que no dejaras que te muerdan, y volverás… - Dijo el niño enérgico

Bulma sonrió, esa energía, esas ganas de sobrevivir… todo… y Videl ya no estaba con ella, ni Vegeta… su familia se rompió en un frágil momento, todo podría pasar… esos hermanos podían estarse despidiendo para siempre, o quizás no… todo era tan volátil

-Tú hermano parece de esos que sobreviven siempre, además se ve que es muy fuerte Minoshia… seguro que vuelven rápido…- Dijo Bulma sonriéndole al chico

Minoshia asintió –Entonces… ¿Me contaras mas de ese niño… Gohan?-

-Claro… y prometo que un día lo conocerás, serás su amigo… así como de este nuevo bebe Minoshia-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se recostó y se relajo lo mejor que podía, casi pareciendo muerto, como si no tuviera pulso… mientras podía escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón del Doctor, quien comenzaba a sudar, y temblar ligueramente

Entonces los escucho abrir la puerta… podía Vegeta fácilmente distinguir a tres hombres, que iban armados, mientras parloteaban entre sí. Se concentro en los latidos del Doctor, este estaba aun más nervioso…

Los hombres llegaron a donde el hombre de la bata… quien movía unos utensilios de laboratorio, mientras temblaban un poco en sus manos

-Viejo, el señor Freezer no está ahora, pero no te preocupes regresara pronto… sin embargo, dejo un encargo importante…- Y sonrió con malicia, mirando al hombre de bata –Dijo que mas valía que para cuando regresara tuvieras progresos, o el producto… o si no… bueno, digamos que ha descubierto a una chica de extraños cabellos azules, quien esta fuera sobreviviendo… y quizá venga con él, así que esperemos que te den ganas de esmerarte viejo- Rio un poco, al notar la cara de gran sorpresa que puso el Doctor, cuando menciono a la chica de cabello azul

-¿La encontró… díganme, la tiene, le ha hecho daño?- Pregunto el hombre desesperado, dejando caer una probeta con un liquido transparente… se había agitado

Mientras, otro de los hombres se acerco a donde el cuerpo de Vegeta, miro sobre la manta que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que conocían por traicionar el señor Freezer… vio que un dedo salía de la manta, y su curiosidad pudo mas… levanto un poco más para mirar… y ahí fue cuando se topo con la mirada del hombre… quien sonreía de lado…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Vegeta lo tomo de la cara, y lo estrello contra la suya propia, haciendo al hombre retroceder, rápidamente se levanto, y golpeo al segundo hombre más cercano a él, dijo una patada en la pierna del hombre, rompiéndole el hueso en dos, y dejándole en el suelo, agarro con más fuerza un bisturí que tenía en manos para atacarlo, y lo enterró en su ojo derecho, dejándolo en el suelo. Siguió al primer tipo, y le tomo del cuello, en un movimiento rápido lo rompió… y entonces miro al último que tenia al doctor contra su arma, apuntándole… mientras lo miraba sorprendido…

-Ve-Vegeta… que… no deberías… estar muerto- Dijo tartamudeando, aun no lo creía, suponían que el hombre de cabello en forma de flama debería estar muerto

Vegeta le sonrió, y miro a su alrededor a los dos hombres muertos en el suelo…

-Te recomiendo que sueltes al viejo… o tú muerte será más lenta- Dijo en tono siniestro

El hombre miro al Doctor, y luego a Vegeta

-¡Maldito viejo! ¿Qué hicieron?, él debería estar muerto- Grito con un sobresalto, aunque sus ojos veían al joven frente a él, no podía creer que horas antes lo vio muerto, con la piel tan fría, y ojos sin expresión

El hombre miro al Doctor, y le apunto con más fuerza

Gracias al descuido de este, Vegeta pudo tomar un arma de uno de los cadáveres, y apuntarle al brazo al chico que apuntaba al Doctor, y disparo… haciendo que de inmediato el hombre dejara caer el arma… con un grito

-¡Maldito imbécil!- Grito el hombre mirando a Vegeta

El Doctor se quedo quieto, y miro a Vegeta que se acercaba, con el arma en manos…

Vegeta tomo al hombre del cuello, apretándole con fuerza, lo levanto…

-¿Dónde está Freezer?- Pregunto con los ojos llenos de odio -¿Qué sabe de la hija del Doctor?-

El hombre se ahogaba, tosía, y no podía responder… los ojos del tipo apenas se abrían para mirar los ojos negros que parecían querer buscar las respuestas en su interior… trato de quitar un poco de presión de su cuello, pero le fue inútil, solo un brazo le servía, y Vegeta tenía mucha fuerza como para obligarlo a dejarlo tranquilo

Este se dio cuenta de la fuerza que aplicaba, así que relajo un poco el agarre para darle tiempo de responder, con un gruñido…

-No…se… solo… dijeron… alguien tiene a una chica… de cabello azul… en un refugio… Boja….- Apenas podía responder, su voz se cortaba, y se atragantaba con cada palabra –Una chica, la hija… cabello azul…-

Vegeta gruño… aunque no era animador saber que Freezer la había localizado, era bueno saber que no estaba en aquel lugar, donde podían torturarla

Sin pensarlo más, le disparo entre los ojos… y miro al Doctor

-Parece que no podemos esperar mucho mas, tenemos que salir ahora mismo Doctor, así que sígame, si desea vivir más tiempo y ver a su hija, debemos irnos ya…- Y con eso, camino hasta la puerta, para percatarse de que nadie más estuviera en el lugar

El Doctor Briefs, miro la sangre esparcida en el lugar, y a los hombres muertos, por un segundo pensó en Bulma… _¿Ella estaría segura con aquel hombre?_ , parecía que si, pues este parecía muy preocupado por ella, y había hablado de… _¿Un hijo…?,_ decidió que no era el momento para esas preguntas quizás después

El cuerpo de Vegeta aun se sentía extraño, pero tal y como dijo el Doctor, podía escuchar claramente las voces de los hombres, aun a una distancia grande, igual escucho gruñidos, y pasos… como si estuvieran en un lugar encerrado, podía detectar el aroma a carne podrida invadir todo el lugar…

Camino a paso constante, con las arma que había tomado de los tipos que había matado, camino con cautela, hasta dar con algunos guardias, u otros hombres de Freezer… a los cuales elimino sin darles tiempo de notar su presencia… sin embargo el ruido de gruñidos y golpes en las puertas le llamo la atención… caminaron hasta dar con una de aquellas puertas…

-No deberíamos… chico, este hombre tiene infectados, creo que los usa como castigo para sus hombres… no sé, pero puede ser peligroso- Insistió el hombre de cabello lila

Vegeta lo miro, y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Se debatía entre abrir, o irse sin mirar el lugar… suspiro y dejo el lugar, no era el momento, lo que debían hacer era huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible

Aquel lugar era un laberinto, no sabían a donde caminar, cual era la salida… nada. Llegaron hasta una puerta grande, parecía ser muy gruesa… y de pronto algunos pasos se escuchaban, iban rumbo a ese lugar… Vegeta le dio indicaciones al Doctor de esconderse entre un muro, y le extendió un arma…

-¿Sabe disparara Doctor?- Pregunto

El hombre lo miro y asintió… era un genio, y en algún momento, insto a su hija a aprender a disparas… y por ende, hizo lo mismo, pero matar no era su fuerte…

Vegeta se escondió, y espero a quien caminaba, dispuesto a matarlo… pero…

-…Trece, dime algo… ¿Crees que ese Doctor logre lo que Freezer desea?, es decir… no parece llegar a nada, y después de todo… ¿Para qué quiere un mundo destruido?- Pregunto un hombre de estatura promedio, y cabello rojo

El hombre que se conocía como trece, era enorme… de cabello negro, peinado en una trenza, de gran musculatura y mirada muy seria. Se detuvieron, y Trece miro al chico de cabello rojo

-Poder… el que tiene poder controla al resto, y ahora, el poder lo es todo- Fue su respuesta seca, sin emoción

-Valla, no sé por qué espere algo… mas explicado, de tu parte…- Suspiro el pelirrojo –Como sea, si consiguen a la chica esa, será más fácil hacer que el hombre tenga mejores resultados… dicen que la chica igual es muy inteligente, y hermosa… seguro que si no sirve como científico, al señor Freezer no molestaría que nos entretuviera unos momentos- Comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Vegeta gruño ante el comentario, estaba a punto de salir y atacar a los dos hombres… pero algo llamo su atención, era una luz… y podía ver que era de hecho una gran puerta abriéndose, para luego dar lugar a un cielo naranja, y olor a putrefacción… de hecho era la salida de aquel lugar…

Suspiro, y cuando volteo a sus objetivos, noto que estaban ya entrando por aquella gran puerta, y desaparecían tras de ella… se molesto, pero decidió ir por el Doctor, y salir de ahí ahora que sabían por donde, luego podría ajustar cuentas con aquellos tipos… había cosas más importantes

Camino rápido, tomo al Doctor y corrieron a la salida del lugar… era tarde, estaba anocheciendo, y podían ver a varios infectados rodeando la zona, estaban atados como viles animales, dándoles solo una libertad falsa… los utilizaban para que nadie se acercara

Vegeta se abrió camino acabando con algunos, y el Doctor le siguió, caminaron hasta que sus ojos no podían distinguir mas nada, que la oscuridad de la noche….

Llegaron a una tienda, con las ventanas rostas, la puerta a medio caer… y caminaron dentro, no había nada a la vista, Vegeta trato de concentrarse en escuchar algo, pero nada… suspiro cansado, el cuerpo le dolía, estaba agotado…

-Descansaremos aquí, mañana con el sol, podremos orientarnos… y buscaremos a Bulma…-

-Gracias hijo… por todo, por sacarme de aquel lugar, por mi hija…- Dijo el hombre de cabello lila

Vegeta lo miro… -No me agradezcas, aun no sabemos donde esta… o si está bien, pero sin duda la encontraremos…-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Tienes un esposo?- Pregunto Minoshia, mientras acariciaba a Hildegan, quien ronroneaba cual gatito indefenso

Bulma lo miro, y negó con la cabeza… -Tenía un novio, pero… murió- Contesto al pequeño…

Antes de que Minoshia pudiera decir algo, escucho algo caer, y vio al hombre acostado, tratar de levantarse… Mientras Leo estaba fuera de ahí, haciendo guardia… dejando solos a Minoshia, Radits y Bulma

Ella se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al hombre, apenas lo veía mejor, tenía el cabello largo, y tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso, parecía muy alto…

-Oye amigo, no creo que debas hacer tanto esfuerzo, te ves terrible- Comento ella, tratando de tocar su hombro para recostarlo nuevamente

Radits la miro y sonrió –Tú padre confiaba en que vivirías, lo siento tanto- Se disculpo el hombre, desviando su mirada de la joven

Bulma sonrió –Sabes, así hasta te pareces a un amigo… es tan distraído, y aunque siempre es amble, y con cara de niño… cuando se enoja, es peor que ustedes- Comento mientras recordaba a Goku, Milk y Gohan

Radits le miro –Tengo un hermano, no sé nada de él, desde antes de esto… sabes, daría todo por verlo y hacer las paces… lamento tanto no haber estado aquí para proteger al Doctor, el quería verte tanto como yo a mi hermano, sin embargo… no fui tan optimista como él… yo, no estoy seguro de que el viva- Comento

-Te diré algo, no sabes quienes sobreviven… un marine, un pequeño con un gran felino, una mujer con un hijo temeroso, un par de adolecentes ricas, que solo saben escabullirse, militares, universitarios… entre muchos otros, no importa lo que fuimos antes… o si éramos fuertes, débiles, amas de casa, contadores, atletas… hay un instinto de supervivencia, que nos ha ayudado en todo este tiempo, así que confía… tal vez esta ahí afuera, esperando encontrarte igual- Dijo Bulma, mirando a Minoshi, recordando a sus amigos… -Por eso grandote, cuídate… se que sanaras pronto, mi padre hizo un buen trabajo…- Dijo con un giño de su ojo

Radits le iba a preguntar de qué hablaba, ¿ _Ella ya sabia del trabajo del Doctor_?

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Estás segura Suno?- Pregunto una vez mas Rafan

-Es lo mejor, saldremos tu y yo, dejaremos a las niñas… no podemos arriesgarnos, no quiero a mi hermana fuera, ella no podrá con todo lo que vera ahí Rafan… aun no- Dijo Suno, cuando termino de arropar a la niña

-Algún día tendrá que hacerlo, esto no parece tener remedio, y mira a Videl, si no fuera porque sabe defenderse, esa niña estaría muerta-

-¿Qué pretendes Rafan, que le diga a mi hermana que tiene que caminar atravesando con cuchillos a la gente, apuntándole a la cabeza a todos, y disparando incluso a los que si viven, para poder tomar comida, para vivir?- Pregunto molesta, no quería tocar ese tema…

-Quiero que viva, si un día nos encuentran y nos atacan… sabes…- Rafan guardo silencio, no quería decirlo pero sabía que era verdad… y suspiro –Morirá fácil… y entonces desearas haber hecho todo esto antes- Y con eso dejo sola a Suno con sus pensamientos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Gokua, dime… la chica de cabello azul ya regreso?- Pregunto Bojack por un radio

-Está aquí, y déjame decirte que tus exploradores favoritos, llegaron con gente nueva… ahora quieren salir mañana, dicen haber encontrado un lugar grande con provisiones…- No termino

-No dejes que salgan, o al menos reten a la peli azul… ella no puede salir del refugio ahora- Fue contundente, la voz del hombre era demandante

-Como digas…- Y se corto la comunicación

…

Zangya miro a Bojack, y sonrió

-Sabes que esa chica no se llama Bulma Briefs- Comento al hombre frente a ella

-Bueno, eso no lo sabe él… ¿Verdad?-


	39. Chapter 39

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí, nosotras volveremos pronto- Dijo enérgica Suno, mientras se ponía una camisa, y se ceñía en las caderas un arma blanca

Rafan aprecio, ese día se veía ligueramente demacrada, las ojeras estaban empezando a pronunciarse, el cansancio, mal dormir ya le estaban afectando, a ese paso no dudarían tanto antes de caer enfermas

Videl tomo sus cuchillos, y se levanto lo más rápido posible… estaba ya de pie, dispuesta a salir

Suno detuvo el camino de la niña de ojos azules

-Videl, ¿A dónde crees que vas niña?- Pregunto un tanto demandante, con las manos en las caderas

-Con ustedes, si no salgo… nunca encontrare a mi familia, y soy buena, se defenderme… he visto a los mordedores, puedo salir…- La niña tenía mirada desafiante, sus ojos fijos en Suno, como si la desafiara

-Hoy no- Suno fue directa, contundente – Te quedaras con Ángela, nosotras buscaremos provisiones, agua, lo que sea que nos sirva, pero hoy no iremos más lejos, aun no Videl-

A Suno le dolía, sabía que la niña deseaba salir, buscar a esas personas con la que estaba, pero era demasiado peligroso, y aun Ángela no estaba lista. La pequeña de cabello rojo, era tan inocente, que seguro el ver a un infectado sería suficiente para que la niña perdiera la razón, y del susto, dejarla indefensa, a la merced de cualquier ataque…

Videl se molesto, cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido… suspiro pesado, quería regresar, saber que Bulma, Gure y 16 estaban a salvo, seguro ellos la buscaban…

Ángela se acerco a ella, y le toco el hombro, la niña parecía triste, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos…

-Videl, es por mi culpa que no encuentras a tus papas, y tu mamá… pero- La niña estaba por llorar, seguro que si fuera ella, se moriría si su hermana no estaba con ella

Videl la abrazo –No, yo… entiendo, luego los buscaremos, además ellos son muy fuertes, y cuando los encontremos, ustedes se quedaran con nosotros, y ahí estarán más seguras… lo prometo- Y levanto su mano, poniéndola en su pecho

Ángela correspondió al abrazo de inmediato –Seremos amigas por siempre, ¿Verdad Videl?- Pregunto entusiasmada

Videl asintió, su lista de amigos crecía…

-Vamos Suno, no quiero que la noche nos venga pronto, es mejor estar aquí antes de que oscurezca- Rafan no lo admitiría, pero sus fuerzas no eran la mejores… la poco comida le estaba debilitando, su cuerpo, era más delgado, y estaba perdiendo cualquier esperanza de seguir sobreviviendo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Estaban en las puertas, con las armas en manos, todos se habían despedido de sus amigos, con la promesa, de regresar en cuanto Bulma estuviera con ellos, llevarla de regreso, mientras aseguraban no tener ni una sola baja en el equipo…

No era realista, pero era una esperanza después de todo, y aunque fuera mínima, era mejor dejarla plantada en el corazón de los demás

Antes de seguir con su camino, Gokua apareció…

-Disculpen, pero me temo que Maron tendrá que quedarse, ella no irá con ustedes- Comento en tono tan normal, que parecía que estaban pidiéndoles permiso para retener a la peli azul

Yamcha se sorprendió un poco, nunca antes les habían dicho que uno de ellos se quedaría, por lo regular ellos decidían, por cuestiones personales, si debía alguno quedarse en el refugio en un momento, pero nunca antes por pedido de Bojack, ó Gokua

-¿Hay algún problema Gokua?- Pregunto Maron, estaba igual de sorprendida que Yamcha

-Si los dos se van, será más difícil para las nuevas personas adaptarse, ellos claramente no confían en nosotros, y si realmente han encontrado un lugar con tantas provisiones, sería mejor que fueran solo ellos… así Maron, podrías quedarte, y ayudar al resto a adaptarse, eso nos seria de gran ayuda, además… que no podemos quedarnos sin tantos buenos defensores, la mayoría esta fuera… seria un alivio para todos si al menos tú te quedaras… la gente confía en ti Maron- Su timbre de voz era relajado, regalando breves sonrisas con cada alago a Maron

Ella se detuvo… en parte tenía una buena razón, el resto del grupo aun no conocía a nadie, y debían sentirse un poco incómodos en un lugar nuevo, con caras nuevas, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían estado pasando, cuando conocían gente nueva, y que Puar se quedara solo con ellos, era algo igual que les preocuparía en cualquier momento… miro a Yamcha, este parecía serio, como si igual meditara todas las posibilidades posibles para aquel asunto

Suspiro… miro a Yamcha, y luego a Gokua…

-Creo que será mejor quedarme, seguro conmigo en casa, Puar igual se sentirá más tranquilo, además… esta Ten, y Chaoz, ellos me ayudaran, así todos podrán adaptarse rápido, y confió en que ustedes estén de nuevo pronto…- Se acerco mas a Yamcha, envolviéndole en un abrazo, tan fuerte, con tanto cariño… y beso sus labios, para luego susurrar muy bajo… - Es mejor, si algo pasara, podría contener a Bojack, y darles más tiempo para encontrarla- Solo Yamcha había escuchado, y se sorprendió por lo dicho por Maron

Entonces él la miro a los ojos, ella era una excelente persona, quizás si la hubiera conocido antes, la hubiera amado con la misma intensidad que a Bulma, pero… la vida era extraña, la quería, si… pero no la amaba tanto como ella a él, sin embargo…

-Te Prometo que en cuanto regrese, no volveremos a separarnos, y… nos casaremos… ¿Maron, serias mi esposa?, no tengo un anillo, pero prometo conseguir uno, y…- Su voz era baja como la de ella, solo para los oídos de la peli azul

Maron dejo una lagrima correr por su mejilla, y lo beso… - Te estaré esperando, vuelve pronto- Y se alejo

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir… que Yamcha le dijera que la deseaba como esposa, le había quitado al fin cualquier inseguridad que tuviera respecto a Bulma, a su futuro cuando ella volviera… ahora estaba segura, Yamcha no la abandonaría…

El resto salió… Tarble, Brolly, Goku, Picooro, Launch y Yamcha… con armas en manos, fueron sin dirección, solo con la firme esperanza de un mínima posibilidad, de encontrar a la peli azul, de dar con ella, para poder regresarla, por… Compromiso, Amor, Saldar una deuda… cada uno tenía su razón, y todas conducían, a que ninguno se daría por vencido… aun cuando existía solo una ínfima posibilidad de encontrarla

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tapion regreso lo más rápido posible, su espada estaba manchada de sangre seca, un poco de piel y órganos colgaban en el filo de su navaja… pero cuando regreso, no espero ver la escena en frente de él

Raditz parecía dormido, Bulma estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, con una mano en el cabello revuelto del niño pelirrojo, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo, quien igual mantenía una sonrisa mientras dormitaba, y leves ronquidos salían de los labios del pequeño mientras que la pantera negra, estaba a los pies del niño, todos durmiendo tranquilamente

Por unos segundos contemplo la escena, con una sonrisa de asombro en su rostro…; ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, simplemente era gratificante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo y dejo de estar alerta, para mirar como el niño, se removía, buscando mayor comodidad en las piernas de la chica, quien de poco a poco se iba dejando caer al suelo, no sin antes, pasar los brazos por la cintura del niño, como si lo protegiera… aun sin conocerle, ella parecía protegerle aun en sus sueños…

" _Está embarazada_ " Dijo la voz en su cabeza, y sonrió " _Tiene un gran instinto maternal en su interior_ " Comentaba aquella voz, sacándole una sonrisa

 **Flashback**

 **-Duérmete ya Minoshia… estoy cansado, en verdad… ¿No podrías esperar a mañana para que te siga diciendo?- Pregunto, con un leve suspiro, que pronto se convirtió en un bostezo**

 **-Gran hermano, cuéntame… ¿Mamá era muy hermosa, pero… dime, nos quería mucho?- Pregunto adormilado igual el pequeño, recostado en su regazo**

 **Tapion abrió grande los ojos, y sonrió… -Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, ella acariciaba mucho su vientre, y te cantaba, en ocasiones me pedía que te hablara… ella decía que podías escuchar, y que debía asegurarte que te cuidaría cuando nacieras…- Comento mientras los recuerdos de su madre acariciando su cabello, para pegarlo más a su vientre aparecían en su cabeza**

 **-Entonces… ¿Crees que este enojada conmigo?- Pregunto nuevamente**

 **-¿Por qué?- Esa pregunta si lo había dejado un poco extrañado, Minoshia jamás había preguntado algo parecido**

 **-Padre dice que yo la mate… no sé cómo, te juro que jamás le hice daño… pero el siempre dice que fui yo- Confeso por fin el pequeño, con ojos llorosos…**

 **Tapion se levanto un poco, sentándose para mirar a su hermano… limpio una lagrima que había salido de los ojos del niño**

 **-Jamás repitas eso, madre te amaba… murió por que enfermo, tú no tuviste la culpa, y nunca dejes que te afecte lo que padre diga, ella nos amaba muchísimo Minoshia, y no le gustaría verte triste culpándote por algo que no podíamos anticipar…- Con eso abrazo al niño, protegiéndole en su pecho**

 **Su padre siempre culparía al niño, pues después de dar a luz al pequeño, la madre de ambos, había quedado con las defensas tan bajas, y una grave enfermedad la golpeo, haciendo que cada día, su vida se extinguiera un poco mas… dar a luz a una edad no apropiada, le había afectado, pero ver a su segundo hijo, tan sano como el primero, le dio la alegría más grande que no pensó volver a experimentar…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ver a la chica de pelo azul tan cariñosa con Minoshia, le recordó esos días donde su madre, les abrazaba, lo más fuerte que podía, contra su pecho, mientras cantaba para que el pequeño durmiera… para luego decirle que debía cuidarlo siempre… y profesarles su amor por ellos

Ahora entendía, el niño no había disfrutado como era propio de una madre, y sin duda vio rápidamente a aquella joven como un remplazo, quizás fue el aroma que menciono, y por eso tan pronto como la conoció, quería apegarse a ella. Además la chica no se había molestado, contrario a lo que podía pensar, pues había imaginado que para ella abría sido una ofensa que un niño la tratara de manera tan empalagosa, quizás ni le gustaban los niños como a otras personas… pero ella parecía tan contenta mientras abrazaba al pequeño… y Minoshia, bueno la sonrisa en su rostro durmiente lo decía todo

Su mirada y pensamientos estaban tan clavados en aquella escena, que no se dio cuenta cuando Raditz despertó, y lo miro con una sonrisa, al verlo con ojos brillantes mirando la escena de la hija del Doctor…

-Tengo entendido que está sola, parece que su novio murió… y bueno, si no te molesta que este embarazada de otro hombre, no veo…- Raditz no termino, cuando Tapion lo miro

Su rostro estaba sucio, pero aun así, se podía distinguir el color carmesí que le subió en esos momentos…

-No estaba pensando de ella en esa forma, solo que… mi hermano parece contento con ella, parece que se agradaron- Comento en tono bajo, evitando subir el timbre de su voz, para no despertar a la chica, además no quería que pensara lo que no era…

Raditz sonrió, y asintió –Aun así, ella y tu hermano parecen llevarse bien, y tal vez…-

-No… ni siquiera termines esa frase, ella está embarazada, seguro que aun piensa mucho en su novio, no soy así…- Dijo con el ceño fruncido –No deberías ni pensar en eso, me imagino lo mal que debe sentirse ahora, embarazada y sabiendo que el padre de su hijo está muerto… no es como para que esté pensando en algo mas… además ella está buscando su padre- Comento Tapion

Raditz volteo su mirada, para mirar que incluso Hildegan se había acomodado entre Minoshia y Bulma, mientras se estiraba…

-Hasta tu maldita bestia la quiere… -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Idiota…- Musito por lo bajo Tapion

Raditz rio y se recostó nuevamente -¿Encontraron algo para mis heridas?, no creas que me gusta estar aquí como un inútil- Dijo con un pequeño quejido, tocando su abdomen

-Algunas cosas, supongo que lo más necesario… te servirá, tus compañeros lo tienen, en unos momentos entran, parecía que el tal Turles quería hablar en privado con ellos-

…

-Turles… no creo que sea conveniente ir por el Doctor, si es como piensas, ellos tendrán un ejército, y nosotros… bueno, o seriamos nada contra ellos- Dijo Leo, con clara preocupación

Hiro suspiro, igual lo había pensado, no era su mejor estrategia atacar, cuando eran tan pocos, y más con una mujer embarazada y un niño… no era la mejor opción

Turles se seco un poco de sudor de la frente, miro al suelo… su mente trabajaba más de lo que podía, necesitaba un plan, y la mejor opción que tenían era el Doctor y Bulma, pero con el contratiempo del secuestro, no tenía idea de que hacer…

De su garganta salió un ruido de frustración, y dio un golpe seco en la pared, tratando de sacar toda la frustración que tenia por lo ocurrido… miro la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, su aliento era irregular

Después de unos minutos de silencio, apretó los puños, poniendo los brazos a un costado, y exhalo con fuerza, levantando la vista, más sereno

-Nos iremos, nos estaremos moviendo, al menos por un tiempo, Bulma esta avanzada, y no sería conveniente tenerla aquí, ellos ya conocen este sitio, y si el Doctor no resiste, les dirá que regresaríamos con su hija, así que no podríamos protegernos aquí…- Comento con tono más calmado

-Tal vez una opción sería regresar por…- Comento Leo

-¡No, no pienso regresar por esos tipos!- Dijo rotundo, con voz grave, su mirada paso de serena a molesta con solo la mención de regresar –Nosotros seguiremos… ya pensare en algo, por ahora, lo mas inteligente es moverse… no debemos permanecer más de lo necesario… así que debemos procurar que Raditz se cure pronto, no podemos seguir sin él-

Hiro y Leo asintieron, comprendían que en esos momentos era casi estúpido seguir insistiendo con la idea, Turles estaba muy alterado, no pensaba con claridad, y ellos tampoco tenían una solución pronta para lo ocurrido

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

¿ _Cuánto tiempo había pasado_?, era la pregunta en la mente de las dos niñas que estaban encerradas, mientras esperaban que Suno y Rafan regresaran

Videl suspiro… unos ruidos le sacaron de su aburrimiento, se levanto de golpe, y corrió a la entrada del lugar, esperando ver a Rafan o Suno entrando… sin embargo, seguían golpeando la puerta, sin entrar…

Ángela apareció, tenía los ojos pesados, estaba por dormirse, pero el ruido la había levantado con impaciencia al igual que Videl…

Camino rápido, dispuesta a abrir la puerta, sin embargo Videl la detuvo de manera inmediata…

-Espera… creo que no son ellas- Dijo la niña en voz baja

Ángela se asusto, y se abrazo a Videl… -¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto en voz baja, mientras miraba a la puerta –Videl… yo… y si son…- La niña tartamudeaba

Videl saco su cuchillo, estaba por caminar a la puerta, y tratar de atacar a quien estuviera detrás, estaba decidida… ella lucharía por su vida y la de Ángela, aunque no tuviera oportunidad

De pronto la puerta se vino abajo, con un golpe imponente, un hombre enorme entro, era tremendamente imponente, corpulento y de piel canela, tenía solo un pantalón, color claro… sus mejillas tenían unos tatuajes tribales, y tenía el rostro impresionantemente aterrador… además de la sangre que le corría el pecho, mientras sus brazos sostenían con fuerza un pequeño bulto…

Videl de inmediato noto un par de hachas, que escurrían sangre, y detrás de el hombre, sobresalía un arco y unas cuantas flechas…

Ángela se aferro mas a Videl, de pronto las dos niñas se intimidaron, Videl era consciente, si ese hombre pretendía atacarlas, no tenían salvación, morirían en esos momentos, no había nadie más con ellas, y aunque Suno y Rafan regresaran, solo un milagro las salvaría de tremendo hombre…

La niña de ojos azules se dio media vuelta, miro a Ángela… y sonrió

-Cierra los ojos… no debemos abrirlos por nada, solo debemos cerrar los ojos Ángela, y pase lo que pase… te prometo que todo pasara pronto- Dijo la niña con un lagrimita

 **Flashback**

 **-Cierra los ojos hija… no los abras por nada, escuches lo que escuches, no abras tus ojos… es más, canta… muy fuerte para que pueda escucharte…- Decía Miguel, dejando a la niña en un armario**

 **-Mamá… ¿A dónde vas?- Grito cuando sintió que su mano dejaba la de su madre, estaba por abrir los ojos…**

 **-¡No!- Se escucho el grito de Miguel – Dije que no abras tus ojos, Videl obedece… por nada mires, ni siquiera si oyes gritos, tu no abras tus ojos hija- La mujer dio un rápido beso en la frente de la niña –Videl Te amo, no salgas de aquí- Y con eso la dejo**

 **Videl cerró sus ojos, y se agarro sus manitos, con fuerza… empezó una canción que conocía de la escuela, y en cuestión de segundos, varios ruidos se escucharon, como si las cosas cayeran, unos gruñidos aparecieron pronto, y gritos desesperados…**

 **Cerró con más fuerza los ojos…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ambas niñas se tomaron con fuerza de las manos…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta miro a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, el lugar era por completo desconocido para él… volteo su mirada al Doctor, este parecía cansado, el hombre estaba agitado su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada…

De pronto unos gruñidos se fueron intensificando, iban en dirección a ellos…

Vegeta saco sus armas… y apunto, y sin más disparo, fueron tres disparos limpios

El Doctor lo miro extrañado -¿Qué fue eso chico?- Pregunto confundido

Vegeta levanto una ceja extrañado -¿No los escucho?, eran unos infectados…- Dijo señalando a tres puntos diferentes

El Doctor negó con la cabeza, en verdad no veía nada, tampoco había escuchado ruido alguno, y eso solo logro sacarle una sonrisa… Vegeta había aceptado a la perfección el suero, y parecía que se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a sus nuevos sentidos

Vegeta volvió su mirada al frente, no entendía la sonrisa del Doctor, estaban en medio de la nada, sucios, no habían comido bien, están rodeados de infectados, no tenían ni idea alguna de donde se encontraban ellos, y por lo tanto, no sabían dónde estaban los demás, en especifico Bulma

Sin embargo, Vegeta sentía un poco de tranquilidad…

 **Flashback**

 **-Confió en ti Tarble…- Le dijo a su hermano, y lo abrazo con fuerza**

 **-Yo la cuidaría, nada le pasaría Vegeta…- Dijo Tarble, con un tono serio**

 **Vegeta sonrió, aunque al principio pensó que su hermano era débil, y seguro había muerto en su escuela, al reencontrarlo, con un balazo en la pierna, y aun así con vida, tratando de defender al resto, hizo que cambiara por completo el concepto en el que lo tenía, ahora lo veía fuerte… capaz de cuidarse, y de cuidar de otros, tanto que confiaba que si algo le pasara, el protegería a su nueva familia, Bulma y el niño en su vientre**

 **Miro a su peli azul dormida, la figura delicada, que solo era cubierta por una delgada tela, parecía por completo pacifica, como un ángel… quien diría que esa chica, podía cortarlos por la mitad, y desgarrar los miembros de alguien con solo aquella catana que estaba a su lado…**

 **-Sabes Vegeta…- Comento Tarble con un suspiro –Aunque el mundo está hecho una mierda, creo que nos trajo algo bueno… ¿No crees?- Comento Tarble, mirando a su novia… si, quizás todo se había ido al carajo pero tenían un par de chicas a su lado, que hacían todo menos desagradable… que malo que fuera una ilusión, pues la felicidad de aquella tranquilidad era relativa**

 **-Htm- Vegeta asintió levemente**

 **Fin Flashback**

Debía confiar en Tarble, pero aunque lo hacía… su mente no dejaba de pensar igual en el idiota de Turles, _¿Que excusa habría dado el miserable para regresar sin él?, ¿Bulma… ella, lo olvidaría como hizo con el tal Yamcha?, ¿Y si Turles aprovechaba su ausencia para…?,_ su mente no quiso terminar de formular aquella pregunta

 **Flashback**

 **El lugar parecía despejado, era una antigua escuela, o al menos eso parecía, pues las paredes tenían pintadas algunas figuras infantiles, y un par de letras… había unos cuantos juegos a un costado del terreno, pintados de colores fuertes y llamativos**

 **Entraron, y lo confirmaron, era una vieja escuela, tal vez primaria…**

 **Había un área, que debía ser donde los niños consumían sus alimentos, pues había varias mesas, y sillas dispersadas por todo el lugar, al caminar unos cuantos cuerpos mutilados en el suelo trataron de erguirse, con gruñidos profundos, tratando de morderles**

 **Vegeta aplasto sin piedad la cabeza de uno, manchando sus botas con sangre, y tejidos extraños… tenía prisa, no quería perder tiempo, necesitaban vehículos, y comestibles…**

 **Turles examino un poco los cuerpos, pero no encontró nada útil, hasta que miro por la ventana… había un área que parecía cerrada, y en ella, se veía a una gran horda de infectados, que parecían estar en un estado de "** _ **Tranquilad**_ **", pues no hacían ruidos, y caminaban de manera más tranquila. Volteo su mirada a Vegeta, este sin destrozaba las cabezas de los morderos ahí… incluso la de los niños que había**

 **-No hay nada aquí, deberíamos ir a otro lugar… esto es perder tiempo- Comento Vegeta, mirando a Turles, aun no le agradaba el tipo. Ni siquiera por que tenia la apariencia estúpida de Kakaroto**

 **-Vegeta… es hora de hablar- Dijo de pronto Turles, su rostro paso a uno serio… su ceño fruncido**

 **Fin Flashback**

Solo recordarlo le molestaba, ¿ _Cómo aquel imbécil lo había dejado fuera de combate?,_ claro… el maldito le ataco por la espalda… había actuado con inteligencia

Caminaron, llegaron a un campo… a lo lejos se podía mirar un granero, y parecía vacio en el alrededor… ambos fueron, con cautela, no se escuchaba nada, el lugar era tranquilo

Vegeta abrió la puerta, de una patada… con el arma de frente, apuntando a todas direcciones, pero solo había paja vieja, algunas herramientas de campo, el lugar estaba vacío…

-Doctor, tenemos que encontrar una manera de saber en qué maldito lugar estamos, si seguimos así, no podremos regresar… al menos no pronto, y para estos momentos, los hombres de Freezer deben estar buscándonos ya- Comento, guardando el arma… mientras se dejaba caer en la paja, era un poco mas cómodo que el suelo frio

-Bueno chico… soy científico, pero no soy bueno para la orientación- Comento avergonzado el hombre de bigote

-Encontrare algo… pronto- Dijo Vegeta, bostezo… estaba un poco cansado, el cuerpo se sentía pesado

-Debes descansar chico, aun tienes que acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo… seguro aun te estás terminando de adaptar, y además no has parado chico- Comento el Doctor

Vegeta negó con la cabeza –Usted descanse, yo debo vigilar… no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo- Comento

El Doctor examino el lugar y se acomodo en una esquina, mirando de lejos a Vegeta, el chico bostezaba, y claramente de un momento a otro se quedaría dormido… era inevitable

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Suno estaba desesperada, trataba de arrastrar a Rafan, la mujer no podía seguir…

-Suno, déjame… tienes que correr, no puedo seguir- Dijo con débil voz, estaba agotada, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad

-¡No… Rafan, perdóname… pero te prometo que llegaremos, todo estará bien!- Grito, su voz se ahogaba en su garganta

De pronto Rafan grito, y con debilidad trato de quitar la mano de Suno que la retenía… la miro

-Suno, me… mordieron, no podre seguir… vete, ve por las niñas, y cuídalas… déjame o moriremos las dos- Su mirada era aterrada, pero decidida

Suno lloro… los gruñidos se estaban acercando a ellas, la salida estaba cerca… podía verla, pero arrastrar a Rafan solo le retrasaría, pero dejarla era cruel… la desgarrarían sin piedad, morderían y arrancarían su piel, haciendo todo solo más doloroso…

Miro la salida, miro a su amiga…

-No… iremos juntas- Grito, y trato de seguir arrastrando a su amiga

-Es inútil, no…. No llegaremos…- Rafan no tenía fuerzas ya, su pierna dolía, le habían desagarrado gran parte del musculo

De pronto se vieron rodeadas, eran demasiados… Suno disparo, hasta quedar sin balas, y entonces miro a su amiga en el suelo…

Rafan sonrió… -Vete…- Y entonces sintió que la tomaban de la pierna

Suno dio un golpe al infectado que trato de tomar a Rafan, pero era inútil, había demasiados, y pronto se verían sin salida…

-Perdóname Rafan…- Dijo Suno, y corrió a la salida

Miro solo un instante, cuando un grito desgarrador de Rafan apareció, los vio amontonarse, mientras sangre brotaba del cuerpo que desgarraban, pedazos de piel y órganos salían, gritos y maldiciones… hasta que la voz de Rafan se fue apagando

Suno lloro, y siguió el camino fuera de aquel lugar… estaba oscuro, el ataque ahí, les había retrasado… ya no tenía balas, estaba desprotegida y en medio de la noche, rodeaba de infectados, sin poder regresar a donde las niñas…

Corrió lo mas que podía, y de pronto sus piernas fallaron, ver morir a Rafan de tal forma le daba vueltas en la cabeza… tropezó y cayó de frente, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza, estaba empezando a sangrar…

Escucho ruidos cerca, golpes, y gruñidos… su vista se nublaba…

" _Ángela… Videl_ … " Era lo único que su mente procesaba… estaba por morir, y las niñas quedarían solas, ¿ _Qué sería de ellas_?... No podía mas, los ruidos se acercaban a ella, y solo miraba negro…

Al menos no le dolería, se estaba desmayando…

…

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto de pronto Yamcha, señalando la sombra que se movía poco en el suelo

Tarble saco su arma, iba disparar… pero Goku le tomo el brazo

-Es mejor no hacer ruido- Y con eso Goku saco un cuchillo y se acerco al cuerpo

Iba a atravesar la cabeza de la chica, sin embargo al voltearla, se alarmo…

Ella abrió los ojos un poco… ella se veía débil, pero sonrió… -Gok….- Y su voz se apago

Tarble se sorprendió -¿La mordieron…te conoce?- Pregunto asombrado

La chica se veía herida, tenía sangre en el rostro, sin embargo había hablado un poco coherente

Goku levanto un poco el cuerpo menudo de la chica, le retiro unos mechones de cabello, y quito un poco de sangre… era de noche, la chica no se veía bien, no podía distinguirla, pero su voz le había sonado familiar…

-Launch… debemos revisarla, ver si no le han mordido- Dijo en tono urgente Goku

La rubia se acerco, y entre los dos examinaron rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica, ella sangraba, tenia cortes, raspones, y la ropa rota… pero no había signos de mordidas…

-Hay que ayudarla- Dijo Goku tomándola en brazos

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto de nuevo Tarble

-No tengo idea, no sé si la conozco… no la recuerdo… tal vez me confunde- Dijo Goku, tenía a la chica en sus brazos, y aun no tenía idea de quién era

-Como sea, debemos encontrar un lugar donde descansar- Comento Picooro

-Vamos- Apresuro Yamcha

Y con eso, y la chica en brazos, caminaron

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Suno abrió los ojos, sus parpados se sentía un poco pesados… un aroma a comida le invadió las fosas nasales… tenia leves recuerdos de ver a una joven rubia, y a un chico de cabello extraño… que le llamaban por su nombre… pero eran solo breves recuerdos

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había… miro a una joven, que se acomodaba un arma pesada… la chica era rubia, y tenía el ceño fruncido, su primera reacción fue asustarse

Cuando Launch noto que la mujer había despertado nuevamente, se acerco a ella… con las manos de frente

-Oye chica tranquila… estas a salvo Suno, te hemos cuidado estos días… no te pasara nada chica- Comento la rubia

Suno se sorprendió mas… _¿Cómo sabia su nombre?_

-¿Cómo… quien eres…?- Pregunto nerviosa, su voz apenas salía sin vacilar

-Mi nombre es Launch, ¿Me recuerdas…?- Pregunto

Suno negó con la cabeza -¿Dónde estamos… cuanto tiempo, las niñas?- Las preguntas golpeaban su cabeza

De pronto una voz potente, que había conocido años atrás hablo a sus espaldas

-Dos semanas Suno- Dijo Goku –Hace dos semanas que estas con nosotros, y solo recuperabas la conciencia a momentos… tu cabeza parece mejor- Menciono

Suno tembló, esa voz le era demasiado conocida, y _como no_ … si había estado enamorada de ese chico durante muchos años, incluso después de saber que se había casado con Milk, por haberle embarazado…


	40. Chapter 40

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, ó al menos eso fue en algún momento, porque en esos momentos, el color era oscuro, su rostro blanco estaba sucio, era tierra, y un par de hojas, combinado con un trozo de piel oscura, con algo de pelo, que se había quedado en ella… estaba escondida entre la maleza, había corrido lo mas que podía, y se puso detrás de unos arbustos que le cubrían por completo su pequeño cuerpo, lloraba… ¿ _Cómo había ella podido hacer algo así de cruel_?

-¿Ángela… estas aquí?- Grito nuevamente Videl

Estaba empezando a asustarse, la pelirroja había corrido rápidamente, tan rápido que le había sido difícil ir tras ella… pero tampoco pensaba dejarla, le había hecho una promesa…

 **Flashback**

 **-¡Tengo miedo Videl!- Dijo en tono bajo, aun abrazada con fuerza a la niña de ojos azules –No me sueltes…- Sollozo**

 **Los pasos del hombre aquel se escuchaban, eran rápidos, agitados… y entonces hizo ruidos extraños, como si fuera un animal herido… haciendo que las niñas se agarraran con más fuerza**

 **-Ángela… ¿Te hable de mis amigos?- Pregunto en voz muy baja Videl**

 **-Si… ellos, te quieren, y te han enseñado a cuidarte… esta Milk, y Gohan… - Estaba recordando todo lo que pudiera, pero estaba tan asustada, que apenas recordaba algunos nombres**

 **-Ellos me dijeron que me cuidarían siempre, que nunca me dejarían… Gure… ella creo que murió, salvándome Ángela… te prometo que te cuidare, yo no dejare que te hagan daño, seré como Gure, y si es preciso, moriría por salvarte amiga… solo no abras los ojos, y confía en que te cuidare…- Dijo Videl**

 **Videl se removió entre los brazos de Ángela, haciendo que la pelirroja quedara abrazando su espalda… mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Vide, sollozando…**

 **La ojiazul saco sus cuchillos… y abrió sus ojos ¿** _ **Cómo había llegado ella a ser quien se pusiera frente a otro?, cuando siempre habían sido los demás quienes daban la cara por ella, Bulma, Vegeta, Brolly, Gohan… todos…**_

 **La niña de apenas 6 años, tuvo que ponerse firme, con la determinación más grande que nunca, cubriendo el cuerpo de otra pequeña, de su misma edad, no le importaba cuan pequeña era, había visto a su madre morir, había entrenado para matar, sabia cazar animales pequeños, y tenía la firme determinación de seguir con vida aun cuando fuera solo una pequeña… aun si y eso significaba luchar con un hombre monstruosamente enorme, mas aun que aquel que les había acorralado a ella y Gohan tiempo antes, esta vez ella seria quien daría la cara por sus vidas…**

 **De pronto los pasos de aquel hombre giraron rápidamente a donde ella y Ángela, y fue ahí… cuando el hombre se detuvo, su mirada profunda y oscura se cruzo con la azul de la pequeña, quien se mantenía firme, aun cuando sus piernas temblaban, mientras otra pequeña detrás suyo estaba en completo estado de desesperación…**

 **Videl lanzo con fuerza un cuchillo, tan pronto como su miedo inicial escapo de su cuerpo, fue rápida… pero aquel hombre lo fue más, pues lo esquivo rápidamente… sin embargo el segundo cuchillo que lanzo la niña se le clavo en el abdomen…**

 **El hombre cayó de rodillas, con el bulto que sostenía, apretándole con más fuerza… una de sus manos se deslizo hasta tocar la navaja que estaban en su carne y la saco con un rápido movimiento, vio a la niña que de pronto tenía un brazo sosteniendo el de la otra niña tras ella**

 **El hombre sangraba, pero no dijo nada… bajo el bulto entre sus brazos, y lo puso a los pies de la niña…**

 **Videl miro… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, aquello que el hombre protegía era un pequeño de piel canela, de cabello largo hecho una trenza, con los mismo tatuajes tribales en su rostro, y solo un pantalón claro… el niño tenía en su mano un gran corte,…parte de su muñeca estaba en carne viva, y el gran hombre de pronto se desvaneció… ya no podía mas, estaba herido, sin mordidas, pero mucho cortes se veían en su cuerpo, y sangraba den gran manera…**

 **Ambos hombres de pronto estaban ahí, sin mirar a nadie, solos en el suelo frio de aquel lugar, solo mirando como último, un par de ojos azules…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ángela seguía llorando, escondiendo su rostro con sus manos, estaba completamente asustada, aun no entendía como había aceptado salir de aquel lugar que les brindaba total protección, para ir a donde tenias que matar por vivir, y correr en todas direcciones, sin importar más nada…

Estaba tan concentrada en su dolor, que no se dio cuenta de los infectados que se le acercaban… hasta que sintió que era tomada por el brazo, haciendo que dejara de esconder su rostro, para poder enfrentar al mordedor que estaba a poco de morderle y acabar con su vida…

Trato de sacar una pequeña hacha que le habían otorgado, pero no podía, estaba asustada estática… no le dio tiempo de gritar

De pronto, el mordedor cayó a sus pies…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Se escucho el grito de otra pequeña, que había enterrado su arma en el cráneo del hombre, haciendo que la navaja atravesara por su boca

Rápidamente Videl saco su navaja, y tomo el rostro de Ángela entre sus manos, la niña pelirroja aun estaba en estado de shock, sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirando la sangre que corría por el rostro de su amiga Videl

Mas gruñidos se escucharon, estaban acercándose a donde ellas. Videl trato de levantar a Ángela, pero esta parecía haber quedado muerta en aquella posición…

-Ángela, debemos irnos… levántate… vámonos…- Nada, la chiquilla estaba impactada

Una brisa, y por el rabillo de sus ojos, ambas niña pudieron notar, como una flecha había pasado justo por sus mejillas, sin tocarles… solo para voltear, y mirar a una mujer infectada caer a unos pasos detrás de ellas…

Por un segundo el corazón de Videl se detuvo, si aquella flecha no hubiera sido dirigida con tanta precisión, seguro les habría matado en un instante… al menos iba dirigida a la cabeza, tal vez la muerte hubiera sido rápida… iba a reclamarle al causante de su hundimiento de corazón, pero no le dio tiempo, ya había varios mordedores cerca… y aunque la flechas seguían pasando, estas iban a resultar insuficientes

 **Flashback**

 **-¡¿Qué haces Videl?!- Pregunto la niña de cabellos rojos**

 **Videl había corrido tan rápido, recogiendo trozos de tela que eran sus ropas, y tomando un tazón, llenándole con un poco de agua, un tanto sucia pero la única que había en el lugar…**

 **-Están heridos, el niño… se puede morir- Dijo con apuro como respuesta, sin dejar de buscar lo necesario**

 **-Pero… ellos nos iban a matar, ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto la niña, estaba asustada, aun en el suelo aquel hombre era terriblemente grande, y le causaba un miedo irracional, debía ser por su tamaño, su rostro tan serio, y las armas que poseía, un arco con algunas flechas, y en sus caderas colgaban un par de hachas, una pequeña, y otro par mas grandes… además del hecho de que las armas y el hombre, escurrían sangre**

 **Videl se detuvo, y se giro a su joven amiga**

 **-No sabemos, tal vez solo querían ayuda… además, debe ser su padre, si fuera el mío… no me dejaría morir, ni atacaría a un par de niños… no podemos dejarlos así…- Videl tenía en sus ojos la firme determinación de ayudarlos –Además no creo que estén despiertos, así podremos ayudarles un poco, cuando despierten, estaremos en un lugar seguro, bien escondidas… seguro que si cuando despierten se encuentran bien, se irán y no harán nada malo- Aseguro la pequeña de ojos azules**

 **Ángela tenía miedo, dudas… pero asintió, confiaba en Videl, y aunque le dio un miedo sin igual, trato de ayudar a la niña a limpiar la sangre en los cuerpos de los hombres, ambos parecían muertos, no se movían, no se quejaban… no habían ningún ruido**

 **Torpemente y con lo que tenían a mano, lograron vendar las heridas que al parecer de ellas, eran las más graves, una vez que creyeron que estaban mejor se dispusieron a alejarse… pero…**

 **-Creo que tiene calentura- Comento de pronto Ángela, que tocaba el brazo del niño, después de atar un pequeño trapo donde el corte era más profundo**

 **Videl se acerco… toco la frente del niño, y efectivamente, este estaba ardiendo en fiebre, su piel canela, estaba tornándose rojiza, y entonces, por primera vez, notaron al niño cambiar su rosto, poniendo una mueca de dolor en ella**

 **-Yo no sé de medicamentos, y de hecho creo que no tenemos… ¿Qué hacemos?- Fue la pregunta de Videl, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo**

 **Recordaba a su madre metiéndola al baño, aun cuando ella gritaba que el agua estaba helada, sin embargo su madre decía que era para bajarle la fiebre, pero no iban a poder arrastrar al niño a un baño, además se lastimarían, al igual que al niño…**

 **-Suno, ella me pone paños con agua fría… ¿Crees que funcione?- Pregunto Ángela**

 **Videl lo pensó, después de unos momentos, decidieron que sería lo único que podrían hacer por el niño, hasta que llegaran Suno y Rafan, o al menos, hasta que el hombre a su lado despertara**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ángela sintió un tirón, no era para nada delicado… su brazo le dolió, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la rudeza de aquel que la jalaba, casi arrastrándola con él, para salir de esa situación

-Corre Videl, nos vamos de aquí- Dijo el niño de piel canela, aun llevaba algunas heridas abiertas, otras cubiertas por tela y demás, pero se podía mover mejor

Videl no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, corrió a un lado del niño, que casi cargaba a Ángela para sacarla de aquel lugar

Pronto la imponente figura de Bora, el hombre a quien las niñas habían salvado apareció… tenía un gran machete, y lo ondeo, así haciendo que varios infectados cayeran

Los niños siguieron corriendo

-Llévalas de regreso Upa, no se detengan…- Fue una orden dada por Bora a su hijo Upa

El niño asintió, y siguió con las niñas, el pequeño niño llevaba colgando en su cadera, el conejo que Ángela había logrado cazar… cuando Ángela logro ver al animalito sin vida, volvió a llorar

Había corrido tanto, porque le había atemorizado haber sido capaz de matar a un ser tan lindo como ese conejo, pero Bora, Upa y Videl parecían tan expertos en el asunto, ni siquiera temblaron cuando los mataban… y por más que había querido demostrarse a sí misma que podía, logro con mucha vergüenza, darse cuenta que si no podía matar a un conejo para alimentarse, tal vez no podría nunca ayudarles a encontrar a Suno y Rafan que estaban perdidas… tal vez solo sería un estorbo para el resto…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Creo que nos encontramos…- El Doctor revisaba el mapa, pensaba que había encontrado su ubicación, después de tantos días, de caminar… pensó que al menos debían estar ya muy lejos de Freezer

Vegeta tomo asiento… ser restregó los ojos una vez más… ¿ _Cuánto tiempo había pasado, donde demonios estaba Bulma_?, miro al Doctor, aunque era sin duda un hombre inteligente, era pésimo para orientarse, ese maldito mapa que llevaban, no los estaba dirigiendo a donde deseaban… y ya se estaba desesperando

Tenía un par de días sin dormir bien, corriendo por cada sonido que les alertara la presencia de humanos o infectados, comiendo apenas unas cuantas criaturas que habían logrado cazar… más bien Vegeta…

Lo miro una vez más… ¿ _Cómo Bulma podía ser tan fuerte, valiente e inteligente a la vez_?, no se parecía a su padre, el hombre era en extremo un genio, pero demasiado despistado y extraño

Mientras el hombre trataba de ubicarse en aquel mapa, Vegeta se levanto, y decido impresionar el lugar donde se encontraban, estaban en medio de una carretera, que debía llevarles a la cuidad donde podrían dar con la destruida corporación capsula, pero después de tantos días de caminar y correr por sus vidas, aun no encontraban nada ni remotamente parecido a una ciudad

Pudo ver a uno poca distancia un coche, tenía las llantas bajas, y parecía muy empolvado, sin embargo decidió ir e investigar, ver si no habían dejado algo de utilidad en el lugar…

Se acerco con cuidado el olor que despedía dicho vehículo era fuerte, haciendo que Vegeta frunciera el ceño, no se veía que hubiera un ocupante en el vehículo, solo una puerta abierta, y las ventanas rotas, con sangre seca en la puerta trasera… debía tener mucho tiempo solitario aquel vehículo

Tan pronto como se asomo… noto una maleta sucia, con un color deslavado, estaba por completo lleno de polvo, incluso tenía un par de telarañas… alargo la mano para tomar dicha maleta, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, un gato negro salió de la nada, arañándole el brazo, hasta llegar a su rostro

Vegeta se molesto, estaba luchando con un infernal gato, que le había lastimado… lo tomo del lomo, el animal lo miraba con odio, y le mostraba las garras afiladas, dispuestas a acabar con el rostro del hombre...Vegeta estaba por decidir si romperle el cuello al minino, o aventarlo por la carretera… su rostro mostro una sonrisa torcida, cuando decidió el trágico final de aquel minino… de no ser por…

-Oh… mira, que hermoso gato… y parece que le has caído bien hijo- Comento el Doctor acercándose al hombre

Vegeta lo miro, su rostro arañado, y unas ligueras líneas de sangre, demostraban que estaba impactado por la conclusión del Doctor, incluso dudo en esos momentos de la inteligencia del viejo…

-Odio los gatos… - Contesto Vegeta, estaba por terminar con la vida del minino

Pronto el Doctor remplazo la mano de Vegeta por la suya, tomando al gato negro, quien cambio su aptitud, por una más relajada, ronroneándole al hombre, mientras el gato se colgaba del hombro del Doctor… quien sonrió

Vegeta resoplo… quizás no era bueno que matara al maldito e infernal animalejo…

Decidió tomar la maleta que era su objetivo al principio, mientras el Doctor comentaba el camino que debían tomar para seguir avanzando, a lo cual Vegeta dejo de poner atención… pues cuando abrió la maleta, noto que estaba llena de utensilios de bebe

Un par de pañales, una mamila con leche, claramente inservible para esos momentos, un viejo juguete de peluche, una manta entre otras cosas… todas en colores azules, y lilas… su corazón se paralizo en esos momentos… reviso el coche, encontró una foto en la guantera, era una mujer que sonreía débilmente, tenía el cabello castaño, y en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta azul cielo…

El Doctor noto el cambio de ánimo de Vegeta, se asomo al coche y entonces lo comprendió… y cuando vio a Vegeta sentado en la orilla de la carretera, pensó que sería un buen momento para hablar con él… quizás preguntarle lo que tanto le había dado vueltas en la cabeza

Le toco el hombro, y se sentó a un lado del chico

-Entonces…mi hija y tú, ¿Están esperando un hijo?- Pregunto el Doctor

Vegeta lo miro, creía haberle mencionado que Bulma estaba embarazada, pero parecía que el hombre de pelo lila necesitaba una confirmación, tal vez aun no le creía del todo

Asintió –Si, ella está embarazada… sin embargo no se desde cuando les deje, no sé si ya nació, si todavía lo está… no sé nada… y…- Vegeta ya está al borde

-Me imagino, es mi hija, igual me preocupa, pero sé que es muy fuerte… confiaba en que podía estar viva, y al saber por ti, que ella vive y que esta… relativamente bien, me da fuerza y ánimo para pensar que sigue sobreviviendo, y que pronto la volveré a ver, y ahora parece que veré a mi nieto igual…- Contesto el hombre con una enorme sonrisa

-Eso es lo que espero… debemos seguir Doctor… dígame el camino- Pidió

El hombre mayor se levanto, y miro en todas direcciones, señalo un camino de tierra que se desviaba de la carretera… Vegeta lo dudo, así que tomo el mapa, y exactamente, ese camino era algo así como un atajo para llegar antes a la cuidad…

Tomaron camino, con aquel gato negro que parecía estar muy cómodo en el hombro del Doctor, mientras Vegeta regreso al vehículo, y saco la pequeña frazada de ahí, llevándola consigo…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Celery camino con Gure, estaban relajadas. A pesar de que llevaban dos semanas desde que habían partido sus amigos, ellas tenían tantas cosas con las que ayudar en aquel refugio, que en verdad el tiempo se les pasaba de manera rápida

Iban camino a la enfermería, donde ambas chicas estaban ayudando… pero se desviaron, solo para ir por Gokua, pues él era el encargado de suministrarles los que les hiciera falta en la pequeña enfermería

-Pronto regresaran… ya verás Gure… no estés triste- Comento Celery dando una palmada a la chica

-Yo confió en Tarble, él dijo que volverían y sé que lo harán Celery, solo que… aun no me termino de sentir en confianza aquí… es decir, todos se han portado bien, pero… - De pronto ambas chicas se detuvieron

Un ruido les sorprendió, iban camino a donde Gokua, pero se sorprendieron… de pronto, del lugar, salían dos hombres del lugar, pero llevaban a Maron… la cual se suponía debía estar con el resto del grupo que había salido por Bulma

Gure y Celery se miraron, dándose cuenta que ninguna estaba entendiendo la situación… se escondieron, ninguna llevaba armas, habían optado por dejarlas, se habían visto protegidos tras esos muros, que días después dejaron sus armas a mano de Gokua, ambas estaban arrepentidas en aquellos momentos

Maron se veía débil, la llevaban arrastrando… podía notarse un par de moretones en la piel blanca de la chica, así como que su ropa estaba un tanto rasgada

Detrás de ellos, Gokua salió… acomodándose el pantalón, y relamiéndose los labios… haciendo señas a los hombres que tenían a Maron agarrada

Las dos chicas trataron de acercarse, necesitaban escuchar que pasaba… que sucedía, ¿ _Por qué Maron aun estaba ahí, y por qué no sabían nada_?, aunque la respuesta era casi obvia a su s ojos, solo necesitaban confirma lo que sospechaban

….

-Im…Imbécil…- Escupió Maron, no tenía fuerzas, se sentía débil…

Los hombres que la tenían de los brazos, la levantaron un poco, cuando notaron a Gokua dar media vuelta, y dirigirse a la chica de cabellos azules

Gokua tomo el rostro de Maron, apretando sus mejillas, con tanta fuerza que la chica se quejo, sin embargo el siguió apretando, y la hizo levantar la vista para darle la cara

-No debes preocuparte hermosa, le diremos a tu amado, que saliste tras él, y que cuando te encontramos, estabas siendo devorada… lo creerá, es tan patético, que seguro no dudara una sola palabra- Dijo el hombre con tono frio, dándole un beso agresivo a Maron

Ella trato de apartar su rostro… pero estaba tan débil, que no podía hacer nada, solo quejarse

-¡Basura, siempre pensamos que estaban ayudándonos… son unos desgraciados!- Se sentía impotente, nadie la salvaría, nadie iría por ella… Yamcha, él estaba muy lejos de ahí…

Gokua le sonrió… -Pensaste que esto era gratis cariño, ustedes eran útiles… pero ahora que lo pienso, tu amor se fue hace dos semanas, dudo que en verdad tenga intención de volver, seguro que algo está tramando… dime esa gente que trajo… ¿De dónde y por que vinieron?- Pregunto entre dientes

Maron sonrió –Te matara Gokua, en cuanto sepa lo que me hiciste enfermo, te aseguro que morirás miserable-

Como respuesta Maron recibió un golpe, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, y volteando su rostro… para sonreír

-No vendrán por ti estúpida, además… hoy mismo te vas de aquí, ¿No te dijeron?- Pregunto en tono de burla –Parece que le interesas a alguien más… están buscando a una chica de cabello azul, y eres la candidata perfecta… te aseguro que no te trataran tan bien, después de todo… además de una pocas habilidades con esas dagas, digamos que solo puedes usar tu cuerpo para sobrevivir… ¿No es lo que haces con ese idiota?- Pregunto

Maron frunció el ceño, quiso levantarse, pero un golpe en su abdomen la regreso al suelo

-Solo tome algo que me habías negado por mucho tiempo hermosa, después de todo… te has estado metiendo en la cama de ese idiota, seguro la pasaste mejor conmigo- Comento Gokua, con una sonrisa de lado

…

-¡Maldita miserable¡- Gure iba a salir, estaba dispuesta a atacar a los hombres que tenían a Maron

Celery le tomo con fuerza del brazo, y la estrello contra la pared donde se escondían, para taparle la boca con fuerza

-No hagas nada estúpido, dime… ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar?- Pregunto con voz amenazante

Gure negó, y se zafo del agarre de Celery, estaba molesta…

-No podemos quedarnos mirando como la golpean, además escuchaste… la van a dar a un tipo. Debemos ayudarle, ellos nos ayudaron… Celery, si tienes miedo…- Gure se detuvo

Un golpe en su mejilla la hizo guardar silencio, de pronto el rostro de Cerely cambio, tenía una mueca de rabia… y miro a Gure

-Yo sé lo que ella ha vivido Gure, pero si vamos ahora solas, sin armas, solo seremos más victimas… debes regresar… ir por todos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, deben buscar las armas… yo me quedare, y cuidare a donde llevan a Maron. Ve por el resto, diles todo…- Fue una orden

Gure miro la determinación en la mirada de Celery, así que puso ninguna objeción… dio un último vistazo a donde Maron, y luego a Celery, asintió y salió corriendo a toda prisa

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma caminaba con dificultad, un dolor en el abdomen le estaba molestando desde un día antes, pero decidió guardar silencio, quería seguir avanzando, tenían que moverse… ella creía firmemente que regresarían por su grupo… así que seguía avanzando…

Minoshia camina delante de la chica azul, con Hildegan como acompañante, el pequeño de cabello rojo, dedicaba miradas a la peli azul, con quien se estaba sintiendo gratamente apegado, dormía con ella en las noches cuando paraban para descansar, platicaba con Bulma, acerca de posibles nombres para el bebe, incluso le había pedido a la chica en una ocasión… curar su brazo, cuando se había lastimo accidentalmente, tratando de esconder que de hecho, ella le recordaba mucho a su madre, y sus palabras y caricias, eran todo lo que el pequeño buscaba de manera desesperada

Turles, seguía al frente, estaba molesto… le irritaba la manera tan apegada que el niño pelirrojo estaba teniendo para con Bulma, pensaba que era alguna estrategia del mayor de ellos, para acercarse a la peli azul, pero al ver que Tapion de hecho mantenía su distancia con la chica, desecho aquel pensamiento, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto, incluso aquel pequeño y la pantera se habían acercado más a Bulma, de lo que él pudo durante ese tiempo

Se detuvieron unos momentos, notaron que había un par de casas, totalmente abandonadas, pero eran un buen lugar para refugiarse

Turles dio media vuelta, pensaba entrar a inspeccionar primero el lugar, para después entrar

-Primero revisaremos… así que ira el pelirrojo y Radiks conmigo, ustedes se quedan con Bulma- Dijo señalando a Hiro y Leo, quienes asintieron

Minoshia ni siquiera parpadeo, inmediatamente tomo asiento justo al lado de Bulma

De pronto el dolor se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que el rostro de Bulma pasara a una mueca de dolor, levantándose con rapidez… Bulma camino unos pasos, contrario al lugar donde se encontraban

Leo se apresuro a seguirle, de pronto ella se volteo al hombre

-Por favor, necesito unos momentos sola… no me siento bien, espérenme aquí… no me sigas- Pidió lo mas amable que le permitía su estado

-Bulma si te dejamos ir sola, y algo te pasa…- Leo no termino

-Bulma, Hildegan y yo podemos acompañarte… no te ves muy bien, pareces… enferma- Comento el pequeño pelirrojo

La chica miro al niño y luego a Leo… entonces asintió al pequeño niño

-El me acompañara Leo, no tienes de que preocuparte- Menciono la peli azul, tratando de forzar una sonrisa

Leo miro desconfiado al niño, luego a la pantera

-No se alejen, cualquier cosa extraña, puedes gritar y estaremos ahí en un segundo… sabes que si Turles regresa y no estás con nosotros, sería capaz de matarnos- Comento Leo, y aunque quisiera que el último comentario fuera una broma, era consciente de la veracidad de esas palabras

Bulma asintió, y camino con Minoshia, adentrándose entre los arbustos, buscando un lugar apartado, para poder vomitar, su estomago le exigía sacar lo poco que había consumido

Se acerco a un arbusto, y se dispuso a sacar todo lo que su estomago estaba rechazando, sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas, de pronto su cuerpo le peso mucho, su mirada se perdía, y la voz de Minoshia parecía estar alejándose…

Trato de voltear, pero le era casi imposible, su estomago la mantenía contra aquel arbusto… de pronto el rugido de la pantera hizo que se diera la vuelta de manera tosca, tomando su catana… Minoshia al igual que ella se había puesto en guardia con la espada en las manos, mientras Hildegan, estaba justo frente de ellos, con las patas delanteras flexionadas, dispuesto a saltar en el momento que se le indicara…

El niño se pego a Bulma, esta trato de mirar a su alrededor, buscando de donde provenía el débil ruido…

-¿Bulma… eres tú?- Escucho una voz masculina que preguntaba

Entrecerró los ojos, esa voz… le parecía conocida, debía ser…

-¿Vegeta…?- Pregunto, en su corazón deseaba que eso fuera verdad, que el hombre a quien partencia esa voz fuera él… pero sabía que era casi pedir un milagro

Minoshia miro a Bulma, esta empezaba a temblar, por su rostro bajaban gotas de sudor, sus ojos no permanecían abiertos, y su mirada se desfiguro…

De pronto Bulma dejo caer la catana, se inclino un poco tocando su vientre, no podía mas…

-Aaaarrrrgggg- Un grito desgarrador salió de los labios de la peli azul, y entonces miro al suelo, estaba mojada –No… esto no puede ser…- Sollozo con el dolor latiendo fuerte y creciente

-¡¿Bulma…?!- Ahora fue un grito, y pasos apresurados a su persona

Levanto la vista, cuando le pareció ver una extraña cabellera en forma de llama, quiso sonreír… pero el dolor era grande, no podía…

-Hildegan…- Minoshia no termino esa orden a su pantera

Se empezaron a escuchar disparos… y gruñidos

-Bulma… ¿Estás bien?- Los brazos de Tarble habían envuelto de la cintura a la chica de cabello azul, que estaba por colapsar

La pantera había caído encima de un infectado, mientras Minoshia cortaba a otro sin piedad. Brolly había hecho un par de disparos; tan pronto como el reflejo azul se hizo presente, ambos habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas tras aquello, topándose con la mujer que buscaban, junto a un niño y una enorme pantera negra, que les miraban desafiantes, de no ser por los mordedores que se acercaban, quizás uno de ellos seria quien estaría debajo de la pantera

Tan pronto como Minoshia vio caer al infectado, su espada pasó a estar en la garganta de Tarble, quien estaba por cargar a Bulma

-Suéltala, no permitiré que le hagas daño…- El niño hablo entre dientes

Tarble miro por el rabillo de su ojo, la hermosa pantera, estaba acorralando a Brolly…

-No… Minoshia… Vegeta… mi hijo… lleva… su sangre…- Las palabras no eran coherentes, el dolor estaba aumentando. Bulma miro a Tarble, su mente lo procesaba diferente, estaba tan adolorida, tan necesitada… que su mente le hacía pensar que era Vegeta quien la sostenía –Vegeta… va a nacer… Vegeta- Dijo con voz débil

Minoshia miro al hombre, ¿ _No había muerto_?

-Tranquila… Bulma todo estará bien, estoy aquí… no pienso dejarte, vine por ti…- La cargo, pudo mirar lo mojado de sus ropas… entonces entendió sus palabras

-¡Maldición, Brolly ella está por dar a luz…!- Grito

Minoshia los miro… de pronto todo era un caos, aparecieron Hiro y Leo

Brolly se había abalanzado contra los dos hombres, gritándoles. Tarble acariciaba el cabello de la peli azul, quien seguía llamándole Vegeta, mientras gritaba por el dolor, y se retorcía en los brazos del joven

Minoshia se quedo estático, con la espada en manos, un lado de Hildegan quien gruñía en todas direcciones

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se detuvo, escucho una voz que le llamo la atención… era una voz de una pequeña niña, la conocía por qué esa voz había estado llorando sobre su hombro, le había pedido consejos para aprender a cuidarse, y esa voz…

Corrió, casi dejando al Doctor muy lejos suyo, pero es que en su corazón, sentía que si llegaba pronto a esa voz, igualmente lo haría al resto, y ese resto significaba, su hermano, el idiota de su amigo, y sobe todo… Bulma, y su otro hijo… porque aunque le costara un poco, ya consideraba a esa niña una hija suya…

El Doctor trato de seguirle el paso, pero le fue difícil

-Vegeta… ¿Qué pasa… hijo?- Trato de detenerle pero el hombre no se detenía

De pronto la vio… ahí estaba, siendo cargada por un hombre enorme, de piel canela, junto con otro par de niños….

…..

-Papá, no tienes que hacer esto… es vergonzoso, estoy muy grande, puedo caminar- Se quejo Upa

-No puedo arriesgarme, casi los pierdo esta mañana… debo cuidar de ustedes, así tenga que cargan con ustedes a todos lados…- Sentencio el hombre

Videl iba en silencio, sabía que cualquier queja, Bora simplemente la ignoraría… pero de pronto su mirada se levanto, creyó ver algo…

-¿Papá?- Pregunto de pronto la niña

Entonces Bora detuvo su paso, se sintió observado, bajo a los niños y saco sus hachas, mientras Upas miraba a los arboles, con el arco listo para dispararse

Videl de pronto corrió entre la maleza

-Videl, ¡Espera!- Ángela grito

Upa entonces disparo su flecha, pasando muy cerca del rostro de Videl que corría

-No…- Y la niña cayo

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, que tal… bueno a decir verdad, estaba muy indecisa, no sabía a quien quería que encontrara primero Vegeta, si a Bulma, a Tarble y su grupo o a Videl… pero después de leer sus sugerencias, creo que es mejor así**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo… cuídense**


	41. Chapter 41

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

-¡Mierda!- Mascullo Vegeta, si no hubiera visto la flecha que iba directo a su pecho, seguro que lo hubiera atravesado

De pronto vio a la niña caer, dando un grito de horror… y eso hizo que se le detuviera el corazón unos segundos, ¿ _Acaso ese tipo estaba tratando de llevarse a su hija_?, o por kami… lo mataría sin piedad por atreverse tocar a la niña

Corrió, tratando de esquivar un par de flechas que iban en su dirección, miro al niño que las lanzaba, era demasiado bueno para ser tan pequeño

-¡Upa detente!- Fue un grito, la voz del hombre era profunda

Vegeta estaba detrás de un árbol, mirando por el rabillo… había aparecido otra niña, una que trataba de levantar a Videl del suelo, mientras que el niño se acercaba a ellas, sin dejar de apuntar a su dirección, como si la protegiera… pero eso no podía ser, nunca antes les había visto, y era casi ilógico pensar que Bulma permitiera que la niña saliera de cualquier refugio acompañada de otras personas…

Upa miro a su padre, este le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, y el niño obedeció, dio rápidamente un vistazo a Videl, esta sangraba un poco de su frente, pues al caer se había golpeado, y tenía los ojitos cerrados…

-Quiero a la niña, si la dejan yo los dejare ir y no les hare nada- Era mentira, cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo moriría sin piedad, pero primero quería a la niña fuera de peligro

Upa gruño, él no pensaba dejar a esas niñas… después de todo…

 **Flashback**

 **Sus ojos apenas se abrían, se sentía frio… terriblemente frio, y una luz molesta se colaba en sus ojos, ¿Qué había pasado después de que los atacaron, donde estaban todos?, solo recordaba a todos corriendo, gritando…**

 **-Padre… padre…- Su voz era débil, no podía moverse bien, sentía pesadez…**

 **Nadie contestaba, su cabeza giro, y ahí a su lado, estaba el cuerpo de su padre, se veía un poco sucio, parecía que alguien lo había tratado de curar, claramente no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, se asusto… trato con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse, lo hizo de a poco, y entonces un paño húmedo cayo de su rostro… lo tomo entre sus manos, y lo tiro, miro rápidamente el lugar, esa no era para nada su aldea, no reconocía donde estaban… pero lo importante ahora era su padre… se arrastro un poco al pecho del hombre, y trato de escucharlo…**

 **Suspiro aliviado, un débil latido se podía escuchar, y con ese débil latido Upa sintió el corazón lleno… pero ¿y los demás, donde se encontraban?, las armas de su padre no estaban, ni su arco… se sintió un poco preocupado… se levanto, y entonces se miro, su mano tenía una tela envuelta con mucha fuerza, y tenía sangre, iba a retirársela…**

 **-Estas muy herido ahí, si te la quitas no será bueno… y no te la pondremos de nuevo, fue muy feo hacerlo- Dijo una voz femenina**

 **Upa trato de localizar a la persona a quien pertenecía dicha voz, pues para nada podía decir que la conocía, estaba seguro que no era nadie de la aldea… se alarmo, ¿Si los capturaron y los estaban observando?**

 **-¿Dónde están mis armas?, cobardes… por que mandan a una niña- Estaba furioso, el era un hombre ya en su aldea, tenía suficiente fuerza**

 **Después de todo, con sus 10 años, y siendo el chico mas fuerte era considerado un prodigioso prospecto a líder…**

 **-Deben irse en cuanto tu padre se ponga bien, nosotros no queremos problemas… solo váyanse, no le hicimos daño, así que se pueden ir….-**

 **Upa entonces miro un pequeño reflejo, una sombra que paso rápidamente… la tenia, corrió detrás de la sombra, y la vio alejarse más… así que apretó el paso, vio algo rojizo, estaba por tenerlo cerca**

 **De pronto vio a una niña casi con un cuchillo salir donde la pelirroja desapareció, la niña tenía ojos hermosos y azules, y lo miraba con determinación…**

 **-Nosotras no les hicimos daño, váyanse de aquí…- Volvió a repetir**

 **-¿Solo son niñas?- Pregunto incrédulo, cuando vio a la pelirroja tomar su arco, tratando de apuntarle; se rio a carcajadas**

 **La pequeña pelirroja temblaba, no sabía cómo sostener aquella arma, pero se puso detrás de la niña de ojos azules, en quien si se veía mas determinación para matar, como las niñas de su aldea…**

 **Fin Flashback**

-Upa, toma a Videl y salgan de aquí… no lo pienses, llévatela- Ordeno Bora, en voz baja…

Vegeta había escuchado perfectamente aquella orden, le ardía la sangre…

-Si se cumple esa orden y alejan a esa niña, solo ganaran un par de minutos, pero los encontrare y los destrozare, no tendré piedad siquiera por ese mocoso… así que dame a esa niña, no pienso repetirlo…- Vegeta tuvo que mirar a la dirección donde había llegado primero

Un ruido alerto a Bora, y noto que el hombre que les amenazaba igual prestaba atención a aquello, así que trato de huir con los niños… quizás el hombre iba con más personas

Bora no termino de dar media vuelta cuando un disparo rozo su brazo, haciendo que el hacha en sus manos cayera… se giro repentino

Vegeta estaba frente al hombre, apuntando con una mano a Bora, y la otra apuntaba a Upa, quien tenía a Videl. Sin dejar de mirar a Bora…

-Suelta a la niña, dámela y lárguense…- Dijo entre dientes, estaba muy molesto –Ese solo fue un disparo de advertencia, odio matar gente cuando hay niños presentes… pero si no me dan a esa niña, tendré que hacer una excepción- La mirada de Vegeta era penetrante, estoica…

El hombre gruño –Ni lo pienses, primero muero antes que tomes a la niña, ¿Qué clase de animal toma a una niña?- Dijo Bora asqueado, no pensaba permitir que un hombre tomara más de lo que tenia

Ya habían acribillado a la gente de su aldea, matando frente a sus ojos a hombres, mujeres y niños, casi mataban a su hijo, y el no pudo hacer mucho, solo huir como cobarde, para tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo, así encontrando a esas dos pequeñas que les habían ayudado aun cuando estaban solas… poniéndose ellas mismas en peligro. Sin embargo Bora no iba a permitir que tomaran a la niña, menos viendo el carácter del hombre, ¿ _Para que quería a la pequeña_?, claramente las niñas les habían dicho que buscaban a dos mujeres, que estaban con ellas… eso no incluía a ese tipo… solo quedaba una opción

Vegeta sintió repulsión, ¿ _Qué le insinuaba aquel hombre_?. Su rostro se desfiguro molesto, estaba por disparar, en verdad estaba molesto… pero Videl empezó a despertar, moviendo sus labios con un poco de dificultad, susurrando el nombre de Bulma….

-¿Mamá…?- De pronto pregunto la pequeña

Vegeta giro su rostro mirando a la niña. Upa quien sostenía a la niña, la miro… tenía su rostro igual de serio que su padre… mientras miraba a la niña retorcerse en sus brazos… parpadeando mientras abría sus ojos, para toparse con la seriedad del niño

Videl giro su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron, parecían brillarle, y en un saltito se alejo de Upa que trato de tomarla del brazo, y corrió a donde Vegeta, quien solo se inclino, recibiendo de lleno el abrazo de la niña, sin dejar de apuntar a Bora y Upa, mientras que el pequeño Upa estaba frente a Ángela, protegiéndola…

-¿Papá… papá Vegeta…?- Lloro mientras se aferraba a él

Vegeta sintió un calor increíble en su corazón, como cuando Tarble corría a abrazarle, después de un día pesado, cuando buscaba trabajo donde fuera para llevarle de comer, ese abrazo del niño le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena, y ahora el abrazo de Videl le hacía sentir que había valido la pena perderse con las instrucciones del Doctor

-Estoy contigo Videl, nada te pasara pequeña… nos iremos- Dijo levantándose

Videl estaba tan aferrada a su cuello, que cuando lo sintió levantarse, solo cerro mas sus brazos para no caer del cuerpo de Vegeta. La pequeña no cabía de la felicidad, se moría por ver a Brolly, Bulma, Gohan, Milk…. Todos ellos, pero especialmente a los tres primeros, aunque estar así, aferrada al cuerpo de Vegeta le hacía sentirse por completo segura. Desde el momento que la había ' _adoptado_ ' como hija, le trato de hacer sentir parte de su familia, y siempre decía…

' _Bulma, el bebe y tú son míos_ ' Y eso la hacía sentir realmente parte de ellos…

Bora se impacto, la niña estaba abrazando al hombre como si fuera…

-Videl… ¿Lo conoces?- La voz de Upa fue la que resonó con fuerza, mientras ella sollozaba en el pecho de Vegeta

La niña asintió escondida entre los brazos de Vegeta, mientras el Doctor Briefs aparecía, mirando por completo extrañado aquella escena, había escuchado un leve, ¿Papá?

Vegeta bajo el ama que apuntaba al niño, y la guardo, entonces trato de mirar a Videl, tampoco estaba entendiendo nada de la situación…

La pequeña se bajo del pecho de Vegeta, y miro a Upa, Bora y Ángela, tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios

-Es mi papá- Soltó con alegría, entonces tomo la mano de Vegeta –Papá Vegeta, ellos son Bora, Upa y Ángela… me ayudaron, ellos me encontraron, pero…- La niña miro detrás de Vegeta, vio a un hombre mayor que sonreía con un gato negro en el hombro… entonces miro a Vegeta de nuevo, que apenas bajaba su segunda arma, para mirarla… -¿Dónde está mamá Bulma?- Pregunto

-¿Dónde está Bulma y el resto?- Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo

Los dos se miraron extrañados… tenían mucho que hablar, y discutir

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Yo estoy aquí… por favor, mírame todo saldrá bien Bulma- Volvió a repetir Tarble

Miro a la peli azul, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, ella gritaba de pronto, mientras apretaba la mano de Tarble, con tanta fuerza que parecía que le quería arrancar la mano, pero él no se quejo, al contrario… la incitaba a hacerlo, pensando que le ayudaba

Todo era un caos, gritos de parte de Brolly, Hiro y Leo que se caían a golpes, aunados a los gritos de Bulma, hacían simplemente que todo fuera más dramático

Los ojos de Tarble fueron al vientre de la chica, era todavía pequeño, eso lo preocupo, según lo que sabía del embarazo de Bulma, ella no podía tener más que 6 meses, o un poco mas… eso no era buena señal en su mente… y entonces, gotas cayeron en su rostro… miro a su lado, ahí a su lado, la filosa hoja que el niño pelirrojo ondeaba, había salpicado sangre seca de un mordedor que se había acercado suficiente a Tarble, quien no se había dado cuenta

Entonces Minoshia y Tarble se miraron, dieron un vistazo atrás… ahí venían mas mordedores, seguramente atraídos por los gritos de Bulma y los hombres discutiendo… Tarble entonces trato de cargar a Bulma, asustado por el hecho de que ella no pesaba casi nada, entonces la palabra _desnutrición_ paso por su mente, y el terror invadió su rostro

-Vamos… debemos salir de aquí, no puede dar a luz entre arboles, y menos con esas cosas siguiéndonos- Dijo Tarble, mirando al niño que parecía no dejar a Bulma

Los tres hombres que se caían a golpes, de pronto se soltaron… un rugido furioso de la pantera les hizo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pues de pronto los tres miraron a Bulma, gritando aferrada a los brazos de Tarble, mientras estaba mojada

-¡Brolly déjate de esas idioteces, luego arreglamos asuntos con esos imbéciles, ahora Bulma nos necesita¡- Grito desesperado Tarble

Ahí todos notaron a los mordedores que se acercaban

-Mierda, ¿Bulma que tienes?- Pregunto Hiro, trato de acercarse a la chica pero Tarble solo la apretó más a su pecho

-Vegeta… va a nacer… por favor, es muy… pronto…- Estaba delirando, el dolor subía de intensidad, solo eran pequeños lapsos en los que el dolor no llegaba, pero no captaba lo que sucedía –Vegeta…- Y se aferraba al cuerpo de Tarble, enterrando las uñas en el chico, quien no se quejo

Solo se acerco a su oído –Estoy aquí… no me iré nunca, estaré contigo Bulma- Dijo, tratando de sonar un poco más grave, tal y como seria la voz de Vegeta, esperaba que eso convenciera a Bulma, y parecía funcionar

-Vamos, ahí dentro podremos hacer algo… al menos no estaremos a la intemperie- Dijo Brolly

Minoshia y Hildegan caminaron a lado de Tarble que se tropezaba en algunos pasos, sobre todo cuando Bulma gritaba y apretaba al chico. Brolly iba detrás, mirando a su alrededor… había tomado la catana de Bulma, la había utilizado para no hacer más ruido, y así cuidar un poco de balas… Hiro y Leo ayudaban a quitar un poco de mordedores del camino… Caminaban lo más rápido que podían

….

-¿Goku…?- Sus ojos parpadearon, no podía creerlo… en verdad estaba ahí, en realidad era aquel hombre quien la había salvado -¿Cómo… tú…?-

Launch miro al hombre, había notado de inmediato que la chica estaba en total conmoción de verlo, pero según lo que Goku había comentado, apenas la conocía, eran amigos… pero eso cuando fueron unos adolecentes, y Goku había sido tan despistado, que ni contando lo que pasaba, se daba cuenta que aquella chica había estado detrás suyo

Goku sonrió, le daba gusto haber encontrado a una conocida viva, claro que no era lo mejor estar mirándola en aquellas condiciones, pero al menos estaba viva

-No te fuerces Suno, estas a salvo… algunos amigos fueron por algunos viveras- Entonces se agacho, y toco su hombro –Tranquila, no te dejaremos Suno- Dijo en tono relajado

De pronto la pelirroja se abrazo al chico, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Goku solo se dejo abrazar, la verdad no sabía cómo actuar, solo Milk lo abrazaba con tanta efusividad, y casi siempre terminaban en horas románticas después de aquello, pero trato de comprender el estado de Suno, seguro pensó que iba morir sola, tal vez solo estaba muy feliz de ver una cara familiar, y saber que había sobrevivido, eso fue hasta que la escucho llorar, y sintió la humedad traspasar su ropa

Entonces la alejo un poco, para mirar sus lágrimas…

Launch se sintió incomoda, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sin duda la aptitud que la chica tenia no era normal de alguien que debía estar agradecida por haber sido salvada

-¿Estamos lejos de donde me encontraron?- Pregunto, su voz sonaba cada vez más débil, angustiada –Tengo que regresar… no puedo quedarme- Y se levanto, pero sus piernas fallaron, estaba débil

Goku la tomo de los brazos, la miro a los ojos –Suno, quien sea que te acompañaba está muerto, no tiene caso que pienses en eso, por favor tranquila… estamos lejos, hemos caminado mucho estos días, no hemos parado mucho…- Las palabras de Goku eran para animar a la mujer, no para hacerla más mal

El rostro de Suno se desfiguro, había en su mirada… ' _Horror_ '

-¡No, las niñas, mi hermana, y…!- Un nudo grueso se hizo en su estomago, solo de pensar que su hermana y Videl habían estado dos semanas solas, sin comida, sin protección, sin saber de ellas… sintió que se moriría

Entonces todos los peores escenarios pasaron por su mente; las niñas gritando de horror al verse solas, obligadas a salir de ahí, para buscarlas, o simplemente teniendo que salir para buscar algo como alimento, y si se encontraban a esos infectados, si las acorralaban, les destrozarían las carnes, las comerían vivas… negó con la cabeza, tenía miedo, y si era peor, si la encontraba gente mala, que las tratara de utilizar, o que las matara de manera cruel… no, tantas cosa y ella solo imaginando, tal vez para esos momentos ellas simplemente ya eran otro par de infectados en el mundo, o simples cadáveres en algún lugar

Goku se tenso, no sabía que contestar, habían visto a mordedores sobre un cuerpo, pero no entraron lo suficiente para notar si era de un adulto, niño, mujer u hombre

El hombre trago duro antes de preguntar -¿Estaba contigo esa noche?-

Suno rápidamente negó –No, iba con una amiga Rafan… la mordieron, y la tuve que dejar para vivir- Trago duro, y aspiro un poco, tratando de controlar su respiración –Las niñas, ellas se quedaron en aquel lugar, las niñas… solo son unas niñas, están chicas, mi hermana no sabe ni defenderse, ella no corre rápido… ella- Y las lagrimas volvieron

Launch no quiso, pero la imagen de niñas siendo devoradas por mordedores llego a su mente rápidamente, y es que no pensaba que una niña como la describía Suno pudiera sobrevivir ahí fuera sin ayuda

Goku sintió un dolor en el corazón, recordó cuando habían olvidado a Videl y Gohan en la corporación, lo único que lo aliviaba en aquellos momentos, era que el niño sabia disparar, y Videl estaba aprendiendo a usar armas blancas, así que no estaban por completo indefensos, además él tenía la firme creencia que se encontraban con Bulma, quien sabia que los defendería con su vida

-Suno… yo no sé qué decir… cuando te encontramos estabas muy mal, pensamos que morirías… no teníamos idea…- Goku quería hacer algo, si tan solo ellos hubieran estado enterados… pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

Antes de que tratara de si quiera averiguar más del tema… entraron rápidamente Yamcha y Piccoro a la habitación, quienes no repararon en mirar a la mujer que lloraba en el piso

-Hay gente, no vinos si eran hombres o mujeres, pero claramente no soy ni Tarble ni Brolly- Comento prontamente Yamcha, que tenía su bate en manos

Goku asintió… miro a Launch –Quédate aquí, iremos a ver qué pasa… no creo que Suno esté en condiciones para defenderse, así que… te pido que por favor protégela Launch- El hombre hablo serio

Launch asintió – Tranquilo, si no son ustedes pasando por esa puerta… simplemente morirá- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se levantaba, tomando su preciada arma

-Vamos… conocemos un poco más el lugar, eso nos da ventaja… díganme, ¿Vieron cuantos eran?- Pregunto Goku mientras caminaba con Picooro y Yamcha

-Parece que solos son tres… pero podrían traer más gente, no estamos seguros- Dijo Picooro

Antes de que Goku pudiera preguntar algo mas, escucharon un par de pasos no muy lejos de donde estaban, aunado a un par de voces que ninguno reconocía…

…

-Se ve tranquilo… no parece haber nadie aquí- Comento de pronto Tapion, su voz era un poco baja

-No sé, algo no me gusta… seguro que hay algo- Turles no confiaba en casi nada ni nadie, y algo le estaba molestando en esos momentos –Hay que revisar todo… tal vez debamos descansar aquí, no podemos seguir por hoy- Se giro un poco para mirar a Tapion y Raditz

-Es lo mejor, no se pero… parece que algo le pasa a…- Y silencio

Los tres se pusieron en guardia, habían escuchado claramente un golpe, y estaba bastante cerca de ellos

Turles apunto a un punto ciego… -¿Quiénes son?, salgan de donde estén si no quieren morir ahora mismo- Dijo si dejar de apuntar

Picooro tenía una pistola apuntando igualmente, dio un rápido vistazo, a un lado de él, frente al pasillo, se encontraba Goku tratando de mirar a las personas que igual que ellos se habían detenido. Ninguno dijo nada…

Tapion tomo su espada con sus dos manos, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, inspeccionando el lugar, aunque nadie contestaba a las preguntas de Turles, el ambiente se había tensado muchísimo, y se sabían observados… trato de encontrar a las personas, pero por más que sus ojos viajan rápido por el lugar, no encontraba nada

Un disparo se escucho, y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido la espada de Tapion se encontraba frente al pecho de Raditz, deteniendo de manera increíble la bala que iba a su persona

Raditz dejo que su mirada bajara a la hoja filosa, para luego escuchar la bala caer al suelo. Entonces miro a Tapion… este aun tenia la mirada al frente…

-¡Mierda chico!, ¡¿A qué dices que te dedicabas antes?!- Su pregunta fue con una clara exclamación de sorpresa

No hubo tiempo de respuesta… una voz grave sonó por todo el lugar

-¿Raditz… eres tú?- Pregunto una voz masculina, era grave

La voz era mucho más grave de lo que alguna vez podría recordar Raditz, no era la misma voz feliz, y relajada que siempre había escuchado en su hermano, esta sonaba como a reclamo… mucho más molesta que la última vez que le había visto

Raditz dio un paso al frente, dejando su arma caer a su costado… Turles lo miro incrédulo, _¿Qué hacia el idiota de Raditz?_

-Kakaroto… ¿Maldita sea Kakaroto… estas vivo?- Pregunto mas impactado de lo que quería sonar

-Voy a bajar mi arma, soy yo… no disparen- Comento Goku saliendo de donde se escondía, mientras guardaba su arma

Tapion miro incrédulo a la sombra que tomaba color mientras aparecía, entonces miro sorprendido a Turles, era como ver a un par de gemelos y claramente a ellos no les parecía anormal, cosa que solo lo hizo más confundido

Goku se sorprendió, abrió grande los ojos, no podía creer que ahí frente a sus ojos estaba su hermano mayor, el hombre tenía mirada más dura, pero el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, y entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Raditz sonrió… estaba ¿ _Feliz_?, no, debía haber otra palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pues su corazón se sentía por completo lleno, pensaba que jamás vería su hermano, que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para arreglar las cosas con él, simplemente se habían esfumado

-Por kami…- Raditz dio el primer paso

Goku no lo pensó, se acerco a su hermano, y dio un abrazo fuerte…

-Mierda Raditz, eres un hijo…-

-Eh, tranquilo… recuerda que yo soy el malo de la familia, el abuelo aun te cree un buen chico- Sintió que una lagrima quiso salir, pero reprimió el deseo… él no pensaba llorar solo por que encontró a su hermano… al menos no delante de otros

Goku se alejo un poco, y miro a Turles, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado… se alejo de Raditz, se acerco a Turles, antes de que este pudiera decirle algo… Goku impacto un golpe en seco en el rostro del tipo, mandándole al suelo, rompiéndole la nariz en ese instante

Raditz le miro intrigado, y Tapion volvió a levantar su espada

-¿Vienes con esta imbécil?- El tono de Goku volvió a ser grave, y giro su rostro a Raditz

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí… ya lo conocías?- Pregunto Raditz

-Tranquilo hombre, me la tuve que llevar, la verdad no pensé que la estarían buscando… claramente dije que no pensábamos dañarla, pero la hija del Doctor debía venir con nosotros, iba a ser mucho problema moverlos a todos… ¿Acaso tu traes a todo tu grupo?- Pregunto Turles levantándose, limpiando un poco de sangre de su nariz

Raditz se sorprendió, entonces lo comprendió… Bulma estaba con ellos

-¿Dónde está ella idiota?- Gruño Goku

-Fuera, entramos primero para buscar un lugar para refugiarnos… Kakaroto, tranquilízate… ella está bien, ¿Cómo la encontraste…?- La voz de Raditz dejo de escucharse en el lugar

De pronto un grito desgarrador hizo a todos voltear su mirada, para encontrarse con la imagen de una pantera con un niño corriendo, a Tarble caminando rápidamente mientras una chica de pelo azul gritaba, y se aferraba al chico

Los hombres corrieron…

Turles llego primero a donde Tarble, miro a Bulma

-¡No puedo… no puede… aun no!- Grito la chica

Tarble ignoro a Turles y su cara enrojecida, ni siquiera miro a Goku, o al pelirrojo que estaba ahí con una espada, paso por en medio de todos… dejando a los hombres por completo sorprendidos

Hiro estaba agitado… -Ella está en labor… va a dar a luz a su hijo- Las palabras fueron pesadas

De pronto el ambiente se puso más tenso, el silencio fue total, los ojos de todos se abrieron grandes, ninguno estaba procesando aun las palabras, eran casi increíbles… hasta que…

-¿Qué dices…?- La pregunta de Yamcha hizo a todos reaccionar

Corrieron detrás del chico de cabello de llamas

…

-Ey chica, deberías ponerte por ahí- Dijo Launch señalando con la cabeza una esquina

Mientras la rubia tenía el arma apuntando a la puerta, y gritos desesperados llegaron a sus oídos, haciendo que ambas mujeres se pusieran tensas… parecía que estaban matando a alguien, y por los gritos debía ser un muerte desgarradora… ¿ _Acaso mordedores_?

La puerta se abrió de una patada impresionante, Launch estaba apuntando… pero sus ojos cayeron en la peli azul en brazos de Tarble, que pronto estaba en el suelo, pero se aferraba con gran fuerza a la mano del chico

Tarble alzo su mirada… ¿ _Qué hacer?, no tenía idea de cómo proseguir, no era medico… y ¿Cómo daría Bulma a luz ahí?_ , miro a Launch

-Está por dar a luz, ¿Qué hacemos…?- Pregunto desesperado, con lagrimas…

La vida de su sobrino y de Bulma estaba en juego

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta escuchaba atento el relato de la niña, enterándose que posiblemente la novia de su hermano estaba muerta, incluso su propia mujer… solo eso justificaría que no habían ido por la niña, además de que la habían encontrado y se la habían llevado un par de mujeres

Miro a Bora, quien igual escuchaba todo lo que ambos hablaban…

De pronto Vegeta toco su pecho, justo donde su corazón… ¿Qué _era esa opresión que sentía en el pecho_?, se detuvo de su plática y se levanto… mierda, dolía demasiado, sentía como si le quemaran el pecho… cerró los ojos, ¿ _Por que dolía el corazón_?, ¿ _Acaso eso era por que Bulma estaba pasando por algo_?, ¿ _Seria cierto eso de que si alguien que amas sufre, tú sufres_ …?

Estaba pensando claramente creerlo en esos momentos…

El Doctor Briefs toco su hombro, Vegeta estaba sudando frio cuando miro a los ojos al hombre

-¿Chico pasa algo?- Claramente esa aptitud de Vegeta estaba preocupando al hombre

Vegeta lo miro –Eso quiero saber… siento algo raro- No entendía ni el mismo que pasaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Suno se levanto rápidamente…

-Agua caliente- Dijo de pronto

Launch la miro… -¿De dónde sacamos agua caliente?- Pregunto molesta

Suno la miro, era cierto…

-Bueno… vamos a improvisar… o ellos se mueren- Dijo tímidamente

Tarble entonces miro a la pelirroja

-¿Eres doctora, enfermera o partera?- Pregunto con esperanza

-No… pero vi a una amiga dar a luz… vi como la ayudaron- Dijo con total vacilación

Tarble y Launch se miraron

-Es eso o nada… así que parece que será eso- Launch sonaba decidida, y se quito el arma, miro a la pelirroja –Dime, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Suno miro a la rubia, y luego a Tarble… -Deberías de salir… creo que entre las dos podemos…-

-¡NO…!- Otro grito desesperado –Vegeta… quédate… no se te ocurra… no me dejes… no otra vez- Bulma suplicaba, sostuvo mas fuerte a Tarble

Este la miro, ella tenía lagrimas… sus ojos estaban rojos y se retorcía

-No te dejare, me quedare- Y con eso miro a las mujeres –Ni lo piensen, me quedo aquí-

Launch no dijo nada, no era el momento para preguntas… y Suno simplemente supuso que era el padre del niño… pues la mirada del hombre era de amor, ternura, estaba dispuesto a todo y lo sabia

De pronto por la puerta entraron los demás… casi cayendo dentro…

Launch los fulmino con la mirada –Todos largo de aquí… si quieren ayudar, necesitaremos ropa para este bebe, y pañales…- Dijo gritando

Todos se miraron, ¿ _Ropa, pañales… bebe, era verdad todo_?

-Medicinas….- Suno dijo el nombre de algunas medicinas, además de pedir vendas y demás, incluso les dio el nombre de leches en polvo, entre otras cosas

Tarble se altero, estaban perdiendo tiempo, y Bulma mas se agitaba

-¡MIERDA LARGENSE YA, QUE VA A NACER MI HIJO!- Grito Tarble desesperado, estaba molesto…

Yamcha miro al chico incrédulo, Goku se sobresalto, Turles tuvo que oprimir con fuerza sus manos, Brolly abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada… todos estaban muy impactados

-Yo me quedare con Bulma, seguro…- Era la voz de Turles, mierda pensaba hacer algo para remediar las cosas, si Bulma buscaba un padre para su hijo, seria él

Tarble lo fulmino con la mirada, saco su arma y apunto al hombre

-Que parte de mío, no entendiste… ahora lárguense y vallan por lo necesario para este bebe, especialmente tú… lárgate de aquí miserable…- Su voz fue casi tan aterradora como la de Vegeta, mierda incluso ahora se parecía más su hermano mayor

Turles retrocedió con un gruñido

Tan pronto como se fueron Tarble se inclino a Bulma, limpio un poco del sudor en su frente, y dio un beso tierno… mientras apretaba su mano. Suno la desvestía con rapidez…

-Vegeta… te amo…- Soltó Bulma, con una leve sonrisa –Te amo, cuida… cuida de nuestro bebe- Suplico, sentía que moriría

Tarble abrió los ojos –No vas a morir, tú vivirás… eres muy fuerte, además ¿Quién cuidaría mejor a nuestro hijo que tú…?, tú puedes Bulma, confió en ti…-

-Tarble… confió en él… se que cuidara nuestro hijo si no estuviéramos… es muy fuerte-

Tarble sonrió, ella confiaba en él… siempre lo supo, desde que la acompaño a la corporación Capsula, y ahora no la defraudaría

….

Minoshia y Tapion estaban del otro lado de la puerta… ambos tenían dibujado caras de terror, los gritos eran desgarradores, además escuchaban cosas como…

' _Está sangrando mucho'_

' _Puja con fuerza Bulma, tú puedes maldita sea… si no pujas se morirá'_

' _Veo algo… creo que es piel_ …'

Gritos de varias voces

' _Veo una cabecita… mierda, solo un poco mas… tú puedes, vamos… ¿Bulma… Bulma?_ '

' _No está respirando'_

Si, terror era lo que sentían ambos hombres… ¿Qué sucedía detrás de las paredes, porque oían llanto?

' _No está respirando_ …' La voz lloraba con fuerza, y gritaba más alto

Tapion no lo aguanto mas, llevaba un par de horas ahí, era de noche, estaba todo oscuro y esos gritos solo hacían todo peor

Cuando entro, miro sangre por todos lados, Bulma estaba abierta de piernas, con un gran charco de sangre debajo, respiraba si… pero muy débil, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras Tarble le acariciaba el cabello

Suno tenía en brazos un pequeño bulto, que seguía conectado a la mujer, por un cordón sangriento que de pronto la rubia corto con una navaja…

-No… no respira- Volvió a sollozar la pelirroja

Tarble lloro, mirando a Bulma, el bebe había nacido muerto… era pequeño, no tenia cabello, solo unas grandes cejas en color muy claro… sin embargo se veía regordete, hasta con sus ojos cerrados parecía molesto… pero no lloraba, no abría su boca, nada…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Caminaron un poco más, esa opresión en su pecho no se iba, sentía cada vez mas fuerte el dolor, quiso gritar… pero no sabía por que

Bora se detuvo, habían aclarado todo… uniéndose en una búsqueda común

Upa miraba molesto como Videl se aferraba a los brazos del hombre que decía era su padre, mientras este la cargaba, pues la niña se estaba durmiendo…

-Hay alguien ahí…- Dijo Bora señalando a un edificio pequeño

Vegeta se asomo… era la figura de dos hombres… y uno tenía un peinado extraño, en forma de palmera, uno que Vegeta reconocería donde fuera…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **La próxima semana, veremos qué pasa con el resto del grupo… y Maron**

 **Ya me tarde en terminar esto, así que tratare de apresurar todo… si no; se me aburren**


	42. Chapter 42

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Gure corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no podía creer aun lo que sus ojos habían visto solo unos momentos antes… cuando por fin pensaban que habían encontrado un lugar seguro, uno que podría ser su nuevo hogar, donde podrían sentir que la vida no se había por completo a la basura, descubren que todo era una maldita mentira… solo eran otro par de tipos que tenían ese lugar controlado a su antojo, aprovechándose de las circunstancias de los demás

Tropezó con algunas de las personas que vivían ahí… ¿Acaso ellos también sabían?, no dijo nada, solo siguió corriendo, deseando que todos estuvieran reunidos en la casa, pues no pensaba dejar a ninguno de sus amigos ahí, tenían que huir, salir de aquel lugar, rescatar a Maron y buscar al resto…

La voz de unos niños la hizo detenerse, para mirar a Gohan, quien caminaba con unos libros en mano, pero parecía claramente incomodo con la situación; si bien, le gustaba estudiar y la lectura, era claro que no se sentía tan bien en el lugar… así que corrió a él

-¡Gohan, vamos… tenemos que ir a la casa, dime ¿Todos están ahí?!- La voz de Gure era algo estrangulada, irregular

Gohan la miro y rápido se alarmo, ella sudaba, y miraba a todos lados, como si estuvieran fuera de la seguridad de los muros de aquel refugio, algo dentro de él le dijo que no estaba todo bien

-Tranquila Gure… dime, ¿Qué pasa?, te ves agitada…- Gohan guardo silencio…

Ten y Chaoz miraron la escena. Conocían a los chicos, pues Puar se los había presentado, para que les ayudara a que conocieran mas del refugio, así que trato de apoyarlos en lo más posible… y cuando miro a la chica temblar, mientras parecía que la siguieran, se acerco a los muchachos, y toco el hombro de Gure… quien de pronto dio un saltito lejos de él, y lo miro con desprecio, algo que antes no había pasado

Gure rápidamente se puso frente a Gohan, sin dejar de tomar su mano con fuerza, rogando que aquel tipo no dijera nada para llevárselo, aunque ella no tenia las mínima intenciones de dejarlo ir, y ahora no confiaba en nadie más que en su propio grupo y el chico de ojos de gato, Puar, que era amigo cercano de Yamcha y claramente quería a Maron, pero este hombre… no, en el no confiaba, ni en los demás…

Ten se sorprendió… -Disculpa, ¿Gure verdad?- Pregunto en tono tranquilo –No era mi intención asustarte, lo que pasa es que te vi un poco… inquieta… dime, ¿Necesitas algo?- Su interés era genuino

Sin embargo Gure se tenso mas, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Gohan, quien la miro extrañado, ella no tenia esas actitudes, y el pequeño claramente noto que algo estaba pasando, y que no podía ser nada bueno si ponían así de mal a la chica

-Gracias… nosotros solo íbamos a casa, debemos hacer unas cosas ahí… todo está bien, en verdad- Su voz sonaba insegura, en verdad se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, pero sin armas y sabiendo que eran muchos más que ellos, se sentía indefensa

Ten y Chaoz se miraron, ninguno creyó a la chica, pero no comentaron nada, pero en verdad no pensaban nada grave, solo que era estrés… después de todo, sabían que ellos habían vivido mucho tiempo fuera y eso podría ser muy estresante para cualquiera, después de todo, el grupo había sufrido bajas importantes…

-Nosotros saldremos… no tardaremos, iremos fuera de los muros… ¿Desean algo?, si podemos lo conseguiremos- Comento Ten, con una débil sonrisa

Gure negó… pero antes de retirarse –Disculpa, nuestras arma… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran?- Trato de no sonar desesperada por la información

Gohan escucho atento todo, pero igual no hizo ni dijo nada, solo trato de mirar a Chaoz y sonreír normal, tal y como Gure trataba de hacer con Ten

-Seguro deben estar con las demás… es una de las casas que están por ahí- Y señalo a su derecha, justo el lugar donde debían estar… -Pero, ¿Saldrán… les pidieron que fueran por provisiones o algo?- Pregunto Ten

Gure se puso rígida –Bueno no, pero… aun no me acostumbro a estar sin mi pistola, se que estamos detrás de los muros, pero…-

Ten toco el hombro de la chica, y le sonrió con calidez

-Tranquila, están seguros aquí… hay quienes se encargan de cuidar, la mayoría son hombres, así que no debes temer, no te mandaran fuera, ni harás nada que te ponga en peligro, hay otros protegiéndoles…- Ten en verdad era sincero, pues al ver a la chica, pequeña, delgada, y con aspecto aniñado, pensó que temía…

Pero la reacción de Gure fue una muy diferente a la que Ten esperaba, pues la chica quito su mano de su hombro, de un movimiento brusco, y su semblante paso a uno serio

-No necesito que otros me protejan, se cuidarme… igual que el resto de mi grupo, nosotros no necesitamos de ustedes- Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y parecía que en cualquier momento gruñiría

Ten se sorprendió… claramente ella tenía algo, y no lo estaba comprendiendo, la intención de todos ahí era proteger a las personas que aun estuvieran con vida, y evitarles a todos una vida pensando en lo que esos seres fuera podrían hacerles…

Gure camino casi arrastrando a Gohan con ella, sin mirar a Ten, en verdad se había ofendido, ella era fuerte, le había prometido a Nizu vivir y sobrevivir por las dos, había dicho a Tarble que se cuidaría… ella era fuerte, debía serlo, y mas con la amenaza en Maron

…

Akane y Krillin caminaban de regreso a la casa, ambos llevaban en sus manos un poco de suministros, para la comida del día…

Los dos sonreían, mientras que Kurota miraba desde una ventana la interacción de ambos, aun no le agradaba Krillin tan cerca de Akane, además, cada que los veía juntos, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, y Akane sonreía de mas, incluso se apenaba…

Resoplo… unos días antes, la encontró hablando con Milk, acerca de cortarse su cabello, para no verse desalineada, y querer probar si con vestido se vería más… ' _Bonita_ ', pero fracaso rotundamente, pues no duro ni una hora y se quito la ropa, claramente no le agradaba ese estilo….

¿ _Por qué actuaba así… acaso ella… estaba gustando del chico_?, Kurota negó… su hermana jamás se había interesado en nadie, además su aptitud siempre había sido ruda y desconfiada, aunque el chico era buena persona, jamás le vio intentar nada para propasarse con la rubia, siempre se portaba muy respetuoso… caballeroso

Haly apareció detrás de Kurota, y toco su hombro, atrayendo su atención…

-Se llaman celos de hermano… pero Krillin parece buena persona- Comento la chica encogiéndose de hombros

Kurota se sonrojo, y su ceño se frunció

-¡No estoy celoso!- Su voz aunque trato de sonar natural, no pudo ocultar su molestia

Los dos volvieron sus ojos a la ventana, solo para mirar a Gure corriendo con Gohan, tropezando con Akane y Krillin, y de pronto los cuatro estaban dentro de la casa…

…..

Gure corrió a la cocina, no perdió tiempo… tomo varios cuchillos… lo más grandes, los más filosos, igual un picahielos… todo aquello que tuviera filo…

Gohan, Krillin y Akane la miraron extrañados…

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Era la voz de Kurota

Gure se giro a ellos…

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí, rápidamente… y tenemos que conseguir nuestras armas!- Estaba gritando, no podía contener su rabia, mientras ponía los cuchillos en manos de sus amigos

De pronto, Milk, Puar, y Dende aparecieron corriendo cuando escucharon los gritos de la chica

-Pero que, ¿Gure qué demonios significa esto?- Akane no entendía

Todos estaban esperando una respuesta

La chica los miro horrorizada

-Maron, ella no se fue con el grupo que iba por Bulma, Celery y yo la vimos, Gokua la tenia, parece que ella… creo que a ella… la han…- Lagrimas, no podía decirlo, no frente a Gohan –Esta golpeada, escuchamos algo de entregarla a otras personas, dijeron que le dirían a Yamcha que ella fue tras él, y que la mordieron… Celery la está siguiendo… ¡Mierda!- Grito ya exaltada

Puar se tapo la boca, estaba impactado, Gure gritaba mientras contaba todo, haciendo que el resto del grupo se tensara

-No entienden, ellos no están ayudándonos… esos bastardos… la van a matar, o peor, debemos salir de aquí, ir por ella, y buscar nuestras armas…- Apretó la mano de Milk cuando le dio el cuchillo

La morena se horrorizo

-¿Dónde, donde la viste Gure?- Puar aun no lo creía –¿Estás segura…?, Gokua nos ha ayudado… ellos no pudieron, no verdad…- En verdad quería creer que estaba equivocada

-En un extremo… cerca de los muros, ahí la estaban sacando… vamos, debemos ir…- Gure no podía mas, estaba molesta, deseaba salir ya…

Rápido todos tomaron un arma filosa, corrieron poniéndose zapatos, Milk se hizo una coleta rápida, Gohan fue a su recamara y tomo su mochila… ni siquiera había sacado sus pocas cosas, todos se estaban preparando… mientras Puar aun seguía asimilando todo, no creía que todos estuvieran corriendo por sus pocas cosas, y preparándose para una pelea, solo por escuchar a Gure…

Haly se detuvo de pronto, no entendía por qué Puar seguía parado sin mover ni un dedo

-Vamos, no piensas dejar a Maron ¿Verdad?, es la novia de tu amigo- Dijo casi en tono molesto

Puar la miro… -¿Qué… es verdad?- Su voz denotaba toda su inseguridad

-Mira chico, Gure no tiene por que mentirnos de esa forma, si ella dice que es así, le creemos… y si dice que debemos partir e ir por armas, eso haremos… confiamos en ella, no en esta gente- Dijo señalando a una ventana –Así que no te quedes ahí parado, toma lo mas esencial, y vamos… tenemos que ir por tu amiga, y salir de este maldito lugar… y buscar al resto- Era una orden

Puar entonces comprendió, aquello en verdad estaba pasando, y si no se movía, sería el causante de la muerte, o desgracia de Maron… ¿ _Cómo podían hacerle algo así las personas en quienes ellos confiaban?_

Rápidamente todos estaban en la sala reunidos, con mochilas, llenas de comida y ropa… se miraron…

-¿Dónde están las armas?- Pregunto Krillin

-Nosotros sabemos, pero…- La voz de Gure se apago

-¿Qué pasa Gure?- Milk se impaciento

-No sé como las tomaremos, no podemos confiar en nadie aquí, al menos yo no confió en nadie, seguro que si vamos por ellas no nos las darán de buena gana… ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto, su cara demostraba la preocupación

Kurota y Akane se miraron –Las robaremos, somos buenos en eso… así que dinos donde es…- Los gemelos sonrieron

-No podemos ir todos… seguro que si nos ven a todos se darán cuenta de que algo pasa- Era la voz de Milk

Gohan estaba a un lado de su madre, la miro… había prometido a su padre cuidarla, y no pensaba defraudarlo, menos ahora que Gure les había dicho como eran las cosas realmente en aquel lugar. Se tenso de solo pensar que esos tipos quisieran tomar a su madre y lastimarla aprovechando que su padre no se encontraba ahí con ellos…

Negó con la cabeza, él no permitiría que nada le sucediera… entonces le vino a la mente Videl, la había perdido, y aun le dolía su pecho…

-Entonces…- Gure lo pensó rápido

-Podríamos decirle a Ten y Chaoz que nos ayuden- Era la voz de Puar

Gure y el resto lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡No… no creo que podamos confiar en nadie más!- Gure sonó muy segura con sus palabras

-Es cierto, no sabemos si todos saben de esto… ¿y si ese tipo los está ayudando?- Seguro si mi Goku estuviera aquí, nos diría que esto lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos- Milk tenía las manos en las caderas

Todos asintieron…

-Bueno, entonces nos separamos… Milk, Gohan, Akane y yo vamos por las armas, nos veremos en donde Gure vio a Maron… ustedes vallan ahí, sin llamar la atención, traten de que nadie los mire con las mochilas- Kurota estaba dirigiendo todo

Todos asintieron… Puar se fue junto a Gure

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gohan y Milk caminaron despreocupados, con las manos entrelazadas, Milk sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando, todo debía ser ' _Normal_ '

-Mamá… ¿Verdad que rescataremos a Maron e iremos por padre?- Pregunto en voz baja Gohan

Milk lo miro, sin detenerse, y sonrió mas… -Claro que si amor, así como cuando Bulma nos salvo a nosotros, ¿Te acuerdas?, esta chica y su novio nos han querido ayudar, parece que ni ellos sabían lo que pasaba, así que saldremos todos… iremos por tu padre, y ellos ya tendrán a Bulma de regreso con nosotros- Milk apretó un poco la mano de su hijo –Gohan, vamos a luchar con gente que va a responder, si ves que algo sale mal… hijo prométeme huir, no confiar en nadie, y buscar a tu padre- Su voz sonó segura, y su rostro estaba sonriente

Gohan la miro, y su ceño se frunció –Lo prometo, así como prometo que te cuidare, y que nada pasara, si algo sale mal… te llevare conmigo mamá- La miro directo a los ojos

Milk pudo ver la determinación de su esposo reflejada en la mirada de su hijo, y su pecho se lleno de orgullo, el niño estaba creciendo mucho más rápido de lo que quería

….

-Haremos esto rápido… algo no me estaba agradando de este lugar Kurota- La rubia le dijo su hermano, mientras miraba discretamente en todas direcciones

Kurota asintió –Tranquila, recuerda que todos pensamos que este lugar sería bueno para nosotros, en vez de estar ahí fuera luchando…-

Akane dio un gruñido bajo –Prefiero estar ahí fuera, luchando por vivir, pero sabiendo que estamos con personas en quienes podemos confiar, no estás pestes Kurota… dime, ¿Crees que todos lo saben?-

-No parece… mierda Akane, aquí hay bastante gente, y se ven relajados, dudo que sepan todo… tal vez solo ven lo que nosotros al principio. Quizás si Gure y Celery no hubieran visto a ese imbécil con Maron, nosotros estaríamos igual de engañados aun- Kurota apretó sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Pues no perdamos tiempo… no pienso darles el gusto- Y sonrió…

…..

Los cuatro llegaron a donde las armas se encontraban, el lugar estaba cerrado… así que los cuatro se miraron

-¿Cómo sacamos nuestras cosas?, además… si sacamos todo, nos podrán ver, y sospechar- Milk se puso un poco nerviosa

Akane saco una capsula y la levanto –La azul siempre nos ayuda aunque no esté, ¿No creen?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

Kurota sonrió y asintió

-Podemos meternos por una ventana- La voz de Gohan hizo a los tres adultos mirarlo –Yo puedo entrar y sacarlas… mientras…-

-Yo vigilare… ustedes vallan con Gohan, busquen una ventana en la parte trasera, si tienen que romperla háganlo, no dejare que nadie pase de aquí- Kurota se puso serio, y miro a Gohan –Eres muy inteligente niño… sí que eres hijo de Goku-

Gohan sonrió, se sintió tan bien al escuchar eso

Milk y Akane asintieron… los tres caminaron detrás de la casa, primero se percataron que no hubiera nadie cerca, nadie mirándoles… y entonces encontraron una ventana…

Trataron de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, desde ahí se podían notar todas las armas, todas perfectamente arregladas, eran demasiadas, tenían un gran arsenal ahí guardado

-Abra que romper la ventana- Milk miro a su alrededor, algo con lo que pudieran romperla

Akane impacto su puño en la ventana, rompiéndola al instante, mientras su piel era cortada por los pedazos de vidrio…

Milk se tapo la boca para no gritar… -Estas loca, te has lastimado- Dijo en voz baja, pero en tono de reclamo

Akane se rio y levanto la mano –Te recuerdo que es metálica… dale gracias de nuevo a Bulma-

Era cierto, su brazo parecía real, pero era solo una prótesis, así que no sufrió dolor alguno, de hecho fue de mucha ayuda, pues retiro todo el vidrio, para que Gohan entrara sin lastimarse…

El niño entro primero… Akane le miro, y luego a Milk

-Iré con él, quédate aquí Milk… y abre bien los ojos- La rubia entro detrás de Gohan

Ambos tomaron sus armas, tomaron las municiones necesarias, y las juntaron en una esquina….

…..

Uno de los hombres de más confianza de Gokua, era el encargado de proteger la improvisada armería del lugar, y se dirigía al lugar… no había nadie más ahí, solo uno de los chicos más recientes… quien estaba ahí parado, con los ojos cerrados y una mochila colgando en su espalda

El hombre se acerco mas a Kurota, quien cuando lo sintió cerca abrió los ojos. Sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos…

-¿Qué haces aquí chico?- El hombre de cabellos blancos le pregunto, mientras su mano viajaba lentamente a donde su arma –No deberías estar en esta zona…- Comento con lentitud

Kurota se encogió de hombros… -No veo lo malo en estar aquí, es el lugar más tranquilo, no hay nadie y aquí uno puede meditar más tranquilo… ya sabes, eso de seguir escuchando gruñidos del otro lado de los muros no es nada relajante- Su voz era demasiado relajada

El hombre de cabellera blanca se tranquilizo, dejo de buscar su arma… miro curioso a Kurota

-Y ¿Para que la mochila?- Pregunto casual

Kurota miro su espalda… iba a contestar, pero un ruido proveniente de dentro de armería hizo que ambos hombres miraran el lugar

El peli blanco tomo su arma, alguien estaba dentro…

Kurota abrió los ojos grandes, antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, se saco las manos de los bolsillos, y saco el cuchillo de mesa pequeño que había tomado de la casa, y se acerco al peli blanco, le tapo la boca y corto el cuello del hombre, haciendo el corte lo más profundo que podía…

Una vez que este cayo, lo arrastro consigo a la parte trasera de la casa…

Milk se asomo por la ventana rota para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, pues había escuchado un ruido bastante alarmante salir de dentro del lugar…

-¿Todo bien?- Trato de gritar no tan alto, solo lo suficiente para que le escucharan dentro

Gohan se asomo a la ventana, para tranquilizar a su madre, sin querer, habían dejado caer un pequeño estante con municiones, haciendo que resonaran por todo el lugar…

Milk se tranquilizo, pero entonces unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a ella, así que saco un cuchillo y se puso en pose defensiva… hasta que miro la figura de Kurota caminar mientras arrastraba consigo un cuerpo, que se desangraba

-¡Maldición!- Se tapo la boca cuando Kurota se acerco, el hombre tenía la garganta cortada -¿Qué paso?- Era más que obvia la respuesta, pero aun así la morena quería una confirmación

-Escucho a Gohan dentro, iba a matarlo si lo dejaba con vida… pero tranquila Milk, este será solo el primero, si vamos por Maron, ten por seguro que habrá más como este, así que no te asustes tanto- Lo dejo en el suelo, lo más lejos de Milk posible

-Akane está con él… están tomando todo lo que pueden…- Miro de reojo al hombre…

Era verdad, no tenían opción… Goku hubiera hecho lo mismo para protegerles, no hubiera permitido que nada malo les pasara, ni por los mordedores u otras personas

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure, Haly, Krillin, Dende y Puar caminaban un tanto separados… no querían llamar la atención de nadie en el refugio mientras que llevaban sus mochilas en las espaldas… trataron de esquivar a toda costa a quienes vivían en el lugar, su prioridad era llegar con Celery e ir por Maron, tomarla de vuelta y escapar del lugar…

Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar donde Gure vio por última vez a Celery y Maron, se dispusieron a buscarlas… pero no veían a nadie en el lugar… se acercaron un poco más, y nada

Gure se desespero… estaba a punto de gritar…

Krillin miro a Celery, quien iba saliendo del lugar… parecía que saldría por uno de los muros…

-Ahí va Celery…- Y señalo a donde la chica

Dende la miro

-Si va a salir, alguien debe quedarse para avisarle al resto… después de todo ellos son quienes traerán las armas…- Su argumento era muy valido

Krillin miro a las chicas…

-Ni lo pienses, yo voy con ustedes…- Gure no lo pensó, ella iba a seguir a Celery y ayudar a Maron, después de lo que había visto no pensaba dejarla sola –Haly… ¿Te puedes quedar a esperar al resto y decirles por donde nos fuimos?- Aun sentía cierto rencor con la chica, por la muerte de Nizu, pero en esos momentos sabia que todos debían estar unidos

No se podían dar el lujo de perder a más personas de su grupo

Haly la miro –Claro… en cuanto lleguen les seguiremos, traten de no alejarse mucho… solo esperemos que no perdamos a Maron-

Los cuatro asintieron, y corrieron lo más rápido que podían a donde Celery estaba saliendo…

…..

Había una rejilla, que estaba cubierta por un par de arbustos… la escondían perfectamente bien, y dado que estaba en uno de los extremos del muro, era casi imposible que las personas del lugar la encontraran…

Celery estaba saliendo por el mismo lugar, donde vio a los hombres aquellos sacar a Maron, seguidos por Gokua y otro hombre, uno de gran tamaño, igual con el cabello rojizo como Gokua, sin embargo un poco más imponente en cuanto musculatura… su nombre Bido, otro de los hombres de más confianza de Bojack

La chica ya tenía un pie en el lugar… cuando sintió que era tomada de los hombros, para ser detenida de salir… por un momento la sangre se le congelo, pensó que serian mas de los hombres de Gokua

-Regrese Celery… los demás vendrán con las armas….- La voz de Gure sin duda fue un tranquilizante para la mujer

Cuando volteo para mirarle, se topo con Krillin, Dende Y Puar quienes llevaban sus mochilas cargando, y en sus rostros veía la determinación…

Sintió un profundo alivio…

-¿Cómo nos encontraran los demás…?- Pregunto Celery, viendo la salida del otro lado

-Haly se quedara, ella les dirá por donde salimos… procuraremos dejar algo que indique por dónde iremos… dime ¿Se las están llevando?- Puar ahora preguntaba, necesitaba ver a la chica, a la novia de su mejor amigo

Celery señalo fuera… - Va con cinco tipos, dos de ellos son Gokua, y ese tipo enorme Bido… debemos seguirles o los perderemos, y la luz se irá pronto-

-No perdamos tiempo… debemos seguirles entonces- Krillin tomo la delantera –Saldré primero… no sea que alguien sepa que ya venimos en camino-

Celery lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, se había esforzado por no ser vista, en verdad… pero ahora tenía un poco de miedo, así que dejo al chico salir primero, seguido por el resto del pequeño grupo

Vieron a lo lejos desaparecer a Gokua…

-No debemos acercarnos tanto hasta no tener las armas- La voz de Dende era sin duda de precaución

…..

Maron estaba siendo arrastrada lejos del lugar, la habían sacado, podía distinguir que se estaban alejando, las casas ya no estaban, y gruñidos y crujidos empezaban a resonar en su cabeza, pero estaba ya tan débil, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie para seguir el camino

De pronto Bido y Gokua ya habían alcanzado a los hombres que la llevaban, notando que el cuerpo de la chica de cabello azul, estaba prácticamente siendo arrastrado entre la maleza del lugar, causándole más heridas

Bido resoplo, haciendo que se detuvieran

-A Bojack no le va a gustar nada esto… ¡Maldición Gokua, ¿Qué carajo le hiciste a esta chica?!, se ve muy débil y golpeada- El imponente hombre observo más de cerca a la chica, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad

-Tranquilo, solo esta cansada… no le hice nada malo a la chica, solo me la cogí un par de veces, pero te aseguro que fui muy amable- Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro

Después de examinarla rápidamente Bido se dio la vuelta, y dio un golpe a Gokua en la boca del estomago, dejándole por completo sin aire, luego lo tomo de los cabellos, levantando su rostro para que le mirara

-Pedazo de imbécil, Bojack quería en perfectas condiciones a esta chica idiota, seguro que si la llevamos a como está ahora, te va a ir peor…- Murmuro molesto y escupió –Ruega a quien quieras, porque Bojack este de buen humor, y que el señor Freezer no se moleste tanto por las condiciones de la chica-

Al escuchar el nombre de Freezer, Gokua se tenso… apenas se recuperaba del golpe de Bido, y sentía que se moría… conocía a Freezer, sabia de sus métodos, y que pidiera a Maron en perfectas condiciones, solo podía significar que se había buscado muchos problemas…

-No podrá seguir caminando, está muy mal… ¡Ni siquiera puede mantenerse despierta!- La voz de Bido subía de niveles, estaba alterándose cada vez más por las condiciones de Maron

Al notar que ya estaba sacando de quicio a Bido, Gokua se levanto y tomo a Maron, se la echo al hombro como un costal, y miro a Bido

-La llevare… vamos, yo me atendré a las consecuencias- Se resigno, sabía que no tenia mas opción

Ningunos se percato del pequeño grupo que les seguía

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kurota, Akane, Milk y Gohan se reunieron lo más rápido que podían, llegando a donde Haly se encontraba

Llevaban más armas que las suyas propias, estaban más que listos para huir y atacar

Haly se les acerco lo más rápido posible

-Vamos, debemos seguirles… se están llevando a Maron, y salieron hace un rato, no debemos perder tiempo- Sin esperar respuesta Haly camino al lugar por donde habían salido los demás

Corrió sin notar que dos hombres iban caminando por ahí, percatándose de la chica…

-¡Chica… detente ahí!- Apuntaron sus armas directo a Haly

Milk iba detrás, se detuvo al ver a los hombres… se asusto, vio la determinación en la mirada, ellos iban a matar a Haly… no lo pensó tanto, apunto su arma, y disparo

La bala de Milk dio en el pecho de uno de ellos, haciendo que callera, Kurota disparo al segundo, dándole a la cabeza, y matándole al instante… Akane corrió y se acerco al hombre que Milk había apuntado, este aun estaba vivo… trataba de tomar algo de su pantalón, era un radio…

La rubia saco su cuchillo y lo enterró en el ojo izquierdo del tipo

-Nunca amenaces a mis amigos pedazo de imbécil- Sangre salto a la rubia, quien no se molesto

Gohan corrió a donde Haly, quien se había quedado un poco impactada, pensó que morirá cuando escucho a esos tipos…

Kurota y Akane desarmaron los cuerpos sin vida, y fueron a donde Milk, Haly y Gohan… extendieron un arma a Haly, y retomaron el camino

….

Estaba oscureciendo, pronto perderían el rastro de el resto…

Kurota se puso en frente mientras Akane iba al final, todos estaban muy pendientes de cualquier ruido, y cambio en el ambiente, sabían que desde que salieron, estarían en peligro, y no solo de los infectados, si no ahora de la propia gente del refugio

Las pistas que iban dejando el grupo de Gure y Celery se estaban agotando…

De pronto el Kurota se detuvo, y todos se pararon detrás de él…

-Aquí se termina el rastro- Ya estaba apareciendo la luna, poca luz iluminaba el lugar

Escucharon los matorrales crujir y apuntaron todos en esa dirección, de pronto de entre ellos salió Krillin junto a Gure…

-Llegaron… vamos, dennos las armas…- Gure no perdió tiempo, y después de tomar sus armas, les guio a donde se encontraban

-¿Ya tienen un plan?- Era la pregunta de Milk

-Esperaremos un poco más, sería mejor que atacáramos entrada la noche, cuando duerman y estén sus defensas más bajas… además, no nos esperan, aun tenemos el factor sorpresa- Era un ingenioso plan, y Celery sonrió…

Todos estaban escondidos a una distancia prudente, Gokua Y Bido habían montado un pequeño campamento, pensaban pasar la noche ahí a la intemperie

Puar estaba llorando, se sentía tan culpable… ¿Cómo no había notado que Maron había sido retenida? ¿Qué le diría a Yamcha si algo le sucedía a ella?

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

Tapion se acerco a Suno, y retiro de sus manos con delicadeza el pequeño bulto sin vida que sostenía…

Suno lloro, se dejo caer… se sentía culpable

Minoshia se puso de puntitas, quería ver al bebe de Bulma, además no entendía por qué todos lloraban…

Tapion se agacho con el niño en manos, y entonces Minoshia se acerco… miro curioso al pequeño, tenía un poco de sangre aun, pero en su mayoría estaba limpio, sin embargo su pecho no se movía

El pelirrojo miro a su hermano, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados… no dijo nada, de pronto el niño de cabello rojo acerco sus dedos al pequeño pecho del bebe, y empezó un leve masaje en su caja torácica

-Bebe… despierta, tienes que despertar bebe- El niño hablaba en voz débil, pero no dejaba de hacer presión en el pequeño pecho

Mientras, Bulma estaba muy débil, el parto tan prematuro, la había agotado, cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia…

Launch se levanto, estaba sudando demasiado… Miro a Tarble quien aun sostenía la mano de Bulma, entonces la sangre debajo del cuerpo de la peli azul hizo que regresara a la realidad, si bien el niño estaba muerto, Bulma no… y debían cuidarla

-Tarble- Llamo al chico, quien de pronto la miro –Hay que sacarla de aquí, no puede permanecer ensangrentada y en este lugar sucio, debemos moverla, a otra de las habitaciones de este lugar, ayúdame… por favor-

Tarble se limpio las lagrimas, hizo tal cual la rubia le indicaba, mientras ella y Suno limpiaban un poco a la peli azul, ninguno miraba a Tapion o Minoshia

Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Bulma estuvo listo, Tarble la recogió para sacarla del lugar, estaba en la puerta, mientras Suno le abría paso, cuando un débil sonido hizo a todos detener sus corazones…

Era un débil llanto, un pequeño llanto que salía de la boca de ese pequeño bebe que minutos antes había estado sin vida, ese quejido iba en aumento conforme los segundos pasaban…

Minoshia sonreía, sus dedos aun en el pequeño cuerpo del niño, Tapion no lo creía… miro a su hermano, luego al bebe entres su brazos… ¿ _Cómo, que había pasado?_

Suno, Launch y Tarble voltearon, incrédulos del ruido que estaban escuchando…

-Esta… esta… ¿Vivo?- La voz de Launch apenas salía de sus labios

-Hay que… Bulma tiene… oh, por kami…- Nuevas lagrimas por parte de Suno, pero estas eran de pura felicidad

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué creen…?, no habrá actualización la próxima semana… (T.T), lo sé… todos quieren saber sobre el reencuentro de Vegeta y Bulma en el próximo capítulo, pero tendrán que esperar… odio hacer esto, pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo**

 **Tan pronto como pueda volver a escribir, actualizare… lo prometo**


	43. Chapter 43

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Vegeta se acerco con rapidez al Doctor, y puso en los brazos del hombre a la pequeña que estaba adormilada, y que no puso ningún tipo de objeción al ser cambiada de brazos… mientras que al Doctor no le dio tiempo de preguntar por qué el cambio repentino, si parecía que Vegeta no quería soltar a la pequeña niña desde que la habían encontrado

Bora se agacho un poco, estaba examinando a los dos hombres… sin embargo, de pronto vio pasar de manera muy rápida al azabache, quien iba con una navaja en manos, y casi corriendo en dirección a los tipos…

Vegeta no se detuvo a investigar… ese peinado solo podía ser de dos personas, y estaba seguro de saber quién era el portador de tal cabellera…

….

Goku caminaba con Raditz, ambos hermanos aun seguían impresionados por su reencuentro, pero estaban más impactados con el repentino parto de Bulma, así que corrieron… la oscuridad era profunda esa noche, así que les costó trabajo encontrar las casas… sobre todo tiendas, para conseguir ropa para el bebe, leche, medicamentos… lo que fuera para la nueva vida que estaba surgiendo en esos momentos

Habían logrado encontrar un pequeño centro médico, que tenía un par de medicamentos los cuales Suno había pedido, junto con unos pequeños paquetes de pañales. No tenían ni idea de si eran los correctos, pero se llevaron todos los que habían encontrado, y los encapsularon, saliendo del lugar…

Raditz caminaba de manera sigilosa, con su arma siempre apuntando de frente, a pesar de no poder ver muy bien en la negra noche, si podían escuchar los gruñidos, los pasos acercarse… así que se mantenían muy alertas para no permitir que ningún mordedor los atacara

Goku y Raditz se detuvieron, escucharon un ruido… ambos apuntaron a donde el ruido se hacía más audible…

De pronto silencio…

-¿Raditz… ves algo?- Pregunto Goku en voz muy baja, solo lo suficiente para que su hermano lo escuchara

-No creo que sea un infectado… tal vez nos quieran atacar- Comento Raditz

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, lo mejor sería salir lo más rápido posible de aquí hermano-

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de que estaba pasando, Goku rodo en el suelo, con un hombre que le caía a golpes, mientras Goku trataba torpemente de defenderse…

-¡Idiota… maldita sea…!- Grito Vegeta mientras golpeaba a Goku

Raditz rápidamente trato de ayudar a su hermano, pero tan pronto se acerco a los hombres en el suelo…

Vegeta inmovilizo a Goku, apretando la navaja en el cuello del hombre, mientras lo miraba con rabia, con ganas de matarlo… sin embargo, su otro brazo apuntaba a la entre pierna del hombre con quien iba Goku…

Sin dejar de mirar a Goku…

-No se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido… no sé quien seas, pero si piensas que puedes hacer algo contra mí, estas muy mal- Dijo al hombre que estaba apuntándole a la cabeza –Antes de que dispares, abre cortado el cuello de Kakaroto, y te abre disparado, dejándote sin algo preciado…- Una sonrisa de lado se formo en los labios de Vegeta

Raditz no sabia que debía hacer o decir… se sentía un poco confundido, ciertamente el hombre aquel podía matar a su hermano, pero… ¿Qué pretendía el tipo?, ¿Quién era el hombre aquel?

Goku estaba asombrado, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, parpadeo un par de veces cuando escucho la voz de su amigo amenazar a su hermano, no lo podía creer; a pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir aquel particular cabello negro en forma de llama, al igual que los ojos negros y aterradores de Vegeta, la voz particular del hombre… incluso los malditos golpes que le había proporcionado

-¿…Vegeta…?- La pregunta de Goku sonó tan sorprendida… ¿ _Qué no estaba muerto su amigo?_

El aludido sonrió un poco, tirando de la comisura de su labio a un lado

-¿Dónde está mi mujer Kakaroto?- Vegeta sonaba duro, decidido…

Aun Goku no podía entender nada, pues estaba muy seguro de no haber muerto en esa salida con su hermano, entonces… ¿ _Por qué miraba a Vegeta_?

Vegeta se desespero al ver que Kakaroto solo lo miraba como un idiota, como si buscara con su mirada descifrar como es que ambos se encontraban en tal situación… y entonces lo recordó, quizás para el grupo él estaba muerto

-Vegeta… ¿Pero… que mierda pasa?, Turles… él dijo que tu…- Goku aun seguía pasmado en el suelo

Vegeta gruño ante la mención del otro tipo, estaba muy molesto, aquel imbécil trato de matarlo, para quitarle a Bulma, pues sabía que él era un obstáculo muy grande, y que solo matándolo podría quizás haber una oportunidad con su peli azul… tal y como él en algún momento la tuvo

-No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí Kakaroto, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo- Vegeta estaba sonriente –Eres un estúpido, sigues confiando en toda la gente, crees que todos son buenos y sinceros… pero no es así, y mucho menos en este maldito mundo podrido…. Ahora lo preguntare una vez más, y espero una respuesta concreta ¿Dónde está mi mujer Kakaroto?-

Raditz miro a su hermano sorprendido, parecía que Goku conocía al hombre, pero entonces ¿ _Por qué se caían a golpes así de repente?_

Goku guardo silencio unos segundos, que para Vegeta fueron una eternidad… pero cuando su mente proceso que realmente estaba Vegeta apretando su cuello con una filosa navaja, y que él tipo era muy real… sonrió

-Tienes que venir de inmediato… Turles se llevo a Bulma, cuando te fuiste… salió con ella, sin decir nada- Goku no termino de relatar los sucesos

Vegeta había cambiado su expresión, por una más profunda, apretando un poco más el cuello de Goku contra la navaja, un gruñido furioso salió de sus labios

-Espero que… más vale que ese tipo no toque a Bulma… ¡Mierda Kakaroto!- Dio un gritito -¿Por qué mierda no la estas buscando…?, ¡ella salvo a tu mujer, a tu hijo!….- Con cada palabra apretaba mas el cuello de Goku

-La recuperamos… está dando… ella está dando a luz a tu hijo…- La voz de Goku salió con dificultad

A Vegeta lo estaba consumiendo el deseo de destrozar a alguien, y por desgracia Goku era el que estaba a la mano. Quería explotar de rabia, ¿Cómo que Bulma no estaba con ellos? ¿Qué estaban haciendo para recuperarla…?...

-Vegeta… ¡Esta naciendo tu hijo ahora mismo!- Grito Goku, pues Vegeta parecía no escucharlo

Entonces Vegeta se quedo muy quieto, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa… la navaja que oprimía el cuello de Kakaroto perdió fuerza, dejando al hombre respirar…

Raditz igual se sorprendió, ¿ _Por qué su hermano dijo que estaba naciendo el hijo de ese hombre_?, no el chico que se había quedado con Bulma, había dicho que era su hijo… ¿ _Qué estaba sucediendo?_. De pronto, Raditz dejo de apuntar a Vegeta, pues escucho ramas crujir, pero el ruido fue de varias direcciones, así que no sabía a dónde apuntar

Vegeta de pronto disparo… Raditz y Goku miraron a donde Vegeta apuntaba, no podían ver nada… y Vegeta tampoco miraba al lugar…

-Vienen más de esos mordedores… Kakaroto…- Vegeta lo miro, y luego al hombre con el que iba –Debes llevarme ahora mismo… llévame a donde este Bulma, tengo… algo para ella…- Y miro a su espalda

Hizo una señal, y de pronto, aparecieron de entre los arboles Bora, Upa, Ángela, y el Doctor Briefs cargando a una pequeña de cabellera negra, que Goku no distinguió

Goku miro a todos… no los reconocía

Raditz detuvo sus ojos en el hombre de barba y lentes, y se sorprendió…

-¿Doctor Briefs… es usted?- Estaba genuinamente sorprendido…

-No perdamos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí… vienen mas infectados, y además… tenemos otro problema…- Comento Vegeta

-Si… Bulma está teniendo un hijo, y es prematuro… no hay médicos- Goku corto a Vegeta

El Doctor Briefs jadeo, ¿ _Su hija estaba dando a luz un hijo, sin médico que le ayudara_?, trato de preguntar, de reclamar, de algo… pero no pudo

-Tenemos muchos problema… pero primero llévame con ella ahora mismo- Sentencio ya desesperado Vegeta

Después hablarían de la amenaza de Freezer, quien seguro los estaría buscando cuando supiera del éxito del Doctor con su nuevo suero

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tarble bajo con cuidado el cuerpo de Bulma, depositándola en unas sabanas viejas que habían logrado encontrar en el lugar. No dejaba de mirar a Tapion, Minoshia, Suno y Launch quienes estaban rodeando al pequeño niño de cabello rojo que mantenía en sus manitos al pequeño bulto rosado que había nacido

Los adultos lloraban y reían de felicidad… había sido un milagro que la pequeña criatura que había nacido sin vida, ahora estuviera llorando, y moviendo sus pies y manitos

Tarble se levanto, y camino despacio… dio un rápido vistazo a Bulma quien seguía inconsciente… luego miro de nuevo a donde el resto del grupo

Tapion y Suno al verlo le abrieron paso, para que pudiera mirar al bebe en brazos de Minoshia, quien sonreía y hablaba al bebe

Launch lo miro, Tarble tenía los ojos clavados en el pequeño, y de manera inmediata, se quito la camisa; estaba un poco sucia, pero no había nada más… así que se la coloco al pequeño, y lo envolvió en ella mientras tomaba con delicadeza al pequeño de brazos de Minoshia, quien lo miro extrañado…

Tapion toco el hombro de su hermanito

-Quiere cargarlo igual… después de todo, es su hijo Minoshia- Comento Tapion agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño

-Pero… yo lo estaba cargando, además… Bulma dijo que sería como su hermano mayor, yo…- El niño hizo un puchero

Pero Tapion solo apretó un poco más su hombro, y sonrió… haciendo que Minoshia entendiera

Tarble miro al bebe, apenas tenía un mechón de cabello, que caía en su frente, unas cejas gruesas, y cuando mas lloraba, mas parecía la expresión del mismo Vegeta… así que lloro, dejo que las lagrimas de felicidad, y paz le invadieran. En sus manos estaba el hijo de Vegeta, su sobrino… Acerco un dedo al rostro del pequeño, que de a poco abría sus grandes ojos, para revelar un hermoso color azul, tal y como el de su madre…

El bebe poso sus ojos en el dedo que iba a su frente, atrapándolo entre sus deditos… y mirando curioso

Tarble se sorprendió ante la acción del pequeño, que en cuanto tuvo su dedo prisionero entre su mano dejo de llorar, para mirar la unión de sus dedos

-Es… hermoso- Susurro mientras miraba al bebe

Todos estaban admirando la escena desarrollada entre Tarble y el pequeño niño… hasta que un quejido débil hizo que prestaran nuevamente atención a la mujer que había momentos antes dado a luz al pequeño, y que de a poco recuperaba la conciencia…

-Tru… Trun…Trunks- Por fin pronuncio Bulma, en débil voz

Tarble no tardo en regresar a su lado, con la diferencia que ahora llevaba al pequeño bultito entre sus brazos… Se arrodillo a un lado de Bulma, y sostuvo con fuerza al pequeño bebe quien sostenía aun con fuerza su dedo, como si no quisiera dejarlo. Tarble miro a Bulma abrir sus ojos de a poco, y sonrió, estaba realmente feliz, pues su pequeño sobrino estaba vivo, y Bulma aunque muy débil, igual vivía

Bulma miro a la figura a su lado, y vio como unos brazos bajaban un bulto hasta la altura de su pecho, para descubrir a un pequeño de piel blanca, con ojos grandes y azules, que miraba como su mano apresaba un dedo cerca de su rostro… la peli azul no pudo evitar llorar, quiso levantarse tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron por completo… pero descubrió que le era imposible tal acción

Tarble tuvo que quitar su dedo de la pequeña mano del bebe, pues Bulma trataba de moverse, provocándole muchos dolores, así que mientras una mano tomaba con fuerza al pequeño para evitar que este cayera, la otra paso al hombro de Bulma… quien le miro

-Estas muy débil, por favor no te esfuerces tanto… no trates de levantarte o te harás mas daño- Suplico

Bulma miro a Tarble, sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas… No era Vegeta, todo era una ilusión, Vegeta había muerto, él ya no estaba, jamás vería el rostro sonrosado de su hijo, no podría cargarlo, ni mucho menos abrazarlo… solo estaba ella y Tarble, para su hijo

La peli azul trato de extender sus brazos para sostener a su hijo, pero se encontró con que también sus brazos se encontraban muy débiles…

Launch se acerco a Bulma y se agacho… toco su hombro y su espalda, haciendo que sus manos pasaran por debajo de la espalda de Bulma, y la miro con una débil sonrisa

-Chica azul, te voy a mover, tratare de no lastimarte lo prometo… solo quiero ponerte de lado un poco, así el Bebe puede estar en la manta, y no tendrás que cargarlo… supongo que es lo mejor que podrás hacer para cargar a tu hijo- Comento la rubia

Bulma no lo podía creer, Launch estaba ahí, quizás el resto del grupo estaba con ellos ahora. Asintió con debilidad a la rubia, estaba feliz… su hijo y ella no estarían solos, tendrían a su familia de nuevo, esa que nunca pensó tener, pero que encontró aun contra toda esperanza en ese mundo infernal

-Auch…- Se quejo un poco la peli azul

Tarble miro a Launch, quería evitarle a Bulma cualquier molestia, pero…

-¿Te lastime azul?- Pregunto la rubia preocupada sinceramente preocupada

-No, por favor… hazlo, quiero poder tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos… a Trunks…- Dijo con una débil sonrisa

-¿Trunks?- Pregunto de pronto la voz de Minoshia, quien levantaba una ceja –Suena raro… pero me agrada, es un buen nombre- Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros

Tapion rio, y revolvió los cabellos de su hermano pequeño

Bulma quiso reír, pero el dolor era grande… Mientras Suno se acerco a donde Tarble, y miro a la chica, quien claramente no la reconocía…

-Debes darle de comer al bebe… tu novio podría ayudarte, después de todo… nosotros deberíamos dejarlos solos mientras bueno, tu… tal vez te incomode que estemos aquí de curiosos- Comento la peli roja

Tarble se puso rojo; si bien por un caso completamente extremo tuvo que estar a un lado de Bulma mientras daba a luz… había sido algo que no podía evitar, como el verla sin ropa de la cintura para abajo… pero… ahora no iba a estar ahí mientras ella alimentaba al bebe, pues eso suponía que ella tendría que… Su cara era un tomate

Solo se quedaría en caso de que Bulma se lo pidiera, por una necesidad de apoyo, pero esperaba que eso no fuera necesario, además ella ya no lo estaba confundiendo con su hermano ¿Verdad?

-Yo… preferiría que se quedara Launch a ayudarme, o Milk… por favor, además, Tarble no es mi novio, ni el padre de mi hijo…él es…- Bulma nos sabia como terminar esa frase

Después de todo, Vegeta y ella por fin habían aceptado su relación como algo existente, eran novios… pero Tarble la vería como parte cercana de su familia, o solo la que fue novia de su hermano mientras vivió

-Es mi cuñada, ella es la esposa de mi hermano… él murió- Agrego Tarble antes de que Suno preguntara, pues en su cara de sorpresa se veía venir claramente la pregunta –Por eso seré el padre de Trunks, este bebe siempre me tendrá a su lado… seguro que a Gure no le molestara… ella es demasiado linda- Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Tarble

Llevaba mucho sin ver a su novia, estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien, fuera de todo peligro… después de todo, estaban en el refugio, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera la lejanía que ambos tenían, solo deseaba verla, abrazarla, decirle que había cumplido con la promesa a Vegeta, y que habían recuperado a Bulma, y junto a ella, a una nueva vida hermosa…

Bulma sonrió, por fin Launch la había acomodado para poder estar con su hijo… extendió su mano, hasta que toco la mano de Tarble que sostenía a su hijo

-Es mi cuñado… el hermano de el hombre al que amo, y ahora es mi hermano…- Dijo Bulma sonriéndole a Tarble

El chico la miro, y sonrió con unas lagrimas bajando en su rostro… mientras acercaba al bebe, para ponerle lo más cerca posible del pecho de Bulma. Lo bajo con delicadeza, y miro como el bebe cambiaba su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su madre que le sonreía con emoción contenida

-Mi pequeño… eres tan… hermoso… Trunks, te pareces tanto a Vegeta… mi bebe- Dijo llorando la peli azul

La mano de Bulma tomo la manito pequeña del bebe, y apretó sus deditos, luego toco su mejillas, haciendo que el bebe hiciera un ruido extraño, que bien podría pasar por un grito de alegría, pues entre los balbuceos de la criatura, este sonrió enorme ante el toque de su madre. Los ojos azules del niño, examinaron a la mujer que lo tocaba con tanto amor, sonreía y la miraba… mientras Bulma delineaba cada detalle de su hijo, quería verlo por completo, comprobar por sí misma que su pequeño estaba en perfecto estado, o al menos que estaba entero… pues no tenía idea que había nacido muerto, y que lo había estado por unos minutos

Tarble acaricio los cabellos azules de Bulma, y se gano una mirada de la peli azul

-Perdona, pero… no había nada más para cubrir al niño, tuve que envolverlo en mi camisa sucia… lo siento Bulma- Se disculpo con vergüenza Tarble, mientras escondía el cabello de Bulma detrás de su oreja

Ella sonrió –Gracias Tarble…- Su voz sonó con mucho cariño

El más joven Ouji la miro intrigado con los ojos bien abiertos…

-Pero… yo deje que te llevaran lejos, y no tengo nada, ni siquiera una manta decente para cubrir a mi sobrino… Bulma yo…-

-Eres el mejor Tarble… muchas gracias por todo, por cuidarme, por estar aquí… por no dejarme…- Con su mano libre sostuvo la de Tarble y la apretó

Si bien Tarble no tuvo el tiempo para conocer bien a su madre, o sentir el cariño de esta… ahora mismo lo estaba sintiendo, podía sentir ese cariño de madre, ese calor tan agradable en su corazón… proporcionado por esa chica, que había logrado conquistar el corazón de su hermano, así como el suyo…

Bulma acerco la mano de Tarble a la del bebe

-Trunks, tu padre… ya no está… pero tú Tío Tarble nos cuidara, y será como tu padre… mi pequeño- Dijo la peli azul

Suno no pudo evitar llorar, y sentirse destruida… deseaba tanto tener a su lado a Ángela y Videl, para sentirse completamente segura

Tapion abrazo a Minoshia, pues el niño estaba empezando a sentir celos contra el chico que ahora estaba a lado de Bulma, pues ella lo trataba como a él… y la verdad, no quería compartir con nadie más que Trunks el cariño de madre que Bulma le proporcionaba

Launch por un momento sintió una punzada en el corazón, sin duda ella, Akane y Kurota no tuvieron madre, pero al igual que Bulma y Tarble, se amaban como hermanos, y en ocasiones tenían que ser padres entre ellos

…..

Después de un rato más, por fin todos los presentes fueron saliendo de la habitación… dejando solo a Launch y Minoshia dentro de donde Bulma se encontraba con el pequeño Trunks

-Chica, no sé cómo será esto… pero, supongo que debes descubrirte un pecho y ya sabes, acercar al bebe y que el haga el resto, ¿Por qué, sabe hacerlo no?- Pregunto Launch

Minoshia estaba sentado de espaldas a Bulma

-Yo no veré nada, Tapion dice que no debemos ver a una chica sin ropa, así que me dijo que mientras Trunks come, me voltee… y que solo te vea si me pides algo, pero me dejo quedarme por si algo necesitan- La voz de Minoshia era de alegría

Bulma asintió y entonces acerco al pequeño a su pecho, y este de inmediato poso su pequeña boquita en el pecho de su madre, y empezó a succionar, con tanta fuerza que sorprendió a Bulma y Launch

-Sí que tenía hambre… si come así… te dejara seca, debemos buscar leche en polvo, o más comida para ti azul- Comento Launch

Pues se podía escuchar con claridad como el niño chupaba, y entre momentos el pequeño se atragantaba con la leche de su madre

Bulma levanto la vista de su pequeño a la de Launch…

-¿Dónde está Milk, Gure el resto?- Pregunto

Launch suspiro… -En el refugio que ofreció Yamcha y la otra chica azul… no todos podíamos venir por ti azul-

Launch relato a Bulma todo lo que había sucedido desde que se la habían llevado, hasta el momento en que la habían encontrado, y dio a luz a su hijo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Debemos ir más rápido Kakaroto…- Dijo Vegeta en voz alta, cuando se detuvieron

Goku miro curioso a Vegeta, quien tan pronto había visto al hombre de lentes, le arrebato de los brazos a una pequeña, quien ahora iba en brazos de Vegeta, profundamente dormida… Quería saber quién era, pues en la oscuridad no la distinguía

-Vegeta… ¿Ese niño que cargas, viene herido?- Pregunto con voz tranquila

Vegeta le miro –Imbécil, es Videl… está viva, la encontraron…- Dijo con voz un tanto molesta

Goku se tenso, y se acerco a Vegeta, descubriendo el cabello de la niña, para toparse con la cara de VIdel, pero un poco cambiada

-¡Pensamos… que la habían matado, como a 16!- Dijo sinceramente sorprendido

Vegeta sonrió arrogante –Esta niña no llevara mi sangre, pero sin mis técnicas, no podías creer que moriría así de fácil pedazo de idita…- Estaba realmente orgulloso por la niña y su relato de sobrevivencia sobre todo cuando llego a la parte de donde conoció a Upa y Bora

Ángela iba cerca de Bora, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a Vegeta, mas ahora a el señor Goku y Raditz… pero de pronto, el chico de cabellos alborotados, le extendió la mano

-Ven pequeña, te cargare… pareces casada, y debemos llegar pronto al refugio que tenemos para que pasemos la noche… además, Bora lleva a Upa, y no podemos forzarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sin embargo la pequeña estaba temerosa, miro la mano extendida de Goku, y luego miro arriba, hacia Bora… y negó con la cabeza

-Puedo….- Su boca se abrió grande, como un bostezo le invadió –Puedo caminar- Dijo la pequeña

Aun cuando claramente se moría de sueño y sus ojitos se cerraban

Goku toco su cabeza –Vamos, no soy malo… te prometo que llegaremos rápido, y te protegeré… dime tu nombre pequeña-

-Ángela…- Dijo con desconfianza

Goku ladeo la cabeza –Ángela, mi nombre es Goku Son, y si me permites, te cargare, y te llevare conmigo, claro si Bora no se molesta…- Y miro al hombre hacia arriba

-Ángela, no me separare de ustedes… nada pasara- Dijo el hombre para que la niña se sintiera segura

Ángela asintió y entonces se acerco de manera tímida a Goku para que este la cargara

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En su mayoría todos habían regresado con alguna provisión para el hijo de Bulma, solo faltaba, Hiro, Turles, Raditz y Goku…

Yamcha había encontrado una casa abandonada, que tenía un cuarto un poco saqueado, donde se encontraban algunas cosas para bebes, tomo de ahí un par de ropitas, unas camisas blancas, y lo que parecía ser una calzones azules para bebe, junto a un par de gorritos color azul, con unos picos en la parte de arriba, junto con unos pares de calcetas, y sabanas… tomo casi todo lo que había en aquel cuarto, y encapsulo la mayor parte… en realidad llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz de haber encontrado todo aquello para el bebe de Bulma…

Ninguno paso a donde estaba ella con su hijo, pues claramente Tapion informo a todos que Bulma estaba alimentando al pequeño que había puesto por nombre Trunks…

Tarble tenía una enorme sonrisa que nadie podría borrar en sus labios…

En cuanto Brolly llego con Leo, sacaron de una pequeña mochila, dos biberones, y un par de botes de leche en polvo…casi todas de diferentes marcas, la verdad era lo que menos les importaba, solo llevaron todas las que vieron eran leches…

Tarble las tomo, junto a una sabana limpia, y la ropa que Yamcha había llevado… aun cuando tenía todo aquello en manos, no podía creerlo, pero cuando toco la puerta para entrar a donde Bulma, y esta le concedió el paso, no pudo más que profundizar su sonrisa cuando miro a su sobrino con su boquita pegada al pecho de Bulma, haciendo que el más joven Ouji se sonrojara

-Bulma, ya casi todos regresaron… encontraron ropa, y leche para el bebe, tal vez sea bueno vestirlo, y ponerle en una sabana limpia…- Dijo el chico que aun seguía sin camisa

Bulma levanto la vista a Tarble que desviaba su mirada de ella, y solo extendía las cosas que había llevado para su sobrino

-Puedes pedirle a Suno que entre para que ella y Launch me ayuden a cambiar a Trunks… y gracias a todos…- La peli azul estaba cansada, tenia sueño… solo quería ponerle la ropa al niño para no tenerle desnudito y que pasara frio

Tarble asintió rápidamente, salió dejando todo con Launch. Llamo a Suno, quien entro de inmediato…

…..

Tarble estaba fuera, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sentado en la puerta donde Bulma, Suno, Launch, Minoshia y ahora Trunks descansaban… no quería moverse ni un milímetro mas lejos de ahí, se había prometido no dejar que nuevamente Turles o sus hombres se le acercaran y se la llevaran lejos… así que estaba por completo en alerta

Yamcha suspiro, estaba junto a Picooro quien parecía dormir en una rara posición con las piernas cruzadas, y los brazos igual…

Sus pensamientos vagaron a Bulma y su bebe, pensando que si todo hubiera estado bien, quizás ahora el seria el padre, y estarían en un hospital de lujo, donde Bulma tendría todos los lujos posibles, los mejores médicos, y su hijo no carecería de nada, ropa, juguetes, leche… todo cuanto pensaran… no en esas insanas condiciones… pero aun así, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y es que a pesar de la horrible manera en que aquel pequeño vino al mundo maldito, había sobrevivido, al igual que Bulma… ambos eran sin duda grandes guerreros…

Picooro abrió un ojo, para encontrarse con la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamcha… y su curiosidad pudo más

-¿Por qué sonríes?- La pregunta sonó un tanto golpeada

Yamcha se giro, y se encogió de hombros –Me he dado cuenta que esa mujer de ahí- Dijo señalando el lugar donde Bulma estaba –Hace que las cosas imposibles se realicen, aun en un mundo como este… siempre supe que era diferente, y especial- Comento

Picooro sonrió, Bulma tenía algo que unía a todos ellos…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta corría… de pronto se detuvo haciendo que todos lo hicieran… había escuchado algo, era un ruido demasiado débil, pero su mejorado oído lo había captado, giro su rostro, pero no podía apreciar nada

-¿Vegeta… pas…?- La pregunta de Bora se quedo en el aire

-No es nada, vamos, estamos cerca… ¿No es así Kakaroto?- Pregunto a su amigo

Goku levanto una ceja, no estaba convencido que lo que hubiera detenido a Vegeta fuera ' _Nada_ ', pero decidió que en esos momentos lo más importante era ir con Bulma

-Es ese edificio, ahí está Bulma… vamos- Señalo un edificio que estaba ya muy cerca

Vegeta no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió con más rapidez al lugar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Brolly estaba en la entrada, con el arma en manos, haciendo guardia mientras esperaba la llegada de quienes faltaban… pero nada lo preparo para lo que estaba viendo…

Un hombre de cabellos en forma de llama corría, con algo cargando entre sus brazos, conocía a ese tipo, pero no podía creer lo que veía…

Vegeta paso de largo a Brolly, sin decir una palabra, corrió dentro del lugar, sabia a quienes podría encontrar en el lugar, y no se detuvo… paso a Leo, Picooro, Yamcha, Tapion, incluso a Hildegan… hasta mirar a Tarble, sentado y claramente dormido en una puerta… estaba contento, ver a su hermano bien le hizo suspirar aliviado… quería despertarlo… pero…

Un llanto débil hizo que su corazón se detuviera, el pequeño llanto venia de dentro de la puerta aquella… era débil, además del llanto, podía escuchar el latir de los corazones, o tal vez era el suyo que latía con fuerza, que parecía que se le iba a salir, pues estaba consciente que encontraría detrás de aquella puerta

Goku, Bora, Raditz y el Doctor llegaron corriendo detrás de Vegeta que se había detenido en la puerta, Brolly les siguió, junto a los demás, que no dejaban de ver a Vegeta y Videl, como si fueran un par de fantasmas… todos tenían un pregunta en la lengua, pero parecían tan pasmados que ninguno podía decir nada…

-¿Vegeta estas vivo?- Pregunto directamente Picooro…

Todos miraron al hombre calvo, y luego a Vegeta quien no se inmuto por la pregunta

Tarble se levanto un poco al escuchar a todos correr… su vista fue a quien estaba frente a él y la puerta… estaba por decir que nadie podía entrar ahí… pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pues debía estar delirando o soñando… eran Vegeta y Videl

Vegeta tomo la perilla de la puerta, y abrió con lentitud… no toco, nada, solo entro… y lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue una chica en el suelo, en unas sabanas viejas, con el cabello revuelto la ropa desgarrada, y con algo de sangre, además el aroma a sangre seca llego rápido a su nariz… pero había otro aroma, uno dominando el lugar, era algo increíble… pero olía a bebe…

La peli azul estaba claramente dormida, Vegeta se concentro en ella, en sus latidos, y eran muy débiles… ella estaba profundamente dormida, una lagrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos al ver de nuevo a Bulma, pero la controlo… Dio un paso más cerca de ella, pues parecía esconder algo en sus brazos…

Suno se levanto, y quiso gritar… pero la mano de Launch se lo impidió… y es que aunque la rubia estaba igualmente sorprendida de ver quien caminaba a Bulma… no quería hacer un escándalo

Vegeta vio algo pequeño moverse entre los brazos de Bulma, cuando estuvo más cerca, bajo con delicadeza el cuerpo durmiente de Videl, poniéndole a un lado de Bulma, y entonces, quiso tomar el pequeño bulto que se movía entre los brazos de su peli azul, pero sintió que el bultito era retenido con más fuerza, y sonrió… Bulma lo estaba abrazando y protegiendo aun en sus sueños, aun cuando estaba claramente cansada, agotada, y sin fuerzas…

Retiro las manos de Bulma con delicadeza, y levanto al niño… tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su boquita se abría dejando salir un par de burbujitas, el niño era muy pequeño, y de manera inconsciente se movía… Vegeta no pudo dejar de notar que el pequeño tenía una expresión terriblemente seria mientras dormía, además del mechón de cabello que parecía ser de color claro…

De pronto el niño abrió sus ojos, haciendo que Vegeta se estremeciera cuando miro el color azul en los ojos de su hijo… tal y como Bulma… sin embargo, el niño empezó a hacer un puchero en sus labios, y entonces, empezó a llorar…

Vegeta se asusto, _¿Había hecho algo mal_?

Bulma puso su mano donde debería estar su hijo, y al no sentirlo se asusto, levantándose…

-¡Mi hijo!- Dio un gritito…

El corazón de la peli azul se detuvo, su vista se levanto de a poco, hasta topar con unos ojos negros profundos que la miraban fijo, mientras en los brazos de dicho hombre estaba su hijo llorando…

-¿…Vegeta… mierda, eres tu… por kami, dime algo?- Dijo con lagrimas

El aludido quería decir algo, pero solo pudo inclinarse y tomar la cabeza de Bulma, atrayéndola hacia sí, para darle un beso profundo…

Todos estaban en la puerta, mirando la situación, algunos aun se preguntaban que mierda sucedía, Tarble aun pensaba que estaba soñando lo que más deseaba, a su hermano de vuelta, Yamcha creía que era una puta broma…

El Doctor Briefs entro… sus ojos no pudieron aguantar las lagrimas…

-¿Hija, Bulma…?- La voz de hombre hizo a todos mirar al hombre de bigotes

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Me extrañaron… ó al menos a la historia?**

 **Estoy de vuelta, y tan pronto pude me puse a escribir. Este capítulo me costó un poco, y creo que el próximo igual, por lo emotivo de los reencuentros, además… aun falta saber que pasara con el resto del grupo, tal vez mueran personajes… todo puede pasar…**

 **Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció…**


	44. Chapter 44

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Todos estaban escondidos, a una distancia prudente, mirando a los hombres que tenían montado un pequeño campamento, cerca de una fogata pequeña, y a Maron, que estaba recostada en el suelo, ella parecía estar dormida desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues no se movía para nada la chica de cabellos azules

Gohan miro a la mujer, ella se veía realmente mal, sus ropas estaban muy desgastadas… no pudo evitar mirar a su madre

-¿Por qué tienen así a la señorita Maron madre, porque la lastiman?- La pregunta del niño era mera curiosidad, no entendía que malo hacia Maron

Goku siempre le había dicho que a una mujer no se le lastimaba, pues eran delicadas, que sería abusivo de su parte, siendo hombres, y más fuertes, abusar de una chica; más bien su deber era protegerlas, entonces ¿que movía a los tipos a maltratar a una chica?. El podía entender que debían matar a los infectados aunque fueran chicas, o niños como él, pero eso era un caso muy especial, pero a una chica buena como Maron, ¿Por qué?

Milk lo miro, aun había esa inocencia que tanto quería resguardar en los ojos de su hijo, se acerco a él, y dio un beso en la frente de Gohan

-Hay hombres en este mundo que no son como tú, o como nuestros amigos, ellos se sienten felices lastimando a los demás, sin importar que sean hombres, mujeres o niños Gohan, tal y como los infectados, ellos solo son felices dañando- Milk cambio su expresión a una más seria –Por eso nos defenderemos, porque nada es como antes, ahora es vivir o morir, y para sobrevivir, en ocasiones hay que matar, como cuando entraron a la Corporación-

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron, se acordaba de aquel día perfectamente bien, pues no había podido hacer nada para defender a Videl, y si Bulma no hubiera llegado en el segundo en que entro a ese cuarto, seguro estaría muerto junto con Videl. Algo cambio en esos momentos en la mente del niño, en su corazón

Krillin miro a Kurota, quien terminaba de cargar el arma en sus manos

-Parece que están dormidos… ¿Crees que debamos atacarles ahora?- Pregunto Krillin

Kurota levando la vista al chico, termino de cargar el arma, y la cerro

-Oye enano, solo te diré…- Y Kurota suspiro pesado –Más vale que no vea que haces llorar a mi hermana, o sufrirás… ¿Entiendes?- La voz de Kurota era tan relajada, como si no estuvieran en el exterior, ó a punto de luchar por sus vidas

Krillin no sabía que debía hacer o decir, no había visto venir esas palabras por parte de Kurota, al menos no en esas circunstancias, así que hizo lo primero que vino a su mente, que fue tragar duro y asentir en señal de aprobación

Celery caminaba en cuclillas, y entonces…

-Es hora…, Listos?- Pregunto

Todos asintieron, y entonces empezaron a avanzar de a poco a sus respectivos lugares como habían acordado

Rodearon el lugar. Milk vio como Dende y Gohan subían a un árbol grande, ella mientras con ayuda de Gure apuntaban a todas direcciones en caso de ser descubiertos, procurando que ambos llegaran a la rama más alta de este…

Gohan trepo rápidamente, era algo común para él, así que no le costó mucho hacerlo. Una vez en la rama acordada, espero a Dende, quien parecía un poco inseguro de seguirle, pero dio su mejor esfuerzo, y llego a donde Gohan… ambos tomaron posiciones en la rama, y miraron abajo, donde Milk y Gure estaban, ellas levantaron su vista, Gohan y Dende hicieron una señal, entonces Milk aventó un beso a su hijo, y camino en otra dirección con Gure

Dende suspiro –Podremos hacerlo- Dijo en voz alta, más que para Gohan, era para alentarse a sí mismo a que todo saldría bien

Gohan sonrió –Lo haremos, salvaremos a Maron, no permitiremos que nada pase… mi padre no lo habría hecho-

Dende asintió, y entonces se acomodaron, estaban apuntando al campamento, el árbol cubría bien sus cuerpos, aunado a la oscura noche, que evitaban que los vieran, además de que estarían todos más tranquilos si ellos que tenían menos habilidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo estuvieran en aquel lugar en caso de no salir todo como esperaban

…..

-Milk, ¿Estás bien con que Gohan se quede en el árbol?- Pregunto Gure despacio, cuando se acercaron al lugar que acordaron

La morena miro a la chica –Confió en mi hijo, es fuerte, pero prefiero que se quede ahí, además, si algo pasa, prefiero que sea mi vida y no la de Gohan, se que Goku haría lo mismo en mi lugar- Sonrió, pero detrás de la sonrisa escondía el miedo que tenia, después de todo esos tipos eran fuertes, grandes, y ellos no tenían todas las posibilidades, su ventaja era la sorpresa, y esperaba que bastara

Esperaron pacientes, solo faltaba una pequeña señal para entrar, y esa era Kurota, quien había dejado claro que sería el primero en acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba la peli azul

…

Puar se quedo a una distancia prudente, y es que el adolecente no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, estaba tan nervioso y ansioso, que optaron por dejarlo fuera de aquella situación, pues lo que menos querían era otra víctima en el lugar

El chico tenía en sus manos un arma, la cual se movía de manera agitada, pues temblaba

De pronto unos pasos lo alertaron, y se giro, ¿Serian infectados, u otras personas? ¿La gente del refugio los habría descubierto?

Su corazón corrió a toda prisa, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos cerca, para ver quién o que estaba acercándose a él

…

Kurota estaba por empezar a caminar y entrar al lugar donde Maron estaba, pero la mano de Akane le detuvo unos breves segundos, cruzándose las miradas de los dos ojiazules

-Iré contigo- La voz de Akane era más que una idea, se lo estaba imponiendo

Kurota le sonrió levemente –Eres la mujer más molesta que conozco, y sé que quieres ir conmigo, pero debemos seguir el plan, recuérdalo- Dijo en tono tranquilo –Por cierto, al terminar esto, hablaremos de tu relación con el enano- Su rostro se torno un poco serio

Las mejillas de Akane pasaron a color rosa suave, y trato de desviar un poco la mirada de su hermano

-Es un chico amable, me agrada… pero solo eso Kurota- Su voz subió un poco

Kurota se rio por lo bajo, claramente ese tema incomodaba a la rubia, pero ahora tenían otra cosa que hacer aun mas importante… así que iba a recalcarle a Akane que lo hablarían luego pero…

…

Maron abrió un poco los ojos, sentía el cuerpo molido… y se quejo un poco de dolor cuando trato de moverse, aquellos malditos la habían lastimo muchísimo, estaba en las peores condiciones, trato de pensar en Yamcha, en que él llegaría por ella, o al menos en que su mente recordara el rostro del chico en todo momento para poder soportar lo que estaba por sucederle

Odiaba cerrar los ojos y tener los recuerdos de Gokua tocándola, mirándola de manera lasciva, y luego apretándole el cuerpo, para lastimarle más allá de lo físico… lloro un poco, sabía que estaba fuera de los muros, y que sería su fin, estaba muerta… y el corazón le dolía como nunca

Había pensado que su relación abusiva con aquel ex novio que tuvo era mala, pero ahora sabía que había algo peor, y es que aquel chico que alguna vez creyó amar, la había obligado a tener sexo aun cuando ella no se sentía con ganas, pero no se comparaba a la brutal forma en que Gokua la había tomado, al menos con aquel novio, podía decir que en un punto no dolía tanto, pues el chico le gustaba, y ella pensaba quererlo, tanto que trataba siempre de complacerle; pero Gokua… el bastardo la había lastimado mas allá de lo soportable, solo deseaba poder salir de su cuerpo y no sentir nada en aquellos momentos, además cuando todo terminaba, se sentía sucia, y ahí no había la posibilidad de una ducha, donde sintiera que al menos un poco de toda esa basura era lavado de su cuerpo. El enfermo de Gokua le había dicho que le encantaba sentir su aroma tan penetrantemente en su cuerpo, porque así confirmaba que Yamcha no volvería a tocarla, que se olvidaría de los toques de él

Trato de mover los brazos, pero estaba amarrada, así que todo su torso se movió, confirmando que estaba no solo amarrada de los brazos, si no que las piernas igual, como si fuera un animalito que se cazaba para comer, la tenían indefensa…

Trato de mirar, pudo ver a dos tipos recargados en un árbol, ambos parecían estar profundamente dormidos, y no se habían percatado de que ella estaba despierta, quiso mirar a donde estaba Gokua, que era realmente su mayor preocupación, pero no podía girarse. Sin embargo de pronto se estremeció, pues sintió el contacto de alguien en sus piernas… y no le agrado para nada la sensación. Se quedo quieta, fingiendo estar dormida, pues no quería pensar que Gokua seguiría haciéndolo aun cuando estaban fuera, donde otros lo verían, pero parecía que su suerte no era tanta

Gokua miro a Bido, quien dormía con la cabeza recargada en una roca, aun pensaba en lo mal que le iría por la forma en que llevaban a Maron, pero ya estaba hecho y ya nada podría hacer para remediar las cosas. Entonces escucho un leve ruido, giro su cuerpo y miro a la chica removiéndose de un lado a otro… la vio estirar la cabeza, y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro, y es que le estaba gustando mucho la peli azul, quizás… podría llevársela, después de todo, ¿Para que la necesitaba Freezer?

Se levanto y se percato que los demás estuvieran dormidos, camino unos pasos al cuerpo de la chica, y empezó a pasar sus dedos por las piernas de la chica, quien tan pronto los sintió, se quedo completamente quieta, haciendo que en los labios de Gokua apareciera una sonrisa de lado, un poco perturbadora. Delineo las piernas de la chica, pasando por un par de moretones y cortes en la piel, hasta llegar a la entre pierna de la chica, para recargar su cuerpo contra el de la peli azul, y acercarse a su rostro

-Se que estas despierta, te eh visto moverte… ¡No sabes lo que me enciende que estés así amarrada Maron, si no hubiera tantos espectadores, tal vez podría hacerte gritar mi nombre aquí mismo!, aunque si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, para estar solos…- Las palabras de Gokua sonaban melosas

Maron se tenso, quería poder moverse, tener sus dagas, y enterrarlas en el pecho y en el pene del tipo, haciéndole gritar a él por piedad, para que ella no lo torturara tanto

Gokua estaba por dejar entrar sus manos en el pantalón de la chica, pero algo le detuvo… un ruido que se incrementaba a cada momento

…

Kurota miro a su hermana, y ambos voltearon a el bosque, había ruidos incrementándose, como si se dirigieran a donde ellos se encontraban, ambos hermanos se vieron como preguntándose qué pasaba

De pronto un par de infectados aparecieron justo donde los gemelos, haciendo que tuvieran que luchar para matarlos pues eran demasiados, y cuando los notaron ya estaban cerca de ellos

Akane tomo su espada para evitar el ruido, así como Kurota quien utilizo un cuchillo de caza grande

….

Milk y Gure esperaban la señal dada por Kurota, pero los ruidos y movimientos hicieron a todos quedarse quietos, de pronto miraron a Gokua ponerse de pie con el arma en manos, y apuntar en dirección al bosque, pero parecía indeciso por donde apuntar pues el ruido venia de todas direcciones…

Gure apuntaba a Gokua, pues de donde estaba tenia buen ángulo para un tiro limpio, sin embargo, de pronto Milk cayó al piso, y dio un liguero grito, mientras dejaba caer su arma…

Milk se giro, había un infectado tomándola de la pierna, y la estaba arrastrando más cerca de su boca, que se abría y cerraba mientras los dientes golpeaban, haciendo que sonaran con cada mordida

La chica de cabellos blancos no lo pensó, apunto al infectado y disparo, directo en la cabeza del infectado, haciendo que este cayera en el piso de inmediato. Milk aun tenía su pierna presa de la mano del infectado, así que se saco un machete pequeño y corto el brazo… sin embargo el sonido de la bala de Gure pareció llamar la atención de otros infectados que se acercaban

Haciendo que desviaran su atención, y lucharan por sus vidas contra los mordedores

…..

Krillin, Haly y Celery se miraron, habían escuchado el sonido de un disparo, en dirección donde Milk y Gure debían estar escondidas, entonces notaron a los hombres de Gokua levantarse, todos tomaron sus armas, incluyendo a Bido que parecía muy malhumorado por la repentina interrupción de su sueño…

Dos hombres corrieron en dirección a Milk y Gure, mientras los otros se pusieron en un círculo para apuntar a todas direcciones. Gokua se inclino y tomo a Maron, levantándola para cargarla en sus hombros, mientras miraba a Bido

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- Gokua pregunto, como si alguien dentro de ellos tuviera las respuestas

Pronto mas disparos se escucharon, aunado a un par de gritos, eran de personas… y no precisamente gritos o gruñidos de infectados

Sin embargo de pronto se vieron rodeados en varias direcciones por varios de aquellos infectados, que parecían acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban, de manera muy anormal…

Varios disparos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, Gokua, Bido y sus acompañantes disparaban a los mordedores que se les acercaban, no entendían de donde habían salido así de manera tan repentina esa cantidad de infectados

…

Krillin se dio la vuelta cuando un gruñido llamo su atención, y entonces disparo, se estaban acercando varios mordedores a donde ellos

Celery y Haly lo notaron, sacaron sus armas blancas, y empezaron a defenderse

-¿De dónde salieron tantos?- Grito Haly de pronto, cuando su cuchillo había atravesado la garganta de un infectado

-Esto no es normal, vienen varios… ¿Qué…?- Celery no termino, un par de mordedores la tomo de las piernas, haciendo que callera al piso, y golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo

Krillin fue rápido en su ayuda

Podían escuchar varios disparos de parte de Gokua y sus hombres

Nada estaba pasando como habían planeado al principio

…..

Milk y Gure habían sido encontradas por dos hombres de Gokua, que tan pronto las vieron, sonrieron maliciosamente

-Mira, no son estas de las mujeres que recién llegaron al refugio- Comento uno de ellos

Su compañero asintió –Parece que nos estaban siguiendo, pobres chicas, pensaron que sería tan fácil tomar a su amiga de nosotros, tal vez… Gokua nos deje divertirnos con ellas, después de todo, él ha disfrutado todo este tiempo de Maron, y es justo, ¿No crees Kito?-

El hombre sonrió, mientras apuntaba a Milk en el suelo, quien solo gruño en respuesta

Gure apuntaba su arma a uno de ellos, pero estaba en desventaja, pues el machete de Milk no era rival para un arma de fuego

-Más vale que bajes tu miserable pistola chica, o le volaremos la cabeza a tu amiga, y será algo un poco desagradable, créeme- La sonrisa de prepotencia en el rostro del hombre era enorme

Gure gruño molesta, pero al ver que ellos no estaban jugando, tuvo que hacer tal y como le decían, y empezó a bajar su arma. Tenía la confianza que los otros chicos aparecerían pronto para ayudarlas. Milk busco la mano de Gure

-No se atrevan a ponernos sus asquerosas manos encima, y queremos Maron con nosotros animales miserables- Dijo Milk en tono demandante mientras daba un paso frente a Gure

El hombre llamado Kito, miro a su compañero, y entonces movió algo en su arma, entonces se escucho el débil ruido que las chicas distinguieron, el hombre había quitado el seguro al arma, y estaba preparado para matarles…

De pronto un disparo se escucho…

Milk y Gure abrieron grandes los ojos, Kito había recibido un disparo en el hombro, justo en el brazo que sostenía el arma, haciendo que esta se callera y el hombre gritara por el dolor

Su compañero no tuvo tiempo de reacción, tan pronto como el balazo paso la carne de Kito, una flecha paso justo a un lado de Gure, enterrándose justo en el cuello del hombre que le apuntaba a la chica, haciendo que este empezara a sangrar, y se tocara la herida

Ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas, la bala podía ser de alguno de sus amigos, pero… ¿ _De dónde venía una flecha_?, en su grupo nadie tenía conocimientos con arcos

El hombre se desvaneció frente a ellas, mientras tomaba la flecha y se la retiraba de manera tosca de su garganta, haciendo que la sangre salpicara por completo el rostro de Gure y Milk, quienes se sorprendieron de inmediato, pues lo veían ahogarse con su propia sangre mientras de a poco caía al suelo, y su vida de extinguía, en un charco de sangre; sin embargo de pronto Kito volvió a estirar la mano para tomar su arma con el brazo que aun le servía, estaba a nada de tomarla, cuando un ruido sordo se escucho

Milk bajos su vista al hombre que dio otro grito aterrador, había una flecha clavando la mano del hombre al suelo. Gure jadeo, y miro a su espalda, no se veía a nadie… hasta que un infectado apareció, pero este totalmente diferente…

Pronto gritos y disparos se hicieron más audibles

Gure y Milk se agacharon rápidamente para tomar sus armas de fuego, la primera en tomarla fue Milk, y tan pronto lo hizo apunto al infectado que se acercaba casi corriendo, pero antes de que la morena dispara, vio al hombre alzar un arco y una flecha, en dirección a… ¿ _Ella_?

El hombre disparo la flecha, y Milk cerró los ojos, pero no sintió llegar el arma, solo escucho un par de gritos…

-¿Mama, estas bien… mamá?- Era la voz de su hijo, y se escuchaban pasos apresurados

Gure miro directo a la flecha, y vio que en esta ocasión había atravesado el cráneo del hombre, quedando atascada en la cabeza, y se asusto, quien fuera era bueno, pero ¿Estaba con ellos, era un infectado diferente, que pasaba?

Gure apunto, pues el hombre se acercaba más, y podía escuchar la voz de Gohan acercarse igual

El hombre levanto las manos, junto con el arco… la verdad había gran revuelo, haciendo todo un caos

-Vine por Maron al igual que ustedes, los vi arrastrarla cuando salía, y hemos traído a estos infectados pensando que solo nosotros vendríamos por ella- Dijo la voz varonil

Gure abrió los ojos grande, Milk miro al hombre, creía haberle visto, pero no recordaba de donde. Pronto aparecieron Gohan y Dende, quienes corrían haciendo gran esfuerzo. El más pequeño miro al hombre, lo había visto esa misma tarde, con Gure… ¿Qué hacia ahí con ellos?

-¿Ten?- La pregunta de Gure sonó un poco insegura

El hombre sonrió –No sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que vi a Maron, y regrese… tome a uno de los hombres más cercanos a Gokua y Bojack, me dijeron que me uniera a lo que hacían, uso las palabras incorrectas… pero no pensamos que alguien más vendría por ella, yo se los debo- Dijo el chico calvo –Te dije que podías decirme si algo pasaba chica-

Milk entonces se acordó, era un tipo amigo de Puar, que había mencionado, que Yamcha y Maron lo habían encontrado a él y su hermano fuera, y los habían llevado de igual manera al refugio, lo había visto andar por el refugio con otros dos tipos de baja estatura, suponiendo que uno era su hermano

Gure miro a Ten, luego a los cadáveres, entonces su corazón se acelero, ¿Podrían confiar en ese hombre?, bueno después de todo si los quisiera muertos, ya los estarían tal y como los otros, y eso era prueba al menos ahora, que el chico no tenía la intención de dañarlos a ellos

Milk levanto su arma, y disparo sin decir nada

Gure se tapo los oídos, y entonces miro a Milk, luego a Ten, quien seguía en pie, pero a un lado del hombre, caía un infectado

Gohan se puso a un lado de su madre, y entonces todos sonrieron

-Entonces vamos por Maron- Fue la voz de Milk

Ten sonrió y se acerco, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre seca, el rosto lo tenía casi oscuro, pues la sangre le cubría, trozos de piel extra estaban en su propia piel, como si los tuviera pegados a sí mismo, su aspecto de lejos era el mismo a un infectado

…..

Kurota y Akane mataron a un par de infectados, y luego su vista fue directo a donde Gokua y sus hombres, ellos también tenían problemas con infectados, pero pronto miraron a uno que se movía de manera rápida, era pequeño, pero tenía en las manos un hacha pequeña

-Eso no parece un infectado normal Kurota- Menciono Akane

Kurota junto las cejas, era cierto, algo estaba pasando… entonces miro una flecha volando en medio del revuelo, y esta callo a los pies de uno de los hombres de Gokua, mientras que el pequeño infectado del hacha se la clavaba en la espalda al hombre, haciendo que este soltara su arma

La rubia se sorprendió, mas disparos se escucharon, pero ahora se podía ver a Gure, Milk y un hombre caminado haciéndose presente en medio de Gokua y Bido

De pronto los mordedores estaban en el suelo, el pequeño infectado del hacha estaba tirado en el suelo, con el rostro de lado, parecía igual muerto… sin embargo una leve sonrisa apareció en el hombrecito

Gokua sonrió con malicia, aun sostenía a Maron en su hombro…

-¿En verdad, ustedes hicieron todo este revuelo?- Pregunto Gokua divertido por la situación

Maron entonces quiso mirar, quería ver a quien le hablaba, pero no podía girarse, no sabía a quien le hablaba Gokua, solo podía mirar los cuerpos descompuestos en el suelo, que cubrían de sangre seca el pasto

-¡Entréganos a Maron miserable!- Grito Ten, tenia los dientes apretados -¿A dónde crees que la llevas?- Su mandíbula estaba a punto de desencajársele

Bido rio un poco, ganando la atención de los hombres

-Están en mucha desventaja, son solo dos mujeres, y tu, aunque eres bueno con ese arco, no ayudaras mucho, creo que su plan fallo de manera rotunda- Comento el hombre con tono calmo –No veo por qué sea tan importante la vida de esta chica, después de todo, ahora estamos en una situación, donde es vivir a costa de todo, y eso incluye la vida de alguien más-

El rostro de Milk se descuadro, y su ceño se frunció, tenía su arma aferrada a ella, mientras apuntada a otro hombre que estaba aun con Gokua y Bido, haciendo que fueran tres, contra tres

Bido paso sus ojos por Gure y Milk –Esas chicas se ven rudas, podrían servir mas en el refugio, seguro no desean morir aquí en medio del bosque, lejos de toda persona, además… piensen, ustedes dejan de preocuparse por una insignificante vida, y podemos vivir, ustedes tendrán más cosas en el refugio, así como mayor seguridad… es beneficioso para todos- Comento Bido –O, ¿prefieren morir aquí?- Pregunto

De entre los arbustos, aparecieron Krillin, Haly y Celery apuntando a los hombres

En otro lado apareció Kurota y Akane

De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados

Puar salió, y estaba con un Oolong que lo había encontrado, y además parecía que iba con Ten y Chaoz

-Parece que al final, ustedes son quienes están en desventaja- Comento de pronto Gure con una sonrisa ladina

Gokua gruño molesto, y entonces bajo un poco a Maron para cargarla con un brazo, y dejarla a la altura de su rostro, haciendo que la peli azul le mirara, el arma en sus manos apunto a la cabeza de Maron, y quito el seguro

-Ves preciosa, parece que vas a morir aquí, ni siquiera tendrás que llegar a tu destino para tu muerte, parece que esa gente que llevaron, solo trajeron más problemas…-

-¡Suéltala!- Grito Puar

Gokua no hizo el menor caso, miro por encima del hombro de Maron, haciendo que su cabeza se girara, y así dándole a Maron la ventaja de mirar por encima de su hombro, fijándose que parte de las personas que estaban ahí por ella, eran Haly, Krillin, y Celery… sonrió, al menos si moría ahora, sabía que alguien se preocupo por ella

Nadie hacia ningún movimiento, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso en esos momentos, todos se apuntaban, y ninguno se decidía a disparar

De pronto algo desconcentro a algunos…

Haly se toco el costado derecho, y se quejo, estaba sudando desesperadamente… Krillin la miro de reojo de manera rápida, entonces lo noto

La ropa de Haly estaba volviéndose oscura, no sabía que era rojo lo que veía por la noche, pero sabía que aquello era sangre, y es que en medio de los disparos y el alboroto de los mordedores dos balas habían dado en Haly, pero esta no había tomado importancia, pues estaban siendo atacados, y se estaban defendiendo

La chica de pronto se desvaneció, haciendo que Celery se volteara, dejara caer su arma, y entonces tratara de sostener el cuerpo de la chica que se iba al suelo

Kurota y Akane miraron la escena, y ambos dieron un grito de terror al ver lo que pasaba

Entonces todo paso como en cámara lenta, pues el hombre que acompañaba a Gokua y Bido, aprovecho, y disparo a la espalda de Celery, descargando su arma en la chica, que sostenía el cuerpo casi sin vida de Haly quien la miraba fijo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Akane y Kurota

Chaoz, se levanto y con el hacha en manos corto rápidamente el pie izquierdo de tipo que disparo a Celery, haciendo que cayera al suelo, donde Krillin le disparo

Maron miro la escena, y aprovecho la distracción de Gokua, para darle un cabezazo al tipo, y así logrando que este la soltara, dejándola caer sin cuidado al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza, mientras se enterraba un hueso que sobre salía de un infectado, en su pierna que estaba bien amarrada

Ten lanzo una flecha, que dio en abdomen de Gokua, pero este solo rio, y se quito la flecha de Ten, notando que el chico lo miraba asombrado

Akane tenía la espada, la saco, y estaba decidida a hundirla en la carne de Bido, pero este fue más rápido y disparo a la rubia… sin embargo Akane se cubrió el disparo su brazo robótico, así logrando no hacerse daño alguno

Bido miro a Gure quien corría a él, y apuntaba con un arma, entonces le hombre apunto a la chica, disparo, pero tan pronto lo hizo, Kurota lo había embestido, tirando al suelo…

Gohan salió de donde estaba pues miro a Gokua que sacaba otra arma de sus ropas, y una mano apuntaba a Ten, mientras la otra a su madre… solo tenía que acercarse un poco y le podría apuntar al hombre…

Algo pareció morder su piel, en su abdomen, de lado izquierdo... Gohan sintió entonces el dolor, había sido la bala desviada de Bido que le había alcanzado, miro a su madre, quien tenía la mirada seria, mientras vaciaba su arma en el pecho de Gokua, antes de que este pudiera dispararles

-Mamá…- La voz de Gohan sonó apagada

Milk volteo a la voz de su hijo, mientras miraba a Dende correr a donde el niño caiga de rodillas, mientras de los labios del niño salía sangre

Todo estaba pasando de manera lenta, parecía que alguien estaba poniendo pausa a cada acto, pero en verdad todo paso en breves segundos, quizás minutos, pero realmente rápido…

Milk corrió a su hijo, y rápidamente quito la ropa del niño para ver la herida de bala, que hacia al niño desangrarse, su boca se abrió con horror, mientras los ojos de Gohan se empezaban a cerrar

Krillin se agacho y miro los cuerpos sin vida de Haly y Celery, que estaban unidos, pero ambos ahora lleno de balas. El hombre pequeño levanto la vista para mirar a los gemelos, Akane enterraba su espada en el estomago de Bido, mientras que Kurota apretaba su cuello con su zapato, manteniendo al hombre en el suelo, mientras se desangraba, y se ahogaba con su propia sangre

Gure miro a Ten, y luego a Chaoz, entonces corrió al cuerpo de Maron, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo notaron que de su pierna sobre salía algo, como si la estuviera atravesando, ahí notaron que era un hueso, que había atravesado a la chica

De pronto todo pareció quedar en silencio, como si alguien hubiera apagado el sonido en el mundo, o quizás solo era para Gure, que miro a su alrededor, para encontrar la escena de los gemelos cubiertos de sangre, sobre el cuerpo de Bido, o a Celery y Haly en el suelo sin moverse, tal vez era que veía a Milk, quien parecía agitada con Gohan en brazos, mientras los labios de la morena se movían, pero simplemente parecía que su voz no salía, quizás era Puar, quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a donde Maron… no sabía que era, pero algo impedía que escuchara lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-¡Hay que salir de aquí, vienen mas infectados… el ruido los atraerá aquí, debemos correr!- Grito Oolong, cuando un infectado apareció en medio de la oscuridad, y trato de morderle

Ten tomo a Maron, con la ayuda de Chaoz, quitaron la pierna de la chica de, el hueso que le atravesaba, y como estaba inconsciente, ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Krillin trato de tomar los cuerpos de Celery, y Haly… pero el brazo de Akane en su hombro, lo hizo reaccionar

-Están muertas, y debemos irnos…- La rubia tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, que se negaba a dejar salir así de fácil

Dende corría con Milk que gritaba por la vida de Gohan…

Pronto todos se encontraban corriendo en la misma dirección, buscando un lugar para refugiarse, y para curar a sus heridos, para revisar y comprobar si Gohan aun estaba con vida, pues Milk no soltaba a su hijo, y el niño solo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos colgaban a sus costados

Habían dejado atrás suyo un baño de sangre, hombres e infectados en el lugar, y es que Bido y Gokua todavía no morían por completo, ambos se estaban desangrándose, hasta que miraron a un par de infectado acercarse a donde ellos

Pronto se vieron rodeados, mientras que los mordedores se agachaban en donde ellos estaban para empezar a desgarrar sus carnes, mientras ellos trataban de gritar, pero le era imposible, pues su sangre los ahoga, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para que dejaran de sentir el dolor de ser desgarrados mientras veían como sus carnes eran comidas…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí….

Bulma miro a su padre, luego a Vegeta quien aun la tenía tomada con fuerza de la cabeza, mientras la miraba

El hombre de cabellos lavanda se acerco rápido a su hija en el suelo, y se dejo caer, abrazando a la peli azul, mientras Vegeta les daba un poco de espacio

-¿Es… el Doctor Briefs?- Era la voz de Brolly, que sonaba muy asombrada

-¿…Hermano… Vegeta…?- Apenas era audible la voz de Tarble, que empezaba a quebrarse ante la escena

Bulma abrazo a su padre, y sus lágrimas salieron con fuerza, sin embargo, algo empezó a removerse en medio de aquel conmovedor encuentro, y era que una pequeña de cabello negro estaba despertando por el movimiento

-¿Papá Vegeta… ya es de día…?- Un largo bostezo, y la voz dulce de Videl hizo que la sangre de Bulma se helara

La peli azul trato de moverse, pero aun estaba adolorida, sin embargo giro su rostro, no podía creerlo, seguro estaba en un sueño, y en el paraíso, por que miraba a Vegeta, su padre, y ahora ¿a Videl?

La niña abrió grande los ojos cuando miro el reflejo azul, y una sonrisa grande apareció en su cara, no lo pensó y se abalanzo a Bulma, rodeándola en un abrazo, haciendo que la peli azul se quejara bajo por el dolor que le causo el repentino abrazo de la niña

-¡¿Mamá?!- Grito la niña a todo pulmón, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban

-Videl… tú… ¿Estas viva?- Culpa golpeo el corazón de la peli azul

Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar la escena de manera emotiva, pues Bulma sonreía y abrazaba a Videl mientras la llenaba de besos en todo el rostro, y le tocaba para mirarla mejor. De pronto miro a Doctor levantándose, y lo miro fijamente

El peli lavanda se seco una lagrima –Gracias Hijo, por traerme de nuevo a Bulma- Dijo por fin el Doctor

Vegeta asintió, su corazón se sentía lleno de alegría, como nunca antes lo había sentido, sentía que todo estaba donde debía, y ahora solo faltaba agradecerle a Tarble, pues estaba ahí, y sabia que no había roto su promesa de cuidar a Bulma

…

Suno miro a Videl, estaba asombrada… de pronto sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta, que estaba rodeada por los demás hombres, entonces noto a Goku, y en sus brazos donde una pequeña melena roja se removía

-Señor Goku… ¿Bora, Upa, Videl?- Pregunto una dormida Ángela

Goku palmo la espalda de la niña, mientras buscaba a Bora con la mirada, pero no se imaginaba lo que pasaría, y es que de pronto, Suno le cayó encima, rodeándole con sus brazos, mientras impactaba sus labios en los del hombre, y lloraba…

-¡Gracias Goku!- Grito, cuando separo sus labios de los del hombre, para tomar a Ángela

Goku se tenso, entonces la atención de todos paso a Goku y Suno que seguían muy cerca


	45. Chapter 45

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ, solo los tomo prestados para estas locas historias que salen de mi imaginación**

Bulma no soporto más tiempo estando despierta, por más que había deseado mantener los ojos abiertos, para mirar a Vegeta, Videl y su padre a su lado, el sueño, el cansancio habían podido con ella, haciendo que cayera en un sueño profundo, mientras su mano pasaba por encima del pequeño recién nacido, para llegar a tocar a Videl, mientras la mano de Vegeta tomaba la suya

Vegeta se mantuvo despierto, no podía dormir, quería seguir mirando a la chica en el piso, que se aferraba con fuerza a las dos pequeñas vidas que estaban ahí. Sonrió entre ratos, cuando el pequeño bebe movía su boquita, haciendo leves pucheritos mientras dormía

-¿Como alguien como yo pudo ayudar a crear algo tan puro, tan bello?… ¿Cómo es posible?- Se pregunto en voz baja, mientras acariciaba la mano de Bulma -¿Cómo una chica como tú, se fija en mi, y me da algo tan hermoso como regalo?-

Casi todos se encontraban dormidos, pues estaban agotados por todo el ajetreo del día, todas las emociones y complicaciones que habían afrontado en solo un par de horas. Tarble solo logro abrazar con fuerza a Vegeta antes de que el sueño igual lo venciera. Tapion y Minoshia se habían acomodado fuera del cuarto en una esquina, con Hildegan como almohada para ambos

Sin embargo…

-Ella no es como cualquier otra chica que conoces- Comento de pronto la voz de Yamcha que se acercaba un poco a Vegeta –Ella nunca se fijo en nadie por lo que había exteriormente, Bulma parece tener algo; así como un sentido especial para las personas, y supongo que algo muy bueno debe haber dentro tuyo-

Vegeta giro levemente el rostro, para mirar al chico que se dejaba caer contra la pared, para sentarse, mientras se retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de la frente

-¿Por qué tú estás aquí también insecto?- El tono de voz de Vegeta no era amenazante, era simplemente una pregunta curiosa

-Nunca dejare de amar a esa mujer Vegeta, ella será siempre el amor de mi vida, y hare cualquier cosa por ella, salvarla siempre que me sea posible, daría incluso mi vida por ella sin pensarlo… por eso eh venido por ella, no pensaba dejarla con un par de tipos que simplemente la habían tomado como si nada- Yamcha se encogió de hombros, y miro a la chica, podía mirar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, haciendo que de sus labios saliera una sonrisa

Vegeta gruño un poco amenazante, enredando sus dedos en los de la peli azul, mientras Yamcha miraba aquello

-Sabes… podría matarte ahora mismo, y seguro que nadie dirá nada al respecto- Ahora si sonaba sombría la voz de Vegeta

Yamcha sonrió mas –Serias un idiota si lo hicieras, si bien Bulma es especial, y ya no me ama mas a mí, si me aprecia por todo el pasado, y estoy seguro que jamás podría perdonarte si hicieras algo en mi contra, pero más importante que eso… Ella te ama Vegeta, lo eh visto en sus ojos- El chico suspiro pesado, mientras frotaba su rostro –Cuando dio a luz, pensó que el chico- Dijo señalando a Tarble –…. Eras tú, y en su mirada estaba ese brillo, uno que jamás vi en ella cuando me miraba a mi; en realidad, se que te ama… no se que tienes Vegeta, incluso dudo que tengas algo bueno, pero ella lo cree, y sé que no hay nadie que podría hacerla más feliz que tú, y lo respeto, pero aun así, estaré cerca de ella, por si me necesita- Yamcha dejo que su cabeza se echara atrás, recargándose en la pared

Vegeta levanto una ceja extrañado por la sinceridad y el comportamiento del chico. Yamcha había sido claro, le había dicho sus sentimientos para con la peli azul, y le había dejado claro que no pensaba alejarse de ella, mas también había sido muy consciente de la posición que ahora ocupaba en la vida de la chica

-Además, ahora esta Maron, y si bien, tal vez nunca la ame como a Bulma, se que la quiero muchísimo, y la necesito, más de lo que ella cree necesitarme en su vida, y me esforzare por hacerla feliz, por darle lo que ella necesite de mi- Concluyo Yamcha con una enorme sonrisa

Sin duda la actitud de Yamcha era por completo diferente a la actitud cobarde de Turles, quien había tratado de matarlo por la espalda, mintiéndole a todos para tomar a Bulma lejos de todos, y además, el maldito aun no regresaba de su salida. Aunque Vegeta no pensaba dormir hasta encararlo, y tal vez eliminarlo de una vez por todas

-Espero que si mantengas tu distancia, o me veré obligado a hacer que lo hagas- Dijo Vegeta con voz firme

Yamcha lo miro y asintió –Se cual es mi lugar ahora con ella, y se cual es el tuyo- Los ojos de Yamcha se cerraron en un intento por dormir

Vegeta se estremeció cuando la mano de Bulma se separo de él unos breves segundos, solo para apretar un poco más el cuerpo de ambos pequeños a su pecho

El Doctor Briefs estaba en la esquina contraria a Vegeta, el hombre dormía con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, mientras en su pierna, el gato negro parecía sumamente cómodo durmiendo de la misma manera

…

Goku se encontraba en el pasillo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, no podía dejar de mirar a Suno y Ángela del otro lado del lugar, ambas chicas estaban muy bien abrazadas, mientras leves ronquidos salían de los labios de ellas

Solo recordar la efusiva forma en que Suno le había agradecido por llevar a la niña pelirroja que había resultado se nada más y nada menos que su hermana pequeña, hizo que se sintiera realmente como un traidor para con Milk. Se froto el rostro con fuerza, podía comprender que la chica hubiera estado realmente contenta de que hubieran dado con su pequeña hermanita por mera casualidad del destino, pero no podía entender por qué le había besado

Nunca antes había traicionado a Milk, desde que la empezó a pretender en el colegio, supo que esa chica ruda, y de hermosa cabellera negra, seria siempre la mujer con la que él desearía pasar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo ahora mismo se sentía como la peor de las basuras, sentía que con solo aquel beso dado a otra mujer, había traicionado de manera horrible el amor que le profesaba a su esposa

 **Flashback**

 **Milk camino con su enorme vientre por la calle, mientras que la gente la miraba de manera constante, murmurando entre sus manos, como si ella no pudiera verles mientras le miraban, y se reían y hacían caras de desaprobación por su condición**

 **Aun lado de ella, caminaba Goku, tan despistado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor como de costumbre. El sostenía la mano de Milk con total alegría, con una sonrisa enorme mientras en su otra mano, iba una pequeña bolsa con medicamentos para Milk, y su cuidado**

 **De pronto se detuvieron, había una hermosa tienda de pasteles por donde caminaban, y los ojos de Milk brillaron, en verdad, en esos momentos su antojo de algo dulce creció de manera increíble, y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la pastelería**

 **Goku sonrió, ella tenía una expresión hermosa en el rostro, como el de una niña pequeña que mira con encanto un juguete o algo que anhela de manera incontrolable**

 **-¿Quieres que pasemos por algo Milk?- Le pregunto dulcemente cerca de su oído**

 **Ella se estremeció, el calor de Goku cerca de su cuerpo era otro de los problemas, pues parecía que de un tiempo para el momento, su deseo había incrementado de manera considerable, haciendo que se sintiera excitada por Goku en los momentos más inoportunos. Lo miro con alegría, y asintió**

 **-Pero… ¿Podrías ir tú?, la verdad estoy realmente cansada, necesito tomar asiento, te espero en las mesas de ahí- Dijo señalando detrás suyo -¡Por favor Goku… por el bebe!- Hizo un leve puchero mientras sus ojos se abrían más**

 **Goku no podía resistirse a esa bella y tierna mirada de suplica por parte de la morena, era su muerte, su debilidad, junto con la vida que llevaba en el vientre**

 **-Claro Milk, vamos, yo te dejo sentada, y vuelvo por algo para ti- Sonriente, la tomo de la mano y la encamino hasta dejarla en una mesa**

…

 **Milk lo miro feliz, mientras caminaba a toda prisa a la pastelería. De pronto, un par de chicas hermosa, de figuras delgadas, de cabellos largos, y que vestían pantalones ajustados, y blusas un tanto escotadas, se tropezaron con el chico distraído**

 **La morena observo de lejos la interacción del chico con aquellas mujeres, el sonreía nervioso, mientras parecía que se inclinaba un poco, como si pidiera disculpas…**

… **.**

 **Goku había tropezado con un par de chicas**

 **-Lo siento tanto señoritas, yo venía realmente distraído… ¿Se han lastimado?- Pregunto amable antes de seguir su camino**

 **Las chicas lo miraron rápidamente de pies a cabeza, sin duda el era un joven demasiado apuesto como para dejarlo pasar así de simple**

 **Una de ellas se le acerco, y se tallo el brazo, mientras mordía su labio, y ponía ojitos tiernos**

 **-Me ha dolido el golpe, has sido muy brusco- Dijo con voz débil, y tierna**

 **Goku sintió remordimiento, ¿Cómo era que había lastimado a una chica?, eso no era lo que le habían enseñado**

 **-Yo lo lamento, en verdad, discúlpeme- Goku se inclino un poco**

 **La chica le tomo el brazo, y llevo la mano de Goku hasta su '** _ **Herida'**_

 **-Debes tallarme, después de todo, tú has sido el culpable- La voz de la chica venia diferente, sus ojos miraban a Goku con un brillo extraño –Que no te de pena guapo, además… a mi me encantaría que tallaras-**

 **Goku retiro su mano de inmediato, no le estaba agradando nada como la chica se estaba comportando, además. Otra de las chicas aparto a la primera, y se puso su rostro muy cerca del pecho de Goku**

 **-Oye, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- Pregunto repentinamente –Eres muy guapo, tal vez quieras salir con una de nosotras… ¿Verdad que si guapo?- La chica se estaba acercando mas**

 **Goku dio un paso atrás, su rostro estaba pasando a rojo. Las chicas tenían ropas provocativas, y por desgracia, después de un par de meses sin poder acostarse con Milk, por su embarazo, su mente le jugaba muy sucio. Notando el escote de una de ellas, no pudo más que imaginar de inmediato los pechos desnudos de Milk, que estaban creciendo aun mas, mientras sus caderas lo hacían, dándole una figura más curveada a la chica…**

 **Gran error, su pantalón empezó a apretarle en esos momentos, todo lo que podía procesar era a Milk desnuda, mientras su cabello caía frente a ella, tratando en vano de cubrir un poco de sus pechos desnudos, que moría por probar. Ahora todo lo que quería y necesitaba era llevar con urgencia a Milk a casa, y hacerla suya, después de todo, ¿Ya podían no…?**

 **Las chicas notaron al nervioso joven, y sonrieron de inmediato**

 **-Lo siento, yo debo irme, mi esposa me espera- Dijo Goku a toda prisa, dejando a las chicas ahí paradas**

 **No fue por el pastel que Milk quería, más bien regreso de inmediato a donde ella se encontraba, mientras de manera incomoda y '** _ **Discreta'**_ **trataba de bajar su erección, dándose ligueros toques en el pantalón, mientras se obligaba a no pensar en la morena gimiendo por él**

… **.**

 **Milk tenía los ojos grandes, estaba tan asombrada… Goku temblaba, y de pronto se alejo de las chicas aquellas, caminado de manera un poco extraña a donde ella se encontraba, y ni siquiera había ido por el pastel… eso era lo peor de todo, al menos hasta el momento**

 **De pronto lo noto, las mejillas de Milk pasaron a escarlata, Goku estaba sonrojado, y parecía nervioso, además de llevar un bulto entre las piernas**

 **Milk enfureció, tan pronto como lo su furia creció, esta se disipo dejando solo una enorme tristeza en ella, y entonces un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos, así que desvió rápido la mirada de su esposo para que no notara su estado, no le iba a dar el gusto de ver cómo le afectaba que él estuviera excitado por mirar a un par de chicas lindas, delgadas, y que no tenían una enorme panza de embarazada. Después de todo, no la había tocado siquiera, ni una caricia, apenas y le tomaba al mano en la calle, y pero siempre trataba de mantener su distancia de su cuerpo**

 **Sin notarlo, Milk tiro una bolsa al suelo, y para ella era imposible agacharse por ella… sin embargo, un joven bien parecido que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, se acerco rápidamente, y recogió la bolsa de Milk, para extendérsela de regreso, con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Permítame por favor- Dijo el joven amable mientras ponía la bolsa de Milk en la mesa**

 **-Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable… yo estoy tan torpe ahora- Sollozo la morena, mientras limpiaba aun las lagrimas en sus ojos**

 **El joven se sorprendió mientras miraba las lágrimas de la morena. Ella era lindísima, llevaba un lindo vestido que marcaba de manera hermosa su pancita de embarazada, el cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica se veía demasiado sexy, además que las piernas de la chica parecían demasiado tentadoras para cualquiera**

 **-¿Se siente mal señorita?- Pregunto preocupado –Puedo ayudarle en algo, dígame necesita algo- El chico se acerco un poco a Milk, tomando su mano, para bajarla de su rostro -¿Señorita?-**

 **El joven miro los hermosos ojos de Milk, que estaba apagados, mientras ella se mordía el labio haciendo un puchero, haciendo que se viera tierna, sexy, y sumamente deseable…**

 **-…¡Qué bonita es!…- Suspiro el chico inconsciente**

 **Milk lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, y rápidamente retiro su mano de la del chico**

 **-Gracias… por la bolsa, pero en verdad no tengo nada- Milk estaba empezando a sentir sus mejillas mas rojas de lo que ya debían estar**

 **De pronto, la voz gruesa y un tanto aterradora de Goku se hizo presente entre los dos**

 **-¿Milk, está pasando algo aquí?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados, mientras se ponía a un lado de ella**

 **Goku miro al chico que estaba frente a su esposa, mirándola con cierta atracción, que para nada le había gustado**

 **-Quiero irme ahora mismo Goku- La voz de Milk sonó enojada, además de que le volteo el rostro a Goku**

 **-Te llevare de inmediato- Pero Goku miro al chico nuevamente -¿Desea algo de mi esposa, o solo la piensa mirar como idita?- Pregunto Goku directo al chico**

 **El joven, frunció el ceño, estaba por contestar pero…**

 **-El joven me ayudo, no tienes por qué preguntar esas estupideces Goku, además, parece que dejaste algo pendiente con las chicas de haya, ¿No es así** _ **esposo**_ **?- Dijo con sarcasmo la morena**

 **Goku gruño un poco, sin quitarle la mirada al chico. El joven suspiro, y miro a Milk**

 **-Fue un placer conocerle señorita Milk- Dijo sonriente el chico mientras se despedía**

 **-Señora Son Milk- Aclaro Goku**

 **Milk lo miro, y se sonrojo por la mirada que el chico le dedicaba, sin embargo Goku dio un paso frente a Milk, tapando su vista del chico quien se daba la vuelta para irse. Tan pronto el chico se fue, Goku se giro a Milk**

 **-No me gusta que se te acerquen esos tipos, te miran de una manera que no…- Goku tenía la mandíbula apretada**

 **Milk se cruzo de brazos –Pues te aseguro que nadie me mira como tú a esas tipas- Contesto Milk dolida**

 **Goku no entendió, miro extrañado a Milk, y se sentó a su lado**

 **-Yo no miro a nadie, solo a ti Milk… además, tu eres muy bonita, demasiado-**

 **Milk lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Mira Goku, no soy ninguna tonta, eh visto como esa tipas de haya, te coqueteaban, y tu ahí con tu cara de estúpido, y además, encima de todo… te excitas con esas chicas- Recrimino la morena, bajando la voz en sus últimas frases –Sabes que Goku, te dije que podía tener a este bebe yo sola, además se que ya no parezco atractiva, y no quiero que luego digas que por mi perdiste tu oportunidad de hacer todo lo que deseabas- Otra vez había lagrimas en la chica**

 **Goku se tenso, y entonces recordó lo que le había pasado momentos antes, mientras estaba por comprar el pastel de Milk, y sus deseos insanos empezaron a recordar a su linda esposa. Sintió como si le apuñalaran en el corazón, ¿Milk pensaba que ya no le quería?, quería gritarle que estaba muriéndose por dentro desde que el médico había dicho**

' _ **No pueden mantener relaciones sexuales, los primeros tres y los últimos tres meses de embarazo, es mas riesgoso en ese tiempo, pues puede provocar un aborto o el nacimiento prematuro del niño' Comento el médico, mirándoles seriamente**_

 _ **Goku y Milk se habían sonrojado hasta las orejas**_

 **-Milk, si en verdad piensas eso, creo que debemos ir a la casa ahora mismo- Su voz sonó demasiado seria**

 **La morena levanto la vista, Goku parecía muy decidido, y su rostro mostraba molestia… quizás el había por fin tomado la decisión de abandonarla con su embarazo**

 **Goku hizo un par de cuentas rápidas, Milk debía estar como por el quinto mes, y estaba tan ansioso, que pensaba mostrarle cuanto la deseaba, cuan hermosa él la veía, y cuanto la amaba… él jamás podría pensar en mirar a otra chica, solo la quería a ella. Pensaba pasar su vida con ella, pensaba envejecer con esa chica, mirar con amor cuando las primeras arrugas aparecieran en su rostro, cuando su cabello negro brillante empezara a ponerse plateado… aun así, seria la más hermosa de todas, y la única para él**

…

 **Goku sintió que el corazón se le partiría al ver a aquel joven cerca de Milk, ¿Y si ella lo pensaba dejar por mirar a alguien mejor?. Sus pensamientos le mataban mientras la llevaba a casa**

 **De pronto una idea se cruzo en su cabeza, ¿Milk sintió lo mismo que él cuando lo miro hablar con esas chicas?, miro de reojo a Milk que se limpia un par de lagrimas que aparecían entre momentos en sus ojos, eso le dolió**

 **Ahí se prometió, jamás volvería a hacer algo que hiciera que Milk pensara que él no la quería, que no le atraía, que la había dejado de amar. Se prometió no hacerla llorar, no quería ver una lágrima más en el hermoso rostro de su esposa, porque ella pensara que él podía dejarla. Jamás lo haría, estaría ahí, en cada momento, para ella, para su hijo… no pensaba dejarlos nunca. No permitiría jamás que nadie le quitara lo más valioso que él tenia**

 **Flashback**

Suspiro molesto, si Milk se enteraba de ese beso de Suno, seguro pasaría algo malo, quizás ella lo mataría, tal vez no por Gohan, pero ¿Qué iba a pensar?, él no lo provoco, pero para que Milk entendiera eso, pasaría un largo tiempo, y la verdad en un mundo infestado de mordedores donde podían morir en cualquier instante, no quería darse el lujo de que Milk se distanciara ni por un momento de él

De pronto Goku sintió una opresión en el pecho, que lo hizo tomarse de la camisa con fuerza, dolía… pero no de ninguna manera que hubiera sentido antes, este dolor era sin duda más agudo, y profundo

-Milk… Gohan… ¿Por qué siento esto?- Goku se removió, y su corazón empezó a correr con fuerza, de manera descontrolada

Vegeta estaba relajado mirando a su familia, hasta que la voz débil de Kakaroto le llamo la atención, además podía sentir la agitación del hombre, así que dejo unos momentos a su familia para mirar a su amigo que parecía estar pasando por un mal momento consigo mismo

-Kakaroto ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Estas actuando de una manera muy extraña- Resoplo Vegeta un poco fastidiado

Sin embargo al mirar el rostro preocupado y dolido del hombre, se dio cuenta que era algo realmente grave

-¡Mierda Kakaroto, dime que está pasando!- Exigió con voz autoritaria

-No sé, pero me duele el pecho, y siento extraño, no sé que es Vegeta, pero quiero regresar ahora mismo a verificar que mi familia está bien- Comento con una mueca

Vegeta lo miro unos segundos y entonces suspiro –Kakaroto debemos hablar de algo muy importante, pero solo te lo diré a ti, sabes que no confió en nadie más, solo en mi hermano, pero primero debemos planear una estrategia- Vegeta miro a su alrededor, y entonces asomo el rostro a donde le Doctor Briefs se encontraba – Tal vez debamos salir unos momentos insecto, así que acompáñame-

Goku se levanto, la molestia en su pecho no se iba, pero aun así le siguió. Una vez que Vegeta estuvo seguro de no ser visto o escuchado por nadie, entonces miro a Goku

-Estaba por morir, de hecho lo hice- Comento de manera muy tranquila –Sin embargo, Freezer me encontró, y me llevo a sus laboratorios, para usar mi cuerpo como conejillo de indias, y poder experimentar-

Goku abrió los ojos grandes, estaba decidió a escuchar cada palabra que decía Vegeta, pues aun no entendía bien que pasaba. Ese nombre de Freezer estaba volviéndose muy popular en ese mundo, sobre todo para ellos

-El Doctor Briefs, me vacuno, hizo un nuevo suero, uno diferente, más potente que el que ya poseemos Kakaroto, y ha funcionado en mi- Vegeta se detuvo unos momentos y miro a su izquierda

Aun estaba oscuro, había pocas estrellas en el cielo

-¿Puedes escuchar eso Kakaroto?- Pregunto con la mirada fija en un punto

Goku trato de observar lo que fuera que Vegeta estaba observando, pero en realidad no veía ni escuchaba nada en lo absoluto, apenas y unos pocos ruidos causados por los animales tradicionales en la noche, pero en realidad nada digno de mencionarse

-No entiendo esto Vegeta, no escucho nada- Comento

-Exacto, esa es la diferencia, yo si escucho Kakaroto, incluso hace un par de horas, cuando veníamos aquí, escuche a alguien acercarse a nosotros, sin embargo cuando nos paramos, ellos también lo hicieron, pensé pro un momento que eran los hombres de Freezer que nos deben seguir a mí y al doctor, pero dado que no nos atacaron cuando ellos tenían claramente la ventaja, solo puedo asumir que fue alguien, que o bien nos conoce, o algunos otros sobrevivientes y tuvieron miedo de mostrarse- Comento Vegeta

Goku pareció meditarlo -¿Entonces el Doctor no encontró una cura, más bien solo pudo perfeccionar la maldita cosa esa?- Estaba perdiendo lo estribos

Vegeta asintió –No hay una cura Kakaroto, ese hombre me lo ha dicho. Lo único que queda es luchar contra esas cosas, y evitar a toda costa seguir propagando esta maldita infección, sin embargo ahora también debemos preocuparnos por Freezer, el maldito estará detrás del nuevo descubrimiento del Doctor, seguro que si logra producir en mas cantidad el suero, podríamos decir que la raza humana en verdad terminara por extinguirse tal y como la conocemos- Aseguro Vegeta

-Dadas las circunstancias en que estamos ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?, ¿Vacunar a todos y crear un mini ejército?- Pregunto Goku, con claro sarcasmo

Vegeta gruño amenazante –No insecto, aunque seria genial, desgraciadamente el suero que el Doctor posee es realmente poco, y muy difícil se puede producir mas, además de eso, no hay seguridad de que todos los organismos acepten de la misma manera el suero-

-Vegeta… dime qué piensas-

-Solo se le aplicara a la gente que creamos de mas utilidad, igual dependerá cuanto suero le haya quedado al Doctor, sin embargo hay algo que debes saber Kakaroto- Lo miro fijamente

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada

-Un efecto del suero es morir, un día completo… si luego de ese día no vuelves, es seguro que el suero no hizo efecto, y no volverás a la vida, sin embargo si vuelves de ese infierno, tendrás incomparables poderes, y antes de que lo preguntes… dime algo Kakaroto ¿No correría el riesgo por tener el poder para así; poder proteger a tu familia de la mejor manera posible?- La pregunta hizo que el rostro de Goku se tensara

-Mierda… ¿Un jodido día muerto?- Pregunto Goku

-Debemos salir de aquí, movernos a un lugar seguro, este edificio no lo será por mucho, y si vamos a aplicarlo a los mejores elementos, debemos estar en un lugar completamente seguro, para que el día pase sin complicaciones- Vegeta de pronto se giro brusco con un arma blanca en manos

Goku miro por un lado de Vegeta, entonces ahí vio al mordedor que caía a los pies de Vegeta. No lo había notado, hasta que Vegeta saco su arma, y en un solo movimiento lo mato

-Bulma no está en condiciones de moverse, al igual que tu hijo, dime ¿Qué quieres hacer Vegeta?- La pregunta de Goku era válida –Podríamos regresar al refugio, ahí está el resto y así podemos tomar la decisión de a quienes vacunar, pero… el viaje será largo a pie-

Vegeta miro al cielo, donde una luz naranja empezaba a parpadear, estaba deseosa por salir a un nuevo día, como si toda esa mierda de mundo valiera la pena para ser bañada por los rayos del sol

-Tendremos que movernos, si nos quedamos corremos mas peligros, se que Bulma es fuerte, y no quisiera forzarla a este viaje, pero tendrá que ser si queremos sobrevivir y tener un oportunidad-

Goku asintió y miro a donde el Sol salía

-Milk, Gohan… por favor, esperen, iré con ustedes lo más pronto posible, no se desesperen estere ahí en poco tiempo- Dijo al cielo

-Vamos Kakaroto partiremos en cuanto la luz del sol alumbre un poco mas-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

Milk siguió corriendo, el cuerpo de Gohan estaba inmóvil, el pequeño niño apenas y respiraba entre los brazos de su madre, su respiración cada vez era más lenta, y Milk no podía detenerse

De pronto, resbalo, piso algo demasiado suave y callo con su hijo en brazos, haciendo un ruido sordo, que atrajo la atención del resto

-¡Gohan!- Grito la morena, pero el niño no dijo nada

-Milk… ¿Estás bien, puedes levantarte?- Gure corrió a ellos, pero Milk parecía atascada en lo que había caído –Vamos Milk, debemos encontrar un refugio- Gure se estaba esforzando por sacarla

-Déjame a mi chica- Pronto apareció Kurota, se guardo el arma y saco a Milk de un charco bastante grande de lodo, cargándola en al estilo novia, pues ella parecía realmente agotada –Te llevare, falta poco para encontrar un lugar- Aseguro el chico de ojos azules

-Gohan… no me iré, sin mi hijo, bájame- Protesto débilmente

Krillin tomo al niño, reviso rápidamente su pulso en el cuello del niño, este aun tenia, débil, pero había pulso

Kurota miro al chico bajo, y este empezó a cargar el pequeño cuerpo del niño

-Vamos, llevare a Gohan, en cuanto encontremos un lugar, lo revisare, al igual que a Maron, que parecen ser los más graves- Comento Krillin

-Gohan viene con Krillin, así que relájate Milk por favor, pronto llegarnos- Le aseguro Kurota

-Gracias… por hacer esto Kurota- Milk en verdad estaba agotada, cargar a Gohan era pesado, el chiquillo ya no estaba en edad de ser llevado en brazos

Para Milk correr con tanta desesperación con él fue sumamente agotador, pero no pensaba detenerse y dejar a su hijo morir sin contemplación alguna. Después de todo, su hijo solo había querido salvarla, y el resultado había sido simplemente desgarrador

Ten, siguió corriendo con Maron en brazos, quien iba desangrándose de la pierna, y al igual que Gohan, había perdido la conciencia

El sol estaba saliendo, no tenían idea de cuánto habían estado corriendo, no sabían en qué dirección se habían ido, solo sabían que había un edificio promedio, que parecía un jardín de niños, estaba cercado, y había pocos mordedores rodeando el lugar, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, era su única opción, tenían que entrar a ese lugar, solo ahí podrían empezar a planear que harían ahora

-Me encargare de despejar el lugar- La voz segura de Akane resonó por todo el lugar

-Iré contigo, puedo se de mucha ayuda, el igual viene Oolong, ¿Verdad?- Chaoz miro al adolecente con nariz porcina mientras avanzaba a donde la rubia

-Si está bien, después de todo parece que somos los únicos con un poco de energía-

Gure dio un paso al frente –Yo también, vamos… mientras más rápido entremos, mas rápido revisaran a Gohan y Maron-

Akane asintió, y los cuatro se adelantaron, no les costó trabajo eliminar a los infectados que estaban en la entrada del lugar, solo faltaba que revisaran por dentro y así poder confirmar que era seguro estar ahí

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

Bulma sintió un leve tirón en el cuerpo, y se levanto perezosamente, al abrir los ojos miro a Vegeta, quien le veía con su típica expresión estoica… su corazón se acelero, no había soñado con Vegeta, él en verdad estaba ahí, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, y sus manos en su cuerpo ahora frágil

-Bulma, te voy a sacar de aquí, debemos movernos, no es seguro que permanezcamos mucho tiempo aquí… por favor, disculpa si te lastimo al moverte, pero prefiero que sientas ahora un poco de dolor e incomodidad, a que algo peor pueda pasarles- Dijo Vegeta pegando su rostro al de la chica

Bulma abrió sus ojos, llevo su mano a las mejillas de Vegeta, y trato de acercarlo para besarlo

El inmediatamente abrió la boca para recibir la lengua de Bulma que pedía con ansias meterse, y saborear al chico. Ella trato de abrazarse a su cuerpo lo mas que podía, entrelazándose en el cuello de Vegeta. Cuando por fin necesitaron aire, ella jadeo… se sentía tan cálido, tan bien…

-Iremos contigo a donde sea, solo no vuelvas a dejarnos Vegeta… por favor, no vuelvas a irte, llévanos contigo a donde vayas- Suplico en voz débil

El llanto del bebe hizo a Bulma dar un respingo en los brazos de Vegeta

Minoshia apareció con el pequeño recién nacido en brazos, mientras trataba de darle correctamente el biberón al niño que parecía no acoplar su boca al chupón de la mamila

-Tapion, seguro que a mi hermanito así se le da la mamila- Dijo en voz alta, mirando a su hermano que se cernía la espada

Videl apareció, y se cruzo de brazos frente al pelirrojo –Oye niño, quien te dijo que es tu hermanito, ¡El es mi hermanito, es hijo de mi papa y de mi mama!- El tono amargo que utilizo la niña hizo a Minoshia estremecer

El pelirrojo apretó un poco más el cuerpo del bebe en su pecho, y se giro de la vista de la niña

-Bulma dijo que podía ser el hermano mayor del niño, así que no me molestes niña- Minoshia entonces volvió a su labor de alimentar al bebe, logrando ahora sí que el pequeño empezara a chupar con fuerza el biberón –Eso es Trunks, si comes así crecerás rápido- Aseguro el niño

Bulma miro la escena, tembló un poco en brazos de Vegeta

-Tranquila mujer, el mocoso no hará nada malo a nuestro hijo, créeme, no lo permitiría cerca si supiera que puede lastimarlo- Comento Vegeta

-Pero… no iras a permitir que Minoshia lo lleve todo el tiempo… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto nerviosa

Vegeta negó y sonrió –Solo lo está alimentando antes de partir, tu llevaras a nuestro hijo, y yo te llevare a ti-

-Vegeta… ¿Planeas cargarnos todo el viaje?-

-Al menos hasta que encontremos un medio de transporte, si planeo llevarlos en brazos, pero no te preocupes, no te pasara nada Bulma, ¿Confías en mi?- La sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del peli negro

-Confió en ti-

….

Upa se acerco a donde Bora, y suspiro pesado

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- La voz gruesa de Bora le dejo saber a su hijo que podía decirle lo que fuera que le sucediera

-Padre, en la aldea tu habías dicho que la tradición era elegir a la mujer que sería tu esposa cuando tuvieras aproximadamente mi edad, que a partir de que ya era un hombre que podía cazar y defenderme, podría elegir a esa niña para que en el futuro fuera mi esposa- El niño miro a su padre -¿Ahora es lo mismo, puedo elegir a esa persona?- Pregunto en tono muy serio

Bora se extraño, si bien esa era la tradición, solo en su aldea, y ahí las mujeres estaban acostumbradas a esto, de hecho varias de las madres habían preparado a sus hijas de la mejor manera, para que cuando Upa pudiera elegir, tomara a una de sus hijas, pues el niño era el mejor candidato pero… ¿Ahora?, no quedaba nadie de su aldea, solo ellos, y…

-Upa, ¿Por qué el interés ahora?- Pregunto Bora levantándose –Antes cuando en la aldea las mujeres llevaron a sus hijas para presentarlas ante ti, dijiste que no ibas a elegir compañera pronto, que te importaba antes volverte el mejor cazador-

El niño miro fijo a su padre, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, apenas visible en su rostro pues eran grandemente opacados por los tatuajes tribales en sus mejillas

-Quiero pedir a una niña padre… pero, ella no es de la aldea, y no sé si debo hacerlo de la misma manera ¿Debo mostrarle que soy buen cazador, y que puedo protegerla de todo peligro ahora en un mundo con mordedores?, ¿Crees que será suficiente padre?-

Bora parecía pensativo, la verdad no podía imaginar a Upa pidiendo a una compañera, y menos si eran las únicas niñas que él conocía ahora, las candidatas que Upa tenía en mente


	46. Chapter 46

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Akane y Chaoz estaban en la puerta, la rubia tenia la mano en el pomo, mientras miraba al chico de baja estatura y este le asentía. Giro despacio, y tan pronto la puerta se abrió, la rubia puso su espada de frente, esperando ser recibida por un mordedor… pero nada paso, solo silencio

Chaoz fue el primero en entrar al lugar, seguido de cerca por Gure, quien tenía el arma apuntando a todas direcciones, detrás de ella Oolong, y por ultimo Akane, quien les daba la espalda mientras caminaba

-Deberíamos dividirnos, para examinar más rápido el lugar- Comento Gure, en voz baja, deteniendo sus pasos para mirar a todos

-Entonces ve con el chico de frente, yo iré con el nariz de cerdo- Dijo se manera seca Akane

Oolong miro a la rubia -No debes tener muchos amigos, ¿No es así?- Comento sarcástico -Y pensar que yo quería pedirle una cita…- Se lamento

Akane detuvo sus pasos, miro con los ojos bien abiertos al chico, y de pronto lo tenía contra el filo de su espada, haciendo que el adolecente tragara duro

-Mira niño pervertido, me eh dado cuenta de cómo has mirado a las chicas, así que más vale que te concentres, o meteré esta espada en tu trasero, ¿Quedo claro verdad?, y otra cosa, nunca saldría contigo- Akane entonces volvió a girarse, para inspeccionar el lugar -Y deja de mirarme el trasero- Gruño

Oolong trago duro, la rubia tenía una personalidad demasiado aterradora, así que opto por no volver a molestar a la chica, después de todo, la hermosa chica tenía una afilada espada, que seguro estaría complacida por atravesarle si volvía a mirar su trasero, pero que culpa tenia, después de todo la chica era hermosa, así como las la morena y la chica que acompañaba a Chaoz. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que si quería seguir con vida, debía calmar su instinto seductor, o moriría en manos, no de mordedores, si no de una de esas chicas, y valla que ellas sabían defenderse bien

….

Chaoz miro de reojo a donde Oolong y la chica rubia, que claramente había hecho al adolecente temblar, y morir de miedo, así que solo rio por lo bajo, alguien había puesto en su lugar al joven

Gure ignoro el asunto, estaba más preocupada por revisar el lugar, así que empezó a abrir las puertas, apuntando siempre de frente, por cualquier amenaza potencial… De pronto unos gruñidos se escucharon en el fondo, así que Gure y Chaoz se adentraron, con mucha cautela ambos se miraron cuando Chaoz tomo el pomo de la puerta, para girarlo de manera lenta, mientras Gure le apuntaba para disparar al momento, pero entonces Gure se tenso, ahí en el piso, era un mujer embarazada, convertida en un mordedor, además de que se arrastraba, tenía una enorme herida en el vientre, logrando así que con cada arrastre sangre y algunos órganos de la mujer resbalaran por el cuarto, incluidos pedazos descompuesto de lo que parecía un pequeño cuerpo hecho pedazos

Ambos chicos no podían más que mirar con horror la escena, y es que en verdad ninguno estaba preparado para mirar a una mujer en esa condición, con el rostro desgarrado, sangre por todo el piso, mientras su vientre se desgarraba cada vez más

Gure entonces cerró los ojos, y lloro. Sin embargo disparo el arma, a quema ropa contra la cabeza de la mujer, que al instante cayó al piso. Chaoz miro aquello, iban a salir de aquella habitación, pero los gruñidos no de detuvieron, así que ambos se dieron vuelta, esperando encontrar la procedencia del ruido, pero aparentemente no había nada en el lugar, solo un par de cunas, que parecían estar muy empolvadas, había muchas mantas, y artículos para bebes, además de que el cuarto estaba decorado enteramente con figuras infantiles, números coloridos, y gran cantidad de animales de felpa… todo un cuarto para niños pequeños

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto de pronto Chaoz

-Parece que era una especie de guardería, o una estancia infantil, creo…- Gure estaba mirando a todos lados, pero los gruñidos eran cada vez más audibles

De pronto ambos chicos se acercaron a una de las cunas, y ahí estaba el causante de tales gruñidos, era un pequeño bebe, que apenas y se arrastraba en la cunita, mientras su boca se abría y cerraba con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera morder algo

Gure apretó con fuerza su arma, no podía disparar, a pesar que la criatura en la cuna estaba por completo lleno de sangre, con los ojos perdidos, una mordida en su brazo, y la piel desgarrada… para ella seguía siendo un pequeño, un débil bebe que se había quedado solo

Chaoz imito el gesto de Gure, no podía simplemente atravesar con su hacha el pequeño e inocente cuerpo de un bebe, mucho menos su cráneo

De pronto Akane se encontraba en medio de los dos jóvenes, haciendo rápidamente a los dos a un lado, para entonces enterrar su espada en medio del cráneo de la criatura en aquella cuna, acabando así con los gruñidos…

-¡Esta no tiene corazón… valla!- Musito Oolong

Akane se volteo y miro al chico -No me agrada esto- La rubia tenía una lagrima bajando en su mejilla -Pero igual esta Gohan, ese niño tiene una herida de bala, y puede morir si no lo atienden pronto, este bebe… él murió desde hace tiempo, pero aun tenemos amigos vivos, y quiero mantenerlo así- Dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Gure miro a su amiga rubia, era cierto, tenían amigos que todavía estaban vivos, no podían detenerse a meditar por gente que ya no estaba viva, ahora lo más importante eran Gohan y Maron que estaban gravemente heridos, ellos todavía tenían un oportunidad, y debían mirar por ellos

-Hay que limpiar, debemos sacar estos cadáveres… ¿Encontraron más mordedores?- Pregunto Gure a la rubia

Akane miro a su más antigua compañera -Tres más, pero ya se están descomponiendo… hay que llamar a todos, algunos de los cuartos están limpios, debemos avisar para que Krillin se encargue de revisarlos lo antes posible, mientras limpiamos el lugar-

Chaoz y Oolong, empezaron a arrastrar los cuerpos sin vida fuera de las habitaciones

…..

Gure y Akane fueron por el resto del grupo, para que todos pasaran lo más pronto posible al lugar, siendo Krillin quien más rápido corrió al lugar, pasando por las habitaciones que Gure le indicaba, hasta llegar a una para poder recostar al pequeño Gohan en un colchón en el piso del lugar, mientras empezaba a quitar la ropa ensangrentada del niño para poder mirar mejor la herida de bala en su abdomen

Kurota siguió de cerca al pequeño hombre, procurando llevar a Milk lo mejor que podía en sus brazos, hasta que la dejo en el cuarto donde Krillin estaba tratando con desesperación de limpiar la herida de Gohan, para mirar mejor por donde la bala había pasado

Gure se quedo con el joven de baja estatura

-Necesito agua, y trapos, lo que sea para poder limpiar la zona, además… todo lo que trajeran de primeros auxilios, deben dármelo, por favor… rápido- Dijo Krillin desesperado, sudando mientras tomaba el pulso del pequeño inconsciente

Milk se agacho para estar a un lado de su hijo, tomándole la mano en todo momento, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla del niño, que empezaba a perder el calor de su pequeño cuerpo

-Gohan, vas a estar bien hijo… encontraremos a tu padre, y todos estaremos juntos de nuevo, y esta vez no nos separaremos, te prometo que no me enojare, dejare que tu padre te entrene lo necesario, pero…- Milk estaba en mal estado, sus lagrimas no se detenían -Gohan debes despertarte bebe, por mi, por tu padre, por todos… Gohan, tienes que vivir-

Gure corrió lo más rápido que podía, paso por un lado de Kurota, dejo atrás a Dende, solo quería conseguir todo lo que Krillin había pedido, para ayudar a Gohan, no estaba preparada para perder a nadie. Había visto morir a su mejor amiga, había dejado momentos atrás a Celery y Haly, pero no podía soportar mirar a un pequeño morir, ya suficiente con la carga de haber perdido a Videl, y ser la causante de que la niña estuviera muerta, como para cargar con otra muerte en la conciencia

…..

Dende camino por el lugar, miro platos de plástico de colores, estaban tirados por todo el lugar, así que tomo uno, y trato de abrir la llave de paso de agua; espero un poco pues al principio el agua salió color café, una vez que se aclaro, lleno uno de los platos, y camino a una habitación aparte, donde Ten, mantenía a Maron, mientras le desataba de los amarres que le habían impuesto, mostrando lo lastimado que tenia la piel en esas zonas

Al llegar con la chica de pelo azul, limpio su herida en la pierna, mirando la gran abertura que había dejado aquel hueso que había atravesado a la chica, era profundo su piernas estaba prácticamente perforada, impidiéndole a la chica que pudiera caminar, y seguro le causaría un inmenso dolor en cuanto recuperara la conciencia

Dende busco entre su mochila, llevaba un pequeño rollo de vendaje, el cual saco de inmediato, para tratar de sellar la herida, y al menos así impedir que la chica siguiera perdiendo sangre

Ten se levanto, miro a Chaoz, quien al igual que él, miraba a Maron con una sonrisa triste, notando con la luz del sol que aumentaba, que la chica estaba por completo herida, golpes, cortes, su ropa rasgada y de más

-¿Qué clase de animal hace algo como esto?- Mascullo Ten la pregunta, mientras miraba a la chica de cabello azul

Dende levanto sus ojos al chico calvo que apretaba los dientes, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Las personas no cambiaron por que el mundo cambio, simplemente ahora muestran más abiertamente quienes realmente son, y no solo los buenos sobreviven, también los malos- Dijo resignado el chico de ojos verdes

Ten miro curioso al pequeño hombre, recordaba haber visto a más de ellos anteriormente, pero los demás amigos de ellos, habían salido tiempo atrás y no habían vuelto

-¿Dónde está Yamcha y el resto de sus amigos?- Pregunto curioso el hombre cruzado de brazos -Había escuchado que salieron por provisiones, pero dudo que eso les tomara tanto tiempo, a menos que salieran a explorar muy lejos, lo cual sería una locura en las circunstancias actuales-

Dende siguió limpiando la herida de la chica, la verdad no estaba segura si debía decirle a aquel chico el donde estaban sus amigos. De pronto Kurota apareció con Akane donde ellos se encontraban, miro a Dende y a la peli azul, luego desvió sus ojos a el hombre del arco que les había ayudado momentos antes

-Al igual que a Maron, unos tipos se llevaron a una amiga importante, ellos fueron a regresarla, ahora les trataremos de buscar, es nuestra única opción, si ellos vuelven al refugio seguro los matan, así que solo resta esperar encontrarles antes que esos idiotas- Dijo de manera seca Kurota, mirando la habitación, era claro que eran lugares para niños pequeños

Akane camino hasta Dende, agachándose

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto dejando su espada en el piso

Dende asintió -Yo… alguien debe limpiarla, ella está muy sucia, y herida, si la dejamos así, se le infectaran todas las heridas, no será bueno-

Akane miro la chica, y sintió un nudo en el estomago, nunca antes un hombre había abusado de ella, y jamás se había sentido tan indefensa, aun cuando parecía que lo estaba, siempre tuvo quienes la apoyaran a salir de cualquier peligro, así que imaginar lo que debió vivir la chica sola, y siendo abusada por un animal como Gokua, que le hizo lo quiso, hacia que el estomago de Akane se revolviera, y su corazón se apretara

-Kurota ve por Gure, dile que la necesito aquí, mientras; tú- Dijo mirando a Dende -Ayuda a Krillin, revisen bien a Gohan, deben salvarlo- Suplico con el rostro entristecido la rubia

Kurota miro a su hermana, antes de salir de la habitación, tomo un par de cosas para bebes del lugar, guardándolas en su mochila. Miro a Ten y Chaoz salir del lugar, para buscar más agua, mientras Dende fue a donde Krillin y Gohan

…..

Dende llego a donde Krillin

Milk estaba dormida, por más que había deseado estar despierta para cuidar de su hijo, no había aguantado, su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus ojos pesaban, y por fin había colapsado junto a Gohan, sin dejar de tomar su mano con fuerza. Krillin miro a Dende, y su semblante serio paso a uno aterrado

-¿Cómo vas?- Pregunto Dende apurándose poniéndose a un lado de Krilin

-Mal, tengo que sacar la bala, pero… temo que Gohan ha perdido mucha sangre, y no si podamos salvarlo, además, no tenemos medicamentos apropiados, yo…- Krillin miro el rostro del niño, que estaba sudando, mientras Milk dormía -No sé si debo decirle, tal vez Gohan muera en horas, o días… todo dependerá de cuanto su pequeño cuerpo aguante, no sé que mas hacer- Sollozo Krillin

Dende rápidamente examino al niño, vio el hueco donde la bala había pasado, y miro la sangre en las manos de Krillin, se asusto, sabía que era cierto, el niño estaba pequeño, y una herida de bala, que no puede tratarse adecuadamente podría significar la muerte por muchas razones… no poder parar la hemorragia, infección, o que la bala tocara órganos importantes, y dado que no podían saber a ciencia cierta si la ultima era cierta, tenían que confiar y hace sus mejores esfuerzos, al menos por mantener al niño con vida lo más posible, tratando de mantenerle cómodo todo el tiempo necesario

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿No esperaremos por HIro y Turles?- Pregunto Leo mirando a todos, pues ya estaban más que listos para salir del lugar

Brolly giro y miro a Vegeta, quien tenía en sus brazos a Bulma, y a su vez, ella cargaba la pequeño recién nacido

-Si regresa, solo será para que lo mate con mis propias manos- La voz tan segura de Vegeta hizo que todos tragaran duro

Raditz miro a su hermano, y se acerco a él

-¿Qué paso entre ellos, acaso también se conocen?-

-Tal parece que Turles nos engaño a todos, trato de matar a Vegeta, y así pudo llevarse a Bulma, ahora seguro que si vuelve será para que Vegeta lo mate- La rápida explicación de Goku, no saco a Raditz de sus dudas, al contrario solo logro que tuviera más preguntas, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento para cuestionar nada

-Pero… deberíamos- Ese fue Tapion, quien dio un paso al frente

Vegeta miro al peli rojo -Unos tipos nos están siguiendo, no tardaran en hallar nuestra ubicación, a menos que ustedes deseen ver morir a sus pequeños hermanos, a sus familias a manos de esos imbéciles, les sugiero que dejen de objetar y empiecen a caminar, pues si no seguro todos morimos aquí sin poder hacer mucho y déjenme decirles que esos tipos, no se tentaran el corazón, ni por las mujeres o niños, y si alguno sobrevive, deseara mejor haber muerto pues no hay ninguna buena razón para que ellos los mantengan con vida-

El Doctor Briefs, miro a la chica peli roja, que sostenía con fuerza a la pequeña niña que habían encontrado horas antes, mientras los chicos que poseían a la hermosa pantera, negaban con la cabeza. Era más que claro que nadie deseaba morir, y además de todo, era cierto, los hombres de Freezer seguro no descansarían hasta tenerles de nuevo, sobre todo por lo que ahora poseían

-Entonces debemos partir ahora mismo- Fue lo último que se dijo antes de que todos tomaran sus cosas y se alejaran de a poco de aquel lugar donde había nacido el pequeño Trunks

…

Goku se aparto lo más que podía de la vista de Suno, la verdad, aun se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con la chica, y esta había tratado de hablar con él en varias ocasiones, así que opto por alejarse lo más posible de la chica

Vegeta miro a Videl -No te separes de mi Videl- Vegeta miro a Minoshia, el niño llevaba la catana de Bulma, pues dijo ser quien mejor la cuidaría, y después de ver como movía su propia espada, Vegeta no tuvo objeción en dejarle con ella –No quiero que te alejes de mi vista-

Bulma sonrió en los brazos de Vegeta, el tono que el chico había utilizado con la niña era como el de un padre preocupado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Días después…

Con Bojack y Zangya

-Se han tardado, dime, ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- Zangya estaba limpiando su arma, mientras miraba al horizonte, esperando que sus compañeros aparecieran con la chica de cabellos azules

Bojack miro a la peli roja -No me está agradando esto, ese par de idiotas deberían haber llegado ayer mismo, además, Freezer no tarda en estar aquí exigiendo a la chica- Los nervios estaban haciendo al hombre impaciente

-Esperemos que sea lo que estaba buscando, o tendremos serios problemas, y sabes que no debemos meternos con Freezer- Zangya estaba un poco asustada, temía la reacción de Freezer

-Estoy muy consiente Zangya, no tienes que repetirlo- Un leve gruñido salió de los labios de Bojack

Ambos se encontraban muy desesperados, no veían llegar a Gokua y Bido con la chica de cabellos azules, y eso era peligroso. Zangya salió unos momentos, y camino unos pasos, encontrándose con un pequeño lago, así que se inclino, y empezó a echar agua en su rostro, limpiando un poco las salpicaduras de sangre, así como sus brazos. La chica miro de reojo entre ratos, para ver si alguien se acercaba, entonces logro divisar a la distancia un vehículo en movimiento, que se acercaba a la posición donde ellos se encontraban, el coche iba lo más rápido que podía

Bojack salió al escuchar el ruido de un motor, para encontrarse con Zangya ya esperando la llegada de dicho vehículo, mientras su arma apuntaba a la persona que manejaba dicho vehículo

-Baja el arma preciosa, es Bujin, aunque él no debería estar aquí tampoco- Menciono el peli rojo

Zangya lo miro, y bajo su arma, guardándola entre sus ropas

-Esto no es bueno Bojack- La chica miro al hombre, que tenía el rostro más serio de lo normal

El coche llego a donde estaban los dos parados, y efectivamente de él salía un hombre de baja estatura, que tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué has venido tú, y no el idiota de Gokua con la peli azul?- Bojack tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba realmente molesto

Bujin miro hacia arriba al hombre

-Los encontré o al menos los que quedo de ellos, al parecer el grupo que Yamcha llevo se escapo, y por lo visto, tuvieron algo que ver con lo que les paso a Gokua y Bido- Comento el hombre

Zangya miro extrañada al hombre, no estaba entendiendo, ¿Qué grupo, que había hecho Yamcha?

Bujin se dio cuenta, entonces aspiro profundo y decido que debía contarle a Bojack todo lo que había pasado mientras Bojack y Zangya estaban fuera del refugio

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Upa estaba mirando desde detrás de un gran arbusto que lo cubría por completo, tenía su arco apuntando directo al animal frente a él, así que controlo su respiración, y miro fijo como el jabalí frente a él, que masticaba algo en el suelo

-Yo puedo… yo solo lo hare- Se dijo en voz baja para darse animo

Estaba a punto de disparar su flecha… sin embargo pronto un zumbido se escucho, y entonces el jabalí cayó a un lado, con un gran gruñido furioso, mientras se desangraba. Otras navajas volaron en dirección al animal hasta que este dejo de moverse

Pronto salió una enorme pantera de entre los árboles, a un lado de este, un niño pelirrojo con varios cuchillos aun en su mano, mientras que en sus caderas, colgaban dos conejos muertos, que recientemente había cazado igual

Raditz apareció detrás del pequeño Minoshia, quien le sonreía a Hildegan

-¿Viste eso Raditz, lo viste?- Pregunto entusiasmado Minoshia -Yo solo lo case, lo mate… seguro que cuando regresemos nadie lo creerá, pero tú lo viste ¿Verdad?- Los ojos del niño brillaban

Raditz sonrió, ese niño era increíblemente rápido, y fuerte

-Si, así que vamos de regreso, seguro están esperando que regresemos con algo para comer, y con este animal, todos se sorprenderán, me imagino que estarán felices- No podía ocultar su felicidad

El viaje de regreso al refugio había sido un tanto agotador, no habían logrado conseguir suficiente alimento, y la mayoría era dado a Bulma, quien de todos era quien mas necesitaba alimentarse bien, y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo, no podían evitar empezar a sentir los estragos de la mala alimentación, y el mal sueño que habían estado padeciendo. Pero ahora con esta gran caza del día, todos comerían bien, y al menos recargarían energía para seguir con su viaje

-Con esto mi hermano estará muy contento, y Bulma seguro me abrazara muy fuerte, ella será feliz ¿Verdad?- La sonrisa en Minoshia no se podía borrar

Raditz se acerco al jabalí muerto y lo recogió, haciendo poco esfuerzo

…

Upa estaba furioso, esa había sido su oportunidad, y la había perdido por el pelirrojo que parecía esforzarse por hacerle quedar mal, a él

Bufo molesto mientras se retiraba del lugar, seguro Bora ya lo estaría buscando desesperado, y tampoco quería tener problemas con su padre por haberse alejado tanto, por seguir al jabalí, pero era su oportunidad, para impresionarla, sin embargo Minoshia seguía metiéndose en su camino, el niño era bueno también, y Upa ya lo estaba viendo como un posible rival para sus planes

 **Flashback**

 **Bora sonrió con ternura mientras le tomaba el hombro**

 **-Hijo, no todos tienen las mismas costumbres que nosotros, y si la niña que pretendes es quien yo pienso, te diré que no creo que sea así como debas actuar- Aseguro el hombre**

 **Upa desvió sus ojos de su padre, y pareció meditar lo que su padre le había dicho, después de unos minutos, se giro de nuevo**

 **-¿Entonces qué debo hacer padre?- Pregunto seriamente**

 **Bora se quedo callado, a decir verdad él tampoco tenía idea de cómo eran las costumbres fuera de su propia aldea, así que no podía ayudar a su hijo**

 **-No podría ayudarte, tal vez debas hablar con alguien más de eso, quizás… bueno hijo, no sabría decirte- Bora se sintió completamente impotente, no podía ayudar a su hijo con su dilema, pero en verdad, no conocían a nadie, y no podía simplemente preguntar**

 **Upa se cruzo de brazos, estaba molesto, él quería una solución**

 **De pronto unas risitas se escucharon, así que Upa miro a donde las voces, y ahí estaba Ángela y Videl, alrededor del niño pelirrojo que tenía en brazos al bebe, mientras que las niñas hacían caras y se acercaban mucho al pelirrojo**

 **El pequeño Upa no pudo evitar sentir coraje, ¿Por qué estaban ahí donde ese niño extraño?, ellas no lo conocían, además no sabían si debían confiar en ellos, pero ahí estaban las dos, con una enorme sonrisa mientras seguían de cerca al pelirrojo. ¿Qué tenía ese niño de cabello rojo?, en cambio él, las había estado cuidando, les había protegido, entonces porque ahora estaban con ese otro chico**

 **Bora sonrió, parecía que su hijo había encontrado a alguien con quien competir ahora, alguien que ni en su aldea había conseguido**

 **Fin Flashback**

…

Bulma estaba sentada contra un árbol, tenia al pequeño Trunks contra su pecho, mientras lo alimentaba. Miro a donde Goku, quien parecía muy nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro

Suno estaba con Ángela, no había hablado con Goku desde que recupero a su hermana, además de que parecía que el hombre de cabellos alborotados la estaba evitando, rehuyéndole cada que se trataba de acercar, el hombre solo se acercaba a sus otros compañeros varones, o a Bulma y a Launch

La peli roja aprovecho y camino a donde Goku, pues los demás estaban descansando un poco. Una vez que Suno estuvo cerca de Goku toco su hombro

Goku se sobresalto, y miro a la chica de cabellos rojos, y sintió la sangre helársele dentro del cuerpo

"Suno…" Goku trago duro "¿Pasa algo?" No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco hacer nada que se prestara a malas interpretaciones

…..

Leo estaba mirando a una distancia prudente la interacción de los dos, no queriendo perderse ningún detalle de lo que ambos hablaban, la verdad, estaba molesto con la actitud del hombre, era claro que la chica de pelo rojo estaba interesada en él, siempre trataba de ir a un lado de Goku, lo miraba constantemente, y fruncía el ceño cuando el chico se acercaba a Bulma o Launch

Celos, Leo estaba celoso… Goku tenía una hermosa esposa, un hijo maravilloso, y aun así había otra chica detrás suyo, mientras que el tenia que aguantarse con solo recordar los buenos días donde Milk paso tiempo con él, como su amiga, antes de saber que no podía llegar a aspirar a ser algo mas para la morena

…

Yamcha se acerco a Bulma, quien sonreía al bebe entre sus brazos

-Hola linda, mira pude conseguir esto- Yamcha saco de su mochila unas camisas para mujer, que estaban en mejor estado que las ropas rotas que tenia Bulma en esos momentos

La peli azul le sonrió -Eres muy amable Yamcha, y… creo que no te eh agradecido que vinieras por mí, y que les dieras un refugio a mis amigos…- Bulma estiro su mano y tomo la de Yamcha -Siempre has sido un buen hombre Yamcha, por favor… perdóname por lo que hice-

Yamcha sonrió tiernamente a la chica, y acaricio su mano -Preciosa, no tienes que pedir perdón, además… mira, tienes a este hermoso niño, y estoy seguro de que este pequeño jamás podría ser un error del cual debas pedir perdón- Yamcha miro a los ojos al pequeño niño que le miraba con cierta seriedad -Creo que no le agrado- Comento con una sonrisa

Bulma miro a su pequeño, el niño de inmediato cambio su rostro serio por una leve sonrisa para su madre

El Doctor Briefs apareció, el hombre tenía el cabello revuelto y mojado, el pequeño gato que siempre le acompañaba estaba seriamente aferrado a su hombro, con el pelaje mojado, y detrás del Doctor caminaba un Tarble avergonzado, con la mitad de los pies húmedos

-Doctor, yo lo siento mucho… mire cuando me di cuenta usted ya estaba en el rio, debía advertirle que la tierra en aquella zona estaba realmente débil, que podía resbalar fácilmente… lo siento tanto Doctor perdóneme- Tarble seguía pidiendo disculpas

Se sentía apenado, había ido al rio cercano para llenar botes con agua, después de todo era lo más puro que podrían conseguir para beber, pero un par de mordedores se habían acercado cuando estaba con el Doctor, y por defenderle, no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre mayor cayó al agua junto al gato que le acompañaban

-No fue nada grave chico… creo que nos hacía falta para refrescarnos- El Doctor palmeo el hombro del chico, que ahora sabia era hermano de Vegeta, y al igual que el mayor, apreciaba mucho a su hija

….

Vegeta apareció con Videl, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y corría a donde Bulma, seguida de cerca por Vegeta, quien miro a Yamcha sonriéndole a Bulma, mientras cargaba en brazos al pequeño Trunks, quien estaba llorando desesperado

-Kami… no llores bebe, puedes atraer mordedores, vamos, no puedo ser tan malo- Dijo Yamcha desesperado

Bulma empezó a levantarse, agarrándose con fuerza al tronco detrás de ella, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, pero quería dejar de ser una carga para Vegeta, quería poder moverse por sí misma y volver a tomar su arma, que Minoshia había llevado consigo para cuidársela

Videl corrió y miro a Yamcha

-Dame a mi hermanito… ya lo hiciste llorar de nuevo, tu no le agradas- El ceño fruncido de Videl mostraba que no jugaba con las palabras

-Videl no digas eso- Bulma trato de llamar la atención de la niña

Yamcha rio nervioso, y dio al bebe en brazos a la niña pequeña, quien tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos, hizo al pequeño Trunks callar

-Mi hijo sabe en quienes confiar- Comento de pronto Vegeta detrás de Yamcha

Vegeta tenía una sonrisa de lado, mientras en su mejilla había un par de salpicaduras de sangre. En cuanto Bulma lo vio, quiso acercarse más, pero la verdad apenas podía sostenerse, así que no pudo ni dar un paso

Inmediatamente Vegeta lo noto, y dio un paso más cerca de Bulma para sostenerla entre sus brazos

-Eres la mujer más necia, te he dicho que no puedes caminar aun- Regaño Vegeta -Bulma, si sigues así tardaras mas en recuperarte, ¿Eso quieres mujer?-

Bulma frunció el ceño -No soy ninguna débil Vegeta, y ya no deberías tratarme como a una invalida, se que está pasando algo que nadie quiere decir, no es normal que quieras seguir avanzando así de rápido-

Vegeta iba a refutar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirle a la peli azul lo que estaba pasando, no podía ocultarle nada a la chica, no por nada la mujer tenía un cerebro tan grande…

-Papá… no le darás a mamá lo que conseguimos- La voz dulce de Videl hizo que ambos pusieran atención a la niña

Vegeta sonrió… y tomo de entre sus cosas una bolsita

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron enormes, no podía creer lo que miraba. Videl sonrió enorme, mientras arrullaba al pequeño entre sus manos

-No pudimos traer más, por desgracia eran todas las que pudimos conseguir, solo espero que sean suficientes- La voz relajada de Vegeta hizo que algunos voltearan a su dirección

Tarble se acerco, y entonces abrió grandes los ojos

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir fresas Vegeta?- La voz de Tarble sonó realmente asombrada

Bulma dejo caer una lágrima por sus ojos

-¿Cómo has hecho para conseguir fresas?- Bulma estaba igual de asombrada

-Yo quiero…- Tarble se estaba acercando, para tomar un pequeño fruto rojo

La mano de Vegeta detuvo la de su hermano, mientras lo miraba con seriedad

-Son para Bulma… para el resto encontramos otros frutos, Videl tiene la mochila llena de manzanas y peras, toma de esas, después de todo te gustan más-

Tarble sonrió

Bulma se sorprendió mas -¿Por qué las fresas son solo para mí?- La peli azul tenía una sonrisa -No me molesta compartir sabes-

-Ha pasado mucho, creí que serias feliz de tener todas las fresas posibles para probar, después de todo, son tus favoritas, ¿No?- Vegeta no preguntaba, más bien aseguraba

Bulma no pudo más que sentir la felicidad invadirle

Brolly apareció -Encontré un lugar, es cerca, podemos descansar ahí; estaremos seguros- Aseguro el hombre, ignorando el hecho de que Vegeta tenia envuelto entre sus brazos a la peli azul, quien lloraba un poco

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Habían avanzado durante esos días, tomando un camión escolar que Akane y Kurota habían logrado reparar… estaban en una edificio pequeño, pero seguro

Milk se aferraba a la mano de su pequeño hijo, mientras trataba de alimentarlo, dándole pequeñas porciones de sus propios alimentos. El niño sudaba, y Milk limpiaba su frente con un pequeño trapito

-Gohan… come, para que puedas reponerte hijo, por favor-

El niño estaba pálido, sus ojos tenían ojeras pronunciadas, pero trataba de sonreír a su madre mientras lo alimentaba

…

Fuera de la recamara…

-¿Cuánto crees que tenga?- Pregunto Akane

Krillin miro al suelo -Gohan está muy mal, la infección no baja, y no podemos hacer más… Ten y Chaoz salieron por medicina, pero dudo que aunque encuentren algo, podamos ayudarle, él ya está muy grave, morirá pronto… Milk… ella…" Krillin no podía terminar

Kurota miro a la habitación donde Milk daba el alimento a su hijo

-No nos moveremos, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase… Gohan no puede seguir avanzando -Era una orden

Todos asintieron

De pronto Gure apareció, mientras miraba el cartucho de su arma

-¡Me quedan pocas balas!- Se quejo

Entonces todos parecieron preocupados, inmediatamente sacaron sus armas

-Cuenten la balas, y díganme si aun tienen municiones- Kurota estaba pensando lo peor

Para desgracia de todos, estaban en lo cierto, las balas no durarían para siempre, y ellos ya tenían muy limitada la cantidad que poseían


	47. Chapter 47

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

La pelirroja miro el claro nerviosismo del chico de cabellos alborotados, y eso solo la alentó más a acercarse a él

-Goku… yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué paso con Milk?- Suno tenía curiosidad, había escuchado a la chica de cabello azul y a la rubia hablar de Milk, pero, aun así, llevaban días caminando, andando por la ciudad, sin encontrarlos -Ella… bueno, ¿Sigue con vida?-

Goku entonces sintió un frio en el corazón, la pregunta de Suno fue tan repentina, y con un tono tan agrio, que logro asustarlo. Claro que su familia seguía con vida, él se había encargado de dejarlos en un lugar seguro antes de marcharse, no era un idiota, sabía que, si les llevaba con ellos, corrían demasiado riesgo, y era lo que menos deseaba para su familia

-Milk y mi hijo están vivos, y seguros- Dijo Goku de manera enérgica -Gracias por preguntar Suno, pero si no tienes otra cosa que decir, yo en verdad estoy ocupado-

La chica miro a su alrededor, ¿Ocupado con qué?, no había nada, solo estaban descansando. La peli azul estaba alimentando a su hijo, mientras que los demás parecían buscar algunas cosas, pero Goku no estaba ocupado, el solo estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar sin más nada

-Yo… me refiero, ¿Ella sigue aún contigo? - Pregunto Suno, escondiendo un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja -Recuerdo que en la escuela Milk era algo agresiva, una chica difícil, a decir verdad, así que no me sorprendería si tú y ella, bueno… ya sabes, se juntaron cuanto eran muy jóvenes, tal vez…-

Goku entonces miro a la chica pelirroja. Era cierto Milk tenía un carácter agresivo, la chica no era como las demás, dulce, tierna, siempre amable, ella simplemente hacia lo que ella creía correcto, y si algo no le parecía lo decía sin temor, y en la escuela evitaba que los chicos la rodearan, por el simple hecho de que ella parecía no tener interés por ninguno, y a decir verdad, le había costado un poco acercarse lo suficiente para empezar a cortejarla, pero en cuanto lo logro, también logro conocer esa faceta de Milk que solo era para él, esa donde la chica era dulce, donde Milk lo miraba con esos grandes ojos negros, que brillaban, y con ternura le frotaba las mejillas, o esa chica que cada que regresaba de una misión, lo recibía como nadie más…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **-Bueno Vegeta… yo iré a mi casa, creo que nos veremos en unas tres semanas en la base nuevamente- Saludo el de cabellos alborotados**

 **Vegeta asintió y encontrones se colgó una maleta grande en el hombro, mientras se encaminaba con Goku, para salir de la base militar donde se encontraban**

 **-¿Iras donde tu hermano?- Pregunto de pronto Goku**

 **Vegeta suspiro -Eso espero, después de todo, saldrá de vacaciones y tendrá mucho tiempo libre, yo pensaba salir un par de días con él- El tono monótono del joven de cabellos en flama podía tomarse como indiferencia ante su joven hermano, pero en verdad estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con el chico**

 **Goku sonrió, él mejor que nadie sabía que su amigo estaba feliz, después de todo, estarían libres durante tres semanas, sin nada que pudiera alertarlos, eran tres semanas garantizadas de que nadie iba a llamar, para pedirlos de regreso**

 **-Yo pensaba llevar a Milk y Gohan a acampar, aprovechando el tiempo. Gohan me lo ha pedido cuando me ha llamado, y estoy ansioso- La voz de Goku era tan feliz, podía notarse la alegría en cada palabra, y además la sonrisa enorme que adornaba su rostro**

 **-Htm- Vegeta solo escuchaba, no tenía nada que comentar al respecto, y a decir verdad, estaba dejando de escuchar a su amigo**

 **Goku siguió relatando sus planes para acampar con su familia, mientras Vegeta brevemente asentía, o contestaba de manera monosilábica**

 **-0o0-**

 **El viaje a su casa fue aún más tardado de lo que recordaba, pero una vez que empezó a perderse entre el verde de los árboles y la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar en el campo donde vivían, se empezó a confortar, hacia casi tres meses y medio que no pisaba su hogar, que no miraba a su hijo en persona, solo por una cámara, en las video llamadas del niño**

 **Tiempo en que no abrazaba a su esposa, que no sentía la calidez de sus besos, o el calor que su cuerpo transmitía, y estaba muriendo por llegar, por cruzar esa puerta y poder decir que había vuelto**

 **Al estar cerca de la pequeña casa, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervios, sus manos empezaron a temblar como si fuera nuevamente ese chico que estaba detrás de Milk, y se escabullía en la recamara de la chica, para robarle uno que otro beso, y así… bueno, no debía pensar aun en lo otro, ya tendría tiempo más tarde, después de ver a su hijo**

 **Abrió la puerta de la casa, y un agradable aromo inundo sus fosas nasales, estaba terminando de pasar por la puerta, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de escuchar el ruido de pasos apresurados, que bajaban de la escalera, además de otros que provenían de la cocina**

 **No había terminado de cerrar la puerta detrás suya, ni se había preparado para decir… ' _Familia, eh vuelto a casa'_ , cuando las dos figuras aparecieron, corriendo como desesperados hasta abrazarlo de manera posesiva**

 **Todo había sido muy rápido, de pronto unos brazos pequeños pero fuertes lo abrazaban de las caderas, mientras empujaban su ropa para hacerle inclinarse, así que sin más, se agacho rápidamente y tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo, que gritaba felizmente, mientras el rostro del pequeño no podía verse más feliz**

 **-¡Papá… has regresado…. Papá! - Los gritos del pequeño resonaban por la casa**

 **Goku apenas había levantado al niño del suelo, para alzarlo. Desde que lo vio corriendo por las escaleras sabía que pasaría, pero el niño se veía ten entusiasmado, que, por unos breves, muy breves segundos se olvidó de la segunda persona, pero pronto la recordó, pues sin más, otro par de brazos le rodearon; por mero reflejo alzo a su hijo lo más que sus brazos le daban, y entonces sintió como Milk prácticamente le caída encima, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y mandando a los tres al suelo. Goku dio gracias de que su maleta amortiguara el golpe, pues iba cargada de ropa y otras cosas, y al caer encima de ella, no resintieron tanto el golpe como si hubieran caído al suelo liso**

 **-Goku… que bueno que has llegado, te estábamos esperando, te extrañamos tanto- Parecía que Milk y Gohan no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en el suelo**

 **El pequeño era protegido por los brazos de su padre, mientras el cuerpo de Goku había amortiguado el golpe que Milk estuvo a punto de recibir**

 **El hombre de cabellos alborotados no podía más que bajar un poco a su hijo, y apretarlo junto a su esposa más cerca de su pecho, mientras permanecían en el suelo, la verdad, a pesar de estar en una posición extraña, para Goku era la mejor postura en la que se podía encontrar, no deseaba para nada moverse de ahí**

 **Los besos por parte de Milk no se hicieron esperar, la morena besaba cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndose solo para preguntar cómo se encontraba después de tanto sin verse, mientras Gohan gritaba de alegría, y le contaba sobre lo que había crecido en su ausencia, y de todos los libros nuevos que pudo estudiar, para algún día ser un investigador como su madre deseaba**

 **Goku trato de prestar atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de ellos, no quería perder absolutamente ningún detalle, y la verdad esperaba que se quedaran los tres en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible**

 **Y así fue… estuvieran ahí en el suelo durante más de una hora, mientras Gohan y Milk seguían hablando, hasta que el pequeño dio un sonoro bostezo, que les advertía a todos que era hora de levantarse de su cómodo lugar**

 **Fin Flashback**

Si, esa era la Milk que la gente no miraba, esa que le llenaba de cariño en cada regreso, la que lloraba sin control cuando decía que debía partir de nuevo, y que se aferraba a su cuello, deseándole lo mejor, y diciéndole que debía volver sano y salvo, porque siempre estarían esperando a su regreso, y que no podía faltar a su promesa

Esa era su Milk, solo suya…

Y le molesto que Suno le preguntara si aún seguía con ella, como si fuera un hecho inminente que ambos se separarían después de un tiempo. Él no había mentido, cuando le dijo a la morena que se quería casar con ella, y que jamás la abandonaría lo había dicho enserio, con toda la intención de siempre cumplir su palabra

El rostro calmado del peli negro de pronto se endureció, y miro a la chica de cabellos rojos que seguía enumerando razones por las cuales ella pensaba que Milk, y él, ya no seguían juntos

-Es mi esposa- Dijo de pronto cortando a Suno

Su voz fue tan dura, que de no ser por que Brolly había aparecido de la nada, comentando acerca de un lugar seguro para descansar, todos hubieran volteado a donde ellos, pues Goku de pronto parecía molesto, muy molesto

Suno entonces se detuvo, y sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo, bajo lentamente su rostro, mientras asentía… las lágrimas querían bajar por sus ojos, pues la voz tan demandante del chico, la había asustado, incluso llego a pensar que le gritaría aún más fuerte

Goku noto rápidamente lo que había hecho, y entonces cambio su semblante, su intención no era asustar a Suno, solo dejarle claro que él y Milk seguían siendo la misma pareja estable que en la escuela, que a pesar de su matrimonio tan apurado y por circunstancias particulares, no había significado que el amor que sentía por la morena hubiera disminuido o desaparecido, todo lo contrario

-Lo siento Suno me exalte, pero solo quería decir, que no solo me junte con Milk, ella y yo nos casamos, y si seguimos juntos, con nuestro hijo- Volvió a repetir, de manera más serena

La chica asintió, y sin decir nada, sin levantar su rostro, camino en dirección contraria, buscando donde momentos antes había dejado sus pocas pertenencias, y a su pequeña hermana, que estaba a un lado de Videl, mirando curiosa al bebe

-Suno, espera… yo…- Goku trato de retener a la chica

Sin embargo, una mano lo tomo del hombro, y le apretó un poco, haciendo que la atención del hombre pasara al hombre calvo y de ojos verdes detrás suyo

-Deja a esa chica Goku, o seguro tendrás problemas con tu esposa- Picoro hablo con tranquilidad, pero jamás dejo de mostrar ese rostro serio tan característico de él

Goku miro al hombre unos segundos, entendía bien a que se refería, aquello podría mal interpretarse, simplemente que él aun pensaba que Suno no tenía ya sentimientos por él, después de todo, había pasado tanto tiempo…

….

Suno tomo sus cosas, y empezó a seguir al grupo, mientras sostenía a su hermana de la mano. No podía creerlo, aun cuando él se veía más madura, y con la mente más fría, seguía siendo un idiota enamorado de esa chica… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tenía Milk?

Ella había sido su amiga desde mucho antes de que Milk apareciera, ella había estado ahí mucho antes, ella había sido dulce, amable, y nada empalagosa como otras chicas, pero, aun así, él siempre la prefiero, se juntó con esa chica, la embarazo… por kami. Oculto sus lágrimas, había pensado que tenía una oportunidad, después de todo, Goku parecía preocupado por cuidarla desde que la habían rescatado, él se había mostrado protector, como antes, cuando eran un par de adolescentes, pero por lo visto, en cuanto hizo ella un movimiento, él nuevamente se volvió a alejar

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **La hermosa chica de cabello corto y pelirrojo caminaba con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su compañero de escuela, a quien por fortuna siempre se encontraba camino a la escuela, así que era su oportunidad perfecta, pues esos breves minutos que les tomaba llegar al edificio escolar, los aprovechaba ella al máximo**

 **Ese día, no se lo pensó tanto, y sin más, engancho su brazo al de su amigo, y se pegó más a su cuerpo, esperando la reacción del peli negro**

 **Goku sintió el tirón por parte de Suno, así que por mera curiosidad miro a donde sus brazos estaban enganchados. No se sentía cómodo con tanta cercanía de la chica, pero tampoco era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar, así que solo decidió restarle importancia, y seguir el camino, además no veía lo malo, la chica había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, y no era como si tuviera la intención de hacerle nada a la chica, o alguna otra cosa. Así que siguió con su plática normal y su camino a la escuela**

 **-Sí, bueno Milk acepto ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes, la verdad estoy feliz… seguro podre pasar más tiempo con ella, y tal vez…- Goku se quedó en un ensueño, imaginando a la morena y su sonrisa**

 **A la chica que colgaba de su brazo no le agrado en lo más mínimo como había sonado aquello, pero, a decir verdad, no le preocupaba tanto Milk, después de todo, la chica tenía fama de marimacho, y estaba segura que su amigo, solo la buscaba par en verdad estudiar, y solo eso, porque alguien tan guapo como lo era él, no iba a buscar una novia poco femenina y con el carácter de los mil demonios que Milk se cargaba**

 **Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir envidia de como el chico hablaba de la morena**

 **Llegar con Goku del brazo a la escuela, la hizo sentirse la chica más afortunada, pues todas en el lugar se les habían quedado mirando cuando los vieron llegar, y a decir verdad, Suno esperaba que Goku se diera cuenta de que la amaba, y en esos momentos la tomara del rostro y la empujara a él, para besarla frente a todos**

 **Eso nunca paso, pues tan pronto llegaron, Goku se soltó de ella, y camino a donde un par de sus amigos, olvidándose incluso de despedir a la pelirroja**

 **….**

 **Suno estaba decidida, después de todo, por fin ese día le diría a Goku acerca de los sentimientos que tenía por él, y le pediría que se hicieran novios, estaba segura de recibir una respuesta positiva, después de todo el chico no parecía molestarse de que ella se colgara de su brazo a diario para dirigirse a la escuela, y Suno había estado haciendo pequeños intentos de seducción con el chico**

 **Como… dejar caer algo, mientras le daba la espalda, y entonces agacharse de manera lenta y sexy para que él le mirara el trasero, o pegar sus pechos a los brazos de Goku, cuando se colgaba del chico, frotándose en él, de manera un poco descarada**

 **Incluso estuvo ocupando estos sostenes incomodos, que tenían varillas que le lastimaban, ah… pero que bien levantaban los pechos, y con las ropas más ceñidas, podía hacer notar mejor sus atributos. Empezó a tomarse el tiempo para maquillarse ligueramente antes de ir a la escuela, incluso uso perfumes dulces, para ver si eso ayudaba, pues según había leído a los chicos les gustaban las chicas de aroma dulce**

 **Incluso había subido un poco el dobladillo de su falda escolar, para así mostrar mejor sus piernas. Su cabello lo cepillaba varias veces, hasta dejarlo perfecto, se había esforzado, y había rendido fruto, pues había captado la mirada sonrojada de Goku en un par de ocasiones cuando la miraba**

 **Y había llegado el día, se confesaría, y seguro su amigo la aceptaría, así que se arregló más de lo normal, se colocó ese sostén incomodo, y acomodo sus pechos en las copas, para que se vieran más grandes, y parados, se colocó la camisa nueva que había comprado para la escuela, procurando que fuera un poco más apretada, y se le pegara bien al cuerpo, se puso la falda más corta que tenía para su uniforme, se agregó suficiente perfume, y se cepillo los dientes hasta que pensó que el blanco en ellos era perfecto, se amarro el cabello, pues no quería que al besarlo nada le estorbara, y con toda la confianza, salió de casa para encontrarlo en el camino a la escuela**

 **Como de costumbre, ahí iba él, tan distraído como siempre. Sin más, la chica corrió a él y lo abrazo por detrás, mientras lo empujaba un poco a ella**

 **Goku sonrió, y miro a su amiga, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero de un tiempo al presente su amiga parecía vestirse más atrevida, y la verdad, en un descuido, había mirado sin intención la ropa interior de la chica, y se moría de pena, después de todo, Suno era para él como la hermanita que no tuvo, que bueno que no había sido Milk, por que seguro hubiera muerto de un derrame de sangre**

 **-Goku… yo… etto… yo…- De pronto la felicidad, y seguridad de Suno, se fueron al piso, y empezó a temblar**

 **Goku pensó seriamente que alguien le había hecho algo a su amiga, pues los chicos no dejaban de comentar de lo bien que se miraba Suno de un tiempo al presente, y además un par de obscenidades respecto a la chica. Si era eso lo que trataba de decirle, mataría a alguien, y eso era un hecho**

 **-Tranquila Suno puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que puedes ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Goku**

 **Ella asintió lentamente, y levanto su mirada al chico, chocando con esos ojos negros intensos, que le decían que podía decirle cualquier cosa**

 **Sin pensarlo ya mucho, la chica de pronto se abalanzo a Goku, aferrándose a su cuello, y pegándose a su cuerpo, para plantarle un beso, desesperado, y torpe… mientras decía contra los labios inmóviles del chico que le gustaba**

 **-Me… gustas mucho Goku… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Le dijo después de unos breves segundos, mientras lentamente bajada de su pecho, y miraba al atónito Goku**

 **-¿…?- Estaba mudo, no tenía idea de si lo que había pasado era una broma, un sueño loco, o la realidad, pero Goku quería pensar que era el segundo**

 **Suno entonces tembló, su corazón se paralizo… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar?, él debía estar feliz, y decir que si de inmediato**

 **Pero eso nunca paso, más bien…**

 **Goku cerro sus ojos, suspiro derrotado, ¿Qué debía decir?, él la quería, como a una hermana, como su amiga que era, pero nada más… además de todo, estaba esforzándose como loco, por ganar un lugar en el corazón de MIlk, y aun si la morena no le correspondía, sabía que no iba a hacer algo para dañar a la peli roja**

 **-Suno yo… lo siento, no puedo corresponderte como deseas- Sus palabras salieron en un suspiro -A mí, a decir verdad, estoy interesado en alguien más-**

 **' _Alguien más… alguien más... interesado en alguien más…_ ' Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Suno, como un disco rayado, que cada vez le destrozaba más el alma**

 **-Pero… Goku, yo te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti, si tú me dejas, yo podría hacer que me ames, además… solo te eh visto… con Milk…- Ahí cayo en cuenta de que su amigo estaba siguiendo realmente a la chica de cabellera negra**

 **Los ojos de la chica pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, que caían de manera desesperada por sus ojos, mientras los puños de ella se apretaban cada vez con más fuerza en sus costados**

 **Ella se había armado de valor, se confesó a su amigo, y la había rechazado de manera horrible. Entonces se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas, utilizando su antebrazo, y miro a su amigo a la cara, podía ver la lastima reflejada en los ojos negros, y eso solo hizo que lo odiara más de lo que hacía en esos momentos**

 **-Entiendo Goku- Sus palabras fueron duras y tajantes**

 **No quería seguir mirándole, estaba humillada, y la verdad necesitaba estar sola, así que corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitían, sin mirar atrás**

 **…**

 **Aun así, tiempo después pensó que tal vez podía hacer a Goku cambiar de opinión, después de todo, ¿Quién podría aguantarse a una tipa de tan mal genio como Milk?, seguro el gusto le duraría poco**

 **Aunque sabía que ellos eran oficialmente novios, podía intentarlo no… así que trato de retomar su amistad con Goku, y a él pareció no molestarle, es más, pronto volvió a tratarla como antes. Cuando eran buenos amigos, incluso trato de presentarle a Milk para ver si ambas se lograban hacer amigas, pero claramente las dos se mostraron un poco renuentes a esa amistad**

 **…**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Cuando la noticia llego a todos en la escuela, de cómo Goku había embarazado a Milk, y que se veían forzados a juntarse, eso sí hizo a la peli roja aborrecer aún más a Milk, odiarla con el alma, por haberse metido entre ella y Goku**

 **Después de eso se alejó, no podía soportar mirar al chico tomándole la mano a Milk, mientras en ocasiones, frotaba su vientre, haciendo caras graciosas… la mataba**

 **Fin Flashback**

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk lloro, sus lágrimas caían en el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Ella sabía, no era estúpida, había escuchado bien a Krillin y Dende hablar, estaba consiente que su hijo moriría, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a suceder, no tenían esperanza alguna, no había medicamento, un hospital con los servicios necesarios, solo estaban ellos, y un sucio edificio que servía de refugio, porque fuera, solo estaba la muerte rondando con más tranquilidad

Apretó las manos de su niño, y las beso con dulzura, ¿Porque la vida era así de jodida?, ese que estaba en la cama, con el cuerpo cada vez más frio era su bebe, su hijo, su más grande y apreciado tesoro. Ese tesoro que ella no buscaba, pero que aun así llego a su vida, para cambiar por completo su mundo, el de Goku y todos a su alrededor. Ese niño era el más grande amor que tenía, y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida; si alguien le dijera que así tomaría el lugar de su pequeño hijo, ella lo haría gustosa, pero ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito ser que hacia estos tratos?, ¿Por qué no aparecía en esos momentos?

-Mamá… te salve… ¿Verdad? - Pregunto la débil voz de Gohan

Milk levanto su vista a la de su hijo, quien parecía estar medio dormido, mientras sus labios estaban partidos, y ligueramente lilas

Ella asintió enérgicamente, y beso más sus manos -Si, tú me salvaste, fuiste valiente Gohan, eres el hombre más valiente que conozco, ¿Lo sabias verdad hijo? - Pregunto vacilante, tratando de no ahogarse por sus lagrimas

Gohan trato de sonreír -No, mi papa es el más valiente, mamá… ¿El estará orgulloso de mi verdad? - Gohan aunque débil, se escuchaba feliz, no espero a que su madre le contestara -Mamá… ¿Veré a Videl?, quiero pedirle perdón… no la protegí como debía, ella es muy bonita mamá… quiero verla y estar con ella… le diré que no pienso dejarla nunca más, aunque- Gohan empezó a toser

Milk no sabía a quién debía invocar para que su hijo no muriera, ¿Por qué los milagros no pasan cuando uno más los desea?

-No te esfuerces hijo, estas débil, y debes guardar energía para recuperarte- Suplico Milk

-No quiero dejarte sola, tengo miedo de que te hagan daño si me voy… pero creo que me iré mamá- Y ahí, entonces el pequeño cerro sus ojitos

Milk lo miro, un nudo enorme se formó en su garganta, su corazón se pudo escuchar al romperse, su estómago se estrujo con fuerza, y su piel perdió cualquier rastro de color en él, sus ojos perdieron el brillo… y su voz no salía de su boca

-¡Goh… Gohan… Gohan!- Empezó a gritar, mientras agitaba al niño

Krillin escucho aquello, mientras hablaba con Akane cerca de la puerta donde debía estar el pequeño, y al escuchar la desesperación de Milk, ninguno dudo en entrar rápidamente al lugar, para mirar la escena, donde Milk tironeaba del pequeño para hacerlo despertar

Akane abrazo sin pensar a la morena, quien rápidamente empezó a forcejear, y gritar con desesperación que la dejaran acercarse a su hijo, mientras tanto, Krillin se acercó al cuerpo del niño, y toco su cuello, se sentía apenas tibio, rápidamente coloco su oreja en el pecho del pequeño rogando que hubiera un latido, aunque fuera el más débil, no importaba

De pronto un golpe sordo se escuchó, y todos los demás excepto Maron y Puar aparecieron en la habitación

-Akane, ¿Qué le hiciste a Milk?- La dureza con la que Kurota le pregunto a su gemela solo hizo que la rubia lo mirara con molestia

-Estaba muy alterada, no podía seguir gritando, puede atraer gente, o mordedores- Dijo Akane agachándose en donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de la morena

-¿Gohan… el… murió?- Gure temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo, era la pregunta que todos tenían en la punta de la lengua

Krillin entonces miro a sus amigos, suspiro

-Necesitamos un par de cosas de fuera, algunos tendrán que salir- Dijo con voz derrotada

….

Maron se levantó por los gritos, aun su mente no procesaba bien donde estaba, o como había llegado a tal lugar, solo sabía que tenía un miedo enorme de cruzar su mirada con la de Gokua

Cuando abrió los ojos, se alteró, no reconoció su entorno, y eso solo la hizo estremecer, jadeo asustada, mientras trataba de pararse, pero pronto descubrió que le era imposible tal acción, su pierna dolía como nunca, pero cuando sintió una mano tocar la suya no pudo más y dio un grito

Asustada se giró, y entonces miro una ilusión, o al menos eso debía ser, porque a quien miraba era al adolecente amigo de Yamcha, Puar, quien le sonreía tiernamente

-Maron por favor tranquila, estas a salvo… recuerda, Gokua ya no está- Las palabras de Puar eran lentas, y suaves

La peli azul no salía de su asombro, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del adolecente

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El Doctor Briefs camino con cansancio, él no era bueno para hacer guardias nocturnas, o en cualquier otro momento, la verdad, era de esos tipos que seguían vivos por que otros le salvaban, y era demasiado útil en otras áreas, pero no era su fuerte la protección, aunque sin duda lo intentaba, ahora con más razón, pues había recuperado a su hija, la única cosa que le importaba en la vida

Miro por una puerta, y descubrió a su hija parada, mirando por una ventana pequeña que había en la habitación, mientras sostenía con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su pequeño peli lavanda

En otro lado, estaba Vegeta acostado, mientras una pequeña de cabellos negros estaba acurrucada en el pecho del hombre de cabellos en forma de llama

El Doctor se acercó a su hija, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues sabia de la sensibilidad del oído ahora de Vegeta

-Hija, ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto preocupado

Bulma lo miro, y negó con la cabeza -Padre, ves el cielo… ya no es el mismo, se ve más oscuro padre, más solitario… yo no te culpo, pero odio mirar el mundo así, odio saber que mi hijo… él…- La peli azul bajo su mirada a su hijo

El Doctor se acercó y abrazo a su hija con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules

-El estará bien Bulma, tu eres fuerte, y Vegeta también… no pasara nada pequeña, por favor, confía en mi… yo hare algo para arreglarlo- Dijo en un susurro, era un promesa que pensaba cumplir para ella y su nieto

Bulma se permitió llorar contra el pecho de su padre, se aferró a la ropa del hombre, y se permitió dejar de ser fuerte, llorar todo eso que le había lastimado, porque aun recordaba cuando Zarbon la quiso violar, cuando Brie trato de matarla, cuando Titi murió, cuando miro a Nizu sin vida y con un balazo, cuando miro a 16 apagarse… y aun así se trataba de hacer la fuerte, ya no podía quería descargar todos esos sentimientos

Su padre la abrazo con fuerza, mientras susurraba palabras alentadoras y le tallaba la espalda

Bulma estuvo así durante unos minutos, luego limpio sus lágrimas, y miro a su padre

-Vegeta… padre él esta rato, ha cambiado, me ha dicho cosas extrañas… actúa de manera… no sé cómo decirlo, el parece… diferente- De pronto comento

El Doctor se tensó, tal vez debía decirle a su hijo lo que hizo con el padre de su hijo, después de todo, pensaba hacer lo mismo con otros

-Hija… ¿Diferente es malo? - Pregunto con temor

Bulma miro a donde Vegeta estaba recostado con Videl, y negó con la cabeza

-Solo es diferente, pero no cambia lo que siento por él, y pienso que el tampoco cambia lo que siente por mí, pero… dime padre, ¿Cómo se encontraron? - Bulma tenía curiosidad

Su padre suspiro, sería una larga noche, pero debía decirle todo a su hija, de principio a fin, no quería ni debía ocultarle nada, así que se sentó a su lado, y paso su mano por el rostro de su pequeño nieto que dormía plácidamente, mientras se preparaba para contar todo

Vegeta se había despertado, al principio sintió incomodidad de la posición en que Videl se encontraba con él, pero, aun así, no removió a la chiquilla de entres sus brazos, ni tampoco interrumpió el momento que Bulma tenía con el Doctor, solo se quedó quieto, fingiendo dormir, mientras escuchaba a los dos hablar

Tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de Bulma, cuando supiera que algo dentro de él ya no era normal, de algún modo, sus mejoras físicas lo hacían un experimento

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola… este capítulo estuvo muy Goku y Milk, losé, pero por ahí leí que alguien preguntaba si iba a tener problemas Goku con Suno, y vemos que los habrá…**

 **Una pregunta a quienes aún leen, ¿Esta historia le ha hecho sentir la tragedia?, al ser una historia de muertos vivientes, y todos corriendo por su vida, temí que no fuera suficiente trágico así que tal vez lo haga más trágico, o díganme, ¿Qué les parece?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

Freezer apareció, el hombre no era alto, de hecho, era de baja estatura, con figura delicada, para ser un varón, además tenía una mirada serena, sus brazos en su espalda, mientras miraba fijamente a las tres personas frente a él

Inmediatamente dio un par de pasos cerca, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. De cerca le seguían tres hombres, dos de ellos gordos, con mucho parecido, mientras el otro, era un hombre alto, calvo y demasiado delgado, pero con mirada más seria. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban, llevaban armas pesadas, y cubiertas de sangre, de hecho, aun chorreaban un poco de sangre fresca, y no era precisamente de personas infectadas

-Bueno, creo que eh cumplido bastante bien con el trato, ahora díganme, ¿Dónde está la mujer de pelo azul? - Freezer miro sobre el hombro de Bojack, esperando que detrás de él, alguien saliera de aquella pequeña casa con la chica que esperaba

Zangya acerco su mano a su arma, de manera disimulada, pero la verdad, era que estaba temblando de miedo, sabía que Freezer era un hombre al cual temer, a pesar de su apariencia pequeña y poco amenazante. Además, estaba el hecho de que realmente no tenían nada que ofrecerle, el hombre había sido claro, les había comunicado tiempo antes de su búsqueda por una chica de extraña cabellera azul, a la cual buscaba con gran interés, sin embargo, no podía ser cualquier chica, esta era especial

La chica a la cual Freezer buscaba, no era ninguna joven con un tinte de cabello exótico, de hecho, la mujer, era peli azul natural, cosa que lograba dos cosas 1) Hacer más fácil localizarla, ya que, a pesar del tiempo, su cabello seguiría azul, 2) Era un poco sofocante encontrar a una peli azul natural aún con vida, además, había que cerciorarse acerca, de que fuera natural el color de la chica

La tarea en sí, parecía fácil, pero en verdad era más complicada… ¿Dónde salen chicas de pelo azul?, no es como que hubiera muchas, pero precisamente ese era el problema, con la vida desintegrándose a cada momento, era poco probable encontrar a una chica con tal pigmentación, ahora, si la encontraban…el detalle era que estuviera aún con vida, así que conseguir a Maron era un especie de bendición, y estaban más que seguros que la chica tenía la pigmentación azul de manera natural, la chica llevaba un par de meses viviendo en el refugio, y su cabeza, conservaba bien ese tono azul en ella

Bojack trago duramente, estaba empezando a sudar. Momentos antes de la llegada de Freezer, pensaba seriamente huir del lugar, pero sabía que fuera a donde fuera, aun en las circunstancias actuales, Freezer lo localizaría, y sería peor para él. Era mejor de decir la verdad, tal vez no sería tan malo…

El hombre de cabellos largos y rojizos dio un paso al frente, se inclinó en una rodilla, a modo de saludo y respeto por el pequeño hombre frente a él

-Señor Freezer, nosotros…- Trago duramente -No tenemos a la chica, al parecer hubo un problema, atacaron a nuestros hombres, y se llevaron a la chica de cabellos azules- Informo lo más relajado que podía

La voz de Bojack sonaba un poco estrangulada, pero como no; él hombre tenía miedo, Freezer no era un hombre con el que desearan tener problemas, ni mucho menos

Antes de que Zangya o Bujin pudieran reaccionar, los dos hombres gordos, los habían tomado con fuerza de los brazos, dejándoles inmóviles. El hombre que tomaba a Zangya, había hecho que la chica se arrodillara de golpe, la tomo del cabello y tiro con fuerza de este, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se fuera al piso, sacándole un pequeño gruñido a la mujer

Bujin por otro lado se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de librarse de su agresor, siguió tratando de tomar su arma, no pensaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, y solo dejar que lo mataran, sin embargo, pronto su agresor lo estampo contra el suelo, apretando sus brazos en su espalda, mientras el pie del hombre se encargaba de forzarlos a quedarse detrás, haciendo que empezaran a sonar un poco los huesos cuando de un momento a otro le rompió un par de dedos. Sin embargo, Bujin no se quejó de dolor, no iba a mostrarse débil

Freezer sonrió, en cuestión de segundos los tenia a sus pies, como un par de perros obedientes, que estaban por ser castigados, por su amo

Bojack miro por el rabillo, y gruño profundo desde su garganta, Zangya estaba siendo sometida de manera un tanto brutal, y no lo estaba soportando. Estaba consciente de lo fuerte que la chica era, pero, aun así, sabía que él la había puesto en tal situación, cuando creyó que estaría seguro a su lado

Freezer no pudo evitar notar el interés particular que Bojack tenía por la chica de cabellos rojos, así que giro sus pasos, y se puso frente a la chica de cabellos rojos. El pequeño hombre hizo un leve movimiento con su mano, y entonces Abo, el hombre que tomaba a Zangya, tiro de su cabellera roja, y levanto el rostro de la chica, para que esta pudiera la cara a Freezer

-Dime Bojack, ¿Cómo es posible que pasara tal cosa? - Pregunto Freezer con voz serena

Zangya miro al hombre a los ojos, en su rostro se mostraba la molestia por la posición en la que se encontraba. Freezer sonrió mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la chica, ni siquiera miro a Bojack, estaba dándole la espalda al hombre

Bojack quiso aprovechar que Freezer parecía distraído, podía sacar una de sus armas y atravesarlo, podía matar al hombre, y así tal vez quedarse él con todo lo que manejaba Freezer, incluyendo a sus hombres, para así evitar que lastimaran a los suyos, específicamente a Zangya. No tuvo tiempo de si quiera llegar a sus armas, pronto recibió un golpe en la espalda, que le hizo doblarse del dolor, y de inmediato otro golpe en la boca del estómago, que le causo que el aire saliera de su cuerpo, y así Bojack callo de rodillas, mientras escupía un poco de sangre

Freezer levanto una ceja un poco extrañado, y miro detrás de él, ahí estaba en el suelo Bojack, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocar su visión en el hombre

-Que estúpido eres Bojack- Suspiro Freezer -Mira no tengo tiempo para estos retrasos, necesito a esa chica de pelo azul, dime algo… ¿En verdad tenías a la mujer, o solo pensabas engañarme, para así poder hacerte cargo de ese pequeño refugio tuyo que tanto guardas? - Freezer estaba cansado, desesperado

-La teníamos, en verdad… pero parece que alguien la buscaba, atacaron a nuestra gente, los mataron y se llevaron a la peli azul- Chillo Zangya, estaba hirviendo de rabia

La pelirrojo miro como el hombre alto y calvo, que había dejado a Bojack en el piso solo con un par de golpes

Freezer miro de nuevo a la pelirroja

-Querida, dime algo, ¿Estas segura de la chica de pelo azul?, ¿Cuántos años tenía la chica? - Una sonrisa falsa apareció en los labios del hombre

Zangya sintió el tirón en su cabello, y gimió con dolor

-Ella llego al refugio hace unos meses, con un chico, un ex jugador de béisbol, es su pareja. La chica… no debe tener más de 25 años, seguro menos- Zangya trataba de acordarse de lo más que pudiera acerca de Maron

Freezer se enderezo, y paso su mano por su barbilla, si no mal recordaba, la hija del Doctor Briefs, estaba comprometida con algún atleta, y la chica debía rondar los veintitantos. Quizás Bojack decía la verdad, pero si era cierto, solo significaba que tendría que buscarla nuevamente, pero; el Doctor, había huido, y por lo que sabía tenía a alguien acompañándole, y aunque algunos lo creyeran imposible, estaba casi seguro de que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta

Si su teoría era cierta, el maldito científico había conseguido la forma de mejorar aquel suero, y si esto era así, él lo quería, él se lo implantaría, y así su poder seria infinitos, podría dominar el nuevo mundo maldito, sería el hombre más temido, y sin duda estaba seguro que podría llegar a ser casi inmortal

Freezer miro a Kado -Mátalo- La voz tan fría con la que lo dijo hizo que Zangya temblara y por primera vez, los ojos de la pelirroja se asustaron -Sera el ejemplo de que no deben desobedecerme, encima tratar de matarme- Freezer sonrió siniestro -Sabes a lo que me refiero Kado-

El hombre gordo asintió con una risa espeluznante en sus labios

-Claro señor Freezer- El hombre tenía esa sonrisa de lado, que solo lograba darle un aspecto más siniestro a su rostro

Zangya sentía que moriría, ¿Acaso la matarían a ella?, sintió más miedo en esos momentos, que cuando había visto por primera vez a esos infectados comerse a una persona, mientras sacaban los órganos del estómago de aquel quien fue su victima

Pronto el agudo grito de dolor empezó, pero no era la voz de Zangya, más bien era Bujin detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Abo, hizo girar a la pelirroja, para que mirara la escalofriante escena justo delante de sus ojos

-Tagoma, quiero que Bojack también observe con detalle lo que pasara- Informo Freezer con una sonrisa

El hombre asintió, sin decir palabra alguna, se inclinó, tomo del suelo al mal herido Bojack, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de tierra, y un poco de lodo, además de la sangre a causa de sus heridas abiertas. Tagoma apretó con fuerza la coleta de Bojack, y giro su rostro de manera agresiva, a donde Kado estaba tomando el cuerpo de Bujin

Kado apretó un poco más su pie en las manos del hombre, quien en cuanto escucho la orden de Freezer se tensó, y sobre todo al ver que Zangya era girada para mirar mejor la escena, ahí supo que era su vida la que iban a cobrar por haber perdido a la chica de cabellos azules. Quiso defenderse, huir de ahí, pero en un movimiento, Kado había roto sus muñecas, causándole un enorme dolor, sus huesos se escucharon al romperse; no quería gritar, no quería mostrarse débil, pero tampoco creía poder soportar tanto

Freezer miro con cara pasiva la escena, mientras Kado reía y sacaba una pequeña navaja de entre sus ropas

-Has que se calle, no quiero infectados en la zona, seria molesto… y tardaríamos más tiempo, no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora- Freezer hablo con fastidio

Kado asintió -Enseguida señor- Rompió las ropas de Bujin, y con ellas mismas, a pesar de la suciedad de estas, le ato la boca, acallando en gran manera los gritos de dolor y agonía que pronto serian inevitables para el hombre

Mientras Abo se inclinó un poco, quedando a la altura del oído de Zangya, quien miraba horrorizada, pues veía como el cuerpo de Bujin se convulsionaba de manera desesperada, tratando de librarse de su agresor

-Tienes suerte chica, si Freezer hubiera pedido que te matáramos, seguro hubiera hecho que sufrieras mucho, tal vez días… quien sabe, quizás incluso hubiera dejado que los hombres en la base te tomaran hasta el cansancio- La risa sínica del hombre hizo a Zangya sentir asco

La peli roja estaba por contestar al hombre que la sometía, pero el sollozo aterrado de Bujin la hizo mirarle

Kado había sacado su navaja, y el hombre empezó cortando en una línea limpia, la delicada piel de los pies, justo en los tendones, para así evitar que el hombre se mantuviera de pie, haciendo que el dolor fuera agudo, y la sangre brotara rápidamente por el cuerpo del hombre. Kado realizo los mismos cortes limpios en otros puntos sensibles del cuerpo, creando con cada corte, más dolor, más angustia en el hombre

Zangya trato de desviar su vista, pero era imposible, Abo tomo su rostro con fuerza, y la hizo mirar abiertamente al hombre, mientras la sangre empezaba a mezclarse con la tierra en su cuerpo. Incluso quiso cerrar los ojos, para no mirar, pues prontamente vio como la navaja del hombre, se enterraba en algunos puntos en el abdomen de Bujin, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre temblara, mientras su rostro mostraba que ya no podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin quebrarse. Sin embargo, aun cuando cerraba sus ojos, no podía hacer nada contra los quejidos adoloridos que salían de los labios del hombre, esos leves, pero, aun así, reconocibles gemidos horrorizados que el hombre trataba de contener

Bojack gruño, su mirada se endureció. Solo podía pensar que, si Freezer lo deseaba, ellos también morirían, y no quería pensar en las cosas que el maldito tenía planeado para Zangya; si su destino era morir, prefería que la chica recibiera un balazo en la cabeza, sería más rápido y menos cruel que una tortura

….

Kado sonrió, estaba lleno de sangre, y miro al suelo… ahí estaban algunas partes del cuerpo de Bujin, la sangre estaba alimentando el suelo, mientras que él, limpiaba sus armas, todas filosas

Bojack se sentía mareado, estaba molesto, quería poder pararse y matar a Freezer, el maldito había permitido que de manera sádica muriera Bujin, y quizás no le hubiera molestado tanto si solo él hubiera estado presente durante la tortura, pero por desgracia no podía evitar la mirada de Zangya, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y le miraba hasta cierto punto con reproche

La pelirroja estaba asqueada, quería vomitar. Había matado infectados antes, incluso otras personas, pero nunca había sido así de sínica al matar a una persona. Lo que habían hecho, fue solo torturar al hombre, mientras lo mantenían con vida el mayor tiempo posible, solo para que sufriera el dolor de cada corte, cada puñalada, cada desgarre…

Si bien, antes la peli roja temía a Freezer, ahora entendía mejor lo que era el temor a ese hombre. Sus hombres habían sido implacables, sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento o dolor por sus actos, al contrario, parecían más que satisfechos con lo que habían hecho

-Bueno… ahora que las cosas quedaron más claras, quiero saber… ¿Quién se llevó a mi chica de cabellos azules? - Freezer dio un paso a donde Zangya, mirando a la chica con serenidad

Ella no podía mirarlo con la misma tranquilidad que Freezer reflejaba, solo frunció el ceño, y gruño como un animal herido y acorralado

-Me agrada esta chica, es fuerte, sin duda alguna… tiene mucho valor para mirarme de esa manera…-

Tagoma, y Abo rieron un poco ante el comentario de Freezer

-Llegaron…- Bojack trato de llamar la atención de Freezer, quería que dejara a la peli roja -Su pareja y ella llevaron a otros sobrevivientes, ellos… parece que ellos notaron que la sacaban del refugio…- Bojack estaba aún débil

Freezer lo miro -Entonces más amigos de la chica… dime, acaso esa chiquilla-

Zangya interrumpió -Eran civiles, y aun así mataron a Gokua, y Bido-

-Entonces los encontraremos… o si no los siguientes serán ustedes, en especial esta linda chica de cabellos rojos- Rio un poco Freezer al mirar el rostro horrorizado de Bojack -Y esta vez no habrá errores-

-Señor, ¿Llamamos a los demás? - Pregunto Abo con una sonrisa de lado

-Tomen los radios y busquen quienes estén más cerca, estamos buscando a una peli azul, que viaja con civiles, es joven… y quiero a todos muertos, menos a la chica- Ordeno Freezer

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Lejos de ahí…

Bulma miro atenta a su padre, escucho cada palabra que el hombre le decía, no interrumpió por nada todo lo que su padre le contaba, estaba muy interesada en todo lo que le había pasado, desde como todo se fue al demonio en los laboratorios principales, hasta el momento en que Vegeta entro moribundo a su laboratorio en la base de Freezer

-…. Llegamos hasta encontrar a Bora, Upa, Ángela, y Videl… y me sorprendió, ¿Esa niña es hija de Vegeta? - Pregunto por fin el hombre de gafas

Bulma asintió -Y mía padre- Comento Bulma con una sonrisa triste -Encontré a Brolly, él cuidaba a Videl y su madre, quien fue mordida por un infectado, cuando murió me pidió cuidar a Videl por ella, y ahora que Vegeta es mi pareja, él, bueno creo que ellos se están acostumbrando a las circunstancias- Bulma miro a donde Vegeta estaba recostado con Videl

El Doctor sonrió y asintió

-Pensaba, bueno… cuando encontramos a la pequeña él parecía tan protector, que pensé que quizás la niña- El Doctor alargo la mano para acariciar el rostro del pequeño niño

-Como si lo fuera padre, y me alegra saberlo, sé que Vegeta en ocasiones es algo frio, y duro, pero sé que, en el fondo, él jamás se daría por vencido para protegernos-

El pequeño Trunks empezó a abrir sus ojitos azules, mientras su boquita empezaba a moverse haciendo pequeños balbuceos

-Es un bebe normal, demasiado sano… hija tú crees…- El Doctor miraba extrañado al niño, pero no le dio tiempo de formular su duda

-Padre, ¿Qué piensas hacer, pondrás a otros ese nuevo suero? - Bulma parecía preocupada

Vegeta que se había mantenido callado, entonces empujo un poco el pequeño cuerpo de Videl, cuidando de acomodar lo mejor posible a la niña, sin que esta se levantara. Se giró y miro a Bulma y su padre en la ventana

Bulma ni siquiera se extraño

-Me preguntaba cuando te nos unirías Vegeta, dime ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer, acaso Freezer nos buscara por todo el mundo? - Bulma sonaba un poco preocupada -¿Acaso sabe de mí, y de Trunks?-

Vegeta camino hasta ella, miro a su hijo, quien abrió grandes los ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y entonces el pequeño sonrió, mientras sus manitos se cerraban y abrían

-Él no sabe quién eres realmente, pero seguro que ahora que escapamos nos buscara con más ímpetu, además, si se entera de que él Doctor mejoro aquel suero, no descansara hasta tenerlo, así que debemos prepararnos…- Vegeta miro al Doctor, quien acariciaba al gato dormido en su hombro

-Deberemos defendernos y pelear, ¿Los demás ya lo saben? - Pregunto la peli azul

Vegeta negó -Solo le he dicho a Kakaroto, no quiero alertar a todos antes de tiempo, además, no alcanzara el suero que tu padre creo para todos, y… es peligroso, no estamos seguros de que todos sean compatibles, pueden, morir-

-Eso quiere decir que los que acepten hacerlo, podrían morir… esto es malo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más gente, además, ¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo? - Bulma miro a su padre, esperando una explicación

-Cuando regresemos al refugio- Fue Vegeta quien contesto

-Pero, si lo hacemos ahí, abra problemas… casi nadie sabe acerca de todo lo que está pasando, si lo hacen, y es como contigo, significa que estarán casi 24 hrs muertos, y seguro eso alertara a alguien, es peligroso hacerlo en el refugio, donde habrá más personas- Bulma estaba analizando rápidamente todos los escenarios posibles

Vegeta pareció rápidamente meditar tal asunto. La verdad no lo había meditado tanto, su afán al principio era encontrarla, recuperar a su mujer y su hijo, pero ahora que lo meditaba, sin duda Bulma tenía demasiada razón, no conocían a la gente del refugio, no sabían si podían confiar, y además, no estaban seguros de que tal cosa funcionara

-Entonces lo haremos ahora mismo, los que están aquí, le explicaremos, y trataremos de hacerlo ya mismo- Vegeta parecía decido

Bulma lo miro y con su rostro serio, asintió

-¿Qué hace falta Doctor?- Vegeta pregunto mirando seriamente al hombre -Tendremos que salir, buscare lo que le haga falta, y lo traeré de inmediato, mientras más rápido empecemos con esto, mejor Doctor-

El hombre de gafas dejo de acariciar al pequeño gato, y se froto el mentón, miro a Vegeta y luego a su hija, la peli azul arrullaba a el pequeño bebe, que parecía volver a quedar dormido en los brazos de su madre

-Iré yo personalmente hijo, a decir verdad, preferiría que te quedaras con mi hija, no quisiera que algo sucediera en mi ausencia- El Doctor sonrió sinceramente

Bulma tomo la mano de su padre y la apretó un poco -Padre, no sabes casi defenderte… no creo que debas ir sol…-

-No ira solo, Kakaroto y Tarble irán con él, son los únicos en quienes verdaderamente confió- Vegeta sonaba seguro, tomo el hombro del Doctor -Ellos cuidaran de usted mientras yo cuidare de mi familia, lo prometo Doctor-

El hombre asintió

-Padre, tienen que volver lo más rápido posible, no pueden tardar, solo toma lo que realmente necesites, no quiero… no quiero que nada te ocurra, todavía debemos resolver esto padre- Bulma se acercó al hombre de cabellera lavanda, y lo envolvió en un abrazo

El hombre correspondió, acariciando los cabellos azules de su hija con ternura

-Tratare de arreglarlo por ti hija, lo prometo- Susurro al oído de la chica

…

Vegeta salió de la habitación con el Doctor Briefs, necesitaban buscar a Tarble y Goku, al menos uno de ellos ya sabía lo que harían, solo faltaba comentarle a Tarble, y aun así, había que decirles a los demás, pues iban a tener que tomar sus decisiones rápido, y antes de lo que ellos mismos habían calculado

-Doctor, el suero que conserva, dígame ¿Para cuantas personas alcanzara? - La pregunta que hizo Vegeta fue en tono serio, realmente preocupado

El hombre lo miro -No he calculado eso aún, pero puede que, para 8 personas, no sería mucho… pero al menos sería algo- El hombre se froto el rostro

Vegeta suspiro con resignación, y asintió

Pronto ambos hombres divisaron las figuras que estaban buscando

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Yo saldré, iré con Krillin, si me quedo tal vez no soporte ver lo que le espera a Gohan- Gure tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos

Kurota la miro, y luego al hombre de baja estatura que terminaba de revisar a Gohan

-Iré con ustedes, no queremos más muertos- Kurota miro a su gemela -Debes mantener controlada a Milk, al menos durante un tiempo, no se puede poner así, si Gohan llega a morir, deberemos tranquilizarla, si vuelve a hacer tales escándalos, seguro que no solo mordedores nos atacaran, puede atraer a otras personas, y no dudaría que la gente del refugio nos esté siguiendo-

La rubia asintió, y tomo a Milk en brazos, levantándola del suelo, para acomodarla justo a un lado de Gohan

-Sera difícil evitar que Milk, no se ponga histérica, pero a Gohan cada vez le queda menos tiempo, ahora mismo solo se ha quedado dormido, quizás es por la fatiga del tiempo en que nos estuvimos moviendo, saldremos y buscaremos algunos medicamentos, servirán solo para cuando muera, serán para Milk, algo que la tenga tranquila cuando sea el momento oportuno- Informo Krillin -Por Gohan ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar que pase rápido y rogar por que sufra lo menos posible- La voz del chico pequeño se fue quebrando

Gure apretó sus manos, no quería aceptar esa realidad, no podía creer que iba a suceder, pero lo estaba viendo, Gohan se veía realmente palidecido, sus labios estaban lilas, y su pecho apenas se veía subir y bajar con cada respiración. Si Krillin no lo hubiera revisado, podrían jurar que el niño estaba muerto

Ten y Chaoz se miraron, ambos bajaron las cabezas, sus corazones se hundieron, ese pequeño niño solo había tratado de cuidar y defender a su madre, y ahora estaba ahí, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, muy delgado, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento

Akane miro a Milk y su hijo en la cama, no pudo evitar pensar en Launch, ella había sido su amiga, su hermana durante tanto tiempo, se habían cuidado, protegido mutuamente, hasta que conoció a estas personas, que le ayudaron, que le dieron un techo y armas para seguir con vida, que pusieron sus vidas propias por la de ella y los suyos, quienes les habían acogido aun cuando ella misma dudaba en confiar en todos ellos, y por desgracia, los estaba viendo irse

En un mundo donde la muerte es algo del diario, y sucede a cada momento, se diría que uno se acostumbra a estas situaciones, pero era mentira, nunca se terminan de acostumbrar a perder a un amigo, aun cuando sabes que cualquier momento podría ser el último, nada cambia, ellos estaban sufriendo de igual manera

-Yo cuidare de Gohan mientras salen, tratare de estar muy pendiente de sus reacciones, y…- Dende se sentía aún más culpable que los otros, después de todo él pudo detener a Gohan, evitar que corriera a donde Milk

-Estaré aquí, no me moveré de esta habitación hasta que suceda, no dejaremos a Milk sola- Akane sonó seria, y su rostro solo confirmo que lo que decía era efectivamente tal y cual iba a hacer

Kurota asintió, sintiéndose más tranquilo, indico a Krillin y Gure que era el momento, y tomaron sus armas blancas, sus armas de fuego y salieron de aquel lugar

-Haremos esto rápidamente, no podemos perder tiempo- Kurota ordeno

Krillin y Gure asintieron

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-No debe preocuparse Doctor, nosotros lo protegeremos, y hallaremos lo que usted necesite- Goku palmeo el hombro del Doctor con una sonrisa

-Así es Doctor, seguro todo saldrá bien… además, usted dijo que como Vegeta fue compatible al suero, puede que yo lo sea igual ¿verdad? - Tarble tenía una sincera sonrisa en los labios, estaba un poco entusiasmado

El Doctor Briefs quedo pensativo -Puede ser muchacho, hay una gran posibilidad, no es ciento por ciento seguro, pues como quiera, el cuerpo de Vegeta antes había pasado por un procedimiento similar, pero hay grandes posibilidades de que tu cuerpo igual asimile bien el suero- El hombre parecía meditar cada palabra

Tarble aun así sonrió, no sabía nada de lo que Bulma había hecho con él, o el resto de los integrantes del grupo, cuando las vacunas, pero aun así confiaba en que su cuerpo reaccionaria igual que el de Vegeta con el suero

-Procuremos no gastar balas si no es estrictamente necesario, debemos limitar nuestro uso de armas, y hacer esto lo más rápido posible, para así regresar con el grupo en el refugio- Goku empezó a tomar sus cosas

Leo estaba cerca, no era su intención, pero se había topado con los hombres mientras hablaban acerca de la misión a la que saldrían, y había escuchado cada palabra que el Doctor pronunciaba. Miro a los tres hombres irse, mientras Vegeta volvía sus pasos a donde se encontraba la peli azul y sus hijos

….

Leo camino por el lugar, estaba interesado en aquel nuevo suero que el Doctor había logrado crear, eso explicaría muchas cosas respecto a Vegeta, el por qué el hombre parecía aún más fuerte, más analítico, y demás… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Salió del lugar, quería respirar un poco de aire ' _Fresco_ ' por decirlo así

No se había alejado mucho, solo lo suficiente para ponerle fin a la vida de un par de mordedores que estaban caminando por el lugar, la verdad le ayudaba a relajarse, y no pensar en el idiota hermano de Raditz

Leo estaba por regresar al edificio, pero un ruido lo alerto, así que tomo su cuchillo y se agacho un poco, dispuesto a acabar con otro mordedor si este se acercaba. Al no ver nada acercándose, decidió el mismo dar un par de pasos a donde la fuente del ruido, entonces volvió a escuchar movimiento, así que sin pensarlo se puso en pose de combate, y siguió dando un par de pasos

De pronto una figura apareció en su rango de visión, era un hombre con un arma en manos, el cabello negro, con ojos penetrantes, mirada afilada, y sonrisa torcida, el cabello peinado en picos que caían en varias direcciones

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron en sorpresa

-¿Turles, pero que mierda? - Leo se tensó un poco al verlo sonreír -¿Dónde está Hiro?-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta regreso a donde Bulma, ella estaba alimentando a su pequeño hijo, mientras le sonreía al niño, y contaba algo en voz muy baja. Mientras él se tomó unos segundos para mirar la escena frente a él

La mujer estaba sentada en el piso sucio, con las ropas un tanto desgastadas, su cabello hecho una coleta, algunos cabellos rebeldes salían de su peinado, la piel de la chica era blanca, muy blanca, y aun cuando se veía un poco ensombrecida por la tierra, seguía pareciendo sedosa; los grandes ojos azules miraban con un brillo increíble al bebe en sus brazos, y aun cuando no tenía una gota de maquillaje, o brillo en los labios, sin duda Vegeta juraría que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había mirado, y más porque esta sostenía entre sus brazos amorosa a ese pequeño ser que era un pedacito de ambos. Bulma entonces sintió un tirón en su ropa, eran las manos de Videl que pasaban por las piernas de Bulma apretando un poco. La peli azul se giró un poco y una de sus manos dejo de sostener a su pequeño bebe, para acariciar la cabeza de Videl, separando unos cuantos cabellos negros de la niña, dejando su frente al descubierto

Vegeta entonces se acercó, se agacho frente a Bulma, la miro directo a los ojos azules, que le miraban con amor

-Tienes razón- Dijo de pronto Vegeta

Bulma levanto una ceja, lo miro extrañada

\- ¿Razón con que Vegeta? - Bulma sonrió altiva -Tengo razón en todo lo que digo, pero puedes ser más específico-

-Nunca me daría por vencido cuando se trate de protegerles, jamás dejaría que nadie les dañara, y daría mi vida una y otra vez, las veces que sean necesarias por ustedes- Le sonrió de manera arrogante a la peli azul -Preferiría no morir, quedarme siempre a tu lado, sobre todo si piensas quitarte la ropa- Una leve risa salió de los labios de Vegeta

Bulma estaba feliz, sus labios tenían una enorme sonrisa, entonces…

\- ¡Que pervertido!, seguro solo por eso me quieres a tu lado- Se hizo la indignada y se giró con su hijo

-Te recuerdo como empezó todo esto Bulma Briefs- Las palabras pasaron suaves por los oídos de la peli azul, causándole un escalofrió


	49. Chapter 49

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

Tarble guardo un par de jeringas, y agujas en su maleta, y miro al Doctor, el hombre estaba tomando algunas cajas, y las guardaba

Goku estaba en la puerta, mirando a cada segundo mientras apuntaba con el arma, siempre alerta de que algo o alguien estuviera rondando el lugar

-¿Doctor encontró lo que le hacía falta?- Pregunto Tarble

El hombre de pelo lila se detuvo un momento -Ya casi, solo debo guardar todo para que podamos regresar muchachos- Trato de sonreír

Tarble se acercó a Goku, todo parecía tranquilo, de no ser por el lugar completamente vacío, el silencio incómodo y las puertas destrozadas en cada lugar. Se podría decir que era un día pacifico, no se habían topado con muchos mordedores en el trayecto, y eso sí que había sido un alivio para los hombres

….

-Entonces, dice que serán 24 hrs, si en ese tiempo no vuelve uno a la vida, significa que nuestro cuerpo no reacciono como se deseaba al suero… Doctor, ¿qué tan probable es que eso pase? - Pregunto Goku un poco preocupado

-Solo hay un 65% de posibilidad de que sean compatibles, la estructura celular del ser humano es en extremo complicada, sería una mentira decirles que tienen más posibilidades, la verdad es que, al no poder investigar más del tema, solo puedo dar ese porcentaje de efectividad- El hombre de bigote se froto los ojos debajo de las gafas

Tarble asintió. Estaban caminando un poco apurados, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, sus ojos trataban de percatarse de algún ataque de mordedores, mientras sus oídos estaban muy atentos a cada palabra del Doctor

-Incluso sería de gran ayuda que pudiera examinar mejor la sangre y el cuerpo de Vegeta, dado que ha sido el primer residente del suero, y además lo ha aceptado bien, sería de gran ayuda para lograr crear más, incluso adaptarlo a otros sería más fácil si pudiera examinarlo mejor, en un laboratorio, con los aditamentos necesarios- El hombre se froto el cuello

-Eso, no será posible Doctor, dudo que a estas alturas exista un lugar con todo lo necesario- Tarble sonó algo cabizbajo

-Bueno, seria genial poder hacerlo, pero Tarble tiene razón Doctor, muchos refugios se han ido, pensamos que eran seguros, pero luego la infección llego dentro, la gente era mordida, y temían ser expulsados, así que no decían nada, parece que eso solo logro que todo se fuera al carajo- Goku sonrió con tristeza

El hombre de cabellos lila asintió, sabía perfectamente que no podía soñar con un lugar así, solo aquel laboratorio que Freezer tenía era adecuado, pero incluso ahí faltaban muchas cosas para sus investigaciones

Los tres hombres se detuvieron, Goku hizo una señal y los tres se agacharon, unos gruñidos habían hecho al grupo detenerse

El Doctor miro a su alrededor, vio un pequeño lugar se veía bastante abandonado, tenía ventanas rotas, y lo que parecía la puerta principal, estaba destrozado

-Podemos ir ahí, y refugiarnos mientras esperamos a ver que es ese ruido- Susurro el Doctor, señalando el local

Goku miro por todos lados, pero no logro encontrar la fuente de los gruñidos o el ruido, y como no quería arriesgarse, opto por ir a aquel lugar, así que miro a Tarble y al Doctor

-Vamos- Y con eso los tres empezaron a caminar al lugar a paso lento

Goku siguió apuntando en todas direcciones, Tarble trato de hacer lo mismo

-No hay que disparar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- Dijo Goku en voz baja

Tarble asintió. Los tres llegaron a la entrada del lugar, ninguno lo reconoció, pero rápidamente se fijaron que no hubiera mordedores dentro, así que Goku entro primero, se asomó y rápidamente diviso que no hubiera nada, seguido de Goku, entro el Doctor Briefs, por ultimo Tarble. Caminaron por el lugar, se veía saqueado, parecía que en un momento fue alguna tienda, pero ahora se veía bastante desgastada

El Doctor miro en varios rincones, cualquier cosa que fuera, por pequeña no importaba, mientras le sirviera la tomaría, así que reviso, pero el lugar realmente estaba vacío… hasta que…

Tarble camino, y empujo con el pie un par de cuerpos de infectados que se encontraban en el suelo, parecían tener un largo rato en el lugar. El olor dentro era bastante fuerte, pero se podría decir, que estaban un poco adaptados al olor de los cuerpos descompuestos, así que no fue tan incómodo para ellos

Goku apuntaba con su arma a las cabezas de los mordedores, mientras los movía para comprobar que estaban por completo eliminados. De pronto los tres hombres pudieron mirar a un hombre sentado, estaba recargado en una pared, no era algo del otro mundo, sin embargo, el hombre era enorme, con cuerpo corpulento, aun sentando se veía grande

Tarble noto el polvo y un par de telarañas que ocultaban el rostro del hombre, sin embargo, había algo que nada podía ocultar…

-¿Cables, acaso son esos cables en su brazo?- El Doctor se extrañó en gran manera por lo que veía

Goku se acercó rápidamente, las ropas del hombre estaban casi por completo desgarradas, en el piso, no había una gran mancha roja de sangre seca, de hecho, era una gran mancha negra lo que había en el suelo, además al hombre, parecía colgarle piel y cables

-¿Es… 16?- Tarble pregunto apresurado cuando Goku retiro las telarañas del hombre de sus rostro

Cuando lo hizo, solo se podía mirar la mitad de un rostro robótico, con un orbe ocular que sobresalía, mientras la otra mitad del rostro parecía tener piel, con la mirada perdida del hombre de gran tamaño al cual llamaban 16

El Doctor abrió grande los ojos, y rápidamente empezó a desempolvar al hombre robótico

-16, Pero ¿qué te paso? - El Doctor trato de mirar rápidamente si había algo que podía hacer para accionar al hombre de metal

-Gure dijo que la salvo a ella y Videl, y… que había muerto para que ella y Bulma salieran, supongo que aquí la acorralaron los mordedores- Comento Tarble mirando al suelo

-No lo puedo arreglar, Bulma es quien sabe más de él que cualquiera, quizás ella…- El Doctor no termino de decir nada

Goku de pronto tomo del cuello al Doctor, lo levanto de manera tosca y le tapó la boca, mientras lo presionaba contra una pared, entonces miro a Tarble, quien, igual que ellos, se había escondido entre la pared, mientras miraban a la entrada del lugar

….

Dos hombres entraron al lugar, ambos poseían armas, y además de eso, cargaban unas mochilas que parecían cargadas de cosas, pues se veían abultadas

-Este lugar esta vacío… eres un inútil, aquí no hay nada que nos sirva, está por completo saqueado- Dijo fastidiado uno de ellos -Además apesta a esos infectados- Se cubrió la nariz

-Cállate, teníamos que revisar, además, sabes que ahora debemos hacer más búsquedas, no solo nos toca buscar armas, y provisiones- Se quejó el otro hombre

-Sí, Tagoma se escuchaba bastante demandante cuando dijo que debíamos buscar a una mujer de pelo azul que había huido con civiles… ¡maldito Bojack!, sabía que era un inútil, no sé por qué el señor Freezer lo ha dejado hacer lo que le plazca a ese idiota-

-Ya sabes, el hombre tiene carisma, además parecía que todo iba bien, estaba dándole muchos beneficios, pero ahora el idiota hizo una estupidez, le confió a ese pendejo de Gokua una tarea delicada-

-Bueno, según se, ese refugio no debe estar tan lejos, así que la mujer de cabellos azules y esos civiles deben estar cerca- El hombre rio de manera siniestras, mientras empujaba con brusquedad los cuerpos sin vida en el piso -Aquí nada sirve, todo está podrido…. Debemos irnos y revisar los alrededores, además debemos ir al campamento a dejar las provisiones que hayamos-

…..

Goku en ningún momento dejo de apuntar su arma a los hombres que se paseaban tranquilamente por el lugar, sin embargo, miro a Tarble, el chico parecía listo para disparar el arma, sin embargo, gracias a kami el chico había mirada a Goku antes de disparar

El de cabellos alborotados hizo una señal a Tarble, para que este no disparara, la verdad no era el momento para provocar un enfrentamiento, y si lo que los hombres hablaban era cierto, seguro había más de ellos por el lugar, y no contaban con las suficientes municiones como para enfrentar a un grupo grande

Los tres guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban a los hombres hablar, hasta que los vieron girar sus pasos, y salir por la misma puerta destrozada por la que ellos mismos habían pasado

Goku suspiro con alivio

-¿Buscan a mi hija?- El Doctor Briefs no pudo evitar sentir temor

Había escuchado hablar de Freezer, y de hombres en el área buscando a su hija

-Sí, pero… Bulma no ha estado en ningún refugio que sepamos, además solo nosotros llegamos al refugio del tal Bojack… entonces… ¡Mierda, mierda… que hicimos! - Tarble se desesperó, empezó a mirar a todos lados

Goku lo entendió rápido, su familia estaba en ese lugar, y ahora se enteraban, que el lugar era controlado por un hombre al servicio de Freezer, ¿Y su familia, se encontraría bien?, el corazón le retumbo con temor, y entonces miro al Doctor el hombre se estaba moviendo rápidamente, en dirección a donde se encontraban los restos de 16

-Debemos irnos de aquí, regresar con el grupo y no perder tiempo hay que llegar lo antes posible al refugio- Dijo Goku con tono serio

-Solo debo guardar a 16, Bulma talvez pueda hacer algo con él… puede aún servirnos… debo llevarlo- El Doctor saco rápidamente una pequeña capsula que Bulma había vaciado para él

Tarble y Goku estaban pensando solo en sus respectivas familias, y las palabras de aquellos hombres

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-No podemos perder tiempo… debemos ser cautelosos- Kurota caminaba frente a Krillin y Gure

-Solo debemos encontrar algún tranquilizante, podemos encontrarlos incluso en alguna casa deshabitada, la gente en ocasiones las toma con prescripción, así que no deberíamos tardar en encontrar alguna que nos sirva- Dijo Krillin

Gure siguió el camino, solo deseaba un milagro, algo que les ayudara en esos momentos, algo que pudiera salvarles de todo

Miraron una pequeña tienda, o eso parecía… Gure la reconoció de inmediato, ese lugar era el mismo donde Videl y 16 habían visto por última vez el mundo

-Tal vez en aquel lugar…- Kurota fue interrumpido

-Ahí fue… ese es el lugar- Gure susurro un poco -Ahí fue donde murió 16, donde perdí a Videl- Se reprochó con los ojos llorosos

Kurota la miro, sintió un poco de pena por la chica, sabía que debía sentirse muy mal, después de todo, Videl solo era una niña al igual que Gohan, pero no era el momento para que perdieran los estribos, debían estar concentrados

Krillin se guardó el arma, y se acercó a la chica, toco su hombro y la miro con ternura

-Tranquila Gure… sé que hiciste todo lo que podías, todos estamos orgullosos de lo que has hecho, Tarble lo está y mucho- El chico bajo sonrió amigable

Los tres se distrajeron unos momentos, por la sorpresa de Gure al reconocer el lugar, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos contaba con lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Kurota bajo su arma, no quería mirar a aquella chiquilla llorar; ya todos eran parte de su familia, y aunque le molestara aceptarlo hasta ese punto, todos ellos les agradaban, había visto como daban literalmente sus vidas a cambio de aquellos a quienes consideraban sus amigos, sus familiares, aun si su sangre les indicaba que no era así, en esos momentos solo podía mirar a Launch, o Akane cuando se sentían destrozadas por algo que habían hecho sin querer, y les había traído repercusiones a todos ellos

Un ruido bajo hizo a los tres estremecerse… Gure abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y miro por encima de los hombros de Krillin, pasando por Kurota, a los dos hombres que estaban muy cerca de ellos, y con sus armas apuntándoles

-Mira Malaka, ¿No serán estos los tipos que escaparon de aquel refugio? - Pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa

El hombre antes mencionado, examino rápidamente a los tres jóvenes

-Ni siquiera lo piensen, si uno toca sus armas, ahora mismo los matamos, así que mejor no se muevan- La voz autoritaria de Malaka hizo que los tres entendieran, aquellos tipos hablaban con mucha seriedad

Kurota se giró despacio, estaba molesto, gruño… si tan solo no se hubieran desconcentrado, hubieran notado a esos tipos, y los hubieran evitado, o algo, ahora estaban en una maldita situación de riesgo, y por las palabras de esos tipos… bueno nada bueno iba a pasar

Krillin se levantó rápido, y trato con su cuerpo de cubrir el de Gure, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a la chica, ni mucho menos que le hicieran algún tipo de daño físico

-Kyui, no te distraigas, estos chicos se ven rudos- Advirtió Malaka, luego miro fijo a los ojos azules de Kurota - ¿Vienen más personas con ustedes? - Pregunto apegando la punta de su arma en la cabeza del chico

-No- Gruño Kurota -Solo nosotros tres- Los ojos azules solo querían tirar llamas, y así quemar a esos tipos

-Eso parece… ¿Ustedes son esos tipos que ayudaron a liberar a una chica de pelo azul?- Pregunto el hombre directamente

-¡No conocemos a nadie con el cabello azul, solo somos nosotros tres, y buscábamos comida!- Grito Krillin a todo pulmón

….

Goku y Tarble se tensaron, ambos miraban al Doctor que terminaba de guardar los pedazos de un destrozado 16. Un grito les había llamado la atención a los tres hombres, y dos de ellos tenían la sensación de reconocer aquella voz que había dado aquel grito

-Ese sonó a…- Goku miro a Tarble

-¿Krillin?- Pregunto dudoso Tarble -Pero eso no puede ser… ellos-

-Doctor, quédese aquí, no salga… iremos a ver que esta sucediendo- Goku ordeno con el rostro serio al hombre de bigote

El Doctor Briefs asintió, y termino lo más rápido que podía de guardar a 16

Antes de que Tarble y Goku llegaran a la puerta, escucharon un disparo, y un grito agudo. Ambos se miraron y sin pensarlo corrieron, y ahí miraron la escena a unos metros de ellos

Los hombres que habían entrado momentos antes al lugar, estaban de pie frente a unas personas. En el suelo yacía un chico de cabellera negra y algo larga, que parecía ser quien había recibido el disparo, mientras otro chico, de baja estatura forcejeaban, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejo en el suelo adolorido, y por último, estaba la chica, delgada, y de compleción pequeña, era tomada de los cabellos por uno de los hombres, quien tiraba de su cabellera con clara brutalidad, pues la chica empezó a gritar y gruñir por el dolor

Los ojos de Tarble se ensombrecieron al reconocer a aquella chica, y sobre todo al escuchar sus gemidos y grititos adoloridos

…

-No la toques… ¡Ni se te ocurra maldito! - Grito Kurota

El peli negro tenía una herida de bala en la pierna pero aun así trato de levantarse, no iba a permitir que volvieran a arrebatarle a una chica, y la llevaran lejos para quien sabe que cosas sucias, así que con la fuerza que aun tenia, trato de ayudar a Gure

Kyui entonces disparo nuevamente a la otra pierna de Kurota, haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor y se quedara en el suelo

-No hables idiota, además… hay que estar seguro de que no es la chica de pelo azul- Contesto Kyui con diversión al mirar la cara de molestia de Kurota -¿No se ve muy niña para alguien como tú?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra -¿Te gustan pequeñas?- Pregunto el hombre

Kurota gruño furioso, y trato de lanzar un golpe, fallando de manera estúpida, no podía hacer nada

-¡Suéltame!… ¡basura! - Gure jadeo con molestia, le dolía, el hombre llamado Malaka tiro de manera tosca de su cabello, y lastimo su cuello al hacerlo -¡Te matare maldito animal!- Gruño la chica

-Para ser una jovencita, eres muy agresiva, mira que amenazar a un hombre con un arma, y con tu vida en su mano, no es bueno niña- Malaka sonrió siniestro

Gure clavo sus uñas en las manos del hombre, enterrándolas tanto, hasta el punto de hacer sangrar al hombre, mientras este aun le sostenía del cabello

-¡Perra estúpida!- Grito Malaka, soltó a la chica de golpe, tirándola al suelo -No es la chica de pelo azul, así que no nos sirve- Gruño -Vamos a matarlos-

Kyui sonrió, miro al suelo donde Kurota trataba de tomar su arma, de manera torpe, pues el dolor no le permitía pensar correctamente, de pronto los ojos azules del chico brillaron, y una leve sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del chico

-¿Te da risa morir imb…?- Las palabras de Kyui murieron en su garganta

De pronto sintió un agarre en su espalda, y sin darle tiempo de reacción, sintió el filo de una navaja cortar sin siquiera temblar su garganta, sus palabras se volvieron confusas, y la sangre no tardo en brotar de su cuello, manchando la mano que había acabado con su vida, mientras el chorro caía en el cuerpo de Kurota en el suelo, llenándole de sangre, mientras este lo miraba

-Sonreía por eso basura- Musito Kurota

Malaka estaba por voltear y ver qué había sucedido con Kyui. En cuanto se giró un poco, sintió el filo de una cuchilla atravesar sus costillas, mientras sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada aterradora, y un aura demasiado maldita

-¡No debiste poner tus malditas manos en ella!- Tarble tenía una mirada oscura, sus ojos estaban nublados por el odio

-¿Ustedes… de dónde…?- Malaka estaba por levantar su arma, pues sus manos habían caído a sus costados

Tarble giro la cuchilla dentro de las carnes de Malaka, haciendo que el hombre sintiera un dolor agudo

-No debías tocarla, pero te aseguro que tus asquerosas manos no podrán volver a tocar nada en esta vida- Tarble saco la cuchilla rápido, pero así como la saco, empezó a apuñalar el torso del hombre de manera constante -¡A mi novia nadie le hace daño!- Grito furioso

Goku lo miro, ¿En qué momento ese chico dócil se había vuelto un asesino a sangre fría?, claro cuando el mundo se hizo, matar o morir

La ira lo estaba dominando, Tarble se perdió unos momentos; Malaka estaba tratando de hablar, de decir algo, de tomar su arma, y defenderse, pero en los ojos de aquel chico lo vio, iba a morir, aquel joven no iba a parar hasta matarlo… y así fue, Malaka cayó al suelo, estaba haciendo un charco de sangre, pero Tarble siguió apuñalándole en el suelo, estaba furioso, no estaba poniendo atención a nada a su alrededor, solo quería matar a ese tipo que se atrevió a lastimar a Gure

El cuerpo de Tarble se llenó de sangre, su rostro pronto paso a rojo, sus manos chorreaban la sangre del hombre, quien de un momento dejo de moverse, de hablar, solo tenía espasmos con cada puñalada que el chico le otorgaba, pero eran involuntarios, reacciones de su cuerpo, al ser impactado por la cuchilla en incontables veces

-¡Tarble!… ¡Tarble!…- La voz de Goku era fuerte, eran gritos

Sin embargo, para Tarble eran solo voces a lo lejos, que apenas se podían escuchar, sus ojos solo se clavaban en el hombre en el suelo al que seguía apuñalando

-¿Tarble…?- La voz baja de Gure hizo eco en la cabeza de Tarble

De pronto el menor Ouiji dejo de apuñalar al hombre, y giro su rostro a un lado, donde el delicado cuerpo de Gure se removía y trataba de levantarse. Sin meditarlo, saco su cuchillo de las carnes de Malaka, y levanto a Gure, sin darse cuenta de su propio estado sangriento

La chica lo enfoco en su rango de visión, pero rápidamente el rojo cubrió su vista, la sangre fresca estaba manchando no solo la ropa de Tarble, también su rostro, sus manos; las cuales pasaba por el rostro de ella, para confirmar que no tuviera ninguna herida grave… entonces Tarble lo noto, la línea fresca de sangre que iba dejando en las mejillas de Gure, además los ojos de ella lo miraban con horror, con miedo, con desesperación, y es que estaba completamente lleno de sangre

-¿Tarble… tu?- Gure estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de mirar el rojo en la ropa de su novio -¿Estas herido?- La chica de inmediato empezó a palpar el cuerpo del chico

Sobre todo, en la zona del abdomen, donde la sangre se había concentrado al parecer de la chica, nada más importaba en esos momentos, no escuchaba a nadie, solo quería confirmar que él estaba bien

De pronto los brazos de Tarble la rodearon, la hicieron dejar su labor de revisarlo, él la envolvió con calidez en brazos, manchándola de sangre, mientras su rostro se escondía en su cuello, y llenaba su piel de rojo

-Gure ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto -Ya estoy contigo, no te dejare de nuevo… Gure-

La chica entonces cayo en cuenta, y se aferró a él, y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no sabía cómo, y no le importaba, solo sabía que estaban de nuevo juntos, y que no quería soltarlo

….

-¿Puedes levantarte?- Goku trato de ayudar a Kurota, no se había percatado de su estado de manera completa

Krillin empezó a regresar en sí, y miro asombrado a los dos hombres en el suelo que yacían muertos, mientras había otros dos, ayudándoles, y sin duda, por sus peinados tan particulares, logro reconocerlos de manera inmediata

Kurota gruño furioso, no podía levantarse, y se sentía molesto por haberse permitido llegar a tal situación

-Me dispararon en las dos piernas- Mascullo con furia

Goku miro entonces más detenidamente al chico, efectivamente, tenía dos impactos de bala, así que lo pensó mucho y le dio la espalda a Kurota, mientras se inclinaba

-¿Qué crees que haces?- La voz ronca del oji azul resonó

-Vamos hombre, no pensaras quedarte aquí tirado, agárrate, te llevare en mi espalda- Goku sonaba serio -Todavía hay que ir por el Doctor, por cierto…- Goku busco con la mirada al resto del grupo, a su esposa, a su hijo -¿Dónde está el resto…donde están Milk y Gohan?-

En esos momentos, Kurota, Krillin y Gure se tensaron, sus cuerpos quisieron flaquear, y sus labios enmudecieron de manera repentina

Goku miro a Kurota, luego a Krillin, ambos palidecieron

Tarble tomo de los hombros a Gure -¿Dónde están los demás, Gure…no me digas que ellos… murieron?- La pregunta del chico sonó ahogada

Gure rápidamente negó con la cabeza, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de manera furiosa

-No todos, nosotros tuvimos que salir huyendo del refugio… trataban de llevarse a Maron, pensamos que ella se había ido con ustedes, luego la vi con Celery, le hicieron cosas horribles, no podíamos dejarla, y nosotros- Gure estaba contando todo con lágrimas, gimoteos, y hablaba de manera rápida

Goku y Tarble trataban de entender a la chica, pero ella no paraba de hablar y llorar, solo logrando que ambos se tensaran

-¿Dónde está mi familia?- Goku ya tenía a Kurota en su espalda, pero aun no tenía la respuesta que quería

Krillin miro a Goku, y tomo el hombro del Tarble

-Deben venir con nosotros, rápido… no tenemos mucho tiempo- Los ojos del chico se apagaron

-Solo debemos ir por el Doctor, Tarble… dile que es seguro, que venga rápido- Ordeno Goku, por algún motivo su pecho dolía, y más cuando ellos evadían las preguntas de su familia, ahí supo que algo no estaba bien

Tarble asintió y se levantó, tomo la mano de Gure, y con ella se encamino de regreso al local, donde el Doctor aun esperaba, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

Goku miro a Krillin, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los del chico y casi como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada…

-¿Qué pasa con mi familia, están bien?- Pregunto directo, con la voz dura

Krillin trago duro, no sabía cómo darle la noticia al hombre, simplemente no sabía cómo confesarle a ese hombre, que su hijo, estaba al borde de la muerte, mientras su madre, estaba volviéndose loca por la agonía que estaban viviendo

Kurota palpo el hombro de Goku

-Debes ir con nosotros a donde ellos están Goku… pero dime algo, ¿Encontraron a Bulma, o nosotros los encontramos a ustedes? - Su voz sonó adolorida

Goku por un instante desvió la conversación, había mucho que ambos grupos debían saber

-Encontramos a Bulma, nació su hijo… es un niño, y también tenemos a su padre; sin embargo, también tenemos a Videl y Vegeta- Goku sonrió levemente al recordar a su amigo quien ahora tenía a su familia

Kurota abrió grande los ojos, mientras Krillin no sabía que decir, pero ambos tenían millones de preguntas, sin embargo, quizás las harían luego

….

Tarble entro cubierto de sangre, y de la mano de Gure al lugar, que parecía vacío

-¿Doctor Briefs?- El chico dio un leve gritito para llamar la atención del hombre -Doctor, debemos salir… nosotros encontramos…- Tarble siguió hablando

Pronto el hombre mayor de cabellos lavanda apareció frente a los dos jóvenes, y su expresión serena paso a una de horror cuando miro al chico ensangrentado por todos lados, y al chica que estaba igual manchada de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo

-¿Muchacho dime que paso, estas herido?, ¿Y esta chica?- El Doctor no sabía que pensar

Tarble dio un paso más cerca del Doctor

-Debemos salir, yo estoy bien… pero debemos irnos rápido Doctor, iremos con ellos, ella es mi novia, la encontré fuera, los trataban de atacar, sin embargo debemos ir por el resto del grupo-

El hombre no tuvo que escucharlo más, rápido camino a un lado de Tarble y la chica que iba a su lado, quien miraba curioso al hombre de cabellos lilas, no lo conocía y no sabía que pensar, pero si Tarble confiaba en ese hombre, solo significaba que ella igual podía hacerlo

…

-Krillin revisa todo lo que traían, debemos llevarnos sus armas y municiones, además parece que cargaban con provisiones, no los llevamos- Informo Goku

El chico de baja estatura lo hizo, tomo todo cuando habían llevado esos tipos, y se lo colgó al hombro

Pronto llegaron Tarble, Gure y el Doctor Briefs

-Estamos todos, debemos irnos ya- Tarble sonó seguro

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk despertó, lo primero que noto fue la mano fría que apretaba la suya con debilidad, giro su rostro para toparse con el de su hijo que tenía sus ojitos abiertos, y una débil sonrisa se asomaba por los ojos negros del niño

-¿Gohan?- Milk lo pregunto con miedo, como si temiera que aquello fuera un sueño del cual despertaría pronto -¿Gohan estas…?-

Akane dejo un el plato a su lado, haciendo un ruido sordo, ganándose la atención de Milk, y Gohan

La rubia sonrió un poco a los dos

-Puedes darle tú de comer si gustas, solo que tenía hambre, y no sabíamos cuando despertarías… yo lo siento Milk- La chica se disculpo

Milk se levantó con lentitud, y beso a su hijo

-Gracias Akane… por todo-

-Gracias, por ayudarme a comer- Gohan sonrió con debilidad a la rubia

-Me quedare con ustedes si no les molesta, Dende fue a revisar a Maron, sus heridas aún están algo abiertas, no puede dejarla tampoco- Akane trataba de no decir sus verdaderos motivos para estar ahí con ellos

Milk lo entendió, tenía una noción por la cual la rubia debía mantenerse con ellos, así que no dijo nada más, solo cogió el palto y siguió la labor de alimentar a su pequeño, no iba a dejarlo morir de hambre, ella le haría todo más cómodo hasta su último aliento

...

Un rato después, Dende entro a la habitación, y reviso un poco la herida de Gohan, el área alrededor de la piel, estaba por completo podrido, la carne estaba emanando un olor a putrefacción, y eso lo asusto, pero no dijo nada al niño, sin embargo, Milk y Akane no pudieron hacer nada para evitar notar aquello, había visto la piel del niño y lo sabían

Pronto escucharon un gritito de dolor agudo, pero no parecía venir de la chica de pelo azul en otra habitación, además se escuchaban varias voces, y pasos

Akane se levantó apurada, tomando su espada, mientras Dende tomaba una pistola de la mesa

-Milk quédate aquí con Gohan, iremos a ver que todo esté bien- La rubia sonó seria

Milk asintió, y tomo su arma, mientras se acercaba más a Gohan

…..

Goku trato de no lastimar a Kurota mientras lo llevaba en su espalda, pero por alguna razón, Krillin y Gure parecían querer que ellos se apresuraran y no perdieran tiempo, caminaban rápido, incluso Kurota lo alentaba a apresurarse aun cuando el ajetreo le causaba dolor e incomodidad

Llegaron al pequeño lugar donde parecía se estaban refugiando ellos, mientras en el camino, Kurota con más calma les conto de las muertes de Celery y Haly, a causa de recuperar a Maron

Al entrar al lugar, Goku fue quien primero paso la puerta, solo para encontrarse con un tipo alto, que apuntaba a su rostro con una flecha, la cual parecía muy afilada de la punta

-¿Quién eres…?- Ten bajo la flecha al reconocer a Kurota en la espalda del chico, además, creía haberlo visto antes

-Ten, rápido… debemos ir con Milk, es… su esposo- Kurota hablo entre dientes

Oolong y Puar estaban a un lado del chico alto, y sus caras se asombraron al escuchar aquellas palabras de Kurota

Pronto los tres miraron horrorizados, a Gure que entraba de la mano de un chico, y ambos cubiertos de sangre, que empezaba a secarse y ponerse de color café, mientras despedían ese olor a muerte de sus cuerpos

Akane apareció con Dende, ambos dejaron caer sus armas a sus costados cuando miraron a Goku, y su rostro serio

-¿Goku… cómo?- Dende se asombro

-Debes dejar a aquí a Kurota, yo lo revisare… tú ve a donde Milk, no te detengas Goku- Ordeno Krillin

Akane al ver a su hermano bajar de la espalda del hombre de cabellos en forma de palmera, solo atino a correr a su ayuda

-¿Kurato, que paso, estas bien?- La rubia empezó a sentir el corazón partírsele -¿Hermano?-

-Estaré bien, eso espero… hay que llevar a Goku con Milk-

Dende no lo pensó tanto, empezó a caminar, llevando a Goku prontamente a donde su esposa y su hijo

Mientras Tarble y el Doctor Briefs se quedaron con el resto mirando en que podían ayudar con Kurato y sus heridas de bala

-¿Pasa algo verdad?- Pregunto el Doctor

Gure miro al hombre de bigote -Gohan, su hijo está muriendo, le dispararon-

Tarble miro a su novia, su corazón se encogió, y apretó la mano de Gure

…

Milk siguió apretando la mano de su hijo, mientras su otra mano escondía detrás de ella el arma, en caso de que alguien estuviera ahí para atacarlos, después de todo, los seguían y no podían bajar la guardia

La puerta se abrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alegría… pudo mirar los cabellos en forma de palmera que estaban asomándose en la habitación, y entonces los ojos negros de Goku se toparon con los suyos, pero solo unos breves segundos, pues pronto los ojos negros de su marido pasaron al pequeño niño que yacía en la cama, con los labios lilas, y su piel sin color alguno, y mirada un poco perdida

Goku no lo pensó dos veces, dejo caer sus armas, todo, y corrió hasta topar con Milk, abrazarla con fuerza, y aspirar su aroma, y pronto ambos se agacharon hasta topar con la cama donde el cuerpo de Gohan estaba

-¿Papá, volviste?- Aunque su voz era débil, se podía notar la alegría del niño

Goku lloro, dejo de apretar a su esposa, y entonces tomo las manos de su hijo, el niño estaba frio, su voz era quebrada, y su estado deplorable

-Gohan, hijo… estoy con ustedes, y no me iré lo prometo- Goku trato de contenerse de llorar, pero al ver a su hijo en ese estado lo supo, el niño estaba muriendo -Gohan, Milk… yo- No sabía que decir

-Padre, me podre ir más tranquilo… ahora estas tu para cuidar a mamá- Gohan sonrió

Goku negó con fervor -No lo harás hijo, tú vas a vivir, conocerás al bebe de Bulma, se llama Trunks, además sé que querrás ver a Videl de nuevo ¿no es así? -

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron un poco, la mención de su amiga de cabellera negra y ojos azules le hacía feliz

-La veré de nuevo- Aseguro el niño con una sonrisa, no era tonto, sabía lo que le pasaría, y que no faltaba mucho

-No- Goku sonó duro -No la veras, a menos que vallas conmigo a donde ella, porque Videl está con nosotros, con Bulma, con su hijo, con Vegeta-

Milk se impactó, ¿Goku decía todo eso para animar a su hijo o que pensaba que ganaría con eso su marido?

Goku apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, beso su frente, y retiro la delgada sabana que cubría el cuerpo pequeño, sin decir nada, reviso el débil cuerpo de su hijo, le quito la camisa, y ahí noto lo que tanto temía, una herida de bala, una que se había infectado, y se veía en estado crítico. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos, miro a su esposa, ella lloraba igual

-¿Cómo paso?- Grito furioso -¡¿Quién le hizo esto a mi hijo?!- Perdió los estribos

-Cuidé de mamá… yo fui valiente, tanto como tú- Gohan poso su mano en la de su padre

-Perdóname Goku… Gohan solo trato- Milk se abrazó a la espalda de su esposo

Goku no dejo de tomar la mano de su hijo, pero, aun así, giro a su esposa para tenerlos a los dos abrazados, escondió el rostro de Milk en su cuello, y acaricio a la mujer

-¡Perdóname a mi Milk, no sabía dónde les dejaba… confié en gente que no debí, yo… perdóname!- Entonces miro a su hijo -Gohan, te prometo…- No podía prometerle nada, ¿Qué debía prometer?

Los tres se mantuvieron abrazados, no querían soltarse por nada, Goku sentía el corazón destrozado, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo supo que de pronto, la mano de Gohan perdió fuerza, el niño dejo de apretar, y entonces su cuerpo dejo de moverse, sus palabras dejaron de oírse

Milk y Goku levantaron la vista a su pequeño, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus dedos habían caído sin moverse, y su pecho no subía ni bajaba. Goku paso su mano a la nariz de niño, no sintió la respiración del niño, entonces pego su oreja al pequeño pecho, pero nada, no escuchaba nada

Goku apretó el cuerpo de su esposa, sabía lo que eso significaba, el niño había muerto, y su corazón se estaba desgarrando

-¡¿Quién es usted, que ha hecho?!- Grito Milk desesperada, parecía un león a punto de atacar

Goku levanto su vista al hombre del otro lado de la cama. El Doctor Briefs tenía una jeringa en su mano, y una pequeña gota de color extraño salió de la punta de la aguja; entonces Goku miro el cuello de su hijo, había un pequeño piquete de aguja en el cuello del niño, entonces lo comprendió, el Doctor lo había hecho, sin su consentimiento, sin decir nada…

-El niño moriría pronto, era la única manera… tal vez así se salve- Dijo el hombre

Milk enfureció, ¿Qué disparates decía aquel hombre?, ella no lo conocía, solo sabía que ese hombre había matado a Gohan, que algo había administrado a su hijo, y lo había privado de la vida en un momento. Quiso salir de los brazos de su esposo, quería tomar su arma y disparar a aquel que se atrevió a matar a su hijo justo frente a ella

-¡Maldito miserable!- Grito histérica

Goku la apretó más a su pecho, y miro al Doctor

-Gracias Doctor- Goku sonrió débilmente

Milk no sabía que pasaba, pero miro a la cara a su esposo y lo golpeo repetidamente, con fuerza

-¿Gracias?, ¿Cómo te atreves a darle las gracias Goku?, acaba de matar a nuestro hijo, ese maldito acaba de matar a nuestro hijo- Milk siguió golpeando el pecho de su marido -Y tú, te atreves a agradecerle por lo que hizo- Grito histérica

-Tal vez lo salve Milk, escúchame- Goku grito, por primera vez, levanto la voz a su esposa, por primera vez, tomo a Milk de los hombros con fuerza, y la zarandeo con un poco de fuerza -Debes escucharme, Gohan tal vez se salve con lo que hizo el Doctor-

Ella lo miro asustada, dolida, y con odio

-¿Cómo?- Grito ella, entonces se derrumbó en el suelo -Ese hombre acaba de matar a mi hijo, a mi bebe… ¿Cómo puedes decir que tal vez lo salvo?- La morena estaba destrozada, con el corazón hecho trizas y a los pies de su esposo

Goku se agacho, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Puede que Gohan se recupere, el Doctor le puso un suero Milk, puede volver a estar vivo y bien… nuestro hijo puede volver Milk- Goku tenía lágrimas en los ojos negros

Le dolía, claro que le dolía mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, postrado en la cama, pero sabía que existía una leve posibilidad de que en 24 hrs, su hijo volviera a abrir los ojos, y sus heridas desaparecieran, y a esa ínfima esperanza se aferraba en esos momentos, porque, no tenía a nada más que aferrarse


	50. Chapter 50

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

\- ¿Esperanza? - Pregunto de pronto Yamsha

La pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, giro un poco su rostro, y asintió en respuesta al hombre de cabellos largos que le miraba con una leve sonrisa, mientras que ella, rayaba la pared con aquella única palabra

-Todos debemos tener esperanza- La niña siguió rayando la pared, dejando la marca de manera profunda -Eso dice mi hermana desde que todo comenzó, y… le creo-

Yamsha sintió curiosidad por la niña, y sus palabras, así tomo asiento a un lado de la pequeña peli roja, y de pronto, él, también empezó a rayar la pared

" _Imposible_ "

Pronto la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules apareció, y miro a Ángela, y Yamsha rayar la pared con palabras extrañas, sobre todo Yamcha

-¿Por qué ' _imposible'_?- Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, y Videl se agacho a un lado de Yamsha

-No sabemos qué puede pasar- Yamsha, rayo profundo sus palabras -Nunca creí posible que un virus de tal magnitud apareciera, y causara tanta conmoción en todos lados, y a partir de eso, solo han sucedido cosas imposibles, ¿No lo han notado? - Pregunto con una sonrisa serena

Las dos niñas entonces lo miraron, y ambas chiquillas levantaron sus cejas extrañadas, mientras se encogían de hombros

Yamsha dejo de rayar la pared, y soltó un suspiro

-Yo tenía mucho dinero antes de esto, y era muy famoso, salía en periódicos, en televisión, en muchas partes… conocí a Bulma, y nos comprometimos, pensé que mi vida siempre seria así de buena, sin preocupaciones, sin temor al día de mañana, pues parecía que lo tenía todo resuelto, hasta que todo esto colapso, y de pronto… estamos un almacén abandonado, sucios, con hambre, y con la muerte asechando- Yamsha suspiro un momento, no era que quisiera asustar a las niñas, solo que en verdad se sentía un poco extrañado de como su vida había dado un giro tan drástico -Pero no todo es malo, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el ex beisbolista, pues de pronto miro las caras tristes de las pequeñas niñas – Eh conocido a muchas personas extraordinarias ahora, y… bueno, han sucedido cosas buenas, como que Bulma tuvo un hermoso hijo…-

-Pero es hijo también de mi papá Vegeta, recuerda que Bulma ya no es tu novia- La oji azul recalco el punto, por si Yamsha no lo entendía ( _Según su razonamiento_ )

Yamsha rio un poco, y asintió a Videl

-Sí, no se me ha olvidado, además ese niño tiene el rostro de Vegeta- Yamsha siguió riendo

Ángela agacho la mirada, y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos -Nosotras huimos, porque la gente que conocíamos se empezó a enfermar… solo nuestra vecina vino con nosotras, Rafan… pero Suno dijo que ella también murió- La niña sollozaba

Videl apretó a la pequeña peli roja entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera rojiza

-Pero te conocí, Suno y Rafan me ayudaron mucho… yo estoy viva gracias a ellas- Videl sonrió enorme a la niña peli roja

Videl soltó a Ángela, y entonces empezó a rayar la pared

" _Imposible perder la Esperanza"_

Yamsha sonrió mientras Videl unía las palabras de ambos

…

Bulma miraba desde una distancia prudente, mientras Videl abrazaba a Ángela, y le decía algunas cosas, que hacían a la niña de cabellos rojos sonreír. Decidió que no debía interrumpir el momento que las niñas tenían, además Yamsha se veía tranquilo con la presencia de ambas pequeñas, y eso estaba bien, pues podía confiar en que su ex novio, estaría al pendiente de las dos pequeñas en esos momentos, porque ella, quería poder hablar con Vegeta, solo un momento a solas

La peli azul se levantó de donde estaba, y decidió buscar al azabache. Bulma caminaba, dando pequeños pasos, tratando de forzar lo menos posible su cuerpo, además, entre sus manos cargaba uno de sus más preciados tesoros, así que debía ser realmente cuidadosa

Bulma camino un poco, y entonces miro a Tapion, junto a Raditz y el pequeño Minoshia, mientras parecían limpiar un par de armas. El pequeño de cabellos rojizos, estaba limpiando su espada, mientras parecía darle un puñado de bocado a Hildegan, quien se mantenía acostado, abriendo la boca, solo para dar grandes bostezos, y comer aquello que el pequeño niño le ofrecía

…..

Vegeta dejo a Picoro tras hablar con él, para ir a ver si a la peli azul le hacía falta algo, no deseaba que se sobre esforzara, pues todavía tenía miedo, después de todo, ella aún estaba delicada. Sus heridas estaban sanando con más rapidez de lo normal, pero, aun así, sabía que debía mantenerla lo más tranquila posible, sin embargo, en cuanto salió de aquella habitación… Miro a la peli azul caminar a pasos lentos, mientras tenía a su pequeño en brazos

Al azabache no le quedo más que mascullar con un poco de enojo, mientras caminaba hasta encontrarse con ella, quien tan pronto lo miro, sonrió

-Qué bueno te eh encontrado, quería, hablar contigo un momento- Bulma sonó relajada, además tenía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro

Vegeta asintió. Miro al pequeño niño entre los brazos de su madre, el pequeño parecía estar dormido, mientras estaba envuelto con fuerza entre la sabana que habían conseguido para el bebe

-Bulma, ¿Es normal que duerma tanto?, es decir… además de eso, lo mantienes bastante abrigado, y bueno, ha hecho calor- Vegeta miro por encima de la cobija a su hijo

Bulma abrió grande sus ojos, y miro al pequeño Trunks. Entonces la peli azul miro a Vegeta, quien parecía debatirse entre mantenerse en su lugar, sin acercarse mucho al bebe, o acercarse a ellos, y descubrir al pequeño de entre las sabanas que protegían su joven cuerpo

-Bueno… los bebes, deben mantenerse de hecho, muy calientes, por eso hay que cubrirlos tanto, aun cuando el tiempo es caluroso… no le pasara nada- Suno explico

Tanto Vegeta, como Bulma, miraron a la mujer, que caminaba con Launch, y sin querer, había escuchado la preocupación, del padre primerizo. Launch solo miro a Vegeta, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona, mientras frigia mirar su arma y sus municiones

Suno sintió la mirada fría de Vegeta, y es que, en verdad, de todos los que estaban ahí, ese chico era quien emanaba un aura más maliciosa que cualquier otra persona ahí, además de que parecía mirar a todos ( _Menos a Bulma, Videl y el Doctor Briefs_ ), con odio, o al menos eso parecía. Por más que Launch le había asegurado que Vegeta era completamente ' _Inofensivo_ ', y que al igual que todos ahí, se preocupaba por los demás sobrevivientes, Suno aun lo dudaba, y más cuando la mirada del hombre era así de seria y penetrante

-Yo solo decía, bueno… trabaje en mi adolescencia de niñera, y cuide un par de bebes, así que tuve que seguir estrictas instrucciones, como mantenerlos calientes todo el tiempo- La peli roja sintió que sus piernas fallaron, y parecía empezar a temblar

Bulma miro sorprendía a la peli roja, y es que la chica estaba empezando a sudar, y no sabía por qué razón estaba pasando eso, pero pronto, miro la mano de Launch tocar el hombro de la chica, y pareció aliviar un poco la tensión en los hombros de Suno

-Eso sabia, así que es por eso Vegeta… no puedo dejar a Trunks enfriarse, así que no te preocupes, no le pasara nada al bebe- Bulma sonrió a Suno

Vegeta desvió su mirada a la peli azul, y su ceño fruncido, pareció relajarse, solo un poco. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, y sin dejar de mirar a la peli azul…

-Gracias... a las dos- Dijo en tono normal

Bulma miro a Vegeta, noto las mejillas del hombre, estaba un poco sonrojado, y parecía que su rostro estaba más tenso de lo normal, entonces la peli azul lo comprendió, para él, era difícil agradecer, sobre todo cuando confiaba en pocas personas

Launch sonrió

-Recuerdo que solo le estamos devolviendo un poco de lo que hicieron por nosotros, además… la azul me agrada- Respondió Launch con una sonrisa burlona -Por cierto, azul, me alegra que estés de vuelta, seguro a mis hermanos igual les agradara- Launch entonces hizo un leve gesto a Bulma, y tomo del brazo a Suno -Debemos irnos Suno, recuerda que me ayudarías…-

La peli roja se soltó del agarre de Launch, y haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia, que le decía claramente que debía a alejarse de todos los modos posibles de Vegeta; no hizo caso alguno, pues, tenía un gran nudo en el pecho, y la preocupación, estaba rebasando su paciencia

-Antes de eso, yo… bueno… yo quería preguntarles si… ¿Saben algo de las personas que salieron? - Suno jugo con sus dedos, como si fuera una colegiala, la chica temblaba, y trataba de desviar su mirada de la peli azul, pues sentía el rostro rojo -Bueno, es que ya se han tardado, pensé que regresarían antes de que el sol empezara a ocultarse, y ya falta poco para que la luz empiece a desaparecer- La chica sonó realmente angustiada

Bulma toco su barbilla. Era cierto, los tres hombres que habían salido, llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, y ahora que lo pensaba un poco más, ella igual estaba empezando a preocuparse, pues no era normal que Goku y Tarble tardaran tanto en una expedición. Mientras que sabía que su padre, cuando se enfrascaba en algo, podía perder la noción del tiempo mismo, pero sabia también que en una situación como la que estaban atravesando, el Doctor, igual que el resto, debía ser mas cauteloso, y estar más al pendiente de sus horarios. Sin embargo, no estaba de más la pregunta en su mente, ¿Seria que su padre atraso esa pequeña expedición, o algo había salido mal?, después de todo, las dos opciones eran válidas, y no es que fuera pesimista, si no realista

Vegeta miro por una ventana, y logro ver el cielo, empezando a perder el brillo, y él, también empezó a preocuparse, pero no quería alertar a nadie, además confiaba enteramente, en Kakaroto, sabia, que si podía confiar en alguien para cuidar de su familia, y seres queridos, ese era Kakaroto, quien además, estaba igualmente entrenado muy bien, tanto con armas de combate, como batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

-Si algo les ha retrasado, no podremos hacer nada por hoy, sin embargo, si ellos no están aquí a primera hora mañana, un grupo saldrá por ellos- Vegeta trato de sonar relajado, como no dándole importancia a que faltaran personas en su grupo

Suno quiso gritar, decir que debían salir en esos momentos, y no esperar tanto por los que habían salido, pues estaba muy consiente, que, en cuestión de una fracción de segundo, todo podría salir mal, y quizás ellos… bueno, podrían estar muertos, o infectados… quien podría saberlo, había tantas posibilidades rondando en su cabeza; y a ese tipo de cabello extraño, y mirada fría, parecía no tener ni el más mínimo interés por ir por los hombres que habían salido

-Seguro que no es nada Suno, así que no te preocupes, Goku y Tarble saben defenderse muy bien, y mi padre es muy inteligente, seguro nada les sucedió, quizás incluso mi padre los atraso… tal vez encontró algo en el camino, después de todo, estaba buscando un par de cosas importantes- Bulma sonrió con alegría

Suno lo dudo unos segundos -Y si están en apuros… ¿No vamos a hacer nada? - La pregunta de la peli roja, sonó a reproche -Ellos tal vez necesiten ayuda-

-Tranquila, eso no pasara… y como dijo Vegeta, ahora no podríamos hacer nada, solo seriamos una preocupación más, pues ya está por ocultarse el sol, y bien sabemos que esos mordedores no se detendrán aun cuando sea de noche, en cambio nosotros nos estaríamos exponiendo mucho- Launch trato de sonar seria y decidida, pues podía sentir la preocupación de Suno, pero bien sabía que a la peli roja, más que nada, le preocupaba cierto azabache, de cabellera rebelde -Seguro regresan en un rato, o mañana con más claridad-

-Suno, yo también estoy algo preocupada, después de todo, mi padre, mi… hermano, y mi amigo, son los que están fuera, pero confió en sus habilidades, y te pido que igual confíes- Bulma dio un paso, acercándose así a Suno, para tocar su hombro y sonreírle -Debemos tener un poco de fe en ellos Suno-

Vegeta miro por el rabillo, a la chica de cabellera roja. Noto la mirada de la chica, quien parecía a punto de quebrarse y empezar a llorar, soltó un leve suspiro, y toco el puente de su nariz. Si Kakaroto era tal y como el siempre lo imagino ( _Estúpido y confiado_ ), seguro tendría problemas con su esposa, gracias a la peli roja que parecía estar muy interesada en sus cosas

No estaba pasando desapercibido para nadie, que la peli roja prestaba demasiada atención a el chico de cabellos alborotados

-Vamos Suno, hay que ir por Ángela, seguro que puede ayudarnos un poco… así dejas de pensar cosas que no podemos solucionar ahora mismo- Launch trataba de hacer algo para relajar a la chica

Suno se giró de manera violenta, encarando a Launch, dándole una mirada muy seria a la rubia, para luego pasar a mirar al azabache, con cabellos en punta, mientras que este, solo tenía los brazos cruzados, y la mirada, aparentemente perdida en una ventana

-¿Entonces, los dejaremos solos, en medio de la nada, y en la noche… sin hacer nada por ayudarles?- Grito indignada, dirigiendo su pregunta a Vegeta, quien no la miraba siquiera

-Lo que digo, es que no arriesgaremos a nadie, a salir a estas horas, cuando no sabemos si en verdad se encuentran en unas situación de peligro… ahí también está mi hermano pequeño- Vegeta entonces miro a Suno -Digo, que conozco a los tres, y confió plenamente en que aparecerán pronto, y si no, pensare que algo los atraso, y mañana a primera hora, un grupo saldrá por ellos, mientras otros se quedaran, pues sería un estorbo manejar a tanta gente, y más cuando, algunos no saben ni defenderse aun- La mandíbula de Vegeta estaba apretada, y sus palabras eran duras

¿Quién se creía aquella chica, para insinuarle que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las tres personas que estaban fuera con esos mordedores y Freezer acechando el área? Él también se preocupada, después de todo, su hermano pequeño estaba con ellos, el padre de Bulma, iba en aquella excursión, y, por último, pero no menos importante, su amigo, el primero, y a quien le confiaría la vida misma… ellos tres, eran importantes para él, pero, debía pensar en los demás, en la seguridad de todos. Además, confiaba en las habilidades de cada uno, así que trato de relajarse, pero la insinuación de la mujer de pelo rojo, lo molesto en gran manera

Launch sintió la pesada voz de Vegeta, y supo que la chica de cabellera roja, había cruzado la línea, de la poca paciencia de Vegeta, y se había excedido por mucho, así que no le dio tiempo, y tomo el brazo de la chica, para alejarla del lugar, porque sabía que si la dejaba ahí con Vegeta unos momentos más, seguro el chico no se tentaría el corazón, y le gritaría un par de verdades, e incomodaría a la chica, con justa razón, por pensar que, a él, no le importaban sus amigos fuera del lugar

Vegeta miro a donde la rubia caminaba con la peli roja. Una vez que las mujeres se perdieron por una habitación separada; sea acerco más a Bulma, y descubrió un poco a su hijo, solo para confirmar que de verdad no estaba muriendo de calor entre los brazos de su madre. Parecía examinar rápidamente al niño, solo notando que el bebe, parecía estar ganando peso un poco más rápido de lo que esperaban, mientras parecía que eso relajaba al hombre, pues su ceño parecía dejar de estar tan molesto, y se empezaba a relajar nuevamente

Bulma se rio un poco un poco nerviosa, podía entender que Suno estuviera preocupada, ella misma quería salir y localizar a los tres integrantes faltantes, pero estaba igualmente consciente del riesgo que les tomaría si salían en esos momentos, y no quería ser la causante de más inquietudes, además, ella misma había salido en un par de veces, y por lo complicado de todo, sabía perfectamente bien, que algo podría suceder, que les atrasara un poco. Miro a Vegeta, y se relajó al notar que el hombre, parecía estar concentrándose más en su bebe, que en las cosas que la peli roja había dicho

-Todo está bien Vegeta, en verdad los bebes deben mantenerse calientes, así que no te preocupes de más… te aseguro que Trunks está muy bien-

-Confió en ti- Vegeta miro los ojos azules que hacía tiempo no brillaban tanto como ahora que lo miraban, y a su hijo -Bulma, cuando sea el momento… cuando debamos ver a Freezer, tú y mi hijo, deben mantenerse muy lejos de todo- El tono que uso Vegeta era demasiado serio

Bulma suspiro cansada -Y esperas que me quede tranquila, mientras pienso si te volveré a ver alguna vez, o si simplemente jamás volverás con nosotros. Mira Vegeta, ya la situación es mala, no quiero perderte… no solo esta ese hombre, hay otros, y están las personas infectadas, dime… ¿Piensas matar a todo aquel que trate de hacer algo en nuestra contra?, así no viviremos tranquilos… Vegeta- Bulma empezó a desesperarse

-Sabes que la respuesta es sencilla, y es, sí, sin dudarlo un poco. Bulma si no hacemos nada ahora, seguro que nos seguirá, y no pienso poner en riesgo tu vida, o la de los nuestros… no solo esta Trunks, también esta Videl, y la gente que está con nosotros… dime, ¿Piensas que ese maldito se detendrá solo conmigo, o con tu padre y tú?- Vegeta cuestiono a la peli azul, poniéndola en un gran aprieto

Ella agacho la mirada, y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla rosada de su pequeño, mientras pensaba en la pequeña de cabellos negros; y entonces negó con la cabeza

-Pero… ¿Si te pierdo de nuevo, que debo hacer Vegeta? - Bulma tomo la mano de Vegeta, y la llevo hasta tocar juntos, la pequeña mano de su pequeño hijo -No podremos seguir en un mundo podrido sin ti Vegeta, promete que, si debes irte a donde ese hombre, volverás por nosotros-

Vegeta no contesto, solo paso sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer, envolviendo a su mujer y a su hijo en un abrazo protector, y cálido. Sabia, que si bien, el Doctor Briefs, le había dado una gran ventaja contra sus enemigos, gracias a la mutación en su genética, también sabía que no estaba seguro que lograra regresar con vida, pues conocía bien a Freezer, y al igual que él, ese hombre era demasiado calculador, y sin duda siempre tenía un plan de reserva, además de un gran número de personas que seguro estarían bajo su mando

-Debes comer un poco más mujer, te sientes más delgada, y nuestro hijo parece cada vez más hambriento… no quieres desnutrirlo, ¿Verdad? - Vegeta le susurró al oído, con calidez, esa que solo Bulma conocía

-¡No desvíes la conversación Vegeta!- Bulma trato de soltarse del agarre de Vegeta, para encararlo, pero mientras más trataba de que la soltara, él, más apretaba sus manos en la cintura de la mujer -Vegeta, es importante… ¡por favor!- Suplico

Vegeta soltó un débil suspiro de resignación

-Puedo escuchar tus latidos, sé que estas alterada, pero… debes relajarte. Bulma, si no regresan en unas horas, iré con el insecto de tu ex, y Picoro, por ellos, lo prometo- Vegeta bajo su rostro hasta quedar sus labios en la frente de su hijo, dándole un beso suave al niño entre los brazos de Bulma -Los cuidare, además, prometí traerte a tu padre, y cuidar de mi hermano por siempre, y aunque sea fastidioso… prometí que protegería a Kakaroto, por ser mi compañero-

Bulma olvido por unos momentos la promesa que quería que Vegeta aceptara, pues igual se había quedado con un dolor en el pecho al pensar en que su padre, y amigos tardaban

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tarble y Gure se detuvieron unos instantes, pegando sus cuerpos a un tronco grueso que cubría por completo a ambos chicos, mientras esperaban pacientes…

-¿Qué crees que sea, personas o infectados?- Pregunto en tono bajo la chica

Tarble paso una de sus manos por la cintura de su novia, y la pego un poco más a su pecho, mientras su otra mano, sostenía con fuerza la pistola, poniendo su dedo en el gatillo, para apretarlo en el segundo que fuera necesario

-Lo que sea, no te hará daño… lo prometo Gure- Tarble respondió igual en tono bajo a su novia

El chico, se asomó un poco, para notar a tres infectados, que pronto aparecieron en el lugar. Tarble soltó a Gure de su abrazo, y con su mano libre tomo una navaja, mientras le daba a Gure el arma

-No debemos gastar balas a menos, que sea muy necesario… así que es que mejor así- Tarble camino dejando a Gure atrás

Gure apuntó el arma en todas direcciones, percatándose que nadie más estuviera cerca del lugar, pues no podían permitirse otro descuido como el anterior que le había costado caro. La chica miro a su novio, quien seguía cubierto de sangre, pero la verdad, no le importaba en esos momentos, pues el solo saber que habían encontrado a Bulma, le ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor consigo misma

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Videl seguía limpiando la catana de Bulma, tal y como Minoshia le estaba instruyendo, mientras ella se recargaba en el abdomen de Hildegan, quien parecía muy cómodo con la pequeña niña

-Valla, parece que le has agradado mucho a Hildegan… el no suele dejar que lo toquen con mucha confianza- Minoshia sonrió a la peli negra -Tal vez, a mí también me estas agradando…- Las mejillas del peli rojo se pusieron rosadas

Videl levanto la vista, y parecía estar seria… aún tenía sus problemas con MInoshia, pues parecía que el chico quería quitarle la atención, de Bulma y su nuevo hermano. Con un poco de desconfianza, se había acercado al chico, con la pobre excusa, de limpiar la catana de Bulma, que, por el momento, era propiedad del niño de cabellos rojos

-Bueno… no eres tan desagradable, después de todo- Videl trato de no sonreír, pues tenía su orgullo que mantener

Tapion al escuchar el tono que su hermano uso con la niña, solo miro de reojo a los niños, y se rio en secreto, pues había notado, ' _extraño_ ' a Minoshia; y ahora que lo veía interactuar con Videl, estaba empezando a hacerse un par de conjeturas respecto al porqué de la actitud extraña del pequeño. Después de todo, sería la primera vez que Minoshai tendría amigos que compartieran su rango de edad

Los tres estaban más cerca de la entrada del lugar

-Si gustas, puedes irte a dormir Videl, esta noche yo me quedare con Minoshia haciendo guardia aquí- Una sonrisa serena apareció en los labios de Tapion, mientras desordenaba el cabello de la niña

Videl frunció el ceño -Yo también puedo quedarme haciendo guardia, se defenderme- La niña contesto desafiante

Tapion abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido -No lo decía por eso, solo que eres una niña, y pues bueno, debes descansar un poco más… ¿No crees? -

-¿Crees que soy débil?- Videl se levantó, y saco su navaja, con un movimiento rápido y con fuerza, lo clavo en la puerta de manera un poco podrida, que estaba cerca, luego miro a Tapion y Minoshia – Soy fuerte, mi padre me ha estado entrenando bien- La niña se sentía orgullosa

Tapion sonrió, estaba por decirle algo a la niña…

-Y también recuerdo haberte dicho, que debías dormir donde Bulma, y no perderte de mí vista- La voz profunda de Vegeta resonó en los oídos de la pequeña Videl – Y, por cierto, no te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con esa navaja que cargas contigo mocosa-

Videl inmediatamente trato de sacar la navaja de la madera donde la había clavado, pero para su desgracia, había estado tan molesta, que lo había hecho con mucha fuerza, dejando bien enterrada el arma. Además, podía sentir la mirada profunda de Vegeta detrás suyo, mientras imaginaba al hombre con rostro serio

-Yo… papá Vegeta… yo solo…- Videl trato de tomar su navaja

De pronto una mano grande, paso por su cabeza, tomando con poca fuerza la navaja, y sacándola sin siquiera esforzase de la madera, y luego poniéndola a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña

-Deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, así que vienes conmigo, Bulma está preguntando por ti… y Trunks está comiendo, así que no puede venir por ti ahora mismo- Vegeta miro fijo a la niña que había tomado su navaja y ahora le miraba

La niña asintió con arrepentimiento, y solo hizo un gesto con su mano, despidiéndose de Minoshia y Tapion

Vegeta espero a que la niña guardara la navaja, y entonces la tomo de la cintura, y la cargo. Empezó a caminar con la niña en brazos

-Lo siento- La pequeña se disculpó con un tono suplicante

Vegeta se detuvo y miro a la niña -La próxima, seremos tú, Bulma y yo haciendo guardia…- Vegeta desvió su vista –Oh, bueno… tal vez te deje con Tarble, pero solo con nosotros- El hombre tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza

Videl sonrio, se sentía feliz, pues las palabras de Vegeta, la hacían sentirse útil, y segura al mismo tiempo. Sin pedir permiso, abrazo a Vegeta del cuello, sonriendo

-¡Gracias papá!- Videl chillo

Vegeta sintió el corazón acelerársele, y es que aún era raro escuchar a la niña llamándole papá, pero sin duda, se escuchaba demasiado bien

….

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Tapion tomo su espada, apuntando a las dos figuras frente a él, pues no podía distinguirlas

Hildegan de inmediato se levanto

Una de las sombras dio un paso atrás, pero parecía tomar la mano, de la primera sombra

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?- La voz de Tarble llego a los oídos de Vegeta

Pronto Tapion bajo la espada, y toco la cabeza de Hildegan, para relajar a la enorme pantera

Vegeta regreso pronto con Videl en brazos, y miro a su hermano, cubierto de sangre, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de otra persona, identificando a la persona como una chica… y no cualquiera, sino la novia de Tarble

-¿Videl?- La voz estrangulada de Gure hizo estremecerá a los presentes -¿Videl?- Y de pronto, la chica se desmayo

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lo siento, lo siento… pero estuve un poco enferma, y a pesar de estar en cama, no tenía ni fuerza para escribir…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

-¡¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?!- Kurota grito, estaba exasperado, molesto y avergonzado

Las mejillas del chico de cabellos largos y negros, estaban completamente rojas, mientras que él, sostenía con fuerza sus pantalones, tratando de mantenerles en su lugar

-Debemos quitártelos lo mas rápido posible, además, si no tratamos esas heridas de bala rápido, podrían infectarse… y luego…- El chico de baja estatura trago duro, no quería terminar esa frase, además, ya tenían en uno de los cuartos, a un pequeño, con una herida de bala, y muerto

-Eso no va a pasar, porque lo curaras, ¿No es así Krillin?- La rubia miro con descontento a su hermano gemelo que yacía en un viejo colchón, mientras trataba aun de mantener sus pantalones -No te comportes como un maldito niño caprichoso y ¡bájate los pantalones ahora mismo!-

Kurota, aunque sentía temor por la voz de su hermana, decido que lo mejor para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba en esos momentos era negarse a la petición de su gemela mayor, pues, aunque siempre habían estado juntos, y habían afrontado toda clase de cosas; sentía aun vergüenza de que su hermana lo mirara sin ropa, y en estaba dispuesto a que en esos momentos tampoco lo hiciera

-Te eh dicho que te vallas de aquí Akane, esto puedo hacerlo sin ti… ¡Maldita sea! - Kurota volvió a gritar

Krillin no sabía a cuál de los gemelos mirar, si a la rubia o al moreno… pues parecía que, en cualquier momento, uno de los dos, empezaría una pelea de manera muy agresiva, y sin duda, él, estaría involucrado aun contra su voluntad, y por desgracia, tenía muy en claro que no saldría bien librado de aquello, así que, contra toda su lógica, hizo lo único que creyó conveniente por el bien de todos

-Akane… yo creo… que deberías salir… yo puedo ayudar a Kurota, además, si lo que Goku y Tarble dijeron es verdad, debemos estar pendientes… tal vez es mejor que hagas guardia un rato- La voz temblorosa de Krillin, logro calmar la discusión de los gemelos

Akane lo miro, sus ojos azules estaban tan abiertos, que parecía que ocupaban todo su rostro. Mientras Krillin, solo esperaba una respuesta por parte de la rubia, ya fuera un grito de descontento, o un golpe por entrometido. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, lo único que paso, fue que la rubia tomo su espada, que estaba en el suelo, a un lado de su hermano, y con leves quejas bajas, salió de la recamara, dejando a los dos hombres solos

Krillin soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras miraba a la rubia salir del lugar

Kurota se sorprendió por la escena, sobre todo, porque su hermana, había salido del lugar sin causar mayor conflicto, solo murmurando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, pero sin llegar a ponerse agresiva. No recordaba la última vez que Akane le hizo caso a otra persona, aparte de él, y Launch, sin reprochar por un momento, para al final, simplemente hacer lo que se le antojara. ¿Qué sucedía con su hermana? ¿Tanto le gustaba aquel chico bajito?

-¡Mierda!- Mascullo Kurota -No creas que por esto dejare que mi hermana y tu…- Kurota tuvo que callar, pues sintió una presión en una de sus piernas, que le hizo doler hasta los huesos

-Por favor, quítate el pantalón, debo detener la hemorragia, y hay que comprobar si las balas salieron, o aún siguen en tu cuerpo- Krillin estaba nervioso, no quería quedarse a solas con el hermano de Akane, y más cuando este le miraba extraño y parecía querer matarlo, por las atenciones que tenía para con la rubia

-Creo que salieron… pero aun así, las piernas… casi no las siento, no creo que eso sea normal- Kurota se quejó mientras se deslizaba el pantalón -¡Esos malditos!- Mascullo molesto

-No tengo mucho, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para evitarte una infección, además… después de todo, Bulma nos ha vacunado a todos, así que eso debe ayudar a tu cuerpo para recuperarse más rápido…- Krillin empezó a hablar sin medir sus palabras, olvidando por completo que ellos no sabían lo que Bulma había hecho

Kurota estaba tan adolorido que ignoro un poco las palabras de Krillin, en esos momentos solo deseaba parar el sangrado en sus piernas, y encontrar alguna droga que lo durmiera un poco, o al menos que hiciera desaparecer el dolor que sentía. En esos momentos, anhelaba un par de calmantes para no sentir el ardor y la debilidad en sus piernas

….

Dende corrió, llevaba un pequeño trasto con agua, que dentro mojaba un par de telas

-Akane… yo… lo siento, ayudaremos a Kurota- Dende hizo una leve reverencia a la rubia

La oji azul estaba de brazos cruzados, pegada a una pared cercana a la puerta donde su hermano estaba siendo atendido por aquel chico bajo, que le era demasiado agradable. Cuando miro al segundo hombrecito de baja estatura, solo pudo asentir levemente

Se sentía angustiada, tenía el corazón inquieto, y no entendía por qué Kurota no le dejaba ayudarle. Después de todo, eran hermanos, siempre habían estado juntos, y cuando uno de ellos necesitaba ayuda, siempre estaba el otro para cuidarlo, pero ahora mismo, él, le había rechazado, mandándola fuera, y dejándola de lado

Podía confiar en Krillin, en Dende… pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos traicionada por su hermano, ¿Por qué no le dejo ayudar con sus heridas?, acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo angustiada que se encontraba, y de lo temerosa que estaba por perderle. Su corazón se había estrujado con fuerza cuando lo miro llegar en brazos de Goku

-¡Por favor! - Akane uso una voz muy débil y frágil -¡Por favor!- Repitió

Dende se detuvo de abrir la puerta, pues apenas escuchaba a la rubia. La miro con un poco de extrañeza, y es que era la primera vez, que miraba a la chica rubia con aquel semblante. Ella tenía el rostro bajo, su cabello caía de frente, ocultando gran parte de su rostro, las manos de la chica estaban a sus costados, y parecía temblar ligueramente, además, de que cuando hablaba, su voz era demasiado frágil, y parecía realmente estar en mal estado. Sabía que la única razón por la cual la chica, podría estar en tal situación, era la condición en la que su hermano había llegado, así que hasta cierto punto la comprendía, pues estaba consiente, que, para la rubia, Kurota y Launch eran su única familia inmediata

-El estará b…- Dende trato de tranquilizarla, de darle ánimo, pero ella lo interrumpió

Akane levanto su mirada, y se fijó seriamente en Dende

-¡Por favor, ayúdalo… yo… es mi única familia, te pido que hagas todo por él!- Prácticamente suplico la rubia, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, y aunque muchas veces se había prometido, no llorar frente a nadie, ahora mismo no estaba segura de poder aguantarse las ganas de desahogarse -Si algo falta, dime e iré ahora mismo por lo que se necesite, medicinas, algún aparato, lo que sea… solo dímelo por favor-

Dende se sorprendió, abrió la boca, como tratando de decir algo, pero a los pocos segundos la volvió a cerrar, pues en verdad, no sabía que contestar a esa suplica de la chica

Akane por otra parte estaba impactada, ella no había rogado por ayuda antes, para ella solo existía la confianza, y la tranquilidad, a lado de sus hermanos, pero no en nadie más. Las personas tienen el mal habito de mentir, de traicionar, y olvidar a las demás personas, cuando estas ya no les son convenientes, por esa razón, no quería confiar en nadie, no quería abrir su corazón a nadie más, pues temía ser lastimada hasta el punto de no retorno

Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Bulma, Gure, Krillin, Milk, y el resto del grupo, sin saberlo, y sin desearlo; su corazón se fue abriendo, dándole espacio a otras personas para formar parte de su vida. Se llenó de esperanza, y de confianza en los demás. Sin notarlo, se apegó a ellos, y empezó a amar, todo gracias a las diferentes actitudes de cada integrante, quienes parecían tener una cosa en común… eran leales

Se sorprendió de sí misma por rogar a Dende, pero más aún, se sorprendió cuando Dende sonrió, y le inclino la cabeza, y con entusiasmo el respondió

-Todo estará bien, Krillin y yo haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos… además, son familia- Dende sonrió y entro al cuarto donde Kurota estaba reprimiendo un grito de dolor

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente, ¿El chico había dicho familia?, pero ellos no eran nada, no compartían ningún lazo, y ella no sabía nada de casi ninguno, a la mayoría los conocía superficialmente, y aun así, ese chico les estaba considerando como su familia

Si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, se daba cuenta de que eran ciertas las palabras del chico, ellos eran una familia, aun cuanto todos venían de lugares distintos, con historias tan diferentes y extrañas, ellos de una manera particular se habían unido, formando un lazo extraño, y poderoso, que se afianzaba cada vez mas

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Celery estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por alguien quien no llevaba su sangre, y murió. Nizu estuvo dispuesta a ayudar igual, incluso cuando esto le causa una herida grave, que la llevo a pedirle a su mejor amiga matarla. Vegeta, Krillin, Broly, y 16, estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar a Kurota cuando no lo conocían siquiera, y habían limpiado sus heridas, le habían curado, y les habían rescatado, además, les llevaron consigo, les dieron de su comida, y compartieron con ellos un techo, aun, cuando sus intenciones primarias con el grupo eran saquearles, y robarles. Todos ellos, en algún momento, se interpusieron entre ellos y algún infectado, para protegerles. Les brindaron una mano amiga en todo ese tiempo… no había dudo, ellos eran una familia. Entonces, su corazón se tranquilizo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Gure?- Tarble palmo el rostro de su novia -¡¿Gure estas bien?!- Grito un poco exaltado

Tapion se acercó rápidamente a donde Tarble, y la chica que estaba desmayada en los pies del chico

-¿Qué sucedió con esta chica?- Tapion se sintió realmente extrañado con la situación, aquella que yacía en los pies de Tarble, era una chica que tenía voz dulce, a la cual apenas distinguía -Niña… ¿Estas bien?-

Tarble ignoro a Tapion, solo le interesaba que Gure estaba en el suelo, y su respiración cada vez se hacía más débil

-Creo que se impactó con algo- Vegeta se acercó con Videl

-¿Gure estas bien?- Videl inmediatamente se puso a un lado de Gure, y empezó a palmear sus mejillas -¿Esta herida?- Pregunto un poco asustada

Tarble levanto sus ojos -No, ella está bien… yo me encargue de eso, no sé qué paso… tal vez- No sabía que decir, o que pensar -No… ella debe estar bien, yo no permití que nada le pasara… yo… esos tipos…- Tarble empezó a temblar de la ira contenida que aun tenia

Las imágenes de Gure siento maltratada por aquel hombre al cual horas antes había asesinado, se hacían presentes, como si fuera una película corriendo en su mente, de manera rápida. ¿Acaso aquel golpe que había recibido horas antes era la causa de que ahora se hubiera desmayado?, después de todo, parecía que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, ¿Y si eso le había causado más daño del que pensó al principio?

Tarble levanto a Gure, poniéndola sobre sus piernas, para así poder levantar su cabeza, y revisar a detalle el golpe que horas antes había recibido

Vegeta se inclinó y observo a la chica, tratando de mirar si la chica tenía alguna herida grave; se concentró en el ritmo cardiaco de la mujer, solo para comprobar que era suave, pero estable. Parecía que solo había sufrido un desmayo, no parecía que otra cosa hubiera causado su reacción tan repentina

-¿Cómo la encontraste Tarble?- De pronto las palabras de Vegeta, volvieron a ser serias -¿Y el resto?- Miro sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero nadie más venía detrás suyo -¿La sangre sobre tu cuerpo… te has lastimado?- Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, y empezó a temer por las respuestas que pudiera dar su hermano

Tarble levanto su vista, para poder mirar fijo a los ónices de su hermano. No estaba concentrado, así que apenas entendía las preguntas de Vegeta, en esos momentos, solo le importaba saber que sucedía con su novia, y porque de repente, había perdido la conciencia

-No se… ahora mismo no puedo… solo… Gure, ¿Qué te pasa? - Volvió a preguntar, con el timbre de voz angustiado

Vegeta sostuvo la mano de Videl, y la alejo de Gure, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a la niña, quien empezaba a formar un puchero

-Ella se ve… un poco más delgada, tal vez no se estaba alimentando bien, puede ser la causa de su desmayo- La voz suave de Vegeta, logro hacer que Tarble, dejara de buscar heridas en el cuerpo de Gure -Debemos llevarla a descansar, tal vez solo necesita esto Tarble, además… debes decirme que está sucediendo hermano-

Tarble apretó un poco el cuerpo de Gure contra el suyo, y asintió

-El doctor y Goku están… vivos, encontramos al resto del grupo- Tarble trago duro, y miro a Gure, mientras pasaba su mano por sus mejillas -Al menos, a los que aún siguen con vida-

Esas palabras sonaron un poco adoloridas. Tapion sintió caer algo en su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera dejado caer algo pesado en el cuerpo, y es que, aunque no conocía a las demás personas del grupo de Bulma, si podía sentir la lastimosa voz con la que Tarble hablaba de las perdidas, y no podía evitar sentí empatía. Minoshia miro fijo a Tarble, y a la chica en sus piernas, ella se veía como una chica joven, y parecía realmente frágil, no como Bulma, o Launch, más bien… era como una versión más grande de lo que parecía ser Ángela, en cuanto a fragilidad

-Videl y tu niño, deben ir con Tarble, busquen a Bulma, y dejen a la chica en su lugar, luego díganle que debe venir aquí… y no le digan esto a nadie, así que…- Vegeta volteo para mirar a Tarble – Procura que nadie te note, ni a ella, primero debemos saber cómo están las cosas, para decidir cómo actuar-

Minoshia miro a Tapion, para que este le diera su aprobación, y el peli rojo mayor asintió rápidamente, así que los dos niños miraron a Tarble levantarse con Gure en brazos, y empezaron a caminar

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando el exterior. No se sentía bien, tenía un mal presentimiento en el pecho, y el olor a muerte estaba cada vez más fuerte en sus sentidos

Tapion dio un paso más cerca de Vegeta, mientras era seguido de cerca por Hildegan

-¿Esa chica estaba con ustedes antes?- Pregunto, no era que la respuesta no fuera obvio, pero aun así, pensó que sería la mejor manera para empezar una conversación -Ella parecía un poco desnutrida, y se veía algo maltratada-

-Es la novia de mi hermano…- Vegeta suspiro -Espero que en verdad seas muy bueno con esa espada, creo que tendremos problemas pronto- Entonces se giró y miro a Tapion -¿Por qué sigues aquí?, tú y tu hermano menor, ¿Quieren sobrevivir no?, ahora mismo nosotros seremos el blanco no solo de infectados, sino también de vivos-

Tapion se guardó la espada en la espalda, y miro a su pantera

-Le debo mucho a Raditz, además… Minoshia se ah apegado mucho a Bulma, de ser posible, quiero que podamos permanecer con ustedes el tiempo que nos quede- El peli rojo sonrió un poco -Quiero que mi hermano tenga un vida tranquila, y que tenga la vida de un niño normal-

Vegeta levanto una ceja -Dudo que eso sea posible, el mundo tal vez nunca vuelva a ser lo que era antes, así que eso solo sería una ilusión…- Vegeta dejo caer sus manos -Yo también desearía que mi hijo tuviera una vida " _Normal"_ , al menos que no supiera lo que la muerte y sobrevivir a tan corta edad, pero soy realista… así que lo único que me queda es cuidar de mi familia por encima de todo-

-También estoy consciente, pero, aun así, haría cualquier cosa por darle una vida, lo más tranquila posible… además, le agrada aquí, y hay otros niños, con los que puede crecer, así que me encargare de protegerlos, y quizás sea egoísta, pero sin duda lo haría por mi hermano-

El peli negro analizo a detalle las expresiones de Tapion, y no encontró nada que le indicara que el hombre mintiera

-Si tengo que luchar por esto que hemos conseguido, lo hare- Era una afirmación de parte de Tapion -Pondré todo a mi disposición para hacerlo- Miro a Hildegan, quien estaba restregando su rostro en las piernas de Tapion, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza

Vegeta asintió. Se sentí un poco más relajado, por algún motivo sentía que podía confiar en Tapion, y aunque no le agradaba la cercanía de Bulma con ambos pelirrojos, ahora estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos, representaban un peligro para él y Bulma

-Debemos saber que está sucediendo, y actuar rápidamente… tal vez debamos salir de aquí pronto- Vegeta se paró en la entrada, y observo el paisaje, mientras cerraba los ojos

Podía escuchar gruñidos, y quejidos lastimosos a lo lejos

…..

Bulma estaba arrullando al pequeño niño, mientras tarareaba una leve canción a la criatura, que entre cerraba sus ojos azules, mientras parecía dar pequeños bostezos

-Descansa mi pequeño Trunks… te prometo, que cuidare de ti, nada te pasará pequeño- Bulma susurro bajo, y cerca del rostro de su bebe, mientras depositaba un beso en la pequeña manito del bebe -Un día, todo volverá a ser como antes, y te llevare a conocer lugares hermosos, y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada mi pequeño-

Yamcha pasaba por el lugar, y al estar la puerta un poco abierta, no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar a Bulma. Los ojos del peli negro brillaron con emoción, sin duda nunca cambiarían sus sentimientos por ella, y siempre desearía acercase y envolverla entre sus brazos. Ahora que la veía con su bebe en brazos, y susurrándole palabras de amor al niño, solo deseaba poder compartir esa alegría con ella

Pero él, no iba a faltar a su palabra, ya había hecho una promesa consigo mismo, y con Maron. Sin embargo, su subconsciente le traiciono y sin saber en qué momento, ya se encontraba dos pasos más cerca de Bulma

-Bulma…-

La peli azul se asustó un poco, y volteo tocándose el pecho

-Ah… Yamcha, pensé que ya estabas descansando, ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto la peli azul un poco asustada

-No, solo que te vi sola… ¿Y Vegeta? -

-Fue por Videl, ella seguro esta con Suno, o Tapion y Minoshia… parece que se ha hecho varios amigos- Bulma sonrió, sus mejillas apenas tenían un leve y tenue color rosa

Yamcha se cruzó de brazos -Tienes un aire muy maternal, y, a decir verdad, solo hace que te veas más linda- El moreno sonrió, regalándole una sincera mirada de admiración -Sabes, pensé un día hacer una familia, y siempre me pregunte si tú eras de las chicas que pensaban en eso, o si hubieras deseado enfocarte en tu carrera-

Bulma entristeció unos momentos, claro que ella también pensó en la posibilidad de formar una familia con Yamcha. No quería dejar su carrera, pero tampoco estaba contra la posibilidad de los hijos, y una hermosa casa con patio, y quizás una mascota en casa. Incluso soñaba con un hermoso niño de cabellos negros, y ojos azules, o una pequeña niña, de cabellos azules, y mirada color miel, con una enorme sonrisa, que corría por la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta, para recibir a su padre. O incluso ellos tres, sentados en un estadio, mirando con amor y emoción, un preciado juego del beisbolista, mientras lo animaban, gritando palabras de aliento y cariño

Sin duda, no imaginaba, tener un hermoso bebe con poco cabello, de color aun indescriptible, y ojos grandes y azules, con su joven rostro fruncido, dándole un aire de molestia

-Yo…- Bulma no tuvo oportunidad de nada

La puerta se abrió por completo, revelando a un par de niños, algo palidecidos, mientras detrás de ellos, se encontraba un joven, que parecía pintado de rojo, y una chica la cual estaba sin conciencia entre sus brazos

-¿Tarble… que… Gure?- Bulma se levantó de inmediato, con su bebe en brazos, hasta llegar a Tarble, y Gure -Kami, dime ¿Estas herido? ¿Cómo es que estas con Gure? ¿El resto donde están? ¿La sangre en tu cuerpo… Tarble, te mordieron?.- Bulma soltó más preguntas, sin dejar espacio a que el chico contestara si quiera una de ellas

Yamcha se acercó a la peli azul, quien claramente estaba comenzando a alterarse, y la tomo de los hombros

-Bulma relájate… debes dejar que al menos conteste una pregunta a la vez, no hay que presionarlo- Yamcha trataba de estar calmado, no era que, a él, no le importara saber sobre los demás, y como era que Tarble había encontrado a la joven que llevaba en brazo, o como se había llenado de sangre, pero si sabía que debían serenarse, o no lograrían nada -Linda, debes respirar profundo, recuerda que traes un bebe en brazos… vamos, hay que dejar que ponga a la chica en el suelo, ella no se ve bien-

Bulma miro a Yamcha, y entonces asintió. La peli azul comenzó leves ejercicios de respiración, y se alejó un poco de Tarble, dándole espacio al chico para moverse por el lugar, hasta dejar a Gure en el piso

Tarble recostó con mucha delicadeza a Gure, y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica, para luego voltearse, y mirar con un poco de recelo a Yamcha que tenía medio abrazada a Bulma, quien, a su vez, parecía respirar rápido, mientras trataba de calmar al bebe en sus brazos que empezaba a moverse inquieto

-Yo… tenemos que hablar, Vegeta nos está esperando en la entrada, hay cosas que deben saber- Tarble miro a los niños -Quédense por favor con ella, Videl… si despierta, avísame por favor-

La voz de Tarble fue autoritaria, y Bulma no lo dudó ni un poco cuando empezó a seguir a Tarble. Yamcha dudo unos segundos, pero pronto siguió de igual manera a Bulma y Tarble, dejando atrás a los dos niños

-Videl… mmm, ¿Quién es ella? - Minoshia se acercó lo más que podía a la chica -Ella se ve débil… mmm y es bonita- Las mejillas del pequeño peli rojo, estaban haciéndole competencia su cabello

Gracias a la falta de luz, Videl no noto el sonrojo en las mejillas del niño, quien empezaba a sentirse extraño, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, de una manera extraña

-Es Gure, son mi demás familia, ella me salvo cuando encontré a Suno- Videl tomo asiento a un lado de Gure – Pensé que había muerto- Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos azules -¡Ella dijo que corriera, que no regresara por ellos, y yo la deje!- Chillo un poco

De pronto Videl estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Gure, y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir con más libertad, mojando el cuello de Gure, quien aún seguía inconsciente

-¡Gure, lo siento… lo siento mucho!- Videl empezó a hablar entrecortada

Minoshia no sabía que debía hacer en aquella situación, ¿Qué debía decirle a la peli negra para clamarla? O ¿Debía dejarla llorar, y pretender no estar ahí presente? Nunca antes había lidiado con situaciones tales, y es que siempre estaba rodeado de chicos, y ellos no eran tan extraños como las niñas, de hecho, no recordaba haber visto a uno llorar

-Oye, Videl… ¿Tú…? - Minoshia trato de poner su mano en el cabello de la niña

….

Tarble empezó a relatar los detalles de su salida, y su encuentro con Kurota, Krillin y Gure, explicando a grandes detalles, como había acabado lleno de sangre, y es que ahora que estaba _'relajado'_ , sentía un poco de vergüenza, de admitir que la ira lo domino, dejando salir un lado oscuro en su interior, del cual el mismo no tenía la minina idea de que existía en su cuerpo

Bulma arrullaba a Trunks, quien parecía raramente inquieto, mientras Vegeta, solo se mantenía a su lado de pie, mirando fijamente a Tarble, mientras escuchaba a detalle lo que estaba relatando

-Parece que huyeron… Gure dijo…- Tarble trago duro, miro a Yamcha, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar el hombre al enterarse de que Maron había estado cautiva -Debemos ir de inmediato a donde están ellos, y juntarnos-

Vegeta noto la duda en la voz de su hermano, y, además, había notado la mirada extraña que le dio al chico de cabellos largos. No menciono nada al respecto, al menos no diría nada en frente de Yamcha, luego hablaría con su hermano, seguro estaba ocultando algo

-¿Porque mi padre se quedó?- Bulma de pronto pregunto -No me molesta, pero me sorprende, es decir… el no conoce a nadie, y yo pensé…-

-Es Gohan… al parecer, le dispararon. Cuando llegamos, estaba muy mal, a punto de morir- La voz de Tarble empezó a temblar

Bulma sintió el corazón partírsele, y miro a su hijo. Ahora que era madre, podía entenderá a Milk, y sin duda sabía que la mujer debía estar devastada, pues si algo le ocurriera a su bebe, y le dijeran que tenía días de vida, sin duda ella haría hasta lo imposible, y si aun así no lograra nada, seguro morirá de la angustia, a un lado de su hijo

Tapion no sabía quién era Gohan, pero las miradas decadentes de todos, le advirtieron que era alguien importante

-¿El… murió?- Bulma apenas podía preguntar

-El Doctor lo inyecto, y luego el…- Tarble corto lo que decía y miro a su hermano

-¿Acaso serviría de algo un medicamento?- Pregunto Tapion, estaba completamente extrañado

Bulma miro al peli rojo, y luego a Vegeta

-Mi padre…- Bulma empezó a relatar al peli rojo todo lo que su padre había hecho, y quien era él, igual comentándole de la nueva medicación que el Doctor habían logrado obtener en ese tiempo

Tapion y Yamcha escucharon atentos cada palabra que salía de la boca de la peli azul. Algunas partes en realidad no las entendían, pero aun así trataban de no perder ninguna palabra, mientras que la peli azul daba una detallada explicación de lo que era aquel suero

-Bueno… yo logre producir con ayuda de otros, un poco más… solo las tienen quienes estuvieron con nosotros en el grupo, antes de que Turles… bueno…- Bulma quería evitar contar esa parte, más porque sabía lo molesto que Vegeta se estaba poniendo por eso

Vegeta estaba escuchando pendiente todo lo que Bulma relataba, mientras entre ratos miraba a su hijo, quien no parecía querer dormir, solo se removía en brazos de su madre, y parpadeaba con rapidez

-¿Pero, como sabe tu padre que esa nueva medicina funciona?- Tapion, en verdad estaba preocupado -Dices que eso mismo empezó todo Bulma, yo…- Tapion se levantó de golpe, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

Vegeta dio un paso más cerca de Bulma, no importaba lo que Tapion le hubiera dicho. Si el hombre empezaba a representar un problema para Bulma, o para su familia, él, simplemente haría lo que sabía era lo mejor. Cuidaría a su familia de todos, no importaba quien fuera, solo le importaban ellos

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo; Yamcha se levantó y se acercó a Tapion, tomándole con fuerza del hombro

-Yo confió en el Doctor, si él dice que hay, aunque sea un 20% de posibilidades, de que esto funcione, yo…- Yamcha miro a Bulma, y sus ojos brillaron -Confió en él, y seguro pondría mi vida en sus manos, en estas cuestiones… así que ten un poco de fe-

Tapion suspiro, miro en los ojos de Yamcha que el hombre, era realmente sincero, él, confiaba en el hombre extraño que llego con Vegeta

-Yo… hare lo que este a mi alcance, pero no creo que pueda… bueno, tengo que preocuparme por Minoshia- Tapion estaba en una encrucijada

-De todos modos, el Doctor no tiene tanto suero, así que no te preocupes, solo serán unos pocos los que prueben la nueva medicación- Vegeta aseguro

-Tratare de conseguir más del suero anterior… te aseguro que es seguro Tapion, y será bueno para ustedes, para Minoshia- Bulma trato de sonar relajada, pero en verdad estaba muy preocupada

La peli azul aún seguía preocupada por el estado de Gohan. Su padre le había explicado que solo tenían 24 hrs, para regresar por decirlo de un modo; si en ese tiempo el cuerpo no volvía a reaccionar, y el corazón no volvía a latir, eso significaba que la persona no era compatible, y simplemente permanecería en ese estado de muerte, pues su corazón y demás órganos, no habrían aguantado el suero

Los 5 adultos ahí, se miraron, y un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar por unos segundos

-Partiremos en cuanto el sol empiece a salir, pero… no creo que sea conveniente que el resto sepa lo que está sucediendo, podrían entrar en pánico- Vegeta rompió el silencio con órdenes claras

-Puede ser, sobre todo Launch, si se entera de lo de Kurota, seguro trataría de salir ahora mismo… incluso Raditz, si sabe que Goku y Milk están pasando por un mal momento con Gohan, seguro nos causara más problemas tratar de retenerlo, y ya es muy tarde- Bulma miro las afueras, el negro era lo único que adornaba el lugar

-Están buscando a Bulma, así que debemos hacer algo para mantenerla protegida… dijeron que había más de ellos- Tarble murmuro un poco molesto

Vegeta gruño por lo bajo, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados

-No le pasara nada, así que no debemos preocuparnos ahora por eso, solo concentrémonos en llegar al lugar donde está el resto- Vegeta miro a su hermano -Debes quitarte esa ropa, y lavarte… apestas, y no creo que a tu mujer le agrade eso- El moreno arrugo la nariz

Bulma estaba sonriente, hasta que Vegeta hablo, provocándole que le golpeara el costado

-Tú, no te preocupes Tarble, seguro Gure lo entenderá- Bulma trato de animar al chico

-No… yo creo que necesito lavarme, esta sangre me está dando asco, además, mientras más rápido, podre descansar un poco antes de salir- Tarble se acercó a Bulma – Tal vez Gure no esté en condiciones de llevarnos de regreso, así que debo estar bien- El chico trato de acercarse a su pequeño sobrino

Vegeta tomo del brazo a su hermano -Lávate primero, no llenes de sangre a mi hijo… anda Tarble, vamos- Y sin decir más, Vegeta camino con Tarble lejos de ahí

….

-¿Qué carajo estás pensando hacer?- Leo pregunto por lo bajo

-Entonces el Doctor lo consiguió… hizo una mejora- Turles sonrió enorme

-Turles, tal vez lo mejor sea que hables con ellos, y le pidas una disculpa a Vegeta, estoy seguro de que Bulma no permitirá que te haga daño, después de todo ella…- Leo entonces guardo silencio

Los ojos de Turles le miraron con ira

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Gure empezó a despertar, no sabía cómo ni donde estaba, solo sabía que se sentía prisionera entre algo cálido. Y de alguna manera era confortante el calor que sentía

Cuando se giró para saber que la tenía presa, se sorprendió un poco al mirar a un limpio Tarble, con ropas diferentes, y abrazándola con fuerza. Sintió paz, pero pronto recordó… había visto a Vegeta cargando a Videl, pero eso debía ser imposible, porque la niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, estaba muerta, era casi imposible que la niña sola pudiera sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de infectados

Un par de lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lamento mi ausencia… pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse**

 **Su, ya estoy mucho mejor, jajajaja de hecho mejore hace días, pero vino mi hermanito a cuidarme, y no sé qué hizo en mi cocina, porque me volvió a enfermar. Trate de hacerle entender que no fue su culpa, pues se sintió horrible después de eso, ya que su intención era cuidarme. Igual me prohibió la computadora, así que por eso apenas subo la actualización**

 **Bueno, espero que estén bien, y sigan leyendo. Gracias por sus mensajes, siempre son muy animadores, y me llenan de alegría infinita. Espero ya ponerme al día, con las actualizaciones los viernes**


	52. Chapter 52

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

-Gure… despierta, nos iremos pronto-

La voz de Tarble, apenas era audible, como si se tratara de un susurro

Parecía que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, y aunque Gure, quería ponerse de pie, simplemente sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse, su cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse terriblemente pesado, y la voz, cada vez, parecía alejarse más y más

Un leve tirón de su hombro, fue suficiente para que volviera a despertar, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, recordando que anteriormente había hecho lo mismo, solo que, al poco tiempo, había vuelto a caer presa del sueño, con la diferencia, que ahora las pesadillas la atormentaban. La voz infantil de Videl pidiéndole galletas, o gritándole a ella y a Nizu, mientras corría por el gran patio de la corporación capsula, eran ahora como una tortura, un tormento que le recordaba que la había dejado sola, en aquel momento que creyó que su vida se extinguiría sin remedio

Sus ojos aun no enfocaban bien a su novio, sin embargo, sentía el calor de unos brazos rodearla, y sabía perfectamente bien, a quien pertenecía dicho calor, de quien era la voz que cada vez era más audible

-Vamos, es hora de despertar, debes comer algo, para tener energías, pronto todos partiremos- Tarble entonces se giró, dejando a Gure sin el calor que sus brazos brindaban

La chica, parpadeo un par de veces, no reconocía el lugar, pero la poca iluminación, que entraba, le permitía ver que estaba sucio, y algo deteriorado. No era común que lograran encontrar refugio en lugares limpios, o bien cuidados, después de todo, la mayoría de los lugares eran saqueados, hasta dejarlos en las más horribles condiciones, como aquel lugar que miraba

Sin embargo, noto algo más… había una pequeña ventana, sin embargo, esa pobre ventana no dejaba entrar nada de luz. La miro fijamente, tal vez el problema era la posición elevada de la ventana, sin embrago pronto noto que no era esa la razón. No había luz que entrara, pues todavía era de noche, la poca luz era el reflejo de la luna, y un par de estrellas que brillaban aun, además, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que le permitían un poco más de visión

Tarble volvió a ella, y puso frente a los labios de la chica algo con textura extraña, sin embargo, eso no le impidió abrir la boca cuando su novio se lo ofreció

No tenía mal sabor aquello, solo que tampoco podía decir que en realidad era, pues su paladar no lo distinguía, o quizás era que como estaba ya acostumbrada a comer pocas porciones, y casi todo lo que fuera comestible en el bosque… quizás era eso lo que no le permitía recordar el sabor de aquello que probaba

Tarble se llevó una cucharada a la boca, él chico comió tranquilamente

-Debemos comer un poco antes de irnos, así tendremos suficientes energías para el camino. Espero que lleguemos pronto, debemos mantenernos unidos de ahora en adelante… yo no pienso dejarte nunca más Gure- Tarble volvió a poner comida en los labios de Gure, mientras le sonreía con un poco de vergüenza -Perdóname por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaste-

Gure trago la comida, y tomo la mano de Tarble

-No te preocupes, tenías que ir por Bulma y su bebe… por cierto, Tarble, ¿Bulma esta aquí?-

El chico asintió enérgicamente y con una sonrisa

-Ella estuvo aquí hace un par de horas, cuando te vio se alegró mucho… aunque no quiso despertarte… pero en cuanto salgamos, la veras, y a Trunks, él es tan lindo- Tarble tenía sus ojos brillosos de emoción al hablar de su pequeño sobrino

Gure escucho atenta la descripción que Tarble ofrecía del pequeño bebe. Pero con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su novio; su corazón se oprimía un poco, después de todo, Bulma estaría cuidando al hijo de un hombre que ya no estaba ahí para disfrutar esa alegría con ella. Sin entender por qué, de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron, y se levantó del lugar

Tarble dejo de hablar, Gure parecía un poco distante en esos momentos

-¿Gure, pasa algo?- La pregunta de Tarble, era sincera y llena de preocupación

-Tarble, ¿Hay algún lugar… donde pueda limpiarme un poco? - Gure estaba en extremo avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas a rojo, sin embargo, por poca luz que iluminaba el lugar, apenas y podía notarse su rostro – Antes de irnos, yo necesito… bueno…-

Tarble abrió grande los ojos… y entonces lo entendió, así que se levantó rápidamente

-Bueno, hay un lugar, acompáñame-

…..

Suno estaba apresurada, amarrándose el cabello con una liga algo sucia y vieja

-Launch… ¿Sabes si regresaron anoche Goku y el resto? - Pregunto la peli roja, tratando de sonar indiferente – Es raro que no esté por el lugar, y… bueno, Ángela estuvo caminado para buscar a Videl hace un rato, y no parece haber visto a Goku y el resto-

La rubia termino de cargar sus armas, y las coloco con extremo cuidado en el suelo

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos, anoche alcance a mirar a Tarble caminando a donde Bulma y Vegeta- Launch no le dio importancia al comentario de Suno, aún estaba un poco cansada, y debía concentrarse en contar sus municiones y limpiar sus armas

-Entonces... ¿Sabes por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano? -

Launch se encogió de hombros -No le pregunte nada al beisbolista cuando vino a despertarnos; pero es mejor que salgamos desde temprano, yo muero por llegar con el resto, mis hermanos están ahí y tengo que verlos-

Suno dejo de acomodarse la camisa, y se giró para mirar a la rubia

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Estaba un poco sorprendida, no tenía idea de que la rubia tuviera familia

-Son gemelos, Akane y Kurota- Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de la oji verde

….

Tarble caminaba a un lado de Gure, guiándola con sumo cuidado a un cuarto donde podía conseguir un poco de agua para lavarse un poco

-Es de madruga aún. Hay poca luz en este lugar- Se quejó Gure un poco incomoda por la situación en la que se encontraba -Donde estamos hay muy poca luz, Akane y Kurota trataron de hacer algo al respecto, pero parece que los generadores están muy dañados igual… y ahora que Kurota está mal, no creo que sigan intentando nada-

-Bueno, este fue el mejor lugar que pudimos encontrar para pasar las noches. Con un bebe recién nacido era mejor estar dentro de un lugar, a pasar las noches en la intemperie-

Gure aún no veía al pequeño bebe, tampoco había escuchado ningún ruido extraño que diera a entender que había la presencia de un nuevo pequeño humano en el lugar, pero cada vez la curiosidad la dominaba mas

De pronto las piernas de Gure se paralizaron, y la chica se quedó completamente estática, sus ojos parpadearon, y con suma lentitud, acerco su mano a su ropa, levantando su blusa, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco…

Tarble se giró, Gure tenía la mirada fija en un punto, y estaba sacando un arma, pero no entendía lar razón. Estaba seguro que en el lugar no había ningún infectado, y, además, en las puertas debía estar ya Bora con Upa cuidando que nadie, ni vivo ni muerto entraran al lugar

-Tar…Tarble, quédate quieto- De pronto Gure extendió su mano cubriendo el cuerpo de Tarble, como si lo protegiera de algo -No respires- Susurro la chica

El azabache no estaba entendiendo nada, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con un leve destello, algo que parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad, como si fueran dos pequeños círculos a lo lejos, pero que parecían mirarles fijamente

-¡Gure no lo hagas!- Tarble trato de detener la mano de su novia, quien estaba a punto de tirar una navaja hacia el felino que se encontraba a varios pasos frente a ellos

Gure estaba dispuesta a matar a aquel animal extraño que estaba dentro del lugar, sin embargo, la voz de su novio, y el que dos pequeñas figuras se acercaran a la bestia; la hicieron detener su ataque… solo atino a abrir lo más que podía sus ojos, pues aquellas dos pequeñas figuras estaban muy cerca de aquellos brillantes ojos predadores

…..

-¿Pero, no me va morder o algo verdad?- Ángela volvió a formular su pregunta, cuando su mano estaba cerca de tocar el pelaje negro y brillante de Hildegan

Minoshia se cruzó de brazos -No te conoce, pero tampoco te hará daño, Hildegan es muy obediente, así que no te preocupes, puedes tocarlo si gustas- El pequeño peli rojo volvió a ofrecer con una sonrisa en los labios, que aquella pequeña niña acariciara a su hermosa y e imponente mascota peluda

Los ojos de Ángela se clavaron en la sonrisa confiada de Minoshia, moría de curiosidad de tocar a aquel hermoso espécimen felino, que era tan elegante e imponente al mismo tiempo, ese que parecía un tierno minino con sus dueños, y un indomable predador cuando se le ordenaba atacar y cazar. Sin duda un majestuoso felino domesticado

Antes de que la pequeña mano de Ángela pudiera tocar el suave pelaje negro de la bestia, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, y entonces sintió un frio escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda, y una gota de sudor frio cayo de su frente… pensó inmediatamente que se trataba de su hermana, y que la había agarrado en el acto

-Yo también estoy aquí, y si a ese animal se le ocurre hacerte algún daño, yo lo matare, te lo aseguro- Le aseguro Upa, logrando bajar aún más los nervios de la pelirroja

Ángela sintió que el corazón le regresaba a la normalidad, y con ánimos renovados, estiro su mano para pasarla por el lomo de pantera

…..

Los ojos de Gure se abrieron en asombro, mientras Tarble le sonreía

Antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando, por el lugar, unos pasos pesados hicieron eco en el lugar, justo hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Gure y Tarble

Brolly se detuvo en medio del lugar, que empezaba a iluminarse un poco más, mientras la luz del día empezaba salir, llenando de poca luz aquella área

-Vamos, es hora de salir de aquí… la mayoría está esperando en la puerta principal, debemos reunirnos ahí en 5 min. - Brolly alzo la voz, para que resonara en todos los cuartos del lugar, y así nadie pudiera no ser aviso de la salida -Tarble, no tardes, tú iras al frente para guiarnos en el camino-

Todos aquellos que estaban cerca, miraron a Brolly y empezaron a salir en diferentes direcciones, con el único fin en común, de llegar a la entrada principal

-Vamos Gure, debemos ir rápido, recuerda que debemos partir lo antes posible-

Aun temblorosa, y un poco extrañada, la chica se aferró aún más a los brazos de su novio y le siguió rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar la escena de aquellos niños, quienes se veían sumamente relajados frente a aquel animal salvaje que parecía solo un enorme gatito dejándose mimar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Ten,toco una vez más la puerta; no quería pasar sin antes avisar

-Puedes entrar- La voz suave del otro lado de la puerta le invito a pasar

Ten abrió lentamente, mientras cargaba en sus manos algunas latas de comida. Miro a la chica en la cama, quien parecía apenas cicatrizar bien sus heridas más profundas, pero que aún tenía visibles moretones y golpes rojizos en algunas áreas visibles de su cuerpo

-Traje algo para que coman, Milk no pudo venir, y Akane está algo ocupada… espero no ser inoportuno- Trato de disculparse, no quería que Maron se asustara con su presencia, después de todo, la peli azul, solo había visto a Puar y Dende, además de las chicas

Su temor aún era grande, y las pesadillas eran demasiado reales aun en su cabeza, así que la peli azul, aun no deseaba ver a ningún espécimen masculino cerca suyo. Cuando Dende la había tratado de curar, ella se había asustado de sobre manera. Las pequeñas manos de Puar, apenas podían tocar su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en las noches y se retorcía del miedo

Los orbes azules miraron a Ten, y sintió un leve escalofrío. Maron trato de recordarse a sí misma que ya no se encontraba en manos de Gokua, trataba de pensar en todo momento, que estaba a salvo, y que pronto Yamcha aparecería frente a ella, para no dejarla más. El miedo que sentía al ir fuera de los muros que protegían su refugio, no se compara con el miedo que sintió cada día, al ser abusada de todas las maneras posibles por Gokua, reviviendo solo malos sucesos con su ex novio, y multiplicando la ansiedad y temor de cada cosa. Si bien, en ocasiones podía escuchar los gruñidos y gritos ocasionados por los infectados, no la asustaban tanto, como el cerrar los ojos por la pesadez de estar despierta lo más que podía, pues en sus sueños, Gokua aun regresaba, y Yamcha, por quien ella llamaba, no aparecía a tiempo

Puar se levantó y tomo las latas de las manos de Ten

-Gracias, estaba por salir para ir por algo para Maron… Ten, dime, hace un rato escuche mucho movimiento, ¿Paso algo? –

Ten desvío sus ojos de Maron, le molestaba ver a esa chica enérgica que el conoció, en aquella situación tan deplorable, y frágil

-Unos tipos llegaron, parece que se toparon con Gure, Kurota y Krillin, creo que es el resto del grupo de ellos, y parece que irán por el resto-

Los ojos gatunos de Puar se abrieron asombrados

-¿Eso quiere decir que Yamcha volverá pronto verdad?- La felicidad en la voz de Puar era inmensa

Los ojos azules de Maron se abrieron, y su cuerpo reacciono de manera inconsciente, sentándose en la cama. La sola mención del pronto regreso de Yamcha le hacía vibrar de felicidad el corazón

-¿Estás seguro… Yamcha vendrá pronto?- La voz de Maron apenas y era audible

Se notaba algo ronca la voz de la chica, y apenas y se entendía la pregunta que había formulado, pues tartamudeaba un poco, gracias a los nervios y la ansiedad

Ten se giró, y puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, estaba realmente contento con mirar a Maron, al menos tratar de hablar con alguien más, y más con el poco entusiasmo que estaba poniendo

-Seguro, Gure se fue con uno de ellos, parece que era su novio… dijeron que estarían aquí al medio día, a como yo lo veo, tal vez estén saliendo en estos momentos-

Los ojos azules que aparentemente habían perdido su brillo, volvieron a destellar por unos momentos, y en esos momentos, el corazón que había estado destrozado, parecía conseguir las fuerzas, para volver a unir las piezas que estaban esparcidas

….

No tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado, no sabía si había oscurecido, o si de nuevo el sol estaba empezando a brillar; ni siquiera estaba atento a los pasos y ruidos estrepitosos que resonaban detrás de la puerta

Lo único en su mente y corazón en aquellos momentos era la vida de aquellas dos personas que estaban debajo de sus brazos. Un cuerpo completamente frio, mientras que el otro, era cálido y suave

-Milk… ¿Estas despierta? - Goku pregunto con voz queda

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la morena, así que, sin esperar más, retiro los cabellos que impedían que mirara a la cara a su esposa, para encontrarse con un rostro, completamente dormido

La puerta se abrió, y el hombre de cabellos lilas y bigote entro despacio

-Hijo, en verdad… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerles daño, pero pensé que era lo mejor para tu hijo, después de todo, parecía que no tenía muchas opciones- El Doctor Briefs se acercó a paso sigiloso a donde Goku

El azabache levanto un poco su cuerpo, dejando a su esposa e hijo en la cama

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que confirmemos si funciono Doctor?-

-No mucho, un par de horas más… pero si me permites, necesito revisar la herida del niño- El Doctor se acercó un poco mas

Goku pareció dudarlo, pero en poco tiempo, se acercó a Milk, la envolvió entre sus brazos, y la levanto del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, dejándole espacio suficiente al Doctor para mirar al pequeño Gohan

El Doctor Briefs se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del niño, aprovechando el tiempo brindado por Goku, y sin perder oportunidad, lo primero que hizo, fue levantar la camisa del niño, para comprobar la herida de bala

Los ojos del Doctor y de Goku se abrieron con sorpresa

-La herida de Gohan… ha…- Goku no sabía que decir

-Se ha cerrado por completo, su cuerpo está regenerándose, tal y como paso con el cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta- El comentario del Doctor sin duda alentó a Goku

De pronto el de cabellos de palmera sonrió -Eso quiere decir que le está haciendo bien, que el soportara la vacuna, ¿Verdad Doctor? - Estaba realmente entusiasmado

Los ojos del viejo Briefs se cerraron un poco, y bajo la camisa del niño

-Esto solo quiere decir que la vacuna está haciendo efecto en la parte física del niño, está regenerando su cuerpo como se espera, sin embargo, esta es la parte más difícil, ya que el proceso por el cual los órganos de Gohan están pasando, es sumamente anormal, y peligroso, aunque lo acepte de buena gana, nada asegura si el reaccionara como lo hizo Vegeta- Las palabras eran duras, pero sinceras

El Doctor Briefs no tenía la intención de mentir respecto a lo que sucedía con Gohan, ni menos, darle falsas esperanzas a Goku, utilizando la condición de su hijo

-Él es fuerte Doctor, confió en que abrirá una vez más sus ojos- Goku tenía la firme convicción de que vería de nuevo a su hijo levantarse de esa cama -Doctor, ¿Han llegado los demás? -

-Acaba de salir el sol hace unas horas apenas, aún estamos esperando que lleguen- El Doctor miro a Goku, y trato de no suspirar

Goku bajo a su esposa de nuevo, poniéndola en una posición cómodo a un lado de Gohan, mientras sostenían ambos una mano del pequeño niño

-Yo tengo fe en ti Gohan, sé que tú puedes hijo, así que, por favor, no nos hagas esperar tanto, y levántate de nuevo… por favor- Goku beso la frente fría de Gohan, mientras acariciaba la pequeña mano del niño

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma se amarro una gran cobija, le hizo un par de nudos, y pronto la cobija, se volvió una cangurera para el pequeño niño a quien mantenía en su pecho, apretándole lo suficiente para que su pequeña cabecita no se fuera hacia atrás con los movimientos que ella tendría que realizar

Vegeta se acercó a ella, para comprobar que estaba en condiciones de andar por si sola

-Chica necia, ¿Piensas llevar así al niño? –

Bulma se miró, y no encontró nada que pudiera hacer que Vegeta objetara por cómo había cargado al pequeño Trunks

-No puedo manejar ningún arma si lo mantengo entre mis brazos, además, así descanso un poco de cargarlo, y si es necesario correr, lo hare con más libertad Vegeta-

La respuesta de Bulma, era clara y con fundamentos irrefutables para Vegeta, después de todo, era cierto; si algo salía mal durante el camino, ella tendría la posibilidad de luchar, y correr con el niño de manera segura, además, al pequeño Trunks parecía agradarle aquella posición, pues sus ojitos estaban completamente cerrados, y su respiración era débil, dejando claro que el niño estaba profundamente dormido en el pecho de su madre

-Aun así, procura mantenerte cerca, donde pueda estar observándoles- Vegeta, miro una vez más al grupo -¿Dónde está Tarble?-

Justo cuando pregunto, unos pasos apresurados se hicieron presentes en el lugar, mostrando a Tarble y Gure, quien corrían tomados de la mano. El menor de los Ouji, se detuvo en seco, y miro a todos a su alrededor

-Estamos listos Vegeta, podemos partir ahora mismo- Tarble sonaba seguro y tranquilo

Sin embargo, Gure estaba completamente asombrada, cuando llegaron, distinguió una voz demasiado seria, y gruesa, que pensó no volvería a escuchar, pero, cuando llegaron al lugar, sus ojos toparon de frente con el poseedor de aquella voz, haciendo que se sintiera completamente extrañada

Vegeta sintió la extraña mirada sobre sí mismo, y no pudo evitar mirar a Gure, quien tan pronto sintió que aquellos ónices le miraron, se tapó la boca con sorpresa, y abrió grande los ojos

Antes de que Gure pudiera decir palabra alguna, sintió un leve tirón en sus ropas, y cuando agacho la mirada, se topó con ese par de ojitos azules que le atormentaban en pesadillas, sin embargo, ahora mismo eran diferentes, ese par de ojos azules brillaban, y el rostro de la niña se veía aún más iluminado por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en ella

-Gure, que bueno que estas bien… ayer nos asustaste mucho- Videl sonreía mientras abrazaba a Gure de la cintura, aferrándose con fuerza de las ropas de la chica

Bulma escucho el nombre de Gure, y entonces se volteo, camino por inercia hasta la chica, que parecía estar un poco pálida con la mirada gacha, y temblando. Sin pensarlo mucho la peli azul se acercó, y tomo el rostro de Gure, levantándole lo suficiente para que ambas mujeres se miraran de manera directa

Videl se aferró más a las ropas de Gure, mientras Bulma dejaba que un par de lágrimas se le resbalaran

-Gure, por kami… estas bien, ¿Por qué te ves herida? - Bulma estaba genuinamente preocupada, al mirar mejor el rostro de Gure, noto los golpes y las heridas que cicatrizaban ya en ella -¿Cómo te sientes, como estas?- Las preguntas estaban siendo varias, y parecía que Gure estaba igual de asombrada que Bulma

La chica de ojos lilas, alcanzo a bajar su mirada, justo al bulto que tenía Bulma entre sus pechos, ese pequeño capullo que parecía abrir los ojitos de manera molesta por el repentino movimiento constante de su madre. El pequeño Trunks empezó a hacer un leve puchero con su boquita, y entonces sin más, él bebe empezó a llorar

Bulma pronto tuvo que soltar a Gure, y calmar a su bebe

Ángela se acercó a Suno, y tiro de su brazo para que esta se agachara un poco

-¿Quién es esa chica que esta con Tarble?-

Suno miro a Ángela -Creo que debe ser amiga de ellos, el resto del grupo del que hablo Videl, te acuerdas-

Ángela asintió

Brolly se acercó a donde Bulma con Gure

-Debemos irnos, pero debes tranquilizar a Trunks, Bulma-

Gure miro a Brolly, y sintió tranquilidad, así que volvió a mirar a la gente a su alrededor, ahí estaba Picoro con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, Launch, con sus armas en mano, mientras miraba alrededor a causa del llanto del niño, también miro a Yamcha, quien le sonreía, y entonces una punzada cruzo en su pecho, sabía que debía informarle de la condición de Maron, después de todo, el seguro no imaginaba por que habían salido tan repentinamente del lugar, además, se encontró con caras nuevas, complemente nuevas, y ahí estaba esa enorme pantera que la había logrado asustar momentos antes, pero ahora mismo parecía un tierno felino que era acariciado por un pequeño niño

-Gure… ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Brolly entonces la saco de sus pensamientos

Gure no sabía cómo empezar a relatar todo el caos que habían vivido, su corazón se estremeció, y sintió el pulso subirle, mientras unas gotas de sudor frio bajaban por su frente

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo…

-Eso no importa ahora mismo, lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí, y encontrarnos con el resto del grupo, así que Tarble, tú y tu novia nos guiaran, así que adelante- Vegeta sea acerco a ellos, e interrumpió a Brolly

Gure aun atónita por la situación, solo atino a caminar, cuando Tarble tiro de su brazo para que encaminaran al grupo

Bulma trato de arrullar a Trunks, hasta que el pequeño volvió a dormirse

Minoshia se acercó a la peli azul, mientras le extendía la catana a Bulma

-La mantuve limpia, toma Bulma- Minoshia sonría mientras devolvía a su dueña aquella bella arma

Bulma nuevamente sostuvo la catana que tanto había extrañado, ahora si se sentía más que segura, con su hijo en su pecho, y su arma en manos

-Gracias pequeño, ahora debemos darnos prisa-

…

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, el pequeño Trunks estuvo durmiendo la mayoría del tramo, mientras que Tarble y Gure se apuraban en encaminar a todos hasta el lugar

Vegeta siguió caminando cerca de Bulma y Videl, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, como si alguien les estuviera siguiendo de cerca

A mitad del camino se detuvieron, cerca de un edificio, donde se metieron para lograr sentarse unos momentos

Picoro se acercó a Vegeta, quien estaba intranquilo

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- Picoro se puso a su lado

Vegeta miro al hombre calvo y suspiro con fastidio -No sé, puede ser que sean infectados cerca de nosotros, o…- No estaba seguro, pero si sabía que había algo caminando cerca de ellos

-¿Crees que alguien no sigue?-

-Puede ser- Los ojos negros rápido buscaron a Bulma, quien estaba sentándose con cuidado, mientras sacaba de su capullo al pequeño Trunks -Tks-

Brolly se acercó a los hombres, y dejo su arma descansar

-No me quedan muchas municiones, y a este paso, si no encontramos más, las armas quedaran inservibles- Se quejó con molestias -Quizás en el refugio-

-No iremos a ese refugio- Vegeta corto los pensamientos de Brolly -Nos dirigimos a otro sitio, y la situación, no es la mejor tampoco, así que hasta que no estemos todos juntos, no trataremos este tema- Los ojos de Vegeta estaban fijos en el frente, mientras hablaba

Brolly y Picorro se miraron extrañados, no entendían la actitud de Vegeta

Raditz se acercó a Bulma, con un poco de vergüenza se agacho a un lado de la chica que alimentaba al pequeño Trunks

-Disculpa, pero ¿Sabes dónde está Kakaroto y el Doctor? - Raditz se sentía como un niño preguntando de manera indefensa por su padre, pero estaba realmente preocupado

Sin embargo, Suno que estaba cerca de ellos, igual escucho la pregunta de Raditz, y se quedó ahí, para poder escuchar la respuesta de la peli azul, pues también estaba algo preocupada por el azabache

Bulma levanto su vista de su hijo

-Ah, Raditz… bueno, parece que encontraron al resto del grupo, y mi padre y Goku, se tuvieron que quedar, para ayudar con algunos de ellos, que… bueno, parece…- Bulma empezó a dudar sus palabras -Parece que había algunos heridos, así que ellos se quedaron para ayudarles-

No tenía la intención de comentarle a Raditz, la situación actual de Gohan, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Raditz, después de todo, el hombre parecía realmente preocupado por su hermano, y al final de cuentas, Gohan era su pequeño sobrino

Los ojos del mayor de los Son, se entrecerraron

-¿Heridos, acaso sucedió algo?- De pronto, Raditz se empezó a angustiar -Pensé que estaban en un buen refugio, ¿Acaso les atacaron o algo parecido?-

Bulma trago duro, y dejo de prestar atención a su pequeño -No vamos al refugio, parece que hubo problemas Raditz, sin embargo, no hay más que pueda decirte, por favor, solo espera, estoy segura de que llegaremos pronto-

Suno sentía pesadez en el cuerpo, y sin dudarlo, se acercó a la peli azul

-¿Goku está bien?- Pregunto la chica de manera apresurada -Dime la verdad, ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Goku y por eso no quieres decir que está pasando, y por eso estamos saliendo tan temprano para encontrarlos?- Suno parecía angustiada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, su expresión era triste, y sus manos temblaban

Bulma se sintió acorralada, si bien no era Goku o su padre los heridos, si eran personas importantes, por las cuales, todo el grupo podría alterarse, y sin duda no era lo que buscaban

Vegeta se acercó rápidamente, pues la voz de Suno estaba escuchándose por todo el lugar, y el rostro de Bulma, mostraba que estaba en una situación incómoda. El azabache se abrió paso hasta la peli azul, y de pronto, se puso frente a Bulma, con los brazos cruzados

-El descanso termino, si queremos llegar pronto, es mejor seguir… pues parece que todavía estamos muy enérgicos, así que vamos- Vegeta se giró, dándole la espalda a Raditz y Suno

-Pero…- Suno quería protestar

Raditz en cambio, entendió. Sabía que algo sucedía, y que era grave, tanto que temían provocar un alboroto mientras partían, así que con todo el pesar que sentía en el pecho, tuvo que apretar sus sentimientos de desesperación, y tomo sus armas. La mejor manera de saber lo que sucedida, era llegando lo más pronto posible al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano

Vegeta se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que Bulma, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. El rostro de la peli azul estaba pálido, y se notaba lo preocupada que estaba

-No te preocupes por esto Bulma, sabes que no podíamos evitar nada de lo que paso, ahora solo tranquilízate, no debemos aun decir nada de esto- Vegeta susurro débil cerca del rostro de la chica -Todo estará bien-

Bulma asintió, pero dentro de ella, una batalla estaba desencadenándose, después de todo; su corazón aun le decía, que, si ella no hubiera accedido irse con Turles, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, pues todos estarían juntos, y quizás ninguna de aquellas desgracias habrían agobiado a sus amigos. No dijo nada en absoluto, solo miro a los ónices frente a ella

Vegeta sintió en la mirada azul, la duda, el temor, y la culpabilidad

-Vamos, tu eres fuerte chica, no dejes que esto te afecte Bulma- El azabache acaricio débilmente la mejilla de la chica, aun le daba un poco de incomodidad mostrarse tan apegado a la chica de pelo azul, frente a los demás -Vamos, recuerda que no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, hay que llegar pronto, seremos de más ayuda cuando estemos juntos- Y con las mejillas encendida a rojo, dio un rápido beso en la frente de Bulma

El pequeño Trunks lanzo una pequeña e infantil sonrisa, mientras agitaba sus manitos

Vegeta bajo su mirada a la azul de su pequeño hijo, dándole una severa reprimenda con solo mirarle fijo; el pequeño Trunks volvió a poner su rostro serio, y entonces el niño pareció gruñir

Bulma sonrió un poco

-Kami, se parece mucho a ti-

Vegeta entonces miro con más atención al niño. Bulma estaba por poner al niño en su pecho para asegurarlo nuevamente, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Vegeta detuvo su mano

-Vegeta, ¿Pasa algo? - Bulma pregunto un poco extrañada, pues el azabache miraba de manera extraña al pequeño -Vegeta… ¿Qué sucede? -

El aludido estaba absorto en el pequeño de ojos azules. Pocos segundos después, Vegeta parecía reaccionar, y dejo de apretar la mano de Bulma. Vegeta, alejo la mirada de su hijo, mientras trataba e mostrarse normal con la situación

-Vámonos… debemos irnos rápido-

Bulma trato de detener a Vegeta, pero no lo logro

-Espera, Vegeta, ¿Qué pasa con Trunks y tú? - La peli azul, metió rápido a su hijo en su pecho, pero Vegeta estaba movilizando a todos

De pronto la peli azul miro a su hijo, el niño no se veía herido, los ojitos azules estaban entre cerrándose, y las manitos del niño, estaban aferradas a la mano de su madre

-¿Acaso tu padre y tu tienen algo que no me quieren contar?- Pregunto Bulma extrañada al pequeño, quien prontamente volvió a dormirse

…

El camino fue relajado, no encontraron más que infectados por la zona, además de otros cuerpos en descomposición, y animales a medio devorar, llenos de moscas y gusanos que les terminaban de ayudar a su camino a ser desechos

Los ojos de Vegeta aún se desvían en ocasiones al pequeño bulto entre el pecho de Bulma, quien parecía no notar su mirada extrañada

Ese pequeño niño que cargaba la peli azul, era sin duda un milagro en medio de toda aquella basura de mundo, pero aún más que eso, el corazón del niño, latía con demasiada fuerza, más de lo que debía latir un corazón tan pequeño, además, había algo en el aura que el pequeño niño emanaba, haciendo que el corazón de Vegeta se sintiera inquieto

Leo siguió caminando con incomodidad, sabía que Turles debía estar siguiéndoles a una distancia prudente, sobre todo, ahora que sabía que Vegeta podría detectarlo si se acercaba demasiado. Sin embargo, la presencia de Turles aún era incómoda para Leo, quien no sabía cuáles eran los planes del azabache

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Oolong salió, debía buscar agua, y llevar lo más que pudiera al lugar, después de todo, la mayoría de los que estaban con ellos, parecían realmente ocupados, y había sido el único capaz de ir por agua

El chico con nariz de cerdo, suspiro molesto. Si bien el agua no estaba lejos, si era bastante molesto ir al lugar por ella. Sin embargo, un par de voces, lograron captar la atención del chico

….

-¿Estamos cerca?- Launch empezaba a sentirse agotada

El sol empezaba a golpear a todos, causándoles cansancio, e incomodidad por el sudor

Bulma tuvo que deshacer la cangurera improvisada, pues el calor estaba empezando a quemarle, y el pequeño Trunks, empezaba a quejarse igual

-Es un pequeño rio, podemos beber de él- Upa corrió rápidamente a la orilla del rio, y empezó a tomar el agua entre sus manos, llevándola a su boca

Bora miro al resto del grupo

-Esa agua, podemos beberla, creo que nos hace falta- El imponente hombre hizo lo mismo que su hijo

Bulma camino rápidamente, y se inclinó a beber, mientras recogía un poco del agua en un biberón. Era clara, sin embargo, se podían notar pequeños puntos que supuso eran tierra en el agua, con duda en la mirada, puso en biberón en la boquita de Trunks

-Por favor bebé, no te enfermes, pero ya no tenemos tanta agua, y esto es lo más que podre conseguir para ti, mi niño- La peli azul se sentía culpable, impotente, de no poder darle más a su hijo, pero el calor, y el ver como el niño tomaba con rapidez aquella agua, la hicieron aliviar un poco la culpa -Más despacio Trunks, no te me ahogues…-

Videl se guardó sus cuchillos, y se acercó a Bulma

-Toma Videl, bebe un poco- Bulma ofreció otro biberón sin tapa a Videl para que tomara agua

La niña, miro un poco asqueada el agua, que no parecía tan clara como la que estaba acostumbrada, además, juraría que había algo moviéndose en el agua

-Tómalo Videl, no conseguiremos más agua, y esta se puede beber- Vegeta puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, invitándole a beber

Mientras, Hildegan se encontraba bebiendo con ansias, metiendo por completo su rostro al rio

…

Oolong se quedó a una distancia prudente, pues a las personas que miraba, no las reconocía. Había un gran hombre, de piel canela, con hachas, y tatuajes, mientras que, a su lado, había un pequeño niño con piel de igual color. Miro a varias personas, con cabellos rojizos, mientras que la persona que más llamo su atención, era la chica de cabellos azules, que tenía mucho parecido a Maron

Estaba por volver sus pasos, para alertar a los demás, pero la voz de otra chica, lo hicieron mirar más…

….

-Este rio está cerca, hace poco lo encontramos, y tomamos agua de aquí… algunas veces, podemos hervirla, otras no… pero es la mejor opción que tenemos- Gure estaba un poco apartada del grupo

-Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que estamos cerca? - Yamcha se alegró -Sin embargo, esto no parece cerca del refugio, no recuerdo un lugar así… acaso-

-¿Yamcha, Gure…?-

El grito estrepitoso de Oolong, alerto a todos, quienes rápidamente tomaron sus armas, y apuntaron al chico con nariz porcina

Gure se alegró, y corrió rápido al chico

-Oolong… ¿Qué pasa? -

El chico estaba pálido, pues varios hombres, y niños armados, lo miraban con odio

-Tranquilos, está con nosotros… él también nos ayudó, es Oolong- Gure rápidamente lo presento

Las armas pronto bajaron, mientras con desconfianza aun le miraban

Vegeta sin dudarlo se había puesto frente a Bulma y Trunks, tapando a la mujer, mientras que Bulma, había atraído hacia si, a Videl, poniéndola en su espalda, mientras su mano, tomaba el mango de la catana con fuerza

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El Doctor Briefs salió de la habitación de Gohan, faltaba poco, y el pequeño niño aun no habría los ojos

-¿Es medico?- El pequeño Chaoz se acercó curioso al hombre de cabellos lilas que sostenía con fuerza una capsula

-No soy médico, más tengo un doctorado, pero mi campo es la genética y los microorganismos alterados…- El hombre dio una breve explicación al chico

Chaoz solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había entendido la mitad de lo que el hombre decía, pero, aun así, se había asombrado por completo

Mientras seguía explicando, un grito horrorizado se escuchó en el lugar, así como un par de cosas siendo tiradas por todo el lugar

Tanto Chaoz como el Doctor Briefs corrieron a donde los gritos, al llegar al lugar, notaron que Akane sostenía su espada, sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras una jeringa estaba tirada a los pies de Kurota

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Krillin trataba de acercarse, pero la rubia se lo impedía

Los ojos llorosos de la rubia miraban a Krillin, y luego a Kurota

-Escuche que esto ayudaría a curar rápido a Gohan… solo quería un poco para Kurota, yo… solo quería ayudar a mi hermano… pero…- Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos azules -¿Qué mierda era eso?, ¡Esto no debía pasar!- El grito de Akane atrajo la atención de otros al lugar

De pronto Goku llego al lugar con su arma en manos, solo para mirar la escena, en aquel cuarto, donde las cosas estaban regadas, y una rubia se aferrada al cuerpo inerte de su hermano

Un par de disparos se escucharon a poca distancia de ahí, todos los presentes giraron sus rostros

De pronto, varias personas empezaron a acercarse, entrando en el lugar, ignorando por completo la situación

Todos empezó a ser un caos, Akane gritaba por respuestas; Goku miraba extrañado al Doctor, como buscando una respuesta a lo que sucedía, mientras Ten movía los brazos enérgico, y dejaba pasar a el resto del grupo

De pronto Suno entro, arrastrando a la pequeña Ángela, hasta que sus ojos miraron a Goku, parado a lo lejos, sosteniendo un arma en su mano. La peli roja miro a su hermana, quien tenía sangre en el rostro, y mirada aun asustada, la cargo en brazos, y sin más corrió sin decir nada a donde Goku

Cuando el de cabellos de palmera se dio cuenta, giro su torso, para mirar a Suno corriendo hacia él, y como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, de pronto se sintió presa de los brazos de la chica, quien movía los labios, y decía algo, que no podía entender, hasta que de pronto, sus labios se vieron empujados por otros con gran fuerza

…..

Milk miro a Gohan, sus labios aún estaban amoratados; estaba perdiendo la esperanza… de pronto, la pequeña mano que sostenía con fuerza, apretó la suya, y la cabeza del pequeño niño empezó a moverse

Los ruidos fuera del cuarto, pasaron a segundo plano, los gritos de alegría, y las voces no le importaban, solo el que su pequeño hijo estaba moviéndose nuevamente… sin pensarlo, se levantó con completa alegría, y corrió gritando el nombre de su esposo

Cuando la morena salió de la habitación, se tropezó con Leo, a quien miro extrañada, pero en esos momentos, su mente no proceso al hombre que la miraba de pronto con ojos temblorosos, y la tomaba de los hombros

-¡Espera Milk… no…!- Leo trato de apresar a Milk

Sin embargo, la morena, se giró, estaba desesperada por mirar el rostro de su esposo… sin embargo, al girarse, sus ojos se toparon con aquella escena que detuvo su corazón

Una mujer de cabellos rojos, quien cargaba a una niña, estaba abrazando y besando a su esposo. De pronto, parecía que alguien había puesto el mute en el mundo, pues de pronto todo era silencio, y todo empezó a ir más lento, como si alguien tuviera en pausa a los presentes

- **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… ¡Lo siento, por perderme tanto tiempo!**

 **Me vi obligada a tomar unas vacaciones en el hospital, parece que no estaba del todo bien, después de todo… (T.T). Y eso hizo que tardara aún más de lo normal en escribir este capítulo, además, que por casi 15 días no pude hacer nada, más que dormir… lo siento, pero soy muy enfermiza, solo espero que esta ya sea la última, al menos por un tiempo, para que termine esto**


	53. Chapter 53

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

Bulma no entendía que sucedía, su corazón solo podía sentirse tranquilo, con solo mirar a Milk, y saber que estaban juntos de nuevo, pero el rostro ensombrecido de la morena, y la densa atmosfera del lugar, le advertían que algo estaba muy mal

Cuando la peli azul giro sus ojos a donde todos parecían estar mirando con gran interés, se topó con aquella escena fatídica

Goku estaba paralizado, y es que, entre el alboroto de Akane, y los disparos, y gruñidos cercanos, más la acción de Suno, la verdad no podía pensar bien, además, estaba el hecho de que el tiempo para su hijo se agotaba. Cuando su cuerpo pudo reaccionar, alejo con fuerza a la chica de cabellera roja, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Por kami, ¡Estas bien Goku!- La chica chillo eufórica -Me asusté mucho, pensé que algo te había sucedido, por que ayer no regresaste con nosotros… ¡te espere Goku!- La joven peli roja, parecía no notar la densidad escalofriante que cubría el lugar

De pronto los sollozos volvieron a ser más agudos, y entonces algunos, desviaron su atención a la rubia, que estaba sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, apretando su camisa con fuerza, mientras gemía y sollozaba con fuerza

Sin pensarlo, Launch salió de entre la multitud, ignorando por completo el rostro aterradoramente serio de Goku, o el aura asesina que Milk estaba emanando de su cuerpo. La rubia solo podía correr para estar a un lado de su hermana, quien tan pronto sintió el tacto de la chica, solo pudo girar su torso, mirar a la rubia, y llorar con impotencia

Goku tomo con fuerza los brazos de Suno, y con una expresión de coraje, miro a la mujer, quien solo tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-La vez anterior, te dije…- El tono que Goku estaba usando, era demasiado serio

Logrando que el rostro de Suno se transformara, a uno un poco extrañado, pues lo único que había estado en su cabeza, durante todo el camino; había sido nada más el bienestar de Goku

De todas las personas que había perdido durante aquella trágica situación, sin duda, el haberle encontrado de nuevo no solo había sido algo casual, si no, que, en su cabeza, aquello debía ser más que una simple casualidad, después de todo, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de encontrar a tu primer amor, después de que casi todo el mundo se estaba extinguiendo? Todo aquello, solo debía ser, un milagro de la vida, para darles una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos, aun cuando él, parecía estar errático a la situación

Mientras tanto, el brazo de Milk era tomado con gran fuerza por Leo, quien, no podía más que mirar como la expresión de la morena, se iba de enfurecida, a decepción, y amargura

Parecía que todos estaban esperando a que la morena explotara, y gritara una sarta de groserías y maldiciones a la pareja frente a ella; sin embargo, eso no sucedió, pues la mujer, solo agacho la mirada, dejando que su largo fleco cubriera su rostro, sin permitir que se mostraran sus expresiones

-Milk, ¿Estas bien? - Las palabras de Leo fueron suaves, pero insistentes, pues a pesar de no ver el rostro de la chica, la podía sentir temblando en sus brazos -Milk… por favor, di…-

Goku entonces noto la presencia de su esposa, quien ya no le miraba, ni parecía moverse

Suno giro su rostro, y miro a la joven que le había robado lo que más había amado, ahí, parada, en ropas sucias, y algo rotas, con los cabellos apenas hecho un chongo flojo, y la piel claramente cubierta de tierra, algo sucia, y con sin ese brillo en sus cabellos, que la hacían sobresalir. Esa chica ruda, y siempre pulcra, no se parecía en nada, a la mujer que ahora miraba ahí, la cual parecía mas esbelta, y sus brazos, parecían haber ganado un poco de tono muscular

El corazón de Goku se quiso detener, cuando noto que aun sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo los hombros de Suno, alejándola de él. Ahí fue cuando lo supo, Milk estaba más que molesta, pues su rostro no lo levantaba para encararlo. Además, enfureció, cuando miro como Leo, pasaba sus brazos ronzando la blanca piel de su esposa, hasta sus hombros, y tocando ligueramente el cuello de la chica

-Milk, ¡Esto no es lo que parece, ella y yo no…!- Goku grito, los nervios de pronto lo invadieron, conociendo el carácter de la mujer, esperaba ser agredido físicamente, y a decir verdad, eso era lo que deseaba en aquel momento, pues eso significaría, que al menos, Milk, después de descargar su furia, lo escucharía

Sin embargo, lo que la morena hizo, fue aún más doloroso que un golpe, o que palabras. Y todos, notaron rápidamente, que algo se había roto en ese lugar, en solo un par de segundos

-Doctor Briefs, ¿Puede acompañarme?, es Gohan, necesito que le mire- Las palabras salían de la boca de alguien, y por la voz, debía ser Milk, sin embargo, que nadie la pudiera mirar mientras su voz se escuchaba tan fría y seria, solo hacia todo casi inaudito -Por favor, creo que él, está reaccionando-

La morena se giró, volviendo sus pasos, a la recamara donde su hijo se encontraba. En esos momentos, su corazón parecía haberse roto por la mitad, y no solo había dejado los pedazos en el suelo, si no que parecía que, además, alguien había incendiado esos pedazos, para no permitir nunca que se volvieran a unir

Todos los presentes, sintieron el aire extraño; no era el olor a muerte que invadía el lugar, o el moho, y la humedad; más bien, era que el aura que la morena expulsaba, era demasiado tranquila. Como si nada estuviera pasando con su esposo, quien solo tenía una mirada de asombro en el rostro

Nadie quería decir una palabra. Pero el ruido y los gritos de ambas rubias, empezaron a resonar, logrando así, terminar con aquel silencio incomodo en el que el lugar había caído

-Milk, disculpa… pero, ¿Me permites acompañarte? - Leo se cubrió la boca, para así tapar el sonrojo en sus mejillas -Si Gohan está mal, a mi… me gustaría verle, si tú me lo permites-

El corazón de Goku empezó a correr desesperado, y la ira empezó a subir, tal y como un cronometro que está a punto de llegar a su límite de tiempo asignado; Goku sentía que su ira, explotaría en cualquier momento, y estallaría ahí mismo, porque no podía soportar la manera tan casual, en la que Leo, se dirigía a su esposa, además, de que el tipo, parecía querer apoyar a Milk, con la situación de su hijo. Entonces se dio, cuenta, Milk estaba hablando de la posibilidad de que Gohan estuviera reaccionando, así que debía ir y mirar a su hijo, suyo… no de Leo, no de nadie, más que de él, y su esposa

La morena se detuvo, y levanto el rostro, para dirigirse a Leo -Por favor, quiero que alguien este conmigo ahí- Milk, parecía estar sonriendo, de manera un poco forzada, pero al final era una sonrisa

El chico sonrió, y dio solo un par de pasos, hasta llegar a la chica. Con total confianza, y sin pensar en nada mas, Leo, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Milk, quien parecía que empezaba a temblar, y a llorar

Pues los ojos de la morena, se cerraron, mientras sonreía a Leo, pero en la esquina de sus ojos, estaban saliendo un par de lágrimas, que lentamente se deslizaban por las mejillas un poco sucias de Milk

Leo, prontamente, paso sus dedos para limpiar las lagrimas

-Milk, tranquila… todo…-

-¡No la toques así idiota!- La fuerte mano de Goku, alejo la mano de Leo, del rostro de su esposa -¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarla con esa maldita confianza?- La rabia estaba escrita en el rostro de Goku, quien en esos momentos, parecía un perro rabioso, a punto de atacar

Leo en cambio, se mantuvo sereno, sin dejarse llevar por la actitud de Goku

Picoro, Raditz y Vegeta entonces dieron un par de pasos cerca de ambos hombres, pensando que tal vez, una pelea estaba por comenzar

Goku se giró violento, y miro a Milk

-Tienes que escucharme, Milk, entre Suno…- Goku trato de tomar las manos de su esposa

Milk abrió los ojos de golpe, pues ante aquel nombre, no pudo más que apartar con agresividad sus manos del alcance de su marido. De pronto la mirada acuosa de la morena se encendió, y sus hermosos ojos negros, pasaron a un rojo fuego, el cual parecía consumir a quien le estuviera mirando

Los presentes dieron un paso atrás, y el pequeño Trunks, empezó a abrir los ojos débilmente, mientras que, Bora, sintió que estaba por presencia el destrozo de un pequeño conejo, el cual se había atrevido, a molestar a una fiera bestia salvaje y predadora

-No me toques- La voz fue casi en un débil susurro

El cuerpo de Milk, estaba temblando de ira, mientras ella misma trataba de contener el coraje que aumentaba en su interior

Goku no pudo escuchar lo dicho por su esposa, así que dio un paso más cerca de ella, tratando ahora de tomar su rostro entre sus manos

Milk golpeo con fuerza la mano de Goku, alejándole de ella, de manera agresiva

-Te dije que no me tocaras, no quiero tus sucias manos en mí, así que no te me acerques- Milk tenía los ojos fijos en lo de su esposo -No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, o a Gohan- La voz de Milk, era ahora amenazante

-Milk, por favor, debes…- Goku tomo con fuerza las manos de Milk, aprisionando a la mujer -Escúchame- Suplico

Una débil voz empezó a salir de una de las habitaciones, y rápidamente, notaron que la joven e infantil voz, estaba sonando muy baja, y dolorosa. Era el pequeño Gohan, quien apenas encontraba fuerzas para hablar con los labios secos

Milk giro su rostro, entonces, hizo algo que nadie esperaba

La morena aprovecho, que las manos de Goku estaban un poco sudadas, y resbaladizas, y en un impulso, con todas sus fuerzas, hizo en un movimiento, sus manos hacia abajo, liberándose así del agarre de su marido, para luego rápidamente, empujarlo, logrando conectar una fuerte patada en la pelvis de Goku, haciendo que de inmediato este se doblara por el dolor

Milk tenía una pose de combate, y lentamente bajo la pierna, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia, y su voz empezó a sonar aún más oscura

-¡Te dije, que no te acercaras a mí!… no me importa lo que tengas que decir, de ahora en adelante, no me toques, ni te me acerques, ni a mí, ni a mi hijo… tómalo como un divorcio instantáneo- Milk se veía realmente enojada -Si quieres la parte de este matrimonio que te corresponde, te diré que no poseo nada, más que la ropa que traigo puesta, así que aquí termina todo, has lo que te plazca, vete de aquí, ¡con quien deseas!, mientras tu hijo y yo, luchamos por vivir- Cada palabra dolía mas en el pecho de la chica, pero la rabia y el orgullo, no le iban a permitir mostrarse débil ante aquella situación

Goku estaba doblándose del dolor, si bien, sabía que su esposa podía haber sido agresiva en sus años de escuela, nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de comprobar en propia carne, que tan letal era la hermosa morena. Sin embargo, ahora ahí, en medio de todos los presentes, se daba cuenta que la morena era tan letal, como él mismo, y aunque el dolor le estaba consumiendo, también había un sentimiento de orgullo en su interior

La morena se rompió, las lágrimas que no quería dejar fluir, bajaron, y rápidamente su rostro se mostró completamente humedecido, mientras su mirada era fija en el hombre de cabellos alborotados que estaba tratando de levantarse

-Milk, esto no es…- Goku tuve que detenerse de hablar, pues pronto empezó a toser

Leo rodeo a Goku, y deslizo su mano, hasta los dedos de Milk, así ganando la atención de la morena, quien al mirarlo parecía completamente perdida

El corazón de Milk latía con fuerza, con ira… después de todo; el mundo estaba en la ruina, sus vidas dependían de su instinto de supervivencia, la comida era escasa, no tenían nada decente, y estaban viviendo como animales, pero, aun así, ella se sentía serena, después de todo, tenía a las personas más importantes ahí con ella, a su hijo, y a su marido

Ella estaba segura, después de todo, Goku era un hombre increíblemente consiente, un chico que la había aceptado desde el principio, y que había luchado por ella. Pero ahora, el tiempo había pasado, Goku trabajaba lejos de ella y su hijo, y a pesar de que sabía que él, había aceptado aquel trabajo por ella y su hijo, había veces que se preguntaba, si Goku algún día se aburriría de ella, después de todo, se habían casado jóvenes, ambos habían sido la primera experiencia sexual de otro, y quizás eso le pesaba al hombre; después de todo, el que Goku, fuera un buen chico, no quitaba que fuera un hombre, y la mayoría de sus conocidos habían dejado a sus parejas de juventud, enredándose con muchas otras personas, tal vez, Goku ahora se arrepentía de casarse y amarrarse a alguien tan joven

Sus dudas nunca las dijo al hombre, sabía que, aunque la expresara, no ganaría nada, así que decidió guardarse esos sentimientos extraños en su pecho, solo para ella. Pero ahora que miraba a Goku, en brazos de esa mujer de cabello rojo, todas esas dudas, todas las inseguridades, volvieron de inmediato, y el dolor de ver a su marido siendo besado por otra mujer, le habían roto el corazón, y, aun así, debía ser fuerte, porque su hijo seguía con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, además, no podía perderse en el dolor, debía ser fuerte, para seguirse cuidando. Sin embargo, cuando Goku confeso ahí mismo, que no había sido la primera vez, solo hizo que su cabeza explotara, y rápidamente la hicieron suponer, que durante el tiempo que el hombre estuvo fuera, había estado teniendo una aventura con aquella mujer, al final, bien, podían morir en cualquier momento, y tal vez Goku incluso pensaba que ella lo haría, y por esa razón, el hombre ni me molestaba en esconder lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, lo que termino de matar su razón, su decencia, y su cordura, fue escuchar el nombre de la chica, Suno

Ahí se dio cuenta, era la misma pelirroja de la escuela, esa chica que estaba enloquecida con Goku, y que había tratado de mil formas de conquistarlo, incluso fingiéndose su amiga

-Milk, estas alterada, no es el momento de hablar con Goku, debes tratar…de…- Leo no sabía que decir para que aquella situación no continuara

El Doctor Briefs se acercó a los jóvenes, al igual que todos, se encontraba impactado, y quería terminar con aquella situación

-Dime, Gohan, ¿Ha despertado? – El hombre mayor trato de sonar normal, ignorando el estado de ánimo de los presentes

Esas palabras sacaron a la morena de sus pensamientos, y entonces miro al Doctor. Limpio con fuerza su rostro, para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiera seguir ahí, pues no quería que su hijo las mirara

-Él, apretó mi mano… vamos, debe verle, por favor- Milk trato de reponerse

Tanto el Viejo Briefs, como Leo, acompañaron a la mujer a la habitación donde el niño seguía

Goku trato de levantarse, el dolor empezaba a disminuir, y el deseo de mirar a su hijo era aún más grande, que cualquier otra cosa, así que trato de dar un paso para seguir a la mujer, sin embargo, una mano bastante grande le apretó el hombro, manteniéndole quieto en donde se encontraba

-No es el momento de seguirla, ella está realmente molesta, y solo causaras más problemas hermano- Raditz miro a Goku, y en los ojos del mayor Son, había decepción -Eso fue estúpido-

-Tks- Goku volteo la mirada, estaba enfurecido -Es mi mujer, y tiene que entender, yo no hice nada para que se ponga en esa aptitud, ella me va a escuchar, aunque no quiera- Goku parecía decido a cumplir con aquello

Raditz apretó aún más su agarre, haciendo que Goku dejara salir un débil chillido de dolor. Los ojos de Radtiz se veían realmente serios, y su completa aptitud, mostraba que estaba dispuesto a retener a Goku, ahí mismo, con sus propias manos si era necesario

-No sé cómo ha sido su relación durante este tiempo, pero si se, que, si una mujer se molesta, y te dice que te alejes, debes darle espacio, al menos espera un poco-

Goku se dejó hacer, y solo bajo el rostro en señal de derrota

-Pero, necesito ver a Gohan… él estaba…-

Bulma camino entre todos, y se puso frente a Goku, con el pequeño Trunks, que miraba curioso a su madre, mientras tiraba de su ropa

-Raditz tiene razón, Milk está muy molesta, pero por lo que dijo, Gohan está despertando, así que no te preocupes Goku, yo, hablare con ella, para que entres a verle, lo prometo… pero ahora mismo, no puedes ponerte de este modo-

La peli azul sonrió cálida. Del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Goku y Milk, sabía que la morena, estaba realmente enamorada de su esposo, y sin duda, lo que había visto, había sido suficiente para hacerla pensar cosas que no eran, y aunque la peli azul no entendía por qué, la ira de la morena exploto de tal manera, si sabía, que debían darle espacio

-Ella no quiere que mire a Gohan, ni a ella… y si dejo pasar más tiempo, ella solo se molestara más, y en verdad no me dejara acercarme- Goku se sentía impotente, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y la rabia solo empeoro

Mientras tanto, Suno se había quedado impactada, Goku se veía realmente enojado con ella cuando la separo de su lado; además, cuando logro girarse, solo pudo encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Milk, quien parecía que la iba a matar, y a pesar de la ira y la brusquedad con la que la morena había actuado, Goku se veía realmente afectado, y parecía solo querer seguir a la morena, aun cuando esta parecía un maldito animal salvaje, que no deseaba ser cuidado

….

Launch corrió, cuando se agacho para tocar a Akane, la rubia de ojos azules, solo pudo girar su rostro, mostrando ampliamente la culpa que sentía en esos momentos

Sin pensarlo, la oji verde abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, apretando lo más que podía el cuerpo de Akane

-¿Pero qué paso… porque Kurota, esta así, que le paso?- Aunque Launch pudo deducir rápidamente que el chico de ojos azules, estaba muerto debajo de ellas, no quería aceptarlo, y pensó que al preguntarle a Akane, esta le daría una respuesta diferente a la que ella pensaba, y así aliviaría su dolor – Akane, ya estoy con ustedes, así que, vamos a levantar a Kurota-

Launch separo una de sus manos de Akane, y rozo delicamente el rostro frio de Kurota. Al sentir la frialdad en el cuerpo, Launch no pudo contenerse más, y dado que la oji azul no dejaba de aferrarse a ella, y llorar, empezó a desesperarse, así que tomo con fuerza a Akane, y la empujo para poder mirar su rostro lloroso

-¿Quién le hizo esto a nuestro hermano?- Launch tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aún se resistía a llorar -Akane, te exijo que me digas, ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle esto a nuestro hermano?-

Akane no podía ni formular palabra, y es que el coraje en los ojos verdes de Launch, solo le anticipaban, que en cuanto la rubia supiera quien había sido la causante, no solo perdería a su hermano, sino que también, perdería a su hermana

-¡Por un demonio Akane! ¡¿Quién le hizo esto a Kurota!?- Launch perdió el control, la rabia brotaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y las ganas de matar a alguien, eran grandes

El llanto de Akane solo se hizo más fuerte

-Fui yo… lo escuchas, ¡Fue mi culpa, yo lo mate! - El grito de Akane hizo helar a Launch

De pronto la oji verde se alejó de Akane, no podía creer lo que la otra rubia decía

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tú lo hiciste?- Launch de pronto sintió que aire le faltaba -Akane, no digas esas cosas, solo dime que paso con hermano, pero no digas esas cosas raras-

Akane se puso en pie, extendió su espada, incitando a Launch a tomarla

-Yo le eh matado, fue mi culpa… yo fui quien le dio lo que le causó la muerte, así que, por favor, has lo mismo conmigo… Launch, ¡Hazlo! - La oji azul se veía realmente deprimida, y parecía ser demasiado seria con su petición

Launch tuvo un gran conflicto de emociones, pues sentía ira. Estaba muy enojada por ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano ahí, tendido como si no fuera nada; las ganas de matar al culpable, eran grandes, pero en cuanto Akane confeso, ser quien había acabado con la vida de Kurota, no supo cómo sentirse, no supo que debía hacer, y menos cuando Akane extendió su arma, para solo pedirle que acabara con su vida

-¡No lo hagas!- Krillin grito aterrado

De pronto, un llanto se escuchó, un llanto diferente, el de un pequeño niño, como un bebe, el cual solo logro que ambas rubias se distrajeran momentáneamente

Por la puerta, pronto aparecieron Vegeta y Picoro, quienes escucharon los gritos, y llantos. Solo para encontrase aquella escena, donde Akane estaba en el suelo, arrodillada, frente a Launch, mientras extendía su arma

-No lo entiendes, eso que le pusiste a Kurota… es del Doctor, pero…- Krillin trataba de razonar con Akane, pero ella no parecía querer escuchar

Vegeta miro la escena a detalle, se concentró en el cuerpo inerte de Kurota, así que dio un par de pasos más cerca. Sin embargo, la espada de Akane pronto estuvo cerca del rostro de Vegeta

-Por favor, no te acerques a él… aun no, yo no puedo permitir que nadie más lo toque- Akane se veía como un animal herido

Vegeta levanto las manos, y trato de mostrarse sereno

-Picoro, sal de aquí, y denles al resto el agua que trajimos, mientras tengo que hablar con ellas- Vegeta no volteo para mirar al hombre

-Sabes que debes dar muchas explicaciones todavía, así que no tardes Vegeta-

-Que los niños se queden aparte, pronto hablaremos todos; pero mientras que nadie entre aquí-

Picoro asintió, y salió de aquel lugar, cerrando detrás de si

Vegeta miro la jeringa en el suelo, y pudo deducir rápido que se trataba del suero del Doctor, ahí comprendió rápido que había sucedido con el chico, lo que no entendía, era ¿Por qué se lo habían suministrado a Kurota?

-¿Quién puso ese suero en Kurota?- Vegeta trato de mantenerse sereno en todo momento

Krillin aún seguía en la habitación

-Akane lo tomo sin decir nada, escucho al Doctor decir que esto ayudaría a Gohan, y dado que Kurota recibió dos disparos, y su condición estaba emporando, ella pensó que esto sería lo mejor, pero poco después de aplicarlo… Kurota murió- Krillin explico todo de manera, que parecía molesto

La oji azul asintió -Ese hombre, el padre de la azul, aseguro que eso era lo mejor para Gohan… entonces, ¿Por qué murió? - Akane estaba molesta

Vegeta suspiro

-Escúchenme bien, porque no quiero repetirlo para ustedes…- Vegeta empezó a contar, calmadamente que era realmente el suero que Akane había robado para aplicar a Kurota, dejando muy claro que el chico tenía 24 hrs en las que podía vivir o morir

…..

El grito que hizo a todos ponerse alerta, era de parte de las rubias, sin embargo, cuando Picoro salió de la habitación, todos le miraron impacientes

-¿Qué está pasando, y Vegeta?- Brolly dio un paso cerca de Picoro

El hombre calvo, y de mirada verde, se cruzó de brazos, y de manera relajada miro al grupo

-Vegeta se quedó arreglando la situación. Hay que sacar los botes que contienen agua, y dejarlos a los demás… por cierto, todos nos reuniremos, parece que hay algo importante que debemos saber-Los ojos de Picoro se clavaron en los azules de Bulma

La peli azul rápidamente supo que el hombre se refería a aquello que tanto habían tratado de ocultar

Mientras Picoro seguía dando un par de instrucciones, y Raditz y Bulma trataba de razonar con Goku… Ten se acercó a Yamcha

El ex beisbolista se sorprendió un poco, y miro extrañado al hombre con el arco

-Ten, ¿Dónde está Maron?- Yamcha al igual que todos, se había quedado pasmado con lo pasado con Goku y Milk, pero en todo el alboroto, casi todos los residentes, habían saldo al lugar, sin embargo, no había visto a Maron, lo cual se le hizo sumamente extraño

Ten, sintió pesar, debía darle la noticia, aunque no sabía si debía decirle directamente o mejor llevarlo al lugar

….

-Puar, ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?, tu, ¿crees que entraron infectados? - La peli azul se sentía entusiasmada, pero a la vez, estaba algo asustada

Ahora mismo no se creía capaz de ayudar a defender el lugar, pues su mente no se sentía capaz de coordinar

Puar termino de ayudar a Maron con su comida

-No creo, alguien hubiera venido a avisar-

-¿Crees que ya no quiera seguir conmigo después de esto?- La pregunta de Maron, sonó de manera vaga, mientras los ojos de la chica se quedaban clavados en la puerta

Puar no sabía si debía contestar, por alguna razón, no parecía como si Maron buscara una respuesta, más bien, parecía que estaba meditando consigo misma

-Yamcha y tú me salvaron, y en aquel momento, ya me sentía sucia, pero ahora… ahora es peor, y no quiero arrastrarlo de nuevo a mí solo por compasión- Los ojos azules se empezaron a cerrar

La puerta se abrió, y pronto el rostro de Yamcha apareció detrás de aquella puerta algo desgastada

El negro y azul se encontraron, y por breves instantes, ambos se miraron, como dejando que sus ojos dijeran todo lo que ellos no podían decir

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- El hombre pregunto con serenidad

El segundo hombre, estaba agachado, tomando con fuerza el rostro algo desfigurado que estaba en piso, lleno de sangre, y lo que parecían ser mordidas

-Hay que informar al jefe, esto no parece hecho por infectados, más bien, alguien los ataco- El hombre, se fijó en las múltiples heridas punzantes en el cuerpo cubierto de sangre -Tal vez sean esos tipos que escaparon de aquel refugio-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Si hubieran sido simples ladrones, los hubieran matado rápido, o tal vez ni se hubieran fijado en matarles, pero que los apuñalaran, y le cortaran la garganta, solo puede significar que pasaron un rato aquí, y que querían hacerlos subir- El hombre se levantó y miro a su alrededor – Además, parece que son tipos rudos, no podemos confiarnos-

Los cuerpos de los hombres, eran de las personas que Goku y Tarble habían asesinado

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola…**

 **Su: Dime, ¿Bleach?, es manga, anime… ¿Qué?, dime, ¿me lo recomiendas?**

 **Eh estado viendo mangas, así que, si tienen alguno que recomendar, díganme… sobre todo si es Yaoi, lo siento, pero me volví fanática del Yaoi**


	54. Chapter 54

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

La puerta se abrió lentamente, causando un rechinido algo incomodo para los que se encontraban del otro lado de ella. Rápidamente varios pares de ojos fueron en dirección a la puerta, solo para clavarse en la mirada azul, que estaba entrando con cierto temor

-Lo siento si interrumpo, pero estaba realmente preocupada- Bulma trato de hablar en tono bajo, como si temiera despertar a la persona en la cama -Solo quería pasar y ver, si todo está bien… yo sé que Gohan no estaba muy bien, y me preguntaba…- Los ojos azules rápidamente viajaron por el lugar

La mirada de Bulma se clavó en la pareja que estaba a un lado de la cama del pequeño Gohan; la peli azul no sabia como debía reaccionar, si bien, la pareja no estaba haciendo nada malo, también era cierto, que bien, se podía mal interpretar su interacción, pero si se tomaban en cuenta los eventos recientes, no sabia como debía tomar aquello

Milk estaba tomando con fuerza la mano de Gohan, quien parecía estar profundamente dormido; mientras que Leo, se había agachado a un lado de Milk, pasando una de sus manos por los hombros de la morena, mientras su otra mano desordenaba un poco el cabello del niño en la cama. Cualquiera que no les conociera, pudiera decir que era una perfecta escena familiar, donde el padre y la madre, cuidan de su pequeño hijo en sus momentos de enfermedad

El Doctor Briefs, parecía estar revisando los signos vitales del niño, mientras lentamente retiraba aquellas curaciones en el abdomen del niño, revelando solo un torso algo manchado de rojo, pero que, al limpiarlo, parecía completamente sano, sin ningún tipo de rasguño

Por su parte Bulma no sabía si entrar, o darse media vuelta y dejar a todos en aquel lugar

-¿Bulma?- Milk pareció permanecer en estado catatónico, por unos breves segundos, solo mirando a la mujer frente a ella -Bulma, ¡O por kami, en verdad estas aquí!- La morena se levantó, y con ojos llenos de lágrimas, tanto de felicidad como de ira, fue directo a la peli azul, y sin pensarlo, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo –¡Qué bueno que estés bien, y que regresaras… pero!-

Un incómodo bulto se empezó a abrir camino entre los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, y Milk se sintió un poco asustada, pues tenía la sensación de estar siendo empujada por unas pequeñas manos

Los ojos de la morena no pudieron verse más sorprendidos, cuando al soltar a la peli azul, se dio cuenta de que había un regordete y pequeño ser humano quejándose físicamente por la falta de espacio que tenía al ser apretado entre su madre y otro cuerpo femenino

-¿Un bebe… tú bebe?- Milk balbuceo un poco intrigada

Una débil risa se escuchó, y ambas mujeres miraron al hombre que reía

Leo no pudo contener su risa, pues mirar a Milk, en varias etapas tan diferentes en solo unos breves momentos, le fue sin duda encantador, y divertido. Además, la morena, tenía el rostro completamente extrañado, y conmovido, causándole solo mas ternura a Leo

-Es increíble ver a un recién nacido en estas épocas, y más uno con esos grandes ojos azules- Leo giro su rostro, y miro fijamente al niño en la cama, volvió a revolver el cabello del niño -Pero sin duda me hubiera enamorado a primera vista de un recién nacido de cabellos negros, y ojos del mismo tono oscuro, mientras miraba a su bella madre, seguramente agotada por el esfuerzo… seguro sería algo hermoso, y eso haría que jamás quisiera dejarles- Una sonrisa surco en el rostro del chico

Bulma se quedó en silencio, eso había sonado como una propuesta para Milk. Sin embargo, la morena no pareció entender aquellas palabras, pues solo sonrió un poco, y volvió su mirada a Bulma

-Se llama Trunks- Bulma destapo un poco más al pequeño, para que así Milk, pudiera apreciar mejor a la joven criatura -Esta aun pequeño, pero, siento que haría cualquier cosa, no importa que, por este pequeño pedacito de carne- Los ojos de la peli azul brillaron

Milk asintió, y llorosa, tomo la pequeña mano del niño

Las dos mujeres caminaron en dirección al pequeño Gohan. Bulma se sintió un poco aterrada, el niño, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios amoratados, y la piel algo palidecida. ¿No había dicho Milk que el niño, estaba reaccionando?, si eso era cierto, ¿Qué había sucedido entonces?

El Doctor Briefs por fin dejo de examinar a pequeño, y sonrió al mirar a los tres adultos, que parecían estar a la expectativa de una respuesta

-El estará bien, tal vez solo este agotado… su cuerpo, es muy pequeño, sus órganos, y células, son muy jóvenes, y han sido invadidas de manera agresiva, seguramente eso produjo este repentino cansancio en su cuerpo- El Doctor, se quitó las gafas un momento, para limpiarlas -Solo está dormido. Ahora solo queda, darle líquidos, de a poco, para rehidratarle, y alimentarle de a poco igual, pero fuera de eso, su cuerpo parece haber aceptado muy bien el suero, así que se encuentra fuera de peligro- Una sonrisa enorme, apareció en los labios del hombre

Milk rápidamente cambio su semblante, parecía que estaban iluminando su rostro, además, había un brillo intenso saliendo de sus ojos, y sin más, la mujer se abalanzo a los brazos del Doctor, quien dejó caer las gafas al sentirse presa de un fuerte abrazo

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por esto! - La morena no pudo contenerse, y empezó a llorar con desesperación -¡Muchas gracias por esto, por salvar a mi hijo… yo estaré en deuda con ustedes, con su familia siempre!- La morena se dejó deslizar, y se arrodillo frente al hombre de cabellos lilas

Milk estaba de rodillas, inclinando su rostro en el piso, mientras las lágrimas, de complete alegría caían, y mojaban el piso

-¡Yo no sé cómo pagarle esto, ha salvado a mi hijo!-

Rápidamente el Doctor se agacho, tomo los hombros de la morena, y le sonrió, con tanta calidez, como lo hace un padre, a sus hijos cuando esto se afligen

-Pequeña, no debes agradecerme… yo soy quien está en eterna deuda con ustedes, pues han salvado a mi hija, la mantuvieron con vida, y la han procurado con esmero desde entonces, incluso han arriesgado su vida, a sus familias, por ir tras ella, y regresarla a ustedes con vida, por que la consideran una gran amiga… así que esto, es solo un pequeño pago, por lo que han hecho- Las palabras del Doctor, parecía pronunciarlas a su propia hija, mientras le daba ánimos, y le ayudaba a sentirse mejor

Milk se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos del Doctor, y tal como una niña pequeña, dejo que el hombre la abrazara, y diera suaves palmadas a su espalda, mientras le aseguraba, que su hijo estaba bien, con vida, y completamente sano en esos momentos

Bulma se acercó a ellos, y se inclinó, mientras con una mano sostenía a su pequeño hijo, con la otra, abrazaba a Milk, para ayudar a reconfortarla

-Vamos, todo está bien… ahora ay que alimentarlo Milk- La suave voz de Bulma, hizo que Milk se recompusiera

La morena limpio sus lágrimas, y miro a aquellos miembros de la familia Briefs, esos, que solo salían en revistas, en alguna entrevista de sus trabajos, o de su compañía; esos mismos, que si alguna vez vio en los periódicos, habría jurado que eran ricos que solo se preocupaban por sí mismos, y por seguir ganando más dinero, para llenarse los bolsillos; esos mismos… estaban ahí, sucios, algo desnutridos, y desalineados, pero con enormes sonrisas, mientras le animaban, y apoyaban, sin duda, no imagino que encontraría a esas personas dispuestas a ayudar en un mundo tan desolado como en el que estaba ahora, sin duda, ahora entendía mejor eso de no jugar a las personas, solo por lo que se miraba por fuera, pues en realidad, no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar más adelante, y en situaciones verdaderamente necesarias, llenas de urgencias

-Muchas gracias por todo esto- Lo único que podía hacer la morena, era inclinarse de manera respetuosa, y agradecer de manera humilde, todo lo que habían hecho por ella y su hijo

El ruido de la puerta se hizo más fuerte, y de pronto, una jovencita de mirada azul, y cabellera negra, sea asomo por el lugar

-Mamá… ¿Puedo mirar a Gohan yo también?- La dulce voz de Videl invadió a los presentes

La mirada de Milk, fue en dirección a Bulma

La niña, camino un par de pasos dentro del lugar, con un rostro algo serio, y preocupado, mientras se dirigía al lugar, donde el cuerpo de su amigo estaba descansando

….

No lo pudo evitar, verla así de nuevo, tan temerosa, y maltratada, le hizo sentir esa rabia que había sentido la primera vez que la vio, siendo abusada por aquel patán que tenía por novio

Yamcha se acercó las más rápido posible a donde Maron, y sin decirle nada a la mujer, solo pudo atinar a abrazarla con desesperación, envolverla tan fuerte, para así sentir que estaba en realidad de nuevo junto a ella

-Lo siento tanto… ¡Maron, yo no sabía que ellos… yo no te hubiera dejado jamás ahí de haber sabido todo eso! - La culpa estaba derramándose en cada palabra que la salía de la boca del ex beisbolista -Maron, yo…- No sabía que decir

Solo podía apretar con fuerza los cabellos azules, y acercarla más a su pecho

-Maron, no te dejare de nuevo sola, lo prometo… solo, ¡Perdóname no haberte cuidado como era debido! - Yamcha no sabía cómo decirle, como aclararle, lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que le había sucedido

La peli azul sintió su corazón partirse, no quería que Yamcha se disculpara, él no debía ni tenia por que disculparse, después de todo, ninguno de los dos, sabía como era realmente aquel lugar, como eran realmente aquellos hombres, que se hacían pasar por sus salvadores y amigos

-Por favor, no pidas perdón… no tienes la culpa de nada-

Puar, notando que el ambiente era algo tenso, decidió escabullirse del lugar; quería abrazar a Yamcha, decirle lo feliz que se encontraba, por volver a mirarle llegar de nuevo con bien, después de que estuvo fuera con los infectados durante tanto tiempo, pero sabía que, en aquel momento, debía darles un poco de espacio a la pareja, así que él, tendría que esperar un poco más para poder darle la bienvenida a su amigo

Maron trato de abrazar a Yamcha con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose tanto al cuello del hombre, que le dio miedo lastimarle, pero a Yamcha parecía no incomodarle dicha postura, esa mas, el mismo parecía querer mantenerla así por más tiempo

Las lágrimas de Maron, empezaron a mojar el cuello del hombre, quien solo comenzó a acariciar en pequeños círculos la espalda de la mujer

-Estoy aquí, y no me iré, lo prometo- El suave susurro en el oído de Maron, le mando un leve escalofrió a la chica

La peli azul, tuvo que luchar contra ella misma, para recordarse que era Yamcha quien la abrazaba, y susurraba a su odio, y no ese bastardo que le había hecho lo que quiso durante días

-Yo sé que Bulma es muy importante para ti… y que por ella…-

Yamcha alejo a la mujer de su cuerpo, y miro el rostro caído de la chica, quien claramente se escondía de él. La mano de Yamcha tomo la barbilla de Maron, levantando el rostro lloroso de la mujer, lentamente se acercó a sus labios

El cuerpo de Maron reacciono por sí mismo, temblando, y queriéndose apartar por temor

El, no toco sus labios, solo se quedó muy cerca de su rostro, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica, sintió el corazón partírsele, al notar que algo en la mirada de Maron era diferente, ahí había mucho más temor, que el que logro ver, cuando la rescato de manos de su novio abusivo, podía sentir el terror en su mirada, y todo, porque se había acercado con la intención de besarla

-Debes entender algo, ahora tu eres más importante para mí, que nadie… incluso que Bulma- Eran ciertas sus palabras

Si bien, había ayudado en la búsqueda de la mujer, era por que seguía sintiendo algo fuerte por ella, pero ya había tomado la determinación, de volver sus sentimientos, y dárselos por entero a Maron, así que ella se había convertido en su prioridad, y cuando la dejo en el refugio, pensó seriamente que sería lo mejor para ella, que así podría mantenerla a salvo

Yamcha apretó un poco los brazos de Maron -Tu eres mi prioridad ahora- Aseguro enérgico

Maron solo dejaba que sus lágrimas se acumularan, y bajaran pos sí mismas

-¡Pero, ahora que no tiene pareja… y que está embarazada, puedes volver con ella, tener una familia, además, ella no está sucia como yo!- Los labios de la chica, hicieron un leve puchero, los ojos azules, perdieron toda su iluminación

Yamcha sonrió -Aunque fuera cierto, y no tuviera una pareja a su lado, yo ya decidí dejarla ir… y decidí, enamorarme de ti, protegerte, y estar siempre contigo, por favor…- El hombre, pego su frente a la de la mujer -…Dime que no te has arrepentido de haberme elegido-

Maron no sabía que decir en aquel momento, su corazón solo estaba lleno de felicidad. Con unos pocos segundos, su corazón, se había desbordado de alegría

-Y, por cierto, no estas sucia, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido. Yo fui el único culpable, por haberte dejado en manos de otros para que te cuidaran, cuando esa es mi responsabilidad, solo mía-

La peli azul, lentamente acerco sus labios, y dejando ese temor atrás, volvió a besar esos labios que tanto había anhelado, y esperado

…..

Suno se acercó un poco temerosa, no sabía dónde debía de colocarse, pues sentía las miradas en su cuello, como si le estuvieran acusando por el alboroto ocasionado esa misma tarde, incluso las nuevas caras que estaba viendo en el lugar, parecían estarle mirando con desagrado, y ella sabía perfectamente bien, que era por la mala relación y tensión que había entre Goku entre y Milk en esos momentos. Trato de ignorar las miradas algo molestas y se dejó caer en el suelo, tomando asiento un poco lejos del resto

Krillin llego corriendo al lugar, solo alcanzo a tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras jadeaba

-Launch y Akane se quedarán con Kurota, ellas, parece que ya saben de qué tratara esto, y Vegeta dijo que estaba bien que se quedaran ahí con Kurota-

Picoro y Dende asintieron, mientras volvían sus miradas a los demás presentes, pues ya faltaban solo unos pocos

Ten, Chaoz y Oolong, llegaron, y sin notar donde, solo se recargaron en una pared, mientras esperaban a que la _'reunión'_ empezara

Bulma, llego con Leo y Milk, los tres parecían estar hablando de manera normal. La morena se veía mucho más relajada que horas antes, su semblante parecía limpio, y su cuerpo se veía más relajado. Sin embargo, la cercanía que mantenía Leo con la morena era algo que casi nadie ahí presente estaba ignorando, y no es que el hombre la estuviera tocando ni mucho menos, simplemente el chico caminaba tan cerca de ella, como si la estuviera protegiendo de algo… o mejor dicho de alguien

Mientras tanto, Goku apareció con Vegeta, ambos estaban hablando de manera un tanto pacifica, hasta que llegaron al lugar en común, donde todos los que debían, ya estaban. Claro que para el de cabellos de palmera no paso desapercibido que su esposa estaba ahí, con Leo, y que el hombre parecía tener una aptitud ' _protectora_ ', con su mujer

Un leve gruñido se escapó de los labios de Goku, y antes de que el hombre diera un paso más, para acercarse a su mujer y a el hombre a lado de ella, sintió un leve tirón, que lo impulso con un poco de fuerza, sobre la pared, recargando al hombre ahí, sin permitirle moverse

-Vegeta… ¡déjame ir! - Goku gruño furioso contra su amigo -Estoy seguro de que, si estuvieras en mi lugar, no me dejarías hacerte esto, tal vez lo matarías incluso…- Siseo molesto

Vegeta giro levemente su rostro, para mirar de frente a su compañero, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, un aura un tanto siniestra apareció alrededor de Vegeta; si hubiera sido otra persona quien le miraba, tal vez se hubiera asustado, pero era Goku, y estaba algo acostumbrado a esa _'acción'_ de parte de Vegeta

-Lo vez, así que suéltame, y ¡déjame ir a reclamar lo que es mío! - Goku bramo de nuevo

-Después de resolver esto- Vegeta apretó un poco el agarre en Goku, lo miro desafiante – Has lo que te venga en gana, pero primero resolvemos esto, o si no… no habrá familia a la cual cuidar, ni mujer que reclamar-

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron con sorpresa, escuchar la seriedad con la que Vegeta hablaba, solo le hizo helar el cuerpo, y sin más, dejo que sus músculos se relajaran, y asintió en derrota

-¿Así de grave es ese tipo?- Pregunto algo desinteresado

-Sí, y seguro que nos encontrara pronto, así que mejor lo encontramos nosotros antes- Vegeta soltó a Goku -Así que debemos tomar un par de decisiones hoy mismo-

Brolly estaba hablando con Raditz, compartiendo el cómo habían llegado a aquel trágico momentos, hasta que la voz de Vegeta hizo a todos prestar atención

-Ahora que los niños no están, y que todos los adultos estamos aquí… es hora de hablar en serio, estamos en problemas, un tipo, llamado Freezer, viene tras nosotros, y está dispuesto a matarnos, no solo a nosotros, a los niños también, a ese tipo no le importa nada ni nadie, y si alguien saldrá vivo de esa carnicería serán solo las personas que le sirvan para un fin, y por desgracia solo hay dos personas aquí que le sirven a esa maldita lagartija… y son el Doctor y Bulma Briefs-

La mirada de casi todos, paso a los mencionados, y entonces aquellos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, empezaron a sentir miedo, un miedo casi irracional

-¿Qué, porque alguien estaría dispuesto a matarnos a todos solo por ellos?- Suno fue la primera en levantarse y pedir explicaciones, la chica empezó a temblar -Yo apenas la conozco, no sé por qué alguien quiere dañarme a mi o a mi hermana-

-Ellos son importantes, demasiados… el mejor científico trabajando con ADN, y microrganismos alterados, además, de tener una hija brillante en la mecánica, biotecnología, y que ha creado el mejor androide con potencia ilimitada, seguro le servirán para poder hacer lo que quiera en este mundo de porquería, como crear…- Yamcha apareció, llevando a Maron entre sus brazos

-…Ellos son los únicos con la capacidad de hacer las armas más poderosas de este mundo, incluso esas que pueden acabar con los malditos infectados, y los que aun queden vivos- Maron termino lo que su novio estaba relatando

Oolong sintió que el corazón se le paraba, miro a los dos nombrados, ellos no parecían par nada ser científicos tan audaces

-¿Ellos, hacen armar… ellos, enserio?- Pregunto desconfiado, el chico de nariz porcina, estaba sorprendido

-¡No!… a eso no nos dedicamos, pero… es cierto que podríamos hacerlo- Bulma bajo el rostro -Esto es nuestra culpa, ese tipo nos está buscando a nosotros, y fue por errores propios, yo entendería si alguno desea irse… sin embargo, les pido que lo piensen bien, ahí afuera no solo están los infectados, si no que están otras personas, como ese tal Freezer, que solo buscan aun en estas circunstancias saciar su sed de poder sobre otros, y eso es demasiado peligroso-

El lugar, pronto fue invadido por un silencio incomodo

Brolly, Leo, Raditz, y Goku fueron los primeros en levantar la voz, y casi al unísono…

-Nosotros los protegeremos- Los cuatro hicieron una leve reverencia al Doctor Briefs

-No se deben sentir presionados chicos, ustedes cumplieron con su trabajo, y ahora no tienen ninguna obligación conmigo, ni mi hija para seguir con esto- El hombre de cabellos lilas, se froto el bigote, y con una sonrisa relajada se inclinó ante ellos -Han hecho ya mucho por nosotros, así que gracias-

Sin embargo, los cuatro hombres siguieron dando sus respetos a los Briefs, ofreciéndose a cuidarlos, y quedarse con ellos, por diferentes razones

-Sabes nena que no tienes que ni pedirlo, yo me quedare con ustedes- Yamcha miro a Maron, y a Puar -Más bien, nosotros decidimos ya, que pase lo que pase, estaremos con ustedes, y si es necesario protegerles de esos tipos estaremos aquí para apoyarles-

Maron asintió -Yo le debo mucho a estas personas, a todos… incluso, creo que te debo a ti Bulma, así que ayudaremos-

Bulma asintió con alegría -Gracias por esto-

Milk tomo con fuerza la mano de Bulma -Te debo la vida de Gohan, y la mía. Tú y tu padre, nos han salvado, así que pienso quedarme, porque somos amigas Bulma-

Ten y Chaoz, sonrieron -Si Yamcha y Maron creen que es lo mejor quedarse con ustedes, y pelear a su lado, no solo contra los infectados, si no con esos tipos, entonces yo no tengo objeción-

Tapion se inclinó respetuoso ante la presencia de Bulma

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, y por darle el privilegio de ser tratado como un hijo, dándole el calor que una madre puede ofrecer, así logrando darle más felicidad a mi hermano, aun en estas condiciones… por eso, yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, por la persona que ha hecho tan feliz a mi hermano-

Bulma se inclinó a la altura de Tapion -Gracias por permitirme estar cerca de Minoshia, y por lo gentil que han sido, y su apoyo desde que nos conocimos-

Todos estaban dando argumentos, y parecia que todos estaban aceptando quedarse a un lado de Bulma y su padre, aun cuando esto significar que estaban prontos a un peligro inminente

Suno se abrazó a sí misma, su corazón latía como loco, y su mente quería explotar. ¿Y quién las cuidaba a ella, y a su hermana pequeña?, ahora que miraba a Goku, notaba que el chico, tal vez, no volvería a tenderle una mano para que ella se apoyara y el miedo la invadía. Estaba desesperada, y un tanto impaciente, sin embargo, una mano amiga le alcanzo

La rubia de ojos verdes apareció, y con rostro serio miro a Suno

-Ey rojita, no te preocupes, esto es una familia, y aquí todos nos cuidamos, así que también los protegemos a ustedes, además, no eres tan débil como pareces, así que no alarmes- Launch sonrió un poco arrogante

Suno asintió, y sintió un poco de olivo tras las palabras de la rubia, pues la concia, y si solo fuera ella su apoyo, estaba más serena, después de todo, la había visto manejar su arma, y confiaba en ella

Launch se giró, parecía que nadie la había notado

-No te olvides de nosotros azul, mis hermanos y yo, estamos contigo ahora-

Bulma se giró, y busco de donde venía la voz de Launch, encontrándola a un lado de Suno, mientras la rubia sostenía con firmeza a la peli roja del hombro

-Ah, ella también… después de todo, ya forma parte de la familia, ¿No?- Pregunto Launch

Los ojos de Suno, querían mantenerse cerrados, tenía miedo de mirar a todos, y encontrarse con miradas de desprecio, después de todo, la mayoría ahí, parecían conocer a Milk, y Goku y apreciarlos, así que sintió que de inmediato la iban a rechazar por su alboroto

-Todos los aquí presentes son parte de nosotros, y confiamos en todos, así que nadie aquí debe temer, entre todos nos apoyamos, y nos protegemos- Goku hablo firme, pero sin mirar a la peli roja

Los ojos de Suno viajaron rápidamente a donde el de cabellos de palmera, quien solo tenía las manos cruzadas en el pecho, y declaraba aquello

-Aquí todos cuidan de todos mujer- Vegeta se dirigió a Suno, con un semblante sin expresión, pero tratando de no sonar duro con la mujer

El ambiente paso a tener un poco de tensión, pero nada que hiciera a todos sentirse incomodos realmente

-Entonces, les diremos lo que pasara ahora…- Vegeta levanto la voz, y entonces con ayuda del Doctor, ambos empezaron a relatar, los sucesos que llevaron a aquel desastre, creando de una cura, un potente virus, que solo estaba arruinando el mundo tal y como se conocía, a un grado, donde el mundo entero, se había contagiado, de manera casi inmediata, y dejando al mundo colapsando en cuestión de días

Los ojos de algunos se abrieron en sorpresa, otros simplemente se sentaron serios y analizando cada palabra. Hasta que el momento llego

-El suero es peligroso, no tiene un margen alto de ser efectivo, sin embargo, para aquellos que ya lo tienen en la sangre, y que comparten lazos sanguíneos con otros aqui, tal vez sea un poco más altas su posibilidad de éxito, pero, sin embargo, tampoco lo puedo asegurar… pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento- El Doctor explico un poco temeroso, y furioso consigo mismo por no poder hace algo mejor

-¿Quiénes lo tienen entonces?- Picorro por fin pregunto

-El primer suero, lo tienen quienes estuvieron el día de la vacuna, antes de salir al refugio… logramos producirlo con éxito, y aplicarlo a todos ahí- Bulma explico rápidamente -No quisimos decir nada, por miedo a que se propagara un temor irracional a causa de eso, pero, sin embargo, era la única alternativa que teníamos, para poder ayudarnos-

-El segundo, es el que yo poseo… y ese, lo han probado, solo Vegeta y Gohan, de manera exitosa, ahora mismo, el chico, Kurota esta experimentando sus efectos, pero aún no sé cómo reaccionara- El Doctor explico

Vegeta dio un paso al frente de todos -Mi hermano lo tomará, creemos que será un mejor candidato-

-Yo, estoy dispuesto a que se me aplique- Goku se levantó, y miro fijamente a su mujer

Milk abrió los ojos asustada, quería gritar, y decirle a Goku que no quería pasar por la misma angustia durante otras 24 hrs, pero su orgullo le mantuvo en silencio

Tras hablarlo seriamente, los voluntarios a aplicar el suero fueron, Brolly, Raditz, Leo, Tapion, Tarble, Goku, y Picoro

-Lo haremos mañana temprano, así le daremos tiempo al Doctor de preparar todo-

Y con sus corazones esperanzados, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, para poder esperar que pasaría, durante el tiempo de 24 hrs de espera del suero

…

-Bulma, tengo que hablar contigo hija, es algo rápido- El Doctor camino en dirección contraria a donde Bulma se dirigía

La peli azul miro a Vegeta, era de noche, el pequeño Trunks estaba agotado, y seriamente necesitaban un descanso. Sin embargo, si su padre le llamaba, ella debía ir, después de todo, podía ser algo realmente importante, lo que le hiciera llamarla

Bulma tenía los brazos cansados, y quería solo dejar al pequeño Trunk en un colchón para descansar, pero parecía que iba a seguir cargando con el pequeño un rato más

Vegeta se detuvo, miro y examino rápidamente el semblante de su mujer, supo que estaba agotada, lo notaba en sus facciones, y por la manera en que sus manos cambian rápidamente el peso del niño, sin saber por qué, se acercó a ella, y tomo de entre los brazos de Bulma, a su pequeño hijo

-Trunks y yo nos adelantaremos, además, Videl debe estar buscándonos, así que les llevare para que descansen, dudo que al bebe le guste seguir andando- Las mejillas de Vegeta estaban rosadas, trato de evitar la mirada de Bulma

La peli azul sintió el corazón latirle con más fuerza, ver esa faceta de Vegeta, donde podía ser un padre preocupado, era sin duda algo que atesoraba, y antes de seguir a su padre, se giró rápidamente, y robo de los labios de aquel hombre, un beso rápido

Vegeta no supo, ni pudo reaccionar, pues tan pronto como su mente proceso que estaba siendo besado, así de rápido igual, dejo de sentir el sabor y calor de los labios de su mujer. No sabía si gritarle a la mujer, por dejarle con la temperatura elevada, o simplemente esperarla, y atacarla después de asegurarse de que los pequeños niños estuvieran bien dormidos

Mientras el Doctor saco la capsula, esa donde había guardado los restos de Androide 16

Al llegar Bulma a donde se padre, se sorprendió, ahí estaba en el suelo, lo que parecía ser su androide y amigo, los ojos de la peli azul, solo se abrían y cerraban en confusión

-¿Puedes hacer algo por él?- Pregunto el Doctor Briefs, con una leve sonrisa

….

Pronto empezarían a aplicar los sueros, y pronto el arreglo de 16, igual empezaría, así que la mayoría se encontraban nerviosos

El pequeño Trunks se encontraba realmente inquieto, el niño no para de moverse incomodo, y de hacer extraños pucheros, mientras sin ninguna esperanza, trataba de tomar el rostro de su madre, quien solo lo mecía entre sus brazos, con la esperanza de que calmar a la criatura. El niño de ojos azules, empezó a balbucear, llenándose de saliva, y haciendo pequeñas burbujas en su boca

-Trunks, mi pequeño… ¿Qué está pasando, porque de pronto tu estas así, tan alterado? - Bulma miraba fijamente a su hijo, como tratando de descifrar el porqué del comportamiento de la criatura -Vamos, solo relájate un poco bebé-

De pronto, los ojos del niño empezaron a cerrarse, y lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas regordetas del niño, y sin aviso alguno, el pequeño empezó a romper a llorar, sin control

Bulma se inquietó, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, el pequeño Trunks, se había comportado de manera tranquila, sumamente relajada desde su nacimiento, pero ahora mismo, el pequeño Trunks, estaba llorando de manera desgarradora, y sin control alguno

La peli azul de pronto se sintió extraña, los sollozos del bebe, eran potentes, y sin saber cómo actuar, solo siguió meciendo al pequeño entre sus manos, trato de consolar al pequeño, hablando bajo y acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas, le cambio de posición, e incluso trato de volver a alimentar al niño, pero este simplemente no cedía en su llanto

No paso mucho para que algunos de los demás huéspedes, fueran al encuentro de la peli azul, que caminaba sola por un pasillo, deteniéndose para saber el porqué de llanto del pequeño

Yamcha fue el primero en llegar al lugar, y encontrarse de frente con una peli azul desesperada, moviéndose de manera algo extraña con el pequeño en brazos, quien solo agitaba las manos, y sollozaba. El chico de larga cabellera negra se acercó lo más rápido que podía a la peli azul

-Bulma, ¿Qué está pasando, porque de pronto Trunks se puso así de inquieto? - Yamcha se encontraba realmente preocupado

Bulma giro para mirar al hombre, y sus ojos azules, se mostraban claramente asustados, tener al bebe no había sido fácil, pero aparentemente criarlo, hasta el momento había sido un poco menos complicado, el niño en verdad era fácil de llevar, pero sin ningún motivo, la aptitud del pequeño pronto había estallado

-No lo sé, en verdad… solo, yo no le he dejado, lo alimente hace unos momentos, y no está sucio, yo le saque el aire… ¡no sé qué tiene! - Bulma estaba realmente alterada, sus nervios estaban en su límite, y el ver a su hijo en ese estado, solo la hicieron sentirse peor -Yamcha, no sé qué hacer, en verdad, no entiendo que sucede… solo, de pronto se puso inquieto-

Yamcha se acercó al bebe, trato de tomar sus manitos, pero el pequeño se reusaba a ser tocado, haciendo solo más difícil aquella situación. Sin miramiento, Yamcha uso un poco de fuerza, y apretó las manos del pequeño, presionándolas juntas, para que dejara de moverse inquieto, pronto noto que el calor que el niño emanaba, era demasiado, tal vez, Bulma no lo había notado porque siempre lo envolvía en una manta, y ambos se mantenían cálidos, pero ahora mismo, el calor que expulsaba el cuerpo del niño, era demasiada

Pronto, sin preguntar, Yamcha tomo de entro los brazos de Bulma al bebe, y pronto empezó a desenvolver al pequeño de entre la sabana que le cubría

-¿Qué haces Yamcha?- Bulma trato de tomar de nuevo al bebe

-Está muy caliente, más de lo normal- Yamcha desesperado, empezó a quitar la manta del niño -Lo he tocado poco, pero nunca antes había estado así de caliente, no creo que sea bueno…- Yamcha de pronto retiro una de sus manos

Bulma miro al suelo, ahí de pronto, había caído un pequeño escorpión dorado, que prontamente empezó a huir del lugar. Los ojos de la chica, pronto pasaron a su hijo

-¡Maldición!, tks…- Yamcha retiro todo del cuerpo del bebe, dejándole solo en un pequeño pañal

-Yamcha… le ha picado en varias partes… ¡Pero como! - Bulma se asusto

Cuando la peli azul miro a su pequeño casi desnudo, se dio cuenta, el niño de ojos azules, tenía varias marcar rojas de picaduras, que empezaban a inflamarse, mientras el niño seguía moviéndose de manera incontrolable, y lloraba más amargamente. Ahora lo comprendía, el niño había sido llenado del veneno de aquel escorpión, y sin duda, debía dolerle sobre manera, pues tenía varias picaduras, y ella no se había dado cuenta al envolverle en aquella manta

Yamcha paso con delicadeza sus dedos por las picaduras, y en los lugares específicos, noto un aumento de temperatura aun mayor

Bulma empezó a llorar desconsolada, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta… ahora que hare?- La peli azul escondió su rostro avergonzado, su corazón dolía y no sabía que hacer

Yamcha se acercó a la chica, y la envolvió entre sus brazos, rodeándola junto a Trunks

-Nena, no llores, eso bichos, por lo general no son mortales… tal vez solo sea el dolor… vamos, tenemos que llevar al niño con Krillin y Dende, ellos nos dirán que es mejor-

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien**

 **Su: Gracias por el resumen, en definitiva, me has interesado… así que buscare el manga, y empezare a leerlo, se escucha prometedor, solo espero no sentirme tan mal al terminarlo, porque parece ser una gran historia**

 **Bueno, gracias a todos por sus mensajes, y por seguir esta historia, me encanta leer sus mensajes, sin duda me emociona mucho, así que mil gracias por eso**


	55. Chapter 55

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

Milk seguía dando vueltas en la habitación, pues el pequeño Gohan aun parecía dormido, y aun cuando su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal, le era difícil estar completamente tranquila, pues el niño parecía no regresar a la conciencia, y las horas solo pasaban; además, estaba el hecho de que Goku, sin más, se había ofrecido a ser voluntario, para aplicar el nuevo suero, el cual, aunque aparentemente sirvió en su hijo, podía bien, no servir de la misma manera en su esposo, causándole la muerte

El orgullo la dominaba, pues quería salir de aquella habitación, y buscar a Goku, abrazarlo con fuerza, y rogarle, que no lo hiciera, que no arriesgara a tal grado su vida, pues temía quedarse sin él; sin embargo, el solo pensar que él, seguía tan pendiente de aquella peli roja, incluso tratando de protegerla en frente de otros, le hacía volver a la realidad, y la retenía en aquella habitación a un lado de su hijo

El cansancio pudo más que ella, así que, sin darse cuenta, quedo completamente dormida, a un lado del cuerpo de Gohan, que estaba empezando a volver a sentirse cálido

….

Leo espero un poco, tenía órdenes de Turles, el hombre, quería parte de ese suero, y robarlo para él, no sería fácil, pero ahora mismo, cuando existía la posibilidad de estar más cerca de Milk, se preguntaba, si estaba bien, dejarlos e irse con Turles, y hacer tal cual el hombre había pedido, o, por el contrario, olvidar a Turles, y tratar de acercarse a Milk, y así conseguir una oportunidad con la mujer

Sin duda la segunda opción, era la que sonaba más prometedora, y tentadora, pero estaba ahora el hecho, de que Freezer, estaba detrás de ellos, y tal como había mencionado Vegeta, ese tipo, no era de los que se quedaba con algo que le fuera inútil, y aun cuando ellos podrían servirle, como soldados, Milk, y Gohan, sin duda serian una carga para el hombre, pues ellos no representaban nada útil en ese mundo, al menos, al parecer de un hombre, que tenía claramente la intención, de crear súper soldados, para subyugar a los demás , así que, estaba seguro de que los mataría sin dudarlo, o podría utilizarles de maneras poco sanas, cosa que solo aumentaba la molestia en el pecho del hombre

Leo se froto el rostro, decidió salir de la habitación donde Gohan y Milk, se encontraban, no sin antes mirar un poco más de cerca a los dos, quienes parecían tan tranquilos mientras estaban en un profundo sueño

Sin poder evitarlo, la mano de Leo paso suavemente por el cabello desordenado de Gohan, provocando una leve reacción en el pequeño; solo deseaba poder, sentir el calor de lo que era tener una familia, aunque fuera una mentira por breves segundos, era todo

-Si tan solo los hubiera conocido antes, o en otras circunstancias… tal vez, ahora serian mi familia- Suspiro Leo un poco derrotado -Solo debías cruzarte en mi camino antes Milk, y jamás te hubiera pasado de largo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención, estoy seguro-

No era que se arrepintiera de su decisión, de servir a su país, y participar como voluntario en aquel proyecto, de hecho, de no ser por aquello, seguiría siendo un tipo, escuálido, completamente inútil, y sin ningún valor en el ejército, pero ahora mismo, viendo lo hermosa que podía ser aquella mujer, y lo cálido que se sentía no estar solo en una situación así, sino más bien, tener alguien que se preocupara tanto, y que le esperara con ansias cuando salía, sin duda le hacía sentir, increíble, y amado

Asegurándose de que solo ellos tres se encontraban en la habitación, Leo, aprovecho que Milk dormía profundamente, y se inclinó, lo suficiente como para retirar un par de cabellos negros de la frente de la chica, y así despejar la frente de la mujer, para poder, así darle un suave y cálido beso, el cual, solo transmitía todo el sentimiento de paz y amor, que Milk le provocaba

Sin duda, aquel beso tan inocente, y sin ningún tipo de lujuria, fue incluso más excitante, y especial, que cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado. Y es que, su corazón se aceleró, y los nervios, lograron hacerle temblar, como si fuera aquella la primera vez, que besaba la suave piel de una chica

Ese sentimiento en su pecho, solo se hacía cada vez más grande, y dolía

-Go…Goku…- Leves susurros, salieron de los labios de la morena

Leo, dio un paso atrás y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aun, cuando estaba más que claro que estaba muy molesta con aquel hombre, y que creía seriamente que la había traicionado, ella, aun así, pensaba en él, incluso, dormida, pronunciaba su nombre, con voz tan desesperanzada, como si temiera que él, se alejara de ella

Hasta esos momentos, Leo no sabía, que incluso en ocasiones las palabras, podían doler, más que las heridas, hechas por objetos punzantes, o la perforación de una bala

-¡No te vayas… quédate, conmigo y Gohan… abrázame!- Milk se giró, buscando con su mano, algo que tomar

Leo se estremeció, Milk estaba llamando con desesperación a su esposo, y no solo eso, ella parecía implorarle por que se quedara con ellos. No pudo resistirlo, era doloroso aun cuando él, sabía de antemano, que ella nunca le perteneció; aun así, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor en su pecho, cuando ella le llamaba a él, pidiéndole que no la dejara

Se agacho a un lado de la cama, donde ambos dormían, Gohan y Milk. Suavemente tallo el brazo de morena, pues cada vez, su voz era más lastimosa, y parecía sufrir, incluso en sus sueños. Solo deseaba, que ella se despertara, de aquel mal sueño que seguro tenia, y así dejara de pronunciar el nombre, de aquel tipo

-Milk, levántate… Milk-

Ella no respondía, ella no se levantaba. Solo seguía llamando a su esposo, para que se quedara con ellos, y los abrazara

Era doloroso, pero aún más, lo era, mirar como su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de dolor, cada vez que imploraba, y apretaba más a su hijo entre sus brazos. Sin saber cómo, el brazo de Leo, lentamente fue pasando por el cuerpo de Milk, rodeándola, hasta llegar a Gohan, atrapando a ambos en un abrazo, como si fueran su familia, como si ellos le pertenecieran. En esos momentos, no le importaba si ella se despertaba, y lo encontraba en esa posición, donde la abrazaba, aferrándose a ellos con desesperación, solo quería poder quedarse así, lo más que pudiera, en ese abrazo que le proveía calor, y amor, de una manera que no conocía

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Milk, en lugar de tensarse, pareció relajarse en gran manera, y un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la morena, mientras pronunciaba las palabras que quizás, serían las más dolorosas y a la vez las que llenarían de felicidad, el corazón de aquel hombre, que la abrazaba

-Te amo- Tan suave, como el viento, y tan sólido como para llegar a sus oídos

Milk suspiro aquellas dos palabras, que no iban dirigidas a él, y sin embargo, por unos momentos, de permitió sentirlas suyas

-Yo los amo… a los dos Milk-

Leo abrió grandes los ojos, no pudo aguantarlo más, apretó ambos cuerpos con su mano, queriendo pegarlos a su pecho, y reclamarlos como suyos, de manera inmediata. Había pensado en renunciar a ese cariño desmedido que crecía en su pecho por aquella morena, pero ahora que sabía cuan dulces podían sonar esas palabras, sin duda no podía dejarles, solo le quedaba luchar, y conseguirles a como fuera

-Elígeme, y les hare felices, les protegeré de todo… y prometo jamás fallarte Milk, remplazare a ese tipo, seré un padre para Gohan, y jamás, prometo que jamás, hare que se sienta menospreciado por mí, porque lo amare, como si fuera mi hijo… solo tienes que elegirme a mí, Milk- Se apretó más al cuerpo de la morena, y sin notarlo, el sueño lo venció, quedándose abrazado de aquellos seres, que no eran suyos, pero que en esos momentos le pertenecían

….

-Sin duda eres un idiota, mira que tu mujer de por sí está molesta contigo, y aun con eso, vas y hablas por esa chica- Raditz dio un leve golpe en la espalda a su hermano -Sin duda no has dejado de ser un imbécil-

Goku gruño molesto, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban con más fuerza en su pecho

-¿Qué debía hacer?- Goku abrió un ojo, pues parecía estar buscando la mejor forma de dormir

Aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a la incomodidad de dormir en lugares inhóspitos, y de maneras muy torpes, ya sea en el suelo, u otros lugares, sin duda, ahora mismo, todos esos lugares parecían haber sido más cómodos, y no recordaba, haberse sentido tan incómodo y adolorido, como ahora mismo, que estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada en la pared, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan frio aquel lugar?, ¿Días anteriores, había sido así de frio el piso?

-Todos se quedaron callados, y aunque estoy molesto con Suno, tampoco iba a dejar que pensara, que la vamos a echar fuera, con su hermana, para que la maten esos mordedores, o que las tomen tipos por ahí, para quien sabe que cosas hacerles- El azabache se removió incómodo, no encontraba la mejor manera para acomodarse -Vi lo que esos animales, trataron de hacerle a Gure, y no permitiría que nada le pasara a otra chica, por mucho que me desagrade ahora mismo-

Raditz suspiro pesado -No pensaba hacerlo tampoco, solo que el momento fue incomodo, tu mujer tiene bueno pulmones, y fue inútil pretender que nadie escucho lo que sucedió en cuanto llegamos-

Goku cerró los ojos, no quería aceptarlo, pero Raditz, estaba hablando en un tono bastante fuerte, y ellos no estaban solos en el lugar, ahí con ellos, estaba, Bora, Upa, Tapion y Minoshia, sin contar a Hildegan, que solo se acomodaba, mejor al pequeño niño pelirrojo, brindándose ambos el calor de sus pieles

-¡No estoy de humor!…- Goku estaba por dormirse, pero algo cruzo por su mente, y de pronto, se levantó, casi de un salto, miro a su hermano, y con ojos penetrantes… -¿Dónde piensa quedarse el tipo ese, Leo?- Busco con la mirada al hombre, pero no lo encontró

Tapion, volteo la mirada, era incomodo estar escuchando aquello, además, todos habían notado, que Leo, no había salido de donde Gohan y Milk, después de que se habían reunido

-No sé, tal vez esta por ahí, rezando a Kami, para que lo que haremos funcione… en fin, no debes preocuparte por él, más bien, preocúpate por ti mismo, en un par de horas, estarás literalmente muerto, así que piensa que harás- Raditz miro a Bora, el gran hombre, estaba haciendo algunos movimientos extraños, justo en el rostro dormido de su hijo -Hay que descansar, no podemos pensar en cosas innecesarias ahora-

Goku no parecía estar escuchando, más bien, sin decir nada, empezó a andar, dejando a Raditz hablando solo

-¿Crees que tu hermano causara problemas Raditz?- Pregunto Tapion, un poco incomodo

Raditz miro al hombre de cabellos rojos -Esperemos que no… ¡Estúpido Leo! –

…..

Ángela estaba ansiosa, el lugar era más grande, había sin duda más personas, pero ahora, no se sentía muy segura de donde iba a descansar. Suno estaba caminado por el lugar, buscando algunas provisiones, y las personas a las que más confianza les tenia, ahora mismo estaban en otros lugares. Videl, se había ido con sus padres, y ellos se habían perdido detrás de una puerta, junto con el hermano del padre de Videl, y la chica que era su novia, mientras, Tapion, Bora, y Upa, estaban en uno de los pasillos, con otros tipos, y su hermana, no había querido que ellas se acomodaran en ese lugar, por alguna razón parecía incomoda

La niña de cabello rojo, se quedó sentada en una esquina, apretando sus piernas, mientras se mantenía alerta al regreso de su hermana

-Oye… deberías dormir pequeña, aquí estarás segura, nadie se podrá acercar, además, hay quienes están vigilando- Una sonrisa enorme y sincera, apareció en los labios de Dende mientras trataba de animar a la pequeña a descansar

Ángela se sintió más nerviosa, apenas miro al hombre de baja estatura. Sin decir ni una palabra, la niña solo negó con la cabeza

-Déjala Dende, tal vez la estas asustando- Picooro, con su ton frio, hablo

-¡Pero!… debes ser tú, con ese rostro, tan serio, aun cuando duermes, no solo asustas a los niños, si no, a todos aquí- Dende hizo un puchero, volvió a mirar a la niña, trato de sonreír aun con más animo -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?, mi nombre es Dende, es un gusto conocerte-

La pequeña peli roja, miro de reojo al hombre, apenas se sentía en confianza, y sus labios temblaban

-Ángela- Su voz fue tan baja, la niña estaba demasiado incomoda

En el lugar, parecía haber más hombres que mujeres, y ella era la única ahí, rodeada de puros tipos, a los que nunca había visto

Launch apareció en el lugar, la rubia, miro a todos de reojo, hasta mirar a la niña de cabellos rojos. Sin más la rubia se acercó a la niña, se agacho hasta la altura de la niña

-¿Y tu hermana?- Su tono fue un poco brusco, no era su intención

-Dijo que pediría un poco de agua para mi… y pasaría al baño- Ángela parecía temblar un poco

Launch se levantó, luego de echar una rápida mirada, se dio cuenta, que en el lugar solo había varones, y la niña parecía muy incomoda

-¿Por qué no duermen con nosotros?, en el lugar donde estamos, hay unas colchas gruesas, será más cómodo dormir ahí, que aquí en el piso- Launch tomo la mano de Ángela, y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a jalar a la niña -Cuando regrese Suno, díganle que me lleve a Ángela, y que la esperare, ella ya sabe dónde me quedare-

Dende asintió -Nosotros le avisamos-

Ten asintió, solo dándole una breve mirada a la rubia, pero rápidamente desviando sus ojos de la chica, pues por alguna razón, la mujer parecía un tanto temible, y solo mirarla a los ojos verdes, hacía que un frio extraño le recorriera la espalda

….

Brolly suspiro pesado, se trono los huesos del cuello, mientras se estiraba un poco

-Me retiro Doctor, me quedare vigilando esta noche-

-Chico, ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás en unas horas?, sabes que hay bastante riesgo en esto, y no es tu obligación hacerlo- El Doctor Briefs, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para mirar fijamente al hombre

Brolly asintió -Tampoco me obligaron la primera vez, pero fue mi decisión, yo quería servir a mi país, y quiero seguir haciéndolo, y ahora esto parece que me ayudara con mi cometido Doctor, así que, por favor, no me niegue esto-

El hombre de cabello lila, asintió

-Ahora mismo, me encantaría un cigarrillo- El Doctor sonrió un poco -Un día, podremos hacer algo para erradicar todo esto, tal vez no curarlo, pero podremos erradicarlo, y tal vez, podamos regresar al punto de partida-

-Estoy seguro que lo lograremos Doctor- Brolly se despido, haciendo una reverencia

El chico camino por el pasillo del lugar, con total disposición, de llegar a una de las ventanas, donde tendría mejor visión, para pasar la noche en vela. Sin embargo, en el camino, le pareció mirar un destello rojizo, que se escondía detrás de una pared, estaba por dar media vuelta y mirar quien era la persona, pero antes de eso, unos pasos fuertes, le hicieron detenerse

Goku apareció en el lugar, el rostro del hombre, era mortal, y parecía que iba a matar a alguien

-Ey, ¿Brolly?- Goku alzo la voz

Brolly se detuvo en seco, y miro al hombre

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Has visto a Leo?, ese tipo, no le he visto desde hace un par de horas, y…- El timbre de voz del hombre, era cada vez, más aterrador

A Brolly le tomo solo un par de segundos, el descifrar que estaba pasando por la mente de aquel hombre, y la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a soportar un encuentro entre ambos hombres, a solo horas de algo tan importante

-Lo deje en la entrada, se quedará conmigo montando guardia esta noche… ¿Necesitas algo de él?, deberías descansar, en unas horas serán las pruebas- Brolly trato de sonar los más relajado posible

Goku pareció relajarse de manera casi instantánea, cuando escucho la respuesta de Brolly, y con un leve suspiro, se llevó la mano al rostro, para frotarse con un poco de rudeza

-Solo debo hablar con él de algo importante, es rápido… así que iré a buscarlo a la entrada- El de cabellos de palmera, estaba por darse la vuelta

-No te lo recomiendo Goku-

-¿Por qué?- El rostro del hombre, volvió a fruncirse -¿Acaso me estas mintiendo?- Goku parecía nuevamente enojado

-Los dos sabemos, cuál es tu motivo, y la verdad, ahora está haciendo un trabajo, que requiere su atención. Si los tipos de Freezer están tan cerca, no será bueno, que se distraiga por una pelea sin fundamento, así que lo mejor, es que lo dejes donde está, y vallas a descansar… en unas horas lo podrás mirar, ahí dile lo que sea necesario, pero ahora, ambos deben estar relajados-

-¡Maldición!- Mascullo Goku, y asintió con tranquilidad -Iré a descansar, solo… mantén a ese tipo en la entrada, no lo quiero cerca de mi familia-

Brolly espero para ver la dirección, que Goku tomaría, esperando que el hombre, no fuera a buscar a Leo, y notara que el hombre, no se encontraba donde él, había asegurado. Al mirar a Goku, caminar dentro del lugar, sintió un leve alivio, sin embargo, escucho un leve sollozo, y sin pensarlo más, se acercó a la persona que estaba escondida, y les había escuchado

La peli roja, estaba cubriendo su rostro, mientras limpiaba rápidamente sus lagrimas

Brolly miro atento a la mujer, quien se veía totalmente indefensa. No sabía si sentir lastima, o simplemente pasar de largo a la mujer, pues parecía que realmente no quería ser descubierta. Opto por pasar de largo a la mujer, y hacer como si no la hubiera visto, pues en verdad no sabía cómo actuar con respecto a ella, además, apenas la conocía

-El realmente solo piensa en Milk, ¿No es así? - La voz de Suno, fue baja, y parecía muy dolida

Brolly se detuvo, sin embargo, no miro a la mujer, solo, detuvo sus pasos unos segundos; no estaba seguro si la mujer le hablaba, y esperaba una respuesta, o si simplemente sus ideas habían salido a flote sin que ella lo notara

Así que espero solo un poco, hasta que escucho los pasos de la peli roja, alejarse del lugar, sin decir nada más… tal parecía que ella solo había dejado salir lo que había en sus pensamientos en esos momentos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Yamcha camino con rapidez, él bebe en sus brazos, aun lloraba, y se aferraba de manera increíble a la ropa del beisbolista

-¡Tranquilo Trunks, todo estará bien… solo tranquilo pequeño!- El hombre, quería poder correr con más rapidez, poder llegar a Dende o Krillin, de manera inmediata -Bebé… por favor aguanta un poco más-

Bulma seguía de cerca de Yamcha, no tenía el valor de pedirle al niño de regreso, se sentía sumamente culpable, después de todo, ella era su madre, y no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su hijo, mientras que Yamcha, rápidamente pensó en sacarle la ropa al niño, y revisarlo más a fondo

…

Vegeta se encontraba con el Doctor Briesf, ambos hombres, se encontraban algo ajetreados, preparando las dosis necesarias, para poder aplicarla correctamente a los voluntarios

-¿Todos permanecerán aquí durante el día de prueba Doctor?-

El hombre de cabellos lilas, vertió un poco del suero, en un frasco, y empezó a moverlo suavemente, el suero era un poco espeso, y su color era oscuro

-Seria lo apropiado, que permanecieran todos en el mismo sitio, sin embargo, la novia de tu hermano me ha pedido amablemente que deje al chico cerca de ella, en donde están ustedes, para así poder estar ella en todo momento con él- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Doctor

Vegeta levanto una ceja, y miro al Doctor, suspiro y asintió

-Ya veo, supongo que es decisión de ellos-

Estaban por terminar de poner en las jeringas cada dosis, sin embargo, el llanto estrepitoso de un niño, hizo a ambos hombres, dejar lo que estaban haciendo

….

-¿Krillin, Dende?- Yamcha empezó a gritar a todo pulmón

Entre los gritos de Yamcha, el llanto del bebe, y la desesperación de Bulma; lograron armar un gran alboroto, logrando así, que casi todos en el lugar, escucharan, y fueran al lugar de donde todo aquel escandalo provenía

Pronto, frente a ellos, apareció Maron, quien apenas se animaba a pasar a través de la puerta de donde se encontraba recluida, y es que Yamcha, solo había ido por algo para que comieran, y de pronto lo escuchaba gritar con desesperación, llamando a los dos chicos que se encargaban de cuidar las heridas de los demás, logrando así, acrecentar su ansiedad por el hombre

La peli azul se acercó a su novio, quien corría con el pequeño desnudo en brazos

-¡¿Yamcha?!- Maron no tuvo que decir más nada, tan pronto se acercó miro el estado del bebe

Las marcas rojas, estaban hinchándose más en el pequeño cuerpo del niño

Dende de pronto apareció, corriendo con Chaoz y Ten, quienes parecían cargar una pequeña cubetita con algo de agua

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dende pronto se acercó a Yamcha, y miro al hombre

-El bebe, lo pico un escorpión… no sé qué hacer, su cuerpo… él- Yamcha temblaba, sus manos sudaban y no parecía querer soltar al niño

Bulma se acercó lo más que podía a Dende

-¿Qué hago?, dime que debo hacer… mi hijo- La mujer empezó a sentirse más desesperada

Dende miro con atención el cuerpo del niño, y luego miro a los ojos a Bulma. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo debía actuar en aquella situación, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con pacientes bebes, con ese tipo de picaduras venenosas, además, el niño lloraba incontrolable, y su pequeño cuerpo estaba realmente hinchado

…

Vegeta y el Doctor se asomaron a la puerta, y miraron a Bora y Tapion correr, ambos parecían bastantes apresurados, además los llantos del bebe, se hacían cada vez más insistentes en los oídos de Vegeta, al punto del dolor

-Maldita sea, ¡Algo está mal! - Vegeta murmuro bajo, y sin más, empezó a correr a toda prisa, a donde el llanto del niño

En cuestión de minutos, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Bulma, y su hijo estaban, y rápidamente noto las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la peli azul, que alargaba su mano un poco, y trataba de acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño hijo, mientras que susurraba, palabras tranquilizadoras

La mirada de Vegeta, paso a ser una de horror, cuando se percató de que su pequeño hijo, estaba completamente lleno de picaduras, y su blanca piel, estaba enrojecida e hinchada, además, el llanto del pequeño, era lastimoso

Dende por su parte, dejo al niño en piso, después de extender la manta del niño, para evitarle el frio; el hombre, trato de examinar el diminuto cuerpo, pero la hinchazón, y el enrojecimiento, hacían la tarea, bastante difícil

-No puedo saber cuántas veces le han picado, su cuerpo está muy enrojecido, y no distingo… ¡Maldición! - Farfullo molesto el pequeño hombre de ojos verdes

Bora llego poco después, así, logro percatarse de la situación, miro al niño, noto las heridas en el cuerpo del bebe, además, de notar, que todos parecían haberse quedado petrificados, sin mover un musculo, como si dudaran, de lo que debían hacer en tal caso; el gran hombre, se agacho a un lado de Bulma y Dende, de entre su pantalón, algo desgastado, saco un pequeño cuchillo, y alargo su mano hasta él bebe

Pronto, y sin saber, de donde venía, Vegeta, alargo su mano, y detuvo la mano de Bora, antes de que este pudiera poner el filo de su navaja, contra la piel del niño

-¿Qué pretendes hacerle a mi hijo? - Los ojos de Vegeta, parecían estar pasando a rojo intenso, y su aura se oscureció -¡No te atrevas a dañarle!- Sentencio

Bulma se asustó, sintió estremecerse ante aquellas palabras de Vegeta, y apenas notaba, lo cerca que la cuchilla se encontraba de la carne de su hijo. Los ojos azules miraron al hombre de imponente figura, y la ira la envolvió, trato de tomar su catana de su espalda, pero por desgracia, para ella, no la traía consigo

Bora por su parte, miro a Vegeta, sin un gramo de remordimiento, o ira

-Se está hinchando su piel, debemos cortar un poco, para pueda salir el veneno del pequeño cuerpo, además, le han picado varias veces… no podemos perder tiempo-

Vegeta razono rápidamente, era cierto, eso era lo que debía hacerse en una situación como aquella, solo había que abrir un poco la piel, y extraer lo más posible del veneno, y dado que no contaban, con ningún antídoto, o medicamento que atenuara los efectos, solo quedaba esperar, que el pequeño aguantara aquel dolor, hasta que terminara, o se desmayara a causa de este. Sin embargo, la situación, no era por completo favorable, después de todo, no estaban hablando de una persona adulta, ni siquiera de un niño crecido, más bien, de un bebe, de apenas días de nacido, y, además, la navaja con la cual harían tal incisión, no estaba siquiera limpia… todo estaba en su contra, y las opciones eran sumamente limitadas

El azabache dudo en soltar la mano de Bora, pues aún tenía sus dudas al respecto. Por su mente pasaban mil cosas, como una posible infección, por la navaja, o que las heridas, solo lastimaran más al niño, al grado de ser insoportable, para aquel pequeño cuerpo… o peor aún, temía, ver morir a su hijo, tan pequeño, por algo como aquello, y solo por no contar con nada para ayudarlo

Sin medicamentos, sin hospitales, sin gente especializada para ese tipo de situaciones… y lo único que podía hacer, era poner más en riesgo la vida de su hijo

Vegeta se sentía completamente impotente, su corazón dolió, y sintió que nada tenía sentido. Había sido tan irresponsable, como para embarazar a Bulma, y ahora, estaba con un hijo, al cual, claramente no podía cuidar, además de la situación, donde el mundo colapsaba, y tenían que luchar a diario por sus vidas

-Se lo que hago, en nuestra aldea, teníamos que usar estos métodos con nuestros hijos, pues no había nada más, así que es lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo- Bora volvió a insistir, con voz serena -Si perdemos más tiempo…-

-Vegeta… déjalo, suéltalo y deja que haga lo que deba hacer… ¡Por favor! - La voz suplicante de Bulma, fue suficiente para que Vegeta soltara la mano de Bora -¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto la peli azul a Bora

El hombre asintió, y solo eso basto, para convencer a la peli azul

-¿Qué le ha picado?- Bora miro detenidamente el cuerpo del infante, pero no entendía, que le había causado tales picaduras

-Un escorpión, de color dorado- Fue la respuesta inmediata de Bulma

-Toma con fuerza sus manitos, impide que se mueva…- Bora miro con determinación a la mujer -No importa cuento llore, no debes permitir que el niño se mueva por nada, o podría cortar de más-

Bulma asintió y con dolor, y toda su fuerza, inmovilizo al pequeño Trunks, mientras que Bora, empezó a hacer pequeños cortes en la piel del bebe, que pronto, empezó a escurrir, un líquido rojo, y otro, mas espeso, y transparente

Vegeta pronto se agacho a un lado de su mujer, y presiono el cuerpo de hijo, remplazando las manos de Bulma

-Vegeta ¿Qué pasa? –

-Vas a beber un poco de agua, y vas a succionar el veneno del cuerpo del niño, sin llegar a tragarlo- Vegeta miro a Bulma, y sus ojos eran terriblemente serios -Escúchame bien, debes escupirlo rápidamente, y sacar lo más que puedas… no puedo hacerlo, sería más estorboso que fuera yo, así que hazlo Bulma-

La peli azul asintió, y siguiendo las instrucciones precisas de Vegeta, empezó a succionar el veneno del cuerpo del niño

Los demás, que estaban mirando ahí, solo pudieron, ayudar, llevando un poco de agua, y tratando de conseguir un poco de trapos limpios

Mientras más pasaban los minutos, más leves eran los quejidos del pequeño Trunks, hasta llegar al punto, donde el niño, simplemente dejo de hacer ruido, y sus ojos se cerraron. El corazón del niño, empezó a latir con menor velocidad, y su respiración, se hizo muy débil

Bulma no lo había notado, pues su preocupación, era sacar lo más que podía del veneno, en el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, sin embargo, Vegeta se percató de como el pequeño, parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia, quizás, a causa del dolor, tan grande, que debía sentir, no solo por el veneno, si no también, por los cortes, que estaban efectuándose en su cuerpo. Con todo el dolor, que podía soportar Vegeta, tuvo que mirar a su hijo, siendo cortado, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas, de resistirse, y entre ratos, le miraba, como si pidiera clemencia, con esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su madre

Hasta esos momentos, Vegeta, entendió, que había dolores más grandes que los causados en batallas, y que las personas que podían ocasionarlos, en ocasiones, eran aquellas que menor fuerza física tenían

Pronto el pequeño cuerpo, se cubrió de una leve capa de rojo

…..

-Videl, ¿Esta bien, que vallamos todos? - Ángela pregunto, con suma incomodidad

La pequeña peli roja, estaba esperando, poder dar la vuelta, y regresar a un lado de su hermana, en la cocina, para ayudarle a hervir algunas verduras que habían logrado conseguir para comer, pero Videl, no solo la había arrastrado a ella, si no también, a Upa, Minoshia, e incluso a Hildegan, con ellos

-Vamos, es mi amigo… además, seguro que se alegra, de saber que tendremos más amigos- La sonrisa en los labios de Videl era grande -Porque, sé que les agradara mucho Gohan, él es muy genial-

Minoshia sonrió -Yo quiero conocerle, Bulma me hablo mucho de él, y dijo que podría ser mi amigo, así que estoy dispuesto a ir… aunque, solo un rato, porque Tapion, dijo que hoy tendríamos que hacer varias cosas, como salir y colocar unas trampas… o algo así- El pelirrojo parecía despreocupado

-Yo vine, porque no sé, qué clase de chico sea, y no puedo permitirme, que alguien las dañe, después de todo, les debo mi vida y la de padre- Las mejillas de Upa estaban sonrojadas, pero los tatuajes tribales, tapaban bien aquello -Y por cierto, vamos a colocar trampas, para los mordedores… y despejar un poco, pues según entendí, el agua hay que salir a buscarla algo lejos, así que debemos mantener limpio el lugar- Upa hablo con algo de altanería, mirando a Minoshia con un poco de desagrado, y es que aun, sentía esa rivalidad con el niño de cabellos rojos -A mi padre y a mí, se nos ocurrió como hacerlo, pero no sabía que nos iban a ayudar-

Minoshia solo sonrió, la verdad no entendió que Upa trataba de hacerle menos

-Sí, seremos nosotros, así que estaré muy feliz de hacerlo… igual Hildegan, aunque no pueda hacer mucho-

Videl toco la puerta donde sabia, se encontraba Milk, y Gohan

La morena abrió la puerta, y un leve sonrojo se miraba en las mejillas de Milk, además, detrás de la mujer, un apenado Leo, parecía estar tratando de salir del lugar

Los niños no se dieron cuenta de aquello, ellos solo miraron a la mujer, con una sonrisa

Milk se extrañó, miro a Videl unos segundos, como asimilando la situación, y luego paso a mirar a los otros niños ¿Cuándo habían llegado tantos niños al lugar? Milk se extrañó, y no sabía que decir, o hacer, pues solo miraba, varios rostros algo inocentes, mirarle con leves sonrisas en sus labios

-Señora Milk, ¿Podemos mirar a Gohan?, quiero presentarle a mis amigos- La sonrisa cálida en el rostro de la pequeña Videl, fue suficiente, para que Milk, se agachara a la pequeña

La morena envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a la niña

-¡Has crecido Videl!… tu cabello, es aún más largo- Milk sonrió, estaba feliz de mirar de nuevo a la pequeña

Videl se sintió realmente bien, pues los brazos de Milk, eran realmente cálidos, y sin duda, extrañaba a la mujer, pues hacia mucho que no podía mirarla, además, la pequeña, noto, que la mujer, estaba más delgada, y sus pequeños brazos, podían rodearla con mayor facilidad

-Yo… ¡lo siento Milk!, debo retirarme, yo… las pruebas, de verdad lamento lo que sucedió, no era mi intención- Leo se inclinó un par de veces, a modo de disculpa

La morena soltó a la niña, y se levantó, mirando a Leo, el hombre tenía la mejilla enrojecida, y su rostro decaído. Antes de que Milk, pudiera decir algo, un llanto lastimero, llego a los oídos de todos los presentes, solo logrando que todos miraran a un vacío en el lugar

-¿Qué?…- Leo rápido llego a donde Milk, y los niños, empujándoles rápidamente dentro de la habitación

La morena se giró a los niños, ignorando por completo a la pantera, que se mantenía cerca de su pequeño dueño

-¡Quédense en esta habitación, y no salgan!…- Milk miro a los niños, en señal de advertencia

El peli rojo, tenía en su espalda una espada, mientras que el moreno, tenía en su pantalón, como atadas, un par de hachas, además, de llevar sobre si, un arco, mientras que Videl, parecía cargar la navaja que le habían enseñado a usar. Milk no pudo evitar, sentir pena por aquellos niños, que parecían ser, pequeños soldados, siempre atentos a atacar y defenderse

Miro a su hijo en la cama, él, también era así, pues cuando estaba despierto, y andando, cargaba una pistola, y una navaja con él

-Iré a ver que esta sucediendo, ustedes no salgan de aquí- Leo dio un paso fuera del lugar, estaba por salir, sin embargo, una mano detuvo su salida

Al mirar atrás, vio a Milk, tomando la pistola a un lado de Gohan

-No hay muchas balas, pero solo las usare de ser muy necesario- La mujer se plantó frente al hombre, dispuesta a seguirle

-No tienes que venir, yo puedo ir e investigar, tu solo quédate con los niños Milk- Leo, trato de detener a la morena

-Iré contigo, quiero saber que está sucediendo… y luego, cuando esto termine, y salgan de las pruebas, hablaremos, de lo que sucedió- La morena, fue tajante

Dando a entender que no estaba dispuesta a negociar, de ninguna manera posible

Upa se acercó a los adultos

-¿Eso es él bebe?- Pregunto intrigado, pues el llanto, solo aumentaba

Videl rápidamente se acercó -Es mi hermanito, ¿Algo le ha pasado? –

Los niños empezaron a alarmarse, y pronto, los cuatro pequeños empezaron a hacer varias preguntas, solo reteniendo más a los dos adultos

Por fin, Leo, se impaciento, y hablo con firmeza

-Ustedes se quedarán aquí, no harán ruido, y no saldrán, hasta que alguien adulto regrese… además, de eso, cuidaran de Gohan, ¿Entendieron? - Pregunto con seriedad el hombre

Los cuatro niños asintieron

…..

Vegeta toco el hombro de Bulma

-Es suficiente, ya no estas sacando nada, solo un poco de sangre-

La peli azul escupió, y efectivamente, solo estaba sacando un poco de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando presto más atención al cuerpo del pequeño, noto que el niño, estaba demasiado tranquilo, y sus mejillas, tenían solo rastros de lágrimas, además su pecho apenas subía

-Trunks…- Buma empezó a desesperar

Vegeta rodeo a Bulma con un brazo, y acerco su rostro al oído de la mujer

-Está vivo, solo se ha desmayado… es normal, seguro el dolor lo venció- El hombre trato de confortar a la peli azul -Estará bien Bulma, así que tranquilízate por favor-

La peli azul se giró un poco, y miro a los ónices, y no pudo evitar, empezar a llorar

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho Vegeta, yo no me di cuenta!- La mujer empezó a disculparse, y a llorar sin control

Vegeta solo pudo apretar más el cuerpo de la mujer -Shhh- El calor del cuerpo del Bulma, era alto, como si la mujer igual tuviera fiebre -Bulma… ¿Estas, enferma? –

La pregunta apenas había salido de los labios del hombre, cuando la peli azul, simplemente colapso, y se desmayó en los brazos de Vegeta

Dende se acercó rápidamente, y toco la frente de la mujer

-¿Qué le sucede?- Vegeta gruño furioso

El Doctor Briefs, miro a su hija, se acercó a ambos hombres, y toco el cuerpo de su hija

-Creo que es solo cansancio, ella ha estado pidiendo mucho, cambiando y andado con el niño… no ha descansado como se debe, desde que Trunks nació- El peli lila, acaricio los cabellos de su hija -Creo que ya no podía más-

Vegeta levanto a Bulma, al estilo novia

-El bebe, pónganlo en sus brazos, me los llevare…-

El Doctor Briefs tomo a su nieto

-Yo lo llevare Vegeta, vamos hijo… te ayudare con ellos- El hombre sonrió

El Doctor Briefs, no pudo evitar notar, que las heridas del pequeño Trunks, estaban bajando de la hinchazón, pero además de eso, parecía estar segregando, algo más que sangre de las aberturas, además, la fiebre que parecía que el niño tenía, estaba empezando a bajar, aun, cuando apenas habían pasado breves minutos desde que le habían sacado el veneno

Vegeta llego a donde dormían, y dejo con delicadeza a Bulma en el suelo, luego miro al Doctor, que parecía examinar con mucho entusiasmo al pequeño Trunks

-¿Pasa algo Doctor?-

El viejo Briefs miro a Vegeta -Creo… que debo hacer unas pruebas, yo debo retirarme, debo tener todo listo para dejar hoy mismo a todos con el suero, además, debo ir a checar a Kurota, ya va siendo la hora- El hombre dejo en brazos de Vegeta al niño

Vegeta solo asintió

Parecía que el azabache, no se dio cuenta, que el Doctor Briefs, recogió un poco de sangre del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo

….

El Doctor toco su bolsa izquierda, donde llevaba la muestra de sangre de su pequeño nieto, se froto el bigote, y miro al gato negro que aparecía

-¿Podría ser que Trunks…?- El hombre miro al gato -¿Tu qué piensas?-


	56. Chapter 56

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

-¿Creen que todo está bien?- Videl tenía los ojos bien abiertos. No se había despegado de la puerta, y su mano, temblaba, mientras se debatía si debía salir de ahí, e ir a donde el llanto del bebe -Tal vez, está pasando algo malo, y nosotros aquí, encerrados, sin hacer nada-

Upa saco de su pantalón su hacha, y empezó a afilarla, con total calma, mientras entre ratos, miraba a la peli roja, quien estaba sentada cerca de la cama, y apretaba sus piernas, y sus manos, con el rostro gacho

-El llanto se calmó; además, no estamos escuchando ya nada más, así que supongo, que todo está bien- Upa se levantó con calma, y miro a la oji azul -Si hubiera pasado algo grave, mi padre ya nos hubiera avisado- Aseguro el niño de piel canela

-Avisar, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? - Minoshia se sorprendió

-Es cierto, el padre de Upa, hace un sonido bastante extraño, parece como un ave, pero es muy ruidoso, y así cuando está lejos, nos avisa, si algo está mal, ¿Verdad? - Ángela sonrió un poco, y al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de recordar aquello

Upa asintió -Es una señal, la solíamos usar cuando íbamos a cazar en grupos, así nos comunicábamos, hay varios tonos, que indican peligro, o que podemos acercarnos, así que no debemos preocuparnos, si algo hubiera sucedido, mi padre ya nos habría dicho, así que todo está bien-

-Mmmm… ¿Madre…?- Una débil voz, empezó a ir en aumento -Uhmm-

Ángela, dio un paso atrás, y se tropezó, logrando así caer sobre su trasero, mientras miraba sumamente asombrada, al niño que empezaba a moverse inquieto en la cama, y lentamente abría los ojos

-Creo… creo que se levantó- Ángela se levantó tan pronto le fue posible, y se puso a un lado de Minoshia, quien estaba más cerca de ella -Videl, tu amigo se levantó- La niña señalo a la chica

Los ojos azules rápidamente cambiaron de dirección, ahora puestos sobre el niño en la cama, que torpemente trataba de levantarse, mientras sus labios con dificultad se abrían y cerraban

La boca del pequeño Gohan se sentí bastante seca, su pecho dolía en gran manera, y sentía demasiado frio en las palmas de sus manos, mientras que su cabeza, parecía estar dando vueltas como loca, y lo único que lograba mirar era un color gris en lugar, además, de que un horrible aroma a sangre, tierra, y basura, llegaba a sus fosas nasales, provocándole una mueca de desagrado. Cuando sintió que el color gris comenzaba a disiparse, entonces, empezó a escuchar con claridad, varias voces, que parecían estar alteradas, pero, pudo reconocer al menos una de ellas

-¿Por qué hace eso?, se ve como estos tipos que iban a vernos, y tomaban demasiado… creo que Tapion, decía que estaban tomando de mas, o algo parecido- Minoshia se acercó un poco a la cama, para mirar mejor al chico

-Se ve muy común, no veo por qué estabas tan interesada en volver pronto con este chico Videl, sin duda yo puedo protegerles mejor- Upa se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada del chico en la cama

-Creo que está molesto… y da miedo- Ángela apretó inconsciente la mano de Minoshia

-¡Él es bastante genial!, Gohan fue quien me enseño como hacer trampas, y además, su mamá me iba a enseñar a cocinar… el bastante bueno-

Videl corrió tanto, que prácticamente se lanzó a la cama, cayendo encima del chico, mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia

-¡Gohan!… ¡¿Gohan, estas bien?!, mírame, volví… ¡yo también pude cuidarme ahí fuera!, y volví Gohan, ¿Verdad que soy fuerte como tú? - La niña gritaba, y hablaba rápidamente -Mira Gohan, me creció el cabello, ¡ah!, y también… Upa me está enseñando a poner mejores trampas para cazar, además…- La emoción invadió el corazón de la pequeña niña, a tal grado, que comenzó a hablar sin parar, y sin esperar respuesta

Los tres niños que le acompañaban, estaban sumamente extrañados de la aptitud tan alegre, y extravagante de la niña de ojos azules. Mientras tanto, Hildegan, por su parte, se levantó, y empezó a caminar en círculos, deteniéndose solo a momentos, para mirar a su pequeño amo, que parecía, que iba a ser atacado; por la mira feroz del moreno

-Estas… frio, ¿Tienes frio Gohan?- Videl de pronto trato de levantarse de encima de su amigo -Te tapare con una manta… por aquí debe haber una-

La niña estaba por salir de la cama, sin embargo, de pronto, sintió que era apresada entre los brazos de su amigo, tirando de ella encima suyo de nuevo, pero ahora, siendo él, quien la retenía en un fuerte abrazo

Gohan escondió su rostro en el pecho de la niña, y sus lágrimas aparecieron prontamente, mientras se aferraba con más y más fuerza al cuerpo de su amiga, temiendo que, si le soltaba en aquel instante, podría perderla de nuevo, y así lograr, no volver a verle

-Videl, ¿Estamos muertos verdad? - Pregunto con voz un poco apagada, pero igual se carcajeo un poco -Es la única manera de estar de nuevo contigo, porque tú, ya no estas- Además, de que su garganta aún estaba seca, así que su voz era un poco gruesa - ¡Pero no importa!, si estás aquí, yo quiero quedarme un poco más contigo, te extrañe mucho… mi madre dijo que nos cuidarías desde arriba como el abuelo, pero no quería que estuvieras ahí sola… pensé que tardaría un poco más, en seguirte, pero, ahora que estoy contigo, no quiero que nos separemos-

Los cuatro niños se asombraron, y de pronto Upa estallo en risas

-¡No estamos muertos!- Dijo el moreno aun entre risas

Minoshia y Ángela asintieron con energía

Gohan entonces recordó que no estaban solos, que de hecho había varias voces desconocidas, así que tan pronto escucho la risa de otra persona, su instinto fue de protección, y solo atino a levantarse de manera pronta, olvidando su estado, solo tomando con fuerza a Videl, mientras la ponía detrás suyo, y su rostro se fruncía mirando a los tres intrusos que le miraban con extrañeza. Los ojos negros de Gohan, rápido miraron a todas direcciones, su cabeza latía con fuerza, pero lo único que deseaba, era encontrar algo con lo que defenderse, pues los chicos que miraba, tenían armas, y él…

Videl trato de hablar, de decir algo, pero la mano de Gohan, estaba apretando con mucha fuerza la suya

Ángela se asustó, y se escondió detrás de Minoshia, asomándose solo un poco. El niño del que Videl tanto le había hablado, no podía ser el mismo que les miraba ahora con un aura asesina, y gruñía por lo bajo, como si fuera un animal acorralado

Gohan de pronto, giro para mirar a Videl, que trataba de soltarse de su agarre, y sin más, tomo una de las navajas de la chica, y con ella amenazo a los chicos frene a él

-¡No se nos acerquen!, no se quienes sean, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan algo a Videl, así que es mejor que se vallan- No estaba entendiendo nada. Si en verdad estaban muertos, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera otros niños armados, y por qué podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones, que parecían tan acelerados? -¡No se acerquen, déjennos solos!- Estaba asustado, y confundido

Upa apretó su hacha, y miro fijo a Gohan

-Suelta a Videl, la estas lastimando- Upa dio un paso más cerca, sin embargo, se detuvo pues Gohan, gruño alto

-¡No permitiré que le hagan algo o que la lleven lejos de mí!- Gohan estaba seriamente molesto, muertos, en el otro mundo o no; él, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su amiga

-Gohan… ¡Me lastimas, me estas apretando mucho! - Videl se quejó un poco, y trato de zafarse con más ansias del agarre de su amigo

La niña no recordaba que el chico, fuera tan fuerte. Sin embargo, su muñeca empezaba a doler, y sin duda, ya había notado que Gohan, parecía estar muy a la defensiva con sus amigos, y el que sostuviera una navaja, no le estaba agradando, si ella no intervenía, pronto algo malo pasaría en aquella habitación

-Son amigos, ellos me ayudaron… ¡son mis amigos Gohan!, y me han estado cuidando desde hace tiempo, ellos no quieren lastimarnos… además, tu madre y padre están aquí también- La niña de ojos azules, estaba desesperada -Bulma, está aquí con mi nuevo hermanito… también Vegeta-

El agarre de Gohan perdió fuerza, y entonces los ojos negros se encontraron con los azules, pero aun parecía muy confundido el chico, sin duda, la mirada ónice, parecía estar muy lejana, aun cuando miraba con tanto interés a la chica frente a él. Sin embargo, como aun sostenía con fuerza la navaja en su palma, al estar tan excitado por la furia, no se dio cuenta, pero su mano empezaba a sangrar, pues la punta de la navaja se había empezado a clavar en su piel, tiñéndole de rojo

Videl volteo a ver la mano del niño, cuando el olor a sangre empezó a hacerse más fuerte, como para ignorarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde brotaba la sangre, solo pudo tomar con fuerza la mano de Gohan

-¡Estas sangrando!, suelta eso Gohan- Chillo la oji azul -Necesitamos vendas, o algo para poder parar el sangrado-

Minoshia pronto miro a su alrededor, pero no podía encontrar vendajes, solo retazos de tela, que parecían estar a un lado de un balde pequeño, con algo de agua

Gohan estaba en estado de shock, su mente solo registraba, que sus padres estaban ahí también, junto a varias personas, que habían muerto tiempo atrás, así que eso, solo quería decir… ¿Todos habían muerto, su madre, incluso su padre?, sentía impotencia, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar a algo como aquello, ¿Qué debía hacer en esas circunstancias?

Ángela se congelo, pues aún le era impresionante mirar como el chico parecía estar tan sereno mientras su sangre brotaba, y caía al piso. Upa se acercó a Videl, y tan pronto estuvo cerca de la oji azul, trato de alejarla del chico, que tenía mirada perdida

-Tu amigo, no parece estar nada bien, es mejor alejarse un poco de él- Upa, se asustó un poco, esa mirada en Gohan, solo la veía en animales que se saben acorralados, y a punto de morir. El peor estado, pues en esos momentos, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, para salvarse -Es peligroso ahora mismo- Susurro al oído a la niña de cabellos negros

Los ojos de Videl, estaban fijos en Gohan, mientras sus labios se movían, y gritaban, sin ser escuchados por el chico frente a ella. Solo unos pocos minutos pasaron, hasta que Gohan, volvió a reaccionar, cuando sintió que el fino agarre que lo unía a Videl, estaba siendo retirado

La reacción del chico, fue casi por mero instinto, de pronto, volvió a tomar con fuerza a la niña, y la navaja en su mano, perdió fuerza, cayendo al suelo, y provocando un sonido sordo

-Tranquilo Upa, Gohan no sería capaz de lastimarme, te lo aseguro- Videl trato de seguir junto al azabache, sin embargo, Upa aun sostenía su mano. Sin embargo, el jalón tan repentino en su brazo, estaba dando a entender lo contrario, pues la había lastimado -Gohan… ¿Qué te está pasando? - Lo ojos de Videl, volvieron a su amigo, buscando de alguna manera tranquilizarlo

-No la toques… ¡Por favor, suéltala! - Gohan hablo en tono bajo, pero con la mirada penetrante, en Upa

La ira inicial del chico, parecía haber desaparecido, y ahora solo parecía haber quedado, un terrible dolor y malestar en su voz, y su rostro

Upa dudo un poco, pues no estaba muy convencido de dejar a Videl, en manos de aquel chico, que parecía bastante aturdido, sin embargo, la oji azul, tampoco parecía querer huir del chico, así que con desconfianza, Upa soltó, y se alejó de Videl, solo dando dos pasos detrás de ella

Minoshia tomo uno de los trapos, y después de humedecerlo un poco, lo acerco a la chica

-Vamos, dame tu mano… aun estas sangrando, y eso no puede ser bueno de ningún modo- La niña envolvió con fuerza la mano de Gohan, poniendo suficiente presión en la herida, para que dejara de brotar la sangre

Entonces, Gohan se quedó mirando a si mismo por un momento. Podía mirar el rojo de su sangre, incluso podía sentir el pesado aroma de ella, y de pronto, el calor que emanaba también era demasiado, sin embargo, aún no lo comprendía ¿Por qué sangraba?, si estaba muerto, como era posible que sangrada de aquella manera. Sin embargo, lo que más le tenía nervioso, era el Bum…Bum…Bum, que escuchaba con tanta claridad en sus oídos, y que parecía sin duda, el latir de un corazón

No tenía idea de si era su corazón acelerado, o él de Videl junto a él. Solo quería una explicación para todo aquello. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Quiénes eran esos amigos de Videl?, y ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Gohan se aferró un poco más a Videl, y la miro a los ojos -¿Videl, estamos muertos, verdad que si?- Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora, con miedo de saber la respuesta -Tu estas muerta, Gure nos dijo eso… y yo estaba muy mal, porque me dispararon… y me sentía débil, y tuve que morir, ¿Verdad?- Inconscientemente Gohan se tocó el abdomen, en el área donde la bala había impactado

Videl y Minoshia abrieron grandes sus ojos

La niña de cabellos negros llevo su mano al lugar donde Gohan lo hacía, y sin pensarlo, levanto la camisa del niño, para ver la herida, pero al levantarla, los tres niños notaron que la piel del niño, estaba en perfectas condiciones, no había siquiera una cicatriz que demostrara que aquello de la bala, fuera cierto

Gohan igualmente bajo su mirada, y al notar que su piel estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo pudo quedarse atónito ante sí mismo, mientras sentía la pequeña mano de Videl, pasar por su piel, y presionar un poco, solo para darse cuenta, de que no había dolor alguno en su cuerpo

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que paso? - Se preguntó Gohan en voz alta

…

Vegeta miro a Bulma, y luego al pequeño Trunks. Su corazón estaba claramente inquieto; no entendía por qué razón, pero se sentía bastante intranquilo. Sus manos temblaban un poco, y las gotas de sudor, empezaban a aparecer en su frente, bajando lentamente por su rostro

Paso suavemente su mano por el rostro de Bulma, apretando un poco las mejillas de la chica, para luego rozar sus labios, que estaban rosados

-Estoy listo para enfrentar a ese tipo, pero, aun así, tengo… miedo, de lo que puedas pensar de mí. Sé que te eh dicho un poco de lo que fui en el pasado, pero Bulma, acaso toda esa basura que hice, ¿no te repugna ni en poco?, es decir… tú has sido una chica rica y mimada desde que naciste, ¿Qué puedes saber de toda esa porquería que me toco llevar? - Suspiro cansado, y miro a su hijo, a simple vista el niño parecía estar durmiendo - Es fuerte, bastante… ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Se preguntó en voz alta

El pequeño Trunks tenía el cuerpo aun enrojecido, sin embargo, la hinchazón, estaba bajando considerablemente, y los pequeños puntos aun abiertos en el diminuto cuerpo, seguían segregando una especie de sustancia transparente

Vegeta tomo al niño, y con un trozo de tela vieja, empezó a limpiar a su hijo, teniendo mucho cuidado, pues cada que pasaba sus manos por las heridas abiertas del niño, veía como el cuerpecito se contraía, y una mueca de disgusto aparecía en los labios del bebe. El hombre, miro detenidamente a su hijo, su piel estaba herida, había líneas rojas en su pequeño cuerpo, sin embargo, al pasar el trapo, para limpiar la segregación, y el poco de sangre que aun brotaba del niño, igual pudo notar, que la sangre, se había detenido por completo, y los cortes, parecían estar empezando el proceso de sanación

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, se admiró de sobre manera por como el niño empezaba a sanar las heridas en su cuerpo, de manera ' _natural_ ', pero con una velocidad increíble, de hecho, una velocidad, que no correspondía a un pequeño niño normal… claro, a menos, que…

Vegeta miro a donde Bulma estaba, observo detenidamente a la mujer de cabellos azules, y se detuvo mirando las manos de la chica. Entonces negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible lo que estaba imaginando, despues de todo, ¿Cómo podría ser algo así posible?, Bulma no lo haría, y aunque hubiera sido su intención hacerlo, el pequeño Trunks, era solo un bebe aun, así que corría más riesgos que cualquier otro, y bien sabia, que Bulma, no pondría en peligro a su hijo

Si dos años atrás, le hubieran dicho, que se encontraría en aquella situación, en una casa, casi destruida, cuidándose de personas, que habían sido infectadas, con un virus que destruyo sus cuerpos, y su mente, solo dejándoles un instinto primitivo de alimentación, y defensa, además, rodeado de personas que no tenía idea de que existían, y por si fuera poco, cuidando de civiles, que hasta poco antes de todo aquello, eran ' _Inútiles_ ' en batalla, eso era algo que jamás antes, hubiera creído… él no era un héroe, solo necesitaba el dinero, y si eso implicaba poner su vida en peligro, no le importaba, pues solo le importaba la vida de su hermano menor, por eso se había unido al ejército, pero ahora… sin ser su responsabilidad, estaba cuidando de otros, incluso tenia a una niña pequeña, que le llamaba padre, y ahora, una mujer, que además, le había dado un pequeño hijo, el cual no deseaba, y aun así, amaba de una manera increíble, con un sentimientos tan fuerte, que no pensó jamás, que él podría sentir

Si alguien le hubiera dicho todo aquello, se habría reído, y habría jurado, que, en el mundo, no había una mujer que le interesara tanto, al punto de formar una familia, y menos, aceptaría al hijo de otra persona, aun cuando la mujer que estuviera con él, la tuviera, pues no serían sus responsabilidades, y no deseaba más que lo que ya tenía… a Tarble

Entonces, ¿porque ahora, sentía que el corazón se le partía con solo mirar a su hijo rojo, con su rostro sufriendo, o porque quería matar a Bora cuando le conoció, y miro como tomaba a Videl, y la alejaba de su lado?… Peor aún peor que eso, ¿porque sentía que, si no volvía a ver y sentir el calor de esa peli azul, su corazón se detendría, y trataría de seguirla al fin del mundo, sin importar los infectados, o los vivos, que tuviera que atravesar para llegar a ella, y abrazarla solo un segundo más?

Esa mujer a sus pies, era un maldito genio en la robótica, y, además, podía ingeniárselas para mil cosas más… ¿Merecía todo lo que Bulma era?, ¿Por qué le recompensaba la vida con una familia?, quizás era, porque se la daba, cuando más necesitaba cuidar de ella, pues en ese mundo podrido, sin duda, podría perderlos con cualquier segundo, y había un riesgo mayor. Quizás, más que una recompensa, era su castigo por todo el daño y porquerías que hizo en su pasado

Trunks que aún estaba en sus brazos, empezó a estirarse, sin abrir sus ojitos. Sin embargo, el niño, empezó a balbucear, y sus puños se cerraron, mientras las levantaba, y las bajaba, a un ritmo furioso

Vegeta movió al niño de posición, y empezó a tratar de tararear, tal y como veía que hacia Bulma, incluso su hermano, cuando el niño hacia berrinches, sin embargo, parecía que, a él, no se le daban esos mimos para el niño

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios del niño, y su ceño se frunció de manera profunda, entonces Vegeta, noto como al pasar el trapo, por una de las picaduras, esta parecía haber desaparecido, no había nada, ni una pequeña cicatriz, solo la rosada piel de un recién nacido, tan suave, que, si no hubiera visto al niño lleno de picaduras, ahora mismo dudaría que eso le hubiera pasado momentos antes

Sintió el pecho pesado, él recordaba haber estado con Bulma en todo momento desde que había regresado, la peli azul, no tuvo el tiempo para haber hecho nada, ni las herramientas necesarias para eso, entonces… ¿Qué pasaba con Trunks, y esa capacidad de sanar tan parecida a la suya?

No era que dudara de Bulma, pero… bajo al pequeño Trunks, y sin más, empezó a revisar todo lo que era propiedad de Bulma, su mochila, sus capsulas, su ropa… todo, solo esperando encontrar una prueba, de lo que su mente, le decía que había sucedido con su hijo. Sin embargo, despues de un par de minutos de búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que no había nada, Bulma no tenía absolutamente nada, sin embargo, el niño…

Los ojitos de Trunks comenzaron a abrirse, y la primera reacción del niño, no fue de seguir sintiendo dolor, solo miro fijamente a su padre, que sostenía las ropas de Bulma, para luego, pasar sus ojos a su madre, y tirar sus brazos lo más que podía, para alcanzar a la peli azul, mientras su boca se abría, y balbuceaba, pero con el ceño fruncido, y mirada afilada a su madre

Vegeta soltó la ropa de Bulma, y tomo al niño, se sentía un poco mal, pero necesitaba comprobar sus sospechas, si no, seguro esa intranquilidad en su pecho no se iría nunca. Miro por unos segundos al niño, y lo que vio en los ojos de aquel pequeño solo le provoco, que su corazón se comprimiera un poco; aquella mirada fría que con la que el niño le miraba en aquel momento, era la misma con la que él, en algún momento vio a su padre, el ultimo día que le vio salir de su vida

-Tks… no tienes por qué ponerte de ese humor solo porque te aleje de tu madre, mocoso- Se quejó Vegeta -Además, ella está muy cansada, así que debes dejarla tranquila un momento- Parecía extremadamente serio el hombre

Trunks pareció relajar su rostro, sin embargo, sus puños siguieron cerrados con fuerza

-Mocoso, más vale que si te duele, hagas algo, o al menos llores, porque si no lo haces, solo aumentare la presión- Vegeta sentencio, con rostro duro -¿Entendido?- Pregunto, como si el pequeño fuera a contestarle

Los ojitos azules solo se abrieron más grande, y en esos momentos, Vegeta presiono con poca fuerza, donde debería haber estado una de las picaduras del niño; rápidamente el hombre miro el rostro del niño, para notar su reacción, sin embargo, el bebé, aun le miraba con algo de confusión. Vegeta suspiro, y asintió, entonces, empezó a presionar más y más el pecho del niño, y con cada subida de presión, miraba al niño, pero su reacción era la misma, entonces, aplico la fuerza necesaria, para lastimar al niño, sin embargo, este no se quejó, solo miro fijamente a su padre, con un rostro duro

Vegeta bufo molesto, y con algo de coraje, presiono su dedo, hundiéndole y abriendo uno de los cortes que empezaba a sanar en la piel del niño; la sangre no tardó en aparecer, y aun así, el rostro del bebe, seguía serio, aunque ahora, parecía que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de agua, pero como si fuera un adulto, el niño parecía reacio a dejar que las lágrimas terminaran de acumularse en sus preciosos ojos, y cayeran por sus mejillas

-¡Eres tan necio como tu madre!, si lo sabias verdad… mira mocoso, si te duele, llora, o has algo, si no lo haces…- Vegeta miro con una sonrisa siniestra al niño, esperando que con eso, la fuerza que su hijo mostraba, por fin se derrumbara -Tks-

El niño frunció mas su ceño, y su boquita hizo un dulce puchero. Simplemente, era increíble; Vegeta lo sabía, debía ser doloroso para el niño, y, aun así, se negaba a llorar… entonces, ¿Qué tan terrible fue el dolor que sintió cuando le pico aquel animal, que hizo que llorara como desesperado?

Cuando dejo de presionar el pecho del niño, solo levanto su dedo, para admirar más de cerca la sangre del niño, la cual era roja… lo normal, sin embargo, al mirar más detenidamente su dedo, noto que había una pequeña, muy pequeña gota de sangre, que parecía ser de color oscuro. Su boca se abrió, y lo que quiso decir, se quedó atorado en su garganta

Miro a su hijo de nuevo, pero ahora le niño se reía, estaba empezando a reírse, como si estuvieran jugando con él, y estuvieran haciendo algo de lo más divertido

Vegeta se giró, y se llevó con él, a Trunks

-Ese hombre… tks ¡Debió notarlo, y no dijo nada! - Murmuro por lo bajo

…

-¡Milk, por favor!… antes de que entre a esa habitación, debes dejarme explicarte lo que sucedió- Leo tomo con miedo el brazo de la mujer -Quizás no salga de ahí, así que solo escuchar… por favor, ¡te lo pido! - Suplico

Milk suspiro, no se sentía de ánimo, después de todo, no era como que estuviera considerando a Leo, solo que tampoco tenía el corazón, para negarle unas palabras antes de lo que tenía que hacer; despues de todo, podría ser la última vez, que viera al hombre, y hablara con él

-Yo, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son… mira, si hice algo que te hiciera pensar que tú y yo…- Milk trato de poner fin a todo, antes de que empezara siquiera

-¡No termines esa frase por favor!- El rostro del hombre fue acongojado -Tú, no has hecho nada para que lo piense, pero aun así, yo decidí pensarlo así Milk, yo fui quien decidió que me gustabas, y fui yo quien quiso que tú y Gohan, se alojaran en mi corazón, robándose un pedazo de mí, uno que no me importa que tengan ustedes dos… y sé que tal vez tu no quieres saber esto, pero son mis sentimientos- El chico, se acercó un poco más a la mujer, sin llegar a tocarla -Desde que te conocí, me di cuenta de la valiosa persona que eres, y me gustaste mucho, incluso cuando supe que tenías a Gohan, pensé de inmediato, que yo podría ser el padre de tu hijo, y que en esta vida, yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida, solo por cuidarlos-

El hombre frente a ella, estaba abriéndole su corazón, diciéndole sus más profundos sentimientos, esos que había estado guardando en pecho, para no salir herido por un rechazo

Milk no tenía la mínima idea de cómo responder a eso, su boca se abría, y se cerraba, pues no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba decir. Nunca antes había visto a Leo como algo más que como otro sobreviviente en aquel mundo, y un amigo, pero como hombre jamás… y ahora, se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que él, le profesaba de manera tan contundente. Solo había visto a si, a Goku, sus ojos siempre estuvieron siempre en el mismo chico durante años, así que mirar a otro de esa forma, le era casi imposible, sin embargo, aquí estaba otra persona, tan dispuesta a quererla, con Gohan; y con todo lo que había visto con Goku, por un momento se sintió en duda

Leo noto la mirada insegura que Milk le dio, y aprovechando aquello, tomo su mano, para depositar un suave beso en ella

-No te pido que aceptes estos sentimientos, sé que es muy repentino para ti… pero al menos, ahora estarás más consiente de mí, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto con una leve sonrisa -Si salgo vivo de esta, al menos, podrías pensarlo… si tú y Goku no arreglan nada, puedes al menos pensar en lo que te eh dicho, solo… tómame en cuenta- Sus ojos brillaban, con esperanza

Milk se quedó helada, su mano aún seguía con la de Leo, y su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado, casi de la misma manera que cuando se despertó, y sintió que alguien la apretaba con fuerza, solo para encontrarse, envuelta entre los brazos de Leo, quien parecía estar aferrado no solo a ella, sino que también a Gohan

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle algo al hombre, que abría su corazón ante ella, sintió un aura pesada que le miraba desde atrás, y un frio extraño recorrió su espina

Raditz había aparecido detrás de Milk, solo para mirar a su cuñada, mientras Leo se le confesaba de una manera abierta. Si bien, conocía a Leo de mucho tiempo atrás, no podía estar de acuerdo con aquello, pues antes que todo, estaba su hermano menor, aun cuando durante años habían estado peleados, siempre iba a estar Goku antes que cualquier compañero

Leo miro hacia arriba, pasando por los hombros de Milk, y la sonrisa en su rostro se perdió. No soltó la mano de la mujer, más aun, atrajo a la morena hasta su pecho, y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Milk, mientras la abrazaba, y luego llevaba sus labios hasta el oído de la mujer

-Aun si decides no darme una oportunidad, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, yo solo estaré haciendo todo por el bien, tuyo y de Gohan- Susurro suavemente a la mujer -Solo pido, que al menos una vez, me abraces, como si me amaras Milk, como si yo fuera él… por favor, solo una vez en mi vida, quiero sentir ese amor que veo en tus ojos cuando lo miras-

Milk sintió su corazón hundirse, pero, aun así, no quería darle a Leo esperanzas falsas, así que estaba por pedirle que la soltara; sin embargo, un par de voces se empezaron a acercar, y entonces, miro detrás de Leo, llegar a Goku, cerca de Suno, que sonreía, mientras que su esposo cargaba una caja, y sonreía a la peli roja. En esos momentos, su corazón herido, impulso sus brazos, y rodeo con calidez el cuerpo de Leo, atrapando al hombre en un abrazo lleno de cariño, y odio

Sin pensarlo, Milk hizo lo único que se había jurado jamás hacer… se alejó un poco del rostro de Leo, y presiono sus labios, en los de Leo, en un beso, tan frio… pero lo suficiente cálido para Leo

-Sal con vida de ahí, y regresa con Gohan y conmigo, y así, podremos… ver si esto funcionara- Soltó de pronto la morena, con un poco de vacilación

Leo miro con ojos grandes y brillantes a Milk, y aun cuando sabía que no debía albergar la esperanza de que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pues Raditz, quien estaba detrás de Milk, lo miro mientras negaba con la cabeza, y sabía que alguien más debía estar tras suyo, pues escucho algo caer al piso, y luego un grito femenino; se dejó llevar por la idea, y asintió, aun sabiendo, que aquello, tal vez, siempre sería imposible

-Volveré por ti, y por Gohan… lo prometo Milk, solo espérame- Su corazón se sintió lleno, y sin más, volvió a besar los labios de la morena, pero ahora fue él, quien inicio el beso, profundizando su acción

Goku sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, de pronto, juro que había escuchado algo imposible… ¿Qué había dicho su esposa?, y sobre todo ¿A quién carajo se lo decía? Estaba por matar al hombre, que se atrevía a… el corazón se le salió del pecho, y aun cuando no sangrara, sentía que estaba muriendo, Milk estaba besando a ese tipo, y justo frente suyo. Lo estaba besando, cuando se suponía que esos labios, jamás debían tocar los de otro hombre

Su rostro se ensombreció, y la ira que nunca pensó tener hacia otra persona, de pronto exploto en su cabeza, y justo cuando estaba por matar con sus propias manos al hombre, sintió que era detenido por detrás, y de pronto, frente suyo, estaba su hermano pegando su frente contra la suya

-¡Relájate Kakaroto!, no puedes ponerte así ahora mismo- Susurro su hermano

Goku miro con odio a Raditz -¡Ese maldito, ese miserable, que cree que hace con mi esposa!- Gruño rabioso -¡¿Por qué; la está forzando?!-

Brolly que lo sostenía por la espalda, miro a Suno a su lado

-No eres el mejor para hablar, has venido con la mujer por la cual tu mujer está molesta contigo en primer lugar, idiota- Murmuro

Suno se sintió rechazada y apretó los puños -¡El solo se ofreció a cargar el agua por mí, para llevarla hasta el cuarto de los gemelos, pues Kurota despertó… y estaba sediento y desorientado, Goku y yo no estamos haciendo nada!- Grito exasperada

Leo soltó a Milk, miro detrás suyo, ahí estaba Goku, mirándole con odio puro, y aun así, le sostuvo la mirada al hombre, y volvió sus ojos a Milk

-Disculpa si hice algo para incomodarte ahora mismo, pero tú me dijiste…-

Milk solo bajo el rostro -Ve de una vez, mientras más pronto hagan esto… más rápido saldrán de ahí ¿verdad? - No tenía el valor para mirar a Leo, además, en el fondo de su corazón, albergaba la idea, de que Leo, no saldría vivo de aquello, y así, no tendría que volver al enfrentarlo

El hombre entendió, y soltó a la morena, para ir a donde el Doctor Briefs

Suno tomo el agua, y corrió lejos de ahí, mientras sus ojos derramaban las lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar

Brolly y Raditz, sostuvieron a Goku, de brazos y piernas, mientras trataban de arrastrarlo para llevarlo a donde el Doctor Briefs

Goku trato de zafarse del agarre de los hombres, sin embargo, le fue imposible, así que trato de mirar a su mujer, y cuando sus ojos por fin se cruzaron, el hombre la miro lleno de dolor, pero aun así…

-¡Mañana, cuando salga de ahí, tenemos que hablar Milk, porque aunque no quieras, sigues siendo mi esposa, y no creas que te libraras de mí, solo por qué quieres tiempo, pues ya no estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo!- Grito exaltado -Ten por seguro que saldré de esto, y entonces iré de nuevo por ti y mi hijo- Aseguro

…..

El Doctor Briefs corrió, necesitaba encontrar algo, aunque fuera un pequeño microscopio, o algo que le permitiera analizar la muestra de sangre de su pequeño nieto, pues la duda lo invadía

¿Cómo era que el niño tenía esa capacidad tan increíble?, ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas?, pero según tenía entendido, Bulma había quedado embarazada cuando Vegeta, aún no había recibido la segunda dosis de su suero, entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que Trunks, pareciera tener el mismo poder de sanación que Vegeta?

Estaba sumamente distraído, solo quería comprobar que se trataba de lo mismo, porque si eso era cierto, eso solo quería decir, que Trunks, sería el primer ser humano, con la capacidad genética de Vegeta, pero no por un suero, si no, que la habría adoptado de forma ' _natural'_ , y eso solo significaba, que era posible que los humanos pudieran encontrar una barrera de defensa contra los infectados

Su emoción y conmoción era tanta, que no se dio cuenta, cuando Leo entro en el lugar, y con sumo cuidado, hurto una de las probetas, que contenían el suero del Doctor, metiéndolo en sus pantalones, mientras huía del lugar con el mismo cuidado que cuando entro

….

Vegeta camino rápidamente con Trunks en brazos, y antes de llegar a donde el Doctor, miro a Leo salir del lugar, cerrando con cuidado

-Oh, tu… ¿No es hora de que el Doctor los inyecte? - Pregunto Vegeta en tono serio

Trunks, igualmente miro al hombre, y frunció el ceño

Leo sintió la presión, y su corazón se aceleró, Vegeta lo noto de inmediato, sin embargo, quiso pensar que eran los nervios del momento

-Sí, solo que antes debo hacer algo… pero regresare enseguida- Contesto Leo

Vegeta levanto una ceja -No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿Es eso? -

Leo negó enérgicamente -Solo debo hacer algo importante, pero seguro que uno me estoy arrepintiendo, eso nunca pasara- Aseguro

Vegeta en verdad no tenía tiempo para indagar más en el tema, solo necesitaba mirar al Doctor lo antes posible, y preguntarle directamente, si se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Trunks, o si tenía idea de cómo aquello le había sucedido a su hijo, así que dejo ir a Leo

Cuando por fin entro donde el Doctor, miro al hombre, correr de un lado a otro, con un tuvo rojo en las manos

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente- Dijo Vegeta, con tono frio, y calculador

El Doctor se asustó, y al girar su rostro, sin querer, dejo caer el tubo, donde la muestra de sangre de Trunks, estaba. El hombre suspiro derrotado, mientras se giraba para encarar a Vegeta

…..

Tapion camino rápidamente, hasta que miro a Minoshia, quien estaba parado a un lado de Bora. Rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su pequeño hermano

-Oye, hoy estarás al cuidado de Bora, y Upa, iras con ellos a poner las trampas, y ellos te cuidaran, hasta mañana- Dijo Tapion, con voz un poco temblorosa

Minoshia no entendió muy bien, porque su hermano, de pronto le hablaba en ese tono tan extraño

-Si algo llegara a pasar, sabes que debes quedarte aquí, con todos ellos, Minoshia, si algo me pasara, quédate a un lado de Bulma, y Raditz por favor-

Minoshia sonrió -Dices cosas muy tontas hermano, tu eres muy fuerte, y nada nunca te pasara… recuerda, que hemos sobrevivido, todo este tiempo, tú, yo y Hildegan… así que no digas cosas necias, por favor- Por algún motivo, el corazón del niño se sintió presionado

Tapion acaricio los cabellos del niño, y asintió

-Tienes razón, somos fuertes, eh- Luego se quitó la espada en su espalda -Guárdamela por un día, yo debo pedírtela mañana a esta hora- Le sonrió con ternura a su hermano -Enano, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte, así que solo ten en mente que todo, lo que hago, lo hago por ti- Tapion abrazo con fuerza a Minoshia

Hildegan, se pegó a las piernas de Tapion, y la pantera, empezó a frotarse con emoción en el hombre, pasando su rostro con fuerza, por el pantalón de ambos chicos

Minoshia abrazo a su hermano, y sin saber por qué, empezó a sentir sus hombros mojados

El niño, no recordaba haber visto a su hermano llorando, ni siquiera cuando se quedaron completamente solos, entonces… ¿Qué era aquello que provocaba las lágrimas en su hermano?

….

Turles espero paciente, sonrió mientras el machete en sus manos derramaba la sangre putrefacta de un par de infectados, junto con un par de órganos, que se habían quedado pegados en la filosa hoja

Sin duda, matar a un par de infectados le subía el ánimo, y más cuando sabia, que estaba a poco tiempo de obtener el nuevo suero que había diseñado el Doctor Briefs, el cual le podía poner al mismo nivel de Vegeta, para ahora sí, deshacerse de él, y ahora sí, sin dejarle un espacio, para sobrevivir

Un ruido le advirtió de alguien cerca, así que se puso en guardia

Leo se acercó, y suspiro pesado, ya había tomado una decisión… se acercó a Turles, que tenía el rostro un poco sucio, de sangre

Ambos se miraron unos segundos

-¿Lo tienes?- Pregunto un poco brusco Turles

Leo se tocó el pantalón -No sé qué harás exactamente despues de esto Turles, pero tienes que prometer, que esta vez, dejaras que tome a Milk y a Gohan conmigo, a donde sea que vallamos, y lo que hagamos, ellos irán con nosotros, como míos- El tono que uso Leo, era decidido, dejando claro que no pensaba negociar sus términos

Turles sonrió un poco -Entonces, planeas quitarle la mujer a ese tipo, Kakaroto… perfecto, me parece lo mejor-

Leo saco el suero de su pantalón, y se lo entrego a Turles

…..

Brolly, y Raditz, entraron al lugar, con Goku en brazos, mientras aun intentaban calmarlo. El Doctor Briefs, estaba sacando una aguja del brazo de su pequeño nieto, pero al mirar a los hombres entrar, dejo de hacer todo lo que hacía con el niño

-Parece que terminaremos esto luego Doctor- Vegeta dejo que Trunks se abrazara a él

El Doctor asintió -Entonces, empecemos con los que están aquí… pónganse cómodos muchachos, y les pondré el suero de inmediato-

Los tres hombres miraron en todas direcciones, pero ni, Tarble, Tapion o Leo estaban ahí

-No se preocupen, en cuanto llegan, también los inyectare, así que acomódense donde quieran, recuerden, que estarán muertos un día, y sería mejor que al despertar se sientan cómodos-

El Doctor sonrió, quería, necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien, así que no dejo de sonreírles a los tipos ahí con él

Primero aplico a Brolly la vacuna, luego a Raditz, y cuando llego a Goku…

-Oye Vegeta, ¿Esto te dolió? - Pregunto Goku desde el suelo

Vegeta se rio, y miro a Trunks -Como no te lo imaginas, así que disfrutare viéndote hacer esto Kakaroto-

-Espero que duela más; que cuando vez a tu mujer besar a otro hombre- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa triste

Vegeta se quedó callado, y entonces miro a Goku… estaba por preguntarle, pero el Doctor, termino de aplicarle el suero al hombre

La puerta se abrió de manera abrupta, y Milk apareció detrás de ella. La mujer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-Goku… yo…- Jadeo, su corazón estaba acelerado

Vegeta miro a donde la mujer -Ya… él, ya tiene el suero Milk, su corazón se acaba de detener- Comentó Vegeta

La morena miro al de cabellos en forma de flama, y luego a donde estaba el Doctor, y ahí a sus pies miro a su esposo

Tarble entro con Tapion pocos segundos despues

…..

Maron se aferró a los brazos de Yamcha, no quería soltarlo

-Solo iré por una batería, es necesaria… seguro con eso, Bulma podrá poner de nuevo a 16, a funcionar, si logra repararle-


	57. Chapter 57

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

-Trunks… ¿Bebé?, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo… nada te pasara bebé- La peli azul empezó a murmurar en voz baja, mientras palpaba a su lado para encontrar el cuerpo de su pequeño bebe -Shh, mami está aquí bebe… todo estará bien, lo prometo- Aun estaba somnolienta, y sus ojos aún no se abrían por completo

El cansancio, la tenían por completo agotada, y sus fuerzas físicas, habían dado todo lo que tenían, hasta dejarla en ceros. Ahora mismo, el sueño era más poderoso, que su deseo de proteger a su pequeño

Mientras la peli azul murmuraba entre sus sueños; en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Puar con Oloong, ambos chicos miraban a escondidas a la peli azul dormida, solo atentos a que ella no se despertara. Después de todo, era el encargo que se les había confiado a los dos adolecentes

-Ella es muy bonita… la curva de su cintura es…- Los ojos de Oloong empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo durmiente de la chica -¿En verdad, ella salía con Yamcha?- Pregunto algo desconfiado

Puar sonrió con nostalgia -Ella es linda, Bulma fue el gran amor de Yamcha, pero parece que sus destinos no estaban del todo conectados eh- Los hombros del chico de mirada felina se dejaron caer con algo de nostalgia -Pensaba que los tres seriamos una familia, y que viviríamos felices-

-Tenías muchas fantasías de familia… ¡eres raro! -

-Bueno, ella esa algo así como una hermana mayor, además, el que no esté con Yamcha, no quiere decir que ya no seamos amigos, es decir, ahora esta Maron, pero también la quiero, solo que Bulma sigue siendo…- Puar no sabía que decir

-¡Tranquilo hombre!, no creo que a ella le importe, es decir, por lo que se, ella sigue hablando con Yamcha, así que si aún le habla al ex, no veo por qué contigo sea diferente- El chico con nariz porcina miro de nuevo en dirección de la peli azul -No pareciera que acaba de tener un hijo, es decir… su cuerpo sigue viéndose tan…-

Un golpe en la cabeza, hizo callar al chico

Ambos adolecentes se dejaron resbalar al suelo, sentándose en el piso sucio del lugar, mientras sus ojos se encontraban

-Oloong, sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre… ¡Deja de mirarla así! - Grito, Puar, para después empujar su mano contra el rostro de su amigo -¡Sucio… asqueroso!- Murmuro el adolecente, mientras frotaba con fuerza el rostro de su amigo

-¡Ya entendí… ya déjame tranquilo!-

De pronto, Puar se detuvo, y entonces miro por un breve segundo a su amigo, y de un momento a otro, ambos chicos empezaron a reír, mientras trataban de tapar sus bocas, para no hacer tanto ruido

-Ya, hace tiempo no me reía así… creo que es un ataque de estupidez- Puar estaba realmente feliz -Sabes, estoy contento… aunque ya no estamos en un lugar seguro, eso no importa ¿Verdad? - De pronto, la alegría, parecía haber desapareció, y el rostro de Puar, empezó a entristecerse -¿Estamos bien aquí, verdad?-

Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del chico de mirada felina, y sin más, empezaron a bajar, mientras pequeños hic, se atascaban en la garganta del chico

Oloong se acercó un poco más a su amigo, y le abrazo, con un poco de vergüenza; acariciando un poco el cabello del chico

-No seas llorón… claro que estamos bien, después de todo, esta Yamcha, Maron, el chico calvo, el del arco… Ten, y además, esos tipos que llegaron hoy, parecen bastante fuertes, así que mientras estemos juntos, seguiremos bien, además, aquí parece que las mujeres también son algo salvajes, como la rubia, y su gemelo… ellos dan miedo, pero seguro que mientras no seamos sus objetivos, estaremos bien-

Puar, sollozo, y asintió -Hic… si… mientras estemos juntos… hic…hic… todo estará bien-

-Sigues siendo un bebé llorón- Murmuro Oloong -Tú nunca vas a cambiar, ni por las circunstancias-

-Hic… Igual tú, ¡Pervertido!, si el nuevo novio de Bulma te… hic… sorprende mirándola así, te golpeara- Una débil sonrisa, quiso aparecer en los labios de Puar

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del adolecente con nariz porcina, su cuerpo se agito, del solo imaginar el rostro del hombre, de cabellos en forma de flama

…..

-No me está agradando nada esto… ya se está prolongando mucho Doctor- Vegeta daba vueltas en el cuarto, donde varios cuerpos se encontraban ya sin vida -Debí haberle detenido, pero en aquel momento, no pensé que el tipo fuera a huir o algo por el estilo- Mascullo con frustración, sus dedos retumbaban en el viejo escritorio que había en el lugar

El hombre de cabellos lilas, trato de meditar en aquella situación, solo había pasado poco más de una hora, desde que había aplicado el suero a Tapion y Tarble, quienes habían sido los últimos en recibir la vacuna, pero no se había percatado de Leo, y aun cuando Vegeta le había informado que el chico, había estado solo, un poco antes de que el mismo entrara con el bebé Trunks; él, no se había fijado, y tampoco podía entender por qué el chico tardaba en ir. Una posibilidad, era que chico se hubiera acobardado, era normal, después de todo, aquello no era un proceso fácil, y había un gran riesgo, sin embargo, aun así, Leo al menos debía dar la cara, y decir de frente, que ya no estaba dispuesto a someterse a la vacuna; pero todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban, el hombre, no había vuelto a dar la cara por el lugar, y tal parecía, tampoco estaba con otros miembros del grupo

Y aun con todo aquello, lo que más le importaba en aquel momento al Doctor, no era que Leo no estuviera en el lugar, si no, en donde podría revisar a detalle la muestra de sangre que había vuelto a obtener de su pequeño nieto. Esa muestra lo que más le tenía interesado en aquel momento. Si comprobaba que la sangre del niño, tenía una resistencia mayor a las enfermedades, venenos, y heridas auto infringidas, seguro significaría, que la cadena de ADN, del pequeño había sido completamente alterada desde su fecundación, y si eso era posible, tal vez, en la misma sangre del niño, podría encontrar el error que hacia peligroso su nuevo suero, o incluso mejorarlo

Vegeta seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Leo, sin embargo, tal parecía que el hombre hablaba con la pared, pues el Doctor, no le estaba contestando absolutamente nada. El hombre de bigote, parecía tener sus ojos, solo interesados en el frasco en sus manos; y en ese momento, a Vegeta también le intereso aquello. Después de todo, le daría otros minutos a Leo, para que apareciera, o si no, el mismo lo iría a buscar, y le administraría el suero, quisiera o no

-Estoy seguro que Bulma no le ha hecho nada al bebé, así que dígame de una vez, ¿Porque sus heridas están sanando de esa manera? - Pregunto directo el azabache -¿Cree que mi hijo es otro más para experimentar?- Gruño un poco -Sé que es el padre de Bulma, y ella lo aprecia, pero… no permitiré que mi propio hijo, sea un conejillo de indias para nuevos experimentos riesgosos, asi que más vale…-

El Doctor Briefs se sobre exalto, y dejo de mirar el frasco en sus manos, para entonces prestarle atención a Vegeta, quien parecía cada vez, más, y más molesto. De inmediato negó con las manos

-¡No, claro que no haría algo así con mi nieto!… pero- El hombre toco su bigote

Vegeta levanto una ceja -¿Pero; que?-

-Puede ser algo, natural- La franqueza en la voz de Doctor, era demasiado palpable -Es decir, sus genes fueron alterados, quiero decir, los tuyos y los de Bulma, y sin duda, su cadena genética cambio por completo, así que Trunks, pudo haber obtenido esa resistencia, por la combinación de sus ADN, y así mutar al mismo grado que tú, incluso tal vez, más-

-¿Qué dice Doctor?- Vegeta tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-Es una teoría. Sus genes fueron mutados gracias a aquella vacuna, y ambos cuerpos pasaron por un proceso de adaptación, la cual, con el tiempo aceptaron, y eso sin duda se mesclo con ustedes, así que al momento de concebir, puede que sus ADN, mutados, hicieran que tanto el esperma como el ovulo, ya estuvieran mutados, y al unirlos, el niño pudo haber pasar por el mismo proceso de adaptación, incluso podría ser la causa para que el niño tuviera problemas al nacer, además, de que según se, estuvo muerto durante unos minutos, tal vez…- El Doctor tenía una mirada fija, y seria

Vegeta parecía estar meditando en aquella posibilidad. Después de todo, era una gran posibilidad, que aquello fuera cierto. Además, para ser un niño prematuro, y con una alimentación tan poco balanceada, incluso cuando era alimentado con poca comida, y bebía agua, no del todo potable, el niño parecía no tener problemas, como un bebe recién nacido, ' _normal_ '. Tenía una increíble resistencia, la cual no sabía si se debía a las circunstancias que le rodeaban, o a algo más en su cuerpo

-Sin embargo, aún no estoy seguro, además… el ADN, de Bulma, aunque igual fue alterado, sigue siendo diferente al de ustedes, ella tiene otro tipo de suero en su cuerpo, así que antes de saltar a conclusiones, quisiera mirar más de cerca que hay en este frasco- Señalo el hombre, mirando la muestra de sangre de su nieto

Vegeta se sorprendió, si su hijo realmente había adquirido aquellas habilidades de manera natural entonces…

Los ojos de Vegeta viajaron por el escritorio, todo parecía estar igual, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Rápidamente empezó a buscar, no era posible, tal vez, solo estaba tenso porque Tarble había aceptado hacer aquello, y no lo había detenido, o quizás, era por la actual condición de Trunks, sin embargo, solo había forma de confirmarlo

-Doctor, ¿Dónde está el resto del suero?, la parte que le toca a Leo- Pregunto Vegeta un poco intranquilo

Ahí lo notaron, ambos hombres empezaron a buscar con desesperación, removiendo todo lo que el viejo escritorio tenia encima, incluso dándole vuelta a aquella habitación, pero no estaban encontrando lo que buscaban

Vegeta apretó los puños, debió haberlo visto venir, debió saberlo… ese tipo seguía siendo un hombre de Turles, y si el suero no estaba, y el Doctor no le había visto entrar, y Leo salió de manera tan misteriosa del lugar, era solo porque había hurtado el suero del Doctor

De pronto el puño de Vegeta impacto la vieja pared del lugar, provocando de manera instantánea que su mano comenzara a sangrar

-¡Maldito traidor!- Gruño con rabia, mientras miraba el piso, y las gotas de sangre que bajaban -Ese tipo, no piensa volver aquí-

El Doctor Briefs simplemente observo el comportamiento de Vegeta. Ahora entendía por qué Leo, al entrar no llamo su atención, y por qué el hombre, había estado tan persistente en preguntar cómo funcionaba el suero, y que tanto debía aplicarse. Pero aun, no quería creer que lo utilizaría para nada extraño, además, después de todo, ahí mismo se lo iban a aplicar

-¿Por qué se lo llevaría?, es decir, él era otro voluntario, y después de todo, pensaba a aplicarle el suero también- Comento el Doctor, mientras se tocaba el bigote, y parecía analizar las posibilidades

Vegeta suspiro pesado

-Ese tipo Turles, estaba con ellos cuando los encontrarnos, o al menos eso me dijo mi hermano, sin embargo, después de dar con ellos, ese cobarde no volvió a aparecer, y por un momento creí que había sido suficientemente inteligente como para darse media vuelta e irse lejos de nosotros, pero ahora; me doy cuenta de que el tipo, seguro estuvo todo este tiempo siguiéndonos-

Aun el Doctor no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente durante el tiempo que fueron en busca de Bulma?, ¿Por qué Leo se iba con parte del suero?, ¿Por qué Vegeta estaba furioso, y parecía querer asesinar a alguien?, ¿Cuál era realmente el problema que existía entre Turles y Vegeta?

-Creo que aun necesito que me digas que exactamente está sucediendo, pues no logro entender bien, pues esos muchachos antes estuvieron viendo por mi cuidado, y nunca antes hicieron algo así, aun cuando tenían al alcance toda mi investigación- El Doctor se acercó a Vegeta, fijo sus ojos en la mano ensangrentada del hombre, y le sorprendió observar, que Vegeta, parecía no sentir dolor alguno, aun cuando la herida sangraba, con bastante fluidez -Dime todo lo que está pasando entre ustedes, no quiero más sorpresas como esta-

Vegeta asintió, después de todo, era normal que el Doctor confiara en Turles, y Leo; los tipos le habían salvado, y además, habían estado cuidando de su seguridad durante un largo tiempo, y no tenía motivos para desconfiar del hombre, además, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas, para ir en busca de Bulma, así que seguro el Doctor, tenía más confianza en ellos, que conocía, un poco más, que de él mismo

….

Sus brazos se extendieron de manera natural, y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de manera increíble, pero la emoción que sentía, no podía simplemente ocultarla, o contenerla. Todo lo que sabía, era, que tan solo se acercó al lugar, escucho las voces alegres de niños, y un par de risas

Y aún más alentada por aquella euforia, camino a pasos apresurados, solo quería abrir la puerta, y encontrar del otro lado, la sonrisa de su hijo. Y tal como lo imagino, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un par de niños en el lugar, sonriendo alegremente; aunque, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hijo, pudo notar que el niño parecía no estar del mismo humor, más bien, parecía que estaba realmente extrañado, mientras, solo sostenía las manos de la niña de cabello oscuro frente a él

Sin embargo, de pronto Gohan miro a donde su madre, y su semblante cambio por completo, de pronto soltó las manos de Videl, y corrió con gran emoción a donde su madre

Milk se agacho, y abrió sus manos de manera instintiva, sus lágrimas estaban brotando sin control, y todo lo que sabía, era que pronto, sus manos envolvieron el cálido cuerpo de su pequeño, mientras los cabellos alborotados del pequeño se rozaban en el rostro de la mujer que le abrazaba con más y más fuerza, el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo

-¡Gohan, despertaste!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te sientes bien? - Milk empezó a examinar el cuerpo de su hijo, empezando por su rostro - ¿Algo te duele?, ¿Tu boca, sigue seca?, ¿Te duele el pecho? -

La mujer, hizo a un lado los cabellos rebeldes en el frente de su hijo, y con fuerza, acaricio las mejillas del niño, luego sus labios, abriendo su boca y examinado a detalle el rostro del niño. Pronto Milk se detuvo de manera abrupta, y entonces, sus manos rápidamente viajaron al abdomen del niño, y sin más, levanto la camisa, y empezó a tocar el área donde aún, quedaban rastros de sangre seca. El corazón de Milk se aceleró, y como desesperada, estiro la piel del niño, esperando encontrar la herida abierta, o al menos un corte

-Increíble… no hay nada- Murmuro en voz baja

Gohan empezó a sentirse nuevamente incomodo con la situación, así que, tomo las manos de su madre, deteniendo a la mujer de su investigación minuciosa en su cuerpo

-Estoy bien, me siento… ¿Bien?, creo- El niño sonrió -Videl, dijo que estamos bien, que ella no murió y que el señor Vegeta igual está aquí con Bulma- Parecía que aún lo dudaba, sus palabras temblaban un poco, sin embargo, solo quería que su madre se lo confirmara

Sin embargo, Milk, no pudo dejar de notar, que una de las manos del niño, estaba siendo apretada por un trapo, el cual estaba por completo rojo. Tan pronto pudo, tomo con fuerza la mano de Gohan, e ignorando las preocupaciones del niño; empezó a retirar el amarre en su mano, para encontrarse con una herida bastante larga y algo profunda en la mano del niño. La sangre brotaba de manera moderada, sin embargo, el horror en los ojos de Milk, solo se hizo más evidente, cuando sin querer toco justo en el corte, y Gohan se estremeció, y se quejo

Los ojos de MIlk buscaron rápidamente los de su hijo

-¿Cómo te hiciste algo así Gohan?- No sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ella solo había dejado a su hijo un momento solo, mientras ella… ¿Qué?, discutía estupideces con su marido, y alentaba a otro hombre a sentir algo por ella, que ni ella misma deseaba

-No es nada, yo solo me lastime- Gohan trato de retirar su mano, sin embargo, Milk, no se lo permitía -Mamá, yo estoy bien, en verdad no es nada, de hecho, no me duele casi nada-

La morena no podía confiar en aquellas palabras de su hijo, la verdad, era que estaba sumamente asustada, sus nervios estaban más que al límite, su corazón corría con desesperación, y la angustia en su cuerpo solo se hacía más visible, al empezar a sudar de manera frenética

-Gohan, esto no puede ser… dime que paso, porque tú de pronto…- Los ojos de Milk, llegaron a donde Videl, quien tenía en su pantalón, una navaja ensangrentada -Videl, ¿Qué suced…?- La morena no pudo terminar la pregunta

-¿Y, donde está mi papá?- Gohan entonces miro sobre el hombro de Milk, esperando que por la puerta el hombre apareciera -Videl dijo que todos regresaron, así que mi papá ya esa aquí verdad- Había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gohan -¡Quiero verle, decirle que cuide de ti madre!, que hice tal y como me dijo… aunque, no quiero decirle que… por descuidado, me hirieron, tal vez eso lo decepcione, después de todo, padre es un hombre fuerte, y él nunca sale herido-

El corazón de Milk, golpeo su pecho con furia, y de pronto, como un aparato que de pronto se queda sin batería, así mismo su corazón se detuvo en su pecho, y sus manos empezaron a sentirse demasiado frías, los ojos de la morena solo miraban a la navaja en la cintura de Videl, y aunque habría su boca, su voz parecía que había quedado ahí sin poder salir

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está padre?, sé que está aquí, ¿Está del otro lado de la puerta? - El niño estaba por soltarse del agarre de su madre, para correr a la puerta

Sin embargo, Milk le apretó un poco más, y detuvo el escape del niño. Le volvió a abrazar, y luego apretó su rostro entre sus manos, y sonrió cálidamente

-Tu papá, está un poco ocupado, él ya regreso, y estuvo aquí contigo, dijo que estaba muy feliz de vernos de nuevo, y además, quería que vieras, que trajo de nuevo a Videl, Bulma, y un nuevo bebé, que vino con Bulma- Los ojos de Milk empezaron a humedecerse

¿Acaso debía permitir que su hijo mirara ahora a su esposo?, ¿Debía decirle la verdad del estado de Goku?. No podía simplemente decirle que el hombre, había decidido por el bien, tanto de ellos, como el resto, someterse a algo tan grave y riesgoso, como voluntario, solo porque sería una forma de cuidarles, ya que, igual que existía un gran riesgo de que fuera la última vez, que podría respirar, y además, de eso… ella ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad al tipo, de mirar a su hijo nuevamente con pulso, y con su piel rosada, nuevamente con pulso

Además, ella estaba tan molesta con el tipo, que no fue capaz de decirle adiós, o que estaría esperándole, para que le diera una jodida explicación de que pasaba con Suno, aunque fuera para decirle que ya no la quería, y estaba terminando su relación, y que ya no deseaba nada con ella. Aunque fuera para discutir por última vez, necesitaba hablar con él, pero el orgullo había sido más grande, que las ganas de escuchar una explicación, por más estúpida que esta pudiera ser; después de todo, en el fondo de su pecho herido, sabía que aun cuando la excusa de Goku fuera una estupidez, tal vez, haría todo por creerla, pues aun cuando el coraje era tanto, le amaba verdaderamente, y deseaba que hubiera algo que explicara todos aquellos sucesos

Pero ahora estaba también su hijo, ¿Cómo explicarle todo aquello a un niño?, ¿Cómo decirle que, por orgullo y rabia, le había quitado la que quizás era la última oportunidad de estar con su padre?

-Mamá… ¿Por… porque estas llorando? - La aun pequeña mano de Gohan apretó la mejilla de Milk, limpiando un par de lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por el rostro de la mujer -¿Sucedió algo malo?-

Milk entonces se percató del estado que estaba mostrando a su hijo, así que rápidamente, se limpió el rostro, borrando las lágrimas que estaba saliendo sin ella darse cuenta, y entonces miro a las niñas aun en la habitación, les sonrió de manera amable

-Niñas, yo… necesito un tiempo a solas con Gohan, por favor, ¿Pueden retirarse un momento? - Pidió amablemente la morena

Videl tomo la mano de Ángela, y así ambas niñas asintieron

-Vamos a ver en donde podemos ayudar ahora… así que esperamos poder volverá a hablar con Gohan, o que él pueda venir con nosotras, ¿Si podrá verdad, señora Milk?- Videl sonreía, su voz era realmente alegre, y es que, no se había percatado del estado de ánimo, tan decaído de Milk

La morena, asintió con una sonrisa falsa a Videl -Claro, además, seguro que podrán enseñarle el lugar, y sobre todo…-

-Quiero que conozca a mi nuevo hermanito, seguro que Trunks se pondrá feliz-

Un par de disparos y gruñidos se escucharon, y entonces los cuatro se miraron

Milk rápidamente se puso en pie, y se llevó la mano al pecho

-No se preocupen, seguro son algunos mordedores, escuche que irían a poner algunas trampas, y una barrera ahí afuera, así que no creo que sea nada- La morena miro a las niñas y a Gohan, para calmarles, pues los niños parecían estar tomando sus armas

La puerta se abrió y entonces, una melena rubia aprecio, con una ametralladora de frente. Launch sonrió al mirar a los niños y Milk

-No es nada grave, solo fueron mis hermanos, Akane llevo a Kurota afuera, para ver si en verdad estaba bien, así que por favor no se alteren… solo vine a avisarles que todo está bien, y… por cierto, Ángela, Suno está buscándote, ella está en la cocina, me dijo que, si te veía, fueras a ayudarle-

Milk se tensó, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Si bien, no estaba en buenos términos con Suno, no pensaba hacerle ningún feo a la niña, que, aunque no sabía que exactamente era de la mujer, si sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el problema que tenían ellos como adultos, así que ignorando el nombre de la peli roja, Milk solo agradeció a Launch por el aviso

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana, ella se asusta mucho si no estamos juntas, es que dice que no quiere que no volvamos a separar como la última vez…- La niña sonrió, pero antes de irse, de la mano de Videl, fue a donde Milk, e hizo una leve reverencia -Señora esposa de Goku, gracias por lo cuidarnos, y gracias a su esposo por cuidar de mi hermana, pensé que ya no la vería, pero gracias a que la encontraron, Suno está conmigo de nuevo, además… el señor Goku, fue muy bueno, y nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí con ustedes, y así ya no estar solas-

Videl dio un liguero golpe en las costillas de la niña -Oye, agradécele a mi papá igual, él fue quien nos encontró cuando nos perdimos, y él fue quien te llevo de nuevo con tu hermana-

La peli roja sonrió, y apretó sus puños -Es que tu papá me da miedo, igual me da miedo un poco el señor Goku, por eso Suno dijo que agradeciera a su esposa, y que debíamos hacer lo que nos dijeran mientras estuviéramos aquí con ustedes, para que no nos pidan que nos vallamos afuera, sola de nuevo con esas cosas-

El corazón de Milk, estaba recibiendo tantos golpes, y la verdad, y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar a todo aquello. Si bien, odiaba a la peli roja por como había besado a su marido, y por pensar que tal vez, tenían una aventura, su odio no llegaba al extremo de querer aventar fuera a la mujer y la niña, para que se las arreglaran ellas solas con esas cosas que estaban devorando a los vivos, como si fueran una presa fácil

Después de todo, ella estuvo sola con Gohan un tiempo, y sabia lo aterrados que era como madre, pensar que en cualquier momento podrían morir, tanto por culpa de un mordedor, como por falta de alimento y agua. Además, estaban otras personas, como ese tal Freezer, o Bojack, quienes se aprovechaban de las personas que aún quedaban con vida, y seguro dos mujeres solas, serian un blanco todavía más fácil, y apetecible para cualquier bastardo ahí afuera; además, la niña parecía seriamente agradecida, aun cuando no tenía idea de que ser referiría exactamente con sus palabras

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Goku?- No era una pregunta, más bien, no era una que quisiera hacer en voz alta, sin embargo, la hizo

Ángela no le alcanzo a escuchar, pues ella y Videl, ya estaban caminando por la puerta, mientras hablaban, de Gohan, y de comida

Gohan toco el brazo de su madre

-Mamá, ¿Qué está sucediendo con mi padre? - La pregunta, tan directa, volvió a ganar la atención de Milk

La morena volteo a su hijo, y suspiro pesado. Debía haber una manera de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, sin llegar al extremo de contarle que ahora su padre, estaba en un estado, de muerte

-Antes de eso, tienes que asegurarme, que tu estas bien, así que le pediré a Dende que te revise, por que recuerda, que te dispararon-

Gohan entonces abrió los ojos -Es cierto, ¿Cuánto hace que estoy así?, Videl igual me reviso, y vi que ya no tenía ninguna herida, ¿Qué me paso?, además…- Gohan apretó su mano, y entonces cerro los ojos -Mama, puede escuchar tu corazón, y puedo escuchar a alguien más… escucho muchas voces, y creo que conozco algunas. Y los aromas, ahora son más fuertes, no sé qué me pasa-

De pronto, Gohan toco su cabeza, estaba empezando a dolerle bastante

Milk pronto toma las manos de hijo, pues podía notar por como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, que algo le estaba sucediendo

-¿Gohan?- De pronto el niño se desmayó a los pies de la mujer -¿Gohan que está pasando?-

Los nervios por si solos ya eran bastantes, pero ahora mismo, la ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Con todas sus fuerzas, cargo rápidamente el cuerpo de su hijo, y salió corriendo de aquella habitación, no le importaba nada, solo quería que su hijo estuviera bien, después de todo, estaba perdiendo a su familia frente a sus ojos, empezando por su esposo, y ahora su hijo, a quien creía sano, estaba colapsando de nuevo, y no tenía idea de por qué motivo

¿Acaso alguien le había dicho que era afortunado por tener a su familia completa?, ¿Dónde había quedado esa buena fortuna?

…

Gure miro el rostro del pequeño niño, él bebe tenia seriamente el rostro fruncido tal y como su padre. De hecho, aún estaba altamente sorprendida de que Vegeta, le hubiera dicho que tomara al bebe Trunks, y lo sacara de aquella habitación

Todavía le provocaba cierto temor el acercarse tanto a Vegeta, pero después de todo, el hombre, era el hermano de Tarble, y aunque era casi siempre reservado, y parecía anti social; siempre que lo veía cerca de la peli azul, y ahora de Trunks, el hombre parecía irradiar menos irritabilidad, y más serenidad, además, que le había visto sonreírle a la peli azul en algún momento, sobre todo en las noches, cuando pensaba que todos dormían

Y claro, le había escuchado decirle a la peli azul, que la quería, cuando él pensaba, que la chica dormía, mientras besaba la frente de Bulma, para luego levantarse e irse a una esquina de la habitación, mientras miraba a la nada, y parecía meditar

-Creo que después de todo, es un tipo responsable… además, Tarble lo admira mucho, así que Trunks, tienes buenos padres, ¿Sabes? –

El pequeño bebe Trunks, sonrió y balbuce entusiasmado

-¿Ya no te sientes mal?, hace un rato tenías un par de heridas, aunque pareces muy sano ahora mismo… sin duda eres muy fuerte- La chica, estaba sonriéndole al niño

Mientras Gure le hacía preguntas y le sonreía al bebe, otra de las chicas de la casa, había hecho el esfuerzo por salir de la habitación, a donde ella misma se había confinado, y lo primero que encontró, fue a Gure, sosteniendo en brazos un pequeño cuerpo, que se reía con fuerza, y estiraba los brazos

La mujer no quiso acercarse, no sabía si debía, pero sin duda la curiosidad la llevo a querer mirar más aquella escena

Gure, con el niño en brazos, se veía realmente linda, incluso aunque tuviera la ropa algo desgastada, y su cabello estuviera agarrado en una coleta desarreglada. La chica, se veía feliz, incluso tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras cargaba al pequeño bebe

La chica, no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Acaso todas las madres se veían así de lindas?, y si ella se embarazara, ¿Estaría feliz?, su pareja, ¿Estaría feliz? Con esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar llevar de manera inconsciente su mano a su vientre. Tal vez, si hubiera sido antes de todo aquello, y hubiera conocido a su pareja, desearía darle un hijo algún día… sin embargo sonrió con amargura, si aquello no hubiera sucedido en el mundo, seguro nunca habría encontrado a su novio, después de todo, el parecía haber tenido una vida demasiado buena antes de ella, y seguro no hubiera habido manera de haberlo conocido de otro modo

Mientras tanto, Gure se entristeció

Levanto su vista al techo, y cerro sus ojos. Los leves gruñidos de mordedores se podían escuchar cuando todo estaba en completo silencio, y el crujido del piso viejo del lugar también, además, sentía un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de que estas cayeran, sintió una muy pequeña mano, golpear su rostro

Volvió su atención al pequeño niño que sostenía entre los brazos. El rostro del bebe, había pasado a uno de preocupación, los grandes ojos azules, parecían querer saber que tenía la chica

Gure sonrió -Sabes, tu tío… él, hizo algo peligroso, y me dijo que estaría bien, me abrazo fuerte, y me beso… pero, aun así, no dejo de sentirme mal- Los ojos de Gure se entrecerraron -Vegeta dijo que no podía quedarme en aquella habitación, solo me dejo tomar la mano de Tarble mientras el Doctor lo inyectaba, pero luego… dijo que tenía que salir de ahí-

Trunks se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de la chica, pero nunca dejo de tocar el rostro de la chica

-Gracias bebe… creo que tratas de apoyarme, y eso es lindo- Gure sonrió, y miro al techo -Nizu, si estás ahí viendo esto, más te vale que no permitas que Tarble te acompañe, por favor, cuídanos, y ayúdale a superar esto amiga… a por cierto, no le cuentes a mis padres todo lo que hicimos, y dales mis saludos, y a mama, abrásale fuerte, y dile que la amo- En un leve susurro, su suplica se fue con el viento

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Leo suspiro, sin duda seria el día más largo

Miro el cuerpo inerte de Turles, y miro por una ventana. Ahora estaba lejos de donde Milk debía encontrarse, y ahora mismo se preguntaba, si ya habían descubierto que había huido del lugar con el suero. Sintió pesar, no quería irse así nada más, pero tampoco podía arriesgar a Milk, y llevársela con Gohan. Ese día, aun cuando el suero no le había sido aplicado a él, sin duda también sería su prueba, pues su misión, era proteger el cuerpo de Turles, mientras el proceso se daba, y esperar que todo saliera bien, porque si no; no tenía idea de que haría

Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que Turles sobreviviera y pudieran tomar al Doctor, Bulma, Milk, y a Gohan con ellos, para llevárselos, buscar un lugar seguro, y vivir seguros. Al menos, esa era la idea que Leo tenía en la cabeza

Habían excluido del plan, a Raditz, después de todo, el hombre había mostrado, estar de lado de su hermano, y no era para menos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, mientras más personas estuvieran involucradas, más difícil era protegerles, y con la amenaza de alguien como Freezer, que ya era peligroso, en un mundo sin mordedores, ahora lo era mas

Pero siendo ellos hombres entrenados, tendrán mejores posibilidades, de proteger a pocas personas, y más, si estas eran sus 'familias'

Los ojos de Leo viajaron, y miro como un par de mordedores caminaban por el área. No pensaba hacer nada, después de todo, los mordedores no iban en su dirección, sin embargo, de pronto vio caer a uno de ellos, y poco después siguió el otro

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, de pronto miro a un par de hombres, que se acercaban a los cuerpos caídos, y parecían revisarlos. Los hombres estaban bien armados, y parecían se veían seriamente amenazantes

Un leve escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. Sin duda esos tipos se veían sumamente peligrosos. Deicidio observarlos, y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado

Otro par de tipos, llegaron, pero iban arrastrando un cuerpo, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. No podía distinguir si el cuerpo que era arrastrado, era de una mujer o un hombre, lo que, si podía decir, era que la persona, estaba seriamente herida, pues en el piso, iba dejando un rastro rojo, y por lo que veían, no tenía fuerza para caminar, además, los tipos, lo arrojaron al suelo, con total desinterés

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, y ¿Qué hacían por ese lugar?


	58. Chapter 58

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

¡Kami!, sentía el cuerpo pesado, además, de sentir el calor acumulándose en su pecho, y su rostro. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, solo sabía, que, hacía mucho tiempo, no sentía ese tipo de calor, sobre todo en el rostro, donde ya empezaba incluso a sentir comezón

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le estaban pesando demasiado, y lo único que podía recordar, era estar furioso, y a punto de salir cual animal salvaje, a buscar a un par de presas, las cuales tenían nombre, y rostros estúpidos… Leo, y por consiguiente Turles. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir, de donde le Doctor Briefs; choco contra la mujer de Kakaroto, quien corría como desquiciada, y llevaba cargando a su hijo, quien se suponía debía estar en buenas condiciones, pero no; el niño iba sin conciencia, y la mujer de Kakaroto gritaba con tal desesperación, que le taladraba los oídos a cualquiera

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas y podía parpadear. Sin embargo, el calor en su rostro solo aumentaba, conforme la luz entraba en su rango de visión. Trato de frotarse el rostro, sin embargo, su brazo, estaba siendo apresado, y aunque el peso que lo sometía no era grande, si estaba empezando a incomodarle, y la sensación que tuvo, fue un tanto desagradable. No era como se suponía debía ser, además, ¿En que momento había regresado al lado de Bulma?, él, estaba con el Doctor, no con su mujer, pero… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

Vegeta giro su rostro, y entonces, un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, y como si fuera un fantasma lo que estaba sobre sobre su brazo; no pudo más, que levantarse de manera apresurada, dando un gran salto, para, casi al instante, caer sobre el duro y frio piso, mientras una suave tela se enredaba en sus piernas, y se llevaba consigo gran parte de la sabana

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera inmediata, y entonces, con los brazos al fin libres, pudo frotar sus ojos, pero ahora, lo hacia de manera desesperada, aplicando demasiada fuerza en su rostro, casi como si deseara rasgar sus ojos

-Pero, ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!- Murmuro, mientras miraba sobre lo que parecía ser una cama -¿Quién carajos es esta tipa?-

Pronto sus manos, empezaron a palpar su propio cuerpo, empezando por su pecho, para descubrir con horror, que no llevaba camisa, y su torso se encontraba al descubierto, y con unas finas gotas de sudor, que empezaban a perlar, su cuerpo; entonces, un leve tintineo capto su atención, así que, bajo sus ojos, y sostuvo entre sus dedos, las placas limpias, y brillantes que colgaban de su cuello, donde su nombre completo, registro y rango del ejército, estaban inscritos en finas letras

¿Qué sucedía?, Miro al techo, y lo que vio, no era lo que estaba esperando, mas bien, se encontró con un techo color crema, y al seguir mirando, encontró, las paredes verde olivo, que decoraban el lugar, junto con un par de cálidas cortinas. La habitación, en sí, era bastante agradable a la vista; bien decorada, y con un aroma penetrante a sudor y productos artificiales de aromas frutales. El horror en su rostro, cada vez es era más intenso

Al tratar de levantarse, la sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, se resbalo, y entonces, rebelo su completa desnudes, y con horror, miro a su lado, donde su bóxer y sus pantalones estaba tirados, junto con un codón usado

-¡No, no!… esto está mal, esto no puede ser… ¡Que mierda es esto! - Murmuraba, mientras se vestía a gran velocidad

Siguió mirando con gran interés la recamara, ¿Qué era ese lugar tan limpio, tan normal?

Un leve gemido salió de los labios de la mujer en la cama, y Vegeta apenas la miro. La chica se empezó a mover en la cama, y Vegeta jadeo, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, y descubrir como había llegado a ese lugar, y con qué fin le habían dejado en aquel lugar, y con aquella mujer

Quizás, realmente habían sido atacados, y por alguna razón, no se acordaba de como había llegado a aquel lugar, tal vez, todo era obra de Turles, o Freezer, y si ese era el caso, entonces… Bulma, y su hijo, debían estar en algún lugar, el problema era, ¿Dónde y con quién?

No había tiempo de nada, lo único que sabía, era que debía tomar su ropa, y descifrar como había llegado al lugar, eso era todo, él iba a salir de ahí, e iría por los suyos

Rápidamente se vistió, mientras seguía observando el lugar, y buscaba con la mirada sus armas, o al menos algo que le sirviera, para defenderse en aquel lugar. Sorprendentemente al tomar sus pantalones, se encontró con una gran navaja de caza en su interior, revisándola, se sorprendió al notar que, de hecho, era su vieja navaja, aquella que siempre llevaba consigo, desde que se había unido al ejército, pero… la había extraviado durante la transición del mundo

Trato de ignorar eso, y solo termino de vestirse, para luego cerrar los ojos un poco, para así lograr, concentrarse, y notar, si había más personas cerca del lugar, quería saber, si era capaz, de escuchar sus corazones, o escucharles, al menos, para saber, a que se estaba enfrentando, pues el lugar, en verdad, parecía una recamara normal, pero, lo normal, en aquel momento, no era bueno

-Tks-

No estaba escuchando nada, no podía oír, ni siquiera, lo latidos del corazón de la chica en la cama. Cuando miro a la mujer, ella movía sus labios, y parecía estar pronunciando algo, sin embargo, tampoco podía escuchar nada de lo que la mujer decía, y eso que la tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Parpadeo, algo no estaba bien… entonces, sintió otra punzada en el pecho, así que se acercó con sumo cuidado, a la ventana, notando la luz que estaba entrando, al abrir un poco, sintió, que todo el cuerpo se le paralizo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

La navaja que sostenía con fuerza, de pronto se resbalo de su mano, y cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido sordo, Vegeta por su parte, sintió las rodillas fallarle, y sin poder hacer nada, se dejó ir de rodillas al suelo, mientras apretaba las cortinas con fuerza

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- Sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente al frente -Esto, no es… esto no es real, no puede ser… esto…-

-¿Vegeta?- Un suave gemido con su nombre, empezó a elevarse -¿Qué haces en la ventana cariño?, aún es temprano, y habías dicho que no trabajarías hoy- La mujer en la cama, comenzó a levantarse de manera perezosa -Vamos, acabas de regresar, al menos debes de quedarte en la cama un poco más- La chica rogo un poco adormilada

Vegeta se giró, y sin saber que sucedía, solo pudo tomar de nuevo su arma, y con gran furia, llegar a la mujer desnuda en la cama, para tomarla con rabia del cabello, tirándola de nuevo en la cama, y poniendo el filo, en su garganta

-No sé quién eres mujer, y no podría importarme menos, solo dime… ¿Dónde estamos, y que mierda significa eso? - Dijo señalando la ventana abierta -¿Qué clase de mentira es esta, y donde está mi mujer y mi hijo?- Su voz, cada vez era cada vez más demandante

En aquel momento, no le importaba quien fuera esa chica, o porque estaba ahí con él. Solo necesitaba saber dónde se encontraban Bulma, Trunks, El Doctor, y su hermano

El rostro de la mujer, pronto paso a uno de horror, y en sus ojos, podía notarse el miedo creciente, antes el hombre, que la tenia de pronto acorralada, mientras le amenazaba con ojos fríos

-¿Ve…Vegeta?, ¿Qué sucede cariño?- La mujer empezó a sudar -Mira, nos conocimos apenas anoche en un bar, mencionaste que habías regresado de una misión, y que buscabas compañía- La voz de la mujer temblaba

Por el contrario, Vegeta solo se estaba sintiendo más frustrado, pues no estaba entiendo nada, eso no podía ser cierto, algo debía andar muy mal, además, no podía decir con certeza si la mujer mentía, pues su timbre de voz, era tembloroso, y su rostro se contraía del miedo, pero al no poder sentir el ritmo cardiaco de la mujer, no podía estar seguro, de si aquella, era solo era una mentirosa experta

-¡No juegues conmigo mujer!- El Gruño -No soy ningún estúpido, sé que el mundo que acabo de ver, no es el correcto, ahí hay coches en movimiento, e incluso hay personas andando, saliendo en trajes, y paseando perros, y eso… ya no existe-

-Tranquilo, yo te digo la verdad… solo nos conocimos anoche, y pasamos un buen rato… solo eso. Además, no mencionaste estar casado, ni un hijo- Una lagrima empezó a rodar en la mejilla de la chica -Yo solo quería pasar un buen rato, es todo… solo sé que te llamas Vegeta, así que vamos, no me lastimes- Empezaba a sollozar

La cabeza de Vegeta, entonces comenzó a doler, y una punzada en su lado derecho, se hizo más fuerte, logrando que soltara el cabello de la chica

Una fina línea de sangre, apareció en el cuello de la mujer, y Vegeta solo se alejó, mientras sostenía su cabeza, y miraba fijamente a la mujer

-No te muevas de ahí, y más vale, que no estés metida en esta mierda mujer, porque si le hacen daño a mi familia, no pienso tentarme el corazón; regresare y te matare- La amenazante voz de Vegeta, dejo claro el mensaje a la mujer

La chica, solo trago duro, y miro con angustia, como el hombre se alejaba, y salía por la puerta de aquel lugar

Vegeta se quedó atónito, el pasillo, era hermoso, había una alfombra a lo largo del lugar, y las puertas en todo el lugar, estaban numeradas. Vegeta empezó a escuchar leves murmullos, y apretó con fuerza la navaja en su mano. Entonces miro una de las puertas abrirse, y un hombre con traje salió del lugar; Vegeta apretó la navaja en su pantalón, dispuesto a atravesar al tipo en cuanto se le acercar, sin embargo, el hombre, tomo el camino contrario a él

No podía entender nada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía normal. Llego al final del pasillo, y miro un elevador; a un lado, una escalera. Al mirar, noto que el elevador, estaba en movimiento, y opto por ir por las escaleras del lugar. Sin duda, el lugar, se veía por completo, en perfecto estado, con lámparas por todo el lugar, y ruidos extraños

Al llegar a la planta baja del lugar, Vegeta no pudo más que mirar todo con sorpresa. El lugar, estaba lleno de personas, y por sus apariencias, eran trabajadores del lugar, que por lo que se notaba, debía ser un hotel. Todos le sonreían de manera cálida, mientras pasaban por su lado, sin llegar a decirle realmente nada, solo dando los buenos días, mientras caminaban a pasos apresurados por el lugar

Sin pedir más explicaciones, corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, pero al llegar a la calle, empezar a jadear, y mirar como loco a todos lados. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese hotel? Por más que trataba de recordar algo, nada venía a su memoria

Las calles estaban llenas de coches, motos, y transeúntes que comenzaban sus días normales, además, había varios niños caminando de las manos de adultos, mientras que todos parecían ignorar a Vegeta

-¿Dónde estoy?- Ese no era el mundo que conocía

Las calles estaban limpias, los edificios completos, y las personas, caminaban con total tranquilidad, las ropas de todos, estaban limpias, e incluso el cielo, se veía azul, y la luz del sol, estaban alumbrando, lo que parecía un día hermoso, apenas comenzando

Un hombre cocho contra Vegeta, pero este lo ignoro, pues aún seguía asombrado por su contorno

Vegeta empezó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar que sucedía, pues no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, el lugar era por completo extraño, en el aspecto, que todo parecía ser tan normal, había ruidos, murmullos, y todo el bullicio que debía empezar en una mañana común, en una ciudad. Comenzó a correr, y es que la confusión, no estaba siendo menor, por el contrario, todo aquello, parecía ser la vida, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo en el mundo

Un ruido bastante molesto empezó a sonar, y a hacerse cada vez más, y, más insistente. Vegeta se detuvo, y entonces palpo en sus pantalones, de donde saco, su viejo teléfono celular, el cual estaba seguro de haber extraviado mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, al mirar la pantalla, noto que decía el nombre de Tarble, así que contesto, anonado por todo aquello

-Tarble, ¿Hermano eres tú?, ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunto apresurado -¿Cómo es que me estas llamando?- Su mente no entendía, ¿No las redes celulares habían fallado?

-Hermano, ¿Cómo estas?, si buenos días, yo estoy bien, y reportándome como mencionaste, aunque claro, no fuiste capaz de hacerme una llamada decente en cuanto llegaste- El joven al otro lado de la línea telefónica, parecía bastante sarcástico, y un poco malhumorado -Sabes, tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales, y no puedo estar perdiendo tanto tiempo hermano, así que te agradecería, que llamaras cuando dices que lo harás, y me dejes terminar esto, pues no quiero quejas si fallo en esta etapa, me estés reclamando que solo es mi deber estudiar, y nada más-

Vegeta jadeo, y apretó el teléfono en su mano -¡Deja de joder Tarble!, no sé de qué estás hablando, ni de que exámenes, solo dime… ¿Estas con tu mujer y Bulma?-

-….- Unos segundos de silencio del otro lado de la línea -¿Vegeta, estas bien?, hermano, ¿De quien hablas?-

-Tarble, no juegues conmigo, acabo de levantarme en un lugar de mierda, a lado de una mujer que no tengo idea de quien sea, y no le he cortado la garganta solo porque en verdad parecía no saber que sucedía, pero no estoy de humor para jugar más, así que dime, ¿Qué mierda está pasando?, ¿Cuándo despertaste?, ¿El resto lo hizo?, y sobre todo…-

-Tranquilo… ¡Cálmate por un momento hermano!, no estoy entendiéndote nada, pero si esto es una mala noche de copas, no me molestes, ya te dije, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes- Tarble se agito, y su voz, empezó a sonar más dura

-¡Tarble, dime donde esta Bulma, es todo lo que necesito saber!- No sabía que más hacer, ya no tenía fuerza, el corazón cada vez le dolía mas, y la cabeza le estaba doliendo, además, todo a su alrededor, parecía dar vueltas – Mira, no sé qué está sucediendo, solo necesito que me digas que ella y Trunks están bien-

-Hermano, ¿Te estas drogando? - Tarble, ahora parecía serio -No te escuchas como tú, es decir… estás hablando de cosas que no entiendo, y no tengo idea de quienes sean Bulma o Trunks, nunca me has presentado a alguien con esos nombres, dime…- Un ruido metálico se escuchó de fondo, y una maldición por parte de Tarble se escucho

Vegeta por su parte, estaba molesto, la ira lo estaba envolviendo, ya no podía seguir, solo quería una respuesta clara, que todo eso desapareciera, para así ver a Bulma, y el mundo jodido, lleno de abandono, polvo, y mordedores, por que, sin duda, ahora mismo, le tenía más miedo al estado actual del mundo que veía frente a él. Para él, era mejor estar en un mundo casi extinto de vida, pues al menos ahí tenía la certeza de donde Bulma y su hijo estaban, a este, donde no tenía idea de que sucedía, y aun cuando se veía más lindo, no era su mundo, eso lo tenia claro

-¿Y la chica, esa que es tu novia, Gure, dime donde esta ella?- Pregunto Vegeta en un grito -Seguro que de ella si sabes, ¿no?, pues dudo que quieras dejar a la mocosa esa…- Estaba desesperado, algo debía hacer que su hermano entrara en razón -Tal vez ella está igual que yo Tarble, así que deja de joderme y dime…-

-¿Gure?, hermano sigues diciendo nombres extraños, sabes que no me va bien con las chicas, y aun así te burlas… oye, no tengo tiempo enserio, solo hablaba para reportarme, pero te marco luego, cuando se te haya pasado la cruda, o lo que sea que tengas ahora hermano, así que estamos en contacto- Tarble estaba empezando a hablar apresurado, y varios ruidos de fondo se escuchaban, y tan pronto como termino de hablar, colgó el teléfono

-….- Vegeta miro el celular en su mano -¿Tarble?, ¡Espera, no cuelgues, Tarble… donde estas!- Nadie contestaba -¡Mierda, Tarble!-

Apretó el teléfono en su mano, y se agacho, agarrando su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones; mientras tenía la leve esperanza, de que, al abrir los ojos, el bullicio, fuera silenciado, y gruñidos, y gritos desesperados remplazaran el ruido de los motores de autos y demás. Solo deseaba el sonido de balas, o los gritos de la mujer de Kakaroto, mientras llamaba la atención de los niños, por pasar más tiempo con armas, que con ella, enseñándoles matemáticas, para luego escuchar a Videl, decirle que se llevara a ella, y a Gohan a entrenar, claro mientras se escondían de la morena, incluso deseaba, las discusiones, que no entendía del Doctor con Bulma, mientras que él bebé, balbuceaba en los brazos de su madre, y le tiraba miradas asesinas a él, de manera furtiva, incluso el molesto quejido, y sollozo de Videl, cuando no podía entrenar en las afueras, o ir con él, para buscar provisiones. Anhelaba todo aquello, porque, aunque el mundo estaba jodido, ahí estaba ese idiota que era su amigo, que le seguía apoyando con todo, su hermano y la mujer de su hermano, además de su mujer e hijos, y una cantidad de personas en quienes aun podía confiar, aun cuando el mundo colapsaba

Nada estaba bien, todo era un desastre, y no sabía que debía hacer. Ya no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, por un breve segundo, solo por uno muy breve, se preguntó si todo aquello había sido solo un mal sueño, y en realidad nada había sucedido, y todo había sido producto de una larga ausencia en misión, la falta de compañía, y una gran cantidad de alcohol en su sistema. Sin embargo, eso no encajaba, después de todo, porque conocería a la mujer de Kakaroto, o a Bulma, y su padre, al hermano de Kakaroto; personas que nunca antes había visto

Abrió los ojos, y camino sin dirección, tratando de ubicarse, pues sentía que conocía el área, pero aun, su cerebro parecía procesar todos los acontecimientos, solo le dolía, mientras en su mente, varias imágenes de un mundo diferente pasaban en cámara rápida, donde podía mirar la sonrisa de Bulma, mientras miraba al pequeño y regordete bebe, de mirada seria, o el ceño fruncido del pequeño bebe, que siempre parecía molesto, incluso cuando dormía, además, de la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, mientras comía un poco de comida enlatada, y compartía la misma con la chica de aspecto infantil, quien se sonrojaba levemente ante las atenciones del chico

Todo eso, era en un mundo diferente al que estaba. No en aquel pacifico lugar

No supo cómo, pero pronto, llego a un pequeño parque, donde varias personas estaban corriendo, de manera tranquila, practicando sus ejercicios, de manera ' _normal_ '. Sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención, fue las voces cantarinas, de varios niños, que corrían en el área de juegos en la arena

Por pura inercia, camino hasta el área de juegos infantiles, y una vez que pudo escuchar más de cerca el sonido, de las voces, distinguió casi de manera inmediata una en particular; sin embargo, la poseedora de dicha voz, se veía completamente diferente a lo que él, recordaba

Miro atónito, a la niña de larga cabellera negra brillante, quien estaba muy bien peinaba, además, de llevar un muy lindo vestido algo colorido, y un par de accesorios bastantes llamativos, en sus muñecas, mientras sonreía enormemente, y corría detrás de un grupo de niños. Los grandes y alegres ojos azules de la niña. Aquella pequeña, no estaba como él, la recordaba, bastante más delgada, y un poco ojerosa, con el rostro lleno de polvo, e incluso en ocasiones sangre, además, del cabello corto, y casi siempre hecho un desastre, mientras que sus manos, y brazos, casi siempre se mantenían algo sucios, ya sea por estar tratando de cazar, o practicando con él. En un momento, cruzaron con los suyos, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, la niña en lugar de sonreírle un poco tímida, solo le volteo el rostro, y corrió con miedo, detrás de una mujer madura, que estaba hablando con un grupo de mujeres

Sintió el deseo de ir detrás de la pequeña de ojos azules, pues era Videl, su hija, a la cual Bulma atesoraba, sin embargo, sintió el pecho estrujársele cuando la niña empezó a mirarlo, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, y temblaba ligueramente, como si tuviera un terror casi irracional a el hombre que miraba

No le importo que la niña, lleno sus ojos de lagrima; por el contrario, se sintió realmente enfurecido, cuando miro aquellas lágrimas, bajar por sus mejillas rosadas. Quien fuera la mujer que estaba con la niña, ya no importaba, porque él, tomaría a su pequeña, y se la llevaría, hasta encontrar a Bulma, y el resto de su familia

Sin embargo, antes de seguir su camino a donde las madres, y niños asustados, estaban, escucho algo que le hizo helar la sangre

-Sí, fue súper lindo, al final del partido, se acercó hasta las gradas, donde estaba ella, y entonces le dio una pelota de béisbol- Una chica, estaba contando con entusiasmo -Sin duda fue increíble, es decir, frente a todos los espectadores, y las cámaras. El anillo, estaba dentro de la pelota falsa de béisbol-

-Bueno, estamos hablando de Bulma Briefs, después de todo, ella no es cualquier chica sabes- Otra chica comento algo desganada – Ellos son ricos, pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas. Además, su novio, es uno de los beisbolistas más famosos, y sexi del equipo-

-Bueno, si tuviera un novio como Yamcha, sin duda, sería muy feliz… además, con una propuesta como esa, sin duda tampoco yo me hubiera negado- La chica sonrió risueña -Creo que me hubiera derretido ahí mismo de la emoción, y la conmoción-

Eran un par de amigas, que corrían por el parque, mientras comentaban, el tema del momento. Lo más caliente de la semana. El compromiso de dos famosos, la heredera de la Corp. Capsula, y el beisbolista famoso, Yamcha

Antes de que pudiera seguir su rutina de ejercicio, un hombre, con mirada aterradora, detuvo a ambas chicas, y aun cuando el tipo era bien parecido, parecía estar sudando demasiado, y estar tenso

Ambas chicas, quisieron gritar. Sin embargo, al mirar mejor al hombre, las dos solo jadearon un poco, y se quedaron estáticas

-Ustedes… ¿Están hablando de Bulma Briefs?, ¿Con cabello azul, heredera de la Corporación Capsula? - Pregunto apresurado, mientras hacía unos cuantos ademanes

Ambas chicas, miraron extrañados al hombre, que parecía, estar un poco jadeante y desorientado

-Sí, ella… la heredera, que fue noticia la semana pasada- Comento una de ellas, de manera inconsciente

Vegeta se estremeció, ¿Qué carajo pasaba?, tenía que ir por Bulma, y entender que estaba sucediendo. Dejo a ambas chicas extrañadas, y comenzó a correr sin rumbo. A como diera lugar, iba a encontrar a su mujer, y resolver el porqué de lo estaba mirando en aquel momento

Recordaba en el mundo acabado, donde estaba la corporación, o al menos, tenía noción, de por donde debía estar, pero viendo todo lleno de vida y brillo, su memoria se hacía un poco desconfiada, así que no sabía por dónde ir con seguridad

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Doctor, ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Milk grito exaltada, su hijo estaba inconsciente, y de pronto, el amigo de su esposo, también estaba en el suelo, mientras temblaba y sudaba -¿Qué les está pasando?-

El Doctor Briefs, inmediatamente se acercó al pequeño Gohan, y abrió un ojo del niño, mientras alumbraba la pupila del niño, para luego hacer lo mismo con Vegeta. Luego miro a la morena

-¿Qué estaba haciendo el niño antes de que esto sucediera?- Pregunto mientras revisaba el pulso de Gohan y Vegeta

Milk empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras parecía negar

-Solo estábamos conversando, y de pronto se desplomo… él, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, y que escuchaba claramente las voces, además, de que sentía aromas fuertes, pero es todo, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, así que no comprendo, que pudo haber pasado. Doctor, dijo que esto sería mejor, que le ayudaría-

Antes de seguir con las preguntas, un par de gritos resonaron por el lugar, y por la puerta, aparecieron dos rubias, y un joven de pequeña estatura, sosteniendo a Kurota, igualmente inconsciente

-¿Qué le está sucediendo a Kurota?- Akane grito y se acercó al hombre de cabellos lilas, tomándole del cuello de la ropa -¡Estábamos caminando, dijo que ya no le dolían las piernas, e incluso desaparecieron sus heridas, pero de pronto, toco su cabeza, y cayó al suelo sin decir más nada!- La rubia estaba exaltada

El Doctor miro a los tres jóvenes, y entonces su corazón se detuvo

-¿Dónde está Trunks?- Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios, cuando todos los demás, preguntaban el por qué aquellos hombres se habían desplomado, aparentemente de la nada

-Doctor, ¿Qué le está pasando a ellos…?- Krillin señalo a Vegeta en el suelo, y a Gohan en los brazos de su madre -Igual a Kurota… él, se desplomo de pronto, después de decir que le dolía la cabeza, y si ellos también… eso quiere decir, que solo les pasara a…- Krillin no termino de hablar, y el Doctor Briefs ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a todos confundidos, y enojados

…

Bulma se levantó con un sobresalto, y con un sudor frio, que le cubría el cuerpo entero. Antes de saber que había sucedido, miro a Puar, y Oolong, en la entrada, mientras parecían conversar de manera tranquila. Prontamente, se giró para mirar a Trunks a su lado, pero ahí no estaba su hijo, y después de una breve mirada al lugar, noto que el bebé, en definitiva, no estaba en la habitación

Se levantó apresurada, tomo su catana, colgándola en su espalda, y camino a paso firme a donde ambos jóvenes

-¿Cómo llegue aquí, y donde esta Trunks?- La peli azul, parecía algo amenazante, y aun cuando no era su intención, su voz sonaba bastante dura -¿Por qué estoy en esta habitación?- Bulma se agacho un poco

Puar trato de sonreír, pero un par de gritos, llamando al pequeño Trunks, alertaron a los tres presentes, quienes, de manera pronta, corrieron, a donde la voz provenía. Bulma llevaba una mano aferrada al mango de la catana, pensando que tal vez necesitaría usarla, y aun, cuando aún tenía un leve dolor en el abdomen, corrió lo más veloz que podía, pues alguien gritaba llamando a su hijo

Su corazón se apretó, solo deseaba, que lo que fuera, que sucediera; Vegeta también estuviera dirigiéndose al lugar, para protegerles, en caso de ser necesario

….

Gure sonrió -Lo siento señor Picoro- La chica estaba tratando de aguantar la risa

Dende se hecho a reír con ganas, y luego miro a Gure -¡No te disculpes!, mi primo siempre tiene el mismo efecto en niños. A decir verdad, es genial mirar a uno, que trate de desafiarlo-

Picoro bufo molesto, mientras sostenía a Trunks, poniendo al niño a la misma altura de sus ojos, mientras, ambos, parecían tener un concurso de miradas serias, pues ninguno, desviaba sus ojos del otro, y el pequeño niño, solo fruncía mas el ceño

-Es igual a su padre… ¡este mocoso, obstinado! - Picoro, por fin desvió la mirada del niño

Trunks por su parte, pareció relajar el ceño, y sonreír un poco. Sin embargo, el niño, llevo sus pequeñas manitos a sus orejas, y trato de frotarse, pero no pudo, sin embargo, aun así, trato de sonreír

-Oh, valla que es obstinado, además, se está burlando de tu poco aguante Picoro- Dende siguió, riendo, mientras tomaba a Trunks, de los brazos de Picoro -Vamos Trunks, yo puedo aguantar un poco más, que mi primo-

-Eres bueno con los niños Dende, ¿Te gustan mucho? - Pregunto Gure, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y trataba de sonreír

-Bueno, tal sea que no soy un adulto muy grande, y creo que eso, hace que los niños se sientan más en confianza conmigo, así que supongo que me agradan, y les agrado- Dende apretó un poco las costillas del niño, mientras lo cargaba -¡Lo siento Trunks!, se me olvidaba que estabas algo herido… y no se mucho de cargar a recién nacidos- Se disculpó de manera inmediata el joven

Gure se acercó -Hablando de eso, Trunks, ya no tiene…- Antes de que la chica, pudiera tomar al Bebe, y enseñar lo que decía, escucharon un grito, seguido del nombre del niño

Tanto Picoro, como Dende y Gure, giraron sus rostros, solo para mirar al Doctor de cabellos lilas, corriendo casi sin aliento, hasta donde ellos estaban

Los tres se asombraron un poco, de como el hombre de cabellos lila, rápidamente tomo al pequeño Trunks entre sus brazos, y comenzó a examinar al niño, como si buscara las heridas de horas antes

-¿Doctor, sucede algo?- Gure fue la primera de salir de su estado de shock

Dende se asombró, pues no se dio cuenta, en que momento, el niño, había abandonado sus brazos, solo miro como el Doctor tomaba el rostro del niño, y hacia un par de preguntas rápidas, que no esperaba que se contestaran

-¿Nada le ha sucedido?- Pregunto de pronto el Doctor, mirando a Gure -Es decir, el niño, ¿Ha perdido el conocimiento durante el tiempo que has estado con él?-

Gure negó rápidamente, mientras miraba hacia Dende, como preguntándose, que sucedía

-El has estado bien, y también sus heridas pasadas, ya no están- Comento Gure

El Doctor Briefs, suspiro con un poco de alivio, y abrazo al pequeño Trunks, más cerca de su pecho

Bulma llego rápidamente, seguida de Oolong y Puar, quienes, estaban jadeando, por la carrera tan apresurada, y es que, seguirle el paso a la peli azul, les había costado bastante esfuerzo

-¿Padre, que pasa con Trunks?- Bulma termino su pregunta, mientras tomaba a su hijo, de los brazos de su padre, y le miraba con un poco de melancolía -Bebe, perdóname, pero ya estoy aquí contigo-

Trunks sonrió, y sus manitos, se abrieron a su madre, mientras sus dedos, se abrían y cerraban con fuerza mientras trataba de tomar los dedos de su madre

-Yo… no sé qué está sucediendo, pero… ¡Tengo que volver! - El Doctor corrió ahora en dirección contraria, sin decir más nada

Todos los presentes, se miraron entre si

-No lo quería mencionar, pero se han fijado que ese viejo, esta algo… bueno, como que le falta un tornillo, ¿No? - Oolong fue el primero en hacer el comentario, mientras se tocaba el pecho, y se enderezaba

Bulma miro a Gure -¿Sucedió algo?-

La chica negó con la cabeza -Solo, que Vegeta me dijo que cuidara de Trunks un momento, pues te habías desmayado del cansancio, y luego, solo estábamos jugando con el bebe, y luego… bueno, el Doctor vino aquí, y solo tomo a Trunks, y luego… lo que viste-

Dende estaba serio -Él estaba examinado a Trunks, pero, el no parece herido-

Bulma empezó a moverse con Trunks, haciendo que el niño comenzara a sentirse arrullado, sin embargo, el niño, entre ratos, se tocaba las orejitas, y fruncía mas su ceño, aunque aquel acto había pasado desapercibido por los adultos ahí

-Iré a ver a mi padre, él está actuando raro y eso me deja que pensar- Bulma estaba por salir del lugar

-Si quieres puedo quedarme con Trunks- Gure miro un poco avergonzada a Bulma -Si estoy cuidando de él, yo no pienso en… Tarble, y mis nervios se van un poco- La chica, estaba empezando a temblar un poco

Bulma sonrió un poco, y se acercó a Gure. Abrazo con fuerza a la chica, y luego de manera amable beso su frente

-Ven conmigo, me ayudaras a cuidar de Trunks, mientras reviso a 16- Bulma le susurró al oído a la chica

Los ojos de Gure se abrieron grandes, ante la mención de 16, y sin más, asintió, mientras devolvía el abrazo a Bulma

Bulma sostuvo con más fuerza a su pequeño, pero aun cuando tenía al niño en sus brazos, sentía una leve opresión en el pecho, mientras caminaba a donde su padre

…..

Krillin coloco a Kurota en el suelo con cuidado

-Tranquilas, seguro el Doctor podrá hacer algo- Trato de consolar a las dos rubias que no querían separarse del cuerpo del chico

Milk seguía aferrada a Gohan, mientras, tocaba la frente de Vegeta, para notar que el hombre, empezaba a arder en fiebre, así que comparo las temperaturas, con la de Gohan, sin embargo, el niño tenía fiebre

-¿Kurota también tiene fiebre?- Pregunto de pronto Milk, girando su rostro

Krillin de inmediato comparo su temperatura con la de Kurota, pero el joven, tampoco tenía fiebre

-No, ¿Por qué, acaso Gohan está empezando a…?-

-No, pero… Vegeta, está ardiendo, y se mueve mucho- Milk se levantó, y dejo que vieran el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, mientras tenia leves espasmos

Launch y Akane se miraron, y luego a Kurota, fuera lo que fuera que les sucedía, tal vez, iba a hacerles entrar en un estado parecido al de Vegeta, y no estaban entendiendo nada

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

¿Cómo había llegado?, no tenía la más mínima idea, solo sabía, el tintineo en su pantalón, le habían hecho tomar un par de llaves, que tal parecía cargaba consigo, y las cuales, eran las mismas de su viejo apartamento

Ya no lo soportaba, había estado andando sin rumbo fijo por las calles, por la cuidad, y todo parecía normal, las casas, los negocios, todo estaba intacto. Las tiendas departamentales, tenían sus vidrios limpios y brillosos, mostrando dentro, a una gran cantidad de gente, mirando los artículos y comprando, con una actitud relajada, mientras que había jóvenes y niños caminando por los alrededores, mirando juguetes y otros artículos

Las farmacias, se veían intactas, con los estantes llenos de productos, y completamente limpios. No parecía que los hubieran estado saqueando. Además, había personas entrando y saliendo, algunos con cubre bocas, mostrándose un poco enfermos, y otros, normales

Todos parecían normales, menos él, que aun apretaba en su bolsa del pantalón, aquella navaja; como si solo esperara, el momento en que un mordedor saliera, y le atacara. No paraba de pensar, que, en algún momento, alguien le prestaría atención, y sabría quién era, y que estaba huyendo

Vegeta se detuvo y toco su pecho, a cada paso, más se oprimía su corazón

Aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Bulma. Si bien sabia, que antes del colapso, ella y Yamcha, habían estado comprometidos, también la peli azul, le había comentado, el cómo le había propuesto matrimonio, o al menos, trato de hacerlo, y no recordaba que Bulma hubiera dicho, algo respecto a que aquello, hubiera sucedido en un lugar tan público, además, no tenía por qué estar comprometida con Yamcha, ella tenía un hijo con él

Todo aquello le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y estaba empezando a sentirse aún más ansioso. Parecía que lo habían metido a una máquina, que le habían borrado la memoria a él, y a todos; y luego de eso, los habían mandado a sus vidas pasadas

Pero fuera como fuera, él no tenía intención de quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, solo mirando como todos parecían olvidar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía, que había andado, durante horas por aquel lugar, solo buscando aquella casa, que conoció un poco desgastada, pero en excelentes condiciones, y que vio cómo se destruía. La casa de Bulma, aquella Corporación Cápsula, que conoció, como refugio para sus vidas

Se detuvo cuando miro lo que parecía ser el lugar. No recordaba que fuera tan grande e imponente, pero ahora el lugar, se veía muy iluminado, completamente limpio, y majestuoso, sin duda una mansión digna de mirar a detalle

¿Así era la casa de esa mujer?, sin duda, se habían criado en lugares muy distintos. Si no hubiera sido por aquella tragedia, tal vez, nunca hubiera cruzado caminos con Bulma, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba, era verla, y saber si le habían hecho algo a ella y su hijo

No podía contenerse, pero al mirar un auto deportivo estacionarse frente a las puertas, no pudo más que mirar más a detalle al hombre que salía de él

El chico, era alto, de cabello largo y vestido casualmente, sin dudas sus ropas eran caras, se notaba. El chico tenía una sonrisa enrome, y tenía pinta de modelo. No podía comprender nada, ese tipo, era Yamcha, y no se parecía en nada el hombre que él, conocía

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Tranquila Gure, seguro que estarán bien, veras que mañana ellos se levantarán, y solo tendrán leves síntomas de deshidratación, pero nada grave- Bulma se detuvo y acaricio el brazo de la chica, mientras le sonreía amable

Gure suspiro -El Doctor dijo que había riesgo, y Tarble no es como los otros… es decir, Vegeta y el señor Goku, son militares, al igual que el hermano del señor Goku, y Tarble… bueno Tarble…- La chica estaba por llorar, sus ojos se llenaron de agua rápidamente

Una pequeña mano llego las mejillas de Gure, y limpio con torpeza las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de manera silenciosa. Gure sonrió, al mirar a Trunks, con su ceño fruncido, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Bulma soltó un largo suspiro, no sabía que decir, después de todo era verdad, Tarble no tenía la misma condición física que el resto, y quizás eso sería un factor determinante; aunque, el que Gohan hubiera sobrevivido a aquello, le daba muchas esperanzas

Antes de que pudiera seguir su camino, el pequeño Trunks, empezó a frotar con más fuerza sus orejas, y a negar con la cabeza, mientras parecía luchar contra algo, pues su rostro se contraía, y empezaba a balbucear con fuerza

Bulma levanto al niño, y asustada, lo primero que hizo, fuer agacharse con el pequeño en brazos, y desvestirlo, mientras palpaba todo el cuerpo del bebé, tratando de encontrar aquello que lo aquejaba

-Trunks, ¿Qué te sucede hijo?, ¿De nuevo te duele algo? - La peli azul empezó a examinar con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo

Gure tomo las manos del niño, y noto la fuerza, que el niño ponía en sus manitos, para llevarlas a sus oídos

-Creo que es en sus orejitas Bulma, mira… él se toca y no quiere que lo detenga-

Bulma puso atención, y entonces, se dispuso a mirar más de cerca las orejas del pequeño. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nada extraño en ellas

Ambas mujeres se levantaron, y caminaron más a prisa a donde el Doctor Briefs

-Tal vez mi padre se refería a esto, quizás algo está sucediendo… ¡Maldición! –

…

Minoshia se detuvo, y levanto un brazo, pasándolo por su rostro, para quitarse un poco de sudor

-Valla, Tapion sí que nos dejó trabajo hoy, ¿Verdad Hildegan?- El niño desvió su vista a la pantera

El pequeño peli rojo, canteo el rostro, y empezó a caminar despacio hasta su pantera, pues Hildegan, estaba actuando sin duda extraño; la majestuosa criatura, siempre serena, tenía el rostro en el suelo, mientras sus patas delanteras oprimían sus orejas, y se frotaba contra el suelo, dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos, que de a poco, iban aumentando su tono

Al poco tiempo, tanto Bora, como Upa, dejaron lo que hacían, para prestar atención al niño, de cabello rojo, que se acercaba lento a una hermosa pantera, la cual estaba claramente irritada

Bora casi de inmediato, comenzó a correr para tomar a Minoshia, antes de que una tragedia sucediera


	59. Chapter 59

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

Minoshia alargo la mano, y sus pasos fueron un poco lentos, pero constantes, hasta el lugar donde Hildegan se encontraba

Antes de que la pequeña mano del chico pelirrojo, entrara en contacto con la pantera, sintió un leve tirón, y todo lo que supo en aquel momento, fue que un gruñido salvaje, salió de su pantera, mientras que él, caía lejos del lugar, golpeándose en se secó, contra la tierra, mientras que Upa, rápidamente se ponía frente a él, y lo cubría con su pequeño cuerpo, mientras tomaba su arco, y apuntada frente a ellos

-Quédate ahí chico, y no te muevas por nada- Susurro Upa, agachándose un poco

Cuando Minoshia logro levantarse, se topo con una escena que no podía comprender; Hildegan, estaba encima de Bora, tratando de atacar al enorme hombre; los ojos de la hermosa pantera, no parecían del mismo tono mostaza de siempre, más bien, ahora parecían completamente oscurecidos, y las patas del animal, aruñaban, y atacaban sin piedad el cuerpo canela del hombre en el suelo, que trataba de contener la ira creciente del animal. Aquello parecía una batalla por mantenerse en pie, ya que claramente, ambos luchaban por sobrevivir, y aquello fue simplemente incomprensible para Minoshia, pues nunca antes había visto a Hildegan en un estado tan agresivo como en el que estaba ahora mismo

-¡No!, ¿¡Hildegan, que haces!? ¡No lo hagas Hildegan!- Minoshia, trato de correr a donde su pantera atacaba al hombre -¡Te eh dicho que te detengas Hildegan!- Los gritos de Minoshia, eran cada vez más fuertes, pero la pantera no parecía hacer ningún caso

Sin embargo, Upa le impido el paso, y tomándole del brazo con fuerza, lo impacto con fuerza contra el piso, mientras su arco, aun apuntaba con destreza, a donde la pantera y su padre luchaban

-Ese animal ahora no hará nada de lo que digas, mira como están sus ojos, llenos de ira, y sed de sangre- Upa apenas, dejo que Minoshia levantara el rostro para mirar a donde Hildegan y su padre

El pelirrojo abrió grande los ojos. Esa pantera que luchaba, con tanta ira, no era para nada, el siempre calmado Hildegan, que, al oír su voz, o la de su hermano, parecía siempre un pequeño e indefenso felino. Entonces, mientras miraba a su fiera mascota, noto algo; Bora, logro tumbar a la pantera, poniéndola contra el suelo, mientras su ante brazo mantenía el cuello de la pantera contra el suelo, mientras una de las patas de la pantera estaba igual apresada por el cuerpo de Bora, la otra, parecía desesperada por tallar sus orejas

-La ocarina de Tapion… eso lo calma- Un leve murmuro salió de los labios del pelirrojo -Ya lo eh visto ponerse así, una vez, hace mucho, cuando estaba más pequeño, y un chico del trabajo de mi hermano, uso un silbato muy extraño, eso puso a Hildegan muy mal… y Tapion, saco una ocarina que solía tocarme, y eso calmo a Hildegan-

Upa miro al niño, y luego a su padre, que gruñía, mientras trataba de tomar una de sus armas en su cintura

-¿Dónde está esa cosa? - Pregunto desesperado -¡Tráela ahora mismo para que ayudemos a mi padre!- De pronto Upa se desespero

En esos momentos, los ojos de Minoshia miraron con miedo a Upa -Se rompió… cuando estábamos solos, huíamos de unos infectados, y se le rompió a Tapion… pero, él, dijo que podía hacer otra, que sería fácil, después de todo, esa la había hecho el mismo… ¡pero! no lo ha hecho-

Upa chasqueo la lengua, y volvió sus ojos a su padre, quería aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que la pantera estaba contra el suelo, con la cabeza inmóvil, y así, podía tener una mejor visión del animal, y aventar una flecha, sin temor a herir a su padre; el pequeño de piel canela, estaba decidido, sus manos bien puestas sobre su arco, y la flecha, solo debía encontrar el punto perfecto… y casi lo tenia

Bora rugió cual bestia salvaje, y tomo el hacha de su cintura, sin esperar más, impacto al animal, directo en la cabeza, causando que la pantera rugiera más fieramente, mientras él, luchaba por volver a impactar al animal. Sin embargo, el llanto, y grito desesperado de Minoshia llego a sus oídos

-¡No lo mate, por favor!, ¡Hildegan!- Minoshia, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba Upa, tratando de controlarle, e impedirle avanzar a donde su mascota -¡Por favor!- Imploro, mientras sus lágrimas, hacían borrosa su visión

Otros gruñidos empezaron a alertar a los dos niños; pues varios infectados, estaban acercándose al lugar, por los ruidos, que estaban provocando

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

¿Ese tipo era Yamcha?, No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué ese hombre estaba ahí?

Vegeta se quedó de piedra cuando la gran entrada del lugar se abrió, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yamcha, mientras que abría sus brazos para recibir de lleno a una peli azul, en bata blanca, con el cabello recogido, pero sin duda con un aspecto más saludable, y un rostro más sano

El corazón de Vegeta se detuvo un breve segundo, cuando los labios de Bulma y Yamcha se juntaron, y, por si fuera poco, las manos de la peli azul, rodearon al beisbolista, con una intensidad tal, que parecía que ambos jóvenes querían devorarse ahí mismo

La rabia que sintió en aquel momento, solo era comparable, con la que sintió, cuando Zarbon, le insinuó, que había violado a Bulma; en aquel momento, su coraje, había bajado, después de matar a ese cretino, pero ahora mismo, que veía a Bulma pegada a ese insecto, no podía creerlo, incluso cuando Zarbon le insinuó aquello, nunca iba a creer que la mujer se hubiera acostado con él, por propia voluntad, pero ahora mismo, ella parecía querer estar en brazos del beisbolista, y la punzada en su pecho, se sintió más fuerte, como si se estuviera enterrándose tan profundo dentro de él, al punto de traspasar su corazón

Cuando ambos dejaron de besarse, Bulma mostro una sonrisa tan grande, que él mismo, nunca había visto ser dirigida a su persona, solo a su hijo y Videl; y ahí fue cuando su razón pareció perderse por completo; sus pies le llevaron hasta el lugar donde Bulma y Yamcha estaban, hablando y riendo, como si todo estuviera bien

Vegeta enfurecido, solo logro acertar un golpe en seco, en el rostro del beisbolista; tumbando al chico al suelo de manera inmediata, mientras que una extrañada, y asustada peli azul, se quedaba en estado de shock, mirando al desconocido, que de pronto había atacado sin razón alguna a su prometido, en la entrada de su casa

Yamcha se giró rápidamente al hombre parado justo a un lado de su novia. Nunca había visto a ese tipo, pero el rostro con el que, aquel hombre le miraba, era de temer; parecía que aquel tipo estaba dispuesto a matarle ahí mismo, ya que tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, y gruñía por lo bajo, como un animal atacando a su victima

-¡¿Yamcha?!- Bulma trato de acercarse a su novio

El beisbolista no lo pensó tanto, y se levantó de golpe, poniéndose frente a su novia

-¿Quién eres, y que es lo que te pasa conmigo, idiota?- Yamcha se puso en pose de pelea, dispuesto a defender a la peli azul -Es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, no te daré otra oportunidad-

Vegeta sonrió arrogante, y miro a la peli azul quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras lo miraba fijamente

-No sé qué está pasando contigo insecto, ni que mierda es este mundo tan perfecto, pero si no dejas de tocar a mi mujer ahora mismo, no me importara más la promesa, de no hacerte daño, y te matare aquí mismo, así que; ¡aléjate de lo que es mío! - Las palabras de Vegeta, sonaron duras, y la amenaza, no tenía ningún tinte de broma alguna

Yamcha se irguió, rápidamente miro a su prometida a sus espaldas, y sin preguntarle nada, ella entendiendo lo que el beisbolista quería saber en aquel momento

Bulma negó enérgicamente -No sé quién sea este tipo, nunca antes le eh visto… sin duda, recordaría a alguien con un rostro tan endurecido, pero no sé quién es él- Los ojos de la peli azul, pasaban de Yamcha, a Vegeta, sin saber que hacer

Yamcha jamás aparto los ojos de los de Vegeta, sostuvo la fuerte mirada que el de cabellos en forma de llama, le lanzo. Ambos hombres, parecían estar al borde de perder la paciencia, y en sus ojos se miraba la determinación que cada uno tenia

-No sé quién seas, ni que es lo que en verdad deseas, pero si se, que; esta mujer, ha sido mía desde hace años, y nunca me ha traicionado, así que, si piensas que puedes venir, hacer este teatrito, y sacar alguna especie de compensación económica, déjame, avisarte que estas muy equivocado- El beisbolista, aparto un poco a Bulma, que estaba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, temiendo que el hombre desconocido, le atacara y la lastimar a ella igual

Vegeta parpadeo, y antes de que pudiera reclamar a la peli azul, por decir esas cosas tan estúpidas, mientras negaba conocerle, sintió un dolor en la cabeza, y pronto, un ruido chillante, invadió sus oídos. De pronto, todo se volvió borroso, y lo último que vio, fue a la peli azul, moviendo los brazos, mientras tiraba de la ropa de Yamcha, y gritaba algo…

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¡Señor, se encuentra bien!- La voz de la peli azul, era cada vez más lejana

Sin embargo, el ruido chillante, era cada vez más fuerte, y sentía que le perforaba los oídos. Sus ojos se cerraron, no sin antes, sentir, un gran calor en la cabeza, y un líquido caliente derramarse de él, mientras una mano cálida, lo tomaba del rostro, y los ojos azules de Bulma, se clavaban en los suyos

…

No tenía idea de que sucedía, en su cabeza, solo pasaban partes de un mundo donde el cielo, había dejado de brillar, con ese tono azul tan hermoso, que anunciaba un nuevo y perfecto día; solo recordaba, el cielo ensombrecido, siempre por un mundo devastado, casas arruinadas, vidrios rotos en todo lugar, edificios abandonados y en ruinas, un mundo con un aroma desagradable, y a muerte, además las personas de ese mundo, eran diferentes, todas estaban dispuestas a matar para seguir sobreviviendo, incluyendo a los niños; en el mundo que él conocía, ya no existía la inocencia, todo estaba lleno de maldad, y egoísmo, e incluso conseguir comida, era una pelea a muerte con los infectados, u otros sobrevivientes

De hecho la Bulma que había visto momentos atrás, no se parecía en casi nada a la Bulma que él conocía, aun cuando fuera poco, esa Bulma que había visto, llevaba una liguera capa de maquillaje, que le hacía lucir una piel demasiado perfecta, su cabello, era de un azul más brillante, y parecía realmente muy sedoso, además, su cuerpo, no se veía tan delgado como el de la chica que él conocía, incluso su semblante, parecía más relajado, y su forma de moverse, era tan despreocupada, que en casi nada se parecía a la mujer que él conocía, realmente eran solo algunos rasgos del rostro que le confirmaban, que era la misma persona, pero solo eso, porque la mujer que vio momentos antes, en verdad podría pasar, por una de esas modelos de revistas, que siempre se veían perfectas, como maniquís bien hechos

El ruido en sus oídos, pareció cesar unos momentos, pero su cabeza, aun dolía demasiado. De nuevo la sensación de estar despertando en un lugar extraño, se apodero de él, pero ahora, cuando abrió los ojos, y miro la habitación en donde se encontraba, noto que era muy diferente al cuarto anterior

Las paredes eran blancas, el lugar se veía un tanto vacío, solo un mueble, donde estaba recostado, y una mesita de centro, con apenas un vaso, y una botella de agua a un lado

El cuarto, era pequeño, pero la puerta, parecía entre abierta, y unas tenues voces salían de aquel lugar. Vegeta se levantó, aun algo atontado por los sucesos anteriores; camino un poco, su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero la voz de Bulma, le llevo hasta la puerta

-¿Por qué no has llamado a la policía?, ¡Ese hombre es peligroso Bulma!- La voz de Yamcha, sonó bastante molesta -¡Sácalo de tu casa!, pídele a los de seguridad que lo dejen en la calle, ¡No quiero a ese tipo dentro de esta casa Bulma!-

-Yamcha, ese tipo no se veía nada bien, además, de la nada, empezó a sangrar por los oídos, y el médico dijo que ese hombre se encontraba deshidratado, y que no era normal que sangrara- La voz de Bulma, era de entera preocupación -Además, el tipo no puede ser tan peligroso; el hombre, trae placas del ejército, tal vez, y es de esos que tienen estrés postraumático-

Algo se rompió en la habitación, donde la peli azul, y el beisbolista hablaban, y luego hubo un silencio un tanto perturbador en el lugar

Vegeta se trató de asomar por la abertura de la puerta, y alcanzo a mirar a la mujer de espaldas, y sin la bata de momentos atrás, mientras que, al beisbolista, no podía encontrarlo

Aun cuando deseaba atravesar la puerta, y exigir las explicaciones que antes, no había conseguido; decidió, quedarse justo donde estaba, y seguir escuchando la conversación que Bulma, y Yamcha sostenían, pues de alguna manera, el que la peli azul lo hubiera desconocido momentos atrás, le afecto, y deseaba, entender, el por qué, aparentemente todos, habían olvidado lo que había sucedido con el mundo, y solo él, era el único que parecía fuera del lugar

-¡Con mucha más razón Bulma!, si ese tipo es militar o algo parecido; puede hacerles algún daño, y eso de que venga precisamente aquí a hacer tal escándalo, solo significa que sabe quién eres, y puede que incluso planeara esto, así que mejor llamaremos a la policía-

-No es necesario Yamcha, en verdad, ese tipo, parece estar algo enfermo, quizás, perdió a alguien, y este un poco desorientado, recuerda, que el médico dijo, que no sería raro, que el tipo sufriera algo parecido, así que solo dejemos que descanse, y luego cuando se levante, tal vez, se encuentre mejor, y si es así, solo dejemos que se valla- Los brazos de la peli azul, estaban cruzados en su pecho, y aun cuando su rostro no se veía, su voz, era algo ansiosa -Seguro solo estaba confundido, y después de todo, sería una grosería actuar así con un tipo que está en el ejército, y que puede perder su vida, por nuestro país-

-No me digas esas tonterías Bulma, sea quien sea, en verdad no sabemos nada de él, y puede no ser la buena persona que tu mente está ideando, así que iré por los de seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí-

Un golpe bastante ruidoso se escuchó, y la peli azul agacho la cabeza, y suspiro pesadamente

Vegeta abrió un poco más la puerta, y echo un rápido vistazo al lugar. Ya no se encontraba Yamcha en aquella habitación, solo la peli azul, y tal parecía estaba algo angustiada

Sin pensarlo más, aprovecho el momento, y se adentró al lugar. Al escuchar el chirriante sonido de la puerta abrirse, Bulma se sobresaltó y se giró repentinamente; los ojos azules miraron fijamente al hombre a su espalda, y aun cuando había dicho que no le temía, ahora mismo, su cuerpo temblaba ligueramente y de manera inconsciente, dio un paso atrás, cuando vio al hombre despierto

Vegeta no quería asustarla, solo quería mirarla más de cerca, y confirmar que de verdad se trataba de su peli azul, sin embargo, el verla así de cerca, solo le hacía dudar más, que ella y su Bulma, eran la misma persona

Aun cuando la voz, y el rostro era el mismo; la mirada que le daba, era por completo diferente, una un tanto indiferente, e incluso con algo de pánico. Y no recordaba, ni cuando miro por primera vez a la mujer, ver el pánico en sus ojos, solo por mirarle a él; más bien, recordaba la fiereza, y esa maldita arrogancia, que tenía la mujer, para ordenarle, y burlarse incluso en ocasiones de él

-¿Ya te levantaste?, ¿Te sientes mejor?- La peli azul balbuceo un poco, y aun cuando trato de no sonar atemorizada, su voz, fue un poco delatadora -Te reviso un médico, dijo que estabas deshidratado, y te dejamos agua… ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Vegeta tenía el rostro fruncido de manera inconsciente, y cuando lo noto, trato de relajar su mirada, y dio un paso más atrás, solo para no incomodar a la mujer, ni asustarla, más de lo que ya se veía

-Gr…Gracias- Su voz sonó tosca, y un poco golpeada -Disculpe… yo no me encontraba bien, lamento si les cause molestias- Se disculpó, girando un poco el rostro, tratando de que ella no le mirara

Le estaba molestando, y costando bastante, el disculparse con la chica, pues después de todo, no sentía que hubiera hecho nada malo, pero la peli azul, en verdad parecía no reconocerle, e incluso parecía temerle, y el corazón se le destrozo cuando los ojos azules, mostraron alivio tras sus palabras

Bulma se tocó el pecho, y suspiro un poco -Si, eso pensamos… pero no se preocupe, seguro que solo fue un mal día, así que por favor… solo, debería mirar al médico, el que vino a verle, dijo que usted podría estar enfermo, señor…-

-Vegeta, mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji, soy soldado- El azabache, permaneció, recto, estudiando a detalle cada movimiento y reacción de la peli azul

Bulma sonrió cálidamente, y le extendió la mano, con total calidez. Ella parecía un poco más relajada ahora, su rostro y sus acciones, eran definitivamente mas espontaneas

-Es un placer señor Vegeta, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, y el chico de hace unos momentos, es mi prometido Yamcha-

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban sonrosadas, sus labios, tenían un leve tono rojo cubriéndoles, y ella pareció estar brillando, tal como una estrella. Esa no podía ser su Bulma, ella no podía ser la misma mujer, que él, estaba buscando; o al menos no lo pareció ahora, pues ella definitivamente, se veía muy dócil, como un conejito pequeño, que busca la protección de otros, y no como la hermosa leona, que él conocía, dispuesta a proteger y cuidar de sí misma y de otros

El corazón de Vegeta crujió, y de un momento a otro, su pecho colapso; todo se rompió dentro de él, y una maldita lagrima traicionera, rodo por su mejilla. No entendía nada, no quería aceptar nada, y menos, el hecho de que Bulma, no pudiera recordarlo, que le tuviera miedo, y que pareciera tan enamorada de Yamcha, haciendo, que él, pareciera solo un loco obsesionado con ella, sin razón alguna

Su mundo en verdad se había arruinado, y no entendía como todo había sucedido, de hecho, en un momento, llego a pensar que realmente, el único mal en todo aquel mundo, era él, y que el virus, la decadencia, los refugios, Bulma, y sus hijos, todo… había sido solo parte de su imaginación, un colapso emocional y mental, a raíz de su última misión, y por eso, había visualizado todo un mundo, donde él sobrevivía, junto a un grupo extraño de personas, a las cuales debía girar y cuidar para sobrevivir

Sin embargo, aunque su mente le decía que era la opción más obvia, su corazón aun le decía que, en un momento a otro, Bulma se reiría, y su pequeño Trunks entraría en aquella habitación, de los brazos de Videl, cambiando todo su panorama, al que ya estaba acostumbrado, un mundo con infectados. Eso sonaba mucho más tentado que el mundo normal, que estaba detrás de las puertas de aquel lugar

-Sí, usted me dice donde vive, tal vez pueda pedir que lo lleven a ese lugar- La peli azul, parpadeo, pues el hombre, pareció de pronto mirar a un punto fijo, y perderse en sus pensamientos -¿Señor Vegeta?, ¿Seguro que se encuentra ya en mejores condiciones?- La mujer se alarmo por el comportamiento del hombre

El azabache, al escuchar, el ' _Señor'_ , volvió los ojos a la mujer, y parpadeo

Por la puerta, entraron dos hombres de gran tamaño, y con trajes oscuros, mientras Yamcha, entraba seguido de los tipos, y miraba ahora a Vegeta, quien de pronto, volvió a fruncir el ceño

Bulma de inmediato se puso frente a los hombres de traje, y puso sus manos en alto, mostrando claramente la molestia que sentía en aquel momento

-Dije que no era necesario traer al personal de seguridad, el señor Vegeta, ya me pidió una disculpa, y parece ser que no se encontraba en buen estado, pero ya que lo hemos aclarado, todo está bien- Los ojos de la peli azul se entre cerraron, y el aura de la mujer paso a uno un poco atemorizante -¡Retírense!- No tuvo que repetir la orden, para que los hombre trajeados, se dieran media vuelta

Yamcha se detuvo en frente de su prometida, y las miradas de ambos, parecieron estar en conflicto

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta, y tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba, junto al poco orgullo que aun tenia, para mirar a la mujer

-No quiero seguir causando molestias, yo, parece que no me encontraba bien, así que nuevamente, lamento si la incomode señorita Bulma, pero creo que es hora de irme- El tono de voz que uso, fue un poco lastimoso, pero lo escondió bien, con su rostro serio -No es necesario que me indiquen la salida, puedo encontrarla por mí mismo-

Yamcha volvió sus ojos a donde el azabache

-Si es así, entonces lárgate de aquí lo antes posible- El beisbolista señalo con firmeza la puerta, mientras se ponía frente a Bulma

Vegeta tuvo que apretar sus puños con fuerza, en sus costados, mientras se repetía que debía contenerse, y no moler a golpes ahí, al beisbolista. Miro por unos breves segundos el rostro de la peli azul. Estaba seguro de no haberle visto antes de que el mundo colapsara por el virus, así que quizás, solo tendría esa oportunidad, para mirarla así de cerca de nuevo, y aun cuando ella no le reconociera, quería grabarse bien el rostro de la mujer, para así mantener vivo el recuerdo, de una vez, haber estado con ella, aun si solo era parte de su mente

Con una sonrisa un poco apagada, dejo el lugar. Sin mirar atrás, para no arrepentirse, y tomar de los hombros a la mujer, y jalonearla, hasta que sus recuerdos de él, volviera a ella

….

El cielo se veía bastante despejado, y las luces en medio de las calles, empezaban a prenderse. Camino durante largo tiempo después de salir de la Corporación Capsula, paso por los mismos lugares, que recordaba, había saqueado junto a Kakaroto, cuando buscaban comida, o medicamentos en la ciudad; recorrió las calles que recordaba, encontrado todo en excelentes condiciones, mientras que la gente, seguía tropezando con él, sin darle la menor importancia

Suspiro derrotado cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre su rostro. Todo parecía tan irreal, y, aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, la mirada asustada de la peli azul, o su comportamiento tan temeroso frente a él, y es que aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo; la sensación de rechazo por parte de la mujer, fue sin duda una bomba en su corazón

Se detuvo un momento, cuando la lluvia empezó a ser más fuerte. Se refugió en una pequeña parada de autobuses, y aun cuando la lluvia golpeo contra él, no le importo mojarse, porque así podía disimular las lágrimas de frustración que de pronto, empezaron a salir, aun cuando trataba de contenerse

Apretó los dientes, y apretó sus manos, no podía con todos esos sentimientos tan confusos, estaba irritado, y furioso; solo quería golpearse la cabeza, y ver si eso lo regresaba a su mundo, en donde estaba todo lo que quería, porque, aunque, pensó que no lo necesitaba, se dio cuenta, que su apego a su familia, era demasiado grande, que ya no podía dejarlos atrás, y volver a sus viejos hábitos

Un grito aterrador llego a sus oídos, pasando incluso por encima del ruido estruendoso de la lluvia; y cuando Vegeta se giró para mirar de donde provenía dicho grito, solo alcanzo a mirar a una mujer con sangre escurriendo en su rostro, en medio de la calle, mientras era arrastrada, y extendía su mano. Cuando sus ojos miraron la causa de mal, noto que era un infectado, que estaba arrancando a grandes trozos, pedazos de piel y carne de la mujer

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, y sin pensarlo más, saco su navaja, y corrió a donde la mujer, y con agilidad, enterró la navaja en el cráneo del infectado, para luego empujarlo a un lado

La mujer gimió de dolor, y Vegeta la tomo del rostro, limpio un poco la sangre que cubría sus ojos, para llevarse la peor de las sorpresas, la mujer no era otra que Nizu, la chiquilla que había muerto tiempo atrás, a manos de su mejor amiga después de haber sido mordida por un infectado

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, por un momento se sorprendió, y es que la chiquilla, tenía el rostro tan cubierto de sangre, que casi no la reconoció, además, de que ella no debía estar viva… o tal vez si, ya no lo comprendía. La chica, lo miro, y sonrió

-Señor Vegeta… gracias… pero, por favor, siga cuidando de Gure- La débil voz de la chica, se fue apagando -Su bebé, es muy lindo…- Con una sonrisa, la niña cerraba sus ojos

Vegeta dio ligueros golpes en el rostro de la chica -Niña, ¿Me conoces, me reconoces, y a Bulma?, Dime, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿dónde estamos? - Desesperado, empezó a jalonear el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos

El cuerpo de la muchacha se quedó inmóvil, pero el gruñido de los infectados, se empezó a hacer más fuerte, y aun cuando Vegeta miro a todos lados, no veía a absolutamente nadie, solo las luces de las calles, que alumbraban un poco el panorama

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-¿Pero qué está pasando, padre?- Bulma se arrodillo rápidamente a un lado de Vegeta, y sin más, toco su frente, mientras sus ojos viajan por todo el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre -Esta sangrando… ¿Qué carajo paso aquí?- Cuando Bulma, miro a su alrededor, noto a Kurota y Gohan recostados igual

Gure se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras miraba los rostros angustiados de los presentes

El Doctor ignoro por completo a su hija. El hombre, estaba desesperado buscando algo en aquel lugar, hasta que el grito de su hija, lo hizo volverse

-Padre, ¡Vegeta está sangrando, dime, que le sucede! - Bulma se exaspero, mientras que Trunks en sus brazos, comenzó a jadear, y a frotar con más ansias sus orejas

Cuando el Doctor se giró para encarar a su hija, noto el comportamiento de su nieto, así como la sangre en las manos de Bulma, que tenía el rostro angustiado, y mirada fija en el hombre tendido en el suelo

Prontamente, Milk empezó a temblar, mientras miraba sus manos

-Gohan… está sangrando igual- Milk se puso pálida, y sus ojos solo miraban la sangre escarlata en su mano, mientras el horror empezaba a verse reflejado en sus ojos

Pronto Akane empezó a revisar el rostro de Kurota, para prever, si, su hermano, al igual que los otros dos individuos, sangraban, o temblaba, y efectivamente, su hermano, tenía el cuerpo bastante frio, y estaba empezando a temblar de manera un tanto alarmante, mientras su rostro se contraía, como si tuviera un mal sueño, además, que sus oídos empezaban a sangrar, al igual que Gohan y Vegeta

El Doctor, miro a los tres hombres recostados, y a las mujeres a sus lados. Estaba conmocionado, y no entendía que sucedía

Bulma se agito cuando Trunks empezó a balbucear en voz más alta, mientras su ceño se fruncía, y parecía estar de muy mal humor, rascando sus orejas, al punto de empezar a ponerlas de color rojizo, e hinchando la delicada piel

Bulma trato de relajar al pequeño, pero en lugar de lograr algo bueno, solo obtuvo como resultado, que el pequeño niño, comenzara a llorar, pero no con dolor, más bien, con molestia, e impotencia

….

Upa y Minoshia, empezaron a caminar despacio, en dirección contraria, a donde Bora se encontraba, aun luchando contra Hildegan

Con gran esfuerzo, Upa, había logrado convencer a Minoshia, de que su padre, no mataría a Hildegan, si no que el hombre, vería la manera de noquear al hermoso animal mientras encontraban la razón, de su locura aparente

Minoshia solo accedió, después de mirar que el hombre, no golpeaba al animal con el filo de su hacha, mas bien. Le había impactado, con el otro extremo, solo aturdiendo al animal, sin llegar a lastimarle gravemente, y dado la gravedad de la situación, opto por hacer lo que Upa le pedía, así, logrando que ambos chicos se alejaran, y buscaran refugio dentro del edificio

Sin embargo, antes de que los chiquillos entraran al edificio, un ruido llamo su atención, y aun cuando estaban algo escondidos, lograron observar a un par de hombres, acercándose de manera sigilosa a donde Bora estaba con Hildegan luchando

La primera reacción de ambos niños, fue solo mirar curiosos, por breves segundos, a los hombres armados, y algo sucios que iban en aquella dirección, mientas que Bora, parecían no haber notado en absoluto la presencia de estos

No sabían que hacer, así que solo se mantuvieron ahí, mirando lo que hacían los hombres, hasta que observaron a uno, agacharse, y sacar un arma un tanto extraña, que pronto supieron, era una especie de arco, pues a los pocos segundos, una flecha salió disparada de esta, atravesando sin más, uno de los costados de Hildegan, haciendo que el animal, rugiera con fuerza, para luego volverá a ser atravesado por otra flecha

Minoshia se quedó en estado de shock mirando lo que sucedía con su pantera, mientras su voz se atoraba en su garganta, al ver que de pronto Hildegan, caía, y su voz era silenciada por completo

Upa se horrorizo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres empezaban a correr en dirección de su padre, quien se levantó rápidamente, y solo dedico una breve mirada a donde debían estar los niños, y haciendo una señal algo extraña, se giró, y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a donde los niños

Sin embargo, aun cuando Bora trato de llamar la atención de los hombres, para que alejaran lo más posible de los niños, no conto con lo que estos harían a continuación

Upa se levantó, y apunto lo mejor que podía a uno de los tipos, que perseguían a su padre, por la impresión de ver a su padre huir, y saber que lo que acaba de hacer con su mano, era un gesto de despedida definitiva para él, así que no pudo más que apuntar su arco, y lanzar una de sus flechas, arremetiendo contra uno de aquellos hombres, pues él no pensaba, dejar a su padre, sabiendo que tal vez nunca más lo volvería a mirar, pues incluso su padre, parecía haber notado que la situación lo rebasaba, y seguro perdería

La flecha de Upa, se incrusto en el brazo de uno de los hombres, y al girar para responder, solo miro a lo lejos a lo que parecían ser dos niños, uno con un arco, y otro, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una gran espada

Los hombres se miraron y sonrieron, de pronto, sus pasos cambiaron de dirección, a donde Upa y Minoshia se encontraban

…..

Leo camino en círculos, esos hombres parecían temibles, y bien, habían tomado el camino que seguro, no tardaría en llevarles directo, a donde Milk y los demás se encontraban. Su corazón se paralizo, cuando pensó en la posibilidad, de que esos tipos pudieran tomar a la morena y hacerle quien sabe que fechorías

El lugar, ahora mismo, no estaba por completo desprotegido, pero los hombres que se podía decir, eran los más fuertes, y podían defenderles; ahora mismo se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias que Turles, y si bien, aún estaba Vegeta, lo cierto era, que los otros habitantes del lugar, apenas eran civiles, que por las circunstancias, habían aprendido a defenderse, pero nada más, ellos no eran profesionales, y esos tipos, se veían, bastante peligrosos

Miro de nuevo a Turles, y luego la salida del lugar. Sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión, o volver y verificar que todo estuviera tranquilo, arriesgándose así a ser descubierto por los habitantes del lugar, o quedarse con Turles, protegiendo el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, mientras se arriesgaba a dejar a la morena sola, y si bien, un tanto indefensa ante un ataque

Leo cerro los ojos, y tomo su arma, sabía lo que debía hacer…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¡Lo siento!, tuve muchos problemas tanto de enfermarme, como otros más personales, que me tuvieron, un tanto ocupada, y sin poder actualizar**

 **Veros; gracias por tu preocupación, ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, aunque no sé si actualizare pronto, pero espero hacerlo**


	60. Chapter 60

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

-¡Rápido hija, recuesta al niño!- El Doctor Briefs, tomo con fuerza las manitos del niño, para detenerle, de frotar sus orejitas -¡Hay que revisarle!- El hombre, se veía realmente alterado

Bulma, apenas y pudo recostar al pequeño; y su padre, ya estaba mirando con arduo interés sus orejitas, mientras que trataba de retener al niño, de seguir su llanto

-!¿Qué le está sucediendo a Gohan?¡- Milk se desesperó, pues su hijo, estaba sangrando, y el peli lila, no parecía estar prestando atención a nada más que a su nieto -¡Ellos son quienes necesitan ser revisados!- La morena señalo a su hijo, a los otros dos hombres, en el suelo, junto a un charco de sangre, que crecía más y más

La morena, sacudió con fuerza la peli lila, obligándole a mirarle; ya no sabía qué hacer, para que el hombre, mirara a su hijo, y le dijera lo que este tenía

Bulma sintió que su mano era apretada con más fuerza, y al mirar a donde Vegeta, igual se sintió alterada, no solo era el llanto de su hijo, los murmullos de Gure, y los gritos de Milk, Akane, y Launch, sino que también, el hombre que amaba, estaba sangrando, mientras temblaba, y sudaba de manera preocupante

El hombre de bigote, se levantó, ignorando a la morena, y llevándose con él, al pequeño Trunks, dejando a Milk, y Bulma, detrás, mientras que él, parecía estar bastante ajetreado, tomando al niño, mientras, trataba de alumbrar dentro de la pequeña orejita

-Padre…- Bulma jadeo, y trato de tomar el hombro de su padre, pero le fue imposible, el hombre, iba de un lado a otro -Padre… padre-

-El ADN mejorado de ellos, se creó para hacer súper solados, seres con capacidades muy superiores a las normales, como ya lo han podido notar; y muchos de los diseños, fueron tomados pensando en otros seres vivos del planeta, con capacidades sensoriales sorprendentes, como el olfato canino, la visión del agila, el audio canino y felino, entre otras más; sin embargo… aun no puedo comprenderles enteramente, ya que no hay nada con que chequear a fondo sus reacciones, sus comportamientos, ni nada… sin embargo…- El Doctor empezó a cubrir los pequeños oídos del niño, con lo que estuviera a su disposición -Sea lo que sea, que les esté afectando, debe ser una honda auditiva, en una frecuencia en la cual, el oído humano normal, no sería capaz nunca de captar, sin embargo, sus oídos súper sensibles, deben de tener un efecto mortífero en estos momentos- El Doctor, trato de acomodarse los lentes, mientras cubría bien, los oídos del bebé

Al notar la acción de su padre; Bulma, se arrancó pedazos de tela de su propia ropa, haciendo pequeñas bolitas y metiéndolas en los oídos de Vegeta, imitando la acción de su padre. Aun cuando la tela, absorbió rápidamente la sangre que el cuerpo del hombre dejaba, Bulma, no se detuvo, hasta que sintió que había logrado cubrir bien, los oídos del hombre. Cuando la peli azul termino, volteo a mirar a las otras mujeres en el lugar, quienes se veían claramente alteradas y extrañadas

-¡Sea lo que sea, está en sus oídos, y hay que taparlos, evitar que cualquiera que sea el sonido que llega a ellos, siga!… ¿No es así padre? –

El Doctor asintió rápidamente, mientras tranquilizaba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Trunks tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sin embargo, parecía que mientras el Doctor, más cubría sus orejitas, el niño, menos sensación incomoda sentía

Rápidamente, las dos rubias, desgarraron sus ropas, para cubrir bien, los oídos de Kurota; mientras que Milk, copiaba la acción

Gure, se acercó a Tarble, sin embargo, el chico no parecía estar reaccionado como el resto. De hecho, cuando toco su cuerpo, solo siento una incómoda sensación de frio en las manos del joven

El hombre de bigote tomo una jeringa, y tomo un poco más de la sangre del pequeño Trunks, además, de tomar una muestra de Vegeta, quien aún sudaba frio, y tenía leves espasmos

Mientras todos en la recamara, trataba de hacer algo por limpiar la sangre, de los hombres en la habitación; la puerta se abrió, de manera un tanto tosca, y apareció por ella Picoro, quien tenía un arma en manos, y su rostro sumamente serio; el hombre ignoro la sangre a un lado de los cuerpos masculinos, y al pequeño bebe, con el rostro enrojecido

El hombre, de ojos verdes, jadeo -Tenemos un gran problema…-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó un disparo, y un grito bastante aterrador, el cual puso a todos en estado de alerta

Bulma rápidamente tomo su catana, y se levantó, dando un par de pasos, más cerca de su padre, y su hijo, poniéndose frente a ellos

Un par de voces masculinas, y desconocidas se escucharon cerca, aunado a unas pisadas, que parecían ser pesadas. Picoro termino de entrar en la habitación, y puso el arma frente a él, apuntando a la puerta, mientras que Launch y Akane, tomaban sus respectivas armas, y protegían el cuerpo de Kurota, Milk no llevaba consigo ningún arma, así que tomo del pantalón de su hijo, la navaja que este llevaba, dispuesta a defender a su pequeño, y sin temor, se quedó quieta, frente al cuerpo del niño, mientras Gure, se acercó lo más que podía a Bulma, tomando consigo una pequeña pistola, la cual saco y apunto a la puerta

El Doctor Briefs, se quedó en silencio, y completamente quieto, mientras cubría la boca de su pequeño nieto, y lo incitaba a guardar completo silencio

Los pasos de pronto cesaron, justo frente a la puerta donde ellos se encontraban, y apenas, y de reojo, los presentes se miraron, todos dispuestos a atacar; sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a un par de tipos, de gran tamaño, ninguno de los presentes, fue capaz de tirar de los gatillos de sus armas, o en el caso de Bulma, Akane, y Milk, no fueron capaces de utilizar sus armas blancas, más bien, las tres igual se quedaron quietas, y con ojos bien abiertos

-¿Minoshia, Upa; están bien?- Bulma jadeo molesta, y con impotencia

Los pequeños niños, apenas levantaron la vista, para encarar a los presentes. Algunas líneas de sangre, bajaron por sus frentes, y ninguno de los dos niños, dijo una palabra, pues en verdad, se sentían sumamente culpables, y sus corazones se sentían apretados en sus pechos

Uno de los hombres sonrió enorme, mientras sus ojos viajaban a donde el hombre de pelo lila, y lentes, que sostenía al pequeño bebe

-Valla, valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - El hombre rio -Esto seguro nos merece una buena recompensa, ¿No es así, Doctor Briefs? -

Los ojos del Doctor se abrieron con incredulidad, y sintió como su sangre, se helo en su interior. Recordaba vagamente el rostro del hombre, quien estaba en el lugar, de Freezer, y tenía un aspecto algo aterrador

-Pero no se asuste Doctor, nosotros tenemos prohibido causarle algún daño a usted- La sonrisa del hombre, se profundizo -Sin embargo, no podemos decir que lo mismo va, para estos niños… o ellos- Dijo señalando con su arma, a los dos niños pequeños a sus pies, y al resto del grupo dentro de la habitación -Así que trataremos de ser amables, por favor, bajen sus armas preciosas, porque no me agrada matar niños, y mujeres, pero si es necesario, no me molestara mucho-

Bulma, Milk, Gure, Launch y Picoro, lentamente bajaron sus armas, dejándolas en el suelo, sin despegar los ojos de los hombres, y los niños que tenían unas manchas de sangre, en sus rostros y sus ropas

-Tú también preciosa- El hombre, señalo a Akane, pero luego su arma, paso a la cabeza del pequeño peli rojo frente a él -O, lo mato ahora mismo- El dedo del hombre, empezó a presionar el gatillo en el arma

El pequeño peli rojo, empezó a toser, y un poco de sangre salió de su boca, pero nunca dijo ninguna palabra, para detener al hombre, solo miro la peli azul, quien parecía que estaba por tomar sus catana

-¡No le hagas nada!- Akane grito, y con mirada fiera, y con los dientes apretados, comenzó a bajar el arma -Solo no lastimes más a los niños-

El hombre, de cabellos platinados, dejo caer su mano a un costado, dejando de apuntar a la cabeza del niño

-¡Me agrada! ¡Maldita sea, me agrada muchísimo! Sin duda, tú serás mía chica- Dijo señalando con una sonrisa a la rubia de ojos azules -Una mujer con suficientes pantalones, como para no dejarse doblegar a la primera, sin duda es lo que más me gusta- El hombre, parecía lleno de felicidad, y éxtasis

Los ojos de Launch, giraron rápido a Akane, quien parecía estar gruñendo internamente, mientras un horrible escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Launch dio un paso delante de Akane, tapando con su cuerpo el de la chica, mientras su rostro se fruncía, y sus manos se cerraban con fuerza

-Mira, tú también pareces ser una buena candidata linda- Una carcajada salió de los labios del hombre -Valla, parece, que aquí, tenemos muchas chicas valientes, sin embargo, no estamos para perder el tiempo ahora que sabemos, que encontramos al premio mayor- El hombre, se acercó un poco a las rubias, y trato de tomar el rostro de Akane

Sin embargo, Launch se irguió, y le impidió acercar la mano hasta tocar a la rubia detrás suyo. Los ojos verdes, parecían prender en llamas, y el odio, parecía desbordarse por todo su ser, sin duda su aura, era peligrosa

El hombre empezó a carcajearse -¿No me dirán, que son de esas chicas que gustan de las chicas?- Pregunto con suma alegría -No me molesta, les enseñare a disfrutar de un hombre, preciosas- El hombre, se relamió los labios, mientras daba una mejor mirada al cuerpo de Launch

Bulma instintivamente, dio un paso delante de su padre y su hijo. La peli azul, no podía despegar la mirada de los niños, y preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaba el resto?, o al menos, Bora

-Quienes sean, ustedes, por favor, no lastimes a los niños, ¡por favor suéltenlos! - La peli azul, trato de sonar lo más humilde posible, mientras que la rabia la consumía por dentro

Sin embargo, el hombre de cabellos platinados, miro de reojo a la peli azul, y volvió a donde los niños, tomo de la camisa al peli rojo, y lo arrojo sin ningún cuidado, a los brazos de su compañero, quien igual sostenía de la trenza, al chico de piel canela

El tipo, volvió sus ojos a la peli azul -Que chica tan peculiar- El hombre, empezó a caminar, acercándose a la peli azul, mientras miraba de reojo, a los hombres en el suelo, sobre los charcos de sangre -Si alguien se mueve, o tratan de tomar sus armas, matas a los mocosos Atlack, y luego les disparas a ellos- La voz del hombre, cambio del tono relajado, a uno autoritario

-Como tú digas Trece- El hombre, sonrió y apunto a las cabezas de los dos niños

El hombre, conocido como Trece, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la peli azul, para acercar más su rostro al de la chica, mientras tomaba un poco de su cabello, y lo acercaba a él, aspirando profundamente

-No tienes el aroma que pensé que tendrías, bueno… dadas las circunstancia, supongo que es normal, dime mujer, ¿Acaso serás tú, la preciada hija de nuestro querido Doctor Briefs?- Los ojos del tipo, se clavaron en los de la peli azul

Bulma, le volteo el rostro al hombre -…-

La peli azul guardo completo silencio, de pronto, la tensión aumento, y un horrible e incómodo silencio invadió el lugar, haciendo que todos sintieran la pesadez en el ambiente

El hombre, al cabo de un momento, chasqueo la boca, y tomo con fuerza, el cabello de la peli azul, tirando con fuerza de su cabeza, y tirando a la mujer a sus pies, en una posición, donde ella se ponía de rodillas frente a él, mientras que las manos de la peli azul, tomaban con fuerza el brazo del hombre, y trataba inútilmente de soltarse

-Me molesta hacer una pregunta, y no tener una respuesta clara, ya que lo hago de la manera más amable que me es posible, y como dije antes, no me agrada matar mujeres, pero cuando es necesario… pues digamos, que no me incomoda tanto- Trece, sacó una navaja de buen tamaño de su pantalón, y lo coloco en la garganta de la peli azul, poniendo presión en ella

Bulma se quedó completamente quieta, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Sintió el frio de la navaja en su garganta, y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos; iba a morir, frente a su hijo, y su padre, además, no sabía en qué estado se encontraba Vegeta. Sin embargo, aun así, trato de no mostrar ningún sentimiento de dolor, que le invadían en esos momentos, solo mostro sus fieros ojos a, aquel hombre, que la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca

Picoro gruño, sin embargo, se retuvo de cualquier acción, cuando miro al compañero del tal Trece, que apuntaba a Minoshia, y Upa

Bulma jadeo un poco, pero, sus ojos azules, jamás dejaron de ser feroces, y su mirada, jamás mostro temor al hombre, que le tenía presa, y lista para matarla. Eso pareció molestar un poco al hombre, porque apretó la navaja un poco más en la piel de la peli azul; mientras sentía como empezaba a desgarrar la piel blanca de la chica, además, de que tiraba con más fuerza de sus cabellos, casi como si quisiera arrancarle el cuero cabelludo

El Doctor Briefs, se asustó sobre manera, y trato de dar un paso cerca de su hija, sin embargo, al momento en que trato de hacerlo, la navaja, que estaba en el cuello de su hija, paso a estar entre sus ojos, y rozando la nariz, de su pequeño nieto

Ahora, Trece miro al Doctor, con una seria expresión, mientras que se notaban los nervios del hombre de bigote, pues empezó a sudar, y a temblar ligueramente; todo lo contrario, a la chica de pelo azul

-Habías dicho, que a él no podías dañarlo, así que déjalo, y si quieres solo matar a alguien, entonces, mátame a mi- Bulma apenas y podía hablar, por el dolor, a causa del agarre tan fuerte de aquel hombre, sin embargo, eso parecía no detenerla

Trece, miro de reojo a la peli azul, a sus pies, y sonrió arrogante

-¡Estas chicas son rudas eh!… ¡¿Qué carajo, acaso todas las chicas buenas y duras, están aquí?!, ¡Maldición, nos sacamos la lotería; joder! - El peli plata sonrió, pero no soltó a la peli azul, ni dejo de amenazar al Doctor, con la navaja entre sus ojos

Atlack, el hombre que apuntaba a los niños, saco de su pantalón un radio, algo gastado

-¿Llamo al jefe para informarle de esto Trece?- El hombre, sacudió el radio, sin dejar de apuntar a las cabezas de los niños

-Claro, dile que tenemos al Doctor, y que parece que tenemos a todo el paquete junto, además, de un par de presas más, así que esperaremos sus órdenes. Mientras le hablas, saca a todos de aquí, y llévalos afuera, con el resto de sus amigos- Trece ordeno con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la mirada del Doctor

Atlack, asintió, y se guardó el radio, para tomar de la camisa al chico pelirrojo, y al moreno

Gure trato de tomar al bebe de los brazos del Doctor Briefs, sin embargo, el hombre, llamado Trece, la miro con desagrado, y con una leve señal de negación, le impidió tomar a la pequeña criatura de entre los brazos del Doctor

Milk, vio por última vez a su hijo, mandándole un beso en el aire, mientras deseaba que se recuperara, de lo que fuera que tuviera, sin embargo, siguió las órdenes del hombre, pues la vida, de otros dos niños, y posiblemente de más de sus amigos, estaba en peligro

Launch, Akane, Gure, e incluso Picoro, empezaron a caminar de manera sumisa, dejando sus armas detrás de sí, siguiendo las órdenes del hombre, alto, y rostro algo maltratado, que les indicaba salieran del lugar

Bulma trato de mirar a los niños, quería ir tras ellos, y sacar las manos de aquel tipo, que los tomaba, como si fueran nada más que un despojo de carne y huesos, a los cuales podía mangonear a su gusto, sin embargo, el agarre en sus cabellos era fuerte, y sentía que le empezaba a desgarrar, además, cuando el pequeño Trunks, balbuceo en alto, los ojos de Bulma, miraron con horror, como la navaja, del tal Trece, pasaba, suavemente por las mejillas rosadas de su hijo, que tenía los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar

-¡No le hagas daño al niño! ¡Miserable, no le lastimes! - La peli azul, lucho con más fuerza, tratando de soltarse, para así tomar su catana, y atravesar al tipo, que amenazaba la vida de su hijo

El Doctor Briefs dio un paso atrás, alejando lo más que podía al niño, del filo de la navaja del hombre, mientras interponía su mano, en el rostro del pequeño, que parecía estar balbuceando, con el ceño un poco fruncido

-No tienen que lastimar al bebé, el pequeño no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que, por favor, igual suéltala, es mi hija… ¡No la dañes, por favor! - El Doctor, empezó a agacharse, arrodillándose, mientras agachaba su rostro al suelo -¡Te lo suplico, no lastimes a mi hija!- Lagrimas gruesas, empezaron a salir de los ojos del Doctor, mientras apretaba más cerca de su pecho a su pequeño nieto

-Padre… no- Bulma susurro, y cerró los ojos

Trece sonrió malicioso, y levanto a la peli azul, aplicando más fuerza, forzándola a levantarse

-Ves preciosa, si hubieras sido una buena hija, podrías haber evitado, que tu querido padre, se viera en una posición tan humillante, y sufriera pensando que tu linda y delicada garganta, se desgarraría, en frente de él, y este pequeño niño… el cual, por cierto…, ¿A quién pertenece esta hermosa criatura? - Trece, observo detenidamente las reacciones de la peli azul, quien parecía una fiera -¿Acaso no solo tengo a la hija del Doctor, sino que también…?-

-De la chica, la chica que trato de llevárselo, es su madre… lo trajo conmigo porque parece que estos hombres atraparon una infección… y querían que tratara de ayudarles, pero no pude… y, el bebe, parecía enfermo… sin embargo no es nada grave…- El Doctor rápidamente escondió al niño en su pecho -No lastimes a este pequeño, es solo un bebé, y su madre, es joven igual, solo tratan de sobrevivir, así que, por favor, no le hagas nada-

Trece miro al Doctor, y al niño en su pecho, para luego mirar fieramente a la peli azul

-Querida, ¿Eso es cierto eso?, ¿Esta preciosa criatura no es tuya?- La voz del hombre, fue un poco sarcástica

Bulma lo miro con total firmeza -Es el hijo de Gure; pero es el más chico, de los niños aquí, así que lo cuidamos a todos, así como a la chica: ya que el padre del niño está muerto, es el chico joven de ahí, ellos son una pareja joven, y el murió apenas hace unas horas- Bulma trato de sonar convincente, mientras señalaba a donde Tarble, en el suelo

El hombre soltó por fin a la peli azul, pero rápidamente tomo de entre los brazos del Doctor al pequeño niño, haciendo que el Doctor, estirara sus brazos, tratando de recuperar al pequeño, mientras sus ojos se abrían con horror

-¿Qué harás con el niño?- El Doctor jadeo, completamente asustado

Trece sonrió, y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño con su navaja, mientras el pequeño Trunks, trataba de alcanzar las manos del hombre, y con el ceño fruncido, hacia leves pucheros, de descontento

Bulma dio un paso más cerca del hombre, y alargo su mano, para tomar al bebé, sin embargo, Trece, se alejó, y apretó un poco más su navaja contra la mejilla del niño, logrando enrojeces la mejilla del pequeño Trunks

-Eh, sshhh… tranquilos, no le hare nada malo a este precioso niño, solo quiero verlo un poco más de cerca, es todo… después de todo, nunca había tenido, la oportunidad de ver a un niño pequeño tan de cerca, además, no pensé hacerlo, nunca en estas condiciones- Trece, comenzó a caminar un poco, dejando a Bulma, y su padre, mientras, que se acercaba a los hombres en el suelo -Estos tipos…- Dio, una liguera patada, al cuerpo de Vegeta, en el suelo, que estaba inmóvil -¿Están muertos? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -

El Doctor Briefs, dio un respingo, esperaba, que el cuerpo que el hombre, examinara, fuera el de Goku, Raditz u otro de ellos, pues seguramente, los daría por muertos, sin embargo, a Vegeta…

Trece, pateo con más fuerza el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero este no respondió, solo se movió debido al golpe proporcionado. El hombre, se agacho un poco, sin dejar de mirar a la peli azul, o al Doctor, y aparentando más al bebe, cerca de su cuerpo

El peli plateado, sin ninguna duda, o temor, enterró su navaja en un costado del cuerpo de Vegeta, girando dentro de la carne, la navaja, haciendo un leve crujido en la piel y musculo desgarrado, el cual de manera inmediata, empezó a sangrar

Bulma abrió grande la boca, y gimió, su mano se alargó de manera inconsciente

-¡Que car…!- La voz de la peli azul, no termino de salir de sus labios

Trunks, empezó a moverse incomodo, y sus pequeñas manitas, trataban de golpear al hombre, que lo sostenía, mientras que, en su rostro, se vio un profundo rencor, que se generó en cuestión de segundos; quizás, no podía aun hablar, pero sin duda, parecía que, en el momento, el bebé, estaba deseando hacerlo, y también parecía que el pequeño tenía muchísimo que decir, pues sus balbuceos pasaron a ser más y más ruidosos, aunado al hecho de que su estado histérico empeoro

Trece se alteró, y por unos segundos, perdió el control de la situación, dejando su navaja, enterrada en el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta, quien parecía no haber sentido absolutamente nada en el momento; mientras, que Trece, empezó a lidiar con un pequeño de ojos azules, que parecía estar más que furioso

El hombre, de pronto soltó al niño, el cual estuvo a punto, de caer de boca al suelo, sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, Trece, alcanzo a tomar la piernita del niño, evitando que su cabeza, diera en seco con el suelo

Los corazones del Doctor, y Bulma, estaban al borde, de un paro cardiaco; por un breve segundo, sintieron que sus vidas, estaban pendiendo de un hilo

Trece, apretó al niño de la pierna, y lo mantuvo boca abajo, mirándole con un poco de asombro, pues el niño, no parecía estar asustado, es más, ni parecía que el pequeño, hubiera notado, que estuvo a punto de caer, y morir en ese preciso momento; de hecho, el niño, seguía igual de arisco que momentos anteriores. El pequeño Trunks, solo miraba con rabia al hombre, y manoteaba, tratando de golpear al tipo

-Kami… ¡Acaso son un grupo que entrena a estos niños desde que nacen! - Trece miro a Bulma, y al Doctor, quienes tenían los ojos bien abiertos -Esos dos niños, igual lucharon, hasta debo confesar, que lastimaron a uno de mis hombres, lo cual es mucho decir… saben, me agradan, tal vez, el señor Freezer, les deje vivir, claro, si son obedientes- El peli plata, estiro su brazo lo más que podía, sin soltar al niño, solo apartándolo suficiente de él, para evitar que el pequeño pudiera arañarlo

-Yo… lo puedo llevar- Bulma estiro sus manos, esperando que el peli plata le entregara a Trunks

Sin embargo, el hombre, ignoro por completo a la peli azul, solo se agacho, para tomar el cuchillo que había enterrado en el cuerpo de Vegeta, y dio unos pasos, más cerca de los otros cuerpos, pateándoles, para comprobar si estaban realmente muertos. Al comprobar que otros dos de los cuerpos, que estaban ahí, no se movían, y que de hecho estaban fríos, Trece, pareció satisfecho, con el estado de esos hombres. Además, estaba el hecho, de las mujeres, ahí presentes, en su mayoría, tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros, así que supuso, que aquello podría haber pasado, después de todo, el mismo había visto morir a compañeros, repentinamente, solo siendo como aviso, un leve resfriado, o una calentura

-Vamos- Trece se puso detrás del Doctor y Bulma, apuntándoles con su arma -Luego nos encargaremos de estos desperdicios- Dijo, pateando, el cuerpo de Tapion, empujando a un lado los cuerpos de los hombres, en su camino -Vallamos con sus amigos, además, seguro la madre de este pequeño, quiere a este mocoso de vuelta-

Trunks dio un grito bastante fuerte, y por un segundo Trece cerro los ojos

Bulma paso por sobre su catana, y aun cuando la tentación de tomarla fue grande, tuvo que retenerse, pues su hijo, seguía en brazos de aquel hombre, y con solo soltarlo, podría matarle. Sin embargo, Bulma no entendió, por qué, el cuerpo de Vegeta, Kurota, y Gohan, de pronto, paso de tembloroso, a inmóvil, y sin vida… ¿Acaso, no habían logrado hacer algo por ellos a tiempo?

No quería imaginar esa posibilidad, y menos ahora, sin embargo, se armó de valor, y camino; tal y como Trece les estaba indicando a ella y su padre. Solo rogaba, por que alguno de sus amigos, hubiera escapado, o al menos se hubiera dado cuenta, y hubiera sacado a otros, incluyendo a Videl

El horror se dibujó en el rostro de Bulma, cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar, y vio a otros hombres, completamente armados, con grandes cuerpos, y semblantes terroríficos; que estaban sosteniendo armas, frente a los cuerpos arrodillados de todos los que vivían ahí

La peli azul, trato de observar que todos estuvieran, sin embargo, al encontrar a Maron, noto que la chica, sostenía a duras penas, el cuerpo algo ensangrentado de Yamcha, mientras que Suno, tomaba con fuerza a su pequeña hermana, y parecía estar tocando a alguien que estaba en el suelo sin moverse, solo para notar con horror, que era Krillin

Bulma empezó a desesperar; solo se sintió tranquila, cuando observo a Milk, tomando entre sus brazos, a Videl, mientras ambas, parecían tener los rostros gachos, y Milk, parecía decirle algo a la niña, pues solo notaba el movimiento de sus labios

Sin embargo, tanto Minoshia, como Upa, seguían en los brazos de los hombres de Trece, quienes sonreían con malicia, mientras señalaban a las mujeres, y los presentes

Toda la atención paso a los recién llegados

Trece, se acercó a sus hombres, y mientras apuntaba a Bulma, y el Doctor, les ordeno arrodillarse, junto los demás. Mientras que él, parecía hablar algo con sus hombres, mientras le daba a otro tipo, que sostuviera al pequeño Trunks

Bulma no dejo de observar a su hijo, sin embargo, trato de agachar un poco su rostro, solo para poder murmurar, sin que esos tipos lo notaran

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto… y donde esta Bora?- Pregunto la peli azul, a Ten, quien estaba más cerca de ella

El chico, estaba algo golpeado; escupió un poco de sangre -Los niños vinieron corriendo, estaban agitados, y de pronto estos tipos estaban encima de nosotros… trate, pero los niños, quisieron ayudarme, y los han golpeado igual… amenazaron con matarlos, sin embargo, no he visto al gran jefe- Contesto Ten; refiriéndose a Bora como el gran jefe

Bulma jadeo, cuando miro mejor a los niños, noto que trataban de retener un par de lágrimas, y aun cuando se estaban haciendo los fuertes, algo parecía estar muy mal. El corazón de la peli azul, se sintió bastante apretado…

-Oye chica, tú…- Trece dio un paso cerca del grupo, y señalo a Gure -Acércate muchachita- Extendió su mano, ofreciéndola a la joven

Gure levanto la vista, no tomo la mano del hombre, solo se levanto

Trece, suspiro -Estas mujercitas, necesitan ser entrenadas… uno trata de ser amable con las madres solteras, y estas solo se portan como unas groseras- Su semblante paso a uno un poco más serio -Bueno, lo dejare pasar, solo porque tu pareja, murió muchacha-

Gure, levanto una ceja extrañada, pero no dijo absolutamente nada; no quería pensar en la posibilidad, de que ese tipo, hubiese matado a Tarble, y el resto de los hombres que estaban en aquel cuarto

-Oye Trece, este mocoso se está poniendo cada vez más irritable- Uno de los hombres, el cual sostenía a Trunks, alejo al niño de su rostro, y parecía realmente fastidiado

Trece. se volteo -Ándale chica, toma a tu hijo, y luego arrodíllate ahí, junto a esos dos mocosos- El peli plata, señalo a los niños

Gure se quedó estática, no estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada

A Bulma, de pronto la invadió el miedo, pues bien, podría Gure decir algo inoportuno, y Trece sabría que le habían mentido

-¿Mi bebé? - Gure de pronto pregunto, un poco desconcertada -¿Trunks?-

-¿Acaso el mocoso no es tuyo?- Trece se giró y apunto su arma al pequeño niño -Bueno, entonces tendremos que deshacernos de ese mocoso impertinente-

Bulma estaba por levantarse y correr a donde su hijo, sin importarle ya nada

Pero, antes de que eso sucediera; Gure corrió, y rápidamente, estuvo frente al cuerpo de Trunks, tomándole con fuerza, retirándole de los brazos de aquel hombre, y dándole la espalda a Trece

-¡Es mío! ¡No dispare por favor!- Gure jadeo, y empezó a gritar, con los ojos cerrados, apretando más el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks

Si bien, no entendía por que el hombre pensaba que Trunks era su hijo, si entendía, que si Bulma lo permitía, era por algo importante, y ella no iba a permitir que el pequeño muriera, después de todo, Bulma la había cuidado, y ahora, por algún motivo, le estaba confiando a su hijo, pues si el hombre pensaba que era de ella, tenía que ser, porque Bulma, hubiera dicho algo parecido; y si ahora ella podía, trataría al menos de proteger al pequeño niño

Trece suspiro -Odio estos malditos dramas…- Se froto la frente -Díganme, que ya llamaron al señor Freezer-

Atlack dio un paso al frente -Les llame a los que están en el oeste, ellos se comunicaron con el señor Freezer, pidió nuestra ubicación, y dijo que venía en camino, parece que quiere ver personalmente al Doctor Briefs-

-Me parece bien, eso significa que estaremos aquí, durante un largo tiempo- Trece miro al grupo, que estaba arrodillado, y sumiso frente a ellos -Las reglas son simples, si uno hace un simple movimiento que me moleste, o me ofenda, mato a uno de estos tres, y así sucesivamente, hasta que todos estén fríos- Un aura peligrosa envolvió al hombre

Un gruñido, que informaba, de la presencia de un mordedor acercándose, hizo que todos giraran sus rostros. El mordedor apareció, agitando sus brazos, y caminando al grupo

Una navaja voló por el frente de todos, y dio directo entre los ojos del mordedor, logrando que este cayera sin vida al piso

-Que alguien traiga mi navaja, y límpienla- Trece se giró de nuevo al grupo -Espero que podamos atender las reglas, o más de ustedes se mueren- Sonrió amable, mirando a Gure, Minoshia, y Upa

Todos sintieron impotencia, pero ninguno sabía qué hacer. Parecía que estaban en shock, y ninguno decía nada en absoluto

-Entonces, ¿Podemos divertirnos mientras con estos de aquí Trece?- Uno de los hombres pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se relamía los labios, y miraba a los presentes, como si fueran objetos, que podía elegir para divertirse


	61. Chapter 61

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

Trece parecía haber calmado el animo de sus compañeros; logrando mantenerles al margen durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, aun cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, el ambiente se seguía sintiendo algo pesado, y todavía se podía escuchar el murmullo descontento de algunos de los hombres que iban con Trece

Los ojos de sus rehenes parecían clavarse en su espalda, cada una, era una puñalada más penetrante que las otras, y, sin embargo, solo le provocaban una sonrisa socarrona al peli platinado a quien le divierte ese acto de 'rebeldía' por parte del grupo

Los ojos de Trece viajaban regularmente, a donde las dos rubias, que se mantenían de la mano, y con miradas fieras; sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atención del hombre, fue que la mirada de la rubia de cabello corto, que parecía igualmente desviarse a donde el hombre pequeño, que parecía estar agonizante en el suelo y eso no le estaba gustando, algo en la mirada de la rubia, le hizo suponer que aquel hombre herido, era de alguna manera bastante importante para ella

Sintió una gran molestia, después de todo, pensaba quedarse con aquella hermosa rubia de ojos azules, que tenía sin duda un carácter bastante atrayente para él. No dudaba para nada, que el gran Freezer, le otorgara quedarse con esa mujer; después de todo, era uno de los mejores hombres que estaban bajo el mando de Freezer y sentía que merecía una recompensa por todos los trabajos bien hechos realizados para su jefe, además, no estaba de mas tener a una mujer para sí mismo, una que no tuviera que compartir con otros hombres

Sin embargo, primero estaba el deber, de cumplir con la misión, y ahora que tenía a sus principales objetivos, solo le quedaba esperar un poco, para poder entregar tanto al Doctor, como a la hija de este; haciendo de aquella, la mejor de sus cacerías, y sin duda, la que mejores beneficios le dejarían. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar un poco más, y sus esfuerzos habrían valido mucho la pena

…

Las horas empezaron a pasar, y el calor empezaba a hacer un poco de estragos en todos los presentes; solo habían aparecido un par de infectados por la zona, pero era realmente poca la cantidad, haciendo fácil que fueran exterminados por los hombres de Trece

-¿Trece que hacemos con los muertos dentro del edificio?- Uno de los hombres, se froto los hombros mientras preguntaba -¿Deberíamos sacarlos fuera?, así podemos esperar al señor Freezer dentro, y sin tanta peste de muerto- El hombre parecía algo asqueado

Los ojos de Trece rodaron, sin embargo, volvían al mismo lugar; siempre observando a las dos rubias, que cada vez que chocaban miradas con él, parecían querer matarle

-Esto es estúpido, ¡Antes de que llegue el señor Freezer, podemos pasar un buen rato!- Otro de los hombres dijo exasperado, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a donde el grupo estaba -No todos los días se encuentran bellas mujeres a las cuales les puedes sacar provecho, además, antes de que otros las toquen, deberíamos tomar a la que más nos agrade para nosotros y pasar un buen rato- El hombre sonrió sombríamente

El hombre camino hasta llegar a donde la peli roja, le tomo de los cabellos, haciendo que la mujer jadeara, y gimiera por el dolor, tirando de ella la arrastro lejos de la niña que abrazaba con tanta fuerza

Suno trato de gritar, pero su voz pareció quedar atrapada en su garganta; sin embargo, sus manos trataron con todas sus fuerzas, de luchar contra la fuerza del hombre que la arrastraba sin piedad; golpeo y araño lo más que podía la mano del hombre, pero este pareció ni siquiera notar los intentos de la mujer por defenderse

Ángela se levantó, y trato de correr detrás de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, de pronto la niña fue tomada por Dende, quien la abrazo a su cuerpo, y tomo su rostro

-No hagas nada pequeña- Dende le susurro a la pequeña peli roja -Todo estará bien… solo, no te muevas de aquí-

-Pero… mi hermana, ¿Qué la harán a mi hermana? - Ángela miro con ojos grandes y temerosos al pequeño hombre -No quiero que la lastimen, esos tipos se ven muy malos… no como el señor Bora, o el papá de Videl-

El rostro de la niña estaba claramente asustado y lloroso, cuando ella trato de seguir hablando, una voz potente y sumamente aterradora se escuchó sobre sus sollozos

-¿Qué carajo piensas que harás idiota?- Trece se giró, su rostro se frunció profundamente, y sus ojos pasaron a la mujer muerta de miedo a los pies de aquel hombre -¡No estamos jugando idiota, estos no son cualquier adquisición, así que no quiero entregarlos al señor Freezer con rasguños!-

El hombre se detuvo de manera un tanto abrupta, sin llegar a soltar por completo a Suno, quien empezaba a abrir y cerrar la boca, de manera desesperada, y sin poder aun dejar salir su voz, más que para leves y entre cortados gimoteos horrorizados

-¡Vamos Trece!- El hombre profundizo el timbre de su voz -Hace mucho salimos de cacería, no hemos encontrado mujeres en un largo periodo, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de tomar un descanso y que hemos encontrado mujeres tan bonitas, ¿Nos pedirás que desistamos de tomarlas?- Los ojos del hombre pasaron a sus demás compañeros -No se ellos, pero yo tengo mucho acumulado, y si no libero un poco de tensión matando individuos, entonces la liberare con esta bella chica; además, resulta más efectivo y placentero-

Los demás hombres a cargo de aquel a quien llamaban Trece, empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo

-¡Tch!- Trece chasqueo la lengua, y giro el rostro algo molesto -¡Cuando llegue el señor Freezer, espero que esta chica aún se mantenga en pie, y no quiero que te extralimites con esa mujer!- La voz del hombre, sonó derrotada

Inmediatamente los rostros de los presentes se ensombrecieron, sus corazones se estrujaron y aun cuando la ira los invadía, sabían que no había mucho que pudieran hacer, pues aunque los superaban en número, no tenían armas, y además, ellos tenían rehenes

-¿Qué le harán a mi hermana?, ¿La lastimaran?- Ángela pregunto en tono bajo

Dende apretó más el pequeño cuerpo de la peli roja, y negó con la cabeza gacha

-Todo estará bien, lo arreglaremos así que no te preocupes- Dende giro el rostro, no podía mirar a la pequeña niña pelirroja sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo

El pequeño chico, alcanzo a mirar a su primo, quien parecía un animal, enseñando los dientes, y gruñendo por lo bajo; trato de mirar a los demás, buscando a algunos otros hombres del grupo, mientras se preguntaba que había sucedido con ellos, pues por más que trataba, no ubicaba ni a Vegeta, o Kurota; de hecho, Bora tampoco había aparecido por el lugar, aun cuando su hijo era uno de los rehenes principales de aquellos tipos

Upa logro escuchar un sollozo tembloroso, y cuando giro su rostro, miro a la aterrada peli roja que era arrastrada por un hombre, que se relamía los labios y sonreía de manera perversa. A pesar de su corta edad, sabía perfectamente bien, que aquel tipo, no tenía ninguna buena intención con la peli roja, y por el miedo en la mirada de ella, podía deducir que ella estaba más que asustada, era como ver a una pequeña liebre, a la que sabía estaba a punto de cazar mientras ambas miradas de cruzaban

En un impulso repentino, el pequeño niño de piel canela se levantó, y sin saber que haría, o siquiera tener en claro como defendería a la mujer; él, corrió lo más que sus piernas daban y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Upa embistió al hombre que arrastraba a Suno, provocando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio, logrando que los tres cayeran al suelo

Upa no lo pensó tanto, y rápidamente tomo un pequeño, pero afilado machete que el hombre mantenía en su cintura, y sin darle tiempo al hombre en el suelo; comenzó a apuñalar al tipo, con la mirada fija en los ojos de él

El tipo, rápidamente soltó a Suno, y levanto sus brazos, poniéndoles como barrera sobre su cuerpo, para así evitar ser apuñalado por el niño que tenía los ojos encendidos de odio. Era un hombre de mediana edad, en la mayor parte de su vida, había sido un delincuente, y no era nueva una escena tan grotesca de asesinato para él, sin embargo, si era la primera vez que miraba en un pequeño niño, esos ojos llenos de odio y determinación por acabar con la vida de otra persona, y aun cuando eso le agrado un poco, también le molesto, pues de pronto se veía en la humillación de ser sometido por un mocoso

Suno se quedó estática, su cuerpo entero se paralizo, y no pudo alejarse, solo miro con horror, como aquel pequeño se empezaba a llenar de sangre, y algunas gotas calientes caían en su rostro

-¡No la toques!- Upa grito exasperado -¡Nadie la tocara, ni le dañara! ¡No lo permitiré! –

El pequeño concentro la poca fuerza que aun tenia, en sus brazos para poder atacar al hombre; después de todo, era su deber como hombre, él tenía que defender a las mujeres que estuvieran bajo su cuidado, aquellas que formaran parte de su aldea, y si bien, su gente había muerto tiempo atrás, ahora tanto él, como su padre, se habían integrado a una nueva familia, y aunque no compartían la misma sangre, ni raza, tenía muy en mente, que serían ahora su pueblo, y sobre todo, debía proteger a aquellas dos chicas peli rojas, pues como todo buen hombre, debía proteger a la mujer que pensaba tomar para pareja el resto de su vida, y a aquellos que fueran cercanos a ella, y Suno, era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de la pequeña Ángela, a quien él, ya había decidido conquistar, mostrándole que podría defenderla y proveerla como un buen futuro líder y cazador que poco a poco se terminaba de formar

Todos parecían estar en estado de shock, porque no hubo ni un grito para siquiera parar aquello, o al menos alguien que tratara de detenerlos, más bien, todos estaban impresionados por el acto del pequeño, que se quedaron solo mirando con grandes ojos a donde la escena sangrienta corría

Sin embargo, no duro mucho, pues el gran hombre, rápidamente retomo el control de la situación, tomando con fuerza su machete, y quitándolo de las manos del pequeño, para luego tirar al niño contra el suelo, y levantarse, con los brazos escurriendo sangre, por los muchos cortes provocados por Upa

-¡Pequeño bastardo!- El hombre rugió furioso -¡Mosco de mierda, estas muerto; te matare!- Parecía que los ojos del hombre tenían fuego

Era mucha la humillación, y no iba a permitir que el chiquillo que se la provoco viviera, así que lo mataría, pero lo haría sufrir, solo por tener los huevos de atacarlo

El hombre, levanto el machete, y su figura imponente se posó frente los ojos de Upa, quien aun cuando miraba que estaba a punto de morir, seguía mirando con total fiereza al hombre, mostrándole cero miedo

-¡No la toques!- Upa volvió a gritar exasperado -Si le pones una mano encima yo…-

El hombre gruño cual animal herido, y sin más, su mano bajo a toda velocidad para cortar el pequeño cuerpo canela que estaba rojizo por su propia sangre

Un grito desgarrador de dolor se escuchó por toda aquella zona, sin embargo, no fue solo una persona la cual grito, si no que parecían ser dos voces completamente diferentes, además, de un gruñido bastante aterrador, que puso a todos en estado de alerta

Suno quedo más impactada, pues sus ojos solo alcanzaron a mirar un mechón de cabello rojo, que caía encima de Upa, y que tenía levemente incrustado el pequeño machete en la espalda de aquel, también pequeño cuerpo; mientras unos ojos amarillos, y aterradores, además, de unos filosos colmillos blancos, atacaban con fiereza al gran hombre que la había tomado momentos antes

Upa abrió grandes los ojos, y de pronto, la rabia que le consumía, se esfumo, y se paralizo por breves segundos, llegando al grado donde fue incapaz de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de dolor que provenían de encima suyo

El pequeño niño de piel canela solo reacciono, cuando escucho dos disparos, y la persona encima suyo trato de levantarse, estirando su mano

-¡No… Hildegan!...- Los ojos de Minoshia se cerraron, y su pequeño cuerpo se impactó contra el suelo

Upa rápidamente se levantó para acercarse con rapidez a su salvador, quien aún tenía en su espalda incrustado, aquel pequeño machete, del cual chorreaba la sangre de peli rojo

-¡Eres un idiota!, no debías meterte niño estúpido… yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella- Upa se desesperó, y comenzó a jalonear los hombros del chico -Escúchame chico… no tenías que hacerlo-

Lo único que lograba, era que la sangre de Minoshia, fluyera con más rapidez, así que Upa dejo el cuerpo de Minoshia quieto

-¿Qué dedo hacer…?- Upa se horrorizo cuando vio el charco de sangre que se formaba a sus pies -Voy… a… te voy a quitar esto Minoshia, y luego… tú debes despertar idiota-

El chico de piel canela, tomo con fuerza el machete en la espalda del peli rojo y de un solo movimiento quito la filosa hoja, que estaba incrustada en la carne del chico peli rojo, provocando que la sangre del pequeño peli rojo, saliera en gran cantidad, haciendo prácticamente el doble de grande el charco de sangre a los pies de Upa

Gure apretó con fuerza al pequeño Trunks, escondiendo el rostro del niño en su pecho, para evitar que viera la sangre que estaba en el piso, pues a solo unos pasos de ella, se encontraba un gran cuerpo en el suelo, que gorgoteaba tanta sangre, mientras padecía de leves convulsiones; sin embargo, el pequeño Trunks, empezó a sentirse incomodo por la fuerza que Gure ponía en su cuerpo, además de que aun cuando la chica le era agradable, el simple hecho de no escuchar la voz de su madre, lo hicieron inquietarse

La chica no había visto más que a los infectados convulsionándose de tal manera, sin embargo, la sangre de los infectados, era putrefacta, y de un tono café oscuro, sin embargo, como sus carnes estaban casi despegadas de sus huesos, y se veían terroríficos, no le molestaba verlos 'morir' de nueva cuenta; pero el cuerpo que estaba ahora en el suelo, era diferente; el hombre, igualmente tenía la piel colgada, grandes trozos de sus carnes estaban colgando, además, de que había un par de huecos que gorgoteaban más y más sangre, pero sin duda alguna, no se parecía en nada a un infectado

Era una escena por mucho, grotesca

Gure sintió como su estómago se revolvía, y sintió que lo poco que había en su estómago estaba por salir de su boca; sin embargo, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas, y cerrar los ojos, para no seguir mirando aquel horror

Bulma trato de levantarse, pues solo atino a mirar como Minoshia, se había puesto de escudo protector ante Upa, y de la nada, como aparecía Hildegan, un tanto extraño, y se abalanzaba contra el hombre que había atacado al peli rojo

Ten alcanzo a tomar el brazo de Bulma, y empujarla de nuevo al suelo, mientras sus ojos estaban fijamente al frente donde la escena de la pantera, que atacaba con fiereza al hombre bajo suyo, y mirando al hombre, de cabellos platinados que de pronto saco su arma, y sin más disparo dos veces, una contra la pantera, y otro disparo directo en la cabeza del hombre que había sido atacado

Los ojos de Bulma pasaron rápidamente a dónde venían los disparos, pues de pronto todo se había quedado en silencio, ni gritos, ni gruñidos o rugidos feroces, nada… después de los disparos hubo un breve silencio

Trece suspiro molesto

-Maldito animal… ¡que resistente! - El de cabellos platinados se llevó la mano con el arma, a la cabeza y se giró a donde los niños – Ustedes… en verdad son unos mocosos asesinos, tienen más huevos que estos idiotas- De pronto comenzó a reír de manera un poco histérica

Los hombres que estaban con Trece apenas atinaron a mirar el destrozado cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo

Atlack llego rápidamente a donde Minoshia y Upa, rápidamente tomo del cuello a Upa, y lo aventó contra el suelo, mientras su arma apuntaba a la cabeza del moreno

La estridente risa de Trece fue en aumento, haciendo que Atlack se distrajera y no termina de apretar el gatillo que llevaría la bala que mataría a Upa

-Esto es bueno… valla que son buenos- Trece parecía bastante divertido -Estos mocosos serán del agrado del señor Freezer-

Suno apenas pudo levantarse, y dar un par de pasos lejos de donde los cuerpos de la pantera y el hombre yacían, pues su cuerpo temblaba, a tal grado que el solo pararse fue un reto, pues parecía que en lugar de músculos, tenía gelatina por piernas. La peli roja, volteo a donde su hermana, para solo mirar como el pequeño hombre calvo, tomaba a la niña con fuerza, mientras le cubría los ojos

Por fin Trece paro de reír, y camino a donde Minoshia en el suelo, dio ligueros toques con su pie al cuerpo inmóvil del peli rojo

-Tks-

Atlack volvió a apuntar a la cabeza de Upa

-¡No te muevas mocoso!- Amenazo con voz dura al chico de piel canela -Estas muerto mocoso...- Estaba por disparar…

-Tranquilo Atlack- Trece se giró, con suma tranquilidad -Dije que si alguien hacia algo estúpido moriría alguien de aquí, y por lo que veo… este mocoso ya nos hizo el favor de morir- Dio un golpe al cuerpo de Minoshia

El peli rojo se estremeció, y empezó a toser un poco

Atlack levanto una ceja -Ese mocoso no está muerto aun… así que…- Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por disparar

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Trece ya se encontraba apretando su cuello, cortándole cualquier pequeño paso de aire que pudiera tener, además, de que los ojos del hombre de cabellos platinados, parecían tener un brillo bastante malicioso

Los sollozos se empezaron a hacer más audibles, y los ojos de Atlack apenas pudieron girarse un poco, para mirar a la chica peli roja que se cubría la boca, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Dije claramente que mataríamos a uno por uno, en caso de que hicieran algo estúpido- Trece hablo en voz baja, pero aterradora – Además, ese idiota, empezó con esto, aun cuando les deje claro que debíamos esperar-

Atlack trago duro, había pasado un largo rato, para que viera a Trece tan furioso como estaba en el momento, y por más que trato, no pudo entender el por qué el hombre, que sin duda, era siempre el más despiadado de ellos, ahora mismo, parecía estar en contra de sus propios hombres

-Has hecho llorar a estas pobres chicas… y eso no me está agradando- Trece se giró, dejando el campo de visión de Atlack completamente abierto a donde el grupo estaba arrodillado

El aire cada vez era menor, y sentía como la voz de Trece se iba apagando; sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso, así que pensó que moriría a manos del peli platinado. Antes de que el oxígeno se acabara, sintió la liberación de su cuello, y el aire entro de golpe en sus pulmones, provocándole a Atlack que empezara a toser, y se doblara por el alivio

Trece se giró con algo de molestia, miro al grupo que estaba no solo aterrado, sino que también logro mirar algunas lágrimas, a un par que sollozaba, y a aquellos que tenían a las pequeñas niñas aferradas a sus cuerpos, mientras acallaban el llanto y temblor de las pequeñas; luego se giró a su propio grupo, y vio que sus hombres, lo miraban con algo de molestia, y podía suponer cual era la razón de aquello

-El mocoso se va a morir, se está desangrando con rapidez… así que llévenlo detrás del edificio y solo denle un disparo para que se muera más rápido- Trece hablo sin ninguna delicadeza, y ni siquiera mino al niño en el suelo, solo se giró y camino alejándose -Por cierto, los hombres dentro del edificio, sáquenlos fuera con el mocoso, y quémenlos lo más pronto posible-

Gure jadeo, pero trato de no mostrar lo que aquella orden le provoco

Milk y Bulma por igual, gimieron y ambas trataron de levantarse, sin embargo, ambas mujeres fueron retenidas por quienes estaban a su lado

Los hombres de Trece empezaron a ir edificio, mientras otro tomo al pequeño Minoshia y lo cargaba cual costal para llevarlo al lugar de su última morada

-¿Qué hacemos con… esto?- Uno de los hombres se detuvo justo donde la pantera y su compañero destrozado

Trece ni siquiera se giró -Quémenlo igual que los otros, y vean que la maldita pantera este muerta, porque no quiero otra maldita sorpresa… y en cuanto a ti mocoso- El peli platinado llego a donde Upa, y lo tomo del cabello -No te vuelvas a hacer el héroe, o esta vez matare a alguien que te importe mocoso… y la siguiente será esa mujer- Señalo a Suno, quien aún estaba sumamente asustada

Upa gruño -No le pongas un dedo…- El rostro del pequeño fue apretado

-Si niño… pareces rudo, así que te propongo algo, si tú ya no haces algo estúpido como matar a otro de mis hombres, yo prometo mantener con vida a esa mujer, y no ponerle una bala en medio de esos hermosos ojos- Una sonrisa burlona, apareció en el rostro del hombre

Upa gruño, y miro con fiereza al hombre que lo tenía sometido. El, no había sido criado para dejarse someter por sus enemigos, él era un guerrero, y tal como su padre, quería se run gran líder, que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie… sin embargo al mirar a donde Suno, su integridad tambaleo, ella era la persona más importante en la vida de la pequeña Ángela, y si él, no era capaz de cuidarla por igual, entonces su orgullo de hombre estaría destrozado

…..

Entre los árboles, bien escondido, estaba Leo, observando a detalle la situación

Sabía que debía entrar, algo tenía que hacer, porque si no, quizás la siguiente persona que ellos matarían podría ser la hermosa morena que le había robado el corazón. Sin embargo, también noto, que, entre los presentes, no se encontraba Gohan, y eso le hizo sentir mucha impotencia

¿Acaso esos tipos habían matado al niño?, era una posibilidad, después de todo, no parecía que se tentarán el corazón con nadie

Suspiro, los hombres eran muchos, y tenían armas potentes, mientras él, era el único armado, y por lo que veía, tenían rehenes, haciendo que todo fuera más difícil. Tenía que idear algo, o quedarse cual inútil, mirando como hacían lo que querían con aquellos que una vez le acogieron de buena gana

De pronto, un leve crujido llamo la atención del hombre

Al girar el rostro, Leo se impacto

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tenía que volver, debía volver a donde Bulma y su familia, no podía seguir atrapado en ese lugar que no era el suyo

Vegeta lucho con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que volver… su corazón se aceleró, y de pronto sintió un gran dolor, uno punzante que igualmente le quemaba. Trato de moverse, de quejarse por el ardor que le provocaba el dolor, pero su cuerpo pareció no moverse

Siguió luchando contra el deseo de moverse; sus extremidades parecían no atender a los pedidos de su cerebro

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue un techo blanco, con manchas oscuras; trato de mirar un poco más, y logro mirar las manchas de humedad que había en el lugar; sintió un gran alivio, aquel lugar si lo reconocía, esas paredes desgastadas, y el aroma a humedad emanando de ellas, eran del lugar donde estaba refugiado con su familia, y grupo

Se alivió en gran manera; por breves segundos pensó que en verdad nada había sucedido, que nunca había conocido a Bulma, y su hijo jamás había nacido, y aunque debió estar agradecido por volver a la soledad de su vida habitual, solo noto lo horriblemente solo y amargo que se sentía sin ellos; si no lo había notado, ahora lo sabía al ciento por ciento, se había apegado a su familia, y ese amor que jamás pensó tener por alguien más que no fuera Tarble, llego arrasando su corazón con gran fuerza

Sintió algo molestando su cabeza, y apenas escuchaba unas voces, pero eran muy leves, y no podía distinguir con seguridad que decían, más bien, eran algo incoherentes. Quiso girarse, pero el cuerpo lo sintió sumamente pesado, además, al girarse, un dolor agudo le hizo dar un leve gemido adolorido, así que rápidamente llevo su mano a su costado, donde sintió un líquido caliente, y no era sudor, más bien, el líquido fue bastante viscoso

Los ojos de Vegeta se adaptaron mejor, logrando mirar a los otros hombres en aquella recamara, quienes parecían estar desorientados al igual que él, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió no fue mirar a su hermano y Goku, si no que ahí, estaban también Kurota, quien parecía algo desorientado, pues se tocaba la cabeza, y movía los labios de manera algo nerviosa

Vegeta se sorprendió cuando miro su mano, y noto el líquido rojo en su costado. No recordaba cuando había sufrido aquel corte, sin embargo, parecía muy reciente, pues aun brotaba bastante sangre de su costado y al sentir la herida noto que esta era algo profunda, pues su dedo entro con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, aun cuando estaba en la misma habitación con otros hombres, no podía escuchar con claridad lo que estaban diciendo, y ahí fue cuando noto que había algo obstruyendo sus odios

Con los dedos ensangrentados, se tocó las orejas, rápidamente empezó a sacar las tiras de tela que mantenían sus oídos casi por completo sin poder oír sonido; tiro las tiras de tela con sangre al suelo, y trato de levantarse, sin embargo el dolor en su costado lo hizo doblarse

-Vegeta… ¿Hermano… que sucede? - La voz de Tarble apenas salía de sus labios

El más joven de los Ouji se tambaleo, y cayó al suelo cuando se trató de levantar. Tarble sintió de pronto una mano que tomo con fuerza la suya, y lo ayudo a levantarse; cuando levanto la vista miro al hombre peli rojo de la pantera

-Gracias… solo estoy un poco mareado, díganme… ¿Funciono? - Tarble trato de mantener el equilibrio

-¿Papá.. donde esta mamá? - Gohan se tocó la cabeza -Me dolía mucho la cabeza...-

Goku se giró a donde su hijo, y lo primero que noto, fue que en la mano del niño, había unos pequeños trozos de tela, que estaban rojos, así que al levantar la vista al niño, vio como de sus orejas salía aun unas líneas de sangre

El de cabellos en forma de palmera se sorprendió de ver a su hijo, pues no lo había logrado mirar por los problemas con Milk, sin embargo, se asustó cuando miro la sangre en el niño, así que aun, cuando la cabeza le dolía, y la garganta la sentía seca, trato de correr a donde su hijo

Lo primero que hizo el de cabellos de palmera fue abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, luego besarlo en la frente, y mirarle las orejas más detenidamente

-¿Dónde están todos?- Raditz pregunto con voz un poco ronca -¿Y mis armas?-

Entonces empezaron a percatarse de que eran los únicos en la habitación, y todo estaba en un silencio bastante extraño

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Vegeta camino un poco, apretando su costado donde su herida estaba abierta

El de cabellos en punta, tomo rasgo su camisa, y empezó a enrollarse el abdomen, cubriendo aquella herida que aun sangraba y le causaba un poco de dolor y ardor

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Si, lo se… me llevé largas mis vacaciones, pero ya volví. Talvez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que tengo otras historias, y quisiera actualizar pronto todas, pero hay veces que el cerebro no quiere nada; pero sin duda, estaré subiendo capítulos, y al terminar, retomare las que tengo en pausa**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y** _ **ukyryo**_ **, gracias por la observación, y no me molesta, al contrario, tratare de estar más al pendiente**

 **Y si se lo preguntaban, ahora sí, estos serán los capítulos finales de esta historia, lo prometo, ya acabara**


	62. Chapter 62

_**¡Lo siento! No es que me olvidara de esto, solo que han pasado una serie de cosas de mi vida que eh ido arreglando poco a poco, pero prometo seguir, y darles fin a todas mis historias en curso**_

 _ **Y de una vez, discúlpenme, pero este capítulo será un poco corto. Es solo que creo que tengo que releer nuevamente unos 10 capítulos atrás para poder seguir con el cómo quiero que se desarrolle el final de esta historia, y tomar en cuenta si le doy un final, o un final abierto**_

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación. Así que disfruten…**

Los ojos de Leo se entrecerraron, tratando de enfocar mejor su mirada a la imagen que tenia frente a él, pues un corpulento cuerpo color canela se arrastraba con mucho descuido al lugar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo que estaba siendo atacado. Rápidamente Leo se acerco al hombre herido que casi de inmediato reconoció como Bora, uno de hombres que faltaban en el grupo, aquel hombre grande con tatuajes extravagantes en su rostro

Mientras tanto el gran hombre de piel canela trato de ponerse en pie, aun cuando sus fuerzas estaban casi extintas, sin importarle que un gran rastro de sangre estaba dejando un hermoso 'tapete' rojo en la tierra; lo único que le importaba era poder llegar a donde su hijo y amigos, ya que aunque trato de acabar el solo con aquellos hombres no logro darles pelea, solo resulto herido de gravedad y dejado por muerto, mientras el rojo cubría su piel

Los gritos y disparos solo lo alarmaron más, se dio cuenta de que las cosas definitivamente estaban mal, y el solo pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su hijo y sus nuevos compañeros que le habían recibido con su hijo, solo le puso aún más nervioso

Su temple estaba destrozado, no recordaba en ningún momento haber sentido el corazón tan hundido por algún peligro en su aldea, como ahora. De pronto escucho un crujido de hojas, así que se quedó completamente quieto, pensando que tal vez era alguno de los hombres que lo habían atacado, quizás lo habían descubierto

-Gggrrrr-

El gruñido poco a poco subió de tono; en ese momento Bora lo supo, no se trataba de aquellos peligrosos hombres, este era un infectado que se acercaba a él; trato de tomar el hacha en su cadera sin embargo sus brazos ardían y al lograr llegar a su cadera noto que no tenía ningún arma consigo

El gigante Bora sintió que su pecho le dolía aún más, pero aun así trato de levantarse lo suficiente para que sus manos le sirvieran de escudo contra el infectado, pues no pensaba morir ahí todavía, al menos no hasta ver a su hijo y amigos una vez más

Con un leve quejido ahogado Bora se giró y trato de sentarse, miro en dirección de donde aquel gruñido provenía; entonces miro al infectado que se acercaba cada vez más, con gruñidos más agudos y brazos casi extendidos. Estaba listo para dar un poco de pelea, sin embargo…

Otros ruidos de pisadas rápidas y pesadas llegaron a él, y antes de que determinara quien era, escucho un golpe seco y vio desplomarse al infectado, que recibía otro par de golpes secos en la cabeza los cuales le estaban destrozando el cráneo, mientras el hombre que los provocaba jadeaba con un poco de fuerza

Los gruñidos se apagaban, y los jadeos aumentaban

Cuando el cráneo del infectado quedo por completo destruido el hombre se detuvo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que trataba en vano levantarse, Leo extendió su mano ensangrentada al hombre en el suelo

-¿Te encuentras bien… Bora?- Leo no soltó su arma, no sabía si aquel hombre era su amigo o enemigo

Bora por su parte reconoció al hombre como otro más del grupo aquel, así que dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio una cara 'conocida', aunque pronto el alivio se fue

-¿Cómo es que tú estás…?- El agudo dolor en el cuerpo del gran hombre le hizo callar -¿Cómo es que… tú estás aquí?- Eso no lo detendría, él debía saber todo, quizás no todos estuviesen ahí, quizás Upa había huido con algunos otros… quizás… solo quizás algunos habían escapado

El rostro de Leo se ensombreció, había visto al pequeño hijo del hombre con tonos rojizos en su cuerpo, y había estado en suficientes batallas como para saber que aquello que cubría la piel del niño era sangre; incluso vio como con tenacidad el pequeño estaba tratando de defender a sus otros amigos. Leo no podía mirar a Bora a los ojos y mentirle, él sabía que debía decirle la verdad a aquel padre, que aun cuando estaba gravemente herido, claramente estaba preocupado por su hijo; sin embargo aun cuando tenía claro lo que debía decir… sin embargo trato de alargar lo más posible ese hecho

Leo paso sus brazos por el gran abdomen de Bora y comenzó a arrastrar el enorme cuerpo por la tierra

-Si piensas que en esta condición serás de alguna ayuda, déjame decirte que estas equivocado… en lugar…- Leo jadeo un poco, el hombre era casi el doble de grande que él, y su peso igual -Si quieres ser de utilidad… es mejor que te quedes aquí, yo… iré por ellos-

Bora sintió como la sangre bajaba por su frente nublando por completo su visión, el dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo solo se hizo más y más incómodo a cada momento, y la voz de aquel hombre empezó a ser muy baja, casi desapareciendo por completo

-Mi hijo se encuentra ahí… yo debo…- La voz de Bora era algo temblorosa -Les ayudare… ahora son parte de nosotros…-

La fuerte mano de Bora tomo el antebrazo de Leo y apretó, quiso impulsarse con la ayuda de sostenerse de este

-Te ayudare… aun puedo luchar, y si ellos me necesitan yo iré contigo- La voz ronca de Bora hizo eco

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño hombro fue cada vez más amplia, sabía que lo había conseguido, ahora que tenía no solo al científico, sino que también a su hija, lo había conseguido

No permitiría que nada se le saliera de las manos ahora. Los tendría sumamente vigilados, el Doctor Briefs tendría que darle todo lo que sabía, y como ya había confirmado que el hombre realmente tuvo éxito con Vegeta, estaba más seguro de estar un paso más cerca de su objetivo final

El cuerpo le cosquilleaba de la emoción que apenas podía contener, la felicidad estaba grabada en su rostro, mientras que ansiaba poner sus manos nuevamente al Doctor

Freezer estaba más que feliz, sobre todo porque estaba tan cerca del lugar donde sus objetivos se encontraban, desde que supo que el grupo de Trece lo había encontrado, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato tomo a algunos de sus hombres y fijo su rumbo a donde se encontraba su objetivo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Carajo con Trece, ¿Qué mierda le está sucediendo?, no entiendo por qué se está comportando así… ese desgraciado no está dejando que nos divirtamos ni un poco-

El hombre sumamente irritado estaba cargando cual costal el cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño pelirrojo, mientras daba pisadas pesadas dentro de aquel lugar

-De nada servirá quejarse, Trece fue muy claro y no creo que nada lo haga cambiar de parecer ahora mismo; así que lo mejor sería terminar con esto y esperar a que llegue…- El hombre de pronto guardo silencio y se detuvo

Su compañero imito la acción del hombre -¿Qué sucede…?-

-Deja al mocoso ahí en el suelo… creo que escucho ruidos venir de esa habitación…- Señalo una puerta cerrada en el lugar

El hombre dejo caer sin lamentación el cuerpo del pequeño Minoshia, y rápidamente saco su arma la cual apunto a la puerta mientras su total concentración estaba en el leve pero audible ruido detrás de la puerta

Mientras tanto el pequeño cuerpo casi sin vida del peli rojo provoco un ruido sordo junto a un charco de sangre que a casa segundo se iba haciendo más extenso, la respiración del niño estaba apagándose rápidamente

Los dos hombres se pusieron alertas

…..

Goku miro por sobre su hombro a donde Gohan se encontraba escondido junto a Tarble, volvió a hacer una señal con su dedo, indicándole a su hijo y a Tarble que guardaran silencio mientras él sostenía con fuerza un trozo de vidrio y regresaba su vista al hombre que estaba a unos dos pasos suyos justo en al otro costado de la puerta

Vegeta igualmente sostenía un trozo un poco más largo y puntiagudo de vidrio mientras miraba con intensidad la puerta, solo esperando

Aun todos sus sentidos no estaban al ciento por ciento, pero aun así casi todos habían logrado escuchar el ruido y voces extrañas que no provenían de ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos que estaba cohabitando con ellos

Rápidamente Goku, Vegeta, Brolly y Raditz buscaron sus armas, y al notar que ninguna aparecía los cuatro hombres levantaron al máximo su guardia, ellos sabían que el que sus armas hubieran desaparecido no significaba nada bueno

No tardaron en conseguir nuevas armas improvisadas; aun aturdidos fueron capaces de tomar la decisión de tomar los pocos instrumentos de vidrio que ahí había para usarlos en cualquier caso, porque a los cuatro su instinto les decía que algo no estaba bien en aquel momento

Goku levanto en alto su mano, sosteniendo con fuerza el vidrio que comenzaba a cortar su mano sin el notarlo; su corazón se aceleró y todo lo que podía escuchar era el bum bum bum de sus latidos

La puerta se abrió de golpe, tanto Goku y Vegeta dieron un paso fuera del lugar, pero al asomarse no vieron a nadie, de echo igual que dentro de aquella recamara el pasillo se encontraba completamente silencioso y vacío

Los hombros de ambos hombres parecían relajarse, y sus manos bajaron con total tranquilidad, ambos tanto Vegeta como Goku soltaron un suspiro e iban a llamar al resto

Pero un olor desagradable lleno las narices de ambos, y antes de que sus ojos llegaran al origen de donde provenía aquella peste que sabían era sangre fresca

Un golpe en seco y por detrás, logro tirar a Vegeta al suelo, aturdiéndole un poco

Goku reacciono rápidamente y trato de defenderse con el vidrio en su mano, sin embargo, el hombre que golpeo a Vegeta rápidamente dio un salto atrás así logrando esquivar el corte de Goku

Un disparo se escucho

Goku se interpuso entre Vegeta y el hombre que le había atacado, ambos se miraron fijamente, el de cabellos alborotados frunció profundamente el ceño, hasta que sintió que contra su espalda Vegeta se pegaba y trato de mirar por sobre su hombro a su compañero

-¿Te encuentras bien Vegeta?- Goku pronuncio con voz profunda

Una risilla por parte de Vegeta -Un simple golpe no me matara insecto… tampoco un disparo mal ejecutado- La sonrisa en los labios de Vegeta se hizo más grande -Parece que nos topamos con un par de inútiles que no saben manejar armas… ¿No te da risa Kakaroto?-

Goku rio un poco y asintió

Los hombres aquellos embozaron una sonrisa aún más grande que las de Goku y Vegeta

-¿No eran estos los muertos?- Pregunto uno con voz grave uno de ellos -Yo les veo bastante vivos, y con demasiadas fuerzas-

-Parece que el jefe tiene mala visión… o que aquel científico que tanto desea el señor Freezer de verdad es tan increíble como dicen, ya que trajo muertos a la vida, ahora con éxito-

De inmediato la sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta desapareció, la sola mención de aquel hombre Freezer le hizo estremecer, sabía perfectamente bien que nada bueno podría venir de hombres que trabajaran para él, y menos aun cuando nombraban a un Científico

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- Gruño Vegeta de manera amenazante -Si no contestan malditos, no saldrán jamás de este lugar-

Los hombres rieron un poco más y apuntaron a las cabezas de ambos hombres

….

El ruido de un motor alerto a todos los presentes

Puar trago grueso mientras sus ojos llenos de horror miraban como aquellos hombres arrastraban el cuerpo de la pantera arrojándolo sin piedad lejos de ahí, tal y como una bolsa de basura; cerca de él, Oolong estaba temblando como una gelatina, pues sabía que más de ellos estaban por llegar y sus posibilidades de seguir con vida se estaban acortando

Launch abrió grandes los ojos y presto atención a aquel ensordecedor ruido que opacaba todos los demás

-¿Son más de esos tipos?- Akane susurro al oído de Launch

La de ojos verdes asintió lentamente -¡Mierda!- Mascullo -Creo que no podremos hacer nada… ¡Carajo!-

-No podemos dejarnos… no iremos con esos tipos… algo debemos hacer- Akane murmuro lo más bajo que podía, sin dejar de mirar al frente, siempre pendiente de los movimientos de aquel hombre, mientras que trataba de echar una mirada fugas a Krillin

Yamcha apretó la mano de Maron, quien tenía los ojos acuosos

Gure sintió escalofríos, escucho las llantas derrapar cerca suyo, y el motor que tenía unos minutos escuchando de pronto se apaga, y el ruido de ajetreo se intensifico; por mero instinto giro su rostro atrás, y vio claramente a un hombre de baja estatura que salía de aquel vehículo

Un horrible sentimiento invadió a la chica, que acunaba cerca de su pecho al pequeño de grandes ojos azules

Unos breves segundos de silencio, para luego escuchar el chasquido de una lengua

-Señor Freezer… pensábamos que usted tardaría en llegar, nosotros no sabíamos…- La voz de Trece obtuvo un tono un poco sumiso

Un gran 'Ja' seguido de pisadas

-Esto es mi prioridad, así que en cuanto supe que recuperamos al Doctor, de inmediato cambie mi rumbo, después de todo no estábamos tan lejos de lugar como pensábamos- El pequeño hombre tenía una voz imponente, que causo escalofríos en algunos de los presentes -¿Dónde se encuentra mi querido Doctor Briefs?-

La pregunta hizo estremecer el corazón de todos

Los ojos de Bulma rápidamente viajaron a donde su padre, quien palideció de manera inmediata

Freezer dio unos pasos más cerca de Trece, pero se detuvo antes de que incluso este respondiera su pregunta, pues de pronto el gritito claramente molesto de un pequeño le arrebato su total atención. Cuando los ojos de Freezer se encontraron con la chica que sostenía con fuerza aquel pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía, no pudo más que profundizar su sonría sombría

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¿Un bebé?- Los labios lilas del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa espeluznante

….

-Ustedes no están en posición de preguntar nada; somos nosotros quienes tenemos el control en esta situación- La arrogante sonrisa en el hombre solo se intensifico cuando noto como los ojos de aquellos tipos se volvían rojos -Seguro que ninguno de ustedes desea que sus amigos mueran, o ser los culpables de que una madre y su hijo sean asesinados-

El corazón de Goku comenzó a bombear rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y sin darse cuenta, dio un paso al frente de manera amenazante con los dientes sumamente apretados

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde están nuestros compañeros?- Goku gruño furioso, apretó más el vidrio en su mano y estaba a punto de atacar al hombre frente a él

De pronto el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, junto a un suspiro

-Soy Vegeta Ouji, y sé que Freezer me está buscando, supongo que me quiere con vida- La lastimosa voz del hombre parecía irreal -Seguro que no quieren hacer enojar al Señor Freezer, ¿No es así? -

Goku se giró precipitadamente y miro a Vegeta quien parecía totalmente derrotado

-¿Qué carajo pasa contigo Ve…?- Goku no termino de hablar, pues noto como el cuerpo de su compañero ligueramente temblaba de impotencia

Ahí lo supo Goku; Vegeta conocía a aquel tipo del que hablaban, y por como sonaba aquella conversación estaban en una gran desventaja. Sin embargo, no quería darse por vencido, aún estaba Gohan ahí en aquel cuarto y debía cuidar la vida de su hijo hasta el final, aunque eso significara dar su vida en el proceso

-Suelta eso Kakaroto… estos tipos nos tienen, no podemos hacer nada-

Goku sintió como todo el respeto que sentía por su compañero se esfumaba en esos pocos segundos, pues cada palabra que salía de los labios de Vegeta sonaban a una derrota inminente, ¿Acaso no recordaba que igual su hermano estaba en aquella habitación?, ¿Aun así pensaba que perderían?

Entonces un ruido de estática saco a Goku de sus pensamientos de reproche, y aunque no lo había notado, ahora era evidente… aquellos tipos tenían un radio y alguien estaba llamándoles

El hombre tomo su radio de corta distancia y sonrió triunfante

-¿Qué carajo fue ese disparo idiota?- Se escuchó un a voz malhumorada del otro lado

-Trece, encontramos a dos tipos muy vivos dentro, y uno de ellos dice que se llama Vegeta y asegura que el Señor Freezer lo está buscando con vida- El hombre hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba más a detalle al hombre de cabellos en forma de llama -¿Es el tipo que escapo de la base?-

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado del radio. Los cuatro hombres en aquel lugar estaban mirándose de manera intensa, solo esperando por la voz del otro lado… pero lo que escucharon no fue la voz de un hombre

-Woooowww Huuaag Goooo- Unos ruidos bastante extraños - ¿Qué hermoso no crees Vegeta? – La voz fue espeluznante

Las piernas de Vegeta temblaron, su corazón dio un vuelco por completo; sintió como la sangre se le helaba aquella voz la conocía, la recordaba muy bien…

-¿Creíste que podrías engañarme?- La suave voz un poco afeminada claramente soltó un a risilla maliciosa -Solo me basto con verlo y encontrarme con los ojos de esa mujer para saber que me estaban mintiendo, entonces… ¿Fue por esto que huiste Vegeta… por un niño y una mujer?-

Goku no pudo evitar notar como el aura de su compañero se ensombrecía y como levemente las piernas de su amigo perdían su fuerza. Algo estaba muy mal

-Parece que eh conseguido más de lo que estaba buscando- La voz de Freezer sonaba eufórica -Dejemos que nuestro querido Vegeta diga algo a su hermoso hijo-

El hombre extendió su brazo y apretó el botón para que Vegeta hablara

Apretando los dientes con total impotencia y derrota Vegeta abrió la boca

-Has ganado, me tienes… así que no hagas nada… el niño no tiene nada que ver con esto- Trato de no mostrar en su voz la derrota, pero no fue fácil -Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿No es así?- Casi fue un grito

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- Respetuosamente el hombre pregunto por el radio

-Me informaron que había más hombres en ese lugar, asegúrense que estén muertos, parece que nuestro amigo el Doctor tuvo algunos otros candidatos para seguir sus experimentos-

Algunos balbuceos y leves gemidos adoloridos se escuchaban junto a la voz de Freezer

-Entiendo Señor-

…..

Dentro de la habitación, estaban escuchando la conversación que Vegeta y Goku estaban sosteniendo con aquellos hombres

Brolly apretó los dientes, mientras esperaba solo una palabra que le sirviera de señal para poder atacar a aquellos hombres, pero después de lo que habían escuchado supo que no había opciones… lo único era… estar muertos

Rápidamente Brolly miro a Raditz

-Hay que ganar tiempo…- Susurro en tono muy bajo

Raditz casi de inmediato entendió lo que Brolly trataba de decirle, así que con calma y lo más silencioso que podía fue a donde Tarble y Gohan, para decirles el plan, mientras que Brolly iba con Tapion y Kurota

…..

Vegeta camino junto a Goku con las manos en alto, mientras aquellos hombres les apuntaban por la espalda

-¿Cuántos hombres hay en total aquí?- Pregunto de pronto uno de los hombres

Vegeta suspiro molesto -Son 6 personas… pero…- El de cabellos en forma de llama esperaba que algo se les hubiera ocurrido, al menos que el hijo de Kakaroto y su hermano no estuvieran ahí; sin embargo

Los ojos de Goku se tornaron en sorpresa

Los hombres que les apuntaban miraron sobre los hombros de ellos, encontrándose con una escena un tanto intrigante, donde había 6 cuerpos de complexiones distintas, unos parecían más jóvenes, incluso un niño

-¿Qué crees que está sucediendo?- Uno de los hombres pregunto en voz alta -¿Crees que estén muertos?-

El hombre que tenía el radio en sus manos se asomó y noto que aquellos tipos en el suelo, tenían rastros de sangre bajando por sus orejas, otros incluso tenían manchas de sangre en el torso, el niño pequeño incluso tenía sangre saliendo de su boca… aquello apestaba a muerte, sin embargo no estaban del todo convencidos

Tomo el radio y lo encendió

-Señor Freezer… estos tipos parecen estar muertos, ¿Qué hacemos con esto? - El hombre espero instrucciones

La radio sonó, y un grito fue lo primero que se escucho

-… Es verdad… no funciona en todos los sistemas, es delicado… - La voz era de una mujer, pero claramente enfurecida -…!No… digo la verdad!-

Los puños de Vegeta se tensaron, esa era la voz de Bulma y claramente estaba furiosa

De pronto por la radio se escuchó un golpe en seco, y la voz de Bulma desapareció

-No podemos confiar en ellos por el momento, aun cuando el Doctor y su hija juran que no sirve en todos los organismos no podemos arriesgarnos…- Un leve suspiro por parte de Freezer -Quiero que se aseguren que todos estén muertos, si no es así entonces mantenlos… solo necesito a Vegeta y un sobreviviente más, con eso es más que suficiente para obtener los datos que necesito-

Los hombres miraron a Goku y Vegeta, siguieron apuntándoles

-Si uno de ustedes hace un movimiento en falso, ese bebe y sus amigos se mueren… tal y como ese mocoso que trato de hacerse el héroe y termino con un gran hueco…- El hombre soltó una risilla

-¿Qué…?- Goku se enfureció

Vegeta sintió que su paciencia se estaba acabando


	63. Chapter 63

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer historias que salen de mi loquísima imaginación.**

 **No está de más decir que esta historia contiene violencia, y si tienen buena imaginación pues… ya están advertidos, así que disfruten…**

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- Uno de los hombre pateo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Brolly -Yo estaba pensando tomarme un tiempo… pero si el señor Freezer ya está fuera seguro se molestara… a menos…- El hombre relamió sus labios

El otro hombre siguió apuntando su arma a Vegeta y Kakaroto quienes parecían estar en completa calma

-Hay que dispararles no podemos tardar tanto aquí, pero asegúrate de dispararles directo en la cabeza; si nos confiamos y dejamos esto como lo hizo Trece seguramente el señor Freezer se molestara con nosotros, no quiero ser blanco de la ira del señor Freezer, además fue claro cuando dijo que solo necesita a dos tipos de estos con vida- Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro del hombre cuando noto como una leve mueca se dibujaba en los rostros de los dos tipos a los que le apuntaba

Tal y como su compañero sugirió, el hombre apunto al cuerpo inmóvil de Brolly y estando a punto de disparar su arma…

-Deberías empezar por el pequeño, después de todo no tuvimos oportunidad de disfrutar deshacernos de los otros mocosos nosotros mismos… de hecho, creo que matare personalmente al mocoso- Los labios del hombre se curvaron mientras sus ojos parecían destellar de la emoción que sus propias palabras le provocaban -Es realmente adorable ver como la piel rojiza de los niños se va poniendo morada y se enfría con la muerte- El solo matar no le satisfacía, además no podía comparar la muerte de un adulto a la de un indefenso niño, eso solo le provocaba mas placer a su alma retorcida

Antes de poder darse la vuelta para apuntar a donde el más joven se encontraba tirado, sintió un leve tirón en su cuello…

-Uuugggg…. Cof… uuuu…mmmm…- Los ojos del hombre trataron de mirar detrás suyo, pero su mirada apenas y era buena, además cada vez mas le hacia falta el aire

-No podrás ponerle ni uno de tus sucios dedos a mi hijo maldito- La sangre hervía dentro de Kakaroto

-¡¿Qué carajo?!- Solo tuvo que echar una mirada hacia atrás para notar que su compañero estaba siendo estrangulado por el hombre de cabellos de palmera mientras que los ojos del mismo parecían estar destellando odio puro -¡Suéltalo hijo de puta!….-

Después de un leve crujido dos grandes cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin vida, y mientras tanto un agitado Kakaroto apenas se daba cuenta de la mirada de su hijo quien estaba sentado y en completo silencio

-¡Mierda!- Vegeta se dejo caer mientras sus ojos solo iban a los dos cuerpos de los hombres de Freezer que yacían en el suelo -¡Carajo!, necesitamos hacer algo y pronto-

-Yo… Vegeta no podía permitir que esos tipos…- Kakaroto jadeo todavía con coraje -Y tienen a Milk seguramente-

-Lo sé, no podíamos dejarlos vivir, pero ahora necesitamos un plan rápido, ese tipo no se anda con rodeos y… ¡Carajo!- El de cabello en forma de palmera parecía estar muy nervioso

Kakaroto camino rápidamente a donde Gohan y abrazo a su hijo de manera protectora

-Papa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - La voz del pequeño de pronto sonó tensa, él ya había entendido la situación

Raditz solo podía mirar a su pequeño hermano quien al igual que él, habían racionado ante la amenaza al mas pequeño de los Son

-No tenemos mas opciones que salir para luchar con ese tipo de frente- Vegeta suspiro mientras con todo el coraje que su rostro podría mostrar miraba a su hermano pequeño -No podemos irnos con él, no podemos permitir que se lleve al Doctor, y no pienso dejar que ponga sus asquerosas manos en Bulma, mi hijo o alguien del grupo, así que lo único que queda es pelear y vivir, o… pelear y morir- Su mirada tenia completa determinación

-Entonces ese será el plan- Brolly asintió, y tomo una de las radios que traían aquellos hombres

Los ojos azules de Kurato estaban ardiendo en llamas, después de escuchar a aquellos tipos y al hombre detrás de la radio no pudo mas que sentir impotencia e ira, en solo unos momentos todo había vuelto a caer en caos, y estaba seguro de que sus hermanas estaban en la misma situación que la peli azul

En breves minutos habían ideado un plan rudimentario que les daría pocas posibilidades de salir de esa situación con vida

Solo les había tomado unos momentos tomar las ropas de aquellos que habían muerto y ponerlas a quienes parecían quedarles mejor, Kurota y Raditz; era su única oportunidad de darle pelea a ese tipo y aun cuando su plan tenia muchos huecos era el mejor que en breves momentos salió de las cabezas de ellos

Iban a tomar camino rápidamente para salir de ahí…

Sin embargo, un leve quejido llego a los oídos de todos los presentes y sin pensarlo mucho fueron a la fuente

-¿Qué es eso?- Gohan estaba señalando a una esquina, donde un pequeño bulto de carne rojizo se movió -Es…- Los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron a causa del gran asombro, al grado donde su voz se quedo atorada en su garganta

Rápidamente Tapion paso en medio de todos y se dejo caer al suelo, solo para mirar mas de cerca a su pequeño hermano lleno de heridas y sangre por doquier; todo empezó a ir cada vez mas y mas despacio para ambos peli rojos que chocaron miradas

-Mi… ¿Minoshia?- Apenas y podía creerlo -¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!-

Aun cuando estaba esperando una respuesta, parecía que habría nulas posibilidades de recibir una por parte del moribundo niño en el piso

-¡Hermano!, por favor…- Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro del chico pelirrojo. Tomo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, al levantarlo sintió la calidez aumentar en sus dedos mientras aquel liquido rojo bajaba de manera rápida y los latidos del pequeño iban cada vez mas en decadencia -Yo… Minoshia, todo estará bien… yo…-

Raditz corrió a un lado del pelirojo que parecía estar en un trance profundo, el gran hombre de larga melena temblaba; la rabia solo había incrementado en su interior al ver aquella escena frente a él

Kurato siguió con la mirada a Vegeta quien parecía no haberse impresionado con la imagen del pequeño niño casi muerto frente a ellos, pero aun así los ojos azules pudieron notar con rapidez que el hombre de cabello en llama regresaba a la habitación donde habían estado y empezaba a buscar con gran interés algo en aquel ya destrozado cuarto

-0o0-

-Cof… cof…cof…- La peli azul escupió un poco de sangre -Miserables-

-¡No!- El grito del Doctor Briefs no sirvió para nada, pues pronto fue tomado por dos hombres que con un poco de fuerza lo hicieron arrodillarse ante Freezer -¡No toques a mi hija!- Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro del hombre

Todo se había salido de control, Gure estaba en el suelo inconsciente después del golpe que le había proporcionado uno de los hombres que llegaron con Freezer, pues la chica se había negado a entregar al pequeño Trunks, y con Bulma reaccionando de manera tan frenética todo fue descubierto. El doctor no podía soportarlo más, todos en ese grupo se encontraban en peligro, un pequeño niño había muerto a causa de esos tipos, la chica que acepto ayudar a su pequeño nieto no se movía y su hija estaba en el suelo golpeada y sangrando

La peli azul se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo

Freezer sonrió complacido al ver a la mujer ponerse de pie mientras sus ojos ardían de odio, sin esperar a que la mujer se acercara a él nuevamente, fue él quien dio un paso mas cerca de ella y la observo con una sonriente mirada

-Ya veo por qué Vegeta esta tan entusiasmado contigo mujer- Se rio de manera exagerada -Pero si me mienten otra vez…- El hombre solo levanto la mano

Tan pronto como como Freezer levanto su mano, el hombre que sostenía al pequeño Trunks alargo la mano con la que sostenía al pequeño mientras su otra mano apuntaba su arma al pequeño cuerpo del niño

Los ojos de Bulma se incendiaron

-Que hombre mas cobarde, tener que lastimar a niños pequeños para demostrar un poco de poder, eso es no tener los hu….- La peli azul escupía odio en cada palabra

Una fuerte bofetada silencio a la chica, quien sintió las piernas flaquearle de nuevo

Iba a matar a ese hombre con sus propias manos, su ira estaba por explotar, ya no podía seguir tranquila, ellos habían matado a Minoshia, no sabía si Gure estaba viva porque no reaccionaba y ahora su hijo estaba en la mira de una pistola

Los ojos de Freezer por fin mostraron algo de coraje; esa mujer le estaba sacando de sus casillas con su insistencia

-Las mujeres que no saben cuando es momento de doblegarse son sin duda una mala inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo… pensé que tendrías mas en cuenta tu posición ante mi- El pequeño hombre inflo su pecho y entonces tomo el rostro de la mujer, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran mientras la ira se encendía más y más en cada uno -Mujer, has vivido en un mundo de paz, armonía y comodidades sin límites, no conoces la suciedad de la que es capaz el mundo- Pego su frente a la de la chica y sin aviso alguno se alejo y dio un cabezazo a la mujer tirándola de espaldas al suelo, para luego arrodillarse a un lado de ella, cerca de su oído y en un leve susurro -¿Crees que los muertos que regresan son lo peor?, el hombre que te ha hecho un hijo es peor que eso seres, es la inmundicia encarnada, lo destruí durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo mi poder, lo arrastre en el la porquería y vi como sus ojos inocentes se llenaban de maldad, lo hice arrodillarse a mi y cometer los mas bajos pecados y aunque se libro de mi dos veces, esta vez te hare a ti y a tu hijo cosas tan terribles que harán a ese gusano besar nuevamente mis pies- Una voz sin vida, sin odio tan fría que helaba los huesos

Los sollozos del Doctor se hacían mas fuertes, sus suplicas eran sumamente escandalosas y aun así parecía que nadie le escuchaba

-¡Hare lo que sea!… pero no le hagas nada a mi hija, deja a mi nieto… ¡hare lo que sea! –

Freezer entonces se levantó y dio media vuelta, miro al hombre completamente derrotado que imploraba entre sollozos; eso era lo que le hacia falta a esa mujer, miedo intenso

La peli azul parecía haber perdido la fuerza para levantarse, apenas era consciente de lo que Freezer le decía o de las suplicas de su padre

-Doctor, todo esto pudo haberse evitado- La voz de Freezer cambio, pasando a una suave incluso podía decirse compasiva – Si tan solo usted se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio que construí con tanto esfuerzo para usted y sus experimentos… no, no… si tan solo hubiese obedecido cuando le ordene Doctor, nos hubiera evitado el venir a buscarle, las amenazas y las muertes extras… pero, usted así lo quiso- El pequeño hombre miro con desdén desde arriba a hombre del bigote -Me temo que si de ahora en más usted u otro de los presentes pretenden alguna tontería en mi contra los que pagaran serán ellos- Señalo sin ninguna duda al pequeño Trunks y a Bulma

El doctor de manera enérgica negó moviendo su cabeza -Obedeceré, le diré todo hare lo que sea necesario solo… por favor… ¡No les haga daño! –

…

-No podemos quedarnos si hacer nada… estos tipos…- La rubia de ojos verdes murmuraba cerca del oído de su hermana -Prefiero morir a ir con esta gente-

Akane apenas y asintió a la propuesta de su hermana, después de todo no pensaba ir con aquellos hombres, ni permitiría que alguno de ellos le pusieran una mano encima a ella, su hermana ni a nadie más; ya suficiente era con ver la crueldad con la aquel pequeño pelirrojo había terminado, y cuando aquellos hombres empezaron a golpear sin piedad a las mujeres no hubo mas duda en su interior. Miro al pequeño hombre herido, aun cuando deseaba volver a ver a ese hombre, cuando anhelaba tomar la mano de ese hombre y ver lo rojo que eso le ponía… ella debía luchar, y si era necesario morir para no ser de nadie más, después de todo parecía ser que ese chico Krillin había sido el único capaz de atravesar todas las capas gruesas que se había auto colocado ella para no congeniar con hombre mas allá de una lejana amistad

El beisbolista apretó la mano de la chica de cabellos azules, miro a la chica y luego miro a aquel adolescente de ojos rasgados cual felino, tenia que protegerles y aun sabiendo que su única oportunidad para salvarlos era dando su vida no sintió duda alguna; al menos debía procurar que ellos huyeran lo mas que pudiesen, solo debía darles tiempo de escapar

-Cuando les diga que corran- Yamcha susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza – Prometan que correrán lo más rápido que puedan y se alejaran de aquí, no miraran atrás, solo correrán porque de eso dependerán sus vidas-

La peli azul apenas escucho aquellas palabras y entendió lo que su amado estaba diciéndole… él iba a hacer todo por ellos

Cerca de ellos, Ten y su hermano habían escuchado un poco de la orden del beisbolista, sabían lo que eso significaba, ese tipo iba a darle una oportunidad de vida a sus seres amados consiente de que la posibilidad de éxito era casi nula y aun teniendo en cuenta aquello, ellos ya habían decidido ayudar a dar un poco mas de porcentaje a que algunos lograran salvarse

-0o0-

Vegeta sabía que debía estar ahí, después de contar a todos lo noto… el Doctor no había inyectado a todos los candidatos, así que debía haber una dosis, aun incluso si esta no se encontraba completa le podía servir

Pequeños trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en sus manos mientras en aquel tiradero buscaba con ansiedad aquella dosis aun faltante, estaba casi seguro de que no la habían tomado los hombres de Freezer

-Lo tengo…- Fue casi un gritillo

Enseguida Vegeta volteo para encontrarse con su hermano quien tenía en sus manos aquella tan anhelada dosis que buscaba, el chico tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Es esto verdad?, ¿Es el suero del Doctor?- Tarble apenas espero que su hermano asintiera en señal de aprobación y corrió con aquel suero en manos

Mientras los hermanos peli rojos yacían en el suelo, Tarble apenas y miro en que parte del pequeño cuerpo ensartaba la aguja que drenaba aquel líquido que era la única esperanza en aquel momento para el pelirrojo…

-¡No la vacíes toda!- Un leve gritillo salió de los labios de Raditz -Es pequeño, la dosis debe ser la mitad, eso hicieron con Gohan- El mayor de los Son rápidamente saco la aguja de la malherida piel de Minoshia

Apenas se percataba Tapion del líquido que había llegado al pequeño cuerpo, y entonces un ultimo y sonoro suspiro salió de los labios del pequeño Minoshia, mientras su ultimo latido se apagaba quedando solo un silencio amargo en el pecho de Tapion

-¿Funcio…nara?- Tarble apenas podía hablar de la impresión

Cuerpos putrefactos, piel descascarada y mal alienta parecían ser nada en comparación con el desgarre de piel de aquel niño, con la calidez que aun parecía emanar el cuerpo o quizás la sangre que teñía el piso; no era comparable a nada, ver la muerte de un pequeño en aquellas condiciones fue impactante para el menor de los Ouji

-No lo sabremos hasta dentro de 24hrs, ahora lo único que nos queda es dejarlo en un lugar cómodo y seguro- El rostro de Vegeta aunque serio desplegaba un aura compasiva -Tapion y Gohan, encárguense de encontrar un lugar seguro donde puedan limpiar el cuerpo del pequeño y cuidarlo; mi recomendación es que salgan lo más lejos de aquí posible, encuentren un lugar donde puedan estar las horas que se necesitan para saber si el suero hizo efecto en el pequeño-

-Pero…- El mas pequeño de los Son estaba por reclamar

El pequeño Gohan dio un respingo, aun cuando sentía simpatía por el chico pelirrojo, su cuerpo y corazón querían ir a donde su madre para rescatarla de las garras de esos tipos que sin duda parecían peligrosos

Goku tomo el arma y municiones que había tomado de los cuerpos sin vida de los lacayos de Freezer y se acerco a su hijo

-Gohan- Esa voz gruesa e imponente solo dejaba ver que lo siguiente en salir de su boca seria mas allá de una orden, seria un hecho -Iras con Tapion, te quedaras a lado de Minoshia y esperaras ahí hasta que este con tu madre en mi poder, así que no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo- Goku había entendido perfectamente, si aquella situación se les salía de las manos y llegaban a ser asesinados, al menos su hijo estaría libre, y aunque fuera la ultima vez que le viera, sabía que estaría en manos de un gran chico que le protegería -¡Es una orden!-

Le había quedado claro que su padre no daría vuelta atrás con la orden que le había dado, cuando Gohan tomo las armas sintió casi de inmediato un fuerte abrazo por parte de su padre y un suave beso dejado en sus cabellos

-Yo, ayudare al señor Tapion y Minoshia padre, y estaré esperando por ustedes-

Mientras Goku despedía a su hijo con gran orgullo, su hermano mayor estaba sosteniendo con gran ternura el rostro del mayor de los pelirrojos

-Yo te prometo que asesinare a quien le halla echo esto a tu hermano, ahora solo vete lejos con él y mi sobrino, y cuídalos- La voz del mayor de los Son, era bastante suave, casi era un susurro -Encontrare a Hildegan y lo levare con ustedes de nuevo, por favor confía en mi-

Tapion asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos

Sin embargo todos los presentes pudieron escuchar con claridad cada palabra que Raditz estaba dándole al pelirrojo y como su timbre de voz era cálida, aunque a ninguno pareció incomodarles este echo

El pelirrojo apretó el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho, yo protegeré a Gohan-

Goku asintió y dejo ir el cuerpo de hijo. Solo esperaron a ver que las siluetas de Tapion y Gohan salieron de aquel lugar por una puerta trasera, y entonces sin más preámbulo se dirigieron a la entrada principal, listos para lo que se venia

-0o0-

La chica pelirroja trato de arrastrase de manera sigilosa hasta llegar al cuerpo de la jovencita que estaba inconsciente, estaba a punto de tocar el joven cuerpo de Gure cuando sitio como era levantada con tal facilidad del suelo junto a la adolescente

-Señor Freezer, ¿Qué hago con estas mujeres? - El hombre que sostenía los dos cuerpos delicados parecía no tener el minino interés por el bienestar de las chicas -Parece que aún están respirando señor-

Freezer giro el rostro para mirar a las dos chicas quienes realmente parecían no tener fuerza alguna ni para tratar defenderse, y sus ojos rápidamente fueron a uno de los costados donde el pequeño niño cubierto de sangre estaba; dio un suspiro algo pesado

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con toda esta carga extra?- Entonces miro a la fila de rehenes que habían capturado; cerro los ojos impacientándose -Bueno, sin duda mis hombres querrán alguna recompensa después de haber encontrado a mi buen amigo el Doctor Briefs… ¿Debería de llevarles a todas estas mujeres y dejarlas en un harem para que mis hombres desahoguen sus frustraciones como buen líder?- Trono su cuello de un lado a otro -¡Trece!- Grito

Rápidamente el hombre llego y se quedo un paso tras su pequeño jefe

-Señor Freezer… dígame-

-Supongo que ya tu y tus hombres discutieron sobre lo que deseaban como recompensa ahora que capturaron al doctor y a su familia, si algo de esa recompensa incluye la vida de algunos de ellos- Señalo al grupo frente a ellos -Entonces son libres de tomarlos y meterlos en uno de los camiones-

Sin pensarlo mucho el hombre asintió y llamo con una seña a los hombres que, junto con él habían tomado a aquellos rehenes

…

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Milk apretaba fuertemente a la pequeña Videl, mientras horrorizada miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo; algunos de esos hombres quienes les habían capturado primero, empezaban a acercarse a ellos con miradas hambrientas

-Vienen por ustedes, seguro que quieren tomar a las mujeres- La advertencia de Picoro pudo escucharse por todos claramente

Tal parecía que el hombre de ojos verdes si había logrado escuchar lo que los demás no pudieron

….

Trece no espero para ir tras sus premios, que eran nada mas y nada menos que las dos rubias que parecían estar ansiosas por llegar a él y apuñalarlo, lo cual solo estaba acrecentando su excitación

-Es ahora o nunca, ese maldito viene hacia nosotras, en cuento trate de tomar a una hay que tomar sus armas- Akane susurro a su hermana

La oji verde asintió mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana

…..

Rápidamente Milk escondió a la pequeña niña detrás suyo -No quiero que hagas nada Videl, no llores, no digas ni una palabra-

-Pero… ¿Bulma y Trunks… están bien?- La pequeña apenas había visto los ataques de Freezer contra la peli azul, pero había voces y murmullos que le impedían entender la situación, además de que la morena no le dejaba mirar bien la escena -Yo…-

-Videl, escucha lo que te dice Milk, si quieres que todo salga bien entonces has lo que te piden mocosa- Picoro regaño a la pequeña

La pequeña oji azul empezó a hacer un puchero con molestia

…..

Trece sonrió, el y sus hombres estaban ya frente a sus presas

Todos y cada uno de ellos relamiendo sus labios con la expectativa alta de lo que iban a disfrutar en cuento sus dedos tocaran sus premios esperados con paciencia, apuntando a las cabezas de cada uno de los ahí presentes amenazando con matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino, a cualquiera que no diera su presa a su captor

-Ustedes preciosas serán solo mías, solo deben portarse obedientes ser sumisas en lo que les pida y estarán solo a mi disposición hermosas fierecillas amarillas- La voz de Trece era profunda, se podía sentir la degeneración en cada palabra -No saben cuanto eh esperado por tener en mi poder una hembra como ustedes, y quien diría que mi premio serian dos-

El hombre estaba por alargar su mano y tomar a Launch pero… uno de sus hombres se acerco y se adelanto a tocar los suaves cabellos de la oji verde, haciendo que Trece se enloqueciera

Un golpe aturdió al hombre que se había osado a tocar los cabellos de la chica que él había decidido como suya

-Pero… usted dijo que podíamos tomar lo que deseáramos- El hombre trato de levantarse del suelo donde había aterrizado tras aquel impacto; sin embargo un pie empezó a hacer una lenta y dolorosa presión en él -Pero… Tre…-

En solo segundos la ira de Trece había explotado, tenia su pie apretando el cráneo de su compañero y su arma apuntando a sus regiones inferiores

-Eh dicho que esas dos rubias son mías, ¡Maldito animal sordo!, acaso no fui claro al decir que solo ¡me pertenecerán a mi esas dos mujeres!, ni tu ni nadie tiene permitido tocar lo mío- Ladro cual perro rabioso

Akane miro a su hermana, mientras Trece peleaba con su compañero las rubias planeaban utilizar ese tiempo de confusión

-Es la hora-

…

Mientras tanto…

Milk sintió escalofríos, un hombre le había hecho levantarse y el animal la estaba tocando por todo el cuerpo, con sumo detenimiento en sus pechos y sus piernas; aun cuando estaba vestida sentía como si su piel desnuda fuera acariciada de manera áspera y asquerosa por aquel tipo, mas no se podía resistir, sobre todo cuando tenían encañonado a Picoro a su lado por tratar de impedir que aquel tipo la empezara a tocar

Dende tomo rápidamente a Videl y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña con el suyo, estaba sintiendo tanta impotencia de ver como estaban tomando a las mujeres del grupo para examinarlas de una manera bastante vulgar; quería hacer algo pero sabía que no podía, ese no parecía ser el momento, los hombres estaban siendo apuntados con armas, golpeados por tratar de defender a la chicas y él solo podía cerrar los ojos y sentir su sangre arder… sin embargo de pronto sintió un tirón y sus brazos quedaron vacíos

-Yo quiero a esta pequeña… se ve tan tierna…- La voz era suave, pero aun así parecía desagradable

Un hombre había arrebatado a Videl de las manos del pequeño Dende mientras este se hundía en la desesperación

-Suélteme… no me toque…- Videl grito y pataleo ante el hombre que la estaba aventando en sus hombros como un costal de papas; y ahí apenas noto la escena que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor, solo un poco de tiempo le costó encontrar donde la peli azul estaba siendo levantada del suelo con sangre en su rostro mientras mas hombres armados habían aparecido frente a ellos -No quiero… ¡No!- Grito y lloro, pero no era rival para aquel tipo

Antes de que reaccionaran Dende, Milk, Ten y el resto del grupo ante el secuestro de la pequeña niña, un grito se escucho

-¡Freezer!- El grito silencio los gritos y los murmullos

La sonrisa de Freezer se profundizo, pues cuando giro su rostro vio como su mascota de cabellos en llama era golpeado por la insolencia de llamarlo tan casualmente

-Miren… ya llego nuestro invitado secundario- Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad

Dos de sus hombres escoltaban al rebelde Vegeta, y otro hombre bastante alto y cabellos extrañamente alborotados hacia ellos


End file.
